


Les clés de la haine

by Newgaia



Series: L'enfant des ténèbres [3]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 52
Words: 380,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newgaia/pseuds/Newgaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>RÉSUMÉ : Deux chevaliers se sont aimés passionnément. Victimes d'une sombre vengeance, ils ne se retrouvent que pour apprendre à se haïr, alors que le Sanctuaire sombre dans une ambiance délétère par la faute d'un Dieu tout aussi rancunier.</p><p>NOTES: Il ne s’agit pas d’une simple romance. Bien que très présente, elle n’est pas la clé principale du scénario. Elle ne se décline pas non plus en fonction d’un genre (Yaoï ou hétéro), mais s'oriente autour des différentes orientations. Concernant Camus et Milo, qui conserve la place de couple phare, leur relation est davantage shonen-ai que purement Yaoï.</p><p>IMPORTANT : Écrite une première fois entre 2010 et 2012, cette fanfiction est en cours de réécriture. Le décapage est complet. Si la trame ne change pas, l’histoire est formulée différemment. Les ajouts sont nombreux, et les chapitres se trouvent rallongés par rapport à la version originale.</p><p>REMERCIEMENT : Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, ou me relisent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Les voiles de l'incertitude

_(Pour ceux qui découvriraient directement ce récit, je précise qu'il est préférable d'avoir lu précédemment la préquelle **« Au-delà des apparences »**.Ce n'est pas indispensable, mais ça vous permettra de partager directement les remises en question de Milo.) _

_*****************************  
_

     Assis sur un rocher, à quelques mètres de la mer, Milo profitait d’un moment de répit pour essayer de remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées. Il s’était volontairement éloigné du Sanctuaire, rompant avec l’image de sociabilité souriante qu’il affichait généralement. Compte tenu des circonstances, personne ne s’en étonnerait. Les événements des derniers jours étaient si inhabituels, et la condition de certains si dérangeante, que du moindre servant à leur ancien Grand Pope miraculeusement réapparu, tout le monde oscillait entre la joie, l’incrédulité et la consternation. Leur déesse elle-même ne cachait pas son souci. Et encore, la première réunion tenue sous son égide avait été trop brève, pour qu’elle ne pût que leur exposer la situation dans les grandes lignes sans entrer dans les détails.

     Malgré tout, l’œil dont elle l’avait couvé ne lui laissait aucune illusion. Elle savait. Et elle lui en voulait. Que cela la rassure, il s’en voulait aussi. Mais d’un autre côté il assumait son geste. Il ne se leurrait pas. Replacé dans un contexte identique, il referait exactement la même chose. Il n’était pas un saint. Pas de ceux installés sur les stèles des églises en tout cas. Et si depuis son retour à la vie son ressentiment disparaissait au mûrissement d’une compréhension gagnée sur la colère, l’amertume du fil des évènements pointait sa cicatrice comme celle d’un fer rouge.

     Leur victoire s’accompagnait de trop d’éléments douloureux, de points tenus secrets, de stratégies détournées, de non-dits dévastateurs. Quoi qu’en pensent certains dans l’immédiat, aucun des « revenants » ne serait épargné. Même si la rancœur et les torts de la plupart étaient parfois moins flagrants que les siens. Il en avait la certitude. Et la folie des Dieux cumulée à celle des hommes aggraverait le problème.

     Il fallait qu’il prît du recul. Assimiler sa situation présente serait déjà un grand pas en avant. Car il existait un gouffre entre sentir la mort vous saisir pour entraîner votre âme vers des rives inconnues, et se réveiller un matin bien vivant, sans savoir ni pourquoi ni comment.

     Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que leurs corps avaient été expulsés de la colonne d’airain qui emprisonnait les relents de leurs personnalités. Cette gigantesque monstruosité était apparue dès la fin de la guerre contre Hadès. Pendant quatre ans, elle avait occupé le centre de la salle des audiences du Palais d’Athéna. Et comme si ce rappel de la volonté divine ne suffisait pas, leurs visages de pierre figés dans un éternel cri de détresse avaient été un souvenir constant du prix de la victoire.

     Durant toutes ces années, Athéna était demeurée dissimulée à ses troupes, rendues exsangues par la barbarie des derniers combats. Revenus du fin fond des Enfers, quatre des cinq chevaliers Divins avaient assuré un simulacre de garde prétorienne autour d’une Saorie de bonne volonté, mais impuissante à redonner au Sanctuaire son feu sacré.  
Et puis, tout s’était emballé. Visibles de Star Hill, les étoiles en berne avaient semblé se ranimer sous l’éclat enfin perceptible du cosmos flamboyant de leur déesse. Et tandis que, sous les yeux reconnaissants des survivants, Athéna réintégrait son enveloppe charnelle dans le sillage d’une lumière dorée, le premier miracle avait eu lieu. Apparaissant de nulle part, un Shion rajeuni et en pleine possession de ses moyens était venu s’incliner devant elle. Simultanément, la disgracieuse colonne s’effondrait alors que d’autres corps encore inconscients se matérialisaient sur le sol.

     Faibles et endoloris, les chevaliers d’Or ressuscités avaient été installés dans une des salles annexes du Palais, transformée pour l’occasion en infirmerie. S’éveillant progressivement, ils avaient rapidement réalisé qu’ils n’étaient pas au complet. Athéna les avait rassemblés deux jours plus tard. Tenant compte de leur état d’épuisement, elle leur avait expliqué sobrement le marché d’Hadès, remettant à plus tard les questions et les implications que soulevait celui-ci. Ils s’étaient séparés abattus par un nouveau coup du sort, pour retrouver un semblant de réconfort dans l’habitat de leur temple respectif. Il y avait vingt-quatre heures de cela. Demain, une réunion semblable déciderait du destin de leurs compagnons perdus.

     Les yeux fixés sur le moutonnement des vagues, Milo ne parvenait pas à définir précisément les sentiments qui l’assaillaient. Parce que tout s’était emballé trop vite lors des conflits traversés ; que la mort de celui qu’il aimait l’avait anéanti une première fois ; et qu’il n’avait pas compris pourquoi ils devaient se battre les uns contre les autres.

     L’apparition des «renégats » lors de la Guerre Sainte avait été l'épreuve en trop. En ce qui concernait l’identité de l’un d’entre eux tout au moins. Trop de choses intimes et secrètes avaient été bouleversées. Et quand les Dieux leur avaient offert l’opportunité d’accomplir leur dernier voyage en choisissant un compagnon, il avait sciemment repoussé la personne sur laquelle tout le monde pensait qu’il jetterait son dévolu. Malgré les larmes et la souffrance pour une fois affichées sur le visage de celui-ci. Malgré sa propre douleur.

     Par colère indigeste ? Orgueil mal placé ? Tristesse de se sentir trahi ? Un peu de tout cela sans doute. De par sa volonté, leurs deux âmes tourmentées s’étaient endormies solitaires. Contrairement à celles de leurs frères d’armes.Au final, le résultat était catastrophique.

     Le soleil couchant demeurait toujours magnifique. Rougeoyant et lumineux sur la crête des vagues qui venaient mourir sur la plage. Semblable au reflet d’un trésor insaisissable. Insaisissable comme le souffle léger du vent d’est, qui à cet instant ébouriffait avec douceur sa chevelure bouclée. Insaisissable comme le vol du goéland rasant les arêtes rocheuses un peu plus bas. Insaisissable comme le cœur de celui qu’il avait abandonné sans connaître la portée de son geste.

     Aurait-il agi autrement en appréhendant toutes les implications ? Sûrement, oui. Parce que même sous le coup de la plus forte colère, jamais il n’aurait condamné son amant à une épreuve à la finalité aussi incertaine.

     Regrettait-il ?… Les regrets étaient multiples. Et mille fois plus douloureux lorsqu’il les examinait à la loupe. Regret de n’être jamais parvenu à percer entièrement la carapace de glace. Regret d’ignorer la profondeur des sentiments un temps partagés. Regret de n’avoir jamais osé poser un ultimatum pour obtenir une réponse claire. De toute manière, il était trop tard pour regretter. La meilleure volonté du monde ne lui permettrait pas de revenir en arrière. Et puis, inexplicablement, quelque chose s’était vraiment brisé ce jour-là.

     Face à lui, la mer bercée par le cri des mouettes lui renvoyait une image de sérénité trompeuse. Prolongeant la bande sableuse réduite par la marée, la crête découpée des rochers rougeâtres se déployait jusqu’à la limite du cap nord. Cette partie sauvage et accidentée de la côte était sans doute l’une des plus belles du Sanctuaire. Oui, décidément ce lieu restait immuable et imperméable aux tragédies qui s’y déroulaient. Inaccessible dans son essence, parce qu’insensible à la brièveté des vies humaines. Beau et indifférent. Comme pouvait l’être le chevalier du Verseau.

     Indifférent ?... C’était certainement mal le juger. Mais Camus avait appris à dresser de tels murs infranchissables autour de lui qu’il en devenait indéchiffrable. Et son amour pour lui s’en était trouvé malmené plus d’une fois. L’aimait-il encore ?… Bizarrement la question le dérangeait. Indubitablement leur dernière séparation avait déclenché un processus inattendu, dont il n’était pas sûr d’appréhender le cheminement. Une chose demeurait par contre évidente, quelle que fût la réalité de ses sentiments, le sort de son ancien amant le préoccupait fortement.

     « Tu penses passer la nuit ici ? Ça fait des heures que tu végètes sur ton rocher. »

     Sans marquer de surprise, Milo laissa s’approcher celui qui se tenait encore sur le chemin côtier. Il avait senti son arrivée depuis un moment et il se demandait quand il se déciderait à l’aborder.

     « C’est toujours mieux que de fixer les murs en se demandant comment rattraper sa connerie, répliqua-t-il sans se retourner.

     — Tu ne pouvais pas savoir », tenta Kanon en s’asseyant à ses côtés.

     Les traits de Milo se crispèrent davantage, et ce fut d’une voix dure qu’il répliqua :

      « Lorsque j’ai vu Dohko s’approcher d’Aphrodite, et Shion aller vers Death Mask, j’aurais dû comprendre. Il n’y a jamais eu aucune affinité entre eux. »

     Il n’y avait rien à répondre à cela. Kanon le savait. Tenter de le convaincre qu’il s’agissait d’un hasard aurait été injurier son intelligence. Durant quelques minutes, les deux hommes restèrent sans parler, à regarder la mer. Bercées par le bruit entêtant des vagues, les réflexions de Kanon révisèrent le problème.

     Avant que la portion réduite d’espace-temps qui les emprisonnait au sein de la colonne d’airain n’avalât leurs âmes, personne ne pouvait nier que certains couples s’étaient formés bizarrement. Kanon et Saga avaient été les premiers à se rejoindre. Aiolia et Aioros avaient suivi, talonnés par Mü et Aldébaran. Jusque là rien de très étonnant. Quatre frères se retrouvant après des années de séparation, et deux amis que rien n’avait jamais divisés. Que Shaka se rapproche de Shura pouvait se comprendre. Leur réserve s’harmonisait, et les erreurs de l’un n’excluaient pas un certain respect mutuel. Mais que Shion privilégiât Death Mask et Dohko Aphrodite, il y avait eu là une véritable inversion des genres.

     « Quand as-tu su ? » demanda soudain Milo sans quitter les vagues des yeux.

     Kanon devina immédiatement la question implicite. Le regard également fixé sur l’horizon mouvant, il répondit avec sincérité :

     « Dès que mon choix s’est porté sur Saga. En fait, ce n’est qu’à partir de ce moment que j’ai enfin pu entendre la voix de Shion dans mon esprit. Il n’avait aucun moyen de nous prévenir avant que notre décision soit définitive. Les Dieux y avaient veillé. Mais son absence lors de l’effondrement du Mur des Lamentations a permis à notre déesse de lui adresser une dernière mise en garde. Elle ignorait alors elle-même comment les évènements allaient tourner, mais globalement elle se méfiait de la réaction d’Hadès vis-à-vis de certains des nôtres. Le reste, je ne l’ai appris qu’hier. »

     Le Scorpion n’exprima aucune réaction. Son silence était lourd de sens, et Kanon regretta sa franchise. Tournant la tête, il observa son compagnon d’infortune. Le menton reposant sur ses poings crispés, celui-ci conservait un air sombre. L’ancien Marina se sentit désolé pour lui. Il n’avait jamais particulièrement apprécié le Verseau, mais il n’avait aucune raison de lui souhaiter de mal non plus, et il aimait bien Milo. Depuis son réveil, c’était le seul à lui avoir adressé la parole avec un semblant d’intérêt. Il ne paraissait plus lui tenir rigueur de ses erreurs passées et Kanon avait décidé de le remercier à sa manière. Et puis, s’il comprenait la vindicte de quelques-uns à son égard, la situation présente exigeait un minimum de concertation. Ils devaient se serrer les coudes pour les absents. Alors, autant commencer tout de suite.

     La position de l’ancien Dragon des Mers n’était guère différente de celle de Milo. Lui aussi supportait avec angoisse la disparition d’un être cher. Et ce manque le poussait à se rapprocher de ceux qui pourraient s’avérer utiles et de bonne volonté dans sa quête personnelle. Parce qu’il n’était pas certain d’obtenir l’unanimité pour partir au secours de Saga. Le souvenir du regard que lui avait adressé Mü quand le nom de son frère avait été évoqué le perturbait. Il lui avait paru lourd de sous-entendus, pas vraiment tournés vers le sauvetage de celui-ci. S’il arrivait à convaincre Milo de l’aider, sans doute les autres lui emboîteraient-ils plus facilement le pas. En retour, il accepterait volontiers de se pencher sur le cas de Camus. Mais pour se faire, il devait parvenir à tirer le Scorpion de sa léthargie.

     « Nous ne sommes pas tous affectés de la même manière, essaya-t-il de tempérer en remisant le ressentiment du Bélier. Mais le désir de les retrouver semble général. Et je peux parfaitement concevoir ton inquiétude. J’ai cru comprendre que le Verseau était ton meilleur ami. De mon côté, j’ai perdu un frère. Affectivement, j’ai le même souci que toi. »

     Milo retint de justesse un sourire de dérision. Un ami, oui. Et bien plus aussi. Mais seuls les deux concernés connaissaient ce dernier détail. Sans compter qu’à cause de la vindicte d’Hadès dont Athéna les avait informés, Camus devait à présent également l’avoir oublié. Allait-il encore devoir mentir à ce sujet ? Préserver un secret qui avait toujours empoisonné sa vie précédente ? Décidément, son existence butait sur une hypocrisie identique. Même si en l’occurrence, son désarroi présent se satisfaisait presque dans l’immédiat de cette ignorance, qui minimisait les choses. Enfin, s’il n’y avait pas eu tout ce qu’il avait appris lors de la réunion, qui marginalisait un peu plus Camus.

     « Non, pas tout à fait, répliqua-t-il en croisant pour la première fois le regard de son compatriote. Parce que si ce qu’Athéna nous a dit est exact, tu pars avec un coup d’avance pour retrouver Saga. »

     Il avait parfaitement raison, et Kanon le savait. Mais ce dernier était décidé à l’épauler tout en avançant ses propres pions. Ainsi s’empressa-t-il de le contrer, bien que ce ne fût pas de manière très constructive.

     « Il n’est pas question que nous partions seuls à leur recherche, Milo. Parmi les Ors, Aldébaran, Mu, Aiolia et Aioros ont eu droit à un voyage au sein de la colonne en toute innocence. Mis à part pour se réconforter mutuellement, ils n’ont été appariés à personne qui soit absent aujourd’hui. Et par la force des choses tu te retrouves exactement dans leur situation, parce que tu n’as pas dérivé avec Camus. Camus est peut-être ton ami, mais rien n’ayant été mis en place entre vous deux durant notre intermède dans les limbes, l’un d’entre eux peut tout aussi bien se charger de le retrouver à ta place si ça peut te soulager.

     — Parce que tu laisserais quelqu’un d’autre que toi s’occuper de Saga peut-être ?

     — Non, mais je ne refuserai pas l’aide qu’on voudra bien m’apporter. Et puisque c’est toi qui soulèves la question, je confirme que nos deux positions sont un peu dissemblables. Mais ce n’est pas une raison pour te morfondre, et encore moins pour te reprocher une situation qui découle de la ruse d’Hadès. Tu t’en veux pour un choix dont tu ignorais les conséquences. Personne ne pouvait savoir à ce moment-là Milo. Personne. L’avertissement de Shion n’était alors qu’une précaution élémentaire dictée par notre déesse.

     — Une précaution qui éviterait à Camus de se retrouver actuellement perdu au milieu de nulle part si je l’avais suivi, se braqua le Scorpion avec une pointe d’irritation dans la voix. Tu sais très bien que dans ce contexte, sa position est pire que celle des autres. Ce qui lui arrive est entièrement ma faute ! »  
Kanon pouvait admettre que Milo s’en voulût, mais le fil de la conversation dévoilait un malaise plus profond, qu’il s’expliquait mal. Soucieux de le réconforter autant que de comprendre, il se décida alors à utiliser un argument qu’il aurait préféré éviter.

     « Vous étiez deux, non ? avança-t-il en observant la réaction huitième gardien.

     — Et alors ?

     — Alors les rôles auraient très bien pu être inversés. Et dans ce cas, c’est Camus qui se ferait le même reproche. Du moins, je suppose.

     — Eh bien, tu supposes mal ! Parce que si ça n’avait tenu qu’à lui, nous nous serions rejoints.

     — Et moi je conçois difficilement qu’un chevalier d’Or soit impressionnable. Surtout un chevalier de la trempe de Camus. J’ignore ce qui s’est passé entre vous, mais la décision a dû être bilatérale. »

     La main de Milo fusa si rapidement pour agripper sa gorge, qu’il n’eut pas le temps de rejeter la tête en arrière pour l’éviter.

     « Tu ne sais rien, Kanon ! »

     Peu disposé à se laisser malmener, l’ancien Marina se dégagea d’un mouvement sec.

     « Eh ! doucement. Je te signale que j’essaie de t’aider là.

     — Alors, cesse de remuer la boue ! »

     La colère qui zébrait maintenant d’orangé le regard bleu prévint Kanon de ne pas insister. La prudence lui dictait le silence. Mais la réaction de Milo le laissait perplexe tout en éveillant sa curiosité. Il avait disparu depuis trop de temps du Sanctuaire pour connaître le cheminement de chacun. Néanmoins, il devinait aisément que malgré les difficultés, l’affection enfantine qui liait autrefois le Verseau et le Scorpion avait incroyablement perduré. Alors pourquoi, quand des frères ennemis arrivaient à se pardonner, des amis de longue date se faisaient-ils la guerre ? Il y avait là un mystère, qui le confortait dans l’idée que Milo taisait certains secrets.

     Satisfait de son retrait, son cadet se détourna pour poser à nouveau les yeux sur les vagues.

     « Il y a pourtant quelque chose que j’aimerais te demander, dit-il au bout d’un instant, d’un ton redevenu parfaitement calme.

     — Quoi ?

     — Lorsque nous retrouverons Camus, j’apprécierais que ça soit toi qui le ramènes.

     — Comme tu voudras. »

     De plus en plus suspicieux, Kanon n’ajouta rien. Contemplant à son tour la mer en feu sous l’astre plongeant en son sein, il se promit d’ouvrir dorénavant davantage les yeux et les oreilles.


	2. La condition d'Hadès

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUME DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE (Les voiles de l’incertitude) : Quatre ans après la fin de la Guerre Sainte, les chevaliers d’Or sont libérés de la colonne qui emprisonnait leurs âmes. Par la faute d’Hadès, tous ne se réveillent pas au Sanctuaire. À l’écart, Milo médite sur le sort de Camus qui fait partie des absents. Il est toujours très partagé quant à ses sentiments le concernant. Il regrette néanmoins les conséquences de son choix. À cause de sa réaction, Camus se retrouve seul, perdu à l’extérieur du Sanctuaire. Kanon, qui s’inquiète pour Saga, rejoint Milo pour lui proposer son aide. Face au comportement ambigu du Scorpion, il s’interroge sur la réalité de la relation amicale que celui-ci entretenait avec le Verseau.

    _*****************************_

**CHAPITRE 2 : LA CONDITION D'HADES**

 

  Cela faisait plus d’une demi-heure que Mü gardait une attitude figée. Debout au centre de l’atelier installé depuis des temps immémoriaux dans une annexe du temple du Bélier, il fixait d’un air sombre les douze coffrets dorés. Posés à même le sol, ceux-ci s’alignaient près de la longue table en bois brut sur laquelle il aimait autrefois travailler. Ses outils rutilaient non loin, impeccablement accrochés sur le mur ou rangés dans des niches prévues à cet effet. Nul ne les avait pourtant utilisés depuis quatre ans.

     Mü pouvait être fier de son apprenti. Durant ses années d’absence, celui-ci avait entretenu le moindre objet avec un soin remarquable. Conscient de l’importance de cette tâche, l’adolescent n’avait jamais relâché ses efforts. Il ne s’était jamais laissé envahir par le doute, en se disant que son acharnement ne servirait à rien. Grâce à son entêtement, le Bélier pourrait commencer à réparer les armures d’or détruites dès le lendemain s’il le désirait. Mais pour l’instant, cloîtré dans un silence engourdi, il les regardait presque avec rancune. Son immobilité concentrée refusait qu’on le dérangeât, et il n’avait pas réagi quand il avait écouté Kiki l’interpeller une première fois.

     Percevant la tension de ce recueillement, le jeune garçon se tenait dans l’encadrement de la porte, hésitant à entrer. Heureux de revoir son Maître il observait celui-ci avec un respect mêlé d’inquiétude. Il n’avait pas réitéré son appel, devinant que l'introspection du chevalier excluait une réponse immédiate. Il ne doutait pas que ce dernier l’avait entendu et qu’il se secouerait en temps voulu. Depuis sa résurrection, Mü avait souvent ce genre d’absences éveillées.

     Le jeune atlante avait appris le retour du Bélier avec une joie ineffable. Retrouvant l’exubérance de ses huit ans, il avait hululé un cri de victoire enthousiaste tandis qu’il se précipitait au temple d’Athéna. Après quatre ans de solitude, de chagrin et d’angoisse, savoir que celui qui l’avait élevé était enfin libéré de sa prison de néant le soulageait d’un poids immense.

     Durant toutes ces années, chaque fois qu’il devait se rendre à la salle d’audience du Palais, il évitait toujours soigneusement de regarder la haute colonne de pierre. L’expression pétrifiée et douloureuse des chevaliers d’Or le glaçait, et une irritation frisant l’irrespect le gagnait contre les dieux tout puissants. Sa colère augmentait davantage en apercevant le visage de son Maître. L’injustice frappant la garde dorée, à laquelle Shion avait été adjoint, était trop flagrante. Le retrouver apportait un peu de cohérence aux précédentes guerres, et surtout, restaurait un lien filial cruellement brisé. Le temps semblait s’être suspendu du côté des captifs et l’écart entre eux s’amenuisait encore. Mais même du haut de ses actuels treize ans, Kiki savait qu’il demeurerait à jamais « l’enfant » du chevalier d’Or du Bélier.

    Alors, oui. Il le regardait avec déférence, car aucun autre ne pourrait ramener à la vie les armures d’or détruites comme il allait le faire. Shion lui-même ne possédait pas sa dextérité.

     Oui, il le regardait avec joie, car il se disait qu’il serait à nouveau là tous les jours, pour l’aider à comprendre la portée d’un exercice ou lui montrer un mouvement complexe.

     Mais oui également, il le regardait avec inquiétude, parce que celui qu’il retrouvait ne réagissait pas à l’identique du modèle dont il se souvenait.

     Avant, le Bélier faisait preuve d’une gentillesse attentive vis-à-vis de chacun. Une attitude qui cédait maintenant la place à une sorte d’observation distante. Et le voir là, immobile et silencieux face aux caissons refermés le dérangeait. Incontestablement, le chevalier d’Or du Bélier avait changé.

     Bien que ressentant l’anxiété de Kiki, Mü s’accorda encore quelques minutes de réflexions amères. Il en avait besoin, avant de s’investir dans cette vie qu’on venait de lui rendre. Tout allait trop vite. Leur résurrection ne leur permettait aucune convalescence. Pire, au lieu de s’incurver vers une routine apaisée et méritée, les évènements dérapaient à nouveau méchamment. Il n’avait qu’à regarder les coffres des armures posées devant lui pour s’en convaincre. Ils suaient littéralement le désastre.

     Comme tous ceux qui étaient revenus avec lui, il était loin d’avoir récupéré l’intégralité de ses moyens, mais le peu de cosmos qui lui restait suffisait à percevoir la décrépitude des protections divines. Les douze armures étaient réapparues en même temps qu’eux, se matérialisant sur le sol à leurs côtés. Mais dans quel état… Les réparer allait s’avérer long et fastidieux. Il faudrait les gorger de sang avant qu’elles ne redeviennent fonctionnelles. Une étape qui n’aiderait pas leurs porteurs à retrouver leur intégrité physique. Sans compter qu’il devrait faire appel à des bénévoles pour redonner vie à celles qui appartenaient aux absents…

     Et d’ailleurs, si Athéna ne trouvait pas une façon de détourner l’ire d’Hadès, à quoi pourraient bien servir ces cinq armures là une fois remises à neuf ? L’absurdité de la situation avait quelque chose de grotesque.

     Deux jours plus tôt, la question des volontaires avait été abordée lors de leur première réunion. Suivant les bénéficiaires, Mü avait deviné qu’ils risquaient d’être plus ou moins nombreux. Shion avait contourné le problème en proposant que les « accompagnants » des disparus prissent également en charge le don de sang validant la réparation complète de leurs armures. Naturellement, les chevaliers présents commenceraient d’abord par récupérer les leurs et par restaurer leurs forces. Entre-temps, si la chance tournait, les légitimes propriétaires des armures orphelines réapparaîtraient sans doute.

     Mü avait été amusé de savoir que son ancien Maître s’occuperait de celle du Cancer. Mais il avait grincé des dents lorsque le cas de l’armure des Gémeaux avait été évoqué. Nul doute que Kanon serait un excellent substitut. Qui se ressemble s’assemble ! Perturbé par la colère, il n’avait plus écouté ensuite les propos échangés que d’une oreille distraite.

     Par le biais de la décision de Shion, Dohko se retrouvait flanqué de l’armure d’Aphrodite. Quant à Shaka, il se chargeait de celle de Shura. À l'énoncé de cette situation, la Vierge avait simplement incliné la tête sans formuler le moindre commentaire. Mü l’avait jugé particulièrement détaché, alors que tous les autres montraient un minimum d’émotion face au sort des absents. Si quelqu’un n’avait pas changé durant leur détention, c’était bien le sixième gardien. Il se présentait sans état d’âme, comme d’habitude. Et le Bélier lui enviait presque cette insensibilité.

     Restait le souci Camus. Présent autour de la table avec trois des chevaliers Divins, Hyoga s’était immédiatement manifesté. Shion l’avait récusé. À juste raison : seuls le sang et la cosmos énergie d’un Or pouvaient restructurer l’armure d’un autre Or. Milo s’était alors proposé. Mais, à la stupeur générale, cette fois-ci c’était Athéna qui avait refusé. Officiellement, les cosmos du Scorpion et du Verseau étaient de nature trop différente. Officieusement, tous les Ors se doutaient que le problème était ailleurs. Le précédent rejet de Milo à l’encontre de Camus était déjà surprenant. Du coup leurs positions actuelles devenaient malencontreuses. Mais la réaction de leur déesse était à proprement parler incompréhensible. Et au milieu de ce marasme, il aurait fallu que Mü redressât la tête avec le sourire ? C’était trop lui en demander !

     « Maître, il est presque l’heure.

     — Je sais Kiki. »

     Sortant enfin de sa roideur, le Bélier consentit à se retourner avec une expression plus douce sur le visage. Il ne serait pas dit que son apprenti ferait les frais de ses états d’âme. L’adolescent lui arrivait maintenant à l’épaule. Un rappel de plus que le temps avait passé, et que Kiki avait appris à vivre sans lui. Mais pour l’heure, ses grands yeux verts reflétaient son inquiétude, et retrouvant un geste ancien, Mü ébouriffa sa chevelure rousse d’une main légère au passage.

     « Veille à ce que personne ne pénètre dans cet atelier durant mon absence. L’essence des armures doit demeurer au repos.

     — Bien, Maître. »

     L’esquisse d’un sourire bienveillant finit de rasséréner Kiki. Mü poursuivit son chemin avec la satisfaction attristante d’avoir trompé son disciple. La mine à nouveau sombre, il sortit de son temple pour s’engager dans l'escalier. Même en accélérant l’allure, il aurait tout juste le temps d’atteindre la grande salle hexagonale du Palais où les attendait Athéna avant que ne commençât la réunion. Si Saori tolérait les retards, leur déesse appréciait la ponctualité, et il se pressa davantage.

     Comme il le prévoyait, les temples du Taureau et du Cancer étaient vides. Un effleurement de cosmos l’assura que celui des Gémeaux l’était aussi. Il retint un soupir de soulagement. Il ne tenait pas à effectuer l’ascension des marches en compagnie de Kanon. Bien que son rôle lors de la dernière guerre l’eût dédouané de ses torts, il conservait à son encontre une distance prudente. S’il était honnête, il devait s’avouer qu’il aurait facilement pu balayer celle-ci par une neutralité intéressée. La personnalité hors du commun de l’ancien Dragon des Mers avait de quoi titiller son esprit d’analyse. Mais son lien gémellaire paralysait toute tentative dans ce sens. Il était impossible pour Mü de poser les yeux sur Kanon sans voir Saga. Et de ce côté-là, il n'arrivait pas à digérer le passé.

     Percevant son malaise, Shion avait bien essayé de temporiser en le prenant à part pour lui expliquer qu’il avait lui-même pardonné un geste qu’il considérait comme «irresponsable». Mais ça n’avait rien arrangé du tout. Parce que de manière confuse, Mü en voulait aussi à Shion. De façon plus atténuée certes, et qui allait en s’amenuisant au fur et à mesure qu’il parvenait à rationaliser les évènements précédents leur « mort ». Mais le fort lien qui les unissait auparavant avait tout de même été sévèrement malmené, et il se sentait encore trahi quelque part.

     La situation de Milo ne différait guère de la sienne. Raison pour laquelle il s’était abstenu de soutenir Aldébaran lorsque celui-ci s’était permis de tancer le Scorpion sur l’abandon du Verseau. Le pire étant que dans cette bouillie de contentieux larvés, il était incapable de discerner la cause fondamentale de son violent ressentiment contre Saga. Son geste à l’encontre de son Maître n’expliquait pas tout, et il détestait son inaptitude à comprendre ses motivations profondes. Une chose était néanmoins sûre : il se serait mieux porté si l’aîné des Gémeaux avait carrément été oublié au fond des limbes. Et il serait le dernier à voler à son secours. En ce qui concernait Saga, le châtiment imposé par Hadès le laissait de marbre.

     Plongé dans ses réflexions, il atteignit le Palais sans véritablement avoir conscience du chemin parcouru. S’engouffrant dans la grande bâtisse, il rejoignit rapidement la salle de conférence. Les gardes refermèrent les portes derrière lui. Il était le dernier. Siégeant en bout de la longue table ovale qui occupait le centre de la pièce, Athéna lui fit signe de prendre place sur la chaise vide restant à sa gauche. Silencieusement, il s’installa entre Aldébaran et Aioros.

     Cette fois-ci, les chevaliers Divins n’avaient pas été conviés. Le buste raide, Athéna gardait un air sévère. Directement assis à sa droite, Shion semblait tout aussi ennuyé. En dehors des audiences officielles ou des réunions publiques, il ne portait jamais son masque. C’était d’ailleurs un détail qui avait mis la puce à l’oreille à quelques chevaliers du temps de l’usurpation de Saga. Le revoir auréolé de sa jeunesse enchantait Mu. Mais à cet instant, la fatigue se lisait clairement sur ses traits las. Le Bélier se doutait qu’il avait dû éplucher les archives toute la nuit à la recherche d’une hypothétique solution, qu’il n’avait visiblement pas trouvée.

     Athéna les avait déjà instruits des difficultés rencontrées pour obtenir leur libération. Pour la première fois au cours d’une Guerre Sainte, de simples chevaliers avaient défié un dieu au-delà du permissible, en détruisant un élément majeur de son Domaine. Apollon et Héra avaient été les plus vindicatifs contre les profanateurs. Il avait fallu l’aide d’Artémis, et toute la diplomatie d’Hermès, pour que Zeus acceptât enfin d’écouter le plaidoyer de sa fille.

     De son côté, bien que circonscrit en tant que personnalité menaçant la Terre, l’esprit d’Hadès n’en demeurait pas moins libre de s’exprimer sur l’Olympe. Si une grâce quelconque était consentie aux âmes des chevaliers de sa nièce, il avait décidé de ne pas réorganiser son Royaume. Sa virulence faisait craindre un effondrement des Enfers, et tous les autres dieux avaient pâli. Les morts devaient emprunter ce lieu de passage. Sans l’existence du Sombre Domaine et le concours des Spectres qui l’administraient, le chaos se répandrait bientôt. Pour éviter un désastre, Zeus accordait toujours la résurrection d’une partie de ses troupes à Hadès, laissant ensuite celles-ci se recomposer de manière naturelle au fil des ans. Mais si leur chef refusait d’y mettre du sien, l’avenir risquait de devenir ingérable.

     Pour sa part, Athéna se retrouvait avec le Sanctuaire le plus exsangue depuis le début des Guerres Saintes. Si les meilleurs ne revenaient pas, des savoirs ancestraux allaient être irrémédiablement perdus. Jouant son va-tout, elle avait alors proposé que l’on rendît la totalité de ses hommes à son oncle, contre ses propres chevaliers d’Or et son ancien Grand Pope.

     Les pourparlers avaient été longs et délicats. Plusieurs dieux majeurs avaient droit au chapitre. Mais l’offre avantageait incontestablement Hadès. Celui-ci avait fini par trancher en acceptant la suggestion d’Athéna. Il lui imposait toutefois une condition incontournable. L’effondrement du Mur des Lamentations lui restait en travers de la gorge, et il digérait encore plus difficilement la félonie des « renégats » qu’il avait cru circonvenir. Sa nièce voulait les récupérer … soit. Il se montrerait même magnanime. Il ne châtierait pas Shion, qui n’avait pas participé à la coupable destruction, et il lui renverrait Kanon, qui en endossant l’armure des Gémeaux s’était identifié à un Or. Il irait jusqu’à simplifier l’intégration d’Aioros, en agitant sur lui le sablier du temps pour qu’il demeurât l’aîné du Lion. Mais il ne serait pas dit que les parjures échapperaient à son juste courroux. On ne se moquait pas d’un dieu en toute impunité !

     Hadès acceptait que les âmes des douze chevaliers d’Or soient libérées, à la condition qu’Athéna devînt à terme la geôlière des cinq traîtres. Encore faudrait-il auparavant que ceux-ci parviennent à revenir au Sanctuaire en surmontant une petite épreuve de son cru. Car, s’il faciliterait la réapparition de tous les autres directement dans l’enceinte sacrée, ceux-là seraient éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde selon des règles connues de lui seul. Ils seraient en outre privés de leurs souvenirs, et naturellement, de leur cosmos. Bon prince, il accordait à sa nièce quelques mois pour les retrouver. Si elle n’y arrivait pas, il enverrait alors ses propres troupes à leur recherche. Pour les éliminer, définitivement cette fois-ci.

     Si Athéna réussissait à les récupérer dans la limite du temps qu’il lui octroyait, une fois de retour au Sanctuaire, la rémanence de leurs armures rendrait aux chevaliers perdus leur mémoire et leur cosmos. Mais, ces cinq-là ne devraient jamais plus quitter l’île, sous peine de se voir impunément pourchassés par les sbires d’Hadès. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ils ne seraient capables d’utiliser leurs pouvoirs recouvrés que dans l’enceinte sacrée. Un pied hors de celle-ci les condamnerait également à perdre provisoirement leur cosmos doré. Comme l’avait gentiment fait remarquer Apollon : mis à part pour la transmission de leurs propres armures, ils ne serviraient plus à rien. Sans compter que certains, comme le Verseau ou le Poisson, seraient fortement désavantagés lorsqu’il serait question d’entraîner leurs successeurs.

     Bien consciente qu’elle ne pouvait pas aller à l’encontre des exigences de son oncle, Athéna avait toutefois demandé à parler la dernière. Arguant du fait qu’elle s’inclinait sans discuter sur tous les points, elle avait prié son père de valider une seule faveur. Pliant à l’insistance de sa fille, Zeus avait finalement accordé à ses chevaliers de s’endormir par paire. Comme elle le désirait, il avait permis que le lien ténu qui s’était tissé entre eux perdurât, afin de les aider à minima dans leurs recherches. Hadès s’était d’abord récrié, mais suite à l’intervention d’Hermès à qui il devait un service, il avait fini par céder à son frère.

     Dans la grande salle éclairée par le soleil de juin, le silence devenait oppressant. Posant tour à tour sur tous ses chevaliers d’un regard pénétrant, Athéna s’exprima enfin.

     « Vous savez tous ce qui nous rassemble aujourd’hui. Il va falloir prendre des décisions pour retrouver rapidement nos compagnons perdus. »

     Inquiet pour ses camarades, Aldébaran demanda :

     « Je croyais qu’Hadès nous laissait six mois avant de s’en prendre directement à eux ?

     — C’est exact. Mais étant donné que leurs conditions physiques et leurs états psychiques doivent être encore plus éprouvés que les vôtres, il est à espérer que nous les retrouvions bientôt. Mon oncle ne laisse jamais rien au hasard. Ce qui sous-entend que la tâche ne sera pas des plus faciles. Et je n’imagine même pas les difficultés que nous allons rencontrer avec Camus. »

     Simultanément plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers Milo. S’admonestant au calme, celui-ci les ignora. Sa responsabilité n’était pas minime dans la situation désastreuse du Verseau. Merci, il le savait. Il n’en avait d’ailleurs pas dormi de la nuit.

     À ses côtés, Aioros eut un soupir ennuyé. Il était encore lui-même nettement dépassé par les évènements, mais les dissensions n’aideraient pas leurs camarades perdus. Ils devaient rester solidaires. Décidé à recentrer le débat sur le seul point qui devait monopoliser leur intérêt immédiat, le Sagittaire posa la question qui brûlait aussi les lèvres de Kanon.

     « Vous avez un plan pour les retrouver ?

     — Il existe effectivement un moyen, répondit Shion, après avoir échangé un regard avec la déesse assise à sa droite. Le fait que la plupart aient choisi un compagnon avant de plonger dans les limbes nous donne un tout petit avantage. Athéna se doutait que s’il en avait l’occasion, Hadès risquait de vouloir plus particulièrement se venger de ceux qui l’ont directement trahi. C’est pourquoi elle m’a demandé de privilégier Death Mask et non pas Dohko, vers qui une vieille amitié m’aurait plus naturellement porté. »

     L’incongruité de ce souvenir amena un sourire sur les traits rajeunis de la Balance. C’était vrai que sur le moment, il avait presque douté de la santé mentale de l’Atlante. Car pour se condamner à faire le grand saut avec une personnalité aussi charmante que celle du Cancer, il fallait soit qu’il fût devenu masochiste, soit qu’il fût tombé dans la sénilité.

     « L’originalité de mon choix l’a tout de suite alerté, et il s’est aussitôt porté vers Aphrodite, poursuivit Shion avec un regard complice vers le Chinois.

     — À partir du moment où vos consciences se sont éteintes au sein de la colonne d’airain, vos âmes ont véritablement côtoyé la mort, enchaîna Athéna. Avec tout ce qui va avec. »

     Aioros et Shion opinèrent silencieusement de la tête. Ils en étaient longuement passés par là précédemment, et les paroles de leur déesse ravivaient des souffrances qu’ils auraient aimé éradiquer. Ramenés à la vie, ils n’avaient rien oublié des affres de leur première dématérialisation. Et lorsqu’ils avaient compris que cette fois-ci ils resteraient bloqués dans une strate intermédiaire sans espoir de toucher une autre rive, malgré la désincarnation de leur âme, ils avaient frémi. Pour être déjà mort une fois, ils ne doutaient pas que les cinq absents avaient eu la même appréhension. Que Camus n’ait pas eu le réflexe de prévenir Milo était dommageable et quelque part, atténuait la responsabilité de ce dernier.

     « La mort vous oblige à regarder à travers vous, poursuivit Athéna d’un ton docte. Sans aucune concession. Pour vous imprégner de ce qui a fait de vous un être unique auparavant. Bonnes ou mauvaises, les émotions qui vous animaient en profondeur deviennent alors vos uniques compagnes. Avec toutes les conséquences apaisantes ou néfastes que cela peut avoir. C’est une des raisons pour lesquelles j’ai demandé à Zeus de vous accorder au moins la faveur de vous endormir à deux. La colère première des Olympiens vous condamnait à une errance éternelle sans espoir de dépasser les premiers limbes de la mort. L’obscurité… la solitude… le silence et le vide… face à vos propres consciences pour l’éternité. Ce cocktail aurait fini par rendre vos âmes folles. À long terme, même les plus raisonnables d’entre vous n’auraient pu y échapper. J’ignorais alors combien de temps il me faudrait avant de parvenir à faire lever votre punition. Et même, si j’y arriverais un jour. Partir à deux vous a au moins permis d’échapper à la solitude et au découragement. »

     À nouveau Milo dut essuyer plusieurs regards discrètement interrogateurs qui n’échappèrent pas à Athéna.

     « Le fait que votre errance n’ait duré que quatre ans a été salvateur pour certains. En partie tout au moins », acheva-t-elle en fixant le Scorpion avec une expression lourde de reproches, qui en intrigua plus d’un.

     Athéna n’était pas une déesse à blâmer injustement, encore moins inutilement. Son ressentiment pointait incontestablement autre chose que le simple abandon de Camus par Milo, bien que tout semblât lié. La position du Scorpion avait quelque chose d’inédit et de très désagréable, qui n’échappait à personne. Du coup, aucun ne fut étonné que Shaka, qui pourtant n’avait jamais entretenu aucune relation d’ordre privé avec le grec, prît indirectement sa défense :

     « Même si tous nos frères ne nous ont pas encore rejoints, l’essentiel n’est-il pas que nous ayons tous pu revenir sans transformation majeure ? Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qu’il résulterait de nos choix. »

     Les yeux clairs de la jeune femme se reportèrent sur lui avec une sévérité inaccoutumée.

     « C’est exact Shaka. Et tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Car en ce qui te concerne, les conséquences semblent effectivement inexistantes. »

     Déstabilisé par ce retour de bâton auquel il ne s’attendait pas, la Vierge se tut en se renfonçant sur sa chaise. À la stupeur générale, ses joues rosirent légèrement. Qu’est-ce que leur Bouddha vivant pouvait bien avoir à se reprocher face de leur déesse omnisciente ? Décidément, lorsqu’Athéna prenait le parti d’apurer ses comptes, elle n’y allait pas par quatre chemins. Captivé par cette étrange partie de ping-pong à joueurs multiples, Mü nota que l’intervention d’Aldébaran arrivait comme une nouvelle bouée de sauvetage.

     « Ne pouvez-vous vraiment pas intervenir concernant le marché d’Hadès ?

     — Non. Parvenir à lui arracher vos âmes a déjà été un tour de force. Sans votre aide, je n’aurais jamais gagné cette guerre. Je vous devais bien cette compensation. Et il était hors de question que je laisse vos pouvoirs se perdre de cette manière. »

     Sa dernière phrase combinait une douche froide à un condensé de mauvaise humeur. Lapidaire, elle avait au moins le mérite d’être claire. La reconnaissance divine s’alliait au pragmatisme, avec le petit côté blessant qui allait avec. Mal à l’aise, les chevaliers s’entre-regardèrent. Pour qu’Athéna manifestât aussi ouvertement ses sentiments, ils avaient incontestablement dû faillir quelque part. Mais où ? Certains visages se tournèrent vers Shion. Mais son expression surprise trahissait sa propre ignorance.

     Apparemment insensible à leurs interrogations muettes, la déesse poursuivit en recentrant le débat sur la question du jour.

     « Mise à part la préservation de vos intégrités mentales, ce rapprochement a créé un lien fort entre vous. Inconsciemment vous avez eu accès à l’âme de votre compagnon de route. Il en est de même pour les absents. Pour le moment, nous ignorons où ils se trouvent, et Hadès a veillé à les frapper d’amnésie provisoire. Mais il demeure un élément que mon oncle a omis de verrouiller.

     — Lequel ?questionna Kanon avec espoir.

     — Leurs rêves, répondit Athéna avec plus de douceur. Des bribes de leur passé vont inévitablement ressurgir à travers eux.

     — Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit une bonne nouvelle, objecta Aiolia. S’ils ne se souviennent plus de rien, des rêves récurrents vont plus les déranger qu’autre chose. Surtout ceux qu’ils risquent de faire.

     — C’est exact, répliqua la jeune femme sans chercher à minimiser le péril. Mais les rapports privilégiés qu’ont développés Shion avec Death Mask, Dohko avec Aphrodite, Shaka avec Shura et Kanon avec Saga, vont aider les premiers à atteindre les seconds. Ces liens, soutenus par leur cosmos, les guideront jusqu’à leurs rêves. À charge pour les concernés de toucher les absents par ce biais, et d’essayer de les rassurer en entravant leurs cauchemars, s’ils en font. Une fois le contact établi, vous pourrez les atteindre non seulement à travers leur sommeil, mais aussi leur état conscient. Il faudra alors leur parler quand ils seront en état de veille, pour qu’ils vous donnent à leur tour des indications mentales permettant de les retrouver.

     — Donc, à un moment donné, ils vont se mettre à entendre des voix dans leurs têtes, résuma Dohko sans cacher son souci. En partant du principe qu’ils ont tout oublié, vous ne craignez pas que cela les perturbe ?

     — Ça ne changera pas beaucoup pour certains, ne put s’empêcher de dire Mu, en s’administrant simultanément une claque mentale pour cette agressivité sélective qu’il ne parvenait pas à retenir.

     — Mü ! »

     La mise en garde de Shion claqua comme un reproche, et le Bélier baissa la tête. Mais il demeura totalement indifférent au visage renfrogné de Kanon, qui le fixait avec une colère perceptible.

     « Et le cas de Camus est de loin le plus préoccupant, reprit Athéna sans faire cas de l’interruption. N’ayant noué aucun lien dans les limbes, il n’est rattaché à aucun d’entre vous. Le retrouver demande de mobiliser d’autant plus de monde. J’ai déjà envoyé Hyoga, Shiryu et Ikki sur le terrain. Nous n’avons aucun moyen de l’atteindre, et nous ignorons où il se trouve. La seule chose dont nous soyons sûrs, c’est que normalement il ne peut être réapparu que dans un endroit qu’il a déjà fréquenté.

     — Ce qui nous laisse une sacrée marge, murmura Aiolia en se remémorant que les missions d’espionnage du Verseau l’avaient amené aux quatre coins du monde. Une épingle dans une botte de foin.

     — J’ai commencé à établir la liste de tous les lieux où il a pu se rendre, avança Shion. Saga était méticuleux. Il a tout consigné dans archives. Ce qui m’a bien aidé. Mais j’aurais besoin que quelqu’un valide ce que j’ai pu trouver.

     — Soumettez-moi votre liste. Je le ferai. »

     Tous les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers Milo. Les bras croisés et l’expression fermée, son implication se mâtinait d’une froideur inusitée à l’encontre du Verseau, qui soulevait bien des questions.

     « Et par la même occasion j’aimerais superviser les recherches le concernant », poursuivit-il en s’adressant directement à Athéna.

     D’un hochement de tête, celle-ci lui donna son accord.

     Conscient du poids qui devait peser sur les épaules de son ami, Aiolia crut bon d’intervenir.

     « Tu sais, il ne faut pas non plus te croire obligé de gérer cette crise tout seul. On se doute bien que si tu avais su, tu aurais agi autrement. On peut se partager la tâche et… »

     Bien que fugace, une lueur orangée traversa soudain le bleu des yeux du Scorpion, et les mots moururent dans la gorge du Lion. Une fois de plus, comme toujours, lorsque le sujet tournait autour du Verseau, Aiolia se sentait maladroit et incontestablement de trop. Il n’avait jamais eu aucune affinité avec le onzième gardien, et il reprochait souvent à Milo le temps perdu avec un être aussi peu expressif. Cette fois-ci pourtant, son intervention partait d’un bon sentiment. Excédé, il dut faire appel à sa rationalité d’adulte pour étouffer la voix d’enfant qui lui soufflait que finalement, si personne ne retrouvait Camus, personnellement, il se remettrait très bien de cette disparition.

     Faisant écho à son aigreur, le Bélier émis alors un avis qui en perturba plus d’un :

     « Si au final c’est pour leur servir de geôlière, je me demande s’il était vraiment nécessaire de tous nous ramener.

     — Mü ! »

     La mise en garde de Shion ne lui épargna pas une répartie aigre-douce d’Athéna.

     « Je me suis déjà exprimé sur ce sujet plus tôt. La rancœur t’aveugle Mü. »

     Elle aussi savait très bien à qui ce « tous » s’adressait en particulier, et apparemment elle ne partageait pas les états d’âme du jeune Atlante.

     Muselé par la double expression grondeuse de sa hiérarchie, le Bélier préféra se taire. Mais il n’en pensait pas moins. La position d’Athéna le surprenait désagréablement. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait en vouloir à Milo pour une erreur, regrettable certes, mais involontaire, et ne pas en tenir rigueur à Saga, qui s’était ingénié à l’écarter de sa route, avant de mener le Sanctuaire vers une guerre fratricide. Leur sens des valeurs différait visiblement.

     D’ailleurs, dans le genre « pardonnons-nous les uns les autres », il y en avait un autre qui lui posait problème. Difficile de deviner de quel côté penchait réellement Aioros. À première vue, il prêchait pour la solidarité. Mais si sa brève existence précédente le dotait d’une conception du devoir qui le portait à aider son prochain, il demeurait d’une réserve suspecte lorsque la conversation tournait autour du Premier Gémeau.

     Sans chercher à tout prix un allié, Mü aurait donné cher pour savoir ce que cachait le vernis fragile des apparences. Peut-être cela lui aurait-il permis de s’épancher auprès d’une oreille attentive, qui pour une fois n’essaierait pas de lui prouver qu’il avait tort. À terme, parler de ce qui lui pesait ne pourrait qu’être bénéfique pour tout le monde. Vivre avec un tel ressentiment, sans possibilité de l’exprimer librement, allait finir par l’étouffer.

     Préoccupé, le Bélier perdit le fil de la réunion, jusqu’à ce qu’une question de Dohko l’arracha à ses sombres pensées.

     « Il faut également régler le cas de l’armure de Camus. Mü, notre déesse ayant récusé Milo, qui pressentirais-tu pour cette tâche ? »

     Un œil jeté à Athéna confirma au Bélier que sur ce point, elle lui accordait son entière confiance pour déterminer qui était le plus à même de verser son sang pour l’armure du Verseau. Un second, glissé du côté du Scorpion, lui apprit que celui-ci rongeait son frein. L’Atlante hésitait. Si la décision de la jeune femme vis-à-vis de Milo n’était pas dépourvue de bon sens, il savait néanmoins qu’elle était infondée. Même si deux cosmos aussi opposés se contrebalançaient, à un moment donné leur fusion aurait immanquablement été stable. L’harmonie issue de leur étrange amitié aurait compensée. Cela aurait simplement demandé un peu plus de temps.

     Conscient qu’Athéna ne satisferait pas sa curiosité sur le sujet, Mü fit le tour de table des candidatures éventuelles. Son choix était limité. 

     Outre lui-même, demeuraient, Aiolia, Aioros et Aldébaran. Il s’éliminait d’office. Non pas qu’il ne voulût pas rendre service au Verseau, mais la somme de fatigue accumulée pour la restauration des douze armures allait déjà être suffisamment problématique lorsqu’il devrait donner son sang pour la sienne. Il mettrait des jours à remonter la pente. Quant aux autres, ce n’était un secret pour personne qu’Aiolia n’avait jamais porté Camus dans son cœur, et il ne savait pas quoi penser de la neutralité d’Aioros. Restait Aldébaran. Il ouvrait la bouche pour le proposer, quand Shaka avança son propre postulant.

     « Aiolia semblait tenir à faire quelque chose. Pourquoi ne s’en chargerait-il pas ? »

     Cette répartie présentée d’un ton doux n’en était pas moins piquante, et tous s’interrogèrent sur le sens réel à lui donner. Assis en face du Bélier, Aiolia eut une inclinaison de tête douloureusement surprise avant de se raidir tandis qu’un éclair de colère traversait ses yeux verts. Depuis quand la Vierge s’en prenait-elle de cette manière au Lion ? Parce que si cela n’était pas un règlement de compte amené en douce… Il existait incontestablement un contentieux entre eux. L’étonnement de Mü grandit. Ses souvenirs lui dressaient pourtant le portrait d’un voisinage serein et plutôt cordial.

     Fidèle à lui-même, Shaka conservait sa pose tranquille et figée. Avec l’air paisible affiché sur sa figure aux yeux clos, il aurait paru d’une désinvolture hautaine à qui ne le connaissait pas. Aldébaran et Kanon se tournèrent instinctivement vers Shion, mais contre toute attente ce fut Aioros qui assagit les esprits.

     « Je me chargerai de l’armure de Camus, dit-il d’un ton qui n’admettait aucune contestation.

     — Bien. »

     La brève approbation d’Athéna clôturait normalement le débat et tous attendaient que leur déesse mît fin à la réunion.

     « Pourquoi me refusez-vous la possibilité de restaurer l’armure de Camus ? »

     La question de Milo fusa comme un pavé dans la mare.

     Si la jeune femme fut surprise par son intervention, elle n’en laissa rien paraître. Elle aurait dû se douter que son impulsif Scorpion finirait par la défier ouvertement sur le sujet. Elle n’avait simplement pas pensé qu’il oserait le faire en pleine assemblée. Mais Milo n’était pas de ceux qui se repliaient sur une erreur. Il assumait et tentait de réparer. Et il ne comprenait pas sa position. Ce qu’il voulait, c’était obtenir une réponse cohérente. En la demandant devant ses pairs, il signalait qu’il acceptait d’avance leur jugement intrinsèque à partir du moment où elle le tirait de son l’ignorance.

     C’était courageux de sa part, et stupide quant aux conséquences qu’il allait immanquablement déclencher. Mais puisqu’il avait décidé de jouer cartes sur table sans connaître la mise, elle ne s’enliserait pas non plus dans une guerre de tranchées. Malgré tout, elle ne tenait pas à favoriser un nouveau terreau d’amertume. Trop de non-dits menaçaient déjà de dresser une partie des chevaliers présents les uns contre les autres. Et bien qu’elle fût consciente que plus vite les abcès seraient crevés, mieux son Sanctuaire se porterait, en rajouter une couche ne serait pas forcément très constructif.

     « Penserais-tu ainsi t’amender ? répliqua-t-elle en essayant de le ménager.

     — Dans un sens peut-être. Mais je veux surtout me montrer utile là où je peux apporter mon concours. Comme tout bon chevalier à votre service se doit de l’être.

     — Aioros peut satisfaire à cette tâche tout autant que toi, répliqua-t-elle en ignorant sa pique.

     — Je me suis proposé avant lui.

     — Et je t’ai répondu que l’armure en serait déséquilibrée.

     — Et nous savons tous que cette réponse m’a été faite dans un cadre bien précis. Celui de la présence des chevaliers Divins. Tous les Ors ici présents se doutent que vous ne pouvez pas me récuser pour cette simple raison. »

     Malgré la colère qui commençait à la gagner, Athéna devait reconnaître que l’injustice faite à son Scorpion lui donnait un panache certain dans l’aplomb qu’il mettait à lui tenir tête. Une dernière fois, elle tenta de le tempérer.

     « Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à prendre en charge l’armure du Verseau ?

     — Parce que malgré notre différend, Camus reste toujours mon ami.»

     La divinité conserva le silence quelques instants avant de répondre. Comme si elle le jaugeait. Sans ciller, Milo soutint son regard perspicace. Son affirmation était sincère. Il y avait mis le temps, mais au sein du trouble qui l’agitait encore face à la profondeur d’un autre sentiment, une chose lui semblait claire : il considérait toujours Camus comme son ami. Du moins se raccrochait-il à cette idée.

     « Il faut que tu comprennes une chose Milo, répliqua-t-elle enfin avec lenteur, tout en choisissant ses mots. Comme je vous l’ai exposé tout à l’heure, vos âmes ont subi les effets de la première strate de la mort. En ce qui vous concerne tous les deux, votre isolement n’a pas totalement été sans conséquence. Rien qui ne puisse vous empêcher de vivre, rassure-toi. Mais… il se pourrait que vous ayez égaré quelques « bribes» de vous-même. »

     Elle terminait si abruptement qu’il était clair qu’elle ne s’expliquerait pas davantage sur ce point. Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager Milo.

     « Et qu’avons-nous perdu ? demanda-t-il en l’affrontant du regard.

     — Quelque chose dont la révélation te serait inutile.

     — Pourquoi ?

     — Parce que ce qui te manque est un élément dont certains se passent parfaitement bien tout au long de leur vie. Donc, inutile de te mettre martel en tête. En outre, il ne servirait à rien que je te le dise, car avant de comprendre l’importance de ce que tu as perdu, il faut d’abord que tu le ressentes.

     — Et en quoi cela m’empêche-t-il d’aider le chevalier du Verseau ? » osa Milo avec un agacement à la limite de l’irrévérence.

     Inspirant profondément, Athéna prit sur elle pour répondre sans céder à la provocation.

     « Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as égaré, et lui non plus. Quand nous retrouverons Camus, j’ignore totalement comment évolueront vos rapports. Tu te dis son ami, mais compte tenu des événements qui se sont passés entre vous, pour l’instant, je ne parierais pas sur la sérénité de votre avenir commun. Alors tu comprendras qu’à partir de ce constat, la non-compatibilité de vos cosmos actuels devient une évidence. Et je ne veux pas que l’armure en pâtisse. En aucun cas. »

     L’opacité des propos d’Athéna dérangeait Shion. Il connaissait trop bien sa déesse pour ne pas deviner qu’elle minimisait la portée de la « perte » qu’elle sous-entendait. Et pour qu’elle agît ainsi, non seulement elle était dans l’incapacité de remédier au mal qui guettait le Scorpion et le Verseau, mais à la longue, l’ennui pourrait devenir sérieux. Néanmoins, comme tous les autres chevaliers autour de la table, il évitait d’intervenir dans cette confrontation qui relevait d’avantage d’un ordre privé, que du cours normal de leur réunion de sauvetage. La fougue de Milo ne le surprenait pas, et il espérait simplement qu’il ne dépasserait pas les limites. La patience d’Athéna était singulièrement restreinte depuis leur retour, et personnellement il ne tenait pas à servir d’arbitre.

     Lâchant le regard de son huitième gardien, la jeune femme lui offrit une dernière opportunité de s’en tirer sans conséquences désagréables. Et pour bien marquer qu’elle n’entrerait pas davantage dans son jeu, elle détourna la conversation.

     « Avant de nous séparer, j’aimerais que nous prenions encore quelques minutes pour mettre en place les derniers détails de notre plan de recherche.»

     Dépité, le Scorpion serrait les poings de frustration. Assis près de lui, Kanon posa la main sur son poignet, lui enjoignant silencieusement de se taire. Mais plus encore que la raison d’une décision qu’il jugeait injuste, Milo sentait que quelque chose d’important lui échappait. Et il n’aimait pas ça. Négligeant l’avertissement de son compatriote, il réattaqua de plus belle.

     « Pourquoi refusez-vous de m’expliquer ? »

     Cette fois, la coupe était pleine. Retenant à grand-peine un soupir de lassitude exaspérée, Athéna décida de l’éclairer au moins sur un point : la raison de sa colère à son encontre. Elle aurait préféré que les autres chevaliers présents l’apprennent d’une manière différente, mais il ne lui laissait plus le choix.

     « Je n’ai rien à t’expliquer Milo. Dans la situation actuelle, ça ne servirait qu’à compliquer davantage une situation qui risque de devenir déjà suffisamment difficile à gérer. Mais puisque tu m’y forces, je vais te dire une dernière chose. C’est justement pour éviter le genre de rejet que tu as eu vis-à-vis de Camus, que je ne cautionne pas les relations plus qu’amicales entre mes chevaliers.»

     Un ange passa, et une gêne certaine s’installa autour de la table. Shion ferma brièvement les yeux. Milo l’avait certes cherché, mais il n’approuvait pas la réaction d’Athéna. Pas en étant instruit du fin mot de l’histoire concernant la Maison du Scorpion et celle du Verseau. Si en grandissant les deux enfants qu’il avait chapeautés avaient franchi la limite de l’acceptable, la faute en revenait à leurs Maîtres respectifs, qui n’avaient pas su anticiper le danger inhérent à leur fréquentation, ou pire, qui l’avait cautionné. Lui-même n’était pas dépourvu de responsabilité. Pour leur sécurité, il aurait dû être plus prudent du temps qu’il le pouvait encore, et les séparer définitivement lorsqu’il avait pris conscience de leur amitié naissante.

     À présent le mal était fait, et il était plus profond que ne pouvaient l’imaginer les autres chevaliers. Quant à Camus et Milo, si Athéna avait raison, et que les « bribes » de ce qu’ils avaient perdu correspondaient à ce que soupçonnait maintenant l’Atlante, cela risquait de devenir une véritable descente aux Enfers pour les deux hommes. À présent qu’il connaissait la vraie nature leur relation, il ne pouvait plus blâmer sa déesse d’interdire au Scorpion l’accès à l’armure. Si les deux amants ne parvenaient pas à se retrouver rapidement et dans les meilleurs termes, la dissonance entre eux allait se révéler dévastatrice.

     Un instant désarçonné par la répartie indiscrète de la jeune femme, Milo fit front en redressant la tête. Il pressentait qu’elle savait. Athéna n’était pas Saori. Le jour où il avait dû affronter Camus, les fluctuations émotionnelles avaient été si fortes entre eux, que celles-ci n’avaient pas pu lui échapper. Mais découvrir qu’elle condamnait l’amour sur lequel reposait une partie de sa vie le blessait cruellement.

     Par réaction, il fit face aux regards de ses frères d’armes avec une sorte de défi arrogant totalement déplacé, dévisageant chacun avec insistance. Il glissa sur l’expression amusée de Kanon. Passa également sur celles d’Aldébaran et de Mü, simplement étonnées. Accorda le bénéfice du doute à l’impassibilité de Shaka et à l’air désolé de Shion. S’interrogea sur l’hésitation marquée d’Aioros. Fut désagréablement surpris par la colère évidente d’Aiolia. Et tint tête au dégoût affiché de Dohko.


	3. Une décision controversée

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUME DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE (La condition d’Hadès) : Athéna a convoqué ses chevaliers d’Or pour leur exposer la situation des cinq absents. Mü se rend à cette convocation empli de rancœur à l’encontre de Saga. Cette colère le pousse à rester loin de Kanon qui lui rappelle trop son jumeau. Il est également consterné par l’importance de la destruction qu’ont subie les armures. Lors de la réunion, Athéna explique qu’Hadès a accepté de rendre la vie à ses chevaliers d’Or, à la condition que les cinq renégats soient punis. Pour l’heure, ces derniers se retrouvent éparpillés aux quatre coins du monde, privés de mémoire et de cosmos. Le Sanctuaire a six mois pour les retrouver. Grâce au stratagème d’Athéna pour lier par pairs les âmes de ses chevaliers avant qu’ils ne sombrent dans les limbes, quatre des absents vont pouvoir être localisés par télépathie. Mais Camus, qui s’est endormi seul, pose un problème. Au cours de la discussion Shaka se voit étrangement remis en place par Athéna. Il s’en prend lui-même au Lion, révélant ainsi un différend entre eux. Milo ne comprend pas pourquoi Athéna refuse qu’il régénère l’armure du Verseau de son sang. À force de la titiller, celle-ci lui apprend que durant les quatre années passées seuls à dériver dans les limbes, Camus et lui ont perdu quelque chose d’essentiel qui risque de les amener à s’opposer par la suite. Shion commence à suspecter les éléments dissonants des Maisons. Mais ignorant tout de ce problème, Milo trouve la réaction d’Athéna injuste et la provoque. Celle-ci finit par clairement lui reprocher la nature de ses rapports réels avec Camus, révélant ainsi aux autres qu’ils étaient amants.

*****************************

**CHAPITRE 3 : UNE DÉCISION CONTROVERSÉE**

 

     Athéna les ayant à nouveau quittés pour un temps indéterminé, Saori faisait de son mieux pour parer au plus pressé. Privé des conseils de son hôte divin, elle se démenait sur plusieurs fronts. Mobilisant ses facultés humaines et ses moyens financiers, elle se sentait prête à soulever des montagnes pour retrouver ses chevaliers perdus. Sa bonne volonté achoppait cependant à appréhender la logique des considérations d’un dieu. La condition imposée par Hadès la désemparait, et elle aurait aimé que la Déesse lui expliquât plus en détail les conséquences de ce coup fourré. Bien qu’elle eût suivi la dernière réunion sous l’égide d’Athéna telle une invitée privilégiée dans un recoin de sa tête, elle ne parvenait qu’imparfaitement à en saisir toutes les implications à venir.

     La révélation de la déesse de la relation réelle qu’entretenaient le Scorpion et le Verseau la plaçait en outre en porte à faux. Consciente de la raison de son jugement défavorable, Saori trouvait néanmoins que le terme de la Guerre Sainte éclairait différemment la question, et elle comprenait mal la dureté d’Athéna. À moins qu’il ne demeurât un élément suffisamment perturbateur entre les deux hommes dont elle n’avait pas connaissance. Car contrairement à la divinité, qui lisait en elle comme à livre ouvert, la jeune femme n’avait pas accès aux pensées de l’esprit divin. Elle n’était qu’un réceptacle, qui devait se contenter de ce qu'Athéna acceptait de partager avec elle. Le cas de ses deux chevaliers la chiffonnait, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Quelque part, elle aussi recevait ses ordres de la fille de Zeus. Ainsi, lorsqu’Aldébaran avait proposé d’apporter son aide à Milo, elle lui avait donné sa bénédiction, tout comme elle n’avait pas lésiné pour réorganiser le pôle de recherche du Domaine Sacré.

     D’une manière assez inattendue, la perte des cinq chevaliers d’Or avait propulsé le Sanctuaire à l’ère de la modernité. Connaissant son adversaire, Athéna était déterminée à ne rien laisser au hasard. Ne voulant négliger aucune piste, et soucieuse de ratisser le plus large possible en un minimum de temps, elle avait autorisé Saori à installer un raccordement informatique entre les vieux temples. Et plus précisément, à équiper le treizième de toutes les dernières avancées du règne internet. Accru par la force de frappe numérique, son centre décisionnel était devenu le quartier général du sauvetage en cours.

     Par mesure de sécurité, seules quelques personnes avaient été mises au courant de la situation malencontreuse des cinq absents. Les recherches se faisaient sous couvert d’informations informelles, étayées par un faisceau de renseignements qui pour l’instant relevait en grande partie du hasard. Les Bronzes, les Argents et les Ors envoyés sur le terrain canalisaient et vérifiaient un à un les résultats des investigations réalisés par leurs contacts. Tant que les liens ne seraient pas renoués par les binômes formés dans les limbes, impossible d’avoir des indices fiables. Il fallait tout passer au crible. C’était un travail de titan, tout autant que de fourmis. Et inexorablement, le temps s’écoulait.

     Dix jours après la réunion qui les avait rassemblés autour d’Athéna, Shaka, Kanon, Dohko et Shion commençaient seulement à percevoir les premiers rêves de leur alter ego. Cauchemars auraient été un mot plus adéquat. Un condensé de leur vie précédente semblait déferler sur les chevaliers perdus durant leur sommeil, par vagues de plus en plus fortes, mettant souvent en avant les aspects les plus sombres de leur existence. Par respect pour leurs compagnons, ceux qui partageaient ces réminiscences en taisaient les détails. Mais malgré leur emprise sur eux-mêmes, les mines austères et soucieuses qu’ils présentaient certains matins trahissaient le douloureux parcours de la nuit.

     Kanon était de loin le plus bouleversé, et bien qu’il fût parvenu plus rapidement que les autres à endiguer le flot de souffrance nocturne de son frère, son inquiétude croissait à mesure qu’il avançait les jalons pour toucher la conscience éveillée de Saga. Discerner une voix balbutiante dans sa tête, différente de celle de ses propres pensées, paraissait terroriser ce dernier. L’ancien Dragon des Mers en connaissait la raison. Son jumeau renouait instinctivement avec ses plus mauvais souvenirs et cela le perturbait profondément. Kanon avait beau être aussi doux qu'il le pouvait, sous l’assaut des mots étrangers, au lieu de s’ouvrir, l’esprit de Saga se recroquevillait sur lui-même dans un état proche de la panique. Impossible d’établir un début de connexion, et l’ancien Marina ignorait comment contourner cet écueil. Il avait confié son problème à Shion, mais malgré toute son expérience, celui-ci n’avait pas de solution. Au mépris du risque, il fallait persévérer.

     Au milieu de tout ce remue-ménage, Milo s’épuisait à chercher l'amorce d'une piste pour retrouver Camus. Son acharnement étonnait moins que les moyens qu’il mobilisait pour mener à bien son enquête. Réputé pour être un homme de terrain, il passait ses journées et une partie de ses nuits enfermé dans une des annexes du Palais, transformée en salle informatique. Avec une application digne du Verseau, et un logiciel de traduction extrêmement performant, il explorait tous les articles de presse étrangère classés dans la rubrique des faits divers. À travers les évènements anecdotiques qui parsemaient le monde, il traquait le moindre appel à témoin. Ses investigations englobaient d’ailleurs les cinq disparus. À son sens, la découverte d’hommes exténués, amnésiques et entièrement nus n’avait pas pu passer totalement inaperçue. Les autorités de certains états étaient trop pointilleuses pour ça.

     Le Scorpion commençait invariablement par consulter les brèves relatives à la Grèce, tout en sachant que les chances pour que le Français fût réapparu dans ce pays étaient restreintes. Athéna avait dépêché Shiryu en France, Ikki au Japon et Hyoga en Sibérie. Mais Milo pressentait que ces pistes ne mèneraient à rien. Elles demeuraient trop évidentes et Hadès leur avait prouvé qu’il aimait mêler les cartes.

     Un heureux hasard avait servi les cinq absents en les ramenant à la vie au début de l’été. Privés de leur cosmos en plein hiver, certaines latitudes leur auraient été fatales. Les cas d’Aphrodite et de Camus étant de ce point de vue les plus préoccupants. Ainsi, dès que Dohko avait commencé à percevoir les cauchemars du douzième gardien, les recherches effectuées au Groenland avaient été immédiatement abandonnées avec un soulagement certain. Les murmures de sa conscience démontraient qu’il était vivant, et même en période estivale, il n’aurait jamais pu survivre longtemps en ouvrant les yeux dans un pays aussi froid.

     Avec un soupir proche de l’exaspération, Milo se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise. Cela faisait plus de cinq heures d’affilée qu’il consultait les articles des faits divers de la presse européenne. Sans résultats ! Aiolia avait raison. Le terrain à couvrir pour retrouver Camus était impressionnant. S’il ne dénichait pas rapidement une information exploitable, jamais les six mois accordés ne seraient suffisants pour tout ratisser en aveugle. Sans parler de la solitude actuelle du Français face à l’apparition des cauchemars dont il ne devait certainement pas être exempt. Jamais Milo n’avait été inquiet à ce point.

     La lumière crue du fond d’écran finissait par lui brûler les yeux. Il les ferma en se massant machinalement l’arête du nez. Il devait se calmer. L’agacement ne servait pas l’efficacité.

     Installé au poste informatique sur la table en face de lui, Aldébaran se retint de lui proposer de faire une pause en allant se dégourdir les jambes à l’extérieur. Parler à Milo en ce moment, c’était soit s’adresser à un mur, soit courir le risque de déclencher une répartie agressive. Le Scorpion s’en voulait, et il parvenait mal à maîtriser la colère qui le gagnait de ne pas pouvoir progresser plus vite. Le Taureau le comprenait parfaitement. Mais il n’approuvait pas sa manière de gérer seul cette situation. Albébaran avait d’ailleurs pris rapidement les opérations en main pour lui imposer son aide.

     Les parois épaisses conservaient un air frais malgré la chaleur étouffante qui régnait au-dehors. Réduites à deux lucarnes rondes positionnées en hauteur, les fenêtres donnaient à la pièce un côté carcéral. Mis à part le ronron léger mais lancinant des ordinateurs, le silence devenait assourdissant. Le Taureau avait beau apprécier les moments de calme, celui-ci finissait par le démoraliser. Un peu de bavardage aurait été le bienvenu, n’aurait-ce été que pour croiser l’avancée de leur travail. Si on lui avait un jour prédit que le disert Scorpion sombrerait dans un tel marasme taciturne, il ne l’aurait jamais cru. Aldébaran devinait sans mal que la crainte de Milo pour Camus y était pour beaucoup. Mais derrière l’activité forcenée du Grec, le Taureau percevait une sorte de dureté incisive qu’il ne lui connaissait pas auparavant.

     Étouffant un soupir embarrassé, le chevalier s’accorda quelques minutes supplémentaires pour observer son collègue à la dérobée. Globalement, Milo restait toujours Milo. Mais il paraissait néanmoins être revenu de leur expérience post-mortem un peu différent. Ils étaient tous revenus différents en fait. Mais pour lui, c’était comme si le passage de la vie à la mort, puis de la mort à la vie avait modifié un élément essentiel. Il avait perdu son insouciance. Le souvenir du gamin souriant et frondeur qu’il avait été semblait avoir totalement disparu, laissant la place à un adulte ouvert, mais froid dans sa manière de considérer les autres. C’était une ambivalence difficile à expliquer, une dureté sous-jacente, qui dérangeait profondément le Brésilien.

     Cette transformation se rapportait-elle à ce que le Scorpion était censé avoir égaré durant son voyage solitaire dans les limbes ? Probablement. Et le Taureau n’était pas sûr d’aimer le changement. Avec peine, il retint un nouveau soupir, avant de dresser l’oreille en écoutant un son familier. En face de lui, Milo ne broncha pas. Depuis une minute, il s’était replongé dans sa lecture sélective, indifférent à la cloche d’appel du réfectoire qui égrenait l’heure de midi dans le lointain. Ceux qui travaillaient au Palais déjeunaient généralement dans une salle aménagée directement au Treizième temple. L’horaire quant à lui demeurait le même pour tous, et se calquait sur celui du campanile qui sonnait en bas du Sanctuaire.

     Depuis la mise en place des recherches, les chevaliers présents au Palais bénéficiaient du même avantage que les gardes et les serviteurs pour se rassasier. En entendant la cloche, Aldébaran avait déjà le ventre qui gargouillait. Sans surprise il nota le détachement du Scorpion. Celui-ci allait encore sauter un repas. À ce rythme, s’il ne finissait pas par tomber malade, il aurait de la chance. Cosmos ou pas cosmos, il y avait tout de même des limites à ne pas dépasser. Et puis, leur ancienne énergie était loin d’être ressourcée.

     Le Taureau comprenait que Milo s’en voulut, mais il refusait qu’il se sentît responsable pour tout. Il avait été le premier à lui reprocher l’abandon de Camus. Et il n’avait pas mâché ses mots. Mais il était à présent le premier à essayer de le raisonner. La révélation indiscrète d’Athéna y était sans doute pour quelque chose. Il l’estimait injuste et il trouvait qu’elle fragilisait d’autant la position du Scorpion.

     De toute manière, ami ou amant cela ne changeait rien au problème. Le Verseau se retrouvait seul, perdu au milieu de nulle part, ne sachant plus qui il était, totalement incapable de se protéger et soumis à des résurgences de son passé qu’il aurait du mal à canaliser. Il avait besoin d’aide, et Aldébaran n’était pas de ceux qui laissaient se noyer quelqu’un sans tendre la main. Même si, en l’occurrence, ces rapports précédents avec le Français se réduisaient à une indifférence policée.

     Bon, il devait néanmoins admettre que d’emblée, la nouvelle l’avait un peu sidéré, même si, bien que le sujet fut un peu tabou, deux chevaliers entretenant une relation amoureuse ce n’était pas nouveau. Les exemples leur frôlaient d’ailleurs parfois le bout du nez. Il n’y avait qu’à s’intéresser au cas d’Aiolia et de Marine, pour suspecter fortement certaines choses. Et il en existait d’autres. Mais deux hommes, d’une caste identique, et deux Ors de surcroît, ça faisait tout de même un peu bizarre. Surtout quand on ne s’y attendait pas. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas. Qui était-il pour juger autrui ?

     Le premier moment de surprise passé, il s’était même dit que le Scorpion et le Verseau formaient un très joli couple, et que leur discrétion avait jusque-là été irréprochable. Personnellement, s’il avait eu l’occasion de côtoyer aussi fréquemment sa Mélina, il n’était pas certain qu’il aurait résisté à la tentation de la bécoter dans les coins plus souvent que de raison. Il concevait la réserve de sa déesse, mais il trouvait son jugement sévère. Sous leurs casaques guerrières, ils restaient des hommes. Avec les sentiments et la sexualité qui allaient avec. Après tout, ils avaient tous à un moment donné perdu leur innocence. Même Shaka, n’en déplaise à ceux qui le vénéraient comme une idole vivante.

     Shaka, qui lors de la réunion, s’était fait piéger dans ce domaine par une Athéna un tantinet remontée contre lui. Aldébaran était d’autant mieux placé pour savoir à quoi faisait allusion leur déesse, qu’il avait été informé indirectement de « l’incident » quand celui-ci s’était produit. À ce souvenir il retint une grimace de contrariété. Il pensait cette « affaire » enterrée, mais apparemment, malgré les années écoulées, s’il s’en référait aux réactions récentes d’un autre chevalier, ce n’était pas le cas. S’il ne finissait pas par se retrouver coincé entre deux feux, il aurait de la chance. Mais pourquoi fallait-il que les gens se compliquent ainsi la vie ? Et pour que Shaka perde à ce point son sang-froid, il était probable que sa période hors du temps comportait aussi quelques conséquences. En tout cas, il n’était pas question qu’il prît parti.

     Il aurait pu poursuivre encore longtemps ses réflexions philosophico-moroses, si la faim n’avait pas décidé de le rappeler à l’ordre. À sa grande honte, son ventre avide se mit à gargouiller. Levant les yeux de son écran, Milo eut un regard qui s’anima pour la première fois de la matinée d’un éclat amusé.

     « Le grand chevalier du Taureau aurait-il une petite faiblesse ?

     — Fous-toi de moi. On est là depuis l’aurore, et tu as refusé le petit encas généreusement offert par Shion à dix heures.

     — Ça n’engageait que moi.

     — Et aussi un peu ce pauvre serviteur que tu as pratiquement chassé sous ta mauvaise humeur. »

     Comme il s’y attendait, Milo coupa court à la conversation pour se replonger sur son écran d’ordinateur. Cédant à la dictature de son estomac, Aldébaran repoussa sa chaise pour se lever.

     « Tu sais, ce n’est pas en te laissant mourir de faim que tu aideras mieux Camus. »

     Seul un grognement incompréhensible lui répondit. Découragé, le Brésilien traversa la pièce. Il posait une main sur la poignée de la porte quand son regard fut attiré par la prise électrique, réceptacle d’un long fil gris. Le comportement du Scorpion l’obligeait à réagir pour le bien de ce dernier.

     « Je te rapporte quelque chose. Et tu auras intérêt à manger, sinon je te déconnecte en détruisant ce câble », menaça-t-il très sérieusement son collègue, avant de refermer le battant derrière lui.

     Resté seul, Milo détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux des lignes de textes plus ou moins denses qui défilaient sur son écran. Ça l’ennuyait de le reconnaître, mais Aldébaran avait raison : il était fatigué. Poursuivre dans ces conditions ne serait ni productif ni judicieux.

     Le chantage du Taureau lui arracha un sourire. Il devait convenir que sous son aspect gentiment lourdaud, le second gardien valait la peine d’être connu. Malgré leur différent, il se montrait généralement attentif et conciliant. Les mots durs qu’il lui avait adressés en apprenant l’abandon de Camus se justifiaient. Mais une fois le fond de sa pensée exprimé, il avait eu la droiture de réévaluer son jugement, et surtout, de ne pas le condamner. Quant à la nature de sa véritable relation avec le Verseau, elle ne le dérangeait apparemment pas. Et bien qu’il se passât fort bien de l’accord de ses pairs sur ce sujet, ce genre d’attitude permettait néanmoins au Scorpion de panser la blessure infligée par Athéna.

     L’ouverture d’esprit du Brésilien le surprenait d’autant plus agréablement que la réaction de rejet d’Aiolia le peinait. Certes, du temps où ses propres frasques le menaient à partager les confidences de son ami léonin, Milo avait acquis la certitude que celui-ci était exclusivement attiré par la gent féminine. Mais il ne se rappelait pas qu’il ait un jour affiché un tel ostracisme, quand leur route croisait une personne aux orientations sexuelles différentes de celles qui étaient alors les leurs. Le fait qu’il ait porté son choix sur le Verseau pouvait en partie expliquer sa désapprobation. Aiolia ne l’avait jamais apprécié. Mais cette antipathie ancienne n’éclairait pas son attitude à elle seule. Il ne lui aurait jamais proposé son aide autrement. Indubitablement, il lui manquait un élément pour comprendre. Mais comme le Lion l’évitait depuis la fameuse réunion, impossible d’entamer une discussion franche pour saisir dans sa globalité l’origine de son malaise.

     Une fois de plus, les pensées du Scorpion dérivèrent vers Camus et son regard se voila. Il devait le retrouver. Cela devenait une urgence. Pour assurer sa sécurité, mais aussi de manière plus égoïste. Parce qu’il sentait que cet éloignement agissait de façon pernicieuse sur sa propre personnalité. Bien qu'il s’en défendît, la colère qui l’avait dressé contre son amant au sein de la colonne d’airain existait encore. Et d’un autre côté, le souvenir des larmes affichées par celui-ci à cet instant précis lui broyait le cœur. Il avait besoin de le voir, de le toucher, de pouvoir exprimer clairement son ressenti, d’obtenir des réponses qui en soient réellement, pour enfin parvenir à lui pardonner avant de réussir à se pardonner lui-même.

     Mais cette attente bouleversait tout.

     Il avait beau se ronger d’inquiétude, progressivement ses sentiments lui échappaient. Comme s’ils étaient soumis à un puissant corrosif extérieur. Et cela englobait son amour pour Camus. Quelque chose se dérobait. Quelque chose d’important, il en était certain. Et bizarrement, cette sensation de s’engluer dans un état semi-comateux lui procurait presque du soulagement. Ce conditionnement n’avait rien de naturel. Était-ce là l’élément manquant ? La « bribe» évoquée par Athéna ? Impossible de le savoir. Mais plus les jours passaient, et plus il devenait intimement persuadé que leurs émotions alors qu’ils se déchiraient s’était comme figé dans le temps.

     Le fait que Camus et lui aient dérivé seuls face à leurs propres sentiments les avait inconsciemment focalisés sur ceux-ci. Quatre ans à ressasser ses doutes, à se poser les mêmes questions. Quatre ans d’ambivalence entre l’amour et la haine. Quatre ans à se débattre contre la solitude et le découragement… Tout ce qu’il souhaitait, c’était que Camus s’en sortît mieux que lui sur ce plan-là. Parce que de son côté, si vivre avec l’aiguillon de la colère était supportable, il préférait ne pas imaginer ce que la douleur ajoutée à l’incompréhension de sa situation représentait du sien.

     Une demi-heure plus tard, l’estomac rassasié et l’esprit satisfait d’avoir pu échanger quelques paroles avec Dohko et Jabu en déjeunant, Aldébaran reprenait le chemin de l’antre informatique. Fidèle à sa promesse, il rapportait précieusement un petit sac fermé, rempli de nourriture qu’il espérait suffisamment alléchante pour un Scorpion aux papilles en berne. La salle aménagée en cantine se trouvait dans l’aile opposée du Palais, et il tirait parti de cette promenade digestive pour finir de se détendre. Il avait vraiment besoin d’une interruption et il ralentit le pas lorsque son cosmos identifia celui d’Aioros qui se rapprochait derrière lui.

     Mis à part deux gardes en faction devant l’entrée, le grand parvis extérieur était désert. Profitant du soleil qui illuminait l’esplanade, Aldébaran s’arrêta au centre de celle-ci pour attendre son comparse. Le Sagittaire apparut bientôt sous le porche. Adepte de la mode antique, il portait une courte tunique blanche assortie à des sandales lacées. L’écart des styles vestimentaires adoptés au Sanctuaire amusait énormément Aldébaran, mais il remerciait aussi intérieurement Athéna de ne pas leur en imposer un en particulier. S’il avait dû sacrifier la modernité du pantalon de coton, des rangers et du treillis qui l’habillaient ce jour-là au profit de la tenue d’Aioros, il aurait incontestablement eu l’air ridicule.

     Le Grec l’aborda avec sa cordialité naturelle, qui sans faire abstraction des préoccupations ambiantes, s’accordait d’une courtoisie simple, toujours soucieuse de ceux qu’elle rencontrait.

     « Bonjour Aldébaran. Tu désires m’entretenir de quelque chose ?

     — Rien de particulier, Aioros, répliqua le Taureau en le saluant d’un franc sourire. J’ai simplement besoin de m’aérer un peu les neurones avant de retourner me plonger au sein de tous les malheurs du monde. À croire que les journalistes ne savent que relater les mauvaises nouvelles. Ce qui n’aide pas vraiment à garder le moral. »

     Comprenant à demi-mot, le Sagittaire eut une moue ennuyée.

     « Ah… Milo est toujours aussi peu loquace ?

     — C’est peu de le dire, acquiesça Aldébaran en se remettant à marcher lentement. Mais à sa décharge, je dois dire qu’il abat un travail titanesque. Et c’est lui qui a certainement eu la meilleure idée concernant Camus.

     — J’avoue que je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui arrive à Camus, répondit Aioros en détournant les yeux avec une gêne que le Brésilien ne comprit pas. Personne ne devrait se retrouver seul dans des conditions pareilles. Et son caractère ne va pas l’aider à se tourner vers les autres pour demander du secours. Gamin, je me souviens qu’il était plutôt gentil, mais déjà extrêmement introverti. Même pour un futur Verseau. Je n’aimerais pas être à la place de Milo. »

     Arrivés au bout de l’esplanade, les deux hommes s’arrêtèrent de nouveau. Leur chemin se séparait là et chacun allait s’en retourner à ses occupations. Rompant le silence un peu accablé qui s’instaurait, le Taureau profita de l’attention bienveillante de son frère d’armes pour s’exprimer sur le second sujet qui le préoccupait.

     « On a beau cloisonner les informations, la réalité de la situation des disparus commence à se savoir au-delà des rangs des chevaliers.

     — Je sais, répondit le Sagittaire sans cacher son propre souci. Et Shion en est aussi conscient. Mais nous n’avons pas le choix. L’efficacité de nos contacts dépend du minimum de renseignements que nous leur donnons pour mener leur enquête. On ne peut pas reprocher à certains d’être plus perspicaces que d’autres, et de deviner la réalité de la situation de ceux que nous cherchons. C’est une qualité essentielle, qui ne peut que nous permettre de progresser plus rapidement. »

     Bien qu’en accord avec la pertinence de cet élément, Aldébaran objecta avec inquiétude :

     « Tant que nos cinq camarades demeurent à l’extérieur, le danger les guette. Même si les sbires d’Hadès les laissent en paix pour l’instant, rien ne les préserve d’une mauvaise rencontre. Ils se sont certainement fait des ennemis. Nous nous en sommes tous fait au cours de nos missions. Ils sont totalement livrés à eux-mêmes et sans réel moyen de se protéger. Si des malintentionnés s’aperçoivent de leur vulnérabilité, ça pourrait vite tourner au vinaigre. Que l’on puisse profiter de cette manière de leur faiblesse actuelle, cette idée me rend malade.

     — Alors, évite d’envisager le pire ,Aldébaran. Ça ne les préservera pas du danger, et tu ne dois pas gaspiller ton énergie en hypothèses impossibles à vérifier. La seule chose à faire, c’est d’avancer rapidement dans nos recherches. Mais même en compartimentant au maximum nos instructions, on ne pourra jamais éviter toutes les fuites. Parmi ceux qui nous servent, n’importe qui peut nous trahir involontairement. C’est pourquoi Shion veille à confiner au Sanctuaire le maximum de monde. Aucun des gardes ou des serviteurs n’est autorisé à quitter l’île avant que nous n’ayons au moins localisé l’emplacement des disparus.»

     Le Taureau approuvait cette décision, mais il en vit tout de suite l’inconvénient.

     « Il va y avoir de la contestation dans l’air.

     — On n’a pas le choix, rétorqua Aioros. Mais tout devrait rentrer dans l’ordre dès que nous saurons où porter nos investigations. Ce matin, Shaka a réussi à établir un contact conscient avec Shura. Et Dohko sent Aphrodite suffisamment fort pour essayer de communiquer avec lui de cette manière d’ici un ou deux jours. Shion s’est suffisamment investi auprès de Death Mask pour parvenir à toucher son esprit dès que ses cauchemars se seront un peu calmés. Il n’y a que Kanon qui tâtonne sans parvenir à un résultat tangible. Ça prendra sans doute un peu plus de temps de son côté. Mais on s’y attendait tous plus ou moins.»

     Les constatations d’Aioros étaient troublantes de neutralité. Bienveillantes certes, mais exemptes d’implication trop personnelle. Il ne faisait pas de vague. Difficile de déterminer son opinion réelle vis-à-vis des disparus. De certains d’entre eux plus précisément. Invariablement, lorsque la conversation portait sur Saga ou Shura, il semblait s’interdire de franchir une ligne, et bien malin aurait été celui qui aurait pu dire ce qu’il pensait véritablement. Aldébaran s’interrogeait sur cette étrange attitude. Tout comme Mü, avec lequel il en avait touché deux mots.

     Le Sagittaire le regardait comme si rien ne venait obscurcir ses propos. Il était visiblement décidé à demeurer sur ses positions. Conciliant, le Taureau ne s’attarda pas davantage sur l’évocation des quatre chevaliers, pour orienter de nouveau la discussion sur le cinquième.

     « Tu oublies Camus. »

     L’hésitation perceptible d’Aioros avertit le Brésilien qu’il n’allait pas aimer sa réponse.

     « Non, mais nous ne pourrons pas attendre de le localiser avant de tout mettre en œuvre pour récupérer les autres, lui confia Aioros en dévoilant ce qu’il savait des intentions du Grand Pope. À mon grand regret. Nous agirons le plus discrètement possible, mais… c’est effectivement à ce moment-là que notre intervention aura le plus de risque d’attirer des attentions malveillantes. Ne crois pas que les autres ne se soucient pas de lui. Mais pour le moment, personne ne sait comment le joindre, ni le temps qu’il faudra pour y parvenir. On ne pourra pas atermoyer indéfiniment et laisser ceux que nous aurons retrouvés s’enliser dans leur coin. »

     Malgré son désir de réunir les extrêmes, Aldébaran eut du mal à maîtriser un mouvement de surprise douloureusement contrariée. Dire que ce plan lui déplaisait était un doux euphémisme, même s’il en comprenait les raisons. Ainsi répliqua-t-il en manifestant clairement son désaccord :

     « Si quelqu’un arrive à deviner pourquoi nous rapatrions d’urgence quatre de nos chevaliers, et qu’il a la possibilité de faire le compte, il va immanquablement s’apercevoir qu’il nous en manque un ! Et pour que nous agissions ainsi avec des Ors, il n’est pas difficile d’en déduire qu’ils ont un problème. Camus se retrouvera automatiquement désigné comme cible potentielle. Vous allez le sacrifier ! Comment Shion peut-il cautionner une telle chose ! »

     Mal à l’aise face à cette colère justifiée, Aioros eut du mal à ne pas détourner les yeux. Il avait personnellement adopté cette résolution, et il en retirait une amertume indigeste. Son rôle précédent faisait de lui un héros au cœur courageux, capable de donner sa vie pour s’opposer à un abus cruel, et par un retour du destin ironique, il amorçait sa nouvelle existence en acceptant d’abandonner un de ses compagnons à un sort totalement aléatoire. Les protagonistes de cette décision en avaient longuement débattu entre eux. Il n’y avait pas d’autre alternative. On appelait cela un sacrifice au profit du plus grand nombre. Il venait de sauter à pieds joints dans le monde contradictoire des adultes, et il n’était pas sûr de ne pas préférer celui de ses déboires d’adolescent.

     « C’est pourquoi nous allons tâcher de rester le plus discrets possible, répondit-il au Taureau en sachant fort bien qu’il essayait de se rassurer lui-même. Patienter serait trop problématique. Crois-moi Aldébaran. Shion n’était pas seul pour prendre cette décision. Ceux qui ont donné leur avis ont soupesé toutes les variables. S’il avait existé une autre alternative, nous l’aurions adoptée.

     — Nous ? Parce que tu faisais partie de ceux qui ont fait ce choix remarquable ?

     — Adébaran, écoute-moi… »

     Mais pris dans les rets de la colère et du dégoût, le Brésilien refusa de le laisser s’expliquer pour l’interroger avec rudesse :

     « Et qui d’autre encore a donné son avis ?

     — Kanon et Aiolia », avoua Aioros en se retenant de baisser la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.

     Aldébaran n’était pas vraiment surpris. Kanon ferait tout pour rapatrier Saga, et Aiolia n’avait jamais apprécié le Verseau. Mais en l’occurrence, il trouvait ce comité de décision d’autant plus partisan, et il le fit savoir :

     « Bien que l’on ne m’ait pas demandé mon avis, je vais te le donner quand même. À charge pour toi de le transmettre à qui de droit : je trouve votre décision pitoyable, injuste et à la limite suspecte ! Et j’espère pour vous que la chance favorisera Camus avant que Milo ne découvre vos projets. Sur ce, j’ai un travail qui m’attend dont tu viens de souligner l’urgence.»

     Déçu au-delà du possible par ce qu’il venait d’apprendre, le Taureau tourna les talons sans attendre de réponse. Cette discussion le mettait dans une position on ne peut plus délicate. Il rejoignait un Scorpion qu’il allait devoir tromper pour sauvegarder l’harmonie de façade d’un Sanctuaire, dont il n’était plus sûr de reconnaître les valeurs.  
Aioros ne chercha pas à le retenir. Sa tristesse se teintait à présent d’aigreur contre lui-même. Poussant un soupir d’écœurement, il amorça la descente du grand escalier. Il ne regrettait pas d’avoir dit la vérité à Aldébaran. Au vu des circonstances, le Brésilien était sans doute le plus susceptible de contenir la colère de Milo si la situation dérapait. Et puis, il comptait sur lui pour inciter Mü, Dohko et Shaka, à plancher de façon plus spécifique sur le problème de Camus.

     Le souvenir de la réunion qui avait tranché le cas du Verseau le rendait honteux. Malgré une ébauche d’argumentation ciblée, il n’avait pas véritablement défendu l’intérêt du Français. Incapable de contrer les autres, il avait dû se plier au choix de la majorité, et sa médiocrité lui pesait. Shion avait pourtant longuement hésité à donner son accord. Mais Kanon avait avancé que plus le temps passait, plus difficile devenait la réintégration des absents. Sans compter la réalité des exigences d’Hadès, qui leur traçait un avenir encore plus aléatoire.

     Aiolia avait enfoncé le clou, en se montrant sous le jour d’un clinicien parfait pour exposer les autres options avant de les éliminer. Son détachement frisait l’indifférence, et Aioros s’était promis de l’interroger en privé sur la question. Ce genre d’insensibilité marquée n’entrait pas naturellement dans le caractère de son frère. Mais en définitive, c’était son propre avis dépourvu de passion, qui avait remporté l’adhésion de Shion. Pour sa part, jamais une prise de décision ne lui avait autant pesé.

     Les deux chevaliers s’éloignèrent sans jeter un regard derrière eux. Enfermés au sein de leurs pensées moroses, ni le Sagittaire ni le Taureau ne firent attention à la silhouette féminine qui se tapissait dans l’ombre d’un escarpement rocailleux. Discrète et à l'affût, celle-ci n’avait rien perdu de leur conversation. Profitant de la distraction des gardes assommés par le soleil, elle sortit de sa cachette pour se glisser furtivement jusqu’aux premiers amoncellements rocheux, qui descendaient par fronts successifs au pied des temples. Souple comme un serpent, elle finit par y disparaître. Elle ne regrettait pas l’effort consenti sur son maigre cosmos pour masquer sa présence aux deux Ors. Les informations recueillies valaient leur pesant d’or et elles allaient singulièrement lui faciliter la tâche.


	4. Les comploteurs de l'ombre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUME DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE (Une décision controversée) : Dhoko, Shion et Kanon sont parvenus à contacter Aphrodite, death Mask et Saga, en s’insinuant dans leurs rêves, qui pour l’instant se résument à des résurgences de leur vie passée sous forme de cauchemars. Inquiet pour Camus, qui sans lien spirituel doit affronter seul son amnésie et ses cauchemars, Milo a pris la tête des opérations de recherche, secondé par Aldébaran. Le Taureau remarque un changement insidieux dans le caractère du Scorpion qui devient difficile à vivre. Au fil de ses réflexions, il extrapole sur les relations amoureuses des uns et des autres, avant qu’une rencontre avec Aioros l’amène à exposer ses craintes quant à la vulnérabilité des cinq renégats, perdus à l’extérieur et totalement incapables de reconnaître leurs ennemis s’ils venaient à les croiser. Le Sagittaire partage les appréhensions du Taureau, mais pour une raison différente. Un conseil restreint avec Shion, Kanon, Aiolia et lui-même a eu lieu, décidant que les quatre chevaliers avec lesquels le contact s’est établi seraient rapatriés, sitôt leur localisation clairement identifiée. Mais toujours perdu et coupé de tous, Camus risque de pâtir de ces sauvetages si l’attention de certains ennemis se porte sur lui. Aldébaran s’en retourne fâché de cette information, tandis qu’Aioros part de son côté peu fier de lui. Aucun des deux ne s’est aperçu que leur discussion a été espionnée par une inconnue.

*****************************

**CHAPITRE 4 : LES COMPLOTEURS DE L'OMBRE**

 

      Le Sanctuaire avait beau être un lieu cadenassé par tout un réseau de cosmos, de sceaux divins, et de manière plus ordinaire par les rondes menées par les gardes ou les chevaliers désignés à cet effet, les plus malins finissaient toujours par trouver une faille dans le système. Conscient de ce problème, Shion avait renforcé la surveillance et interdit à quiconque de quitter l’île sans son autorisation. La grande majorité patientait avec la compréhension due aux situations de crises, tandis que quelques-uns rongeaient leur frein en maugréant doucement sur le passage de leurs supérieurs.

     Ces mouvements d’humeur sporadiques n’inquiétaient pas le Grand Pope. Ils étaient une soupape de sécurité naturelle aux grincheux, et il savait qu’aucun ne se serait permis d’outrepasser ses ordres. Dans ce domaine, les désaccords exprimés étaient moins à craindre que ceux qui germaient en silence au fond des esprits. Mais ce que venait de lui rapporter une sentinelle assignée à la garde d’une portion de la côte ouest le contrariait profondément.

     Tôt dans la matinée, alors que l’aurore s’installait timidement, la forme d’un frêle esquif avait été aperçue longeant la falaise. Elle semblait suivre un itinéraire défini par avance et était trop près pour que sa course ressemblât à celle d’un pêcheur égaré. Si cela avait été le cas, l’intrus aurait déjà été retrouvé, échoué sur l’une des plages proches des parois abruptes, et très probablement mort suite à la destruction de son bateau par les récifs particulièrement traîtres et acérés à cet endroit. Or, la petite embarcation avait disparu. Un fort courant contraire régnant sur ce passage, seule une personne possédant un sens développé face au danger et une carte maritime précise, avait pu se soustraire aux éléments.

     Shion ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Quelqu’un était entré ou avait quitté le Domaine Sacré malgré ses ordres. Aucune guerre ou événement majeur ne justifiait l’espionnage, et il excluait l’intervention d’un autre Sanctuaire. Restait la possibilité qu’il s’agît d’une simple institution humaine, profitant de leur désorganisation et de la réduction de leur nombre pour s’informer sur leur véritable activité.

     Décidé à parer à toute mauvaise surprise, il venait de doubler la garde de ce côté-là, sans grand espoir de coincer le coupable. Il s’inquiétait surtout pour les cinq disparus. La réalité de leur situation commençait à se savoir dans tout le Sanctuaire, et la sanction d’Hadès n’était plus un mystère pour personne. Il avait donc demandé à Shaka, Dohko et Kanon, d’accélérer le mouvement pour établir un contact conscient avec les chevaliers dont ils étaient indirectement devenus responsables. Ils étaient trop près du but pour compromettre le retour de ces quatre-là.

     Lui-même n’avait pas hésité à booster son approche avec Death Mask, et le premier effleurement s’était mieux passé qu’il l’avait craint. Subsistait le souci Camus, que tous étaient dans l’incapacité de joindre. Malgré l’aide récente apportée par le Bélier, la Vierge et la Balance, dont il suspectait fortement le Taureau d’être à l’origine, les recherches demeuraient au point mort. En conséquence, il venait d’attribuer tous les hommes disponibles qu’il lui restait sur le cas du Verseau. Il savait que c’était encore trop peu, mais il ne pouvait pas faire davantage.

     Au même moment, s’enfonçant dans un couloir taillé depuis un âge ancestral au cœur de la falaise surplombant la mer, un homme progressait rapidement. À moitié plié en deux dans un des boyaux étroits qui formaient un labyrinthe, il ne marquait aucune hésitation pour se repérer au sein des coudes et des croisements qui se succédaient. Il n’en était pas à son premier passage et il connaissait parfaitement le chemin. Il y avait longtemps qu’il avait détruit la carte que lui avait fournie son contact. Son instinct et sa mémoire étaient ses meilleurs alliés. Ces deux éléments lui offraient aujourd’hui la possibilité de se venger. Il allait enfin pouvoir faire payer le prix fort à celui qu’il considérait comme le responsable de sa déchéance.

     Son instinct lui avait permis de survivre. Quant à sa mémoire, voilà bien longtemps qu’elle avait enregistré une conversation étonnante, qui l'aiderait maintenant à prendre sa revanche. Il y perdrait peut-être la vie, mais lorsqu’il en aurait terminé, sa victime ne se relèverait pas. Et tant pis si un innocent devenait la proie collatérale de son plan machiavélique. L’innocence était d’ailleurs une définition toute relative. Tout dépendait du point de vue de celui qui l’employait. Car le pion annexe qu’il devait sacrifier pour atteindre son adversaire était lui-même dans la ligne de mire de son contact.

     C’était un jeu d’équilibriste intéressant, un chassé-croisé de vengeance inespéré, dont il préférait pour l’instant tirer les ficelles dans l’ombre. Il laissait à son allié l’illusion de demeurer le donneur d’ordre et l'unique décideur. Une stratégie qui payait toujours pour achever ses ennemis s’il devait reprendre la main par surprise.

     L’ancien passage menait à une grotte dissimulée au pied de la falaise, qui s’ouvrait à l’extérieur sur un plateau granitique étroit. Encaissé entre deux barres de roches brutes qui formaient une enceinte infranchissable, il tombait en à-pic vertigineux sur la mer. Nulle végétation, pas un oiseau, seuls quelques insectes survivaient sur ces pans de pierres rouges. L’endroit était éloigné de toute habitation, et rares étaient ceux qui le choisissaient occasionnellement comme lieu d’entraînement. Trop exigu, trop isolé, trop difficile d’accès.

     Le temps que l’homme cheminât sous l'escarpement, le doux soleil matinal s’était installé. Il devrait encore attendre son contact durant de longues heures. Celui-ci refusait d’attirer l’attention en quittant son poste et il ne le rejoindrait qu’une fois son devoir terminé. Nullement nerveux l’inconnu s’étira comme un chat. Aborder sur l’île sans se faire détecter devenait tellement ardu, qu’il n’avait pas d’autre solution que d’arriver de bon matin. La frontière entre le jour et la nuit camouflait sa venue et la montée de la marée lui permettait de franchir facilement les récifs les plus dangereux. La saison amenant les secondes hautes eaux en plein jour, il repartirait de même le lendemain.

     Une grotte ouverte sur la mer dissimulait son embarcation. Elle n’était pas repérable des terres, et il pouvait se suffire des quelques provisions présentes dans ses poches pour satisfaire son appétit frugal. Sa mission requerrait du temps et la patience était également un de ses atouts. Confiant dans sa réussite, il s’installa le plus confortablement possible sur l’un des escarpements rocheux pour attendre.

     Quand le campanile sonna midi dans le lointain, son contact apparut sur la crête, comme convenu. Sa silhouette mince s’emmitouflait dans une grande cape brune qui masquait son identité. Glissant avec une aisance remarquable le long des roches abruptes, le nouvel arrivant le rejoignit rapidement. D’un bon gracieux, il franchit les derniers mètres qui le séparaient du plateau.

     Un léger sourire aux lèvres, l’homme laissa son comparse s’approcher sans quitter son coin d’ombre. Le capuchon rabattu dissimulait son visage, et il se demanda si un être normalement constitué pourrait supporter longtemps ce vêtement par une telle chaleur. En l’occurrence, sa question demeurerait sans réponse. Il était bien placé pour savoir que, tout comme lui, son complice bénéficiait d’avantages hors de portée du commun des mortels. Jugeant être suffisamment près pour lui parler, celui-ci s’immobilisa sur un promontoire éclairé de soleil. Il le dominait de toute sa hauteur, comme pour lui rappeler qu’il était le seul décisionnaire.

     « Il va falloir que tu te montres extrêmement prudent pour repartir, l’admonesta une voix jeune et féminine en guise de salutation. Le Grand Pope a renforcé la surveillance, et l’un des gardes en faction le long de la côte t’a aperçu ce matin. Tu ne devras pas revenir avant quelque temps.»

     À moitié allongé sur une pierre plate, le buste relevé sur ses deux coudes appuyés en arrière, l’homme ne parut éprouver aucune inquiétude à cet avertissement. Il y avait tant de temps qu’il vivait en paria, que sa réactivité pour se prémunir de la moindre menace était devenue une seconde nature. L’expression matoise, il observa un instant son interlocutrice. Le déploiement des pans de sa cape lui interdisait de contempler sa silhouette, et il trouvait cela dommage. Pour l’avoir maintes fois croisée au naturel, il savait qu’elle était fort agréable à regarder. Dangereuse aussi. Mais ce n’était pas cet élément qui l’obligerait à modifier sa pose nonchalante.

     Sans se soucier de sa mise en garde, il demanda :

     «Qu’as-tu d’autre à m’apprendre ?

     — J’ai espionné une des leurs conversations, et je sais de source sûre qu’ils vont rapatrier les Ors perdus, le renseigna-t-elle sans cacher sa satisfaction. La bonne nouvelle, c’est qu’ils n’attendront pas de tous les avoir repérés avant d’agir. Ils craignent des représailles à leur encontre si leur situation atteint des oreilles malintentionnées. »

      Un sourire de loup découvrit les dents blanches de son vis à vis, lui donnant presque une expression agréable. Âgé d’une vingtaine d’années, l’homme montrait un visage taillé à coup de serpe. La trace d’une ancienne blessure barrait son front et une partie de la joue droite. Grand et de forte carrure, il portait un ensemble vert sombre proche des tenues de combat, parfaitement adapté à son corps à la musculature sèche et aguerrie aux arts martiaux. Ses yeux, aussi noirs que sa courte chevelure, brillaient d’une intelligence toujours à l’affût et rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à soutenir leur éclat. Il y avait quelque chose de malsain dans sa manière de toiser les autres, et instinctivement les humains ordinaires s’écartaient de sa route. Il aimait susciter la peur, et à cet instant, il regrettait que le port du masque l’empêchât de voir la figure de la jeune femme en face de lui.

      « Il serait malvenu de leur donner tort, rétorqua-t-il avec un brin d’ironie.

      — Je pense qu’ils devraient entrer en contact avec les chevaliers des Gémeaux, du Capricorne, du Cancer et des Poissons d’ici peu de temps, poursuivit-elle sans relever son interruption. Mais malgré leurs efforts, ils semblent toujours dans l’impossibilité de toucher le Verseau.

     — C’est parfait pour toi ça, n’est-ce pas ?

     — Oui. Je reconnais que je n’aurais jamais imaginé que le Scorpion me servirait ainsi la tête de son cher Camus sur un plateau.»

     Froide et tranchante, la voix de la jeune femme suintait de haine. Connaissant la cause de sa rancune, son interlocuteur eut du mal à retenir un rire. Les rigueurs de sa propre existence et son inclination naturelle l’armaient pourtant de cruauté. Devenu mercenaire pour survivre, il louait ses services aux ambitions les plus diverses, sans état d’âme. Justifiées ou non, les raisons de ses commanditaires ne le regardaient pas. S’il détruisait une vie, il le faisait sans se soucier de savoir si sa victime était innocente. Il agissait comme l’on éteint la lumière d’une pièce avant de la quitter. Avec la plus totale indifférence. Redoutable, impitoyable, et d’un sadisme chevillé au corps, il organisait ses missions dans les moindres détails et rares étaient ses ennemis vivants pour parler de ses méthodes.

     Mais il devait admettre que la jeune femme le surpassait quant au seuil minimal de contrariété qui la poussait à attaquer. Un paradoxe pour qui connaissait son parcours. Car, si quelqu’un devait parvenir à gérer ses émotions, c’était bien elle. À ses yeux, son mobile semblait si anodin, qu’il rendait sa cible encore plus vulnérable. Et il se disait que si le Verseau avait eu la possibilité de se défendre, l’effet de surprise face à son acrimonie aurait été tel, qu’elle serait sans doute arrivée à l’atteindre au sein même du Sanctuaire.

     Ne jamais sous-estimer la réaction d’une femme en colère. La détermination de celle-là lui donnait raison. Mais le but du jeu était bien plus complexe qu’elle se l’imaginait, et la situation présente servait magistralement ses intérêts privés. En cherchant à annihiler celui qu’elle haïssait, elle ne se doutait pas qu’elle lui donnait la clé pour broyer la personne que lui-même convoitait derrière. Il allait décidément beaucoup aimer cette mission.

     « Il ne faut pas que les autres le retrouvent avant nous, poursuivit-elle avec fermeté. En aucun cas. Camus doit rester ma proie.»

     La nouvelle qu’il lui apportait la transporterait sans doute de joie dès qu’elle la connaîtrait. Un instant, il hésita à la lui révéler immédiatement. Mais jouer encore un moment avec son aversion pour le Verseau était trop tentant.

     « D’accord, approuva-t-il. Mais notre réussite dépendra en grande partie du hasard.

     — Sauf que nous avons un coup d’avance, le reprit-elle avec un soupçon d’agacement dans la voix. Ils le cherchent sans savoir que nous le faisons aussi. Donc même s’ils se hâtent, ils ne se précipiteront pas. Ils se méfient, mais ils ignorent d’où va venir le danger. À nous d’exploiter la faille. Je me charge de récolter des informations au Sanctuaire. Occupe-toi de leurs contacts extérieurs. Certains pourraient laisser échapper des renseignements intéressants. Tu as reçu un entraînement de chevalier tout aussi performant que le mien. Et il fut un temps où tu côtoyais également le Verseau. Ça te donne tout de même quelques avantages. À toi de t’en servir pour aider tes hommes à ratisser large. Retrouve Camus, et je tiendrai mon engagement envers toi. »

     Ce rappel à mots couverts du marché passé entre eux lui arracha un nouveau sourire. Elle pensait vraiment avoir toutes les cartes en main. Déterminée, rancunière, cruelle et sûre d’elle. Un peu trop peut-être. Elle n’avait pas à s’inquiéter. Il tiendrait parole. Sa propre vengeance en dépendait.

     Quittant sa pose alanguie, il se releva pour se rapprocher de la jeune femme.

     « Décidément, tu as vraiment tout prévu, dit-il en s’arrêtant à quelques pas.

     — Il y a trop longtemps que j’attends ça ! cracha-t-elle, sans cacher sa malveillance. Le destin ne t’a certainement pas guidé vers moi par hasard. Lorsque j’ai compris qui tu étais réellement, je me suis dit qu’un Dieu devait te protéger pour que tu aies échappé aux agents du Sanctuaire. Même en te cachant sous la défroque d’un homme ordinaire, tes exploits de tueur ne sont pas passés inaperçus. Le Domaine Sacré aime se tenir informé sur ceux qui pourraient déstabiliser le monde. Mais ses sbires ne te connaissent qu’à travers ton nom d’emprunt, heureusement pour toi.

     — C’est une bonne chose pour la mise en place des représailles que je t’ai promises, commenta-t-il froidement. Sans cela, la contrepartie que tu me destines souffrirait d’un sacré défaut.

     — Tu n’as rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Ils n’ont jamais fait le rapprochement entre l’homme de main que tu es devenu et qui tu étais autrefois. Ils te croient mort.

     — À moi donc de montrer profil bas, si je veux rentrer au bercail sans réveiller les soupçons, approuva-t-il d’un ton dur.

     — Je me demande ce qui peut bien pousser quelqu’un comme toi à revenir ? tenta-t-elle de satisfaire sa curiosité.

      — Notre marché s’arrête au service que nous nous rendons mutuellement, répliqua-t-il avec une pointe de menace dans la voix. Je t’aide à te débarrasser du Verseau, tu te débrouilles pour que je retrouve une place au Sanctuaire. À partir du moment où je mettrai officiellement un pied sur cette île, nous ne nous serons jamais rencontrés. Point final. »

     Elle ne prit pas ombrage de la brutalité de sa répartie ni de sa réserve. Il était toujours demeuré discret sur ses mobiles. Elle lui avait exposé les siens en cherchant un peu stupidement une sorte d’approbation compréhensive de son côté. Elle l’avait préalablement recruté en ne pensant avoir affaire qu’à un mercenaire reconnu pour son efficacité. Quand il s’était dévoilé pour lui imposer ses conditions, elle avait ressenti une bouffée d’allégresse. Il était le seul auprès duquel elle pouvait se permettre d’épancher sa rancœur. Il l’avait écouté en silence, l’air vaguement amusé, et elle avait failli lui sauter au visage. Mais elle avait besoin d’un allié. Alors elle avait muselé son orgueil. C’était un individu dangereux, et elle n’irait pas le provoquer au-delà du raisonnable. À partir du moment où il accomplissait sa part du marché, bien évidemment.

     D’un saut léger, elle descendit du rocher sur lequel elle était perchée. S’éloignant de quelques pas, elle alla s’asseoir à l’ombre à son tour. Son mouvement semblait naturel, mais l’homme ne s’y trompa pas. Elle n’aimait pas le sentir aussi proche.

     « Comme tu voudras, concéda-t-elle en haussant les épaules. De toute manière j’aurai d’autres chats à fouetter une fois que tu seras rentré. Veille seulement à tenir Camus à l’écart à ce moment-là.

     — Ne t’inquiète pas. Lorsque je reviendrai, il sera entièrement sous ma coupe.

     — Bien. Il ne nous reste plus qu’à le retrouver avant Milo pour que tu puisses te charger de lui. J’apprécie tout particulièrement ta manière de briser les gens.

     — Tu me flattes.

     — Non, je sais reconnaître les meilleurs. Et je te rappelle que tu as intérêt à réussir ton coup. Parce que dès qu’il sera en possession de l’intégralité de ses pouvoirs, s’il lui prend l’idée de se rebeller, tu vas avoir du mal à contrer un chevalier d’Or.

     — Tes recommandations sont inutiles. Chevaliers d’Or ou non, une fois passé entre mes mains, je doute qu’il se remette du traitement que je lui réserve. Pour tenir le coup, il aura même besoin de moi. J’ai toujours été un excellent marionnettiste. Mais tu vas te compliquer la vie. Mort, il sortirait définitivement de tes préoccupations, non ?

     — Mort, il me priverait du plaisir de le voir souffrir, comme j’ai pu souffrir, moi ! »

     L’homme eut un rire cynique.

     « Tu es d’une grande cruauté, répliqua-t-il enfin. Je te rappelle que toi, tu ne seras pas passée préalablement entre mes mains. »

     Un frisson désagréable traversa le dos de la jeune femme. Sous son nom d’emprunt, son interlocuteur était effectivement connu pour son inventivité et sa compétence dans l’art de torturer les gens. Il le faisait talentueusement, pour les détruire irrémédiablement. C’était un orfèvre en la matière, qui trouvait toujours la faiblesse qui brisait au point le plus sensible celui qui avait le malheur de lui être livré. Un dernier brin de respectabilité lui disait qu’elle l’avait choisi en raison de la puissance de l’adversaire à abattre. La vérité était plus sale. Elle souhaitait l’anéantissement du Verseau et se plaisait de lui orchestrer une chute extrêmement douloureuse. Néanmoins, elle répliqua avec une parfaite mauvaise foi :

     « Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j’ai éprouvé durant toutes ces années.

     — De la frustration ? De la jalousie ? De la haine ? » susurra-t-il avec une moquerie provocante.

     Il comprit avec plaisir que sa pique faisait mouche en la voyant vivement relever la tête pour le fixer des yeux morts du masque anonyme qu’elle portait. Mais malgré sa colère elle n’osa pas le contrer. Il était satisfait. Il commençait à prendre l’ascendant sur elle. Passé maître dans l’art de manipuler ses semblables, il jugea que la leçon était suffisante. C’était le moment d’endormir sa méfiance en la récompensant.

     «Il se pourrait que ton désir se réalise plus rapidement que prévu », poursuivit-il en adoptant un ton neutre.

     Oubliant son irritation, elle mordit immédiatement à l’hameçon.

     « Tu as une piste ?

     — Plus qu’une piste. Deux de mes hommes viennent de le retrouver. Ils l’ont mis à l’abri en attendant que je les rejoigne. Reste à déterminer avec toi quand tu veux que je le ramène. »

     — Et c’est maintenant que tu me le dis ? gronda-t-elle avec irritation.

     — La conversation précédente ne manquait pas d’intérêt. Et puis, j’avais besoin d’être certain que tu ne regretterais pas l’ordre que tu m’as donné le concernant. Une fois que j’aurai commencé avec lui, il n’y aura pas de retour en arrière. Sois-en consciente.

     — J’en suis parfaitement consciente. Et je t’ai choisi parce que tu es le seul en capacité de le briser », répliqua-t-elle sans une once de compassion.

     Le cœur battant, la jeune femme réfléchissait à toute allure. Camus était déjà entre ses mains. C’était inespéré. La chance tournait enfin. Se relevant, elle s’approcha de son comparse presque à le toucher. La joie balayait la crainte qu’il lui inspirait.

     « Garde-le en lieu sûr, lui commanda-t-elle. Ne le ramène pas ici avant la veille de l’échéance du marché d’Hadès. »

     Mais son interlocuteur secoua la tête d’un air contrarié.

     « Comment veux-tu que cela ne leur paraisse pas suspect si nous jouons sur un tel timing ? Je te croyais plus maline.

     — Enfin, à quelque chose près, concéda-t-elle, en passant l’éponge sur sa remarque. Je conçois qu’un retour inespéré les intriguerait. Mais si tu veux que je parvienne à endormir leur méfiance à ton égard, j’ai besoin de temps. Disons… quatre mois. De ton côté, ça devrait te permettre de prendre totalement l’ascendant sur Camus.

     — Totalement, en effet. À ce rythme, je vais sans doute devoir le ménager »,

     — Pas trop, tout de même, le reprit-elle. Je veux qu’il soit incapable de se sortir du piège que nous lui tendons. Et qu’il en crève ! »

     L’homme inclina la tête en guise d’assentiment. Les exigences de la jeune femme parvenaient encore à le surprendre, et c’était une chose qu’il appréciait chez elle. Pour un peu, il aurait presque pris le Verseau en pitié.


	5. La ronde des absents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES : Ce chapitre a la particularité d’être totalement écrit de manière narrative. En le lisant, vous comprendrez pourquoi, mais je rassure ceux que ce genre rebute, ce ne sera pas le cas des suivants.
> 
> PETIT JEU : Je pense que vous rattacherez facilement les cinq parties de ce chapitre, aux chevaliers absents qui leur correspondent. Mais identifierez-vous aussi aisément les pays où ils se trouvent ? J’ai laissé des indices, mais je reconnais que pour deux d’entre eux ce sera plus difficile. Les réponses se trouvent à la fin du chapitre.
> 
> RÉSUMÈ DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE (Les comploteurs de l’ombre) : Un garde a aperçu une embarcation aborder en secret sur l’île. Shion est inquiet, car l’information sur la situation catastrophique des cinq renégats commence à se rependre. Il décide d’accélérer le mouvement de rapatriement des quatre localisés, tout en accordant le maximum d’hommes et de moyens pour retrouver Camus. Pendant ce temps un inconnu réussit à déjouer la sécurité. Il est là pour se venger, mais aussi pour servir d’homme de main à une autre personne qui désire prendre sa revanche sur le Verseau. Lui-même souhaite se venger du Scorpion. Un lien ancien rattache cet homme au Sanctuaire. Contre la promesse de son commanditaire de l’aider à y revenir de manière officielle, il obéira à ses ordres. À savoir : briser Camus de façon impitoyable, mais sans le tuer, pour ensuite pouvoir le ramener sur l’île en le maintenant sous sa coupe. Car ce que veut la mystérieuse ennemie de Camus, c’est avant tout de voir souffrir ce dernier. L’homme révèle alors que deux de ses sbires viennent de retrouver le Verseau. Satisfait, la jeune femme lui octroie quatre mois pour parvenir à détruire Camus.

*****************************

**CHAPITRE 5 : LA RONDE DES ABSENTS**

 

     Assis dans un large fauteuil en osier garni de coussins, le jeune homme laissa retomber avec lassitude la main qui tenait son livre sur ses genoux. Il s’était découvert un goût prononcé pour les poèmes de Katarina Frostenson (1), mais ce jour-là, la lecture elle-même ne lui apportait aucun apaisement. Installé à l’ombre d’un grand chêne au fond du jardin il se détendait loin de la résidence. Situé un peu en hauteur sur un terrain verdoyant, son lieu de repos lui permettait de voir sans être vu. Le fouillis d’un massif de rhododendrons emmêlés de rosiers le dissimulait en partie aux promeneurs du parc, et seul un couple de mésanges s’enhardissait à picorer jusqu’à ses pieds.  
Sa convalescence l’autorisait à s’échapper plus facilement au-dehors. Le personnel soignant lui faisait à présent suffisamment confiance pour ne pas l’espionner sans arrêt, et il aimait s’isoler de cette façon. Malgré la chaleur, une mince couverture demeurait posée sur les jambes. Incapable de trouver un point d’intérêt fixe, son regard errait avec une sorte de nostalgie inquiète autour de lui. Les dernières roses de juin exhalaient un parfum entêtant et doux à respirer. Fermant les paupières, il s’imprégna de cette odeur à la fois sucrée et acidulée. Sa mémoire éparpillée en gardait une trace fugace, mélange de fascination, d’émerveillement, et de terreur. Un amalgame de sensations étonnant pour l’effleurement de souvenirs rattachés à de simples fleurs. La réalité l’obligeait pourtant à admettre qu’il correspondait bien aux cauchemars qui l’assaillaient de plus en plus régulièrement depuis quelque temps.

     Un coup de vent léger balaya sa chevelure bouclée, rabattant de longues mèches sur son visage. D’un bleu de ciel limpide, elle s’harmonisait aux pâles iris couleur de myosotis de ses yeux qu’il venait de rouvrir. Avec indifférence, il laissa le souffle tiède malmener sa coiffure. Globalement, les gens le trouvaient beau, et il avait rapidement appris à décoder les regards que l’on portait sur lui. Admiration, jalousie, ou désir plus ou moins bien dissimulé se lisait dans la plupart. La première fois qu’il s’était miré dans une glace, il avait dû convenir que quoi qu’il fît, il passerait difficilement inaperçu. Il était réellement d’une grande beauté, et son côté androgyne troublait autant les hommes que les femmes. Mais il n’en retirait aucune satisfaction.

     Ne plus se remémorer qui l’on était et se découvrir un corps de rêve pouvaient paraître encourageant. Pourtant, bizarrement, il ressentait ce que beaucoup lui enviaient comme un handicap. A l’exemple du parfum des roses, la vue d’un physique que l’on disait parfait lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Comme un indéfinissable relent d’inachevé, qui augurait de réminiscences pesantes et peu agréables. Cet attrait, qui endormait la méfiance de beaucoup, lui avait cependant permis d'obtenir facilement de l’aide lorsqu’il s’était éveillé un matin en ignorant qui il était.

     Ses premiers vrais souvenirs remontaient à peine à trois semaines. Il avait ouvert les yeux sur un univers forestier, peuplé d’épinettes, de pins gris, de sapins et de mélèzes. Les rayons du soleil caressaient sa peau à travers les fûts des grands arbres, mais il avait malgré tout frissonné sous la fraîcheur matinale. Il ne se rappelait plus qui il était, ni comment il était arrivé là. Il savait encore moins où il se trouvait et il souffrait d’une terrible migraine. Il se sentait épuisé comme s’il venait d’affronter la pire épreuve de sa vie, et il était entièrement nu.

     Totalement désorienté, il s’était laissé bercer un moment par le crissement des insectes et le chant des oiseaux. Puis, il avait fini par se mettre en mouvement, plus pour se réchauffer que dans l’optique de repérer une issue à ce monde sylvestre. Son mal de tête s’atténuant, il avait enfin pu réfléchir avec plus d’efficacité. Sa situation paraissait aussi incompréhensible que peu brillante. Le plus pressé demeurait de sortir de cette cathédrale végétale. Mais difficile de retrouver sa route dans un tel labyrinthe naturel.

     La forêt semblait s’étendre sur des kilomètres. Vallonnée et entrecoupée de nombreux cours d’eau, elle l’obligeait parfois à rebrousser chemin sur de longues distances. Son endurance le surprenait agréablement, mais les irrégularités du terrain déchiraient ses pieds nus, et il avait rapidement compris qu’il ne pourrait pas marcher indéfiniment. Il essayait d’aller droit devant lui, espérant rencontrer un sentier avant de tourner en rond. S’il ne se rappelait plus qui il était, il se souvenait par contre très bien de sa géographie, et il n’avait eu aucun mal à identifier la partie du monde où il se déplaçait en apercevant un élan et trois castors. Il avait croisé les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur un ours. L’immensité des contrées boisées des deux pays frontaliers dont il devait fouler l’un des territoires ne le rassurait pas vraiment. Alors, quand les bruits lointains mais familiers d’une activité humaine avaient attiré son attention, il avait eu un soupir de réel soulagement.

     Le soleil se couchait lorsqu’il était parvenu à l’orée d’une bourgade, essentiellement composée de pavillons et de jardins. Une prudence instinctive l’avait retenu de dévoiler immédiatement sa présence, et il était resté caché jusqu’à la nuit tombée en observant les allées et venues des autochtones. S’il comprenait leur langue, il savait que ce n’était pas celle qu’il parlait habituellement. Mais il était incapable de se souvenir du dialecte qu’il employait couramment.

     La faim et le froid l’avaient rapproché des habitations et il s’était glissé dans une petite cabane en bois un peu à l’écart. Une cagette de pommes flétries lui avait permis de se caler l’estomac, et il s’était emmitouflé dans une toile de tente pour passer la nuit. Le propriétaire des lieux l’avait découvert au matin suivant. Son expression inquiète, sa jeunesse, son accent étranger et sa gêne avaient aussitôt amadoué le quinquagénaire, qui lui avait offert un solide petit déjeuner, après lui avoir donné quelques vêtements, trop grands, mais bien utiles.

     Rassuré par sa bienveillance, il avait laissé l’homme contacter les autorités qui l’avaient ensuite pris en charge. Personne n’avait mis en doute sa bonne foi. Son interrogatoire se soldait par l’ouverture d’une enquête pour essayer de résoudre l’énigme qu’il représentait. Face à sa condition physique dégradée, il avait été emmené dans l’institution médico-sociale où il séjournait toujours. Malgré les recherches, aucune piste ne permettait encore de déterminer qui il était ni d’où il venait.

     Petit à petit, il recouvrait ses forces. Découragé par le peu de réactivité de sa mémoire, le jeune homme avait finalement accepté que son histoire soit relatée par la presse pour un appel à témoin. L’article devait paraître le lendemain, mais il n’en espérait aucun miracle. Sa situation étonnante avait déjà fait le tour de la province et personne ne s’était manifesté. Il s’inquiétait aussi de tous les cauchemars qui peuplaient à présent ses nuits. Certains l’éveillaient en sueur dans un état proche de la panique. Le plus souvent, il parvenait malgré tout à se rendormir, après qu’une sorte de présence inexplicable, qu’il percevait dans un demi-sommeil, l’eût apaisé d’une voix rassurante.

     Au matin, il ne retenait de ces rêves que des bribes incompréhensibles. Des représentations de combats totalement improbables, des paysages sortant de l’ordinaire, des personnages incongrus. Le pire étant que ce mélange effrayant avait un goût de réalité. Il n’en avait pas parlé au médecin chargé de le suivre, certain que celui-ci diagnostiquerait un problème mental qui l'obligerait à demeurer un peu plus longtemps dans cette institution. Il ignorait ce qu’il allait devenir, mais il avait besoin de reprendre sa vie en main.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

      Des milliers de kilomètres plus loin, un deuxième homme, aussi jeune et perdu, s’interrogeait en surveillant le chemin raviné de montagne qui menait jusqu’à son repaire. Pour la quatrième fois en moins de trois semaines, il venait de visiter le garde-manger de la seule ferme encore habitée de la vallée, et bien qu’il eût pris soin de ne pas piller ses réserves, il savait que sa dernière incursion n’était pas passée inaperçue. Le traquenard tendu par le propriétaire spolié avait bien manqué de fonctionner, et il ne devait qu’à ses réflexes exceptionnels, d’avoir échappé aux féroces mâchoires d’un piège à renard dissimulé sur le sol entre deux étagères. Il se doutait que l'exploitant n’en resterait pas là. Depuis l'aurore, les échos des aboiements d’un chien de chasse résonnaient entre les pitons rocheux qui l’entouraient. Fort heureusement pour lui, il connaissait aussi la manière de brouiller une piste. Il ignorait d’où il tenait cet apprentissage, mais celui-ci se révélait bien utile.

     Il s’était éveillé un matin au pied d’une cascade de montagne, sur la petite margelle de pierre qui enserrait le réceptacle de la chute d’eau creusée au fil des ans. Autour de lui, des pans de roches grises verticaux formaient une sorte de fer à cheval infranchissable, qui délimitait de hauts pâturages descendant assez abruptement dans la vallée. Les vestiges d’un chemin muletier menaient jusqu’à l’eau claire, avant de repartir à l’assaut des crêtes par le seul passage permettant d’accéder à l’autre versant. Dévalant la pente herbeuse en un torrent aussi impétueux que sinueux, le flot rapide se perdait dans une forêt de conifères, naissant une centaine de mètres plus bas.

     Transi de froid, il avait constaté avec déplaisir qu’il était entièrement nu, et son premier souci avait été de trouver un abri en attendant que le chaud soleil printanier reprît ses droits. Fort heureusement pour lui, il avait vite découvert une grotte dissimulée par un amas de rochers. Depuis, cet antre était devenu son repaire. Il lui aurait été facile de redescendre dans la vallée pour chercher du secours, mais un obscur relent de méfiance le retenait. Il ne savait plus qui il était, il ignorait comment il s’était retrouvé là, et bizarrement, il obéissait à une sorte de voix annexe de plus en plus présente dans son esprit, qui lui disait de patienter.

     Il avait rapidement repéré la ferme isolée, lieu de ses rapines, et il avait mis à profit le premier soir pour s’en rapprocher et dérober quelques vêtements et un peu de nourriture. Le pantalon de toile était trop court et les chaussures de marche un peu étroites, mais c’était toujours mieux que rien s’il devait tomber sur un touriste égaré dans les hauteurs. C’était semblait-il une espèce extrêmement répandue dans ce pays. Pays, qu’il avait d’abord eu du mal à identifier, tant les langues de ces montagnards du dimanche qui se promenait un peu plus bas durant la journée étaient multiples. La chaude veste de mouton l’aidait heureusement à passer les nuits sans trop de difficultés, encore un peu froides au-delà de deux mille cinq cents mètres. Il s’était néanmoins promis de rembourser dès qu’il le pourrait son involontaire bienfaiteur, au centuple s’il en avait la capacité.

     Les aboiements du chien s’éloignaient. Apparemment, le fermier renonçait à ses recherches pour aujourd’hui. S’avançant prudemment à découvert devant l’entrée de la grotte, le jeune homme prit soin de vérifier que personne ne se trouvait dans les environs immédiats avant de s’engager sur la pente. Un peu plus bas, il avait repéré de nombreux buissons de myrtilles, si dangereusement accrochés aux rochers surplombant le vide, qu’il était sûr qu’aucun touriste n’avait pu les atteindre. Il s’était personnellement découvert un don étonnant pour l’alpinisme de l’extrême. Dans ce domaine, seuls les bouquetins et les isards présents sur ce versant pouvaient le concurrencer. Il en profitait pour assouvir sa gourmandise, tout en épargnant son malheureux voisin.

     Son envie fruitée satisfaite, il revint près de la cascade pour faire un brin de toilette. Sans peigne, il avait du mal à discipliner son épaisse chevelure brune, et bien que poussant très lentement, un début de barbe naissante le gênait. Une fois ces ablutions sommaires terminées, il s’installa du mieux possible sur la pierre plate réchauffée par la température printanière. Le soleil commençait à décliner à l’horizon, et il savait que bientôt il entrerait en contact avec celui qui, de manière de plus en plus claire, communiquait à travers son esprit. Il attendait cet étrange rendez-vous journalier avec une certaine impatience. Car si son réveil l’avait désorienté, il avait bizarrement très vite acquis la conviction qu’il n’était pas seul. Cela ne s’expliquait pas, et rien de concret ne lui aurait permis de valider cette impression. Mais depuis qu’il avait ouvert les yeux sur ce pan de montagne inconnue, il lui semblait qu’un ange veillait sur lui. C’était une évidence.

     Au début, cela se résumait à un sentiment indéfinissable, une sorte de plénitude qui le saisissait dans ses instants d'abattement. Et puis, étaient arrivés les cauchemars. Effrayants de réalisme et d’extravagance. C’était à ce moment-là que la présence dans son esprit avait commencé à se manifester de manière plus formelle. Sécurisante et positive, elle l’aidait à progresser au milieu cette jungle onirique en l’assurant que tout se passerait bien. Et depuis quelques jours, il pouvait clairement l’entendre à travers sa conscience alors qu’il était éveillé.

     C’était une voix étonnamment calme et posée, à la fois douce et raisonnable, masculine, et qui lui paraissait étrangement familière. Elle l’interrogeait sur son environnement. Elle lui demandait de patienter encore un peu, l’encourageant à tenir, le temps qu’on le retrouvât. Car on allait bientôt venir le chercher. La voix le lui avait promis, et il la croyait.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

     Sous une autre latitude, un troisième homme sortait du sommeil en maugréant. Assommé par les petites pilules roses que deux infirmiers peu conciliants l’avaient obligé à avaler, il avait dormi plus de douze heures d’affilée. Il détestait se réveiller ainsi, plus nauséeux que s’il s’était pris une cuite particulièrement sévère et la bouche sèche. D’une main, il fourragea dans sa courte chevelure en bataille d’un bleu soutenu, avant de se redresser pour chasser l'ultime brume qui voilait son regard, d’une couleur céruléenne.

     Derrière la vitre de la fenêtre grillagée, le soleil était déjà haut. La journée devait être bien entamée, ce qui ne fit que rajouter à sa mauvaise humeur. Il avait beau savoir que les heures à venir allaient s’égrener avec une lenteur désespérante, il n’aimait pas se lever aussi tard. Il ignorait comment il s’appelait, d’où il venait et ce qu’il avait bien pu faire les vingt dernières années, mais il était au moins certain d’une chose : la grasse matinée ne cadrait pas avec sa vie précédente.

     Et puis avec tout ça, il avait encore raté le repas de midi. Pas que la cantine soit extraordinaire. C’était plutôt à qui serait assez malin pour demander à un membre de sa famille ou à un ami de lui procurer un peu de nourriture « goûteuse » lors des visites. Mais pour l’heure, son estomac criait famine. En ce qui le concernait, personne ne semblait le connaître, et son caractère exécrable avait rapidement détourné les âmes charitables.

     Il n’avait pas vraiment paniqué lorsqu’il avait repris conscience dans une ruelle étroite et sale. Le lieu puait le vomi et l’urine, et il faisait nuit. Des éclats de voix lui parvenaient de la rue principale dont la jonction de lumière s’affichait une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Ceux-ci tendaient à lui prouver qu’il se trouvait dans un quartier chaud. Bruits de circulation ralentie, appels et rires d’hommes plus ou moins ivres, réponses gouailleuses de filles dans une langue dont il ne saisissait pas toutes les subtilités, musique de bar, le tout noyé dans une chaleur étouffante avec l’impression qu’un rouleau compresseur lui était passé dessus.

     Le mal de crâne qui lui martelait les tempes l’avait incité à penser qu’il avait abusé de produits plus ou moins licites, et il s’était tant bien que mal redressé pour s’adosser au mur derrière lui en attendant que ses idées se remettent en place. La ruelle n’étant pas éclairée, il bénéficiait d’une relative tranquillité pour récupérer. Ce cul-de-sac servait visiblement de décharge à ciel ouvert à l’un des établissements proches. Une montagne de bouteilles de tequila vides et d’emballage de tacos le dissimulait. Ce qu’il trouvait relativement appréciable, car il était entièrement nu.

     Sa nudité l’avait frappé dès qu’il avait repris ses esprits. Pas qu’il fût d’une pudeur excessive, mais pour se promener en ville, quelques vêtements aidaient tout de même mieux à passer inaperçu. Et bien que rien de précis ne validât sa méfiance, pour une raison qu’il s’expliquait mal, il n’avait pas envie de se faire remarquer. Le second point négatif se rapportait à sa mémoire. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne se souvenait de rien. C’était horripilant d’ailleurs ce problème de ne pas se rappeler. Surtout quand l’impression d’un danger diffus planait autour de vous. Il ignorait ce qu’il pouvait bien faire dans la vie, mais sa musculature développée lui laissait présager qu’il pourrait se servir de ses poings en cas d'urgence. Une pensée qui lui avait parue fort plaisante.

     Il avait espéré qu’un besoin pressant attirerait un homme de sa corpulence dans la ruelle. Lui voler ses vêtements serait un jeu d’enfant. Mais la chance semblait avoir décidé de l’abandonner, et il avait attendu en vain. Enfin, le ciel s’était nimbé des premières traînées laiteuses de l’aube, et le charivari adjacent nettement calmé. Il avait alors songé à s’éclipser discrètement. Mais pour aller où ? Il n'avait aucune idée de la ville où il se situait. Quant au pays, il y en existait plusieurs à parler cette langue, bien que l’odeur récurrente de pozole et de quesadillas qui imprégnait l’air lui donnât une petite indication.

     Il devait dégotter une planque pour passer la journée, récupérer coûte que coûte ne serait-ce qu'un pantalon, trouver un morceau à manger et dormir quelques heures. Il aviserait ensuite. Et qui sait, d’ici là la mémoire lui serait peut-être revenue ? De toute manière, se morfondre ne lui apporterait rien, seule l’action l’aiderait à s’en sortir. Agir. Ça au moins, il savait que c’était dans sa nature.

     La malchance avait voulu qu’il tombât directement sur une voiture de police en patrouille en quittant la ruelle. S’enfuir n’avait servi qu’à indisposer les fonctionnaires à son encontre, et ne connaissant pas le terrain, il s’était rapidement fait piéger dans une impasse. La sagesse la plus élémentaire lui avait commandé d’adopter profil bas. Mais sa mésaventure commençait fortement à lui peser. Ne recevant aucune réponse adéquate à ses questions, l’un des deux policiers avait alors décidé de le secouer. Mal lui en avait pris. Un coup de poing bien placé, que le jeune homme n’avait pourtant pas jugé particulièrement fort, avait envoyé le flic valdinguer de l’autre côté de la rue, complètement sonné.

     Utilisant sa matraque, son collègue l’avait immédiatement assommé en le frappant par-derrière. Au bout du compte, son comportement violent, sa petite tenue et son apparente amnésie lui avaient valu un aller simple dans l’asile le plus vétuste de la mégapole. Depuis il y végétait, un des psychiatres l’ayant décrété dangereux. Le médecin avait déclaré qu’il ne consentirait éventuellement à lever son veto, que lorsque son pedigree aurait été clarifié, ou qu’une personne fiable se manifesterait pour se charger de lui.

     Malgré sa rage de se retrouver enfermé entre quatre murs, il se sentait bizarrement en sécurité au sein de l’établissement. Comme si son état présent le désignait en tant que proie à l’extérieur, et que personne ne songerait à venir le débusquer là.

     Les jours qui s’enchaînaient se ressemblaient dans leur monotonie, mais les nuits se teintaient d’un crescendo cauchemardesque, que les drogues ne parvenaient pas toujours à canaliser. La violence qui habitait ses rêves le dérangeait moins que l’apparente inhumanité qui l’animait face à la cruauté de certaines situations. C’était comme s’il se transportait dans un ailleurs irréel et pourtant véridique, dont la résurgence l’armait d’une sorte de fureur primale depuis longtemps éradiquée. Certains matins, il se réveillait en trouvant presque plaisante sa condition actuelle. Comme si ces cauchemars absurdes pouvaient avoir un lien quelconque avec son passé. Néanmoins, il se gardait bien d’en parler aux infirmiers chargés de sa surveillance. Il n’avait pas envie de goûter à d’autres traitements chimiques.

     Instinctivement, et un peu stupidement lorsqu’il y réfléchissait, il s’accrochait à ces rêves comme à une porte de sortie. Et quand, voilà deux jours, il s’était mis à entendre distinctement une voix dans sa tête alors qu’il enchaînait une cinquantaine de pompes sur le sol de sa chambre pour occuper le temps, il n’avait pas marqué plus qu’un sursaut de surprise. Tout au plus s’était-il interrogé sur la stabilité de son état mental, avant de décider que somme toute, si cette voix lui permettait de renouer avec la réalité de son passé, son intérêt était de l’écouter.

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

      Allongé sur une couchette en bois maintenue en hauteur par deux barres de fer encastrées dans le mur, un quatrième homme reprenait difficilement son souffle. La chaleur qui régnait dans sa cellule était épouvantable, mais plus que l’atmosphère étouffante, c’était la brutalité des coups qu’il venait de recevoir qui le faisait haleter. Il avait certainement des côtes cassées, et s’il s’en référait à la couleur violacée qui s'étendait sur son abdomen, il allait grimacer plus que de coutume dès qu’on l’obligerait à se relever.

     Le soleil de midi s’engouffrait par la mince ouverture percée en haut du mur qui lui faisait face. La lumière crue l’éblouissait, mais il se sentait trop mal pour changer de place et il gardait un bras replié sur ses yeux à moitié fermés. D’un geste las, il essuya d’un revers de son autre main le sang qui coulait de ses lèvres éclatées. Sa longue chevelure ondulée aux reflets marine s’emmêlait de ne plus être régulièrement brossée, et la sueur collait sa peau de poussière.

     Les nuits qu'il affrontait avec un mauvais sommeil l’épuisaient. Rompus aux tortures en tous genres, ses geôliers s’ingéniant à le réveiller à intervalles irréguliers sans raison particulière, sinon pour briser son rythme de repos. Son dernier repas datait de trois jours, il n’avait pas bu depuis près de douze heures, et sa gorge était si desséchée qu’il lui semblait qu’on avait passé une râpe au fond du gosier. Jamais il ne s’était encore senti aussi mal. Si ses gardiens ne lui donnaient pas un peu d’eau d’ici la nuit, il allait sans doute mourir de déshydratation.

     À bien y réfléchir, l’idée lui paraissait presque plaisante. Parce que depuis des jours que durait son calvaire, il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait sortir vivant de cet enfer. Le pire étant qu’il ignorait s’il était coupable ou non de ce dont on l’accusait. Il avait beau clamer son innocence, au-delà des trois dernières semaines, il ne se rappelait de rien.  
Son premier souvenir remontait à la fraîcheur de ce premier matin, où il avait ouvert les yeux sur un paysage enchanteur. Il se trouvait allongé sur la rive sablonneuse d’un lac qui s’étendait au sein d’une palmeraie à la végétation luxuriante. Autour de lui, d’énormes insectes inoffensifs vrombissaient dans un tamaris, tandis qu’un oiseau curieux l’observait avec attention du haut d’un palmier dattier. Le soleil du désert réchauffait rapidement l’air et il arrêta bientôt de frissonner.

     Il aurait aimé s’aventurer sur le sentier qui longeait la berge, mais l’indécence de sa tenue le retenait. Il était complètement nu, et à la gêne qu’il en ressentait, il se doutait qu’il n’était pas coutumier de ce genre d’exhibitionnisme en plein air. Mais impossible de se rappeler les évènements précédents son arrivée dans cette oasis magnifique. Impossible de se rappeler quoi que ce fût d’ailleurs, mis à part qu’il devait éviter de toucher à l’euphorbe qui poussait près de lui, la sève de cette plante étant particulièrement corrosive et toxique. D’où tenait-il ces informations ? Mystère.

     Il savait qu’il allait pourtant bien falloir qu’il se secoue. Il désirait simplement s’accorder le temps que la migraine qui lui martelait le crâne se calmât, quand les bribes d’une conversation encore lointaine l’avaient forcé à réagir plus rapidement. Deux hommes se rapprochaient. Il ne comprenait pas leur langue, mais sa consonance concordait avec la partie du monde où il pensait se situer. Instinctivement, il avait préféré opter pour un premier contact prudent.

     Sans hésitation, il s’était laissé glisser dans les flots clairs. Le goût étrangement salé de l’eau dans laquelle il s’immergeait, tout autant que le costume local typique des deux ressortissants du lieu, l’avaient immédiatement renseigné sur l’endroit où il se trouvait. Il connaissait ce coin. Il avait la certitude d’y être venu précédemment. Mais bizarrement il était incapable de se souvenir à quelle occasion. Il aurait aimé prendre le temps d’observer les arrivants, mais ceux-ci n’avait pas manqué de le voir, en train de barboter dans le lac. Après une minute de stupeur, ils s’étaient mis à gesticuler en l’interpellant.

     Lentement il s’était relevé, satisfait que le niveau de l’eau lui atteignît la taille. Les deux hommes ne paraissaient ni dangereux ni agressifs, et il s’était avancé vers eux. Lorsqu’il était parvenu sur la rive, l’un des touaregs lui avait jeté son manteau en riant. Il avait terminé la journée sous une tente nomade, à boire du thé à la menthe et à essayer de se faire comprendre.

     De ses tentatives, ceux qui l’avaient recueilli avaient finis par remarquer sa désorientation, et pensant bien faire, ils l’avaient accompagné dès le lendemain au village le plus proche où se trouvait un poste de police. L’officier de service n’avait pas mieux réussi à entamer un dialogue constructif, mais il avait refusé que cet étranger sans papier s’en retournât dans le désert sans être identifié. Ainsi avait commencé sa garde à vue.

     Contiguë à la frontière, la bourgade était le témoin du passage fréquent de camions militaires et d’hommes en armes. Si le pays n’était pas en guerre, on sentait poindre une certaine tension face aux actes terroristes qui agitaient spasmodiquement l’état voisin. Et il ne faisait pas bon circuler sans une excellente raison dans la région. Le jeune homme l’avait rapidement appris à ses dépens.

     Deux jours plus tard, il était pris en charge par un officier de l’armée accompagné d’un interprète, pour un interrogatoire particulièrement long. Il avait cru comprendre qu’une petite escouade venait d’essuyer les tirs de trois hommes en fuite, infiltrés de ce côté de la frontière. Pour son malheur, l’un d’entre eux était de type européen et son signalement concordait à peu près à son propre physique. En de telles circonstances, son amnésie passait d’autant plus mal. Aux yeux des autorités, elle était même clairement mise en doute. Le fait d’ignorer sa nationalité lui interdisait de clamer sa bonne foi en demandant l’assistance d’une ambassade, et avait fini de l’enferrer.

     Embarqué dans un camion militaire, il avait traversé une partie du pays pour être emmené à la capitale. Emprisonné et maintenu au secret depuis un nombre de jours dont il avait oublié le compte, il subissait des interrogatoires de plus en plus violents. Et pour parachever de l’affaiblir, voilà qu’il endurait de singuliers cauchemars où il se voyait prendre le pouvoir, manipuler, assassiner et trahir. Pour couronner le tout, une voix masculine, étrangère à sa propre conscience et pourtant singulièrement familière, se manifestait parfois.

     En soi, cet écho n’avait rien d’agressif. Il était même plutôt apaisant. Mais inexplicablement, il le ramenait à une sorte d’état antérieur indéfinissable, qui suscitait en lui des bouffées proches de la panique. Il lui semblait devenir fou, et il en était arrivé au point de se demander s’il était responsable ou non de ce qu’on lui reprochait.

     Épuisé par la chaleur, le manque de repos, la faim, la soif et la douleur, il se sentit glisser dans un demi-sommeil. C’était se risquer à laisser les mots sur lesquels il n’avait aucune prise l’envahir. Mais il n’en pouvait plus de lutter. Tant qu’à être perdu d’avance, autant adoucir le combat en s’abandonnant à cette voix, somme toute rassurante. S’il devait sombrer, pourquoi refuser le soutien bizarre de cette alliée connue de lui seul ? Née de son désespoir ou issue de sa folie, elle ne pouvait pas l’enfoncer davantage.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

     Loin de là, un cinquième homme partageait la même incompréhension mêlée de souffrance. Assis à même le sol contre le mur mouillé, les genoux enserrés dans ses bras, il fixait depuis des heures la porte fermée en haut des marches de la cave où il était enfermé. Son calme et sa patience n’avaient d’égal que sa détermination de ne pas montrer son inquiétude à ses geôliers.

     Cela faisait trois jours maintenant qu’il se retrouvait dans cet endroit sombre et envahi de moisissures. Seulement éclairé par une petite ouverture, sa geôle donnait sur ce qu’il pensait être une arrière-cour. Le premier jour, il avait essayé en vain de trouver de l’aide en explorant ce qu’il pouvait voir de l’étroit soupirail qui s'ouvrait sur l’extérieur. Son lieu de détention était apparemment un bâtiment désaffecté, et seul un chat de gouttière était venu pointer ses moustaches à ses appels.

     Autour de lui, un tas de caisses abandonnées jonchaient le sol. Utiliser les planches de bois lui avait au moins permis de s’isoler de la terre battue pour dormir. Il n’était pas particulièrement frileux, mais l’humidité conférait à cette pièce une atmosphère malsaine. Le lumineux soleil qui brillait au-dehors n’atteignait pas ce recoin, et par moment, il ne parvenait pas se retenir de trembler sous ses minces vêtements usés. Bizarrement, il jugeait cette réaction naturelle désagréable, comme si son corps transi n’était pas habitué à frissonner ainsi. Avait-il vécu sous de chaudes latitudes auparavant ? La pâleur de sa peau semblait pourtant le démentir.

     Mais pour l’heure, il ne pouvait jurer de rien, car ses souvenirs se limitaient aux trois dernières semaines. Sa situation durant ce court laps de temps n’avait fait qu’empirer, et même s’il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il s’en voulait de s’être laissé prendre à un tel piège. Il ne se considérait aucunement supérieur aux autres, mais il était loin d’être stupide. La nasse qui venait de se renfermer sur lui paraissait trop élaborée pour n’être que la somme d’un simple hasard.

     Son premier contact avec la réalité avait été laborieusement lent. Il avait ouvert les yeux avec un sentiment de totale vulnérabilité, joint à un manque de réactivité qui avaient fini par se muer en malaise proche de la panique. Son esprit tournait en boucle sans qu’il parvînt à assembler une pensée cohérente et il se faisait l’effet d’une coquille vide. La migraine qui lui martelait les tempes n’expliquait pas à elle seule son dérapage intellectuel et encore moins cette impression de perte qui l’oppressait.

     Il était allongé sur le ventre, sur un sol de béton froid, dans ce que sa vision troublée identifiait à une sorte de couloir interminable, éclairé à intervalle régulier par des spots électriques fatigués. Son corps douloureux refusait de se mouvoir et il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes avant de sentir la main qui secouait doucement son épaule. Se redressant sur les coudes avec difficulté, il avait tourné la tête pour découvrir un garçonnet d’environ six ans accroupi à ses côtés, qui attendait patiemment qu’il reprît ses esprits.

     L’enfant l’observait avec de beaux yeux d’ambre dénués d’étonnement, comme si sa présence en ce lieu était naturelle. Chétif et sale, de longs cheveux bruns aux reflets auburn, une frange coupée en bataille, il affichait le sérieux de ceux que fréquente la misère. Sans un mot, le petit garçon lui avait tendu une vieille couverture grise, si râpée qu’elle montrait sa trame. Il avait alors pris conscience de sa nudité. Pour que le gamin ait eu le temps de ramener quelque chose pour le couvrir, il en avait également déduit qu’il devait se trouver là depuis un moment.

     S’emmitouflant au mieux, il s’était relevé en titubant. Toujours silencieux, l’enfant s’était redressé à son tour, en lui faisant signe de le suivre. Se soutenant au mur par intermittence, il lui avait emboîté le pas avec confiance. Il ne se rappelait plus qui il était, ni comment il était arrivé là. Il ignorait même où il se trouvait, mais il avait l’intuition qu’il pouvait se fier à ce gosse.

     Inutilement, il essayait d’appréhender correctement sa situation tandis qu’il progressait avec lenteur. Une partie de lui-même se débattait avec un début de désespoir pour se raccrocher à une explication, alors que l’autre s’enferrait lâchement dans une inertie spectatrice, comme si une barrière l’isolait la réalité. Ce mélange le perturbait énormément et il ressentait presque la perte d’un morceau de sa personnalité. C’était à la fois confus et évident. De quoi accentuer son mal de crâne.

     L’enfant l’avait guidé à travers un dédale de longs couloirs et de tuyaux enchevêtrés. Par intermittence, ils croisaient les ouvertures de puits de surface qui l’avaient convaincu qu’ils déambulaient dans les sous-sols d’une grande ville. Ils avaient fini par atteindre une sorte d’artère véhiculant les grosses conduites du chauffage urbain, et il avait entendu des chuchotements inquiets suivre son passage.

     Apparaissant comme par magie, une vingtaine de gamins dépenaillés et hirsutes s’étaient mis à sortir de niches discrètement aménagées à même la plomberie. Un adolescent dégingandé d’une quinzaine d’années s’était aussitôt détaché du groupe pour se porter à leur rencontre en admonestant le plus petit. Nullement impressionné par son air dur, l’enfant avait répliqué d’un ton énergique. Le prenant par la main, le garçonnet l’avait entraîné à sa suite sous le nez du plus grand, jusqu’au minuscule renfoncement de couloir qui lui servait de lit. Épuisé et endolori, le jeune homme s’était laissé faire.

     La détermination et le courage de ce petit bonhomme le touchaient. Il avait beau conserver un visage de marbre inexpressif et se sentir totalement désorienté, il savait qu’il aimait les enfants. Le caractère bien trempé de celui-là lui plaisait, et l’incitait à croire qu’il avait déjà côtoyé d’autres gamins d’un genre tout aussi résolu. Sans la moindre hésitation, il avait accepté de s’allonger sur la couche de fortune que lui désignait son jeune bienfaiteur. Instinctivement, il lui faisait confiance.

     Mort de fatigue, il s’était dit que ce gosse dégageait quelque chose de vraiment spécial, mais il lui avait été impossible de préciser quoi. Le plus grand continuait de menacer le petit, et il réalisa soudain qu’il comprenait leur langue. Ce n’était pas la sienne, mais il parvenait à suivre sans difficulté cet échange à l’accent des faubourgs. Ce parler, joint à la situation si particulière des enfants, lui avait arraché un mince sourire. Il savait maintenant où il se trouvait. Vaillamment, il avait tenté d'écouter la conversation pour en apprendre davantage. Mais malgré sa bonne volonté pour conserver les yeux ouverts, il avait rapidement sombré dans l’inconscience alors que l’adolescent vitupérait toujours après le plus jeune.

     Bien plus tard, alors que le calme semblait revenu, quelqu’un l’avait réveillé d’une caresse légère sur la joue. Mû par un réflexe conditionné, il avait immédiatement attrapé la main qui le touchait avant même de relever les paupières. Un cri de surprise à l’accent douloureux s’en était suivi, le tirant définitivement des bras de Morphée. Il avait été plus brutal qu’il ne l’aurait voulu En découvrant l'expression apeurée d’une fillette blonde aux yeux gris penchée sur lui, il avait aussitôt relâché sa prise.  
Avec une admiration évidente, le regard de l’enfant s’était alors reporté sur sa chevelure indigo. Vraisemblablement, elle manipulait auparavant une de ses longues mèches soyeuses. L’innocence de ce geste l’avait apaisé, et il avait éprouvé un peu de honte à sa réactivité instinctive

     Assis près d’elle, le petit garçon qui l’avait secouru la veille ne le quittait pas des yeux. Debout plus en retrait, un jeune adolescent d’environ douze ans, roux comme un renard, l’observait également. Ce dernier se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres, à la fois curieux et indéterminé sur la conduite à tenir. Mis à part ces trois-là, le sous-sol demeurait silencieux et paraissait désert. Le jeune homme en avait déduit que le reste de la troupe devait se livrer à divers rapines ou trafics à l’extérieur. Les enfants des rues de ce pays n’avaient guère d’autre choix pour survivre.

     D’une main hésitante, la fillette lui avait tendu la vatrouchki dans laquelle elle avait auparavant mordue. Reconnaissant, il l’avait accepté avec l’ombre d’un sourire. Il était mort de faim. Questionnant brièvement la petite en dévorant la pâtisserie, il avait eu la confirmation de bien se trouver là où il le pensait. Sans rien dire, le plus âgé des garçons lui avait passé une chemise et un pantalon usés, accompagnés d’une paire de sandales dépareillées. Coup de chance ou sens de l’observation, les vêtements étaient à sa taille.

     Les deux plus jeunes s’étaient spontanément éloignés pour le laisser s’habiller, mais l’aîné était resté à une distance raisonnable, sans pour autant le perdre de vue. Et dans le regard qu’il posait sur lui, le jeune homme devinait une intense perplexité. Secouant l’espèce de chape d’apathie qui le paralysait à demi, il avait fini par l’interroger. L’adolescent lui avait demandé s’il ne se souvenait vraiment pas de lui. À sa réponse négative, il lui avait appris qu’ils se connaissaient pourtant déjà.

     Il lui avait alors raconté que, un peu plus de cinq ans auparavant, quand il n’avait encore que sept ans, il avait eu un jour le malheur d'être pourchassé par un commerçant hargneux, à qui il venait de dérober quelques fruits. L’homme en colère allait le rattraper lorsqu'il avait cru lui échapper en sautant d’un pont. Mais l’eau du fleuve était froide et le courant rapide. Épuisé, l’enfant était prêt à se laisser submerger, quand il avait été happé par une étreinte puissante qui l’avait ramené sur la rive.

     Toussant et crachant, il avait lentement repris pied avec la réalité. Ses yeux avaient alors plongé dans les iris bleu sombre de son sauveur, qui le fixaient sans chaleur. Puis, une voiture avait débouché en trombe d’une rue adjacente, et deux hommes en avaient surgi. Il ne connaissait encore que peu de choses, mais les grands qui l’éduquaient l’avaient précédemment mis en garde contre certains gros bras appartenant à la mafia. Avec effroi, le petit garçon qu’il était alors avait reconnu l’un d’entre eux. En apercevant le jeune homme penché sur lui, un des malfrats avait sorti une arme, et l’enfant avait compris que son protecteur était aussi la proie de chasseurs.

     Malgré la menace du revolver pointé sur lui, l’inconnu avait encore attendu un instant, comme pour être certain que tout allait bien. Puis, il avait disparu. Pour ce faire, il avait effectué un saut d’une hauteur si prodigieuse, que l’enfant avait cru rêver. Mais il n’avait jamais oublié le visage de son bienfaiteur, et bien que celui-ci ne se souvînt de rien aujourd’hui, il était heureux de pouvoir le remercier.

     L’adolescent l’avait également averti que Youri, le chef de leur bande, était dangereux. Désireux de s’attirer la sympathie de la mafia locale qu’il ambitionnait d’intégrer, celui- ci aurait vendu père et mère s’il en avait eu. Il y avait donc fort à parier qu’il n’allait pas tarder à leur livrer l’information de la présence d’un étranger amnésique parmi eux. Or, l’ancien homme de main qui pourchassait autrefois son sauveur était devenu un intervenant important de l’organisation.

     Le rouquin voulait payer sa dette, tout autant qu’il réprouvait les méthodes de Youri. L'inconnu semblait toujours bien trop épuisé pour se prendre en charge de manière efficace, et sans lui laisser le choix, il l’avait entraîné vers une autre planque souterraine connue de lui seul. Attirés comme des aimants, les deux plus jeunes avaient suivi, instaurant l’embryon d’une nouvelle petite bande.

     Durant des jours, les enfants l’avaient hébergé, nourri, protégé, et il avait décidé de les aider en retour. Encore fallait-il qu’il parvînt à renouer avec sa véritable identité. Pour le moment, il n’était rien ni personne, si ce n’était un poids mort qui compliquait davantage la survie des trois gamins. Et puis, étaient survenus les cauchemars. S’il avait cru un instant trouver une réponse à ses questions à travers son univers onirique, la trame incompréhensible et douloureuse de ses rêves l’avait finalement plus désorienté qu’autre chose.

     Souvent, il se réveillait en sueur, et parfois si effrayé qu’il lui était impossible de se rendormir. La teneur singulièrement violente et ponctués de sentiments affligés de ses derniers cauchemars lui laissait en outre un fort arrière-goût de culpabilité. Sentiment qui augmentait encore lorsqu’il s’interrogeait sur la raison de sa situation présente, tandis qu’une indéfinissable tristesse le saisissait. Il en arrivait à la conclusion qu’il avait vraisemblablement vécu des évènements dramatiques dont il était peut-être entièrement responsable. Et il n’était plus sûr d’éprouver l’envie de se souvenir.

     Malgré l’affection dont les enfants l’entouraient, il se sentait seul. Et bien que rien ne vînt fonder cette évidence, il avait la conviction dérangeante qu’il le resterait. Comme s’il avait perdu une personne essentielle. Blessé au plus profond par un élément dont il ignorait la cause, il s’enfermait progressivement dans une sorte de désespoir, qui se muait en une étrange insensibilité où il se complaisait, mais qui ne l’aidait en rien à recouvrer ses forces.

     Les révélations de Yannis, l’adolescent roux, l’incitaient aussi à la prudence. Il désirait véritablement épauler les enfants. Mais pour ce faire, il allait devoir se montrer à l’extérieur, quitte à affronter ses propres démons, et des ennemis dont il n’avait plus aucun souvenir. Un cocktail indigeste, dont il ne savait pas quel fragment il redoutait le plus. Incertain, il hésitait à remonter à la surface, alors qu’il ne lui semblait pas être d’un tempérament naturellement peureux. Cette ambivalence finissait par le plonger dans une indécision proche de la dépression.

     Et puis, voilà jours, tout avait basculé. Yannis avait déboulé dans leur repaire en lui criant de s’enfuir. Deux hommes suivaient sur ses talons, tentant de l’intercepter. Malgré son effroi, le jeune homme avait aussitôt bondi, non pas pour essayer de se dérober, mais pour voler une nouvelle fois au secours de l’adolescent. Ce faisant, il avait découvert qu’il possédait des réflexes rapides, une souplesse étonnante et une incontestable expérience dans l’art du combat. Mais la force n’était pas de son côté et l’exiguïté du lieu le désavantageait. Il était néanmoins parvenu à renverser un de ses adversaires d’un habile jeu de jambes, avant que le second ne le ceinturât et ne le frappât violemment à la tempe.

     Lorsqu’il avait repris conscience, il se trouvait dans cette cave humide. Inquiet pour les enfants, il avait pourtant préféré garder le silence. Il espérait que de guerre lasse l’un de ses geôliers laissât échapper une information. Mais apparemment, il avait affaire à forte partie, et les deux hommes qui le surveillaient ne commettaient aucune erreur. Il ignorait toujours qui se dissimulait derrière eux. Les jours s’écoulant, l’hypothèse d’une simple vengeance mafieuse devenait improbable. L’homme que redoutait Yannis n’aurait jamais attendu aussi longtemps pour se manifester. Il en était certain. Quelque chose clochait et il se sentait dangereusement menacé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Katarina Frostenson est l’une des poétesses contemporaines suédoises les plus connues.
> 
> 1ere partie : Aphrodite au Canada - épinettes, pins gris, sapins, mélèze, nombreux cours d’eau, castors, élans, ours, immensité des contrées boisées de deux pays frontaliers, province (qui identifiait le Canada, la province étant une juridiction administrative de ce pays).
> 
> 2e partie : Shura dans les Pyrénées (plus exactement en France, mais j’ai zappé sur l’indice vous permettant de départager l’Espagne de la France – description de la montagne, nombreux touristes étrangers, myrtilles, bouquetins, isards.
> 
> 3e partie : Death Mask au Mexique – téquila, tacos, plusieurs pays parlant la même langue des autochtones (l’espagnol), pozole et quesadillas (deux plats typiquement mexicains), mégapole (Mexico).
> 
> 4e partie : Saga en Libye(en vous rappelant que cette fanfic a été publiée pour la première fois en 2010, donc depuis certains éléments ont changé) – Chaleur épouvantable, désert, oasis, touareg = Sahara. Pays frontalier soumis au terrorisme = Algérie. Oasis très verdoyante ou se trouve un lac salé = oasis de Gabroun par le désert de Fezzan en allant vers la frontière algérienne. Régime politique fortement militarisé. Je sais, cette partie était difficile ^^.
> 
> 5e partie : Camus en Russie – Enfants des rues dormant dans les canalisations urbaines pour profiter des bouches de chauffage en hiver, mafia, vatrouchki (pâtisserie russe).


	6. Sous le signe de la colère

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE (La ronde des absents) : Privés de leur mémoire, voilà maintenant trois semaines que les cinq renégats se sont réveillés dans différentes parties du monde. Après avoir erré en forêt, Aphrodite a été pris en charge par le résidant d’une petite bourgade, avant d’être placé dans une institution médico-sociale. Il y attend depuis que l’on découvre qui il est, en s’interrogeant sur ses étranges cauchemars que semble soulager une présence annexe. Installé dans une grotte de montagne, Shura survit de rapines en se cachant. Il écoute avec confiance la voix qui apaise ses mauvais rêves et qui lui demande de patienter encore un peu. Pour s’être éveillé au sein d’une grande ville, Death Mask s’est rapidement retrouvé confronté aux forces de police auxquelles il a inutilement tenté de résister. Enfermé dans un asile sordide, il s’y sent bizarrement en sécurité. Intrigué par ses cauchemars, il décide aussi d’accorder foi à la voix qui parasite parfois son esprit. Saga a ouvert des yeux dans une magnifique oasis. Recueilli par des Touaregs, il est vite soupçonné par les autorités locales d’actes terroristes. Mis au secret, il subit des interrogatoires de plus en plus violents tandis que ses cauchemars et la voix étrangère dans sa tête suscitent en lui un état proche de la panique. Camus a été pris en charge par un groupe d’enfants vivants dans des sous-sols. L’un de ceux-ci lui apprend qu’il lui a autrefois sauvé la vie. Quant au petit garçon de six ans qui l’a trouvé en premier, il éveille en lui une impression qu’il ne parvient pas à préciser. La violence de ses cauchemars le déstabilise, et il lui semble avoir perdu quelque chose d’essentiel. Il pense remonter à la surface pour aider à son tour les enfants, mais deux hommes surgissent et l’assomment. Il se réveille dans une cave avec le sentiment d’être en grand danger.

*****************************  
 **CHAPITRE 6 : SOUS LE SIGNE DE LA COLÈRE**

 

     Suivant les ordres de Shion, chacun des chevaliers chargés d’un de ses pairs absents avait établi un contact conscient avec celui-ci. Face à l’urgence, il n’était plus question d’attendre de percevoir un écho du subconscient de Camus. Informée des résultats obtenus, Saori avait décidé immédiatement d’en aviser Athéna. Après tout, le sauvetage de sa garde dorée la concernait au premier chef. À la Déesse de juger si elle devait s’impliquer davantage ou bien si elle reprenait le contrôle des opérations en cours.

     S’isolant dans une pièce du palais, la jeune femme ouvrit son esprit comme on lui avait appris à le faire. À peine eut-elle le temps de lancer son appel, qu’elle se sentit instantanément envahie par la présence divine. Jamais Athéna ne l’avait possédée de manière aussi brutale. Au point d’écraser littéralement sa personnalité. L’Olympienne irradiait de colère et de puissance dévastatrice rentrée. Désorientée, et douloureusement atteinte dans son intégrité physique par cette prise de contact trop rapide, Saori osa une approche timide.

     « Athéna ?... »

     Consciente de l’inquiétude perplexe et apeurée de son enveloppe charnelle, la Déesse l’apaisa d’une caresse mentale presque maternelle.

     « Rassure-toi, tu n’as rien fait de mal, la conforta-t-elle intérieurement. Tu as agi comme il le fallait. Le problème ne vient pas du Sanctuaire. Vous faites tous au mieux avec les moyens qu’il vous reste. Mais je ne tolérerai pas que l’on touche à mes chevaliers de cette manière ! »

     Et elle déversa une once de son pouvoir pour ressourcer et soulager le corps meurtri, avant de laisser la jeune femme sagement se replier dans un coin de son esprit sans répondre à ses interrogations. Saori apprendrait bien assez tôt à quel nouveau souci elle allait être confrontée. Pour l’heure, Athéna devait parer au plus pressé en avertissant son Grand Pope d’accélérer le mouvement. Sa mauvaise humeur était perceptible à dix mètres, même au commun des mortels. Statufiant de crainte les sentinelles en faction en sortant de la pièce, elle se dirigea au pas de charge vers le bureau où elle savait trouver Shion à cette heure. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, elle parvint à arracher un sursaut à l’Atlante, pourtant aguerri à de multiples situations.

     « Suis-moi ! Nous devons régler une affaire pressante. »

     Et sans rien ajouter, elle tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la pièce octogonale qui leur servait de salle de réunion privée lors des gestions de crise. De toute son interminable vie, jamais le Grand Pope n’avait ressenti un tel courroux chez sa Déesse. Sa colère semblait cataclysmique. Son aura tempétueuse n’admettait aucun commentaire, encore moins de contestation, et Shion abandonna le courrier qu’il rédigeait pour lui emboîter le pas, en silence malgré sa curiosité.

     Ils parvinrent rapidement dans la salle aménagée en petit salon, au fond duquel trônait une longue table de travail entourée de quelques chaises à hauts dossiers. D’une démarche vive, Athéna se porta devant la fenêtre qui éclairait la pièce. La vue plongeante sur le Sanctuaire donnait sur les douze Maisons, et elle parut se perdre dans la contemplation de celles-ci. De plus en plus intrigué, l’ancien Bélier s’immobilisa près de la table. Consciente de son indécision, la jeune femme l’interpella d’une voix radoucie sans se retourner.

     « Assieds-toi. Je suis désolée de t’avoir sommé de manière aussi cavalière, mais tu comprendras ma colère face à l’urgence de la situation. »

     Aucun protocole n’établissant de règle lorsqu’ils se rassemblaient pour débattre en comité restreint, Shion s’installa sur le premier siège à sa portée en gardant un œil sur le dos de sa Déesse. Il la sentait un peu moins tendue. Sa fonction l’autorisant à interférer avec les réflexions divines, il se permit de demander :

     « Que se passe-t-il ?

     — Tu vas le savoir d’ici quelques minutes. Le temps que Dohko et Kanon nous rejoignent. Ils sont déjà en route et ne devraient plus tarder.

     — Kanon ? » répéta-t-il.

     Décidément, elle le prenait par surprise aujourd’hui.

     Le fait qu’elle ait contacté mentalement Dohko pour lui demander de les rejoindre n’avait rien d’étonnant. Avec lui-même, le Chinois connaissait les rouages qui présidaient à l'intendance du Domaine Sacré, et il s’était spontanément porté volontaire pour l’aider à apurer les tâches administratives. La restructuration d’un Sanctuaire devenu exsangue les obligeait tous de s’investir au mieux de leurs compétences.

     S’il avait été présent, nul doute que Saga serait venu renforcer leur équipe. Et il aurait été accepté sans la moindre difficulté. Shion reconnaissait que la période d’intérim secrète de l’aîné des Gémeaux n’avait en aucun cas démérité du point de vue de la gestion complexe de leur organisation. S’il exceptait l’incident fâcheux qui lui avait coûté la vie, et la non moins désastreuse tendance de Saga à chercher à détrôner Athéna, son parcours paraissait même exemplaire du côté de la planification et du contrôle des objectifs du Sanctuaire sous sa férule.

     Mais Kanon ?... Il n’avait jamais manifesté le plus petit intérêt pour les contingences matérielles et encore moins pour leur suivi papier. Si le Grand Pope ne mettait pas en doute ses compétences de décideur et son charisme, il l’assimilait néanmoins plus à un homme de terrain. Les jumeaux n’étaient pas interchangeables. Alors, pourquoi convoquer le second à ce conseil restreint ?

     Toujours debout devant la fenêtre ouverte, Athéna perçut sa perplexité. Consciente de l’inattendu de son choix, elle lui accorda une explication.

     « Contrairement à ce que tu penses, Kanon a un point commun avec Saga. Il sait prendre le recul nécessaire face à n’importe quelle situation. Je ne doute pas que dans le cas présent il s’impliquera au maximum de ses possibilités. Et je compte bien tirer parti de son jugement au profit des autres. Et puis, il a déjà manipulé un Dieu. Pour toutes ces raisons, j’ai besoin de son avis dans le cas qui me préoccupe. »

     Dix minutes plus tard, les trois chevaliers se trouvaient réunis autour de leur déesse. Athéna les avait accueillis en retrouvant un brin de courtoisie pour les inviter à s’asseoir à la table en bois ciré. Mais depuis, elle conservait un silence peu engageant. Conscient de son mécontentement, les trois Ors attendaient son bon vouloir en montrant des visages à la fois curieux et respectueux. En entrant, Dohko avait jeté à Shion un regard interrogateur auquel ce dernier avait été incapable de répondre. Quant à Kanon, il se demandait visiblement ce qu’il faisait là.

     Rigide sur son siège, Athéna prit le temps de les observer tout à tour en les fixant avec gravité. Elle savait qu’ils espéraient qu’elle les informât de la raison d’un retour aussi soudain que fâché. Mais elle tenait à le faire avec un minimum de sérénité. Sa fonction la présentait comme un modèle de pondération, et il était rare qu’elle perdît ainsi la maîtrise d’elle-même. Un désagrément de plus, qu’elle se promit de faire payer au centuple à son responsable. Inspirant profondément pour retrouver son calme, elle parvint à dégager une aura moins agressive. Les deux mains posées bien à plat sur le plateau de bois, elle en vint au fait, d’une voix vibrante de contrariété rentrée.

     « Saori vient de me contacter. Elle m’a informé des résultats obtenus suite aux contacts conscients que certains ont établis avec quatre des chevaliers réprouvés par Hadès. Et je suis sidérée par la traîtrise de mon oncle ! Notre marché était qu’il les éparpille au hasard dans l’un des lieux qu’ils avaient précédemment foulés. Or, il n’y a pas eu de hasard ! Les endroits où ils se sont réveillés correspondent à ceux où ils ont laissé le plus d’acrimonie derrière eux. Ils s’y sont fait des ennemis implacables, qui les identifieront sans difficulté s’ils les croisent, et qui ne leur feront aucun quartier. Les six mois accordés n’étaient qu’un leurre ! Nous devons les rapatrier de toute urgence !»

     La nouvelle n’avait rien de réjouissant et un silence atterré accueillit ses paroles. De son côté, Kanon pâlit affreusement. Ce qu’il avait pu percevoir de la situation de son frère le préoccupait déjà fortement. Il n’imaginait même pas que cela puisse empirer. Saga paraissait si désorienté et vulnérable. S’il n’agissait pas rapidement, jamais il ne le récupérerait vivant.

     « Nous avons déjà plus ou moins pensé à ce cas de figure, intervint Shion. C’est pourquoi nous étions décidés à les ramener dès que nous aurions pu identifier avec certitude les lieux où ils se trouvent. Sans attendre de tous les avoir localisés. Le problème, c’est que pour l’instant nous ne sommes sûrs des pays où ils se situent, termina-t-il avec un ennui évident.

     — Je sais tout cela, fit Athéna avec un geste d’apaisement. Et je reconnais bien là ton esprit d’initiative et ta prudence. Comme je me doute également que les évènements précédents la Guerre Sainte n’ont guère dû favoriser les confidences entre vous. Je pense que vous auriez fini par faire parler les archives, mais le temps presse. Voilà pourquoi je suis revenue. Je suis ici pour vous donner directement les renseignements qui vous manquent.

     — En ce qui concerne Aphrodite, le travail de dépouillement effectué par Milo a porté ses fruits, les informa Kanon, en évacuant un instant ses préoccupations pour Saga. Je vous apportais justement la nouvelle. Une dépêche canadienne fait état d’un jeune amnésique dont la description correspond en tout point à celle du chevalier des Poissons. Il a été retrouvé errant dans la forêt voilà trois semaines. Les autorités l’ont pris en charge pour le faire admettre dans un établissement médico-social près de Thunder Bay. »

     Son désir de réhabiliter le Scorpion paraissait si évident, que l’attention de la déesse se fixa sur lui avec insistance. D’indéfinissable, l’éclat des yeux verts devint incisif. Malgré son aplomb, l’ancien Marina se troubla sans pour autant perdre de vue son objectif.

     « Milo a véritablement abattu un gros travail, » souligna-t-il en soutenant le regard divin.

     Avec soulagement, il vit apparaître un léger sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme. Plus détendue, celle-ci approuva :

     « Et je lui en suis reconnaissante, tout comme j’apprécie que vous sembliez resserrer les rangs entre vous. Aphrodite se trouve effectivement à la périphérie de Thunder Bay.

     Mais cet article de presse ne peut qu’attirer l’attention sur lui. Dohko, tu prendras le premier avion en partance pour le Canada. Il faut que tu le rapatries d’urgence. Je veux que tu sois aussi rapide qu’efficace, et surtout que tu restes très discret. »

     Inclinant la tête en signe d‘assentiment, le chinois demanda :

     « Que devons-nous craindre le concernant à Thunder Bay ?

     — L’illumination d’un déséquilibré notoire, qu’il a eu la faiblesse d’épargner lors d’une de ses dernières missions. Ce n’était qu’un témoin oculaire, fortuitement sur place, et qui souffrait déjà de troubles mentaux récurrents. Le chevalier des Poissons a pensé à juste titre qu’on taxerait son témoignage d’élucubrations. Sa clémence n’a néanmoins pas été récompensée. Depuis cet épisode, cet individu proclame à qui veut l’entendre qu’il est le bras armé de Dieu, et que celui-ci l’a chargé d’éliminer le Démon à la Rose. Il a déjà tué deux jeunes hommes présentant des ressemblances avec Aphrodite. À la suite de ces meurtres, il a été interné. Mais il a réussi à s’échapper récemment de l’asile où il purgeait sa peine. Il est fou, mais d’une intelligence retorse. Nul doute qu’il fera le rapprochement s’il a connaissance de cet article où la photo d’Aphrodite ne pourra qu’apparaître. Il est dangereux. S’il parvient à approcher le chevalier des Poissons, celui-ci n’aura aucune raison de se méfier. »

     Conscient de la gravité de la situation, Dohko annonça sans attendre son plan d’action :

     « Un de nos intermédiaires se trouve à Minneapolis. Je vais le joindre et lui demander de se rendre immédiatement à Thunder Bay. Il servira discrètement de garde du corps à Aphrodite en attendant mon arrivée.

     — C’est une excellente idée, approuva Athéna.

     — J’ai pu établir un contact plutôt constructif avec Death Mask, enchaîna Shion. Si j’en juge à la confiance que semble m’accorder le chevalier du Cancer, notre rapprochement forcé de quatre ans dans les limbes a été constructif. Même si c’est de manière inconsciente. Il a aussi gardé des réflexes de survie tout à fait préventifs. Il est au Mexique. Pour une raison qui lui échappe, il se méfie énormément de son environnement, et il n’a pas vraiment vu d’inconvénient à patienter dans l’établissement de soins psychiatriques où il s’est vu enfermé, suite à sa petite altercation avec les autorités.

     — Il est à Mexico, précisa la jeune femme. Vraisemblablement dans le quartier populaire de Tepito. C’est une des dernières missions sous l’égide de Saga qui l’a envoyé là-bas. Death Mask est un exécutant extrêmement fiable qui ne s’embarrasse généralement pas de sentiment. Éliminer plusieurs membres de différentes familles gangrénées par la pègre locale ne lui a posé aucun problème. Sauf que dans ce cas-là, il n’a pas jugé bon de sacrifier l’ensemble d’une fratrie, le plus jeune n’ayant apparemment jamais eu affaire ni de près ni de loin avec le cartel. Une erreur d’appréciation qui pourrait lui coûter cher aujourd’hui. Le survivant a repris le flambeau de l’aîné tout en devenant une figure importante du système judiciaire du pays. S’il se laisse débusquer, il sera aux prises d’un homme de pouvoir au double visage, auquel il lui sera difficile d’échapper. Il va falloir le soustraire à la curiosité des autorités extrêmement rapidement. Shion, tu enverras Jabu et Nachi le récupérer. Ils connaissent le Mexique et sauront se débrouiller pour court-circuiter les initiatives malheureuses.

     — Le choix de ces chevaliers me paraît judicieux, répliqua l’Atlante, visiblement satisfait. Je les brieferai dès que nous sortirons de réunion.

     — Bien, opina Athéna. Venons-en maintenant au cas de Saga.

     — Pour Saga, j’ai peur que ce soit moins simple, soupira Kanon. Il est déjà tombé entre des mains peu complaisantes et tout s’embrouille dans son esprit. Il s’affaiblit très vite et il refuse mon aide.

     — Je sais. Malgré l’amnésie dont les a frappés mon oncle, il semblerait que les cinq absents aient gardé des bribes des faits marquants de leur passé, révéla la déesse avec un éclair de colère froide dans les yeux. C’est tout au moins ce qu’il ressort des premiers contacts que vous avez établis avec les quatre chevaliers que vous avez pu atteindre. Ce ne sont que des souvenirs fugaces, mais suivant leur personnalité et leur parcours, ces éléments peuvent leur compliquer singulièrement la vie. J’en viens d’ailleurs à soupçonner Hadès d’avoir agi sur ce point en toute connaissance de cause, plutôt que par négligence.

     — Hum, gronda Dohko. Ainsi il a décidé de se débarrasser d’une manière ou d’une autre de nos frères d’armes.

     — Si nous n’agissons pas rapidement, il va réussir avec Saga, renchérit Kanon avec angoisse. D’après ce qu’il a accepté de me livrer, j’ai pu déterminer qu’il se trouve en Libye. Il a dû s’éveiller en plein désert de Fezzan, dans l’oasis de Gabroun. Mais j’ignore dans quelle ville il a été transféré, mis à part qu’elle doit se situer près de la méditerranée. De la fenêtre de sa cellule, il voit des mouettes. Or ces oiseaux ne remontent pas loin dans le désert.

     — Je pense que nous pouvons éliminer Tripoli de la liste des villes côtières, répondit Athéna sans se départir de son calme. S’il s’y trouvait, son ennemi aurait déjà mis la main sur lui. Dès cette réunion terminée, Saori se mettra en relation avec un de nos agents sur place. C’est un homme puissant, et il a ses entrées tant au gouvernement que dans l’armée. Il saura nous renseigner efficacement d’ici quelques heures. Dès que tu auras recueilli l’information qu’il nous manque, Kanon, tu partiras immédiatement sur place. Je compte sur toi pour trouver un moyen pour le soustraire à ses geôliers sans que cela tourne à l’incident diplomatique. »

     D’un air grave, l’ancien Marina hocha la tête. Puis il demanda, autant pour satisfaire sa curiosité que pour affiner son plan de sauvetage.

     « Pourquoi se trouve-t-il dans ce pays ?

     — Il y a quelques années, Saga a contré l’esprit de conquête d’un des généraux alors en place, répondit Athéna. Il agissait alors en tant que Grand Pope, dans une optique positive pour le Sanctuaire. Mais le contexte politique de ce pays est délicat, et cette mission était extrêmement dangereuse à plus d’un titre. Plutôt que de déléguer, il a préféré remédier lui-même à cette crise. Pour cela, il a agi sous sa véritable identité de chevalier des Gémeaux. Il a réussi à débloquer la situation en piégeant le personnage incriminé dans un rôle subalterne. Ce dernier a malheureusement pu l’apercevoir en civil lors d’un repas donné par l’ambassade de Grèce, et depuis il lui voue une haine indéfectible. Le fait que Saga ait pu être soupçonné comme terroriste potentiel va immanquablement faire le tour des services de l’armée. Même relégué au fond d’un bureau, si son ennemi à vent de sa présence et fait le rapprochement, il mettra tout en œuvre pour l’abattre. Sans compter que son état psychologique actuel est loin d’être idyllique.

     — Kanon ressemblant énormément à Saga, peut-être serait-il prudent de lui adjoindre un coéquipier, intervint Shion avec sagesse.

     — Tu as raison, approuva Athéna. Ne le prends pas mal Kanon, mais tu es le portrait vivant de ton frère. Si à un moment donné tu dois parlementer avec les autorités, tu passeras difficilement inaperçu. Le chevalier de l’Ophicius vient de rentrer. Je suis certaine qu’elle te secondera efficacement. »

     Kanon connaissait peu ce chevalier d’Argent, mais s’il évacuait les réflexions sur son épouvantable caractère, les rumeurs sur ses états de services étaient excellentes. Finalement, ce choix ne comportait que des avantages. Devoir la remettre en place lui éviterait de gamberger inutilement en se faisant du souci pour Saga. Il allait opiner, lorsque l’ancien Bélier le prit de vitesse :

     « Shaina est un très bon choix, commença celui-ci. Mais si vous le permettez, j’aimerais lui confier une autre mission. Elle connaît parfaitement les moindres recoins du Sanctuaire, et j’aurais besoin d’elle pour m’assurer qu’il ne demeure aucun point sensible d’où pourraient surgir nos ennemis pour nous surprendre. D’autre part, compte tenu de la difficulté de la tâche, je pense qu’il serait plus prudent d’associer un autre chevalier d’Or à Kanon.

     — Et auquel songes-tu ? » demanda la jeune femme, étonnée par cette interruption.

     Shion avait beau lui présenter les choses de façon parfaitement logique, elle pressentait que sa motivation n’était pas aussi claire.

     « A Mû du Bélier. »

     Effarés, Kanon et Dohko dévisagèrent Shion avec incompréhension. La rancœur du jeune Bélier à l’encontre de Saga n’était un secret pour personne, et sa proposition ressemblait à une incongruité. Sauf que leur vénéré et vénérable Grand Pope ne tombait jamais dans les incongruités. Réalisant qu’il se jouait là quelque chose d’interchevalerie, Athéna se garda d’interférer. D’autant plus que l’idée sous-jacente qu’elle devinait lui plaisait.

     « Si Kanon n’y voit pas d’inconvénient, cela ne me dérange absolument pas », se contenta-t-elle de répondre en conservant sa neutralité.

     La balle était dans le camp de l’ex-Dragon des Mers. Tous les visages se tournèrent de son côté avec intérêt.

     « D’accord, finit-il par concéder au bout de quelques secondes interminables. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le choix le plus judicieux.

     — Et moi, je crois au contraire qu’il sera très constructif », assena Shion avec une gentille fermeté.

     Comprenant son objectif, Dohko l’agréa d’un sourire. Moins optimiste dans la réussite de ce plan, Kanon retint une grimace. Non seulement Mû semblait développer une allergie à tout ce qui s’apparentait à un Gémeaux depuis leur retour, mais son frère nourrissait apparemment un fort sentiment de culpabilité à son égard. Un cocktail détonnant, qui risquait de faire totalement disjoncter ce dernier si jamais il apprenait trop tôt qui se portait à sa rescousse. Il avait intérêt à reléguer cette information quand il partageait les pensées de Saga. D’un autre côté, Shion n’agissait jamais au hasard, et c’était peut-être bien le meilleur moyen de crever l’abcès. Il allait sans dire qu’il se réservait le droit d’éjecter le Bélier au moindre faux pas.

     « Bien, trancha leur déesse. Puisque nous sommes tous d’accord, concentrons-nous à présent sur le cas de Shura.

     — C’est celui qui pose apparemment le moins de problèmes, exposa Dohko. Depuis le début, il s’est ouvert à l’esprit de Shaka et il suit ses directives avec le plus grand sérieux. Le chevalier de la Vierge a non seulement pu identifier le pays où il se trouve, mais aussi le lieu exact de son réveil.

     — Cela ne m’étonne pas. Le chevalier de la Vierge est surprenant à plus d’un titre », approuva Athéna.

     Bien que le compliment fût sous-jacent, la réponse de la jeune femme claqua avec une sécheresse qui jeta un froid. Étonnés, les trois hommes s’entreregardèrent. Décidément, leur Bouddha vivant ne paraissait plus en odeur de sainteté. Alors qu’il était l’un de ceux qui avaient le moins failli dans sa loyauté envers Athéna, et que fidèle à sa ligne de conduite, il œuvrait activement et consciencieusement au mieux de ses capacités depuis son retour. Il y avait quelque chose d’indubitablement injuste dans la vindicte divine, et apparemment de très personnel. Intrigué et un brin inquiet pour la Vierge, Shion se promit d’éclaircir la question « Shaka » dès qu’il le pourrait. Indifférente à leur trouble, la déesse poursuivit :

     « Donc, vous savez que le chevalier du Capricorne se trouve en France. Plus exactement, il se cache quelque part dans le parc national des Pyrénées, près de Gavarnie. Bien qu’il soit né en Espagne, Hadès l’a parachuté dans cette région, car c’est l’endroit le plus probable où il risquait de tomber sur les derniers membres de sa famille. Et comme il ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau à son père, il est évident que ceux-ci auraient vite fait le rapprochement. Vu la faible densité de population purement locale, il pensait qu’un inconnu attirerait forcément l’attention. Ajouté aux va-et-vient des touristes qui peuvent se montrer tout aussi curieux, c’est un miracle que Shura ne se soit pas déjà fait repérer.

     — Un avion part pour la France dès ce soir, se réjouit Dohko. Shaka pourra le rejoindre rapidement.

     Il s’attendait à une approbation sans réserve, mais une fois encore la réponse de la jeune femme les désorienta.

     « Non, pas Shaka. Aldébaran fera fort bien l’affaire », trancha-t-elle sans véhémence, mais avec une fermeté qui n’admettait pas de contestation.

     Un silence gêné s’installa, que Kanon décida de briser en déviant le cours de la conversation.

     « Quel danger menace Shura s’il demeure en France ? »

     De nouveau, Athéna expliqua :

     — Les balbutiements de son cosmos se sont manifestés de façon un peu particulière. Il n’avait pas trois ans lorsque la voiture dans laquelle il voyageait avec ses parents a été ensevelie sous un éboulement de rochers. Shura est le seul à avoir survécu. Mais il était trop jeune pour comprendre que ses parents étaient morts. Il a réussi à s’extirper du véhicule, puis il a tenté de déblayer les gravats qui écrasaient les tôles en utilisant maladroitement son cosmos. Son futur Maître se trouvait dans les parages, et c’est ce qui l’a alerté. Une chance pour l’enfant, car les premiers arrivés sur place ont interprété le spectacle d’une tout autre manière. Il s’agissait de l’oncle et de la grand-mère de Shura. Une vieille tante avait déjà prophétisé que le petit possédait des dons étranges, et il était déjà plus ou moins mis de côté. Mais le voir briser des pans de roches énormes de façon mystérieuse les ont convaincus qu’il était possédé par le mal. De là à imaginer qu’il était responsable de l’éboulement…

     — Comment une famille peut-elle réagir ainsi ? grommela Kanon.

     — L’âme humaine recèle des ténèbres qui frappent indifféremment, ponctua la Déesse. Shura a bénéficié de l’intervention de celui qui allait devenir son Maître. Il a pu le soustraire à temps à la vindicte familiale, et c’est tout ce qui nous importait. Mais la mémoire se cultive parfois sur la haine et la rancune, entraînant un fort désir de vengeance. Le chevalier du Capricorne connaît son histoire, et s’il est un lieu qu’il évite, c’est bien cette partie du monde et l’enclave espagnole lui faisant face. En temps normal, il ne craint rien. Mais il ne tient pas à repousser l’attaque de ceux qu’il considère toujours comme sa famille. Dans le cas de figure qui nous occupe, la donne a changé. Non seulement il est redevenu aussi vulnérable qu’un humain ordinaire, mais il serait incapable de prévoir un coup auquel il ne s'attend pas. Hadès ne pouvait pas trouver de meilleurs exécutants. »

     Un lourd silence suivit ces révélations. Chacun d’entre eux traînait un passé plus ou moins chargé, mais il demeurait plus amer pour certains. Shion connaissait déjà cette histoire. Elle faisait partie des « actes » que le Grand Pope enregistrait et qui retraçaient l’identité réelle de chaque apprenti qui foulait le Domaine Sacré. Mais Dohko et Kanon comprenaient mieux à présent la dévotion que Shura vouait à Athéna. Dans un sens, elle était sa « mère » sauveuse et protectrice.

     « Et pour Camus ? »

     La question de Kanon suscita un malaise. Les trois hommes n’en fixèrent pas moins leur déesse avec une once d’espoir. Elle détenait peut-être l’information qui les aiderait à retrouver rapidement le Verseau.

     « Si l’on s’en tient au postulat qu’il s’est lui aussi réveillé au plus près des griffes de ses ennemis, il ne peut que se trouver en Russie, affirma Athéna. À Moscou plus exactement. Il y a quelques années il est parvenu à démanteler un réseau mafieux très actif. Sa mission d’infiltration a néanmoins failli mal tourner, et quelques personnes ne sont pas prêtes d’oublier son visage.

     — Hyoga est toujours en Sibérie, leur rappela Shion. Il connaît la Russie dont il parle bien la langue. Il devrait pouvoir rejoindre Moscou en prenant l’avion à Iakoutsk. Si vous l’autorisez à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour rejoindre cette ville rapidement, il atterrira dans la capitale russe demain matin ».

     La déesse agréa aussitôt sa demande :

     « Je suis d’accord. Sans être télépathe, je crois que le chevalier du Cygne perçoit immédiatement ta présence lorsque tu communiques avec lui de cette manière. Contacte-le de cette façon, nous gagnerons du temps. Immédiatement.»

     Obéissant, Shion étendit alors son pouvoir pour atteindre le jeune homme. Celui-ci explorait depuis près de quinze jours la Sibérie dans tous les sens. Sans résultat. L’invasion inattendue de sa psyché provoqua chez lui un sursaut de surprise. Coupant court aux salutations d’usage, l’ancien Bélier l’informa du lieu probable où se trouvait Camus. Mort d’inquiétude pour son Maître, le Cygne activa son cosmos pour se rendre immédiatement à Iakoutsk. Satisfait, Shion reprit le cours du débat qui se poursuivait. Dohko traçait un résumé de la situation du chevalier du Verseau sans cacher son pessimisme.

     « Nous avons déjà sollicité tous nos intermédiaires en Russie, achevait le chinois. S’ils n’ont rien trouvé, c’est soit qu’il se terre, et connaissant ses aptitudes de caméléon nous aurons nous-mêmes beaucoup de mal à le repérer dans ce cas-là, soit qu’il est déjà tombé entre de mauvaises mains.

     — Vous n’avez vraiment aucune possibilité pour le retrouver ?... Quitte à tricher un peu vis-à-vis de votre oncle…, osa demander Kanon, sans irrévérence.

     — Non, malheureusement aucune. Je te rappelle que pour le moment il est privé de son cosmos. Malgré toute ma bonne volonté, sans cet élément, il m’est impossible de le situer. L’armure est la seule qui puisse encore nous certifier qu’il est en vie. Même en miettes, elle réagira et nous fera savoir si son porteur disparaît. »

     Ce n’était qu’une maigre consolation, et qui plus est, une possibilité qu’il était préférable de ne pas voir se réaliser. Un pli soucieux barrant son front, Shion capta le regard de sa déesse. Eux seuls pressentaient que Camus se heurtait également à un second problème, rattaché à ce que les limbes lui avaient ôté lors de sa catastrophique traversée de celles-ci.

     L’expression d’Athéna se figea légèrement, et l’Atlante en déduisit qu’elle assimilait toujours cette complication à une sanction justement méritée. Elle aurait pu l’être, si les deux concernés avaient été averti du danger encouru, et l’avaient bravé en toute connaissance de cause. Or ce n’était pas le cas. Après y avoir bien réfléchi, Shion en était même venu à la conclusion que les Maîtres respectifs de Camus et Milo avaient cru bien faire en les laissant se rapprocher, sans se douter que le lien qu’ils allaient tisser se transformerait en relation amoureuse.

     Si le destin avait suivi son cours normal, les précédents Scorpion et Verseau seraient certainement fermement intervenus pour stopper la chose. Mais les deux hommes étaient morts trop tôt. Avant que leurs jeunes disciples n’aient encore terminé leur formation. Déjà bien aguerris, les deux enfants s’étaient durement entraînés sous l’égide de remplaçants qui avaient fait de leur mieux, et ils avaient gagné leur armure au prix de l’occultation totale d’une partie de l’histoire reliée à leurs Maisons. Shion aurait dû se charger de les recadrer, mais lui aussi avait disparu brutalement. Et vu les conditions de sa prise de pouvoir, Saga n’avait pas été informé du problème. S’il l’avait été, il se serait d’ailleurs lui-même méfié.

     Shion se demandait combien de chevaliers de l’actuelle génération connaissaient le danger que représentait l’élément rattaché à leur signe. Combien même savaient qu’un élément leur était si intimement lié, que le négliger les condamnait à la pire des déchéances. Les douze Ors étaient pourtant concernés. Chacun de manière différente, et pour la majorité de façon bien moins dramatique que celle qui touchait le Verseau en particulier. Mais pour la paix du Sanctuaire, et la transparence des fréquentations futures, il serait sans doute utile qu’il les avertît de ce travers. En attendant, si dans une certaine mesure Milo pouvait surmonter seul ce qui venait de lui être stupidement ôté, jamais Camus ne pourrait résister très longtemps à son propre « manque ».

     Le paradoxe, c’était que pour s’en sortir Camus et Milo allaient devoir renouer le fil de leur relation. Le souci crucial étant que plus ils mettraient de temps à le faire, plus cela s’avérerait difficile. L’idéal serait qu’Athéna acceptât de leur donner la chance de se fréquenter librement quand ils se retrouveraient. Mais compte tenu de son hostilité actuelle, ce n’était pas gagné. Dans un sens Shion comprenait le ressentiment de la déesse. Il n’avait rien à voir avec l’orientation sexuelle de ses chevaliers, mais bien avec une stricte efficacité militaire. Seulement, si elle voulait préserver l’intégralité de ses troupes, il lui faudrait devenir un peu moins intransigeante, quitte à assumer le risque inhérent à cette situation. De manière détournée, Shion crut bon de le lui rappeler :

     « Aucun des deux n’était au courant Déesse. Si vous devez garder de la rancœur, adressez-la-moi. J’aurais dû les alerter du danger qu’ils courraient dès la disparition de leurs Maîtres. Mais n’interdisez pas à Milo d’essayer de retrouver Camus. Il en va de leur sauvegarde à tous les deux. »

     Conscients qu’ils se jouaient là un huis clos décisif dont ils étaient exclus, Dohko et Kanon gardèrent le silence en les observant avec curiosité. Ce n’était peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour essayer de convaincre Athéna, mais bien qu’elle conservât un air sévère, sa réponse se teinta d’une modération qui réjouit le cœur du Grand Pope.

     « Tu as raison de me rappeler que l’on ne pourra pas revenir en arrière. Toute l’aide disponible sera attribuée en priorité au Verseau. Shyriu et Ikki rejoindront Hyoga sur le terrain, et il serait bon qu’Aioros les rallie pour les encadrer. Quant à Milo, je te laisse libre de lui accorder l’autorisation de se rendre sur place. Il subsiste peut-être encore des liens entre eux qui lui donneront une intuition inespérée. Mais je ne te cacherai pas que je m’inquiète pour l’avenir. Nous nous acheminons vers une confrontation directe avec l’esprit d’Hadès, et je ne tolérerai pas que la singularité de leur situation complique davantage le casse-tête qu’il va nous falloir résoudre. En aucun cas. À toi de le leur rappeler si besoin est.

     — Il en sera fait selon vos ordres.

     — Alors qu’il en soit ainsi. Leur relation est dorénavant sous ton entière responsabilité. »

     Entrevoyant ce qui se cachait derrière ces paroles, Dohko inclina la tête de manière à inciter à la prudence son vieil ami. Contrer les émotions du Verseau si besoin serait sans doute possible, mais gérer la passion du Scorpion si les événements dérapaient s’avérerait indéniablement plus difficile. Déterminé à s’amender pour n’avoir pas su contrôler la situation lors de l’enfance des deux chevaliers, Shion l’ignora.

     De son côté, Kanon se sentait dépassé par toutes les implications de ce bref échange. Il se jouait là une prise de décision qu’il devinait essentielle, mais dont il n’arrivait pas à relier les bouts. La curiosité le poussait à mettre les pieds dans le plat. Passant outre le regard d'avertissement de Shion, il ouvrait la bouche pour demander une explication, quand Athéna s’adressa à lui sur un autre sujet :

     « À présent Kanon, j’en viens au fait qui te vaut d’être parmi nous en ce moment. Tu as su manipuler et tromper Poséidon comme aucun autre. Cela ne t’a pas posé de réelles difficultés pour l’amener là où tu le souhaitais, n’est-ce pas ? »

     Stupéfait par ses propos, l’ancien Marina en oublia instantanément son désir d’en apprendre davantage sur Camus et Milo.

     « Euh… non », répondit-il en évitant de s’engager sur une pente qu’il jugeait glissante.

     Ça s’appelait marcher sur des œufs, et bien qu’il aimât vivre dangereusement, il n’était pas sûr de véritablement apprécier la tournure que prenait la conversation. Surtout que sous son air faussement tranquille, il sentait à nouveau la jeune femme vibrer de colère rentrée.

     « Bien. Tu vas donc recommencer.

     — Pardon ?

     — Tu m’as bien comprise. Tu vas recommencer. Avec Hadès s’entend. Si tu réussis, tu seras le seul à pouvoir te vanter d’avoir roulé mes deux oncles dans la farine. »

     Le défi était de taille et il avait tout pour tenter l’ancien Kanon, assoiffé de vengeance et de reconnaissance. Mais la Guerre Sainte et son sacrifice avaient biffé l’aspect trompeur et haineux de sa personnalité. Bien qu’il assumât ses actes, il n’aimait pas qu’on lui rappelât cet épisode. Il espérait même carrément parvenir à le faire oublier. Il aspirait à se construire une autre renommée. Certes, la demande d’Athéna le flattait dans un sens, mais elle le surprenait aussi douloureusement. Ne voyait-elle en lui qu’un traître prêt à reprendre du service ? Refuser était pourtant inenvisageable. Sauf qu’il distinguait une impossibilité majeure, sur laquelle tiquaient apparemment également Shion et Dohko.

     « Mais Déesse, Hadès est pour le moment inapprochable, avança-t-il avec prudence. Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir qu’il a été anéanti alors qu’il essayait de se réincarner. Son esprit n’est même plus présent aux Enfers.

     — Je sais tout cela. Ce qui reste de lui se trouve remisé dans un coin de L’Olympe, d’où il se débrouille d’ailleurs très bien pour manipuler les autres et obtenir ce qu’il désire. Je pense avoir été pourtant suffisamment conciliante. J’étais prête à servir de geôlier à cinq d’entre vous pour les protéger, sans espoir qu’ils puissent un jour retrouver leur liberté. Mais il est évident qu’il cherche à les abattre, et que les savoir emprisonnés au sein même du Sanctuaire ne lui suffira pas. Il m’a trompé en expédiant vos cinq frères d’armes là où ils avaient le plus de chance de se faire tuer. Je considère donc qu’il n’a pas tenu parole, ce qui me donne le droit de contrer son marché. Je ne te demande pas de lui planter une dague dans le dos Kanon. Je veux simplement que tu trouves un moyen de sortir tes compagnons de l’impasse où ils sont piégés. »

     Faisant abstraction du regard amusé de Dohko, et ce celui plus compatissant de Shion, Kanon referma la bouche in extremis sur le « c’est impossible » qu’il s'apprêtait à lâcher. Athéna n’était pas en état d’entendre ce genre de vérité. Il allait devoir s’accommoder de l’irréalisable. D’un autre côté, s’il existait une solution pour délivrer les cinq « renégats » de la lourde sanction qui les frappait, il serait le premier heureux à la leur offrir. Car il imaginait mal Saga vivre sereinement sa réclusion forcée, couplée à la perte de ses pouvoirs s’il essayait de poser un pied hors du Sanctuaire.

     « Tu ne seras pas seul pour réfléchir au problème, poursuivit Athéna avec fermeté. Shun t’aidera. Son enveloppe corporelle a accueilli l’esprit d’Hadès. Il en garde forcément les traces de souvenirs, de sentiments ou de décisions, qu’avec un peu de chance nous pourrons peut-être retourner contre mon oncle. À vous de trouver quelque chose. Je compte sur votre inventivité pour ne pas me décevoir. De mon côté, s’il me vient une idée, je m’engage à vous en faire part. Sur ce, je crois que je vous serai plus utile à présent sur l’Olympe pour veiller à ce qu’Hadès n’ait pas trop de liberté de mouvement. Saori reprend les rênes de ce Sanctuaire dès à présent. »

     Et avant que quiconque ait le temps d’objecter, la Déesse abandonnait son enveloppe charnelle à sa légitime propriétaire. Habitués à ses prises de décisions rapides et à leurs exécutions instantanées, les deux aînés n’affichèrent aucune surprise face à la transformation qui s’en suivit. L’expression conquérante et sûre d’elle de la jeune femme fit place à un air plus doux, presque repentant devant la brutalité des manières de sa deuxième identité. Mais confronté à ce phénomène pour la première fois, Kanon ne put retenir un petit gloussement d’étonnement mâtiné d’amusement. Ce qui lui valut un discret, mais douloureux coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Dohko. La Balance n’en pensait pas moins, mais il plaignait néanmoins Saori de devoir cohabiter avec deux personnalités aussi différentes, et il ne tenait pas à ajouter à sa confusion.

     Le reste de la réunion se passa à définir les meilleurs plans d’action possible pour atteindre au plus vite et surtout rapatrier les absents. Puis, la jeune femme les congédia en les remerciant. Dohko et Kanon partirent immédiatement rassembler quelques affaires avant d’amorcer leur mission de sauvetage respective, tandis que Shion raccompagnait Saori jusqu’à ses appartements.

     « Ça va aller, demanda-t-il gentiment avant de la laisser au seuil du jardin qui délimitait son domaine.

     — Oui, depuis le temps je suis habituée, le remercia-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle est toujours un peu expéditive, mais elle ne nous abandonnera jamais. Et bien qu’elle le montre peu, elle est aussi très inquiète pour le Verseau. Par contrecoup, elle en veut toujours un peu à Milo.

     — D’avoir osé entraîner son camarade sur un sentier interdit ? C’est vrai que je vois mal le Verseau se déclarer en premier. Quoique dans cette histoire, déclarés et non, si les sentiments existaient, le mal était fait. Le problème lié à la onzième Maison est tellement délicat », soupira le Grand Pope.

     Avec douceur, la jeune femme secoua la tête.

     « Non, elle n’est pas aussi insensible aux sentiments qu’elle veut bien le laisser croire. Au contraire, elle en veut justement au Scorpion parce qu’il a rejeté le Verseau. Même si c’était sous le coup d’une émotion fortement irrationnelle. À cause de cela en fait. Je crois qu’elle peut comprendre ce qui anime Camus, parce qu’ils partagent la même réserve pour exprimer leurs sentiments. Mais elle appréhende beaucoup plus difficilement tout ce qui touche à la passion et à ses élans incontrôlés. Elle connaissait leur secret depuis longtemps, et elle ne l’aurait jamais toléré si la force de leur amour n’avait pas été réelle. Elle a été consternée par la réaction du Scorpion, et elle déplore le mal qu’ils vont involontairement s’infliger. Mais face aux désordres que ce genre de relations pourraient entraîner dans l’efficacité de la stratégie de nos troupes, elle ne pourra jamais ouvertement les admettre.»

     Agréablement surpris par ses paroles, Shion retourna vaquer à ses affaires en espérant sincèrement que Camus pourrait être retrouvé avant que le mal qui allait sournoisement le ronger ne devînt irrémédiable.


	7. Interrogations multiples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÈDENT (Sous le signe de la colère) : En apprenant la localisation des quatre renégats dont on a retrouvé la trace, Athéna arrive très remontée au Sanctuaire. Shion, Dohko et Kanon sont convoqués en conseil restreint. Elle leur révèle qu’Hadès l’a trompée en lui assurant qu’il éparpillerait les cinq chevaliers au hasard. Désirant se venger, il a envoyé ceux-ci au plus près de leurs pires ennemis. Aphrodite est au Canada, où il a un jour épargné un déséquilibré notoire témoin d’une de ses missions. Depuis, ce fou échappé de l’asile où il séjournait n’a qu’un but : tuer « le démon à la rose ». Dohko est pressenti pour rapatrier Aphrodite au plus vite. Death Mask est au Mexique, sous la menace d’un homme influent dont il a précédemment éliminé plusieurs membres de la famille. Nachi et Jabu le récupéreront. Saga est en Libye ou il a déjoué les plans d’un ancien général. Si ce dernier le reconnaît, il le fera exécuter. En raison de sa ressemblance avec son frère, Kanon se voit attribuer un coéquipier pour secourir Saga. Shion insiste pour que ce soit Mü, alors qu’il est de notoriété publique que depuis son retour à la vie celui-ci en veut au Gémeau. Kanon accepte sa compagnie du bout des lèvres. Shura est en France, où une partie de sa famille le croit responsable de la mort de ses parents et lui voue une haine farouche. Shaka qui a été « sa voix » depuis le début semble tout désigné pour tenter de le récupérer, mais Athéna, apparemment fâchée contre la Vierge, refuse et précise qu’Albéraban le remplacera. La déesse leur révèle que Camus est en Russie sous la menace d’ennemis mafieux. Privé de cosmos et du lien précédemment établi, personne ne peut savoir où il se situe exactement. Hyoga est envoyé sur place. Il sera secondé par Shyriu et Ikki, sous l’égide d’Aioros. À la demande de Shion, Athéna accepte que Milo continue à participer aux recherches. Shion a maintenant la conviction que Camus va devoir affronter un second danger, inhérent à sa Maison du zodiacale. Le paradoxe veut que pour résoudre ce problème il se réconcilie avec Milo. Athéna présente ensuite une requête surprenante à Kanon, en lui enjoignant de trouver un moyen de contrer Hadès. Elle lui adjoint Shun en renfort. La réunion terminée, Saori avoue à Shion qu’Athéna n’a jamais véritablement condamné la relation entre Camus et Milo, mais qu’elle a été consternée par le rejet du Scorpion. Elle redoute surtout le danger issu du zodiaque qui menace ces deux chevaliers.

*****************************  
 **CHAPITRE 7 : INTERROGATIONS MULTIPLES**

 

     Depuis près d’une heure, Milo tentait sans succès de convaincre Shion de retarder le rapatriement des chevaliers localisés. Il avait été avisé de la traîtrise d’Hadès, et depuis, il ne cessait d’osciller entre la colère et l’inquiètude. Dans la situation de Camus, si un seul élément pouvait être avéré, c’était bien la faculté de la pieuvre mafieuse pour recueillir, recouper et utiliser la plus petite information. Bien que parfois totalement indépendantes, les différentes factions n’excluaient pas un réseau de renseignements performant qui s’entrecroisait à travers le monde. Ce serait un miracle si aucune de ses organisations n’avait vent de leurs démarches.

     Au fil des décennies, et au gré d’une opposition souvent meurtrière, le Sanctuaire s’était fait des mafiosos des adversaires acharnés. La vigilance et la méfiance demeuraient de mise des deux côtés, et le moindre mouvement inhabituel éveillait systématiquement un intérêt suspicieux.

     Milo ne se leurrait pas. Pour faciliter l’enquête, tous leurs contacts travaillaient dorénavant avec le portrait-robot de Camus. Cette décision émanait de Shion, une nouvelle fois contre l’avis du Scorpion. Ce dernier reconnaissait que la tentative était louable, mais elle accentuait encore le péril qui guettait le Français. Si sa photo tombait aux mains de ses ennemis, ceux-ci auraient tôt fait de comprendre qu’un tel déploiement ne s’expliquait que par une vulnérabilité inédite du Verseau. En voulant accélérer les recherches, le Grand Pope risquait de livrer le onzième gardien pieds et poings liés.

     Et Milo enrageait de son impuissance.

     Shion avait beau lui assurer que tout était mis en œuvre pour couvrir rapidement le terrain et que la présence de trois guerriers divins, auxquels Aioros venait de se joindre, pallierait le danger dès qu’une information permettrait de situer leur compagnon, le Grec n’avait jamais été aussi inquiet. Et pourtant, il n’avait pas immédiatement suivi le Sagittaire en Russie, malgré l’aval du Grand Pope et son désir de secourir Camus. Une réaction inattendue qui avait intrigué plus d’un Or. Peu importait. Il lui avait d’abord fallu satisfaire une dernière curiosité pour essayer de trouver un indice.

     Profitant de sa connaissance des lieux, il s’était rendu la veille au onzième temple pour retourner de fond en comble le logis qui le jouxtait. Compte tenu de la méticulosité de Camus, il y avait peu de chance pour que celui-ci ait laissé traîner derrière lui un élément relatif à la mission qu’il avait effectuée à Moscou. Tout était certainement retranscrit dans le rapport que Milo avait précédemment consulté dans les archives le Grand Pope. Mais en désespoir de cause, le Scorpion était décidé à ne rien abandonner au hasard. Il serait temps de désamorcer la colère de l’intéressé face au procédé, une fois celui-ci retrouvé.

     Milo avait ainsi passé la matinée à ratisser l’appartement. Malgré son application, il n’avait rien découvert. Mise à part une vieille photo jaunie datant de leur enfance. Longtemps, il était demeuré en arrêt devant celle-ci. La prise de vue les immortalisait dans leur septième année. Camus et lui posaient sur un des chemins poussiéreux mangés de soleil qui menaient vers les aires d’entraînement. On y voyait un petit Scorpion tout en sourire, tenant par la main un jeune Verseau au regard étrangement embarrassé.

     Milo se rappelait que le cliché avait été réalisé sur son insistance, peu avant qu’ils ne fussent séparés et emmenés loin du Sanctuaire par leurs Maîtres respectifs. Le photographe n’était autre qu’un garde. En violation de toutes les règles du Domaine Sacré, ce dernier avait gardé cet objet de sa vie précédente. L’homme avait d’ailleurs disparu de leur univers peu après, et le Grec était persuadé que l’image interdite avait été détruite. Que le Verseau l’ait récupérée, puis conservée en s’exposant à des sanctions si on la trouvait, le surprenait agréablement. Mais qu’il ne la lui ait jamais montrée tout au long de ces années, à plus forte raison lorsque leur relation était devenue plus intime, le déstabilisait.

     L’énigme Camus se renforçait encore, et une nouvelle fois, Milo s’était demandé la place qu’il occupait réellement dans le cœur du Français. Non pas qu’il doutât de ses sentiments, mais quelle définition exacte devait-il leur donner ?

     Bien camouflée dans un recoin dissimulé de la bibliothèque, la photo portait pourtant les stigmates du papier souvent manipulé. Ce qui prouvait qu’elle n’était pas anodine aux yeux de son propriétaire. Un élément qui aurait dû réchauffer le cœur du Scorpion. Et néanmoins, ce dernier s’interrogeait. Il le faisait même avec un détachement totalement décalé. Le sort du Verseau lui pesait, mais c’était comme si tout ce qui avait attrait à leur existence passée l’indifférait.

     Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il remarquait que sa résurrection figurait une fracture sur sa capacité à mobiliser son affect. Alors qu’il avait toujours été du genre à partager ses émotions. Autrefois, tout ce qui touchait à Camus le remuait. Or, là, il n’éprouvait rien à découvrir une information sur le Français qui l’aurait transporté dans leur vie précédente. Ils s’étaient opposés, certes. Et il l’avait ensuite violemment rejeté. Mais mis en face de la passion qui les animait auparavant, ces éléments demeuraient presque légers. D’où venait son étrange sclérose affective qui l’empêchait d’exprimer une autre émotion que celle de la colère ?

     Cet état l’intriguait. Parfois, il songeait que cette insensibilité n’avait rien de naturel. Mais plus le temps passait, et moins cela le dérangeait. À présent, il se préoccupait simplement de lui-même, et ce cataplasme sur la souffrance qu’il avait involontairement provoquée n’était pas désagréable. Sauf que cet égoïsme inhabituel avait quelque chose de monstrueux qui l’effrayait. De manière totalement irrationnelle, il savait aussi que pour s’en guérir il devait retrouver Camus. Sans compter que sous cette carapace de détachement, son angoisse pour le Verseau ne cessait d’enfler. Elle tournait même à l’obsession. C’était une ambivalence parfaitement insupportable. Par moment, Milo ne se comprenait plus lui-même.

     Mais pour l’heure, il voulait éviter que Dohko, Jabu, Nachi et Aldébaran ne ramènent dès le lendemain Aphrodite, Death Mask et Shura. Il en allait du sort de son ancien amant. Une fois encore, il tenta de convaincre le Grand Pope.

     « Laissez-moi vingt-quatre heures. Je ne vous demande pas une heure de plus. Mais j’ai besoin de ce laps de temps. S’infiltrer dans la mafia russe n’a rien d’évident. Parvenir à soutirer des renseignements sur l’ancienne mission de Camus dans un délai aussi court risque déjà de les alerter. Mais s’ils ont vent que nous déplaçons d’autres de nos membres dans des conditions plus que suspectes, c’est perdu d’avance. Ils se douteront immédiatement que quelque chose cloche avec Camus. Et ils feront tout pour lui mettre la main dessus.

     — Je te rappelle que si tu avais suivi Aioros, ces vingt-quatre heures, tu les aurais déjà eus », répliqua Shion un peu sèchement.

     L’ancien Bélier avait beau comprendre le Scorpion et partager son inquiétude, il commençait à perdre sa retenue face à son insistance.

     « Et je n’aurais pas pu mener à bien les recherches dans l’appartement du Verseau, contra Milo en se braquant sur sa position.

     — Une autre personne aurait pu le faire.

     — Non, personne ne connaît Camus aussi bien que moi. Et il demeurait si hermétique, que j’ai eu moi-même des difficultés pour trouver les endroits où il aurait pu dissimuler quelque chose. »

     En entendant Milo parler de son amant au passé, Shion tiqua. La séparation précédant la Guerre Sainte avait certes été longue, mais elle n’expliquait pas tout. Se pouvait-il que les effets néfastes de l’éparpillement de leur personnalité fussent déjà en train de se manifester ? Si tel était bien le cas, pointer le doigt dessus ne servirait à rien.

     Adepte des mises à plat constructives, le Grand Pope préféra ne pas relever cet écart de langage. Dans le cas présent, le Scorpion n’était plus en capacité de prendre la mesure du problème. Il n’existait qu’un seul moyen d’y remédier, et elle supposait le retour du Verseau. Encore fallait-il espérer que les conséquences évoquées par Athéna fussent moins rapides du côté de ce dernier. Sinon, le Sanctuaire allait devoir s’accommoder de deux nouveaux caractères particulièrement dérangeants.

     « Tu sais pertinemment ce qui arrivera si nous tardons trop, se contenta-t-il de rappeler à l’ordre le contestataire. Nos compagnons finiront par être pourchassés par les Spectres. C’est valable pour tous les Ors dispersés par Hadès. Et je te rappelle que le rapatriement d’Aphrodite, Shura et Death Masque peut aussi interférer négativement dans le sauvetage de Saga. Contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, je ne sacrifie pas le Verseau. »

     Mais Milo reprit la balle au bond dans le sens contraire qu’il espérait.

     « Justement ! Vingt-quatre heures de plus ne peuvent qu’aider Kanon et Mü à progresser de leur côté sans se faire repérer. »

     Dans un sens il n’avait pas tort. Néanmoins, Shion se doutait que ses motivations étaient beaucoup moins altruistes qu’elles le semblaient. Radicalisant sa position, le Grand Pope refusa de se laisser davantage attendrir par la situation difficile du jeune homme. Milo étant venu le trouver à titre privé, l’Atlante ne portait pas son masque. Accentuant la fermeté de son expression pour consolider son autorité, il rappela quelques dures réalités au huitième gardien.

     « En tant que chevalier d’Athéna, on t’a enseigné que la sauvegarde globale n’admet aucun secours individuel qui puisse se retourner contre la stabilité de l’ensemble. Et tu n’ignores pas non plus que l’exécution des décisions de notre déesse, ou les moyens mis en œuvre pour sa protection passent avant toutes les raisons personnelles. Ce sont les premières règles que tu as apprises, il me semble. Tu as d’ailleurs juré de t’y conformer. Je te rappelle également que tout manquement en ce sens entraîne un châtiment sévère.

     — Comment aurais-je pu l’oublier ! se récria le Scorpion avec autant de colère que d’indignation. Dois-je à mon tour vous rappeler de quelle manière j’ai combattu mes propres frères durant la Guerre Sainte ? »

     C’était effectivement un argument qu’il ne pouvait pas lui renier. Ses paroles contenaient une telle colère rentrée, que Shion hésita à l’enfoncer davantage. S’engouffrant dans la brèche de son indécision, Milo revint une nouvelle fois à la charge :

     « Je pense que Camus à lui aussi largement prouvé où étaient ses priorités. Vous êtes bien placé pour le savoir. Nous lui devons un minimum de reconnaissance. Seul, il ne pourra jamais s’en sortir. Vingt-quatre heures, c’est tout ce que je vous demande. »

     Le plaidoyer du Scorpion était habile et l’ancien Bélier était le premier à reconnaître que les sacrifices passés du Verseau étaient bien mal récompensés. Mais derrière la juste inquiétude de Milo, il aurait aimé être sûr de déceler la bonne motivation. Malgré sa résolution de ne pas interférer dans une sphère privée, il ne put s’empêcher de mettre le

     Grec en face d’une réalité dérangeante.

     « Parce que tu t’en veux, ou parce que tu l’aimes ?» demanda-t-il en l’observant avec intérêt.

     Milo eut un instant d’hésitation, et son visage assombri d’obstination se crispa sous l’intensité du poids d’une interrogation sans réponse. La question le touchait exactement là où il ne parvenait plus à se comprendre. Preuve qu’un mécanisme sournois était déjà bien à l’œuvre. Shion ne le quittai pas des yeux. Mal à l’aise, le Grec réagit en répliquant une nouvelle fois à côté du sujet.

     « Vous ne songeriez même pas à me demander cela si Athéna ne s’opposait pas à notre relation, se défila-t-il avec aigreur.

     — Qui te dit qu’elle s’oppose dans l’absolu à votre relation ? tempéra son aîné, en sachant qu’il ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui révéler les confidences de Saori.

     — Il me semble qu’elle a pourtant été claire lors de notre dernière réunion.

     — Tu l’as peut-être aussi un peu poussée à bout », lui rappela Shion, en essayant vainement de lui pointer la vérité.

     Mais toujours cruellement blessé par la rebuffade de sa déesse, Milo n’écoutait que ce qu’il voulait bien entendre. Avec un air d’enfant boudeur qui aurait fait sourire le Grand Pope en toute autre occasion, il opta pour un exposé sans concession, bien que respectueux, de ses doléances.

     « Camus et moi n’avons jamais fait passer notre relation avant le bien du Sanctuaire. Encore moins celui de notre déesse. Tous vous le diront. Et si Athéna n’avait pas jugé bon de révéler notre situation, personne ne se douterait encore de la réalité du lien qui nous unissait. C’est elle qui a décidé d’ouvrir les hostilités à ce sujet. Mais je trouve sa réaction abusive. Il n’y a qu’à se plonger dans les notes annexes qui truffent les annales officielles, ou regarder autour de nous, pour observer une réalité différente de celle prônée par son discours. Même si tout se passe sous le sceau de la discrétion, notre histoire est loin d’être unique. Nous n’avons pas inventé l’amour interne au Domaine Sacré. Au cours du temps, ceux qui ont fondé une famille sont légion.

     — Tu comptes fonder une famille avec le Verseau ? Je suppose que tu songes à passer par l’adoption ? Parce qu’autrement il va falloir que tu m’expliques, là. »

     Milo foudroya Shion du regard. Comment pouvait-il faire de l’humour dans un moment pareil ? En tout cas, si c’était pour détendre l’atmosphère, sa plaisanterie tombait à plat.

     Conscient de l’avoir irrité davantage, l’Atlante poursuivit plus sérieusement :

     « Les rapprochements dont tu parles touchent le plus souvent des serviteurs ou des gardes, qui se mettent en couple avec des chevaliers. Plus rarement deux chevaliers ensemble, quel que soit leur sexe. Encore moins quand ceux-ci sont de la même caste. Quant à deux Ors… Si cela a déjà eu lieu, Athéna a fait en sorte qu’on en oublie le souvenir. Et cela est mieux. »

     Instantanément il sentit la colère du Scorpion enfler.

     « Vous nous condamnez également ?

     — Non. Je déplore simplement la difficulté qui sera la vôtre. »

     Muselé par cet assentiment tacite, Milo eut un froncement de sourcils méfiant. Le prenant en pitié, Shion décida de lui accorder sa requête.

     « C’est d’accord, poursuivit-il. Tu as tes vingt-quatre heures. Elles pourront d’ailleurs effectivement être utiles à Kanon et à Mü. Mais je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose en retour. Dès que tu auras retrouvé Camus, parle-lui. Il ne faut pas que vous restiez sur ce qui vous a séparé avant votre saut dans les limbes. J’ignore ce qu’il en résultera, mais oblige-le à t’écouter. Et fais en sorte qu’il s’exprime à son tour. »

     Ne sachant trop comment interpréter ces dernières paroles, Milo s’inclina, un genou à terre.

     « Va maintenant, le congédia le Grand Pope. Ton avion part en fin de matinée. Cela te laisse trois heures. Tu as largement le temps de te préparer, et de convaincre celles qui doivent t’accompagner. »

     Une fois hors du Palais, Milo se dirigea immédiatement vers les baraquements réservés aux femmes. Lorsqu’il avait soumis son projet à Shion, celui-ci n’avait fait aucun commentaire, mais le Scorpion savait qu’il le jugeait bon. À présent qu’il avait le feu vert, il ne lui restait plus qu’à choisir ses coéquipières.

     La difficulté avait été de trouver un plan mêlant rapidité et efficacité pour infiltrer la mafia russe en un temps record. Naturellement, sans éveiller les soupçons. Ce plan devait en outre lui ouvrir des portes essentielles pour obtenir des informations préalables au sauvetage de Camus. En épluchant les dossiers confidentiels du Sanctuaire, un patronyme l’avait interpellé. C’était celui d’un des chefs locaux de l’organisation. Un personnage peu recommandable, avec lequel Milo avait autrefois dû composer sous un nom d’emprunt pour atteindre une cible particulièrement difficile à repérer.

     Le mafieux était alors en butte à l’hostilité d’un clan rival, et pour étayer sa couverture le Scorpion lui avait sauvé la vie. Depuis, l’homme était monté en grade. Mais surtout, il lui restait redevable. Il s’occupait d’un secteur en pleine expansion : celui de la prostitution. Il visait principalement le racolage de luxe, et il était souvent à court de filles suffisamment jolies, retorses et cultivées pour piéger de riches clients. Milo pensait le contacter sous couvert de son identité précédente. Lui présenter un lot de femmes aussi belles, intelligentes, qu’apparemment soumises serait une excellente entrée en matière.

     La veille, il avait touché deux mots de son idée à Marine. Cette dernière s’était aussitôt offerte pour faire partie de ses accompagnatrices. Elle lui avait en outre proposé une liste de six jeunes femmes, toutes anciennes apprenties ayant échouées de peu pour obtenir leur armure, et qui demeuraient au Sanctuaire en tant que simples soldats affectés à la sécurité ordinaire. Le chevalier de l’Aigle répondait d’elles et l’assurait de leur entier dévouement à la cause de la recherche des Ors perdus. Elles étaient suffisamment aguerries pour pouvoir se défendre en cas de besoin, sauraient comment réagir si elles découvraient un indice concernant le Verseau, conserveraient la discipline nécessaire pour obéir promptement à ses ordres, et surtout, Marine affirmait qu’elles étaient toutes ravissantes, condition indispensable à la mise en place de sa stratégie.

     Le Scorpion allait donc de ce pas vérifier ce dernier élément, car si l’entraînement intensif qu’elles recevaient forgeait souvent des corps de rêve, le minois de ces demoiselles devait correspondre à ce qu’il en attendait. La tradition imposait toujours le port du masque aux les femmes à l’intérieur du Domaine Sacré, et les chevaliers de ce sexe camouflaient systématiquement leur figure lors des combats à l’extérieur contre leurs ennemis. Crainte d’exposer une faiblesse ou désir de minimiser un avantage ? Milo n’était jamais parvenu à trancher. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’était qu’en dehors des limites de l’île, mis à part en cas de conflits, les femmes n’étaient pas tenues de cacher leur visage.

     L’une des prérogatives des Ors accordait à ces derniers la possibilité de demander à celles-ci de se démasquer à l’intérieur même du Sanctuaire. Il était donc tout à fait en droit d’exiger de voir leur physionomie avant de les enrôler pour sa mission. Il avait d’ailleurs usé et abusé de ce privilège autrefois, quand il s’était heurté à la révélation de ses sentiments réels pour un certain Verseau. La froide impassibilité de Camus ne lui avait guère permis de deviner la propre ambivalence du Français. Encore moins à se déclarer.

     Provoquer Camus en la matière lui avait paru un excellent moyen de tester ses réactions affectives. Qu’il se montrât un minimum jaloux l’aurait incontestablement aidé à y voir plus clair. Et puis, il désirait également s’assurer qu’il ne risquait pas de briser la richesse d’une amitié d’enfance pour une tocade. Autant d’éléments qui l’avaient poussé à se rapprocher de nombreuses femmes, de manière souvent ambiguë. Ses papillonnages avaient payé dans le sens où malgré sa carapace d’indifférence, le Verseau avait manifesté une indéfinissable tristesse. Avec le recul, Milo regrettait d’avoir dû en passer par là. Son hésitation d’alors s’apparentait à de la lâcheté, et l’amour indéfectible que lui avait ensuite porté Camus méritait mieux que ces atermoiements. Mais il avait eu si peur de perdre son amitié à cause d’une inclination sans retour.

     Ses souvenirs arrachèrent à Milo un soupir. Mal à l’aise, il accéléra le pas. Il s’était juré de ne pas retomber dans les mêmes erreurs, et sous le coup d’une colère impulsive, il avait fait bien pire…

     Immobile sur un promontoire contigu au cinquième temple, Le Lion observait la progression du Scorpion. Obéissant aux ordres de Shion, il venait d’entraîner quatre jeunes apprentis recrutés durant leur disparition. Une fonction qui le détendait généralement, mais qui ce jour-là n’avait que très partiellement apaisé son irritation. Car depuis la visite inopinée que son frère lui avait rendue avant son départ pour la Russie, la rage ne le quittait plus.

     En contrebas, Milo marchait rapidement sur l’un des chemins pavés. Il ne paraissait pas avoir détecté sa présence et Aiolia ne tenait pas à ce qu’il l’aperçût. Les risques d’altercation avec son ami ne feraient que compliquer les choses. Il pouvait sentir d’ici le cosmos tourmenté du huitième gardien. Son allure pressée et sa mine sombre soulignaient son état d’esprit, et il devinait sans mal le sujet de ses préoccupations. Des cinq chevaliers perdus, un seul demeurait toujours introuvable. Bravant la fatigue et le découragement, Milo ne s’accorderait aucun répit tant qu’il n’aurait pas découvert l’amorce d’une piste menant au Verseau.

     Dans un sens, Aiolia le comprenait. Il n’avait jamais aimé Camus, mais il ne le détestait pas non plus. La complexité de la situation vécue par celui-ci ne le laissait pas de marbre. Quelque part, il le plaignait sincèrement. Se réveiller dans un endroit inconnu, privé de sa mémoire, avec pour seul rappel de son passé des cauchemars récurrents que personne n’était pour le moment en capacité d’atténuer, devait être extrêmement éprouvant. Voire, totalement angoissant.

     Oui, il pouvait comprendre Milo et même compatir pour Camus. Seulement voilà, il avait fallu que cette prise de conscience allât de pair avec la révélation du lien amoureux qui unissait les deux hommes. Et il digérait difficilement la brutalité de cette découverte. Comment son ami de longue date avait-il pu s’éprendre d’un compagnon d’armes aussi insaisissable et arrogant ? Car comment qualifier autrement la façade de froid dédain qu’affichait le Verseau les rares fois où ils s’étaient précédemment côtoyés ? Et Milo qui avait cru bon de lui cacher la vérité durant toutes ces années… Si Aiola voulait être parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, c’était surtout ce dernier point qui lui restait en travers de la gorge.

     Avec le recul et un peu de discernement, les éléments du puzzle se mettaient maintenant clairement en place. Et il réévaluait à leur juste valeur tout un tas de silences, de signes discrets et de phrases à double sens mal interprétés. Sa naïveté passée était insondable. Mais tous ses amis devaient-ils donc tous le trahir ?... Comme Shaka, en son temps...

     Songer au différend qui l’avait autrefois opposé à la Vierge renforça le malaise du Lion. Étouffée dans l’œuf par l’intervention d’Aldébaran, cette histoire avait failli virer au drame. Aujourd’hui, il reconnaissait avoir une bonne partie des torts. Rien ne serait pourtant arrivé si Shaka lui avait livré son secret avant qu’il ne le découvrît. Ils étaient proches alors, du moins le croyait-il. Mais apparemment, Shaka n’avait pas assez confiance en lui… Leur amitié en avait fait les frais. Ils s’étaient définitivement brouillés quelques mois avant la bataille du Sanctuaire.

     Malgré sa colère, Aiolia en avait souffert. Trop fier pour amorcer une réconciliation, il avait longtemps espéré que la Vierge ferait un premier pas. Au moins pour lui expliquer la raison d’un choix qu’il cernait mal. Mais ce dernier avait passé les rares moments où ils s’étaient ensuite trouvés réunis à l’éviter ostensiblement. Profondément affecté, le Lion avait fini par nier la déception subsistant au fond de son cœur pour enterrer « l’incident ». Jusqu’à ce que la Vierge le ressuscitât par ses sous-entendus fielleux.

     C’était à la fois si peu mâture, et tellement éloigné de la personnalité et des enseignements d’un bouddhiste, qu’Aiolia se demandait ce qui avait bien pu réactiver l’acrimonie de Sakha à son égard. À moins que l’agacement à peine voilé d’Athéna y fût pour quelque chose. Se pouvait-il que la Vierge pensât qu’il l’ait trahi auprès de leur déesse ?... Si tel était le cas, il allait falloir qu’ils aient une bonne discussion, quitte à la terminer dans l’une des arènes par un affrontement qui lui permettait de laver son honneur à grands coups de Lightning Plasma…

    Ragaillardi par sa décision, il se sentait un peu plus calme. Mais cela ne réglait pas le problème qui l’opposait à Aioros. Que dire d’Aioros ?...  
Aioros était venu le trouver la veille, alors que l’aube pointait à peine, le surprenant au saut du lit. Depuis leur résurrection, les deux frères tentaient de reprendre leur relation brutalement interrompue, sans toujours parvenir à camoufler un début de malaise, une gêne latente, la matérialisation inavouée d’une trop longue absence, doublée d’une séparation entourée de mensonges.

     Certes, la mort d’Aioros avait déstabilisé le jeune Aiolia. Mais il avait encore davantage souffert du parfum de trahison qui enveloppait celle-ci. Immanquablement, la félonie supposée de son frère avait rejailli sur lui, et il lui avait fallu doublement se démener pour se faire admettre en tant que chevalier d’Or. Comme tous les autres, il avait gagné son armure au prix de l’effort et du sang, mais son intégration s’accompagnait de doutes, d’interrogations sans réponse, et de suspicions.

     La bataille du Sanctuaire avait enfin lavé son aîné de tout soupçon. Il n’en conservait pas moins un relent d’amertume à l’encontre de ceux qui l’avaient condamné à renier une partie de son enfance. Le retour d’Aioros comblait le grand vide laissé par la disparition d’un frère tendrement aimé, mais ne facilitait pas la reprise d’un dialogue non exempt de zones d’ombres. Vraisemblablement, parce que le Lion bloquait sur une scène qu’il avait surprise peu avant l’assassinat du Sagittaire. Une scène qui avait tourné en boucle dans sa tête durant des années, avant de le faire hurler de fureur lorsque la supercherie de Saga avait été découverte. Et l’esprit de conciliation d’Airos ne l’aidait en rien. Au contraire.

     La palette des sentiments actuels d’Aioros pour ses pairs semblait s’étager de la bienveillance à la courtoise neutralité. Ce manque flagrant de ressentiment déboussolait Aiolia, et le rendait incapable de parler ouvertement de ce qui le gênait à son frère. S’il trouvait cela très chevaleresque, il aurait aimé être sûr que rien ne se cachait derrière. Or, ce n’était pas le cas. Et ce qu’il entrevoyait ne lui plaisait pas.

     Alors, après « l’incident Shaka », la « découverte Milo » et « l’incertitude Saga », « l’interrogation Aioros » avait fini par suffisamment le perturber pour l’obliger à réagir. Il reconnaissait l’avoir fait de façon totalement arbitraire. En adoptant une ligne de conduite dépourvue de sensibilité vis-à-vis de Camus quand la question du rapatriement des chevaliers perdus avait été évoquée. Parce qu’involontairement, le Verseau cristallisait tous ses griefs. Il n’avait pourtant fait preuve d’aucun mauvais esprit, se contentant d’argumenter avec une logique implacable. Mais ces mots avaient été plus tranchants et efficaces que la mise en place d’une vengeance longuement préméditée.

     À présent, il s’en voulait. Camus n’avait pas mérité qu’on l’abandonnât de cette manière, même si cela allait dans le sens d’un sacrifice incontournable. Seulement, il ne l’avouerait jamais. Ainsi la veille, lorsqu’il s’était retrouvé face à un Sagittaire intrigué qui venait lui demander une explication concernant son intransigeance envers le Verseau, il s’était aussitôt braqué.

     « Ça ne te ressemble pas Aiolia, avait fini par lui asséner Aioros avec désapprobation. Ta démonstration était parfaite, mais il y manquait un semblant d’âme. »

     A son tour, il s’était emporté :

     « Tu aurais préféré que je tombe dans la sensiblerie ? Nous sommes des chevaliers d’Athéna ! Pas une association humanitaire ! Chacun connaît les risques. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, Camus aurait été le premier à réagir ainsi.

     — Ce n’est pas ce que je te reproche et tu le sais très bien, avait sèchement répliqué le Sagittaire, les sourcils froncés de contrariété. Tu as parfaitement exposé le problème et résumé le peu d’alternatives qu’il nous restait. Tes conclusions étaient justes, et je te rappelle que même si je les déplore, je m’y suis rallié comme tous les autres. Mais je n’ai pas aimé ta manière de le faire.

     — Et elle t’a déplu en quoi ma manière ?

     — On aurait dit que tu réglais tes comptes.»

     Ce qui était à la fois vrai, et totalement faux. Camus s’était simplement trouvé là au mauvais moment.

     « Camus ou un autre ça ne changeait rien au problème, avait-il répondu, en ravalant sa mauvaise foi. Il faudrait savoir. Tu ne peux pas admettre que j’ai agi en parfait tacticien d’un côté, et me reprocher de l’autre de proposer un sacrifice incontournable. De toute manière, tu n’as pas à me faire la leçon. Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas remarqué, j’ai grandi depuis ton départ. Et monsieur le senseur n’est plus toujours le bienvenu chez moi. »

     Aioros avait pris sa dernière phrase comme une gifle. Le Lion l’avait vu blêmir, et immédiatement il avait regretté sa répartie. Mais la résurgence d’un ancien souvenir l’avait retenu de s’excuser. Livide, son frère avait reculé jusqu’à l’entrée, avant de repartir en murmurant d’un ton bas.

     « Comme il te plaira. »

     Aiolia avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas le rattraper. Mais cela aurait été agir comme l’enfant d’autrefois, et Aïoros devait réaliser que leurs rapports avaient changé. Qu’il n’était plus aussi malléable. Et surtout, qu’il admettait mal le côté moralisateur de ce frère si net en apparence, mais qu’il ne comprenait plus compte tenu de ce qu’il croyait savoir. Il était pourtant d’un caractère à exprimer franchement son ressentiment. Mais vis-à-vis d’Aioros, il n’y arrivait pas. Il n’était parvenu qu’à le blesser et il s’en voulait.

     Grondant de nouveau intérieurement, le Lion songea que tout comme avec Shaka, il faudrait également qu’il mette les choses à plat avec Aioros. Tout comme avec Milo. Et qu’il s’explique avec Saga dès que celui-ci serait rentré. Cela faisait beaucoup de points à remettre en ordre. Alors oui, il était en colère. Contre lui-même. Contre certains de ses pairs. Contre ce retour à la vie qui n’annonçait que des complications.

     Étouffant un soupir d’exaspération, il se détourna pour retrouver l’isolement de son temple. Il devait faire le vide. Peut-être y gagnerait-il un peu d’apaisement.

     Une demi-heure plus tard, Milo faisait le chemin inverse pour venir prendre son maigre bagage avant de partir pour l’aéroport. Il était satisfait de son inspection. Les jeunes femmes désignées par Marine étaient effectivement toutes forts bien faites et leurs visages ne déparaient en rien le reste de leurs personnes. Elles avaient accepté de le suivre avec enthousiasme, aussi heureuses de quitter le Sanctuaire durant quelques jours, que d’avoir retenues son attention pour participer à cette mission. Milo avait néanmoins eu la surprise de découvrir qu’il les avait déjà toutes côtoyées à un moment donné, avant de les perdues de vue.

     Il devinait qu’il devait à Marine cette facilité d’intégration. Depuis le temps que la jeune femme fréquentait son ami Aiolia, elle avait forcément eu accès à certaines informations. Son esprit d’analyse et son don d’observation avaient tiré les justes conclusions. Il lui en était reconnaissant.

     Milo avait ainsi eu la joie de retrouver Hermia et Néphélie, deux sœurs grecques, aussi brunes, bouclées, bronzées et longilignes l’une que l’autre, et si semblables de traits qu’on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumelles malgré les treize mois qui les séparaient. Il les avait côtoyées enfants, dans les grands baraquements qui servaient de premiers logis aux apprentis nouvellement arrivés. Il se souvenait surtout du plaisir qu’il avait à déposer de petits crabes fraîchement pêchés aux pieds de Néphélie, qui avait une sainte horreur de ces crustacés. Il aimait aussi surprendre Hermia, en débouchant devant elle comme un diable en boîte aux moments inopinés. Cette dernière sursautait systématiquement, avec un cri d’effroi qui ravissait le gamin qu’il était alors.

     Il avait également reconnu sans aucun mal Sakura et Abby, qu’il avait autrefois affrontés dans des joutes organisées par leurs Maîtres respectifs. À tout juste neuf ans, il représentait déjà un défi certain pour évaluer le niveau réel de ces demoiselles. La première était une petite Japonaise d’aspect gracile et de caractère tranquille, au fin visage mangé par deux grands yeux sombres et veloutés. La seconde une grande et athlétique américaine, bavarde et souriante, dont le regard bleu ciel pétillait de malice et de gentillesse. L’une était aussi brune que l’autre était blonde. À l’exemple d’Hermia et de Néphelie, elles alliaient charme, beauté et intelligence. Inséparables, elles formaient un duo d’amies sur la définition duquel beaucoup s’interrogeait. Un mystère que Milo se faisait fort de résoudre durant leur voyage.

     La cinquième participante s’était démasquée spontanément, pour planter avec hardiesse ses yeux gris ardoise dans les siens. Face à l’amorce de cette provocation, le Scorpion n’avait pu retenir un sourire. Il n’en attendait pas moins de cette sculpturale jeune arabe à la longue chevelure acajou, qui répondait au nom de Djamila. Il s’était astreint à fantasmer sur elle durant sa période d’hésitation Verseau, et ils étaient même sortis ensemble. Il lui en gardait une affection particulière. Sans elle et les baisers sulfureux qu’ils avaient échangés, il n’aurait jamais compris si vite que seules les lèvres étonnamment douces d’un être réputé pour sa froideur lui importaient vraiment.

     Quant à la dernière, Kayla, c’était une Australienne relativement effacée, mais d’une beauté si remarquable qu’elle éclipsait immédiatement les cinq autres. Dotée d’un corps de rêve aux proportions parfaites, d’une peau ambrée sur laquelle ondoyaient de longs cheveux de lin aux reflets argentés, son regard d’émeraude fascinait autant qu’il intriguait par son calme et son apparent détachement. Elle avait un temps été pressentie pour devenir un chevalier de glace, et quand il était enfant, Milo s’était rapproché d’elle alors qu’il cherchait à attirer l’attention d’un petit Français aussi fuyant que farouche. D’une certaine manière, elle lui avait servi à apprivoiser ce dernier, et il s’était tissé entre eux une complicité feutrée, teintée de reconnaissance du côté du Scorpion.

     Encadré d’une équipe d’aussi jolies filles, le Grec était sûr d’avoir ses entrées dans la mafia russe et il s’en trouvait un peu rasséréné.

     Il allait atteindre le sentier qui serpentait jusqu’au huitième temple, quand pris par une impulsion soudaine, il obliqua brusquement sur la droite. Empruntant un escalier taillé dans la roche, il rejoignit le bois d’olivier qui jalonnait le cimetière des guerriers défunts. Passé les arbres centenaires, il parvint devant un muret de cailloux blancs qui délimitait l’emplacement réservé aux chevaliers d’Or. L’aire qui leur était affectée était relativement restreinte, mais la mort en avait saisi bien peu dans un cadre pacifique. Plus rares encore étaient ceux tombés au combat dont les corps avaient pu être rapatriés.

     Les cinq chevaliers d’Or tués lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire avaient bénéficié de ce privilège funéraire. Malgré leur résurrection, Saori n’avait toujours pas ordonné l’enlèvement des stèles marquant leurs tombes. Pour Milo, ce lieu s’apparentait à celui d’un triste pèlerinage. Durant des mois, il l’avait mille fois foulé pour aller stationner devant la sépulture du Verseau. Un simple bloc de marbre blanc veiné de bleu sur un carré de verdure, et un nom inscrit au burin.

     Comme toujours, le Scorpion finit par s’agenouiller pour caresser la pierre d’une main presque tremblante. Avant qu’Hadès n’intervînt, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû retenir ses larmes en effectuant ce geste. À ce moment-là, la disparition de l’homme qu’il aimait le bouleversait. Au point qu’il avait songé à tout abandonner. Seule la certitude qu’il perdrait le droit de venir se recueillir sur cette tombe l’avait empêché de partir.

     Si un jour on lui avait dit que la résurrection de Camus le perturberait davantage, il aurait ri malgré son chagrin. Aujourd’hui, il ne savait plus ce qu’il ressentait. Et c’était bien cette ignorance qui était en train de le rendre fou. À ce besoin d’y voir clair se mêlait la sensation d’avoir commis une erreur irréparable. Par un enchaînement de circonstances dramatiques, il était devenu le bourreau de celui pour lequel il aurait sacrifié sa vie auparavant. C’était à la fois pathétique et terriblement déconcertant. Par moment, son détachement l’effrayait. C’était aussi à ces instants qu’il s’apercevait que son cœur engourdi battait un peu plus vite lorsqu’il songeait au Verseau. L’importance de ses propres contradictions l’aspirait vers un gouffre dont il ne voyait pas le fond.

     Posant le front contre la pierre froide, il ferma les yeux. Se retrouver là éveillait en lui quelque chose de familier, qui l’apaisait. Cruellement affecté par cette cassure qu’il ne s’expliquait pas, il murmura d’une voix brisée :

     « Je n’ai jamais voulu te faire autant de mal Camus. Si tu savais comme je regrette… Mon cœur est devenu si froid… Seul ton souvenir parvient encore à le réchauffer… Je ne sais plus où j’en suis, mais tu me manques… Les apparences sont contre moi, mais n’ai jamais voulu ta perte… Encore moins te condamner à un exile qui pourrait te coûter la vie… S’il te plaît Camus, aide-moi à te retrouver… Camus… Où es-tu ?...»


	8. Chassé-croisé moscovite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT (Interrogations multiples) : À la recherche d’un indice pour retrouver Camus, Milo fouille son appartement avant de demander à Shion de retarder d’une journée le rapatriement des quatre chevaliers réapparus. Il veut avoir le temps de mener personnellement une enquête à Moscou et il craint que la mafia ne s’en prenne au Verseau si elle a vent du sauvetage des autres Ors. Shion finit par lui céder, en s’interrogeant sur les motivations de Milo : amour ou remords ? Afin de mettre en place une couverture lui permettant d’approcher la mafia, le Scorpion se rend au baraquement des femmes pour enrôler certaines d’entre elles. Outre Marine, il sera accompagné par six anciennes prétendantes aux armures ayant échoué dans leur quête, et qui sont finalement devenues soldats. Il les connaît toutes, et se remémore leur passé commun. Aiolia qui l’observe en profite pour faire le point sur ses propres ressentiments : son aigreur vis-à-vis de Shaka après à ce qu’il considère comme une trahison, et ses doutes concernant Aioros dont la conduite trop lisse l’interpelle suite à une scène qu’il a surprise autrefois. Satisfait de son recrutement, Milo fait un détour sur la tombe de Camus qui subsiste encore. Il y dévoile des sentiments qui bien que confus, existent toujours.

*****************************  
 **CHAPITRE 8 : CHASSE-CROISE MOSCOVITE**

 

     Installé sur la méridienne meublant la chambre qu’occupait Mü, Kanon patientait. Une main soutenant son menton, il observait par la fenêtre les passants qui se pressaient de rentrer avant que l’orage n’éclatât. L’air chaud était saturé d’électricité. Bizarrement, ce temps avait toujours interagi avec son cosmos et il sentait des vibrations désagréables lui remonter dans le dos.

     Ils étaient arrivés à Tripoli deux jours plus tôt. D’un commun accord, ils avaient choisi un hôtel du centre-ville en se faisant passer pour de simples touristes. Jusqu’à présent, tout se déroulait bien. Ils n’avaient essuyé qu’un regard perplexe. Celui de l’agent de sécurité qui avait contrôlé leurs passeports. En découvrant l’identité masculine de Mü, le douanier avait détaillé le jeune homme avec une insistance que tout autre aurait trouvé gênante.

     Kanon avait pourtant conseillé à l’Atlante de porter des vêtements près du corps pour éviter les malentendus. Mais, obstiné comme une bête à cornes, le chevalier du Bélier avait négligé sa recommandation. Il l’avait rejoint à l’aéroport habillé d’une de ses tuniques flottantes, lâchement resserrées à la taille par une ceinture de cuir défraîchi, sur un pantalon de lin et des chaussures en toile. Et ce n’étaient pas ses longs cheveux parme, retenus par une attache au milieu du dos, son air doux et ses grands yeux de biche, qui simplifiaient la définition de sa masculinité. Il n’en prenait manifestement pas ombrage, semblant exclusivement réserver sa mauvaise humeur à son accompagnateur.

     Depuis qu’ils avaient décollé d’Athènes, Mü refusait d’engager la conversation, si ce n’était pour se plaindre de devoir voyager avec un traître. C’était à peine s’il avait dénié valider la mise en place des derniers éléments de leur mission. Depuis, leurs échanges se limitaient au minimum.

     Ils devaient rencontrer leur contact d’ici une heure, et l’ancien Marina avait rejoint le Bélier avant de descendre à la réception pour commander un taxi. Celui-ci profitait de leur avance pour se donner un coup de peigne dans la salle de bain. À moins que ce ne fût pour éviter de partager la même pièce que lui.

     Un éclair zébra soudain le ciel. Dans la rue, un enfant hurla en se réfugiant dans jupes de sa mère. Son cri de frayeur rappela désagréablement à Kanon la nuit qu’il venait de passer. Une fois de plus, il avait dû s’immiscer dans les cauchemars de son frère. Les rêves de Saga devenaient si éprouvants, qu’il en ressentait lui-même les effets pernicieux. La nuit avait été courte. Comme toujours, il avait dû faire abstraction de sa propre angoisse lorsque son jumeau s’était raidi en entendant sa voix. Les mouvements de recul mentaux de ce dernier finissaient par le blesser autant qu’ils le préoccupaient. Bien que sachant qu’il ne recevrait aucun soutien de ce côté-là, l’ex-Dragon des Mers ne put se retenir de livrer à Mü son découragement.

     « Saga ne parvient pas à dissocier ma voix de celle qui l’a hanté durant toutes ces années. J’avais cru parvenir à partiellement l’apprivoiser au fil des jours, mais cette nuit, il a essayé de bloquer toutes mes tentatives. Je crois qu’il est dévoré de fièvre, et il ne sait plus à quoi ou à qui s’en remettre.»

     Dans la pièce adjacente, un remue-ménage léger l’avertit de l’agacement du Bélier. Sa répartie claquât avec une dureté inaccoutumée :

     « De toute façon, je ne vois pas à quoi d’autre nous pouvions nous attendre le concernant. C’est bien dommage pour lui, parce qu’il va falloir qu’il apprenne à gérer ce problème tout seul, comme un grand. Mais c’est surtout ennuyeux pour nous, parce qu’il ne nous aide pas du tout à le sortir de son trou en pataugeant de cette manière-là.»

     La désobligeance de ces railleries irrita fortement Kanon. L’insensibilité de Mü frisait l’irrévérence et l’ancien Marina se retint d’entrer dans la salle d’eau pour aller le saisir fermement par les épaules et le secouer. Depuis leur départ, l’Atlante le battait froid. Ce qu’il pouvait admettre, compte tenu de son passé de manipulateur et de comploteur. Tous ne lui avaient pas encore pardonné malgré l’absolution athénienne, et il se doutait que certains mettraient un certain temps à le faire. Mais le Bélier était l’un de ceux dont il s’attendait le moins à une telle hostilité. Sa réaction était presque… épidermique. Quant au «sujet» de leur mission en duo…

     Sur ce chapitre, Mü se comportait comme un enfant insupportable, alors qu’il était réputé pour être réfléchi et bienveillant. Kanon savait qu’on le choisissait souvent pour temporiser les conflits larvés. Il y avait là une incohérence qu’il ne comprenait pas. Que l’aigreur du premier gardien visât plus particulièrement son jumeau l’agaçait au plus haut point. Il se serait néanmoins indigné de la même manière si ces mots discourtois avaient concerné n’importe quel autre chevalier. Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer un tel manque de retenu. Pas de la part d’un chevalier d’Or à l’encontre d’un ses frères en détresse.

     L’attitude de Mü excédait Kanon. Le Bélier disposerait de tout le temps nécessaire pour régler ses comptes une fois de retour au Sanctuaire. Mais ici, il devait se montrer réactif et efficace pour tirer Saga du bourbier où il s’enlisait. Shion avait eu tort. Devoir être confronté plus directement avec la douleur du Premier Gémeau n’adoucissait en rien le ressentiment de l’Atlante. Mais il ne serait pas dit que l’ancien Marina flancherait le premier. Mü devrait s’expliquer, que cela lui plût ou non. Et il le ferait maintenant.

     Alors que le mal embouché sortait de la salle de bain, Kanon se leva de la méridienne en camouflant sa colère. Calme, mais indifférent, le jeune Bélier se dirigeait vers la porte pour descendre à la réception. Il allait passer près de lui sans même lui jeter un regard. Encore un de ces petits manques de savoir-vivre inhabituels, qui gonflait l’irritation de l’ex-Dragon des Mers comme autant de piqûres de moustiques.

     D’un mouvement suffisamment rapide pour surprendre l’Atlante, Kanon se déplaça brusquement devant lui. À moins de le bousculer, Mü ne pouvait pas poursuivre son chemin. Les mains sur les hanches et l’air sévère, le Second Gémeau planta ses yeux bleu-vert dans ceux un peu étonnés de son pair.

     « Une bonne fois pour toutes Chevalier du Bélier, si tu me disais clairement ce que tu reproches exactement à mon frère ? »

     Le Grec assista alors à un phénomène rare. Sous le coup de la colère, le regard de jade vira à un vert si foncé qu’il en parut presque noir.

     « Tu oses me demander ce que je lui reproche ! s’exclama son vis-à-vis, en conservant néanmoins un ton mesuré pour ne pas alerter les autres clients de l’étage. Alors qu’il a tué mon Maître, comploté dans l’ombre pendant des années, tenté de se débarrasser de la réincarnation d’Athéna, commandité l’assassinat d’Aioros, manipulé et embrigadé les enfants que nous étions alors, essayé de contrer notre Déesse une première fois, décimé la chevalerie d’Or, pour finalement convaincre deux d’entre nous de l’aider à utiliser une attaque interdite ! Même si c’était pour la bonne cause dans ce dernier cas, il a franchi les limites ! Sans compter la douceur de l’amour fraternel dont il a fait preuve envers toi. Je ne comprends même pas comment tu peux me poser la question ! »

     Mais manipulateur aguerri, Kanon ne fut pas dupe de sa diatribe.

     « Ça, c’est ce qui t’irrite en surface, le reprit-il. Moi ce que je veux savoir, c’est ce que cache ta liste à la Prévert. Que lui reproches-tu vraiment ? »

     Peu disposer à engager le dialogue, Mü essaya de se dédouaner de son mieux. :

     « Parce que tu trouves que ce n’est pas suffisant, peut-être !

     — Si, mais j’ai la ferme conviction que ce n’est pas tout. Depuis mon retour, j’ai eu le temps de vous observer les uns et les autres figure-toi. Et je pense que sous ton air lisse, tu n’oublies pas facilement. Mais cela ne fait pas de toi une personne foncièrement rancunière. Alors pour que tu en veuilles autant à Saga, il y a forcément autre chose. »

     Le frémissement de l’Atlante l’avertit que ses mots touchaient leur cible. Lèvres et poings serrés, Mü offrait une facette rarement mise en avant. Nul besoin d’être devin pour sentir la colère qui l’habitait. Il paraissait à deux doigts d’ouvrir des hostilités plus physiques. L’ancien Marina prit une position de défense instinctive. Même sans utiliser son cosmos, si le Bélier se décidait à frapper, son agressivité conjuguée à sa force risquait d’entraîner un coup qu’il aurait du mal à parer. Mais Mü se ressaisit suffisamment pour ne pas céder au déferlement de rage qui menaçait de l’emporter.

     « Il se peut qu’il y ait effectivement autre chose, » admit-il avec mauvaise grâce, avant de se buter dans un nouveau silence.    

     Le soupir d’exaspération qu’émit alors Kanon ressembla à un grognement. La patience n’avait jamais été sa qualité principale, et l’attitude de son condisciple commençait sérieusement à malmener le peu qu’il lui en restait.

     « Eh bien ? Dis-moi quoi ! s’énerva-t-il à son tour.

     — Cela ne te regarde pas ! »

     Sur ces mots, Mü tenta de se dégager en passant sur le lit. Plus rapide, le Second Gémeau l’agrippa avec force par le bras alors qu’il posait un genou sur le matelas. Brutalement, il le redressa pour le tirer devant lui. Si le Bélier refusait de s’expliquer, il écouterait au moins ce qu’il avait à lui dire :

     « Si je me réfère à la manière dont tu réagis dès que quelqu’un prononce le nom de Saga, je pense au contraire que j’ai toutes les raisons de m’inquiéter. Je te rappelle que nous sommes en mission de sauvetage, et que tu es non seulement là pour me seconder, mais aussi, et surtout pour me remplacer si nous devons composer avec les autorités. Il va falloir que tu prennes sur toi. Je ne te laisserai pas saborder notre travail. Lorsque je m’engage à quelque chose, je mets toujours un point d’honneur à l’accomplir au mieux. Et comme je vois poindre ta réplique, j’ajouterai : fut-ce une trahison à l’encontre d’un Dieu. Mais je tiens à mon frère. Et je ne permettrai à personne de le sacrifier à une quelconque vendetta personnelle. J’admets qu’il a dû se passer quelque chose qui te laisse comme un écorché vif. Ce n’est néanmoins pas une raison pour te comporter comme un égoïste doublé d’un immature. Tes réactions sont indignes d’un chevalier d’Or.»

     Au fur et à mesure de ses propos, la pâleur de l’Atlante s’intensifiait, mais Kanon n’éprouvait aucune pitié. Cela prouvait qu’il visait juste.

     Acculé par ces paroles, Mü déglutit avec gêne avant d’enfin lâcher une vérité dérangeante :

     « Je n’en sais rien ! cria-t-il. Je suis en colère contre ton frère, mais je suis incapable de déterminer pourquoi. Là, tu es content ! »

     Ce n’était pas vraiment ce à quoi s’attendait Kanon, et il ne trouva rien à répondre. Conscient de son incohérence, Mü eut une expression profondément ennuyée tandis que ses yeux retrouvaient une nuance plus claire. La colère des deux hommes dégonfla simultanément, et ils se regardèrent, un peu gênés.

     « Désolé, tu as raison, finit par admettre le jeune Atlante en s’asseyant sur le lit. Tu n’as pas à supporter mes états d’âme. Je dois arriver à prendre du recul avec le passif que je nourris pour ton frère. C’est le seul moyen de régler mon problème. Ne t’inquiète pas. Je sais que nous sommes en mission, et je ne laisserai pas Saga aux mains de ses bourreaux. Mais ne me demande pas de le réconforter par la suite.»

     Satisfait, Kanon fit quelques pas pour libérer le passage.

     « Ça, je m’en chargerais », répondit-il en s’appuyant contre la commode.

     Ce semblant de retour à la normale détendit totalement Mü. Cette discussion l’aidait lui-même, et il offrit un sourire à l’ex-Dragon des Mers. Même si cela n’avait rien réglé, parler l’avait délivré d’un poids qui l’étouffait. Il se sentait à présent capable de réfléchir plus sereinement à la rage qui l’habitait depuis leur retour à la vie. Si l’idée de côtoyer Saga le révulsait toujours autant, la présence de Kanon était peut-être un bien après tout.

     Au même moment, à des milliers de kilomètres, Milo fulminait intérieurement. Il était arrivé la veille en fin d’après-midi, et son ancienne infiltration dans le milieu mafieux s’était avérée payante. Shion avait eu le temps de réactiver sa couverture avant son départ. Il avait été quasiment reçu comme un membre de la famille. Son aide providentielle n’avait pas été oubliée, et il avait été immédiatement introduit dans le bureau de Piotr, son «obligé» devenu puissant.

     Petit homme chauve et replet, aux doigts boudinés qu’enserraient de lourdes bagues en or massif, le chef mafieux l’avait accueilli avec un franc sourire. La beauté des filles qui l'accompagnaient lui aurait d’ailleurs ouvert les portes à elle seule. Se campant dans la peau de son personnage, Milo s’était affalé dans le divan de cuir noir en entraînant Marine sur ses genoux. Le regard de mise en garde outré dont la jeune femme l’avait discrètement menacé l’avait profondément amusé. C’était pourtant bien elle qui avait décidé de le suivre dans cette galère.

     Il connaissait déjà son joli visage fin aux doux yeux bruns, mais il devait reconnaître que la courte jupe fendue et le décolleté plongeant qu’elle portait mettaient incontestablement en valeur sa plastique harmonieuse. S’impliquant davantage dans son rôle, il lui avait alors gentiment tapoté les fesses, s’attirant un feulement identique à celui d’une chatte en colère.

     Occupé à détailler le reste de la « marchandise », Piotr n’en finissait pas de ronronner en se pressant contre la poitrine opulente de Djamila, tandis que debout derrière le fauteuil de son patron, son bras droit hésitait visiblement à choisir entre Hermia et Néphélie, qui l’aguichaient par de grandes œillades provocantes. Satisfait de cette première prise de contact, Milo avait passé une main douce, mais ferme, dans la chevelure rousse de la Japonaise, pour rapprocher sa figure de la sienne.

     « Si ce n’est pas moi, ce sera l’un de ces hommes, lui avait-il soufflé à l’oreille en lui désignant les deux gardes du corps qui se rapprochaient de Sakura, Abbye et Kayla, restées en retrait près de la porte.

     — Peut-être, mais tu pourrais tout de même y mettre un peu moins d’enthousiasme.

     — Et passer pour un homme qui ne sait pas apprécier la marchandise. Teu, teu, teu. Et puis Aiolia me remerciera d’avoir préservé ta vertu.

     — Je… Tu… Rooh ! Et puis fais ce que tu veux. Mais je te préviens. Si tu me passes encore une fois la main aux fesses, ça se réglera dans la poussière une fois rentrés au Sanctuaire. Et ne t’imagine pas t’en tirer sans une égratignure. Un chevalier d’Argent est tout à fait capable de frapper un Or au moins une fois.

     — Moi aussi je t’aime », avait-il achevé leur aparté, en lui déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue.

     Le nez enfoui derrière les boucles rousses, il avait ensuite observé ce qui se passait dans la pièce. Autour de lui l’ambiance était devenue torride. Si Djamila, Abbye, Hermia et Néphelie s’acquittaient fort bien de leur mission en repoussant certains assauts trop intimes tout en conservant des sourires prometteurs, Sakura et Kayla montraient plus de difficulté à ignorer les mains baladeuses malgré leur bonne volonté. Il était donc rapidement intervenu pour éviter que la situation ne dégénère davantage.

     Conscient qu’il avait ferré son client, il avait rappelé les jeunes femmes autour de lui. Elles remplissaient leur rôle à merveille, mais elles n’étaient pas là non plus pour servir de divertissement à ces obsédés. Il ne doutait pas qu’elles sauraient individuellement fort bien se défendre, mais pour le moment ce jeu les piégeait dans une passivité dégradante. C’était à lui de les préserver.

     La tractation était régulière, et Piotr avait demandé à l’un de ses comparses d’accompagner les filles dans l’une des chambres aménagées à l’étage, le temps d’assurer un changement de main équitable. Se levant de derrière son bureau, l’homme s’était dirigé vers un meuble-bar marqueté de panneaux d’ébène pour en sortir deux verres et une vieille bouteille de bourbon. Renvoyant d’un geste ses gardes du corps et son bras droit, il était venu s’asseoir dans le fauteuil près de Milo. Il semblait apparemment très heureux de retrouver le Grec, et décidé à joindre l’utile à l’agréable. Le Scorpion devinait qu’il souhaitait évoquer leur passé commun tout en concluant leur affaire.

     Conservant un sourire de façade, le Grec n’avait eu aucun mal à dévier la conversation sur le Sanctuaire. D’un air entendu, Piotr lui avait alors révélé qu’ils tenaient peut-être dans ses filets l’un de ses insaisissables chevaliers. Un petit informateur de seconde zone l’avait averti de la présence d’un jeune amnésique dans les sous-sols de la ville, dont la description correspondait en tous points avec celle d’un de leur ancien adversaire. Une fois entre ses mains, le mafieux se faisait fort de lui rafraîchir la mémoire pour lui soutirer des renseignements. Un de ses comparses s’était d’ailleurs déjà proposé pour accomplir le travail.

     Malgré sa maîtrise, Milo n’avait gardé la limpidité de son regard qu’au prix d’un énorme effort. Lui apprendre que l’on désirait s’attaquer à Camus, alors que celui-ci n’avait plus aucun moyen de se défendre, avait été à deux doigts de rompre la digue d’une rage folle et destructrice. Sans s’en douter, le chef de gang avait frôlé une mort aussi lente que douloureuse, épargnée in extremis par la révélation de l’échec de sa traque.

     Avec dépit, Piotr lui avait annoncé que sa proie s’était envolée avant qu’il ait eu le temps de mettre la main dessus. Elle intéressait apparemment quelqu’un d’autre. Et ce quelqu’un d’autre n’avait pas hésité à intercepter et torturer trois des hommes qu’il avait envoyés sur la piste de l'amnésique. Il avait ensuite repris la chasse à son propre compte, après les avoir tués. C’était du moins ce que lui avait rapporté son quatrième homme de main avant de mourir.

     Ayant récolté l’information qu’il cherchait, Milo avait achevé de mener rondement ses tractations. Il avait également enflé légèrement son cosmos, de sorte que Marine le ressentît. C’était le code convenu pour laisser le choix à ces demoiselles de s’enfuir, ou de se transformer en nettoyeuses pour éliminer les sbires de Piotr. Connaissant les donzelles, il ne doutait pas que d’ici quelques minutes, la tranquillité de cet immeuble huppé se muerait en champ de bataille, où le sexe dit fort ne serait pas forcément le gagnant. Si elles optaient pour se débarrasser de ces pourritures, elles avaient sa bénédiction.

     Le Scorpion disposait de quelques heures devant lui. Il avait décidé avec Marine et ses compagnes de se retrouver d’ici douze heures, le temps que s’affichât le départ de l’avion qui ramènerait les jeunes femmes au Sanctuaire. Naturellement, sans contrordre de sa part, la chasse aux renseignements se poursuivait. Après ce qu’il venait d’apprendre, il avait tout intérêt à les laisser aiguiser leur flair aux quatre coins de la ville. Il avait sciemment évité de leur révéler ses propres informations, préférant leur octroyer la liberté de progresser à leur rythme, et au gré de leur instinct féminin.

     Lâchées sur le terrain, ses acolytes s’éparpillaient à présent auprès des hommes de Piotr qu’elles avaient daigné épargner, ou s’infiltraient à leur guise dans d’autres bouges et annexes maffieuses. Le recueil de nouvelles données demeurait essentiel. Il ne s’inquiétait pas de leur sécurité. Le Sanctuaire formait des caractères aguerris aux difficultés et capables d’y faire face. Il avait d’autre part été clair avant leur départ. Elles connaissaient les risques et n’ignoraient pas dans quel milieu elles mettraient les pieds. Elles étaient assez grandes pour défendre leur vertu ou se servir de leurs charmes pour obtenir des renseignements si elles en avaient envie. Une seule chose l’intéressait : des retombées exploitables.

     Malgré sa colère et son angoisse pour Camus, Milo ne put retenir l’esquisse d’un sourire moqueur en imaginant la tête de son ami Aiolia, lorsqu’il apprendrait dans quelle aventure il avait entraîné Marine. Ce qui n’était d’ailleurs qu’une toute petite compensation, face à la réaction désagréable de ce dernier quand il avait découvert la réalité de sa relation avec le Verseau. Il existait des sujets sur lesquels le Scorpion exercerait toujours un minimum de rancune. Mais pour le moment, l’urgence se situait dans l’action.

     Cela faisait un peu plus de trois heures qu’il déambulait dans les sous-sols de la ville, sans résultats notables. Il avait croisé une dizaine d’enfants, qu’il avait interrogés en employant douceur ou menace, en fonction du caractère qu’il détectait en eux. Plusieurs lui avaient certifié qu’un inconnu, totalement nu et en apparence épuisé, avait bien été retrouvé voici plus de trois semaines dans une des galeries principales. Il était jeune, extrêmement beau, peu loquace et possédait un regard d’une froideur à la limite de l’intimidation. Une telle description renforçait le Scorpion dans l’idée qu’il suivait la bonne piste. Mais personne n’avait été capable de lui fournir un indice fiable permettant de remonter à sa source. Jusqu’à ce qu’il tombe sur un petit garçon chétif et couvert de bleus.

     Le gamin avait parlé d’un certain Youri, comme étant celui ayant vendu l’information de la présence parmi eux d’un jeune homme amnésique aux mafieux en surface. Milo avait déduit de ses explications embrouillées que le dénommé Youri était aussi responsable de sa correction. Dans un sens, c’était un gage de sincérité si l’enfant disait la vérité, dans un autre, il pouvait perdre un temps précieux si le petit désirait simplement se venger. Mais il ne pouvait négliger aucune piste, et les yeux fiévreux qui fixaient bravement les siens ne semblaient pas mentir.

     Suivant les indications du gosse, Milo n’avait eu aucun mal à trouver la planque du jeune caïd. Il avait également eu la chance de cueillir ce dernier avant son départ pour ses activités illicites. L’adolescent avait commencé par le prendre de haut. Il avait néanmoins rapidement réalisé qu’il avait affaire à plus fort que lui, et il avait fini par tout avouer, en se tassant dans un coin comme un pleutre. Il avait raconté l’attaque et les tortures endurées par les quatre mafieux auxquels ils venaient de fournir l’information qu’un inconnu séjournait dans les sous-sols. Leurs cris l’avaient incité à retourner en arrière, et il avait assisté à toute la scène, bien caché dans un trou d’évacuation.

     En tout, il avait distingué trois agresseurs, mais un seul, apparemment le chef, avait suffi pour mettre hors de combat les quatre hommes sans aucune difficulté. Cet individu particulièrement froid avait ensuite tourmenté ses victimes avec tant d'efficacité, qu’il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de dix minutes pour obtenir ce qu’il désirait. Découvrir qu’il s’intéressait au même gibier que les mafieux avait stupéfait l’adolescent. S’il avait su, il aurait vendu ses renseignements deux fois plus chers.

     L’homme mystérieux avait immédiatement ordonné à ses deux comparses d’aller s’emparer de l'étranger amnésique. Pour sa part, il avait pris le temps de briser la nuque à trois des malfrats qu’il venait de torturer, laissant la vie sauve au quatrième pour qu’il apportât à ses supérieurs le message de renoncer à leur proie. Youri était tellement terrifié, qu’il était resté à trembler dans son trou durant près d’une heure.

     Sa confession terminée, l’adolescent n’avait vraisemblablement pas compris pourquoi Milo le regardait avec un visage aussi dur. Comment aurait-il pu deviner la gravité du crime qu’il avait commis aux yeux du Scorpion, en livrant un Verseau désarmé à ses ennemis ? Il n’avait d’ailleurs pas eu le temps de s’amender. Ce dernier l’avait tué d’un coup d’aiguille écarlate sans aucun remords.

     Suivant les indications recueillies, Milo venait enfin de parvenir à la planque qu’occupait Camus. Comme il le craignait, l’endroit avait été abandonné dans l’urgence. Des traces de luttes subsistaient encore et il examina les lieux avec angoisse. L’absence de sang le soulageait à peine.

     S’il s’en référait aux quatre couchettes sommairement aménagées sur le sol, plusieurs personnes vivaient ici auparavant. Mais ce campement sommaire demeurait désert. Ses recherches minutieuses ne lui permirent pas davantage de détecter un indice apte à le guider vers une nouvelle piste.

     Incapable de contenir plus longtemps la colère qui le dévorait, il frappa violemment le Mur derrière lui. La rage fit flamber son cosmos, et son poing pulvérisa la cloison. Mais cette destruction ne le calma pas pour autant. Il dut réduire en miettes une des literies pour apaiser un minimum son irritation. Dire qu’à quelques jours près, il aurait sans doute retrouvé Camus !

     La malchance qui couronnait sa tentative lui donnait d’autant plus envie de hurler, qu’il identifiait un péril autrement plus grave qui menaçait à présent le Verseau. La piste mafieuse n'était guère réjouissante, mais ceux qui étaient ensuite intervenus étaient incontestablement des professionnels plus dangereux encore. Il s’interrogeait surtout sur les exploits de l’homme qui avait tant effrayé Youri. Sa manière de faire évoquait les relents d’entraînements du Sanctuaire, de quoi décupler la préoccupation d’un Scorpion déjà à cran.

     Deux pâtés de maisons plus loin, celui qu’il cherchait se demandait toujours la raison de sa situation. Prisonnier d’une cave humide, il conservait l’attitude distante et silencieuse qu’il avait adoptée depuis le départ vis-à-vis de ses geôliers. Extérieurement, il affichait une indifférence parfaite. Intérieurement, il se rongeait d’incertitude. La régularité et la violence des cauchemars qui peuplaient ses nuits le persuadaient d’une sanction dont il n’élucidait pas la cause. Au fil des jours, un sentiment de culpabilité diffus se renforçait, menaçant de noyer le peu de logique cartésienne qui lui restait. Il passait ses journées assis par terre, le dos contre le mur. Incapable de savoir vers qui ou vers quoi se tourner, il attendait, espérant que ses réflexions ou une intuition providentielle l’aideraient à recouvrer ses souvenirs.

     Lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, il ne redressa même pas la tête. Un peu surpris, il réalisa que les deux hommes qui venaient d’entrer descendaient l’escalier. Habituellement, un seul se contentait de l’approcher pour lui apporter de la nourriture et de l’eau, tandis que le second le surveillait d’en haut. Une vague d’inquiétude le submergea soudain, l’obligeant à relever brièvement les yeux.

     Âgés tous les deux d’une trentaine d’années, ses geôliers affichaient l’expression de satisfaction malsaine de ceux qui jouissent de tenir une vie entre leurs mains. Le premier était un colosse chauve au visage anguleux dont les yeux profondément enfoncés dans les orbites trahissaient la brutalité. Le second présentait une physionomie presque avenante sur un corps tout aussi athlétique. Des deux, le jeune homme savait d’instinct qu’il devait se méfier du second. Il n’aimait pas le regard fourbe, à la limite de la gourmandise, qu’il posait trop souvent sur lui. Encore moins son sourire torve.

     Les deux hommes s’arrêtèrent devant lui. Obstinément, il se remit à fixer le sol. Le géant l’interpella avec un soupçon d’agacement dans la voix.

     « Lève-toi », ordonna-t-il d’un ton guttural.

     Conservant sa ligne de conduite, le jeune homme garda le silence et ne bougea pas d’un millimètre. Il avait parfaitement conscience que son attitude n’était pas très prudente, mais s’il les titillait un peu, ses deux cerbères finiraient peut-être par lâcher une information qui lui donnerait un indice sur la raison de sa détention.

     Il n’eut pas le temps de s’interroger davantage sur les risques de son plan. Le saisissant avec brutalité par un bras, l’hercule le força à se mettre debout. Agrippant ses poignets, son comparse lui lia les mains dans le dos, avant de le bâillonner et de poser un bandeau sur ses yeux. De telles précautions lui certifiaient qu’on allait le déplacer. Qu’avait-il fait donc pour que l’on agît de la sorte avec lui ? Malgré son courage, il ne put réprimer un frisson d’appréhension.

     D’une bourrade, l’un des hommes le contraignit à avancer. À la fois poussé et tiré par le col de sa chemise, il traversa la cave et monta les escaliers sans trop de difficultés. Puis, il suivit ce qui lui sembla une enfilade de longs couloirs déserts. Une bouffée d’air frais et le chant d’un oiseau lui indiquèrent qu’ils gagnaient l’extérieur. Quelqu’un les apercevrait peut-être ?… Le bruit assourdi de la circulation urbaine annihila tous ses espoirs. Ses ravisseurs ne laissaient décidément rien au hasard. Une paume le força soudain à baisser la nuque. Avant qu’il n’ait le temps de se débattre, ses kidnappeurs l’obligèrent à s’installer sur le siège arrière d’une voiture.

     Le véhicule démarra aussitôt. Assis près de lui, l’un des hommes le collait de façon déplaisante. Il n’eut aucun mal à identifier l’odeur de l’eau de toilette bon marché de celui qui suscitait le plus de malaise en lui. Malmené par son incapacité à comprendre pourquoi on le traitait ainsi, il essaya de ne pas céder à un début de panique. Ils roulèrent ce qu’il lui sembla des heures avant de s’engager sur un chemin pierreux. L'automobile s’arrêta enfin.

     Extirpé de la voiture, il huma une senteur entêtante de sapins chauffés de soleil. Il n’entendait plus aucun bruit citadin. Les trilles des insectes et le cri d’un rapace lui indiquaient qu’ils se trouvaient probablement à la limite d’une forêt. Il n’eut pas la possibilité d’étudier davantage sa position. Entraîné à l’intérieur d’une nouvelle construction, il trébucha sur les premières marches d’un escalier tournant qui plongeait dans les entrailles du logis. Une fois encore, on l’emmenait vers les sous-sols, mais ceux-ci paraissaient bien plus profonds que la cave qu’il avait quittée quelques heures auparavant.

     Au bout de la descente d’une cinquantaine de marches, le colimaçon céda la place à un dallage disjoint qui tanguait sous les pieds. Une porte s’ouvrit et il fut brutalement poussé en avant. Déséquilibré, il s’affala sur le sol. L’un des hommes le saisi aussitôt par un bras pour le redresser avec rudesse, avant de dénouer le bâillon, le bandeau et la corde qui attachait ses poignets. Fier et déterminé à ne pas montrer sa détresse, il ne se retourna pas. Derrière lui, la porte se referma sur un tour de clé, puis il entendit les pas de ses gardiens s’éloigner.

     Clignant des yeux, il prit connaissance de son nouvel environnement. Il se trouvait dans ce qui ressemblait à un puits de basse fosse, éclairé par une unique ampoule électrique, installée très haut sur une voûte de pierres. Aucune ouverture ne donnait sur l’extérieur. Il n’aurait donc aucun moyen de dissocier le jour de la nuit. Les murs de roche taillée trahissaient une demeure ancienne. Rectangulaire, la pièce ne disposait que d’une planche en bois fixée à la maçonnerie et sommairement garnie d’une couverture, d’un trou d’aisance et d’une sorte de cuvette creusés à même la pierre qui servirait à ses ablutions.

     « Eh bien, Camus, comment trouves-tu tes nouveaux appartements ? Pas trop exigus par rapport aux grands espaces où tu vivais autrefois j’espère ? » exposa soudain une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

     Malgré sa maîtrise, cette voix lui arracha un sursaut. Vivement, il fit volte-face. Devant lui se dressait un homme de grande taille dont il n’avait pas senti la présence. La cicatrice qui barrait toute une partie de son visage renforçait encore la dureté de son regard et il le jugea dangereux. Il n’aimait pas la manière narquoise dont il le dévisageait, ni son petit sourire lourd de sous-entendus. Grâce à lui, il venait néanmoins de retrouver un nom et une information sur sa vie précédente. S’il avait autrefois l’habitude de fouler de vastes étendues, il s’expliquait mieux le désagréable sentiment d’oppression qui l’étreignait au sein de cette cellule aveugle.

     Ne le quittant pas des yeux, son interlocuteur sortit de l’angle du mur dans laquelle il se tenait, pour s’approcher de quelques pas.

     « Tu n’as vraiment plus aucun souvenir, n’est-ce pas ? le nargua-t-il d’un ton caustique. C’est fascinant. Qui aurait cru qu’un jour tu te retrouverais aussi démuni. »

     Immobile et rigide, le Verseau le toisait sans ciller. L’homme eut un sourire de prédateur. Il reconnaissait bien là le masque de froideur de celui qu’il avait décidé d’abattre. Mais derrière le maintien glacé de sa victime, il percevait son inquiétude et son incompréhension. Sans cosmos pour dissimuler la réalité de ses émotions, celles-ci devenaient discernables pour qui observait en utilisant ce même élément. Néanmoins, il devait admettre que malgré la difficulté de sa condition, le Français conservait un certain panache.

     Parvenir à le briser, pour arriver à le contrôler une fois qu’il aurait retrouvé l’intégralité de ses pouvoirs et de sa mémoire, serait un véritable défi. Mais il gardait confiance. Son plan ne comportait aucune faille. Savant dosage entre tortures et persuasion, entrecoupé de périodes d’apaisement qu’il serait le seul à pouvoir prodiguer au Verseau. Adoucissement de surface, qui à force de câlineries soumises au chantage forgerait sa dépendance la plus totale. Oui, d’ici quelques semaines, il se faisait fort de maintenir Camus sous son joug.

     L’homme s’en pourléchait mentalement d’avance. Il allait s’acharner sur la vulnérabilité présente du Français avec un plaisir rare. Paradoxalement, il n’éprouvait pourtant aucune rancœur à son encontre. Des années auparavant, le petit Verseau avait même essayé de l’aider. Comme quoi, les bonnes actions n’étaient pas toujours récompensées. Il reconnaissait la valeur de ce chevalier et respectait son intégrité. Ceci dit, briser ce pilier de vertus l’amuserait.

     Et surtout, à travers la nouvelle descente aux enfers de Camus, il finirait pas atteindre celui qu’il visait réellement. Par contrecoup. Agrémenter sa vendetta personnelle d’un soupçon d’innocence détruite ne pimenterait que plus agréablement la chose. Sa commanditaire n’aurait pu lui faire plus beau cadeau. Tournant lentement autour de sa proie, il ne put s’empêcher de constater :

     « Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi. Ni de ce que tu as pu faire pour arriver jusqu’ici. Absolument de rien. »

     Ignorant son manège, Camus conservait sa pause rigide. Cet homme lui déplaisait, mais il semblait posséder les réponses qu’il lui manquait. Ravalant sa fierté, il ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis des jours :

     « Nous nous connaissons ? » demanda-t-il d’un ton monocorde.

     Un sourire matois éclaira le visage de son adversaire qui s’immobilisa devant lui.

     « Oui. Très bien même. Je m’appelle Zoltan. Et nous avons eu l’occasion de nous côtoyer durant un certain temps. »

     Malgré sa concentration les yeux du froid Verseau laissèrent filer une interrogation. Le balafré y répondit en penchant la tête sur le côté de manière moqueuse.

     « Mais tu n’en apprendras pas davantage. Ceux qui m’ont chargé de te punir n’ont que faire de tes questions. Et peut-être que ton amnésie entre dans le châtiment… ou bien c’est un cadeau des Dieux pour t’empêcher de ressasser le mal que tu as semé autour de toi. Qui sait… La justice divine est peut-être plus clémente que celle des hommes. Ou bien c’est l’inverse… Mais personnellement je rejoins l’avis de tes juges. Une éternité entre ces Murs ne suffirait pas à effacer ce que tu as fait.»

     Insidieusement, il commençait son travail de sape. Avec plaisir, il vit le Verseau cligner des yeux de façon un peu perdue.

     « Cela aurait été si facile pour toi de tout recommencer comme si de rien n’était, n’est-ce pas, Camus ? poursuivit-il avec désinvolture. Plus de souvenirs. Pas de remords. Mais es-tu capable d’en éprouver d’ailleurs ?... J’en doute. Tu as toujours montré une telle insensibilité. Un monstre froid et un traître de la pire espèce, voilà ce que tu es en réalité. Alors, ne t’attends pas à recevoir une quelconque miséricorde de «leur» part. Ils t’ont jugé pour ce que tu as fait et personne n’a élevé la voix pour te défendre. Même pas ceux qui un temps, semblaient tenir à toi. Tu as très bien su faire le vide autour de toi. Mais lorsqu’on n’a pas de cœur, il faut bien s’attendre à ce que les imbéciles qui ont eu la faiblesse de vous aimer finissent par ouvrir les yeux un jour, n’est-ce pas ? »

     Le bleu profond du regard du Français se troubla davantage. Ravi de l’efficacité de sa tactique, Zoltan n’en était pas étonné. Camus avait beau avoir perdu ses souvenirs, le fond de sa personnalité subsistait. Et il était bien placé pour savoir que sous ses dehors d’une glaciale indifférence, le huitième gardien était loin d’être aussi insensible qu’il le montrait. La conversation qu’il avait surprise il y avait longtemps entre le Maître du futur Verseau et un autre Or, lui permettait d’autre part de disposer d’une information capitale, que le concerné ignorait lui-même. Avec ou sans l’aide providentielle d’Hadès, une séparation prolongée en mauvais termes d’avec son cher Scorpion ne pouvait que lui être préjudiciable.

     A mille lieux de se douter de la complexité du piège qui se refermait sur lui, Camus s’astreignait à calmer l’angoisse qui l’étreignait. L’homme qui lui faisait face paraissait guetter la moindre de ses faiblesses. Il mettrait donc un point d’honneur à lui dissimuler la détresse que suscitaient en lui ses paroles désobligeantes.

     « Tout condamné a le droit de savoir pourquoi il est puni, répliqua-t-il d’un ton calme.

     — Sauf si la punition déchoit le condamné de tous ses droits, répliqua Zoltan avec une délectation évidente. Et dans ce cadre, il me plaît de te tenir dans l’ignorance. Tu n’es plus rien Camus. Tes juges t’ont condamné à mener cette existence misérable. Que cela te plaise ou non, mes hommes et moi sommes les dernières personnes qu’il te reste pour te relier à ce monde. Attends-toi à passer un long moment avec nous. Un très long moment.»

     Le cœur battant la chamade, le Verseau n’en redressa pas moins la tête. Se sentir ainsi acculé l’obligeait à réagir. Pas seulement par défi. Mais parce ce qu’il devinait que cet homme cherchait à le faire ployer. Il ne serait pas dit qu’il se rendrait si facilement.

     « Si nous devons nous côtoyer, il serait peut-être judicieux que je comprenne les règles de tout ceci, répliqua-t-il d’un ton faussement indifférent. Si je sais pourquoi on me les impose, j’accepterais sans doute plus facilement vos exigences. »

     Mais Zoltan ne fut pas dupe. Sous cette insistance inhabituelle, c’était un début de panique qu’il percevait.

     « Pourquoi devrais-je t’accorder ce privilège ? demanda-t-il, en reprenant sa ronde lente autour du français. Personne ne t’a pardonné, et tout le monde est d’accord pour effacer jusqu’à ton nom au fond de cette geôle... Mais toi, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu peux avoir définitivement oublié la noirceur de tes crimes. Cherche bien, au fond de ton cœur… Cherche, et tu trouveras.»

     Une nouvelle fois il s’arrêta devant le Verseau, guettant une réponse. Ce dernier conservait son maintien impavide. Il soutenait même son regard avec hardiesse. Mais Zoltan nota la légère accélération de son pouls. Privé de tous ses repères, le Français commençait réellement à perdre pied.

     « Cette pièce sera désormais ton univers, poursuivit le balafré, avec un large geste de la main qui accentua l’étroitesse de la cellule. Je crois qu’il va falloir que tu t’y habitues.

     Tel un bel oiseau en cage. Car tu n’en sortiras plus. Jamais. »

     S’approchant d’un pas, il vint presque coller son visage contre celui du Verseau pour poursuivre d’une voix plus dure :

     «Ton devenir dépend à présent entièrement de mon bon vouloir et de celui de mes hommes. Tu auras d’ailleurs plus souvent à faire à eux qu’à moi, et je pense que tu as deviné que ce ne sont pas des enfants de chœur. Nos rôles sont… différents. Sache aussi qu’ils ne sont pas simplement là pour te servir de geôliers, mais aussi pour te punir. Rappelle-toi que tu n’es plus rien, et qu’à ce titre, ils peuvent faire de toi ce que bon leur semble. Alors un conseil, ne les mets pas en colère. Et si la vie te paraît trop difficile, souviens-toi que je suis le seul à pouvoir l’adoucir», termina-t-il, en passant soudain un ongle que Camus jugea anormalement long, pointu et noir sur sa joue.

     Satisfait de cette première confrontation, Zoltan recula. Il affichait maintenant un grand sourire, et il le conserva le temps d’ouvrir la porte. Il la referma dans un claquement sec, certain d’abandonner derrière lui un Verseau totalement dépassé par la situation. Ce n’était pas encore aujourd’hui que Camus dormirait l’esprit en paix. Il venait de semer les graines du doute et de la mésestime de soi. Les interrogations multiples avec lesquelles il le laissait allaient le miner, et son désarroi ne serait que plus intense. C’était parfait.


	9. Rapatriement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT (Chassé-croisé moscovite) : Dans un hôtel de Tripoli, Mü et Kanon se préparent à secourir Saga. Kanon s’inquiète pour son frère. Celui-ci se braque contre sa voix quand il lui parle intérieurement, et il semble dévoré de fièvre. De son côté, Mü paraît nourrir une grande rancœur contre son jumeau. Forçant le Bélier à s’expliquer, l’ancien Marina a la surprise d’apprendre que celui-ci ignore lui-même la véritable raison de sa rancune. Ce début de mise au point leur permet néanmoins de repartir sur une base plus solide pour mener à bien leur mission. À Moscou, Milo infiltre la mafia russe sous couvert d’un trafic de prostitués dont il serait à la tête. Escorté de Marine et de ses six recrues, il parvient à obtenir les confidences du chef maffieux qu’il rencontre. Celui-ci lui confirme qu’il a récemment failli mettre la main sur Camus, mais que ses hommes se sont fait massacrer par des inconnus qui visiblement en avaient eux aussi après le Français. Milo et les jeunes femmes poursuivent donc leurs recherches dans la ville. Le Scorpion fouille les sous-sols et finit par trouver l’adolescent qui a vendu Camus à ses ennemis. Après lui avoir arraché des aveux, il le tue, avant de remonter jusqu’à la cachette du Verseau. Malheureusement, celle-ci est vide. Enfermé dans une cave, Camus est extirpé de sa geôle par deux hommes qui l’emmènent hors de Moscou, dans une vieille demeure où ils l’emprisonnent à nouveau dans les sous-sols. Là, le Français fait la connaissance de leur chef, Zoltan, qui refuse de lui dire la raison de sa détention, mais qui insinue qu’il a été condamné et abandonné par tous. Désorienté par ses cauchemars, ne parvenant pas à se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, Camus commence à perdre pied, tout en ignorant que Zoltan ne fait qu’obéir aux ordres d'une autre personne qui a demandé qu’on le détruise. Il est aussi incapable de savoir à quelle occasion il a rencontré Zoltan, alors que celui-ci insiste sur le fait qu’ils se sont côtoyés par le passé.

*****************************  
 **CHAPITRE 9 : RAPATRIEMENT**

    

     Confronté au rapatriement imminent de quatre des Ors perdus, Shion demanda à Mü de ramener provisoirement les armures dans les temples des chevaliers concernés. Malgré leur piètre état et leur manque flagrant de réactivité, les protections sacrées étaient les seules à pouvoir ranimer la mémoire de leurs porteurs. Le Grand Pope jugeait à juste titre que les malheureux amnésiques apprécieraient un retour à la normale au sein de l’intimité de leurs Maisons respectives, plutôt que de devoir retrouver l’intégralité de leurs souvenirs dans un lieu trop solennel ou totalement étranger. Le sort s’était suffisamment acharné sur eux. Il désirait leur offrir un havre rassurant en guise de compensation.

     Jabu et Nachi bouclèrent les premiers leur mission. Rentrer au Sanctuaire accompagné de Death Mask leur causait moins de souci qu’ils le craignaient, et ils abordèrent le Domaine Sacré en échangeant presque des propos anodins avec l’Italien.

     « Alors voici mon nouveau gîte, constata le Cancer, en examinant les hautes falaises jouxtant la plage où ils venaient de débarquer. Une île au milieu de nulle part. C’est sûr que pour se tirer, ça va être plus coton. Et qu’est-ce qui me vaut ce traitement de faveur ? »

     Suspicieux, il se tourna vers ses deux accompagnateurs.

     « D’avoir attiré l’attention d’une femme très spéciale », répondit Jabu, en se gardant bien de préciser le sens de l’attention.

     Connaissant le caractère vindicatif du troisième gardien, le chevalier de la Licorne préférait s’entourer de toutes les précautions verbales. Si pour le moment Nachi et lui agissaient en sauveurs, il n’en demeurait pas moins que la sanction d’Hadès allait effectivement condamner le Cancer à végéter au sein de l’île, et il ne serait pas dit qu’ils encourraient sa colère pour lui avoir menti en lui laissant miroiter la possibilité d’une liberté totale. Death Mask avait beau afficher un tempérament beaucoup plus conciliant que précédemment, les deux jeunes Bronzes s’en méfiaient.

     Depuis qu’il s’était présenté avec Nachi pour le sortir de l’établissement où il croupissait au Mexique, l’Italien n’avait proféré que quelques propos discourtois à leur encontre, leur épargnant son sens mordant de l’ironie ou la brutalité inattendue de certaines de ses réactions. Il s’était même parfaitement comporté face aux situations ordinaires de son transfert par voies aériennes. Bien que sachant que le blocage de son cosmos privait Death Mask de sa puissance, et qu’ils pourraient donc aisément le contrôler en cas de besoin, Le Loup et la Licorne n’en avaient pas moins appréhendé ce rapatriement.

     Ils conservaient un très mauvais souvenir de l’ancien Cancer, et quelque part ils devaient reconnaître qu’ils n’auraient pas crié au scandale si, par «inadvertance», leur Grand Pope avait oublié son existence. D’un autre côté, l’Italien demeurait l’un des leurs, et à défaut de sympathie, la solidarité qui se tissait autour des cinq Ors perdus jouait en sa faveur.

     Ils avaient facilement réussi à déjouer la méfiance du médecin qui s’occupait du cas de leur terrible collègue en se présentant comme deux policiers d’Interpole. L’homme n’avait vu aucun inconvénient à se débarrasser d’un patient encombrant et peu rentable, que les deux arrivants décrivaient comme un criminel retors et dangereux.

     Apparemment satisfait de retrouver l’air libre, Death Mask les avait suivis sans sourcilier. Néanmoins, Jabu était heureux que leur périple se terminât bientôt.

     « Eh bien alors, allons-y ! » reprit le Cancer, en se dirigeant vers le premier chemin qu’il aperçut en bout de plage.

     Les deux Bronzes le rattrapèrent rapidement et Nachi passa devant lui sans parvenir à dissimuler son agacement. Death Mask ne possédait peut-être plus aucun souvenir, mais il se comportait comme un leader horripilant. C’était moins une s’ils ne les pliaient pas à ses volontés. Un comble pour deux policiers censés ramener un malfaisant en cavale. Tournant brièvement la tête, il croisa le regard désabusé de Jabu qui fermait la marche. Celui-ci répondit par un haussement d’épaules à sa semonce silencieuse. Plus vite cette mission se terminerait, mieux il se porterait, et ce n’était pas les reproches du Loup qui l’inciteraient à faire du zèle.

     Jubilant intérieurement, Death Mask n’avait rien perdu de leur échange muet. Depuis le départ, il pressentait une arnaque. Mais pas un coup fourré. Plus ils avançaient, et plus ses soupçons se précisaient. Il n’en montrait rien, mais il se sentait plus excité qu’une puce. Dissimulant sa curiosité sous un pas tranquille, il progressait presque avec allégresse parmi les rochers.

     Les premiers escarpements franchis, les trois hommes rejoignirent une large avenue pavée qu’ils suivirent sur une centaine de mètres, avant d’obliquer vers un sentier à moitié caché par une garrigue broussailleuse.

     « On peut savoir pourquoi on ne suit plus l’autoroute ? demanda soudain le Cancer, en accrochant sa chemise aux branches d’un mimosa.

     — Parce que nous avons rendez-vous avec quelqu’un qui nous attend sur ce chemin-là, répliqua Nachi, visiblement peu désireux de lui donner plus d’explications.

     — C’est vrai que les itinéraires bis sont toujours plus intéressants pour le tourisme, approuva ironiquement l’italien. Tiens ! Qu’est-ce que je disais. Voilà un l’autochtone typique ! »

     Semblant glisser parmi les branchages, un homme de haute taille, portant un masque et une toge, s’avançait au-devant d’eux. Le Cancer ne fut même pas surpris de voir ses deux acolytes s’incliner respectueusement devant l’étonnant personnage. Depuis le temps qu’il se doutait qu’on le menait en bateau.

     « Et vous voudriez me faire croire que les hommes d’Interpole font des courbettes à leur supérieur ? » railla-t-il en guise de question.

     Sans s’émouvoir, l’inconnu qui lui faisait face se détourna pour repartir en sens inverse d’une démarche tranquille, tout en l’interpellant d’une voix grave.

     «Suis-moi, et tu auras toutes les réponses.»

     Poussé par la curiosité et une envie de reprendre sa vie en main de plus en plus impérieuse, l’Italien lui emboîta le pas. Il nota que ses deux accompagnateurs demeuraient sur place, et il s’interrogea sur ses chances de maîtriser cet homme étrange au combat si cela s’avérait nécessaire. Malgré sa confiance en sa propre force et l’apparente désinvolture de son guide, il douta d’y parvenir. Il se dégageait de ce grand costumé aux longs cheveux verts une puissance incontestable.

     Sagement, il suivit l'inconnu, plongeant sans hésitation derrière lui lorsque celui-ci s’engouffra dans les entrailles de la Terre. Au bout d’un parcours souterrain qui lui parut interminable, la blancheur lumineuse d’une pierre de marbre vint l’éblouir. Sa culture générale ne lui semblait pas très étendue, mais il reconnut immédiatement l’intérieur d’un temple grec. Ce savoir intuitif éveilla davantage sa curiosité, et c’est avec un intérêt accru qu’il poursuivit sa progression.

     Son accompagnateur le mena devant une étonnante boîte dorée munie de sangles. Intrigué, il examina l’objet. Les entrelacs de sa décoration soignée évoquaient le signe du zodiaque du Cancer. Le choix particulier de cette enjolivure suscitait en lui un écho indéfinissable. Le mystère s’épaississait.

     « Touche là », lui intima l’inconnu masqué avec bienveillance.

     Il n’était pas homme à reculer devant un défi, et celui-ci lui paraissait tout à la fois facile, déroutant et terriblement stimulant. Résolu, il franchit le dernier mètre qui le séparait de l’étrange coffret. Posant un genou à terre, il appliqua directement ses deux mains sur le dessus de la boîte.

     Aussitôt une lumière dorée l’enveloppa et il fut envahi par une impression d'appartenance à la fois brutale et tendre. À peine eut-il le temps de s’étonner de la manifestation émotive de « cette chose », que l’intégralité de ses souvenirs déferla sur lui. Se redressant avec un soupir d’allégresse victorieuse, il se retourna pour faire face au Grand Pope, immobile derrière lui.

     «Je savais que vous ne m’abandonneriez pas », déclara-t-il, avec un sourire tout aussi provocateur que reconnaissant.

     Ôtant son masque, Shion lui rendit son sourire. Le Cancer ne fut pas surpris par l’expression amicale et presque complice qu’il lut au fond des yeux parme. On ne demeurait pas quatre ans dans les limbes plus scotchés l’un à l’autre que des siamois, sans en subir un minimum de conséquences.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

     Le retour d’Aphrodite se passa de façon plus feutrée. Dohko rejoignit rapidement l’établissement médico-social où se trouvait le jeune homme. Préparée dans l’urgence, sa couverture était moins soignée que celle mise en place pour Jabu et Nachi. Mais la situation du chevalier qu’il devait exfiltrer était également moins compliquée. Il fallait néanmoins qu'il disposât d'une introduction crédible, et Shion lui avait fourni un faux passeport et diverses attestations officielles faisant de lui le demi-frère du Suédois.

     En découvrant l’angle sous lequel il allait se rapprocher d’Aphrodite, la Balance avait malgré tout relevé un sourcil circonspect. Les autorités canadiennes auraient beaucoup de mal à lui accorder foi côté ressemblance physique.

     Comme le Chinois s’y attendait, l’employé chargé du dossier étudia longuement les documents qu’il lui présentait. Tout paraissait en règle et il finit par hausser les épaules. La mondialisation favorisait les métissages et le plus important n’était-il pas que «l’inconnu de la forêt» ait retrouvé une famille ? Sans plus tergiverser, l’agent administratif apposa son tampon en bas de la feuille de sortie. Dokho fut ensuite introduit auprès d’Aphrodite. Naturellement, ce dernier ne le reconnut pas. Étonné lui aussi par cette parenté déconcertante, le Suédois ne l’en suivit pas moins avec l’impatience d’un enfant trop longtemps confiné dans une chambre.

     Durant tout le voyage, Dohko joua à la perfection son rôle de jeune frère rapatriant la brebis égarée au sein d’une famille inquiète. Il s’attendait à ce qu’Aphrodite l’abreuvât de questions, et il avait préparé une liste de réponses crédibles. Mais contre toute attente, une fois sa curiosité de surface satisfaite, son pair s’enferma dans un silence qui ne lui était pas coutumier. Installé près du hublot dans l’avion, il passa pratiquement tout le vol à regarder défiler les nuages. Il y avait quelque chose de si triste et de désabusé dans son détachement, que le Chinois s’en préoccupa.

     Il ne connaissait pas particulièrement Aphrodite, et il n’avait que modérément apprécié sa précédente allégeance à l’imposture de Saga. Le chevalier des Poissons s’était rallié à la cause du plus fort en se doutant de l’identité de l’usurpateur, sans doute influencé par Death Mask avec lequel il avait toujours été bizarrement plus ou moins proche. Cela n’avait fait que compliquer les choses par la suite tout en brouillant les cartes des alliances, avant de provoquer une véritable scission dans le rang des Ors lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire.

     Mais derrière ces erreurs de jeunesse, la Balance reconnaissait la valeur réelle du douzième gardien, dont il entrevoyait en partie le potentiel peu exploité. Aphrodite s’était enferré dans un rôle de convention et n’avait jamais été utilisé à son juste niveau. Lorsqu’il en avait discuté avec Shion, le Grand Pope était parvenu aux mêmes conclusions que lui, avec une crainte majeure pour l’ensemble des chevaliers tombés au combat et manipulés par Hadès. Celle que leur amnésie, malmenée par leurs cauchemars, ne ramena en surface des blessures mal cicatrisées que leur âme avait jusque-là enterrées sous l’insensibilité modelée de leur personnalité essentiellement guerrière.

     Cette probabilité rendait Dohko de plus en plus soucieux. Car c’était apparemment ce qui était en train d'arriver avec Aphrodite. Si tel était bien le cas pour tous, il préférait ne pas imaginer le lot qui devait être celui de Saga. Hadès avait parfaitement orchestré sa vengeance. Sans honneur et avec une grande efficacité.

     Dohko se disait que s’il ne devait retenir qu’une seule leçon de sa longue vie, elle se résumerait au fait que rien ne demeurait jamais uniformément noir, blanc ou gris, mais passait par une multitude de palettes qui donnait le relief d’une existence. Les souffrances précédemment endurées par tous les Ors lui paraissaient largement suffisantes, et bien que sa sympathie fluctuât en fonction des chevaliers concernés, il savait déjà qu’il aiderait au maximum de ses possibilités les cinq qui s’étaient perdus à un moment donné.

     Arrivé à Athènes, Aphrodite ne manifesta qu’un intérêt modéré.

     «Je croyais que nous habitions en Chine ? releva-t-il tout de même, en regardant avec curiosité autour de lui.

     — C’est exact, mais nous devons d’abord rendre visite à une vieille tante qui s’est énormément inquiétée pour toi », répondit la Balance, en priant intérieurement Athéna de le pardonner pour sa dénomination un peu irrévérencieuse.

     Tendant l’oreille, le suédois dut se plier à l’évidence qu’il comprenait le grec. Dohko vit de l’étonnement passer dans ses yeux. Il s’attendait à une question, mais déjà l’attention du jeune homme retombait, et il emboîta le pas à son guide en silence. Le Chinois ravala un soupir. L’indifférence de son compagnon dénotait un état dépressif encore plus profond qu’il le craignait.

     Le long détour qu’ils empruntèrent pour rejoindre la mer lui permit d’observer une nouvelle fois ses réactions. Le fait de suivre des sentiers déserts et inhospitaliers sembla surprendre le Suédois, tout comme l’homme qui leur fit signe de grimper dans un bateau d’un autre âge. Mais à aucun moment il ne manifesta oralement sa curiosité. Dohko désespérait d’entendre à nouveau le son de sa voix, quand enfin il demanda en toute innocence, alors que leur embarcation s’éloignait doucement de la côte :

     « Notre tante habite sur une île ?»

     Fort heureusement, il ne prit pas garde au sursaut effaré que suscita sa question chez le rameur.

     « Oui, en effet, abrégea le Chinois avec amusement.

     — Ah. Et si je me fie au costume de notre matelot, je suppose que c’est une originale », poursuivit Aphrodite, sous la mine de plus en plus consternée dudit matelot.

     Détournant la tête avec un sourire tout en jetant un regard d'avertissement à leur passeur, la Balance préféra arrêter là la conversation. S’il voulait éviter au chevalier des Poissons une confusion certaine au retour de sa mémoire, il devait le rapprocher rapidement de son armure.

     Sagement, Aphrodite se tut durant tout le reste du voyage. Il nota simplement que si la traversée avait débuté sous un franc soleil, une chape de brume surgie de nulle part ternit brusquement le ciel, avant de se lever comme par enchantement, pour laisser place à une grande île majestueuse dont il se demanda comment il n’avait pas pu l’apercevoir plus tôt. Leur arrivée sur une plage déserte l’intrigua, leur marche à travers une pinède conquise par les cigales le charma, et la découverte des premiers vestiges de temples anciens finit de le séduire. Décidément, la propriété de leur tante lui plaisait.

     S’engouffrant dans le premier tunnel à sa portée, Dohko ne lui laissa pas davantage le loisir d’apprécier le panorama. D’une seule traite, il parvint à l’emmener au temple des Poissons. La ballade avait été longue, le nombre d’escaliers souterrains à monter impressionnants, et le nouveau paysage d’un ennui mortel. Ce fut donc un Aphrodite essoufflé et légèrement bougon, qui déboucha dans la douzième Maison.

     « Mais enfin, pourquoi avoir emprunté un passage aussi fatigant et peu pratique ? maugréa-t-il, en émergeant derrière le Chinois d’une porte dissimulée dans un des murs. L’extérieur a l’air si accueillant. Et puis tata ne connaît pas les ascenseurs ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire qu’une personne suffisamment riche pour se payer une île aussi grande, est assez pingre pour dédaigner ce genre de commodité. »

     Imperturbable, le Chinois continuait de progresser en taisant son amusement.

     Aphrodite prit soudain conscience de la splendeur du vaste naos dans lequel il pénétrait. Entièrement bâti de marbre blanc, celui-ci abritait une petite statue d’Athéna, dressée sur une stèle de porphyre noir veiné d’or fin. À ses pieds, une étrange boîte dorée suscita son attention. Dohko s’effaça devant lui, semblant l’inviter à s’avancer seul plus avant.

     Intrigué, le Suédois s’enfonça dans le temple avec circonspection. Cet endroit lui paraissait curieusement familier, mais l’étonnant coffret l’attirait plus encore. Lorsqu’il ne fut plus qu’à quelques pas de la boîte, il s’arrêta, hésitant. Cet objet lui inspirait un respect qu’il ne s’expliquait pas. Une réminiscence douloureuse, tissée de crainte, de regrets et de larmes. En face de lui, il sentit soudain l’air vibrer, sans agressivité, comme un appel. Incertain sur l’attitude à adopter, il tourna à demi sous visage où Dohko attendait :

     «Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda-t-il sans quitter l’objet des yeux.

     — C’est ce qu’il reste de ton armure », répondit sur sa droite une voix inconnue, qui lui arracha un sursaut de surprise.

     Faisant volte-face, Aphrodite se retrouva en face d’un personnage masqué et vêtu d’une toge qu’il n’avait pas entendu arriver.

     « Jusqu’à présent, rien n’avait pu la faire réagir, poursuivit l’étrange personnage, sans s’offusquer de son expression un peu ébahie. Mais son essence ne t’a pas oublié chevalier des Poissons. Elle te reconnaît, et elle sait que tu as besoin d’elle. Autant qu’elle a besoin de toi. Touche là, et tout deviendra beaucoup plus clair pour toi. »

     Souriant avec gentillesse, Dohko l’encouragea d’un mouvement de tête rassurant.

     À la fois effrayé et terriblement surpris, le Suédois ouvrit la bouche sur une question qu’il ne posa pas. Suivant son instinct, il se tourna à nouveau vers la boîte mystérieuse. Maintenant, il lui semblait presque l’entendre résonner. La situation lui paraissait surréaliste, mais il se dit que rien ne pourrait davantage l’étonner.

     Un éclat de défi au fond des yeux, il tendit la main en s’avançant pour toucher le métal. À peine ses doigts l’eurent-ils effleuré, qu’aussitôt une sorte de lueur dorée se mit à irradier autour de lui, tandis qu’un fort sentiment de réconfort et de joie le submergeait. Incapable de résister à la puissance qui l’assaillait, il tomba à genoux. Quand il releva la tête, Shion et Dohko purent lire sur son visage qu’il avait retrouvé tous ses souvenirs.

     « Heureux de te revoir de nouveau parmi nous chevalier des Poissons, le salua le Grand Pope, avec une joie sincère. Comment te sens-tu ?

     — Bien, merci. Oui, maintenant je me rappelle… je me rappelle…»

     Brusquement son regard vacilla. Inquiets, l’ancien Bélier et la Balance se rapprochèrent, prêts à le soutenir.

     «Oh ! Déesse, gémit-il, au comble de la honte. Je me souviens de tout.»

     Devinant à quoi il faisait allusion, Dohko ne put s’empêcher de partir d’un grand éclat de rire.

     « Ne t’inquiète pas, nous sommes tous un peu les enfants d’Athéna. Alors vu les circonstances, je suis sûr que ta tante te pardonnera ta familiarité », le taquina-t-il.

     Shion ne releva pas. Il préférait attendre de se retrouver en privé avec Dohko pour lui demander une explication plus précise. Il notait simplement que le chevalier des Poissons et son vieil ami semblaient s’être rapprochés, ce qui était une très bonne chose.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

     Aldébaran n’eut pas besoin de s’embarrasser d’une identité complexe pour parvenir auprès de Shura. Touriste féru de randonnée en montagne parmi la multitude de vacanciers qui se pressait dans les Pyrénées, il s’équipa rapidement d’un sac à dos, d’une tente légère et de quelques barres énergisantes, afin de paraître crédible et de ne donner prise à aucun soupçon. Suivant les indications de Shaka, il n’eut aucun mal à accéder au lieu où, depuis plus de trois semaines, le Capricorne patientait. Calmement il attendit en lisière de forêt que la tombée du jour retournât le flot des promeneurs vers la vallée. Puis, il s’engagea à son tour sur le chemin qui menait jusqu’à la cascade.

     Arrivé près de la petite margelle qui entourait le trou creusé par la chute d’eau, il laissa son regard acéré glisser sur les énormes pierres qui s’amoncelaient en équilibre instable un peu plus haut. Il fallait franchir un premier aplomb sur la paroi rocheuse avant de les atteindre. S’y aventurer exposait au danger d’un éboulement imprévisible, et personne n’avait encore tenté le diable cette année-là. Personne, sauf Shura, qui réalisait cet exploit invraisemblable plusieurs fois par jour.

     Aldébaran devait vaincre l’escarpement par ses propres moyens. Il n’était pas question qu’il risquât d’attirer l’attention en utilisant son cosmos. Handicapé par sa carrure et son poids, il entreprit l’ascension avec des mouvements lents et calculés. Il ne craignait rien pour lui-même, mais il pouvait fort bien mettre en danger Shura si, alerté par des roulis de cailloux, celui-ci décidait de s’enfuir plus haut. Fort heureusement, il réussit à parvenir sans bruit à l’entrée de la petite grotte dissimulée aux yeux indiscrets.

     Depuis le début, il sentait la présence du Capricorne. Exposant ses mains vides en signe de non-agression, il pénétra dans l’antre de pierre. Non loin de lui, une ombre remua. Aussitôt, il s’immobilisa :

     « Tu n’as rien à craindre de moi, je suis là pour t’aider, fit-il d’un ton rassurant.

     — Je sais, répondit une voix tranquille, qu’il identifia avec joie. Je t’attendais. »

     Le Taureau étouffa un soupir de soulagement. Avant son départ, Shaka lui avait dit qu’il préviendrait Shura de son arrivée, mais il redoutait malgré tout un peu la réaction du Capricorne. Privé de sa mémoire, ce sauvetage miraculeux risquait de le déstabiliser, amenant un réflexe inapproprié. Ne pas avoir à gérer une situation de crise satisfaisait grandement Aldébaran.

     D’un pas paisible, l’Espagnol s’avança vers lui. Heureux de le revoir, le Brésilien résista à l’envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Posant à terre le sac à dos qu’il portait, il en sortit des vêtements de rechange et un nécessaire de toilette qui permettraient à Shura de se rendre présentable avant de rejoindre la civilisation et l’aéroport français le plus proche.  
Douze heures plus tard, ils étaient de retour au Sanctuaire alors que la nuit tombait. Prévenu par télépathie par Shion, Aldébaran savait qu’ils étaient les troisièmes à rentrer au bercail. Il avait expliqué à Shura que toutes ses interrogations trouveraient leurs réponses au bout de leur voyage. Celui-ci le suivait avec une confiance absolue, sans poser aucune question. Shaka avait vraiment bien travaillé et le Brésilien comprenait mal pourquoi Athéna avait insisté pour qu’il s’occupât du rapatriement du Capricorne.

     La logique aurait voulu que la Vierge s’en chargeât. Il s’était d’ailleurs senti particulièrement gêné lorsqu’il avait dû rencontrer l’Indien pour obtenir quelques informations supplémentaires avant son départ. Fidèle à lui-même, Shaka l’avait d’abord renseigné avec soin sur chaque détail qui lui manquait. Puis, arborant ce détachement tranquille qui le caractérisait, il avait ajouté que peu importait celui qui se déplaçait, l’essentiel demeurant le retour du Capricorne. Il était ensuite reparti méditer dans son temple, imperturbable, et comme inaccessible aux contraintes émotionnelles bassement humaines.

     En le voyant s’éloigner, Aldébaran avait songé que la Vierge se rapprochait de Camus dans son comportement. Sauf que Camus verrouillait totalement ses sentiments. Or, derrière sa distanciation ordinaire, l’indien n’avait pu dissimuler un léger désappointement mâtiné de tristesse. Pour que le Taureau l’eût perçu, Shaka devait être nettement plus affecté qu’il ne le laissait paraître. Tout le monde l’avait remarqué d’ailleurs. Et pas seulement lors de la mémorable réunion avec Athéna. Mais malgré l’inquiétude de certains, personne n’osait encore aborder directement le sujet avec lui. Personne ne le connaissait suffisamment bien pour se le permettre.

     Personne, sauf Aiolia. Une option devenue pourtant inenvisageable. Aldébaran en était le premier désolé, mais il était bien placé pour savoir que l’amitié entre la Vierge et le Lion n’existait plus depuis longtemps. Elle s’était ternie voilà des années, après un enchaînement de circonstances vraiment stupides. Depuis ce moment, c’était à peine si ces deux-là échangeaient un mot lorsqu’ils se croisaient. Au mieux, ils s’ignoraient. Au pire, ils se fuyaient. Le Taureau avait d’ailleurs du mal à comprendre pourquoi l’Indien s’en était pris au Grec suite à l’intervention d’Athéna.

     Par rapport à ce qu’il savait, l’inverse aurait été plus logique. Mais connaissait-il l’entière vérité ? Plus il y songeait, et plus il en doutait. Et Shaka était en train de se noyer dans ses secrets.

     Épiloguer sur le délicat problème entre la Vierge et le Lion ne servait à rien. Trouver une solution s’avérait plus judicieux. Remisant l’inutilité de ses réflexions sur un passé dont la pièce maîtresse lui échappait, le Taureau jeta un regard pensif derrière lui. Il marchait en compagnie de Shura sur l’un des sentiers qui menaient à une entrée souterraine reliant directement les Douze Maisons sacrées. Depuis leur débarquement sur l’île, le Capricorne le suivait en silence, mais Aldébaran était certain qu’il serait le premier à ne pas comprendre pourquoi Athéna avait refusé de choisir Shaka pour le rapatrier lorsqu’il retrouverait la mémoire.

     L’Espagnol l’ignorait pour l’instant, mais après l’éviction d’Aiolia, il restait le seul candidat potentiel susceptible de s’immiscer sans indiscrétion notoire, auprès de la Vierge. Leur exil à deux dans les limbes avait sûrement tissé entre eux des liens aussi forts qu’entre les membres des autres binômes. Et Aldébaran espérait sincèrement que Shura parviendrait à ramener le sixième gardien à plus de sérénité. En toute logique Shaka devait faire partie du comité d’accueil qui les attendait. Ce serait une excellente entrée en matière. Rasséréné par cette idée, il allongea un pas plus joyeux.

     Emprunter les couloirs souterrains aux innombrables volées de marches leur prit un moment, et quand ils arrivèrent au cœur du dixième temple, Aldébaran lui-même en soupira de délivrance. Ne pas pouvoir s’aider de son cosmos pour abréger l’escalade l’avait fourbu. Derrière lui, Shura haletait à peine. L’entraînement pyrénéen avait du bon.

     « Où sommes-nous ? demanda l’espagnol, en ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis des heures.

     — Dans un lieu qui ne va pas tarder à te devenir très familier », répondit le Brésilien, tandis qu’ils remontaient côte à côte l’allée centrale.

     Tournant la tête de gauche à droite, Shura s’imprégnait de son nouvel environnement. En passant devant l’imposante statue d’Athéna installée dans un transept du naos, il ne put s’empêcher de ralentir l’allure pour l’admirer. Le Taureau retint un sourire. Les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure.

     Reprenant leur marche, ils atteignirent rapidement le fond de l’édifice. Surélevée sur un bloc de marbre gris, l’armure du Capricorne attendait. Aldébaran n’eut pas besoin d’inciter Shura à avancer. Curieux et attiré comme par un aimant, l’Espagnol le dépassa pour s’approcher de la boîte hermétiquement close. Laissant glisser un regard caressant sur les arêtes tranchantes, il interrogea une nouvelle fois celui qui l’accompagnait.

     « À quoi sert-elle ?

     — Touche là, et tu auras immédiatement la réponse », répondit une tierce personne dont il n’avait pas entendu l’arrivée.

     Brièvement il se retourna. Un homme de grande taille se tenait à présent au côté de son guide. Il portait une lourde toge qui l’enveloppait entièrement et un masque. Intrigué, il fut saisi par l’espoir de rencontrer enfin celui qui l’avait soutenu en parlant et fredonnant des sortes de mantras quand il était en France. Mais il tenta en vain de distinguer à nouveau le chant paisible dans sa tête. Il ne perçut rien. Cet inconnu n’était pas celui qui avait su le rassurer et combler sa solitude durant tant de jours.

     Cachant sa déconvenue sous sa détermination, il concentra de nouveau son attention sur le grand coffret, pour tendre sans hésitation sa main droite à l’assaut d’un métal qu’il trouvait étrangement familier. Aussitôt, une aura dorée se déploya pour l’envelopper.

     Alors que la douce lueur flavescente accomplissait son œuvre de régénérescence, Aldébaran se pencha à l’oreille de Shion en chuchotant :

     « Pourquoi n’avez-vous pas demandé à Shaka de nous rejoindre ?

     — C’est lui-même qui n’a pas tenu à être présent », souffla le Grand Pope d’une voix atone.

     Le Brésilien regretta que le port du masque ne l’aidât pas à deviner ce que pensait réellement leur chef de cette absence. Mais déjà Shura se tournait vers eux, les obligeant à clore leur aparté. Posant un genou à terre, l’Espagnol s’inclina devant le plus haut représentant d’Athéna.

     « Grand Pope », le salua-t-il respectueusement.

     Enlevant son masque, l’Atlante s’approcha de lui avec un sourire bienveillant.

     « Relève-toi Shura. C’est un compagnon d’armes que j’accueille aujourd’hui. Pas un subordonné. »

     Et lui tendant la main, Shion l’aida à se redresser. Heureux d’avoir retrouvé son intégrité physique et mentale, le Capricorne remercia chaleureusement les deux hommes. Il réalisait brusquement la singularité étonnante de son retour, et les questions se pressaient sur ses lèvres. Comment se faisait-il qu’il ne se fût pas directement éveillé au Sanctuaire ? Pourquoi avait-il perdu la mémoire ? Était-il le seul à avoir subi ce genre de mésaventure ? Qu’était devenue Athéna ? Mais la première qu’il posa fut d’un ordre plus intime.

     « Pourquoi Shaka n’est-il pas là ? demanda-t-il, sans comprendre le regard de reconnaissance qu’Aldébaran lui adressa.

     — La Vierge a préféré privilégier des recherches ciblées sur Camus, répondit Shion, en donnant la nette impression au Taureau qu’il se retranchait derrière une excuse

     facile. Tu n’es pas le seul à t’être retrouvé dans cette situation désagréable. Et malheureusement, ceux qui ont eu ta malchance ne sont pas tous tirés d’affaire. Il se fait tard, mais j’ai encore à t’entretenir d’éléments particuliers te concernant. Pour cela, j’aimerais que tu me suives au Palais où nous attendent déjà Death Mask et Aphrodite. Ils ont subi la même mésaventure que toi.

     — Qui d’autre ?

     — Saga.»

     Réalisant que leurs cinq noms correspondaient à ceux qui avaient tenté de berner Hadès, Shura eut un reniflement méprisant. Il se doutait que ce Dieu de pacotille n’apprécierait pas la plaisanterie.

     « Bien, j’irais voir Shaka pour le remercier dès demain », décida-t-il en emboîtant le pas à Shion.

     Mais cette fois-ci, la réponse du Grand Pope tomba comme un couperet.

     « Non. Shaka ne désire pas te rencontrer. »

\------------------------------------------------------------------

     Bien plus loin, au cœur de la nuit méditerranéenne, Mü et Kanon s’agitaient sur un voiler loué à prix d’or. Desservis par un vent contraire, ils venaient à peine d’entrer dans la zone maritime internationale, et malgré ses bonnes résolutions, le Bélier n’en finissait pas de maugréer contre son compagnon d’infortune.

     «Toi et tes idées tordues. Quelle idée de s’enfuir par la mer, alors qu’on ne peut même pas demander de l’aide à sa divinité tutélaire en cas de problème. Si le vent se renforce encore, on n’est pas prêt de regagner la Grèce.

     — Je suis un très bon marin, et je n’ai besoin de l’aide de personne, répliqua un peu sèchement Kanon, touché dans son orgueil malgré son désir de conciliation.

     — Peut-être, mais un marin qui a la guigne vis-à-vis de Poséidon, répliqua Mü qui s’énervait avec une drisse pour affaler la voile principale.

     — Poséidon ne surveille pas tous mes faits et gestes du fond de son urne, contra le Grec en lui enlevant le cordage des mains pour le manœuvrer lui-même.

     — Et bien moi, je me le demande ! reprit le Bélier avec une véhémence dont il n’avait même plus conscience. On n’a pas progressé de plus de treize milles nautiques, le vent est contre nous, la mer devient houleuse, la dernière vague a emporté la carte maritime, et tout à l’heure il s’en est fallu d’un cheveu qu’on se fasse percuter par un pétrolier. Si tu n’appelles pas ça avoir la poisse, je me demande ce qu’il te faut ! »

     Une vague plus forte que les autres bringuebala leur petite coque, et Mü dut s’agripper au bastingage pour ne pas tomber.

     Imperturbable, Kanon continuait de rabattre et de lier la voile. Profitant d’un mouvement qui l’amena derrière le mat, il observa à la dérobée son jeune pair, et retint un sourire. Incontestablement, ce dernier n’avait pas le pied marin. Il était au bord de la nausée, et il devinait que le besoin de trouver un dérivatif expliquait en partie l’acidité de ses propos. Ses vêtements et sa longue chevelure trempés lui donnaient l’air d’un petit chat mouillé, et il eut presque pitié. Mais s’il ne voulait pas gâcher inutilement sa vitalité en vaines paroles, Mü n’avait plus rien à faire sur le pont.

     « Redescends en cabine surveiller Saga, lui intima-t-il, avec plus de dureté qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

     — On était d’accord pour que je ne m’occupe pas de lui », se braqua immédiatement le Bélier.

     L’ex-Dragon des Mers avait beau prendre sur lui en sachant que le jeune Atlante n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal, tant de mauvaise volonté, jointe à une agressivité mal contrôlée, finit par avoir raison de sa patience.

     « Je ne peux pas naviguer et m’occuper de mon frère ! À moins que tu ne veuilles prendre la barre ! » s’exclama-t-il en montrant le manche qu’il avait tant bien que mal immobilisé dans la position du cap à suivre, pour venir en aide à son malheureux matelot.

     La colère de l’ancien Marina sembla ramener son compagnon à plus de clairvoyance. Soudain conscient du ridicule de leur situation et un peu honteux de son attitude, il capitula de mauvaise grâce.

     « C’est bon, j’y vais.»

     Kanon le regarda s’éloigner avec un véritable soulagement. Dès que le Bélier eut disparu par la porte coulissante donnant sur la cabine, le Grec sut qu’il allait enfin pouvoir tranquillement les acheminer à bon port.

     Ruminant contre tout et n’importe quoi, Mü eut tôt fait de gagner le compartiment exigu où s’étageaient deux couchettes. Étendu sur celle du bas, Saga dormait d’un sommeil agité. Un peu plus tôt, il lui avait fait ingurgiter par contrainte un remède de son cru pour l’aider à combattre une forte température. Malgré cela, le Gémeau était toujours brûlant de fièvre. Il avait terriblement maigri, et les marques de coups demeuraient visibles sur tout son corps.

     En découvrant un nouvel hématome sur son torse en remontant le drap, l’Atlante eut une pensée assassine à l’encontre de ses tortionnaires. Il avait beau vibrer de colère rentrée à chaque fois qu’il approchait de Saga, il n’appréciait pas qu’on l’ait ainsi passé à tabac alors qu’il était dans l’incapacité totale de se défendre, et surtout de comprendre ce qu’on lui reprochait. Il en voulait d’ailleurs davantage à Hadès qu’aux hommes qui l’avaient malmené. Le conseil des Dieux les avait jugés et s’il restait des mises au point à régler, il appartenait aux Ors eux-mêmes de les résoudre entre eux.

     Il y avait des manières de lâche derrière cette cruauté implacable. Personnellement, bien qu’il imaginait le plaisir qu’il prendrait à secouer un peu Saga quand il irait mieux en lui rappelant le mal qu’il avait précédemment causé, cela se déroulerait lors d’un combat régulier.

     Lâchant un soupir incertain, Mü se laissa tomber sur le coffre boulonné à la coque qui leur servait d’assise. L’exiguïté du bateau plaçait ce siège improvisé proche de la couchette. Si le Gémeau s’agitait de nouveau il n’aurait qu’à tendre le bras pour le calmer. Fatigué, il s’appuya contre la cloison en fermant les yeux. Les roulis de l’embarcation menaçaient toujours de lui tordre l’estomac, il tenta de les oublier en se remémorant les dernières heures.

     Lorsqu’ils avaient rejoint leur contact, celui-ci ne leur avait pas caché qu’il ne pourrait plus dissimuler très longtemps l'existence de ce prisonnier dérangeant aux autres strates de l’armée. Jusqu’à maintenant, la détention de l’inconnu du désert restait sous la responsabilité du colonel de la section qui l’avait ramené, mais son manque de réactivité pour préciser les raisons de sa présence à l’oasis de Gabroun allait prochainement le soumettre à un circuit nettement plus désagréable. Kanon et Mü avaient compris qu’il leur fallait agir rapidement.

     Leur couverture d’emprunt faisait d’eux deux journalistes. Aux yeux des autorités, ils semblaient n’être que de simples touristes. Mais des touristes que leur métier rendait parfois indiscrets et toujours à l’affût de la plus petite information étonnante ou peu courante, bref, de quoi expliquer une certaine propension à la curiosité, même en vacances. Ajouter à cela qu’ils étaient déterminés à occuper lesdites vacances dans le Maghreb pour enquêter sur la disparition d’un de leurs confrères, photographe de son état qui couvrait habituellement des faits de guerre, et la jonction avec Saga s’avérait possible. Les tours de passe-passe du Sanctuaire avaient fait le reste, et s’il venait à l’idée d’un fonctionnaire zélé de vérifier leur parcours, plusieurs tabloïds archivaient des articles à leurs noms et des photos sous celui de Saga.

     Jouant son rôle à la perfection, leur contact avait convoqué le gradé responsable de la détention du Grec, en le tançant d’importance face à l’imbroglio diplomatique où sa précipitation risquait de les plonger. Mal à l’aise, l’homme avait accepté d’adhérer à la solution des deux faux touristes, qui contre leur silence lui proposait de rapatrier discrètement leur collègue. Prendre l’avion dans ces conditions s’avérait impossible, d’où la décision de Kanon de rentrer par la mer. Idée que dans son for intérieur Mü reconnaissait judicieuse, mais qui le mettait au martyre pour le temps présent.

     Un gémissement tira le Bélier de sa torpeur. Instantanément, il ouvrit les yeux. Marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles, Saga délirait doucement. Repoussant une mèche trempée de sueur, l’Atlante posa la main sur sa joue. Sa fièvre avait encore monté. Un linge flottait dans la cuvette remplie d'eau à ses côtés. Il le tordit, avant de l’appliquer d’un geste léger sur le front brûlant. La nuit risquait d’être rude à plus d’un titre, et elle ne faisait que commencer…

\------------------------------------------------------------------

     À des milliers de kilomètres de là, en Russie, Milo sortait d’un bar en adoptant la démarche d’un homme ivre. S’employant à parler d’un ton pâteux, il salua ses amis d’un soir, en s’accrochant au bras de Djamila. Après leur échec de la veille, la belle Arabe lui avait proposé de rester encore un peu pour l’aider dans ses recherches. Un couple obtenait parfois plus facilement des renseignements, en fonction de l’intérêt ou de la distraction de l’informateur, et le Grec avait rapidement accédé à sa demande pour poursuivre son enquête.

     Forte de son ancien entraînement de chevalier de glace, Kayla avait elle aussi insisté pour demeurer sur place. S’il subsistait une infime parcelle de cosmos chez le Verseau, elle entrerait fatalement en résonnance avec ce résidu si elle le croisait. Ainsi s’occupait-elle à visiter Moscou de long en large, en espérant repérer le lieu où était détenu le Français au gré de ses allées et venues. Cette technique restait un moyen aveugle qui faisait appel à la chance, mais c’était également celui que mettait en pratique Hyoga depuis quelques jours. À eux deux, ils couvriraient plus de terrain, et le Scorpion lui avait donné son accord.

     En tant qu’ancienne apprentie du précédent chevalier en titre du Verseau, Kayla avait reçu un enseignement sensiblement similaire à celui de Camus. Pour l’avoir connu enfant, et avoir eu le privilège de suivre une partie de son entraînement, Milo n’avait d’ailleurs jamais bien compris comment elle avait pu échouer à obtenir une armure. Elle avait incontestablement le potentiel d’un chevalier de bronze, et en toute logique, elle aurait dû au moins remporter l’armure du Cygne. Cela en faisait néanmoins une recrue qualifiée, et il la laissait agir à sa guise.

     Marine, quant à elle, était rentrée au Sanctuaire, accompagnée des quatre autres jeunes femmes. Conscientes de leur manque d'efficacité sur le terrain maintenant que le clan maffieux s’avérait ne pas détenir Camus, elles avaient décidées de demander à Shion la permission de rejoindre l’équipe qui s’occupait de classifier, recouper et exploiter toutes les informations jugées utiles pour aider à chercher le Verseau. Pour sa part, Milo avait accepté leur engagement sans réel enthousiasme. Il avait délégué ce travail de longue haleine à Shaka depuis son départ, et il espérait bien mettre la main sur Camus avant son retour. Force lui était d’admettre aujourd’hui que la situation n’en prenait malheureusement pas le chemin.

     Le coin de la rue passé, le Scorpion s’écarta brusquement de la jeune femme. Retrouvrant une démarche assurée il accéléra le pas.

     « Nous rentrons », annonça-t-il sombrement à Djamila.

     Tourner en rond le reste dans la nuit dans le quartier ne servirait à rien. Cela risquait surtout de les faire repérer, et leur enquête n’avancerait pas plus rapidement. Leurs derniers indicateurs potentiels étaient déjà couchés ou trop saouls pour leur être d’une utilité quelconque. Bien qu’elle ne dît rien, Djamila était fatiguée, et il se dirigea vers l’hôtel, où, en couple attitré, ils partageaient la même chambre.

     Malgré son échec précédent, Milo refusait de céder au découragement. Il avait acquis la preuve que Camus se trouvait à Moscou peu avant qu’il n’y arrivât lui-même, et il espérait qu’il y était encore. L’ignorance de son nouveau lieu de détention était un gros écueil, et il eut un sourire d’ironie en songeant à la dénomination d’un jeu stupide que lui avait un jour expliqué Camus : la roulette russe.

     D’une certaine façon, ils étaient ni plus ni moins en train d’y jouer. Avec un peu de chance, le Français demeurait séquestré à proximité, et leurs errements aveugles finiraient par les mener sur une piste. Dans la pire option, ses ravisseurs l’avaient déplacé loin de Moscou et il pouvait se situer n’importe où. À terme, cette dernière possibilité devenait mortelle pour le Verseau.  



	10. L'agonie du Verseau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE : Cette note est en fait un AVERTISSEMENT. En fonction de la sensibilité de chacun, certains risquent de trouver ce chapitre plus ou moins difficile à lire. Il amorce la lente descente aux enfers de Camus, et ce ne sera qu'un début. Je tenais à vous prévenir, car si vous suivez mes écrits, vous savez que j'écris toujours en essayant de faire passer au mieux le ressenti des personnages. Quelques-uns pourront donc se sentir dérangés par ce récit. A ce sujet, il m’apparait important de vous dire que :
> 
> 1 - Depuis le départ j'ai été claire, je fais dans le "réalisme"(autant que l’on puisse parler de réalisme quand il est question de cosmos et de super pouvoir). Par ce biais j'essaye à ma manière de délivrer modestement un message, à savoir qu'il existe des traumatismes dont on ne se remet pas en trois claquements de doigts. Je pensais m'en expliquer à la fin de cette histoire, mais il me semble important de pointer les choses dès maintenant. Je suis parfois un peu déconcertée par la manière étonnamment légère dont certains auteurs traitent de sujets "dits sensibles". Notamment en lisant les réactions des victimes, qui se remettent souvent très bien du mal qu’on leur a fait, quand elles ne finissent pas par avoir de la sympathie, si ce n’est de l’amour, pour leurs bourreaux. À de rares (très rares) exceptions près, ça ne marche pas comme ça. Et c'est cette difficulté que j'ai décidé d'illustrer dans cette fiction. 
> 
> 2 - Écrivant dans le cadre de la fanfiction, quel que soit le fandom et le personnage choisi, j'ai bien conscience que mon choix allait heurter ceux qui détestent que l'on touche à leur héro favori. Mais à moins de me baser sur un personnage original qui n'aurait rien à voir avec le canon, je n’ai pas trouvé de moyen pour contourner ce problème.
> 
> 3 - Je suis parfaitement consciente que ce récit peut être difficile à lire. Voire dérangeant. C'est un peu le but. Si vous n'aimez pas le sujet abordé, ou si cela vous semble trop dur, sautez ce chapitre. Vous en aurez le résumé dans le suivant
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT (Rapatriement) : Quatre des chevaliers d’Ors perdus sont enfin rapatriés au Sanctuaire. Afin que leur mémoire leur soit rendue, Shion demande que leurs armures soient déposées dans leurs temples respectifs. Jabu et Nachi sont les premiers à ramener Death Mask en se faisant passer pour des agents d’Interpole à la poursuite d’un dangereux criminel. Le Cancer se doute d’une arnaque, et suit avec beaucoup d’intérêt Shion venu l’accueillir. Dohko arrive ensuite en compagnie d’Aphrodite, à qui il a laissé croire qu’ils étaient demi-frères. Durant le voyage, la Balance s’inquiète un peu de la mélancolie du Poisson, mais une fois au Sanctuaire, Aphrodite redécouvre l’île avec ravissement, et croit qu’il va y rencontrer sa tante. Il recouvre sa mémoire entouré de Dohko et de Shion. Le troisième à rentrer est Shura, qui patiemment a attendu l’arrivée d’Aldébaran dans sa grotte. Il revient avec le désir de « rencontrer » enfin celui qui lui parlait à travers son esprit. Mais à son grand désappointement, et à la surprise d’Aldébaran, Shaka n’est pas présent près de son armure. Seul Shion l’attend et il lui demande une fois sa mémoire retrouvée de ne pas chercher à contacter la Vierge, sans lui donner plus d’explications. Saga arrive le dernier. Inconscient et brûlant de fièvre, il est rapatrié par voie de mer par Kanon et Mü. Ceux-ci l’ont soustrait à ses geôliers en se faisant passer pour des journalistes à la recherche d’un de leur confrère disparu dans la région. Quant à Milo, il est toujours à Moscou. Deux de ses accompagnatrices sont également restées sur place. Djamila, une ex-conquête du Scorpion, fait directement équipe avec lui, tandis que Kayra, ancienne apprentie du même Maître que Camus, sillonne la ville avec Hyoga. Mais le Verseau demeure introuvable.

*****************************  
 **CHAPITRE 10 : L’AGONIE DU VERSEAU**

 

     Allongé sur sa couchette en bois, Camus fixait d’un air absent les pierres grises en face de lui. L’unique ampoule électrique qui éclairait la pièce ne s’éteignait jamais, et il finissait par connaître par cœur la plus petite fissure des murs autour de lui. C’était une manière habile de lui interdire de faire le décompte exact des jours et des nuits passées dans cette geôle étroite. C’était aussi une barbarie supplémentaire, qui le livrait sans espoir de dissimulation à la vue de ses gardiens lorsqu’ils entraient dans sa cellule.

     Aucune intimité, et pas la moindre possibilité de s’isoler dans l’ombre pour se laisser aller librement à exprimer la souffrance qui était la sienne. Extérieurement il ne montrait rien, et bien malin aurait été celui qui serait arrivé à décrypter la profondeur insondable de son regard. Mais intérieurement, le désarroi issu de l’incompréhension de sa situation, jointe aux tortures récurrentes dont il était maintenant l’objet, consumait insidieusement sa résistance. Il parvenait néanmoins encore à tromper deux des hommes qui le surveillaient. Seul Zoltan semblait avoir conscience de sa désespérance et de l’étendue de sa douleur. Mais Zoltan trichait…

     Pour les deux autres, il demeurait toujours un mystère d’indifférence. Ni résigné ni attentiste. Indéchiffrable. Une façon d’encaisser les brimades, qui donnait l’impression qu’elles coulaient sur lui sans l’atteindre. Ce qui n’allait pas sans susciter quelques mouvements d’humeur chez Alexeï. Le colosse détestait sentir ses efforts pour le briser négligés. Frustré dans son désir de le voir afficher de la peur, son caractère déjà naturellement brutal tournait au sadisme.

     Intérieurement, le Verseau était pourtant terrifié. À chaque fois que la porte de sa cellule s’ouvrait, son souffle se bloquait dans sa gorge quand il apercevait la silhouette massive du Russe. Incapable de se défendre, ou même de résister, il redoutait les coups à venir. Ceux-ci pleuvaient régulièrement. Sans raison bien déterminée. Un simple clignement de cil suffisait parfois à déchaîner la colère de son geôlier.

     Les corrections que lui infligeait Alexeï étaient aussi méthodiques que cruelles. Ses poings le frappaient durement au ventre, au visage, dans le dos et aux jambes. Ses pieds écrasaient ses doigts et ses parties intimes. Son bourreau aimait le voir se recroqueviller sur le sol, indifférent à ses gémissements, ou aux cris qu’il ne parvenait pas toujours à retenir. Il le battait comme plâtre, jusqu’à ce qu’un évanouissement secourable arracha pour un temps le Français à ses tourments.

     Quand il revenait à lui, Camus grelottait sur le dallage glacial. Trop endolori pour se traîner jusqu’à sa couchette, il demeurait des heures allongé par terre. Pantelant et frigorifié, il en arrivait régulièrement à souhaiter la mort. C’était généralement à ce moment qu’apparaissait Zoltan. Jouant les infirmiers dévoués, celui-ci l’aidait alors à regagner la planche qui lui servait de lit avant de le soigner. Couvert de bleus et d’éraflures, le Verseau souffrait ensuite durant des jours en attendant de retrouver son intégrité physique. Il guérissait de plus en plus lentement, et il demeurait effrayé par la perspective des corrections à venir.

     À la façon dont Alexeï le regardait parfois, Camus en venait à penser que celui-ci espérait l’entendre demander merci. Mais aussi insupportable la douleur était-elle, ses lèvres restaient closes. Son silence n’avait pourtant plus rien à voir avec la fierté farouche qu’il affichait au départ. Ni avec les résidus d’un entraînement psychologique, qu’il pressentait avoir dû subir autrefois. Encore moins avec un quelconque goût masochiste. C’était une défaillance beaucoup plus profonde, ancrée à une désespérance qui refusait de se manifester. Le tourment d’une plaie à vif, lié au fondement de sa personnalité. Un enfermement instinctif, qui muselait ses cris de l’intérieur.

     Cette blessure grignotait petit à petit l’expression de sa sensibilité. Et pourtant, son désarroi et sa souffrance étaient bien réels. Si envahissants, qu’ils menaçaient de l’étouffer. Mais ces deux sentiments tournaient en rond, se nourrissant de leur propre désolation, et de l’énigme d’une détention dont il ne comprenait toujours pas la raison. Malgré sa volonté, il ne parvenait pas à les expurger. Comme s’il avait perdu la clé libérant un passage infime, mais nécessaire au libre écoulement de ses émotions.

     Parfois, lorsque Zoltan l’observait en silence, il lui semblait que ce dernier cherchait à lire dans son regard la progression de ce mal étrange. Et cela l’enrageait. Parce que malgré son contrôle et le masque faussement impassible qu’il plaquait sur son visage, il n’était pas certain de réussir à tromper sa vigilance.

     Il haïssait Zoltan. Pour son arrogance, pour sa méchanceté, pour son refus de lui expliquer la cause de son châtiment, pour sa cruauté intolérable quand il mimait la compassion. Mais plus que tout, il le détestait pour cette drogue qu’il distillait régulièrement dans ses veines, et dont il finissait par devenir dépendant. Lorsque le balafré s’approchait pour lui procurer ce soulagement illusoire, Camus aurait voulu avoir la force de le repousser. Mais c’était trop dur. Parce que le temps qui s'égrenait n’était synonyme que de souffrances, d’interrogations sans réponses et d’heures perdues à se demander avec angoisse quelle nouvelle torture allait lui être infligée.

     Il ne voyait pas le bout du tunnel. En existait-il seulement un ?… Alors, il laissait Zoltan lui injecter ce poison curieusement issu de son index noir, sans un soubresaut de révolte. Et plus les jours passaient, et plus il s’enferrait dans ce carcan d’aversion et d’esclavage destructeur.

     Le Français aurait aimé trouver un substitut d’évasion moins nocif. Il se doutait que la puissance de cette drogue l’amenait peu à peu aux portes de la folie. Mais enfermé dans cette cellule aveugle, son univers s’asphyxiait de lui-même.

     On lui avait dénié le droit de faire quoi que ce fût. Ses geôliers avaient pensé à tout en le frustrant du moindre dérivatif. Il n’avait absolument aucune occupation pour remplir ses journées, ni de lien qui le rattachât au monde extérieur. Ses gardiens ne lui adressaient la parole qu’en cas de nécessité absolue, et ils ne répondaient jamais à ses rares questions. Ses heures de veille s'écoulaient lentement, répétitives, mornes et stériles.

     Privé de stimulation, il avait l’impression que son esprit finissait par devenir l’exact reflet de ce lieu dépouillé et froid. Il se sentait fantôme d’un lui-même dont il ignorait tout. Son sommeil ne lui apportait aucun réconfort. Il passait ses nuits à se débattre au milieu de songes qui n’illustraient que la mort, la destruction, la trahison, la solitude et le désarroi. Ses journées se transformaient en un autre cauchemar sans fin. Il vivait dans une parenthèse sans limites, qui impitoyablement annihilait son âme.

     Seul le désir de comprendre enfin le pourquoi de sa situation l’empêchait de sombrer dans la folie. Son amnésie demeurait entière, et sa vie depuis son réveil dans le sous-sol de Moscou n’était que douleur et questionnement sans fin. Mais il avait beau se heurter au vide de sa mémoire, il tentait inlassablement de trouver un fil qui lui permît de renouer avec une partie de son ancien lui-même. Ses efforts se révélaient malheureusement inutiles. Lorsqu’il explorait le néant de ses souvenirs, seule une immense nostalgie l’envahissait, mettant sa sensibilité à vif.

     Au final, le résultat de cet acharnement le déprimait davantage. Surnageant au milieu de ce passé enseveli, perdu et oublié, des lambeaux de sentiments indéfinissables amorçaient chez lui la naissance d’un regret obscur. Et cette impression furtive, trop brève pour être saisie, le poignardait au cœur d’une lame chauffée à blanc. Face à tant de zones d’ombres, le découragement finissait par le briser. À quoi lui servait-il de survivre, s’il devait subir ces heures de torture, jour après jour, nuit après nuit ? Son supplice lui devenait insupportable.

     Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. La douleur rythmait sa vie. Il avait si mal. Il était à bout. Son corps malmené n’en demeurait pas moins fonctionnel, grâce aux interventions de Zoltan. C’était invariablement cet homme détestable qui le soignait lorsque les caprices d’un de ses geôliers le meurtrissaient trop durement. Faisant preuve d’une prévenance étonnante, il le nourrissait, il le lavait, il le peignait. Comme l’aurait fait une mère attentive et aimante. Sauf que Camus ne voyait aucun amour dans l’intérêt que le balafré lui portait. Mais la cupidité d’un propriétaire qui veillait sur un bien précieux.

     Que pouvait-il représenter aux yeux de cet homme machiavélique ? Le Français avait beau essayer de déchiffrer son expression à travers ses paupières mi-closes, la nonchalance de Zoltan cachait un incroyable pouvoir de dissimulation. S’il l’interrogeait, il se doutait qu’il n’obtiendrait aucune réponse à ses questions. Il se refusait d’ailleurs à offrir un autre levier à son bourreau, qui lui permît de manipuler davantage son esprit fatigué. Alors, il se murait dans son mutisme.

     Dès que le balafré l’approchait, il se pelotonnait dans un recoin de son subconscient, retranché derrière l’immense vide mental qui lui servait de refuge. C’était son dernier recours face à Zoltan et à l’ambiguïté de son attitude à son égard. Même si cela avait un prix : celui de la détérioration encore plus complète de sa personnalité. Ce nouveau tourment s’ajoutait au mal profond qui le dévorait, jusqu’à ce que conscient de sa dérive, Zoltan ne le soulageât en lui procurant les douces illusions de la drogue.

     À présent, Camus voyait régulièrement son ongle noir s’allonger, avant de sentir une piqûre frapper ses veines. Ce dard douloureux déversait directement son poison dans son sang. Pour le Français, l’effet était immédiat. Désespéré, mais lucide, il observait avec angoisse la façon dont son corps réagissait à ce bien-être. Bientôt, il en redemanderait. Il était pathétique…

     Prisonnier des rets d’une colère tournée contre lui-même, il n’entendit le martèlement des souliers qui se rapprochaient à l’extérieur, que lorsque ceux-ci atteignirent les dernières marches du colimaçon de pierres. La vivacité du regard qu’il jeta vers la porte trahit aussitôt sa peur, et il s’admonesta. Il devait se reprendre.

     Rapidement il recomposa l’impassibilité parfaite de ses traits, tandis qu’il s’asseyait sur sa couchette. «Il» arrivait. Camus aurait reconnu son pas entre mille. En écoutant le cliquetis caractéristique de la clé dans la serrure, il ne put retenir un tressaillement d’appréhension. Ce serait le seul avant que le battant ne s’ouvrît. Il ne lui montrerait pas l’étendue de son effroi.

     Avec amertume, le Français songea qu’il devait à Alexeï que « l’autre » ne fût pas encore venu lui rendre visite. La brute avait eu la main si lourde pour le frapper la dernière fois, que cela devait faire approximativement une semaine qu’«il» ne l’avait plus touché. Zoltan avait veillé à ce qu’il se remît auparavant. Mais à présent qu’il allait mieux, plus rien ne s’opposait à ce qu’il redevînt son jouet.

     En voyant la porte s’ouvrir, Camus remonta sa maigre couverture sur son torse, en un geste de protection dérisoire. Ses vêtements usagés n’avaient pas résisté longtemps à la brutalité de ses tortionnaires, et il vivait nu. Une humiliation supplémentaire, qu’il aurait plus facilement surmontée sans la présence d’Ilya, son second geôlier.  
Promesse de nouveaux tourments, celui qu’il redoutait le plus entra dans sa cellule.

     Sans un mot, l’homme se tourna vers leur prisonnier. Il avait appris que quoi qu’il fît, Camus garderait le silence. Il avait également remarqué que s’il engageait un monologue avec lui, ce dernier en profitait généralement pour anticiper ses mouvements. Il avait rarement rencontré quelqu’un d’aussi subtil que le Français. Or, rien ne le comblait plus que de le surprendre, pour sentir croître la tension qui l’habitait malgré l’indifférence qu’il affichait. Car le jeune homme le craignait. Il en était certain. Ne rien lui dire le déstabilisait, et cela plaisait infiniment à Ilyas. Affoler un gibier au minimum avant de jouer avec lui, rehaussait le plaisir de la chasse.

     Avançant de quelques pas, l’homme ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la porte à clé. Camus avait beau passer pour quelqu’un de rapide et d’agile, physiquement il ne faisait plus le poids. Ces quelques semaines de détention l’avaient affaibli, et s’il lui venait à l’idée d’essayer de s’enfuir, il savait qu’il le maîtriserait sans difficulté. Et puis, il se doutait que le Français ne tenterait rien pour préserver les otages.

     Une expression satisfaite sur le visage, Ilya détaillait sa proie.

     Sous le regard avide, Camus comprit qu’une fois de plus, il n’échapperait pas à son plus grand supplice. L’angoisse et le dégoût qui s’infiltraient dans son être lui tordirent le ventre, et il lutta pour ne pas reculer contre le mur. Ce serait donner trop de joie à son tortionnaire. Soutenant le regard gris moucheté de brun avec une provocation inconsciente, il demeurait assis aussi droit que possible, immobile sur la planche en bois qui lui servait de lit.

     Mais Ilya n’était pas dupe. Il avait trouvé le moyen de rabaisser le Verseau, tout en lui instillant une répugnance certaine. Qui plus est, en prenant énormément de plaisir lui-même. Un instant encore, il se complut à admirer l’apparence du Français. Il avait toujours aimé les hommes, mais celui-ci était incontestablement un des plus beaux qu’il avait approché. À la fois mince et musclé, suffisamment élancé pour posséder de longues jambes au galbe parfait, la taille étroite, le ventre plat, les épaules larges, une peau d’albâtre, et des yeux à damner un saint s’ils n’avaient pas été si glacés. Il appréciait particulièrement sa chevelure à la couleur de mer tropicale. Semblable à une cascade soyeuse, elle coulait jusqu’à ses reins.

     Se rendre maître d’une telle beauté valait bien qu’il en subît la froideur, et il franchit le pas qui le séparait de sa victime avec un sourire graveleux. Tendant la main, il attrapa entre ses doigts une longue mèche, qu’il laissa glisser avec une lenteur exagérée entre son pouce et son index. Camus n’eut pas un tressaillement. Il masquait admirablement bien le trouble qui le révulsait de l’intérieur. Mais Ilya apprenait à décrypter la plus infime de ses réactions. La crispation nerveuse de ses phalanges sur le mince tissu de laine ne lui avait pas échappé.

     Le Russe savait son regard indiscret des plus désagréables, et il se divertit à détailler ce corps parfait quelques minutes, avant de s’asseoir sur le bord de la couchette. Camus ne bronchait pas. Il le fixait toujours de cette manière froide, impersonnelle, qui en temps normal l’aurait impressionné. Mais la course des jours, l’incertitude, les tortures et l’épuisement affaiblissaient ses défenses, et derrière son apparent détachement, Ilya lisait par intermittence la haine et le dégoût que le Français nourrissait à son encontre. Cela lui convenait fort bien. Il aimait sentir la colère impuissante de ses proies.

     Arrachant la couverture, il glissa ses mains sur les épaules minces, avant de s'aventurer sur le torse imberbe. La peau fine et douce réveillait en lui des pulsions, qu’il se plaisait encore à réfréner pour s’amuser de la répugnance de son jouet. Savamment, il se mit à malaxer le bout d’un sein. Le petit morceau de chair refusait de se durcir, mais les battements de cœur de son propriétaire s’intensifiaient sous ses doigts. Ilya eut un sourire de prédateur. Malgré sa maîtrise émotionnelle, le corps du Verseau trahissait son appréhension, et il adorait ça.

     Camus se mordit la langue ne pas signifier son refus en repoussant brutalement les mains qui le caressaient. Il trouvait ces façons parfaitement dégradantes. Le désir de son geôlier lui donnait envie de se griffer au sang pour annihiler la perfection qu’il semblait goûter en lui. Suite à son premier viol, il l’avait d’ailleurs fait. Agissant sous le coup d’une rage désespérée, il avait autant cherché à effacer les traces laissées par le passage du Russe sur son corps, qu’à détruire cette beauté qui, par contrecoup, lui devenait insupportable.

     Appelé en urgence, Zoltan l’avait aussitôt plongé dans le rêve éveillé issu de sa drogue. Il l’y avait maintenu durant près de quatre jours, l’obligeant à errer dans un monde fantasmagorique qui affaiblissait sa volonté. Une fois l’essentiel des marques qu’il s’était faites résorbé, Alexeï l’avait battu, presque jusqu’à le tuer. Le géant savait comment et où frapper pour faire mal. Camus était resté endolori pendant des jours, incapable de remuer sans gémir de souffrance. Une fois qu’il avait été remis de cette correction, Zoltan lui avait fortement déconseillé de recommencer à s’infliger ce genre de mutilations. Mais ce qui avait réellement convaincu le Verseau de ne plus attenter à sa personne, c’était les enfants.

     Suite à sa révolte tournée contre lui-même, Zoltan lui avait révélé qu’il n’était pas le seul à vivre emprisonné dans ce sous-sol. Avec horreur, il avait appris que ses deux ravisseurs avaient également forcé les trois gamins à les suivre. Et afin de prouver ses dires, le balafré avait envoyé Alexeï chercher les petits Russes. En voyant entrer ceux-ci dans sa cellule, Camus avait compris que sauf un miracle, il ne parviendrait jamais à s’extirper des griffes de ses kidnappeurs. La mort elle-même lui était à présent refusée. Il devait au moins reconnaître cette «qualité» à Zoltan : c’était un roi de la manipulation.

     Bien qu’amaigris, les enfants paraissaient en bonne santé, et Yannis lui avait assuré que mis à part leur détention, personne ne leur avait fait de mal. Ils avaient même droit à la télévision et aux jeux vidéo. Rassemblant son courage, le Français avait essayé de montrer bonne figure. Mais devant les mines apitoyées des jeune Russes, il avait deviné son échec. Déjà bien au fait des duretés de la vie, ceux-ci n’étaient dupes ni de son visage tuméfié ni de son expression fatiguée.

     Devant son état, le petit Sergueï n'avait pas hésité à planter avec colère ses yeux d’ambre dans les iris noirs du balafré. Agé de six ans, l’enfant demeurait généralement silencieux. Mais ce jour-là, il s'était soudain mis à menacer de représailles le plus sérieusement du monde leur hôte dangereux, si celui-ci maltraitait encore Camus. Un sourire étrange avait alors fleuri sur les lèvres de l’homme, comme s’il voyait un élément particulier derrière la révolte de ce petit bonhomme mal nourri. Les enfants avaient finalement été ramenés dans leur propre cellule, et depuis, Camus n’en avait plus de nouvelle.

     Ilya l’allongea sur le lit sans qu’il n’opposât aucune résistance. Le regard éteint, il se laissait faire. Il n’y avait aucun espoir dans la rébellion, mis à part condamner trois innocents à une sanction injuste, et peut-être à une déchéance identique à la sienne. Refusant à présent de croiser les yeux de son bourreau, le Verseau tentait de distraire son dégoût en s’imprégnant de la rusticité de la voûte de pierre au-dessus de lui. Si seulement son esprit était parvenu à s’évader, la violence à venir lui aurait sans doute paru moins rude.

     Ilya aimait son corps. Camus apprenait à le détester. Le Russe s'accordait toujours le temps de le caresser, de s’attarder sur ses zones érogènes. Il cherchait clairement à faire naître en lui un plaisir non désiré. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il n’était jamais arrivé à susciter chez lui la moindre manifestation physique. Quelque chose paralysait Camus face à ses attaques charnelles, le rendant totalement frigide. Et cela déclenchait généralement la mauvaise humeur d'Ilya. Pour le Verseau, c’était une maigre victoire, dont l’homme se consolait en le traitant de manière nettement plus brutale.

     Frustré une fois encore dans ses tentatives inutiles, le Russe le mordit cruellement à l’épaule. Camus étouffa un cri de douleur. Reprenant ses caresses vicieuses, Ilya redessina les courbes harmonieuses de son corps mince aux formes élancées, avant de se servir de sa langue pour tracer des arabesques mouillées sur sa peau blanche. Comme souvent, il finit par poser sa bouche sur son sexe flasque pour essayer de le faire enfler.

     Réprimant un nouveau mouvement de recul, le Français masqua sa répugnance avec difficulté. Malgré son aversion, il lui semblait pourtant qu’un autre homme, autrefois, savait le réchauffer et le comblait de sensations délicieuses en promenant ses doigts sur lui de cette façon. Cette pensée lui arracha presque un frémissement de colère et de honte. Comment pouvait-on éprouver du plaisir à une telle chose ?

     Il n’eut pas le loisir de s’abandonner davantage au paradoxe dérangeant de ses souvenirs enfouis. S’enfonçant brutalement en lui, Ilya le prit. Sans préparation, sans douceur, visiblement satisfait de lui tirer un cri. Ce serait le seul. Le Verseau n'offrirait pas à son agresseur la joie de mesurer la souffrance qu’il lui imposait. Et tandis que le Russe soulageait son désir, il n’émit pas un gémissement malgré l’élancement qui le tenaillait. Seul un tremblement infime trahissait son dégoût et sa douleur. Au bout d’un temps qui lui parut interminable, son tortionnaire se vida enfin en lui, lui donnant l’impression d’une souillure ineffaçable.

     Le Russe se releva avec un sourire de contentement. Il avait rarement autant apprécié de contraindre un partenaire. Il était chaud, étroit. Il s’appliquait à le déchirer à chaque fois avec le plus grand plaisir. Il tenait à ce que le corps du Français conservât une marque à vif après son départ. C’était de sa faute après tout. Son assouvissement résidait dans la soumission totale de ses proies. Puisque le Verseau refusait la jouissance qu’il désirait lui imposer, il devait donc se l’approprier d’une autre manière.

     Rapidement, il se rajusta sans quitter Camus des yeux. Étendu sur la planche en bois, ce dernier ne réagissait pas plus qu’une poupée désarticulée. Il tournait à présent son visage du côté du mur. D’une pâleur qui décolorait jusqu’à ses lèvres, celui-ci ressemblait à un masque dont la beauté n’avait d’égal que le manque d’expression émotive. Infatué, Iliya eut un rire de gorge en donnant une claque sur la hanche de sa victime, comme on accorde une récompense à une jument docile.

     La porte se referma sans qu’un seul mot n’ait été échangé. Sa solitude retrouvée ne tira pas Camus de sa prostration. L’acte précédent le rendait malade. Il se sentait sale. Désespérément et définitivement sale. D’une manière indélébile. Une chose lui paraissait en tout cas certaine. Si un jour il parvenait à sortir ce cet enfer, plus personne ne le toucherait jamais.

     Combien d’heures s’écoulèrent-elles avant que Zoltan ne vînt à son tour s’asseoir à son chevet ? Il n’en savait rien. Il avait froid et faim, mais il ne cherchait pas à se couvrir et son estomac se révulsait juste à l’idée de nourriture. L’épuisement provoquait des tremblements dans ses membres dont il n’avait presque plus conscience. La douleur elle-même s’estompait. Il lui semblait être mort en dedans, et il n’arrivait même plus à aligner deux pensées ordonnées. Malgré les cauchemars qui le guettaient, il aurait aimé se perdre dans le sommeil, mais celui-ci se dérobait et il gardait les yeux grands ouverts.

     D’une main presque douce, le balafré prit son menton pour l’obliger à tourner la tête vers lui. Refusant de croiser son regard, Camus baissa les paupières. Sans s’offusquer, l’homme se mit à nettoyer le sang et le sperme qui maculaient l’arrière de son entrejambe et l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Deux doigts cherchaient à présent un point précis à la jonction de son cou et de son épaule. Sans surprise, il sentit la pointe d’un l’ongle acéré lui transpercer la peau. La piqûre était à chaque fois douloureuse, mais la drogue injectée palliait vite à ce premier inconvénient.

     Remontant la couverture, Zoltan ne s’attarda pas davantage auprès de lui. À nouveau seul, le jeune homme ne put chasser la pensée affligeante que personne ne viendrait le secourir, parce que nul ne s’inquiétait pour lui. Ceux qui l’avaient jugé l’avaient définitivement condamné et oublié. Zoltan devait sans doute avoir raison. Si un jour quelqu’un avait tenu à lui, il l’avait maintenant abandonné. Cette conclusion rejoignait d’ailleurs les sentiments fugaces qui effleuraient parfois son esprit.

     Bientôt, le poison de Zoltan ferait totalement effet, lui permettant de s’isoler dans un univers de couleurs et de sons sans lien avec le monde concret. Avec un immense désespoir, Camus lui en fut presque reconnaissant. Mis à part Zoltan, qui se souciait d’atténuer ses souffrances ? Et même s’il savait que ce soutien était intéressé, il n’avait plus rien ni personne d’autre à qui se raccrocher. Glissant dans une sorte de rêve éveillé surréaliste, il se laissa aller avec une béatitude amère. Il s’enlisait. De plus en plus longtemps. De plus en plus profondément.

     Et alors que s’effaçaient ses dernières pensées cohérentes, deux larmes roulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues.


	11. Les larmes de l'armure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE (L’agonie du Verseau) : Enfermé depuis plusieurs semaines au fond de sa geôle, Camus s’enfonce lentement dans le désespoir. Ses deux gardiens le maltraitent régulièrement. Alexeï le frappe et Ilya le viole. Quant à Zoltan, il soigne ses blessures et lui procure l’apaisement illusoire de la drogue. Une drogue directement issue de son index noir, dont le Verseau devient peu à peu dépendant. Camus ne peut se révolter, car Zoltan détient également les trois enfants qui l’ont aidé, et menace de s’en prendre à eux. Il ignore toujours qui il est et pourquoi on le retient prisonnier en l’asservissant de cette manière. Ses cauchemars demeurent bien présents et il se referme sur lui-même, en s’efforçant de colmater sa détresse à ses tortionnaires. Mais il a de plus en plus l’impression qu’on l’a abandonné et il s’en remet presque avec résignation à la drogue de Zoltan pour supporter sa captivité.

*****************************  
 **CHAPITRE 11 : LES LARMES DE L’ARMURE**

 

     L’aube se levait à peine. Cette matinée d’automne promettait d’être belle et un soleil timide auréolait les temples d’une douce lueur rosée. Remontant sans se presser les premières volées de marches du long escalier, Aldébaran prenait plaisir à regarder ce paysage qu’il connaissait par cœur. Ainsi parées, les Douze Maisons sacrées rayonnaient d’une chaleureuse bienveillance, qu’occultait la lumière plus crue du reste de la journée. Tout au moins, était-ce là son avis.

     Engoncé dans le sommeil d’une nuit paisible, la plupart des occupants du Sanctuaire dormaient encore, et il n’avait croisé que quelques gardes aux abords des habitats communs et des aires d’entraînements. La veille, il avait profité d’une fin d’après-midi exempte d’obligation pour s’éclipser en direction de Rodorio.

     Situé sur l’île, le village ancestral conservait un statut particulier qui le plaçait directement sous la juridiction d’Athéna. Bénéficiant de tous les avantages de la vie moderne, il figurait la tête de proue de cette terre singulière, où nul n’était censé aborder sans permission. Beaucoup des employés résidaient là, ainsi que leurs familles, mais seuls ceux que le travail appelait au sein de l’enceinte sacrée étaient autorisés à approcher le cœur du Sanctuaire.

     Depuis sa résurrection, Aldébaran se rendait régulièrement dans la petite bourgade. Il y fréquentait de plus en plus assidûment la fille d’un des meilleurs cuisiniers régalant les tables du Palais. Sa relation avec cette jeune personne datait de peu avant la guerre contre Hadès. Sa douce amie avait passé les quatre années suivant l’emprisonnement de son âme dans la colonne d’airain, à prier tous les Dieux du panthéon grec pour obtenir sa délivrance. Quand enfin la sanction divine avait libéré les chevaliers, Mélina avait été la première à s’inquiéter du sort du Taureau.

     Ils s’étaient retrouvés avec une joie partagée, s'amusant du fait que sa cadette de deux ans fût maintenant son aînée du même nombre d’années. Convaincus qu’ils avaient bêtement gâché leur existence précédente à se tourner autour sans oser véritablement se déclarer, ils étaient rapidement devenus amants. Quatre mois venaient de s’écouler depuis le retour d’Aldébaran, et le lien qui l’unissait à la jolie Mélina se consolidait de jour en jour.

     Petite, un peu boulotte, le teint mat, de longs cheveux bleu nuit tressés jusqu'aux reins, une courte frange bouclée, deux grands yeux bruns rieurs, une bouche mutine, la jeune femme n’avait rien d’une beauté fatale. Mais sa gentillesse, son sens de l’humour, sa débrouillardise et sa générosité, en faisait une des personnes les plus appréciées de Rodorio.

     Albébaran ne doutait pas qu’il en serait de même au Sanctuaire. Une fois la singularité de leur différence de taille et de carrure gommée par l’habitude, Mélina conquerrait tous les cœurs. Il songeait de plus en plus sérieusement à faire sa demande auprès d’Athéna, pour obtenir l’autorisation d’installer sa maîtresse dans son temple. Il désirait vivre à ses côtés, prouver à Mélina combien elle était importante pour lui. Depuis des âges immémoriaux, et pour des raisons perdues dans les méandres du temps, le mariage était proscrit pour les chevaliers. Rejoindre l’un de ceux-ci pour s'établir en couple dans sa Maison, équivalait néanmoins à la reconnaissance d’une relation officielle.

     Le cœur léger et la tête emplie de projets, Aldébaran rentrait de fort bonne humeur d’une nuit passée près de sa dulcinée. De tous les Ors, il était sans doute l’un de ceux qui profitaient le mieux de sa résurrection. Il avait retrouvé un statut, une manière d’organiser son existence en se rendant utile aux autres, des amis, et celle qu’il jugeait être son unique véritable amour. Face à son bonheur, il aurait aimé que tout le monde puisse respirer au moins un peu de sérénité, et il s’attristait des difficultés vécues par quelques-uns. Il s’inquiétait notamment pour les ex-renégats. Le retour des quatre premiers chevaliers perdus datait de plus de trois mois, et rien n’était toujours réglé pour certains.

     Shura avait repris un semblant de vie normale, mais le pire aveugle se serait aperçu que l’évitement continuel de la Vierge à son égard lui posait un réel problème. Après un moment de surprise, puis de peine, le Capricorne commençait à manifester des signes d’agacement certain, qui ne faisait que rendre Shaka encore plus fuyant. En surface, ce dernier demeurait d’une indifférence qui frisait l’indélicatesse lorsque quelqu’un tentait de lui parler de Shura. Mais il ne fallait pas être devin pour remarquer que le sujet lui pesait, et qu’il s’enterrait dorénavant dans un isolement intérieur qui n’avait plus rien de mystique.

     Aphrodite passait le plus clair de son temps à entretenir son jardin et à créer de nouvelles roses. À l’égal de Shaka, lui aussi délaissait de plus en plus souvent la compagnie humaine. C’était à peine si on l'apercevait aux entraînements. Au point que Shion avait dû le sommer de s'y illustrer un peu plus activement. Mais il ne s’y rendait visiblement qu’en traînant les pieds.

     Quant à Saga, s’il avait pu se transformer en courant d’air, il y aurait longtemps que quiconque ne le verrait plus. Malgré la réapparition de son cosmos à l’intérieur du Sanctuaire, il avait d’abord dû combattre durant près de deux semaines la forte fièvre qui accompagnait son retour. Depuis, il avait sombré dans un état de dépression d’où rien ne parvenait à le faire émerger. Kanon avait beau faire le maximum pour le soutenir, le raisonner et tenter de le ramener vers les autres, il n’acceptait de participer aux réunions que contraint et forcé, et il n’ouvrait la bouche qu’en cas de nécessité absolue.

     Death Mask était bizarrement celui qui s’en tirait le mieux. Sitôt rentré, il avait décidé de reprendre en main l’organisation et la mise en condition physique des gardes du Sanctuaire, au grand dam des intéressés. Les premiers jours d’émoi passés, ses malheureux élèves avaient dû reconnaître son efficacité, et le fait qu’il faisait même preuve d’une étonnante pédagogie. D’un caractère toujours aussi imprévisible et porté aux réparties particulièrement acerbes, sa vindicte semblait néanmoins s’être assagie, pour ne s’abattre que sur les cas vraiment sujets à caution.

     Le Cancer avait également réussi à surprendre agréablement tout le monde, en demandant que dorénavant, en dehors de ses missions ou des représentations officielles, on l’appelât par son véritable prénom : Angelo. Doucement, mais sûrement, il finissait par se faire apprécier de ses nouveaux subordonnés. Vis-à-vis de ses frères d’armes, il conservait une réserve neutre, qui ressemblait à de l’observation attentiste. Aldébaran y décelait de l’ironie amusée, à travers laquelle il les incitait à faire le premier pas. Chose accomplie en ce qui concernait Shion, Dohko et lui-même.

     Restait le souci Camus…

     Nonobstant sa bonne humeur, Aldébaran ne put retenir un soupir proche du découragement. Ils avaient beau déployer leurs meilleurs hommes, ratisser en long, en large et en travers la Russie tout entière, passer au peigne fin toutes les informations, interroger de nombreuses personnes, extrapoler dans des directions improbables, malgré tous les moyens mis en œuvre joints et leur bonne volonté, le Verseau était toujours introuvable. Si les nouvelles rapportées par Milo attestaient de la dangerosité de ceux qui l’avaient enlevé, leur silence demeurait un mystère.

     Ce rapt préoccupait le Taureau. Privé de sa mémoire et de son cosmos, Camus devait se retrouver dans une situation non seulement ingérable, mais critique. À quoi pouvait-il bien être utile à ses ravisseurs dans les conditions actuelles ? Si l’armure n’avait pas été là pour les contredire, certains l’auraient donné pour mort. Et plus le temps s'écoulait, et plus l’échéance annoncée par Hadès approchait. Une menace supplémentaire si on ne le rapatriait pas rapidement.

     Face à l’opacité de la disparition du Français, quelques-uns commençaient d’ailleurs à murmurer que le Seigneur du Royaume des Morts n’était pas à une trahison près, qu’il avait déjà envoyé ses hommes pour s’en saisir, et que ceux-ci n’attendaient plus que la date fatidique pour l’exécuter. Shion avait clairement objecté à ses chevaliers qu’il trouvait cette rumeur stupide, mais devant l’enlisement de leurs recherches, il se mettait lui-même à ne plus savoir que penser.

     Ces derniers mois leur avaient également appris à cohabiter avec un Scorpion particulièrement susceptible, et en proie à des flambées de colère difficilement gérables. Trois fois au moins, les exercices d’affrontements dans les arènes avaient failli dégénérer pour un simple mot mal interprété. Milo s’enflammait pour un rien, et il apparaissait évident pour tous que le mieux était de s'abstenir de parler de Camus. Le sujet était si sensible pour le Grec, qu’il en devenait presque tabou.

     Perdu par ses pensées, Aldébaran arriva rapidement au premier temple. Mü était habituellement matinal, et il devait déjà être à l’ouvrage dans son atelier. En songeant à son ami, un nouveau souci accapara les réflexions du Taureau. Cela faisait maintenant des semaines que, sous le prétexte d’assurer la remise en état des armures, le Bélier évitait tout le monde. Poussant un soupir désolé, le Brésilien enfla légèrement son cosmos pour signaler son passage à l’Atlante.

     Debout depuis trois heures du matin pour cause d’insomnie chronique, Mü eut à peine conscience qu’Aldébaran traversait son temple. Fatigué par une nuit au sommeil morcelé et trop court, mais incapable de se rendormir, il préférait s’occuper l’esprit à s’échiner sur les armures détruites, plutôt qu’à ressasser une contrariété dont il n’avait toujours pas la clé.

     D’un regard las, il contempla les caissons déposés à même le sol. Nul autre que lui n’était apte à apporter une restauration optimum. La tâche était immense, et il lui était impossible de réparer plus d’une protection sacrée à la fois. Alignées par terre, celles auxquelles il ne pouvait pas se consacrer paraissaient orphelines, et cela lui serrait le cœur. Désabusé, il songea aux derniers évènements.

     Il s’était mis à l’ouvrage dès le lendemain de leur seconde réunion avec Athéna, il y avait de cela un peu plus de quatre mois. À ce moment-là, il était loin d’avoir retrouvé l’intégralité de sa forme physique et personne ne lui avait demandé de s'employer à ce travail d’Hercule aussi rapidement. Encore moins Shion, qui se doutait parfaitement de la somme de fatigue que la restauration des douze armures allait représenter.

     Son initiative découlait d’un altruisme et d’une prévoyance courageuse, mais c’était également un moyen détourné de court-circuiter l’obligation de croiser trop fréquemment ses frères d’armes. Vaillamment, il se concentrait sur sa tâche. Jusqu’au jour où, le Grand Pope avait eu l’idée saugrenue de l’adjoindre à Kanon pour s’occuper du retour de Saga. Cet intermède dans son labeur lui avait permis de vaincre ses réticences vis-à-vis de l’ex-Dragon des Mers, et d'apaiser en partie sa colère irraisonnée à l’encontre de Saga. Mais il était demeuré inefficace à chasser en totalité la rancœur indéfinissable qui le saisissait à chaque fois qu’il rencontrait ce dernier.

     Autour de lui, tous s’employaient dorénavant à rechercher le Verseau. Mü participait à ce sauvetage à sa manière, en aidant Shion à contacter par télépathie les chevaliers dispersés sur le terrain. Tâche ardue et épuisante s’il en était, les dons psychiques des uns et des autres formant le grand écart sur une échelle de un à dix. Renouant avec son ancien rôle de médiateur, il était aussi intervenu plus d’une fois pour calmer la rage du Scorpion, lorsque la fatigue et le dépit de ne pas avancer prenaient le pas sur celui-ci. Le reste du temps, il le passait dans son atelier.

     La logique aurait voulu qu’il réparât les armures en fonction de la probabilité de leur utilisation, qu’il s’occupât en premier de celles des Ors épargnés par la sanction d’Hadès, qu’il se consacrât ensuite à celles des quatre chevaliers perdus dont on avait retrouvé la trace et qu’il terminât enfin par celle du Verseau.

     Le premier jour, il avait disposé sur la solide table en bois qui lui servait d’établi, les sept premiers caissons répondant à des critères de priorité. Précautionneusement, il les avait alignés, laissant une égale distance entre eux, avant de reculer de quelques pas. Puis, il les avait regardés avec tristesse, notant le délabrement de chacun. Il allait devoir faire un tri.

     Caressant avec tendresse sa propre armure, il l’avait éliminé d’office. Il avait ainsi commencé à travailler sur celle du Taureau, avant de s’attaquer à celle de la Balance, puis de continuer avec celle de la Vierge. Il lui avait fallu plus de trois mois pour parvenir à restaurer ces trois-là. Dans l'intervalle, les quatre premiers chevaliers perdus avaient été retrouvés et les inquiétudes pour le Verseau se mettaient à enfler.

     Poursuivant sa tâche, son quatrième choix s’était porté sur l’armure du Scorpion. Mais alors qu’il effleurait de son cosmos le caisson de la protection sacrée du huitième gardien, un écho à peine perceptible avait attiré son attention vers le mur, où il avait entreposé les huit coffrets dont il n’avait pas encore eu le temps de s’occuper. Inexplicablement, les armures mobilisaient leurs dernières parcelles d’énergie pour essayer d’interagir entre elles. Ou plutôt, sept d’entre elles paraissaient vouloir lui désigner la huitième, en auréolant celle du Verseau d’infimes flashs de cosmos. Alignées sur sa droite, les armures réparées du Taureau, de la Balance et de la Vierge s’étaient rapidement jointes à l’étrange manège de leurs sœurs.

     La surprise avait muselé le Bélier. C’était la première fois qu’il assistait à cet étonnant phénomène. D’une certaine manière c’était heureux, car c’était également la première fois que les douze armures d’Or se retrouvaient dans un tel état de détérioration. Même lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire elles n’avaient pas été aussi abîmées. Intrigué, il s’était interrogé. L’anomalie avait néanmoins semblé trop brève pour qu’il lui attribuât une importance primordiale. Avant tout concentré sur sa tâche prioritaire, il s’était détourné. S’occuper de l’armure du Verseau en premier aurait été ridicule. Il éluciderait ce mystère, mais auparavant il s’appliquerait à réparer celle du Scorpion.

     Mais ce jour-là, il n’avait pas posé les doigts sur le coffret de cette dernière, qu’une vive décharge électrique l’avait dissuadé de poursuivre. Derrière lui, les dix autres armures s’étaient aussitôt remises à vibrer. Incontestablement elles tentaient de lui délivrer un message. Se retournant, il avait réalisé avec effarement que l’armure du Verseau paraissait recentrer sur elle le peu d’énergie que ses semblables lui envoyaient. Comme si elle cherchait également à se manifester, mais que pour l’instant sa puissance était bien trop ténue pour qu’elle y parvînt seule.

     Face à cette énigme, une évidence s’était alors imposée au chevalier du Bélier. Pour une raison inconnue, il devait aider l’armure du Verseau. En théorie celle-ci ne pouvait plus interagir avec Camus, mis à part pour signaler sa mort. Mais si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait au contraire semblé totalement s’éteindre.

     Cette agitation incompréhensible l’avait interpellé. S’il existait une possibilité pour qu’elle pût les guider, aussi infime fût-elle, il ne pouvait pas la laisser passer. Bafouant délibérément tous les impératifs de la logique, il avait finalement pris en charge l’armure d’Or du Verseau, alors que nul ne savait encore quand son propriétaire reviendrait. Dès qu’il avait installé le caisson sur son établi, tout était rentré dans l’ordre. Le temps de sa remise en état, l’armure était restée coite comme ses sœurs, au point que le jeune Atlante se demandait si la fatigue ne l’avait pas fait rêver.

     Et ce matin, au bout de vingt-sept jours de travail acharné, la protection divine du onzième gardien venait enfin de retrouver toute sa splendeur. Posée tel un trophée au centre de la table, elle irradiait d’un faible cosmos attestant de sa fonctionnalité, mais sans rien d’autre de particulier.

     Un long moment, Mü l’observa, guettant un signe infime qui eut indiqué une activité anormale. Mais rien. Harassé, il se laissa tomber sur le tabouret le plus proche. Il aurait apprécié de demeurer longtemps dans le silence, mais un martèlement de scandales sur les dalles le prévint de l’arrivée de son disciple.

     « Maître Mü, le petit-déjeuner est prêt », l’informa l’adolescent

     L’esquisse d’un sourire ourla les lèvres du Bélier. L’adolescent parlait du ton grondeur de celui qui n’acceptera pas que l’on ne tienne pas compte de sa remarque.

     « J’arrive Kiki», le rassura-t-il, tout en se redressant pour ranger quelques outils.

     Depuis que ses insomnies le levaient au milieu de la nuit, il négligeait régulièrement de s’alimenter en sortant du lit. Son estomac ne réclamait rien à trois heures du matin, et lorsqu’il était en train de travailler, il avait tendance à oublier le temps qui passait. Son retour s’accompagnait donc d’une inversion des rôles dans le quotidien, qui poussait son apprenti à veiller sur lui comme une mère poule.

     Un peu agacé au début, Mü avait fini par trouver un réel avantage à abandonner la totalité des contingences de la vie ordinaire. Extérieurement, Kiki se comportait en élève respectueux des règles et de la hiérarchie. Il se pliait toujours à ses enseignements sans broncher, et lorsqu’il lui donnait un ordre il ne formulait jamais aucun commentaire. Le Bélier acceptait d’autant plus facilement de le laisser se transformer en tyran domestique pour la bonne cause, du moment que cela restait entre eux.

     Rasséréné par l’affection que lui portait l’adolescent, l’Atlante prit le temps de ranger correctement son matériel.

     Patiemment Kiki attendait son Maître. Il venait fréquemment le rejoindre dans l’atelier. À présent Mü lui permettait d'observer ses gestes lorsqu’il travaillait, et il apprenait les premiers rudiments d’un savoir-faire qui d'ici quelques années deviendrait le sien. Mais pour l’instant, mis à part Shion, personne n’était capable d’accomplir son œuvre.

     Admiratif, le jeune garçon posa les yeux sur les trois premières armures restaurées. Elles demeuraient entièrement constituées, déployant majestueusement leur forme complète. Installée sur des socles individuels de granite noir, chacune se dressait dans une fausse attitude de neutralité, leurs caissons à leurs pieds. Suffisamment remis de leur fatigue post-résurrectionnelle, Aldébaran, Dohko et Shaka avaient versé sur elles leur tribut de sang les jours précédents. Leur fonctionnalité était entière, et elles rutilaient de puissance et de beauté.

     Fier de l'ouvrage de son Maître, Kiki pivota vers la quatrième protection sacrée, encore sur l’établi. Et soudain, il se figea.

     « Maître Mü…»

     Alerté par le ton déconcerté de sa voix, le Bélier se retourna. Ce qu’il vit l’interloqua à son tour. Pulsant presque imperceptiblement au rythme de son maigre cosmos épuisé, le visage recomposé de l’armure du Verseau laissait couler des larmes.

     « Que se passe-t-il Maître Mü ? Pourquoi l’armure pleure-t-elle ? »

     La question de Kiki le ramena à la réalité. Le Bélier n’avait pas la réponse. Il suspectait bien un embryon d’explication, mais il n’avait encore jamais été le témoin direct d’un tel phénomène. Dans tous les cas, ce n’était pas bon signe. Il devait immédiatement en référer à Shion.

     «Interdit à quiconque d’approcher de cette armure Kiki, c’est un ordre. Et ne parle de ce que tu viens de voir à personne », intima-t-il à l'adolescent avant de quitter l’atelier.

     Et sans rien ajouter, il s’engouffra sous les colonnes de son temple. Il réussit à établir un contact mental avec Shion dès qu’il mit le pied sur le grand escalier. Il était tôt, mais il savait que comme lui, son ancien Maître se levait rarement après l’aurore. Informé de la nouvelle, le Grand Pope lui demanda de le rejoindre encore plus vite au Palais. Mü s’exécuta avec une réelle inquiétude. Pour que l’ancien Bélier réagît ainsi, la situation du Verseau devait vraiment être alarmante.

     Comme tous les autres, mis à part Milo, le jeune Atlante ne connaissait pas vraiment le Français, mais il souhaitait sincèrement qu’on le retrouvât rapidement. Cette histoire de ravisseurs ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Accaparé par sa préoccupation pour le Verseau, il traversa les onze Maisons qui le séparaient du Palais en prenant à peine le temps de signaler sa présence. Cela n’avait d’ailleurs plus beaucoup d'importance. Depuis leur retour, les allées et venues étaient si nombreuses, que les Ors toléraient un passage totalement informel entre eux.

     Un des gardes s’avança vers lui dès qu’il arriva au treizième temple, pour le guider vers l’une des petites salles de réunion privée. Il ne fut pas étonné de constater que Shion l’y attendait. Vêtu d’une simple tunique longue, sa chevelure verte indisciplinée retenue en arrière par un lien, sans son masque, le Grand Pope n’en dégageait pas moins une impression de majesté indéniable, que l’expression soucieuse de son visage renforçait encore. Mü lui avait déjà succinctement expliqué la situation, et ils entrèrent directement dans le vif du sujet :

     « Pourquoi ne m’as-tu pas prévenu que tu travaillais sur l’armure du Verseau ? »

     Son aîné lui parlait avec une rudesse peu coutumière et il comprit immédiatement qu’il avait failli quelque part.

     « Cela ne m’a pas paru d’une importance capitale, répondit-il, un peu surpris. Il y a longtemps que j’ai appris à exercer ma qualification de forgeron loin de votre contrôle.

     — Là n’est pas la question, et tu le sais bien, répliqua Shion, en le fixant d’un regard sévère.

     — Après leur première agitation, les armures ne se sont jamais plus manifestées, se justifia-t-il. Tout au moins, avant aujourd’hui.

     — Même brièvement, les armures ne se singularisent jamais de cette manière sans une bonne raison, le tança l’ancien Bélier. Tu devrais le savoir. »

     Mal à l’aise sous le regard parme, Mü admettait son erreur, et les conséquences de son silence malencontreux l’inquiétaient davantage pour Camus, que la crainte d’une sanction éventuelle à son égard.

     « Ce n’est pas une excuse, mais j’étais fatigué, avoua-t-il avec honte. Du coup, quand les armures se sont manifestées, j’ai été incapable d’analyser ce qui se passait.

     — Ce n’est pas une excuse, en effet, répliqua Shion avec humeur. Si tu m’avais tenu au courant, j’aurais trouvé le temps de venir t’aider. La remise en état de l’armure du Verseau aurait été plus rapide, et elle aurait pu nous délivrer son message plus tôt.»

     Rapidement, Mü évalua le problème.

     « L’énergie qui anime cette armure demeure faible, exposa-t-il tout en cherchant une solution. Contrairement à celles du Taureau, de la Balance et de la Vierge qui ont été régénérées, je n’ai pas encore eu le temps de demander à Aioros de venir la fortifier de son sang. Dès que le chevalier du Sagittaire l’aura fait…

     — Pour le moment, il est hors de question qu’Aioros s’occupe de lui rendre l’entièreté de sa force », le coupa brutalement Shion.

     Cette fois-ci, Mü n’y comprenait plus rien.

     « Mais si nous voulons découvrir ce qu’elle cherche à nous dire…

     — Ce qu’elle cherche à nous dire, je le sais déjà, l’interrompit pour la seconde fois le Grand Pope. Et toi aussi je pense que tu l’as compris, n’est-ce pas ? »

     Le jeune Bélier déglutit avec difficulté. Son ancien Maître avait une façon bien particulière de le punir en l’obligeant à reconnaître les conséquences de ses actes à haute voix.

     «Oui, répondit-il, avec une contrariété chagrine. Elle pleure pour son porteur. Les armures ont vécu tant d’horreurs à travers les existences successives des chevaliers qu’elles protègent, que si celle-ci se comporte ainsi, la souffrance du Verseau doit vraiment être intolérable.»

     Accablé par ses propres paroles, le premier gardien baissa la tête. Il se sentait responsable du temps perdu. S’il devait advenir le pire à Camus, jamais il ne se le pardonnerait. Touché par sa détresse, Shion se radoucit.

     « Tu n’as pas à te culpabiliser. Tu as fait une erreur c’est vrai, mais savoir que le Verseau souffre en ce moment mille morts ne nous aidera en rien à le retrouver. Et concernant cette information, je te demande de te taire. Personne ne doit savoir, tu m’entends.

     — Mais…, tenta de protester Mü, en relevant la tête.

     — J’ai dit, personne ! tonna Shion. L’annonce de sa condition ne fera qu’en déstabiliser certains. Trop d’implication émotive nuit à l’efficacité. Et je préfère ne pas imaginer la réaction de Milo à cette nouvelle.»

     Sur ce dernier point, le jeune Atlante ne lui donnait pas tort. Il détestait devoir taire un fait aussi grave à ses frères d’armes, mais au vu des réactions exacerbées de Milo, il était hors de question de lui en parler. Impossible de l’annoncer au Scorpion sans risquer des répercussions qu’ils auraient sans doute eu beaucoup de difficultés à gérer. Et s’il ne pouvait pas en aviser le Grec, autant conserver le silence vis-à-vis des autres Ors et de Kanon.

     Dans l’absolu, Milo admettait mal la cachotterie, mais il ne digérerait jamais celle-ci s’il apprenait que les autres savaient et pas lui. Le Bélier aurait déjà beaucoup de peine pour parer les explications désagréables à venir, alors autant éviter de charger sa barque. Avec un peu de chance, une fois le Verseau retrouvé, cette histoire se noierait dans l’allégresse générale.

     Mais son désir de parvenir à échapper à la colère du Scorpion ne l’aidait pas à saisir le pourquoi de l’irritation du Grand Pope. Avide de comprendre, Mü plongea son regard vert dans les yeux parme :

     « Alors, qu’elle est la véritable urgence ?» demanda-t-il, en priant pour que ce second point dénouât le premier.

     Shion hésitait à lui révéler la totalité de ce qu’il savait. Son disciple l’interrogeait avec l'attente confiante de l’apprenti qu’il avait été autrefois, et cela le satisfaisait. Mais n’était-il pas prématuré de lui dire que, quelle qu’en fût déjà la portée, les souffrances du Verseau se démultipliaient sous l’influence de l’élément dissonant rattaché à sa Maison. Élément qui s’était réactivé quand il avait perdu dans les limbes ce qui lui assurait jusque-là d'échapper à cette malédiction. Pour le bien de Camus il avait espéré qu’Athéna se trompait, mais cette fois, c’était indubitable. Le jeune homme se débattait bel et bien dans les rets d’une machine à le broyer dont il n'avait même pas conscience. La réaction de l’armure le prouvait.

     Mü ignorait tout des dissonances reliées à chacune des Maisons du Zodiaque. En théorie, il aurait dû l’en instruire durant sa formation. Mais il n’avait pas eu le temps de le prévenir avant de mourir, et l’agitation actuelle régnant au Sanctuaire ne lui avait pas permis de remédier à cette lacune. Parler de ces handicaps n’avait rien d’anodin. Expliquer un tel processus devait se faire en phase d’apaisement, sous peine de fragiliser l'unité de cet enseignement.

     Pour son disciple, la découverte de ce secret tombait au plus mauvais moment. Et malgré les risques, Shion jugea qu’il était encore trop. Même si, à cause de son silence, la menace de voir son apprenti être pris lui-même dans le piège tendu par l’élément discordant rattaché à la Maison du Bélier était grande.

     Shion prit garde à ne pas montrer la compassion qu’il ressentait pour son élève. Car bien que celui-ci n’en ait pas conscience, la situation de plus en plus délicate de Camus allait immanquablement avoir des répercussions sur lui. En y réfléchissant, le Grand Pope se demandait si la colère que Mü éprouvait à l’encontre de Saga n’était d’ailleurs pas le signe que la machine à détruire était déjà en marche du côté de la première Maison.

     Retenant un soupir d’inquiétude, il préféra se contenter de lui parler du problème lié à l’armure. Un moyen à la fois décalé et crucial pour commencer de compléter les failles de son enseignement.

     « Tu sais beaucoup de choses concernant les armures, commença-t-il, mais l’interruption brutale de ta formation ne m’a pas permis de tout t’apprendre. Je n’aurais néanmoins jamais imaginé devoir la poursuivre dans de telles conditions. Si je me suis emporté contre toi, c’est parce que la raison de la réaction de l’armure va au-delà de la souffrance qu’elle ressent chez son porteur. Elle nous adresse une mise en garde.

     — Une mise en garde, répéta Mü lentement. J’ai du mal à vous suivre. Je sais que les armures sont émotionnellement fortement attachées à leur porteur. Qu’elles s’imprègnent de leurs sentiments et qu’elles les rejoignent spontanément en cas de danger lorsque leur lien de cosmos est intact. Mais là, vous êtes en train de me dire qu’elles… qu’elles mettent en place une réelle réflexion ?

     — En quelque sorte, oui, confirma Shion. Mais les armures ne s’expriment pas de la même manière que nous. Leurs sentiments restent basiques, même s’ils peuvent néanmoins être très forts. Elles sont capables de mettre en place des sortes de constructions mentales, mais dépourvues de la complexité de toute analyse. Pour elles, tout est blanc ou noir. Elles ne connaissent pas de compromis. À cela s’ajoute le fait que les armures demeurent toujours liées à Athéna, et donc à un certain sentiment de justice. Si elles pensent que l’on fait inconsidérément du tort à leur porteur, elles peuvent réagirent très violemment.

     — Et ? l’incita à poursuivre Mü, qui tout en apprenant devinait qu’il n’allait pas aimer la suite.

     — L’amure du Verseau pleure la douleur de son porteur, mais il y a plus. Elle est en colère. Et pour que les autres aient réagi en la soutenant, c’est qu’elle est parvenue à les convaincre que nous n’agissons pas comme il se doit. S’il devait arriver le pire au Verseau elle serait capable de toutes les retourner contre nous. Et nous n’avons pas besoin de ça en plus en ce moment. C’est pourquoi tu ne dois pas demander à Aioros de la régénérer. Pas tant que nous n’aurons pas retrouvé Camus, ou que nous ne saurons pas ce qui lui ai réellement arrivé. Si nous ne parvenons pas à le sauver, il faut que nous puissions neutraliser son armure. Et pour ça, elle doit demeurer vulnérable. »

     Doucement, Mü assimilait ce qu’il venait d’apprendre et il avait peur de comprendre.

     « D’accord, acquiesça-t-il. Je cerne mieux le problème maintenant. Mais en partant du postulat que les armures réagissent en fonction du ressenti de leur propre porteur, si celle du Verseau estime que nous ne nous comportons pas comme il se doit, et qu’elle soit parvenue à le laisser croire aux autres, ce serait en fait parce que Camus pense que…»

     Effaré par la monstruosité de ce qu’il allait dire, le Bélier s’interrompit. Il posait à présent un regard presque suppliant sur son ancien Maître, espérant que celui-ci le démentît.

     «Que nous sommes à l’origine de ce qui est en train de lui arriver, acheva Shion, en allant dans le sens exact qu’il craignait. Oui. Et cela dure malheureusement déjà depuis un certain temps.

     — Mais enfin, qui serait assez tordu pour lui laisser croire une telle chose ? s’exclama le premier gardien, sans parvenir à contenir la colère qu’il ressentait face à tant de noirceur perfide. Le témoignage des autres nous a clairement prouvé que leur amnésie laissait parfois échapper des souvenirs fugaces. Sans savoir qui il est, Camus doit donc malgré tout se douter qu’il n’avait pas une vie ordinaire. Ceci joint à la récurrence de ses cauchemars, il doit être totalement perdu là !

     — J’ignore qui pourrait lui en vouloir à ce point, soupira Shion avec tracas. Mais c’est une personne parfaitement informée de qui nous sommes. D’autre part, ça élimine Hadès des suspects. S’il était à l’origine de ce mensonge cruel, il n’aurait pas hésité à intervenir de la même manière avec les autres, et nous n’aurions retrouvé personne. Le Dieu des Enfers peut être imprévisible sur certains côtés, mais il n’agit jamais dans la demi-mesure.»

     Effondré par ces révélations, le Bélier se promit de tout faire pour aider son frère d’armes une fois qu’il serait de retour parmi eux. Et tant pis s’il devait affronter la jalousie possessive de Milo. Mais arriveraient-ils à atteindre le Verseau avant qu’il ne fût trop tard ?

     « Et maintenant, que fait-on ? » demanda-t-il.

     Il conservait le secret espoir que Shion avait au moins l’embryon d’une solution.

     « On continue de chercher, répondit simplement celui-ci d’un air sombre. Et il est évident que tu gardes pour toi les informations que je viens de te donner. Elles doivent essentiellement te servir à rassurer les armures. Va, il est temps que tu apprennes à nouer le dialogue avec elles.»

     Resté seul, Shion retourna dans la salle centrale qui servait de quartier général à tous ceux qui s'activaient sur la disparition du Français. Il était encore tôt et personne n’occupait les lieux. Il put ainsi tout à loisir passer vérifier le travail de chacun. Il avait besoin de s’imprégner de tous les renseignements collectés, de s’immerger au sein de chaque piste. Ce n’était pas possible qu’il n’ait pas oublié quelque chose. Il devait trouver un élément pour avancer. Secourir Camus devenait une urgence. Il fallait absolument qu’il le sortît de ce piège avant qu’il ne l’anéantît.

     Furieux de la façon dont on osait traiter l’un de ses hommes, l’Atlante plaqua sans délicatesse le paquet de feuillets qu’il venait de lire sur un bureau. S’il parvenait à mettre les mains sur les ravisseurs du Verseau, il se ferait un plaisir d’user d’une justice proportionnelle à la barbarie dont ceux-ci accablaient son chevalier. Il n’admettait pas que l’on profitât ainsi de la vulnérabilité d’un des siens, pour le soumettre à des tortures qui, à terme, finiraient par le détruire plus sûrement que la mort.

     Au bout d’une demi-heure de recherches infructueuses, il dut se rendre à l’évidence. Tout ce qu’il était humainement possible de faire était déjà exploité pour retrouver Camus. Tout, à un détail près. Il existait peut-être un moyen détourné de localiser le Verseau. En songeant à cette éventualité, le Grand Pope quitta rapidement la pièce. Son idée était sans doute un peu singulière, mais il ne devait négliger aucune piste. Il allait rejoindre de ce pas le seul à pouvoir la mettre en pratique.


	12. Les altermoiements de la Vierge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT (Les larmes de l’armure) : De grand matin, Aldébaran remonte au Sanctuaire après avoir passé la nuit auprès de Mélina, la femme qu’il aime. Il pense de plus en plus sérieusement à l’installer à ses côtés dans son temple. Heureux, il souhaiterait que tous respirent la joie autour de lui, et il songe à ses compagnons. Voilà plus de trois mois que quatre des cinq renégats ont été rapatriés au Sanctuaire. Shura a repris sa vie en main, mais il accepte mal le repli de la Vierge à son encontre. Aphrodite ne vit plus que pour ses roses et évite tout le monde. Malgré les efforts de Kanon, Saga cherche à s’isoler au maximum et ne parle pratiquement plus à personne Seul Death Mask semble avoir acquis un nouvel équilibre, qu’il entretien en se chargeant de l’organisation et de l’entraînement des soldats. Camus demeure introuvable malgré tous les moyens mis en œuvre, ce qui agace fortement un Scorpion de plus en plus irritable. Mü, qui ne parvient toujours pas à se rapprocher de Saga, passe énormément de temps dans son atelier à réparer les armures. Alors qu’il pensait restaurer celle du Verseau en dernier, une interaction bizarre entre les onze autres l’oblige à s’en occuper plus rapidement que prévu. Son travail terminé, il assiste en compagnie de Kiki à un nouveau phénomène, l’armure se mettant à pleurer. Fortement inquiet pour le Verseau, Mü informe aussitôt Shion qui lui enjoint de le rejoindre. Le Grand Pope est fâché de n’avoir pas été prévenu dès la première manifestation des onze armures qui indiquait déjà un problème, mais il admet que sa mort prématurée a privé Mü d’une partie de son savoir. Il explique au Bélier que les armures sont douées d’une conscience primitive qui leur est propre, et qu’elles réagissent fortement en se solidarisant avec leur porteur. L’armure du Verseau pleure sur la souffrance de Camus, mais elle est aussi en colère, car elle pense que les tortures infligées à son possesseur viennent du Sanctuaire. Il ordonne à Mü de ne pas ébruiter la condition apparemment désastreuse de Camus, et il décide d’aller demander à une personne particulière de tenter de le retrouver.

*****************************  
 **CHAPITRE 12 : LES ARLTERMOIEMENTS DE LA VIERGE**

 

     Shion rejoignit rapidement le sixième temple. La matinée était à présent bien amorcée et en toute logique il allait trouver Shaka méditant sur son lotus de pierre, dans l’un des renfoncements de la grande bâtisse de marbre. La Vierge avait décidé de ne plus participer aux entraînements matinaux qu’un jour sur deux, occupant le second à des exercices plus mystiques pendant la journée tout entière. C’était tout au moins ce qu’il laissait sous-entendre, bien conscient que personne n’oserait venir le déranger durant ces phases d’intense méditation, sauf cas de force majeure.

      En pénétrant sous la voûte blanche, Shion songea que son déplacement s’apparentait justement à un cas de force majeure. Outre son désir d’aider Camus, il comptait également sur cet élément pour forcer l'Indien à sortir de sa propre léthargie, en le confrontant au mensonge qu’il entretenait pour se retrancher dans sa solitude. Shion était au fait de son manège depuis quelques semaines déjà. Il lui avait accordé suffisamment de temps pour se reprendre.

     Comme il s’y attendait, Shaka ne se trouvait pas assis en position de vajra dans un coin de son temple. Une brève impulsion de cosmos l’informa qu’il était une fois de plus en train de ruminer au sein du logis attenant. Le Grand Pope obliqua vers l’appartement, en se disant que l’indien devait être singulièrement perturbé ce jour-là pour ne pas s’être encore montré. Il ne cachait pas sa venue, et il parvint presque jusqu’à la porte de l'habitat privé avant de voir le propriétaire des lieux se dresser devant lui. Pour un peu, il l’aurait surpris au lit.

     Vêtu d’un simple sari blanc, les pieds nus et quelques mèches blondes s’échappant du ruban qui retenait sa longue chevelure attachée en catogan au milieu de son dos, tout dans la présentation de Shaka trahissait une précipitation totalement contre nature pour un chevalier réputé pour son inaltérable représentativité d’un Bouddha terrestre. Shion avait beau se ronger d’inquiétude pour le Verseau, et trouver que le comportement de la Vierge finissait par devenir plus que suspect, il réprima difficilement un sourire.

     Derrière le salut respectueux de l'Indien qui s’inclinait maintenant devant lui, il devinait l’embarras d’un enfant pris en faute. Son regard aiguisé détectait également la peine du chevalier à mettre en place sa façade de détachement et il percevait sans mal sa curiosité. Autant de réactions inhabituelles qui démontraient un état anxiogène, qui le poussa à formuler des paroles rassurantes :

     « Ma visite n’a rien de formelle Shaka. J’aimerais simplement m’entretenir avec toi d’un point particulier concernant Camus. »

     Un peu décontenancé par la demande de son supérieur, l’indien invita celui-ci à le suivre au sein de l’appartement qu’il venait de quitter. Ils y seraient plus à l’aise pour discuter, et la Vierge préférait que personne ne l’aperçût dans une tenue aussi négligée.

     Il s’étonnait que le Grand Pope ne l’ait pas déjà sermonné pour son manquement à ses engagements, mais plus encore il s’interrogeait sur son utilité pour retrouver le Verseau. Tout ce qui pouvait être fait lui paraissait pourtant mis en œuvre. Et il était certainement l’un de ceux qui connaissaient le moins le Français. Leurs deux natures introverties ne les avaient pas vraiment guidés l’un vers l’autre du temps de l’intérim de Saga, qui en sous-main faisait d’ailleurs tout pour éviter les rapprochements.

     Shion emboîta le pas à la Vierge pour s'introduire dans son logis sans dissimuler sa satisfaction. Fouler l’intimité du jeune homme allait lui permettre de mesurer plus facilement son degré de déséquilibre, et de décider s’il était temps d’intervenir directement ou non en ce qui le concernait.

     De l’avis de ses rares familiers, le sixième gardien s’était toujours contenté d’un mode de vie relativement austère. Néanmoins, dès qu’il eut franchi la porte d’entrée, l’ancien Bélier jugea son intérieur bien trop impersonnel. Il reflétait un dépouillement qui illustrait davantage le repli sur soi qu’un simple ascétisme. La pièce centrale où il venait de pénétrer respirait plus la tristesse que le dépouillement. Des murs blanchis à la chaux sans aucune ornementation, une table en bois, deux chaises, un buffet bas sans fioriture, et dans un angle, un vieux tapis en joncs sur lequel s’amoncelaient trois coussins de prière. Le tout aligné de manière rectiligne et d’une propreté impeccable.

     Connaissant la préférence de l’atlante pour les assises orientales, ce fut vers le tapis que Shaka le guida. Déclinant la tasse de thé qu’en hôte courtois l’indien lui proposa, l’ancien Bélier s’installa en se plaçant délibérément le dos au mur. Il se donnait ainsi la possibilité de poursuivre son inspection discrète du coin de l’œil. Laissant de nouveau son regard balayer l’espace devant lui, il nota certains détails qui lui avaient échappé au premier abord. Shaka avait beau avoir tout méticuleusement nettoyé, le temps imprimait des traces indélébiles.

     Cinq rectangles, légèrement plus lumineux sous les rayons du soleil qui filtraient de la fenêtre, trahissaient le décrochage de cadres de tailles variées. Des rayures profondes au centre de la table et sur le buffet bas témoignaient de la disparition de bibelots lourds, entreposés un long moment. Quelques trous alignés à égale distance sur les cloisons, le retrait de plusieurs étagères. Quant à l’étrange marque aplatie sur le coin du tapis, elle révélait l’ancienne présence d’un petit autel bouddhiste.

     Le jeune homme aurait voulu s’infliger une punition qu’il ne s’y serait pas pris différemment. Mais ce qui inquiéta davantage le Grand Pope, c’était l’absence notoire de tout signe d’appartenance religieuse, quel qu’il fût. Or, il savait que cette pièce servait aussi de lieu de retraite spirituelle à la Vierge. Par son enseignement, Shaka s’était toujours senti proche de Bouddha. Il en avait indéniablement acquis de nombreuses qualités et des pouvoirs étonnants. Il était certainement l’un des sixièmes gardiens les plus accomplis. Jusqu’à leurs résurrections tout au moins. Car depuis, pour qui observait convenablement, il semblait avoir basculé dans une solitude dépourvue de mysticisme.

     Préoccupé pour la paix intérieure de son chevalier, Shion retint un soupir. À ce moment précis, il aurait payé cher pour voir une menora juive, un Coran musulman, une croix chrétienne ou même un grigri africain trôner dans un des coins de la salle. Tout, plutôt que ce désert affiché.

     Silencieusement, Shaka avait pris place en face de lui. Aussi patient qu’à l’accoutumée, il attendait visiblement que le Grand Pope l’informât de la raison de sa présence. Avec souci, Shion le dévisagea. Il nota que l’Indien avait pris la peine de rattacher correctement sa chevelure, et qu’il avait couvert ses épaules nues d'une étole légère. Assis en tailleur, calme et immobile, les mains simplement posées dans son giron, les yeux clos, il donnait l’image d’une sérénité trompeuse. Mais le Grand Pope n’avait pas à se concentrer pour percevoir l’agitation anormale de son cosmos.

     Tous les Ors l’avaient d’ailleurs ressentie. Et Shura obéissait de plus en plus difficilement à son ordre de ne pas intervenir et de demeurer à l’écart. C’était pourtant par le biais de l’Espagnol que passait le rétablissement du moral de Shaka. Mais en l’état actuel des évènements, Shion pressentait que le remède serait encore pire que le mal. Le repli de la Vierge vis-à-vis de ses frères d’armes, et plus particulièrement à l’encontre du Capricorne, s’apparentait à une remise en cause bien trop profonde. Cela ressemblait à un désarroi que Shaka était actuellement incapable de gérer. L’Atlante en avait la conviction.

     Ce qu’il découvrait autour de lui confirmait une attitude destructrice qui n’avait rien de commun avec le chevalier sage et mesuré, qui avait été le premier à comprendre ce que cachait réellement la mission des trois renégats qui l’avaient affronté durant de la Guerre Sainte. Et cette métamorphose ne pouvait signifier qu’une seule chose. C’était exactement ce que Shion craignait. À croire qu’une frénésie dévastatrice s’emparait peu à peu du Domaine Sacré. Alors que le fait était avéré pour Camus et Milo, évident pour Saga, probable pour Mü, à redouter concernant Aphrodite, Shaka semblait lui aussi avoir basculé dans le piège tendu par l’élément discordant de sa Maison.

     Et pourtant s’il existait bien un chevalier capable de le sublimer, c’était bien la Vierge. Le Grand Pope avait d’ailleurs pensé qu’il y était parvenu lorsque, voilà trois semaines, il avait reçu les confidences de Shura, qui espérait ainsi l’amadouer en lui révélant l’un des secrets les mieux gardés du Sanctuaire. Au terme de ses aveux, le Capricorne n’avait pas obtenu gain de cause dans son désir de forcer la retraite de Shaka. Mais Shion s’était senti à la fois soulagé d’un poids et assailli par de nouvelles questions. Depuis, il n’avait fait que resserrer sa surveillance discrète autour du sixième gardien. Le pire semblait malheureusement se vérifier.

     À présent, il comprenait mieux les réparties un peu dures d’Athéna à l’encontre de la Vierge. De tous les travers encourus par les chevaliers d’Or du fait de la dissonance reliée à leurs signes, celui qui guettait Shaka risquait de le fourvoyer dans la voie la plus conflictuelle avec leur déesse. Si l’Indien avait véritablement basculé, Athéna avait même fait preuve d’une retenue exemplaire, et il se retrouvait avec un nouveau problème à régler sur les bras.

     Douce et posée, la voix du jeune homme le tira de ses réflexions soucieuses.

     « En quoi puis-je exactement vous être utile pour aider Camus ? »

     Le regard inquisiteur du Grand Pope sur son intérieur n’avait pas échappé à Shaka. Désireux de détourner l’attention de son supérieur de sa personne, il prenait l’offensive.  
Conscient de son stratagème, Shion décida d’y adhérer un moment, avant de l’impliquer plus directement dans sa visite.

      « Tu sais que tout est actuellement mis en œuvre pour retrouver le Verseau, répondit-il. Nos recherches s’axent principalement en Russie, mais aucune piste n’est négligée et nos meilleurs hommes foulent les quatre coins du monde. »

     Shaka acquiesça en inclinant la tête. Il était d’autant mieux placé pour le savoir que, depuis le voyage de Milo à Moscou, il demeurait le principal coordinateur de toutes les informations recueillies avec Aldébaran. Le Scorpion vivait mal l’échec de sa mission et il comblait sa frustration en retournant de plus en plus souvent sur le terrain. Infatigable et rempli de rage, il se rendait dorénavant sur les différents lieux de recherches pour superviser et affiner les enquêtes en cours, au grand soulagement de ses compagnons d’armes, qui ne savaient parfois plus par quel bout prendre son caractère devenu aussi imprévisible que difficile.

     Ce qui passait pour une amitié particulièrement forte entre le Verseau et le Scorpion était connu par la plupart des résidents du Sanctuaire, et personne ne s’étonnait de l’investissement du Grec pour retrouver le Français. Tout au moins, personne ne s’en étonnait ouvertement, et chacun évitait d’exprimer sa perplexité lorsque les oreilles du susceptible chevalier se trouvaient dans les parages. Quant aux Ors, ils taisaient prudemment la véritable relation existant précédemment entre les deux hommes. Révéler ce secret ne leur appartenait pas, et en l’occurrence, le faire dans l’état actuel de colère de Milo n’apporterait rien de productif. Mais cela n’expliquait pas à Shaka pourquoi Shion venait l’entretenir de Camus à l’improviste.

     Conscient de son interrogation silencieuse, l’Atlante enchaîna d’un air sombre :

     « Alors tu sais également que malgré nos efforts, depuis plus de quatre mois nous n’avons pas avancé d’un pouce. Le temps joue contre nous. Hadès ne lui fera pas grâce d’une seule minute. Et après ce que je viens d’apprendre, il serait préférable que nous le retrouvions rapidement.

     — Vous avez une nouvelle piste ? demanda la Vierge, sans cacher son étonnement d’en être apparemment le premier informé.

     — Si on veut, maugréa Shion, avec une grimace qui désorienta davantage le sixième gardien. Ce n’est pas vraiment une piste. Plutôt la confirmation des difficultés de sa détention. Son armure a réagi. Pour nous confirmer qu’il est entre de très mauvaises mains, et vraisemblablement brutalisé au-delà du supportable. Mis à part Mü et moi, tu es le seul à connaître cette information, et je ne veux pas qu’elle s’ébruite. »

     À cette révélation, le jeune homme entrouvrit les yeux pour fixer Shion avec perplexité. C’était une réaction suffisamment rare chez lui pour que le Grand Pope perçût son étonnement :

     « Je suis profondément désolé de ce qui arrive à Camus, répliqua-t-il avec sincérité, tout en continuant de river ses magnifiques yeux d’azur clairs dans le regard parme. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider à le retrouver plus rapidement. Avec Mü, vous êtes le seul à savoir comment décrypter le langage des armures.

     — Il ne s’agit pas de cela, le détrompa Shion. Dans ce cadre précis, son armure ne peut nous être d’aucune utilité, mise à part celle de nous prévenir. Il reste pourtant une voie que nous n’avons pas encore explorée pour le retrouver.

     — Laquelle ?

     — La voie mystique.»

     Sous le coup de la surprise, Shaka ouvrit totalement les yeux. Il voyait parfaitement bien où le Grand Pope voulait en venir, mais il ne comprenait pas comment il pourrait adapter cette possibilité au Verseau. Et pourtant, si Shion était là, elle devait être réalisable.

     « Shaka, par le biais de ton cosmos et de l’entraînement particulier que tu as suivi, tu peux avoir accès au courant des prières émises par tous les mortels de ce monde si tu t’y plonges, exposa l’ancien Bélier avec fermeté. Tu as appris à t’en tenir éloigné par respect de la confidentialité des demandes, des souhaits, ou des dons de soi de chacun. Et aussi parce que ce chemin ne t’est d’aucune utilité majeure. Mais je sais que tu peux le faire. Et cela quelle que soit la religion concernée. La sincérité d’une simple croyance, même informelle, suffit.

      — Certes, confirma la Vierge. Mais comme vous venez de le souligner, pour cela il faut qu’il existe au minimum un embryon de foi. Et nous savons tous que le Verseau verse plus du côté de la tangibilité des faits matériels, de la rationalité et de la logique.

     — Ça, c’est ce qu’il montre à travers ce qu’on lui a enseigné, répliqua Shion. Je reconnais que c’est aussi ce qu’il est globalement sinon l’armure ne l’aurait pas choisi. Mais qui peut dire ce que recèlent réellement les tréfonds de la personnalité et de l’âme de quelqu’un ?

     — Pour ce que je connais de Camus, et pour qu’il accepte d’exprimer une telle partie de lui-même, il faudrait vraiment qu’il soit complètement… désespéré, objecta Shaka, en appréhendant la réponse à venir.

     — C’est le cas, affirma Shion, avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Ceux qui le détiennent lui font vivre un véritable enfer. Il ne se souvient de rien, il est certainement toujours en proie à de violents cauchemars parce que personne n’a pu le rassurer, la réaction de son armure prouve qu’on le torture, et pour couronner le tout, on lui laisse croire qu’il a dû être jugé et condamné par le Sanctuaire.

     — Mais qui ? » s’insurgea la Vierge, sans chercher à cacher la colère où le plongeait cette nouvelle.

     Secouant la tête, l’Atlante répondit :

     « Je n’en sais rien. Mais en nous référent à l’expérience vécue par les autres, il est certainement soumis aux réminiscences les plus désagréables qui puissent lui revenir. Hadès y a pourvu. Et d’après toi, quelles sont les bribes de souvenirs qui peuvent le blesser le plus profondément actuellement ? »

     Sans hésitation Shaka pointa l’élément le plus douloureux.

     «L’abandon de Milo.»

     Le dire, c’était reconnaître que, quelque part, les raisons d’Athéna pour s’opposer à une telle union étaient légitimes. In extremis la Vierge retint un soupir. Leur Déesse se fâchait rarement de manière irrationnelle ou sous le coup d’une appréciation personnelle. Ce point de détail le ramenait d’une certaine manière à sa propre situation, et cette évidence le dérangeait.

     Ayant depuis longtemps dépassé ce genre de considérations qu’il jugeait à présent inutiles, Shion poursuivit avec gravité.

     « Exactement. Il est seul, livré à ses ennemis, sans défense, sans moyen de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, avec l’impression d’être abandonné par tout le monde, et par-dessus tout par une personne à laquelle il tenait énormément. Malgré sa réserve, le petit Camus dont je me souviens était loin d’être un enfant insensible. Alors, mets-toi un instant à sa place. Ne penses-tu pas qu’il y ait une petite chance pour qu’il entre en contradiction avec la manière de penser et de réagir qu’on lui a enseignée dans un moment pareil ?»

     Les yeux à nouveau mi-clos, Shaka s’accorda une minute d’intense réflexion avant de répondre.

     « Je crois qu’effectivement n’importe quel homme, dans ce genre de situation, peut à un moment donné se raccrocher à ce qui en temps normal lui paraîtrait insensé. Mais je me demande qui peut vouloir le soumettre à tant de cruauté. Même Hadès n’a pas osé.

     — Si nous le savions, l’aider serait plus simple, répondit Shion en se relevant

     — Je vais me mettre à l’écoute et essayer de le retrouver. Mais je préfère vous prévenir. Les chances pour que je réussisse sont infimes. S’il prend ce chemin, sa voix va être perdue au milieu de milliards d’autres, prévint le jeune homme en se redressant à son tour pour raccompagner son hôte.

     — Je te fais confiance Shaka. Maintenant que tu sais ce que tu dois chercher, l’essentiel c’est que tu essayes de le retrouver. Je n’ai jamais douté de ton engagement ni de la force extraordinaire de tes pouvoirs. »

     Et sur ces paroles d’encouragement, le Grand Pope prit la direction de la sortie sans rien ajouter, comme si la discussion était close.

     Shaka s’en tirait à bon compte. Apaisé par la mansuétude de son supérieur, il se promit de se consacrer le plus consciencieusement possible à sa nouvelle tâche. Par respect pour Shion, et par solidarité franchement inquiète pour Camus. Mais une fois devant la porte qui donnait sur son temple, l’Atlante s’immobilisa brusquement. L’Indien sentit aussitôt sa belle assurance fondre. Se tournant à demi vers lui, l’ancien Bélier lui demanda comme par inadvertance :

     « Ton ancien Maître t’a-t-il parlé de l’élément perturbateur relié à ta Maison ?»

     Déstabilise par cette question imprévue, Shaka rouvrit les yeux qu’il avait totalement refermés en marchant.

     « Oui, un peu, répondit-il avec méfiance. Il m’en a parlé juste avant sa mort. J’avais déjà revêtu l’armure et il voulait éviter que je ne suive la voie qu’il avait choisie. »

     Shion hocha la tête avec un sourire de nostalgie indulgente. Le souvenir du Maître de la Vierge actuel le ramenait des années en arrière, à une période un peu moins troublée, et pourtant elle aussi marquée par des drames personnels. Quoique dans ce cas précis, pouvait-on parler de drame ? Il s’agissait plutôt d’un choix. Un choix extrêmement altruiste, mais qui avait condamné le gardien précédent du sixième temple à renoncer totalement à son individualité au profit des autres. Décision méritoire, qui avait néanmoins inexorablement voué l’ancien chevalier de la Vierge à la solitude, à l’incompréhension, au courroux d’Athéna, avant de le mené vers la mort. Qu’il ait averti son élève en le mettant en garde entrait tout à fait dans son rôle et dans son caractère. Shion lui en était redevable.

     Par le biais de l’indiscrétion de Shura, le Grand Pope savait que Shaka avait pendant un temps sagement écouté les conseils de son Maître. Qu’il était parvenu à se détacher du piège inhérent à sa Maison, même si dans ce cadre, lui non plus n’avait pas opté pour le meilleur élément de stabilité. Ce qu’il comprenait mal par contre, c’était son brutal revirement. À travers ce qu’il pensait avoir découvert, l’ancien Bélier devinait que l’Indien se trouvait dans une position pire que celle de son Maître à la veille de son trépas. Qu’avait-il bien pu se passer ?

     « Et tu as réfléchi à toutes les implications que cela sous-entend ? se contenta-t-il de demander, préférant lui laisser croire pour le moment qu’il ignorait la réalité.

     — Oui, mais c’est une question d’ordre privé, se défendit avec un peu trop de hâte le jeune homme. En tant que représentant d’Athéna il est logique que vous soyez au courant du problème pouvant affecter les chevaliers de la Vierge. Mais dans le cas ennuyeux où le dépositaire de cette armure ne saurait pas y faire face, il va sans dire qu’en aucun cas ses décisions ne pourraient s’avérer préjudiciables à la bonne marche du Sanctuaire.

     — En es-tu si sûr ? insista l’ancien Bélier, en le fixant avec une insistance difficilement soutenable.

     — Mon Maître l’a prouvé en ayant une mort honorable », riposta Shaka, un peu destabilisé.

     Il avait soudain la désagréable impression de subir un interrogatoire orienté. Pressentiment qui se confirma quand il entendit Shion répliquer avec plus de rudesse :

     « Faux ! Ton Maître a en effet su régler son problème en parvenant à assumer ses devoirs envers le Sanctuaire. Je te rappelle néanmoins que lorsque cela aurait pu véritablement devenir embarrassant, il t’avait déjà transmis l’armure. Ce qui rentrait aussi dans sa manière de régler la question. Le souci de ta Maison a ceci de particulier qu’il peut se manifester de deux manières différentes. Les deux équivalant à une remise en cause profonde de la fonction du chevalier en titre de l’armure d’Or de la Vierge auprès d’Athéna. À chaque fois que cet incident s’est produit, les annales font référence au choix de la première option. Parce qu’elle correspond mieux à l’idéal que vous représentez. C’est celle qu’a choisie ton Maître justement. Un juste retrait, avec toutes les implications personnelles qui en ont découlé. Mais imagine qu’un chevalier succombe à la seconde. Il entrerait alors en conflit direct avec Athéna. Reconnais que cela ferait plutôt désordre. »

     Visiblement mal à l’aise, Shaka tardait à répondre. Les yeux à nouveau clos, il se refermait dans une attitude de neutralité innocence. Mais son agitation intérieure était si évidente, que le Grand Pope n’avait aucun mal à le déchiffrer. La Vierge se demandait si l’ancien Bélier prêchait le faux pour connaître le vrai, ou bien si véritablement il était en possession d’éléments qui risquaient de le mettre en difficulté.

     Avalant une goulée d’air, l’Indien finit par émettre un pauvre mot hésitant :

     « Je…

     — Ne dis rien pour l’instant, lui intima Shion, en élevant la main. Réfléchis simplement à mes paroles. Et si celles-ci devaient trouver un écho quelconque en toi, viens m’en parler. En attendant, tu as une âme en souffrance à retrouver.»

     Et sans s’attarder davantage, l’Atlante ouvrit la porte pour disparaître d’un pas rapide sous la haute voûte de marbre. Demeuré seul, Shaka s’adossa contre le battant qu’il venait de refermer. Exhalant un profond soupir de lassitude, il laissa sa tête retomber en avant, voilant de sa longue frange les traits fins de son visage.

     Avait-il eu tort de s’enfermer ainsi dans son silence et de refuser d'éclaircir avec Aiolia ce qui avait tout déclenché à la base ? Et si le Lion était véritablement innocent, est-ce que cela changeait véritablement quelque chose ? Parce que dans tous les cas, quelle réponse devait-il apporter à Athéna ? Les paroles de mise en garde du Grand Pope le plaçaient au moins face à cette évidence : il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

     Aiolia s’apprêtait à se rendre à l’entraînement. Il se trouvait sur le parvis à l’arrière de son temple lorsque Shion sortit de la Maison de la Vierge. Sans difficulté, il reconnut la cosmos énergie familière et rassurante. Un peu étonné, il suivit l’ascension rapide de la silhouette qui s’amenuisait au fur et à mesure de sa progression sur les marches ancestrales. Il s’interrogeait.

     Il était rare de voir leur Grand Pope quitter le retranchement de sa demeure pour visiter l’un des leurs. L’inverse était plus coutumier, un garde venant habituellement délivrer une convocation au chevalier concerné. Pourquoi diable l’ancien Bélier s’était-il ainsi déplacé ? Le chevalier de la Vierge, qui depuis leur retour se montrait d’une discrétion frisant le mépris, se serait-il à nouveau illustré par une répartie incompréhensible ?

     Tout à ses questions, il ne fit pas attention à l’approche de la personne qui sortait à son tour sous le porche à l’arrière de son temple. Il ne prit conscience de sa présence qu’en sentant son torse frôler son dos. Mais il n’eut pas d’autre réaction que celle d’un sourire bienheureux, lorsque deux bras à la fois fins et musclés encerclèrent sa taille.

     « Et bien chevalier, susurra une voix douce à son oreille. Que voilà un manque d’attention flagrant. Serait-il permis à n’importe qui de vaincre aussi facilement le superbe Lion ?

     — J’ai eu une minute de distraction, je l’avoue, répondit-il en se retournant pour prendre la nouvelle venue entre ses bras. Mais du moment que tu m’as touché, j’ai parfaitement identifié qui allait me saisir. N’importe qui ne possède pas ton parfum inimitable »,

     Marine étouffa un rire mutin pour poser son visage contre la poitrine puissante. Elle ne portait pas son masque. Elle profitait du peu de passage généré à l’intérieur des Maisons Sacrées par d’autres personnes que les chevaliers d’Ors, pour se dépouiller de ce reflet anonyme. Sa relation avec le Lion n’était plus un secret pour personne. Exploitant la dérogation qui existait en leur faveur, elle avait occasionnellement découvert ses traits depuis longtemps à la plupart des gardiens des douze temples.

     Discrète et respectueuse, elle avait compris qu’Athéna ne pouvait pas ignorer son aventure avec le cinquième gardien depuis le retour des Ors. N’ayant reçu aucun rappel à l’ordre ni de consigne restrictive, elle en déduisait que leur Déesse acceptait de fermer les yeux sur leur idylle, et elle rêvait d’une union déclarée.

     Officialiser une liaison amoureuse entre un chevalier d’Or et un chevalier d’Argent s’était produit plus d’une fois par le passé, même si l’on devait remonter à plusieurs décennies pour en trouver la trace. À leur exemple avant la chute d’Hadès, la génération précédente n’avait pas vraiment eu le temps de batifoler. Elle préparait déjà la Guerre Sainte, et formait la future élite en grande partie sacrifiée durant les dernières années.

     Attristée par ces souvenirs, la jeune femme se pelotonna davantage contre la protection de cuir de son amant. Attentif, Aiolia caressa sa chevelure rousse en lui demandant doucement :

     « Un souci ? »

     Elle se détacha légèrement de lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien :

     « Non. C’est juste que…

     — Juste que ? l’incita-t-il à continuer, en saisissant son menton entre son pouce et son index.

     — Juste que je trouve qu’après tout ce que nous avons traversé, nous devrions avoir le droit d’accéder à un peu de bonheur.

     — Et tu ne l’as pas trouvé ? demanda-t-il, une moue faussement inquiète affichée sur son visage viril.

     — Bien sûr que si. Mais moi j’ai la chance de vivre auprès de l’homme que j’aime », rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire tendre.

     La spontanéité de sa réplique lui valut un baiser, auquel elle répondit avec gourmandise.

     «J’aimerais simplement que tout le monde puisse en dire autant, reprit-elle lorsqu’il lâcha ses lèvres. Tous nos frères d’armes sont loin de rebâtir sereinement leur vie. »

     Aiolia eut un froncement de sourcils concerné. Ils en avaient plusieurs fois longuement discuté. Marine se désolait principalement pour son disciple Seiya qui malgré les meilleures thérapies s’enfonçait dans un état dépressif inquiétant.

     Lors de l’effondrement des Enfers, Athéna était parvenue à rapatrier son corps, ainsi que celui des quatre autres chevaliers Divins. Mais si ses frères d'armes s’étaient remis relativement vite, formant les premiers maillons guerriers et protecteurs autour de Saori tout en tentant de maintenir à flot le Sanctuaire exsangue de ses forces vives, Seiya gardait les marques indélébiles de la partie qu’il avait jouée contre Hadès.

     On ne battait pas impunément un dieu. Les Douze Ors en savaient quelque chose, et Aiolia était le premier navré pour le jeune chevalier. Malgré tous les soins dont on l’avait entouré, il s’était rapidement avéré que le coup d’épée reçu par le Maître des Enfers avait sectionné et comme anémié sa moelle épinière. Il ne remarcherait jamais.

     Reconnaissante, Saori lui avait octroyé le gîte et le couvert, ainsi qu’un statut au sein de la fondation Kido. Pensant bien faire, elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de le décider à se rapprocher de ses anciens compagnons. En vain. Quatre ans après ces évènements, il ne déniait toujours pas revenir au Sanctuaire. Il n’avait accepté de revoir sa sœur Seika qu’après plusieurs mois. De ses frères d’armes, seul Shiryu avait réussi à nouer un contact régulier. Il n’avait jamais répondu aux lettres que lui avait adressées Marine et ce

     silence laissait à la jeune femme une secrète déchirure. Un goût d’inachevé et d’indéniable gâchis.

     Et puis il y avait la sanction d’Hadès, qui condamnait injustement cinq Ors. Ajoutez à cela tous ceux de cette caste qui semblaient se noyer dans leurs tourments intérieurs, et les inquiétudes de la Marine se démultipliaient. Aiolia aurait pu biaiser la conversation pour la rassurer, mais il refusait de lui mentir. Et puis, difficile de la tromper quand il était lui-même aussi sensible à un certain sujet.

     « Tu ne penses pas si bien dire », soupira-t-il, en jetant un regard furtif du côté du temple de la Vierge.

     Marine posa à son tour ses yeux bruns sur la grande bâtisse blanche entièrement restaurée. En comprenant vers qui se tournaient les tracas du Lion, son joli nez se plissa de souci et de déplaisir. Elle connaissait Shaka depuis longtemps, et elle n’avait jamais été impressionnée par la représentation un peu imbue que ce chevalier aimait se donner. Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu’elle ignorât les trésors d’humanité enfouis sous la modélisation de sa personnalité.

     « Il s’est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle, sans cacher sa préoccupation.

     — Je viens d’apercevoir le Grand Pope sortir du temple de la Vierge.

     — Oh », répondit-elle simplement.

     Cet « Oh » trahissait à lui seul toutes les spéculations. Conscient de son angoisse, le Grec entremêla ses doigts aux siens sans pour autant quitter des yeux la sixième Maison. Il conservait un visage grave, une expression à la fois soucieuse et concernée, qui la poussa à l’interroger davantage.

     « Tu regrettes de m’avoir écouté ? »

     Face à l’importance de sa question, Aiolia réfléchit quelques secondes avant de lui répondre, et elle réalisa que le sujet demeurait plus sensible qu’elle le supposait. S’il avait finalement renoncé à provoquer directement la Vierge pour obtenir une explication, c’était principalement sur son insistance.

     Des années plus tôt, elle s’était retrouvée involontairement impliquée dans la brouille qui avait éloigné l’homme qu’elle aimait de Shaka, et elle s’en voulait encore. Cette histoire n’aurait sans doute jamais pris de telles proportions si elle avait osé en parler avec Aiolia avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Elle avait espéré un moment que leur résurrection effacerait les mauvais souvenirs, et qu’ils se rapprocheraient. Mais quand elle avait découvert que le problème s’envenimait davantage, et que poussé par une colère dictée par l’incompréhension, la fatigue et l’injustice de ce qu’il croyait deviner, son amant était prêt à un nouvel éclat, elle s’était interposée avec toute la détermination dont elle pouvait faire preuve.

     Sur le moment, Aiolia s'était emporté. Une fois encore, elle se rangeait du côté de la Vierge contre lui. Mais Marine possédait des arguments d’une logique que n’aurait pas réfutée le Verseau, et la gentillesse inquiète qui transpirait sous son air frondeur avait toujours eu le don de le faire fondre. Il avait fini par se rendre à ses justifications et bien lui en avait pris. Les semaines, puis les mois passant, il devenait évident que le souci de Shaka était différent et bien plus sérieux qu’une simple bouderie due à une indiscrétion. Il se développait même de façon déconcertante. Seuls les Ors pouvaient s’en apercevoir, mais le cosmos de l’Indien vacillait étrangement ces derniers temps, et ce fait préoccupait le cinquième gardien malgré leur fâcherie.

     « Non, je ne regrette pas d’avoir suivi tes bons conseils, répliqua-t-il enfin, en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. Parce que lorsque je me rends compte qu’il végète toujours dans le même marasme, je me dis qu’avoir essayé de forcer sa porte pour obtenir un éclaircissement n’aurait pas forcément servi à grand-chose. Mais cela fait plus de trois mois que nous nous évitons systématiquement à présent. Il aurait dû avoir largement le temps de se reprendre. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. Il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave, et qu’il m’y croit mêlé ne me plaît pas du tout. J’ai besoin de savoir.

     — Pour te défendre au cas où il deviendrait plus agressif ?

     — Non, pour l’aider.»

     Marine sentit une bouffée de fierté l’envahir. Elle reconnaissait bien là son Lion noble et généreux. Une fois la crise explosive passée, Aiolia retrouvait ce sens de la justice et ce besoin d’apporter son soutien qui le caractérisait.

     « Tu as raison, reprit Aiolia en se tournant de son côté pour poser ses larges mains sur ses épaules. Nous avons mérité un peu de bonheur. Et je dois dire que j’ai beaucoup de chance d’être auprès de toi. Parce que trop de nos frères d’armes ne parviennent à rien en ce moment. »

     Sans qu’ils aient à les citer, les visages de Milo, Saga, Aphrodite, Shaka, Mü, Shura et Camus s’imposèrent simultanément à leurs esprits.

     « Tu m’en voudrais beaucoup si j’essayais malgré tout de provoquer Shaka ? » la questionna-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

     Marine retint un rire. Elle adorait le voir ainsi prendre la peine de lui demander son avis, alors qu'il avait déjà adopté sa décision. Elle trouvait ça typiquement masculin, un brin macho, et parfaitement illogique. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne l’aurait contré en lui révélant qu’elle n’était pas dupe. Elle réservait ses dons de combattante en joutes oratoires pour d’autres causes.

     « Non, je suis d’ailleurs d’accord avec toi. Il a eu beaucoup de temps pour régler ce qui semble le détruire. Ça ne pourra que faire bouger les choses.

     — Normalement, il devrait se rendre à l’entraînement demain, répliqua Aiolia, en passant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme pour l’attirer contre lui. Depuis notre retour, il a toujours évité de se mesurer à moi en tant que partenaire de lutte. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne lui laisserai pas le choix. »

     Il s’était exprimé en se tournant de nouveau vers le sixième temple, et elle comprit qu’il se souciait autant qu’elle-même, sinon plus, du comportement étrange de la Vierge.

     « Fais attention tout de même, émit-elle avec un brin d’inquiétude. S’il comprenait mal ta démarche, ça pourrait être dangereux. Il est presque aussi fort que toi.»

     Aiolia la remercia d’un baiser pour le « presque ». Mais elle avait raison. Il devrait se méfier. Il n’oubliait pas que juste avant que ne débutât la bataille du Sanctuaire, alors qu’il allait lui-même démasquer Saga, Shaka s’était interposé pour protéger l’imposture de Saga. Et l’affrontement qui en avait résulté avait amorcé un combat de mille jours. Le Lion ne doutait ni de sa force ni de ses techniques, mais il n’était pas assez vaniteux pour croire que si Saga ne s’en était pas mêlé en frappant l’Indien en traître, il aurait gagné. Personne ne pouvait le dire, car son duel avec la Vierge avait été immédiatement interrompu.


	13. Choix et remises en question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUME DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT(Les atermoiements de la Vierge) : Shion va trouver Shaka. En arrivant au sixième temple, il constate à plusieurs signes que la Vierge vit de plus en plus difficilement sa résurrection, et il craint que l’Indien ne se soit lui-même laissé piéger par l’élément dissonant de sa Maison. Le Grand Pope est à présent certain que ce mal touche non seulement Camus et Milo, mais aussi Saga et sans doute Mü et Aphrodite. La conversation s’oriente d’abord sur Camus. Shion parle des larmes de l’armure et de leur signification, en intimant à Shaka de garder le secret. Il pense que le désespoir peut pousser Camus à se tourner vers la prière et il demande à la Vierge de le rechercher en employant la voie mystique. Avant de prendre congé, il interroge Shaka et le met en garde contre le danger inhérent à sa Maison. Aiolia et Marine déplorent également les problèmes que rencontrent encore certains d’entre eux. Le lion confie à son aimée que le lendemain il défiera la Vierge pour obtenir une réaction de sa part, et peut-être une réponse quant à la colère que celui-ci semble toujours nourrir contre lui.

*****************************  
 **CHAPITRE 13 : CHOIX ET REMISES EN QUESTION**

 

     Depuis peu, Zoltan avait repris contact avec son commanditaire. Ou plutôt, « _elle_ » s’était arrangée pour l’informer qu’il était temps de mettre en place la deuxième partie de leur plan. Sans avoir besoin de la rencontrer, le balafré savait qu’il devait se rendre au Sanctuaire d’ici quatre jours pour y aborder avec Camus.

     Trouver et convaincre le passeur officiel de les mener sur l’île ne seraient pas difficile. Il se fiait à ses souvenirs d’ancien apprenti, et la compagnie du Verseau allait se transformer en sésame. Le batelier serait sans doute d’autant plus facile à tromper, que d’ici là sa complice se serait débrouillée pour parler de lui à Shion. La connaissant, elle allait égrener une histoire qui ferait de lui un enfant prodigue. Nul doute qu’il serait attendu avec impatience, et que les conditions qu’il exigeait pour se présenter seraient acceptées.

     Le Grand Pope avait beau être malin, compte tenu de l’actuelle situation de son onzième gardien, Zoltan était sûr qu’il avalerait la ligne et l’hameçon. Tout au moins, durant les premières heures. Mais il n’en fallait pas davantage au balafré. Ensuite, si tout se passait comme il l’espérait, Camus deviendrait son meilleur bouclier. Même si Shion finissait par se douter de y quelque chose, sans l’aval du Verseau, il ne pourrait rien faire. Son plan était sans faille.

     Restait un dernier élément à mettre en place. Préparer Camus à basculer d’une réalité à une autre, en lui interdisant d’échapper à son contrôle. Il y travaillait déjà depuis plusieurs jours, et il se congratulait de ses progrès. L’esprit du Français était si affaibli, qu’il le tenait totalement sous influence. Encore un ou deux petits détails à régler, et tout serait parfait. En ouvrant la porte de la cellule, un sourire de satisfaction fleurit sur sa figure. La vue de son prisonnier lui assurait qu’il allait gagner.

     Pratiquement recroquevillé en position fœtale dans l’angle du mur, Camus avait à peine relevé la tête en entendant la serrure se déverrouiller. Plus pâle qu’à l’accoutumée, son visage luisait d’une sueur glacée, alors qu’il tremblait visiblement de froid. Entortillée autour de son corps, la mince couverture qui lui servait de vêtement le réchauffait à peine, et il n’avait même plus la force de grimper sur sa couchette pour s’isoler de la température glaciale du sol.

     Zoltan adorait le spectacle qu’il avait sous les yeux. Avec amusement, il vit le Verseau se mordre l’intérieur des lèvres pour tenter de masquer ses claquements de dents. Il prenait également sur lui pour dissimuler l’expression de torture physique qu’il avait un instant entraperçue dans son regard. Se délectant, le balafré s’avança dans la pièce en affichant un air faussement bienveillant.

     Cela faisait cinq jours maintenant qu’il privait le Français de la drogue issue de son index. Au bout de trois, les effets du manque commençaient sérieusement à se manifester. En théorie, il en fallait sept pour espérer se désintoxiquer de manière brutale. Mais jusqu’à présent, il n’avait jamais permis à une de ses victimes de vivre suffisamment longtemps pour savoir s’il existait une possibilité réelle d’y arriver.

     Camus entrait dans la phase la plus critique. Celle où le plus petit mouvement déclenchait des souffrances intolérables, où la plus infime égratignure irradiait comme une plaie à vif, où même vide, son estomac lui donnait d’insoutenables nausées avant de se retourner dans un effort qui le laissait totalement pantelant. Et c’était sans compter avec les traces de coups d’Alexei. Une fois de plus, la brute s’était surpassée. Les bleus s’additionnaient en larges plaques, dont certaines se couvraient de croûtes purulentes.

     S’il n’intervenait pas rapidement, Zoltan se doutait que la simple douleur finirait par tuer son prisonnier. S’avançant d’un pas aussi peu hâtif que menaçant, il s’accroupit aux côtés du Verseau. Le regard éteint, celui-ci surveillait ses moindres gestes. Ce rapprochement semblait lui peser. Au dernier moment, il tenta de soustraire son visage à sa vue, mais le balafré passa une main ferme sous son menton pour l’empêcher de reposer la tête sur ses genoux. Par un incroyable effort de volonté, le Français parvenait toujours à bloquer la majeure partie de ses émotions et il voulait être certain qu’il comprendrait la portée de ses paroles.

     « Serais-tu en manque de quelque chose Camus ? » demanda-t-il, en laissant glisser son ongle noir le long du cou de sa victime.

     Comme il s’y attendait, son prisonnier se contenta de garder un silence défensif et une figure exempte de toute expression. C’était un adversaire valeureux, et Zoltan allait encore plus apprécier de le contrôler lorsque sa mémoire lui serait rendue.

     « Ne t’avais-je pas prévenu, poursuivit-il sur le ton d’un monologue doucereux. Je suis, et je demeurerai le seul, à pouvoir te donner un peu de répit. Ou devrais-je dire, de plaisir ?... La drogue synthétisée par mon corps peut tuer ou rendre entièrement dépendant. Mais dans les deux cas, la douleur qu’elle procure devient vite intolérable. Douleur de l’agonie de celui qui en prend trop et qui y succombe, ou douleur du manque de celui qui l’a goûtée modérément et en est brusquement privé. Tu vois, je crois que je te suis devenu indispensable. À présent, difficile de te passer de moi, même quand tu auras retrouvé la mémoire.»

     Une brève lueur d’intérêt traversa le regard à moitié voilé par la souffrance, et Zoltan sut qu’il allait obtenir ce qu’il désirait.

     « Car tu vas retrouver la mémoire Camus, reprit-il, en détachant bien ses mots. Dans très peu de temps. Et tu vas même comprendre beaucoup de choses. Mais la plus importante, c’est qu’il va te paraître évident que nous devons rester liés par nos silences respectifs.»

     Agrippant brutalement la nuque du Français, il força celui-ci à plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Indifférent au hoquet de douleur qu’il venait de lui arracher, il enchaîna :

     « Écoute-moi bien, car je ne le répéterai pas, et je sais que tu es encore suffisamment conscient pour bien entendre. Tu vas découvrir que je t’ai trompé et tu désireras certainement te venger. Ou si tu ne le fais pas, d’autres voudront le faire à ta place. Alors réfléchis bien avant à ce que je te propose. Je vais te ramener dans un lieu où tu ne seras plus en butte aux tourments d’Alexeï et d’Ilya. Un lieu où moi aussi j’ai décidé de vivre en toute tranquillité. Je ne te toucherai pas, mis à part pour te procurer la dose de poison quotidienne dont tu as maintenant besoin. Ce qui t’évitera de t’effondrer lamentablement sous le regard de ceux qui te connaissent. »

     Désireux de le laisser s’imprégner de ses paroles, Zoltan se tut un instant. Camus avait beau se blinder, l’incompréhension et un timide espoir se lisaient soudain dans son regard. Satisfait, il reprit d’un ton faussement conciliant :

     « D’autre part, je te sais suffisamment fier pour ne pas souhaiter que tout le monde apprenne ce que tu viens de vivre. Je peux me taire. En contrepartie, je ne demande que ton propre silence. D’ailleurs, tu reconnaîtras que je ne t’ai jamais fait le moindre mal. Je n’ai cherché qu’à te soulager. Mais comme je n’ai qu’une confiance limitée en toi et que je sais que tu es malin, j’ai prévu une seconde clause à notre contrat. Les enfants vont nous accompagner. »

     Les yeux saphir se ternir, preuve que le Français ne prenait pas sa menace à la légère

     « Ils seront dispersés dans trois endroits différents, poursuivit plus durement Zoltan. De manière à ce qu’à aucun moment ils ne puissent être rassemblés. Il faut que tu saches que je n’ai rien contre toi. Je ne fais qu’obéir aux ordres de ton véritable ennemi. Et crois-moi, celui-ci n’hésitera pas à les sacrifier s’il te venait à l’idée d’essayer de donner une version différente de l’histoire que nous allons raconter. »

     Et pour faire bonne mesure, il obligea le Verseau à répondre en resserrant sa prise :

     « Tu m’as bien compris ? »

     Retenant une plainte sous la poigne qui lui brisait presque la nuque, Camus acquiesça d’un battement de cils.

     «Très bien, ronronna presque Zoltan, en le relâchant. Prépare-toi à les accueillir, alors.»

     À l’extérieur, de nombreux bruits de pas se rapprochaient et le balafré se releva. Le timing de ses associés était parfait. Alexeï et Ilya arrivaient avec les enfants.

     Tant bien que mal, le Verseau essaya de s’emmitoufler un peu mieux dans sa couverture. Il avait pris l’habitude de vivre nu, mais il ne tenait pas à donner aux gamins une image encore plus pitoyable de lui-même. Il tremblait tellement que Zoltan dut l’aider à poser l’un des pans sur son épaule. L’absurdité de ce geste à la limite de la moquerie l’emplit de rage, et le masque d’indifférence qu’il avait plus ou moins réussi à conserver jusque-là vola en éclats. Malgré la souffrance qui n’épargnait aucune parcelle de son corps, il releva la tête pour darder sur son geôlier des yeux assombris par toute la haine qu’il avait accumulée à son égard. Le balafré répondit d’un regard amusé. Il paraissait particulièrement apprécier le spectacle et la situation.

     Le tour de clé dans la serrure retint Camus de tenter quelque chose qu’il aurait pu regretter. Alexeï entra, poussant devant lui la blonde Irina et le petit Sergueï. Une fois à l’intérieur, il immobilisa les deux enfants en les maintenant fermement par un poignet. Ilya le suivait, accompagné du jeune Yannis, qu’il contraignit de la même manière.

     Face à ses visiteurs, le Français se redressa du mieux qu’il put contre le mur. Serrant les dents pour ne pas gémir, il étendit à demi ses jambes en avant dans un effort épuisant pour sembler moins endolori. Les enfants ignoraient les tortures exactes auxquelles on le soumettait, du moins l’espérait-il, et il ne tenait pas à les effrayer davantage. Il souhaitait simplement que le froid qui régnait en permanence dans ce sous-sol expliquât à lui seul les tremblements incoercibles qui le saisissaient par moment.

     Apeurée, la petite fille retenait difficilement ses larmes. Yannis balayait avec angoisse les protagonistes du regard, en essayant visiblement de comprendre la raison de ce rassemblement. Seul Sergueï conservait un calme au-dessus de son âge. Les yeux fixés sur le Verseau, il ne laissait rien paraître, mais Camus avait la désagréable impression de ne pas parvenir à le tromper sur son état.

     « Bien, commenta Zoltan comme s’il se trouvait dans une réunion mondaine. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, nous allons pouvoir nous mettre d’accord. Les enfants, je sais que l’ennui de votre cellule vous pèse. Réjouissez-vous. Vous allez voyager. Dès ce soir, deux d’entre vous vont partir pour la Grèce où une personne de confiance vous réceptionnera. Là-bas, une nouvelle vie vous attend. Un avenir assuré, un toit au-dessus de vos têtes, à manger à tous les repas et un lit où dormir tous les soirs. Irina et Yannis, vous serez les premiers à bénéficier de cette chance. Alexeï vous accompagnera jusqu’à d’Athènes. Quelqu’un prendra son relais à l’aéroport, et vous suivrez bien gentiment cette personne. Sergueï restera ici pour le moment. Yannis, Irina, n’êtes-vous pas heureux? Vous allez prendre l’avion. »

     Ses grands yeux gris reflétant son affolement, la petite Irina tourna son visage fin vers Yannis. Elle se rangerait visiblement à sa décision.

     Totalement déconcerté par ces paroles, l’adolescent roux jeta un regard hésitant vers Camus. En l’occurrence, il savait que celui-ci ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide, mais il espérait un signe qui lui indiquât la marche à suivre. Le Verseau répondit à sa demande muette en inclinant brièvement la tête. Reconnaissant, Yannis lui adressa un léger sourire, tout un retenant un soupir inquiet. Les yeux glacés du français exprimaient une brisure inhabituelle qui lui serrait le cœur.

     « Et que va-t-il arriver à Sergueï et à Camus ? osa-t-il demander à Zoltan, en rassemblant tout son courage.

     — Ils vous rejoindront dans quatre jours. Tu as ma parole.»

     Malgré la peur que lui inspirait cet homme, le jeune garçon sentait bizarrement qu’il pouvait accorder fois à ces derniers mots. Le balafré était un monstre, mais il obéissait à son propre code d’honneur, dont Yannis pressentait que la parole donnée était l’un des piliers.

     « D’accord », marmonna-t-il, en priant pour faire le bon choix.

     Le visage de Zoltan s’épanouit de satisfaction. Tout se mettait en place impeccablement.

     « Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, reprit-il, en dévisageant avec insistance chacun des enfants.  À la condition que vous ne parliez jamais de ce que vous avez vu ici. À personne ! »

     Soucieux d'être bien compris, il leur accorda quelques secondes pour s’imprégner de cet interdit avant de poursuivre :

     « Dans le cas contraire, je me fâcherai vraiment très fort. Par exemple, je pourrai faire du mal à cette gentille blondinette », menaça-t-il, en désignant la fillette visiblement terrorisée.

     La pâleur de ses trois jeunes auditeurs lui prouvait qu’ils assimilaient parfaitement ses paroles. Satisfait, il enchaîna en s’adressant directement à Yannis, lui intimant implicitement de faire régner l’ordre :

     « Je pourrais également men prendre à toi, ou à Sergueï lorsqu’il vous rejoindra. À moins que je ne punisse votre ami ici présent », termina-t-il en en pointant du doigt le Verseau.

     Et pour démontrer qu’il ne plaisantait pas, il saisit à pleine main une poignée de cheveux sur le haut du crâne du Français, le forçant ainsi à rejeter la tête en arrière. Ce mouvement n’avait rien eu de particulièrement violent, mais soumis aux douleurs qui le torturaient, Camus ne put retenir un cri.

     Cette agression gratuite eut le don de balayer la peur de Sergueï. Instantanément, il se contorsionna comme une anguille pour se glisser entre les mains d’Alexeï. Réussissant à se libérer, il s’interposa aussitôt entre le Verseau et Zoltan.

     «Laissez-le tranquille ! »s’exclama-t-il, en griffant la poigne agrippée à la chevelure.

     La surprise et une part d’amusement obligèrent le balafré à relâcher sa prise. Sans se fâcher, il planta son regard noir dans celui du petit Russe.

     « Un jour, tu deviendras très fort petit. Mais avant que tu parviennes à me surpasser, je crois que j’en aurai terminé avec lui. »

     Camus ne comprit pas réellement ce qui se passa ensuite, mais durant une fraction de seconde, il ressentit une sorte d’aura emplie de colère émanant de l’enfant, auquel s’opposa immédiatement une vague d’énergie plus puissante semblant provenir de Zoltan.

     « Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? reprit ce dernier, une pointe plus menaçante dans la voix. Essayer de te dresser contre moi ? Tu as peut-être du potentiel, mais il te manque encore un entraînement certain gamin. Et étant ce que tu es, tu peux aisément comprendre qu’il a besoin de ce que je lui donne. Sans cela, il aura mal. Un douleur intolérable même. »

     Mais il en fallait apparemment plus pour ébranler la détermination de Serguei. Refusant de bouger, le petit Russe défiait de façon téméraire son interlocuteur du regard.

     Cet échange demeurait mystérieux pour le Verseau, mais il n’en appréciait pas le ton, qu’il jugeait menaçant pour l’enfant. Il n’aimait pas que Zoltan s’en prît ainsi aux gamins. Faisant appel à ses dernières forces, il décida de détourner l’attention de leur geôlier sur lui.

     « Ça suffit ! articula-t-il avec peine, mais néanmoins autorité.

     — Oh, tu viens de prononcer deux mots entiers, railla leur ravisseur en le regardant. C’est merveilleux. Sais-tu que tu n’avais plus ouvert la bouche depuis quatre jours. Et tu te manifestes pour protéger cet enfant en plus. Que c’est chevaleresque. Tu me mâches le travail. Je peux en conclure que tu es d’accord pour que ton silence soit le gage de sa sécurité ?… »

     Ces paroles eurent pour effet de susciter une nouvelle bouffée d’agressivité chez Sergueï, qui tel un bouclier, se grandit de toute sa petite taille devant le Verseau. Mais cette fois-ci, son courage eut le don d’agacer Zoltan. Perdant son air de chat matois, l’homme l’invectiva durement :

     « Recule, Vermine ! »

     Conscient du danger que représentait la colère du balafré, Camus tendit une main tremblante vers le gamin. Sergueï se détendit dès qu’il posa les doigts sur son épaule, mais il ne bougea pas pour autant. Au contraire, il paraissait encore plus déterminer à former barrage.

     Camus savait que la partie se jouait à cet instant précis, et le tableau brossé par Zoltan résumait parfaitement bien l'absence d’alternatives qui s’offrait à lui. Si par miracle leur ravisseur ne lui avait pas menti, s’il recouvrait sa mémoire, il n’apprécierait que modérément le jugement que les autres pourraient porter sur ses mésaventures. Il n’était pas non plus certain de pouvoir résister longtemps au manque de drogue sans quémander pitoyablement, et surtout, il ne supporterait pas d’être la cause de tortures infligées aux enfants. Un bilan qui ne pointait vraiment pas en faveur de la rébellion.

     « Sergueï, fait ce qu’il te demande », capitula-t-il d’une voix chevrotante.

     Les poings serrés à faire blanchir ses petites phalanges, le gamin se décala lentement, non sans jeter un regard déconcerté au Français, qui préféra détourner les yeux. Aussitôt, Alexeï s’approcha pour l’agripper par le bras. Le tirant brutalement en arrière, il le ramena vers la porte. Peu soucieux d’apaiser la situation, le colosse n’avait pas lâché Irina, qui avait dû suivre son mouvement avec terreur. En pleurs, la fillette ne quittait pas Yannis du regard. Toujours sous le contrôle d’Ilya, celui-ci essayait de la calmer en lui murmurant des mots rassurants.

     Satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, Zoltan demanda sèchement aux deux hommes d’emmener les enfants. D’ici trois heures, deux d’entre eux s'envoleraient loin de la Russie, et il se faisait fort de convaincre le troisième de rester tranquille. En attendant, il était temps de procurer une rémission au Verseau. La porte se refermait à peine, qu’il lui plantait sans douceur son ongle à la base de l’épaule et du cou, injectant une dose massive de drogue.

\----------------------------------------------------------

     Des milliers de kilomètres plus loin, Shakas s’approchait d’une démarche égale de la grande arène réservée aux entraînements matinaux des Ors. Renouant avec une éthique de vie plus adaptée à sa fonction, il avait passé une partie de la nuit à naviguer au sein du courant des prières exprimées sur la Terre. Étendant ses perceptions au maximum de leurs intensités il était arrivé à canaliser, répertorier et trier de manière pratiquement instantanée, des millions de supplications, vœux ou simples invocations, en quête de l’écho infime de la psyché de son frère d’armes. Il n’avait malheureusement rien trouvé, mais il ne désespérait pas d’obtenir un résultat. L’idée de Shion ne manquait pas d’intérêt. L’ennui, c’était qu’elle s’apparentait à la recherche d’une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

     Remisant son inquiétude pour Camus au second plan, l’Indien parvint sur l’aire de lutte avec un détachement qu’il n’avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Il se sentait si détendu, que ce fut presque avec affabilité qu’il répondit au salut de Mü et d’Aioros quand il passa auprès d’eux. Travailler assidûment au sauvetage du Verseau endormait admirablement ses atermoiements personnels. Cela ne réglait pas ses propres soucis, mais au moins, cela lui donnait l’avantage de les masquer vis-à-vis des Ors, dont il n’était plus certain de tromper la vigilance.

     Du moins le crut-il, jusqu’à ce qu’il vît Aiolia s’avancer vers lui en traversant carrément le champ de combat, où s’affrontaient déjà Death Mask et Dohko. Le Grec marchait droit sur lui, et semblait bien déterminé à l’aborder. Ennuyé, Shaka chercha aussitôt autour du lui un partenaire avec lequel débuter un entraînement avant que le Lion ne l’atteignît. Mais le choix s’avérait délicat.

     Remonter les escaliers pour interrompre la discussion entre le Bélier et le Sagittaire aurait été discourtois, et n’aurait servi qu’à trahir son embarras. Mieux valait également s'écarter de Milo s’il ne voulait pas reporter l’attention sur lui. Rentré la veille après un nouvel échec, le Scorpion irradiait l’agacement. Debout, le visage fermé et les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il observait des premiers gradins le combat entre le Cancer et la Balance avec l’envie visible d’en découdre. L’affronter se révélerait sans doute violent et par la même à l’opposé de la discrétion que l’Indien souhaitait conserver.

     Un peu plus haut sur sa gauche se trouvait Shura, vers lequel il évita délibérément de se tourner. Il sentait parfaitement l’insistance du regard brun de ce dernier posé sur lui, mais pour rien au monde il ne le désignerait comme adversaire. S’il ne lui était resté que la possibilité de devoir choisir entre le Capricorne et le Lion, il aurait encore préféré se rabattre sur Aiolia. Il se savait terriblement injuste envers l’Espagnol, mais tant qu’il n’aurait pas tranché sa condition vis-à-vis d’Athéna, assainir ce qui le tenait éloigné de Shura ne servirait à rien.

     Rapidement, la Vierge passa en revue les autres candidats. Assis à l’écart, Saga n’acceptait de s’entraîner qu’avec Kanon. L’ancien Marina n’était toujours pas arrivé, mais connaissant sa propension à veiller à ce que rien ne contrariât son frère, il était peu recommandé de forcer le Premier Gémeau à le rejoindre sur le terrain. De son côté, Aldébaran venait de se faire aborder par Marine et Shaina. Le sourire épanoui du Taureau permettait de déduire qu’il débutait une conversation agréable, et Shaka n’eut pas le cœur de l’en priver.

     Restait Aphrodite. Installé un peu plus bas, celui-ci regardait le combat sans paraître y prêter grand intérêt. Assis, les coudes sur les genoux, le visage reposant sur ses poings fermés, il donnait une impression d’ennui et de tristesse incommensurable. Un peu d’activité ne pourrait que le tirer de son marasme, et la Vierge amorça un mouvement vers lui.

     « Shaka ! Attends ! »

     L’Indien crissa des dents de déplaisir à l’interpellation directe du Lion. Si sa conversation de la veille avec Shion l’avait mis en garde contre l’incohérence de sa conduite, elle était encore trop fraîche pour qu’il pût parler à Aiolia sans arrière-pensée. Néanmoins, ignorer délibérément le cinquième gardien aurait été pire. S’admonestant au calme, il se retourna avec une lenteur calculée, attendant que le Grec le rejoignît.

     « Je devais affronter Kanon en début de matinée, avant qu’il ne s’entraîne avec Saga, l’informa celui-ci, comme s’il amorçait une conversation banale. Mais apparemment il a été retenu et je n’ai plus de partenaire. Ça te dirait de le remplacer ? »

     Le regard particulièrement déterminé d’Aiolia lui fit comprendre qu’un non catégorique était inenvisageable, à moins de se lancer dans une explication très convaincante. Ils étaient à présent le point de mire de tous, ce qui n’aidait guère la Vierge dans son désir de passer inaperçu. Refuser ne servirait qu'à susciter de nouveaux commentaires. Et finalement, il ne s’agissait que d’un entraînement, pas d’une conversation. Une réflexion qui n’empêcha pas Shaka d’avoir une pensée désobligeant pour Kanon, qu’il soupçonnait d’être en retard exprès. À vouloir se faire pardonner ses erreurs, l’ex-Dragon des Mers était tout à fait capable de s’être allié avec le Lion sur ce coup-là.

     Sans rien laisser paraître, il inclina la tête en signe d’assentiment, avant d’obliquer vers la droite pour prendre l’escalier qui menait directement en bas de l'arène. L’amphithéâtre était grand, et il pouvait accueillir plusieurs combattants sans que ceux-ci se gênent. Pourtant, Shaka vit avec déplaisir Angelo et Dohko interrompre leur échange et aller s'installer dans les gradins. Apparemment son affrontement avec le Lion ne passerait pas inaperçu.

     Plus près du terrain, Aiolia était déjà en position. D’un pas assuré, la Vierge se plaça une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

     Comme souvent quand il quittait son temple l’Indien portait son armure, alors qu’en temps ordinaire, la plupart de ses frères d’armes s’entraînaient en simple tenue de cuir renforcée. Régulièrement, Shaka renvoyait sa protection sacrée au moment de se mesurer avec l’un d’entre eux, mais il ne le fit pas ce jour-là. Tranquillement posté en face de lui, le Lion rutilait d’or, alors qu’il était habituellement un de ceux qui revêtaient le moins son armure à l’intérieur du Sanctuaire. La Vierge prit immédiatement une position défensive adéquate. Il y avait véritablement anguille sous roche.

     L’affrontement débuta. L’adversaire était de taille et l’Indien mobilisa aussitôt son cosmos. Contrairement à ce qu’il prévoyait, Aiolia n’utilisa pas le sien, mais se contenta de lui porter une attaque physique. En une fraction de seconde le cinquième gardien fut sur lui. Profitant d’un instant de flottement, il lui assena une grêle de coups de poings et de pieds précis, qui forcèrent Shaka à reculer.

     « Ça, c’est ce qu’on appelle un effet de surprise, murmura-t-il à son oreille alors qu’il passait près lui. Comme celui que nous avons tous ressenti lorsque notre Déesse t’a délibérément pris à parti lors de la réunion nous exposant la condition d’Hadès.»

     Désorienté par cette entrée en matière, Shaka commit l’erreur de reporter son attention sur l’expression de son adversaire, au lieu de repositionner sa défense. Le Lion vit immédiatement l’ouverture, et il crocheta sa jambe pour le déséquilibrer. Souple et agile, la Vierge parvint à ne pas tomber en effectuant un saut en arrière.

     « Et ça, c’est un coup bas, reprit le Grec un peu plus fort, tout en le dévisageant avec insistance. Comme celui que tu m’as porté en proposant mon nom pour régénérer l’armure de Camus durant cette même réunion. »

     Shaka blêmit, mais il préféra ne pas relever l’allusion. C’était exactement ce qu’il redoutait. Alors que durant des semaines il avait évité le Lion en sachant que sa propre colère déformait sa vision de la réalité et pourrait malencontreusement le pousser à porter un coup trop puissant, Aiolia, qui jusque-là gardait une réserve prudente, venait brusquement de basculer dans la provocation. Malgré sa rencontre avec Shion, si le cinquième gardien insistait encore, il n’était pas sûr de conserver son calme. Pas en suspectant le Grec d’une indiscrétion qui, de fil en aiguille, avait dégénéré de manière totalement imprévue avec Athéna.

     L’Indien n’eut pas le loisir de se préparer mentalement davantage. Profitant de sa position de force, Aiolia reprit ses attaques physiques avec toute la célérité dont était capable un chevalier d’Or. Un sourire trompeur sur les lèvres, il s’ingéniait à le frôler régulièrement pour lui glisser des allusions personnelles, ramenant à la surface un passé que la Vierge aurait aimé enterrer définitivement.

     Une fois encore, le Grec se rapprocha dangereusement pour lui susurrer à l’oreille :

     « C’était si difficile de concilier notre amitié avec le simple réconfort d’une âme en souffrance ? »

     Bloquant sans trop de difficulté la salve de coups qui suivit, Shaka tenta de se blinder à ces paroles perfides. Il espérait que, accaparé par leur affrontement physique, le Grec se fatiguerait de son monologue.Mais c’était oublier l’entêtement dont il pouvait faire preuve.

     « Mais non, ajouta celui-ci en amorçant une charge qui le força à reculer. Il a fallu que tu t’investisses au détriment de ce que nous savions. »

     L’insistance du Lion commençait sérieusement à fissurer sa patience.

     « Au moins, je sais vers qui allait ta réelle sympathie, enchaîna ce dernier, en amorçant une bouffée de cosmos auquel répondit instantanément celui de la Vierge. Pas étonnant que tu te sois ainsi dressé devant Saga quand je désirais le démasquer. Je me trompe ? »

     Durant quelques minutes, le combat reprit sans qu’un seul mot fût échangé. Concentré et désireux de corriger la distraction où le plongeaient les paroles de son adversaire, Shaka parvint à son tour à le faire reculer.

     Rompant un instant leur joute, Aiolia eut une pensée admirative pour l’Indien. Il devait reconnaître qu’il se maîtrisait admirablement bien, et il regrettait de devoir en arriver là. Mais la situation pourrissait depuis trop longtemps et il était évident que la Vierge en souffrait. Alors, il allait le forcer à énoncer clairement ce qui le dévorait, quitte à détruire définitivement ce qu’ils auraient pu reconstruire.

     « Tu manques de franchise Shaka, gronda-t-il. C’est pourtant une qualité que ton armure aurait dû t’insuffler. »

     Et frappant le sol de son énergie, le Grec l’obligea une fois de plus à éviter son attaque par un saut.

     Pour Shaka, c’était le reproche de trop. Faisant fi de la retenue, il enflamma franchement son cosmos, oubliant que s’il s’était tu à l’époque, c’était justement pour préserver le Lion. S’expliquer à ce moment-là n’aurait servi qu’à infliger une nouvelle blessure à Aiolia, qui n’aurait fait qu’accentuer toutes celles que le cinquième gardien dissimulait déjà vaillamment.

     Aujourd’hui, le Lion l’accusait ouvertement d’avoir brisé leur amitié. C’était une chose qu’il pouvait admettre, même si en l’occurrence c’était parfaitement injustifié. Mais devait-il comprendre que sous couvert de « franchise », Aiolia avait véritablement révélé à Athéna certains faits, qui le plaçaient à présent dans une situation impossible ?

     Sur les gradins, Marine s’inquiétait. Elle connaissait suffisamment son amant pour deviner qu’il allait provoquer la Vierge jusqu’à la limite de sa résistance. Même si leur fâcherie les avait depuis longtemps éloignés, il avait suffisamment côtoyé Shaka auparavant pour savoir comment parvenir à le déstabiliser. Debout entre Aldébaran et Shaina, elle ne perdait de vue aucun de leurs mouvements. Comme tous les spectateurs, le monologue amorcé par Aiolia ne lui était pas passé inaperçu. Mais il parlait suffisamment bas pour que personne ne l’entendît, ce qui ne manquait pas d’étonner ses frères d’armes positionnés plus près.

     Si les phrases assassines accompagnaient certaines tactiques de combat, généralement celui qui les utilisait laissait l’assistance décider de leurs pertinences. Cette discrétion n’entrait pas dans le cadre normal d’un assaut. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. La brutale explosion de cosmos des deux chevaliers sembla donner raison aux plus alarmistes. Maintenant, tous observaient l’affrontement dans l’arène avec une attention décuplée, bien que ne répondant pas aux mêmes critères.

     Death Mask et Milo regardaient avec le détachement de ceux qui ne veulent juger que des atouts et des défauts purement techniques des protagonistes, sans s’impliquer davantage. Saga, Aphrodite, Shaina, ainsi que les gardes présents, s’interrogeaient visiblement sur l’origine de ce dérapage subit avec une perplexité croissante, et les risques réels d’un engrenage plus violent. Tout aussi soucieux, Dohko et Mü évaluaient chacun dans leur coin le pour et le contre de laisser les adversaires régler de cette manière leur désaccord. Plus inquiets et conscients du véritable malaise qui perdurait entre les deux chevaliers, Aldébaran et Aioros s’étaient rapprochés. Pour sa part, tout à fait lucide sur la cause de leur dissension, Shura se tenait prêt à intervenir.

     Shaka se protégeait à présent de ses sphères de cosmos, tandis qu’il exécutait clairement le Tenpô Rinin, cette mudra qui allait lui permettre de se débarrasser de ses derniers doutes avant d’engager un combat plus sérieux. Prudent devant ses gestes, Aiolia intensifia son propre cosmos. En face de lui, la position apparemment tranquille de la Vierge s’auréolait d’un mouvement d’énergie maintenant perceptible par le moindre garde. Malmenée par le flux de plus en plus actif, sa longue chevelure blonde s’agitait en tous sens au gré d’un vent absent.

     Ouvrant soudain les yeux, l’Indien prit la parole pour la première fois, suffisamment fort pour être entendu par les autres :

     « Tu m’as trahi chevalier. Tu étais le dépositaire involontaire d’un secret me concernant, et j’avais confiance en toi. Pourtant tu m’as trahi, répéta-t-il de ce ton calme qui le caractérisait aux instants de pire tension. Et il a fallu que tu le fasses au moment où nous étions tous le plus vulnérables. Alors que nous nous trouvions au royaume d’Hadès. Pour cela je vais te punir. Et comme je trouve que ce petit jeu a assez duré, je vais t’immobiliser pour un temps.»

     Simultanément, son attaque fusa.

     Aiolia se doutait qu’il passerait rapidement à l’offensive, mais pas qu’il utiliserait directement son Trésor du Ciel. Débordé par la puissance de son assaut, le Lion perdit le sens du toucher avant de pouvoir se protéger. Au moins avait-il à présent la certitude que Shaka pensait effectivement qu’il l’avait dénoncé, en informant Athéna juste avant qu’ils ne fussent tous emprisonnés dans la colonne d’airain. Ce qui, en comparaison de sa situation actuelle, était une mince consolation.

     « Et maintenant, pour que tu comprennes que je n’ai que faire de toi ou de tes sous-entendus, je vais te priver de la parole en même temps que du sens du goût », poursuivit Shaka, bien déterminé à remettre en place celui qu’il croyait la cause de tous ses soucis.

     Dans les gradins, tous les chevaliers s’étaient levés. Plusieurs se portaient déjà vers l’arène. D’une impulsion de son cosmos, Aiolia leur intima de ne pas intervenir.

     « Je ne t’ai jamais trahi, tenta-t-il d’apaiser son adversaire. Malgré ma colère, je me suis toujours tu pour protéger ton secret. Et tu le sais. »

     La Vierge sembla flotter dans un instant d’indécision. Mais l’élan de sincérité conciliatrice du Grec s’effondra quand il ajouta :

     « Si tu remettais les choses en ordres, tu t’apercevrais que sur ce plan c’est plutôt l’inverse qui s’est produit.»

     À l’écoute de ce plaidoyer provocateur, Aioros ouvrit de grands yeux. Son frère était-il devenu soudain stupide pour narguer ainsi l’Indien ? Mais loin des considérations de prudence, le Lion savait très bien ce qu’il faisait. Il cherchait simplement à renouer un dialogue brutalement interrompu voilà plusieurs années.

     Conscient de sa tentative, Shaka se déroba :

     « Il me semble que nous avons déjà eu l’occasion de débattre de la question, répliqua-t-il sans s’émouvoir. Et tu as refusé de me comprendre en me tournant le dos. »

     Un souvenir apparemment douloureux pour la Vierge, si les témoins s’en référaient à la brutale intensification de son cosmos. D’ici peu, il passerait de nouveau à l’offensive.

     « J’admets avoir fait une erreur, mais je te jure que je n’ai jamais rien dit Shaka ! » se récria le Lion, en gonflant à son tour son flux d’énergie autant pour se protéger que pour préparer sa propre attaque.

     Aiolia détestait le tour que prenait leur confrontation, mais cette fois-ci, il répliquerait. Son honneur de chevalier était en jeu. Il ne s’avouait pourtant pas vaincu, et il poursuivit sans colère :

     « Néanmoins, pour que tu m’en veuilles à ce point, il a dû se passer quelque chose de plus grave qu’une soi-disant indiscrétion de ma part. Tu ne me feras pas croire que ton seul souci se centre sur un « ragot ». Tout le monde a remarqué que tu n’es plus le même en ce moment. Parler de ce qui te gêne vraiment te libérerait », acheva-t-il avec force, alors que l’air autour d’eux se saturait d’un cosmos qu’ils retenaient encore.

     Une fraction de seconde, la Vierge parut hésiter. Le Grec crut avoir gagné, mais alors qu’il abaissait sa garde, il entendit l’Indien murmurer d’un ton empreint de tristesse :

     « Peu importe…»

     Et structurant son énergie, il libéra sa deuxième attaque.

     « Shaka ! »

     Les cris simultanés de Saga, Aldébaran, Dohko et Shura ne servirent à rien. La Vierge ne dévia pas son coup. Aiolia contre-attaqua en intensifiant son cosmos au maximum.

     Au même instant, Mü érigea son Mur de cristal entre eux, prenant le risque de leur renvoyer leurs propres techniques. Au moins, les deux adversaires connaissaient-ils parfaitement celles-ci. Avec un peu de chance, ils les éviteraient facilement. À la surprise de l’Atlante, la force combinée des deux cosmos brisa sa barrière pourtant solide.

     Explosant sous le choc, elle absorba néanmoins les deux impacts.

     Les deux protagonistes se dressaient toujours face à face. Rapide et concentré, Shaka, préparait de nouveau son arcane. Conscient de la détermination de la Vierge, le Lion amplifiait de même la portée de l’offensive qu’il s’apprêtait à retourner. Ils ne virent qu’au dernier moment la mince silhouette de Marine s’interposer entre eux.

     « Non Shaka, arrête ! » s’exclama-t-elle, en se positionnant les bras en croix devant la Vierge.

     Mais celui-ci libérait déjà la puissance destructrice du second coup de son Trésor du Ciel. À la dernière seconde, il parvint à détourner son attaque qui alla se perdre sur la droite de l’aire désertée, tandis qu’Aiolia déviait la sienne sur la gauche. Le Lion avait déclenché le balayage d’une zone de points d’impact multiples, et son mouvement en modifia la précision. Avec horreur, il vit les explosions se rapprocher de Marine. Dans la précipitation de son action, celle-ci n’avait pas pensé à appeler son armure. À cette distance, même atténuée, sa frappe serait dévastatrice si elle l'encaissait sans protection.

     La jeune femme comprit son erreur en ralentissant. Elle vit soudain fondre sur elle une pluie de feu, et elle ne dut la vie qu’à l’intervention de Saga, qui se propulsa en avant pour l’expulser brutalement de la trajectoire mortelle. Terminant sa course d’un rouler-bouler, elle réussit à se réceptionner un genou à terre avec une certaine grâce. Mais elle ne put retenir une grimace en se massant l’épaule, meurtrie par un coup qu’elle n’avait pas évité. Déjà, le Lion se tenait près d’elle.

     « Mais enfin qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris ! » s’écria celui-ci, sans cacher son inquiétude.

     Il la détaillait sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier qu’elle n’avait rien de sérieux.

     « Ce pugilat prenait des proportions vraiment trop grandes, répondit-elle, en le rassurant d’un sourire. Et puis je suis sûre que cet « incident » va le faire doublement réfléchir. »

     Du menton, elle désigna la Vierge toujours immobile, et nettement plus pâle que d’habitude.

     Aiolia aurait juré que derrière son masque, sa compagne souriait. Maugréant contre l’imprévisibilité féminine, il se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne protesta pas, comprenant qu’il usait de son autorité pour la punir de la frayeur qu’elle venait de lui faire. Traversant l’arène en la portant comme un objet fragile, il adressa au passage un signe de tête de remerciement à Saga qui se relevait de terre. Sa mise au point avec Shaka était loin d’être terminée, mais Marine avait raison de penser qu'il était bon de le laisser mariner dans son bain. D’un pas déterminé, il s'engagea sur le chemin menant à son temple.

     Shaka ne prit conscience de la présence de Shura à ses côtés que lorsque celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule.

     « Tu vas bien ?» demanda ce dernier en le dévisageant avec sollicitude.

     Tournant son visage vers lui, la Vierge garda le silence durant quelques instants. Il n’avait pas refermé les yeux, et son regard clair brillait d’une indécision qui peina le Capricorne. Jamais depuis qu’il connaissait l’Indien, celui-ci n’avait montré une confusion aussi humaine. Pour qu’il manifestât ainsi ses émotions, il fallait véritablement que quelque chose le perturbât énormément.

     « Non, finit par admettre du bout des lèvres le sixième gardien. J’ai besoin de parler à Shion. Et j’aimerais que tu m’accompagnes.»

     Ces mots mirent un baume sur le cœur et l’ego malmenés de Shura. C’était plus qu’il n’espérait. Après des semaines d’indifférence incompréhensible, Shaka acceptait enfin de le réintégrer dans sa vie. Nullement rassuré par son aveu de faiblesse, mais heureux de le voir se tourner vers les autres pour appeler à l’aide, le Capricorne acquiesça avec un sourire. Sans rien ajouter, les deux hommes prirent la direction du Palais, sous l'attention satisfaite de Dohko et d’Aldébaran, qui échangèrent un signe de tête presque complice. Soucieux de détendre l’atmosphère le Taureau proposa aussitôt à Aioros de le rejoindre dans l’arène.

     Silencieux et solitaire, Saga était retourné s’asseoir un peu à l’écart. Il se sentait las, et presque de trop au milieu de ses frères d’armes. Les regards interrogateurs qui pesaient sur lui l’accablaient. Gêné par l’intérêt qu’il suscitait, il attendait Kanon avec une impatience matinée d’agacement. Pourquoi son jumeau tardait-il tant ? Sans la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de s’entraîner une fois par jour avec lui, il serait déjà rentré se terrer dans son temple. L’enchaînement des évènements l’avait obligé à sortir de sa réserve habituelle. Il ne regrettait pas son intervention, mais il n’avait qu’une hâte : que les autres l’oublient au plus vite.

     Un coup d'oeil du côté de l’arène le rassura. Le combat engagé entre Aldébaran et Aioros dissipait progressivement l’attention qu’on lui portait. De nouveaux gardes et quelques Bronzes accouraient pour profiter du spectacle. Le Taureau et le Sagittaire s’affrontaient toujours dans des joutes pointilleuses où ils se donnaient à fond, mais d’une courtoisie que n’auraient pas reniée les chevaliers d’antan.

     L’expression goguenarde de Death Mask en disait long sur ce qu’il pensait de cette affabilité, et Saga retint un soupir. Il se demandait si le Cancer changerait un jour. Enfant déjà, il n’avait pas son pareil pour déstabiliser tout le monde en fonçant droit au but sans se soucier des usages. Il se souvenait d’avoir dû le reprendre plus d’une fois, avant que sa propre dérive ne se servît à dessein de ce trait de caractère désobligeant, voire même, ne l’accentuât. Un opportunisme que Saga se reprochait régulièrement à présent, et qui finissait de le démoraliser quand il dressait le bilan du mal qu’il avait nourri autour de lui.

     Leur partenariat aurait pu condamner Death Mask à une déshumanisation irréversible. Heureusement, la compagnie de Shion durant quatre ans dans les limbes semblait avoir quelque peu corrigé le tir. Le Gémeau en était secrètement reconnaissant à l’Atlante. Mais il demeurerait toujours chez le Cancer une trace de l’horreur de ces années de lutte intestine que rien ne gommerait. Quelle serait aujourd’hui la personnalité de l’Italien, s’il ne l’avait pas entraîné dans les méandres de sa désastreuse prise de pouvoir ? Saga n’en savait rien, mais il imaginait aisément que la comparaison n’était pas en sa faveur.

     Et que dire de l’étonnant repli sur soi d’Aphrodite ? Tout comme pour Death Mask, le Gémeau n’ignorait rien de son ancienne forfaiture. Du temps de son règne, il avait utilisé ce trait de caractère déviant en toute connaissance de cause. Ou plutôt, il l’avait modelé à sa convenance. Le Suédois était alors si jeune… De quoi dégoûter un peu plus Saga de lui-même. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il s’aperçut que le Poisson avait disparu. Cela ne le surprit pas outre mesure. Profitant de l’agitation, Aphrodite s’était éclipsé pour échapper à l'attention des autres.

     S’il ne s’était pas senti aussi coupable, le Grec serait immédiatement monté au douzième temple pour le réconforter. Mais que lui aurait-il dit ? Il était certainement le plus mal placé pour donner des conseils. Et après ce qu’il avait fait, qui accepterait à nouveau de lui faire confiance ?...

     Étouffant un profond soupir, Saga baissa la tête. Il vit alors une ombre se dessiner à ses côtés. Quelqu’un se tenait debout derrière lui, et il retint une grimace en identifiant sa silhouette. Désagréablement surpris, il songea qu’il devait être vraiment perturbé pour n’avoir ni entendu approcher ni perçu le cosmos de Mü. Prenant sur lui, il se retourna à demi en levant les yeux. Un sentiment de honte l’envahit en croisant les iris verts qui hantaient ses moments d’autoflagellation morale.

     Le Bélier le fixait sans rien dire et le Grec déglutit avec peine. Mü avait au moins l’honnêteté de ne pas cacher sa rancune. Il lui en voulait. Il le lui faisait sentir chaque fois qu’il le rencontrait. Saga aurait aimé se redresser et s’éloigner, mais en cherchant à s’isoler à tout prix, il s’était coincé sur le seul gradin barré par un muret. Ce jour-là pourtant, l’Atlante gardait une immobilité troublante, et l’expression impassible de son visage verrouillait ses émotions. Le silence entre eux devenait pesant et le Gémeau avait du mal à ne pas détourner les yeux sous ce regard insistant. Néanmoins soucieux de courtoisie, il se força à engager la conversation :

     « Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

     — Tu saignes.»

     La réponse lapidaire de Mü le désorienta davantage. D’un geste machinal, il essuya son front. Une trace humide dévalait de sa chevelure, pour se perdre derrière son oreille avant de couler le long de son cou. Lorsqu’il retira ses doigts, ils étaient poissés de sang. La confusion de son esprit excusait qu’il n’ait pas remarqué cette blessure. Elle tombait à point en lui fournissant un excellent prétexte pour s’éclipser à son tour.

     Il allait se relever, quand le Bélier le prit de vitesse. Devinant son mouvement, celui-ci descendit la marche qui les séparait pour se porter à sa hauteur, et d’autorité passa la main dans l’épaisse chevelure d’un bleu profond pour examiner la plaie. Elle n’était pas grave, mais elle saignait abondamment. D’un geste doux et précis, Mü utilisa son cosmos pour résorber la lésion et entamer la cicatrisation.

     Déconcerté par son aide, Saga conservait le silence. Il se doutait que son intervention auprès de Marine n’expliquait pas à elle seule le revirement du premier gardien à son égard. Il s’était simplement trouvé sur la bonne trajectoire au bon moment. N’importe quel autre chevalier aurait agi de la même manière, et Mü le savait. Il aurait aimé comprendre, ou tout au moins avoir l’esquisse d’une clarification, mais le Bélier refusait à présent de le regarder et il n’osait pas l’interroger. Durant quelques secondes encore, l’Atlante focalisa son attention sur la guérison de la plaie.

     « Ça ira maintenant », fit-il enfin d’une voix atone, en se reculant.

     Et sans rien ajouter, il se détourna pour repartir d’un pas un peu trop mécanique s'asseoir auprès de Dohko. Il laissait derrière lui un Gémeau totalement désorienté. L’esprit assailli par de nouvelles questions, Saga l’observait à la dérobée. Il aurait donné cher pour savoir pourquoi Mü troquait ainsi sa rancune par de la sollicitude. Parce qu’il n’avait pas rêvé là. Bien que froide et distante, son attitude à son encontre venait incontestablement de se modifier.

     Installé un peu plus loin, Death Mask ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Voir Mü tenter un rapprochement vis-à-vis de Saga lui tira un rire narquois. Debout à ses côtés, Milo lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

     « C’est beau la fraternité, répondit-il en lui désignant les deux chevaliers du coin de l’œil. Pour autant que ce mot veuille encore dire quelque chose. »

     Refusant d’engager plus avant la conversation, le Cancer se replongea dans l’analyse du combat entre Aldébaran et Aioros. Il avait d’ailleurs parfaitement compris que le Scorpion ne tenait pas non plus à nouer un dialogue. S’ils se retrouvaient côté à côte, c’était un pur hasard dû à leur jonction près de l’arène lors de l’esclandre de Shaka.

     Angelo ne s’était jamais senti proche de Milo. Petit, déjà, il l’ignorait. À sa décharge, le Grec n’avait jamais recherché sa présence non plus. Le fait que le Scorpion fut de trois ans son cadet expliquait également ce désamour. L’écart de l’âge et des caractères étaient rapidement devenus une barrière infranchissable. Avant leur mort, le Cancer jugeait Milo trop ouvert, trop amical, trop bruyant, même s’il s’était toujours douté que ces perspectives cachaient une personnalité plus sombre. Saga ne s’y était d’ailleurs pas trompé, puisqu’il avait fait de lui son troisième assassin.

     Malgré son verni de civilité, Milo était dangereux. En fait, il n’y avait qu’à Camus qu’il réservait la véritable part de son humanité. Et Angelo n’avait pas vraiment été surpris lorsqu’Aldébaran lui avait appris la relation réelle qui existait entre les deux hommes. D’une certaine manière il trouvait même cela logique. Au-delà de l’aspect purement sentimental, le Verseau tempérait son côté violent et belliqueux.

     La disparition du Français faisait ressurgir la face la plus désagréable du caractère du Scorpion, et Death Mask en venait à véritablement regretter la présence de leur froid confrère. Sans lui, Milo deviendrait bientôt ingérable. Si la plupart de ses frères d’armes ne voyaient encore rien, mis à part une surexcitation dictée par l’inquiétude et un certain surmenage, il n’avait pas été sans remarquer la dureté presque cruelle avec laquelle le Grec réagissait maintenant. Une agressivité qui s’accentuait de jour en jour, et qui ne présageait rien de bon si le Verseau ne revenait pas rapidement.

     Les souvenirs que l’Italien conservait de Camus étaient tout aussi impersonnels. Du même âge que Milo, ce dernier s’était d'emblée singularisé par une indifférence et une froideur quasiment pathologique. Mais à l’inverse du Scorpion, Angelo l’avait toujours soupçonné de dissimuler une vive sensibilité, que son enseignement et sans doute une part de caractère l’empêchaient de montrer. L’intelligence du Verseau le dotait également d’un sens des déductions pratiquement imparable. Le Cancer avait redouté le moment où il démasquerait l’imposture de Saga. Il n’était pas certain qu’il rejoindrait alors leurs vues, ce qui l’aurait immanquablement transformé en homme à abattre.

     La bataille du Sanctuaire avait éliminé le Français de manière plus « naturelle ». Sa disparition n’avait d’ailleurs pas servi à grand-chose, puisque tous les chevaliers qui s’étaient détournés d’Athéna avaient à leur tour été vaincus. L’ironie du sort avait permis que Camus se retrouvât plongé dans les tourments de l’Enfer avec ceux dont Death Mask le suspectait fortement d’avoir voulu se démarquer.

     Sur le moment, avant que Shion ne le convainquît qu’il luttait pour la mauvaise cause, il s’en était réjoui, considérant que Camus payait pour avoir douté de leur groupe. À présent, il se rendait compte que son ambivalence dissimulait certainement des raisons complexes, qui l’avaient suffisamment miné pour qu’il se sacrifiât face à son disciple. Et aujourd’hui, pour le bien du Sanctuaire et la tranquillité d’esprit de Milo, il espérait sincèrement qu’on le ramenât au plus vite.

     Ne laissant rien deviner des réflexions qui l’agitaient, Milo observait avec la même acuité que le Cancer l’affrontement qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. À l’instar de ce dernier, il n’était pas loin de penser que le respect des règles dont faisaient preuve Aioros et Dohko était ridicule. Si Athéna tenait à ce qu’ils se mesurent réellement, alors ils devaient combattre comme Aiolia et Shaka l’avait fait un peu plus tôt. Sans restriction, et en donnant la meilleure part à leur agressivité. Et tant pis pour les risques encourus. Peu lui importait. Il pouvait bien tous s’entre-tuer.


	14. L'allié improbable de Kanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÈ DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE (Choix et remises en question) : Zoltan et l’ennemi de Camus mettent en place un mensonge pour expliquer le retour du Verseau au Sanctuaire. Usant d'intimidation et de chantage, le balafré sait comment contraindre Camus au silence. Il commence par le priver de drogue pour lui faire expérimenter un état de manque extrêmement douloureux, auquel il l’exposera de nouveau s’il lui désobéit. Pour être certain de le garder sous contrôle, il menace de s’en prendre aux enfants à la moindre incartade. Il lui révèle également qu’une fois sa mémoire rendue, son véritable ennemi surveillera tous ses faits et gestes. Camus s’incline pour protéger les otages. Conscient de la faiblesse du Verseau, le petit Sergueï se dresse avec colère contre Zoltan pour le défendre. Au Sanctuaire, Aiolia se débrouille pour obliger Shaka à accepter un combat d’entraînement contre lui. Dès l’engagement, le Lion se met à provoquer oralement la Vierge, comme s’il réglait ses comptes. Déstabilisé par le problème qui le ronge, Shaka réplique violemment, jusqu’à ce que Marine intervienne en s’interposant entre eux. La jeune femme manque d’être balayée par les coups des deux chevaliers et ne doit la vie qu’à la rapidité de Saga. Mais l’incident permet à la Vierge de réfléchir, et il demande à Shura de l’accompagner auprès de Shion, auquel il décide de se confier. Mal à l’aise, Saga tente à nouveau de se faire oublier, lorsque Mü s’approche de lui pour soigner une blessure légère. Le Bélier a beau garder une certaine distance, son attitude moins hostile laisse Saga désorienté. Angelo observe leur manège avec ironie avant de reporter son attention sur Milo, dont le caractère plus brutal ne lui a pas échappé.

*****************************  
 **CHAPITRE 14 : L’ALLIE IMPROBABLE DE KANON**

 

     La chape de brume qui les avait un instant engloutis venait de se lever, et le ciel d'un bleu très pâle donnait à la mer des irisations douces et laiteuses. Assis à l’avant de l’embarcation, Camus se gorgeait des embruns formés par le soleil d’automne. Il fallait néanmoins être extrêmement perspicace pour se douter du bonheur qu’il éprouvait. Son fin profil tourné vers le large, il calfeutrait soigneusement les émotions qui l’assaillaient. Plus que le désir de tromper Zoltan, il obéissait à une sorte de réflexe conditionné. Comme s’il appliquait un protocole issu d’une aptitude acquise pour formater sa personnalité. Une espèce de résurgence qu’il n’expliquait pas, mais dont il avait la conviction qu’elle appartenait à sa vie précédente.

     La main posée sur le bord de la barque, il n’aurait trahi le plaisir que lui procurait chaque bouffée d’air marin pour rien au monde. Après la violence des derniers évènements, il en ressentait un apaisement bienvenu. Depuis que Zoltan l’avait tiré de sa prison aveugle, respirer les fragrances extérieures ranimait sa curiosité pour un monde dont il prenait conscience de l’importance. Comme un nouveau-né faisant ses premiers pas dans le monde, il s’imprégnait de la multitude des odeurs de chaque endroit traversé, rassasiait sa vue des paysages, exerçait son touché en frôlant des doigts tout ce qui s’offrait à sa portée.

     Mais c’était principalement depuis qu’ils avaient rejoint ce rivage, qu’il se sentait submergé par la prégnance d’un environnement à la fois majestueux et sauvage. Il en retirait un obscur sentiment de déjà-vu. Comme un retour aux sources. Pourtant, alors que leur voyage précédent le plongeait un sein d’une analyse agréablement divertissante, une sourde inquiétude le saisissait à mesure que la barque voguait vers sa destination. Chaque coup de rames les rapprochait un peu plus de la grande île mystérieusement apparue, et son cœur se glaçait. Il ignorait ce qu’il appréhendait de terrible sur ce coin de terre cerné par les flots, mais cela l’effrayait.

     Le passeur avait semblé le reconnaître et même être heureux de le voir. Par automatisme il avait incliné brièvement la tête, avant de s’installer sans un mot sur la planche de bois que lui désignait Zoltan. Conscient de son incapacité à tenir pour le moment les rênes de sa destinée, il s’abandonnait avec méfiance au cours des choses.

     Près de lui, Sergueï frissonna. Les vêtements fournis par le Roumain étaient neufs, mais ils suffisaient à peine pour le protéger du temps frais de cette matinée. Couplé à une nuit sans sommeil, le froid épuisait la vitalité de l’enfant. Bien que ne comprenant pas son objectif, Camus pressentait que c’était le résultat que recherchait le balafré. Que pouvait-il redouter du petit Russe ? Renonçant à saisir ses raisons, le Français passa un bras autour des épaules chétives pour attirer le gamin contre lui.

     En quête de chaleur, Sergueï se pelotonna instinctivement contre son flanc. Le petit avait beau être courageux, depuis que Zoltan les avait ramenés à l’air libre, il ne le quittait pas d’une semelle. La brutalité de leur transfert expliquait sans doute cela. Avec amertume, Camus songea à la manière toute particulière dont s’était organisé leur voyage. Bien que demeurant particulièrement peu recommandable, le balafré était néanmoins une personne de parole. Où qu’il le menât actuellement, le Verseau savait qu’il ne serait effectivement plus en butte à la violence de ses hommes de main. Sa façon de régler le problème avait été radicale.

     Deux jours plus tôt, son tourmenteur était entré dans sa cellule, accompagné d’Ilya et d’Alexei, qui revenait tout juste de sa mission en Grèce. Ce genre de réunion ne présageait jamais rien de bon, et malgré sa maîtrise, Camus avait eu du mal à retenir un geste de recul. Bien que la drogue endormît en partie sa douleur, il ne se sentait pas de taille à affronter de nouvelles tortures. Il n’avait fort heureusement pas eu à s’interroger longtemps sur la raison de ce rassemblement.

     Avec une rapidité foudroyante, Zoltan s’était retourné, et sans la moindre hésitation, il avait frappé ses deux acolytes de son index dressé. Malgré leur force et leur entraînement, aucun des deux hommes n’avait eu le temps de réagir. Seuls, un regard d’incompréhension horrifiée et une crispation de souffrance avaient accompagné le long râle d’agonie qui les avait cueillis simultanément.

     Conservant un calme déconcertant, le balafré s’était ensuite tourné vers lui :

     « Tu vois, tu peux me faire confiance, avait-il tranquillement commenté son geste. À présent, ils ne te feront plus aucun mal. Souviens-toi seulement que je pourrais exercer le même genre de représailles auprès de nos otages. En beaucoup plus douloureux. Une mort lente, et soumise à des souffrances intolérables. De quoi rendre ma victime folle avant un dénouement qu’elle trouvera bienheureux. Mais cette discussion n’a pas lieu d’être. Car tu ne diras rien, n’est-ce pas ?... »

     Désorienté par l’insensibilité monstrueuse de cet homme intelligent, Camus n’avait rien répondu. Il était néanmoins conscient que son silence valait acceptation. Une chose pourtant le soulageait : que ces meurtres aient eu lieu loin du regard de Sergueï. L’enfant faisait preuve d’une maturité au-dessus de son âge, mais ce n’était pas une raison pour le confronter à une cruauté aussi malsaine que victorieuse. En réagissant ainsi, il obéissait également au désir obscur de mettre en place une sorte de gradation. Comme si lui-même, voilà bien longtemps, avait dû affronter ce genre de brutalité, et que le petit Russe y était prédestiné.

     Sans état d’âme, Zoltan avait sorti les cadavres de la pièce, traînant les deux corps derrière lui comme s’il s’agissait de simples sacs sans importance. Le Français savait déjà qu’il était dangereux, mais sa manière d’opérer démontrait qu’il ne s’encombrait d’aucune valeur morale, éthique ou de clan. Il respectait sa propre ligne de conduite. Cet individualisme ne semblait s’infléchir que pour masquer l’ombre de son mystérieux commanditaire.

     Au point où il en était, le Verseau n’aspirait plus à grand-chose pour lui-même, mais jusqu’à ce qu’il trouvât un moyen de soustraire les enfants à l’emprise de ce fou, il espérait les protéger. Et Zoltan avait parfaitement compris qu’il ne dirait rien.

     Le balafré était redescendu le voir un peu plus tard, avec des vêtements neufs et une paire de chaussures à sa taille. Ne s’embarrassant pas de notion d’intimité, il avait patienté, le temps que le Français s’habillât devant lui, avant de lui demander de le suivre. Au passage, il avait ouvert la cellule de Sergueï. Le gamin était aussitôt venu se coller contre Camus, et depuis, il ne le lâchait plus.

     Zoltan les avait emmenés à l’extérieur où une voiture et de faux papiers les attendaient. Il n’avait pas jugé bon de menotter le Verseau, certain que celui-ci ne tenterait rien. Il était sûr que sa démonstration précédente l’avait définitivement convaincu qu’il n’était pas de force contre lui. Et puis, il savait qu’il ne risquerait pas la vie de l’enfant.  
Le retour en Grèce s’était effectué dans un semblant de normalité. Usant de la terreur instinctive qu’il inspirait, le balafré s’était débrouillé pour éviter toute prise de contact trop intime avec des personnes étrangères. Après un voyage de plus de dix heures partagé entre voiture, avion et taxi, ils avaient enfin atteint la côte grecque. Un long périple à pied avait encore été nécessaire pour les mener jusqu’à l’embarcation dans laquelle ils s'asseyaient. Ils naviguaient maintenant vers une destination inconnue. Mais Camus s’acheminait sans désir de révolte. Tout, plutôt que de se retrouver de nouveau prisonnier de quatre murs aveugles.

     La main de Serguei qui le secouait doucement par la manche le tira de ses réflexions. Avec surprise, le jeune homme s’aperçut qu’ils venaient d’apponter dans une petite crique, d’où partait un sentier qui remontait le long de la plage. Mécontent contre lui-même, il s’admonesta. Ces derniers temps, il avait de plus en plus tendance à se perdre dans ses pensées au détriment de la réalité. Sans doute un des effets du poison de Zoltan. Ou peut-être tout simplement de ce repli intérieur, qui semblait s’accélérer sans qu’il n’éprouvât de véritable envie de le freiner.

     Pourtant, à ce moment précis, il aurait dû tout mettre en œuvre pour essayer de repérer un indice qui lui eut permis de comprendre. Car bien qu’il n‘en laissât rien paraître, depuis que le balafré lui avait appris qu’il le ramenait vers le lieu où sa mémoire allait lui être rendue, il s’interrogeait. Cet homme était incapable de mansuétude sans raison définie. Il entrevoyait une machination. Or, Zoltan avait un coup d’avance, et il détestait cela.

     Quatre silhouettes débouchèrent soudain au loin sur la plage. Toutes étaient étrangement vêtues, comme des soldats d’un autre âge. Alors que ces singuliers personnages approchaient, la main de Zoltan s’abattit brusquement sur son épaule, l’empoignant telle une serre.

     « Maintenant tu me laisses parler, et ne songes surtout pas à me contredire, lui souffla-t-il suffisamment bas pour que le passeur ne pût rien entendre. Souviens-toi que ton véritable ennemi demeure ici. Si tu parviens à me contrer, il le saura immédiatement, et les enfants ne seront plus en sécurité. »

     Relâchant son étreinte, le balafré le poussa doucement en avant, comme s’il l’encourageait avec sollicitude.

     Camus avança docilement, entraînant Sergueï dans son sillage. La distance à parcourir était grande, et il eut tout le loisir de détailler les arrivants. Il identifia trois hommes, portant des tuniques et des pantalons de toile renforcés de cuir, sur lesquels s’ajustaient quelques plaques de métal. Les casques et les lances qu’ils empoignaient d’une main solide trahissaient de véritables guerriers, même si leurs costumes semblaient anachroniques. La quatrième était une jeune femme rousse, accoutrée de manière plus légère.  
À la façon dont les trois autres la suivaient, il devina immédiatement qu’elle devait être la chef. Le masque de métal poli qui recouvrait son visage l’interpella. Comment pouvait-elle voir à travers ce faciès sans ouverture ? Il n’eut pas le temps de s’interroger davantage. Les deux groupes venaient de faire leur jonction.

     « Je m’appelle Marine, se présenta la jeune femme en s’arrêtant devant eux. Je suppose que tu es Zoltan, et que voici Sergueï. Au nom de tout le Sanctuaire, laisse-moi te remercier, Zoltan. Nous ne te serons jamais assez reconnaissants pour ton intervention. Je suis déléguée par le Grand Pope qui m’a chargé de vous conduire jusqu’à lui. »

     Camus l’écoutait parler avec curiosité. Cette femme inconnue lui inspirait un sentiment de sécurité qui se dissipa dès qu’il sentit Zoltan poser la main sur son épaule. Le balafré agissait comme un allié protecteur aux yeux des étrangers, mais pour lui, son message était sans ambiguïté et il se raidit. Leur interlocutrice se tourna alors vers lui pour poursuivre d’un ton moins formel :

     « C’est un réel soulagement de te revoir, Camus. Mais aussi un plaisir. »

     Sa voix était sincère, tout comme l’expression presque souriante des trois hommes qui l’accompagnaient. Le Français avait la confirmation qu’il serait bien accueilli ici, mais cela ne le soulagea pas. Il répondit d’un signe de tête presque hésitant à ces mots de bienvenue. Le mettant en garde, les doigts de Zoltan serrèrent brièvement son épaule. Agité par l’envie de se révolter, Camus baissa les yeux. Suivant les explications qu’avait bien voulu lui donner le balafré, il savait que tout devait se dérouler ainsi, mais une sourde colère le gagnait à voir son tortionnaire reçu en héros.

     Secourable, la main de Sergueï se glissa dans la sienne. Le petit garçon avait une sorte de sixième sens pour le deviner. Il avait beau enterrer ses émotions au plus profond, l’enfant paraissait capable de percer sa carapace et de lire ses états d’âme. Un exploit que même Zoltan ne parvenait pas toujours à accomplir. Compte tenu des circonstances, ce don étrange l’apaisait autant qu’il le déstabilisait.

     Plus d’une fois durant leur voyage, il avait senti le regard interrogateur de Zoltan se poser sur eux. Comme si le balafré se doutait de leur rapport un peu particulier, et qu’il en était lui-même déconcerté. La toute-puissance de leur geôlier se heurtait-elle à un grain de sable inattendu? Camus s’en voyait ravi, et il ressentait une fierté presque paternelle pour Sergueï. Mais cela l’inquiétait également. Il redoutait que le soutien que lui apportait le petit Russe ne finît par indisposer leur ravisseur.

     Déterminé à le protéger avant tout, le Français prit sur lui de ravaler sa rage et son angoisse. Puisqu’il n’existait apparemment pas d’autre porte de salut, il montrerait profil bas. Mais sa résignation ne servit qu’à lui attirer un regard à la fois étonné et soucieux de Sergueï. Serrant la petite main dans la sienne, il tenta de le rassurer.

     Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n’avait pas pris garde à la suite de l’échange entre la jeune femme et Zoltan, mais il lui sut gré lorsqu’elle leur demanda de la suivre.  
Obéissant aux ordres de Shion, Marine les guidait par un chemin détourné. Ils progressaient en bas des falaises, sur un sentier masqué par le renfoncement de la roche. Elle ouvrait la marche, les trois soldats les escortant un peu en arrière. Camus venait directement derrière elle, le petit garçon sur ses talons. Zoltan se déplaçait un peu en retrait, comme s’il gardait un œil sur ses deux compagnons. Le sixième sens de Marine lui permettait de sentir le regard du balafré se river parfois sur elle, et elle en éprouvait un malaise indéfinissable.

     Le Grand Pope avait beau lui avoir succinctement expliqué que cet homme avait secouru le Verseau, elle ne l’aimait pas. Elle ne savait rien de lui, si ce n’était qu’il possédait un cosmos, élément qui l’avait immédiatement intriguée. Qui était-il en réalité ? Il se comportait de façon trop assurée pour ne pas être au fait de l’existence du Sanctuaire et de la composition de leur hiérarchie. Alors, pourquoi user d’une telle discrétion pour le recevoir, et accueillir Camus presque comme un voleur par la même occasion.

     La jeune femme se perdait en conjectures depuis que Shion l’avait fait expressément mander pour la charger de cet accueil particulier. Qu’il lui ait demandé de ne rien dire à qui que ce fût pour l’instant était un peu étrange. D’un autre côté elle comprenait qu’il voulût ménager Camus avant que celui-ci ne retrouvât l’intégralité de sa mémoire. Tous se doutaient que le Verseau avait dû vivre des heures difficiles. Elle avait d’ailleurs été frappée par la fatigue qui émanait de sa personne, tout comme par l’expression par instant égarée de sa physionomie. Incontestablement, quelque chose n’allait pas. En lui permettant de recouvrer ses capacités avant d’affronter ses pairs, Shion lui offrait un retour en douceur.

     Marine était certaine que la nouvelle du rapatriement du Français apporterait un véritable soulagement chez tous les Ors. Même chez les plus obtus, comme Death Mask, dont elle ne parvenait pas à croire à la nouvelle ouverture d’esprit. Et puis, elle espérait sincèrement que Milo y gagnerait la paix. Mais elle en doutait. Il se conduisait de façon si dure depuis quelque temps. Elle appréhendait presque sa réaction en apprenant l’étonnant sauvetage de Camus. Elle s’inquiétait d’autant plus qu’elle savait ce qu’il en était réellement entre eux.

     Mis à part les Ors, ils étaient peu à avoir été mis dans la confidence de la relation réelle entre les deux hommes, et moins encore à connaître la raison pour laquelle le Verseau n’avait pas pu bénéficier d’un lien de jumelage dans les limbes, qui aurait permis au Sanctuaire de le retrouver plus rapidement. Aiolia le lui avait expliqué en lui faisant jurer le secret, et elle se demandait quel serait le comportement de Camus lorsqu’il recouvrerait ses souvenirs. Les retrouvailles avec son ancien amant lui seraient probablement plus difficiles que pour le Scorpion.

     Bien loin de partager ses préoccupations, Zoltan progressait en s'écartant facilement de l’assaut des vagues qui venaient par moment lui lécher les pieds. Tout se passait mieux qu’il ne l’espérait. En lui évitant des rencontres aléatoires qui auraient vite pu devenir délicates, Shion volait involontaire à son aide. Une attitude qui lui permettait en outre d’évaluer correctement la situation. Le Grand Pope agissait par désir de protéger le Verseau, ce dont il devrait se méfier, et aussi parce qu’il craignait la réaction d’un certain Scorpion à son encontre. Là par contre, il attendait la confrontation avec une délectation impatiente.

     Zoltan s'accorda un sourire. Tout se déroulait merveilleusement bien. À présent qu’il était dans la place, il se faisait fort de tenir éloigné du Français ceux qui auraient pu s’apercevoir de la profondeur réelle de son malaise. Il redoutait principalement Shaka, dont Camus aurait difficilement pu tromper le cosmos avant de retrouver le sien, mais également Aphrodite, qui enfant développait déjà un vrai don d’empathie. Ce détour à l'écart des curiosités trop invasives était une bénédiction pour son plan.

     Dès l’instant où il aurait recouvré ses pouvoirs, il intimerait au Verseau de brider ses sentiments, et de masquer la détérioration de sa condition physique. Il était bien placé pour savoir qu’il s’y employait de manière très efficace. Bien malin serait celui qui arriverait à le décrypter ensuite. Pour un peu, il se serait frotté les mains.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

     Au même moment, niché sur la partie inférieure du promontoire qui menait jusqu’au Palais, le troisième temple connaissait une activité feutrée et pourtant importante. Concentrés depuis l’aube sur une liasse de vieux feuillets qu’ils manipulaient avec d’infinies précautions pour leur éviter de partir en poussière, Shun et Kanon ne relevèrent pas le nez quand une bonne odeur de café vint leur chatouiller les papilles. Ils n’abandonnèrent leur lecture que lorsque deux tasses fumantes furent posées devant eux, sur la table encombrée.

     « C’est gentil », remercia Kanon, en souriant à la jeune femme brune qui s’asseyait auprès d’eux.

     Néphélie lui adressa un petit signe de tête gracieux avant de se plonger à son tour sur un papier jauni. Elle n’avait pas accès aux données les plus secrètes que Shion les autorisait à consulter hors du Palais, mais elle était parfaitement capable de trier, classer et préparer un résumé complet sur ce qui lui était permis de lire. Avoir suivi Milo lors de son déplacement à Moscou l’avait particulièrement sensibilisée à la sanction d’Hadès.

     À son retour, elle avait demandé à être détachée de sa fonction de garde pour s’impliquer plus activement dans les recherches pour retrouver Camus. Conscient de sa motivation et appréciant sa personnalité, Kanon l’avait recruté pour l'assister dans sa propre quête. Naturellement, il ne lui avait pas révélé la teneur de sa mission aux Enfers, mais elle était suffisamment fine pour avoir deviné la localisation et l’importance de celle-ci. Depuis, elle les secondait régulièrement, de façon aussi discrète qu’efficace, tandis que sa sœur Hermia se chargeait de l’intendance plus quotidienne du troisième temple.

     Saga se complaisait toujours dans son isolement, et Kanon rechignait à le laisser seul. Shun avait donc pris l’habitude de le rejoindre à la Maison des Gémeaux, où il avait fini par s’installer dans l’une des chambres réservées aux apprentis. Délégué par Saori pour aider l’ancien Marina à découvrir une parade à la sanction d’Hadès, le chevalier d’Andromède avait rapidement sympathisé avec Kanon, tout en trouvant grâce aux yeux de Saga qui aimait ses manières effacées.

     Pour l’heure, fatigué et engourdi du temps passé à éplucher de vieux rapports concernant les Enfers, le jeune Bronze but une longue gorgée du breuvage bien chaud, en adressant un regard reconnaissant à la jolie brune.

     « Tu devrais aller un peu te dégourdir les jambes à l’extérieur, lui glissa Kanon, auquel le bâillement qu’il avait essayé de dissimuler n’avait pas échappé. Je vais moi-même arrêter pour ce matin, et ramener ce qu’on a dépouillé à Shion.

     — D’accord, accepta Andromède en se massant les reins. Mais il va falloir demander de l’aide. Si nous devons passer en revue toutes les archives du Palais, une vie n’y suffira pas. »

     Une pointe de découragement perçait dans sa voix. Il prenait très à cœur son rôle d’informateur, et en tant que précédent réceptacle d’Hadès, il acceptait mal de ne pas parvenir à se montrer plus utile. Il était pourtant d’une grande efficacité et d’un concours précieux, et Kanon lui ébouriffa les cheveux d’une main affectueuse.

     « Il est normal que nous ne trouvions pas facilement une solution, Shun. Tu connais suffisamment Hadès pour savoir que c’est loin d’être un imbécile. Il n’est pas du genre à nous faciliter le travail, mais on y arrivera », le réconforta-t-il avec une conviction qu’il était loin de posséder.

     En fait, plus le temps passait, et plus l’ex-Dragon des Mers se demandait si Athéna s’était adressée à la bonne personne pour mener à bien ce sabotage divin. Tromper Poséidon s’accordait à sa vendetta et à ses ambitions secrètes. Mais là, même si le désir d’aider ses frères d’armes, et tout particulièrement Saga, sous-tendait ses efforts, la petite touche de malveillance innovatrice faisait défaut.

     Kanon se ressaisit avant de s'abandonner au désappointement. Pour l’instant il devait entretenir le moral de ses troupes, ainsi sortit-il du logis avec un grand sourire. Il confiait son jumeau à Néphélie, en attendant qu’Hermia prît la relève sous couvert de leur préparer le dîner, une fois son tour de garde achevé.

     Une liasse de papier sous le bras, il monta l’escalier sans se presser. Profitant de ce moment de solitude, il passa en revue différentes stratégies pour s’introduire aux Enfers. Mais aucune ne lui convint. Arrivée au sommet, sa bonhomie cédait à un visage ennuyé. Il se demandait par quel bout attaquer sa mission secrète.

     Ce n’était pas tant de trouver une solution sur place qui le gênait. Il avait l’habitude de réagir dans l’urgence, et il n’était jamais meilleur que dans l’improvisation. Mais les Enfers étaient mieux gardés qu’une carcasse défendue par des fourmis Atta. Aucun prétexte ne lui permettait d’y retourner sans immédiatement activer la méfiance des trois chiens de garde qui avaient la fonction de Juge. Pour en avoir combattu un jusqu’à la mort, il les savait redoutables. Et dans le cadre qui les préoccupait, prendre le risque d’engager une nouvelle bataille était inenvisageable. La clé de voûte de leur réussite devait passer par la finesse.

     Tout à ses réflexions, il s’engouffra dans la vaste bâtisse pour rejoindre le bureau où Shion expédiait les affaires courantes. Habituées à ses allées et venues, les sentinelles le laissèrent entrer. L’antichambre était déserte, et il s’étonna de voir entrouverte la haute porte d’ébène derrière laquelle se retranchait le Grand Pope. En atteignant celle-ci, le son d’une conversation l’avertit que Shion n’était pas seul. Trop tôt pour s’annoncer sans interrompre une discussion apparemment importante, trop tard pour reculer sans entendre les dernières paroles échangées.

     « Shaka, nous en avons déjà longuement discuté quand tu m’as rejoint après ton altercation avec Aiolia, et je sais que tu as pris ta décision. Mais il faut que ta situation soit claire vis-à-vis d’Athéna. Tu fais partie des seuls chevaliers d’Or qu’il me reste qui soient opérationnels hors du Sanctuaire, et j’ai besoin de te savoir en pleine possession de tes moyens si jamais nous devions avoir à faire face à un nouvel affrontement. Il est temps que je contacte notre Déesse. Tu as eu trois jours pour t’y préparer. Saori peut revenir du Japon dès demain matin. Il faut que vous ayez une explication.

     — Je ferai comme il vous convient.

     — Non Shaka. Il faut que tu sois sûr de ton choix.

     — Je l’étais lorsque je lui ai fait part de ma décision. Je ne pouvais seulement pas imaginer qu’après notre dernier sacrifice, nous reprendrions un jour le cours de cette vie.

     — C’est un cadeau Shaka.

     — Je sais, mais ce cadeau s’apparente maintenant pour moi à un dilemme.

     — Ce qui prouve que malgré toute ta sagesse et ton rapprochement des Dieux, il te reste encore du chemin à parcourir. Et c’est parfaitement logique, car tu demeures avant tout humain. Prends cela comme une épreuve, qui finira par te mener vers une réelle paix intérieure. Et au lieu de rester coincé derrière la porte, entre Kanon. »

     Kanon retint un sourire. Shion se laissait rarement prendre en défaut. S’il avait pu en écouter autant, c’était que leur chef avait une idée derrière la tête. Par contre, il n’était pas certain que Shaka ait détecté sa présence. Impossible de toute manière de faire marche arrière. S’interrogeant sur le fond de l’histoire, il pénétra dans la pièce d’une allure détachée. Shion n’avait pas invité l’Indien à s’asseoir. Il se tenait lui-même debout devant lui, ce qui accentuait encore la tension qui régnait entre eux.

     Le Second Gémeau comprit immédiatement que la Vierge n’avait pas décelé son indiscrétion avant que Shion ne lui mît ne nez dessus. Ses yeux fermés et son air tranquille ne le trompaient pas. Il percevait nettement son mécontentement de s’être ainsi laissé surprendre. Un signe indéniable que Monsieur Bouddha n’était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Tous les Ors s’en apercevaient d’ailleurs. Et s’il avait accepté d’aider Aiolia en arrivant en retard le jour de leur pugilat, c’était bien que le problème semblait prendre des proportions inquiétantes. Mais il n’aurait jamais imaginé que Shaka se trouvât directement en porte à faux avec Athéna.

     Sans s’émouvoir, Shion lui désigna l’imposante table qui occupait le centre de la pièce.

     « Pose cette paperasse sur le bureau, Kanon. Et reste ici. Shaka, j’attends toujours ta réponse ?

     — Dites à Athéna que je suis prêt à entendre sa sentence, répliqua le sixième gardien, en ignorant délibérément le nouvel arrivant.

     — Bien, dans ce cas nous nous reverrons demain matin. »

     Peu désireux de poursuivre cette conversation devant témoin, la Vierge s’inclina avant de prendre congé. La raideur de son pas démentait son calme, ce qui ne fit qu’attiser la curiosité de l’ancien Marina. Sans s’embarrasser de préambule, il interrogea directement Shion. Il avait beau le respecter, il ne parvenait pas à le craindre. Sans doute une séquelle de son « intimité » avec Poséidon.

     « Shaka se serait-il mis dans une mauvaise posture ? »

     Le regard parme qui se fixa un instant sur lui demeura énigmatique. D’un pas presque nonchalant, le Grand Pope prit le temps de retourner s’asseoir derrière son bureau, laissant Kanon debout au milieu de la pièce. Une manière comme une autre de rétablir les distances.

     « As-tu déjà entendu parler des dissonances qui affectent chacune des douze Maisons ? répondit enfin Shion, en ignorant délibérément sa question.

     — Les dissonances ? Euh…non, répliqua-t-il en relevant un sourcil intéressé.

     — Le contraire m’aurait surpris. Néanmoins c’est bien dommage, parce que ton frère semble en être directement affecté. Et il se trouve que le même souci touche Shaka. »

     Déconcerté par ce qu’il apprenait, Kanon sentit son inquiétude pour Saga le rattraper. La brutalité de cette entrée en matière ne lui disait rien de bon, tout autant que l’affabilité retrouvée du Grand Pope. Prudent, il préféra conserver le silence.

     Ce manque de répartie compréhensible, mais amusant chez un être que rien ne perturbait généralement, arracha un sourire à Shion. Malgré son palmarès impressionnant, Kanon n’était pas encore de force contre lui et il tenait à ce qu’il s’en rendît compte. Espérant que la leçon avait porté, il lui fit signe de s’installer dans l’un des sièges en cuir positionnés devant le bureau.

     Le Grant Pope n’avait pas prévu de révéler la décision désastreuse de Shaka à l’ex-Dragon de Mers, mais finalement, son indiscrétion allait lui être utile. Même si les choses rentraient dans l’ordre avec Athéna, il était plus que probable que le sixième gardien éprouverait quelques difficultés avant de retrouver l’entière plénitude de ses pouvoirs. Il aurait donc besoin de quelqu’un pour veiller sur lui durant quelque temps, si jamais il devait l’envoyer à l’extérieur. Mais lui imposer un chaperon ne serait pas aussi simple qu’il le semblait.

     Bien que s’en défendant, la Vierge conservait un brin de susceptibilité que Shion n’avait jamais sous-estimé. À ce titre, il n'était pas question de lui adjoindre Aiolia, ce qui éliminait d’office Aioros en raison de leur parenté. Milo était devenu beaucoup trop instable pour jouer ce rôle, Mü souffrait d’un mal trop proche, et il employait Dohko sur d’autres fronts. Il préférait également éviter Aldébaran. Sachant combien l'Indien détestait afficher ses faiblesses c’était risquer d’altérer sa bonne relation avec le Taureau. Or, si Shaka avait réellement besoin de quelque chose actuellement c’était bien d’un ami. Quant aux quatre chevaliers restants, ils ne pouvaient pas poser un pied hors du Sanctuaire en vertu de la sanction d’Hadès. Demeurait Kanon, à qui rien ne le reliait. Qui plus est, l’ancien Marina était l’un des rares à avoir la tête bien vissée sur les épaules en ce moment.

     « Ce que je vais t’apprendre aujourd’hui doit rester confidentiel. Sers-t’en pour aider Saga, mais ne lui dis rien pour l’instant. Découvrir le danger inhérent à la Maison qu’il représente doit se faire dans un moment de calme. Il est trop perturbé pour en être instruit actuellement. D’autre part, je ne te parlerai du problème de la Vierge que parce que je vais te confier une mission le concernant. Alors, retiens bien ceci : tu n’auras pas, et tu ne dois pas chercher, à avoir accès aux dissonances touchant les autres Maisons. Est-ce bien compris ? »

     L’air posé de Shion exprimait une incontestable autorité, et Kanon savait quand il fallait obtempérer.

     « Oui, Grand Pope.

     — Bien, alors commençons. Les chevaliers d’Or réunissent à eux seuls le summum des potentialités offertes par les constellations dont ils dépendent. L’éveil de leur cosmos n’est pas anodin, et ils sont choisis tout autant qu’ils développent des aptitudes personnelles. Le lien qui les relie à leurs armures est unique. Mis en commun, tous ses points débouchent sur une similitude quasi fusionnelle avec le caractère assimilé à la Maison qu’ils représentent. Ce qui explique en partie que les générations de chevaliers d’Or qui se succèdent ont des caractères à peu près semblables. »

     La curiosité de Kanon l’incitait à poser de nombreuses questions, mais il connaissait suffisamment l’ancien Bélier pour savoir que ses mots étaient délibérément choisis. Il ne lui enseignerait que ce qu’il désirait lui révéler.

     « Donc, si je vous suis, les chevaliers d’Or sont à la fois prédestinés et calibrés, se contenta-t-il de résumer, avec un laconisme néanmoins soucieux d’en découvrir davantage.

     — En quelque sorte, approuva Shion. Mais note bien que si l’empreinte du moule est indéformable, le sujet garde la liberté de le remplir avec ses propres choix de vie. Une personnalité n’est en aucun cas interchangeable. Sauf qu’un chevalier d’Or répond à une certaine éthique, d’où les ressemblances entre les dignitaires d’une même Maison entre eux. »

     Kanon hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Jusque-là il n’apprenait rien de vraiment essentiel.

     « Et où est le problème ? ne put-il s’empêcher de demander.

     — Le problème, c’est que poussée à son paroxysme, une qualité peut parfois se transformer en défaut de la pire espèce. Et ce cas de figure amène ensuite à agir ou à réfléchir de manière insensée. Le caractère d’une personne se base sur la trame de différents défauts et de qualités entremêlés, ce qui permet un équilibre. Mais dans l’absolu, chacune des Douze Maisons exacerbe un élément bien déterminé, que le chevalier d’Or qui l’occupe doit à tout prix apprendre à contrebalancer, sous peine d’en devenir son esclave et sa victime. On appelle ce danger l’élément dissonant d’une Maison. »

     Conscient de l’importance de cette information, Kanon avait le sentiment croissant que pour une raison qu’il cernait mal encore, il était de près ou de loin concerné par la menace qui planait sur les Ors. Les doigts légèrement plus crispés sur l’accoudoir de son fauteuil, il écouta la suite :

     « Chaque Maison garde le secret de ce qui définit son élément dissonant, et en général, seuls Athéna, le Grand Pope et les chevaliers d’Ors savent que cet écueil existe. Tu comprendras aisément pourquoi. S’il l’apprenait, un ennemi suffisamment malin pourrait exploiter cette faiblesse. Pour parfaire le dispositif, les Ors eux-mêmes ignorent quel danger guette leurs pairs. Seuls Athéna et les Grand Pope connaissent les caractéristiques des douze éléments. Individuellement, c’est un enseignement que transmettent les chevaliers d’Or en charge aux apprentis que les armures auront choisi. Ils doivent être prudents, et ne le révéler qu’à leur seul successeur. C’est pourquoi ils attendent bien souvent des années avant de le faire. Si l’armure est transmise de manière posthume, c’est au Grand Pope que revient la mission de faire suivre le message. Et dans tous les cas, lors de ce passage, il vérifie que l’information a bien été donnée et comprise. »

     Un lourd silence suivit ces révélations. Kanon en mesurait parfaitement la portée et elle était accablante.

     « Parce que le précédent chevalier des Gémeaux était décédé alors que nous étions encore très jeunes, et que nos divergences ont ensuite amené Saga à vous éliminer, mon frère et moi avons brisé la chaîne, compléta-t-il dans un murmure.

     — Exactement, confirma Shion. Et Saga a été le premier à en pâtir. »

     L’ex-Dragon des Mers était soudain très pâle et l’Atlante trouva inutile d’en rajouter. Il n’était pas homme à tirer vengeance d’erreurs passées dictées par des circonstances dramatiques et largement rectifiées depuis. Mais il était néanmoins important que Kanon connût les conséquences exactes de ses actes. Ne serait-ce que pour mettre sévèrement en garde le futur apprenti Gémeau. Nul doute que la leçon demeurerait acquise durant quelques générations.

     « Je ne vais pas t’apprendre que les Gémeaux sont doubles Kanon, reprit Shion avec plus de douceur. Deux faces pour une même image. Ce qui explique que l’armure hésite toujours entre deux jumeaux, copies conformes physiquement, mais de caractères quelque peu différents. Celui qu’elle choisit se voit propulsé vers la lumière, mais l’importance du second n’est pas moindre. Sans cette éminence grise, si le premier se laisse entraîner vers sa face la plus sombre, il aura du mal à en revenir. Même à l’inverse, s’il glisse du côté d’une bonté hors norme, il devra être tempéré. L’utilisation sans contrôle d’une capacité hyper développée, qu’elle soit maléfique ou bénéfique, amène à l’excès. Et l’excès conduit à des situations déséquilibrées, voire à toutes les folies.

     — Saga a été manipulé par une entité extérieure, contra Kanon, dans le réflexe redevenu instinctif de défendre son frère.

     — Oui, admit l’Atlante, en notant la spontanéité de sa répartie avec satisfaction. Mais il n’a pas su lui résister, parce que tu étais toi-même dévoré par l’ambition et la rancœur de devoir conserver un rôle annexe. Si seulement tu avais compris que ta présence à ses côtés était primordiale. Plus que tous les autres chevaliers de sa génération Saga était exposé au travers de sa Maison. Il avait depuis longtemps développé une bonté et un sens du devoir hors du commun. Des qualités qui demandent parfois à être pondérées. Votre Maître a été trop tardif à vous prévenir. Il n’avait pu que remarquer cette tendance chez ton frère. Ensuite, vous ne m’avez pas laissé le temps rectifier le tir.

     — Si vous n’aviez pas désigné Aioros comme votre successeur, les choses auraient peut-être été différentes, maugréa le Grec, en luttant contre les vagues de sa propre culpabilité.

     — Je ne pense pas. Juste plus longues à se mettre en place. Et si mon choix s’est détourné de Saga c’est que je pressentais l’ampleur du problème. Il ne m’a malheureusement pas permis de le mettre en garde ni de lui venir en aide. »

     Un lourd silence s’installa, obligeant Kanon à réévaluer un passé qu’il avait accepté sans véritablement en examiner tous les impacts. Shion ne le jugeait pas. Il remettait simplement les choses en ordre, se contentant de le guider vers un rôle qu’il n’aurait jamais dû abandonner. L’ex-Dragon des Mers comprit alors qu’il lui restait encore du chemin à parcourir avant d’atteindre le détachement bienveillant de cet homme. Aurait-il eu la force de pardonner à sa place ? Baissant les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de l’entretien, il demanda d’un ton presque contrit :

     « Dois-je comprendre qu’il souffre encore de mon incurie actuellement ?

     — Non, le rassura Shion. Saga a retrouvé le bon côté de lui-même. Mais il aura toujours tendance à se laisser exalter par ses sentiments. Et il est dévoré par la culpabilité suite à sa prise de pouvoir qui a mené à la Guerre Sainte, alors que la plupart de ses victimes l’ont absous. C’est un effet pervers qui rentre lui aussi en droite ligne dans la dissonance de sa Maison. À présent, tu connais ton rôle : tu dois le soutenir et le guider vers la voie de la modération et de l’apaisement. »

     L’ancien marina passa la main dans sa chevelure bouclée en soupirant. Ce qu’attendait de lui leur chef était plus facile à dire qu’à réaliser. Il s’y astreignait pourtant depuis le retour de Saga au Sanctuaire. Sans grand résultat, hélas.

     « Mais comment ? se désola-t-il, en fixant le regard parme presque avec désespoir.

     — Essaye de le rapprocher de Mü. Je sais que celui-ci a récemment modifié sa vision des choses à l’encontre de ton frère, expliqua Shion, sans rentrer dans les détails.

     — Mü ? répéta Kanon avec incrédulité. C’est certainement celui avec lequel Saga se sent le plus mal à l’aise.

     — Justement, renchérit l’ancien Bélier avec assurance. Tu n‘as pas été sans remarquer que le malaise est réciproque. Si Saga prend conscience des réelles difficultés de Mü à son égard, je le connais suffisamment pour savoir que ça va l’interpeller et qu’il voudra l’aider. Crois-moi, il n’y aura pas de meilleur électrochoc pour ton frère. Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Fais simplement ce que je te dis.

     — Très bien, je m’emploierai à les amener à se rencontrer. Mais si ça tourne au vinaigre, je vous préviens que quoiqu’il arrive, je ne prendrai pas le parti de votre petit mouton. »

     Shion camoufla un sourire amusé. Sans même s’en rendre compte, l’ex-Dragon des Mers venait de retrouver toute sa superbe pour se dresser tel un bouclier prêt à défendre son jumeau. De son côté, il n’était pas mécontent de sa stratégie. Aider Saga de cette manière ne pouvait qu’amener Mü à se libérer de ses propres entraves. Le risque qu’ils s’y brisent définitivement tous les deux existait, mais il était minime. Si cela se produisait, il veillerait à en limiter les dégâts. L’Atlante n’avait jamais aimé se servir de son cosmos de manière détournée, mais en l’occurrence, il n’avait pas le choix. Il exercerait donc une surveillance discrète sur les deux chevaliers.

     « En cas de problème, je suis sûr que tu sauras réagir convenablement, se contenta-t-il de répondre de manière sibylline à Kanon. Maintenant, venons-en à la mission que je vais te confier. »

     À la fois intéressé et soucieux de se retrouver séparé de son frère dans ces moments difficiles, le Grec lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

     « Les informations que je viens de te donner vont te servir à mieux comprendre et à aider Saga, mais elles sont également un préambule à ta question, poursuivit Shion. Les difficultés qui ont précédé la Guerre Sainte, puis le conflit en lui-même, vous a souvent obligé à puiser dans les fondements de vous-mêmes pour survivre. Pour certains Ors, les choix ont été plus difficiles que pour d’autres. Inconsciemment, ceux-ci ont mis en place des mécanismes touchant aux dissonances de leurs Maisons. Les conséquences en sont malheureusement aujourd’hui très lourdes. Tu n’as pas à savoir précisément qui, pourquoi et comment. Tous les chevaliers d’Or ne sont heureusement pas touchés, mais tu as sans doute compris que Shaka fait partie du lot de ceux qui se sont laissés piéger. Et j’aurais besoin que tu m’assistes auprès de lui. Le temps qu’il se reprenne.

     — Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre Grand Pope, mais je vois mal comment je pourrais venir en aide à la Vierge. Je n’ai jamais entretenu aucun rapport avec lui.

     — Ce qui est une bonne chose, répondit Shion en inclinant la tête d’un air tranquille. En ce moment Shaka se méfie et évite tous ceux qui de près ou de loin ont connaissance de son passé. Il n’acceptera jamais de collaborer avec une de ces personnes si jamais ce cas de figure devait se présenter. J’ai donc besoin de toi pour veiller sur lui si jamais je me trouvais dans l’obligation de l’envoyer hors du Sanctuaire d’ici les six prochains mois. Sous couvert de le seconder naturellement

     — Veiller sur Shaka, répéta Kanon en écarquillant les yeux. C’est une plaisanterie ? Si un jour nous nous retrouvions véritablement en conflit tous les deux, je ne suis même pas sûr de parvenir à le vaincre. »

     Le rire discret du Grand Pope balaya ses réserves.

     « C’est fort intelligent à toi de reconnaître tes limites, mais je ne te demande pas de l’affronter. Simplement de rester vigilant à ses côtés. Malgré son coup d’éclat récent contre Aiolia, son incapacité actuelle pour gérer convenablement son mental le rend très vulnérable. Tu as entendu qu’il doit rencontrer Athéna prochainement. Mais même si tout se passe bien avec notre Déesse, il est fort probable que Shaka mette quelque temps avant de retrouver l’intégralité de ses pouvoirs. Il n’acceptera jamais une aide directe, alors autant pallier à cet inconvénient en lui imposant un coéquipier d’office. Juste au cas où. Si ça se trouve, il ne sera pas appelé à l’extérieur avant que sa forme ne revienne. Mais je préfère être prévoyant. En cas d’obligation incontournable, vous ferez équipe. Je n’y reviendrai pas.

     — Et puis-je connaître le souci le concernant ?

     — Oui, il vaut mieux que tu le saches. Pour comprendre ses réactions. Parce qu’en l’état actuel des choses, j’ignore s’il restera des séquelles à sa scission. La particularité concernant la dissonance de la Maison de la Vierge, c’est que celle-ci offre deux chemins. Ils partent du même élément, mais ils sont diamétralement opposés. Le problème lié à cette constellation s’apparente au perfectionniste. Mais à un perfectionnisme bien particulier, qui touche à l’état divin lui-même. Poussé à l’excès, cet état entre en dualité directe avec l’essence purement humaine des chevaliers placés sous cette configuration. De plus, l’enseignement des sixièmes gardiens passe principalement par les préceptes bouddhistes. Or, tu sais que dans l’absolu le bouddhisme prêche la non-violence.

     — Oui, mais… Oh… C’est ennuyeux.

     — Voilà, je vois que tu as compris. Dans le cas où ils se laissent dévorer par l’élément dissonant de leur Maison, certains chevaliers de la Vierge adoptent une conduite en tout point adéquate avec leur désir de s’abandonner au bien de l’humanité. Ils s’oublient eux-mêmes. C‘est la première option. Celle que tous les chevaliers de la Vierge qui ont finalement basculé ont pratiquée jusque-là. Ils se sont progressivement effacés au profit de l’humanité, en usant leurs dernières forces pour essayer de rétablir un peu de justice et de paix dans ce monde. »

     Kanon ne se risquerait pas à ouvrir le débat. Le Sanctuaire y perdait immanquablement un combattant d’exception, mais devait-on condamner un altruisme aussi extraordinaire ? À la mine sombre de Shion, il devinait surtout qu’il existait un ennuyeux travers à cette belle envolée spirituelle remplie d’abnégation.

     « Et que donne la seconde option ? demanda-t-il, en se demandant où la Vierge s’était réellement fourvoyée.

     — Le déni, répondit le Grand Pope, sans cacher son accablement. À force de se poser en sauveur de l’humanité au détriment de sa propre personne, le chevalier en vient à réfuter ses propres valeurs. Il ne désire qu’une seule chose, retourner se fondre dans l’anonymat humain. Objectivement parlant, et en tenant compte d’un engagement sincère, il ne s’y hasardera pas de son vivant. Tu sais que les bouddhistes croient en la réincarnation. Ce sera donc sa vie future qu’il sacrifiera, en refusant de s’élever spirituellement à sa prochaine renaissance. »

     Le Grec dodelina de la tête, pour prouver qu’il suivait.

     « Mais imaginons qu’il ait déjà franchi le seuil de la mort, poursuivit Shion. Qu’il ait découvert certaines vérités sur le cycle des renaissances et qu’il aspire à quelque chose de bien précis qui l’oblige à renoncer définitivement à la voie divine. Il aura alors toute la latitude pour se démettre de ses fonctions en pensant sa mission achevée. C’est ce qu’a fait Shaka juste avant de disparaître devant le Mur des Lamentations. »

     La révélation était de taille, et l’ancien Marina la reformula avec autant d’amusement que de stupéfaction.

     « Vous voulez dire que pour une raison qui m’échappe, Shaka a… démissionné ?

     — On peut le résumer comme ça, oui », confirma l’Atlante, qui ne voyait vraiment rien de drôle dans l’histoire.

     Mais Kanon comprit immédiatement l’utilité d’une telle situation, et sa réflexion fusa avec une joie non dissimulée :

     « Shaka est extraordinaire ! Il a osé le faire ! »

     Sa répartie lui attira un regard suspicieux.

     « Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda le Grand Pope, comme on réprimande un enfant en lui laissant une chance de rectifier le tir.

     — Absolument », confirma Kanon avec un sourire rayonnant qui fit hésiter Shion sur sa santé mentale.

     Le surmenage sans doute…

     Conscient des interrogations bien légitimes de son Supérieur, le Grec s’empressa de s’expliquer :

     « Cet épisode n’a pas pu passer totalement inaperçu aux Enfers. Imaginez la stupeur, et je dirais même, le bonheur de ceux qui ont surpris cet échange. Athéna lâchée par un de ses plus fidèles et plus puissants guerriers. Un véritable miracle pour le clan adverse. Qui n’a pas eu le temps d’être exploité en temps voulu par nos adversaires, certes. Mais puisque les Dieux ont trouvé bon de réanimer tous les Spectres, à mon avis, l’information a dû circuler.

     — Tu penses te servir de Shaka comme clé pour t’infiltrer aux Enfers ? s’enquit Shion avec circonspection.

     — Ça rentre dans l’ordre d’idée.

     — C’est une option, mais ça ne marchera jamais. Pour qu’ils y croient, il faudrait à présent que Shaka tombe dans la traîtrise. »

     Mais Kanon ne se laissa pas démonter.

     « Plus c’est gros, mieux ça passe », assena-t-il avec conviction.

     Dans un sens il avait raison, et surtout, il parlait d’expérience. Le Grand Pope songea qu’il allait lui falloir modifier son programme matinal. La conversation avec l’ex-Dragon des Mers durerait plus longtemps que prévu.


	15. Le retour du  Verseau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT (L’allié improbable de Kanon) : Après avoir tué de sang-froid ses deux acolytes, Zoltan accompagne Camus et Sergueï au Sanctuaire. Zoltan est censé avoir retrouvé et secouru le Verseau. Il passe pour un héros. Son plan semble sans défaut, sauf concernant Sergueï. Il définit mal le rapport inattendu qu’entretient l’enfant avec Camus. Marine vient les accueillir. Elle va les guider par des chemins détournés auprès de Shion. Le Grand Pope souhaite conserver le retour de Camus secret jusqu’à ce que celui-ci recouvre sa mémoire. L’expression apathique du Verseau inquiète Marine et Zoltan la met mal à l’aise. Au même moment, Kanon et Shun s’accordent une pause dans leurs recherches pour découvrir une faille les aidant à contrer la vengeance d’Hadès. Malgré un travail acharné, ils n’arrivent à rien, et Kanon commence à s’interroger sur la pertinence d’Athéna de l’avoir chargé de la responsabilité de cette tâche. Rapportant des dossiers confidentiels à Shion, il surprend une conversation entre la Vierge et ce dernier. Sous le coup d’un choix « malencontreux », Shaka doit rendre des comptes à Athéna et Shion lui impose d’avoir une discussion décisive rapidement. Resté seul avec leur supérieur, Kanon le questionne avec curiosité. Le Grand Pope lui révèle alors que Shaka, tout comme Saga, a succombé à l’élément dissonant de sa Maison. Kanon découvre un des secrets les mieux gardés du Sanctuaire, et comprend que par sa faute et celle de Saga, une partie de la chevalerie d’Or risque d’être décimée par ce mal étrange. Shion lui explique comment venir en aide à son frère. En dernier ressort, il lui conseille d’essayer de le rapprocher de Mü. Il lui demande ensuite de veiller sur Shaka en lui confiant la raison de sa brouille avec Athéna. Croyant qu’il allait réellement mourir devant le Mur des Lamentations, la Vierge a en quelque sorte démissionné, en pensant que cette initiative n’affecterait que sa vie à venir. Kanon voit immédiatement l’avantage que le choix de Shaka leur donne vis-à-vis d’Hadès, et décide de s’en servir.

*****************************  
**CHAPITRE 15 : LE RETOUR DU VERSEAU**

     Le petit groupe mené par Marine s'engageait sur un chemin totalement inusité pour rejoindre le Palais. Obéissant aux ordres reçus, elle s’employait à ce que personne n’aperçut Camus. Une précaution qui les obligeait à se perdre en circonvolutions et en détours, dans un labyrinthe de roches inhospitalières et de végétation sauvage. Depuis le début, ils progressaient en empruntant les sentiers les plus improbables, glissant à travers des maquis d’épineux ou grimpant à flanc de falaise le long de pistes à peine tracées. Lorsque la jeune femme ne pouvait pas l’éviter, ils suivaient avec soulagement un morceau de route parfaitement pavée, mais ce n’était que pour mieux replonger au bout de quelques mètres dans les méandres d’un paysage lunaire.

     Tout le monde commençait à trouver l’exercice éreintant, Zoltan et Marine y compris. Consciente de l’état d’épuisement du Verseau, elle avançait lentement, mais elle l'entendait souffler plus que les autres. Il existait pourtant un chemin discret et plus rapide. Il passait malheureusement par les souterrains.  Malgré ses prérogative, Marine n’avait pas le droit d’utiliser cet itinéraire, ce privilège étant exclusivement réservé aux Ors.

     L’accès principal leur étant interdit, ils terminaient leur ascension en empruntant une série d’escaliers disparates, taillés à même la pierre, si étroits que le pied ne s’y posait parfois pas entièrement. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu’ils marchaient, et un des gardes ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement sonore alors que le contour d’une large esplanade de marbre blanc se dessinait devant eux. Enfin, ils touchaient au but. Se dressant tel un havre qui marquait la fin de leur périple, le Palais du Pope apparaissait.

     Jetant un regard derrière elle, Marine évalua l’état de chacun d’un œil critique. Camus atteignait le sommet des dernières marches en butant presque à chaque pas, tant la montée avait été longue est difficile pour lui. Soumis à un repos forcé depuis plusieurs mois, ses muscles déliés avaient fondu comme neige au soleil et la reprise semblait incontestablement trop rude. Désolée pour lui, elle songea que le lendemain les courbatures le condamneraient certainement à l’immobilisme.

     Sergueï la surprenait agréablement par son endurance. Le petit était vaillamment parvenu jusqu’à mi-parcours en suivant le rythme imposé par les adultes. Ce qui était déjà en soi un exploit. Puis progressivement, il avait ralenti l’allure. À partir de ce moment, elle avait remarqué que Zoltan le bousculait régulièrement d’une bourrade dans le dos. Ce geste se voulait prévenant, mais elle aurait juré qu’il s’y glissait une intention inavouable, et elle n’avait cessé de se retourner fréquemment pour surveiller le balafré. Jusqu’à ce que Camus se chargeât du problème.

     Malgré sa fatigue, celui-ci avait pris l’enfant dans ses bras alors qu’il traversait la garrigue. Elle avait souri en voyant Sergueï passer ses bras autour de son cou et appuyer sa tête contre son épaule. La réputation de froideur du Verseau l’avait toujours intrigué en songeant à la pointe affective qui perçait dans le respect de Hyoga quand il parlait de lui. Elle avait aujourd’hui la preuve de son implication auprès des plus fragiles, et cela la confortait dans l’idée qu’il n’était pas aussi dépourvu de sentiments que le prétendaient certains.

     Par prudence, il avait ensuite reposé le petit à terre, pour le laisser grimper seul les marches étroites taillées dans la roche. Assurant ses arrières, il veillait à ce qu’il ne tombât pas. Doté de sa mémoire et de son cosmos, jamais il n’aurait manifesté une attention si évidente, et Marine profitait de ce moment pour l’observer. Elle trouvait ses façons adorables, mais elle aurait juré qu’elles déplaisaient au balafré.

     Ce dernier terminait l’ascension dans une forme exceptionnelle. De quoi lui faire sérieusement soupçonner un entraînement peu courant. Malgré une attitude parfaitement correcte depuis qu’elle l’avait accueilli sur la plage, ses manières la rebutaient. Décidément, elle n’aimait pas cet homme.

     Zoltan mit le pied sur l’esplanade en feignant de ne pas remarquer le comportement suspicieux de Marine. Il se sentait particulièrement satisfait. Les éléments de son plan s'agençaient merveilleusement, même s’il devait compter avec quelques désagréments parfaitement gérables. La surveillance discrète qu’exerçaient sur lui les gardes durant le trajet l’avait agacé, mais il savait déjà comment il allait y remédier. Une fois réintroduit au sein du Sanctuaire, il se faisait également fort de tromper Marine. Le seul point délicat se résumait à Sergueï.

     Il avait immédiatement ressenti le cosmos de l’enfant qui les accompagnait lorsqu’il avait enlevé Camus dans les sous-sols moscovites. Le parti qu’il pourrait en tirer l’avait intéressé. Inexploitées jusqu’alors, les possibilités du petit demeuraient embryonnaires. À ce stade, il ne pensait pas que le gamin fût une menace, et il l’avait intégré sans méfiance aux trois otages qui lui permettaient de manipuler le Verseau. Néanmoins, plus le temps passait, et plus il regrettait sa décision.

     Le cosmos de ce gosse avait incontestablement quelque chose de… « particulier »,… de « plus »,… de « bizarre ». Il était incapable de déterminer quoi, mais cela le tracassait. Et puis, il y avait son étrange manie de toujours se dresser entre le Français et lui. Il en venait à se demander si le ramener avec eux au Sanctuaire était une aussi bonne idée. Certes, un accident était vite arrivé, mais une fois intégré en tant qu’apprenti, il aurait plus de difficultés à l’atteindre si le besoin s’en faisait sentir.

     Durant leur progression, Zoltan avait été saisi par des envies de meurtre. Une façon rapide et définitive de se débarrasser de son souci. Les falaises qu’ils longeaient étaient hautes. Les roches rendues glissantes par endroit par la résurgence des points d’eau. Profitant de l’inattention de Camus et de Marine, il aurait volontiers poussé le gamin un peu trop fort. Mais les trois gardes marchaient derrière lui.

     Malgré tout, Zoltan guettait l’instant propice. Mais à mi-chemin, sans doute incité par une sorte d’instinct protecteur, le Français s’était retourné pour prendre l’enfant à moitié mort de fatigue dans ses bras. En croisant son regard, Zoltan y avait lu l’amorce d’un avertissement. Camus était à sa merci, mais il se battrait pour les petits. Finalement, mieux valait laisser couler. Il s’inquiétait d’ailleurs vraisemblablement pour rien.

     Devant eux, l’esplanade demeurait déserte. Une main posée sur l’épaule de Sergueï pour l’encourager à avancer, Camus s'imprégnait de l'agencement des colonnades blanches de l’imposant bâtiment vers lequel ils se dirigeaient. Cette architecture antique lui semblait familière, et une fois à l’intérieur, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de rencontrer de nouveaux gardes, portant des tenues identiques à celles de ceux qui les avaient quittés dès qu’ils avaient franchi le porche.

     Les précédant toujours, Marine les conduisit jusqu'à une vaste salle pavée de mosaïques d’un bleu lagon très doux. Cernée de minces colonnes doriques donnant sur un balcon circulaire extérieur, la pièce ensoleillée était vide, à l’exception des deux hommes qui se tenaient debout derrière un grand caisson doré. Camus nota le sourire engageant du premier, qui paraissait l’inviter à s’approcher sans crainte.

     Repris par un sentiment de déjà-vu, il le dévisagea avec curiosité. Âgés d’une vingtaine d’années, ses cheveux châtains tirant sur le roux frôlaient ses épaules, et ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice tout autant que de maturité. Le fait qu’il portât une armure bien plus conséquente que les protections des hommes qui les avaient accompagnés jusque-là intrigua le Français. Il en gardait le casque sous le bras, comme pour signifier qu’il s’agissait d’une entrevue non officielle. S'il n’avait pas su qu’il était impossible de supporter un tel poids tout en conservant des mouvements aisés, Camus aurait juré que l’armure de l’inconnu était en or.

     Déconcerté, il posa les yeux sur le second homme. Celui-ci revêtait une lourde toge rehaussée de liserés précieux. Un masque semblable à celui de la jeune femme qui les avait guidés dissimulait son visage, encadré d'une longue chevelure vert clair.

     S’inclinant un genou à terre, Marine s’immobilisa à une distance respectueuse. Avec étonnement, Camus nota que Zoltan en faisait de même.

     « Je te remercie chevalier de l’Aigle, fit l’homme masqué, avec un geste avenant du côté de leur accompagnatrice. Relevez-vous tous. Zoltan, je dois dire que ma surprise a été grande lorsque j’ai découvert que tu avais survécu à la chute qui a marqué ton combat. Je n’étais plus le Grand Pope en place quand cela s’est produit, mais j’ai eu le temps de m’imprégner des événements ayant jalonné mon absence. Tu comprendras donc que j’ai été encore plus étonné en apprenant ta requête. Ainsi, tu désires que je te récompense de l’aide que tu viens d’apporter à mon chevalier perdu en te réintégrant dans nos rangs ? »

     Bien que dépourvu d’agressivité, l’accueil du Grand Pope recelait une méfiance manifeste. Zoltan s’y attendait. Peu importait. À présent il était dans la place.

     « Je sais que la manœuvre peut paraître quelque peu déloyale, reconnut-il, d’un ton faussement contrit. Ma mort n’ayant pas été effective, je reste sous le coup d’une sanction pour l’avoir simulée. J’aurais dû revenir, faire savoir que j’étais toujours vivant. Ma conduite d’alors est inqualifiable et je subirai votre colère si telle est votre volonté. Mais je n’étais qu’un enfant qui venait de voir sa raison de vivre irrémédiablement brisée. Mon exil a été tout aussi punitif. Je puis vous l’assurer. »

     Sa défense en valait une autre. Il n’avait pas été, et ne serait pas le dernier apprenti, à vouloir s’enfuir à la suite du choix défavorable d’une armure. Les candidats refusés tombaient dans un anonymat que certains trouvaient déshonorant, alors que le Sanctuaire leur offrait pourtant à tous une place adaptée à leurs compétences. S’il avait échoué à l’obtention de l’armure qu’il visait, Zoltan avait malgré tout le potentiel pour devenir un chevalier d’Argent redoutable. Sa désertion lui avait définitivement fermé cette porte. Il le savait. À lui seul, cet élément était déjà un châtiment suffisant. Le Grand Pope restait néanmoins dubitatif.

     « Tu aurais pu te manifester beaucoup plus tôt, répliqua-t-il, de la manière la plus neutre possible.

     — L’armure m’a refusé, répondit Zoltan, en fixant avec hardiesse le regard aveugle du masque. Je savais ma présence devenue négligeable. Je reconnais avoir également agi sous le coup de la colère et de l’orgueil. Un temps, j’ai commis l’erreur de rejoindre les chevaliers noirs. Aujourd’hui, je n’aspire plus qu’à vous servir. Si votre mansuétude me l’accorde, j’accepterai d’intégrer la garde soldatesque comme le plus grand honneur. »

     Astucieux et prudent, Zoltan livrait des demi-vérités, en sachant qu’une enquête serait immanquablement menée pour vérifier ses dires.

     Shion coula un regard invisible du côté de la Balance. Il avait souhaité la présence de Dohko pour l’aider à évaluer la bonne foi de cet ancien aspirant un peu spécial. L’expression de son vieil ami trahissait son scepticisme. Lui aussi connaissait les antécédents du Roumain. Mais mis à part la négativité de faits remontant plus d’une dizaine d’années en arrière, leur défiance ne se basait sur aucun élément concret. Et surtout, Zoltan avait été le seul capable de leur ramener le Verseau.

     Conscient que se jouait là un moment crucial, le balafré reprit en affichant une moue presque chagrine.

     « Je ne demande qu’à m’amender, Grand Pope. »

     Face à tant de bonne volonté, l’Atlante accepta d’abaisser sa garde. Inclinant la tête d’un geste d’apaisement, il lui indiqua qu’il prenait en compte son plaidoyer. Mais intérieurement il demeurait dubitatif. Il se souvenait parfaitement du petit Zoltan, indiscipliné, retors, et d’une cruauté si gratuite, qu’elle posait déjà soucis à son maître dès ses sept ans. S’il avait eu le choix, Shion aurait préféré que son Verseau fût secouru par d’autres mains. Un loup enragé ne se transformait pas en lapin inoffensif. En berger à la rigueur. Et encore, en berger qui emmenait lui-même ses agneaux à l’abattoir. Et en l’occurrence, des agneaux, il n’en voyait qu’un, bien que le terme fut parfaitement inadapté pour désigner la potentialité de son onzième gardien.

     Avec tracas, il tourna les yeux du côté de celui-ci. Camus se tenait près de Marine. Immobile et rigide, il ne manifestait ni curiosité ni impatience. Zoltan avait raconté qu’il l’avait retrouvé au fond d’une geôle privée de lumière, et l’extrême pâleur de sa peau s’accordait à cette information.

     Il avait terriblement maigri, et des cernes marqués trahissaient un état de fatigue avancé. Le col de sa veste ne masquait qu’imparfaitement un vilain hématome filant vers son épaule, et ses doigts égratignés portaient des traces d’écrasement répété. Ses ravisseurs l’avaient probablement torturé, et au-delà de la colère qui l’étreignait à ce constat, Shion aurait aimé comprendre pourquoi.

     Mais par-dessus tout, le manque de réactivité du Français le préoccupait. Il y avait quelque chose d’infiniment trop douloureux dans le regard à moitié éteint de son chevalier, pour ne pas révéler un parcours autrement éprouvant que la simple difficulté d’une incarcération prolongée et soumise à des souffrances physiques, aussi pénibles avaient-elles pu être. Quelque chose qu’il aurait perçu même si l’armure ne les avait pas précédemment mis en garde.

     Le balafré ne leur avait pas caché qu’il avait dû tuer les hommes qui retenaient prisonnier le Verseau avant de pouvoir le libérer, ce qui les privait de précieux renseignements pour aider le Français à se reconstruire. Et le Grand Pope trouvait cela bien ennuyeux.

     De même, Shion n’avait pas été sans remarquer le manège de l’enfant qui les accompagnait. Subrepticement, celui-ci était venu s’intercaler entre Zoltan et Camus dès le début de la conversation. Contrairement au Français, Sergueï le dévisageait avec une attention soutenue. Il ne montrait aucune crainte. Il se contentait d’écouter tout en semblant faire barrage entre le Roumain et son chevalier fatigué.

     Ce gosse l’intriguait à plus d’un titre. Il aurait fallu être sourd et aveugle à la moindre manifestation d’énergie, pour ne pas s’apercevoir du cosmos qui émanait du petit garçon. Zoltan les avait prévenus qu’il leur ramenait une recrue potentielle, rencontrée en chemin, mais il ne s’attendit pas à un tel feu d’artifice interne. Voilà longtemps qu’il n’avait plus approché un phénomène pareil. La puissance latente du gamin était incroyable. Et le plus étonnant, c’était que son cosmos sommeillait toujours.

     Quel âge pouvait-il avoir ? Pas plus de six ans en tout cas. L’âge idéal pour apprendre et expérimenter. Pour l’heure il était beaucoup trop maigre, et il devrait demander à ses instructeurs de veiller à ce qu’il fût nourri un peu plus que les autres. Néanmoins, s’il se fiait à sa morphologie, Shion devinait qu’en grandissant il conserverait une silhouette mince et déliée. Il possédait une jolie figure de chaton à la bouche fine et aux beaux yeux d’ambre qu’une peau naturellement pâle mettait en valeur. Sa chevelure brune avivée de reflets auburn tombait bien raide jusqu’au milieu de son dos, tandis qu’une longue frange mal égalisée encadrait ses joues creuses.

     Tel quel, c’était un bel enfant, dont l'attrait s’épanouirait certainement encore avec les années. Et le Grand Pope s’interrogeait. Au-delà de la question de savoir d’où venait cette perle rare, il allait surtout falloir déterminer sa constellation de prédilection et lui attribuer un maître. Mais dans l’immédiat, un autre sujet réclamait son attention.

     « Marine, pourrais-tu accompagner cet enfant jusqu’au quartier des apprentis. Montre-lui nos installations en chemin, je crois qu’il ne tardera pas à les utiliser. »

     Shion nota avec intérêt le regard hésitant que le petit jeta du côté du Verseau, auquel le Fançais répondit par un léger hochement de tête encourageant. Il s’expliquait mal le lien qui semblait s’être tissé entre ces deux-là. Cela allait nettement au-delà d’une simple relation de sympathie. Camus ne pouvait pas encore en avoir conscience, mais le cosmos non éveillé de l’enfant balbutiait vers l’empreinte totalement étouffée du sien par Hadès. Ce qui était non seulement une impossibilité, mais aussi un non-sens. À moins que ?... Mal à l’aise, le Grand Pope préféra ne pas développer l’idée qui venait de le traverser. Elle ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, et en l’état actuel des événements, elle n’aiderait pas le Verseau.

     Gentiment, Marine prit Sergueï par la main. Sagement ce dernier la suivit. Une fois la porte refermée, le Grand Pope invita Camus à s’avancer vers le coffret de l’armure déposée à ses pieds. Sans un mot, le français obéit.

     Dès qu’il avait appris le retour de son onzième gardien, Shion avait demandé à Mü d’apporter la protection sacrée directement au Palais. La jeune femme qui avait servi d’intermédiaire entre Zoltan et lui l’avait averti que son chevalier égaré serait ramené dans la matinée. Étendant le champ de sa perception comme une balise aux limites du Sanctuaire, l’Atlante avait écourté son entretien avec Kanon aussitôt qu’il avait ressenti le cosmos du Roumain s’approcher de l’île.

     Celui-ci ne cherchait pas à se dissimuler et il avait été facile de suivre sa progression jusqu’à la plage. L’ancien Bélier en avait profité pour briefer Marine, avant de l’envoyer accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Il aurait pu le faire la veille, mais il se méfiait du discernement d’Aiolia, et par contrecoup de son amitié avec Milo. Car ce dont Camus et lui-même avaient le moins besoin en ce moment, c’était de voir débarquer un Scorpion furieux à l’annonce du retour de Zoltan.

     La façon dont le Français allait se comporter en recouvrant ses souvenirs préoccupait Shion. Contrairement aux autres chevaliers, il ne souhaitait pas que l’éveil de sa mémoire se fît dans son temple. La présence du balafré se prêtait mal à ce genre d’intimité, et pour des raisons de sécurité, il ne pouvait pas empêcher que celui-ci fût là à cet instant. En fonction de l'attitude de Camus quand il reprendrait pleinement ses esprits, il saurait s’il avait eu tort ou non d’accorder foi à la repentance de Zoltan. Il ne remettait pas en cause l’héroïsme de ce dernier, mais ses motivations.

     Et puis, mieux valait éviter de voir trop rapidement débarquer Milo, qui comme cela s’était passé avec les premiers rescapés ramenés au Sanctuaire, serait fatalement prévenu de l'arrivée de Camus dès que son cosmos lui serait rendu. Le fait de devoir s’infiltrer au Palais le retarderait, et laisserait au Verseau le temps de gérer ses émotions. Du moins, l’espérait-il.

     Sur ce plan, Shion redoutait autant la réaction du Français au souvenir de l’abandon dont il avait été victime, que celle du Grec, en découvrant le retour de Zoltan. Les relations qu’entretenaient autrefois le Scorpion et le Roumain n’avaient jamais été faciles, et pour Camus, il paraissait évident que ces retrouvailles risquaient singulièrement de compliquer son chemin vers la sérénité. Dire qu'apprendre que son condisciple était non seulement vivant, mais se réinstallait sur l’île allait déplaire au Scorpion était un doux euphémisme.

     Et pour embrouiller la situation déjà délicate du Verseau, le Grand Pope n’avait aucune idée des motivations de ses ravisseurs, et donc pas la moindre piste pour le protéger d’une nouvelle attaque éventuelle.

     « Tu es certain de n’avoir rien entendu ou vu qui aurait pu te renseigner sur le mobile des hommes qui le détenaient, demanda l’Atlante, dans une dernière tentative pour se forger une opinion sur la fiabilité du repentir de Zoltan.

     — Non, répondit le balafré avec une expression navrée. Mais peut-être ont-ils eu vent de la condition d’Hadès, et attendaient-ils pour le vendre à ses sbires une fois les six mois écoulés.

     — C’est une éventualité, reconnut Shion, contrarié par la logique de son adversaire. Camus, j’aimerais que tu approches de ce caisson en or. »

     Le français obéit, pour s’arrêter à un pas de l’armure enclose dans sa boîte. Il paraissait soudain fasciné. Et on l’aurait été à moins. Alors que depuis le terme de sa réparation par Mü la protection sacrée ne s’était plus manifestée, voilà qu’elle recommençait à pulser faiblement en s’auréolant d’une douce lueur dorée. Bien que Camus ne l’ait pas encore touchée, et que l’interdiction de Shion l’ait privée du sang qui aurait dû la régénérer, elle s’activait en puisant dans ses dernières réserves d’énergie. Et elle y mettait même une insistance étonnante.

     Face à ce nouveau phénomène imprévu, le front de Shion se plissa d’incompréhension inquiète derrière son masque. À cet instant, l’armure faisait plus qu’appeler son porteur. Elle revendiquait son droit à le protéger. Mais de quoi ? Il était de retour au Sanctuaire, et même si la reprise devait s’avérer difficile Shion et quelques autres veilleraient à l’épauler. Près de lui, Dohko avait l’air tout aussi étonné. Malgré ses a priori, l’Atlante doutait que Zoltan fût la cause d’un tel acharnement. Mal à l’aise, il incita son onzième gardien à poser la main sur le caisson.

     Camus rentra en possession de son cosmos et de sa mémoire comme si un poing de fer s’était abattu sur lui. Retenant un hoquet de surprise, il tituba, et il ne dut qu’au soutien de la Balance de ne pas s’effondrer. Le moins qu’on pût dire, c’était que l’armure ne faisait pas preuve de douceur à son encontre, ce qui embrouillait encore davantage les réflexions du Grand Pope.

     Pour sa part, le Verseau comprit immédiatement pourquoi l’armure agissait ainsi. Elle ne cherchait qu’à le secourir. Mais livrée à elle-même et à des informations tronquées depuis trop longtemps, elle s’imposait avec colère. Cette réaction lui évita de s’appesantir sur le flot amer de souvenirs qui le submergea. Il devait avant tout canaliser sa « gardienne », avant qu’elle ne ruinât le plan que Zoltan avait si patiemment élaboré. C’était un crève-cœur que de le reconnaître, mais les arguments du balafré concernant son silence lui apparaissaient maintenant plus que recevables. Il devait rapidement convaincre son armure que les comptes se régleraient à huit clos.

     Repoussant Dohko, il se tourna vers son amie dorée, qui dès l’instant où il l’avait frôlée, s’était déployée entre Zoltan et lui.

     Les yeux écarquillés, le chinois ne disait rien. Totalement dépassé par ce qu’il voyait, il adressait ses interrogations à Shion. Mais face à ce prodige, celui-ci demeurait muet et énigmatique sous son masque. Jamais au cours de sa longue existence, la Balance n’avait vu ou entendu parler d’une telle conduite. L’amure se comportait comme un vrai chien de garde, et elle pointait clairement en direction du Roumain qui paraissait tout aussi stupéfait que lui.

     Tendant le bras, Camus laissa glisser ses doigts sur le métal en un message silencieux. Accordant son cosmos à celui de l’armure, il lui transmit sa reconnaissance, mais également l’ordre implicite de cesser son manège. Outrée et vibrante de frustration, l’armure obtempéra. Dans un bruissement sec, elle se scinda pour retourner sagement dans son caisson.

     « Tout va bien, Camus ? »

     La question apparemment anodine du Grand Pope était mielleuse de sous-entendus, et Zoltan se statufia. Il avait parfaitement conscience du côté aléatoire de cet instant sur lequel il n’avait aucune prise. Il parvenait à conserver un air neutre, mais il ne se leurrait pas. L’intervention de l’armure offrait au Verseau une alliée de poids, et seule la dissimulation de l’identité de sa complice retenait le Français de le contrer. Néanmoins, il jugeait le machiavélisme de son plan inattaquable. Même s’il ravalait son orgueil en se confiant sur la drogue et les humiliations subies, Camus ne dévoilerait jamais sa forfaiture en sachant qu’il condamnait en contrepartie les enfants.

     Les yeux du Verseau se posèrent brusquement sur lui, et tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Le balafré y lut l’ombre d’une hésitation sous-tendue par de la haine pure, avant qu’une froideur insondable ne celât l’expression du Français. Il venait de récupérer ses pouvoirs et sa mémoire, et par la même, il était capable de recomposer solidement son air d’indifférence indéchiffrable de Saint de Glace. Lorsqu’il se retourna vers le Grand Pope, son beau visage avait retrouvé son immobilité coutumière.

     « Oui », répondit-il, en s’inclinant, un genou à terre.

     Ôtant son masque, Shion s’approcha et mit une main bienveillante sur son épaule. Camus redressa la tête. Étouffant un soupir, l’Atlante plongea un regard à la fois doux et inquisiteur dans les yeux d’un bleu sombre.

     « Relève-toi, Camus. Peu sont encore au courant, mais je veux que tu saches que tous seront heureux de ton retour parmi nous. Et pardonne-nous de n’avoir pas réussi à être plus diligents pour te ramener. Je te jure que nous avons fait le maximum.

     — Je n’en doute pas », répliqua le onzième gardien sans ciller.

     Zoltan ne cachait pas son étonnement pour dévisager Shion. Il avait aperçu une ou deux fois celui qui gouvernait le Sanctuaire quand il était enfant, et il se souvenait de sa figure de vieillard. Sa complice avait beau eu l’avertir, le rajeunissement opéré après son passage chez Hadès était impressionnant. Cette métamorphose lui dictait davantage de prudence. Il s’était toujours méfié de l’intelligence du dirigeant retors de l’époque. Alors si ce bain de jouvence avait également dépoussiéré ses facultés, il n’en serait que plus redoutable.

     Brièvement, les yeux parme croisèrent les siens. Il n’aima pas leur insistance. Shion semblait le mettre en garde. Naïvement, il avait espéré que le vieux singe attendrait une ou deux semaines avant de détecter sa traîtrise. Il était parfaitement conscient qu’une fois qu’il aurait assouvi son désir de revanche, il serait impitoyablement exécuté. C’était une fin qu’il assumait pleinement. Peu lui importait de mourir s’il parvenait à mener son plan à son terme. Ce dernier se refermerait de manière implacable sur le Scorpion, et Milo y perdrait son âme.

     Cela faisait si longtemps qu’il ruminait sa vengeance que le trépas était un moindre prix à payer pour la satisfaire. Mais pour que tout fonctionnât comme il le souhaitait, il fallait qu’il ait le temps d'assembler tous les rouages. Il n’attendait rien d’autre du destin : juste, un peu de temps. Si Shion le soupçonnait déjà, il allait devoir manœuvrer Camus avec encore plus de doigté.

     Dans l’immédiat, la cérémonie d’accueil se poursuivait, et il chassa cette contrariété de son esprit. Secondé par Dohko, Shion tentait d’obtenir des informations de Camus concernant sa détention. Inutilement, ils essayaient d’arracher plus de trois mots par réponse au Verseau. Changeant de tactique, l’ancien Bélier interrogea alors Zoltan tout en observant les réactions du Français. Ce dernier se contentait de confirmer succinctement son histoire, avec un désintérêt qui confinait à un désamour profond pour sa propre personne.

     Conscient du problème bien réel qui affectait Camus, le Grand Pope en était réduit à des suppositions. Il demeurait persuadé que la dissonance de la Maison du Verseau entrait en partie dans son état actuel. Les proportions prisent par celle-ci durant son emprisonnement le souciaient, et le silence du Français ne l’aidait pas vraiment à y voir très clair.

     Plus que tout, la riposte de l’armure le troublait. Mais il était incapable de déterminer s’il devait l’attribuer à une réponse normale, activée par un mécanisme de défense spontanée, alors qu’en retrouvant sa mémoire Camus découvrait qu’il devait sa liberté à un vieil ennemi. Ou bien au machiavélisme d’une mise en scène orchestrée par Zoltan, qui pour une raison obscure, et par des moyens inavouables, assujettissait maintenant le Verseau, ce qui avait poussé l’armure à le démasquer en agissant seule.

     Au bout d’une demi-heure d’un jeu de piste qui ne menait à rien, Shion décida d’interrompre ce premier contact. Camus avait beau se blinder en présentant un visage stoïque, sa fatigue était indéniable, et le but n’était pas de le tourmenter davantage. L’Atlante se doutait également que le Verseau affrontait intérieurement une foule de souvenirs désagréables. S’informer sur la manière dont il vivait son abandon par Milo viendrait plus tard, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. En théorie, ce domaine privé ne le concernait pas, mais l’aide sincère qu’il souhaitait apporter à son chevalier en passait par là.

     Retrouvant une certaine distance, il mit fin à l’audience.

     « Il est temps que tu réinvestisses ton temple, Camus. Ton armure te sera rendue demain. À présent, je vais pouvoir demander à Aioros de la revitaliser. Tu es encore beaucoup trop faible pour subir une telle perte de sang, et le Sagittaire s’est porté volontaire », acheva-t-il avec fermeté, devant l’ébauche du geste de protestation du Verseau.

     Une fois encore, Camus s’inclina de façon protocolaire devant lui, mais d’un mouvement beaucoup trop raide à son goût. Son onzième gardien avait beau être l’impavidité incarnée, son manque d’enthousiasme à regagner sa quiétude était perceptible à dix mètres. Et cela n’avait rien de normal.

     « Sois encore remercié, Zoltan, reprit-il en se tournant vers le balafré. Ton geste ne sera pas oublié. Je te ferais part de ma décision concernant ton avenir parmi nous dès demain. Je vais demander à l’un des gardes de t’accompagner jusqu’aux quartiers réservés aux soldats.

     — Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, intervint d’un ton froid le Verseau. Compte tenu de son aide, il est normal que je lui offre l’hospitalité. »

     Le balafré eut un sourire intérieur. Le manque de drogue devait sérieusement commencer à déranger Camus. Pour obtenir ce qu’il espérait, il n’avait même pas eu besoin de le rappeler à l’ordre par une phrase détournée. Une fraction de seconde, le regard de Shion se fixa durement dans le sien et le Roumain retint son souffle. L’Atlante paraissait hésiter. Mais mû par son désir d’offrir un retour apaisé au Verseau, il accéda à la demande de ce dernier.

     « Comme tu voudras. Par contre, il serait bon que tu signales ton retour de manière tranchée à tes frères d’armes avant de redescendre. Normalement, ils ont tous dû percevoir un écho de ton cosmos lorsque tu l’as retrouvé. Mais certains souffrent de distraction un peu morbide en ce moment, et je préfère leur éviter des surprises. En particulier au chevalier des Poissons», acheva-t-il, sans s’expliquer davantage.

     Un peu étonné, Camus obtempéra. D’un flash de cosmos, il balaya les onze Maisons du zodiaque, refusant d’entrer en contact avec les Ors qui furent assez rapides pour intercepter son intervention. Il ne s’attarda sur aucune, et encore moins sur la huitième, espérant que la brièveté de son message refléterait son souhait d’éviter les visites pour l’instant.

     Demeuré seul avec son vieil ami, Shion l’interrogea du regard.

     « Une chose est sûre, cette histoire n’est pas nette, fut l’avis lapidaire de la Balance.

     — Tu t’attendais à quoi ? répartit le Grand Pope, soucieux de justice, mais embarrassé par tous les éléments à prendre en compte pour se faire une idée objective. Imagine la désagréable surprise de Camus en réalisant à qui il devait son sauvetage. Je te rappelle que Zoltan et Milo ont plusieurs fois essayé de s’entre-tuer lorsqu’ils étaient enfants. Et Camus vient brusquement de s’en souvenir.

     — S’il demeure de vieilles rancœurs de ces combats, cela engage davantage Milo que Camus, non ? demanda Dohko, qui avait autrefois eu vent de cet ennuyeux comportement alors qu’il se trouvait aux Cinq Pics.

     — Oui, admit Shion du bout des lèvres. Mais Camus était au milieu. Et je pense que lors de certains de ces affrontements, son rôle a été plus déterminant qu’on le croit. Notamment en ce qui concerne le dernier. D’un autre côté, le fait que Zoltan l’ait aidé aujourd’hui prouve qu’il a tiré un trait sur ce passé.

     — Ou qu’il a quelque chose derrière la tête », compléta le Chinois, avec une moue contrariée.

     Malgré toute leur sagesse et leur expérience, il paraissait évident aux deux hommes qu’ils ne parviendraient pas à une conclusion efficiente ce jour-là. Shion choisit donc la seule option qui lui restait en l’absence de certitude :

     « J’aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur Camus. Le temps de nous assurer que ces étonnantes retrouvailles n’entraînent pas pour lui de nouvelles difficultés.

     — J’allais te le proposer, répondit la Balance avec un sourire.

     — Bien, conclut Shion. Et concernant l’enfant, tu as une idée ? »

     La nouvelle question du Grand Pope amena une ombre sur le visage du Chinois.

     « Je suppose que toi aussi tu l’as ressenti ? lâcha-t-il avec tracas.

     — Oui, et cela ne me plaît pas du tout. Ce gosse a le potentiel d’un chevalier d’Or, ce qui en soi est une très bonne chose. Mais c’est ce qu’il y a dessous qui est inquiétant.

     — On peut se tromper, hasarda Dohko. Le cas que nous soupçonnons est si rarement arrivé au Sanctuaire, que personne ne sait exactement à quoi s’attendre. Et puis, tu l’as observé comme moi. Camus a vraiment l’air de ne se rendre compte de rien. Il aurait dû immédiatement comprendre lorsqu’il a retrouvé son cosmos. Il est souvent difficile de le percer à jour, mais sur un tel point, il n’aurait pas pu nous leurrer. Sans compter que si l’on se réfère au nombre de candidats potentiels toujours en vie lors de la transmission de l’armure du Verseau, c’est totalement impossible.

     — En théorie, oui, approuva Shion. Mais je doute que Saga se soit intéressé à ce point précis en affinant l’enquête lorsque le second aspirant à l’armure a disparu. Il avait d’autres soucis en tête. Il va falloir que nous fassions parler les archives. »

     Conscient de ce qu’impliquaient de telles recherches à l’encontre de Sergueï, Dohko formula tout haut son souhait le plus cher :

     « Ce n’est qu’un enfant Shion.

     — Et nous le considérerons comme tel, tant qu’il n’aura pas manifesté autre chose que les balbutiements d’un cosmos hors du commun, répliqua l’Atlante, avec une dureté inhabituelle au fond des yeux. Mais si sa naissance est le fruit d’une aberration, qu’il est bien ce que nous pensons, alors il faudra agir en conséquence »,

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

     Un peu plus bas, Milo remontait vers son temple. Il rentrait d’un entraînement plus matinal que d’ordinaire qu’il venait de mener contre le Cancer. Depuis plusieurs jours, l’envie d’en découdre sérieusement contre quelqu’un qui n’aurait pas peur de lui rendre ses coups ne le quittait plus. Il avait donc cherché un adversaire à sa taille, et remarqué que Death Mask avait pris l’habitude de s’exercer très tôt, avant de rejoindre les soldats dont il avait maintenant la charge. Et l’affronter avait été jouissif.

     Ce choix en tant que compétiteur résultait d’une simple notion pratique. Il ne s’accompagnait en rien d’un embryon de sympathie. Le Grec ne s’était jamais senti d’affinité pour l’Italien, et depuis le retour de ce dernier, il n’avait pas tenté de combler le fossé qui s’était autrefois creusé entre eux.

     À travers les bavardages d’Aldébaran ou de Kanon, il savait que le caractère d’Angelo semblait devenu supportable, et qu’il se forgeait doucement une respectabilité auprès de ses nouveaux subordonnés. Milo trouvait intéressante la manière dont il contournait le repos forcé imposé par Hadès en réorganisant la garde, mais il ne voyait aucune raison de partager un brin d’intimité avec le quatrième gardien. Mis à part peut-être pour se confronter avec un challenger retors, susceptible de lui réserver quelques coups fourrés.

     Plus que jamais, le Scorpion avait besoin de se défouler. Il avait beau se démener, rien n’avançait du côté de Camus. À croire que son ancien amant s’était bel et bien volatilisé. Accablé de remords qui taisaient leur nom, il cherchait à décompresser. Un peu plus tôt, il avait donc rejoint le Cancer.

     À ce moment-là, Death Mask était occupé à perfectionner sa souplesse en solitaire. Le surveillant du coin de l’œil, l’Italien l’avait laissé s’approcher sans dire un mot, avant de prendre brusquement une pose offensive en affichant un air narquois. Milo avait répondu par un sourire ironique. Ils s’étaient compris. Une heure après cette entrée en matière directe, et quelques bleus et égratignures en plus, le Scorpion se sentait plus léger de ses envies de violence mal placées.

     Death Mask était un adversaire redoutable qui même sans l’utilisation de son cosmos pouvait envoyer plusieurs combattants aguerris au tapis. D’un commun accord ils en étaient restés à un échange de coups purement physiques, sachant que l’agressivité de leur affrontement n’aurait fait qu’inquiéter certains de leurs pairs s’ils y avaient ajouté des techniques plus spéciales. Leur prestation avait néanmoins retenu l’attention de deux ou trois soldats présents sur le site, dont Djamila, qui rentrait de son dernier tour de patrouille avec Hermia.

     Laissant son amie rejoindre le temple des Gémeaux, la belle Arabe avait observé avec un intérêt non dissimulé la rixe entre les deux hommes. Elle continuait de travailler accessoirement sur le cas du Verseau et ces quelques mois l’avaient rapproché de Milo. Secrètement, elle avait toujours regretté l’interruption brutale de leur liaison d’adolescents. Le Scorpion avait rompu pratiquement du jour ou lendemain, en y mettant les formes, mais sans explication sérieuse.

     Certes, à l’époque ils étaient encore très jeunes. Milo ne devait guère avoir plus de dix-sept ans, et elle atteignait tout juste les quinze. Le Grec avait d’ailleurs déjà une réputation de cavaleur. Ses amies l’avaient réconfortée en lui disant qu’elle n’avait rien perdu, qu’elle ne devait pas s’attacher à quelqu’un d’aussi instable, et que sa vie de soldat sacré lui permettrait de faire une foule d’autres rencontres sans même poser un pied hors du Sanctuaire. Elle devait reconnaître que depuis, elle s’était amplement consolée.

     Djamila était considérée comme une femme de caractère qui choisissait elle-même ses amants. Sa nouvelle mise en relation avec Milo la renvoyait des années en arrière. Leur association inattendue remuait en elle tout un passé qu’elle croyait définitivement enterré, et il lui donnait un arrière-goût de revenez-y. Elle n’avait d’ailleurs jamais compris ce qui était arrivé au jeune homme volage, qui un beau jour avait brutalement cessé d’importuner les jolies demoiselles qu’il remarquait. Sur le moment, elle avait pensé que l’une d’entre elles était enfin parvenue à l’accrocher. Sauf qu’aucune présence féminine récurrente ne tournait plus autour du Scorpion. Elle en avait alors déduit qu’il devait s’agir d’une personne extérieure. Puis, était survenue la Guerre Sainte.

     Aujourd’hui, par contre, elle était quasiment certaine qu’il était seul, et libre de tout engagement. Elle s’ingéniait donc à multiplier les contacts, et c’était le plus naturellement du monde qu’elle le raccompagnait jusqu’à son temple. Du moment qu’ils n’utilisaient pas l’escalier sacré, les chemins de traverse étaient autorisés à tous. Mais personne ne l'aurait emprunté sans une raison d’urgence ou la permission formelle d’un Or. La jeune femme retint un soupir satisfait. Ses nouvelles prérogatives lui donnaient une illusion de puissance bien agréable…

     Milo marchait auprès d’elle d’un pas rapide, sans véritablement prêter d’attention à sa présence. Son combat semblait néanmoins l’avoir détendu, et Djamila se risqua à entamer la conversation. Mais la jovialité du Scorpion n’était plus qu’un souvenir. Même apaisé, son bavardage conservait un côté incisif et déstabilisant. Une fois encore, la belle aux cheveux acajou en fit les frais. Elle acceptait pourtant ses réparties acerbes comme le prologue d’un jeu de séduction qu’elle souhaitait mener à son terme.

     Milo ne paraissait retrouver un semblant de sensibilité réelle que sur un seul sujet : lorsque la discussion abordait le cas de Camus. Ce qui ne manquait pas d’agacer la jeune femme. Elle avait beau sincèrement déplorer la situation du Verseau, cette obsession finissait par interférer avec les projets qu’elle nourrissait pour le Scorpion. À nouveau, leur échange avait insidieusement glissé du côté de ce problème insoluble. Le fronton du huitième temple se profilait déjà en arrière-fond des branchages de cyprès accroché à flanc de rocher, sans qu’elle n’ait réussi à avancer d’un pouce dans son désir de le charmer.

     « Il va falloir balayer à nouveau le réseau mafieux russe, l’informait Milo. Nos espions ont intercepté plusieurs messages faisant référence à des otages. Je demanderai à Shion de te libérer de tes autres obligations demain. Tu connais leur mode opératoire, tu devrais pouvoir m’aider à progresser rapidement.

     — D’accord, acquiesça-t-elle, sans parvenir à réprimer un soupir de contrariété qu’il perçut aussitôt.

     — Quelque chose t’ennuie ? » demanda-t-il, en lui coulant un regard intrigué.

     Durant quelques secondes, elle hésita. À présent, Milo semblait détendu et il lui accordait son intérêt. C’était peut-être le moment idéal pour lui expliquer que sa focalisation sur Camus finissait par lui aigrir le caractère, tout en insinuant que tourner une partie de ses pensées vers quelqu’un d’autre ne pourrait que l’aider à maîtriser son impatience. Sa décision prise, elle n’était pas de celles qui tergiversaient. Continuant à marcher, elle planta fermement ses yeux gris ardoise dans ceux si bleus de celui qui n’avait été qu’un seul soir son amant.

     « Je sais que tu t’inquiètes énormément pour ton ami. De nombreuses personnes le recherchent, et tout le monde fait son maximum. Le fait que nous ne parvenions à rien est décevant, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour terroriser une partie des personnes qui travaillent sous tes ordres. Tout le monde fait des efforts. Tu réagis parfois avec une dureté disproportionnée, et tu en es parfaitement conscient. »

     Milo la fréquentait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu’elle se risquait en zone dangereuse en toute connaissance de cause. Au-delà d’un certain égoïsme, elle était franche et courageuse. C’était d’ailleurs les raisons qui l’avaient attiré vers la jeune femme autrefois. Pour cela, il ne se fâcha pas.

     « Et que devrais-je faire selon toi ? l’interrogea-t-il avec un sourire caustique.

     — Tout d’abord, ne pas te sentir responsable du temps qui passe et qui n’amène rien. J’ignore pourquoi, mais il y a des moments où l’on dirait que tu te reproches ce qui est arrivé à ton ami. C’est de la faute à pas de chance et tu n’y es pour rien.

     — Si tu le dis », répondit-il en détournant les yeux.

     À nouveau elle le sentit s’assombrir, et elle reprit avec plus de vivacité.

     « Ce qui lui arrive est dommageable et injuste, je suis d’accord. Mais ça ne t’enlève pas pour autant le droit de vivre. Le monde ne tourne pas uniquement autour du Verseau. Tu peux penser à toi sans que cela affecte les recherches que tu mènes. Et si cela peut t’aider, je veux que tu saches que je n’ai rien contre un approfondissement de notre travail de collaboration. »

     Milo retint un sourire. Elle lui faisait clairement des avances, et bien que seul un courant amical le portât vers elle, il aurait pu noyer son chagrin en lui répondant favorablement. Mais le Scorpion avait la certitude que cela ne ferait que l’enfoncer davantage. Ses errements de jeunesse lui avaient pourtant appris qu’il appréciait physiquement et intellectuellement les femmes, et celle-ci avait tout pour lui plaire. Elle était belle, intelligente, savait faire preuve de répartie et n’hésitait pas à le contrer à l’occasion. Mais il ne se leurrait pas. Il manquerait à leur relation cette petite étincelle qui transformait un léger feu de paille en brasier ardant. Il en avait toujours été ainsi autrefois. Aussi tendres et sensuelles s’étaient montrées les filles auxquelles il avait ouvert son lit, aucune n’avait jamais réussi à retenir son attention plus que quelques semaines.

     Jusqu’à ce jour, il n’avait été capable d’aimer véritablement qu’une seule et unique personne. Et si, depuis leur retour à la vie, il s’interrogeait sur le quota de remords qui rentrait à présent dans les sentiments qui le poussaient encore vers le Verseau, l’intervention de Djamila le mettait en face d’une vérité première : aucune femme ni aucun homme n’occuperaient jamais la place qu’avait prise un jour Camus dans son cœur. Devrait-il aimer à nouveau, cet amour n’atteindrait jamais la force de celui qui l’avait lié au Français. Sa colère, ses doutes, et ses questions sur l'implication de Camus n’y changeaient rien. Parce que même en se convainquant de la froideur du Verseau à son égard, il ne pourrait jamais chasser définitivement le souvenir de ce qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble. Camus possédait toujours une part de son cœur, et il la conserverait à jamais.

     « Non, Djamila, répondit-il, presque avec reconnaissance. Je dois avant tout le retrouver. Tant que cela ne sera pas fait, il n’y aura pas de place pour autre chose pour moi.

     — Et ensuite ? insista-t-elle, en cachant mal son dépit.

     — Ensuite, tout dépendra d’une discussion particulière que nous aurons ensemble », avoua-t-il comme on se libère d’un poids, tout en la regardant en biais.

     Il en avait assez de se cacher et de mentir. Le risque était grand que Camus réagît mal à son retour. Qu’il le repoussât comme il l’avait rejeté au sein de la colonne d’airain. Dans le cas contraire, il ignorait s’il serait lui-même capable de rétablir ne serait-ce que le lien d’une amitié solide après les brutalités de leurs séparations successives. Mais, quel que fût le chemin emprunté par l’avenir, il ne renierait pas ce qu’ils avaient vécu précédemment. Le faire équivaudrait à abandonner Camus une seconde fois.

     La réponse qu’il venait de donner à Djamila n’avait rien d’innocent. La jeune femme était redevenue suffisamment proche de lui, pour arriver à deviner le sens profond de la relation particulière qu’il avait entretenue avec le Verseau. Alors, autant poser les jalons en douceur. Il acceptait d’avance sa réaction, quelle que fût celle-ci. Mais il ne tolérerait pas qu’elle s’en prît à Camus.

     Comme il s’y attendait, elle tiqua, sans parvenir à nommer l'évidence qui la dérangeait.

     « Tu es vraiment sûr que ce n’est qu’un ami ? » finit-elle par demander, avec une pointe de colère dans la voix.

     Milo ne fut pas dupe de sa question. Elle ne servait qu’à masquer sa contrariété. Elle avait parfaitement compris, et se faire coiffer au poteau de cette manière ne lui plaisait apparemment pas. Le Grec s’immobilisa en atteignant le parvis du huitième temple pour lui faire face. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais sa réponse allait la remettre en place.  
Il ouvrait la bouche sur les mots définissant précisément ce qu’il avait vécu avec le Français, quand un bref touché de cosmos le figea.

     « Camus », murmura-t-il, alors que son visage se levait du côté du palais.

     Djamila réalisa immédiatement qu’un événement imprévu venait de se produire. Le brusque changement d’attitude du Scorpion dénotait un trouble rarement exprimé chez lui. Elle aurait aimé s’informer, mais déjà il s’éclipsait dans l’escalier. Frustrée dans son désir de recevoir une confirmation sur ce qu’elle avait cru comprendre, et agacée par la façon cavalière dont il la laissait en plan, elle se jura de tirer au clair la relation qu’elle devinait complexe entre le Verseau et le Scorpion. Quitte à séduire Milo, autant qu’elle le fît avec toutes les cartes en main.


	16. La cruauté de la mémoire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE (Le retour du Verseau) : Shion tient à recevoir Camus au Palais. La montée est longue, et durant celle-ci Zoltan regrette de ne pas avoir la possibilité de se débarrasser de Sergueï. Il a détecté le cosmos de l’enfant dès qu'il l'a vu. Il pensait s’en servir comme deuxième sésame en le ramenant comme apprenti potentiel, mais son rapprochement avec Camus le gêne. Accueilli par Shion et Dohko, Camus ne montre aucune émotion pouvant contrecarrer l’histoire de Zoltan. Bien que soupçonneux, les deux hommes n’ont aucun moyen de prouver la forfaiture du Roumain. Et lorsque l’armure se manifeste violemment contre lui, Camus lui ordonne de réintégrer son caisson, sans permettre aux témoins de comprendre la raison de cette réaction étrange. Le Verseau a recouvré la mémoire et sait à présent qui est réellement Zoltan, mais il garde le silence. Buvant la coupe jusqu’à la lie, il offre l’hospitalité au Roumain, avec lequel il regagne son temple après avoir rapidement averti ses pairs de son retour par une flambée de cosmos. Toujours méfiant, Shion demande à Dohko de surveiller Camus. Les deux hommes sont aussi intrigués par Sergueï, dont le cosmos pourrait dissimuler quelque chose de peu ordinaire. Shion ne cache pas à son ami que si ce qu’il craint devait se révéler exact, il serait obligé de prendre des mesures à l’encontre de l’enfant. Après un entraînement physique avec Death Mask, Milo rejoint son logis en compagnie de Djamila. La jeune femme aimerait renouer leur relation d’autrefois, et elle lui fait clairement des avances. Celles-ci permettent à Milo de comprendre un peu mieux ce qu’il ressent pour Camus, avant que la brève impulsion de cosmos du Verseau ne lui apprenne que ce dernier vient de rentrer.

*********************************  
**CHAPITRE 16 : LA CRUAUTÉ DE LA MÉMOIRE**

 

     Retrouver la blancheur éclatante du vaste parvis en franchissant les portes du Palais permit à Camus de renouer avec un semblant de réflexion cohérente qu’il regretta aussitôt. La vue plongeante en bout d’esplanade sur les douze Maisons ravivait des souvenirs dont il n’était plus certain de maîtriser l’impact émotionnel. En apparence déterminé et calme, il marchait comme un somnambule depuis la fin de l’entretien orchestré par le Grand Pope. Zoltan le suivait à une courte distance, faussement respectueux, et il appréciait qu’il tût ses sarcasmes, au moins le temps de regagner son temple.

     Le vent s'était levé, léger mais suffisant pour le faire frissonner. Un signe que trop d'heures commençaient à s’être écoulées depuis la dernière injection de drogue. Il faudrait qu’il apprît à masquer cette réaction, en opposition totale avec la résistance au froid d’un chevalier de glace. D’un autre côté, l’idée que ce poison allait lui permettre de dériver un moment loin des tourments suscités par certaines résurgences de son passé lui était presque agréable.

     Il était à la fois impatient et exaspéré à la perspective de se retrouver seul avec Zoltan. Devoir vivre les jours à venir à ses côtés le révulsait, mais il savait qu’il n’aurait jamais la volonté de le chasser. Il avait beau se réfugier derrière la certitude que la sécurité des otages résultait de son silence, il était trop rationnel pour ignorer qu’il se mentait à lui-même. Les enfants ne représentaient que la partie émergée de l’iceberg. Il était faible, incapable de gérer l’éventualité qu’on apprît ce qu’il lui était réellement arrivé, et totalement dépendant de la drogue. Il se sentait pitoyable.

     Ralentissant imperceptiblement l’allure, il laissa son regard dériver sur le temple des Poissons qui se découpait sur le ciel clair de ce matin d’automne. La distance à parcourir pour le rejoindre était encore importante, et il s’admonesta intérieurement comme un enfant. Il appréhendait ce premier contact. Aphrodite avait toujours été un voisin discret, avec lequel il n’entretenait aucune relation. Mais il n’en demeurait pas moins un chevalier d’Or, susceptible de le sonder avec son cosmos. Instantanément, il se verrouilla davantage dans la gangue lisse et froide qu’il présentait à l’ordinaire.

     Il existait néanmoins peu de risques pour que le douzième gardien l’accostât. Et malgré son besoin de nier la souffrance qui enflait à mesure qu’il avançait, Camus admit qu’il déplaçait la source de son problème. En se focalisant sur le petit souci que constituait Aphrodite, il se mentait. Ce qu’il redoutait réellement se trouvait cinq étages plus bas. Il résidait habituellement dans le temple du Scorpion, et s’appelait Milo.

     Une boule dans la gorge, le Verseau tenta en vain de refouler la rage désespérée qui l’obnubilait depuis que sa mémoire lui avait été rendue. C’était trop. Trop brutal. Trop injuste. Trop douloureux. Encore plus insupportable que lorsque le Grec l’avait rayé de sa vie au sein de la colonne d’airain. À ce moment-là, la résignation et une tristesse insondables l’avaient emporté. Mais à cet instant, il se sentait à vif.

     Soucieux de lui expliquer la longueur de temps mis pour le retrouver, Shion lui avait appris la sanction imposée par Hadès. Camus en retenait principalement que l’impossibilité de le localiser était liée au refus de Milo de le choisir comme compagnon pour dériver dans les limbes. Le Grand Pope avait été parfait dans sa maîtrise des sujets délicats. Il n’avait directement incriminé personne. Mais Camus savait ajouter un plus un. Et l’addition à l’encontre du Scorpion devenait vertigineuse.

     Le pire étant sans doute que le retour brutal de ses souvenirs lui donnait l’impression que cette décision cruelle datait seulement de quelques heures. Alors que s’il s’en référait à la chronologie de Shion, depuis que Milo avait renié leur amour, il s’était écoulé des mois… des années… Saisi par le grotesque de la situation, Camus bloqua au dernier moment un rire de dérision misérable au fond de sa gorge. Il n’avait jamais ressenti un tel désespoir ni eu aussi mal. Il vivait un véritable cauchemar.

     Submergé par une appréhension peu dans sa nature, il se mit à ralentir imperceptiblement alors qu’il approchait de la grande bâtisse blanche derrière laquelle se retranchait Aphrodite. Raffermissant sa volonté il signala son passage à son frère d'armes. Seul un écho léger lui répondit. Cette autorisation bienveillante dégageait tant de mélancolie, que malgré son propre désarroi Camus s’en étonna. Néanmoins, il ne fit rien pour approfondir le contact avec le Suédois. Traverser le douzième temple sans que son propriétaire montrât le bout de son nez le délivrait d'un poids.

     En s’enfonçant sous les arcades, il eut la nette impression que deux cosmos supplémentaires se mêlaient à celui affaibli du chevalier des Poissons. Nerveux à l’idée de devoir décourager de nouvelles tentatives de communication, il accéléra le pas. À son soulagement, il parvint à franchir le naos sans que personne ne l’interpellât directement. Aphrodite avait certainement perçu sa détresse, et en tant que maître des lieux il lui devait sans doute la discrétion des deux autres.

     Reconnaissant, Camus lui adressa un remerciement rapide alors qu’il atteignait la sortie de sa Maison. Il ne s’attarderait pas. Il ne désirait qu’une seule chose : enfouir sa peine au fond de sa tanière. En distinguant la coupole singulière se dessiner en contrebas, il eut une pensée de gratitude absurde envers Athéna pour la proximité de son propre logis.

     Soucieux d’en finir au plus vite, il s’engagea promptement sur la dernière volée de marches. Zoltan demeurait sur ses talons. N’aurait-ce été la crainte de trahir l’étendue de sa souffrance, il se serait volontiers mis à courir. Mais le balafré partait déjà avec suffisamment de coups d’avance. Pour rien au monde il ne lui offrirait ce plaisir. S’exhortant à la patience, il ne prit conscience de l’aura de celui qui les rejoignait qu’en apercevant sa silhouette familière.

     Après la manière dont ils s’étaient séparés, Milo était la personne qu’il s’attendait le moins à voir, et tel un animal traqué, Camus se figea brusquement. Le Grec se rapprochait beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Il ne s’agissait pas d’un hasard malencontreux. Shion lui avait assuré que l’escalier serait libre. Alors, pourquoi le Scorpion montait-il à sa rencontre ? Que lui voulait-il ? Son attitude avant l’endormissement de leurs âmes avait pourtant été claire. Il l’avait ni plus ni moins rayé de sa vie. Les Dieux leur avaient laissé suffisamment de temps pour que la décision de son ancien amant fût irrévocable.

     Dans ce cas, à quoi rimait ce déplacement ? Venait-il s’excuser pour le délai mis à avant de le retrouver ? Compte tenu des circonstances, cette démarche était vraiment inappropriée. Et puis, cela ne correspondait pas au caractère de Milo. Sans doute l’aurait-il fait, s’il avait appris la réalité de l’ampleur du calvaire qu’il traversait. Mais en l’occurrence, il ne pouvait qu’ignorer ce qui découlait réellement de son abandon. Et malgré la colère qui le gagnait, Camus savait qu’il était bien la dernière personne à qui il se confierait.

     La conscience de sa situation le ramena à un problème plus pressant. L’antagonisme existant entre le balafré et Milo risquait de devenir rapidement source d'ennuis. En songeant qu’il allait vraisemblablement devoir servir de bouclier à son bourreau, l’irritation du Verseau redoubla. Derrière lui, Zoltan s’était également arrêté et il sentait que celui-ci observait la scène avec un grand intérêt. Plus qu’une trentaine de marches, et Milo serait sur eux. Saisi par un début d’affolement, le Français puisa dans ses ultimes forces pour museler la moindre parcelle émotive. Mais accoutumé à le déchiffrer, Zoltan perçut son manège à l’infime différence irradiant de son cosmos.

     « Bravo, Camus, souffla-t-il, avant que le Scorpion ne les abordât. C’est ce que j’appelle de la haute voltige. »

     Le Verseau se maîtrisa laborieusement pour ne pas libérer un artéfact glacé sur l’impudent. Il n’était pas en état de supporter son insolence provocante. Conservant une immobilité parfaite, il laissa le Grec s’approcher sans que rien ne vînt trahir l’agitation qui l’habitait. Milo franchit les dernières marches qui les séparaient les yeux plongés dans les siens. Accaparé par le besoin de se protéger, Camus ne bougeait plus un cil.

     Même en tenue civile, il présentait une allure majestueuse derrière laquelle il s’isolait d’autant plus facilement. Seul un souffle de vent l’animait d’un semblant de vie en désordonnant les mèches lissées de sa longue chevelure indigo. Son regard froid gardait une fixité difficilement soutenable, mais Milo s’arrêta devant lui sans détourner les yeux. L’espace d’une minute, ils se dévisagèrent en silence, sans que rien ne dévoilât leurs véritables impressions.

     Crucifié sous ce regard, Camus se noyait entre la colère et le désespoir. Se drapant dans une raideur impassible, il résistait à l’envie de hurler son chagrin sur tout ce qu’il avait perdu. La réapparition trop récente de ses souvenirs le secouait trop pour qu’il fût en capacité de trier efficacement ses sentiments. Impuissant à savoir ce qu’il éprouvait réellement, il se réfugiait derrière une fureur intérieure, qui se teintait d’allégresse à revoir le visage de celui qu’il avait adoré.

     Fâché contre sa propre faiblesse, englouti sous un flot d’émotions divergentes, Camus supportait difficilement le mutisme du Scorpion. Il décryptait celui-ci comme la preuve de l’indifférence du Grec à son égard. Milo ne s’était précipité que pour s’assurer que tout rentrait dans l’ordre, mais dans le fond, il se moquait de ce qu’il pouvait bien ressentir.

     Dépité, Camus sentit son cœur se briser une seconde fois. À quoi s’attendait-il ? Son amant avait été plus qu’explicite dans la tour d’airain. Il l’avait définitivement chassé de sa vie. Le Verseau devait l’accepter. Vu les circonstances, cette rupture s’apparentait même à une chance. Personne ne devait se douter du chantage que Zoltan exerçait sur lui. Alors, pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

     Incapable de trouver le courage d’adresser en premier la parole au Français, Milo éprouvait un soulagement immense. Il était particulièrement heureux de constater de visu le retour de celui qu’il ne savait plus dans quelle case ranger sentimentalement, même s’il s’inquiétait de sa pâleur, des cernes marqués sous ses yeux, et de l’expression trop figée de son regard. Il se découvrait tout aussi inapte à mettre un nom sur la joie mêlée d’accablement qui l’assaillait à ces retrouvailles. Il était surtout bien conscient que plus rien ne l’autorisait à déployer le début d’une initiative vis-à-vis de celui qu’il avait abandonné.

     Jamais le Verseau ne lui avait opposé une telle inertie. Connaissant le côté mesuré de Camus, c’était sans doute une manière de lui témoigner son mépris. Le Français devait le haïr.

     Désireux de désamorcer la tension entre eux, le Grec s’intéressa enfin à l’homme qui l’observait une marche derrière le Verseau. En reconnaissant Zoltan, la neutralité de son expression se durcit, et la colère se substitua immédiatement à la surprise. Le Roumain lui rappelait quelques-uns des plus détestables moments de sa vie.

     Ils avaient été deux apprentis à briguer l’armure d’or du Scorpion. Deux apprentis qui s’étaient exécrés dès le départ, mais qui avaient dû se supporter, jusqu’à ce que l’un d’entre eux s’en prît sournoisement à ce que l’autre avait de plus cher. Jamais Milo n’oublierait le combat qui les avait alors opposés. Pour la première fois, il avait ressenti cette pulsion de tueur qu’on lui avait enseigné à mettre en pratique par la suite. Mais ce jour-là, il ne se battait pas pour donner la mort, bien que l’envie l’en démangeât. Il affrontait Zoltan pour affirmer sa supériorité, protéger ce qu’il aimait le plus au monde, et signifier à cette petite teigne qu’il ne lui accorderait pas de seconde chance. La chute de Zoltan avait été un accident.

     Aujourd’hui, Milo regrettait de ne pas l’avoir achevé lorsqu’il en avait eu l’occasion. Sa présence auprès de Camus le dérangeait. À l’aulne de leur passé commun, elle était plus que suspecte.

     « Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » aboya-t-il à l’adresse de Zoltan, en esquissant un geste pour se porter en avant.

     Froide et impersonnelle, la voix du Verseau l’arrêta :

     « Ne t’en prends pas à lui. Il m’a aidé. »

     Le regard clair du Scorpion se riva de nouveau sur  celui du Français avec une insistance aiguë.

     «Aider ? Tu te fiches de moi ? La dernière fois qu’il a essayé de « _t’aider_ », je te rappelle qu’il a failli te tuer. »

     Ravi du tour que prenait cette rencontre, Zoltan trouva le moment propice pour alimenter la conversation.

     « La rancune est mauvaise conseillère, Milo, argua-t-il d’un ton doucement grondeur.

     — Oh, toi ! » rugit le Grec, en tentant de contourner Camus pour atteindre son ennemi.

     Plus rapide, le Verseau se déporta pour faire barrage tout en étouffant un soupir mental. Zoltan ne lui facilitait décidément pas la tâche. À présumer qu’il cherchait à l’obliger à prendre parti contre Milo.

     « C’est pourtant lui qui m’a tiré des griffes de mes geôliers, parvint-il à répliquer d’un ton parfaitement détaché.

     — Et en récompense de ce service, j’ai demandé à Shion de me réintégrer dans la garde », acheva le Roumain, avec un sourire perfide.

     Milo n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Que Zoltan ait secouru Camus était déjà étonnant, mais que Shion validât cette version de l’histoire devenait surréaliste. Ne serait-il jamais le seul à réellement se méfier de son ancien condisciple ? À l’époque, même Camus avait jugé bon de prendre sa défense, et pourtant, Zoltan n’y était pas allé de main morte avec lui. À se figurer que cette enflure possédait un charme issu de sa Roumanie natale qui endormait les meilleurs esprits d’analyse.

     Ravalant sa colère, le Grec recula d’un pas. Se dominant, il convînt que le mieux était de remettre à plus tard le règlement de ce vieux contentieux. L’expérience lui avait appris à éviter de s’opposer à Zoltan de manière frontale. Le faire ne servirait qu’une fois de plus à déclencher des conséquences néfastes, qui risquaient fort de lui retomber dessus. Son ancien condisciple avait toujours été un as pour maquiller ses exactions en incriminant les autres. Et puis, la proximité de Camus ne l’aidait pas à y voir clair.

     S’appliquant à ne plus regarder le Verseau, il demanda au balafré d’un ton plus calme :

     « Dois-je m’attendre à te croiser régulièrement ?

     — Il y a des chances, oui », répliqua Zoltan, sur le même mode policé.

     Ces façons chafouines agaçaient fortement Milo. Il se sentait à nouveau prêt à le saisir à la gorge, mais Camus le surveillait comme du lait sur le feu. Mal à l’aise sous la froideur des yeux saphir, il se contenta de toiser son adversaire en croisant les bras avant de répondre :

     « Ouais, ça, c’est toi qui le dis. Parce qu’une fois que tu auras intégré les baraquements réservés aux soldats, je doute qu’on te voie très souvent dans le secteur. Surtout si je m’occupe personnellement de ton affectation », acheva-t-il, avec un rictus de satisfaction.

     La nouvelle fonction d’Angelo lui apparaissait soudain pleine de promesses, et il se faisait fort d’obtenir ce qu’il désirait du Cancer. Après tout, l’entraînement qu’ils avaient partagé un peu plus tôt avait été plus que positif pour tous les deux. Death Mask avait apprécié autant que lui de trouver un partenaire qu’il pouvait frapper de façon moins codifiée. Si Milo y mettait les formes, il avait peut-être là le moyen de monnayer sa prochaine participation. Mais l’euphorie du Scorpion fut de courte durée.

     « Tu feras comme tu voudras, répliqua Zoltan sans se troubler. Intégrer la garde ne m’enverra pas très loin de toute façon. Et puis surtout, j’aurais la joie de contempler ce paysage magnifique bien assez souvent. Camus m’offre l’hospitalité. »

     Le Romain formula sa dernière phrase comme on lâche une bombe. Incrédule, le Grec interrogea le Français du regard. Apparemment indifférent, celui-ci se contenta d’incliner la tête d’un signe affirmatif.

     Intérieurement, Camus grondait de rage contre Zoltan. Si Milo et lui n’avaient pas déjà été séparés, l’intervention intempestive du Roumain y aurait pourvu avec une facilité déconcertante. Et le Verseau se demanda jusqu’à quel point le balafré avait réussi à percer le secret de leur manière de vivre précédente. Sans compter le dépit que devait ressentir Milo. Le Grec avait beau l’avoir trahi, jamais le Français ne lui aurait infligé volontairement un tel camouflet.

     Aveugle au trouble de son ancien amant, le Scorpion accusait difficilement le choc. Que Camus convia celui qui n’avait cessé de se comporter comme un voyou à partager ouvertement son intimité, alors qu’il lui avait toujours refusé ce privilège, avait quelque chose de profondément blessant. Et tout un passé d’interdit lui revenait par bouffées en mémoire pour mieux le suffoquer d’indignation.

     Soucieux de préserver les apparences, le Français se débrouillait autrefois pour que personne ne suspectât plus que de l’amitié entre eux. Ainsi, s’évertuait-il à regagner systématiquement son temple seul le soir. Et même si leurs fonctions les amenaient à se rencontrer durant la journée, il invitait rarement Milo à franchir officiellement les portes du logis jouxtant la Maison dont il avait la garde. De son côté, le Scorpion ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il s’était ingénié à le rejoindre en catimini, pour se faufiler par la fenêtre de sa chambre comme un voleur, les nuits où Camus dormait au Sanctuaire. Des nuits de passion, qui se terminaient invariablement par l’obligation de reprendre le chemin inverse avant l’aube.

     Et quand le Grec trouvait un prétexte pour rejoindre son amant en Sibérie, c’était encore pire. Flanqué de ses deux apprentis, le Verseau demeurait plus inabordable qu’une huître perlière entourée d’oursins. Combien de fois Milo avait-il dû se contenter de la banquette en bois de la cuisine, parce que les gamins refusaient de sombrer dans un sommeil profond une bonne partie de la nuit ? Alors, qu’il acceptât aujourd’hui de donner aussi facilement l’hospitalité à un « étranger », même s’il lui était redevable, relevait d’une injustice, d’un manque de tact, d’un désintérêt, voire d’une insensibilité flagrante, que leur séparation ne justifiait pas.

     « Je vois, se contenta-t-il de formuler néanmoins laconiquement, en se rappelant qu’il n’avait plus son mot à dire. Tu es parfaitement libre de choisir tes amis. Ça ne me concerne pas. »

     « _Tu ne vois rien du tout !_ » hurla intérieurement Camus, en luttant pour conserver l’impassibilité de son regard.

     La vague de chagrin qui menaçait d’emporter le Verseau se renforçait. Ne pas trahir son désarroi l’obligeait à interrompe au plus vite cet échange éprouvant. Sans compter l’état de manque, qu’il sentait progresser insidieusement, et qui ne pourrait pas échapper indéfiniment à la vigilance du Scorpion.

     « C’est bien de t’en rendre compte, Milo, parvint-il à formuler d’une intonation totalement neutre. Zoltan est mon invité, et comme tel, je ne tolérerai pas que qui que ce soit l’importune. »

     Ce résumé un peu brutal était beaucoup trop flatteur pour Zoltan, mais quoiqu’il lui en coûtât, le Français savait qu’il n’existait pas trente-six manières de se débarrasser d’un arthropode à la curiosité coriace. Il s’attendait à une réaction pour la moins agacée, mais Milo fit un pas de côté pour leur céder le passage.

     « Comme tu voudras », se contenta-t-il de répondre, en le dévisageant avec insistance.

     L’étonnement cloua Camus encore quelques instants sur place. Ces quelques mois d’absence avaient-ils rendu le Grec raisonnable ? Peu importait du moment qu’il ne tentait pas de s’interposer. Le regard que le Scorpion posait sur lui reflétait le même hermétisme que le sien. Gêné par l’éclat indéfinissable de ces iris clairs, le Verseau se détourna pour reprendre sa route.

     Sans un mot, Zoltan le suivit. Le Roumain jubilait intérieurement. Tout se déroulait impeccablement. De quoi l’autoriser à titiller l’adversaire qu’il s’était juré d’abattre. Un sourire torve aux coins des lèvres, il adressa un signe de tête plein d’ironie en passant près de Milo. La réaction de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Il se retenait visiblement de le foudroyer sur place. Une constatation qui ravit le balafré. Il allait décidément beaucoup s’amuser.

     Camus arrivait au dernier palier de la longue travée de marches qu’il lui restait à descendre. Le cœur lourd, il espérait que le Scorpion ne dirait plus rien, lorsque sa voix redevenue étrangement chaleureuse l’atteignit.

     « Quoi qu’il se soit passé entre nous, je veux que tu saches que je suis heureux que quelqu’un ait pu te secourir. Soit le bienvenu parmi nous Camus. »

     Le Verseau ne répondit pas. Milo n’en fut pas surpris. Il attendit de le voir disparaître dans la courbure d’un angle de l’escalier, avant de s’engager à son tour dans une sente étroite et dangereuse, qui le ramènerait jusqu’à chez lui sans qu’il ait à traverser le onzième temple. Il ne tenait pas à causer plus de désagrément au Français. Il faisait aujourd’hui les frais de son inaltérable froideur. Quoi de plus logique après la manière inqualifiable dont il s’était comporté avec lui.

     Qu’espérait-il exactement en se précipitant à sa rencontre ? Il n’en avait pas la moindre idée. Il avait agi sous le coup d’une impulsion qu’il jugeait maintenant ridicule. Néanmoins il ne regrettait pas son initiative. Elle lui avait permis de mesurer l’état de faiblesse du Verseau et donné un aperçu du mal que ses tortionnaires lui avaient fait endurer. L’hématome visible sur son cou et les marques sur ses doigts trahissaient des sévices plus importants. Camus avait été battu comme plâtre alors qu’il ne pouvait pas se défendre, et cela lui nouait l’estomac. S’il mettait un jour la main sur les responsables, ils expérimenteraient leurs méthodes avant de mourir.

     Mais un autre détail tracassait encore davantage le Scorpion. Comment Zoltan était-il arrivé à gagner la confiance de Camus ? Certes, il était censé l’avoir secouru, mais connaissant l’individu quelque chose ne collait pas. À moins qu’il se fût réellement amendé. Non, ce n’était pas possible. Le Roumain ne pouvait pas avoir changé à ce point. L’idée que cet être fourbe fût parvenu à s’attirer les bonnes grâces du onzième gardien le turlupinait. Il y avait pourtant eu un précédent.

     Milo prit le temps de franchir un décrochement particulièrement difficile en s’agrippant fermement à la paroi, avant de laisser défiler ses souvenirs.

     Camus et lui ayant le même âge, ils avaient bénéficié d’une formation commune durant quelques mois, avant que leurs maîtres respectifs ne les emmènent loin du Sanctuaire. Leur cosmos balbutiant les désignait déjà au choix d’armures précises, mais il fallait d’abord s’assurer que leur motivation était présente derrière leur potentiel. La prise en charge de candidats aux postes des chevaliers les plus prestigieux était trop importante pour s’y risquer sans probabilités de réussite sérieuse.

     Ils avaient donc été soumis à tout un tas d’exercices faisant office de tests, soit par le biais d’enseignements collectifs, soit sous l’égide de ceux qui deviendraient leurs maîtres. Ils s’étaient ainsi retrouvés flanqués de Mü, Aldébaran, Aiolia, Shaka et de quelques autres, dont Zoltan. Le plus souvent, ils s’entraînaient sous l’autorité de Saga et d’Aioros qui se formaient à leurs fonctions de leaders en essayant de les discipliner.

     Plus âgés, Death Mask, Shura et Aphrodite ne faisaient que des apparitions ponctuelles. Quant à Kanon, les enfants qu’ils étaient alors s’ingéniaient à suivre à la trace ce fantôme insaisissable, dont l’existence dissimulée s'était vite transformée en un secret de polichinelle pour tous les petits aspirants Or.

     Milo eut un sourire en songeant aux ruses de Sioux qu’il déployait déjà pour parvenir à se rapprocher de Camus. En réfléchissant, il devait bien avouer que ce temps était béni. À un détail près. Zoltan avait rapidement compris le profit qu’il pourrait tirer en interférant pour détruire cette amitié naissante. Milo semblait y tenir, et rien ne le divertissait plus que de le contrarier. Décidé à l’évincer des rangs des futurs chevaliers, il n’avait eu de cesse de provoquer le Grec pour l'obliger à sortir de ses gonds. Malin et observateur, Zoltan réussissait régulièrement à le faire punir sans être inquiété. Les grands avaient beau se méfier de lui et se douter qu’il avait pris Milo en grippe, il agissait de manière tellement sournoise que Saga ou Aioros n'arrivaient pas à le coincer.

     À cette époque, Kayla s’était fort heureusement révélé une alliée précieuse pour l’aider à conquérir Camus. La petite fille avait même déjoué une ou deux fois les manœuvres du Roumain. Malgré la multiplicité de ses tentatives, Zoltan n’était ensuite jamais parvenu à le séparer du Français. Puis, leur période probatoire terminée, tous les apprentis avaient été éparpillés. À son grand déplaisir, Milo s’était retrouvé couplé avec le Roumain, et celui-ci était d’autant plus déterminé à l’éliminer pour obtenir tranquillement l’armure. Conscient de son manège, leur maître n'était pas intervenu. Pour lui, c’était un moyen comme un autre de juger des aptitudes de ses élèves. Jusqu’au jour où…

     S’asseyant sur une roche plate, Milo laissa pendre ses jambes dans le vide en regardant pensivement le paysage. Les souvenirs qui l’assaillaient maintenant n'avaient rien d'agréable. Et pourtant, tout était parti d’un élément plutôt positif.

     D’aussi loin qu’il se rappelait, son maître et celui de Camus avaient toujours été amis. Malgré leurs obligations, les deux hommes parvenaient à se voir régulièrement. Le plus souvent en Sibérie. Ils réunissaient par la même occasion leurs apprentis, qui combattaient alors ensemble. C’était une méthode efficace pour déterminer leurs avantages et leurs faiblesses face à des adversaires d’une puissance égale, mais disposants d’attaques différentes.

     Cette année-là, le Verseau en titre était en charge de trois recrues. Il s’était rapidement avéré que le cosmos de Kayla était trop instable pour briguer l’armure d’or, mais elle avait un bon potentiel pour viser celle de bronze du Cygne. Soucieux d’émulation et refusant l’élitisme, le onzième gardien n’avait donc pas hésité à intégrer la petite Australienne aux côtés de ses deux autres aspirants directs. À savoir : Camus, et Aslinn, une Irlandaise aussi brune que sa peau était mate. Il se souvenait de la concurrente de Camus comme d’une jeune personne réservée, mais pugnace. Elle avait disparu quelque temps après, alors que l’armure du Verseau n’avait toujours pas choisi son porteur, sans que Milo n’ait jamais bien su ce qu’il lui était arrivé.

     Zoltan et lui venaient d’atteindre leur dixième année, quand il était devenu évident que leur maître ne tarderait plus à laisser l’armure déterminer son successeur. Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour deviner qu’une maladie grave était en train d’emporter le Scorpion, et c’était même un miracle qu’il parvînt encore à mobiliser ses forces pour les enseigner. Largement plus âgé que son ami, le Verseau pensait lui aussi à se retirer, et lorsqu’ils se réunissaient, les deux maîtres exigeaient que leurs apprentis se mesurent avec conviction.

     Lors de ces combats, Zoltan s’ingéniait invariablement à défier Camus avant que Milo pût le faire. Le Grec assistait alors à leur duel au corps à corps en serrant les dents. C’était un martyr pour lui que de voir le Français livré à la férocité du Roumain. Pour connaître la violence de ses coups, il redoutait sa sauvagerie face à l’apparence fragile de Camus. Mais si celui-ci était indubitablement moins puissant physiquement, son adresse et sa rapidité lui permettaient généralement de s’en tirer haut la main, et ces affrontements se terminaient souvent à égalité.

     Là où les choses se gâtaient, c’était lorsque leurs maîtres sommaient les deux enfants d’user de leurs cosmos. Sur ce plan-là, Camus était indéniablement le plus fort. Sauf qu’il avait du mal à répliquer avec la même violence que son adversaire. Le plus souvent, il se contentait de postures défensives, et Zoltan gagnait régulièrement en profitant de sa tendance à ne pas blesser inutilement quelqu’un.

     Bien que ce trait de caractère fût tout à l’honneur de son apprenti, le Verseau avait fini par en prendre ombrage. Il savait que ce genre de « gentillesse » risquait un jour de lui être fatal. Après un énième combat qui s’était soldé par la victoire du Roumain, il avait exigé de son élève que celui-ci prouvât sa valeur de manière incontestable le lendemain, sous peine de l’exclure définitivement. La suite, Milo l’avait recomposée entre ses propres observations et les confidences qu’il avait réussi à arracher au Verseau.

     Assez tard dans la soirée, il avait vu Zoltan quitter l’isba où ils se reposaient, sous prétexte d’aider Kayla, de corvée de bois à l’extérieur. Puni par son Maître pour son manque de réactivité, Camus s’entraînait seul quelque part sur la pente du glacier. Milo n’avait pas du tout aimé ce concours de circonstances. Au risque de se faire sévèrement corriger lui-même, il s’était glissé à dehors pour filer son condisciple, abandonnant Aslinn, avec la charge peu réjouissante de trouver une excuse pour tromper leurs Maîtres quand ceux-ci s’apercevaient de son absence.

     Comme il s’en doutait, Zoltan n’avait pas pris le chemin de la forêt, mais s’était dirigé vers le massif montagneux. Il avait rapidement rejoint Camus avec lequel il avait échangé quelques mots. Le Français lui avait par la suite raconté que le Roumain était venu lui proposer une sorte de marché. Conscient que, cette fois-ci, l’apprenti Verseau se défendrait convenablement pour conserver sa place, Zoltan était suffisamment intelligent pour avoir compris qu’il avait peu de chance de gagner. Mais ce que désirait le maître de Camus, ce n’était qu’une réplique appropriée de la part de son élève. Pas qu’il remportât obligatoirement le combat.

     Le plan de Zoltan était simple. Il suggérait à Camus un match nul. Zoltan avait toujours été un peu bizarre, sa requête pouvait donc passer pour la fierté mal placée de quelqu’un qui refusait de se voir brutalement détrônée. Bien loin de ces considérations de «premier de la classe », Camus ne s’était pas méfié. Si Zoltan pouvait lui apporter une solution qui satisfît tout le monde sans déclencher une guerre ouverte, pourquoi pas.

     Pour arriver au résultat escompté sans éveiller les soupçons, Zoltan envisageait de lui laisser décrypter une de ses attaques. Il demandait naturellement la réciproque à Camus. Ils pourraient ainsi se porter avec violence leurs arcanes de combat le lendemain. Grâce à leurs confidences, ils auraient toute la facilité de les parer à la dernière minute. L’astuce, pour endormir la suspicion des adultes, était de répliquer à ce premier échec en déployant à nouveau leur technique, mais cette fois-ci, de manière synchronisée. En se percutant de plein fouet, la force de leurs cosmos s’annulerait dans un brutal embrasement, et le tour serait joué. Pour que cela marche, ils devaient simplement montrer de l’agressivité tous les deux, au même moment.

     Quand un peu plus tard Camus avait expliqué la teneur de leur marché à Milo, celui-ci avait levé les yeux au ciel. Une fois n’était pas coutume, mais ce soir-là, le futur Verseau avait fait preuve d’une naïveté frisant la stupidité pour aider le petit Roumain. Le Scorpion n’avait malheureusement reçu ces confidences qu’une fois le guet-apens de Zoltan activé. Et la chronologie des faits l’avait obligé à assister à ce qui aurait pu se transformer en drame. Aujourd’hui encore, le Grec se remémorait cet épisode avec une colère non dénuée d’un zeste d’effroi. Un effroi qui faisait écho à la panique qu’il avait alors éprouvée en comprenant le piège où Camus s’était fourvoyé.

     Avec une précision chirurgicale, ses souvenirs ravivèrent la suite de l’histoire…

     Les pentes du glacier étant trop exposées aux regards, Zoltan avait proposé à Camus de redescendre s’exercer en forêt. Confiant, celui-ci avait accepté. Intrigué par leur manège, Milo avait continué de les épier. Les deux enfants avaient fini par choisir le promontoire d’un plateau calcaire recouvert de neige pour s’entraîner. Cette aire dégagée se nichait entre les sapins et une haute falaise.

     Caché derrière les arbres, le Grec les observait. Avec une incompréhension totale, il avait d’abord vu Camus mimer un de ses arcanes sans utiliser son cosmos. Puis, sur une injonction de Zoltan, le Français avait recommencé. Cette fois-ci, il se servait de son aura en visant un rocher. Milo avait deviné qu’il agissait en sourdine pour ne pas trahir sa position. Il était censé se trouver sur le glacier, et son maître n’aurait que modérément apprécié sa désobéissance. Zoltan le savait, et c’était exactement ce qu’il attendait.

     Profitant de ce que l’attention de Camus se détournait sur une cible neutre, le Roumain avait alors déployé son propre cosmos sans se soucier de l’atténuer. Usant de son attaque la plus brutale, il avait visé le futur Verseau avec une rare agressivité. Camus avait survécu grâce à l’intervention de Milo. Anticipant au dernier moment le geste de son condisciple, le Grec avait déboulé telle une tornade du massif boisé, pour violemment éjecter le Français de la trajectoire mortelle d’une frappe puissante.

     Perché sur son rocher en haut du Sanctuaire, Milo se sentait toujours autant oppressé par ce souvenir. Ce soir-là, il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Camus avait atterri à une dizaine de mètres le lui, à demi assommé par le choc. Allongé dans la neige contre un amoncellement rocheux qui avait encore accentué l’impact du coup qu’il venait de lui porter, il peinait visiblement à se relever.

     Milo s’en voulait terriblement d’avoir dû le cogner aussi fort, mais il n’avait pas pu faire autrement. Un peu sur la gauche, le tronc pulvérisé d’un sapin solitaire prouvait le danger auquel il l’avait soustrait. L’attaque de Zoltan était clairement meurtrière. Il aurait aimé se précipiter auprès de son ami, mais derrière lui, le Roumain représentait toujours une menace. Camus ne semblait souffrir d’aucune blessure grave et c’était le principal. Les poings serrés de colère, Milo avait fait face à Zoltan.

     « Qu’est-ce que tu essayais de faire ? avait-il craché avec colère à ce dernier.

     — À ton avis ? l’avait nargué le Roumain, sans la moindre expression de remords.

     — Tu as voulu le tuer !

     — Exactement. »

     Fou de rage, Milo s’apprêtait à s’élancer pour punir de ses poings l’insolent, mais au même instant une main fraîche s’était posée sur son poignet. Camus s’était relevé et il venait de le rejoindre.

     « Non, Milo. »

     Plus que le calme de l’injonction du Français, la vue du sang qui maculait sa longue frange et sa joue droite l’avait arrêté. Par sa faute, Camus était blessé. Inquiet, il aurait aimé le soigner, mais Zoltan avait décidé de ne pas se laisser oublier.

     « Il a raison, c’est à lui de se défendre.

     — Tu sais très bien qu’il n’est plus en état de le faire », avait-il répliqué avec rage, avant que Camus n’ait le temps d’ouvrir la bouche.

     Cette intervention lui avait valu un regard noir de la part du futur Verseau. Camus détestait déjà que l’on interférât dans ses affaires. Étouffant un rire, Zoltan s’était détourné pour faire quelques pas en direction de la forêt. Milo n’avait pu s’empêcher de le retenir.

     « Parce que tu crois t’en tirer comme ça ? » avait-il crié avec véhémence.

     Camus n’avait pas lâché son poignet, et seul ce contact inaccoutumé lui interdisait de se précipiter derrière le Roumain.

     « Laisse tomber, Milo, avait insisté le Français avec plus de fermeté. Je réglerais ça plus tard avec lui. Mais de toute manière, il sera puni. »

     Difficile en effet de dissimuler la vérité à leurs maîtres. Il n’y avait qu’à poser les yeux sur Camus pour comprendre qu’il venait d’essuyer un méchant revers. N’importe qui aurait pu s’en s’apercevoir.

     Peu sensible aux faibles températures, le futur Verseau ne portait pas de vêtements épais. Ceux-ci n’avaient donc que très légèrement limité les dégâts. Déchirée et poissée de sang, la manche longue de son tee-shirt révélait de profondes estafilades sur son bras droit. Des hématomes apparaîtraient certainement du même côté sur son torse et le long de son flanc. Bien qu’il essayât de le cacher, il respirait avec difficulté, preuve qu’une ou deux côtes avaient été touchées. Sans compter la bosse impressionnante qui était en train de s'arrondir sur son front et la plaie ouverte dans son cuir chevelu.

     Camus aurait pu prétexter une mauvaise chute, mais cela n’aurait pas expliqué la marque si spécifique qui devait être en train de se former sous son estomac, là où le cosmos de Milo l’avait percuté. Le Grec en aurait pleuré. Il lui avait vraiment fait mal.

     Totalement indifférent à la douleur du Français, Zoltan s’était immobilisé et il les regardait tous les deux avec un amusement qui avait achevé de mettre les nerfs de Milo à vif. Il connaissait trop bien son condisciple pour se douter qu’il leur préparait un coup fourré. Après une longue minute où ils s’étaient observés tous les trois en silence, le Roumain avait remonté frileusement la capuche de son anorak sur ses oreilles, avant de leur annoncer :

     « En fait, c’est toi qui vas être puni Camus. Et vu l’histoire que je vais raconter aux grands, ça sera plutôt sévère.»

     Déconcerté par son assurance, le Français avait répliqué avec une once d’incompréhension dans la voix.

     « Je ne vois vraiment pas comment. C’est toi qui m’as attaqué.

     — C’est exact, avait admis Zoltan. Mais c’est toi qui étais censé ne pas quitter le glacier avant que ton maître ne t’y autorise. Et c’est toi qui as porté la première attaque véritable, en prenant soin d’étouffer ton cosmos pour ne pas te faire repérer. Moi, je n’ai fait que répliquer pour me défendre. »

     À l’écoute de cette adaptation rocambolesque de la vérité, Camus avait levé un sourcil interloqué, tandis que Milo s’étranglait presque d’indignation :

     « Quoi ? Mais c’est du grand n’importe quoi ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous fabriquiez tous les deux, mais Camus ne t’a pas attaqué. Il visait ces rochers. J’ai tout vu !

     — J’aurais très bien pu me trouver sur ces rochers, avait répondu Zoltan avec une logique implacable. Et comme tu es intervenu, ça va m’éviter de trouver une excuse pour expliquer la trajectoire un peu en biais de mon coup. Entre parenthèses merci, Milo, je vais raconter que tu as agi pour l’empêcher de me porter une seconde attaque. Tu es mon héros. »

     À l’écoute d’un mensonge aussi sournois, pour la première fois de sa vie, ledit héros s’était senti submergé par un sentiment proche de la fureur, qui étrangement l’avait armé d’un calme meurtrier. Milo se souvenait de ce moment avec une acuité particulière encore aujourd’hui. Si à cet instant les doigts fins de Camus ne s’étaient pas resserrés davantage sur son poignet, il avait la conviction que la férocité de sa violence se serait libérée ce jour-là. Mais sous la pression de la main apaisante, il avait respiré un grand coup en essayant de se raccrocher à la froide impassibilité de son ami. Comment Camus parvenait-il à conserver un tel calme dans ce genre de situation ?

     Dompté par le détachement du futur Verseau, il s’était donc contenté de répété en articulant bien ses mots, et en regrettant de ne pas les marteler autrement dans le crâne du Roumain :

     « J’ai tout vu ! Je dirai la vérité. »

     Mais il en fallait davantage pour inquiéter Zoltan.

     « Ça sera ta parole contre la mienne, avait-il répondu en haussant les épaules. Déjà, tu n’as rien à faire ici. Ensuite, tout le monde sait que tu serais capable de raconter n’importe quoi pour prendre sa défense.»

     Sa désinvolture était aussi insultante que ses paroles, et Milo avait senti une flambée de colère le reprendre. Il allait fermer le clapet de son condisciple une bonne fois pour toutes, quand Camus était passé devant lui en lui murmurant :

     « Je vais m’en charger. De toute manière, nos maîtres ne devraient plus tarder. »

     Son ami avait entièrement raison. Prévenus par la déflagration de cosmos anormalement forte de Zoltan, les adultes allaient arriver. Restait à déterminer s’ils seraient suffisamment diligents pour les retrouver avant que le Roumain n’ait fini de mettre Camus en pièces.

     Milo était déchiré. D’un côté ce combat demeurait avant tout celui du Français. Son honneur de futur chevalier avait été bafoué en premier, et il devait répondre en conséquence. Mais de l’autre, le Grec était bien placé pour savoir que sa propre frappe l’avait affaibli. L’envie d’intervenir le torturait, mais il connaissait suffisamment la fierté de son camarade pour se douter que s’il le faisait, il se sentirait humilié.

     Les ongles profondément enfoncés dans les paumes, Milo avait vu avec désespoir son ami s’avancer vers Zoltan. Et il avait immédiatement compris que l’affrontement ne serait pas à son avantage. Le Français avait beau se maintenir aussi droit que possible, une légère claudication prouvait qu’il souffrait toujours du coup qu’il lui avait porté. À ce tableau, la culpabilité du Scorpion avait décuplé, tout autant que le besoin d’épauler Camus. Il n’allait tout de même pas le laisser écharper sous ses yeux sans réagir...

     L’enfant qu’il était alors s’était mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse, mais surtout, il avait senti la même pulsion froidement assassine le reprendre. Étrangement, cela l’aidait à cogiter plus efficacement. Le regard ironique de Zoltan l’informait clairement que ce dernier se ferait un plaisir de terminer ce qu’il avait commencé en massacrant Camus. N’y tenant plus, il s’était élancé pour retenir le petit Français en le rattrapant par le bras.

     « Attends ! »

     Cette fois-ci, le visage que le futur Verseau avait tourné vers lui trahissait un réel mécontentement.

     « C’est à moi de l’affronter, avait enchaîné rapidement Milo. Et tu n’as rien à dire, parce que je vais le défier.»

     Cette solution était dangereuse, mais il n’en existait pas d’autres pour interdire au Français de se mesurer à Zoltan. Son ami n’aurait jamais accepté qu’il prît sa place, il avait donc décidé de l’y contraindre en provoquant son condisciple pour obtenir le jugement de l’armure.

     En clair, seul le possesseur toujours en vie d’une armure pouvait déterminer le moment de sa transmission. Mais s’ils le désiraient, ses aspirants étaient autorisés à s’affronter de leur propre initiative lorsqu’ils se sentaient prêts, en demandant à la cuirasse de faire une sorte de présélection. Peu s’y risquaient, car livrées à elles-mêmes les armures étaient connues pour être capricieuses, et ce n’était pas systématiquement aux pieds du vainqueur qu’elles atterrissaient. Beaucoup préféraient attendre l'instant fatidique où leur maître se chargeait lui-même de passer le relais. L’épreuve était généralement plus juste et moins sanglante.

     Devant sa décision, la stupeur avait cloué le bec de Camus, offrant même à Milo un aperçut rarement exprimé de son état d’esprit. Malgré un contrôle déjà impressionnant sur ses émotions, il avait eu la joie de voir le futur Verseau écarquiller les yeux, révélant ainsi sa surprise et son appréhension. Secrètement heureux de ce partage involontaire qui l’assurait de son importance pour son ami, Milo avait souri.

     Naturellement, le Français avait immédiatement compris qu’il n’agissait de cette manière que pour le protéger, et il avait eu un mouvement de tête excédé en retirant son bras de sa prise. Milo se doutait qu’il aurait aimé passer outre sa détermination, mais il s'était assuré de parler suffisamment fort pour que Zoltan l’entendît. Un regard vers leur adversaire avait confirmé à Camus que ce dernier était ravi du cours des événements. Essayer de ramener son attention sur lui aurait été inutile. Depuis le temps que le Roumain cherchait à se débarrasser de Milo.

     « Ne crains rien, avait soufflé le Grec pour que le Français fût le seul à l’entendre. Cette fois-ci, je vais me débrouiller pour le tuer. Il ne nous ennuiera plus. »

     Mais contre toute attente, Camus s’était rapproché de lui jusqu’à le toucher pour lui glisser à l’oreille.

     « Ne fais pas ça, il n’en vaut pas la peine. Et tu ne récolteras que des ennuis. Gagne, mais ne le tue pas. »

     Sur l’instant, Milo n’avait pas compris le but d’une telle consigne, et il n’avait pas été  loin de croire que le maître de Camus avait raison : sa gentillesse le perdrait. Alors lui, Milo, il allait lui donner sa première leçon de survie. Que cela lui plût ou non, il les débarrasserait de ce parasite gênant.

     Refusant de mentir en cachant sa détermination, il avait plongé son regard clair dans celui d’un bleu plus sombre de Camus. L’importance de ce moment avait interdit à celui-ci de le repousser. Milo avait alors posé la main sur sa chevelure, là où sa blessure saignait encore. Faisant appel à un savoir que lui avait un jour montré Mü, il avait stoppé l’hémorragie d’une impulsion de cosmos. Le futur Verseau ne bougeait pas, et il avait laissé traîner ses doigts plus que nécessaire sur sa joue pâle et meurtrie.

     « Tout ira bien, l’avait-il conforté. Bientôt, il ne nous ennuiera plus. »

     Mais secouant la léthargie où semblait le plonger sa caresse, une fois encore, Camus avait tenté de le dissuader.

     « Milo, je ne veux pas.

     — Tu ne veux pas quoi ? »

     L’obstination et le désespoir qui perçait soudain dans la voix du Français le déconcertaient. Conscient de son incompréhension, ce dernier lui avait enfin avoué dans un souffle :

     « Être celui que tu associeras à la première personne que tu auras tuée. »

     C’était effectivement un argument de poids. Mais ce qui avait finalement emporté la décision de Milo, c’était l’expression douce et inquiète, qui l’espace d’un instant avait velouté de tendresse les yeux du Verseau sans que celui-ci s’en rendît compte. Rien que pour cela, parce qu’involontairement Zoltan lui avait ouvert une brèche dans la carapace d’indifférence que se forgeait un peu plus chaque jour son ami, Milo épargnerait le Roumain s’il en avait la possibilité.

     La suite, le grec se la rappelait moins précisément. Stimulé par l’adrénaline suscitée par le combat, il se souvenait simplement que son instinct avait pris le pas sur sa raison pure. Se faisant face, Zoltan et lui avaient embrasé leur cosmos de telle manière que l’armure perçût leur demande. Puis, l’affrontement avait commencé. Violent, sauvage, sans concession.

     À un moment, les deux enfants s’étaient aperçus de la présence de leurs Maîtres. Debout, côte à côte, ceux-ci les observaient silencieusement sur un coin du terrain. Conscients de l’enjeu de leur lute, les adultes n’intervenaient pas.

     Milo avait eu mal tout le temps de leur empoignade. Les coups portés par Zoltan étaient encore plus redoutables qu’à l’accoutumée. Mais à aucun moment, il n’avait songé à abandonner. Pour protéger Camus, il dépassait ses limites, se blindait contre la douleur et innovait pour surprendre son adversaire. Mais surtout, il avait dû résister à ce besoin primaire qui lui commandait de frapper pour donner la mort. En posant par instant son regard sur Camus, il était parvenu à se discipliner.

     Pâle et immobile, le petit Français ne laissait plus rien paraître de ses émotions, mais Milo en devinait facilement la teneur. Son ami s’inquiétait. Preuve qu’il lui était réellement attaché. Un sentiment qui le comblait et le motivait davantage. Pour Camus, cette journée devait s’associer à une victoire. Et il allait la lui offrir éclatante et exempte de tuerie.

     Zoltan se fatiguait. Milo se fatiguait également. Ils étaient en sang tous les deux. Un enchaînement de coups particulièrement agressifs les avait amenés au bord de la falaise. Épuisés, ils s’accordaient quelques secondes de répit, quand l’armure avait choisi ce moment pour se matérialiser aux pieds de Milo. Elle l’avait désigné. Il avait gagné. Essoufflé et heureux, il avait alors tourné la tête vers Camus avec un sourire de satisfaction complice.

     Le geste et le cri du Français l’avaient averti à temps de la traîtrise de Zoltan. Profitant de son inattention, le Roumain plongeait sur lui avec sauvagerie. La réaction de Milo avait été instinctive. Balayant l’espace devant lui de la frappe de son index rouge, il avait nettement senti le visage de son condisciple se déchirer sur sa griffe empoisonnée. Hurlant de douleur, Zoltan s’était rejeté en arrière en faisant un pas de trop. Emporté par son élan, il avait glissé sur la pente raide sans parvenir à attraper à la main que Milo tendait vers lui. Il avait disparu dans le gouffre qui s’ouvrait au pied de la falaise.

     Le combat avait été loyal et la duplicité de Zoltan avérée. La présence de leurs maîtres respectifs leur avait évité l’ennui de devoir retourner au Sanctuaire pour satisfaire aux questions du Grand Pope. Elle ne les avait néanmoins pas dispensés d’une punition en bonne et due forme. Les deux hommes se doutaient que cette rixe avait répondu à des normes différentes à celle d’un simple défi. Le mensonge de Camus pour justifier sa venue sur le terrain était fortement suspect, et les explications embrouillées de Milo pour soutenir la version de son ami les avaient laissés dubitatifs. D’un commun accord, les adultes avaient donc décidé de les éloigner l'un de l'autre durant quelques mois.

     Révolté par une telle injustice, Milo avait vu cette peine abrégée par la mort de son maître, bientôt suivi par celle accidentelle du Verseau en titre. Puis, le poids de leurs charges avait emballé le cours de sa vie et celle de Camus, et ils n’avaient jamais plus reparlé de Zoltan.

     Se relevant, Milo reprit sa dangereuse descente jusqu’à son temple. Découvrir que Zoltan avait survécu à sa chute le dérangeait profondément. Les événements l’avaient peut-être séparé définitivement du Français, mais il veillerait à ce que Zoltan ne profitât pas de la situation pour malmener celui-ci. Il ne croyait absolument pas à un quelconque repentir de son ancien condisciple. C’était un serpent de la pire espèce, et sa présence auprès du Verseau n’avait certainement rien d’anecdotique.


	17. Premières impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE (La cruauté de la mémoire) : Après son entrevue avec Shion, Camus rejoint son temple, Zoltan sur les talons. Réagissant impulsivement à l’écho du cosmos qu’il a perçu, Milo les intercepte après la Maison des Poissons. Malheureux et en colère, le Verseau verrouille au maximum ses émotions. Soulagé par ce retour, mais incapable de débrouiller ses propres sentiments Milo camoufle aussi les siens. La présence de Zoltan lui déplaît fortement, et il doute immédiatement de sa bienveillance pour Camus. Pour couper court à la méfiance du Grec, le Français se voit obligé de prendre la défense du Roumain. Redoutant d’aggraver les torts qu’il a déjà vis-à-vis de Camus, Milo n’insiste pas. Les deux anciens amants se séparent sur des faux semblants. Inquiet pour le Verseau, Milo se souvient de l’incident qui a autrefois marqué la disparition de Zoltan. Celui-ci était le second apprenti du Scorpion en titre d’alors pour l’obtention de l’armure d’Or. Prêt à tout pour s’assurer une victoire auprès de leurs maîtres respectifs, il avait tenté de tuer traîtreusement Camus lorsqu’ils étaient enfants. Intervenu in extremis, Milo n’avait pas eu d’autre choix que de provoquer l’arbitrage direct de l’amure du Scorpion pour sauver la vie du Verseau. Le combat s’était achevé par l’élimination accidentelle du Roumain.

    _*****************************_

**CHAPITRE 17 : PREMIÈRES IMPRESSIONS**

 

     Lorsque Camus avait effleuré les Douze Maisons de son cosmos, Aphrodite se trouvait chez lui, en compagnie d’Aioros et de Shaina. Le Suédois avait beau aspirer à la solitude depuis son retour, il se devait malgré tout de respecter certains devoirs liés à sa charge. Bien que conciliant et ouvert au dialogue, Shion avait été clair. Il faisait partie d’une élite, et celle-ci devait retrouver un minimum de cohésion après les tragédies précédentes.

     Aphrodite en était d’autant plus conscient que depuis leur résurrection, sa mémoire lui servait en boucle ses erreurs passées et leurs conséquences. À cela s’ajoutaient les difficultés rencontrées par d’autres de ses pairs. Les observer se débattre contre leurs propres fautes renforçait le sentiment de sa responsabilité, et il finissait par s'enliser dans une culpabilité insurmontable.

     Voilà des années, l'isolement et les machinations de Saga l’avait obligé à noyer son empathie sous une coquille d’égocentrisme. Il avait cru y parvenir avant que la Guerre Sainte ne le rattrapât, et il mesurait à présent l’inutilité pernicieuse d’un tel comportement. Il n’avait pourtant pas eu le choix. S’il s’était laissé aller à la prise en compte de la détresse réelle de certains de ses camarades autrefois, il serait devenu fou.

     Aujourd’hui, le constat de son renoncement lui paraissait d’autant plus amer. Il avait dû se protéger contre le ressenti de la douleur qu’engendrait la lente déchéance de plusieurs d’entre eux, que pour mieux sombrer dans ce même piège. Il avait dressé des murailles qui avaient fini par s’effondrer sur lui, et il demeurait enseveli sous leurs décombres.

     Ne voulant pas être la cause de nouvelles dissensions, il respectait l’ordre de Shion en s’astreignant régulièrement aux entraînements. Et quand il ne pouvait pas l’éviter, comme ce jour-là, il acceptait de rencontrer ses condisciples pour régler certains détails entrant dans la bonne marche du Sanctuaire. Pour toutes autres questions, il repoussait gentiment mais fermement les intrusions dans sa sphère privée. Il ne désirait réellement plus qu’une seule chose : qu’on le laissât en paix avec sa solitude.

     Néanmoins, la manière extrêmement brève dont Camus avait annoncé son retour, et plus encore son détachement fuyant pour traverser sa Maison, s’était heurtée à son empathie retrouvée. Sans se tromper, il pouvait affirmer que le Français se débattait face à un problème similaire au sien. Bien que parfaitement verrouillé, son cosmos se repliait trop sur lui-même pour ne pas être l’aveu d’une souffrance interne, qui refusait farouchement de s’épancher. Aphrodite connaissait peu le Verseau et il se sentait parfaitement incapable de lui venir en aide, mais ce constat touchait sa nature profonde et le peinait pour son frère d’armes.

     Ils avaient tous été victimes des circonstances, mais aujourd’hui, certains en subissaient les effets plus cruellement que d’autres, et le Suédois pensait de sa responsabilité d’épauler ceux-ci à minima. En l’état actuel de ses propres errements, il n’avait pu faire qu’une seule chose pour soulager le Français lors de son passage à travers sa Maison : demander à Aioros et à Shaina de ne pas se manifester.

     Il n’avait pas répondu au regard interrogateur du Sagittaire, ni à la question plus directe du Serpentaire. Il leur avait juste intimé de ne pas importuner Camus. Puis, il avait repris comme si de rien n’était le recensement des armures qu’ils effectuaient. Une demi-heure plus tard, le travail accompli, il avait pu les pousser courtoisement vers la porte.

\-----------------------------------------------------

     Aioros et Shaina quittèrent Aphrodite avec la désagréable impression de n’avoir réussi à remplir qu’une partie de la mission que leur avait confiée Shion. Certes, ils étaient parvenus sans trop de difficultés à s’incruster dans le temple des Poissons. Mais mis à part pour les renseigner sur des éléments parfaitement impersonnels concernant les armures, le Suédois s’était ingénié à détourner la conversation dès que celle-ci menaçait de devenir trop intime. Et ils avaient fini par se faire reconduire gentiment dehors.

     « C’était couru d’avance, bougonna Shaina. Ça fait plus de trois mois qu’il refuse obstinément tous contacts, si ce n’est ceux en lien direct avec sa fonction. Il n’y avait vraiment pas de raison pour qu’il fasse un pas dans notre direction. Même pris par surprise. Et d’ailleurs, pourquoi moi?... Toi encore, tu es la patience et le prototype de l’ami sincère personnifiés. Mais moi ?... Tu sais que j’ai dû me retenir ? Par moments j’avais envie de le secouer pour le faire réagir. Notre Pope a parfois de ces idées.

     — Je trouve au contraire que Shion t’a très judicieusement choisie, rétorqua le grec avec un sourire. Ta présence rentrait tout à fait dans le cadre de la thérapie qu’il a en tête.

     — Tu pourrais préciser », répliqua l’Italienne, un soupçon méfiant dans la voix.

     Elle n'aimait pas agir sans comprendre, et encore moins se faire manipuler.

     « Aphrodite t’aime bien, répondit succinctement le Sagittaire, en regrettant que le masque d’argent lui interdît de voir l’expression de Shaina. Ou tout au moins, il t’aimait bien avant son premier décès.

     — Et tu sais ça comment, toi ? le reprit-elle, en tournant son visage anonyme vers lui. Il te l’a dit ?

     — Oh ! non, repartit Aioros en riant. J’ai disparu bien trop tôt de sa vie, et depuis son retour, il ne parle plus à personne.

     — Alors ? » insista-t-elle, en maîtrisant mal son impatience.

     Elle détestait ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en mains, et bien qu’elle s’appliquât à ne rien montrer, les sous-entendus du Sagittaire étaient loin d’être infondés. Que savait-il que Shion semblait également connaître ? Ce rappel du passé la plaçait dans une situation inconfortable. Elle ignorait encore ce qu’elle allait faire, mais pour le bien du chevalier des Poissons, il y avait effectivement matière à ce qu’elle changeât de stratégie la prochaine fois qu’elle le rencontrerait. Cependant, pour rien au monde elle n’évoquerait ce sujet très personnel ouvertement.

     Attentif à ses réactions, Aioros reprit comme si de rien n’était :

     « Je suppose que tu sais qu’Aphrodite a été un temps assez proche d’Angelo. C’est lui qui nous l’a dit.

     — Ah, répliqua-t-elle d’un ton neutre. Et pourquoi ce n’est pas le psychopathe du quatrième temple qui s’y colle alors ? S’ils étaient si copains que ça, il aurait peut-être un peu plus de chance que moi pour le faire réagir, non ?

     — Il a déjà essayé, répondit le Grec avec patience. Mais Aphrodite le fuit encore plus que les autres. Et entre nous soit dit, abstiens-toi de juger Death Mask avec autant d’a priori. Il a changé. »

     Seul un grognement étouffé, qui pouvait passer pour un assentiment, lui répondit.

     « Et je suis sensée faire quoi de l’information ? finit-elle, pas demander.

     — Réfléchis », fut l'unique indication qu’un Aioros passablement amusé voulut bien lui donner.

     L’adolescent de quatorze ans qui s’était brutalement éveillé dans un corps de vingt-huit, retrouvait ici un des rares avantages à sa situation. Il gardait un regard naturel, et non faussé par tout un tas de considérations d’adultes, sur la vaste complexité des sentiments humains. Et quand il observait de quelle manière s’enfonçaient certains de ses pairs sous la jonction de leur maturité soi-disant responsable, cumulée à leurs regrets plus ou moins bien assumés après les désastres qui avaient déferlés sur eux, il espérait bien conserver cette vision moins embouteillée encore quelque temps.

     Il n’avait qu’à songer à la colère qui semblait dévorer Aiolia chaque fois qu’il le voyait pour s’en convaincre. Après mûres réflexions, il était à peu près sûr que son petit frère avait monté en épingle une scène qu’il avait surpris de longues années auparavant. Les convenances et la crainte de remuer une vieille blessure interdisait au Lion de ramener le sujet sur le tapis. Ce qui n’empêchait pas ce détail de lui pourrir la vie, empoisonnant leur relation par la même occasion.

     Aioros trouvait cela stupide. D’un côté Aiolia refusait de l’ennuyer avec des réminiscences qu’il devait juger déplacées et particulièrement indiscrètes, mais de l’autre il leur en faisait payer le prix à tous les deux, en s’engluant dans un ressenti biaisé qui ternissait leurs rapports.

     Depuis leur résurrection, Aioros avait pourtant laissé à son frère suffisamment de temps pour lui poser franchement la question qui l’embarrassait. À croire que cette sacro-sainte condition d’adulte rendait pusillanimes les plus courageux. La situation finissait par devenir ridicule, et le Sagittaire prit la décision de percer lui-même l’abcès. Finalement, cette rencontre avec le chevalier des Poissons, qui de son côté ne faisait guère preuve de plus de maturité dans son malheur, se révélait plus constructive que prévu.

     Ils s’engouffrèrent dans le temple du Verseau en silence. Tandis que Shaina s’interrogeait sur la manière dont elle devait comprendre et gérer l’information donnée par le Grec, Aioros signalait leur passage en se doutant qu’aucun écho ne lui répondrait. Et cela le tracassait. Le contrecoup de l’amnésie de Camus et les circonstances difficiles de sa détention n’expliquaient pas tout. Son absence totale de manifestation affective à son retour avait quelque chose d’excessif.

     Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, la discrétion du Verseau était proverbiale, et Aiorios ne se serait pas forcément aperçu de l’ampleur du problème sans la réaction d’Aphrodite. L’intervention de ce dernier pour épargner au Français toute prise de contact direct n’avait rien d’anodin. Derrière l’effacement de Camus, l’empathie ranimée du Suédois avait certainement perçu un autre souci qu’un simple désintérêt pour les codes sociaux.

     Aioros pinça les lèvres. Le retour du onzième gardien était loin de s’annoncer sous les meilleurs auspices. S’il voulait l’aider, il allait devoir redoubler de vigilance. Ne serait-ce que pour tenir à l’œil celui qui l’escortait. Il avait parfaitement reconnu son identité, et elle le laissait dubitatif.

     Le Sagittaire n’était pas aussi doué que certains pour déterminer qui se cachait sous telle ou telle aura quand le propriétaire ce celle-ci jouait à cache-cache. Mais, contrairement à Camus, lorsque Zoltan avait traversé la Maison des Poissons, il n’avait fait aucun mystère sur sa présence. Pris par une curiosité légitime, le Grec avait alors effleuré ce cosmos étranger. Quelle n’avait pas été sa stupéfaction en reconnaissant celui de Zoltan. Sans compter sa contrariété. À l’époque, l’apprenti Or lui avait causé plus de souci que la totalité des autres enfants sous sa responsabilité.

     Objectivement, le Roumain n’avait jamais fait preuve d’irrespect ou de désobéissance à son encontre. Mais le Sagittaire n’aimait pas ses manières sournoises, et il s’était toujours douté que plus d’une des punitions récoltées par Milo aurait dû lui échoir. D’ailleurs, comment se faisait-il qu’il fût de retour parmi eux ? En épluchant les vieux dossiers pour apprendre tout ce qu’il n’avait pas vécu, il avait découvert qu’une chute accidentelle l’avait précipité dans un gouffre profond. Personne n’avait jamais retrouvé son corps, mais sa mort semblait acquise.

     Et que faisait-il en compagnie du Verseau ? Ce n’était un secret pour aucun des plus anciens que Zoltan n’avait jamais porté le Français dans son cœur. D’un autre côté, le Sagittaire avait lui-même disparu si tôt, qu’il ne conservait que peu de souvenirs directs. Les gens pouvaient changer avec les années, et puis Shion n’aurait jamais laissé Zoltan suivre Camus en cas de danger. À moins que la rouerie de l’enfant dont il se rappelait ne se fût muée en machiavélisme de premier ordre.

     Absorbé par ces questions insolubles, l’expression d’Aioros se rembrunit davantage. Un détail qui n’échappa pas à l’Italienne.

     « Un problème Aioros ? demanda-t-elle, tandis qu’ils sortaient du onzième temple.

     — Je ne sais pas encore. La personne qui accompagnait Camus m’intrigue. Il se nomme Zoltan, la renseigna-t-il.

     — Tu le connais ce Zoltan ?

     — Malheureusement, oui.

     — Comment ça, malheureusement ? »

     Shaina inclina la tête de manière intriguée. Pour que le pondéré Sagittaire s’autorisât à parler de cette manière, il devait y avoir anguille sous roche. La jeune femme se sentait d’autant plus curieuse de connaître le pedigree du nouvel arrivant, mais Aioros se défaussa en retrouvant un sourire amical. Il se méfiait des jugements de valeur à l’emporte-pièce.

     « Je m’inquiète sans doute pour rien, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Une vieille méfiance à son encontre, qui n’a sans doute plus de raison d’être. Comme celle que je te reproche de converser envers Angelo.

     — Oh, répliqua Shaina avec amusement. Au moins tu es logique avec toi-même. Mais si tu te tracasses pour le Verseau, tu as raison.

     — Pourquoi ? l’interrogea-t-il à son tour, curieux d’écouter l’avis de la jeune femme sur la question.

     — Déjà, parce qu’on a mis beaucoup trop de temps pour le retrouver, et que je ne pense pas qu’il ait pris des vacances. Ensuite, parce que si quelque chose cloche, il sera le dernier à vous en parler. »

     Elle ne faisait qu’avancer des évidences, et Aioros eut la nette impression qu’elle laissait volontairement en suspens une partie de sa réponse. Sans doute parce qu’elle ne savait pas trop comment la formuler. Curieux, il l’incita à poursuivre.

     « Va au bout de ta pensée Shaina.

     — Milo, lâcha-t-elle sans le regarder.

     — Quoi Milo ? »

     Ralentissant sa marche, la jeune femme livra le fond de sa pensée :

     — Tu as eu à travailler avec lui, dernièrement ? Une vraie pile réglée pour un taser à la puissance maximum. J’admets que personne n’a mis plus d’acharnement que lui à retrouver Camus, et qu’il a subi une fichue pression. Seulement, il y a des moments où il se comporte bizarrement, et de manière vraiment décalée.

     — Tu sais très bien que c’est parce que la situation l’a énormément préoccupé, répliqua évasivement d’Aioros.

     — Tu veux dire parce qu’en plus d’être frères d’armes, le Verseau et lui sont de très bons amis ? insista-t-elle, si lourdement que le Sagittaire tiqua.

     — Oui, se contenta-t-il de répondre avec prudence.

     — Ben voyons, reprit-elle, un brin d’agacement dans la voix. Alors pourquoi n’a-t-il pas déjà rejoint le onzième temple ? Camus a beau avoir été discret, je suis sûre qu’aucun des Ors n’a raté son message. Tu me prends vraiment pour une idiote, Aioros. »

     Un instant, le Sagittaire reporta son attention sur le paysage. Elle n’avait pas tort, et il aurait été bien hypocrite d’essayer de la contrer. Néanmoins, son attitude l’étonnait. Elle tournait étrangement autour du pot, alors que généralement elle n’hésitait pas à afficher clairement ses opinions. Et brusquement, le Grec comprit. Elle en savait vraisemblablement beaucoup plus qu’eux-mêmes sur la véritable relation entre Milo et Camus, jusqu’à ce qu’Athéna décidât de leur révéler celle-ci. Ce qui la plaçait incontestablement dans une situation délicate vis-à-vis des Ors. Dans un cadre si confidentiel, c’était effectivement à lui de l’autoriser à poursuivre.

     Interrompant sa descente, il arrêta celle de l’Italienne en la retenant par le bras.

     « Que veux-tu dire exactement, Shaina ? demanda-t-il avec bienveillance. Parle sans crainte, cette conversation restera entre nous. De plus, rien de ce que tu évoqueras ne me braquera contre Camus. »

     Aussitôt, il sentit la jeune femme se détendre. Il en fallait beaucoup pour perturber Shaina, et il devina qu’elle redoutait surtout de porter préjudice au Verseau.

     « Il y a de plus en plus de rumeurs les concernant, confia-t-elle, sans plus tergiverser. Et tu sais parfaitement à quoi je fais allusion, parce que je t’ai entendu reprendre deux gardes pas plus tard qu’hier sur le sujet. Et fait, pour moi ce sont plus que de simples rumeurs. Voilà longtemps que je sais de source sûre qu’ils étaient davantage que de simples amis. Il y a quelques années, je les ai surpris ensemble. »

     Elle vit s’allumer un éclat amusé dans l’œil d’Aioros, tandis que sa bouche s’ouvrait sur un « oh ! » muet faussement réprobateur. Aussitôt, elle comprit son erreur, et elle se récria en agitant vivement les mains devant elle :

     « Non, non, non, je ne les ai pas surpris à faire ça ! Je les ai simplement vus en train de s’embrasser. Et à la façon dont Camus plaquait Milo contre le mur, ça n’avait rien à voir avec un baiser amical. Je n’ai jamais parlé de ce que j’avais découvert par la suite. C’était leur affaire, et personne n’avait à y mettre le nez. Aujourd’hui, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais j’ai la nette impression qu’il y a eu un truc qui a foiré entre eux. »

     Shaina ne pouvait pas connaître l’épisode de la colonne d’airain, et Aioros biaisa sa réponse :

     « Dois-je te rappeler le rôle de Camus lors de l’invasion du Sanctuaire par les Spectres ? Un truc, comme tu dis, aurait pu foirer à moins.

     — Oui, admit Shaina. Pourtant, je vois mal Milo lui en vouloir en connaissant la vérité sur ses motivations. »

     « _Si tu savais_ », songea avec tristesse le Sagittaire.

     « Et en quoi cela t’inquiète-t-il ? l’interrogea-t-il, curieux de découvrir ce que lui soufflait son intuition féminine.

     — Eh bien, quand je vois comment certains d’entre vous reprennent difficilement leurs marques, je me dis que Camus ne devrait pas se retrouver seul dans un moment pareil.

     — Tu as sans doute raison, répondit le Sagittaire en se remettant à descendre les marches. Finalement, le fait que Zoltan soit à ses côtés est une bonne chose.

     — Peut-être bien. Mais tu me disais que tu n’étais pas totalement sûr de lui. Alors, ce n’est peut-être pas la personne la mieux appropriée non plus, tempéra-t-elle.

     — De toute manière, Shion va immanquablement demander que l’on ouvre une enquête, la rassura Aioros. C’est la procédure normale en cas de réapparition inexpliquée. Et si ça peut te tranquilliser, je m’en chargerai personnellement... Mais dis-moi, comment se fait-il que tu te soucies autant du Verseau ?

     — Il a couvert une de mes bêtises lorsque j’étais gamine », fut la seule explication qu’elle accepta de lui donner.

     C’était une raison plus qu’honorable, et connaissant la fierté de l’Italienne, le Grec n’insista pas pour en apprendre davantage. Ils se séparèrent en arrivant au neuvième temple, l’esprit encore plus rempli de questions que de réponses.

\---------------------------------------------------------

     Un peu plus haut, Camus tentait utilement de remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées. Il avait déjà mal vécu le retour brutal de ses souvenirs, mais sa rencontre imprévue avec Milo l’avait achevé. Et retrouver l’intimité de son logis ne l’aidait en rien. Pas un meuble ou un bibelot qui ne lui rappela un élément de sa vie d’avant, auquel était étroitement lié le Scorpion. Pire qu’une malédiction…

     Partagé entre colère, frustration et chagrin il oscillait sous une tempête émotive qu’il cachait difficilement à Zoltan. Depuis leur bref aparté avec Milo, le Roumain s’était contenté de le suivre sans rien dire. Mais il se sentait épié. Refusant de lui donner la moindre satisfaction, Camus résistait encore vaillamment au manque de drogue. Et Zoltan le laissait s’enfoncer avec un plaisir évident.

     En pénétrant dans son appartement, le Français avait aussitôt remarqué que ses affaires avaient été fouillées. Globalement, tout était toujours méticuleusement rangé, et plusieurs années d’absence expliquaient quelques objets bougés pour cause de ménage. Mais deux ou trois ouvrages décalés d’un cran dans la bibliothèque, ou la nouvelle disposition de certains papiers au fond du tiroir de son bureau prouvaient le passage d’une main étrangère.

     À en juger par les précautions prises, pas si étrangère que cela d’ailleurs. La figure de Milo s’imposa de nouveau avec insistance. Mis à part lui, personne n’aurait osé s’immiscer dans son intimité. Bien qu’il se doutât que les difficultés rencontrées pour le retrouver motivaient cette intrusion, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’en vouloir au Scorpion. Plus que tout autre, le Grec savait combien il détestait que l’on farfouillât dans ses affaires. Qu’avait-il découvert ? Camus aurait aimé tout vérifier, mais la présence du balafré lui interdisait de procéder à une inspection en bonne et due forme. Vigilant et curieux, ce dernier suivait ses moindres gestes.

     Agacé, le Verseau indiqua à Zoltan une des deux chambres à l’usage de ses apprentis. Rentrant dans la sienne, il claqua la porte derrière lui. Il devait absolument recouvrer son calme intérieur. Mû par un réflexe de précaution dicté par la colère, il s’enferma à double tour. Mais il ne put éviter d’entendre la répartie ironique du Roumain alors qu’il tournait la clé.

     « Pas la peine de jouer à ça avec moi, Camus. Je n’aurais aucune difficulté pour défoncer la porte. Et de toute manière, tu sais très bien que tu vas finir par venir mendier après de moi. »

     Camus grinça des dents. Le pire étant que son tortionnaire avait raison. Submergé par une bouffée de révolte, il se saisit d’une chaise pour l’envoyer avec rage se fracasser contre la porte. Seul le rire du Roumain lui répondit. Cet exutoire lui permit de tenir une heure de plus en niant la douleur qui froissait chacun de ses muscles, nouait ses articulations, martelait ses tempes et révulsait son estomac.

     Allongé sur le lit les yeux grands ouverts, il conservait les poings serrés à s’en faire blanchir les phalanges. Espérer obtenir un peu de repos dans ces conditions était vain. Lutter contre le flux de souffrance qui l'étreignait passait par un dérivatif. Combattre sa détérioration physique par la réflexion lui semblait le plus approprié, même si, d’un autre côté, cette diversion ne servait qu’à pointer son asservissement.

     À force de s’interroger sur le mystérieux commanditaire de Zoltan, il parvenait à une certitude. Pour menacer aussi directement les enfants, il ne pouvait s’agir que de quelqu'un appartenant au Sanctuaire. Mais qui le haïssait suffisamment pour avoir orchestré un tel piège ? Certes, certaines de ses missions lui valaient la rancune de personnages importants. Mais aucun n’était assez puissant pour s’infiltrer dans le Domaine Sacré en toute impunité. L’attaque venait de l’intérieur. Par conséquent, elle n’avait pu être échafaudée que par quelqu’un de particulièrement bien renseigné, voire détenteur d’une fonction interne à leur organisation. Le Verseau avait beau se remémorer le moindre instant de sa vie précédente, il ne voyait pas qui pouvait lui en vouloir à ce point.

     Malgré sa volonté, un long frisson le secoua. Cela faisait près d’une heure qu’il trompait la douleur par la réflexion et son mal de tête lancinant se transformait en migraine épouvantable. Il n’était plus en état de se concentrer correctement. Avec difficulté, iI se releva. La souffrance accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements et il dut faire un effort pour ne pas gémir.

     Il n’avait plus le choix. Il devait demander à Zoltan de le soulager, avant que son cosmos ne devînt trop fluctuant et ne trahît. Personne ne devait s’apercevoir de quelque chose. C’était un risque qu’il ne pouvait pas courir.

     Ouvrant la porte, il marcha d’un pas d’automate jusqu’au centre de la pièce à vivre. Éclairée par deux larges fenêtres baignées de soleil, celle-ci était aménagée de manière à la fois sommaire et confortable. Une table en bois cirée entourée de bancs, deux fauteuils près de la cheminée, trois grands coffres ouvragés en guise de rangement, et dans un coin, un canapé et une table basse devant l’angle transformé en bibliothèque.

     Zoltan s’était rendu utile en allumant le feu. Camus s'approcha des flammes d’une démarche presque chancelante. Il ne faisait pas froid, et pourtant il se sentait glacé. Assis dans l’un des deux fauteuils, le Roumain le regardait s'avancer avec un petit sourire satisfait. Le Verseau ressemblait à un oiseau blessé qui venait manger dans sa main. Il serait si facile de l’étouffer lorsque le moment serait arrivé. Que sa complice le voulût ou non, il l’achèverait. Car, telle serait la quintessence de sa vengeance.

     Le Français s’immobilisa à quelques pas de lui. Son l’expression était à présent si fermée qu’il fallait être attentif pour percevoir son malaise. Sa fierté n’avait d’égale que son courage, et Zoltan ne put que l’admirer. Durant quelques secondes, les prunelles bleues affrontèrent les yeux noirs.

     Camus savait qu’une fois que le poison du Roumain coulerait dans ses veines, il dériverait dans un monde mal défini et exempt de souffrance. Le temps qu’il y resterait, rien ne pourrait plus l’atteindre. Le Verseau aurait aimé résister encore, mais tout se compliquait tant autour de lui, qu’au-delà de la disparition de la torture qui brisait son corps, il n’aspirait plus qu’à cet oubli. Néanmoins, il avait besoin d’obtenir une explication avant de se plier à la volonté de Zoltan.

     « Pourquoi m’as-tu attaqué en traître quand nous étions enfants ? » demanda-t-il, en contrôlant difficilement le tremblement de sa voix.

     Malgré la douleur, il mobilisait ses dernières forces pour conserver un port de tête altier. Le sourire de Zoltan s’accentua, et le Français fit appel à toute sa retenue pour ne le pas saisir par le col de sa chemise et le secouer avec violence. Rien n’obligeait le Roumain à lui répondre, mais apparemment celui-ci adorait jouer avec ses nerfs.

     « À cause d’une conversation que j’ai surprise entre nos deux maîtres, répliqua-t-il, entretenant davantage le mystère.

     — Quelle conversation ? insista le Verseau.

     — Ah ! ça, il faudra que tu le découvres par toi-même. Mais à mon avis, tu seras mort avant que cela ne se produise. »

     Ignorant sa provocation, Camus reprit sans élever le ton.

     « Je ne comprends pas. Pour que tu veuilles te venger de moi depuis si longtemps…

     — Je te l’ai déjà dit, je ne cherche pas me venger de toi, le coupa Zoltan avec désinvolture. J’ai vendu mes services à quelqu’un qui veut le faire. Nuance. »

     Pas un trait du visage du Français ne bougea, mais Zoltan le devinait déconcerté. Son brusque silence trahissait les questions qui l’agitaient. Tel un chat jouant avec une souris, il décida de l’embrouiller davantage, en lui donnant des explications paradoxalement sincères.

     « Je n’ai rien contre toi, reprit-il, sans lâcher son regard. Absolument rien. Et si ça peut te consoler, je ne t’en voulais pas plus lorsque nous étions gosses. Tu étais simplement le moyen le plus efficace pour obtenir ce que je désirais. Et malheureusement pour toi, tu le restes encore aujourd’hui.

     — Et que désires-tu si ardemment ? » l’interrogea Camus d’un ton neutre.

     Malgré sa prudence, Zoltan ne résista pas au plaisir d’orienter le Verseau vers le sujet qui ne pourrait que raviver ses blessures.

     « Tu n’en a vraiment pas la moindre idée ? Tu me déçois. Pourtant tu devrais facilement mettre le doigt sur ce qui m’animait autrefois. Souviens-toi. Nous étions deux à nous disputer l’armure du Scorpion. Elle aurait dû me revenir. J’étais celui qui la méritait. Mais Milo m’a salement éliminé.

     — Il t’a combattu loyalement, répliqua le Français d’un ton calme, en regrettant déjà le cours que prenait la conversation.

     — Mais il s’est servi de son cosmos au dernier moment, objecta le Roumain d’un air faussement scandalisé. Alors que l’armure l’avait déjà choisi. S’il n’avait pas répliqué avec autant de violence, jamais je n’aurais glissé. Et les événements auraient été différents. Nous aurions pu demander à notre maître de réviser le jugement de l’armure.

     — Ce qu’une armure décide, nul ne peut le contester, et tu le sais, réagit le Verseau d’un air sentencieux. Moi, ce que je retiens, c’est que tu as profité d’une seconde d’inattention de Milo pour l’attaquer par traîtrise. Si je ne l’avais pas prévenu, tu l’aurais tué. Il n’a fait que se protéger.

     — Et moi, je constate que tu le défends une fois de plus, répondit Zoltan d’un air entendu. Après tout ce qu’il t’a fait. Franchement, il faut que je l’entende pour le croire. Et pourtant, ta réaction suit un schéma tellement évident. Tu me mâches vraiment le travail Camus. Pour un peu, je t’en remercierais. »

     Agacé par ses sous-entendus, et de plus en plus ravagé par une douleur physique qu’il ne cachait qu’à grand-peine, Camus n’aima pas sa dérobade. Zoltan était trop sûr de lui. Depuis le début, il le narguait avec une suffisance inquiétante, et il en déduisit qu’il lui manquait un élément clé. Tant qu’il n’aurait pas percé ce secret, il serait dans l’incapacité de se défendre. Posant ses mains croisées sur ses épaules dans un geste dérisoire pour masquer à Zoltan les tremblements qui le saisissaient, il demanda encore :

     « Qu’est-ce qui est évident ?

     — Ce que nos maîtres racontaient, daigna l’informer le balafré, en se levant du fauteuil pour venir se dresser face à lui. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme cette conversation était intéressante. Et le mieux, c’est que c’est là que j’ai compris que Milo avait plongé. Il tenait déjà tellement à toi à l’époque. Si comme eux vous aviez eu l’intelligence de ne rester qu’amis. Mais non, il a fallu que tu répondes à ses sentiments et que vous deveniez amants par la suite. Chose dont je ne me plains pas, car en faisant ça, vous avez travaillé dans mon sens. »

     Et brusquement, malgré l’état de manque qui menaçait d’anéantir ses dernières aptitudes au raisonnement, une petite lumière clignota dans l’esprit de Camus. Milo et lui avaient été si discrets sur leur relation, que ceux qui connaissaient leur secret devaient se compter sur les doigts d’une main.

     « Comment peux-tu le savoir ? » tenta-t-il de comprendre, en conservant un détachement trompeur.

     Le regard rivé au sien eut un éclat moqueur. Zoltan n’était pas dupe. Mais alors que le Verseau désespérait d’obtenir une réponse, le Roumain décida de lui accorder un indice, certain que celui-ci ne servirait qu’à le perdre davantage et à soupçonner tout le monde, pour son plus grand bonheur. Se penchant à son oreille sur un ton de confidence, il murmura :

     « C’est à ton ennemi que je dois ce renseignement. Et elle ne saura jamais combien je lui en suis reconnaissant. »

     « _Elle_ »… Zoltan venait de se trahir. À présent, Camus savait qu’il avait affaire à une femme, ce qui réduisait d’autant le champ de ses futures investigations. Se redressant, le balafré poursuivit avec l’envie évidente de livrer une information qui allait à nouveau le déstabiliser. Du moins l’espérait-il.

     « L’aider va me permettre de me venger avec brio. Pas de toi. Mais de Milo. La seule raison qui me pousse à m’en prendre à toi, c’est que tu demeures pour moi le plus sûr moyen de l’atteindre. Votre séparation et le fait qu’à présent il t’en veuille probablement encore n’y changent rien. Pas en sachant ce que je sais. Ton calvaire me servira à le briser. Tu n’es qu’un pion. Mais en l’occurrence, un pion indispensable. »

     Aucun battement de cil ne vint trahir les pensées du Verseau. D’une indifférence parfaite, son regard et ses traits fléchirent seulement sous l’assaut d’un frisson involontaire, et le Roumain attendit inutilement une réplique. Camus devina qu’il marquait un point à la moue contrariée qui effleura un instant les lèvres de son adversaire. Fier de cette victoire, il se félicita intérieurement de parvenir à le tromper sur l’inquiétude qui le gagnait pour le Scorpion.

     Ses griefs contre Milo avaient beau enfler au fur et à mesure qu’il passait en revue leurs conséquences, il détestait le savoir dans la ligne de mire de Zoltan. Bien que la voix de la colère l’armât d’une pointe de rancœur, il se sentait incapable d’abandonner le Grec à son sort comme à un juste retour des choses. Le machiavélisme de l’ancien condisciple de celui-ci était trop dangereux. Camus était bien placé pour en juger. Après ce qu’il venait de réussir avec lui-même, il ne doutait pas une seconde que le Roumain fût apte à déboulonner un Scorpion au meilleur de sa forme. Pour le Français, cette idée était inacceptable. Il s’expliquait mal son besoin de protéger un être qui l’avait si cruellement rejeté, mais la haine de Zoltan changeait la donne.

     Durant une minute, les deux hommes s’observèrent en silence, avant qu’un tressaillement ne saisît à nouveau le Verseau. Depuis leur départ de Russie, Zoltan le tenait sevré de drogue. Afin de lui éviter toute velléité de fuite pendant leur voyage, le Roumain avait pris le risque de le ramener au Sanctuaire dans un état limite pour dissimuler sa vulnérabilité. Il comptait essentiellement sur l’orgueil de Camus pour parvenir à masquer sa mauvaise condition physique, et jusqu’à présent, cela avait parfaitement marché.

     Mais maintenant, une fine pellicule de sueur se formait sur le visage de Camus. Zoltan eut un sourire froid. Il devenait évident que le Français n’arrivait plus à contrôler sa détresse corporelle. Bientôt, il s’effondrerait littéralement à ses pieds. Il réussissait encore à étouffer l’instabilité de son cosmos en bloquant le rayonnement de celui-ci hors de sa Maison, mais, suffisamment proche, Zoltan ressentait la souffrance qui en émanait. Si quelqu’un traversait maintenant le onzième temple, il la percevrait également.

     Le Roumain ne désirait pas ameuter tout le Sanctuaire, mais il avait besoin que Camus prît conscience de ses limites pour rester à sa merci. Néanmoins, il se plut à pousser sa victime à bout en l’interrogeant avec un art consommé de la dérision.

     « Tu comptes attendre encore longtemps avant de me demander ce dont tu as besoin ? Si tu t’effondres maintenant, tout le monde saura dans quel état pitoyable tu te trouves réellement. Je sais que tu rêves de me voir démasqué. Mais si ça arrive, ne doute pas un instant que tes petits chéris en pâtiront immédiatement. Dis-moi, qu’est-ce qui compte réellement pour toi ? Eux, ou ta vie misérable ? »

     Une ombre de colère traversa les yeux clairs. Zoltan ne s’en inquiéta pas. Il contrôlait parfaitement la situation. Le jour où il avait forcé Camus à sombrer dans l’abîme déstructuré par la drogue, il avait mis en place un piège imparable. Plus que la souffrance, il savait que le Verseau redoutait le regard que ses frères d'armes porteraient sur lui s’ils découvraient sa déchéance. Et sa réplique lui donna raison.

     « Fais-le, et qu’on en finisse », murmura-t-il d’un ton égal et pourtant vaincu.

     L’ongle devenu noir plongea sous le col de la chemise. Une fois encore, il piqua la même zone de chair, qui à force demeurait meurtrie. Partagé entre la douleur et le soulagement, Camus ne put retenir un bref gémissement. D’une complaisance cynique, Zoltan le soutint alors que le pouvoir de la drogue commençait à le faire chanceler. Le Français aurait aimé le repousser, mais tout tanguait autour de lui. Passant un bras sous son épaule et enserrant sa taille de l’autre, le balafré le guida jusqu’au divan ou il l’aida à s’allonger.

     Camus sentit un coussin glisser sous la tête, tandis qu’un arrière-plan sonore lui servait quelques paroles incompréhensibles de la part d’un Roumain à l’image déformée. Incapable de combattre l’effet fulgurant du poison de Zoltan, il se laissa sombrer dans un univers qui trompait ses sens et sa raison malmenée. Apaisé par le reflux brutal de la douleur, son cosmos retrouvait l’instabilité commune à tout dormeur traversant une période de rêve.

     Il allait totalement perdre pied avec la réalité, lorsqu’un écho fugace vint secouer ce qui lui restait de logique . Malgré sa brièveté, il perçut nettement la caresse d’un cosmos inquiet et insistant. L’extraordinaire d’une telle connexion l’obligea à lutter quelques secondes contre le monde sans repères où il s’enfonçait. À présent qu’il avait récupéré son propre cosmos, il savait de qui provenait cette signature particulière. Il l’avait compris dès que l’armure l’avait auréolé de son pouvoir, en ressentant l’étonnement de Sergueï. À ce moment, il avait également découvert que le petit était voué à un avenir prometteur, et il saisissait mieux pourquoi Zoltan tenait à le garder à l’œil. Mais le fait que l’enfant disposait d’un grand potentiel n’expliquait pas tout. Il y avait là un mystère qu’il devrait résoudre.

     Pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, Sergueï était capable de percevoir les modifications de sa psyché. Alors qu’il se trouvait à une distance non négligeable, et qu’il bloquait la possibilité de s’immiscer dans son esprit à tous les autres. C’était sans doute à cause de cela que le petit n’avait jamais paru surpris de le voir à la limite de l’épuisement les deux fois où Zoltan l’avait introduit dans sa geôle. Il savait déjà qu’il n’allait pas bien.

     Camus s’enlisait dans l’incompréhension. Ce genre de lien pouvait s’expliquer entre un maître et son élève, pas entre deux chevaliers aux constellations étrangères. Or, lorsqu’il l’avait effleuré de son cosmos recouvré, Camus n’avait discerné chez l’enfant aucune aptitude marquée qui le prédisposait à devenir son apprenti. Il existait cependant entre eux une connexion d’une force peu commune, qui n’aurait jamais dû se tisser. Il faudrait qu’il s’en inquiète… Plus tard… Beaucoup plus tard…

\------------------------------------------------  
     

     Sagement assis sur le premier gradin de la grande arène, Sergueï suivait attentivement l’entraînement de deux nouvelles recrues. Placés sous l’égide d’Aldébaran, les garçonnets s’essayaient maladroitement à éjecter de modestes blocs de pierre de leurs trajectoires. Ils ne semblaient guère plus âgés que lui, et malgré leur bonne volonté, ils montraient l’inexpérience des débutants.

     Les deux gamins n’en menaient visiblement pas large sous l’autorité de l’imposant Taureau. À son habitude, ce dernier faisait pourtant preuve de patience et de gentillesse. Mais le plus jeune arrondissait systématiquement les épaules chaque fois que la grosse voix s’adressait à lui. Le petit Russe, qui percevait parfaitement la bonté sous la musculature impressionnante du grand guerrier, en était désolé pour lui. Que n’aurait-il donné pour s'instruire sous la direction d’un maître à l’aura aussi douce. Une bénédiction par rapport à celle, beaucoup moins tendre et soucieuse de pédagogie, de celui qui s’entraînait un peu plus loin.

     Sergueï jeta un œil critique à cet homme. En pénétrant dans l’arène, une répartie surprise entre deux gardes lui avait appris qu’il s’agissait du chevalier du Cancer. Une personne qu’ils semblaient admirer autant que craindre. Un jugement dont l’enfant approuvait surtout la deuxième partie.

     Depuis son arrivée, ledit Cancer exerçait avec une vigueur implacable six soldats. Ce qui consistait, en gros, à les obliger à faire face à des attaques qui les envoyaient systématiquement bouler à quelques mètres de distance. Le tout en observant le manque de progrès de son collègue d’un air narquois.

     « Tu devrais demander à Mélina de te servir d’intermédiaire, railla-t-il soudain. Elle aurait plus de chance de les faire obéir sans les traumatiser. Mais tu ne tireras jamais rien de ces petits miteux. Crois-moi, ils ont de la gelée de framboise à la place du courage. »

     Un commentaire aussi abrupt choqua Sergueï. Les enfants se débrouillaient de leur mieux. Il ne servait à rien de les rabaisser ainsi. Décidément, il détesterait être livré à un tel personnage.

     Sous l’insulte de la réprimande, les deux gamins se tassèrent davantage. Conscient que Death Mask venait d’anéantir sa maigre avancée pour leur donner confiance en eux, le Taureau lâcha un énorme soupir d’agacement. Même s’il ne le pensait pas vraiment, Angelo n’arrivait pas à s’empêcher de titiller les autres de manière à les déstabiliser pour les faire réagir. L’inconvénient, c’était que tout le monde n’était pas taillé pour le comprendre, et encore moins des enfants si jeunes. Courtois et conciliant, Aldébaran répliqua néanmoins avec cordialité.

     « Angelo, lorsque j’aurai besoin de tes conseils, je te les demanderai. Merci.

     — Si ça te plaît de perdre ton temps, répliqua ce dernier en haussant les épaules. Moi, j’aime aller à l’essentiel. Et je ne m’amuserai pas inutilement avec une personne qui n’a pas d’intérêt. »

     Il termina sa phrase en jetant un regard appuyé vers le petit Russe qui, toujours assis, suivait la scène d’un air faussement détaché. Sans s’émouvoir, le gamin soutint l’agressivité étudiée des yeux gris bleu posés sur lui. S'il avait réussi à tenir tête à Zoltan malgré la dangerosité qu’il sentait sourdre en lui, ce n’était pas ce chevalier mal embouché qui allait l’impressionner.

     Debout quelques pas derrière lui, Marine observait Sergueï avec intérêt. Alors qu’elle le ramenait doucement vers la partie du Domaine réservé aux apprentis, il avait été attiré par les ânonnements d’efforts, les encouragements et les insultes qui fusaient de l’amphithéâtre. Lâchant sa main, il s’était naturellement dirigé vers l’aire de combat. Marine l’avait laissé faire. Aucune urgence ne l’appelait ailleurs, et les réactions de l’enfant éveillaient sa curiosité. Il se montrait à la fois curieux, attentif et extrêmement discret. Mais surtout, son statut de chevalier d’argent lui avait permis de percevoir en partie la puissance latente qui sommeillait en lui.

     Shion avait raison, le petit rallierait certainement leurs rangs. Dès qu’ils avaient rejoint l’arène, elle lui avait donné son accord d’un signe de tête pour qu’il s’assît et observât les différents entraînements. Il y avait du monde ce jour-là, et leur présence était passée inaperçue. Du moins, l’avait-elle cru jusqu’à l’intervention du Cancer. Intriguée, elle sentait que celle-ci n’avait d’ailleurs rien d’anodine.

     Un sourire d’intérêt relevant un coin de ses lèvres, Angelo s’approcha davantage. Rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à soutenir son regard incisif, et il testa le courage du gamin en l’enveloppant d'une aura faussement malveillante à l'état brut.

     Deux gradins plus haut, Marine eut un frémissement contrarié. Elle n’appréciait pas du tout le procédé dépourvu de pédagogie de Death Mask. Elle vit Aldébaran se retourner. Le Taureau semblait également prêt à s'interposer. Angelo poursuivit son manège sans leur prêter attention. Sergueï gardait toujours les yeux plongés dans les siens. La détermination du petit Russe l’impressionnait. Malgré une réserve remplie de méfiance, il le fixait en conservant son calme, et il ne manifestait aucune hostilité en retour.

     Et puis brusquement, alors qu’Angelo revenait à des manières plus civilisées et le rassurait d’une chiquenaude de cosmos presque amicale, Sergueï se crispa inexplicablement .Ses poings se serrèrent, tandis qu’il se relevait en tournant la tête vers le haut du Sanctuaire, une expression de colère rentrée sur le visage.

     Déconcertés, les trois adultes eurent le même réflexe. Ils s’entreregardèrent en cherchant inutilement un responsable. Apparemment, l’enfant se braquait en réaction à quelque chose qui le mettait hors de lui, alors qu’il n’avait pas bronché sous le cosmos belliqueux de Death Mask. Ils étendirent aussitôt leurs perceptions pour balayer les environs, sans succès. Ils ne ressentaient absolument rien d’anormal. Et pourtant, les vibrations involontaires que dégageait la puissance en sommeil de Sergueï prouvaient qu’il réagissait à une menace.

     Conscient d’avoir attiré l’attention sur lui, Sergueï baissa le nez dans une tentative vaine pour cacher sa rage. Sans un mot, il se détourna pour prendre l’escalier. Il ne devait pas trahir le Verseau.

     « Qu’y a-t-il Sergueï ? demanda Marine lorsqu’il passa devant elle.

     — Rien », murmura le garçonnet en refusant de la regarder.

     De plus en plus perplexe, la jeune femme lui emboîtait le pas.

     « Ton petit protégé est plus remonté qu’une horloge, l’interpella la voix du Cancer alors qu’elle montait l’escalier.

     — Ce n’est pas mon petit protégé, répliqua-t-elle calmement en se retournant. Sergueï vient d’arriver en compagnie de Camus,

     — Oh ! c’est vrai, Monsieur « ne vous apercevez surtout pas que je suis là » est de retour. J’ai eu la chance de percevoir ses salutations succinctes. Il fallait être rapide.

     — Angelo, le rabroua discrètement Aldébaran. Vous êtes tous passés par des expériences peu réjouissantes avant que l’on vous retrouve. Et il est resté éloigné durant des mois.

     — On est bien d’accord, concéda Death Mask, je suis soulagé qu’il soit rentré. Mais apparemment, il est toujours aussi peu expansif. Et ne compte pas sur moi pour aller m’enquérir de sa santé. Les étages supérieurs manquent singulièrement de joyeuseté en ce moment. Et sinon, cet enfant ?

     — Shion me l’a confié pour que je l’emmène aux baraquements des apprentis, répondit Marine, sachant qu’il ne la lâcherait pas avant d’avoir obtenu une réponse.

     — En tout cas, il n’y restera pas longtemps », répartit le Cancer d’un air entendu, en regardant Sergueï disparaître au détour d’une travée.

     Surprise par la fermeté de son assertion, la jeune femme le questionna à son tour :

     « Pourquoi ?

     — Parce que je ne pense pas que son futur maître ait envie de se taper des aller-retour à n’en plus finir dans les escaliers », l’informa-t-il, sibyllin.

     Et laissant Marine sur ses interrogations, il s’éloigna.


	18. Les massages de la discordes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT (Premières impressions) : Aioros et Shaina discutent sur la manière de venir en aide au chevalier des Poissons, qui s’enfonce de plus en plus dans la mélancolie. En traversant le temple du Verseau, Aioros s’interroge sur l’étrange rapprochement entre Camus et Zoltan. Il décide également d’élucider la fâcherie qui l’oppose toujours à Aiolia. De son côté, Camus retrouve son logis avec beaucoup d’émotions rentrées. Il s’isole de Zoltan jusqu’à ce que le besoin de drogue l’oblige à le rejoindre. Ayant recouvré sa mémoire, il essaye de mieux cerner les motivations du Roumain. Celui-ci lui confirme qu’il n’a rien contre lui, et qu’il ne fait qu’agir sur les ordres de son véritable ennemi. Involontairement il lui apprend que celui-ci est une femme. Zoltan lui révèle aussi qu’il désire lui-même se venger personnellement de Milo. Pour cela, il se sert indirectement de lui. Il est certain d’arriver à ses fins suite à une conversation qu’il a autrefois surprise entre les précédents chevaliers du Verseau et du Scorpion. Emmené par Marine aux baraquements réservés aux futurs apprentis, Sergueï observe en chemin les combats d’entraînements dans la grande arène. Angelo est tout de suite interpellé par le cosmos de l’enfant. Mais aucun des adultes présents ne comprend la soudaine réaction de colère et de retrait de celui-ci, alors qu’à travers le lien qui perdure entre lui et Camus, le petit Russe et le seul à percevoir le moment où Zoltan drogue le Français.

*****************************  
**CHAPITRE 18 : LES MASSAGES DE LA DISCORDE**

 

Recadré par Shion, Shaka avait regagné sa demeure pour aussitôt se plonger dans un exercice de méditation intensive. Il avait fait le point, il savait où il en était, il avait seulement besoin de renouer avec ce détachement intérieur que beaucoup comprenaient mal, et qui faisait sa force. Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu’il envisageait toujours de radicalement modifier son avenir, mais au moins il y voyait plus clair. Il acceptait les conséquences de son choix. Il souhaitait simplement parvenir à concilier ce nouveau cheminement en servant Athéna. Il ne l’avait jamais trahi. Il lui avait tout sacrifié, et cela depuis bien plus longtemps que la courte expérience d’une vie humaine le laissait supposer.

     Sa fonction de chevalier, jointe à la particularité de sa constellation, l’amenait à tendre vers une réalisation spirituelle authentique. Mais contrairement à ce beaucoup pensaient de lui, il n’avait jamais commis l’erreur de se noyer dans les effluves d’une pseudo élection divine vouée au renoncement. Écoutant les conseils avisés de son maître, il avait trouvé la voie médiane. Celle que privilégiaient tous les chevaliers de la Vierge quand leur implication se rapprochait de l’annihilation de leur personnalité dans un bain de purification illusoire.

     En fait, il avait découvert les bienfaits de ce changement voilà des années, alors qu’il venait en aide à Shura. Il s’y était ensuite complu. D’autant plus que par un étrange concours de circonstances, le Capricorne déjouait grâce à lui le piège de sa propre Maison. Shaka n’avait réalisé cette évidence qu’après coup. Il n’était alors le dépositaire que du secret de son temple attitré, et il ignorait que les autres Ors pouvaient être sujets à une telle malédiction. Mais l’équilibre que leur nouveau rapport avait apporté à l’Espagnol avait été si spectaculaire qu’il n'avait pas résisté au désir de l'interroger, jusqu’à ce qu’ils finissent par se confier mutuellement.

     Durant des années, les deux hommes avaient pu ainsi contourner ce qui menaçait de les détruire, en s’épaulant réciproquement. Mais ce qui marchait pour le Capricorne s’était progressivement révélé à double tranchant pour la Vierge. Et l’Indien s’en voulait encore aujourd’hui de n’avoir pas réagi à temps. Ou tout au moins, de n’avoir pas compris ce qui lui arrivait véritablement. La faute ne lui en revenait pourtant pas directement. Son maître était en grande partie responsable. Car, s’il l’avait toujours prévenu contre le travers d’une sainteté poussée à outrance, il avait oublié de l’avertir contre le risque de conserver un attachement humain. Et il était tombé dans ce second piège à pieds joints.

     Fatigué d’avoir dû tant donner, conscient que malgré son ultime sacrifice il restait tributaire de la roue du dharma, Shaka avait alors cédé à l’une des plus élémentaires aspirations humaines : celle du besoin de souffler. Il savait que son choix remettait en cause une grande partie de son indéniable ascension spirituelle. Mais il l’assumait. Retrouver l’anonymat reposant d’un être ordinaire. Juste pour une vie. La prochaine si possible. Connaître des joies banales, faire étalage de sentiments ambivalents, vivre ses affections en toute lumière, partager, aimer, souffrir sans doute, mais ne plus simplement assimiler son destin au poids de ses responsabilités.

     Et alors que son âme se dissolvait devant le Mur des Lamentations, il avait profité du dernier toucher infime de sa déesse pour lui présenter sa requête. « Faire part de sa décision » semblait des mots plus adéquats. À ce moment-là, il était certain que tout s’achevait là. Il ne la reniait pas. Il recommencerait avec autant d’abnégation à la servir quand le moment viendrait. Dans une vie future. Mais pas la prochaine. Ni celle qui suivrait. Plus tard. Le plus tard possible.

     Alors, quand un beau matin il s’était réveillé toujours coincé dans cette existence, avec les souvenirs de son aspiration profonde de bonté universelle, tandis que sa condition de chevalier et son engagement réel auprès d’Athéna s’opposaient à cette concrétisation, il avait réalisé qu’il s’était fourvoyé dans un piège infernal. Les paroles de Shion lui avaient clairement démontré qu’il s’était trompé, et que la voie médiane n’imposait pas ce retour en arrière. Il l’avait compris, mais entre-temps il y avait eu son élan de franchise fatigué envers Athéna, et la répartie légèrement acerbe de cette dernière à son encontre lors du premier conseil. Il ne regrettait rien, il savait quel était son rôle, mais sa position actuelle le laissait tel un funambule à l’équilibre précaire.

     Shion avait raison, il devait se ressaisir. Ils n’étaient plus que sept, auxquels s’ajoutait Kanon, pour défendre leurs valeurs et veiller à l’indépendance de l’humanité hors du Sanctuaire. Il n’était plus question qu’il abandonnât sa fonction. Cette épreuve lui avait même permis de découvrir qu’il pouvait progresser encore, tout en conservant le chemin de l’apaisement pour laquelle il avait opté. Il ne s’opposait pas à sa réalisation spirituelle, au contraire, il pouvait y contribuer. Le seul souci, c’était que tout comme Camus et Milo, il n’avait sans doute pas jeté son dévolu sur la personne la plus adéquate pour régler son problème. Mais existait-il une réelle possibilité de choisir dans ce cadre ? Restait à assumer le double jugement de sa déesse à ce sujet.

\--------------------------------------------------------

     L’aube pointait à peine lorsque Shura rejoignit le temple de la Vierge. Plus ou moins à l’affût de la normalité du cosmos du sixième gardien depuis l’altercation de celui-ci avec le Lion, il avait senti l’éveil de son pair depuis un moment, mais il avait attendu le lever du jour pour se déplacer. Toujours en vertu des sacro-saintes notions de qu’en-dira-t-on. Il aurait aimé exposer leur relation en toute lumière, mais dans la situation présente, il n'était pas certain que cela aidât Shaka. L’Indien avait déjà chèrement payé le prix d’un tel étalage des années auparavant, à cause d’Aiolia. Une querelle que Shura se reprochait malgré les années écoulées, mais dont la Vierge lui interdisait de se mêler.

     Le sixième temple paraissait avoir recouvré un semblant d’harmonie. En le traversant, l’Espagnol y puisa une force tranquille qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Certes, l’apaisement que Shaka distribuait autour de lui était encore diffus, mais ô combien plus habituel que l’hésitation troublée dont il faisait preuve quelques jours plus tôt. Ce progrès indéniable rassurait Shura. L’indien retrouvait progressivement ses repères, et bien qu’il fût loin de rayonner d'une puissance identique à celle du passé, il ne doutait pas qu’il finirait par y arriver.

     Le fait même que Shaka ne méditât pas dans son logis était un signe plus que positif. À pas de loup, l’Espagnol s’approcha. Installé dans un coin du naos sur son lotus de pierre, à la fois à l'écoute de son environnement immédiat et concentré sur une réalité différente, la Vierge conservait cette immobilité bienveillante et gardienne qui fascinait le Capricorne. Bien que de nature plutôt calme et retenue lui-même, jamais il ne parviendrait à se retrancher de cette manière.

     Ne cachant plus sa présence, Shura s’assit en silence sur un gradin aménagé dans un renfoncement. Patiemment, il attendait que son comparse en terminât. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux. Incontestablement l’Indien montrait un visage apaisé. Et cela le rassurait.

     À un imperceptible changement de position, il sut qu’il avait à présent toute son attention. Se relevant, Shura vint s’agenouiller à ses côtés. Il était bien décidé à rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet, comme il le faisait précédemment, avant que la Guerre Sainte ne volatilisât leur intimité. C’était ce qu’il aimait avec Shaka. Pas de faux-semblants, mais une approche sans détour des problèmes.

     « Bonjour, Shaka. Je sais que Saori arrive ce matin. Je suppose qu’Athéna ne sera pas loin.

     — Tu supposes bien, répondit l’indien, sans quitter sa posture. Shion tient à ce que nous ayons une explication définitive.

     — Tu as fait ton choix ? »

      Shaka décela une infime nuance d’appréhension chez son visiteur, et il tourna la tête vers lui pour donner plus de poids à sa réponse.

     « À partir du moment où ma condition de chevalier demeure effective, je crois qu’il n’a jamais été question de choix pour moi. Et je pourrais même qualifier d’égarement ma demande précédente. Mais je ne la regrette pas. Et en aucun cas je ne remettrai en cause notre arrangement, enchaîna-t-il, devant l’expression soudain presque inquiète de son compagnon.

     — Ce qui veut dire ? »

     L’Indien retint un sourire. Shura avait parfaitement compris, mais il faisait partie de ces gens qui avaient besoin d’être rassurés oralement pour se sentir à l’aise.

     « Je crois que c’est clair, reprit-il posément, en relevant les paupières. Mon engagement auprès d’Athéna demeure inchangé. Mais il passe à présent par l’équilibre que tu m’apportes. »

     Sous le feu des iris d’un bleu céruléen, Shura ressentit une émotion puissante l’envahir. Pour la Vierge, plonger son regard dans celui d’un autre hors d’un combat relevait d’un geste très intime. Un geste qui plaçait le Capricorne à part, et qu’il appréciait à sa juste valeur. Se redressant, l’Espagnol s’approcha de l’assise de pierre sur laquelle siégeait son ami. Usant d’une complicité effrontée, il tendit la main jusqu’à toucher le visage immobile.

     Contre sa paume, la joue à peine rosée s’inclina légèrement. Aussitôt, une plénitude infinie saisit Shura, doublée d’un sentiment d’orgueil. Qui, à part lui, pouvait se targuer de bénéficier d’un tel privilège ? Rattrapé par l’émotion passionnée qui l’envahissait à chaque fois que l’Indien lui permettait d’exprimer librement son affection, il laissa glisser son index sur l’arête fine de son nez.

     « Seulement l’équilibre ? » demanda-t-il, exploitant son avantage.

     Il le provoquait pour s’assurer de son propre pouvoir, tout en cherchant à obtenir la confirmation que la réponse de la Vierge ne donnerait lieu à aucune tergiversation une fois confronté à Athéna. Percevant sa question implicite, l’Indien le conforta en repoussant sa main d’un petit geste sec.

     « Personne ne pourra modifier la dépendance qui s’est instaurée entre nous. Mais tu sais également qu’il ne sera jamais question de véritables sentiments concernant notre rapport. Pas de ceux-là en tout cas. C’est d’ailleurs ce qui fait notre force. »

     Shura recula, un air satisfait sur le visage. Ce que niait Shaka lui semblait pourtant effectif, mais pour l’instant, il se suffisait de sa première affirmation. Après le passage à vide de la Vierge, retrouver son caractère et ses manières pragmatiques armait le Capricorne de tous les courages. Il ne lui dirait rien pour ne pas déstabiliser son regain d’autorité encore frais, mais s’il le fallait, il n’hésiterait pas à affronter Athéna, en se posant en défenseur du sixième gardien. Et tant pis si, pour une fois, il inversait l’ordre de ses priorités.

     Sans Shaka, ses idéaux auraient depuis longtemps volé en éclats. Ce qu’il constatait à ce moment précis, c’était que le ciment de leur étonnante amitié ne paraissait pas s’être altéré, et il en était heureux. Tout comme la Vierge, il avait besoin de ce lien unique qui s’était tissé au cours des années. Leur rapprochement en aurait surpris plus d’un. L’ambiguïté de leur rapport troublait souvent l’Espagnol lui-même, et il songea que l’Indien avait eu raison de s’en expliquer au moins devant le Grand Pope.

     Shura était présent quand Shaka s’en était ouvert à Shion. Il n’avait rien caché à leur leader. Il avait simplement marqué quelques arrêts lorsque sa confession concernait plus directement le Capricorne, quémandant tacitement son accord avant de poursuivre. Le silence bienveillant de l’Espagnol l’avait encouragé à s’exprimer, et il s’était livré sans réserve.

     Que l’Atlante fût ensuite parvenu à le convaincre de s’en remettre à la décision de leur déesse le soulageait. Shura croyait en la mansuétude d’Athéna, bien que le désaveu temporaire de Shaka pût avoir un brin agacé celle-ci. Il avait beau être respectueux et dévoué envers la fille de Zeus, il n’était pas totalement aveugle pour ne pas juger leur divinité parfois trop rigide. Un trait de caractère qu’on lui reprochait souvent à lui-même, et qui le plaçait dans une excellente position pour savoir qu’elle avait une sainte horreur des surprises. L’avenir de Shaka allait se jouer dans les prochaines heures, et que l’Indien le voulût ou non, il serait là pour l’épauler si nécessaire.

      Déployant ses longues jambes, le chevalier blond se releva en fermant les yeux. Vêtu d’une sorte de fuseau bleu pâle que recouvrait en partie une tunique courte d’un ton azur plus soutenu, il était prêt pour l’entraînement. Sa chevelure remuant doucement plus bas que ses reins, il se dirigea d’un pas tranquille vers la sortie de son temple. Renouant avec d’anciennes habitudes, Shura se porta spontanément à son niveau pour l’accompagner.

     « Il est encore tôt, et Saori ne devrait pas nous rejoindre avant deux bonnes heures, l’informa l’Indien d’un ton neutre. J’avais prévu de faire quelques exercices faisant appel au sens de l’observation. Veux-tu être mon partenaire ?

     — Avec plaisir », accepta l’Espagnol, en sachant que dans cette catégorie il allait avoir du mal à battre son compagnon.

     Une fois hors du bâtiment, ils obliquèrent sur l’un des chemins menant directement à la grande arène. Ils marchaient en silence. Suivant le vol d’un oiseau, l'intérêt de Shaka se focalisa soudain sur la Maison du Verseau. Malgré le retour de son propriétaire, il se dégageait du temple une telle impression de vide que le front de la Vierge se plissa légèrement sous un voile de contrariété inquiète. Seule la volonté de Camus de ne communiquer avec personne expliquait une chape aussi étanche.

     La curiosité et le souci que lui causait cette attitude incitaient l’Indien à s’informer du sort du Français. Mais il souffrait lui-même d’un cosmos si affaibli, qu’il aurait été bien en peine de forcer ce paravent d’inertie sans attirer l’attention du maître des lieux. Mieux valait passer par la voie traditionnelle, plus discrète et efficace. Il demanda donc simplement à Shura des nouvelles de son voisin direct.

     « Il n’a pas mis le nez dehors depuis qu’il est rentré, le renseigna celui-ci, visiblement agacé par le comportement d’un Verseau encore plus secret que celui de ses souvenirs. Comme c’est parti, Shion va devoir le déloger comme il l’a fait pour Aphrodite. J’admets que le temps passé loin du Sanctuaire a dû lui paraître long, mais il aurait tout de même pu faire un effort lorsque certains ont essayé de le contacter via leur cosmos. J’étais aux premières loges. Il s’est refermé comme une huître mal éduquée.

     — Parce que tu es très conviviale toi, le reprit Shaka, d’un ton doucement grondeur.

     — Non, mais j’ai toujours fait en sorte de respecter au minimum les convenances. Même lorsqu’elles me pesaient. Et à titre informatif, je te rappelle que notre nouveau mot d’ordre est cohésion. »

     Shaka retint un sourire. Il retrouvait bien là le souci du Capricorne de se conformer aux normes. Et son désir de respecter les règles s’intensifiait d’autant plus que celles-ci lui paraissaient positives. Dans le cas de figure qui les intéressait, il admettait néanmoins qu’il n’avait pas tout à fait tort.

     Le jour du retour du Verseau, la plupart des chevaliers avaient fait l’effort de se réunir pour le repas du soir au mess aménagé au Palais. Ils s’étaient rassemblés pour saluer le onzième gardien et par la même occasion lui souhaiter la bienvenue. La politesse la plus élémentaire aurait dû dicter à Camus de faire une brève apparition. Son absence n’avait donné lieu à aucun commentaire direct, mais la plupart n’en pensaient pas moins. Camus s’était comporté comme le dernier des malappris. La Vierge tempéra pourtant la grogne du Capricorne en se remémorant les confidences du Grand Pope sur l’étrange manège de l’armure du Verseau.

     « D’après ce que Shion a bien voulu laisser entendre, sa détention a vraiment été difficile, commenta-t-il sans entrer dans les détails. Il a sans doute besoin de retrouver ses repères. Ensuite seulement, il réintégrera correctement sa place. »

     Seul un reniflement dubitatif lui répondit. À vrai dire, Shaka était le premier à ne pas se satisfaire de ses paroles. Mais sa raison différait de l’agacement de Shura. Il était réellement inquiet. L’armure n’aurait jamais réagi si violemment pour une incarcération sans conséquence. Le fait que durant sa période d’amnésie on ait convaincu Camus qu’il avait délibérément été abandonné n’expliquait pas non plus un tel réflexe. Les armures avaient malheureusement l’habitude d’encaisser ce genre de maltraitance. Que celle du Verseau se fût manifestée de façon aussi éclatante témoignait d’une souffrance bien plus difficile à supporter de la part de son porteur.

     Dépassé par ce mystère, l’Indien regretta soudain d’être tenu par le secret et de ne pas pouvoir préciser à Shura l’étendue du désastre. Une analyse croisée sur le comportement étrange du Français n’aurait pas été de trop. Restait le débat sur l’identité de son sauveur providentiel. Comme tant d’autres, Shaka avait pu juger et pâtir du caractère sournois de Zoltan durant son enfance. Bien sûr, plus que quiconque la Vierge était apte à admettre la nature changeante des sentiments humains. Mais malgré son refus de donner prise aux préjugés, il butait sur la définition d’un Zoltan agissant par pure charité d’âme.

     « Que penses-tu de Zoltan ? interrogea-t-il le Capricorne à brûle-pourpoint.

     — C’était un gamin plutôt tordu, et je suis sûr qu’il s’ingéniait à faire punir Milo à sa place. Mais à part ça, je n’étais que rarement au Sanctuaire du temps de votre préapprentissage. Tu l’as côtoyé plus longtemps que moi. Pourquoi, tu as un doute sur l’intégrité nouvelle du personnage ?

     — On peut dire ça comme ça, confirma la Vierge. Une chose est certaine : il détestait Milo. Et je crois qu’il n’appréciait pas davantage Camus. Qu’il soit venu en aide au second peut s’expliquer par les changements de valeurs de l’âge adulte, mais qu’il s’incruste comme ça chez le Verseau me dérange. Mis à part ses apprentis, Camus n’a jamais permis à personne de vivre sous son toit. C’est tout de même étrange que la première personne qui bénéficie de ses largesses soit celui qui le tyrannisait enfant.

     — Zoltan a peut-être réellement changé, hasarda Shura. Et puis, on ne va pas reprocher sa reconnaissance à Camus. Déjà qu’il snobe tout le monde depuis son retour…

     — Justement. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu’il se retranche pour accorder un tel privilège Zoltan ? Sans compter que celui-ci s’est toujours ingénié à séparer Camus de Milo.

     — Je te rappelle que les deux zozos n’ont pas eu besoin de lui pour se séparer, répondit le Capricorne, en jetant un regard oblique à la Vierge.

     — Peut-être, mais si je cumule les antécédents de Zoltan à l’instabilité actuelle du Scorpion, j’augure mal de ce retour, répondit sombrement la Vierge. Que Camus se retrouve coincé au milieu n’aidera personne. »

     Apparemment moins suspicieux, Shura se contenta de hausser les épaules.

     « Je m’inquiète davantage de la prise de tête entre Mü et Saga, répliqua-t-il avec une once de découragement dans la voix. Franchement, tu comprends ce qui se passe entre ces deux-là, toi ? Que le Bélier conserve ses distances, soit. Mais une rancune de ce crin, ce n’est pas dans ses habitudes. Et Saga qui concurrence Aphrodite dans l’art de se rendre invisible. Alors, un Verseau qui rejoindrait leur confrérie, quoi de plus normal… Bon sang ! On était cinq à passer pour des traîtres ! Et vous avez tous compris et pardonné la manœuvre. Alors pourquoi deux des principaux concernés, auxquels va peut-être s’ajouter Camus, s’obstinent-ils à se complaire dans leur misère ! »

     Il était rare d’entendre le Capricorne s’emporter de la sorte, et Shaka en déduisit qu’il souffrait encore lui-même des relents de cet épisode. Connaissant l’aversion de son compagnon pour l’apitoiement, il se contenta de constater.

     « Tu es dur, Shura.

     — Non, j’essaie de me satisfaire de la victoire d’Athéna pour justifier ce que nous avons fait. Et savoir que deux d’entre nous, peut-être bientôt trois, ne parviennent pas à aller de l’avant, ça me mine. Personne ne méritait de devoir en passer par là, Shaka. Personne. Tu le sais d’autant mieux, que tu as ensuite songé à renoncer à ton service auprès d’Athéna en partie à cause de ça. Tu as également mal vécu cet épisode. Mais tu n’étais pas du même côté. Tu ne pourras jamais comprendre entièrement ce que nous avons ressenti. Devoir agir à l’opposé de ses valeurs et affronter ce que l’on était censé protéger, ça, c’était le mal absolu. Alors, crois-moi, ce qui ronge actuellement Camus va bien au-delà des supposées entourloupes d’un Zoltan. »

     Durant une minute ils marchèrent en gardant le silence. Shaka s’accordait un temps de réflexion. Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Ils avaient tous souffert du déroulement de la Guerre Sainte, et certains en conservaient davantage de séquelles que d’autres.

     Quant à Zoltan, peut-être se trompait-il effectivement. Pourtant, l’intervention de l’armure le tracassait.

     « Tu as sans doute raison, finit-il par répliquer. Mais j’aimerais malgré tout que tu gardes un œil sur Camus.

     — Pourquoi ? s’entêta Shura, visiblement agacé. Tu n’as jamais eu aucune relation avec mon glacial voisin. Comme la majorité d’entre nous, d’ailleurs. Donc, tu ignores comment il fonctionne réellement. Si on se place du point de vue de la reconnaissance, la réaction de Camus est parfaitement normale. Crois-moi, pour l’avoir un peu observé autrefois, je le vois mal inviter quelqu’un qu’il n’apprécierait pas à partager sa demeure. Alors, qu’est-ce qui t’ennuie vraiment dans cette histoire ?

     — Une intuition », se contenta de répondre la Vierge, sans entrer plus avant dans les détails.

     Un sourcil levé de manière sceptique, Shura lui donna néanmoins son accord d’un signe de tête. Pour lui, le repli du Verseau s'expliquait exclusivement par leur embrigadement dans les rangs d’Hadès. Il ne voyait pas en quoi la présence du Roumain se révélait pernicieuse. Au contraire, pour que Camus ait accepté de le recevoir, il devait se sentir proche de lui, et compte tenu des circonstances, cette relation l’aiderait peut-être à cicatriser sa rupture avec Milo.

     Les deux hommes atteignaient le sommet des gradins encerclant la grande arène, et une prudence instinctive interrompit là leur échange. Bien que matinaux, ils n’étaient pas les premiers sur place. Shaina et deux de ses apprentis s’entraînaient déjà, tandis qu’en haut des marches, le changement de quart s’effectuait parmi les gardes.  
Les deux Ors s’engageaient dans un des escaliers lorsque, surgissant de nulle part, le Lion se dressa devant eux.

     « Shaka … Shura…»

     Aiolia avait pris soin de les saluer en leur laissant lire la calme neutralité de son cosmos, et Shaka s’immobilisa devant lui d’une manière parfaitement détendue. L’Indien avait décidé de remédier aux désordres qui bousculaient ses valeurs, et le vieil antagonisme qui l’opposait au cinquième gardien en faisait partie. Comme une leçon bien apprise, les règles retrouvaient leur place dans son esprit. Il avait succombé à la colère, au dépit et à l’ignorance. Or, il n’éprouvait plus aucune irritation à l’encontre du Lion. Le besoin de gérer plus sainement son existence transformait finalement cette rencontre en élément positif. Shura demeurait sur le qui-vive, mais Aiolia ne semblait pas s’en formaliser.

     « Je crois que j’ai des excuses à te présenter, reprit le Lion en s’adressant à la Vierge. J’ai été un peu radical lors de notre dernier affrontement. Je voulais que tu saches que je ne pensais pas réellement tout ce que je t’ai dit. Mais il fallait que je te fasse réagir.

     — Je ne suis pas certain que les termes « ne pas penser réellement » soient tout à fait justes, chipota Shaka d’un air docte et pourtant parfaitement dépourvu de provocation. N’aurais-tu pas plus précisément : « tourné la page » ? »

     Détournant la tête, Shura étouffa un rire discret. Oui, décidément la Vierge retrouvait la forme. Son exaspérante manie de calibrer la moindre phrase revenait en force. Il faudrait un jour qu’il débâtit avec lui sur le sens du mot « tact ». L’Espagnol compatit un instant pour le Grec. Il avait beau ne nourrir aucune affinité avec Aiolia, il appréciait sa démarche. Heureusement pour Shaka, le Lion possédait une bonne mémoire. La rigueur sémantique de l’Indien faisait déjà des ravages du temps de leur amitié, et il ne prit pas ombrage de sa répartie.

     « Sans doute, répondit-il avec un léger sourire. J’ai eu le temps de réfléchir. Ma réaction d’alors a dû te blesser. À juste titre, et je…

     — Nous partageons les torts, l’interrompit la Vierge avec une autorité douce. J’ai moi-même fait preuve de stupidité en me servant de Marine. J’aurais dû éviter de l’impliquer en sachant ce que tu éprouvais véritablement pour elle. Et il aurait sans doute été plus simple que je t’explique franchement le problème de Shura.

     — Pas sûr que j’aurais accepté de t’écouter, et encore moins d’essayer de te comprendre. J’étais tellement en colère à l’époque. D’ailleurs, c’est une bonne chose que tu sois là, Shura, poursuivit-il, en posant son regard vert sur l’Espagnol. Car je tiens aussi à m’excuser auprès de toi. »

     Shura n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Autant il trouvait la démarche du Lion logique vis-à-vis de la Vierge, autant elle lui apparaissait soudain courageuse le concernant. L’animosité qu’Aiolia nourrissait à son égard était connue de tous avant qu’il ne disparût du Sanctuaire et depuis son retour, c’était à peine s’ils avaient échangé deux mots. Agréablement surpris et mû par un élan spontané, il s’approcha pour lui tendre la main. Plus tactile, Aiolia répondit à son geste en l’attirant contre lui pour lui donner une franche accolade.

     Un instant désorienté, l’Espagnol se raidit. Puis il serra à son tour le Grec entre ses bras. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent, le cosmos de la Vierge les englobait tous les trois d’une chaleur fraternelle. Les paroles devenaient dérisoires. Pour la première fois depuis qu’ils avaient été désignés en tant que gardiens d’Athéna, ils acceptaient de s’ouvrir à une osmose totale. Le grand sacrifice devant le Mur des Lamentations ne les avait pas touchés d’une manière aussi intime, et la stupidité de leur attitude précédente ne leur en parut que plus puérile.

     Simultanément, les souvenirs de la sombre journée qui avait marqué la rupture entre Shaka et Aiolia affluèrent à leur mémoire. Sans se concerter, ils les mêlèrent au sein de leur cosmos unifié, offrant la possibilité à chacun d’entre eux de décrypter l’information absente, ou de corriger ses impressions erronées. Les trois hommes prirent ainsi conscience de la partie qui leur manquait de l’histoire. À travers la toile de leur propre vécu, ils retracèrent une réalité globale, qui les avait séparées pour mieux se réunir.

     Tout était parti du meurtre d’Aioros…

     Le petit Aiolia avait beau essayer de se convaincre de la traîtrise de son frère, la chute de son héros lui laissait une plaie ouverte au cœur. Il faisait pourtant de son mieux pour se blinder et ne rien montrer devant les autres. Il serrait les dents lorsqu’il sentait poindre de la méfiance à son égard et affichait de l’indifférence quand quelqu’un salissait le nom de son frère aîné devant lui. Mais, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne parvenait pas à absoudre son assassin. Consciencieusement, il s’appliquait donc à éviter Shura. Parfaitement conscient des difficultés de l’enfant, celui-ci s’effaçait d’ailleurs volontairement à son approche.

     Puis, les années avaient passé, sans qu’Aiolia parvînt à identifier la mystification de Saga. Sa position de chevalier d’Or lui épargnait dorénavant les réflexions désagréables, et il se dressait fièrement parmi ses pairs. Seul son retrait mâtiné d’hostilité vis-à-vis du Capricorne demeurait. Saga ne s’y était d’ailleurs pas trompé, et sagement il avait fait en sorte que les deux chevaliers n’aient jamais à exécuter une mission commune.

     Les choses auraient pu en demeurer là, si Shura n’avait pas compris qu’on l’avait manipulé. Plus proche du Grand Pope dans son service, il avait noté quelques bizarreries concernant Shion. Infimes certes, mais intrigantes. Au début, il les avait d’abord attribuées à son grand âge. Mais la justesse étonnamment vive de tout ce que faisait celui-ci à côté le chiffonnait. Death Mask, avec lequel il faisait parfois équipe, avait fini par lui donner la clé de l’énigme. Sans état d’âme, le Cancer lui avait ensuite clairement fait comprendre que, soit il s’inclinait, soit on l’éliminerait. Corvée dont il se chargerait d’ailleurs lui-même.

     À ce moment-là, dire que Shura avait réellement été surpris de découvrir la forfaiture de Saga aurait été faux. Il avait surtout pesé le pour et le contre, certain que d’une certaine manière le Gémeau agissait pour le bien de l’humanité. Il était d’autre part persuadé qu’il était toujours sous l’égide d’Athéna. En l’occurrence, sa gestion en tant que Pope était loin d’être catastrophique. Révéler sa forfaiture n’aurait servi qu’à engendrer une scission. Le Capricorne avait donc choisi de se taire.

     Le seul élément qui le chagrinait véritablement, était d’avoir été obligé de tuer Aioros. Sous le nouvel éclairage que Death Mask lui avait fait miroiter, il devenait évident que pour une raison qui lui échappait, le Sagittaire avait refusé de prêter allégeance au Gémeau. Celui-ci s’était donc vu dans l’obligation de s’en débarrasser. Et Shura avait hérité du rôle du nettoyeur.

     Or, contrairement au Cancer, le Capricorne n’avait pas l’âme d’un tueur. Certes, il avait du sang sur les mains. Mais entre éliminer un ennemi dans le cadre d’une mission, et supprimer un frère d’armes simplement un peu trop intègre, il y avait une différence notable. Et il avait commencé à traîner ses remords. De plus en plus envahissants, de plus en plus lourds. À la recherche d’une solution pour canaliser cette faiblesse, il avait un jour eu l’idée saugrenue de demander à la Vierge de lui enseigner les bases de la méditation.

     Shaka n’avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre que la demande de Shura cachait autre chose qu’un simple besoin de détente ordinaire. Ils ne se connaissaient pas particulièrement, mais l’indien avait immédiatement perçu la souffrance qui telle une gangrène pourrissait sa probité. Déployant ses talents, le sixième gardien avait alors travaillé pour évacuer ce creuset pernicieux. Peu à peu le Capricorne s’était laissé apprivoiser, et sans rien révéler de l’usurpation de Saga, il n’avait pas caché ses doutes sur la nécessité de la mort d’Aioros.

     Derrière cette confession en demi-teinte, la Vierge avait compris que Shura remettait plus en cause la légitimité que l’utilité de l’élimination du Sagittaire. L’Indien n’en laissait rien paraître, mais il y avait longtemps qu’il se doutait que la fonction de Grand Pope avait basculé d’une manière ou d’une autre. Rien ne lui permettait pourtant de suspecter de mauvaises intentions derrière cette manipulation. Il n’entendait rien à la politique, et du moment que la justice de leur mission perdurait, il pouvait se satisfaire de l’écran de fumée qui dissimulait leur guide.

     Shaka notait aussi que les visites répétées de Shura lui procuraient un sentiment de partage agréable, et que l’ennui que cachait son propre détachement s’en trouvait allégé. Pour sa part, le Capricorne réalisait que la fréquentation du sixième temple lui apportait une paix intérieure jamais égalée. Chacun des deux y trouvait son compte, et la Vierge avait alors compris la véritable portée du sens de l’enseignement que son maître lui avait transmis peu avant de mourir. Sans l’énoncer ouvertement, ce dernier l’avait instruit sur l’une des façons de contourner le piège de l’élément dissonant qui menaçait leur signe.

     L’Indien n’avait guère plus de sept ans à l’époque, mais déjà son esprit ouvert sur l’au-delà était capable d’assimiler bien des préceptes. Ce souvenir particulier, Shaka décida de le partager sans restriction avec Aioros et Shura. Déverrouillant son esprit par le biais de son cosmos, il leur montra comment, isolés dans un des renfoncements du temple, le maître et l’élève venaient de terminer un exercice de méditation intensive.

     Les yeux fermés, tous deux conservaient encore leurs positions si caractéristiques, et un calme empreint de quiétude les entourait. Puis, le grand jeune homme à la longue chevelure argenté et à l’air doux avait rompu le silence pour s’adresser à l’enfant blond sagement assis devant lui.

     « Shaka, plonger dans les abîmes propres au divin n’est pas sans risque. Chaque fois que tu y retourneras aussi loin que nous venons de le faire, tu t’exposeras au danger de t’oublier totalement toi-même, pour ne plus songer qu’aux autres. »

     Le petit Shaka s’était accordé quelques instants pour s’imprégner de ses paroles avant de répondre :

     « Mais Maître, n’est-ce pas la voie de la Compassion. Celle que nous demande de suivre le Bouddha ?

     — Pas exactement, avait tempéré son maître. Avoir de la compassion vis-à-vis de tous les êtres ne nous ordonne pas de nous annihiler. Les individus de ce monde ont besoin d’un guide pour les orienter concrètement. Une personne qui, malgré sa grande avancée spirituelle, soit capable de les comprendre en partageant leur humanité. C’est un point dont tu dois toujours te souvenir. Si un jour tu prends trop de distance avec tous les défauts et les qualités qui font de toi ce que tu es, tu perdras un repère essentiel, et tu te noieras rapidement dans les souffrances de la multitude des êtres qui t’entourent.

     — Maître, que dois-je faire alors ?

     — Trouver une attache solide qui t’ancres dans cette réalité. Quelqu’un de suffisamment fort pour se satisfaire du peu que tu pourras lui offrir, et de si important à tes propres yeux, que pour cette personne tu conserveras des réflexes totalement humains. »

     Bien qu’incroyablement en avance pour son âge, le point soulevé par son maître avait amené le petit Shaka à battre des paupières, pour ouvrir ses grands yeux bleus remplis d’incompréhension. Il avait beau réfléchir, il parvenait mal à cerner correctement les tenants et les aboutissants de cet enseignement prémonitoire. En face de lui, aussi immobile qu’hermétique, son maître s’était contenté de l’effleurer d’une caresse rassurante de son cosmos doré. Il en avait aussitôt déduit qu’il devait résoudre cette énigme seul, mais qu’il avait encore largement le temps pour cela.

     Ce fut lorsqu’il s’était éveillé pour la première fois aux côtés de Shura qu’il avait enfin compris la portée véritable de ces paroles. De manière totalement inattendue, il venait de trouver « la » personne qui représentait l’axe de son équilibre. En soi, c’était une très bonne chose, mais il n’était pas certain que son maître aurait trouvé son choix judicieux. Le fait qu’ils soient tous les deux des combattants rendait la combinaison hautement discutable.

     Sur ce point, Shaka ne s’était jamais leurré. Le lien noué insidieusement entre eux était unique. Que l’un des deux vînt à disparaître, et l’autre devrait faire face à des remous existentiels particulièrement amers. Ce qui n’avait pas manqué de lui arriver quelques mois plus tard, lorsque Shura avait été tué une première fois. L’Indien avait néanmoins réussi à cacher son mal-être à ses frères d’armes. Il n’en avait pas moins souffert et expérimenté la voie du doute et de la révolte silencieuse.

     Mais rien n’aurait pu le préparer à l’affrontement mené dans son temple lors de la Guerre Sainte. Retrouver Shura pour le combattre avait failli l’anéantir avant le début du combat. Il s’était ressaisi pour la gloire d’Athéna, et il n’avait pas hésité à accompagner et servir fidèlement cette dernière dans le domaine d’Hadès. Avec le résultat que l’on connaissait quand il s’était retrouvé plus tard devant sa déesse pour ce qu’il pensait être un ultime adieu.

     Ses pensées devenaient trop intimes, et il verrouilla son cosmos. Aiolia n’avait pas à s’immiscer aussi loin, et une étrange timidité le retenait vis-à-vis de Shura. Il était évident qu’à défaut de l’admettre, personne ne comprendrait véritablement la solidité du lien qui l’unissait au Capricorne. Il ne s’agissait pourtant ni d’amour ni d’attirance physique. Pas au sens commun du terme, bien que dès la première nuit Shura ait partagé son lit, et qu’ils se fussent retrouvés lovés l’un contre lui aussi nus que le jour de leur naissance.

     Peu communicatif sur sa vie privée, Shura lui avait rapidement confié qu’il n’aimait que les femmes. Ce qui n’avait pas vraiment facilité l’expérience que la Vierge lui proposait. De son côté, Shaka n’avait jamais accordé grand intérêt à la chose, mais il ne pensait pas être non plus particulièrement porté sur les hommes. C’était pourtant bien à un désir de rapprochement purement tactile qu’ils avaient cédé tous les deux, même si Shaka s’était retranché derrière un rôle purement professoral. Ils s’étaient laissé aller à un besoin de sensualité partagé. Au plaisir de s’abandonner à un cocon de douceur sans équivoque, et pourtant extrêmement ambigu.

     L’Indien n’oublierait jamais son réveil le premier matin. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, le Capricorne dormait toujours. Allongé sur le ventre, le visage niché contre son épaule, il conservait un bras passé autour de sa taille. Ce besoin de rapprochement possessif avait autant troublé la Vierge que l’expression à la fois détendue, satisfaite et heureuse qu’affichait l’Espagnol. Un cocktail de sentiments que Shura n’aurait jamais exposé une fois réveillé.

     Profitant de cet abandon inconscient, Shaka l’avait regardé dormir avec une félicité rarement atteinte. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentait en égoïste un bienfait accordé. La victoire sur les doutes et la grisaille de l’âme de Shura lui appartenait. Il n’en tirait aucune gloire, mais une immense joie pour cet homme dévoré de remords et de questions sans réponses. Son soulagement, même provisoire, déteignait sur lui de manière indélébile. C’était une sensation bizarre, qui armait l’Indien d’une force et d’une volonté nouvelle. Rien que pour cela, il ne regrettait pas l’achèvement peu orthodoxe de leur séance de méditation.

     Repoussant avec douceur les jambes du Capricorne qui s’étaient emmêlées aux siennes, la Vierge s’était levé sans bruit pour revêtir un sari, avant d’aller préparer un petit déjeuner léger. Il ressentait encore pleinement le bienfait de la fusion qu’ils avaient partagé la veille, et il avait dû admettre que Shura représentait l’élément stabilisateur qu’il avait plus ou moins recherché toute sa vie. Il avait également réalisé que quiconque se serait aventuré dans sa chambre un peu plus tôt, en aurait immédiatement tiré des conclusions erronées. Car, à la base, il n’était absolument pas question de sexe entre eux.

     Shaka avait ramené d’Asie le savoir et les techniques de massage élaboré qui, en agissant sur tous les chakras, apportaient au corps et au mental un summum de détente et de clarification de l’esprit. S’y adonner demandait une réelle complicité avec le partenaire choisi, car même de manière maladroite, ce dernier devait répondre à la gestuelle du plus initié.

     La veille, Shaka avait commencé par vaincre les points de douleurs musculaires de Shura avec une efficacité redoutable, avant d’entreprendre réellement ce qui allait les mener à une félicité pure. Confiant et curieux de mener l’expérience, le Capricorne s’était laissé guider sans aucune appréhension. Suivant les indications de Shaka, il avait commencé à le déshabiller à son tour, tout en lui prodiguant des caresses précises. Moins habiles, mais tout aussi apaisantes, ses mains s’étaient mises en mouvement sur le corps souple, fin et aussi résistant qu’une liane de l’Indien. Peu à peu, les deux hommes s’étaient entièrement dénudés, de façon presque naturelle. Guidés par le sens de la mesure de la Vierge, les relents d’énergie négative de leur cosmos avaient doucement été drainés. Et alors qu’il travaillait à redonner un peu de bien-être à l’Espagnol, Shaka avait découvert lui-même la douceur de s’en remettre entièrement et en toute confiance à un autre.

     Mal dirigé, ce ballet à quatre mains se terminait immanquablement par le seul soulagement très terre à terre d’un besoin physique. Mais une fois la presque incontournable tension sexuelle dépassée, c’était bien un abandon de volupté purement sublimée qui en résultait. En osmose parfaite, les deux hommes s’étaient mutuellement retourné ce qu’ils attendaient pour eux-mêmes. Sans tabou et sans pudeur, parce qu’ils savaient que leur relation allait au-delà. Ils n’étaient plus deux êtres sexués, mais deux âmes enparfaite harmonie. Ils se complétaient.

     Extérieurement, la bonne compréhension du phénomène était moins facile. Deux hommes parvenant à une fusion parfaite, en passant par un biais purement sensuel et tactile, sans qu’il soit question entre eux d’une réelle relation amoureuse ou sexuelle, qui pourrait comprendre ce paradoxe ? Cela ne s’expliquait pas. Cela se vivait. Beaucoup s’y seraient trompés. Et emporté par sa rancœur, certainement Aiolia.

     Dans ce cadre bien particulier, le cas du Lion avait rapidement posé un problème à Shaka. Le grec avait toujours été son ami. Un de ses rares et véritables amis. D’aussi loin qu’il se souvenait, le Grec aimait venir s’épancher auprès de lui. La Vierge l’écoutait, avec patience et bienveillance, essayant de le réconforter maladroitement par quelques paroles sages. L’Indien avait ainsi pris goût aux longues discussions qu’ils échangeaient sur des sujets très divers, et qui pouvaient les maintenir éveillés des nuits entières.

     Avant qu’il ne comprît ce que Shura représentait pour lui, Aiolia était certainement la personne dont il se sentait le plus proche. Mais Shaka considérait que l’amitié authentique n’admettait pas de hiérarchie, et il espérait conserver celle du Lion. Néanmoins, il doutait que celui-ci acceptât sereinement le partage. Le Grec n’appréciait pas Shura, et il se voyait mal lui expliquer la réalité des caresses qu’ils se prodiguaient mutuellement. Il ne voulait pas blesser son ami, et il craignait que celui-ci se sentît trahi. Désirant le préserver, il avait alors pris la plus mauvaise décision : celle de se taire.

     Les ennuis avaient commencé lorsqu’Aiolia avait fini par s’irriter ouvertement de la tocade du Capricorne pour la méditation, tout en s’avisant d’un indéfinissable, mais réel changement chez son voisin immédiat. Le Lion était loin d’être un imbécile, et il avait rapidement fait le rapprochement. Shaka hésitait à lui dire la vérité. Shura, à qui il avait exposé son souci, l’en dissuadait, certain que cela ne ferait qu’envenimer les choses.

     Le drame avait éclaté de manière inattendue, par le biais de Marine. Ce soir-là, Shaka et Shura avaient une nouvelle fois d’expérimenter leur rapprochement spécial. Immanquablement l’alanguissement qui s’en était suivi avait retenu le Capricorne plus que de nécessaire auprès de la Vierge et comme souvent, il s’était endormi à ses côtés. Le Sanctuaire n’étant pas en alerte, il savait pouvoir se le permettre. En général, il s’éveillait avant l’aurore, prenait rapidement le temps de partager une dernière tasse de thé avec Shaka, puis il regagnait discrètement ses quartiers.

     C’était d’ailleurs lors d’un de ces retours « tout cosmos éteint », qu’il avait eu la surprise d’apercevoir Milo se glisser de manière aussi silencieuse que lui de Maison en Maison. L’Espagnol avait été incapable de situer son point de départ, mais il l’avait fortement soupçonné de sortir de chez le Verseau, et il s’était interrogé sur la définition de leur amitié. Par la suite, ce hasard ne s’était jamais reproduit, et Shura avait balayé ce détail de sa mémoire. Jusqu’à ce que Shaka lui révélât voilà peu, la nature réelle de la relation qui unissait autrefois les deux hommes.

     Mais ce matin-là, il était bien loin de songer au mystère du déplacement de Milo sur les toits. Douillettement installé contre le flanc chaud de son frère d’esprit, il s’accordait quelques minutes supplémentaires pour profiter de la douce quiétude d’une symbiose encore parfaite. Quelques minutes de trop… Avant qu’il n’ait le temps d’amorcer le moindre mouvement de repli, Marine investissait le sixième temple. Elle arrivait, son cosmos enflé de colère, de chagrin et de déception, et elle marchait droit sur l’habitat du maître des lieux. Il aurait même été plus juste de dire qu’elle utilisait sa vélocité pour accourir.

     Quelques bougies allumées brûlaient encore dans la grande pièce à vivre où ils avaient installé le futon garni de coussins qui leur servait de lit. Trompée par cet indice d’activité matinale, la jeune femme avait investi le logis sans prendre la peine de s’annoncer.

     Shaka ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même. Il souffrait parfois d’insomnie qu’il comblait en tête à tête avec le divin, durant lesquels il permettait à ses rares intimes de le rejoindre en cas de problème. Elle pensait sans doute le trouver occupé à méditer. À force de la fréquenter par l’intermédiaire de son ami Aiolia, il avait fini par la considérer comme une sorte de petite sœur, et il acceptait de la recevoir plus facilement qu’aucune autre.

     Réveillé par le désarroi qui pulsait dans le cosmos de l’adolescente qu’elle était alors, Shaka n’avait eu que le temps de poser sur ses épaules nues un grand châle de soie orangé, dans lequel il s’était rapidement entortillé, tel un Romain dans une toge ancienne.

    L’Indien connaissait depuis longtemps les sentiments de Marine pour son ami léonin. Il l’avait observée avec amusement initier elle-même le dialogue avec le futur chevalier du Lion quand elle était petite fille. Le Grec semblait la fasciner. Aiolia s’était laissé faire. Sans doute parce qu’elle l’attendrissait par son audace, le touchait par sa gentillesse, et que sa détermination à conquérir l’amure de L’Aigle le rendait admiratif. La présence de la petite fille le distrayait, et son manque de préjugés vis-à-vis d’Aioros était un baume sur son cœur écorché.

     Le petit bout de femme rousse avait fini par céder la place à une belle jeune fille, dont les sentiments pour le cinquième gardien transparaissaient à tout le monde, sauf au principal intéressé. Intrigué par cet aveuglement, Shaka avait un jour interrogé le Grec sur son ressenti pour la Japonaise. À son exemple, celui-ci n’avait accepté de reconnaître qu’une tendre amitié, un peu fraternelle.

     Shaka n’avait rien répliqué, conscient que la vérité était complexe, et qu’en répondant de cette manière Aiolia ne faisait pas preuve d’hypocrisie. Depuis la mort de son frère, le Lion semblait souffrir d’une sorte de rétractation émotionnelle dès qu’il s’agissait de s’engager trop avant envers quelqu’un. La Vierge demeurait le seul auprès duquel il acceptait de baisser ses barrières en toute confiance.

     Ainsi ce matin-là, lorsque Marine avait poussé la porte de son repère pour entrer telle une tornade rousse déboussolée, l’Indien avait immédiatement compris la raison de son agitation. Cédant à un besoin de réconfort, elle s’était précipitée dans ses bras, sans noter la tenue quelque peu légère de son ami.

     Dissimulé dans un coin sombre, Shura observait la scène. Il n’avait eu que le temps de s’extirper des draps pour se précipiter vers la zone la moins éclairée. Le plus sage aurait été qu’il s’éclipsât en catimini en passant par une fenêtre, si la totalité de ses vêtements ne s’était pas trouvée disséminée dans la pièce. Pour l’heure, couvert d’un seul drap qu’il avait arraché du lit, il accordait sa tenue à celle de son compagnon. C’était une situation parfaitement ridicule, et d’autant plus dangereuse s’il s’en référait au déplacement du cosmos du Lion, qui venait dans leur direction.

     Shaka avait lui aussi parfaitement senti l’approche d’Aiolia. Avec un soupir de résignation, il laissait la jeune femme se serrer contre lui. Elle ne portait pas son masque, et des larmes de frustration et de tristesse marbraient ses joues rondes. Réconfortante et douce, la main de la Vierge caressait sa chevelure de flamme. L’adolescent s’accrochait à lui à la manière d’une enfant. Elle lui racontait ce qu’il avait déjà deviné.

     Lasse du jeu de cache-cache amoureux auquel Aiolia se livrait avec elle, elle avait décidé de lui prouver la solidité de ses sentiments en s’offrant à lui. Mais pris dans les rets du filet de sa crainte de s’engager, le Lion avait tenté de la décourager sans la blesser, en lui expliquant qu’il ne voyait en elle qu’une petite sœur, et qu’il en serait toujours ainsi. Le résultat de sa tentative pour dissuader avec gentillesse la jeune fille avait abouti à l’inverse de ce qu’il attendait, et elle s’était enfuie comme une furie du cinquième temple.

     Son récit achevé, Marine avait enfin semblé prendre conscience du désordre qui l’entourait. Son regard avait noté les deux couverts qui traînaient encore sur la table basse, la disparition des coussins de prière au profit d’un large futon près duquel s’alignaient quelques flacons d’huiles essentielles, et surtout, l’éparpillement étonnant de vêtements masculins. Shaka cherchait encore une explication plausible, lorsque le regard de la Japonaise s’était posé sur la ceinture du Capricorne.

     Réalisée en cuir de Cordoue, celle-ci possédait une boucle en métal ciselé unique en son genre, et tout le monde savait que Shura la portait lorsqu’il se déplaçait en vêtement civil. Marine s’était alors détachée des bras de la Vierge pour reculer d’un pas, ses beaux yeux noisette se levant sur l’Indien avec un étonnement dépourvu de jugement.

     « Shura ? » avait-elle murmuré avec incrédulité.

     Ressentant à son tour le cosmos du Lion qui se rapprochait dangereusement, elle n’avait pas poussé plus loin son interrogatoire. Shura avait d’ailleurs décidé de ne pas lui mentir. À l’énoncé de son nom, il était sorti de son coin sombre pour s’avancer aux côtés de la Vierge. D’un petit signe de tête, il avait salué la jeune femme. Les yeux écarquillés, celle-ci avait enfin pris conscience de leurs tenues peu orthodoxes et de la menace qui se précisait. Aiolia serait là d’une seconde à l’autre. Il n’était plus temps de tergiverser.

     De plus en plus embarrassée, la Japonaise avait jeté un regard désolé à Shaka quand la porte s’était ouverte sur le Grec. Ce dernier était entré dans la pièce sans cacher son expression inquiète. Il cherchait visiblement la jeune fille, et paraissait tout aussi désorienté que Marine à son arrivée. À cet instant, Shaka avait senti basculer ses doutes sur les sentiments réels du Lion à l’égard de l’adolescente. Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu dire un mot, les yeux d’Aiolia avaient balayé la scène, pour se figer avec une dureté inaccoutumée sur le couple insolite qu’il formait avec Shura. Dire quoique ce fût à ce moment-là n’aurait servi à rien. Les apparences se liguaient clairement contre eux et la colère du Lion était perceptible à dix mètres.

     Avisant Marine, Aiolia s’était adressé à elle d’une voix sèche.

     « Viens avec moi. Je crois qu’il est plus que clair que nous dérangeons. »

     Mais bien que doublement mal à l’aise, la blessure de la Japonaise était encore trop fraîche pour qu’elle suivît sagement celui qui refusait l’amour qu’elle lui offrait. Il avait beau être un Or, il se jouait ici une partie trop intime pour qu’elle obéît par devoir.

     « Ils m’ont accueillie. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je te suivrais, avait-elle répondu en esquissant un pas en arrière.

     — Tu t’es réfugiée stupidement chez Shaka, et tu les as surpris, avait-il répliqué avec un manque total d’élégance. À présent, je crois que la plaisanterie a assez duré. Il vaut mieux que tu viennes avec moi. »

     Inutilement, il avait essayé de l’agripper par un poignet. Souple comme une anguille, Marine s’était réfugiée derrière Shura, ce qui n’avait pas manqué de valoir au Capricorne un regard venimeux de la part du Lion. Shaka sentait nettement le Lion au bord de l’implosion, et il devinait Marine de nouveau au bord des larmes. La surprise et la déconvenue agissaient sur Aiolia comme un puissant élément de colère aveugle, et il se conduisait comme le dernier des crétins en s’en prenant de cette façon à la jeune femme.

     Déstabilisé lui-même par l’équilibre précaire de la situation, la Vierge s’était retrouvé dans l’incapacité de faire confiance à l’amour qu’Aiolia éprouvait pour Marine. L’impulsivité de ce dernier faussait tout, et il avait craint qu’il ne s’en prît injustement à la jeune fille. Elle était accourue chez lui pour chercher du réconfort, il devait la protéger, et tant pis si la présence de Shura le plaçait lui-même en position délicate.

     « Ne la mêle pas à ça Aiolia, était-il intervenu d’un ton ferme. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, c’est à moi que tu dois le faire directement.

     — À toi, avait grondé le Grec. Je ne suis pas sûr d’avoir encore grand-chose à dire. On n’est jamais mieux trompé que par ses proches. J’aurais pourtant dû m’en souvenir. Parce que ça !… Ça !... »,

     Dépassé par sa colère, le Lion s’étouffait presque. À le voir aussi remonté, les autres démêlaient mal s’il rejetait une fois de plus essentiellement la présence de Shura, ou s’il se focalisait sur la réalité que sa tenue et celle de Shaka laissaient supposer. Désolé de voir la haine que lui portait le Lion se retourner contre la Vierge, le Capricorne avait tenté un essai de conciliation.

     « Aiolia, attends… »

     Mais c’était sans compter avec la fureur léonine.

     « Toi, tais-toi ! l’avait aussitôt interrompu le cinquième gardien. Je ne veux strictement plus jamais rien avoir affaire avec toi ! »

     Conscient qu’il était inutile d’insister Shura s’était tu.

     « Mais toi par contre, avait poursuivi le Lion, en dressant un doigt vengeur devant Shaka. Toi, tu as vraiment bien su me manipuler. Comme vous avez dû vous amuser tous les deux lorsque vous vous retrouviez seuls.

     — Ce n’est pas ce que tu crois, Aiolia, avait à son tour tenté l’Indien. Pas totalement. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, et en l’occurrence, la réalité est un petit peu plus compliquée que ce que tu vois. »

     Décidé à prouver sa franchise, Shaka avait ouvert les yeux pour poser un regard apaisant sur son voisin. Mais tout à sa rage, le Grec avait refusé de prendre en compte ce gage de bonne volonté exceptionnel.

     « Mais bien sûr, avait-il raillé en retour. Parce qu’en ce moment vous n’êtes peut-être pas enroulés plus nus que des vers dans des chiffons ridicules ? Mais ça à la rigueur, j’en aurais rien à foutre. Tu peux bien t’envoyer en l’air avec qui tu veux, si tu ne le faisais pas avec lui !

     — Aiolia, tu te trompes. Il ne se passe rien de la sorte entre nous », avait biaisé la Vierge.

    L’Indien aurait aimé pouvoir lui expliquer ce qu’il en était réellement. Mais la mise en équilibre des éléments dissonants des Maisons de la Vierge et du Capricorne devait rester confidentielle. Aveuglé par la haine qu’il portait à Shura, Aiolia aurait-il d’ailleurs fait une différence ?

     « Ben voyons, avait répliqué celui-ci, en le regardant de travers. Je pensais que tu aurais au moins le courage d’assumer tes actions. Regarde-toi. Toujours si réservé, si policé, jamais un mot plus haut que l’autre, et bien entendu toujours prêt à faire la morale aux autres. Tu me dégoûtes ! L’hypocrisie te va bien en fait. Personne ne devinerait tant de sournoiserie sous ton visage d’ange. »

     Accablé par ce déluge de reproches plus ou moins justifiés, Shaka avait préféré laisser couler la colère de son ami sur lui sans répliquer. À un moment, il avait senti la main de l’Espagnol se glisser discrètement dans la sienne. Conscient de l’infime vacillement de son cosmos face à ce déferlement de reproches, celui-ci le soutenait à sa manière, en se gardant bien d’intervenir à nouveau. Malgré son bon vouloir, Shura se doutait que s’il reprenait la parole cela ne servirait qu’à envenimer davantage la situation.

     Et puis, cela avait été l’apothéose que personne n’attendait.

     « Eh bien moi, je le savais ! » avait soudain claironné la voix claire de Marine derrière eux.

     Mal remise de la maladresse du Lion à son encontre, la jeune fille volait à son secours avec un courage touchant. Sur le coup, ce mensonge avait rasséréné l’Indien. Et parce qu’à cet instant il éprouvait l’illusoire besoin d’être réconforté, il ne l’avait pas reprise. Mais alors qu’il s’attendait à une nouvelle explosion d’imprécations du côté du Lion, Shaka avait vu les poings d’Aiolia se serrer tandis qu’il conservait un silence blessé. A moment, il avait compris.

      Le sentiment qui dominait son ami n’était plus de la rage, mais de la peine. À ses côtés, Shura l’avait également perçu. Sans un mot, sans même un regard pour Marine, le Grec s’était détourné pour sortir du logis. Laissant la porte grande ouverte derrière lui, il s’était engouffré dans le temple noyé de pénombre. D’une impulsion légère sur l’épaule, le Capricorne avait alors incité Shaka à le poursuivre.

     Faisant fi de sa tenue ridicule, la Vierge s’était alors précipité à la suite du Lion. Il était parvenu à le rattraper sur le parvis extérieur. Mais quand il avait saisi Aiolia par le bras pour l’arrêter, celui-ci avait réagi avec une violence rarement égalée. Sa volte-face avait été brutale, et il lui avait asséné un coup de poing suffisamment puissant dans l’estomac pour lui couper le souffle. Pris par surprise, Shaka avait été propulsé en arrière, et il se serait douloureusement écrasé contre le mur, sans l’arrivée inopinée d’Aldébaran.

     De garde cette semaine-là, le discret Taureau avait fini par être attiré par les variations belliqueuses d’une réunion insolite de cosmos qui s’agitaient juste avant l’aube au sixième temple. Lorsqu’il avait senti la flambée de colère du Lion, il n’avait eu que le temps d’arriver sur place, pour recevoir dans ses bras un Shaka plié en deux et à moitié nu. Tandis qu’il aidait la Vierge à se remettre sur pied, il avait adressé un regard de mise en garde réprobateur à Aiolia. Celui-ci avait suffi pour décourager le Grec de poursuivre un combat, que le Taureau jugeait déloyal compte tenu de l’accoutrement de l’indien. Aldébaran avait ainsi mis involontairement fin à cette soirée de révélations et de malentendus en série, après laquelle personne n’avait plus revu la Vierge en compagnie du Lion.


	19. Les réactions d'Athéna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE (Les massages de la discorde) : Après s’être livré à Shion, Shaka retrouve peu à peu son équilibre. Il est conscient de s’être en partie fourvoyé, et il est confiant pour envisager sa prochaine entrevue avec Athéna. Shura qui le rejoint est heureux de constater qu’il se ressaisit. En attendant l’arrivée d’Athéna, ils décident d’aller s’entraîner ensemble. En chemin, l'Indien prend des nouvelles de Camus. Shura pense que la présence de Zoltan est une bonne chose, mais Shaka, qui sait que l’armure du Verseau a versé des larmes pour son porteur, reste sceptique. Il demande à l'Espagnol de surveiller son voisin à distance. Aiolia les rencontre et présente ses excuses à la Vierge, puis au Capricorne. Ouvrant alors leur cosmos à chacun d’entre eux, les trois chevaliers rassemblent la totalité de leurs souvenirs sur l’incident les ayant séparés. Aiolia revoit sa difficulté à vivre la « trahison » de son frère et son impossibilité à pardonner à son assassin. Shura revit sa découverte de l’imposture de saga et ses « regrets » vis-à-vis d’Aioros. Shaka leur expose la manière peu orthodoxe dont l’aide apportée au Capricorne s’est peu à peu muée en un lien unique et ambigu à travers des massages tantriques, que son amitié pour le Lion l’obligeait à dissimuler. Et enfin, ils se remémorent l’intervention intempestive de Marine, qui a tout fait voler en éclat.

*****************************

**CHAPITRE 19 : LES RÉACTIONS D’ATHÉNA**

 

     Après avoir fait un détour par les thermes du Palais en compagnie de Shura, Shaka se sentait fin prêt pour son entrevue avec Athéna. Bien que discrète, il avait perçu l’arrivée de Saori un peu plus tôt, rapidement relayée par le cosmos caractéristique de leur déesse. La jeune femme s’était d’abord isolée une bonne heure avec Shion dans le vaste bureau où celui-ci prenait généralement ses décisions. Cette rencontre préliminaire relevait de la procédure habituelle, et l’Indien attendait patiemment depuis, dans l’un des petits jardins extérieurs flanquant les ailes de la grande bâtisse. Celui-ci embaumait de roses magnifiques, et la Vierge n’avait aucun mal à reconnaître la main d’Aphrodite dans cette architecture naturelle artistiquement agencée.

     Lorsqu’enfin un garde le rejoignit pour le prier de le suivre, il lui emboîta le pas en toute confiance. Shra l’accompagnait. Il avait tenu à rester à ses côtés et Shaka n’avait pas eu le cœur de le repousser. L’inquiétude légitime de son compagnon soulevait en lui un léger attendrissement qui lui prouvait combien ils étaient devenus indissociables. Mais il ne partageait pas l’anxiété du Capricorne. Pour la première fois depuis sa résurrection, il respirait la sérénité et l'assurance. Les éléments positifs survenus depuis son réveil y étaient sans doute pour beaucoup. Rasséréné, son esprit lui repassait en boucle la visite de Shura, complice et attentive, suivie par la rencontre avec le Lion riche en pardons et aussi imprévue que libératrice.

     Oui, décidément la matinée avait mieux commencé que toutes celles qu’il avait vécues depuis son retour. Il n’y avait pas de raisons pour que l'orientation favorable de son karma s’arrêtât en si bon chemin. Qui plus est, il se sentait en accord avec lui-même, apte à s’incliner devant sa déesse sans pour autant renier ce qui faisait de lui un homme plus fort. Ainsi abandonna-t-il Shura dans l’antichambre qui jouxtait la pièce où l’attendait Athéna en toute tranquillité. Rien ne parviendrait à le distraire de sa volonté d’apaisement ou à ternir sa quiétude. Ils allaient pouvoir s’expliquer avec la sagesse détachée des dieux. Il avait tout prévu.

     Tout, sauf la participation de Kanon, qu’il découvrit dès qu’il ouvrit la porte, installé, pour ne pas dire vautré, dans un des deux fauteuils de cuir positionnés devant le bureau. Shaka en eut un instant le souffle coupé. Le frère de Saga semblait se prélasser, alors que la présence d’Athéna lui commandait de se lever pour se tenir respectueusement près d'elle. Qui plus est, la jeune femme demeurait debout de l’autre côté du bureau, rigide, et les mains à plat sur le dossier de son propre fauteuil derrière lequel elle se trouvait.

     Comment cet énergumène pouvait-il faire preuve de tant d’irrévérence ? Et que faisait-il là, d’ailleurs ? Shaka n’eut pas le temps de l'interroger davantage. Mettant un genou à terre, il s’inclina comme la règle l’exigeait pour saluer sa déesse avec autant de déférence qu’il suspectait Kanon d’en manquer.

     « Relève-toi Shaka, l’heure n’est pas au protocole. Je n’ai que peu de temps à vous accorder et il faut que nous débattions d’un point essentiel. Viens t’asseoir ici. »

     D’un geste qui n’admettait pas de discussion, Athéna lui fit signe de prendre place dans le siège demeuré vide près de Kanon. Désorientée par cette entrée en matière, la belle assurance de la Vierge vola en éclats. Pour la première fois de sa carrière, il se retrouvait en position assise devant sa déesse, alors que toujours à la verticale, la jeune femme le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Dire qu’il n'était pas à l’aise frisait l'euphémisme.

     À ses côtés, Kanon l’observait avec un amusement non dissimulé. Un égaiement qui l’irrita malgré la sympathie qui animait également son regard. Le visage d’Athéna restait indéchiffrable. Ni bienveillant, ni hostile, mais totalement hermétique. Un silence pesant s’installa et Shaka sentit s’effondrer à une vitesse accélérée les acquis de la matinée.

     Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il prit soudain conscience qu’il avait omis de brider son cosmos, alors que son inquiétude l’imprégnait de plus en plus. Il songea aussitôt que la relation qu’il entretenait à présent avec le Capricorne permettait à ce dernier de suivre plus facilement ses mouvements d’humeur, et il réalisa avec horreur qu’il venait involontairement de commettre un nouvel impair. Si leur déesse n’avait pas bloqué les effluves de son cosmos de ses pouvoirs divins, Shura se serait déjà trouvé là. Compte tenu des circonstances, il ne savait pas s’il devait lui en être reconnaissant ou redouter le pire.

     Soucieux de ne pas interférer comme on le lui avait ordonné, Kanon se retenait difficilement de prendre la parole. Il percevait nettement l’inconfort moral où la Vierge s’enlisait, et il comprenait mal la sévérité d’Athéna à son égard. Certes, l’Indien avait eu un moment d’égarement malencontreux, mais s’il s’en référait à l’aulne de sa propre traîtrise, les réactions d’Athéna oscillaient entre deux poids et deux mesures en fonction de celui qui l’avait trompée. Elle le laissait volontairement mariner dans l’incertitude et l’humiliait par sa présence. Incontestablement, Athéna avait une manière cruelle d’accorder son pardon.

     Gêné pour Shaka, l’ex-Dragon des mers ne s'expliquait pas l’attitude punitive et revancharde de la fille de Zeus. Lorsqu’un peu plus tôt ils avaient discuté de la situation en compagnie de Shion, elle était parfaitement calme et conciliante. Et avant que l’Atlante ne s’éloignât, elle avait même pris la peine de le rassurer sur sa clémence touchant la Vierge. Que cherchait-elle à prouver ?

     La gorge sèche, Shaka entama son mea culpa. Être obligé d’assister à son repentir embarrassait profondément Kanon, et l’idée qu’elle le châtiait lui-même de cette manière l’effleura. Mal à l’aise et décidé à porter secours à son camarade, il allait briser le silence malgré les conséquences encourues, quand Athéna interrompit brusquement l'Indien, alors que celui-ci n’avait pas fini d’aligner trois phrases :

     « Je sais tout cela, Shaka. Tu as trouvé un fort bon avocat en la personne de Shion. Je peux admettre que tu te sois tourné vers Shura de manière instinctive. Les circonstances s’y prêtaient, malheureusement. De son côté il fait partie de ceux qui n’ont pas été prévenus à temps du danger de l’élément dissonant de leur Maison avant la mort de Shion. En te liant à lui de cette manière, tu lui as incontestablement évité de sombrer lorsqu’il a dû faire face à des jours sombres. Mais tout comme Camus et Milo, il vous faudra à présent en assumer les conséquences. En cas de conflit il me sera impossible d’en mettre un à l’abri pour préserver la sérénité de l’autre. Tu cernes mieux le problème ? »

     Kanon écoutait avec le plus grand intérêt. Sa conversation précédente avec Shion lui avait déjà permis de déterminer que les deux hommes s’étaient liés de manière plus ou moins inconsciente. Grâce à cette combinaison, ils avaient pu résister aux pièges moraux négatifs dont les menaçaient leurs Maisons. Très ironiquement, la façon dont s’y était pris Shaka l’avait amené ensuite à basculer dans le travers inverse à la mort de Shura. Mais pour l’heure, le Grec s’interrogeait sur la nature exacte du rapport entre les deux chevaliers.

     Il avait bien compris que briser leur malédiction passait par la recherche d’une personne capable d’en assumer le contrepoids. Ce qui exigeait en contrepartie un affectif fort. Mais devait-il pour autant supposer que Shura et Shaka vivaient une relation semblable à celle existant entre Camus et Milo ? À travers les explications de Shion et sa propre expérience envers Saga, il avait découvert que ce genre de dépendance se conjugait de multiples manières. La définition précise de la connexion entre la Vierge et le Capricorne lui échappait. Et il était à la fois curieux et déconcerté par les sous-entendus exposés par leur déesse les concernant.

     Son expression dut le trahir, car Athéna se tourna vers lui pour poursuivre.

     « Bien que tu sois en droit de te poser la question, Shaka te renseignera sur la nature de sa relation avec Shura s’il le désire. »

     À son tour, il se prenait une claque verbale, et il posa sur Athéna un regard tout aussi étonné que réprobateur. Mais que diable voulait-elle prouver ? À ses côtés, Shaka était d’une pâleur de craie. Kanon retint un soupir d’agacement. Il ne nourrissait aucune animosité contre son pair, et il ne tenait pas à laisser monter les enchères. Il paraissait déjà suffisamment sur la défensive. S’ils devaient collaborer par la suite, pourquoi s’ingéniait-elle à contrarier ainsi la Vierge en le dressant contre lui ?

     Considérant que la dernière intervention d’Athéna lui donnait l’autorisation de s’exprimer, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de se retirer, lorsque le devançant, l'Indien vola à son secours de manière inattendue, en élevant la main pour lui enjoindre de garder le silence.

     « De récents événements m’ont permis de comprendre qu’exposer clairement la vérité vaut mieux que conserver un secret, commença Shaka d’un ton calme. Se taire sur la réalité de nos relations finit souvent par pourrir celles-ci à cause des multiples suppositions que l’ignorance entraîne. Je répondrais à tes interrogations, Kanon. Si tu es d’accord, je le ferai simplement dans un lieu et en un temps plus appropriés. »

     Le visage de la Vierge s’inclina légèrement vers lui d’un air interrogateur. Il lui donna son accord en hochant à son tour la tête. Apparemment satisfait, ce dernier poursuivit en s’adressant à Athéna.

     « Pour être tout à fait clair, je veux que vous sachiez que ni Shura ni moi n’avons jamais agi en vous manquant de respect. Et qu’à aucun moment il n’a été question de faire passer notre relation avant votre service. »

     Malgré une émotion que Kanon devinait bien présente, son inflexion n’avait pas vacillé un instant, et l’ancien Marina admira la façon dont il parvenait à s’imposer.

     « Oh, mais ça je l’espère bien, répondit Athéna, de façon tout aussi hermétique. Ce qui nous amène directement au second point te concernant. Shion m’a déjà expliqué que tu avais repris les rênes de ta fonction. Mais j’aimerais entendre de ta bouche ce qu’il en est exactement. »

     La rudesse de sa répartie surprit une fois de plus Kanon. Cette fois-ci, elle tombait presque dans la provocation, comme si tout ce qui avait été décidé à huis clos un peu plus tôt avec le Grand Pope était balayé d’un coup. Kanon n’y comprenait plus rien.

     Conscient du solennel de cet instant, et acceptant de boire la coupe jusqu’à la lie, Shaka ébaucha un mouvement pour se lever. Il paraissait évident qu’il allait réaffirmer son serment d’allégeance en s’agenouillant devant elle, mais d’un geste vif elle lui fit signe de rester assis. Désorienté, le sixième gardien releva les paupières pour plonger ses yeux clairs dans ceux étrangement insondables de la divinité. Les façons d’Athéna n’avaient rien d’habituel. Il sentait confusément qu’elle attendait quelque chose, mais il était incapable de déterminer quoi.

     Décidé à faire preuve de bonne volonté, il abaissa alors totalement ses barrières mentales. Il lui donnait ainsi accès à une lecture franche de son cosmos. Kanon étant dans la pièce, il consentait implicitement à ce qu’il pût en faire de même.

     « Soyez assuré que je n’ai jamais cherché à abandonner ma tâche, se défendit-il, livrant sans fard sa sincérité. Pas dans cette vie en tout cas. J’ai simplement commis l’erreur d’ignorer que dans leur mansuétude, les dieux réalisent parfois des miracles. Je vous prie de me pardonner. »

     Conservant une impassibilité de surface Kanon aurait donné cher pour se trouver ailleurs à ce moment précis. Un coup d’œil rapide vers l’Indien suffit à le renseigner sur la perte des repères de celui-ci. Quant à la franchise de ses paroles, il n’avait pas eu besoin de percevoir son cosmos pour en être assuré.  
La réponse d’Athéna les saisit tous les deux comme un grondement de tonnerre dans un ciel sans nuage.

     « Non. »

     C’était un tout petit mot. Net, précis, laconique, et qui pourtant renfermait un monde qui s’écroulait. Pris par surprise, Shaka semblait totalement anéanti. Faisant fi des notions de déférence et de devoir, Kanon explosa littéralement :

     « On peut savoir ce que vous avez mal digéré sur le Mont Olympe ce matin ! s’écria-t-il, en se relevant brusquement pour planter ses yeux crépitant de colère dans le regard parme.

     — Kanon, tu peux t’exprimer, mais je te prie de rester correct, répliqua la jeune femme sans se troubler.

     — Parce qu’en ce moment, vous l’êtes peut-être, vous ! Allons chercher Shion. Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu’il en pense. »

     Effaré par son esclandre, Shaka essaya inutilement de l’arrêter.

     « Tais-toi Kanon. C’est une affaire entre Athéna et moi.

     — Désolé, mais plus maintenant ! Tu lui as présenté des excuses, et devant témoin en plus. Tout le monde sait les difficultés que tu traverses depuis ton retour. Ce n’est tout de même pas de ta faute si les Maisons du Zodiaque sont piégées et attendent leurs occupants au tournant. Ça aurait été bien d’ailleurs, si l’ordre divin avait pensé à régler ce problème plutôt que de s’en plaindre ! Sans compter la manière dont tu t’es sacrifié pour elle durant la Guerre Sainte. Sans toi, elle n’aurait même pas été capable de comprendre. »

     Horrifié par ses paroles qu’il s’attendait à tout moment à voir se retourner contre Kanon, Shaka saisit le bras du Grec pour essayer de capter son attention. Il n’aurait jamais pensé que quelqu’un, autre qu’Aiolia en son temps, ou Shura maintenant, prît un jour sa défense avec tant de fougue. Cela le touchait énormément, et il regretta d’avoir méjugé le frère de Saga. Mais il n’osait pas imaginer les conséquences.

     « Kanon », le supplia-t-il presque.

     Mais telle une tempête déchaînée, l’ex-Dragon des Mers se contenta d’arracher son bras de son étreinte tout en fixant furieusement la jeune femme. Tous les deux se dévisagèrent sans ciller quelques secondes, et brusquement, un sourire satisfait vint éclairer les traits jusqu’à présent figés d’Athéna.

     « Bien, je constate que face à l’adversité vous pourrez vous entendre, fit-elle d’un ton presque joyeux, en lâchant enfin le dossier de son siège pour le contourner et s’asseoir. Et même vous soutenir. Nous allons donc pouvoir réellement commencer.

     — Vous jouiez la comédie ? l’apostropha Kanon, sincèrement scandalisé.

     — Naturellement. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j’allais accepter de me séparer d’un de mes plus puissants gardiens à cause d’une pacotille ? Sinon, il y a longtemps que tu serais toi-même huit pieds sous terre, termina-t-elle en lui lançant un regard mi-figue mi-raisin.

     — Une pacotille, ne put s’empêcher de répéter en écho Shaka, qui décidément n’y comprenait plus rien.

     — Je vous testais Shaka, reprit Athéna en retrouvant son sérieux. Tu ne le sais pas encore, mais ton étrange requête va nous servir pour essayer de contrer Hadès. C’est d’ailleurs Kanon qui a eu cette idée de génie, en nous faisant remarquer qu’à l’heure actuelle tout le Royaume Souterrain doit s’interroger sur le résultat de ta demande de scission. Du coup, j’aimerais que tu masques ce regain d’énergie positive que je perçois depuis mon retour. Sois terne. Médite en laissant croire que tu t’ennuies. Camoufle ta puissance lors de tes entraînements. Ne montre aucun enthousiasme lorsque l’on prononce mon nom. Consacre-toi à Shura plutôt qu’aux devoirs de ta charge.

     — Pardon ?

     — Tu m’as parfaitement comprise. Je veux que mon oncle ait vent d’un manque d’harmonie significatif perdurant au temple de la Vierge. Je le connais bien. D’une manière ou d’une autre il se débrouillera pour savoir ce que deviennent les renégats qu’il a punis. Mais il va également s’intéresser au reste de mes troupes. Et je tiens à ce que tu lui donnes doublement du grain à moudre. Pour notre plus grand profit. Seulement avant de le tromper, il fallait d’abord que je m’assure que Kanon et toi étiez en mesure de collaborer. »

     Le second Gémeau jeta un regard du côté de la Vierge. Shaka avait refermé les yeux, mais son expression conservait un aspect chiffonné bien loin de refléter la paix intérieure. Apparemment insensible à ses errements et impatiente de voir les événements se mettre en place comme elle le souhaitait, Athéna poursuivit :

     « Objectivement, rien ne vous rapproche. Or, si l’avenir vous obligeait à franchir ensemble le seuil du domaine d’Hadès, vous ne pourrez compter que l’un sur l’autre en cas de besoin. Il fallait que je m’assure que vous le feriez spontanément. Ma grossière intransigeance n’avait pas d’autre but et vous venez brillamment de passer l’épreuve en vous épaulant face à l’injustice de mes paroles. Je n’en attends pas moins de mes chevaliers… Vous faites vraiment la paire, vous savez. Si vous voyiez vos mines d’ahuris », acheva-t-elle en riant.

     Vexés et solidaires, les deux chevaliers se blindèrent pour camoufler leur sentiments. À présent, ils comprenaient davantage pourquoi Shion, qui avec Dohko était celui qui la connaissait le mieux, qualifiait souvent Athéna de personne imprévisible et déconcertante. Elle venait de prendre avec eux un raccourci inattendu, qu’ils n’étaient pas vraiment certains d’apprécier. Néanmoins, elle leur offrait également un angle d’attaque inédit et potentiellement apte à tromper Hadès. Le calme revenant, Kanon prit conscience de l’irrévérence de son intervention précédente.

     « Je suis désolé, s’excusa-t-il platement. Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée.

     — Je sais que tu es désolé Kanon. Mais je doute que tes paroles aient dépassé ta pensée. Je te pardonne néanmoins d’autant plus facilement, que je te poussais moi-même à cette réaction. Mais entendons-nous bien, ce sera la première et la dernière fois que je tolérerai un tel écart de langage de ta part. Tu viens de me prouver que tu n’avais pas peur de moi. Tu ne redoutais pas non plus mon oncle Poséidon. S’il le faut, je suis maintenant certaine que tu sauras tenir tête à Hadès. »

     Tout élan de colère effacé, Kanon se rassit à son tour. Une fois que l’on avait décrypté sa manière d’agir, Athéna était étonnante, et il constata qu'il éprouvait un réel plaisir à servir ce stratège roué. Malgré sa grande expérience, il venait de se faire manipuler comme un enfant. Reconnaissant sa défaite, il lui dédia un sourire sarcastique et appréciateur tandis qu’il se calait confortablement dans son fauteuil. Amusée et nullement fâchée par son audace, elle répondit en lui offrant un regard bienveillant. Ils s’étaient enfin compris.

     Quand un peu plus tard Shaka et Kanon prirent congé, le rôle de la Vierge avait été clarifié et redéfini. Pour tous, le sixième gardien conservait son rang, mais pour l’immense majorité, il allait devoir s’astreindre à afficher l’attitude de doutes qui l’avait un moment détourné de ses vraies valeurs. Seuls les Ors seraient dans le secret. Tous les autres devaient s’interroger sur son manque de sérénité, et le croire toujours perdu au sein d’un brouillard d’incertitudes. Athéna était confiante. Tôt ou tard la nouvelle finirait par transpirer hors du Sanctuaire. Elle atteindrait alors les informateurs et les hommes de main qui travaillaient pour eux à extérieurs. Sur le nombre, il y en aurait bien un pour se rendre coupable d’une fuite.

     Jamais Kanon n’avait vu quelqu’un d’aussi satisfait de reconnaître que la pyramide de son organisation souffrait peut-être de quelques défauts de sécurité. Et il se dit qu’il valait mieux jouer avec elle, que contre elle. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait utiliser « la clé Shaka », mais indéniablement cette mission commençait à lui plaire. Quant à son collaborateur commis d’office, il acceptait cette tâche comme un juste retour des choses. Connaissant l’esprit pratique et le sérieux de la Vierge, Kanon ne fut pas surpris de le sentir artificiellement dérégler son humeur sitôt le bureau de Shion franchi. Et il se retint d’éclater de rire à la mine déconfite et inquiète de Shura qui se précipita vers lui.

\------------------------------------------------------------

     Une fois seule, Athéna déploya l’amplitude de son cosmos sur l’ensemble du Sanctuaire, comme elle le faisait généralement lorsqu’elle s’accordait une escale terrestre. Elle aimait prendre le pouls des siens, réconforter et étendre discrètement sa protection sur les plus humbles, tandis qu’elle s’informait de manière détournée du moral et de la santé de ses troupes. Comme à l’accoutumée, elle laissa refluer son cosmos en survolant les douze temples et leurs locataires avec une tendresse particulière. Mais elle en retira une impression mitigée.

     Après un retour à la vie de plus de quatre mois, les difficultés que rencontraient toujours Mü, Saga et Aphrodite la souciaient. Des trois, le Gémeau demeurait pourtant celui qui l'inquiétait le moins. Bien qu’il parût l’un des plus fragiles, elle prévoyait une embellie de son côté. Kanon l’épaulait avec la ferme détermination de le tirer de son marasme. Si Saga parvenait à comprendre le malentendu qui l’opposait à Mü, il se remettrait rapidement.

     Une fois le problème du Gémeau réglé, Mü retrouverait à son tour sa quiétude. En partie tout au moins, car Athéna savait que la crise que traversait le Bélier ne serait pas totalement résolue pour autant. Le concernant, les entraves qui l'entraînaient vers le fond étaient doubles. Elles entraient également directement en résonnance avec la tristesse de Camus, et il était bien dommage que l’armure du Verseau se fût manifestée en versant des larmes devant lui

     Le repli d’Aphrodite la tracassait davantage. Rien ne semblait avoir de prise sur sa mélancolie et elle redoutait qu’il ne s’enfonçât dans une dépression profonde. Il repoussait ses anciens amis, et il ignorait totalement la personne qui pourtant détenait la clé de sa reconstruction. Si rien n’avançait dans ce sens, il faudrait sans doute qu’elle se mêlât de sa vie privée. En attendant, elle se promit de garder un œil sur lui.

     Mais le plus gênant séjournait incontestablement au huitième et au onzième temple. Milo irradiait à la fois de colère rentrée, d’inquiétude et d’une insensibilité endurcie. Le mélange de ces états contradictoires l’amorçait comme une bombe à retardement. Qu’il fût encore capable de ressentir de l'irritation, et surtout de l’angoisse pour Camus, ouvrait néanmoins la porte à un espoir. Mais Athéna se doutait que celui-ci volerait en éclat si le Français n'arrivait pas à se ressaisir. Et pour une raison qu’elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer, ce dernier se murait déjà littéralement derrière un écran de solitude. Elle s’attendait certes à son repli, mais elle ne songeait pas qu’il l'assaillirait si rapidement.

     Elle était bien placée pour savoir ce que le Verseau avait perdu dans les limbes. La disparition de cet élément le positionnait pour affronter de plein fouet l’épreuve due à la dissonance de sa Maison. Mais elle avait pensé que son amnésie prolongée agirait comme une sorte d’anesthésiant, laissant un peu de temps au jeune homme avant que l’étau ne se resserrât. Or, c’était comme si tout s’était joué durant son incarcération. Les larmes de l’armure le suggéraient, ce qui lui déplaisait souverainement. Sur ce plan, sa nature divine n’avait malheureusement aucun moyen d’intervenir. Mais à défaut de régler le problème, elle allait au moins essayer d’y voir plus clair.

     Dérogeant à ses obligations qui la rappelaient sur l’Olympe, elle s’accorda un moment pour convoquer Camus et Zoltan en fin de matinée. Voulant les mettre à l’aise, elle les reçut de manière informelle dans une petite pièce aménagée en salon. Mais elle comprit vite que converser à bâtons rompus avec le Verseau relevait de la gageure.  
Installé sur le sofa faisant face à la méridienne où elle était assisse, celui-ci demeurait aussi rigide et inexpressif que s’il se fut trouvé sur son passage à une revue militaire. Lorsqu’elle l’interrogeait, il se contentait de répondre à ses questions par monosyllabes. Sans fuir son regard, il ne lui portait qu’une attention minimum. Elle le sentait pourtant tendu, et absorbé à verrouiller son cosmos au maximum.

     Son armure ne lui ayant pas encore été rendue, il avait revêtu l’habit d’entraînement traditionnel. Elle constata qu’il avait maigri. Sa pâleur et son air fatigué n’indiquaient pas non plus une forme extraordinaire. Zoltan et lui partageaient le canapé, et elle nota qu’il essayait de se tenir le plus loin possible du Roumain. Mais elle ne parvint pas à déterminer s’il agissait ainsi sous le coup de son manque d’enthousiasme habituel pour les contacts physiques, ou d’une aversion particulière à l’encontre de son sauveur.

     Nettement plus détendu, l’ancien condisciple de Milo se comportait de manière à la fois polie et ouverte. Il reconnaissait son erreur de jeunesse, et semblait regretter d’être demeuré silencieux et caché si longtemps. Il se disait doublement heureux d’avoir pu aider Camus tout en retrouvant une chance de réintégrer le Sanctuaire. Il ne demandait qu’à obtenir son pardon et il promettait de lui consacrer le reste de sa vie de manière dévouée. Athéna ne doutait pas de sa franchise, et pourtant, elle conservait une réserve prudente.

     Son expérience millénaire lui avait appris que les hommes les plus fourbes pouvaient parfois se révéler les meilleurs serviteurs. Mais de celui-là, elle se défiait. Il y avait quelque chose d’infiniment trop détaché chez Camus lorsqu’il parlait de la façon dont Zoltan avait volé à son secours. Sans compter son comportement. Comme s’il s’interdisait d’écouter les mises au point de son sauveur, de manifester la moindre parcelle de reconnaissance ou toute autre réaction à son encontre. À moins que le mal qui menaçait d’engloutir le Verseau fût encore plus avancé qu’elle le craignait, et qu’il modifiât sa personnalité au-delà du masque imposé par sa fonction.

     Avec agacement, Athéna dut admettre qu’elle était incapable de cerner précisément la nature du repli du Français. Tout comme Shion, elle se sentait impuissante. Néanmoins, elle partageait sa conviction que Camus mentait sur les conditions réelles de sa détention et les motivations de ses ennemis. Préoccupée, elle tenta à nouveau de lui arracher la vérité.

     « Tu n’as rien remarqué qui puisse nous permettre d’identifier tes agresseurs ? demanda-t-elle, en captant son regard avec fermeté. Un accent ? Une expression locale ? Un objet singulier ? Un nom lâché par inadvertance ?

     — Non. »

     Une fois encore, il se contentait d’une réponse minimaliste.

     « C’est étonnant, reprit-elle, sans dissimuler son sarcasme. Tes ravisseurs devaient être particulièrement doués. Tu es pourtant celui qui a reçu le meilleur enseignement pour repérer et exploiter le moindre détail. Et tu n’as rien relevé ? Je vais finir par croire qu’ils te droguaient à ton insu pour endormir ta vigilance. »

     La réaction du Français fut infime, mais elle eut la nette impression que ses dernières paroles soulevaient une vague de désespoir chez lui. Un réflexe inattendu, qui n’alla pas sans l’inquiéter davantage. Si effectivement il suspectait qu’on l’avait manipulé de la sorte, il n’était en rien fautif. Il n’avait donc aucune raison de leur cacher cette éventualité. Alors pourquoi se taisait-il ? Radoucie et intriguée, elle poursuivit son interrogatoire à l’aveuglette.

     « Et durant tout ce temps, ces deux hommes se sont contentés de te maintenir enfermé, sans rien te demander.

     — Oui.

     — Et ils ne t’ont fait aucun mal ? »

     Elle le vit hésiter une fraction de seconde, avant que réglé comme un métronome, sa réponse ne tombât avec une concision énervante.

     « Non. »

     Sur ce point, il mentait effrontément. Shion l’avait informé qu’il suspectait fortement qu’on l’avait régulièrement soumis à la torture, et elle le constatait elle-même à quelques détails qu’il ne pouvait pas dissimuler. Étonnamment, il portait une tunique à manches longues, alors qu’il adoptait généralement une tenue qui découvrait ses bras pour circuler au Sanctuaire. Ses doigts écorchés et les ecchymoses présentes sur ses mains témoignaient de conditions plutôt rudes. Il s’était par ailleurs assis de façon trop rigide, comme si ses côtes le faisaient souffrir.

     Qu’un chevalier fît preuve de fierté et décidât de supporter un minimum de contraintes sans se plaindre était une chose, qu’il nie tout en bloc en était une autre. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux, mais son regard avait repris son aspect insondable.

     « Camus, soupira-t-elle, en se laissant aller en arrière contre le dossier de son siège. C’est à n’y rien comprendre. À t’écouter, on croirait presque que tu as passé un moment de villégiature. »

     À nouveau, elle eut la sensation qu’il se noyait intérieurement. Mais plus têtu qu’une mule, il ne répondit pas. Agacée par son mutisme, elle commençait sérieusement à perdre patience. Elle allait lui rappeler à qui il s’adressait par quelques paroles peu amènes, quand Zoltan choisit cet instant pour intervenir.

     « Camus ne sait rien de ses agresseurs, car ceux-ci se montraient particulièrement discrets. Je ne suis tombé moi-même sur leur repère que par un heureux concours de circonstances. Ils ne m’ont malheureusement pas donné l’occasion de les interroger. C’étaient eux, ou moi. Mais je pense que ses gardiens devaient souvent le frapper. Et c’est tout à l’honneur de Camus de ne pas s’en plaindre », termina-t-il en coulant un regard faussement affecté du côté du Français.

     L’éloquence du Roumain pour voler au secours de son frère d’armes fléchissait un peu la méfiance d’Athéna à son encontre, et elle le remercia d’un signe de tête.

     « C’est exact ? demanda-t-elle au Verseau en captant de nouveau son regard.

     — Oui, mais je n’ai rien enduré que ne peut supporter un chevalier à votre service, répondit-il sans se troubler.

     — Pourquoi te frappaient-ils à ton avis ?

     — Je n’en sais rien.

     — Camus, s’il s’est passé quoi que ce soit d’autre, tu sais que je dois en être informée, insista-t-elle avec douceur.

     — Non.

     — Non ?

     — Il ne s’est rien passé. »

     Il mentait. Elle en était certaine, et cela lui déplaisait. Elle ne cherchait qu’à l’aider, mais il se butait dans son silence et ses mensonges. Eh bien soit. Puisqu’il semblait se complaire dans son malheur… De toute manière, elle n’avait pas la possibilité de lui accorder plus de temps qu’elle venait de lui en donner. Objectivement, il se passait exactement ce qu’elle craignait depuis le début. Camus était en train de se perdre. Elle l’avait peut-être déjà perdu. Ce qui lui arrivait la désolait sincèrement, mais s’il s’agissait bien de ce qu’elle redoutait, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver son Verseau. Sur ce plan, la balle était à présent dans le camp de Milo.

     Elle mit fin à l’entrevue avec la désagréable sensation d’avoir échoué. Abandonner le Français à son sort lui pesait. Elle aurait pu se raccrocher à l’illusion que le Roumain veillerait à sa place sur Camus, si le personnage ne lui avait pas laissé une impression aussi mitigée. Néanmoins, Camus ne semblait vouloir accepter d’aide de personne d’autre, et elle espérait se tromper.

     Songeuse, elle regardait le lourd battant de la porte se refermer derrière les deux hommes, quand Saori se manifesta soudain dans un coin de sa tête. Perturbée par le désarroi de Camus qu’elle avait elle-même perçu, la jeune femme lui soumit une idée. Athéna l’écouta avec attention avant de soliloquer en poussant un petit gloussement soulagé

     « Tu as parfaitement raison. J’aurais d’ailleurs dû y penser plus tôt. »

     Le reste de la journée fut rondement mené. Comme à son habitude, Athéna ne s’embarrassa pas de convenances pour réintégrer l’Olympe, et Shion ne fut pas surpris de se retrouver brutalement en présence de Saori après une dernière réunion ménée tambour battant par la déesse. De son côté, l’héritière Kido se comporta en invitée charmante pour partager son repas. Puis, ils rejoignirent son bureau où s’entassait un nombre impressionnant de dossiers à traiter. Ils travaillèrent quelques heures à régler les plus urgents, avant que Saori ne prît congé.

     La fondation Glaad était en pleine restructuration, et la jeune femme ne pouvait s’absenter plus d’une journée loin du Japon. Il avait été décidé qu’elle reprendrait l’avion dès le soir même. Son jet personnel l’attendait sur le tarmac spécialement aménagé pour elle sur l’île. Shiryu et Hyoga qui l’avaient accompagnée se tenaient déjà près de l’appareil. Faisant office de gardes privés depuis la chute d’Hadès, ils avaient profité de l’occasion pour venir rendre visite à Shun.

     Hyoga espérait également rencontrer Camus. Mais après son entretien avec Athéna, le Français s’était fait si discret, que le jeune homme avait deviné qu’il ne serait pas le bienvenu dans son temple. Il ne s’en formalisait pas. Le retour récent du Verseau, joint aux difficultés qu’il semblait avoir dû affronter, expliquait à ses yeux son retrait. Ils auraient tout le temps de se retrouver un peu plus tard, lorsque son maître se sentirait mieux. Ainsi fut-il à la fois agréablement surpris et inquiété par la demande de Saori.

     « Hyoga, j’aimerais que tu restes au Sanctuaire quelque temps. Tu connais la situation particulière des cinq renégats. Ils sont dans l’impossibilité d’agir hors de cette enceinte sans se retrouver en danger de mort et privés de leur cosmos. Hadès nous interdit ainsi d’utiliser cinq de nos armures les plus puissantes. Par chance, celle du Verseau semble t’accepter bien que tu ne lui sois pas destiné. En attendant que nous remédiions à la situation des chevaliers concernés, il serait bon qu’un porteur potentiel reste à proximité. Au cas où. »

     Les arguments de la jeune femme étaient parfaitement recevables, mais le Cygne y décela une note de tristesse ennuyée plus personnelle.

     « C’est la seule raison ? demanda-t-il, en rattrapant au vol le sac de Shiryu pour l’envoyer de la carlingue.

     — Non, admit-elle avec un sourire navré. En fait, Camus m’inquiète. Il semble avoir davantage souffert entre les mains de ses geôliers qu’il veut bien le reconnaître. Et je suis intimement persuadée qu’il nous cache quelque chose. Indirectement, tu pourrais veiller sur lui. C’est aussi le souhait d’Athéna. Elle est également persuadée qu’il ne nous a pas tout dit, et elle craint que ses cachotteries ne l’aident pas à se remettre.

     — Je m’acquitterai de cette mission avec un réel plaisir. Pour vous servir, et aussi parce que Camus est une personne qui m’est chère. Mais j’ai peur de rencontrer quelques difficultés. Il n’a jamais été très facile à pister, et encore moins à observer. S’il se terre, je doute de pouvoir vous être d’une grande utilité.

     — C’est pourquoi tu vas t’installer directement au temple du Verseau, répondit Saori, qui avait tout planifié avec Athéna. Shion est au courant et il ne lui donnera pas le choix.

     — S’il a des soupçons, il va mal le prendre, constata le Russe avec souci.

     — Ne t’inquiète pas. En fait, je crois qu’il ne s’apercevra de rien. Il est comme ailleurs en ce moment, et cela ne lui ressemble pas du tout. À toi de découvrir ce qui le perturbe à ce point. Je crois que tu es le mieux placé pour cela. Et n’hésite pas à me contacter en cas de problème. J’apprécie beaucoup Camus, et malgré les apparences, Athéna se préoccupe aussi énormément de lui. »

     Sur ces mots, elle laissa derrière elle un Cygne franchement alarmé, mais sur lequel elle savait pouvoir compter.


	20. Les vérités enfouies du Verseau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT (Les réactions d’Athéna) : Shaka est confiant quant à sa rencontre avec Athéna. La présence de Kanon lors de cet entretien le surprend néanmoins et la réaction totalement décalée de la fille de Zeus finit par le déstabiliser. Devant l’injustice apparente de leur déesse, Kanon intervient énergiquement en faveur de Shaka. Celle-ci leur avoue alors qu’elle les testait, pour être sûre qu’ils seront capables de coopérer s’ils doivent un jour se retrouver isolés face à Hadès. Athéna profite également de son passage au Sanctuaire pour convoquer Camus et Zoltan. Elle est convaincue que le Français ment sur les conditions de sa détention, mais malgré son insistance elle ne parvient pas à lui arracher la vérité. Connaissant la dissonance de la Maison du Verseau, elle se demande jusqu’à quel point il est déjà affecté par ce problème, et elle n'arrive pas à déterminer l’implication réelle de Zoltan dans les mensonges de Camus. En dernier recours, Saori charge Hyoga de demeurer auprès de lui pour le surveiller discrètement.

*********************************  
CHAPITRE 20 : LES VÉRITÉS ENFOUIES DU VERSEAU

 

     Camus occupa les journées qui suivirent à installer une routine de façade. Officiellement, il reprenait sa vie en main. Officieusement, il s’organisait pour décourager quiconque de venir le débusquer dans ses activités. Il avait rapidement compris que se réfugier derrière le même repli qu’Aphrodite l’exposait à une réaction autoritaire de Shion. Or, il avait besoin de conserver son indépendance pour cacher la réalité de sa situation. Il savait que beaucoup émettaient des doutes sur les conditions de sa détention, mais personne n’avait de certitudes. Sa froideur légendaire dissuadait les curieux de l’interroger, et il l’affichait comme un voile de mauvaise humeur qui repoussait les plus téméraires.

      Paradoxalement, la solitude qu’il se forgeait l’obligeait à cohabiter plus étroitement avec son bourreau. Il ne montrait pas davantage ses sentiments devant Zoltan, mais l’ironie du sort le faisait grincer des dents, et il se disait qu’il n’était pas certain qu’il parvînt à vaincre un tel comédien. Car, bien que le Roumain inspirât de la méfiance à beaucoup, il n’était suspecté par personne de tromperie sur l’aide apporté pour le soustraire à ses ravisseurs.

     C’était lui qui passait pour un dissimulateur. Cela, il l’avait fort bien compris lors de son entretien avec Athéna. Elle n’avait pas été dupe une seconde de la version trop lisse qu’il présentait. Il était gréé à la déesse d’avoir essayé de voler à son secours, mais face à la nature du piège qui menaçait de le broyer, il était déterminé à agir seul. Sa fierté et le besoin de s’assurer qu’il n’entraînerait aucun innocent dans son naufrage l’y contraignaient. Sans compter que ces deux éléments étaient tout ce qui lui restait.

     Hadès le condamnant à demeurer sur place, il demanda à rencontrer Shion pour lui proposer de l’assister dans la gestion administrative du Sanctuaire. Pris par surprise par cette initiative qu’il ne pouvait qu’accepter, le Grand Pope comprit trop tard qu’il visait ainsi à s’enterrer délibérément sous la paperasse au détriment de toute autre activité sociale.

     Il retourna aussi aux entraînements, s’exerçant invariablement seul, de grand matin, et si possible en s’isolant autant qu'il le pouvait des groupes formés par les lèves-tôt, qui peu à peu s’éparpillaient à travers tout le Domaine Sacré. Ponctuellement, il se rendait également à la grande arène. Sa présence dans ce lieu spécifique réglait le problème de l’échange d’un minimum de civilités d’usage. Un simple hochement de tête passait pour un discours affable de son côté, et l’affaire était bouclée.

     Décidé à donner le change, il s’était pourtant laissé approcher une première fois par tous ceux qui désiraient lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Et il avait sciemment répondu aux marques de bienveillance par une froideur à la limite de la politesse. Comme il l’espérait, ses façons désobligeantes n’avaient pas tardé à décourager les plus conviviaux.  
Mis à part avec Milo, il n’avait jamais entretenu aucune relation avec ses frères d’armes et face à son message implicite, la majorité acceptait de l’ignorer. Il ne pouvait néanmoins éviter la franche cordialité d’Aldébaran, qui s’ingéniait systématiquement à l’inciter à choisir un partenaire pour s’entraîner, ni les réparties nettement plus caustiques d’Angelo, qui prenait un malin plaisir à le provoquer. Ainsi se mit-il à fuir ces deux-là comme la peste.

     Moins insistant, Aioros essayait parfois d’échanger quelques mots avec lui, auxquelles il se soustrayait rapidement. Saga et Aphrodite demeuraient invisibles la plupart du temps et ils semblaient tout aussi soucieux que lui de se faire oublier. Aiolia et Kanon l’observaient avec une indifférence indéfinissable, mais qu’il souhaitait réelle. Mü le regardait de manière énigmatique en conservant ses distances, tandis qu’il suspectait Shaka, Shura et Dohko de le surveiller du coin de l’œil.

     Mais celui qu’il refusait vraiment de croiser de trop près, c’était Milo. Il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole depuis leur rencontre dans le grand escalier et il se détournait systématiquement lorsqu’il l’apercevait. L’approcher déclenchait en lui un chagrin qu’il masquait en amorçant une onde de froid cosmos, espérant que l’intéressé le prenait pour de la colère pure. Le Scorpion lui facilitait d’ailleurs la tâche en l’évitant autant qu’il le pouvait. Ils se comportaient à présent comme si rien ne les avait jamais liés, presque comme des ennemis. Ce qui ne protégeait pas Camus des regards qui le suivaient avec une curiosité avide

     Il avait rapidement découvert que la nature réelle de son ancienne relation avec le Grec avait été éventée. Ils avaient pris de telles précautions qu’il s’était d’abord demandé comment cela été possible. Ne sachant pas que l’information provenait d’Athéna, il en avait conclu que pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement, Milo avait trahi leur secret. Compte tenu de la fin tragique de leur histoire, il comprenait d’autant moins pourquoi, et cela le contrariait. Plus encore, c’était un mystère qui s’ajoutait aux multiples questions qui le taraudaient et demeuraient sans réponse. Il n’en montrait rien, mais la blessure qu’il en ressentait s’envenimait.

     Qu’était-il donc passé par la tête de Milo pour qu’il révélât leur intimité ? Pourquoi maintenant, alors que cela ne servait plus à rien ? Ce qu’ils avaient autrefois vécu revêtait-il si peu d’importance que le Scorpion le foulât ainsi au pied ? D’un autre côté, un tel manque de délicatesse lui donnait la permission de se comporter lui-même de façon particulièrement déloyale si le besoin s’en faisait sentir. Et il ne s’en priverait pas, dut-il s'en éteindre de l’intérieur.

     Songer à Milo le crucifiait. Plus que les conséquences de son rejet, c’était de leur amour qu’il ne parvenait pas à faire le deuil. Malgré les années écoulées à dériver dans les limbes, leur séparation lui semblait encore si fraîche qu’il n’arrivait pas à s’en distancier. Le retour de ses souvenirs l’avait brutalement ramené à ce moment précis, où il avait réalisé que son âme ne s’endormirait pas auprès de celle du Grec. Alors qu’il venait à peine de retrouver son amant et qu’on lui offrait la possibilité de s’unir à lui à travers la mort elle-même. Le choix de son compagnon avait marqué la fin de ce qui faisait d’eux un tout.

     Le pire dans tout cela, c’était qu’il pouvait le comprendre. La guerre ne les avait pas épargnés. Elles les avaient forcés à se dresser l’un contre l’autre en reniant une partie d’eux-mêmes. Et avant cela, il y avait eu le jeu de cache-cache cruel auquel Saga l’avait contraint à participer. Les dernières années précédant son trépas au Sanctuaire avaient été merveilleuses dans ce qu’elles leur avaient permis de vivre, mais terrible dans la somme des secrets qu’il avait été obligé de taire. Parce que son rôle faisait de lui un homme de l’ombre, froid et silencieux. Et également parce qu’il désirait ardemment protéger Milo.

     Informé de certaines anomalies, qui savait comment le grec aurait réagi. Camus le connaissait trop. Malgré sa fonction d’assassin, jamais Milo n’aurait accepté de servir un usurpateur. Il aurait plutôt tenté de confondre Saga, quitte à se dresser ouvertement contre lui. Et il y aurait perdu la vie. Il avait alors pris sur lui de lui cacher une vérité qui le poussait petit à petit lui-même vers un gouffre dont il ne reviendrait pas. Mais tromper le Scorpion s’avérait difficile, et il avait sciemment conservé une distance qui blessait son ancien amant. Tout aurait pu être tellement différent…

     Oh, il se doutait qu’il ne se montrerait jamais particulièrement attaché en public. Il n’avait rien d’un être tactile ou d’un grand démonstratif. Mais piégé par les entrelacs de l’amour qu’il éprouvait pour le Grec, il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait regretté de ne pouvoir s'abandonner à quelques gestes de pure tendresse. Soumis aux risques et aux tensions précédentes, il ne se les était jamais autorisés. Pour le résultat obtenu lors d’une confrontation que tous les deux pensaient ultime. L’heure de vérité en avait été d’autant plus faussée, et il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même.

     Tout était en grande partie de sa faute et il aurait dû se résigner. Mais cette vérité cruelle et tissée de désillusions lui laissait le cœur en miettes. Bien que la liste des derniers évènements ne l’aidât pas à le reconnaître, malgré la colère, l’humiliation, la déception et l’amertume, il conservait en lui une parcelle de cet amour d’enfant sublimé, qui lui avait toujours interdit de poser son regard sur un autre que sur le Scorpion. S’il voulait s’en sortir, il devait se souvenir que la décision de son ancien amant coupait définitivement les ponts entre eux.

     Mais cette évidence pointait de nouvelles épines qui le déchiraient encore plus durement. Parce que Milo lui avait autrefois juré qu’il ne l’abandonnerait jamais…Qu’il le soutiendrait en dépit de l’adversité… Qu’il le chérirait quoi qu’il arrive...

     Et il l’avait livré pieds et poings liés à ses ennemis...

     Jamais plus Camus ne pourrait lui faire confiance. Mais plus que tout, il refusait qu’il apprît un jour par quoi il avait dû en passer. Les viols d’Ilya suscitaient toujours en lui trop de dégoût et de honte pour qu’il acceptât que quelqu'un soupçonnât qu'il avait été soumis à ce genre de choses. Milo moins que quiconque. De toute façon, il ne se laisserait plus jamais approcher par qui que ce fût de manière sensuelle.

     La réalité l’engageait sur la voie d’une solitude programmée. Et pourtant, il avait beau dresser le portrait clinique, inéluctable et cruel de sa situation, l’honnête lui interdisait de se raccrocher à la colère qu’il ressentait pour le Scorpion. C’était un crève-cœur pour lui que de l’admettre, mais il aimait encore Milo. Dieu merci, le principal concerné ne s’en apercevrait sans doute jamais. Pour cela au moins, il pouvait compter sur son art de la dissimulation pour maquiller ses sentiments.

     Cet atout devenait d’ailleurs un poids supplémentaire à porter. Il avait toujours su enfouir ses émotions, en les canalisant pour les formuler à la façon d’un chevalier censé peu les extérioriser. Mais depuis son retour à la vie, les plus élémentaires se bousculaient dans son esprit sans qu’il parvînt à les exprimer. Comme si les murailles qu’il s’était lui-même forgées menaçaient d’étouffer son essence véritable. Insensiblement, il se sentait devenir prisonnier de lui-même. Il glissait vers un monde de néant qui l’éloignait de tous, et lui ôtait jusqu’au besoin d’adresser la parole à quiconque. Si cela continuait, bientôt, il oublierait même comment appeler au secours.

     Sa cohabitation avec Zoltan accentuait encore le problème. Ne rien montrer de la haine qui l’animait à son égard s’accommodait de sa nature et de son enseignement, mais ce sentiment nauséabond le dévorait de l’intérieur. Lorsqu’il voyait le Roumain tirer profit des évènements, et surtout récolter des lauriers indus, la rage qui l’étreignait lui donnait envie de hurler son dégoût et sa peine. Des cris qu’il retenait en lui-même, et qui s’ajoutaient à tous ceux qu’il n’avait pas pu libérer depuis son retour à la vie.

     Et puis, il y avait la menace que Zoltan faisait planer sur Milo. Malgré tout ce qui les séparait à présent, il ne le laisserait pas détruire le Grec comme il l’avait anéanti. Mais pour protéger le Scorpion, il devait d’abord découvrir ce que préparait le balafré. Il n’avait malheureusement aucune idée de ce que l’esprit pervers du Roumain imaginait, et dont il était la clé. Milo l’avait rayé de son existence. En quoi avait-il donc encore tant d'importance ?

     Retors et joueur, Zoltan ne s’exprimait plus sur le sujet depuis leur conversation auprès du feu. En dépit de son inquiétude, Camus ne l’aurait questionné pour rien au monde. Le Roumain se doutait déjà qu’il conservait un certain attachement pour Milo. Il refusait de lui donner le plaisir de constater que ce sentiment était plus grand. Alors, il épiait son bourreau, espérant comprendre à travers ses agissements comment il allait procéder. Mais, irréprochable dans sa manière de se comporter, Zoltan évitait de croiser la trajectoire du huitième gardien tout autant que lui-même. Camus en était réduit à toutes les suppositions.

     Il s’interrogeait également inutilement sur l’identité de celle qui orchestrait son calvaire en sourdine. Sans relâche il observait ses consœurs, intimement convaincu que son ennemie évoluait obligatoirement parmi l’une d’entre elles. Mais laquelle ? Et de quoi le tenait-elle responsable ?

     D’aussi loin qu’il se souvînt, il était toujours resté à distance des charmes féminins de ces redoutables guerrières. Il ne mettait pas non plus en doute les amitiés rarissimes qu’il avait pu nouer avec certaines. Il avait bien dû blesser l’ego de quelques femmes puissantes en ce monde durant ses missions, mais aucune n’avait la possibilité de l’atteindre au Sanctuaire. Alors, laquelle sur cette île était suffisamment maline pour échapper à ses investigations ? Retorse pour inventer un tel piège ? Et cruelle pour menacer de s’en prendre de sang-froid à la vie d’enfants innocents ?

     Camus avait beau réfléchir et passer au crible de son intelligence déductive tout un tas d’éléments, pour une des rares fois de son existence, la résolution de l’énigme le dépassait. Et il ne pouvait demander conseil à personne. Il le regrettait d’autant plus, que Kayla se serait sans doute montrée utile pour l’aider en la matière. De façon plus générale, il déplorait que le rôle où le cantonnait Zoltan le forçât à ignorer l’ancienne apprentie avec laquelle il avait grandi.

     La première fois qu’il l’avait croisé, le plaisir de la revoir avait fissuré son masque d’indifférence. Un instant distrait par les souvenirs de leur amitié d’enfants, il s’était laissé aborder. Il s’était fort heureusement rapidement repris, mais cela l’avait obligé à agir comme le dernier des malappris. Se détournant brusquement, il avait refusé d’échanger plus que quelques mots avec elle. Depuis, il évitait de se rendre là où il percevait son aura.

     Il se comportait également ainsi pour la protéger. À travers les bases de son enseignement pour l’obtention d’une armure placée sous la constellation du Verseau, la jeune femme avait paru ressentir en partie son malaise. Il redoutait de la compromettre auprès de Zoltan.

     Sur le plan de son enquête, c’était une des rares auxquelles il faisait entièrement confiance. Il l’éliminait d’office de la liste potentielle de ses ennemies. Il était un des seuls à connaître la véritable raison pour laquelle elle avait échoué à conquérir une armure, et sa définition du sacrifice ne s’accordait absolument pas avec l’absence de scrupules qui semblait animer sa Némésis. Elle aurait fait un chevalier du Cygne exemplaire. Elle en conservait l’altruisme, le besoin de sauvegarder les autres et le sens de la justice. Son inquiétude à son encontre en était la preuve.

     Le sort des enfants le préoccupait également énormément. L’une de ses priorités avait été de tous les localiser, afin de savoir où et comment intervenir en cas d’urgence.

     Dans ce cadre, Sergueï serait sans doute le plus facile à protéger. Sa capacité de futur chevalier l’affectait d’office dans son secteur. Il avait d’ailleurs découvert avec un étonnement matinée d’une légère appréhension, avec quelle constellation le cosmos du gamin entrait en résonnance. Il s’agissait de celle du Cancer, et ce fait le souciait. Le petit Russe se soumettait actuellement aux premiers apprentissages de tous chevaliers, mais il réussissait les premières épreuves avec une telle aisance, qu’il ne resterait pas longtemps sans maître attitré.

     Le nombre d’armures sans porteur demeurant singulièrement élevé, celui des professeurs se réduisait d’autant. De quoi largement justifier leur chasse aux apprentis. Qu’il le voulût ou non, Angelo devrait se charger de son enseignement. Camus avait beau savoir qu’ils étaient tous censés avoir fait table rase du passé, les antécédents de Death Masque l'inquiétaient.

     L'Italien semblait fort heureusement s’être assagi, mais le Verseau n’était pas tranquille. Il ne lui accordait aucun crédit côté pédagogie, et il aurait aimé s’assurer que tout se déroulerait bien. Mais son propre retrait augurait mal d’une prise de contact naturelle. Sans compter qu’ils ne s’étaient jamais estimés. Une antipathie mutuelle qu’Angelo paraissait conserver depuis leur retour à la vie, à laquelle Camus répondait pas une froideur nullement forcée. Ce sourd antagonisme allait singulièrement compliquer sa marge de manœuvre pour veiller sur son protégé. Le seul avantage de cette situation, c’était qu’il voyait difficilement quelqu’un fracturer la porte de Death Mask pour lui enlever son apprenti sous le nez.

     Pour anticiper, le Français aurait apprécié de savoir avec précision à quelle armure se destinait l’enfant. Mais, malgré des aptitudes certaines et un cosmos prometteur, il était encore trop tôt pour déterminer jusqu’à quel stade il parviendrait à stabiliser son pouvoir, et donc prédire son rang. Bronze, Argent ou Or, l'Italien partait pour une grande loterie qu’il lui faudrait affiner.

     Mais ce qui troublait plus que tout Camus, c’était le maintien du lien étrange qui s’était tissé entre Sergueï et lui. Une affinité qui défiait toutes les lois de la logique du Sanctuaire, et qui perdurait au mépris de l’orientation d’un cosmos qui le vouait à la constellation du Cancer. Il l’avait croisé deux ou trois fois, et l’enfant était toujours venu le saluer respectueusement. Malgré son détachement, le Français n’avait pu s’empêcher d’échanger quelques paroles avec lui. Sergueï lui répondait avec sérieux, puis, invariablement, il finissait par se blottir contre lui.

     Cet attrait inattendu pour le froid Verseau amusait autant qu’il intriguait les témoins de ces démonstrations affectives touchantes. Mais ce qui passait pour une demande de câlin inapproprié revêtait une signification plus profonde, que Camus était le seul à percevoir. À travers son geste empreint d’un attachement certain, c’était une partie de sa force que le garçonnet lui transmettait. Un tout petit peu d’énergie de son cosmos balbutiant, qui immanquablement le soulageait et l’apaisait. Comme si Serguei savait exactement où se trouvaient ses points de tension et quelle était sa peine.

     Ce qui amenait un mystère de plus. Car si le Français parvenait maintenant à détecter la présence du gamin en utilisant son cosmos comme un radar, il demeurait absolument incapable de déterminer de cette manière ce que ressentait l’enfant avec précision. Que l’inverse fût possible relevait d’une anomalie inexplicable. Or, le Sanctuaire n’aimait pas les anomalies. Fort heureusement pour Sergueï, rien n’indiquait qu’il fût un danger. Il respirait l’innocence. Camus décida donc de se taire.

     À force de patrouille solitaire, il avait découvert où se situaient les deux autres otages. Yannis avait été confié à Yorgos, l’armurier le plus réputé du Domaine Sacré. Résidant à Rodorio, ce dernier possédait une annexe dans la partie basse réservée aux quartiers des soldats et des serviteurs. C’était là que vivaient les apprentis qu’ils formaient.

     Camus avait retrouvé l’adolescent en se rendant directement sur place. Ce jour-là, il avait piqué la curiosité des gardes par son passage en des lieux où, en principe, on ne l'apercevait jamais. Depuis, il y retournait régulièrement. Silencieux et décourageant quiconque de l’aborder par son expression particulièrement renfermée, il se contentait de fouler les ruelles de terre battue en faisant le tour des bâtiments, comme s’il se consacrait à un recensement quelconque. Ses récentes fonctions au Palais lui servaient de couverture, et même Zoltan n’y trouvait rien à redire.

     Averti de cette lubie, Shion n’émit aucun commentaire, mais il songea qu’il y avait peut-être là une piste à suivre.

     Au premier regard échangé avec Yannis, l’adolescent roux avait paru soulagé de le revoir. Il allait bien, et le Français était certain que Yorgos ignorait la raison réelle de sa présence à ses côtés. À la question détournée du Verseau, l’armurier avait répondu qu’il était très satisfait de son nouvel aide. Celui-ci apprenait vite et bien. Il ne l’avait pas recruté. Yannis lui avait été amené par les employés du Palais formés à déterminer les aptitudes des candidats potentiels. Cette dernière information n’avait pas surpris Camus. D’intermédiaire en intermédiaire, son ennemie dissimulait habilement sa trace.

     Profitant d’un instant d’inattention de l’armurier, il s’était rapproché du jeune garçon, pour l’interroger sur la personne qui l’avait réceptionné à son arrivée. Mais, mise à part qu’il s’agissait d’une femme, enveloppée dans une grande cape brune à la capuche rabattue sur sa chevelure, le rouquin ne lui avait rien révélé de plus. Elle avait été suffisamment maline pour ordonner à Alexeï d’escorter l'adolescent à la limite du Domaine Sacré, et elle avait gardé son masque. Camus s’en était retourné en lui demandant de conserver le silence. Bien qu’il sut maintenant où localiser Yannis, il n’était guère plus avancé.

     Il avait trouvé Irina totalement par hasard, cette dernière manquant d’entrer en collision avec lui alors qu’il suivait une sente remontant à flanc de colline du côté de Rodorio. Sans doute pressée, la petite fille cavalait sur la pente au risque de chuter au moindre faux pas. Elle transportait un grand panier rempli de noix qu’elle parvenait miraculeusement à ne pas semer en route. Mais seuls les réflexes rapides du Français avaient évité qu’il ne se renversât pas, quand, au détour du chemin, elle s’était littéralement jetée dans ses jambes. Rougissant et bafouillant, elle l’avait remerciée en s’excusant, sans oser relever la tête.

     Soulagé par cette rencontre, Camus avait passé une main douce sous le menton de la fillette pour l’obliger à le regarder. Un sourire rayonnant avait alors éclairé le visage de l’enfant, qui lui avait expliqué que depuis son arrivée on la formait pour devenir servante. Elle travaillait principalement au Palais, mais depuis quelque temps, elle se rendait de plus en plus souvent au cinquième temple, pour aider la domestique à présent trop âgée qui accomplissait le ménage. C'était d'ailleurs là qu'elle allait livrer son panier de noix, ainsi que d’autres courses qu’elle devait d’abord accomplir à Rodorio. Tout le monde était très gentil avec elle et elle appréciait particulièrement la jeune femme rousse qui séjournait fréquemment chez le propriétaire des lieux.

     C’était un heureux hasard, et le Français savait qu’il pourrait compter sur Marine pour la protéger en cas de besoin. Personne n’avait inquiété la fillette depuis qu'elle appartenait au Sanctuaire, mais lorsqu’il avait évoqué leur secret, il avait compris à son expression soudain apeurée qu’elle vivait dans la crainte. Il l’avait rassurée de son mieux, en lui rappelant que tant qu’aucun d’entre eux ne parlerait des manigances de Zoltan, personne ne ferait de mal aux uns ou aux autres. Il avait l’impression de mâcher le travail du Roumain, mais s’il voulait préserver ses jeunes compagnons d’infortune, il devait les empêcher d’agir.

     À son soulagement d’avoir retrouvé les enfants, s’ajoutait le séjour inattendu de son disciple au onzième temple. Objectivement, la venue de son ancien élève le gênait, car il ne disposait plus de la moindre marge de manœuvre pour s'opposer ouvertement à Zoltan. Mais d’un autre côté, il était certain que Hyoga n’hésiterait pas une seconde à secourir les petits, si en dernier recours il se trouvait dans l’obligation de le lui demander. Quant à lui-même… la présence du chevalier du Cygne le distrayait de sa peine.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

     S’appliquant à ne rien laisser paraître de la mission assignée par Saori et Athéna, Hyoga passait une partie de ses journées auprès de Shun, Kanon et Néphélie. Il avait reçu l’autorisation de les aider dans leurs recherches au niveau des archives relatives au Royaume des Morts, et il y avait largement du travail pour quatre. Naturellement, il avait été mis dans la confidence concernant Shaka. Malgré sa surprise, il s’était bien gardé d’émettre le moindre commentaire sur « l’égarement » momentané de celui-ci.

     Après l’élan de joie suscité par leur résurrection, le retour à la vie de certains Ors semblait s’accompagner de prise de têtes singulièrement douloureuses. Il les déplorait, mais à un moment donné, il avait lui-même trop été sujet à ce genre de remise en question pour les juger. Tout ce qu’il souhaitait, c’était que tous arrivent à s’en sortir, et plus particulièrement son propre maître, dont il était à présent quasiment certain que le lourd silence masquait une difficulté réelle.

     Camus l’avait accueilli avec une froideur digne du Cercle Arctique. Comportement qui avait particulièrement paru amuser le Roumain, présent durant leurs retrouvailles. Accoutumé à la réserve du Français, et connaissant sa propension encore plus grande à dissimuler la moindre de ses émotions en présence de tiers, Hyoga n’avait pas été surpris. Il en avait surtout conclu que l’amitié entre son mentor et le balafré était moins effective que le Verseau cherchait à le laisser croire. Pendant un court instant, alors qu'il le saluait, il avait malgré tout identifié un sourire infime à son adresse. Une manifestation inusitée par rapport au reste de son attitude, qui l’avait davantage interpellé que le manque d’expression total et pourtant vacillant qui avait suivi.

     Pour qui savait le décrypter, Camus semblait à la fois ennuyé et heureux de le retrouver. Or, le chevalier dont il se souvenait n’aurait jamais exposé le premier de ces deux sentiments. Qu’il trahît ainsi un problème était plus qu’étonnant, et dénotait une incontestable agitation intérieure, à laquelle il ne l’avait pas habitué. Le Russe avait beau être content qu'il montrât un minimum de joie à sa venue, ce désordre émotionnel, indécelable pour qui ne pratiquait pas la retenue des Saint de Glace, n’était pas bon signe.

     Car, pour tous les autres, le Verseau donnait admirablement bien le change. Impassible et comme hermétique aux situations qui s’offraient à lui, mesuré dans chacun de ses gestes, devenu avare de la moindre de ses paroles, il paraissait encore moins enclin que dans sa mémoire à participer à la vie de ses semblables. Pour tout autre observateur, il se murait dans une indifférence hautaine, à la limite de l’impolitesse. Mais son disciple avait appris à décrypter le plus petit indice de communication non verbale.

     Camus était sans aucun doute un expert dans l’art de la dissimulation, mais il ne pouvait pas bloquer en permanence toutes ses réactions. Pas vis-à-vis de qui vivait sous son toit et le surveillait. Et pourtant, c’était bien son absence de manifestation émotive qui représentait un danger. Comme s’il avait décidé de se déconnecter durablement de tous et de chacun, alors qu’un de ses premiers enseignements avait été de révéler à Hyoga que cet état ne servait qu’à évacuer ponctuellement leurs sentiments intérieurs. Pour se concentrer sur problème un ou sur un combat. Mais en aucun cas de façon constante, même si aux yeux des moins attentifs, le changement semblait indécelable.

     Vigilant à la moindre modification de son humeur, Hoyga savait d’expérience que le Verseau, soucieux d'exposer un masque lisse, se pliait souvent à cet exercice. Enfant, il s’y était heurté au tout début de son apprentissage, avant de comprendre qu’il ne s’agissait que de la mise en place d’une façade. Loin des regards étrangers et des désagréments, Camus acceptait de temps en temps de baisser ses barrières, pour son plus grand bonheur ou celui d’Issac. Or, là, le Français paraissait avoir décidé que plus rien ne pouvait l’atteindre, alors que paradoxalement le Cygne avait la certitude qu’un élément le déstabilisait. Il lisait parfois une telle tristesse au fond de ses yeux …

     La présence du Roumain n’arrangeait rien, ce qui confortait le Russe dans sa conviction que l’invitation étonnante de son maître cachait quelque chose. Camus pouvait rester des journées entières sans dire un mot. En soi, ce n’était pas une preuve flagrante de désamour, car plus le temps passait et moins il semblait disposé à s’entretenir avec qui que ce fût. Mais Hyoga sentait une tension à l’encontre de Zoltan qui l’épargnait. Il avait connu le Verseau peu bavard, mais introverti à ce point jamais. Entre son renfermement émotif et sa tendance et ne plus adresser la parole à personne, le Cygne se demandait comment il allait parvenir à amorcer l’ébauche d’un dialogue constructif. Par contre, sa manière presque systématique de sortir d’une pièce dès que le Roumain y entrait était plus révélatrice, et elle intriguait considérablement le Russe sur la nature exacte de leurs rapports.

     Un second sujet l’ennuyait. La rumeur circulant, il avait fini par apprendre la relation réelle qu’entretenait autrefois Camus de Milo. Il s’en doutait, et cela ne l’avait pas vraiment surpris. Les avis devenaient beaucoup plus flous quant aux raisons de leur séparation, et il trouvait indécents les commentaires qui fusaient ici ou là. Ce qui l’intéressait surtout, c’était de déterminer si son maître avait remplacé le Grec par Zoltan, comme certaines langues mal intentionnées semblaient le croire. Non par curiosité, mais par esprit d’analyse.

     Une telle précipitation ne ressemblait guère au Verseau qu’il connaissait. Mais plus que tout, la personnalité du Roumain s’accordait difficilement à l’idée qu’il se faisait de ses choix en la matière. Quoique dans ce domaine, toutes les combinaisons étaient possibles. Néanmoinsn, il voyait mal Camus céder aux avances du balafré. L’inverse étant totalement inconcevable pour lui, bien que, dans un sens, cela aurait confirmé que le Français n’était pas dans son état normal. Sur ce point, les passages répétés de Zoltan dans la chambre de Camus le chiffonnaient. Leur brièveté ne démontrait rien, mais ils apportaient cependant la preuve d’une certaine intimité.

     Déterminé à obtenir une réponse, le Russe était un jour resté à écouter derrière la porte. Un peu honteux, il était prêt à se fondre dans un recoin de la muraille au moindre mouvement. Mais mis à part le murmure de quelques mots échangés, il n’avait rien entendu de suspect. Il avait pu se déporter de manière naturelle lorsque le balafré avait rouvert le battant de bois au bout de cinq minutes. Le Roumain n’avait pas paru particulièrement étonné de le trouver là. Profitant de sa localisation, Hyoga avait pu jeter un œil dans la chambre.

     Entièrement habillé, son maître reposait sur son lit. Il avait les paupières closes et il semblait dormir. Mais Il était d’une pâleur de craie et l’expression de son visage n’avait rien de paisible. Une vision qui l’avait interpellé au point de laisser transparaître sa préoccupation. Zoltan avait saisi au vol l’interrogation inquiète dans son regard. Refermant la porte, il l’avait alors informé à mi-voix, comme s’il partageait une confidence.

     « Ton maître devait affronter seul ses cauchemars lorsqu’il était prisonnier. Depuis, il a plutôt du mal à trouver le sommeil. Alors, je l’aide à ma manière. »

     Il se montrait presque amical, mais Hyoga l’avait trouvé fourbe. Froidement, il l’avait interrogé :

     « Et comment t’y prends-tu ?

     — Rien que de très naturel. Simple technique qui agit sur sa carotide. Il a besoin de dormir et il me fait confiance. Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne lui ferai jamais aucun mal. »

     L’explication se tenait, et le jeune homme avait battu en retraite avec un sourire de façade. Mais intérieurement il n’était pas convaincu. Si cette manière de faire agissait pour soulager Camus, alors pourquoi paraissait-il de plus en plus fatigué ? C’était insidieux, et comme tout ce qui concernait le Verseau, il fallait un œil attentif pour le déceler. Mais Hyoga était sûr de son constat : son maître s’affaiblissait. La similitude de leur cosmos lui permettait d’espionner le sien. Or, non seulement celui-ci ne se renforçait pas, mais il semblait doucement s’éteindre.

     Naturellement, Camus veillait tellement à verrouiller toute définition à cette énergie, que pas un de ses pairs ne s’en était encore aperçu. Sans la singularité du lien maître à élève, le Russe serait d’ailleurs passé à côté lui aussi. Et cela le souciait énormément. Voilà pourquoi, trois jours plus tôt, il s’en était ouvert à Shion.

     « Je sais, avait été la seule réponse sommaire qu’il avait obtenue.

     — Et vous ne pouvez pas intervenir, avait-il insisté, un peu désorienté par le laconisme du Grand Pope.

     — Continue d’exercer ta surveillance, et préviens-moi si tu remarques autre chose », avait biaisé l’Atlante.

     Dépité, le Cygne s’en était retourné.

     Derrière le masque qu’il portait ce jour-là, l’ancien Bélier avait eu un soupir de désolation en le regardant partir. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer que la situation était beaucoup plus complexe qu’elle en avait l’air. Hyoga ne devait pas avoir accès au secret de l’élément dissonant de la Maison du Verseau. Si Shion avait eu la possibilité d’imposer une solution dans ce domaine à Camus, il y a longtemps qu’il l’aurait obligé à s’y soumettre. À comparer, l’épine que représentait Zoltan, si elle existait bien, serait beaucoup plus facile à ôter. Malheureusement, le problème du Français dépassait ses compétences. En l’occurrence, le seul à pouvoir le régler était Milo. Encore fallait-il que ce dernier s’en aperçût et qu’il acceptât spontanément d’y remédier. Or, sachant ce que le Scorpion ne possédait plus lui-même, Shion ne voyait vraiment pas par quel bout résoudre l’équation. Il risquait fort d’y perdre au moins un de ses chevaliers, et cette éventualité le désolait.

     Mais ce jour-là, Hyoga allait rapidement se heurter à un autre mystère. Au matin, il avait assisté avec bonheur au retour de l’armure du Verseau. Une fois régénérée par le sang d’Aioros, il n’existait plus de raison pour qu’elle ne fût pas rendue à son légitime propriétaire. Suivant les directives de Mü, Kiki l’avait donc rapportée au onzième temple. Le maître des lieux étant absent, Hyoga l’avait réceptionnée et déposée à sa place habituelle. Sagement endormie, la protection dorée s’était laissée manipuler sans le moindre incident .

     Plus tard dans la journée, Camus avait paru satisfait de découvrir que son armure avait réintégré son temple. Silencieux, mais le regard un peu moins éteint qu’à l’ordinaire, il s’était porté devant la niche spécialement aménagée où elle se trouvait. Le Cygne n’avait pas été étonné de le voir s’attarder auprès de cet objet très spécial. S’apercevoir que le Français accordait encore un peu d’intérêt à quelque chose était même plutôt encourageant.

     Secrètement heureux de le sentir perdre de sa roideur au contact de l’armure, le Russe avait ensuite stupidement relâché sa surveillance. Alors qu’il s’ingéniait habituellement à s’incruster auprès de son Maître pour épier ses rapports avec Zoltan dès que ceux-ci cohabitaient dans la grande pièce à vivre — ingérence que Camus supportait bizarrement avec beaucoup de patience — il s’était absenté un moment plus long que prévu pour aider Kanon.

     Les heures avaient filé très vite, et il rejoignait le logis en espérant arriver avant le retour de Zoltan. En voyant une sorte de pertuisane négligemment appuyée contre le mur extérieur, il jura tout bas. Avec inquiétude, il constata que le Roumain était déjà rentré de son tour de garde. Objectivement, le balafré se comportait en tout point en invité serviable et apparemment soucieux de la bonne forme du Verseau, mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Camus était censé l’accueillir par reconnaissance. Or, son attitude était si indifférente à l’égard de son hôte, voire fuyante, qu’elle en devenait suspecte.

     Hyoga n’avait aucune preuve qu’il existât une réelle tension entre les deux hommes. Mais il la soupçonnait fortement, et il aurait aimé pouvoir les observer ensemble lorsqu’ils se croyaient seuls. Des paroles assourdies lui parvinrent soudain en provenance de la pièce principale. Il était encore trop loin pour les comprendre, mais Camus et Zoltan paraissaient discuter. Parfaitement au fait de la façon dont le Verseau s’esquivait quand le Roumain se montrait, le Cygne s’étonna qu’il ne se fût pas déjà éclipsé et qu’il lui répondît.

     Pour le Russe, c’était le moment rêvé de s’assurer que tout allait bien. Camouflant sa présence, il pénétra dans le logis le plus discrètement possible. Il se doutait que Camus détecterait rapidement son manège, mais il acceptait le risque de susciter sa colère. Arrivée près de la porte, il suivait à présent clairement la conversation, et la manière dont Zoltan s’adressait à son maître le hérissa.

     « Si c’est un jeu, je te conseille de l’abréger immédiatement ! »

     Le ton employé était menaçant et dépouillé de tout vernis de civilité. Peu se risquaient à invectiver le Verseau de façon aussi peu amène, et encore moins nombreux étaient ceux qui échappaient à ses répliques acérées en retour. Ainsi Hyoga fut-il particulièrement remué d’entendre répondre le Français d’une voix lasse et étrangement soumise :

     « Je n’y suis pour rien. Elle agit spontanément.

     — Alors, dis-lui de regagner ses pénates ! Et fais-lui comprendre qu’elle ne t’aide pas en ce moment. »

     Cet échange demeurait énigmatique pour le Cygne, toujours dissimulé dans le couloir. Mais il lui déplaisait fortement. Contre toute attente, Camus n’avait pas semblé détecter son arrivée, ce qui trahissait un trouble évident et peu habituel. Décidé à interrompre une conversation qu’il jugeait malsaine, il franchit la porte sans plus se cacher. Il pensait s’avancer comme si de rien n’était vers les deux hommes, mais ce qu’il vit en pénétrant dans la pièce l’immobilisa de stupeur.

     Zoltan acculait Camus contre la cheminée, en lui bouchant le passage. Une situation inédite, qui l’informait sur le fait que le Verseau était en difficulté lors de leur affrontement verbal. Mais sur l’instant, il nota surtout la présence de son armure entre eux. Reconstituée et auréolée d’un cosmos franchement hostile, elle se dressait devant son porteur comme un barrage insurmontable. Derrière elle, le Français paraissait aussi perturbé que son invité par son intervention.

     À l’expression de son maître, le Russe devina qu’elle s’était matérialisée entre eux sans que celui-ci ne l'ait sollicité. Entre la surprise de découvrir que la protection sacrée pouvait se manifester d’une telle manière, et la colère que suscitait en lui la vision d’un Verseau en détresse, Hyoga laissa filer plusieurs secondes qui permirent à Camus de se ressaisir. Avisant son disciple, il l’aborda d’un ton bien trop accueillant pour être honnête :

     « C’est une chance que tu sois là Hyoga. Si tu ne l’avais pas vu de tes yeux, tu aurais sans doute eu du mal à nous croire. Mais depuis mon retour mon armure a des réactions étranges. Si jamais tu devais la revêtir, il vaut mieux que tu le saches. Pour une raison qui m’échappe, elle semble… déréglée. »

     Prévenu de son arrivée, Zoltan avait fait un quart de tour. Un mince sourire de connivence frisant la dérision sur les lèvres, il paraissait approuver les paroles du Français. Toujours irrité contre lui, Hyoga préféra l’ignorer.

     « Déréglée, répéta-t-il, en plantant avec aplomb son regard clair dans les iris d’un bleu plus sombre. Vous m’en direz tant. »

     Camus devait vraiment être aux abois pour avancer une telle stupidité. Il était évident que la protection sacrée agissait de son propre chef en tant que gardienne, au risque de ruiner un secret entre Zoltan et lui.

     « Moi je dirais plutôt : capricieuse, reprit-il, un rien fâché contre le mensonge de son maître. Votre absence a eu un drôle d’impact sur elle. On dirait qu’elle a ses têtes. »

     Et sans tenir compte de l’expression sévère de Camus, il fit cinq pas en avant qui l’amenèrent à dépasser l’armure. Il désirait en avoir le cœur net. Il était à présent si proche du Français qu’il le frôlait presque. Comme il s’y attendait, la cuirasse ne réagit pas. C’était indéniable, elle le protégeait. Mais il était tout aussi évident que Camus ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Pour une rare fois dans sa vie, ce dernier semblait gêné par l’insistance de son regard. À la stupeur de Hyoga, il détourna même le premier les yeux, avant d’enjoindre silencieusement à la contestataire de regagner sa place.

     Partageant un cosmos identique à celui du Verseau, le Russe n’eut pas besoin de se tourner vers la cuirasse pour percevoir sa réticence et sa contrariété à obéir à l’ordre reçu. Elle disparut littéralement dans un sillage de givre frustré.

     Zoltan étouffa un soupir de soulagement. Il était passé à deux doigts de se voir découvert. Cette satanée boîte de conserve paraissait décidée à lui compliquer la tâche, et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Le plus urgent demeurait néanmoins de renforcer sa position vis-à-vis d’un Hyoga dont il sentait sourdre la méfiance, et de s’assurer de la parfaite collaboration de sa victime. D’un ton dégagé, il prit la parole :

     « Et bien, dis-moi, elle est plutôt impressionnante. Tout cela parce que j’essayais de t’inciter de manière un peu impérative à sortir plus souvent pour parler avec d’autres gens.

     — Elle n’a pas le même sens des valeurs que toi, répondit Camus, en cachant son écœurement.

     — Ce qui veut dire que si j’essaye à nouveau de te divertir, elle ne va pas recommencer à me sauter à la gorge ?

     — Elle fera ce que je lui demanderai.

     — Et ? insista sans en avoir l’air Zoltan, en agitant subrepticement à la vue du Verseau un index devenu noir au bout duquel il laissa perler une goutte de poison.

     — Et tu pourras dorénavant m’approcher en toute sécurité autant que tu le désireras. Cette fois-ci, je crois qu’elle a bien compris ma demande.

     — À la bonne heure. Ce serait tout de même dommage qu’elle gâche ton retour à la liberté. »

     L’échange à double sens n’échappa pas à Hyoga. Il n’en avait pas la clé, mais il retenait que Camus s’y pliait. La servilité de son maître le décevait et il préféra tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce sans un mot, avant de lâcher une phrase désobligeante à son encontre. Pensif et contrarié, il s’attarda dans le temple. Il espérait y puiser un minimum de détachement pour savoir ce qu’il devait faire. Mais une fois seul, il regretta son attitude.

     En abandonnant Camus derrière lui, il venait de laisser Zoltan marquer un point. Cet homme était redoutable, et il frémit en songeant qu’il faisait peut-être à nouveau du mal au Verseau. Avec soulagement, il perçut soudain le cosmos du Français qui se dirigeait vers lui. À la fois curieux et inquiet, il l’attendit au centre du temple vide.

     L’expression fermée, ce dernier le rejoignit pour s’immobiliser à une certaine distance. Le Cygne vit dans ce retrait de la défiance, et cela l’agaça. Apparemment insensible à son mouvement d’humeur, Camus l’aborda d’un ton froid et professoral, qui dénotait encore plus d’éloignement entre eux.

     « Hoyga, pour l’instant j’aimerais que tu taises les aberrations de mon armure. »

     Percevant sans doute son infime raidissement, il ajouta abruptement, comme si cette information clôturait définitivement l’incident.

     « Shion est déjà au courant. 

     — Et cela doit me rassurer ? répliqua le Russe, avec une certaine agressivité. Votre armure réagit de son propre chef, alors que vous discutez un peu vivement avec Zoltan. Aurait-elle décelé dans vos propos quelque chose qui m’aurait échappé?

     — Non, rien. »

     Camus mentait. Il en avait la certitude. Pensant l’aider, il lui tendit la perche en exposant ses propres soupçons.

     « Si la lune de miel avec votre invité n’était pas aussi rose que vous le prétendez, vous me le diriez ?

     — Je te dirais seulement de ne pas t’en mêler, répliqua le Verseau sans une hésitation.

     — Dans ce cas, je devrais peut-être poser directement la question à Zoltan ?

     — Importuner mon hôte ne te servira qu’à m’obliger à te rappeler où est ta place.

     — Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous rappelle que je ne suis plus votre élève.

     — Prend garde, Hyoga. Si tu me défies, tu me trouveras en face de toi.

     — Et que ferez-vous ?

     — Tu es bien placé pour savoir de quelle manière la glace peut immobiliser un adversaire. Et cette fois-ci je m’y prendrais de telle sorte, qu’il se passe du temps avant qu’on te retrouve. Je n’aurais aucune indulgence. »

     Il était horripilant. Voilà qu’il lui refaisait le coup de la bataille du Sanctuaire. Sa réaction trahissait à elle seule son malaise, mais elle était méchante et injuste. Il fallait vraiment que quelque chose ne tournât pas rond ou qu’il fût désespéré pour appliquer une telle stratégie. Et brusquement, Hoyga comprit. Camus cherchait simplement à se rendre détestable pour le détourner de lui. Son irritation fondit aussitôt, mais son inquiétude s’en accentua d’autant. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser le fier Verseau à agir de façon aussi inappropriée ?

     « C’est d’accord, capitula-t-il. Puisque vous semblez tant y tenir, je ne dirai rien et je m’informerai pas auprès de Zoltan. Mais j’aimerais au moins que vous preniez soin de vous. »

     Il pensait que le Français se détendrait un minimum à défaut de s’ouvrir, mais celui-ci conservait sa pose hiératique, sans même un battement de cil. Le saluant d’un bref hochement de tête, le Russe sortit du temple avec la certitude de sa désespérance. Un état en totale opposition avec l’image que le Français essayait de donner de lui-même depuis son retour, et qui le convainquit de l’urgence d’obtenir des réponses.

     Il avait promis à Camus de ne rien dire au sujet de l’armure, mais rien ne lui interdisait de se rapprocher des rares personnes qui entretenaient autrefois de bonnes relations avec lui. Puisque Shion refusait d’intervenir, il irait trouver Kayla. La jeune femme s’était spontanément présentée à lui peu après la bataille du Sanctuaire. Elle l’avait peu à peu aidé à surmonter les remords et le chagrin qui le ravageaient suite à la mort du Français, tout en dressant un portrait de Camus en accord avec les réminiscences qu'il conservait de son maître.

     De confidence en confidence, ils étaient devenus amis. À travers ses souvenirs, elle avait fini par retracer tout un pan de l’enfance du Verseau. Un Verseau qui était alors apparu au Cygne attendrissant de maladresse et de gentillesse camouflées. Malgré les années et l’éloignement, elle semblait garder une réelle affection pour son condisciple. Pour avoir échangé quelques paroles depuis son arrivée avec elle, Hyoga savait qu’elle se préoccupait également de son repli. Nul doute qu’elle le soutiendrait si le besoin s’en faisait sentir.


	21. Les découvertes dérangeantes du Scorpion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE (Les vérités enfouies du Verseau) : Camus organise sa vie en se détachant de tout et de tout le monde. Il fuit les contacts et particulièrement Milo, avec lequel il ne veut plus rien avoir affaire. Mais sa colère face à la trahison du Scorpion cache aussi un profond chagrin, car il ne peut nier les sentiments qu’il éprouve encore pour ce dernier. Un tout qui le pousse à protéger le Grec sans qu’il le sache, comme il l’a déjà fait auparavant pour le préserver des manigances de Saga. Cette fois-ci, il le défendra contre Zoltan, bien que demeurant incapable de comprendre pourquoi le Roumain désire se servir de lui pour se venger. Également dans le but de s'opposer à Zoltan, il parvient à retrouver les enfants. Sergueï est devenu l’apprenti de Death Mask, Yannis se trouve chez un armurier, et Irina fréquente le temple du Lion. Hyoga nourrit des soupçons envers le Roumain, et s’inquiète franchement pour Camus dont il détecte le malaise sérieux. Shion à qui il fait part de ses doutes le reçoit fraîchement. Après avoir surpris la nouvelle intervention de l’armure du Verseau lors d’une discussion houleuse entre son maître et le balafré, il décide de se tourner vers Kayla pour obtenir de l’aide.

*****************************

**CHAPITRE 21 : LES DÉCOUVERTES DÉRANGEANTES DU SCORPION**

 

« Tu sais, tu devrais peut-être essayer de lui parler. »

     Face à l’énormité de sa répartie, Aiolia ne se formalisa pas du sourire légèrement ironique de Milo. Les coudes posés sur un muret surplombant l’un des axes les plus empruntés du Sanctuaire, le Grec ne lui offrait que son profil de médaille. Cependant, son regard appuyé du côté de la silhouette à la longue chevelure indigo qui remontait vers le Palais ne lui avait pas échappé.

     La matinée touchait à son terme, et le Lion n’avait pas été étonné de trouver le Scorpion qui s’attardait dehors pour profiter des rayons d’un soleil automnal. Quand il l’avait aperçu, Milo était en compagnie du Cancer, avec lequel il programmait sans doute un nouveau rendez-vous pour leur entraînement particulier. Le secret de leurs affrontements physiques, violents et sans concession, n’en était plus un pour personne, et leur décision de s’abstenir sagement de cosmos lors de ces empoignades leur valait l’assentiment tacite de Shion.

     Au début, certains s’étaient inquiétés de la brutalité de ces combats, craignant que l’un ou l’autre ne finît à l’infirmerie. Ils paraissaient toutefois respecter une sorte de code qui leur interdisait de se blesser sérieusement, malgré la force des coups qu’ils se portaient. Finalement, cette façon radicale de dépenser leur énergie épargnait à tous leur mauvaise humeur, et elle avait l’avantage d’insidieusement les rapprocher.

     De son côté depuis sa rencontre constructive avec Shaka et Shura, Aiolia était plus que jamais déterminé à reprendre sa vie en mains. Rejoindre les deux hommes pour échanger quelques mots avec eux lui avait paru aller dans ce sens. Il n’avait pas encore renoué les fils de son ancienne amitié avec Milo, et il désirait se réconcilier avec lui. Il n’envisageait pas d’intégrer Death Mask à son cercle d’intimes, mais l’inclure d’office à la conversation, servirait à lui laisser comprendre qu’il ne nourrissait aucun hostilité à son égard.

     Les trois hommes venaient de se saluer, quand Camus était apparu sur l’escalier qui menait au Palais. Il n’en avait pas fallu davantage pour distraire le Scorpion. Indécis sur la façon dont Milo digérait sa répartie, Aiolia s’appuya à son tour contre le muret, pour se perdre dans la contemplation du paysage. Adossé à une colonne quelques pas derrière eux, Angelo les observait avec intérêt en mâchonnant la longue tige d’une herbe desséchée.

     « C’est tout de même dommage de le voir s’enfoncer à la manière de Saga et d’Aphrodite, reprit le Lion avec un air de ne pas y toucher. Même si c’est dans son caractère, il est en train de s’isoler de tout le monde.

     — Et c’est toi qui dis ça », commenta Milo, en faisant un quart de tour pour le regarder.

     Calmement, Aiolia lui fit face. L’expression du Scorpion était à la fois sceptique et agacée. Il supportait déjà mal auparavant que l’on parlât de Camus, mais depuis son retour, c’était encore pire. Soit il se fermait en se détournant, soit il vous accordait une attention à la limite de l’agressivité. Ce qui était d’ailleurs en train d’arriver, au grand dam du Lion. Aiolia avait des torts envers le Verseau. Il le savait. Mais il était là pour assainir la situation et il s’excusa :

     « Je suis désolé d’avoir montré une réaction aussi extrême lors des révélations d’Athéna. J’ai été surpris et ça m’a ramené à une mauvaise période de mon existence. Mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que je n’ai rien contre… ce que vous faisiez ensemble. »

     Il s’engageait sur un terrain miné, et il termina un peu abruptement, guettant la réaction de son homologue. Derrière eux, le Cancer ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation.

     « Il paraît que tu t’es réconcilié avec Shaka, fut la seule réponse qu’il obtint.

     — Oui, confirma-t-il. Et je m’en porte beaucoup mieux. »

     Moins tendu, Milo se détourna pour reprendre sa position d’observateur en s’accoudant de nouveau au muret. Intérieurement Aiolia soupira. Le Scorpion venait implicitement d’accepter ses excuses, mais il ne l’aidait pas vraiment à renouer leur ancienne relation. Un silence gêné s’installa. Aiolia le meubla en adoptant la même pose contemplative devant le paysage. Il désespérait de progresser davantage ce jour-là, quant au bout d’une longue minute, Milo réamorça de lui-même le fil de la conversation.

     « Je n’ai jamais compris ce que tu pouvais trouver à Shaka, dit-il d’un ton neutre. C’est quelqu’un de si particulier. »

     Le fait qu’il revint sur ce sujet intime prouvait qu’il validait leur amitié. Soulagé, Aiolia répliqua avec franchise, les yeux toujours posés sur l’horizon :

     « Tu sais, je ne suis toujours demandé également ce qui t’attirait autant chez Camus. Mais les derniers évènements m’ont fait réfléchir. En fait, je pense que comme la Vierge, le Verseau cache une partie de sa personnalité. Tant que je ne la connaîtrais pas, je me refuse de le juger. Seulement, Shaka a l’avantage de s’être lié avec plusieurs d’entre nous auparavant, Saga peut compter sur Kanon, et Aphrodite trouvera toujours une oreille attentive lorsqu’il acceptera qu’on l’approche. Mais sans toi, il ne reste vraiment plus personne pour réintégrer Camus parmi nous. »

     Délaissant le panorama, le Scorpion tourna la tête vers lui. Durant quelques secondes, il le dévisagea avec insistance, comme s’il cherchait quel poids accorder à ses paroles.

     Son expression demeurait sombre, mais son hostilité avait disparu et Aiolia croisa son regard en habillant le sien de sincérité.

     « Tu t’inquiètes vraiment pour lui ? finit par demander Milo, avec une sorte d’incrédulité étonnée.

     — Moi, non, reconnut le Lion avec une honnêteté. Mais Aldébaran, oui. Depuis son retour, il s’est mis en tête de rabibocher tout le monde. »

     Le Scorpion esquissa un sourire pour convenir :

     « J’avais aussi remarqué. Mais franchement, concernant Camus, je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour ce genre d’approche. Plus maintenant. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n’as pas remarqué de fraîcheur avec laquelle il salue mon passage ?

     — Je sais, admit le Lion. Mais je réitère, tu devrais essayer de lui parler. Au moins une fois. Ne serait-ce que pour toi. Pour évacuer. … Tu deviens imbuvable.

     — À ce point ?

     — Oui. »

     Le silence retomba de nouveau entre eux, sans qu’Aiolia parvînt à deviner dans quel sens s’incurvait le cours des réflexions de son ami. Toujours muet, Angelo semblait pour une fois décidé à se faire oublier, et il lui en savait gré.

     En contre-bas, une patrouille revenait de la côte. Elle arpentait le large chemin pavé qui servait d’artère principale entre les temples et les différents quartiers, réservés aux soldats ou aux domestiques qui n’habitaient pas à Rodorio. Un des gardes féminins releva soudain son visage masqué vers le Scorpion. Milo reconnut sans difficulté Djamila à qui il adressa un signe de tête discret. Elle était suffisamment fine pour décrypter la signification réelle de son geste. Il s’agissait d’une invitation, et elle le rejoindrait un peu plus tard au huitième temple.

     La jeune femme demeurait l’une des rares auprès desquelles il parvenait à évacuer sa rancœur, et il devait également l’admettre, sa frustration. Depuis qu’elle s’était déclarée, malgré sa fin de non-recevoir elle n’avait pas renoncé à le séduire. Quelque part, son obstination amusait le Grec, plus habitué à la situation inverse. Elle le distrayait agréablement, et il appréciait de bavarder avec elle, même si pour le moment il n’envisageait pas encore de passer à autre chose.

     Son hochement de tête eut beau être rapide, il n’échappa pas à Aiolia. Ces derniers temps, le Scorpion s’affichait souvent avec la belle Arabe, alors que le retour du Verseau rendait leur collaboration caduque. Comme beaucoup, le Lion s’interrogeait sur la relation réelle qui se nouait entre eux. En fait, il espérait que celle-ci s’approfondît. La séparation de Milo d’avec Camus agissait sur son ami de façon nocive. De son point de vue, un nouvel ancrage affectif ne pourrait qu’être bénéfique au huitième gardien.

     « Elle est très jolie, commença-t-il avec sérieux. Et d’après Marine, c’est une fille très bien. Si un jour les choses devaient devenir sérieuses entre vous, il ne faudra pas hésiter à me la présenter. »

     La réplique du Scorpion tomba froidement.

     « Et laisser croire à Camus que je l’ai remplacé aussi facilement ?

     — Il est où le problème ? s’agaça le Lion. Vous avez rompu, non ?

     — J’apprécie ce que tu essaies de faire, Aiolia. Mais là, tu deviens lourd. Le problème comme tu dis, c’est que je l’ai envoyé balader comme le dernier des malpropres, et qu’il semble avoir un peu de mal à s’en remettre. C’est d’ailleurs toi qui viens de me le rappeler, aussi étrange que ce genre de préoccupation pour lui apparaisse à ton niveau.

     — S’il patine à se réinsérer parmi nous, ce n’est pas forcément à cause de toi, répondit le Lion en évitant de s’appesantir sur sa dernière réflexion. Il n’a jamais été très sociable, et durant sa détention il a pu vivre des moments plus difficiles qu’il veut bien le reconnaître.

     — Ah oui ? Et d’après toi, à qui la faute ? »

     Face à l’expression soudain renfrognée du Scorpion, Aiolia trouva plus prudent de ne rien ajouter. Mais la réponse de Milo le laissait dubitatif. Il fréquentait son compatriote depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas savoir que quand il jugeait en avoir fini avec quelque chose, il la rayait purement et simplement de sa vie pour passer à une autre. Il avait toujours agi de cette manière. Avec les affaires de cœur également. C’était en tout cas ainsi qu’il fonctionnait du temps de leur adolescence, alors qu’il ne s’était pas encore déclaré au Verseau. Et le Lion s’interrogeait.

     Malgré ses antécédents d’assassin, Milo demeurait un être droit. Qu’il éprouvât des regrets face aux complications survenues lors du sauvetage de Camus, il pouvait le comprendre. Mais qu’est-ce qui motivait vraiment son implication pour retrouver celui-ci ? Le sentiment d’avoir singulièrement embrouillé la situation du Français, et le désir de remédier à une erreur ? Ou la subsistance d’un attachement plus profond ?

     Finissant par s’ennuyer, Death Mask choisit ce moment pour intervenir de manière intempestive.

     « Quoique », fut l’expression laconique et pleine de sous-entendus qu’il émit soudain derrière leurs dos.

     Avec un bel ensemble, les deux hommes se retournèrent pour lui faire face.

     « Quoique quoi ? demanda Milo, un sourcil relevé de manière interrogative.

     — Eh bien, à présent, il a Zoltan », développa Angelo d’un air narquois.

     Aiolia faillit s’en étrangler. Avec son manque de tact habituel, l’Italien mettait volontairement les deux pieds dans le plat. Si le Lion avait compté poursuivre ce rapprochement de façon cordiale et diplomatique, c’était raté. À ses côtés, Milo conserverait un calme étonnant. Pour l’instant, tout au moins. Il hésitait visiblement à définir l’intention réelle que cachait les paroles du Cancer. Néanmoins, il l’incita à s’expliquer en se braquant légèrement.

     « Tu veux dire quoi exactement ?

     — Rien de spécial. Mais pour qu’un être aussi polaire que Camus l’ait invité à s’installer à demeure, ils doivent plutôt être très bons amis, non ? »répliqua Death Mask avec désinvolture.

     Le Grec se renfrogna davantage.

     « Qu’est-ce que tu cherches, Angelo ?

     — Moi, rien. Je me pose simplement des questions, comme tout le monde. J’ai peut-être aussi envie de t’aider à t’enlever une épine du pied. Parce qu’elle semble finir par t’attaquer le cerveau, cette épine. À moins que pour une raison qui m’échappe, tu tiennes à la conserver. Dans ce cas, tu devrais veiller à l’éloigner de Zoltan. Ce mec n’a jamais été un tendre. Et s’il peut t’agacer avec ça, je doute qu’il utilise la manière douce pour te l’arracher. Le gamin dont je me souviens savait très bien casser les choses. Fut-ce une épine. »

     Prêt à intervenir en s’interposant avec autorité, Aiolia laissa couler ce discours, satisfait de voir Milo l’écouter avec une attention croissant au détriment de sa première agressivité. L’implication du Cancer pour le Verseau étonnait le Lion. Leurs combats matinaux avaient indéniablement forgé des liens entre les deux zouaves.

     Aiolia était malgré tout d’accord sur un point avec Death Mask : le caractère du Français s’accordait mal avec l’idée qu’il ait pu développer des atomes crochus avec le Roumain. Surtout si celui-ci avait conservé l’esprit machiavélique du Zoltan dont il se souvenait. Mais de là à suspecter qu’il puisse lui nuire ? Camus était tout de même un chevalier d’Or. Il saurait se défendre.

     « En tout cas, depuis que Shion a demandé à Hyoga de leur servir de chaperon, connaissant Camus, il ne doit plus se passer grand-chose », acheva Angelo dans un sarcasme à peine voilé.

     Passant sur le sous-entendu du Cancer, Milo eut une pensée reconnaissante envers le chevalier du Cygne. Bien que précédemment il ne lui ait jamais véritablement pardonné la première mort de Camus, il devait convenir fort illogiquement qu’il était heureux de son actuelle présence au onzième temple. Le Russe détenait même là l’occasion unique de se faire absoudre.

     Le regard particulièrement acéré que Death Mask portait sur lui le ramena à la réalité déplaisante et à son lot de désillusions. L’Italien semblait lire en lui, alors qu’il ne parvenait plus à savoir ce qu’il désirait.

     « Camus n’est plus mon problème », maugréa-t-il en se détournant.

      Une phrase laconique qui ne dissuada pas Angelo à poursuivre en raillant :

     « Bonne nouvelle. Tout le monde peut donc dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Parce que ça m’aurait ennuyé de te voir t’entretuer avec Zoltan pour le regard sans âme de l’ours polaire. Avec la chance que j’ai, Shion m’aurait désigné d’office pour vous séparer. Et vous êtes plutôt salement équipés tous les deux. Un coup d’ongle perdu, c’est si vite arrivé. Surtout si l’on te chatouille sur un sujet précis. »

     Sentant que la discussion allait déraper, Aiolia décida de faire diversion.

     « Et avec ton nouvel apprenti, comment ça se passe ? » demanda-t-il à l’Italien.

     Depuis quelques jours, Sergueï était officiellement devenu l’apprenti du Cancer. Angelo avait certainement été l’un des moins surpris quand l’appartenance du cosmos de l’enfant avait enfin été déterminée. Il avait parfaitement ressenti une résonnance avec sa propre énergie lors de leur rencontre dans la grande arène, et comme il l’avait dit à ce moment-là, il avait immédiatement installé le gamin dans son temple. Hors de question pour lui de descendre tous les jours le récupérer au casernement des novices mal dégrossis.

     Partant du principe que ce rôle imposé lui donnait droit à quelques compensations, il avait réquisitionné au passage une domestique en plus. Tous les matins, celle-ci venait préparer le déjeuner du gamin, et le sien par la même occasion. Les temps de paix permettaient des exigences et des conforts qu’aucun d’entre eux n’aurait jamais envisagés quelques années auparavant.

     « Les gosses c’est la chienlit, répondit-il avec son manque de délicatesse habituelle. Mais celui-là au moins, il n’est pas bavard.

     — Et mis à part ça ? » interrogea encore le Lion, avec un réel intérêt.

     Lui, il adorait les gamins, et il jalousait un peu Death Mask d’être l’un des premiers, après Mü, et Aldébaran, à s’occuper d’un plus jeune. Malgré ses récriminations, Shion s’était montré intraitable. Il le réservait pour l’instant à des quêtes extérieures.

     « Il a du potentiel, reconnut Angelo. Il est intelligent, observateur et dur à la tâche.

     — Ne va pas nous l’abîmer tout de suite, répliqua Aiolia dans une demi-boutade.

     — Tu me connais.

     — Justement. »

      Joueur, mais conscient de la réelle inquiétude du Lion, l’Italien accepta de rassurer son homologue :

     « C’est un bon gamin, lâcha-t-il comme par mégarde. Par contre, y’a un truc bizarre. Il ne l’a encore jamais fait de manière volontaire devant moi, mais je suis pratiquement certain qu’il est capable de générer du froid. »

     Ses propos lui valurent aussitôt un haussement de sourcils dubitatifs de la part du lion, tandis que Milo lui adressait un sourire empreint d’incrédulité moqueuse.

     « Voyons, c’est impossible, commenta Aiolia. Pour cela il faudrait que son cosmos entre en résonnance avec celui du Verseau. Or les tests ont été formels. Il est doté d’une énergie propre à ta constellation. Tous les Ors l’ont ressenti lors de sa détermination. Et il est beaucoup trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour avoir déjà appris une technique étrangère à son propre champ d’action en annexe.

     — Peut-être, mais je te dis qu’il sait faire du froid, s’entêta le Cancer.

     — Comment peux-tu en être sûr ? demanda Milo.

     — J’ai toujours apprécié les températures douces, expliqua Death Mask. En automne, je fais du feu, et tant pis pour ceux qui n’apprécient pas la chaleur. Et bien quand il dort, tu jurerais que j’ai installé une clim réfrigérante dans sa chambre. Inconsciemment, ce gosse se prend pour un pingouin et il recrée son habitat.

     — Et il ferait ça de manière spontanée et instinctive ? s’étonna le Lion, bien près de penser que son collègue se payait leur tête. Sans s’en rendre compte ? Je n’ai jamais entendu parler d’une chose pareille. »

     Vexé par sa mine soupçonneuse, Angelo répliqua avec rudesse :

     « Moi non plus. Pourtant c’est la vérité. Viens passer une nuit avec lui et tu comprendras que ce gamin aime la fraîcheur. Mais ne te plains pas ensuite si tu attrapes la crève. »

     Un instant, les deux hommes s’affrontèrent du regard. Aiolia inclina enfin la tête en signe d’apaisement, et le Cancer poursuivit en s’adressant au Scorpion :

     « Tu crois qu’il aurait pu le lui apprendre ? »

     Sachant combien Milo réagissait mal à l’évocation de Camus, il évitait sciemment de le nommer directement. Le front du Scorpion se plissa néanmoins de contrariété à cette référence. La question demeurait cependant sérieuse, et il répondit d’un ton sec :

     « Ne dis pas n’importe quoi. D’après Zoltan, ils ne sont pas restés plus que quelques jours en contact. De plus, je te rappelle que Camus ne se souvenait absolument de rien durant sa séquestration. Il ignorait jusqu’à ce qu’était un cosmos. Et même s’il l’avait su, il n’avait plus aucun moyen de lui transmettre quoi que ce soit.

     — Donc ? c’est bien ce que je me dis, ronchonna Death Mask. C’est pas normal. Et naturellement, il faut que ça tombe sur moi. »

     Ils se séparèrent un peu plus tard sans être parvenus à trouver une explication logique à ce phénomène. De ce mystère, chacun retenait cependant un élément différent. Aiolia enviait encore davantage la chance de l’Italien. Non seulement il héritait d’un apprenti adorable, mais en plus il avait dû tomber sur une sorte de « surdoué ». Néanmoins, il restait persuadé qu’il exagérait un peu. Une façon détournée pour le Cancer de râler sur son nouveau rôle imposé.

     De son côté, Angelo avec la conviction que le cosmos de l’enfant cachait une réelle anomalie. Il était bien décidé à découvrir laquelle, et surtout, la raison qui l’expliquait. Ce dernier point démangeait doublement sa curiosité. Il n’avait jamais entendu parler d’une possibilité pareille, et il demeurait intimement persuadé que le Verseau n’était pas étranger à un tel miracle.

     Pour sa part, Milo se félicitait d’avoir réussi à camoufler l’agitation intérieure que suscitait cette information en lui. La révélation de Death Mask le troublait pour deux raisons, et toutes deux étaient inquiétantes.

     La première supposait que Zoltan avait menti en affirmant que Sergueï n’avait que très peu côtoyé Camus. Dans ce cas, une cohabitation plus longue avait pu induire une imprégnation spontanée du cosmos balbutiant de l’enfant avec celui étouffé du Verseau. Même réduit à presque rien, le résidu infinitésimal et totalement incontrôlé de l’énergie d’un Or n’expliquait pas une telle aberration. Ce qui impliquait que le Roumain ne jouait pas franc jeu, possibilité qu’il soupçonnait d’ailleurs fortement.

     La seconde s’apparentait à la matérialisation d’une légende vivante. Un cauchemar plutôt, vu les conséquences que celle-ci entraînerait pour le Français. Elle se référait directement à une histoire que son maître lui avait un jour relatée, concernant la désobéissance catastrophique d’un précédent chevalier d’Or du Scorpion sur une règle très précise. Si cette norme avait été de nouveau bafouée, cette fois-ci dans la maison du Verseau, Sergueï représentait la pire malédiction du Sanctuaire.

     D’un côté, le Grec avait toutes les raisons pour suspecter Zoltan d’une machination et de redouter que Camus ne fût sa victime. De l’autre, il n’osait même pas imaginer la somme de mensonges que cela sous-entendait de la part du Verseau envers Athéna tout autant que de lui-même. Dans les deux cas, la situation du Français n’avait rien d’enviable.

     Partagé entre la crainte que Zoltan les ait tous manipulés en se servant de Camus comme bouclier, et la colère de s’être lui-même laissé manœuvrer par son ancien amant dans la seconde option, il regagna son temple de fort mauvaise humeur. La possibilité qu’en fin de compte ces deux causes fussent liées souleva en lui une telle vague de rage, qu’il fracassa les colonnes du petit édicule désaffecté près duquel il marchait.

     Dans cette dernière hypothèse, tout devenait envisageable. Camus et Zoltan avaient fort bien pu s’allier, dans le but de préserver le Verseau des foudres du Sanctuaire. Incapable de déterminer ce qui se passait vraiment, le Scorpion se raccrocha à la situation présente. Finalement sa séparation d’avec Camus était peut-être une bonne chose, car à cet instant précis il avait des envies de meurtre. Avant tout, il devait se contrôler et tirer cette histoire au clair avant que quelqu’un d’autre n’en suspectât les implications.

     Trois heures plus tard, affalé sur son canapé, une canette de bière à moitié vide à la main et les yeux rivés sur une tenture représentant la jungle africaine sur le mur en face de lui, il était enfin parvenu à retrouver son calme. Rarement, il avait dû museler une colère aussi forte. Elle le ramenait à la période la plus sombre de son existence. Celle où exécuter certaines instructions le plaçait tellement en porte à faux avec sa conscience, qu’il devait se déconnecter de celle-ci le temps de sa mission.

     Donner la mort entrait dans son rôle. Il était un tueur habile et adroit dont Saga se servait pour mener à bien des opérations délicates. Croyant agir sur ordres de Shion, il obéissait malgré le mal qu’il avait parfois à comprendre certaines directives. Il étouffait ses doutes en se laissant déborder par la seconde nature qui lui avait longtemps fait horreur. Cruelle et entièrement tournée vers le plaisir de la « chasse », elle faisait de lui un assassin tout aussi redoutable que Death Mask ou Aprhodite.

     En fonction du pedigree de sa victime, il recouvrait ensuite sa personnalité normale avec plus ou moins de difficultés. À ce moment-là, Camus était le seul à pouvoir calmer ses angoisses, et il n’hésitait pas à aller le retrouver au fin fond de la Sibérie s’il le fallait. Sauf qu’à cet instant précis, il ne pouvait plus compter sur Camus. Était-ce simplement à cause de la stabilité émotionnelle qu’il lui procurait qu’il regrettait si souvent sa présence ? Il aurait aimé s’en convaincre. Mais la vérité était beaucoup plus complexe que cela.

     Il avait repoussé le Verseau sous le coup de la colère et de ce qu’il considérait comme une trahison intime. Un minimum de recul assagissait sa rancœur sur le second point. Il admettait à présent que Camus pouvait difficilement faire passer leur vie privée avant les devoirs de sa charge. Mais les questions ayant alimenté son irritation perduraient.

     Pourquoi ne lui avait-il jamais rien dit avant que la guerre n’éclatât ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas même tenté de se défendre quand leurs âmes s’étaient endormies, alors que visiblement son silence et son immobilisme l’accablaient ? Devait-il comprendre qu’il reconnaissait en partie ses torts ? Ce qui, dans ce cas, ne résolvait qu’un aspect de l’énigme française. Malgré ses déclarations enflammées d’autrefois, Camus ne lui avait jamais répondu en retour qu’il l’aimait. Il ne mettait pas en doute son amitié. Mais l’amour ?…

     L’épisode de leur séparation dans la colonne d’airain repassait en boucle devant des yeux. Comment devait-il interpréter les larmes du Verseau ? Tristesse de circonstance sur leur vie ravagée, ou véritable chagrin de se voir abandonné ?

     Milo avait adoré Camus, en chérissant sa personnalité singulière, mais que n’aurait-il donné pour avoir eu un amant plus disert. Aujourd’hui, il ne savait plus où se trouvait la réalité de leur histoire. Et ce qu’il croyait avoir découvert ne l’aidait en rien. Devait-il se préoccuper de ce que cachait la cohabitation de Camus avec Zoltan ? En avait-il encore le droit ?…

     Et brusquement, la voie à suivre lui apparut. À défaut de passion, son devoir pointait toujours dans le sens qu’il secourût le Verseau. Avant tout, il demeurait son frère d’armes, et sa décision l’avait incontestablement mis dans une position difficile. Cependant, sa résolution ne répondait qu’imparfaitement à son problème. Avec détachement, il tenta de dresser le portrait clinique de ce qu’il éprouvait réellement pour Camus.

     Il avait masqué durant près de quatre mois l’embarras de ses interrogations à travers les recherches qu’il menait, mais à présent, il revenait en force. Les remords ne pouvaient suppléer à l’amour pour entretenir l’illusion d’une relation qui n’existait plus. Mais l’amour pouvait-il se cacher derrière les remords ? Le bât blessait à cette question. À cet instant précis, Milo devait admettre qu’il était inapte pour déterminer ce qu’il ressentait réellement pour Camus.

     De l’intérêt ?... Certainement.

     De l’amitié ?... Sans doute encore.

     De l’amour ?... Ce mot prenait une connotation étrange dans sa tête, comme s’il avait perdu la capacité de l’évaluer. Alors pourquoi serrait-il à nouveau les poings de rage, en songeant que le Verseau s’était peut-être moqué de lui durant toutes ces années ?

     Aiolia avait raison. S'expliquer avec son ancien amant aurait été la solution. Shion le lui avait aussi demandé quand il l’avait assiégé pour obtenir le report de vingt-quatre heures du rapatriement des premiers chevaliers retrouvés. Mais pour parler, il fallait être deux. Or, Camus le fuyait. Pire, il le dissuadait de l’approcher en amorçant son cosmos de manière agressive chaque fois qu’il le voyait. Il ne cachait pas son rejet. Le méprisait-il pour la façon dont ils s’étaient séparés, ou avait-il réellement quelque chose à dissimuler ?

     Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Apercevoir le Verseau suscitait toujours en lui un bouleversement indéfinissable, et il décida de faire un pas en direction du sujet de ses préoccupations. Abandonnant sur la table basse la bouteille à moitié vide, il se leva pour rejoindre son point d’observation de prédilection. Soucieux de discrétion, il quitta son logis en passant par l’arrière. Ignorant le long escalier, il se faufila dans la garrigue à l’ouest du bâtiment.

     Il eut tôt fait d’escalader trois pans verticaux qui camouflaient une petite grotte à leur sommet. Pliant sa grande taille, il s’installa dans l’anfractuosité rocheuse. Assis là, il bénéficiait d’un panorama imprenable sur l’enfilade des temples, reliés par le cordon des marches blanches. En contre-bas, il distinguait la grande arène et les murs d’autres lieux d’entraînement, éparpillés entre les entrelacs de multiples sentiers. Hommes, femmes et des enfants s’y agitaient comme des fourmis. Plus loin venait le moutonnement de la plus vaste oliveraie. Elle nuançait d’un vert particulier l’ocre rouge et brun des roches alentour. Enfin, la mer apparaissait, frontière floue entre le ciel et la terre.

     Protégé des regards par l’arche de pierre, le Scorpion pouvait voir sans être vu. Le temple du Verseau était relativement distant, mais il lui était facile d’épier les allées et venues. Il ne tenait pas à trahir son attention en se rapprochant davantage. Tout à sa surveillance, il ne prit pas garde d’être devenu lui-même la cible de l’intérêt curieux d’un de ses pairs.

     Occupé à réaligner quelques cailloux descellés dans le muret de son jardin, Dohko avait suivi sans mal son ascension. Quand le Grec avait disparu derrière un gros buisson de santoline, il savait exactement où il se rendait. Des années en arrière, il avait lui-même utilisé la petite grotte inaccessible pour beaucoup comme point d‘observation. Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, le Chinois n’avait aucun doute sur le but de cette escalade. Il se préoccupait également beaucoup de l’étrange cohabitation du onzième temple. Que Milo se souciât de la situation de Camus était fort bon signe.

     Shion avait fini par lui expliquer la gravité du problème qu'entraînait leur séparation. Averti en son temps du danger de sa Maison par son propre Maître, Dohko s’en était toujours tenu éloigné. Sa longue existence lui avait permis de comprendre que ce travers touchait tous les temples, mais mis à part pour le sien, il en ignorait les effets. Le Grand Pope avait accepté de lever le voile concernant la Maison du Verseau, parce que le contexte devenait particulièrement pernicieux pour Camus. Son vieil ami lui ayant demandé de veiller de loin sur le Français, il avait besoin qu’il connût le piège qui se refermait sur lui afin de l’aider au mieux.

     Dokho avait ainsi découvert que le Verseau et le Scorpion s’étaient inconsidérément rapprochés, sans savoir qu’ils se liaient en quelque sorte de façon indélébile, et en n’ayant pas non plus la moindre idée des risques encourus en cas de rupture. Cette union les avait néanmoins protégés de manière efficace durant les années noires du règne de Saga, même s’ils n’en avaient pas eu conscience. La Balance souhaitait sincèrement une embellie entre eux, car une fois mise en place, il était impossible de recréer ce genre de relation avec un autre partenaire. Ce qui, compte tenu des implications, était nettement plus gênant pour le Verseau.

     Dohko observait donc le manège de Milo avec espoir. La grande inconnue résidait dans ses réactions à venir. Le prévenir du danger qui menaçait Camus ne servirait à rien. Sa démarche devait être spontanée pour enrayer ce mal. Mais rien n’empêchait qu’il l’aiguillât dans la bonne direction.

     Fort de sa décision, le Chinois attendit le début de la soirée pour appliquer son plan. Il avait passé la fin de l’après-midi auprès de Shion, et il ne redescendit chez lui qu’après s’être assuré d’un rapide balayage de cosmos de la présence du Scorpion dans son logis. Ralentissant sa marche aux abords de sa Maison, il stationna carrément à l’arrière de celle-ci, comme si un élément important lui interdisait de progresser plus avant. Les chevaliers d’Ors avaient pris l’habitude de circuler sans s’astreindre à une demande de passage de manière formelle, mais les arrêts prolongés sans l’accord du propriétaire demeuraient l’exception. Comme il l’espérait, au bout de quelques minutes, Milo fit une apparition étonnée.

     Assis sur un imposant bloc de marbre oublié en marge de l’escalier par des ouvriers d’une autre époque, la Balance laissa venir le Grec jusqu’à lui en conservant les yeux obstinément rivés sur la façade du onzième temple. Le Scorpion s’immobilisa à ses côtés. Suivant le regard du Chinois, il releva la tête et fixa à son tour la lointaine bâtisse blanche.

     « Tu l’espionnes ? demanda-t-il sans réelle surprise.

     — Non, répondit Dohko, sans cesser de fixer la bâtisse blanche. Je m’assure simplement que tout se passe bien. »

     L’infime différence arracha un sourire à Milo.

     « Tu me surprends, constata-t-il. De nous tous, je n’aurais pas parié sur toi pour t’inquiéter pour lui. »

     Ce fut au tour de la Balance d’être étonné. Tournant la tête vers son jeune pair, il le dévisagea en cherchant inutilement à le deviner.

     « Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, en conservant un détachement propice aux confidences.

     — À cause de ta réaction lorsque tu as appris pour Camus et pour moi. Tu semblais encore plus contrarié qu’Aiolia.

     — Ah, j’avais oublié ce détail, accusa le chinois avec un sourire. Mon attitude t’aurait-elle blessé ?

     — Un peu », avoua le Scorpion en accrochant son regard.

     Milo avait accepté d’évoquer Camus sans se braquer. Il lui devait de répondre honnêtement à sa question muette.

     « Je reconnais avoir mal réagi, admit-il. Comme beaucoup, je savais que tu étais très lié avec le Verseau, mais je ne m’attendais pas à ce que vous ayez dépassé le stade de la forte amitié.

     — Et ça ne te perturbe plus ?

     — Ça ne m’a jamais perturbé dans le véritable sens du terme. Peut-être un peu agacé, en songeant que quelque part vous outrepassiez les interdits tacites d’Athéna. Mais je me suis surtout fait rattraper par un ancien souvenir, poursuivit-il après une brève hésitation. Une vieille épine dans le cœur. Un peu à la manière d’Aiolia d’après ce qu’il a bien voulu me confier depuis sa réconciliation avec la Vierge. »

     Touché par cette marque de confiance, le Scorpion inclina simplement un peu la tête pour l’inciter à poursuivre.

     « Il y a de nombreuses années, j’aimais une femme, reprit Dohko, avec une certaine nostalgie. J’avais déjà eu plusieurs aventures, mais avec elle, je sentais que ce serait unique. Elle me semblait « la » bonne personne. Celle avec laquelle on a envie de partager une vie, pour qui on se sent prêt à sacrifier son égoïsme afin de bâtir quelque chose à deux, et auprès de qui on n’aura pas peur de vieillir. »

     Son énumération ternit le regard du Grec d’un voile indéfinissable.

     « Et que s’est-il passé ? se reprit Milo, en l’interrogeant un peu trop vivement.

     — Elle m’a dédaignée au profit d’une de ses consœurs.

     — Oh, je suis désolé, fut tout ce que le Scorpion trouva à répondre.

     — Il ne faut pas. C’était une histoire condamnée à l’avance. Je reconnais lui en avoir longtemps voulu, et à cause de cela j’ai tendance à me distancier des couples non mixtes. Hommes ou femmes. J’évite ainsi de ressasser ce que j’ai raté. Mon jugement immédiat en la matière a toujours tendance à être faussé. Salina était une femme magnifique, et j’avoue que j’ai été assez frustré de l’imaginer dans les bras d’une autre. La jalousie et le dépit peuvent déformer l’idée d’un acte naturel entre deux personnes éprises. C’est pourquoi j’ai eu ce recul en apprenant pour vous deux. Disons que cela m’a désagréablement ramené des années en arrière.

     — C’est surprenant. Shiryu nous a pourtant vanté ta sagesse incommensurable, se moqua gentiment le Grec, amusé par l’aveu un peu contradictoire d’un des plus avisés d’entre eux.

     — La sagesse n’immunise pas contre toutes les stupidités, répondit Dohko, sans se fâcher de son irrévérence. Mais concernant ce que tu as vécu avec Camus, j’ai pris le temps de réfléchir. Et je me suis rappelé que l’amour véritable ne se limite pas à une simple histoire de sexe. Sache que je pèse mes mots en disant ça. »

     Comme il le craignait, Milo garda le silence, tandis que son expression détendue cédait la place à une gravité un peu dure.

     « Tu l’as aimé », insista-t-il, employant délibérément le passé.

     À nouveau, le Scorpion tourna son attention vers le sommet de la colline. Il muselait volontairement ses émotions, mais Dohko eut le plaisir de l’entendre lui répondre.

     « Infiniment. »

     Sa répartie n’avait été qu’un murmure. La Balance y avait pourtant décelé une somme d’interrogations encore en suspens qui laissait un espoir.

     « Alors tu devrais au moins t’assurer que tout se passe bien avec Zoltan, lui conseilla-t-il. Parce que ne suis pas sûr que le quotidien du onzième temple soit totalement idyllique. Même si camus soutient le contraire, Shion a des doutes, et moi aussi.

     — Vous pensez qu’ils nous mentent ? demanda Milo d’un ton neutre alors que son cœur manquait un raté.

     — Si Camus le fait, c’est vraisemblablement sous la contrainte. Quant à Zoltan… disons que nous émettons des réserves sur la fiabilité du personnage. Tu es bien placé pour connaître son côté manipulateur.

     — Ce salopard fait tout pour m’éviter », répliqua Milo, en soupirant intérieurement.

     Il se sentait pourtant soulagé d’un poids. Si le Grand Pope et la Balance soupçonnaient Camus de mensonge, au moins ce n’était pas de malveillance. Peut-être avait-il tort de le suspecter du pire des maux. Sauf si le Verseau avait réellement manipulé tout le monde. À cette pensée, il se rembrunit aussitôt.

     « Laisse-lui tout de même le bénéfice du doute », répondit Dohko, sans s’apercevoir de son malaise.

     Interpellé par la teneur de ce sous-entendu, le Grec se figea un instant, avant de comprendre que le Chinois parlait de Zoltan. Il en fallait peu pour éveiller l’intérêt de la Balance, et redoutant d’avoir suscité sa curiosité, il jeta un regard en coin à son homologue. Mais l’attention de celui-ci avait été détournée par le passage d’un serviteur, et il n’avait pas pris garde à son trouble.

     « Pour savoir si nous avons tort, le mieux serait encore que tu parles à Camus, poursuivit Dohko, en reportant les yeux sur lui. Il n’accorde pas facilement sa confiance, et depuis son retour il est encore plus hermétique qu’auparavant. Je suis conscient de te placer dans une situation délicate, mais le dédain du Verseau pour les conventions sociales ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix. De plus tu restes certainement celui qui le connaît le mieux.

     — Oui, je sais », grommela Milo.

     Murée derrière son visage inexpressif, la somme de ses interrogations revenait à la charge pour le perturber. Son esprit oscillait entre le désir de se rassurer, la volonté d’élucider un mystère et la crainte de découvrir une face cachée terriblement dérangeante au Français. Il parvint néanmoins à ajouter d’un ton faussement indifférent.

     « Mais pour cela, encore faudrait-il que Camus se laisse approcher. »

     Étonné, le Chinois se tourna franchement vers lui.

     « Depuis quand as-tu peur de lui ?

     — Je n’ai pas peur de lui, s’agaça-t-il. Mais je refuse de le blesser davantage que je ne l’ai déjà fait. »

     « _À moins qu’il ne m’en donne toutes les raisons_ », acheva-t-il intérieurement.

     « Entre la possibilité de le contrarier et la menace de le laisser se débattre seul entre les mains de Zoltan, où est le risque à ton avis ? répliqua Dohko, bien loin de suspecter la noirceur de ses réflexions.

     — J’essayerai.

     — Bien. »

     Satisfait, le chinois se releva pour poursuivre son chemin. S’asseyant à sa place sur le large bloc de marbre, Milo attendit que le dernier petit halo de lumière s’éteignît au onzième temple avant de rentrer. À présent, le ciel s’étoilait à son maximum. Une pensée triste lui rappela combien il aimait lire le firmament aux côtés de Camus, lorsque la nuit les réunissait, et parfois, quand la certitude de ne pas être dérangés armait le Verseau d’audace, la façon totalement irrésistible dont il se rapprochait de lui pour réchauffer ses sens sous leur scintillement complice.


	22. Réconciliations en cascade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÈDENT (Les découvertes dérangeantes du Scorpion) : Aiolia présente ses excuses à Milo et en profite pour essayer de mieux cerner la vie sentimentale de ce dernier. Angelo se glisse dans leur conversation pour amener le sujet « Zoltan » sur le tapis. De manière détournée, il conseille à Milo de s’en méfier s’il tient toujours à Camus. Soucieux d’éviter l’ire du chatouilleux Scorpion, Aiolia oriente la discussion sur Sergueï, le nouvel apprenti du Cancer. Celui-ci leur révèle alors que l’enfant semble posséder le don étonnant de générer du froid. Ils se séparent en s’interrogeant tous les trois sur cette invraisemblance Resté seul, Milo est pris d’un accès rage. Il ne voit que deux explications possibles au phénomène concernant Sergueï, dont l’une sous-entend que Camus a brisé un des interdits du Sanctuaire en manipulant tout le monde. Parallèlement Dohko provoque une rencontre pour l’inciter à se rapprocher du Verseau.

*****************************  
**CHAPITRE 22 : RÉCONCILIATIONS EN CASCADE**

     Aiolia rentra chez lui avec le sentiment réconfortant du devoir accompli. Plus qu’un devoir, c’était l’amitié pleine et entière du huitième gardien qu’il venait de recouvrer. Et cela le soulageait. Il savait depuis le départ que sa réaction circonstanciée avait été injuste. Mais ce n’était que suite aux explications via cosmos interposé avec Shaka et Shura, qu’il en mesurait la stupidité.

     Les tracas de Milo durant les mois passés ne lui avaient pas échappé. Bien que fournissant un travail moins acharné que certains, il n’avait pas lésiné pour l’aider à chercher Camus. L’annonce du retour du Verseau avait contenté le Lion à double titre. Le dernier Or perdu était revenu saint et sauf, et son ami d’enfance allait enfin sourire à nouveau. Du moins, l’espérait-il.

     Certes, le retour du Français appelait encore une petite mise au point, qui entérinerait la séparation entre les deux amants, ou amorcerait leur réconciliation. Peu lui importait en fait. Lui, tout ce qu’il désirait, c’était retrouver le Milo d’avant. Celui qui n’hésitait pas à entamer une conversation avec la plupart d’entre eux, qui n’était jamais à court d’idées pour les distraire lorsque le poids de leur charge devenait difficile à porter, qui connaissait les mots pour rassurer ses amis quand le moral de ceux-ci flanchait.

     À bien y réfléchir, ce Milo-là s’était fait de plus en plus rare au fil des années et du temps qu’il accordait au Verseau lorsque celui-ci posait les pieds sur l'île. Comment avaient-ils pu être tous aussi aveugles pour ne rien deviner ? La durabilité du deuil de Milo pour Camus après la bataille du Sanctuaire aurait dû les alerter. Et s’il se penchait sérieusement sur la question, depuis leur retour la vie, c’était encore pire. Mais comment le Scorpion avait-il pu en arriver là ?

     Aiolia n’aimait pas s’appesantir sur la surprenante conduite du Grec dans la colonne d’airain. Avant de disparaître avec Aioros pour un ailleurs mystérieux, il avait été aux premières loges. Et la détresse de Camus l’avait remuée malgré le peu de sympathie qu’il éprouvait pour ce dernier. Il n’avait jamais compris comment Milo avait pu faire preuve d’une telle cruauté à ce moment-là. Qui plus est, à l’encontre de la personne qui jusque-là semblait pour lui la plus chère au monde.

     Aujourd’hui, il venait de retrouver un ami, et il en était heureux. Mais si pour la tranquillité d’esprit de celui-ci il fallait espérer qu’il se réconciliât avec le Verseau, alors il le souhaitait. Les sous-entendus d’Angelo le laissaient dubitatif. Si cela était possible, il veillerait à faciliter l’amorce d’une explication entre les deux anciens amants. Cependant, connaissant, ou plutôt ne connaissant pas Camus, il était incapable de pronostiquer sur l’avenir. À moins que le Scorpion ne décidât de rapidement céder aux charmes persans de Djamila. Quel que soit son choix, il aiderait Milo.

     Fort de ses résolutions, il rentra chez lui de fort bonne humeur. Marine était en mission à l’extérieur depuis deux jours. Il mesura le vide que représentait son absence, au regret de ne pouvoir partager avec elle sa satisfaction. Finalement, Aldébaran avait raison. Rien ne valait le bonheur domestique. Raison de plus pour qu’il agît pour favoriser celui de Milo.

     D’un pas décidé, il se dirigea directement vers le meuble où il conservait ses alcools pour s’offrir un petit verre d’ouzo. Le matin, il était du genre à préférer le café, mais midi sonnerait bientôt, et là, il ressentait le besoin de fêter quelque chose.

     « Tu m’en offres un ? »

     La voix chaude et tranquille qui s’éleva derrière lui le fit sursauter. Vivement il se retourna en manquant renverser une partie de son verre plein. Il se sentait si radieux, qu’il en avait abaissé sa garde. Et Aioros en avait profité en toute impunité pour le surprendre. Retrouvant son flegme, il remplit un second verre pour le tendre à son frère avec un sourire.

     « Il y a longtemps que tu es rentré ? »

     Ponctuant sa question d’un signe de tête, il invita le Sagittaire à le suivre dans le jardin pour profiter du soleil d’octobre.

     « Dans la nuit, répondit ce dernier. J’ai cru que cette mission n’en finirait jamais. Les diplomates savent très bien laisser les autres s’enliser pour gagner du temps lorsque quelque chose les gêne. »

     Il se lamentait avec un faux air de martyr qui arracha un rire au Lion. Shion l’avait envoyé en observateur pour participer à une réunion secrète entre de hauts dirigeants politiques. Elle portait sur le déploiement préventif de troupes afin de stopper un conflit larvé, et il avait pu suivre les débats sans trop de difficultés.

     Cette mission avait durée plus que prévue, et bien trop pour son manque d’expérience en la matière. Il était parti le lendemain du retour de Camus. Habituellement, c’était le Verseau qui se chargeait de ce genre d’ambassade. La sanction d’Hadès, rendant l’indisponibilité de ce dernier chronique, le Grand Pope lui avait attribué son rôle. Une manière comme une autre de propulser Aioros dans le monde tordu des adultes. Heureusement pour lui, il ne s’agissait que d’établir un compte-rendu critique, et il s’en était tiré avec les honneurs.

     De retour au Sanctuaire, il était plus que jamais décidé à mettre à plat ses propres dissensions avec le Lion. S’asseyant sur un banc de pierre, il entra directement dans le vif du sujet.

     « J’ai appris que tu fréquentais à nouveau le temple de la Vierge ? demanda-t-il d’un air détaché.

     — On dirait que les nouvelles vont vite, constata laconiquement son ; frère en sirotant son verre.

     — J’ai croisé Aldébaran un peu plus tôt. C’est lui qui m’en a parlé.

     — J’aurais dû m’en douter. Il devrait se méfier. À force de vouloir ramener l’harmonie entre nous, il va finir par se transformer en véritable commère. »

     Il n’y avait aucune méchanceté derrière les paroles de son cadet. Il paraissait très détendu, et Aioros décida de se lancer plus ouvertement.

     « On ferait peut-être bien de suivre son exemple.

     — En bavassant de tout et de rien sur tout le monde ? s’étonna Aiolia, plus coutumier de la réserve bienveillante de son aîné.

     — Mais non idiot. En acceptant simplement de parler de ce qui nous gêne, nous. »

     Assis à ses côtés, le Lion interrompit sa dégustation pour capter son regard.

      « Tu penses à quoi exactement, là ? demanda-t-il avec une once de méfiance défensive.

      — Que depuis notre retour, tu m’évites. Et je crois savoir pourquoi. »

     Le regard vert perdit de sa décontraction. Sans surprise, le Sagittaire y vit poindre un certain malaise. Durant quelques instants, Aiolia ne dit rien. Oscillant entre la curiosité et la crainte de se heurter à une vérité qu’il avait toujours refusée, il incita néanmoins son aîné à poursuivre :

     « Ah, je vois. Et je t’éviterais pour quoi, à ton avis ? »

     L’avancée de son cadet était prudente, mais au moins il ne se défilait pas. Pour Aioros l’ouverture était encourageante. Inspirant un grand coup, il se lança :

     « Tu as surpris ce qui s’est passé entre Saga et moi peu avant ma disparition, n’est-ce pas ? »

     Le silence s’installa de nouveau. Bien plus long que le précédent. Décidé à conserver un air naturel, le Sagittaire termina son verre sans quitter son frère des yeux.

     « Avoue qu’il y avait de quoi se poser des questions, répondit enfin le plus jeune dans un soupir. Surtout lorsque j’ai compris qui avait ordonné ton assassinat. Là, ça devenait purement surréaliste pour moi.

     — Je m’en doute, concéda Aioros, avec un détachement qu’il était loin de posséder intérieurement. Mais Saga avait alors deux visages. Et quand tu nous as surpris, je m’adressais au meilleur d’entre eux.

     — Ce qui peut expliquer que tu ne lui en veuilles pas plus que ça maintenant, admit le Lion avec une certaine dureté. Mais ce n’est pas plus clair concernant votre activité. Vous faisiez quoi exactement ? »

      Le temps ne paraissait pas avoir adouci ce souvenir pour Aiolia, et le Sagittaire demanda en camouflant son amusement :

     « Qu’as-tu vu précisément ?

     — J’ai vu que vous vous rouliez une pelle ! asséna son cadet, en manifestant plus de colère qu’il n’en ressentait réellement. Et là désolé, mais ça coince. Alors forcément, lorsque j’ai su pour Camus et Milo. Ajoute à ça la pseudo trahison de Shaka. J’ai cru à une épidémie. »

     Aioros retint un sourire. L’expression de son frère était grave, et trahissait une incompréhension totale. Mais il essayait de faire de l’humour et sa tentative visait à désamorcer la tension qui depuis son retour s’instaurait régulièrement entre eux. Il se doutait que pour l’enfant qu’était Aiolia à l’époque, la question avait dû être embarrassante. Et plus encore, quand ce dernier avait découvert la vérité concernant Saga. Il n’avait malheureusement pas eu le temps de lui donner d’explications avant de mourir.

     « Alors, rassure-toi, commença-t-il d’un ton à la fois sérieux et complice. Ce n’est pas du tout ce que tu crois. Il n’y a jamais rien eu d’autre entre Saga et moi que de l’amitié.

     — Ouaif, persifla le Lion, c’est toujours ce qu’on dit dans ces cas-là.

    — Mais là je t’assure que Saga n’a rien fait d’autre que de me rendre service.

     — Te rendre service ? Là, il va vraiment falloir que tu m’affranchisses.

     — J’avais besoin d’apprendre certaines choses », répondit le Sagittaire sans se troubler.

     Visiblement gêné, son cadet marmonna en posant son verre vide sur le rebord de la fenêtre derrière lui :

     « Tu m’en diras tant.

      Décidé à crever l’abcès, Aioros demanda alors à son frère en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens :

     « Tu te souviens de Zara ?

     — La petite lingère du palais avec des yeux pourpres et de longs cheveux carmin ? Vaguement, pourquoi ?

     — Parce que c’est la première fille avec laquelle j’ai eu envie de m’engager », répondit avec pudeur le Sagittaire

     « _Et la seule_ », pensa-t-il tristement, un pincement au cœur pour la brièveté de son condensé d’existence.

     Devant lui, son cadet peinait visiblement à faire le lien avec Saga.

    « Et alors ? l’interrogea celui-ci, en plissant un front toujours suspicieux.

     — Alors, à l’époque la demoiselle avait deux ans de plus que moi, et certainement plus d’expérience.

     — Plus d’expérience, répéta bêtement Aiolia, en ouvrant de grands yeux. Donc tu es allé voir Saga pour… Non, tu ne lui as tout de même pas demandé de t’apprendre à rouler un patin ?

     — Si. Parce que Saga était mon ami, que nous étions proches, que je savais qu’il ne se moquerait pas de moi comme tu es en train de le faire en ce moment, et que franchement, je me voyais mal demander ça à quelqu’un d’autre. »

     C’était à mourir de rire, et délivré du poids qui l’étouffait auparavant, Aiolia ne retint pas son hilarité. Comment le charismatique Sagittaire avait-il pu avoir une idée aussi saugrenue. Personnellement, il se serait plutôt tourné vers une fille pour obtenir le même résultat. Et Saga avait accepté de se plier au jeu ? Rétroactivement, il trouvait cela ridicule, mais pour le coup, l’ancien Grand Pope lui redevenait presque sympathique.

     Tout un florilège d’émotions s'exprimait dans le rire du Lion, et Aioros l’observa d’un air indulgent. Il passait peut-être pour un idiot, mais au moins son frère ne semblait plus fâché.

     « Excuse-moi, mais là, c’est trop, se reprit Aiolia, entre deux hoquets de rire. Et puis franchement, tu pensais que Saga avait vraiment de l’expérience ? Parce que je te rappelle que vous avez le même âge. Et qu’à ce moment-là, vous étiez plutôt jeunes.

     — Je n’en sais fichtrement rien s’il avait ou non de l’expérience, se défendit le Sagittaire. À l’époque il passait pour être le plus accompli d’entre nous. Il m’a semblé évident qu’en la matière il pourrait m’aider. Si je le lui ai demandé, c’était qu’à mes yeux, avec lui, ça ne portait pas à conséquence. Je ne pensais pas que tu te dissimulais dans les coins et que tu allais tout interpréter de travers. Et puis, c’était mon ami. »

     Ces derniers mots rendirent tout son sérieux au Lion.

     « Bon sang, Aioros, tu l’as embrassé alors qu’il a décidé ta mort quelques jours après. Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse quand j’ai découvert plus tard qu’il était l’instigateur de ton assassinat ?

     — Je suis sincèrement désolé Aiolia. »

     Le Lion secoua la crinière de ses boucles châtaines avec violence, mais ce fut d’un ton empli de regret qu’il répondit :

     « Ce n’est pas toi qui as à l’être. J’aurais dû avoir le courage de te poser la question dès que nous nous sommes retrouvés. »

     Touché par l’effort de son frère, le Sagittaire posa une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter avec tendresse.

     « Tu m’as écouté, tu ne me juges pas et tu sembles m’avoir compris. Je n’en attendais pas autant pour une reprise de dialogue entre nous. Merci, Aiolia. »

     Plus ému qu’il voulait le montrer, le Lion décida qu’il était temps d’enterrer les derniers reliquats de sa rancune. S’il était parvenu à absoudre Shura, il n’y avait pas de raison pour qu’il tînt encore rigueur à Saga.

     « Tu sais Aioros, il y a quelqu’un d’autre avec qui tu devrais évoquer ces vieux souvenirs, insinua-t-il, sans que ces mots ne lui arrachent la bouche.

     — Saga ?

     — Oui, Saga. Si tu as pu lui pardonner, je ne suis pas sûr qu’il suive le même chemin avec lui-même. Il se ronge littéralement de culpabilité. Kanon s’inquiète énormément. »

     Aioros retint un soupir intérieur. Il n’ignorait rien des difficultés du Gémeau, et elles le préoccupaient. Mais depuis leur résurrection, un peu lâchement, il n’arrêtait pas de se trouver des excuses pour ne pas rencontrer son ancien ami en privé. En le poussant à agir avec Saga comme il venait de le faire avec lui, Aiolia ne faisait que le guider sur la voie de la sagesse.

     Dans un sens, que ce fût son frère qui lui ouvrît à son tour les yeux semblait un juste retour des choses. Et il réalisa que le gamin dont il se souvenait, généreux et parfois maladroit dans ses propos, avait définitivement cédé la place à un homme honnête et courageux.

     « Tu as mûri Aiolia, constata-t-il, sans cacher sa fierté. Et je suis heureux d’être ton frère. »

     Satisfait de renouer une amitié fraternelle, Aioros s’attarda volontiers au cinquième temple quand Aiolia l’invita à partager son déjeuner. Le repas fut gai et les deux frères échangèrent encore de nombreux souvenirs. Enfin, le Sagittaire prit congé en proposant à son cadet de l’accompagner lors de sa prochaine sortie sur Athènes. Il franchissait le seuil de la porte, quand Aiolia l’interpella :

     « Aioros, une dernière chose. »

     L’expression espiègle, le Lion attendit que son frère se retournât avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment :

     « Ce baiser, il était comment ? »

     Un grognement d’agacement complice lui répondit, et Aiolia partit d’un nouveau rire. Une chose était au moins sûre, il ne verrait plus du tout Saga sous le même angle.

\-----------------------------------------------

     Aioros quitta le cinquième temple avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli, et la joie d’avoir ramené un peu de sérénité dans l'existence de son frère. Il avait la certitude que ce dernier venait d’en terminer avec une partie des fantômes de son passé. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu’il en était de même pour lui, mais une fois seul dans le grand escalier, il perdit progressivement son doux sourire. Les paroles d’Aiolia concernant Saga monopolisaient son esprit. Il n’y avait aucune gloire dans la manière dont il se tenait à distance du chevalier des Gémeaux. Ou plutôt, dans la façon dont il ignorait l’embarras évident de celui-ci lorsque la vie du Sanctuaire les rapprochait.

     Shion les avait tous réunis plusieurs fois, principalement pour débattre de l’avancée des recherches concernant le Verseau quand celui-ci était toujours porté disparu. Lors de ces rencontres, il aurait fallu être aveugle ou totalement idiot, pour ne pas s’apercevoir que Saga s’ingéniait systématiquement à s’éloigner de lui et s’installait afin de le voir le moins possible. À bien y réfléchir, mis à part avec Kanon et Shion, le Grec se sentait visiblement mal à l’aise avec tout le monde. Et apparemment, il redoutait plus particulièrement de se confronter avec lui ou Mü.

     Contrairement au Bélier, qui bien que de façon moins appuyée continuait à le battre froid, Aioros n’avait pourtant jamais eu une parole ou un geste déplacé à son encontre. Mais il n’avait jamais tenté non plus de se rapprocher de lui. Pas une fois il ne l’avait interpellé à la fin d’une réunion, pour essayer de lui arracher d’autres mots que ceux dictés par leur séance de travail. À croire que Saga était devenu un robot qui n’ouvrait plus la bouche que pour des questions de procédures.

     À la décharge du Gémeau, il devait admettre que rien dans sa propre manière de se comporter ne manifestait qu’il l’avait absous. Il évitait même systématiquement de s’attarder au troisième temple plus que de besoin, se contentant de régler rapidement les détails qui l’amenaient parfois à fréquenter le petit comité du quartier général anti-Hadès. Et pourtant, il ne lui gardait pas rancune et ils avaient précédemment été les meilleurs amis du monde.

     Étrangement, Aioros se sentait plus à l’aise avec Shura. Peut-être parce que celui-ci n’avait fait qu’obéir à des ordres dont il aurait fort bien pu être la victime en cas de refus. Aiolia venait d’ailleurs de lui révéler par quels tourments était passé l’Espagnol, quand il avait véritablement pris conscience de l’usurpation de chevalier des Gémaux. Son frère ne lui avait rien caché, ce dont il lui savait gré. Cela allait l’aider à établir une prise de contact plus directe. Car, si le Sagittaire avait autrefois fréquenté le Capricorne, leur relation n’avait rien de commun avec celle qu’il entretenait avec Saga, et par contrecoup, son jumeau de l’ombre : Kanon.

      Shura était plus jeune qu’eux trois, mais à l’époque, il était déjà suffisamment âgé pour suivre son maître qui l’entraînait une grande partie de l’année à l’extérieur du Sanctuaire. Il le voyait donc peu, et l’Espagnol était d’autre part pétri d’un tel sérieux lorsqu’il revenait sur l’île, que son aura d’enfant sage l’excluait d’office des coups tordus imaginés par ses petits camarades. Des farces ou des expéditions interdites souvent menées par Milo, secondé à son immense désespoir par son frère Aiolia, et qui l’obligeait régulièrement à intervenir en compagnie du Gémeau.

     Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres à ces souvenirs. Avec le recul, ce passé, tissé de lourdes responsabilités, représentait une période bénie. Une sorte de calme avant la tempête, où sous l’égide de Shion, il collaborait à la bonne marche du Domaine Sacré en compagnie de Saga. Kanon était également présent. Son existence, tenue en partie secrète, forçait ce dernier à vivre dans l’ombre. Mais comme beaucoup, Aioros avait découvert la vérité sur cette gémellité concurrentielle avant même que son statut de chevalier d’Or ne lui permît d’obtenir cette information.

      Il appréciait Kanon, tout en étant parfaitement conscient de la précarité de sa situation. Pensant apaiser sa solitude et son besoin de reconnaissance, il n’avait jamais hésité à utiliser ses compétences pour résoudre un problème. Il l’avait aussi souvent encouragé à s’investir davantage aux côtés de son frère, même si son implication devait demeurer voilée.

     Les jumeaux le fascinaient par la force de leur caractère et la dissemblance de leur manière d’agir. Saga se basait sur son intelligence analytique pour progresser, tandis que Kanon exploitait au maximum les intuitions de son instinct pour dépasser un obstacle. Mais des deux, c’était bien de Saga dont Aioros s’était toujours senti le plus proche. La fougue de Kanon lui semblait trop indisciplinée.

     Les derniers temps, juste avant qu’un vent de folie ne s’installât au Sanctuaire, il avait pourtant ressenti un changement insidieux se glisser au sein de leur trinôme. Saga conservait parfois une distance inhabituelle vis-à-vis de Kanon, alors que celui-ci rageait visiblement dans son coin. Cela n’affectait pas vraiment les rapports que les deux frères entretenaient avec lui-même. C’était essentiellement un problème qui interférait entre eux, comme si une chape de malveillance indéfinissable s’était abattue sur le troisième temple.

     Aioros avait beau eu essayer d’en discuter avec l’un ou l’autre, il s’était heurté à un mur de silence inaccoutumé. La crise perdurant, ce qu’il avait d’abord pris pour une fâcherie fraternelle avait fini par l’inquiéter, et il avait décidé de s’en ouvrir à Shion. Ce choix était intervenu quelques heures avant que le Grand Pope ne le convoquât en compagnie de Saga pour parler de sa succession. La suite des évènements lui avait malheureusement coupé l’herbe sous le pied.

     Interrompant son ascension, le Sagittaire se retourna pour laisser glisser un regard désolé sur la troisième Maison, que la distance transformait en temple miniature en contrebas. Le Gémeau était devenu si fuyant depuis son retour, qu’Aioros se rendait compte qu’il n’était pas certain qu’il réussît à le convaincre de s’isoler avec lui pour entamer une conversation sérieuse. Et pourtant, cette discussion, il allait bien falloir qu’ils l’aient.

     Quant à Shura, bien qu’ils fussent proches voisins, il devrait aussi forcer le destin. De manière plus ou moins inconsciente, ils évitaient également de se retrouver seuls ensemble avec un art consommé. Aioros avait cependant perçu l’envie de Shura de l’aborder en privé, mais son propre manque d’empressement à réagir à cette timide avance semblait paralyser l’Espagnol. Ou plutôt, lui donner l’idée fausse qu’il lui gardait un brin de rancune à son encontre, excluant toutes relations autres que celles tournant strictement autour de la vie du Sanctuaire.

     Cette mise à l’écart supposée, Shura faisait mine de l’admettre comme une juste punition, et Aioros se sentit brusquement coupable. Il n’avait que trop attendu lui-même. Saga avait besoin d’aide, et Shura d’une réponse claire. Soupesant la difficulté des deux conversations qui se profilaient, il décida d’intervenir en fonction de celle qui lui paraissait la plus facile à gérer, et il opta pour rencontrer Shura en premier.

     La Sanction d’Hadès condamnant le Capricorne à l’immobilisme, le Sagittaire savait que celui-ci avait rapidement cherché un travail annexe à ses fonctions de chevalier. À l’instar d’Angelo, il semblait mal accepter de végéter dans le désoeuvrement. À travers les confidences d’Aiolia, il se doutait que ses préoccupations pour Shaka avaient dû un temps obnubiler son esprit, et il trouvait tout à son honneur de n’avoir pas hésité à s'occuper de l'organisation des dépôts d’armes et autres équipements militaires des gardes et des soldats. À cette heure, Shura devait d’ailleurs être dans le grand bâtiment tenant lieu d’entrepôts près des dortoirs.

     Sa décision prise, Aioros obliqua sur la droite, pour dévaler le sentier caillouteux qui allait l’y mener d’une traite. La zone qu’il rejoignait était beaucoup plus active que celle des Douze temples. Elle gravitait autour du monde des anonymes, sans lesquels la vie ordinaire aurait été impossible.

     En le voyant s’engager sur cet itinéraire, beaucoup le saluaient et tous s’écartaient sur son passage. Aioros se savait aimé, mais il n’en ressentait aucun orgueil. Il utilisait simplement ce baromètre avec curiosité, toujours étonné lorsqu’il mesurait l’aulne de sa popularité. Tous les Ors bénéficiaient de la même déférence, mais tous n’étaient pas accueillis de manière aussi chaleureuse. S’il en jugeait par les visages souriants qu’il croisait, il se plaçait parmi les premiers dans le cœur du menu peuple du Sanctuaire.

    Bifurquant à gauche de la grand-rue, il aperçut enfin le Capricorne. Celui-ci discutait avec plusieurs serviteurs sous un vaste hangar constitué d’un seul toit posé sur quatre pylônes en bois. Accoté à l’entrepôt principal, l’endroit était envahi de caisse de grandes tailles dont Shura agençait apparemment le déménagement. Le Sagittaire attendit que son homologue en ait terminé avec ses subordonnés avant de s’avancer.

     L’Espagnol le salua de façon naturelle, mais il parut un peu déconcerté lorsqu’il comprit que rien d’officiel ne justifiait sa présence. Devinant que la démarche du Grec était d’ordre privé, il invita celui-ci à le suivre dans un renfoncement, à l’écart des va-et-vient où ils seraient plus à l’aise pour parler.

     « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? demanda-t-il sans plus cacher son étonnement.

     — Rien. En fait, je venais m’excuser, répondit Aioros, en s’immobilisant en face de lui.

     — T’excuser ? Mais je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi, répliqua un peu trop vivement le Capricorne, visiblement troublé par cette surprenante entrée en matière.

     — De t’avoir laissé suspecter que je pouvais t’en vouloir.

     — Tu en aurais pourtant toutes les raisons, objecta Shura, après quelques longues secondes de silence.

     — Non, tu n’étais encore qu’un enfant. Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu as dû être facile à manipuler. Les temps étaient troublés, et de toute manière, Saga ne t’aurait pas laissé le choix. »

     Un lourd silence retomba. Les paroles du Sagittaire résonnaient comme une évidence pour le Capricorne. Ces arguments, il se les était répétés cent fois depuis son retour. Malgré tout, il refusait de se voiler la face. Certes, quand Saga lui avait donné cet ordre de mission, il était jeune, inexpérimenté et les raisons condamnant Aioros lui avaient été présentées de telle façon que son élimination paraissait nécessaire. Mais il aurait dû réagir, comprendre que Shion n’aurait jamais réclamé la tête d’un de ses chevaliers d’Or.

     Si la vérité sur l’instigateur de ce complot l’avait tant secoué quand il avait découvert l’imposture de Saga, c’était que dès le départ il avait eu des doutes. Oh, infimes et impossibles à relier avec des faits concrets, mais des doutes tout de même. Il s’était laissé manipuler parce qu’il n’avait eu ni la force ni la volonté de résister. Un des premiers objectifs de Shaka avait été de l’amener à le reconnaître. La prise de conscience s’était avérée difficile, mais salutaire, et depuis, il ne se mentait plus à lui-même.

     Déterminé à exprimer l’entièreté de ses remords, il ouvrit alors son esprit par le biais de son cosmos, pour permettre à Aioros de s'imprégner de son débat intérieur. Il y avait si longtemps qu’il attendait ce moment, l’espérant et le redoutant tout autant. À présent, il s’en remettait librement au jugement du Sagittaire. Après tout, ce n’était que justice qu’il découvrît ses sentiments concernant cette affaire. Ce n’était qu’une bien petite compensation par rapport au mal dont il s’était rendu coupable.

     Un peu anxieux, il guetta sa réaction. Si le Grec décidait de le punir en lui infligeant une de ses attaques puissantes, il ne se défendrait pas. Mais au lieu de cela, Aioros plaqua ses deux mains sur le haut de ses bras d’un geste à la fois ferme et doux, avant de planter avec autorité son regard dans le sien. À son tour, celui-ci lui permit d’accéder à une part de son esprit. Bouleversé, Shura ressentit l’expression du pardon plein et entier qui lui était donné.

     Les deux hommes se séparèrent un moment plus tard, après une longue discussion. Mettant à plat l’incontournable passé et tentant d’appréhender l’avenir, ils étaient tombés d’accord sur la promesse de demeurer unis, quoiqu’il advînt lorsque sonnerait l’heure de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Hadès.

\----------------------------------------------------

     Cette inconfortable question réglée, Aioros pris le chemin du retour le cœur plus léger. Si tout allait bien, dès ce soir-là, il aurait définitivement déblayé les gravats de son encombrant vécu. Il lui restait néanmoins la démarche la plus difficile à effectuer. Et tandis qu’il s’approchait du temple des Gémeaux, il ralentit quelque peu son pas.

     Ce n’était pas tant d’affronter Saga qui l’ennuyait, mais de ne pas trouver les mots justes pour s’expliquer. Avec Shura, cela avait été aisé. Le Capricorne avait fait le plus gros du travail lui-même. Mais actuellement, le Gémeau était loin de posséder l’équilibre psychologique propre à ce genre d’introspection impartiale. Et puis surtout, il entretenait auparavant avec lui des rapports autrement plus intimes qu’avec l’Espagnol. N’était-il pas encore trop tôt pour toucher à la plaie de leur amitié brisée ? Il se déplaçait pour le réconforter, pas pour l’enfoncer.

     De plus en plus hésitant, le Sagittaire allait rebrousser chemin, quand sortant du bâtiment Shun l’aperçut et le héla. Il était trop proche pour faire semblant de ne pas le voir, et il s’avança pour au moins échanger quelques paroles polies. Il apprit ainsi que Hyoga venait de remonter au onzième temple et que Néphélie et Hermia étaient elles aussi retournées dans leurs quartiers. Le moment paraissait propice pour rencontrer Saga, et le Grec ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter. Sans doute alerté par son expression ennuyée, Shun demanda :

     « Tu désires quelque chose en particulier ?

     — Je suis venu voir Saga, répondit-il, en arrêtant enfin sa décision.

     — C’est une très bonne idée, le conforta le Japonais avec un sourire. Mais il va d’abord falloir que tu passes Cerbère. »

     Aioros n’eut pas à s’interroger longtemps sur l’identité de celui qui faisait les frais de la boutade du jeune chevalier Divin. Attiré à l’extérieur par leur conversation, Kanon s’immobilisa sous l’arche de marbre. Sans être suspicieux, le visage de ce dernier reflétait une certaine froideur, et le Sagittaire comprit immédiatement que rencontrer Saga allait s’avérer encore plus compliqué qu’il le craignait. Bien que cordiaux, les rapports qu’il entretenait avec l’ex-Dragon des mers se limitaient au strict minimum depuis le retour de Saga. Qui plus est, il était maintenant de notoriété publique que l’ancien Marina veillait à éviter toutes contrariétés à son jumeau.

     « Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda celui-ci avec méfiance.

     — Je viens parler à ton frère.

     — Hors de question. Il n’est pas en capacité de t’écouter en ce moment.

     — Si je suis ici, c’est justement pour l’aider, pas pour le blesser. »

     Kanon parut hésiter, puis il secoua la tête d’un air inflexible.

     « Excuse-moi, mais il a déjà du mal à aller vers les autres, alors pour qu’il s’entretienne avec toi, c’est encore beaucoup trop tôt. Rentre chez toi Aioros. »

     Étouffant un soupir, le Grec amorçait un mouvement pour s’en retourner, quand une seconde voix grave, si semblable à celle de l’ancien Marina, s’éleva dans l’ombre.

     « Laisse-le passer Kanon », ordonna-t-elle avec calme et autorité.

     À regret, l’interpellé s’écarta, en gratifiant néanmoins le Sagittaire d’un regard de mise en garde clairement menaçant lorsque celui-ci passa à ses côtés.

     L’intérieur du temple se noyait dans une demi-obscurité propice aux déploiements des célèbres labyrinthes du maître des lieux, et Aioros dut attendre quelques instants pour habituer sa vue à la pénombre. Quelques instants qui permirent à la haute silhouette qui se profilait devant lui de disparaître. Ravalant un nouveau soupir, il se dirigea vers l’habitat. Saga ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. Sans compter Kanon qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, et qui le suivait à distance. Tentant d’ignorer cette manœuvre d’intimidation, le Grec pénétra dans le logis des Gémeaux en éprouvant une émotion certaine. Tant de souvenirs se rattachaient à cet endroit…

     Éclairée par une large fenêtre donnant à l’ouest, la pièce principale témoignait des réunions qui s’y tenaient. Une pile de dossiers, des carnets de notes, trois pots à crayons et un livre ancien encombraient toujours la table, tandis qu’une cafetière vide, sans doute oubliée par Hermias, trônait sur un guéridon. Meublée dans un style méditerranéen classique, le reste de la salle s’harmonisait dans un dégradé de couleurs passant du blanc cassé à un orangé soutenu.

     Aioros ne s’attarda pas davantage à détailler l’aspect chaleureux et accueillant de cet intérieur. Il le connaissait depuis fort longtemps. D’un pas déterminé, il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre que Saga avait volontairement laissée entre-ouverte. Au moins, celui-ci acceptait-il de le rencontrer dans un semblant d’intimité. Mais le Sagittaire ne se leurrait pas. Kanon s'opposerait à ce qu’il fermât cette porte et se tiendrait prêt à intervenir au moindre éclat de voix.

     Dans la pièce, les persiennes demeuraient tirées, et seul un mince interstice filtrait la lumière du jour. Assis dans un fauteuil en osier devant la fenêtre, Saga conservait une immobilité silencieuse. L’obscurité empêchait Aioros de distinguer les traits de son visage. Il ne voyait que sa grande et imposante silhouette à la longue chevelure bouclée. Refusant de se laisser impressionner, il renoua avec une familiarité ancienne pour se permettre de pousser les volets.

     Un instant, son regard se perdit sur la perspective découverte. La fenêtre donnait sur une pente rocheuse parsemée d’herbes sèches qui descendait jusqu’à un large surplomb. Envahi de genêts, celui-ci masquait en partie les vestiges d’un vieux temple abandonné. Le paysage était paisible, propice au recueillement.

     « Là, c’est beaucoup mieux, dit-il enfin, en reculant de quelques pas pour se mettre en face du Gémeau. Tu devrais profiter de la douceur du soleil avant l’hiver. »

     Comme il le craignait, son entrée en matière tomba à plat. Saga daigna simplement tourner vers lui un visage vaguement réprobateur.

     « Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir, Aioros ? »

     Il n’y avait aucune hostilité dans sa voix, bien que son regard se teintât d’une curiosité un peu inquiète. Les traits de son beau visage conservaient une indéniable fermeté, mais le Sagittaire y lut aussi une sorte de tristesse qu’il ne lui connaissait pas avant. Son expression reflétait surtout une immense lassitude, qui fit regretter à Aioros de ne pas être venu plus tôt. À force de passer près du Gémeau sans le voir, il ne prenait qu’à cet instant pleinement conscience de la gravité du problème.

     « Parce que tu vis comme un ermite, et que je m’inquiète pour toi », répondit-il simplement

     Il espérait que sa sincérité toucherait Saga, mais celui-ci éluda la seconde partie de sa phrase.

     « Un ermite qui n’est même plus certain d’avoir sa place dans cette chambre », répliqua-t-il d’un ton sombre.

     Ces paroles contenaient un tel accent de résignation, que le Grec comprit mieux les réticences de Kanon à laisser son frère approcher par un adversaire potentiel. Au moindre dérapage, Saga amasserait sur lui toute la peine qui en résulterait. Il devait pourtant parvenir à rompre son isolement. Prudemment, il aborda le sujet en choisissant soigneusement ses mots :

      « Nous avons tous fait des erreurs, Saga. Moi y compris, car je n’ai pas réagi assez rapidement à certains indicateurs. Nous ne reviendrons malheureusement pas en arrière, et ces erreurs, nous les avons chèrement payées. Mais malgré tous nos torts, on nous a offert une chance extraordinaire. Celle de mener à bien notre propre rédemption. Ne pas le reconnaître, refuser de saisir l’opportunité de rebâtir ensemble ce que nous avons détruit serait une autre erreur. Encore plus grande. En ce qui me concerne, je pense sincèrement que ta place est parmi nous. Peut-être même encore davantage qu’autrefois. »

     Aioros crut discerner une infime émotion dans le regard bleu vert braqué sur lui, mais ce fut trop rapide pour qu’il en ait la certitude.

     « Shion t’a pardonné, avança-t-il, encore, autant pour appuyer ses dires que pour obliger le Gémeau à sortir de son mutisme.

     — Je sais, admit Saga à contrecœur. Il m’a longuement parlé, et il a su m’absoudre. Mais cela n’enlève rien au mal que j’ai causé. J’ai tué Shion. C’est un acte condamnable, mais dans un sens ça l’a protégé. Lui au moins, je ne l’ai pas entraîné durant des années dans le jeu destructeur de ma mégalomanie. Ce qui n’a pas été le cas de tous les autres. Je leur ai fait beaucoup plus de mal qu’à vous deux au final.

     — Aldébaran se porte plutôt bien, répliqua Aioros, plus remué qu’il ne le montrait par le repentir de son ancien ami. De son côté, Shaka vient de magistralement reprendre son destin en mains. Milo est encore secoué, mais il s’est lui-même coupé de Camus, et c’est un battant. Il s’en remettra. Angelo et Shura ont trouvé de nouvelles occupations tout à fait dans leurs cordes. Et je ne pense pas que Dohko t’en veuille. »

     Mais secouant la tête, Saga compléta d’un ton amer :

     « Mü me déteste, et par ma faute quatre des nôtres, en plus de moi-même, nous retrouvons prisonniers des limites du Sanctuaire. Ces quatre-là ne sont jamais parvenus à échanger plus de trois mots avec moi, et je reconnais qu’ils ont toutes les raisons de m’éviter.

     — Alors, aborde-les, objecta Aioros, qu’un tel découragement commençait à agacer. Fais le premier pas. Où sont donc passés ton aplomb et ton courage légendaires ? Crois-moi, tu risques d’être surpris. Shura ne sait pas comment te faire comprendre qu’il ne t’en veut plus. Grâce à Shaka, il a fait la paix avec lui-même. Et il n’a qu’un désir : se rapprocher de nous tous pour réaliser la même chose à plus grande échelle. Je sais de quoi je parle. Je viens juste de me réconcilier avec lui, et je t’assure que notre Capricorne vaut la peine d’être mieux connu.

     — Je n’en doute pas, admit Saga en baissant les yeux. Mais avec lui, tu partais avec un avantage. Malgré l’adversité, sa droiture l’a toujours rendu facile à cerner.

     — Certes, admit le Sagittaire, sans se laisser abattre. Mais c’est un avantage que ne t’offrira pas Death Mask. Avec lui, je ne te donne pas plus de trente secondes avant qu’il ne t’assène une de ses réparties particulièrement piquantes. Mais ça te donnera tout de même le temps d’en placer une, et de lui présenter des excuses avant qu’il ouvre les hostilités. Quant à Camus et Aphrodite, si tu te sens vraiment le besoin de te racheter, c’est le moment idéal d’intervenir pour les obliger à parler avec quelqu’un. Parce qu’à mon avis, ces deux-là ont vraiment besoin qu’on les sorte de leur tanière. Quant à Mü, je doute que le problème vienne de toi. »

     Lentement, Saga releva son visage vers lui. Son expression demeurait fermée, mais le Grec vit néanmoins une lueur d’espoir se profiler dans son regard. Ce fut cependant d’un ton nettement hésitant qu’il demanda :

     « Tu m’as vraiment pardonné, Aioros ? »

     Saga tentait de rester maître de lui, mais incapable de museler plus longtemps la force des émotions qui l’agitait, sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot, tandis que son regard s’embuait de larmes contenues. Touché par la manifestation de sa douleur, le Sagittaire s’accroupit devant lui pour planter les yeux dans les siens.

     « Eh, doucement, l’apaisa-t-il en saisissant une de ses mains dans les siennes. Bien sûr que je t’ai pardonné. Allez, ça ira. On était amis, non ? Alors rien ne nous empêche de le redevenir. »

     Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, les lèvres du Gémeau esquissèrent un sourire tandis qu’il serrait à son tour les doigts qui enveloppaient les siens.

     « En fait, tu devrais commencer par aller vers Mü », poursuivit le Sagittaire, en se relevant avec un air heureux.

     Il aurait aimé le réconforter davantage, mais il préférait couper court aux débordements affectifs. Saga lui paraissait encore beaucoup trop fragile pour ne pas s’y échouer.

     « Je ne sais pas si c’est vraiment une bonne idée, se rétracta aussitôt ce dernier.

     — Au contraire, l’encouragea Aioros. Je te connais bien, et je pense qu’une partie de tes difficultés proviennent du silence qui s’est instauré entre vous. Tu l’aimais bien ce gamin, et lui, il était littéralement en adoration devant toi. À mon avis, tu te fais une montagne des sentiments des autres à ton égard simplement parce que notre Bélier semble t’en vouloir plus que de raison.

     — J’ai des torts envers lui Aioros. Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir ton indulgence.

     — Peut-être, mais tu ne peux pas le savoir tant que tu n’as pas essayé de t’expliquer. Mü peut t’en vouloir de t’en être pris à son maître. Mais dans l’affaire, c’est Shion qui a tout de même été le plus lésé. Et il t’a pardonné. Mü a pu se réfugier à Jamir, et il a échappé à beaucoup de choses. À présent, il est adulte, et c’est un chevalier d’Or. Notre formation nous a appris à nous plier à tant d’obstacles qu’il devrait être capable de gérer différemment celui-là. À mon avis, pour qu’il t’en veuille autant, ça va beaucoup plus loin qu’une simple rancune. Déjà, la rancune ne lui ressemble pas. Suis mon conseil, parle-lui. Tu y verras plus clair, et tu lui rendras service. »

     Sans rien promettre, le Gémeau dodelina vaguement de la tête, avant de s’informer comme par mégarde :

     « Et Aiolia, il est au courant de ta démarche ?

     — Tu n’as rien à redouter de mon frère, répondit le Sagittaire qui se satisfaisait de sa demi-victoire. Il fait partie de ceux qui ont admis et digéré nos heures sombres. C’est étonnant, mais je crois que nous allons finir par faire de lui un grand sage. »

     Cette déclaration incongrue arracha un nouveau sourire à Saga, puis, conscient que celui-ci devait rester seul pour remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées, Aioros ajouta en se dirigeant vers la porte :

     « Bien, je crois qu’il est temps que je te laisse. Ah, si, juste une chose encore. Pour Aiolia, il faut que tu saches que j’ai été obligé de lui parler du cours un peu particulier que je t’avais demandé. Il nous avait surpris. Ça lui était un peu resté en travers de la gorge, mais une fois qu’il a su le pourquoi du comment, finalement, il l’a bien pris. »

     Le Sagittaire s’éclipsa en riant sous le regard contrarié de l’ancien Grand Pope. Il était vrai qu’à travers ce souvenir, son image d’icône irréprochable d’avant l’apparition de « Saga gris » en prenait un coup. Léger, et tout compte fait plutôt mignon songea Aioros. Car en fin de compte, c’était ce qui venait de permettre à Aiolia d’ouvrir les yeux sur la part d’humanité bien réelle, qui par intermittence habitait toujours le Gémeau à l’époque.

     Satisfait de sa médiation, et heureux d’avoir apporté un peu de réconfort à Saga, il traversa le salon en saluant Kanon. Apparemment plus détendu, ce dernier lui adressa un sourire et un signe de tête reconnaissant tandis qu’il rejoignait son frère. Le Sagittaire poussait la porte pour quitter le logis, quand il l’entendit demander à Saga.

     « C’est quoi cette histoire de cours particuliers ?

     — Ça ne te concerne pas.

     — Mais tu rougis ! Saga il va falloir que tu m’expliques. »

     Le reste de la conversation se perdit alors qu’il s’engageait dans le temple. Ah ! les petits frères.


	23. Une confrontation à risques

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT (Réconciliations en cascade) : Aioros rejoint Aiolia pour s’expliquer d’une scène qu’il suspecte son frère d’avoir surprise des années auparavant entre Saga et lui. Les choses éclaircies, Aiolia lui conseille d’aller parler au Gémeaux qui refuse toujours de se mêler aux autres. Mais Aioros préfère commencer par rencontrer Shura, qui de son côté hésite à l’aborder depuis leur retour. Une fois réconcilié avec le Capricorne, le Sagittaire finit par se rendre au troisième temple, où sous la surveillance vigilante de Kanon, il parvient enfin à renouer les fils de son amitié brisée avec Saga. Il incite fortement ce dernier à se rapprocher de ses compagnons d'armes, et notamment de Mü, dont il soupçonne la rancune de cacher un problème plus grave.

*****************************  
**CHAPITRE 8 : CHASSE-CROISE MOSCOVITE**

 

     Pour la troisième fois, Camus lança une vague de glace à l’assaut d’un périmètre bien défini sur le sol de terre de la petite arène annexe où il s’entraînait, et pour la troisième fois, il n’arriva pas à circonvenir son attaque avec la précision espérée. Il avait beau savoir que tout un tas d’éléments expliquait son manque de concentration, c’était tout de même frustrant et inquiétant. Frustrant, parce qu’après trois semaines de retour au bercail avec repos forcé, il était non seulement loin d’avoir récupéré son potentiel physique, mais qu’en plus il ne parvenait pas à se réapproprier la maîtrise de son cosmos. Inquiétant, car à ce rythme, il valait mieux qu’il n’ait jamais à affronter un ennemi puissant à l’extérieur s’il voulait avoir une chance de s’en sortir vivant. Merci, Hadès !

     Respirant calmement, il refoula sa colère et les réflexions stupides que celle-ci lui inspirait. Récriminer après le dieu des Enfers ne l’aiderait pas à aller de l’avant. Le souci majeur ne venait pas de lui, mais plutôt de sa coopération détestable avec Zoltan. La drogue du Roumain commençait à agir sur lui de manière vraiment pernicieuse. S’il espérait véritablement recouvrer sa forme, il fallait qu’il s’en débarrassât. Toutefois, il devait auparavant mettre les enfants à l’abri des représailles. Il avait une petite idée sur la façon d’y parvenir, mais fort ironiquement, son cosmos l’empêchait d’intervenir.

     Sa dépendance vis-à-vis du poison que lui injectait le balafré dans les veines était à présent telle, que les bouleversements engendrés dans son corps et dans son esprit par un sevrage brutal passeraient immanquablement par la caisse de résonnance de son cosmos chancelant. Malgré sa volonté, il ne pourrait rien faire pour la museler. Oh, bien sûr, au départ, il se blinderait sans doute suffisamment pour donner le change, mais ensuite… Zoltan l’avait averti. La douleur deviendrait vite intolérable. Une définition qui augurait d’une réalité ingérable dans la bouche du Roumain. Et il ne prenait pas ses menaces à la légère.

     Certes, seuls les Ors seraient directement affectés par l’écho désastreux de son supplice à travers le champ défaillant de son cosmos. Peut-être également quelques Argents, aux capacités surdéveloppées. Au final, nettement trop de monde pour ce qu’il risquait de divulguer. Non seulement ils comprendraient tous contre quoi il se débattait, mais ils auraient certainement droit à l’empreinte en temps réel de sa souffrance. Sans compter la réminiscence de souvenirs annexes extrêmement désagréables que son esprit enfiévré pourrait leur livrer. Et quand il songeait au Scorpion, ce dernier danger le paralysait à lui seul.

     Hors de question que Milo s’aperçût de quoique ce fût. La situation était déjà suffisamment compliquée et tendue entre eux. Le Grec semblait avoir la chance que tout soit clair dans ses sentiments, il ne voulait pas que des regrets inutiles viennent brouiller sa décision. Concernant les autres, il n’avait jamais été suffisamment proche d’eux pour savoir comment ils accueilleraient sa faiblesse. Il redoutait de devenir un fardeau sur lequel certains se pencheraient par acquit de conscience. Il refusait encore davantage leur pitié.

     Et pourtant, la raison pure le mettait en garde contre son silence. Ce n’était qu’une toute petite voix, mais elle l’implorait de demander de l’aide. Il ne s’en sortirait pas seul. Il ne voyait néanmoins pas comment obéir à son injonction. Extérieurement, il affichait une fierté ressemblant à du dédain, intérieurement, la culpabilité le dévorait.

     Depuis son retour, il n’avait jamais accepté de parler avec quiconque du rôle que l’avait forcé de jouer Hadès. Il avait beau savoir qu’il avait agi pour la bonne cause, le souvenir de sa traîtrise le torturait. Et ce n’était pas les mots rassurants de Shion sur le sujet qui réussiraient à l’apaiser. Il se sentait incapable d’aller vers les autres, et sa mauvaise conscience tournait à l’autoflagellation. Sans compter le rejet de Milo, qui le cadenassait de plus en plus en lui-même sans qu’il ne pût rien y faire.

     S’il voulait parvenir à un sevrage discret, il devait parvenir avant à trouver un moyen de se voir privé de son cosmos. Pour cela, il ne connaissait qu’une méthode. Il fallait qu’une sanction d’Athéna ou de Shion le punît de manière exemplaire. Restait à imaginer et à commettre un délit suffisamment grave, qui ne portât préjudice à quiconque, tout en parvenant à tromper les plus vigilants sur la raison véritable de son acte.

     Il en était là de ses réjouissantes idées, quand il prit soudain conscience de ne plus être seul sur l’aire de terrain à moitié désaffectée où il effectuait ses exercices. Il avait pourtant choisi un lieu éloigné du centre vital de l’île. Un vieil amphithéâtre aux gradins en partie effondrés, niché au cœur d’une garrigue épaisse. L’arène principale commençait à devenir franchement trop embouteillée pour lui. Il ne s’y présentait d’ailleurs plus que lorsque l’aube pointait à peine. Mais malgré cette précaution, depuis deux jours, un fauteur de trouble l’obligeait à battre systématiquement en retraite.

     Alors que jusque-là Milo l’évitait royalement, il arrivait à présent de manière intempestive dès qu’il détectait sa présence à l’entraînement. Une énigme pour Camus, qui n’y comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi diable le Scorpion modifiait-il ses habitudes ? Normalement, il s’accordait plutôt à rejoindre Angelo à cette heure-là. Et il paraissait évident qu’il n’avait plus rien à se dire.

     Se sentant observé, le Français redressa la tête. Debout devant l’unique entrée, le Grec le regardait fixement. En apercevant l’objet de ses pensées posté à seulement une dizaine de mètres, le Verseau dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas effectuer un mouvement de recul. Comment avait-il pu se laisser distraire à ce point ? La fatigue et la conviction que personne ne viendrait le déranger ici n’expliquaient pas tout. Il régressait véritablement dans tout ce qu’il avait appris.

     Milo portait son amure, ce qui lui arrivait rarement quand il s’exerçait, et Camus eut un mauvais pressentiment. Afin de camoufler les traces de plus en plus repérables des coups d’ongle de Zoltan à la base de son cou, lui-même ne sortait plus sans sa propre armure. Celle-ci lui insufflait par ailleurs une partie de sa force, ce qui suffisait pour l’instant à cacher sa défaillance physique.

     En face de lui, le Scorpion conservait une immobilité lourde de sens. Visiblement il désirait se mesurer à lui. Profondément ennuyé par ce constat, le Verseau s'interrogeait sur le but de la manœuvre. Pourquoi le choisir comme partenaire, alors qu’il lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu’il le méprisait ? C’était parfaitement illogique et Camus n’était pas loin de songer à de l’acharnement.

     Pour le moment, le Grec ne se départissait pas de son attitude d’observateur silencieux. Il gardait son casque sous le bras, signe qu’il n’était pas là pour l’agresser non plus, ce qui désorienta davantage le Français. Depuis combien de temps l'épiait-il ? Avait-il assisté à sa déplorable prestation ? Rien que cette idée l’alarma. Elle en aurait certes trompé plus d’un, mais pas lui. S’il avait effectivement vu sa tentative ratée pour délimiter un cercle de glace bien défini, il n’avait pu que noter son manque de précision.

     Camus aurait aimé user de sa légendaire froideur pour se détourner sans un mot et s’éloigner d’un air digne. Mais Milo bouchait le seul passage existant qui permettait de rejoindre le sentier mangé d’herbes sauvages. Il aurait pu aisément s’évader en escaladant de quelques sauts les murs branlants de l’amphithéâtre, toutefois cela revenait à avouer son désarroi. Il craignait à juste titre que Milo en conclue qu’il redoutait sa présence. Ce qui dans un sens était pourtant l’exacte vérité.

     La gorge sèche, le Français dut admettre qu’il se retrouvait piégé. Son regard accrocha celui du Scorpion, et il fut incapable de déceler dans celui-ci autre chose qu’une immense attention. Décidément, son ancien amant avait appris à copier son attentiste impénétrable. Lui fausser compagnie étant impossible, il ne lui restait plus qu’à mettre en avant la même impassibilité. Se drapant dans un immobilisme un peu hautain, il se figea à son tour.

     Aussi bref avait-il été, le coup d’œil circulaire du Verseau à la recherche d’une sortie n’avait pas échappé à Milo. Ainsi il espérait encore le fuir ? Compte tenu de son comportement précédent, cela ne le surprenait guère, mais cette attitude ressemblait peu au chevalier de ses souvenirs, et à la longue, elle finissait par devenir vexante. Il faudrait pourtant bien qu’il parvînt à lui parler. Au moins pour tirer au clair deux ou trois petits détails qui le chiffonnaient de plus en plus désagréablement.

     S’il ne lui laissait pas le choix, il le défierait au combat pour forcer la conversation. Mais il souhaitait sincèrement éviter cette extrémité. Après ce qu’il venait de voir, il était évident que Camus était loin de la forme optimale. S’il en arrivait au point de l’affronter physiquement, il allait devoir faire preuve de retenue dans ses coups. Sans quitter des yeux l’objet de son tourment, il amorça une approche verbale, en avançant d’un pas à la fois lent et assuré.

     « Tu n’es pas facile à aborder en ce moment, Camus. Mais je n’aurais jamais cru que tu te mettrais à jouer à cache-cache avec moi. »

     Comme il s’y attendait, le Verseau ne répliqua pas. Pourtant, il eut une réaction des plus déplaisantes. De manière presque instinctive, il amorça son cosmos en une onde de mise en garde dissuasive. La température un peu fraîche de ce début de matinée chuta encore de quelques degrés, et les touffes d’herbes clairsemées entre eux se couvrirent d’un manteau de givre. Jamais le onzième gardien n’avait osé l’intimider de cette manière jusque-là, et Milo en resta un instant désorienté.

     Toutefois, il en fallait plus pour impressionner un Scorpion déterminé. Par mesure de prudence, il s’entoura à son tour d’un halo de cosmos protecteur, et il coiffa le désordre de ses boucles bleues de son casque. Il n’en continua pas moins d’avancer.

     Camus le voyait approcher avec désespoir. Il s’appliquait tellement à ne rien montrer de son trouble, que pas une seconde il ne suspecta Milo de dissimuler lui aussi son agitation intérieure. Au fur et à mesure qu’il progressait, le Grec oscillait pourtant entre colère, suspicion, inquiétude et indicible bonheur de se retrouver à ses côtés.

     « Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? réussit à demander le Français, d’un ton parfaitement maîtrisé.

     — Éviter qu’à cause de notre séparation tu te sentes obligé de fuir tout le monde, répliqua Milo. Même si nous n’avons plus rien à faire ensemble, je n’aime pas savoir que tu t’isoles de cette manière. »

     Pensant amadouer le Verseau en camouflant la panoplie des émotions contradictoires qui l’assaillait à son contact, le Scorpion s’appliquait à conserver un air détaché. À voir Camus se dresser devant lui de façon aussi froide et méfiante, pas un instant il ne se douta combien ses paroles accablaient en vérité son ancien amant, en l’égarant sur la réalité des sentiments ambivalents qu’il lui portait toujours.

     « Je ne fuis personne, répondit celui-ci sans chaleur. Je n’ai simplement rien à te dire.

     — Dans ce cas, tu devrais aller prendre des nouvelles de l’enfant qui t’a accompagné, attaqua le Grec en guettant sa réaction. Ça lui évitera peut-être de se sentir obligé de te sauter dessus à chaque fois qu’il te croise. C’est fou ce que ce gamin semble t’être attaché. »

     Le Scorpion n’avait personnellement jamais assisté à l’une de ces scènes étranges, mais leur singularité avait vite fait le tour du Sanctuaire. Comme tout le monde, l’expression d’une telle affection l’intriguait. Sans compter que depuis les révélations d’Angelo, elle l’armait également d’une forte suspicion de trahison.

     « L’enfant dépend à présent du Cancer », lui retourna Camus, sans qu’il parvînt à déterminer s’il faisait preuve d’une réelle insensibilité, ou s’il essayait habilement de détourner le sujet de la conversation.

     Milo s’était immobilisé à un bon mètre du Verseau, laissant volontairement cet espace entre eux. Mais il le sentait toujours sur la défensive. Il allait pourtant bien falloir qu’il obtînt les réponses qu’il était venu chercher.

     « Raison de plus, insista-t-il. Ça te permettra au moins de te rapprocher de l’un d’entre nous.

     — Tu veux que je me rapproche de Death Mask ? »

     Visiblement Camus jouait sur les mots. Un instant, le Grec entra dans le style de sa conversation pour répliquer d’un ton presque amusé :

     « Angelo est devenu très fréquentable. Et à mon avis, il vaut nettement mieux que notre ami Zoltan. »

     Le simple fait d’énoncer ce nom raviva sa colère, et sa phrase se termina nettement plus durement.

     « Si c’est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, Milo, je pense que la discussion est close. »

     Sur ces mots, le Verseau essaya de s’esquiver en amorçant un mouvement de repli. Plus rapide, le Scorpion se replaça devant lui.

     « Non, attends. Tu n’as pas répondu à ma première question. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a exactement entre ce gamin et toi ? »

     Camus aurait pu s’en tirer d’une phrase cinglante, en lui rappelant qu’ils n’avaient plus rien à partager ensemble, mais la conviction que leur histoire s’était effondrée à cause de ses silences précédents, et qu’elle allait être enterrée définitivement sous le poids de ses mensonges actuels, le perturba suffisamment pour permettre au Scorpion de persister avec une cruauté inconsciente :

     « Je me pose la question, parce que d’après Zoltan vous avez passés, allez combien…deux jours au maximum ensemble. Je sais que sous tes allures hivernales, tu as toujours très bien su y faire avec les gamins, mais c’est tout de même un peu rapide pour une telle intimité, non ? Surtout dans ces circonstances. On jurerait que ce gosse t’adore.»

     Qu’aurait-il pu répondre ? Que mis à part le mensonge de Zoltan sur la durée réelle de leur cohabitation, il était le premier étonné du lien étrange qui s’était créé entre Sergueï et lui ? Un lien qui allait bien au-delà de ce que pouvait imaginer Milo. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même la raison de cette symbiose. Assailli par cette énigme, il laissa progressivement l’aura de son cosmos s’éteindre.

     Attentif à la moindre de ses réactions, le Grec nota simplement que même si son beau visage demeurait indéchiffrable, quelque chose le perturbait suffisamment pour briser sa défense, et un doute monstrueux vint lui tordre le cœur. Mais prompt à retrouver un équilibre de surface, le Verseau s’était déjà repris.

     « Laisse-moi passer Milo.

     — Non, pas si vite. Cette histoire n’est pas nette. Je vais finir par croire que tu fréquentes Zoltan depuis bien plus longtemps que tu veux bien nous le dire.

     — C’est ridicule comme raisonnement, se défendit Camus en maudissant intérieurement le Roumain. Et même si c’était vrai, je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça expliquerait ma supposée relation approfondie avec cet enfant. Compte tenu de son potentiel, Zoltan n’aurait eu aucun intérêt à ce que nous nous fréquentions durant ma captivité. La réalité est plus simple. Zoltan l’a trouvé indépendamment de ma propre situation, et avant de tomber sur ma trace. Sergueï et moi ne nous sommes côtoyés que durant le voyage. »

     Il mentait. Milo en avait maintenant la conviction. Il le connaissait mieux que personne. Il contre-attaquait avec trop de virulence et en employant beaucoup trop de mots. Mais pour que le Verseau tentât de le tromper avec un tel aplomb, il devait véritablement y avoir anguille sous roche. Le percer à jour ne serait pas facile. D’autant plus qu’il le soupçonnait à nouveau de la pire des machinations. S’il voulait parvenir à quelque chose, il allait devoir ruser. Ravalant sa rage, il enfonça néanmoins le clou sans quitter le Français des yeux :

     « D’accord, je veux bien te concéder cette explication. Cependant, si une longue cohabitation ne justifie pas son comportement, il le doit peut-être inconsciemment à ta propre conduite. Je dis ça, mais je ne peux malgré tout imaginer que tu te sois montré aussi sournois. Il existe certainement une autre raison. Rassure-moi Camus, tu n’aurais tout de même pas osé défier un des plus vieux interdits du Sanctuaire ? »

     Camus accusa le coup d’un battement de cils qui aurait arraché un cri de joie au Scorpion en toute autre circonstance. Ce regard, il avait appris à le connaître à travers les infimes éléments de communication non verbale qui lui permettaient auparavant de décrypter le Verseau. Il illustrait chez le Français une incompréhension totale et donc l’innocence absolue. Milo soupira de soulagement intérieurement.

     Cependant, sa réaction n’élucidait pas les bizarreries supposées de l’enfant par Angelo. Ou le Cancer se trompait lourdement, ou Camus devrait affronter en toute bonne foi le pire cauchemar qui pouvait menacer un chevalier d’Or. À cette idée, le Grec frémit. Dans quel panier de crabes était-il allé se fourrer ? À nouveau, l’inquiétude le reprit. Si ses doutes étaient fondés, et si Shion parvenait à tirer le fil de la pelote avant lui, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau du Français. Au point où ils en étaient, logiquement, ce danger aurait dû le laisser parfaitement indifférent. Il s’apercevait au contraire que c’était une angoisse sans nom qui le gagnait.

     Non, décidément ce n’était pas du désintérêt qui l’animait en présence de l’insondable et fascinant Verseau, mais bien la force d’un sentiment qu'il hésitait à définir. Cette émotion qu’il cernait mal, l'armait d'une envie folle de le frapper pour ce qu’il soupçonnait, de le tourmenter pour l’obliger à livrer les vérités enfouies de son cœur, mais aussi de le préserver des foudres qui risquaient de s’abattre sur lui, quitte à le tuer lui-même si l’avenir révélait qu’il pouvait mentir en offrant un tel regard.

     Heureusement, la réalité était sans doute plus simple. Milo se rassura en songeant que Camus et Sergueï avaient forcément dû être en contact bien plus longtemps qu’ils l’admettaient. Ce qui supposait que ce cher Zoltan était une nouvelle fois parvenu à entortiller le Français d’une manière ou d’une autre. Sur ce plan-là, le Scorpion était quasiment certain que Camus était en train de pâtir du retour du chevalier prodigue. Il venait d’en avoir démonstration éclatante en observant l’échec de ses exercices.

     Ce qu’il ne comprenait pas par contre, c’était l’apathie du Verseau à l’égard de ce problème. Pourquoi ne cherchait-il pas à secouer le joug qui semblait peser sur lui ? À moins que Zoltan usât d’un moyen de chantage. Ce qui fort malencontreusement ramenait le Grec au point précédent. Il devait découvrir la vérité. Grondant intérieurement de colère rentrée contre la fourberie de Zoltan et les dissimulations de Camus, il reprit son interrogatoire avec la ferme intention d’obtenir une réponse.

     « Comment se fait-il que tu tolères Zoltan auprès de toi ?

     — Il m’a aidé », dit le Français du bout des lèvres.

     L’attitude de Milo devenait nettement trop inquisitrice, et Camus n’avait qu’une hâte : pouvoir s’échapper. Les sous-entendus antérieurs du Scorpion le désorientaient et il avait du mal à identifier l’intérêt qu’il lui portait. N’étaient-ils pas censés s’ignorer à présent, à défaut de se détester ?

     « Mais ça ne justifie pas une telle embellie Camus, reprit le Grec en s’avançant d’un pas. Pas en sachant ce que nous savons tous les deux sur Zoltan.

     — Pense ce que tu veux. J’ai le droit de me montrer reconnaissant.

     — Pas à moi Camus », répliqua le Scorpion d’un ton plus sourd.

     Les mensonges évidents du Français l’agaçaient et rongeaient sa patience.  
Camus se blinda derrière un regard impavide. Milo commençait à mettre sérieusement en doute son histoire, et il se jura de ne plus jamais se laisser surprendre de la sorte, quitte à s’entraîner dorénavant à l’autre bout de l’île. Mais pour l’instant, la situation lui échappait. La sagesse lui dictait de couper court à cette éprouvante conversation.

     Raffermissant son expression glaciale, il effectua un pas de côté pour contourner dignement le Scorpion et rejoindre la sortie.

     Plus rapide, le Grec se décala pour faire une nouvelle fois barrage.

     «Pour la dernière fois Milo, laisse-moi passer.

     — Non.

     — Je n’ai plus rien à te dire.

     — C’est dommage, car moi j’ai encore des questions à te poser. »

     De cela, Camus ne doutait pas. Sentant que la situation lui échappait, il bouscula délibérément le Grec pour forcer le passage. Il espérait que cette mise en garde obligerait Milo à renoncer, mais celui-ci réagit en saisissant son poignet d’une poigne de fer. D’une traction brutale, il le ramena face à lui sans le lâcher.

     Surpris par ce contact le Verseau se raidit. Depuis son retour, mis à part Zoltan, il ne laissait personne le toucher, et ce rapprochement lui fit l’effet d’une décharge électrique. Plus qu’une violation de son espace privé, c’était comme avoir brusquement accès à un monde perdu. Un monde tissé d’émotions qu’il se refusait dorénavant d’éprouver, mais surtout, de sensations tactiles oubliées, car étouffées jusque-là par les maltraitances qu’Ilya avait infligées à son corps.

     C’était incontestablement beaucoup trop pour le Français à la suite de la tension suscitée par leur discussion, et sa retenue vola en éclat. Il eut le réflexe de ne pas utiliser son cosmos pour ne pas alerter tout le Sanctuaire, mais sa réplique n’en fut pas moins violente. Sans réfléchir davantage, il mit toute sa force pour balancer le tranchant de sa main libre dans les côtes de Milo. L’amure limita heureusement le choc. La respiration coupée, le Scorpion le relâcha. La voie était dégagée, mais effrayé par la brutalité de son attaque instinctive, Camus perdit l’avantage en s’assurant que Milo n’avait pas trop de mal.

     Retrouvant son souffle avec une grimace de douleur, celui-ci le dévisagea avec une expression plus dure.

     « Comme tu voudras. Mais ne compte pas m’échapper avant que je sache ce qu’il en est réellement entre Zoltan et toi. »

     Sans sommation, le Grec passa à l’attaque à son tour. Il le frappait en se déplaçant rapidement autour de lui, sans lui laisser le temps de se reprendre et Camus ne parvenait pas à éviter tous ses assauts. Il reculait. Malgré son armure, les impacts le meurtrissaient, et il songea que la drogue que lui injectait Zoltan allait multiplier les ecchymoses. Rendu hésitant par l’appréhension du seuil de douleur à venir, il tentait vainement de se protéger en parant uniquement la grêle de coups qui s’abattait sur lui, ce qui ne manquait pas d’intriguer Milo qui l’avait connu plus offensif.

     Limitant volontairement sa puissance, le Scorpion était effaré de noter combien la défense physique du Verseau était devenue faible. Ils avaient suffisamment combattu ensemble auparavant pour qu’il pût aisément faire la différence. Ses gestes étaient lents et imprécis, il se préservait maladroitement au lieu de contre-attaquer, et il n’y avait aucune force digne de ce nom dans les mouvements d'esquive qu’il exécutait. À ce stade, ce qu’il soupçonnait n’était plus un problème, mais un constat de défaite garanti si à un moment donné Camus devait réellement se confronter à n’importe qui d’autre. Et il n’aimait pas ça.

     Conscient qu’il n’arriverait pas longtemps à soutenir une telle cadence, Camus tentait vainement de le repousser. Concentré sur sa propre défense, il ne prenait pas garde au regard trop observateur qui détaillait son comportement. Il cherchait désespérément une solution de repli, et il lui apparut qu’il ne s’en sortirait que s’il reprenait l’avantage de la parole. Il gagnait toujours une joute de logique pure. Néanmoins, cette évidence ne réussit pas à le rassurer.

     Depuis le début, il suspectait l’attitude de Milo de ne pas être claire à son égard. Quelque chose ne collait pas dans sa façon de l’interroger, mais il ne parvenait pas à déterminer quoi exactement, et cet élément le déstabilisait. Qu’avait-il fait pour mériter ce brutal regain d’attention sans concession ? De quel droit le Scorpion réagissait-il ainsi avec lui ? Il dépassait les bornes. Il l’avait rejeté. Il n’avait pas à lui dicter sa conduite, encore moins à l’espionner.

     Enfin, le Grec se décida à lui laisser un peu de répit. Les coups cessèrent de pleuvoir et le Verseau étouffa un soupir de soulagement intérieur. Un de plus, et il se serait écroulé à genoux. Ils se tenaient l’un en face de l’autre, à seulement quelques mètres de distance, Milo à peine essoufflé, Camus haletant.

     « Alors, comment se passe cette cohabitation ? interrogea soudain le Scorpion. Nous avons tellement de souvenirs d’enfance en commun, que tu me dois bien quelques nouvelles de notre vieil ami.

     — Je ne te dois rien.

     — Dans ce cas, on va prendre le problème à l’envers, s’agaça Milo, en essayant d’ignorer la vision particulièrement difficilement soutenable pour lui, d’un Verseau épuisé qui peinait à reprendre son souffle. Disons que je me contrefiche de ta personne, mais que je n’aime pas voir Zoltan se balader impunément au milieu des autres.

     — Tu as peur qu’il leur fasse du mal ? ironisa Camus, douloureusement atteint par des paroles qui affichaient l’indifférence du Grec à son égard. Zoltan n’est rien. Nos compagnons sont des Ors. Ils sauront se défendre.

     — Comme toi tu l’as fait lorsque tu avais dix ans ? »

     Les poings que le Français avait gardés serrés blanchirent encore à leurs jointures, et Milo vit qu’il l’avait touché. Il n’appréciait que modérément de devoir le pousser ainsi dans ses retranchements, mais il ne connaissait pas de moyen plus efficace pour obtenir ces maigres indices qu’il livrait malgré lui.

     Refusant de répondre oralement à cette provocation, Camus ne comprenait pas un tel acharnement. Qui plus est, le Grec se permettait de le juger en ignorant la situation d’ensemble. Il lui renvoyait son erreur d’enfant en pleine figure, sans savoir qu’un piège bien plus élaboré le brisait lentement à l'âge adulte. C’était déloyal, injuste, et terriblement cruel. Blessé par cette attitude à l’apporte pièce, il se réfugia derrière sa colère. Néanmoins, celle-ci n’occultait pas l’amour qu’il portait encore au Scorpion, et le fait qu’il était en train de mentir pour protéger un monstre.

     Englué dans ses contradictions, Camus ne s’était jamais senti aussi seul et désemparé. Quoi qu’il répliquât pour se défendre, cela se retournerait contre lui. Dégoûté, il décida de rompre là cet affrontement ridicule. Mais Milo lui barrait toujours le chemin. Il n’avait donc pas d’autre solution que d’utiliser la plus pitoyable des manières, celle qui passait par la fuite. Accablé par ce constat de défaite amère, il repéra un pan de mur facilement franchissable sur sa droite. Sa décision prise, il la valida d’une voix glacée :

     « Ça suffit maintenant, Milo. »

     Et il s’élança sur le côté pour s’éclipser. C’était sans compter sur la réactivité du Scorpion qui avait suivi son regard. L’interceptant d’un violent coup du plat de la main, celui-ci le força à reculer au centre du terrain en grondant :

     « Oh que non ! Ne crois pas te défiler comme ça ! »

     Plus que jamais, Milo était déterminé à arriver à ses fins.

     Déséquilibré par la brutalité de sa poussée, Camus s’affala sur le sol, sa longue chevelure cachant une grimace de douleur au Scorpion.

     Cette chute surprit désagréablement le Grec. Ennuyé, il dut se faire violence pour ne pas tendre la main au Français et l’aider à se remettre debout. Le fait qu’il s’effondrât aussi facilement n’était pas normal. Cela ne faisait que confirmer l’état d’affaiblissement qu’il soupçonnait et son inquiétude monta d’un cran. Il attendit néanmoins silencieusement que Camus se relevât.

     En apercevant de nouveau son visage, un nouvel élément le perturba. Coulant de sa narine droite, un mince filet de sang atteignait à présent ses lèvres. Or, les frappes qu’il lui avait portées ne justifiaient pas un tel effet chez un chevalier d’Or.

     Conscient de cette humidité malvenue, Camus s’essuya d’un geste rapide et remédia au saignement en utilisant le froid de son cosmos. Il ne paraissait pas mesurer l’importance de cet indice, et Milo le jugea surtout fâché de se voir retenu de force. Il le fixait sans plus dissimuler son animosité, mais insensible à l’étalage de sa mauvaise humeur, le Scorpion ne bougea pas d’un pouce. Une pensée des plus déplaisantes s’incrustait dans son esprit, et il la formula avec autant d’irritation que d’incompréhension.

     « Tu n’aurais pas eu affaire à l’ongle de Zoltan, par hasard ? »

     Sa question eut le don de troubler l’impavide froideur des yeux bleu sombre posés sur lui. Cela ne dura qu’un instant, mais le Grec en retira l’assurance que quelque chose déstabilisait profondément le Français. Ce regard-là, il ne connaissait : c’était celui de la panique. En fait, il ne l’avait aperçu qu’une seule fois auparavant, le jour où Shaina avait surpris leur baiser. Il lui avait d’ailleurs fallu tout son savoir-faire pour le convaincre que la jeune femme n’était pas une cafteuse, et qu’ils pouvaient terminer le reste de la soirée et celles qui suivraient ensemble.

     Dans tous les cas, une chose paraissait maintenant certaine : les rapports entre Camus et Zoltan étaient plus que douteux. Le Verseau semblait bel et bien contaminé par une drogue dont il identifiait parfaitement l’origine.

     Une fois encore, Milo ragea intérieurement contre le sort qui lui avait attribué un rival si sournois. Comme tout apprenti Scorpion d’Or, le Roumain avait très vite développé une toxine, adaptée à son individualité spécifique. Normalement, cette substance avait été en grande partie neutralisée, quand le choix de l’armure s’était porté sur un autre que lui. Sauf qu’ayant également disparu dans un gouffre ce jour-là, personne n’avait veillé à supprimer les résidus toujours présents dans son corps.

     Milo devinait sans mal ce qui s’était passé ensuite. Avec le temps, Zoltan avait dû s’efforcer de récupérer la totalité de sa capacité mortelle. Maintenant, il en était bien trop imprégné pour que quiconque réussît à l’en débarrasser. Certes, son poison n’était certainement pas aussi puissant que le sien, néanmoins il pouvait se révéler dangereux.

     À dose non létale, la perversité des effets secondaires de cette drogue se manifestait également de façon différente de ceux déclenchés par ses propres attaques. En revanche, dans les deux cas, un de ses symptômes accentuait les hémorragies. L’idée que son ancien condisciple ait pu éprouver Camus de cette manière lui était parfaitement intolérable. Il n’en fallut pas davantage pour l’armer d’une rage froide, qu’il tourna fort injustement contre la seule personne présente.

     « Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez tous les deux ? cria-t-il. Comment as-tu pu laisser ce pourri te toucher de la sorte ? Comment ! »

     Une fraction de seconde, le Verseau hésita à lui livrer la vérité. Milo était la seule personne auprès de laquelle il aurait accepté d’aller chercher de l’aide, si seulement… Mais il ne retournerait pas en arrière. Le Grec lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu’il ne voulait plus rien avoir affaire avec lui. Cependant, il savait qu’il était inutile de lui mentir sur la drogue. Il devait trouver une explication plausible, et si possible, qui éloignât définitivement le Scorpion de lui.

     « Qu’est-ce que tu crois ? répliqua-t-il enfin avec rudesse. Que j’allais m’apitoyer sur la perte de ton amitié durant des années ? Tu n’es pas irremplaçable mon pauvre Milo. Zoltan a été le seul capable de me sortir de la geôle où m’avait placé ton incurie. Aussi étrange que ça puisse te paraître, cela a créé un lien entre nous. »

     Ces mots se voulaient volontairement blessants alors qu’il en crevait à l’intérieur. Sans le savoir il atteignit pourtant sa cible, mais de manière détournée et totalement mensongère.

     De ces paroles, le Grec n’en retint qu’une seule : amitié. Ainsi pour Camus leur relation se résumait véritablement à cela. Une amitié sincère, qu’il ne remettait certes pas en doute, et qui l’avait amenée à se donner à lui par…ennui ?... hédonisme ?... pitié ?...À travers ces propos, Milo tenait enfin la réponse qu’il cherchait depuis tellement d’années, et elle lui faisait mal.

     Finalement, il avait peut-être bien fait de briser lui-même définitivement ses rêves d’adolescents dans cette colonne. De toute manière, ils auraient fini par voler en éclats. Quelque part, cette révélation atténuait l’impact de son comportement lors de leur rupture. Sans compenser la blessure qu’il avait dû infliger à Camus, s’il n’y avait pas d’amour vrai de son côté, leur séparation entraînait de moindres dommages.

     Cette évidence le soulageait et le peinait énormément. En revanche, ce n’était pas une raison pour qu’il laissât Zoltan s’en prendre impunément au Verseau. Si plus rien ne justifiait son intervention du côté d’un rapprochement illusoire, il en ferait néanmoins une croisade personnelle. En souvenir d’un enfant au cœur pur, pour qui il avait eu le courage de demander le jugement d’une armure. Ravalant son dépit, il répliqua en cachant sa tristesse sous sa hargne :

     « Et ça lui donne le droit de te prendre pour une pelote d’épingles ?

     — Tu te trompes si tu crois qu’il existe une quelconque agressivité entre nous, répondit le Français avec une indifférence parfaite. Que tu le croies ou non, Zoltan a changé. Il arrive que nous nous combattions certains soirs pour mesurer nos techniques à l’intérieur de mon temple. Toutefois, nous le faisons amicalement, comme cela nous arrivait lorsque nous nous retrouvions seuls. »

     Le Scorpion releva un sourcil dubitatif.

    « Un ami qui n’hésite pas à te blesser en sachant quelle conséquence cela pourrait entraîner ?

     — Çà ne s’est produit une fois Milo. Une seule fois, et c’était accidentel. Il n’a pas notre expérience. »

     Les paroles de Camus se tenaient, et pourtant elles lui donnaient envie de hurler de rage. Il doutait de leur sincérité. Que le Verseau se détournât de lui, il pouvait le comprendre. Après son attitude, ce n’était que justice. Par contre, qu’il se raccrochât à Zoltan… Même si le Roumain l’avait aidé, l’instauration de cette nouvelle camaraderie sortait du sens commun. Milo ne parvenait pas à l’admettre.

     Il devait repérer la faille qui lui permettrait de punir Zoltan. Parce que les dernières semaines vécues par le Français semblaient avoir été éprouvantes, et qu’au-delà de la désaffection de Camus à son égard, il s’en voulait terriblement. Soupçonneux, il chercha en vint à lire sur le beau visage fermé. Il devait pourtant trouver un moyen de passer outre son imperturbabilité. Et brusquement, il sut comment vérifier si ses craintes étaient fondées.

     Le Verseau le vit soudain plisser les yeux avec un fort mauvais pressentiment.

     « Alors, tu ne verras pas d’inconvénients à ce que je vérifie quelque chose, fit le Grec en s’approchant. Ôte ton armure.

     — Quoi ?

     — Si c’est un accident, sa frappe a dû être unique et ton corps l’a normalement déjà cicatrisée. Logiquement, il n’en subsiste aucune trace. J’ai envie de vérifier ça par moi-même », insista le Scorpion en se plantant devant lui.

 

     Il connaissait suffisamment le Verseau pour deviner que celui-ci n’appréciait pas sa demande, et encore moins son ingérence. Néanmoins, il ne lui laisserait pas le choix. Si Camus disait la vérité, il lui présenterait des excuses. S’il le menait en bateau, il allait se faire un plaisir de châtier Zoltan, que cela plût ou non à son ancien amant. Son ancien amant… Même chargés de courroux, Dieu que ses yeux étaient beaux. Il avait toujours adoré s’y perdre.

     La voix fâchée de Camus le rappela à l’ordre :

     « Tu penses que je mens ? »

     — Exactement », répondit-il, en levant la main pour se saisir du col métallique, comme s’il avait décidé de l’arracher lui-même.

     Le Français le vit poser les doigts sur le haut de son armure avec déplaisir, sans que celle-ci ne se manifestât. En temps normal, elle aurait dû foudroyer l’impudent d’une vigoureuse décharge électrique, avant même qu’il n’eût à intervenir. Mais Milo n’était pas Zoltan, il ne fut pas surpris par la passivité de la protection sacrée. Son comportement était légitime. Elle savait distinguer ses ennemis, et ses rapports précédents avec le Grec avaient créé une sorte d’imprégnation dont cette fichue cuirasse dorée refusait de se défaire.

     Milo était loin d’être un imbécile. Il allait fatalement comprendre. Le manque de réaction de son amure forçait Camus à répliquer agressivement. Enflant brutalement son cosmos, il fit un saut en arrière, tandis qu’il immobilisait les jambes de son adversaire dans un étau de glace en criant :

     « N’essaye plus jamais de poser la main sur moi Milo !

     — Sinon ?

     — Sinon, je pourrais être beaucoup moins indulgent en te faisant goûter au véritable pouvoir de la glace.

     — Et moi, je vais finir par croire que tu as véritablement des choses à cacher », le défia d’un sourire carnassier le huitième gardien, en se libérant facilement de ses entraves.

     Le cœur battant, Camus le vit de nouveau approcher. Pourquoi devaient-ils se battre ainsi ? Eh bien soit, si c’était le seul moyen d’expliquer à Milo de se mêler de ses affaires… Puisant dans ses dernières réserves d’énergie, le Français adopta à nouveau une position offensive, prêt à faire pleuvoir sur le bouillant arthropode une poussière de diamant acérée.

     Attendant l’impact, le Scorpion préparait une riposte à la fois percutante et douce. Il désirait affirmer sa détermination tout en évitant de blesser Camus. Ce fut le moment que choisit Angelo pour surgir de nulle part. Déboulant entre eux comme un beau diable, il fondit sur le Verseau en l’invectivant avec violence.

     « Tu es complément malade ou quoi !

     — Non ! Arrête ! » hurla Milo, en essayant vainement de s’interposer.

     Trop tard. Trompé par l’aura nettement insuffisante du Grec, et persuadé que celui-ci ne répliquerait pas comme il le devait seulement parce qu’il s’agissait de Camus, le Cancer avait déjà catapulté le Français à l’autre bout du terrain.


	24. L'enfant des ténèbres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE (Une confrontation à risques) : Milo surprend Camus à l’entraînement et force celui-ci à avoir une conversation avec lui. Le Verseau ne saisit pas ses sous-entendus sur Sergueï, ce qui soulage et l’inquiète le Scorpion. Décidé à comprendre ce qui se passe vraiment avec Zoltan, il pousse Camus dans ses retranchements. Déstabilisé, le Français finit par l'agresser. Milo réplique, mais en maîtrisant sa force, car il a détecté la mauvaise condition physique de Camus. Une petite hémorragie le met sur la piste de la drogue de Zoltan. Pour se défendre et garder son secret, le Verseau ment, blessant verbalement Milo cruellement au passage. Furieux et absolument pas convaincu par ses explications, le Grec lui demande alors de retirer son armure pour vérifier quelque chose. Ne sachant plus comment s’en sortir oralement, le Français va user d’une attaque de cosmos pour dissuader son interlocuteur de poursuivre ses investigations, quand Angelo surgit et le frappe violemment.

*****************************  
**CHAPITRE 24 : L’ENFANT DES TÉNÈBRES**

 

     La tête bourdonnante et le corps endolori, Camus retrouvait lentement ses esprits. La seule chose qui lui semblait certaine, c’était sa position allongée. Où se trouvait-il ?... Quelle était la cause d’une telle situation ?... Incapable de remuer le petit doigt ou d’ouvrir les yeux, car encore bien trop sonné, il se focalisa sur la conversation animée qui se tenait au-dessus de lui. Sans difficulté, il en identifia les protagonistes. Le Cancer paraissait ennuyé et le Scorpion furieux.

     « Franchement, tu aurais pu t’abstenir ! gronda Milo d’un ton nettement inquiet. Je ne te connaissais pas cet esprit de sollicitude,

     — Ce n’était pas de la sollicitude, râla l’Italien, moins acerbe que d’ordinaire. J’ai simplement besoin d’un partenaire en bon état le matin, sur lequel je puisse frapper avec vigueur. Et si tu ne m’avais pas posé un lapin, je ne serais pas parti à ta recherche.

     — Cela ne t’a pas effleuré que je pouvais être occupé ?

     — Si, mais je suis curieux. Et puis mets-toi à ma place. Il a brusquement enflé son cosmos comme si Hadès nous rendait visite. Je ne l’ai jamais trouvé très net avant, mais là, ça dépassait de loin tout ce à quoi il m’avait habitué.

     — Raison de plus pour me laisser régler le problème ! se hérissa de nouveau le Grec.

     — Son cosmos n’avait vraiment rien d’amical ! se défendit avec agacement le Cancer, en se jurant qu’on ne l’y reprendrait plus à essayer d’aider son prochain.

     — Pas plus que lorsque Shaka a agressé Aiolia lors de l’entraînement. Et dans mes souvenirs, non seulement tu ne t‘en es pas mêlé, mais en plus tu trouvais ça plutôt excitant, répliqua le Scorpion, dans un condensé de reproches particulièrement acides.

     — Exact, se braqua Death Mask. Mais Aiolia tenait sa garde correctement, lui ! »

     Milo poussa un soupir excédé sans quitter des yeux le visage exsangue du Français. Leur confrontation n’aurait pas pu plus mal se passer. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas décemment en vouloir à Angelo. Trompé par la situation, ce dernier avait volé à son secours en le croyant en difficultés. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, il serait certainement lui-même intervenu. Toutefois, il regrettait l’initiative de l’Italien. Non seulement elle le privait de mener à bien son interrogatoire, mais elle avait surtout manqué de blesser grièvement Camus.

     Rattrapé par l’angoisse que suscitait en lui l’inconscience prolongée du Verseau, le Scorpion répliqua avec moins de hargne :

     « De toute façon, il ne m’aurait pas fait beaucoup de mal. Il n’a plus aucune force.

     — Ça, je ne pouvais pas le savoir avant de l’expédier d’une pichenette à l’autre bout du terrain, répliqua l’Italien en retrouvant lui aussi son calme.

     — D’une pichenette ? répéta Milo avec un regain de colère.

     — Oh ! bon d’accord, je me suis peut-être un peu laissé emporter par mon élan.

     — Tu aurais pu lui faire très mal ! s’emporta à nouveau le Grec. Et si tu en parles à quelqu’un, ou que tu recommences ce genre de plaisanterie, je te préviens que je n’hésiterai pas à m’investir personnellement pour te donner une réponse, qui n’aura rien à voir avec nos petits entraînements matinaux. Et ce ne sera pas moi qui mordrai la poussière !

     — Oui, c’est bon, je ménagerai l’orgueil de la banquise. Mais j’ignorais qu’il était en sucre », riposta Angelo avec un humour grinçant de façade.

     Malgré ses railleries, il s’inquiétait cependant un peu pour Camus. Il n’avait jamais aussi facilement assommé un de ses collègues.

     « Il en a pourtant vécu de nettement plus sévères, ajouta-t-il en posant un regard sur le Français inanimé. Ça pissait drôlement le sang son truc avant qu’on parvienne à soigner sa blessure. C’est pourtant loin d’être un point vital.

     — Il n’est pas dans son état normal, répondit Milo d’un air évasif.

     — Ouais, ben néanmoins, ne compte pas sur moi pour m’excuser. »

     Camus en avait assez entendu. Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Ses échecs répétés pour maîtriser ses attaques, la confrontation avec Milo, la mise en cause de ce dernier sur sa relation avec Zoltan, les doutes du Scorpion qui avait mené celui-ci bien près de découvrir la vérité sur la drogue que lui injectait le Roumain, les phrases blessantes qu'ils s'étaient adressées, l’inertie de l’armure, sa décision de châtier le Grec à sa manière, et… le noir complet.

     Il n’avait ni vu ni senti arriver son adversaire. Encore moins détecter son offensive. La somme de ce bilan désastreux l’accablait. Il n’était plus digne d’être un chevalier d’Athéna. Ce maelstrom d’angoisses et de désillusions tournait à présent en boucle dans sa tête, au point d’occulter les paroles qu’échangeaient toujours ses deux frères d’armes au-dessus de lui. Et brusquement, un élément le pétrifia: l’armure… À cette pensée, une onde de panique le traversa.

     Remuant légèrement, Camus se força à ouvrir les yeux. Il éprouvait déjà un sentiment de malaise à écouter Milo aussi proche de lui, mais en prenant conscience de sa position, il connut un instant de trouble plus grand. Penché au-dessus de lui, la mine grave, le Scorpion le regardait avec une intensité rarement égalée. Plonger ainsi dans les orbes bleus qui revenaient si souvent hanter ses nuits le désorienta complètement.

     Son entraînement pallia heureusement à son désarroi et l’écran de glace qui figeait si bien ses émotions en un manque d'expression flagrant se mit automatiquement en place. Recouvrant une partie de son sang-froid, il analysa rapidement la situation en essayant de faire abstraction de Milo. Il était allongé sur un des gradins encore debout de l’antique amphithéâtre. Sa tête s'appuyait sur les genoux du Grec, tandis qu’Angelo se tenait assis du côté de ses pieds.

     En le voyant ouvrir les paupières, le Cancer le salua d’un air moqueur.

     « Ça y est, Blanche Neige se réveille enfin ? »

     Négligeant son ironie, Camus vérifia d’un coup d’œil qu’il portait encore son armure là où elle masquait la marque de l’ongle de Zoltan. En constatant qu’elle protégeait toujours ses épaules et son cou, il étouffa un soupir de soulagement et se détendit de manière infime.

     Attentif à la moindre de ses réactions, Milo regretta aussitôt de s’être interdit de profiter de son inconscience pour le dépouiller totalement de sa cuirasse. Il s’était volontairement détourné de l’occasion rêvée d'examiner l’étendue des dommages infligés par le Balafré, et il espérait ne pas avoir commis une erreur. Non pas que l’envie lui en eût manqué, mais parce qu’il savait que Camus ne lui aurait jamais pardonné d’abuser ainsi de sa faiblesse. L’addition était déjà suffisamment lourde et il refusait d’en rajouter.

     Le réflexe du Verseau ne faisait pourtant que renforcer ses soupçons et la colère afflua de nouveau en lui. Néanmoins, il retint les mots durs qui se pressaient sur ses lèvres. Le Français venait d’être suffisamment éprouvé par le Cancer et par lui-même. Il n’aimait pas le sentir aussi vulnérable, et il redoutait que derrière ses dénégations se cachât davantage de souffrance qu’il avait cru en deviner. Cette pensée lui faisait mal, et il décida d’apaiser son ancien amant.

     « Je ne t’ai enlevé que le bas de ton brassard gauche, dit-il d’un ton qu’il chercha à rendre le plus neutre possible. Tu as heurté l’arête tranchante d’une pierre brisée en tombant. Ton bras a été touché au-dessous du coude. Tu saignais abondamment, il a fallu intervenir. »

     Il se tut un instant, guettant la réaction de Camus. Comme il s’y attendait, le regard de ce dernier glissa en toute indifférence jusqu’à son bras gauche qui reposait sur le gradin de roche tachée de sang. Une profonde coupure partait de la saignée du coude et lui entaillait les muscles sur plusieurs centimètres en descendant vers le poignet. Un simple point de compression avait heureusement remédié à l’hémorragie. Il en serait quitte pour garder un membre un peu raide durant quelques jours.

     Rassuré sur la préservation de son secret, le Verseau prit soudain pleinement conscience de sa promiscuité avec Milo. Profondément mal à l’aise, il se crispa. Son silence et le vide de son expression dissimulaient tant bien que mal les larmes de son cœur, tout autant que les cris de colère qu’il s’interdisait de formuler. Cependant, il avait du mal à gérer un tel rapprochement. Relevant un peu la tête, ses yeux croisèrent à nouveau ceux du Scorpion. Humilié par la défaite d’un corps qui le trahissait, menacé par le débordement d’émotions qu’il remisait en temps ordinaire, il sentait l’urgence de donner le change sur une force morale qui lui échappait.

     Faisant abstraction de la présence d’Angelo, il soutint le regard du Grec avec une volonté farouche. À défaut d’un éloignement physique, il fallait au moins qu’il rétablît une distance mentale entre eux. Il comprenait d’ailleurs de plus en plus difficilement la raison du comportement de Milo. Le visage grave penché sur lui se voulait plein de réserve, et pourtant, son attitude contredisait en partie la sévérité de sa figure.

     Si une des mains du Grec restait sagement posée sur le plastron de son armure, la seconde se perdait dans sa chevelure pour cueillir sa joue en conque, tandis que son pouce exerçait de petits cercles apaisants sur sa peau. Camouflée par la masse soyeuse de ses longues mèches, la caresse qu’il lui prodiguait demeurait indétectable pour le Cancer, mais totalement affolante pour lui. Ce contact dissimulé, tellement en phase avec leur manière de procéder autrefois, déclencha un long frisson qu’il préféra ne pas définir. À quoi jouait le Scorpion ?... Volontaire ou non, cet attouchement devenait parfaitement intolérable et absolument délicieux. C’en était trop pour le Verseau.

     D’un mouvement souple et rapide, Camus se redressa en vacillant un peu. Le regard attentif des deux autres pesait sur lui, mais Milo ne tenta pas de le retenir et Angelo ne commenta pas son vertige. Soulagé par leur mutisme, il raffermit son allure pour ramasser son brassard posé à côté du Grec. Reculant ensuite de quelques pas, il serra les dents pour garder son équilibre. Conscient de son malaise, Milo ébaucha un geste pour l'aider qu'il n'acheva pas.

     « Camus…

     — Non, l’interrompit-il précipitamment. C’est terminé Milo. Je crois que tu t’es suffisamment amusé pour aujourd’hui. Nous n’avons plus rien à nous dire. »

     Et sans attendre sa réaction, il tourna les talons pour s’éloigner rapidement d’une démarche mal assurée.

     Le Scorpion n’insista pas. Il avait suffisamment ébranlé le Verseau pour la journée. Et puis, même si ce dernier n’avait répondu clairement à aucune de ses questions, il avait maintenant la conviction qu’il avait véritablement besoin d’aide. Le Français avait beau avoir toutes les raisons du monde de le repousser, il ne l’abandonnerait pas une seconde fois. Ce qu’il soupçonnait était trop grave. Entre le rôle plus que douteux de Zoltan et le mystère Sergueï, Camus traversait une phase vraiment instable.

     Afin de désamorcer l’irritation du onzième gardien, il aurait volontiers délégué une partie de l’enquête qu’il s’apprêtait à faire si le problème soulevé par le nouvel apprenti du Cancer ne s’était pas avéré si dangereux pour les deux concernés. Tant qu’il n’aurait pas de certitude, il allait devoir faire preuve d’une extrême prudence sur ce point. Ensuite, il aviserait. Néanmoins, tromper Shion dans ce cadre relèverait sans doute de la pire des difficultés.

     Un élément crucial lui apportait pourtant une réelle satisfaction : il avait progressé sur le terrain des réponses à ses propres interrogations. Et il avait résolu la plus importante d’entre elles. D’une manière ou d’une autre, il tenait toujours au Verseau. Tout au moins, cette évidence s’imposait à lui dès qu'il se trouvait près du Français, alors qu’elle se dissolvait quelque peu quand il s’en éloignait. Comme si une distorsion quelconque intervenait dans leurs rapports. Quoi qu’il en fût, même si Camus n’avait jamais éprouvé pour lui autre chose que de l’amitié, il n’était pas loin de penser qu’il avait fait la bêtise la plus énorme de son existence dans cette colonne. Une vérité qui allait étrangement à l’encontre de ce qu’il songeait un peu plus tôt.

     Au final, cet imbroglio sentimental agaçait fortement le Scorpion. Il admettait son illogisme, et pour la première fois depuis son retour à la vie, il se demanda si Athéna n’avait pas raison en avançant que Camus et lui avaient égaré quelque chose d’important dans les limbes, dont l’absence faussait à présent leur relation. Que n’aurait-il pas donné pour savoir ce dont il s’agissait ! Cette maudite déesse se manifestait si peu depuis leur résurrection, qu’il devenait pratiquement impossible de la solliciter en privé. Mais elle ne perdait rien pour attendre ! À sa prochaine apparition, il lui mènerait un siège, jusqu’à obtenir la réponse manquante.

     « En tout cas tu as raison, murmura soudain Angelo, en regardant le Verseau disparaître sous l’arche qui délimitait l’ancienne structure. S’il quitte l’île, et qu’il a à engager un combat, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. »

     La réflexion de l’Italien l'arracha désagréablement de ses pensées.

     Ce matin-là, le Cancer et le Scorpion ne se combattirent pas. Soucieux pour des raisons différentes de tirer un voile de confidentialité sur l’incident qui venait de les réunir, ils rejoignirent la zone plus fréquentée du Sanctuaire ensemble, mais en conservant un silence morose. Arrivés près de la grande arène, ils se séparèrent sans un mot. Milo décida de regagner son logis pour essayer de mettre un peu d’ordre dans ses idées, et de trouver une nouvelle tactique d’approche du Verseau. Partant à l’opposé, Angelo se détourna pour retrouver ses troupes, avec la ferme intention de se passer les nerfs sur le premier qui réagirait de travers.

     Le Scorpion s’éloignait du Cancer à grands pas. Il s'apprêtait à bifurquer sur le chemin de droite qui le ramènerait au huitième temple, quand, surgissant sur sa gauche d’une allée étroite encadrée de hauts murs, Sergueï déboula devant lui comme un diable en boîte pour se précipiter sur les traces de son Maître. Milo reconnut immédiatement le petit apprenti. Avec étonnement, il perçut la colère de l’enfant. À cet instant précis, elle était presque aussi évidente que le manque de patience qu’il avait ressenti chez Death Mask avant de quitter celui-ci. De quoi susciter un beau pugilat si ces deux-là se rencontraient dans un tel état.

     D’un geste instinctif, Milo rattrapa le garçonnet en le soulevant de terre alors qu’il venait de le dépasser.

     « Eh là, crevette ! Où vas-tu comme ça ? » l’invectiva-t-il.

     Il espérait que la surprise et son ton grondeur calmeraient le gamin, mais furieux d’avoir été saisi par deux bras puissants qui le maintenaient en l’air sans qu’il pût voir le visage de son ravisseur, Sergueï se cabra de plus belle.

     « Lâchez-moi ! » cria-t-il en essayant de décocher un coup de pied vers l’arrière.

     Reconnaissant sa voix, Death Mask se retourna. En apercevant son apprenti se débattre et gigoter inutilement sous la prise du Scorpion, il fronça les sourcils. Comme tous les matins, il avait laissé le petit sous la surveillance de Shun. Il le rejoignait habituellement après son combat avec le Grec, et l’inspection en règle des gardes qui suivait. Andromède s’était spontanément proposé pour garder un œil sur lui le temps qu’il satisfît à ses autres obligations. La discrétion de l’enfant avait été un sésame pour lui ouvrir le temple des Gémeaux, et Kanon et Saga acceptaient sans difficulté sa présence durant quelques heures.

     Cette apparition intempestive intrigua l’Italien. Pour que Sergueï ait réussi à fausser compagnie à un chevalier Divin, un chevalier d’Or et un ancien général des Océans réunis, il devait être particulièrement malin. Un sentiment de fierté l’envahit. Néanmoins, cela n’excusait pas sa désobéissance et encore moins son attitude. À la fois amusé, et fortement agacé par l’écart de conduite du gamin, qui habituellement ne bougeait pas et se pliait sans rechigner à ses ordres, le Cancer revint sur ses pas avec sa mine des mauvais jours.

     « Death… », le pria de se contenir Milo.

     Il n’avait pas à intervenir, mais il augurait mal de cet affrontement pour le garçonnet. Et puis, le fait que Camus sembla s’intéresser au petit le forçait à sortir de sa neutralité.  
Ignorant la demande implicite du Scorpion, Death Mask s’immobilisa devant le l'enfant toujours maintenu en l’air, avec l’expression impitoyable qu’il réservait à ceux qui lui avaient déplu.

      « Qu’est-ce que tu fais là toi ! » aboya-t-il.

     Il hésitait encore sur la sanction à adopter, mais pas sur le ton à employer. Il s’attendait à ce que Sergueï rentrât la tête dans les épaules, mais contre toute attente, celui-ci planta fermement ses yeux d’ambre dans les siens. Il ne manifestait pas la moindre crainte et il paraissait furieux.

     « Vous l’avez frappé ! cria-t-il, en se remettant à se débattre de plus belle. Ça lui a fait mal ! »

     Les deux hommes n’eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour comprendre immédiatement de qui il parlait. Néanmoins surpris, ils échangèrent un regard avant qu’Angelo ne demandât avec un peu moins de rudesse.

     « J’ai fait mal à qui ? »

     Aussitôt, Sergueï réalisa que la colère venait de l’amener à commettre une erreur. Les yeux toujours remplis de rage, il s’immobilisa brusquement entre les bras qui le maintenaient.

     « Quelqu’un », répondit-il de mauvaise grâce.

     Le sentant plus calme, Milo le reposa par terre. Malgré la politesse qui lui imposait de saluer un supérieur, l’enfant ne daigna pas le regarder. Bien campé sur ses deux jambes, il levait vers Angelo un museau fin et gracieux plissé par le courroux. Le cocasse de la situation arracha au Grec l’esquisse d’un sourire. Le garçonnet se montrait extrêmement imprudent, mais il trouvait ses réactions de petit coq adorable. En tout cas, ce gamin n’était pas ordinaire. Il n’éprouvait apparemment aucune peur, et sous l’effet de l’émotion suscitée par sa hargne, les battements de son cosmos pas encore dégrossi enflaient en pulsations étonnamment puissantes.

     Contrarié par ce Tom Pouce qui lui tenait tête, mais également intrigué par la nouvelle compétence incroyable et inexplicable que Sergueï venait de mettre en avant, le Cancer avala une grande goulée d’air avant de se lancer dans l’exercice qu’il exécrait le plus, à savoir : la pédagogie appliquée.

     « D’un, tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton. De deux, lorsque je te donne l’ordre de rester auprès de Shun, tu l’exécutes. De trois, tu n’as pas à te mêler de ce que je fais. Et de quatre, quand je frappe quelqu’un, je sais toujours pourquoi », parvint-il à énumérer sur un ton à peu près uni, sous l’œil légèrement goguenard de Milo.

     Il était particulièrement fier de sa modération, mais en face de lui Sergueï eut à nouveau une réaction inconsidérée. S’il avait paru écouter son inventaire de manière respectueuse au début, sa dernière phrase suscita un regain de colère.

     « Vous ne savez rien du tout ! s’écria-t-il avec révolte.

     — On se calme maintenant ! tonna Angelo en perdant patience.

     — Seulement si vous me promettez de ne plus l’attaquer sans savoir », répliqua l'enfant avec une témérité dangereuse.

     La gifle du Cancer fusa simultanément. Interpellé par les paroles du gamin, il avait malgré tout tenté de limiter sa force, mais Sergueï ne s’en retrouva pas moins par terre. Milo retint une grimace. S’il soupesait la vie de contraintes et de rigueurs qui attendaient Sergueï, cette claque était méritée. Plus vite le petit Russe rentrerait dans les rangs en apprenant à obéir et à se plier à la discipline, mieux il s’en porterait. Qui plus est, connaissant Death Mask, il devinait que celui-ci avait presque fait preuve de délicatesse. Mais contrairement à l'Italien, il commençait à cerner plus précisément ce qui se passait, et il trouvait également ce châtiment terriblement injuste.

     Décidé à en découvrir davantage, le Scorpion posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur de l'apprenti, sans tenir compte du regard excédé de son frère d’armes. La tête basse, Sergueï demeurait assis sur le sol.

     « Parce que toi, tu sais ? » demanda-t-il d’un ton conciliant.

     Buté, Sergueï se referma dans le silence. Milo retint un sourire triste, tant les manières de ce gosse lui rappelaient celles du Verseau au même âge lorsque ce dernier s’entêtait. Glissant la main dans le rideau de la longue chevelure brune aux reflets auburn, il prit la joue de l’enfant en coupe. Doucement, il le força à tourner son visage vers lui.  
En voyant la jolie figure renfrognée aux yeux pleins de larmes sur laquelle rougissaient les marques de doigts, il eut un pincement au cœur. Ce pouvait-il que ce petit bout devînt un jour une menace ? Il paraissait tellement inoffensif. Mis à part son trop grand souci pour le Français, et la connexion étrange qui le rapprochait de celui-ci de façon mystérieuse, rien ne laissait présager qu’il pourrait se révéler mal intentionné.

     Face à lui, le gamin se mordillait à présent les lèvres en le dévisageant. Il ne manifestait plus de colère, et il semblait hésiter à lui dire quelque chose. Néanmoins il l’examinait avec méfiance, et le Grec comprit qu’il redoutait une coalition entre adultes. Demandant mentalement au Cancer de ne pas intervenir, il l'encouragea alors d’un sourire.

     Étouffant un grognement, Angelo croisa les bras sur son torse en attendant la suite. Il détestait qu’on s’ingérât ainsi dans ses affaires, mais la surprenante clairvoyance de l'enfant méritait une explication, et le Scorpion était certainement plus diplomate que lui pour l’obtenir. S’il s’avérait que le gosse les avait simplement espionnés, il se réservait le plaisir de lui administrer la raclée du siècle.

     Ôtant d’un geste doux sa main de la joue de Sergueï, Milo patienta gentiment, le temps que celui-ci se décidât à répondre librement à sa question.

     « C’est toi Milo ? demanda-t-il enfin, en biaisant la réponse à la question posée précédemment.

     — Eh ! modère tes expressions microbe, l’invectiva le Cancer. On ne s’adresse pas comme ça à un Chevalier d’Or ! Et on le vouvoie ! »

     D’un froncement de sourcils, le Scorpion enjoignit au Cancer de se taire. Sergueï passait pour un apprenti policé et courtois, de plus il était loin d’être idiot. Son dérapage verbal n’avait rien d’involontaire. Pour une raison indéterminée, le petit Russe lui en voulait, et il venait à sa manière de le lui faire nettement sentir. Pourtant, c’était la première fois qu’il s’adressait directement au gamin. Qu’avait-il bien pu faire qui lui valut cette colère enfantine ? Se pouvait-il que sa prescience ne fût pas un pur hasard ? Et quel lien l’unissait véritablement à Camus ? Autant de questions qui validaient à nouveau l’hypothèse qu’il avait tenté d’écarter lors de sa confrontation avec le Verseau.

     « Oui, c’est moi Milo », répondit-il.

     Il jouait la carte de la conciliation, et il refusait de s’arrêter sur les doutes affreux qui revenaient en force. Comme il le craignait, le regard d’ambre se ternit sous un voile de reproches non formulés. Cependant, Sergueï ne lui semblait pas totalement hostile. Méfiant aurait été un terme plus exact, et le Scorpion retint un sourire amer en songeant que Camus devait certainement éprouver ce même sentiment à son égard. Ce qui n’expliquait absolument pas comment le petit pouvait entrer en résonnance avec les émotions du Français. S’il s’agissait bien de cela…

     Déterminé à se raccrocher à l’éventualité la plus simple pour sa santé mentale, il tenta d’arracher la vérité avec douceur.

     « Sergueï, tu dois me dire la vérité. Tu as suivi ton maître sans qu’il s’en aperçoive ? Tu nous as espionnés tout à l’heure, c’est ça ? »

     Il avait rarement souhaité aussi ardemment recevoir une réponse positive à une question, mais se murant dans son silence, le petit secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

     « Tu sais, si tu mens on le saura, insista-t-il. Tu as peut-être réussi à fausser compagnie à Shun, mais il n’aura aucune difficulté à nous dire à quel moment tu as disparu. »

     Sergueï hésita. Il venait bien malencontreusement d’attirer l’attention sur son lien avec le Verseau, alors qu’il avait promis à ce dernier de demeurer discret sur leur relation. Mentir n’était cependant pas dans sa nature. En fait, il avait perçu l’agitation intérieure du Français bien avant que son propre maître n’intervînt, et à travers sa colère, sa défiance et sa peine, un nom avait fini par s’imposer à son esprit : Milo !

     Bien malgré lui, l’enfant avait plus d’une fois saisi le chagrin que le Français éprouvait à cette évocation, et il n’appréciait que modérément de se trouver actuellement en face de celui qu’il suspectait de torturer son ami. Certes, d’une manière différente de la destruction volontaire mise en place par Zoltan, mais d’une façon extrêmement douloureuse tout de même.

     Pourtant, le chevalier qui se tenait toujours un genou à terre à en face de lui n’avait pas l’air méchant. Camus semblait le craindre, et quelque chose l'accablait indéniablement lorsqu'il songeait à lui. Cependant, sa réaction ne s'apparentait pas à celle qu'il affichait quand Zoltan lui tournait autour, et Sergueï ne l’avait jamais véritablement senti en danger alors qu'il croisait cet homme. Jusqu’à aujourd’hui, et que le flash d’un impact violent ne le fît sursauter.

     La vérité l’obligeait à admettre que le cosmos de celui qui avait attaqué le Verseau n’appartenait pas au Scorpion. Mais celui-ci n’avait pas bronché, et cela suffisait à le mettre dans le même sac que son réel agresseur. Quant à l’identité de ce dernier, elle hérissait le petit garçon d’une rancœur tenace. Il avait tout de suite reconnu l’aura du Cancer, et en comprenant que son maître venait lui aussi de molester le Français, la rage l'avait submergé.

     Quelques mois plus tôt, Sergueï avait été attiré comme un aimant par une force inconnue, qui l’avait directement guidé près du corps inconscient de Camus. Celui-ci gisait dans une des galeries désaffectées des sous-sols de Moscou, il était totalement nu, et il tremblait de froid. L’enfant avait immédiatement décidé de lui porter secours. Il avait d’abord été chercher une couverture pour le réchauffer.

     Il pensait agir comme toute personne soucieuse de son prochain l’aurait fait, mais dès que le Verseau avait ouvert les yeux et qu’il avait posé la main sur lui, il avait commencé à percevoir des choses étranges. Des idées et des émotions qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Comme si, à son insu, une partie de l’esprit du Français se déversait dans le sien. Il n’était pas capable de lire clairement en lui. Il n’aurait d’ailleurs pas saisi le sens de toutes ses réflexions et de ses sentiments d’adulte. Mais ponctuellement, il les ressentait.

     Depuis le début, il avait ainsi partagé les peurs de Camus, ses doutes, ses cauchemars, sa douleur quand Alexeï le frappait, et il avait également discerné un autre genre de souffrance liée à Ilya. Il n’avait jamais exactement compris ce que faisait cet homme lorsqu’il s’en prenait au Verseau, mais quoi qu’il se passât, cela se traduisait par de la honte et du dégoût chez le Français. Il côtoyait aussi sa solitude, et il était devenu familier avec la certitude qui habitait celui-ci d’avoir perdu quelqu’un d’essentiel et qu’il était abandonné de tous.

     Sergueï avait beau être un enfant des rues habitué aux coups, aux privations et régulièrement témoin de scènes violentes ou dégradantes, la somme des épreuves que lui imposait involontairement Camus représentait un poids énorme à gérer. Il avait cru que le retour du chevalier au Sanctuaire apaiserait les déchirures de celui-ci, mais les échos douloureux qu’il lui envoyait se multipliaient encore depuis les dernières semaines.

     Avec colère, le petit garçon avait fini par deviner que Zoltan soumettait maintenant son ami à une torture contre laquelle celui-ci parvenait de moins en moins à lutter. Une torture qui brisait également de plus en plus facilement les barrières mentales derrière lesquelles le Verseau retranchait normalement sa conscience malmenée. Une torture qui obligeait Sergueï à partager de plus en plus souvent un désespoir qui le révoltait. Camus n’avait pas mérité de souffrir ainsi.

     Les évènements étant ce qu’ils étaient, il considérait que c’était à lui qu’incombait la lourde tâche d’aider le Français. Au-delà de la peur qu’il ressentait parfois quand certaines images trop fortes envahissaient son esprit, Sergueï se sentait investi d’une mission de sauvetage. Une mission aussi importante à ses yeux que celles dont Shun avait commencé à lui parler, et que se devait de mener à bien tout chevalier d’Athéna. Il savait cependant qu’il ne l'accomplirait jamais seul. Alors, peut-être était-ce le moment d’accorder un peu de confiance au Scorpion.

     « Je n’ai suivi personne », répondit-il enfin, en regardant Milo droit dans les yeux.

     Sa sincérité atteignit désagréablement le Grec.

     « Dans ce cas, comment sais-tu ce qui s’est passé? demanda-t-il encore.

     — Je ne sais rien du tout, seulement qu’il a eu mal, répéta Sergueï d’un air grave.

     — Où ? questionna Milo.

     — Là, et là. », dit l’enfant, en posant la main sur son bras à l’endroit exact de la plaie du Verseau, et de manière plus inattendue, sur son cœur.

     Le Grec jeta un regard inquiet au Cancer. Auraient-ils négligé une seconde blessure ? A moins que le petit garçon ne leur indiqua un genre de douleur différente, plus symbolique ? Cependant, comment pouvait-il être si précis sans avoir été présent sur le lieu de l’affrontement ? Milo tenta de se rassurer en songeant que ce n’était qu’un effet pervers dû à une imprégnation prolongée de cosmos. Même infime, celui d’un Or n’avait pu que se lier à la puissance mal dégrossie qui pulsait chez ce gamin. Zoltan avait certainement menti. Camus et Sergueï étaient restés en contact bien plus longtemps qu’ils essayaient de le faire croire. Il n’existait pas d’autre explication. En tout cas, aucune à laquelle il souhaitât se raccrocher. Il fallait que ce fût cela. Pour le bien de tous.

     « Tu l’aimes bien Camus », enchaîna-t-il avec un sourire engageant.

     Sans méfiance, le garçonnet inclina la tête.

     « Et bien que personne n’ait prononcé son nom avant, c’est de lui dont tu parles quand tu dis qu’il a été blessé, n’est-ce pas ? » continua-t-il, en guettant sa réaction.

     Le petit tiqua, visiblement mal à l’aise. Conservant sa stratégie, le Grec le rassura :

     « Tu n’as pas à avoir peur. Il y a en toi une grande puissance, semblable à celle de tous les chevaliers d’Athéna. Pendant quelque temps, Camus a perdu la sienne. Il restait néanmoins en lui un écho de cette aura qui a pu être attiré par la tienne. C’est à cause de ça que tu arrives à deviner où il se trouve. Parce qu’à un moment donné vos deux cosmos ont dû se mêler. Tu comprends ? »

     Relevant les yeux, il croisa brièvement le regard du Cancer, comme pour valider son propos. L’expression de celui-ci n’en restait pas moins dubitative, et il n’eut aucune difficulté à deviner pourquoi. Malgré son désir de trouver une justification acceptable, son explication demeurait bancale. Entre savoir où était le Verseau, et déterminer aussi précisément ce qu’il lui arrivait en temps réel, il y avait un gouffre. Si un tel lien avait bien été mis en place, il n’éclaircissait pas tout. Mais Sergueï parut se détendre, et Milo poursuivit sur sa lancée :

     « Seulement pour cela, il faut que Camus et toi vous soyez côtoyés depuis bien plus longtemps que vous voulez nous le laisser croire. Suffisamment pour que, de près ou de loin, tu aies toi aussi partagé sa captivité. »

     Il vit le petit visage blêmir et une vague de panique semblable à celle qu’il avait aperçue un peu plus tôt dans les yeux du Français traversa le regard d’ambre. Intrigué, il nota cette nouvelle similitude dans leurs façons de réagir. À ce niveau, c’était plus qu’un simple réflexe face à une agression similaire. Par certains côtés, ce gamin se comportait exactement comme Camus le faisait enfant. Une évidence qui amusait Milo autant qu’elle le perturbait. Qu’un tel cosmos ait été se fourvoyer du côté de celui du Cancer était à lui seul un mystère. Mais dans l’immédiat, il devait résoudre une autre énigme. Son exposé était loin d’indifférer Sergueï, et sa frimousse reflétait une angoisse incontestable.

     « Si tu as peur de Zoltan, je te promets de m’interposer s’il essaye de te faire du mal », insista-t-il gentiment, tandis qu’il sentait Angelo s’impatienter.

     Il n’obtint pas davantage de réponses.

     « Je ne suis pas ton ennemi, tenta-t-il encore. Je désire juste comprendre. Pour t’aider, et également pour aider Camus.

     — Pourtant, vous pouvez aussi lui faire du mal, fut l’étrange réponse qu’il reçut.

     — Qu’en sais-tu ?

     — Parce que je vous connais.

     — Tu me connais à travers Camus, c’est ça ?

     — Comment ça, à travers Camus ? » interféra soudain le Cancer, avec un intérêt que le Scorpion trouva nettement trop vif.

     L’arrivée de Shun lui épargna une explication embrouillée. Débouchant du passage précédemment emprunté par Sergueï, Andromède jeta sur la scène un regard ennuyé. Sentant darder sur lui ses yeux verts à la fois grondeurs et indulgents, le petit Russe baissa immédiatement la tête.

     « Je suis désolé, dit Shun en s’adressant à Angelo. Il n’aurait pas dû échapper à ma surveillance. C’est entièrement de ma faute. Je l’ai négligé au profit d’une liasse d’archives. »

     Naturellement, il prenait la désobéissance du gamin à son compte, et Death Mask eut un grognement irrité. Néanmoins, l’intervention du Scorpion le forçait à admettre que son apprenti n’était pas entièrement fautif, et puis il avait autre chose à tirer au clair.

     « Ramène-le à mon temple, se contenta-t-il de répliquer, en remettant sa sanction à plus tard. Je ne serai pas long. Une ou deux choses à voir avant avec Milo. »

     Lourd de sous-entendus, son regard se posa sur le Grec. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, mais la ride légère qui se creusait à présent sur son front annonçait qu’il se préparait à rembarrer sa curiosité.

     De son côté, l’enfant prit sagement, et avec un soulagement certain, la main que lui tendait Shun. Il se doutait qu’il n’échapperait pas à une punition de la part de son maître, mais au moins se sentait-il à l’abri des questions déstabilisantes du Scorpion. Et entre les deux, celui qu’il craignait le plus maintenant n’était pas le chevalier qu’on aurait pu croire.

     Les deux hommes attendirent qu’Andromède et Sergueï aient disparu au détour de l’allée avant de poursuivre leur conversation. Loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Death Mask se rapprocha d’un pas pour se camper devant Milo qui s’était relevé.

     « Alors comme ça, mon apprenti aurait développé un lien résiduel avec ton exaspérant Français ?

     — S’ils ont passé ensemble plus de temps qu’ils le disent, c’est possible, répondit le Grec avec un accent d’innocence étudiée.  
— C’est ça, prends-moi pour un con ! Ça expliquerait tout juste qu’il puisse générer du froid dans une certaine mesure et qu’il parvienne à le localiser. En aucun cas qu’il joue à l’extralucide. Il y a quoi exactement derrière tout ça ? »

     Si seulement le Scorpion le savait… Il aurait peut-être eu plus de facilité à orienter le Cancer sur une fausse piste. Mais là, il allait avoir du mal à le tromper très longtemps. Que ce dernier n’ait d’ailleurs pas songé à l’hypothèse qui le minait lui-même tenait du miracle. Évaluant rapidement la confiance qu’il pouvait avoir en son collègue, Milo opta pour une indiscrétion non compromettante.

     « Je ne dispose pas d’assez d’éléments pour te le dire. J’ai d’abord besoin d’éclaircir ce qui se passe entre Camus et Zoltan. Ensuite, je pense que certains points nébuleux deviendront plus compréhensibles. Seulement, tu as vu la façon dont Camus réagit à mon approche. Il faut que je m’entoure du maximum de discrétion. S’il se doute que je soupçonne quelque chose de louche entre lui et l’enfant, il va s’ingénier à dissimuler la moindre information. S’il te plaît, insista-t-il devant le regard nettement suspicieux de l’italien.

     — D’accord, finit par répondre celui-ci après quelques secondes d’hésitation. Mais à une condition. Une fois que tu auras résolu l’énigme, je veux être le premier à connaître la solution. »

     Milo s’en tirait relativement bien, et il accepta sans rechigner. Qui plus est, en cas de problème majeur, Angelo pourrait devenir un allié de poids.

\-------------------------------------------------

     Au même moment, sur l’Olympe, Athéna profitait de l’inattention d’un des centaures aux ordres de Zeus, pour se glisser par-delà le cercle de pierres de feu, qui délimitait le périmètre interdit derrière lequel était gardée prisonnière l’âme d’Hadès. Prudente, elle avait d’abord usé de magie pour métamorphoser son corps en une forme immatérielle et translucide, qui se déplaçait comme une volute brumeuse poussée par le vent.

     Camouflée par les émanations de fumée émises par les roches, elle franchit sans mal le rang des harpies qui suivait. Plus loin, l’entrée d’une grotte occupait le centre de la zone. Semblable à une bouche ouverte, celle-ci semblait plonger dans les profondeurs. Sans hésiter, Athéna s’y engagea avant de retrouver sa consistance physique.  
Elle n’aimait pas berner ainsi son père, mais la bonne marche de son plan demandait que sa visite eût l’air dictée par la rancœur et l’inquiétude, plus que par la raison et l’intérêt. Hadès devait être persuadé qu’elle agissait seule, et à l’encontre du maître de l’Olympe. Son oncle avait essayé de la tromper, il allait apprendre à ses dépens qu’elle était en capacité de répliquer avec des armes identiques.

     D’un pas rapide qui malmenait le plissé impeccable de sa longue robe blanche, la déesse aux yeux pers prit l’escalier qui paraissait s’enfoncer au cœur des ténèbres. Réputé pour ses paysages bucoliques et lumineux, l’Olympe dissimulait également des lieux plus sombres que les plus noirs recoins de l’Enfer. Au moins, Hadès ne serait pas dépaysé, et ce n’était pas elle qui le plaindrait.

     Au bout d’une descente interminable, elle parvint enfin dans une vaste salle ronde, au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une stèle grise sur laquelle était posée une urne d’onyx de la même couleur. Taillés par les Titans, les murs de roche s’élevaient sur une hauteur gigantesque, éclairée par une centaine de flambeaux qui formaient un grand cercle au ras du sol.

     Athéna s’approcha du centre de la pièce d’une démarche assurée, pour s’immobiliser devant la pierre dressée. Patiemment, elle attendit quelques minutes, avant de prendre la parole d’une voix forte.

     « Eh bien, mon oncle, tu as décidé de m’ignorer pour le principe, ou bien cette captivité commence à t’aigrir le caractère au point de te voir négliger la plus simple des courtoisies ?

     — Courtoisie, ma nièce ? Que n’en as-tu fait preuve lorsque tu es venue saccager mon domaine, répondit une voix rendue caverneuse par l’urne d’où elle émanait.

     — Parce que tu aurais gentiment accepté de m’écouter si je m’étais contentée de te demander une audience ? se gaussa-t-elle. Je te rappelle que c’est toi qui as démarré les hostilités.

     — C’est si amusant de te pousser à bout, répliqua Hadès, avec un accent de mépris. Sans tes chevaliers, tu serais d’ailleurs incapable de te défendre.

     — Argument facile pour quelqu’un qui s’est retranché derrière ses Spectres jusqu’au dernier moment, le tacla-t-elle sans se départir de son calme.

     — Tes troupes ont fini par être décimées, la contra-t-il avec dédain.

     — Les tiennes ont aussi été anéanties, lui retourna-t-elle avec plus de mordant.

     — Peut-être, mais ceux qui les composaient me sont tous restés fidèles, eux. »

     On y était. Elle venait de l’amener là où elle le désirait. Cependant, elle devait progresser avec méthode. Son adversaire était retors, et surtout, extrêmement méfiant. Si elle voulait réussir à mettre en place son plan, elle allait devoir faire preuve d’énormément de prudence. Affectant l’indifférence, elle ne releva pas son commentaire. Interprétant son silence comme la confirmation que son coup avait porté, Hadès reprit avec un accent de satisfaction :

     « Qu’es-tu venue faire ici au juste ? Si je m’en réfère au peu de cérémonie qui entoure ta personne, je doute que papa Zeus soit au courant de ton déplacement.

     — Simplement te demander de ne plus essayer de toucher à un seul de mes chevaliers, répondit-elle d’une voix froide et tranchante. Tous tes Spectres t’ont été rendus, et tu as été largement dédommagé de leurs agissements.

     — Une reconnaissance de ta propre incapacité à les protéger ? se moqua son oncle

     — Non, une simple mise en garde dictée par les liens familiaux. »

     Le rire d’Hadès se répercuta sous la voûte durant une longue minute. Jouant à la perfection le rôle qu’elle s‘était attribué, Athéna ne broncha pas. Elle se contenta de fixer l’urne depuis l’intérieur de laquelle elle se savait observée, avec une expression de fureur rentrée. Enfin, l’hilarité du dieu des Enfers se calma, et il rétorqua avec une joie teintée de mépris :

     « Ma chère nièce, je reconnais bien là ton excès de bonne manière. Mais cette branche pourrie pointe ton hypocrisie. Ne crois pas que je vais me gêner pour briser la quiétude à laquelle tu aspires, car tu n’es qu’une arriviste doublée d’une manipulatrice. Ton petit masque de civilité ne trompe personne. Mis à part mon frère peut-être. Ce vieux fou a toujours eu pour toi une indulgence incompréhensible. Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? Parce que cette visite sent l’urgence. Tu t’inquiètes pour le sort de tes cinq renégats qui ont si bien su me trahir à mon tour ?… Tu devrais pourtant être la première à te méfier d’une engeance pareille. Néanmoins, je ne te dirai rien d’autre. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, et si possible assaisonné de surprises désagréables.

     — Tu es abjecte !

     — Oh, mais ça tu le savais déjà, se gaussa la voix dans l’urne. Et tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place. Je ne fais que laver mon honneur, et je suis certain que tu en ferais autant si les rôles étaient inversés. Ou plutôt, tu laisserais tes chiens savants s’en charger. »

     Redressant le menton sous cette pique, Athéna répliqua d’un ton menaçant :

     « Je te déconseille cependant de tenter d’envoyer tes hommes essayer de toucher à ceux que tu as si injustement punis.

     — Trêve de plaisanterie, si tes cinq maudits chevaliers ont la sagesse de se tenir tranquilles dans l’enceinte de ton Sanctuaire, il ne leur arrivera rien, répondit sèchement Hadès. Comment voudrais-tu que je dirige mes Spectres avec efficacité coincé comme je le suis dans ce vase exigu.

     — Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Zeus a voulu te rappeler qu’il demeure le Maître, mais à cause du pacte que vous avez passé lors du partage du monde de Chronos, il ne peut pas diriger ton royaume à ta place. C’est un secret de polichinelle sur l’Olympe qu’il te laisse actuellement une certaine latitude, pour recevoir et donner des informations à travers le lien psychique que tu maintiens avec tes trois Juges. »

     À cette assertion, Athéna sentit nettement l’âme prisonnière frémir de colère.

     « Parce que tu penses que me retrouver contenu dans cette urne est une sinécure !

     — Non, mais cela réduit d’autant tes ambitions territoriales, lui retourna-t-elle sans pitié.

     — Tu n’es qu’une garce. Tu sais très bien pourquoi cette guerre a commencé, et crois-moi elle n’est pas prête de se terminer !

     — Ce n’est pas grave, il me reste plus de deux nouveaux siècles pour m’y préparer.

     — Alors, dis-moi, qu’est-ce qui t’a poussée à venir rendre visite en catimini à ton vieil oncle aussi vite ? L’avenir aléatoire de tes cinq traîtres ? Hum… c’est une raison, mais elle ne me semble pas suffisante pour que tu prennes le risque de contrarier mon petit frère. »

     Le dieu peinait visiblement à accrocher la piste où elle cherchait à l’égarer.

     « Peu importe, répondit-elle en camouflant son impatience. Je tenais seulement à te dire personnellement de ne plus t’aviser de toucher à aucun de mes chevaliers.

     — Désir dû à un transfert de frustration maternelle, je suppose ? se moqua Hadès. Tu devrais jeter ta virginité aux orties. Elle te rend beaucoup trop sensible. À moins que… »

     La soudaine suspicion dans la voix de son oncle la combla d’aise. Enfin !

     « Ne serais-tu pas plutôt en train de craindre de devoir réorganiser tes troupes de manière drastique ? Oui, c’est cela ! Tu essayes de découvrir ce que je sais par rapport aux étranges ragots qui ont circulé sur un autre de tes chevaliers d’Or. Décidément, tu les sélectionnes en fonction de leurs aptitudes potentielles à te lâcher à un moment ou à un autre. Bon recrutement ceci dit. Et les hésitations du dernier en date étaient particulièrement savoureuses. Se pourrait-il que cette surprenante histoire soit vraie ? »

     Il était bel et bien en train de se perdre là où elle voulait l’amener. Il partait sur la piste de Shaka. Athéna en soupira intérieurement de soulagement. Il y avait mis le temps. Elle finissait même par craindre d’avoir trop bien dissimulé l’appât de l’hameçon pour qu’il saisît la perche. Toutefois, l’aiguiller trop ouvertement sur ce terrain aurait immanquablement réveillé ses soupçons.

     « Je ne vois absolument pas à quoi tu fais allusion, se défendit-elle, avec toute la mauvaise foi requise. Je suis simplement là pour te mettre en garde. Laisse ma chevalerie en paix ! Sur ce, je ne te salue pas. »

     Et faisant volte-face dans une envolée de drapé étudiée, elle s’en retourna d’un pas rapide.

     « De cela ma chère enfant, je crois que nous reparlerons », l’entendit-elle prophétiser derrière elle, avec une satisfaction malsaine.

     « _Tu ne crois pas si bien dire_ », marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, en laissant échapper le sourire victorieux qu’il ne pouvait plus voir.

     Le ver était dans le fruit.


	25. La révolte des innocents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÈ DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE (L’enfant des ténèbres) : Si Milo n’a reçu aucune réponse claire de Camus, il est néanmoins certain que celui-ci a besoin d’aide. Il se méfie également de plus en plus de sa cohabitation avec Zoltan, et il s’inquiète de sa relation avec Sergueï. Alors qu’il s’en retourne en compagnie de Death Mask, il croise le petit Russe. Fou de colère, celui-ci cherche à agresser son Maître. Le fait que l’enfant soit capable de savoir que le Verseau a été blessé par le Cancer, sans avoir été présent, intrigue les deux hommes. Rattrapé par ses doutes, Milo interroge le gamin sans parvenir à obtenir une explication définitive. Pour protéger Camus, il demande à Angelo de demeurer discret sur cette affaire. Pendant ce temps, sur l’Olympe, Athéna se rend secrètement sur le lieu de détention de l’âme d’Hadès. Elle espère bien manipuler ce dernier afin de mettre en place le plan qu’elle a en tête.

*****************************  
**CHAPITRE 25 : LA RÉVOLTE DES INNOCENTS**

 

     « C’est non ! »

     Shun n’insista pas. L’intransigeance de Death Mask était compréhensible, et connaissant l’opiniâtreté du chevalier, il savait qu’il ne le ferait pas changer d’avis. Poussé par un brin d’inquiétude pour Sergueï, il avait quand même essayé, tentant de démontrer au Cancer que malgré sa désobéissance, l’enfant serait mieux surveillé par lui-même que s’il séjournait seul dans le quatrième temple.

     Pour Angelo, l’offre d’Andromède semblait totalement inadéquate. Son apprenti aimait se retrouver dans le sillage du Japonais, et il n’allait pas lui accorder ce qu’il considérait comme une récompense après son étrange attitude de la veille. Si encore le gamin avait accepté de s’expliquer. Mais malgré son insistance, sa colère et ses menaces, rien n’y avait fait. Il était resté muet comme une carpe. Même s’il admettait que le petit paraissait guidé par une force qui le dépassait, il ne pouvait pas tolérer un manque aussi flagrant à la discipline et au respect que le môme lui devait.

     Le mystère qui sous-tendait la relation de Sergueï avec le Verseau avait pourtant modéré sa punition, et orienté celle-ci de façon particulière. Il l’avait sanctionné en le sommant de patienter désormais seul une partie de la matinée, et surtout, il lui avait défendu de s’approcher de près ou de loin de Camus. Ce dernier point était parfaitement injuste, et il se voulait comme tel. Une manière comme une autre d’obliger le gamin à lui révéler ce qui se produisait véritablement avec le Français s’il désirait l’infléchir à supprimer cette restriction.

     Comme il s’y attendait, à l’écoute de cette dernière sentence, Sergueï avait levé sur lui des yeux implorants. Durant quelques instants, il avait cru qu’il allait enfin lui avouer ce qui se passait réellement, et il se réjouissait de satisfaire sa curiosité. S’il avait promis à Milo de ne rien dire sur les implications de ce mystère, rien ne lui interdisait de faire sa propre enquête, et il était bien décidé à comprendre. Mais, malgré les larmes qu’il contenait difficilement, le petit Russe avait conservé le silence.

     Toutes ces anomalies, jointes à la détermination butée de son apprenti de se taire, intriguaient furieusement Angelo. Néanmoins, il ne désespérait pas d’obtenir une réponse. Contraint de demeurer éloigné, le gamin finirait peut-être par céder à l’envie de se rapprocher de son chevalier favori. Avec un peu de chance, il le ferait en manifestant encore une disposition bizarrement vis-à-vis du Verseau. Il ne lui restait plus qu’à attendre, et à épier l’enfant pour en apprendre davantage.

     Si tout se passait comme il le prévoyait, l’asocial de la onzième Maison allait ensuite devoir s’expliquer. Il laissait à Milo la délicatesse. Lui, ce qu’il voulait, c’était avant tout comprendre, et il ne reculerait devant rien pour y parvenir.

\----------------------------------------------------

     Shun redescendit au temple des Gémeaux en se promettant d’essayer à nouveau d’attendrir le Cancer d’ici une ou deux semaines. Kanon l’avait pourtant prévenu, en lui disant que ce serait mission impossible, mais il avait foi en sa détermination. Même s’il ne le connaissait que depuis peu de temps, il s’était attaché à Sergueï. La douceur réservée de l’enfant le touchait, et son intelligence réveillait en lui des vertus de pédagogue qu’il ignorait détenir jusqu’ici.

     Il existait néanmoins une autre raison, plus sombre, qui le poussait à s’intéresser au petit Russe. Une raison particulièrement intrigante, dont il désirait éclaircir le fondement. Personne n’avait pu s’en apercevoir, parce qu’aucun chevalier ne possédait sa propre expérience, mais le cosmos de Sergueï comportait un aspect unique en son genre, qui n’aurait jamais dû pouvoir apparaître sur le Domaine Sacré. Une sorte de résonnance mal dégrossie et bridée, qu’il n’avait rencontrée auparavant qu’à un seul endroit. Qui plus est, il n’avait pu ressentir ce phénomène qu’à partir du moment où Hadès s’était identifié à lui.

     De son incarnation, il gardait une empreinte inoffensive, qui lui permettait cependant de détecter ce que personne, mis à part lui, n’était en capacité de soupçonner. Ainsi, quelle n’avait pas été sa surprise, en repérant cette pulsation étrange, inconnue à l'aura de tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire. Cela ressemblait à une onde endormie, paisible, et terriblement puissante. Cet écho prenait directement naissance aux Enfers, ce qui était totalement illogique, parce qu’en aucun point Sergueï ne s’accordait à la fréquence des Sceptres. Il était parfaitement humain, et son cosmos était sans conteste tourné vers celui d’Athéna. Mais il possédait incontestablement quelque chose de différent. Pas forcément de mauvais non plus.

     En clair, ou ses sens le trompaient lourdement, ou Sergueï était une invraisemblance sur pattes. Et comme il ne ressentait aucune menace de sa provenance, il avait habillement maquillé ses réponses à Shion, quand celui-ci l’avait interrogé sur la question. Que le Grand Pope soupçonnât également quelque chose n’était pas étonnant, mais le gamin semblait totalement innocent, et Shun refusait de lui nuire. Il s'octroyait d’abord la possibilité de découvrir comment une telle incohérence était concevable. Suivant les conclusions qu’il en tirerait, il en aviserait ou non les autorités.

\----------------------------------------------------

     Demeuré seul dans le quatrième temple, Sergueï pleurait. Ne voulant pas donner une nouvelle raison à son Maître de se fâcher contre lui, il avait courageusement ravalé ses larmes depuis la veille, mais à présent que personne ne pouvait plus le voir, il libérait enfin son chagrin et son désarroi.

     Death Mask se montrait souvent rude et cassant avec lui. L’enfant reconnaissait néanmoins qu’il ne le poussait vraiment que lors de l’enseignement qu’il dispensait, et jamais au-delà d'une limite acceptable. Le reste du temps, le Cancer lui octroyait une paix royale. Arborant l’indifférence, il se souciait cependant de satisfaire à tous ses besoins élémentaires, et s’il tolérait sa présence à ses côtés en affichant son dédain, le petit le sentait malgré tout attentif à son bien-être. En résumé, Sergueï ne doutait pas qu’il le protégerait en cas de nécessité, mais il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour savoir s’il pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance.

     Et puis, il ne semblait pas porter Camus dans son cœur. Qu’il ait osé qualifier celui-ci d’insensible le hérissait plus que tout. Il était bien placé pour savoir que cet avis était absolument faux. Que n’aurait-il pas donné pour avoir la possibilité de connecter son maître à la souffrance que le Français encaissait réellement, et le déchirement de plus en plus insupportable qui détruisait son âme. Rien que pour cela, le garçonnet en voulait à Death Mask, et l’ordre reçu de ne plus s’approcher du Verseau lui apparaissait doublement arbitraire.

     D’un, il n’avait répliqué que pour défendre un ami maltraité à tort.

     De deux, comment parviendrait-il maintenant à aider ce même ami, si tous les adultes se liguaient pour lui interdire de l’approcher ?

     Après Zoltan et ses menaces, Milo et ses questions indiscrètes, voilà que le Cancer s’y mettait en lui infligeant une punition dont il n’avait pas idée de la portée. Qui allait permettre à Camus de retrouver un peu de paix intérieure, s’il ne pouvait plus lui apporter le maigre réconfort qu’il essayait de lui transmettre lorsqu’ils se croisaient ? Il n’avait jamais eu si cruellement conscience de n’être qu’un enfant, et il se sentait soudain très seul et bien petit.

     Accablé par son impuissance, ses larmes redoublèrent. Assis par terre contre une des colonnes du temple désert, le visage enfoui sur ses genoux plaqués contre son torse, il n’était plus qu’un gamin déraciné et soumis à trop de tensions. Dans les sous-sols de Moscou, sa vie était loin d’être facile, mais au moins, il bénéficiait de l’attention et de l’affection de Yannis.

     Ce dernier l’avait découvert alors qu’il n’avait que deux ans, frigorifié et affamé, dans une canalisation étroite. Sergueï ne gardait aucun souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu l’amener là, et jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontrât Camus, sa véritable famille s’était résumée à Yannis et à Irina, que l’adolescent roux avait aussi pris sous son aile.

     La sensation d’une pression légère sur son épaule le tira de son anéantissement. Honteux de s’être laissé surprendre, il redressa brusquement la tête en essuyant rapidement ses joues du revers de la main. En reconnaissant la personne près de lui, il eut un sourire contrit. Agenouillée à ses côtés, Irina le regardait d’un air désolé. Son malheur l’accablait tant, qu’il n’avait pas perçu l’arrivée de la fillette. Il savait pourtant qu'elle était susceptible de traverser le temps à tout moment.

     De plus en plus fréquemment appelée auprès d'Aiolia et de Marine pour rendre quelques menus services, Irina avait reçu l’autorisation de passer librement les autres Maisons quand elle rejoignait celle du Lion. Respectant le marché que leur avait imposé Zoltan, les enfants faisaient mine de ne pas se connaître lorsqu’ils se croisaient. Irina évitait d’ailleurs autant que possible le temple du Cancer. Elle avait très peur de Death Mask, et elle redoutait toujours de fouler son domaine.

     Aujourd’hui toutefois, elle n’avait pas hésité à pénétrer dans le grand bâtiment habituellement silencieux. Elle avait remarqué que le propriétaire des lieux s’absentait à cette heure-ci. Malgré tout, elle avait hâte de traverser rapidement cette zone dangereuse, et si possible d’accomplir au plus vite sa mission qui l’envoyait porter un message à Kiki, pour remonter avant le retour du grincheux qui habitait là. Elle ne s’attendait pas à rencontrer Sergueï, ignorant qu’il avait été puni.

     En entendant des sanglots étouffés, elle s’était d’abord immobilisée avec crainte. Puis, avisant la silhouette familière recroquevillée contre une des colonnes un peu sur sa gauche, la sollicitude avait balayé l’inquiétude, et elle s’était approchée sans plus chercher à se cacher.

     Plus âgée que Sergueï, elle s’était attachée à lui comme à un petit frère, et elle admettait difficilement qu’on le fît souffrir. Elle avait beau être d’un naturel peureux, elle considérait qu’il était de son devoir de veiller sur lui. Même si en l’occurrence, lorsque Yannis était absent, elle s’était bien souvent retranchée derrière le calme et le courage de son cadet pour les défendre contre les plus grands.

     Leur enlèvement et leur séquestration l’avaient profondément perturbée, et elle vivait dans la crainte des menaces de Zoltan. Mais les larmes de Sergueï la bouleversaient. C’était un enfant qui encaissait généralement en silence et qui ne pleurait jamais. De le voir aussi triste la révoltait. Du haut de ses six ans, le petit Russe n’avait jamais fait le moindre mal à personne. Il avait le cœur sur la main, et il cherchait habituellement à venir en aide aux autres sans faire de vague. Sa gentillesse lui avait d’ailleurs valu sa première méchante raclée de la part de Youri, leur détestable chef de bande précèdent, alors qu’il avait à peine cinq ans.

     Paradoxalement, la mémoire de ce déplaisant passé arma la fillette d’une détermination farouche. Sans plus tergiverser, elle interrogea le petit garçon avec une colère rentrée dans la voix :

     « Il t’a battu ? »

     Sa question ne surprit pas Sergueï. Elle gardait un très mauvais souvenir des façons brutales de Youri, et il comprit immédiatement à qui elle faisait allusion. Aussitôt, il la détrompa.

     « Non, mon maître m’a puni, mais il ne m’a pas frappé.

     — Tu as fait une bêtise », s’étonna-t-elle.

     Le garçonnet était habituellement si sage, que cette idée l’inquiétait presque. Et le regard à nouveau noyé de chagrin de celui-ci ne la rassura pas.

     « Je crois, finit-il par chevroter en ravalant ses larmes. Je ne voulais pas, je fais toujours attention, mais… il a fait mal à Camus. Je l’ai pas vu, mais je le sais. Et maintenant, il pose plein de questions. Je n’ai rien dit, mais maintenant, il ne veut plus que je le voie. »

     De son explication embarrassée, la fillette retenait qu’il venait une fois de plus de manifester trop ouvertement son attachement pour le Verseau, et elle en déduisit que leur mensonge de ne pas se connaître allait finir par fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle ne chercha pas à découvrir ce qui s’était réellement passé. Il y avait longtemps qu’elle avait renoncé à comprendre la relation bizarre qui paraissait s’être instaurée entre Sergueï et le Français.

     Dépassé lui-même par l’étrange connexion établie avec Camus, le petit Russe n’en avait jamais véritablement parlé à Irina ou à Yannis. Cependant, durant leur captivité, ses deux compagnons d’infortune n’avaient pas manqué de s’apercevoir de la misère qui semblait lui tomber brutalement dessus aux moments les plus divers. Il pouvait se rembrunir brusquement, alors que quelques instants auparavant il se divertissait en s'amusant à l’un des jeux vidéo amenés par Zoltan, admirait avec un plaisir évident les images d’un des livres dont patiemment Yanis lui enseignait la lecture, ou simplement échangeait quelques propos anodins avec eux.

     Au grand étonnement d’Irina, il partait s’isoler dans un coin de la pièce, comme s’il était en proie à une soudaine et insoutenable douleur morale. Immanquablement, il taxait ensuite Alexeï, Ilia ou Zoltan d’un regard chargé de reproche et de colère quand un de ceux-ci entrait dans la geôle où ils étaient détenus. Mis à part lorsqu'il s’agissait de menacer Camus, les trois hommes les traitaient pourtant avec une parfaite indifférence. Au début, elle avait essayé de comprendre en l’interrogeant. De ses explications embrouillées, elle avait déduit qu’il ignorait lui-même ce qu’il lui arrivait. Elle s’était donc simplement habituée aux changements d’humeur de Sergueï, en priant pour que tout rentrât dans l’ordre une fois qu’il serait libéré. Apparemment, ce n’était pas le cas.

     Durant de longues minutes, la fillette le consola de son mieux en le berçant contre elle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire d’autre, et dans le cas présent elle le regrettait. Bien que l’état où se mettait Sergueï pour le Verseau la dépassât, elle s’inquiétait également un peu pour le Français. Ses allées et venues, de plus en plus fréquentes dans le secteur, lui permettaient parfois de le croiser, et la façon distante dont il passait près d’elle la perturbait.

     Naturellement, elle se souvenait qu’ils devaient feindre de ne pas se connaître. Mais il se dégageait à présent une telle indifférence du jeune homme, qu’elle avait eu du mal à reconnaître la personne qui, bien que gardant toujours un air sévère, la prenait contre lui pour la réchauffer lorsqu’il faisait trop froid dans les sous-sols moscovites, ou lui cédait une partie de son repas quand Yannis peinait à trouver de quoi subsister pour quatre. Perdu dans ses propres songeries, il ne paraissait d’ailleurs plus la remarquer lorsqu'ils se rencontraient. Une attitude inquiétante, qui amenait Irina à douter qu’il pût leur venir en aide. Et soudain, elle eut comme une illumination.

     « Tu devrais aller trouver Yannis, dit-elle en repoussant légèrement Serguei pour le fixer droit dans les yeux. Lui, il saura quoi faire.

     — Mais je ne sais même pas où il est, répliqua le petit Russe avec un regard malheureux.

     — Moi si, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Il travaille à l’armurerie de Yorgos. Il vit dans son atelier, à côté du camp des soldats. Il ne peut pas monter jusqu’ici, et moi, si je m’éloigne sans raison, je me ferai vite repérer. Mais toi, en tant qu’apprenti, tu peux normalement circuler dans pleins d’endroits du Sanctuaire.

     — Tu veux que je désobéisse à Death Mask ? » demanda Sergueï, sans cacher un certain effroi.

     Irina se mordit les lèvres. Face à sa propre terreur devant le personnage, elle était mal placée pour lui imposer un tel risque. Conscient de son hésitation, le visage de Sergueï se raffermit brusquement, et ce fut lui qui lui prit la main pour la rassurer.

     « D’accord. Je vais y aller. Maintenant. Mon maître ne pensera jamais que j’oserai lui désobéir si rapidement. Il vient juste de partir. J’ai le temps de faire l’aller-retour. Ne reste pas là, toi. S’il s’aperçoit de mon absence, je veux être le seul à être puni, acheva-t-il en se relevant.

     — On pourrait peut-être réfléchir un peu plus à tout ça, tenta-t-elle de le tempérer, effrayée par la réussite de sa propre audace.

     — Non, répondit-il avec un sourire. Tu n’as rien à craindre. C’est une très bonne idée. »

     Et prenant ses jambes à son cou, il détala vers la sortie du temple.

\-----------------------------------------------------

     Tandis que Sergueï se faufilait le plus discrètement possible loin du domaine réservé aux Ors en espérant trouver de l’aide, Camus s’exhortait à rassembler suffisamment de courage pour commencer le début de la matinée. Il venait d’affronter une nuit particulièrement éprouvante, oscillant entre cauchemars, phases d’insomnies, et douleurs physiques récurrentes, et il se sentait plus épuisé que la veille.

     Un soupir de lassitude lui échappa en croisant son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Sa mine de papier mâché et les larges cernes qui s’affichaient sous ses yeux ne passeraient jamais inaperçus. S’il voulait couper aux questions gênantes, il allait devoir impérativement éviter Shion et Dohko le temps de son service au Palais. Une gageure difficile à remporter compte tenu de la façon dont ces deux-là s’ingéniaient à tourner autour de lui. Leur attention partait d’un bon sentiment, mais à l’aulne des circonstances elle lui compliquait singulièrement la vie.

     Le mieux aurait sans doute été qu’il terminât la journée enfermé chez lui, à essayer de prendre un minimum de véritable repos. Cette solution de repli était malheureusement impossible. Suite à son altercation avec Milo il ne s’était déjà pas présenté la veille, et son absence n’avait pu que susciter de l’étonnement. Ce bouleversement de programme n’avait d’ailleurs pas manqué d’attiser la curiosité de Hyoga, à laquelle il n’avait échappé qu’en lançant un regard noir à l’intéressé.

     Une tactique qui s’était révélée infructueuse vis-à-vis de Zoltan. Sous couvert de sollicitude celui-ci n’avait cessé de lui adresser de petites piques désobligeantes que lui seul pouvait comprendre. De quoi sérieusement écorner le peu de patience qui lui restait. S’il pouvait encore tolérer l’inquiétude de son disciple, il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter l’hypocrisie attentionnée du Roumain. D’une manière ou d’une autre, il fallait que cela s'arrêtât. Mais dans l’immédiat, il devait donner le change au Grand Pope et à la Balance, quoiqu’il lui en coûtât.

     Assis sur son lit, il passait avec lenteur une chemise beige assez chaude. Depuis son retour, il demeurait frileux malgré la réactivation de son cosmos. Un facteur parfaitement handicapant pour un chevalier de Glace, qu’il n’expliquait que par les doses de plus en plus importantes de drogue injectée par Zoltan. Il avait choisi un vêtement suffisamment ample pour ne pas frotter sur sa blessure, et apte à masquer toutes les traces suspectes sur le reste de son corps. Les manches longues et le col officier devraient suffire à cacher sa honte.

     Sa plaie se résorbait plus lentement qu’elle n’aurait dû, et les coups portés par Milo le laissaient couvert d’ecchymoses. L’armure avait beau faire des efforts pour se rendre aussi légère que possible, il préférait éviter tous contacts sur certaines parties de son anatomie durant quelques jours.

     Baissant les yeux, il grimaça en regardant la marque douloureuse qui s’étendait de son épaule gauche à la moitié de son torse. Elle formait une large traînée rouge qui virait à une jolie couleur violacée avec des points nettement plus bleus et sensibles. C’était vraisemblablement un souvenir de son atterrissage incontrôlé suite au vol plané orchestré par Death Mask. Il suspectait d’avoir en dessous deux ou trois côtes fêlées, et il usait du peu de cosmos qu’il lui restait pour essayer de se soigner au plus vite. Mais contrairement à un certain nombre de ses frères d’armes, il n’avait jamais été très doué pour la médecine, et il était à peine parvenu à accélérer la cicatrisation des chairs.

     Une fois de plus, il venait de tenter de diminuer sa misère alors qu’il s’habillait. Écartant légèrement le pan de sa chemise encore largement ouverte sur sa poitrine glabre, il observa le résultat obtenu. Aussitôt, il sentit le découragement le gagner. Plus de vingt bonnes minutes à se soumettre à un cataplasme de cosmos, avaient à peine réduit l’étendue de la meurtrissure.

     « Mon Dieu ! »

     Surpris par cette exclamation horrifiée, Camus releva vivement la tête. Son disciple venait de le prendre sur le fait. Se croyant seul à cette heure-ci, il n’avait pas refermé la porte de sa chambre, et accaparé par les soins qu’il se prodiguait il ne l’avait pas entendu arriver. Rabattant le pan de sa chemise pour la boutonner rapidement, il ne cacha pas sa colère et l’accueillit sèchement :

     « Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

     Son expression sévère et son ton cassant en auraient découragé plus d’un, mais pas le Cygne. Négligeant l’air peu engageant de son maître, le jeune homme s’avança dans la pièce.

     « C’est Milo qui vous a mis dans cet état ? » demanda-t-il, avec un accent de reproche à peine voilé.

     Le Verseau se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir caché sa rencontre inopinée avec le Scorpion. Mais il était rentré tellement perturbé la veille, qu’il n’était pas parvenu à mentir. Il avait simplement passé sous silence le fait qu’ils s’étaient affrontés physiquement, et l’intervention du Cancer. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas laisser accuser le Grec de cette manière. Certes, ce dernier l’avait frappé, mais les dégâts étaient en grande partie dus à la faiblesse de son propre état général.

     « Milo n’y est pour rien, répliqua-t-il, en prenant spontanément sa défense. J’ai simplement fait une mauvaise chute alors que nous nous entraînions. »

     Il comprit immédiatement la stupidité de sa répartie devant l’air suspicieux de son disciple.

     « Vous vous entraînez avec Milo, maintenant ? Alors que depuis votre retour vous n’arrêtez pas de l’éviter.

     — Je n’ai jamais dit que nous nous entraînions ensemble, rectifia-t-il avec humeur. Nous nous sommes simplement trouvés sur la même aire par un malheureux concours de circonstances, et j’ai décidé d’abréger notre rencontre. »

     Ce qui n’était pas entièrement faux s’il excluait tout le reste. Peu importait que cette dissimulation lui pesât, le plus urgent étant qu’il détournât l’attention de Hyoga au plus vite, avant que celui-ci n'aperçût de nouveaux détails embarrassants.

     Mais Camus avait beau être vif, le regard de son disciple l’était aussi. La soudaine rapidité des doigts de son maître pour refermer sa chemise aiguisa sa méfiance, et ses yeux notèrent un élément qui le fit frémir de déplaisir. Outre le nombre inhabituel de bleues et autres contusions qui semblait l’affaiblir de manière anormale, la marque qu’il portait à la base du cou ne s’apparentait en rien à un impact dû au terrain, mais bien à une attaque spécifique. L’expression plus dure, il dévisagea le Verseau en avançant d’un pas dans la pièce.

     « Et cette marque d’ongle ? insista-t-il. C’est en voulant vous retenir qu’il vous l’a causé ? »

     Le Français comprit aussitôt que trouver une explication logique allait être difficile. Décidément, la malchance se jouait de lui. De tous les chevaliers présents au Sanctuaire, il fallait que Hyoga fût l’un des rares à avoir subi l’aiguille écarlate. Mal à l’aise, il se releva pour se donner une contenance.

     « Tu as tort d’insister, se contenta-t-il de répondre en le toisant avec froideur. Et de toute façon cela ne te concerne pas.

     — Je pense que si, au contraire, se rebiffa un Cygne, qui semblait avoir mis à profit sa trop longue absence pour s’affranchir de la crainte qu’il lui inspirait autrefois. Dans ce sens, je ne fais que mettre en pratique votre enseignement. Sous vos airs détachés, c’est vous qui m’avez appris que nous nous devions une solidarité certaine. Sans cela, vous ne m’auriez jamais pardonné la mort d’Isaak. »

     Sa réplique emplie de réminiscences douloureuses fit mouche, et Camus prit totalement conscience du ridicule de sa situation. Les yeux bleus de Hyoga brillaient d’incompréhension, de colère et de préoccupation, et il ne demandait qu’à l’aider. Il se posait déjà tant de questions, qu’il était clair qu’il se doutait de quelque chose.

     Un instant, le Verseau hésita. Devait-il se confier à ce gamin ?... qui en additionnant le temps de sa mort, ajouté à celui passé emprisonné dans la colonne punitive des Dieux, n’en était plus un. Les années suspendues d’un côté et cumulées de l’autre avaient considérablement réduit l’écart entre eux, et le Français convenait enfin qu’à plus de dix-neuf ans, son disciple était à présent un guerrier accompli. Mais le feu éteint de l’action ayant remédié aux pouvoirs extraordinaires, même si la reconnaissance athénienne lui conservait le titre de chevalier Divin, dans les faits, la force de ses attaques était redevenue celle d’un Bronze. Puissant certes, expérimenté, et certainement capable de mettre un Argent en difficulté. Cependant, bien que cela remontât maintenant à des années, Zoltan avait reçu l’entraînement d’un Or et il était la traîtrise et la manipulation incarnées.

     Non, sauf en cas de nécessité absolue, Camus refusait de lui faire courir ce risque. Sans compter qu’il lui manquait toujours la pièce du puzzle pour préserver Milo, et qu’il avait encore la sécurité de trois « paquets »à assurer. Autant d’éléments qui l’incitaient à repousser son ancien élève.

     « Tu es encore en train de t’égarer sur un terrain où les sentiments te tiennent lieu de raison, rétorqua-t-il d’un ton neutre, en ignorant volontairement les émotions que le jeune Russe avait réussies à éveiller en lui. Quand comprendras-tu que dans certains cadres précis, la fin justifie les moyens, fut-ce au détriment d’un ressenti inverse ? L’émotivité ne sert qu’à nous perdre.

     — Si c’est pour me rappeler que vous savez mettre en pratique vos théories lorsqu’elles vous touchent personnellement, j’avais compris, répliqua Hyoga avec une pointe d’amertume. Mais il serait peut-être bon que vous vous les appliquiez aussi de manière préventive. Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, et la connaissance que j’ai de vos capacités de discernement, votre jugement n’est-il pas un rien faussé lorsqu’il s’agit de Milo ?

     — Je te dis qu’il n’a rien fait ! Milo ne me toucherait jamais de cette manière », répliqua-t-il en se levant.

     Mais Hyoga n’était pas dupe. Camus venait d’élever la voix, ce qui n’entrait pas dans ses habitudes. Il fallait vraiment que quelque chose n’allât pas. D’un autre côté, il imaginait mal le Scorpion le frapper de façon aussi brutale et douloureuse sans raison valable. Encore moins par maladresse ou distraction. Pourtant, même si le Verseau refusait d’en parler, ce qu’il avait vu était bien réel. Et brusquement, l’évidence se fit jour. Horrifié de découvrir qu’il passait à côté depuis trop longtemps, il serra les poings en faisant appel à tout son enseignement pour museler la rage qui grandissait en lui.

     « Milo non, mais Zoltan hésiterait peut-être moins », dit-il d’un ton sourd et lourd de sous-entendus.

     À ces paroles, quelque chose d’infime et de dérangeant traversa le regard de Camus. Une étincelle entre le désespoir et l’affolement, qui lui donna la certitude qu’il touchait la vérité. Les poings de Hyoga se crispèrent davantage. Il n’aimait pas le Roumain, et il n’était jamais parvenu à se sentir détendu à ses côtés, mais de là à imaginer qu’il maltraitait ainsi son maître… Qui de manière fort surprenante ne réagissait d’ailleurs pas comme il aurait dû. La passivité du Verseau n’avait rien de naturelle. Il se comportait exactement comme s’il était à sa merci. Athéna avait raison de s’inquiéter, et il était reconnaissant à Saori de lui avoir confié cette mission.

     « C’est lui, n’est-ce pas ?

     — Peu importe, réagit un peu tard Camus, en se drapant dans son impavidité. C’est arrivé une fois et c’était un accident. De toute façon, son poison n’est guère puissant. »

     Il mentait avec aplomb, désireux d’interrompre au plus vite la conversation. Néanmoins, une idée monstrueuse s'éveillait chez le Cygne. Il n’y avait qu’à regarder le Français pour s’assurer qu’il n’allait pas bien. Celui-ci avait beau se murer derrière ses barrières mentales avec art, d’autres commençaient à le remarquer. Et brusquement, les passages réguliers du Roumain dans sa chambre prirent une définition inquiétante pour Hyoga.

     Zoltan affirmait agir pour l’aider à s’endormir. Et si derrière cette façade de sollicitude se cachait une façon de procéder bien plus pernicieuse ? Sa préoccupation pour le Verseau ne l’avait-elle pas aveuglé au point d’accorder trop facilement fois à ses propos? Hyoga demeurait persuadé qu’il ne lui disait pas tout en ce moment, donc il avait également pu mentir sur ce point. Tout se mettait lentement en place, et il n’aimait pas ce qu’il suspectait.

     Quand il était allé trouver Kayla, celle-ci lui avait expliqué que les effets du poison d’un Scorpion différaient d’un apprenti à l’autre. Elle non plus ne faisait pas confiance au Roumain. Elle gardait le souvenir désagréable des petits animaux que Zoltan s’amusait à piquer lorsqu’ils étaient enfants, tout en essayant de les conserver vivants le plus longtemps possible. Avant de mourir, ceux-ci finissaient toujours par adopter un comportement étrange. Or, les propos et les agissements de Camus devenaient un peu trop aléatoires. Se pouvait-il que le Roumain le droguât ?...

     Cette idée, qui se muait progressivement en certitude, dérangeait fortement Hyoga. La question qui en découlait le perturbait également. Car restait à déterminer qui était le réel instigateur de l'instauration de ce rituel, et pourquoi ? Était-ce Zoltan, qui par la même occasion manipulerait tout le monde dans un but inavouable ? Ou bien Camus n’avait-il effectivement trouvé que ce moyen dangereux et désespéré pour s’endormir ? Dans ce cadre, tout demeurait possible, et s’il mettait les pieds dans le mauvais plat, le Verseau allait lui en vouloir durablement.

     « Ce n’est pas l’avis de Kayla, se décida-t-il enfin à répliquer, en gardant un calme de façade. Elle m’a assuré que ce poison n’a rien d’anodin, et elle n’aime pas vous savoir si proche de Zoltan et de son ongle.

     — Kayla n’aurait pas dû te parler de cela, répondit le Verseau en cherchant à conserver une sévérité détachée, mais dont il décela le mécontentement.

     — Kayla s’inquiète. Et à vrai dire, elle n’est pas la seule.

     — Kayla semble avoir oublié quelles sont nos places respectives. Et toi aussi. Si, et je dis bien si, Zoltan cherchait à s’en prendre à moi, crois-tu vraiment qu’un ancien apprenti retombé au-dessous du niveau d’un Bronze puisse inquiéter un Or ? »

     Répondre oui aurait été l’insulter, et Hyoga dut convenir que Camus conservait encore le sens des réparties définitives. Mais il allait apprendre à ses dépens qu’il avait retenu ses leçons de discernement.

     « Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir qu’il a reçu un enseignement spécial. Il a pu en garder des capacités importantes. Et rien ne nous prouve qu’il soit aussi inoffensif qu’il veut bien le montrer. Il a tout de même été le seul à parvenir à retrouver votre trace et à vous tirer des griffes de vos ennemis. Pour que le Sanctuaire s’y soit cassé les dents et que lui réussisse, soit il a eu une chance extraordinaire, soit il a dû faire preuve de facultés qui sont loin d’être à la portée de tout le monde.

     — Alors je devrais être reconnaissant à ces facultés, répliqua sans se troubler le Verseau, avec une logique exaspérante.

     — Sauf si elles venaient à se retourner contre vous, osa le contrer le Cygne, en espérant le pousser à la faute.

     — Tu oublies qu’il m’a secouru. Et je ne tolérerai pas que tu insultes un invité sous mon toit.

     — Même si c’est pour vous aider ?

     — Je n’ai pas besoin d’aide.

     — Donc, c’est moi qui me fais des idées. Désolé. Vous ne verrez pas d’inconvénient à ce que je ris de ma stupidité avec mes amis, je suppose. Ils souriront aussi sans doute quand je leur raconterai ce que j’ai si malencontreusement imaginé.

     — Tu ne diras rien ! » s’exclama alors Camus en lui saisissant le bras de manière instinctive.

     Son geste, plus que sa répartie, était un aveu. Honteux de son stratagème, Hyoga n’en conserva pas moins les yeux fixés dans les siens. Il avait perçu un tel abîme d’émotions rentrées derrière les derniers mots du Français, que son inquiétude grimpait en flèche. Mais le Verseau n’exposa sa vulnérabilité qu’un bref instant. Déjà le voile de sa colère était retombé. Il l’avait relâché et son expression était aussi lisse que si rien ne le perturbait. Alors qu’il venait profondément de l’atteindre. Pourquoi se verrouillait-il de cette manière ?

     Peu fier du rôle qu’il s’était distribué, le Russe résolut d’arrêter là ce jeu du chat et de la souris qu’il jugeait cruel. Avec plus de douceur, il tenta de lui faire entendre raison.

     « Pourquoi refusez-vous de me dire ce qui se passe réellement. Je n’irais pas jusqu’à dire qu’il vous fait sciemment du mal, temporisa-t-il pour l’amadouer. Cependant, je ne suis pas certain qu’il agisse au mieux avec vous non plus. Et je crois que votre armure pense comme moi.

     — Qu’en cela serait, tu n’as pas à t’en mêler », répondit Camus, en reculant d’un pas avant de se détourner pour sortir de la chambre.

     Son maître était décidément plus têtu qu’un troupeau de mules, et il ne put taire sa frustration inquiète.

     « Pour que vous vous enfonciez davantage ? »

     Agrippant d’une main le chambranle de la porte qu’il s’apprêtait à franchir, le Verseau serra le bois jusqu’à ce que ses jointures blanchissent. Lorsqu’il se retourna, Hyoga mesura sans difficulté l’impact de ses paroles, qu’il avait pourtant prononcées sans méchanceté. Cette fois-ci, il était clairement en colère. Et face à ses lèvres pincées, son regard assombri et son expression de fureur intérieure menaçante, le Cygne retrouva un réflexe de déférence préventive.

     « Je ne fais qu’appliquer la règle de sauvegarde commune… maître, acheva-t-il en déglutissant mal.

     — Alors, je vais te rappeler un élément important, scanda doucement Camus, avec plus d’autorité que s’il élevait la voix. Bien que tu ne sois plus sous mon autorité directe, je demeure, et je demeurerai toujours ton maître. En tant que tel je peux décider de ton sort impunément, à partir du moment où je considère que tu outrepasses tes fonctions. Il n’y aura pas de prochain avertissement. Tu me dois obéissance, et j’exige que tu oublies ce que tu as vu, cette conversation et tes doutes… pour l’instant. »

     Tournant brusquement les talons, Camus s’éloigna sur ces paroles. Ébranlé par sa sommation, son disciple ne le retint pas, mais le Français n’en tirait aucune fierté. Il s’était montré plus dur et terriblement injuste. Néanmoins, il était encore trop tôt pour que les soupçons du Cygne fissent voler en éclats les mensonges de Zoltan.

     Hyoga retrouva le rythme normal de sa respiration avec le sentiment de ne pas avoir totalement échoué. « Pour l’instant »… Ces deux derniers mots sonnaient comme un tout petit espoir. Malgré son irritation, le Verseau lui laissait une ouverture. À sa manière, il venait de reconnaître les faits, et surtout, d’admettre qu’il pourrait éventuellement avait besoin d’aide. Il lui demandait simplement du temps. Le jeune homme écouta cependant les pas de Camus décroître avec une impression d’impuissance grandissante.

     Il pouvait lui désobéir en exposant ses craintes à une tierce personne, mais plus que la punition encourue, cela aurait été trahir le Français, et il se voyait mal le frapper dans le dos dans un moment pareil. Camus en était d’ailleurs certainement conscient, et il maudit son sens de la manipulation. Un point lui paraissait en tout cas incontournable : à partir de maintenant il allait affiner sa surveillance autour de leur encombrant colocataire. S’il surprenait celui-ci à blesser ou brimer son maître, peu importait les mises en garde du Verseau, il interviendrait personnellement.


	26. Jeu de pistes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT (La révolte des innocents) : De plus en plus intrigué par les étranges capacités de son apprenti, Angelo applique une punition en demi-mesure, qui a pourtant le don de désespérer Sergueï. Parallèlement Shun détecte une anomalie suspecte dans le cosmos de l’enfant, mais il décide de taire l’information dans l’immédiat. Durant son service, Irina trouve le Petit Russe en pleurs dans le temple du Cancer. Ne pensant pas que le Verseau puisse les aider, elle conseille au garçonnet de se confier à Yanis. De son côté, Camus tente de soigner seul les meurtrissures causées par sa rencontre avec Milo et Angelo. Hyoga le surprend et est horrifié de découvrir la marque de l’attaque du Scorpion sur son corps. Soupçonnant Milo au départ, il finit par émettre de forts doutes sur Zoltan. Le Français nie tout en bloc, allant jusqu’à menacer son disciple, avant de sortir de sa Maison.

*********************************   
**CHAPITRE 26 : JEU DE PISTES**

 

     Camus quitta le temple du Verseau avec irritation. L’esprit malmené par la crainte de ne plus parvenir à conserver longtemps la chape de silence et de dissimulation qu’il s’évertuait à consolider depuis son retour, il marchait rapidement. Il avait beau se murer derrière sa solitude, il sentait que la situation commençait à lui échapper irrémédiablement. L’intervention de Milo le laissait démuni et malheureux. Celle de Hyoga incertain, et soucieux pour son disciple. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. Il était parfaitement conscient de perdre progressivement prise.

     Curieusement, Zoltan ne faisait rien pour l’aider à rétablir ce déséquilibre. La méfiance qui s’installait aurait pourtant dû l’inquiéter. À l’exemple de son ancien élève, d’autres ne tarderaient pas à découvrir l’étendue de son épuisement, et à soupçonner le Roumain d’agir de façon malveillante envers lui. Cette évidence ne paraissait néanmoins pas perturber ce dernier. Il semblait littéralement se moquer de se retrouver dans la ligne de mire de quelques-uns. Comme s’il attendait l’inéluctable confrontation qui finirait par en résulter. Ce qui ne rassurait en rien Camus. Pour qu’un être aussi manipulateur et intelligent ait planifié son propre anéantissement, la finalité de sa vengeance devait être imparable.

     Que désirait exactement Zoltan ? Mourir de la main de Milo n’était pas une option envisageable. Dans un sens, c’était pourtant ce qui pourrait leur arriver de mieux. Paradoxalement, c’était également ce qui risquait de se passer à plus ou moins long terme. Toutefois, Camus n’était pas naïf au point de penser que rien ne découlerait de ce dénouement. Le Roumain avait bâti une machination trop minutieuse pour aboutir à un simple affrontement. S’il se dirigeait bien dans ce sens, le combat qui se profilait cachait autre chose, et Camus n’en était que plus angoissé pour le Scorpion. Il devait protéger Milo. Mais de quoi ? Et comment ? S’il s’attaquait lui-même à Zoltan les enfants en pâtiraient. Et contrairement à ce qu’il avait soutenu à Hyoga, dans son état actuel, il n’était même par sûr de parvenir à le vaincre.

     Accaparé par le poids de ses préoccupations, il s’engagea dans le douzième temple d’un pas toujours aussi rapide. Il y avait peu de risques pour qu’il croisât le maître des lieux, mais il préférait néanmoins ne pas s’attarder. Depuis son retour, s’il apercevait de temps à autre Aphrodite aux entraînements, il ne lui avait adressé la parole qu’une seule fois. Et encore, ne l’avait-il fait que lors d’une réunion officielle orchestrée par Shion. Il espérait ainsi échapper à la sagacité de son voisin.

     Le chevalier des Poissons avait pourtant cherché à l’aborder un matin, pendant qu’ils se trouvaient ensemble dans la grande arène. Pour ce faire, le Suédois avait dérogé à son étonnant repli vis-à-vis de tout le monde. Il s’était approché de lui avec une expression si pleine de compassion, que le Français s’était en partie senti percé à jour. Il s’était immédiatement entouré d’un halo glacé. À son immense surprise, sa tentative de dissuasion avait marché. Alors qu’il se montrait si entreprenant naguère, Aphrodite n’avait étrangement pas insisté. Camus l’avait même vu reculer avec une sorte de tristesse coupable inscrite au fond des yeux.

     Depuis, l’affliction de ce regard hantait le Verseau, et il gardait de cette rencontre l’impression désagréable d’avoir mal agi. Cependant, il appréciait d’autant plus le manque d’empressement de son voisin à essayer de renouer le dialogue, et il l’évitait encore plus consciencieusement. Il savait sa réaction peu charitable. Aphrodite devait en souffrir, mais en la matière, il s'imaginait difficilement lui tendre la main alors qu’il était incapable de régler ses propres problèmes. À chacun son fardeau.

     Ce fut toutefois avec un sentiment fautif qu’il traversa la longue travée déserte. Le retrait d’Aphrodite n’avait rien de naturel, et il semblait également plus étrange que le sien. Pour que le Poisson se terrât de cette manière, il fallait que quelque chose le perturbât véritablement. Décidément, cette résurrection ne ressemblait pas à une réussite pour tout le monde, et Athéna aurait sans doute mieux fait de s’abstenir pour quelques-uns. À moins que ce ne fût sa manière à elle de les punir.

     Empli à présent d’inquiétude pour le Suédois, il atteignit la sortie du naos sans prendre conscience de l’aura de celui qui descendait du Palais. La tête basse et l’expression austère, Mü ne perçut pas davantage sa présence. Accaparés par leurs propres réflexions, les deux chevaliers s’aperçurent au dernier moment. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière et ils croisèrent sur le parvis du temple.

     « Camus. »

      Surpris par cette rencontre matinale, le Verseau s’immobilisa pour adresser à son frère d’armes un salut froid de la tête. Que faisait le Bélier si loin de ses pénates et de si bonne heure ? Dalleurs, en voilà un autre qui ne semblait pas au sommet de sa forme. Si le Français savait que ses cernes étaient remarquables, ceux qu’arborait également Mü n’avaient rien à lui envier. Mais peu lui importait en fait. Il allait reprendre sa route sans un mot, quand l’Atlante engagea la conversation.

     « Camus, attend, cela fait un moment que je voulais te parler. »

     Seule la surprise retint le Verseau. Mis à part lors du préapprentissage de leur prime jeunesse, les deux hommes ne s’étaient jamais durablement côtoyés, et avaient encore moins entretenu de lien. Cette requête s’apparentait à une démarche personnelle et cela le gêna. Il n’était pas d’humeur à soutenir un nouvel interrogatoire. Il aurait aimé avancer l’excuse d’une urgence à régler au Palais pour laisser le Bélier en plan, mais quelque chose dans son regard l’en empêcha. Ce dernier semblait étrangement hésitant et plein de regrets.

     Intrigué malgré tout, il croisa les bras sur son torse dans une attitude peu engageante pour demander :

     « Pour quelle raison ? »

      Face à sa froideur, Mü émit un léger soupir, mais il ne se découragea pas. Plongeant ses yeux mauves emplis de tristesse dans les siens, il se lança :

     « Je voulais que tu saches que je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé.

     — Désolé de quoi ?

     — De ne pas avoir compris plus tôt combien ta détention te paraissait lourde. »

     Camus retint un frémissement de contrariété inquiète. Mü avait l’air véritablement sincère et malheureux. Se rendre compte qu’il tenait à lui le déstabilisait autant que l’idée qu’il le suspectait à l’instar de Hyoga. Avec plus d’effroi que d’agacement, il réalisa qu’il n’aurait pas la force de mener une guerre de dissimulation sur tous les fronts. Que savait exactement le Bélier ? Il fallait qu’il le découvrît au plus vite pour colmater sa curiosité, et surtout, qu’il le dissuadât de tout désir de secours à son encontre.

     « Que veux-tu dire exactement ? l’interrogea-t-il d’un ton dur et cassant.

     — Ta détention, répéta l’Atlante, en hésitant soudain devant les yeux plus tranchants que deux diamants. Je pense qu’elle a été infiniment plus difficile que tu ne l’avoues. »

     Angoissé par la possibilité que Mü ait deviné par quels tourments il en était réellement passé, le Verseau se braqua en affichant son expression la plus désagréable.

     « Comment peux-tu affirmer une chose pareille ?

     — L’armure, révéla le Bélier, qui n’en dormait plus depuis des semaines. Elle s’est manifestée durant ton absence, et je n’ai pas été capable de l’écouter suffisamment rapidement. Si je l’avais fait, Shion aurait sans doute employé des moyens plus radicaux encore pour te retrouver. Pardonne-moi. »

     L’armure… Camus aurait dû s’en douter. En face de lui, le premier gardien semblait déchiré. Malgré son agacement, le Verseau se sentait ému de découvrir que l’inexistence de leur rapport précédent n'empêchait pas celui-ci de se soucier véritablement de lui, et de regretter de ne pas être intervenu à temps. Sa froideur apparente, et son manque de réactivité de plus en plus marqué pour tout ce qui le touchait personnellement, n’excluait pas l’envie de rassurer l’Atlante, en l’informant que de toute manière, il n’aurait rien pu faire. Il retint néanmoins ses mots d’apaisement. Dans sa bouche ceux-ci n’auraient servi qu’à aiguillier son frère d’armes dans le sens qu’il avait effectivement traversé un enfer. S’il n’y prenait pas garde, tout allait lui échapper. Il ne pouvait pas courir ce risque.

     Ravalant sa reconnaissance, il quitta sa pose hiératique pour franchir la distance qui le séparait encore du Bélier. S’immobilisant à sa hauteur, il releva le menton dans une attitude à la limite du mépris pour répondre abruptement :

     « Si tu crois n’avoir pas su gérer certaines informations à un moment donné, c’est ton problème. Tu ne me dois rien Mü. Et moi non plus. »

     Il vit le regard de son pair se ternir, et il détourna les yeux pour reprendre son chemin. Il entama l’ascension de l’escalier sans modifier son allure, certain que sa grossièreté scellerait pour le Bélier son indifférence et sa revendication à la tranquillité. Il marchait d'un pas déterminé. Il n’avait cependant jamais été si peu fier de lui-même, mais la noblesse imprévue de Mü ne lui laissait pas le choix. Il devait néanmoins admettre que la drogue transformait insidieusement son caractère, son seuil de tolérance et plus encore sa patience. Il avait rarement été aussi injuste avec quelqu’un, et il se sentait à présent plus mal qu’en quittant son logis après l’altercation avec Hyoga.

     Pourquoi fallait-il que certains s’obstinent à s’intéresser et à tenir lui ? Alors qu’il partait du principe qu’il ne subsistait rien de son ancienne personnalité qui valut la peine de se battre.

\------------------------------------------------

     Dépité et écrasé de culpabilité, Mü regarda disparaître Camus dans le grand escalier avec un sentiment d’impuissance qui lui donna la mesure de son inutilité. Quoi qu’il fît, cela ne servirait à rien. Le Verseau venait clairement de le lui faire comprendre. Voilà des jours qu’il remettait à plus tard sa résolution de lui parler, hésitant sur la façon de l’aborder et incapable de définir l’irritation rampante qui le gagnait lorsqu’il évoquait sa situation. Car entre ce que le Français acceptait de montrer, ou plutôt sa manière hautaine de se détourner de tout et de tous, et ce que l’Atlante pensait qu’il dissimulait réellement, il existait un gouffre.

     Ne pas parvenir à trouver de réaction adéquate pour aider Camus l’ennuyait profondément. Bien que rien ne le rattachât au Verseau, il demeurait pourtant intimement concerné par son repli forcé qu’il ne jugeait pas naturel. Il avait failli une première fois avec l’armure. Cet échec équivaudrait à la pire des fautes s’il ratait également le raccord avec son propriétaire. Or, le Français avait beau s’en défendre, il n’allait pas bien. Mü en était persuadé. Il semblait indéniablement en perte de puissance, et tourmenté. Le Bélier ne demandait qu’à influer positivement sur ce constat, mais l’attitude de Camus qui venait de l’envoyer bouler ne le servait pas, et il en ressentait un sentiment de défaite cuisante.

     Incapable de trouver un baume à travers la sérénité de son esprit compréhensif coutumier, l’Atlante poursuivit sa descente en sentant naître une pointe de colère à l’encontre du onzième gardien. Le Verseau aurait tout de même pu faire un effort ! Profondément contrarié par sa déroute, il passa dans les temples suivants en coup de vent. La plupart étaient déserts à cette heure, et il ne vit pas l’intérêt de déployer son cosmos. Il ne se manifesta qu’en arrivant au troisième. Toujours dévolu aux recherches centrées sur Hadès ce lieu demeurait actif la plupart du temps, et surtout, il hébergeait celui qu’il craignait de croiser le plus au monde. S’annonçant froidement comme il le faisait depuis leur résurrection, il traversa le naos au pas de charge.

     Malgré son désir d’apaisement, il se rendait parfaitement compte que le recul qu’il avait pris avec Saga lors de l’affrontement entre Aiolia et Shaka était loin d’être suffisant. Il gérait toujours à grand-peine la présence du Gémeau dans le Sanctuaire. Sa déconvenue avec Camus semblait raviver son irritation, et il fut soulagé qu’aucune des personnes actuellement dans le logis ne sortît de celui-ci. Pensant en avoir terminé avec les difficultés de son parcours, il s’engouffra sur la partie de l’escalier qui le mènerait chez le Taureau cosmos à nouveau éteint. Mal lui en prit. Il n’avait pas atteint le premier palier qu’il se retrouva nez à nez avec Saga.

     Aussi surpris que contrarié, Mü s’immobilisa. Qualifier cette rencontre de désagréable était un euphémisme. Mais apparemment elle l’était des deux côtés. À voir la mine du Grec, ce dernier n’avait rien prémédité. Celui-ci le salua néanmoins avec courtoisie, et le Bélier hésita. Il aurait pu poursuivre sa route en inclinant simplement la tête, mais le souvenir de son propre déplaisir face à l’indélicatesse de Camus l’en dissuada. Et puis, contrairement au Verseau, le Gémeau affichait une expression déchiffrable. Il ne décelait aucun reproche dans les yeux bleus verts qui se fixaient sur lui, alors que Mü n’ignorait pas que son antipathie ne l’aidait guère à se reconstruire.

     De son côté, Saga analysait rapidement les possibilités offertes par cette rencontre imprévue. L’indécision du jeune Atlante lui laissait déjà la liberté de prendre l’avantage. Sa surprise était évidente, tout comme son agitation intérieure. Aioros lui avait conseillé de lui parler, et assez bizarrement Kanon ne semblait pas opposé à cette idée. Les conditions n’étaient pas idéales, mais le Bélier devenait tellement fuyant dès qu’il l’apercevait, qu’il n’aurait peut-être pas d’autre occasion avant longtemps. Déterminé à briser la glace, il se lança.

     « Je sais que ce n’est sans doute pas le meilleur endroit pour évoquer cette question, mais je crois qu’il est temps que nous mettions les choses à plat, Mü. »

     Il sentit très nettement le premier gardien se tendre, et il vit ses traits délicats se durcir. Une réaction qui augurait mal de son désir de réconciliation. S’armant de courage, il poursuivit néanmoins d’un ton ferme.

     « J’ai énormément de torts envers vous tous, et je crains que la nouvelle vie qui m’a été offerte ne suffise pas à me racheter vis-à-vis de certains. Mais je me suis promis de faire mon possible et même au-delà pour y arriver. Seulement pour ça, je dois savoir contre quoi je me bas. Tu m’en veux pour la mort de ton maître et pour l’arbitraire avec lequel j’ai ensuite régné. Ça, je peux le comprendre. Mais il y a autre chose. Alors, dis-moi ce qui te perturbe autant. Je suis prêt à tout entendre. »

     Avec espoir, il vit Mü ouvrit la bouche, pour aussitôt la refermer. Se dépréciant lui-même, le Grec en déduisit que lui accorder une réponse directe coûtait décidément trop au Bélier.

     « Si tu veux que je m’efface, je le ferais, tenta-t-il de l’amadouer, dans un dernier effort de conciliation. Mais dis-moi au moins clairement ce que tu me reproches.

     — Absolument rien », répliqua enfin Mü, avec un tel agacement qu’il semblait vouloir dire le contraire.

     Conscient de l’étrangeté de sa répartie face à la réalité de ses réactions, l’Atlante enchaîna d’un ton sec qui n’aida pas davantage le Gémeau :

     « Je ne t’en veux pas Saga, je suis en colère contre moi-même. Et de découvrir que je viens de m’en rendre compte grâce à toi, me donne envie de te frapper. Parce que c’est toujours plus simple de croire que l’autre a tous les torts. Là ! tu es content. »

     Un tel manque de retenue embrouillée était si inattendu de la part du Bélier, que le Grec se contenta de répliquer d’un battement de cils interrogateurs.

     « Tu ne comprends pas, reprit Mü avec une sorte de résignation fâchée. Le contraire m’eut étonné. Parce que je comprends mal moi-même. De toute façon, cet escalier est inapproprié pour démêler tout ça. Si tu le veux, nous nous reverrons un de ces jours dans mon temple. »

     Pensif, le regard de Saga finit par briller d’inquiétude. Les paroles de l’Atlante devenaient totalement surréalistes. Il l’invitait à le rejoindre alors que son explication confuse sonnait comme une agression.

     « Mü, tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

     — Ça irait mieux si mon maître était plus franc, si je n’avais pas mis autant de temps à réaliser ce qui se passe, et si Camus n’était pas aussi entêté, répondit-il avec un soudain accent de contrition qui donna au Gémeau envie de le consoler. Un fiasco où ta participation m’aura au moins permis d’ouvrir les yeux. Certes, tu as des torts, mais tu dis les choses. Sur ce, il me semble évident que nous ne nous réconcilierons pas ce matin. Bonsoir Saga. »

     Et pour signifier que l’aparté était terminé, le Bélier reprit sa route. Il se sentait encore plus dépité et fâché que précédemment. Triste également, car il venait brusquement de comprendre ce qui le perturbait autant depuis leur résurrection. Les paroles de Saga lui avaient ouvert les yeux. Elles lui permettaient enfin de saisir ce que Shion tentait vainement de lui expliquer de manière détournée depuis des semaines. Mais aussi pourquoi son maître, d’habitude si direct, s'était-il montré sibyllin avec lui ? Il tenait sans doute la réponse en réalisant que l’impact brutal de cette découverte lui interdisait de minimiser celle-ci. Déstabilisant, mais efficace.

     De son côté, Saga suivait du regard la mince silhouette à la longue chevelure parme nouée d’un lien dans le dos, en se perdant dans un abîme de réflexions contradictoires. Incontestablement, Mü venait de lui faire une ouverture. Il élément positif, que balayait pourtant l’agitation que semblait provoquer ce geste chez l’Atlante. Il le devinait davantage perturbé qu’il ne n’était lui-même. Et quel rôle Shion et Camus jouaient-ils là-dedans ?

     Le son d’un rire moqueur le tira brusquement de ses pensées. Mécontent de se laisser surprendre, il se retourna avec une expression fermée. Les vestiges d’un vieux mur masquaient un étroit chemin de traverse qu’Angelo empruntait régulièrement. Agacé, il vit celui-ci sortir de derrière le pan de ruines qui le dissimulait. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il là ? S’il se fiait à son air de chat matois, suffisamment en tout cas pour ne pas avoir perdu une miette de son étrange conversation avec le Bélier.

     « Et on dit que c’est moi qui ai un grain, fit le Cancer en s’avançant en pleine lumière. Si ça continue, le mouton va devoir aller voir un psy. »

     Diverti par ce qu’il venait d’entendre, Death Mask se sentait d’humeur badine et provocante, mais le regard plus dur du Grec l’empêcha de poursuivre. Il n’était pas là non plus pour lui chercher querelle. Il avait déjà suffisamment de chats à fouetter. S’affalant le dos contre la muraille, il décida de lui offrir un gage de paix à sa manière.

     « Cigarette, proposa-t-il, en sortant un paquet de la poche de son jean.

     — Pourquoi pas », accepta Saga.

     Intrigué par ce bon vouloir, le Gémeau s'accota à son tour contre les ruines. Ils fumèrent un moment côte à côte en silence, puis, assailli par les doutes qui les gâchaient la vie, Saga demanda :

     « Tu penses qu’il pourra me pardonner un jour ? »

     Il n’attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Il savait également que s’il en obtenait une, il pouvait compter sur le manque de tact du Cancer pour servir sa franchise. La réplique de son frère d’armes lui prouva qu’il n’avait pas tort.

     « Tu étais tout de même un beau pourri. »

     Ces quelques mots fleuraient l’évidence tout autant que la provocation. Conscient de leur justesse et des sous-entendus qu’ils évoquaient, Saga préféra se taire. Death Mask était sans doute celui dont il s’était le plus servi à des fins douteuses. Il l’avait pressuré sans pitié, développant pour son profit personnel ses travers tout en annihilant ses gardes fous.

     « Mais je te préviens, lâcha encore Angelo entre deux volutes de fumée tout en posant sur lui un regard pénétrant. Si tu redeviens aussi parfait qu’avant que tu ne sombres, je ne communiquerai plus avec toi que par Kanon interposé. »

     Le Cancer avait l’art de mettre grossièrement les pieds dans le plat sans paraître y toucher. A la fois surpris et contrarié, le Grec tourna vers lui son profil de médaille pour le dévisager.

     « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire exactement ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

     — Qu’il assume ses faiblesses humaines, lui.

     — Parce que tu ne crois pas que je sois en train de le faire, là ? Tu penses que je te laisse me démonter par plaisir ?

     — Ouais, tu fais un effort, reconnut Angelo en se décollant du mur. Mais pour me convaincre, il va falloir que tu parviennes à tirer les vers du nez du faux sage de la Maison d’en bas. »

      N’escomptant pas de réponse, Death Mask écrasa son mégot avant de s’éloigner. Surprendre la conversation du Bélier et du Gémeau l’avait détendu. Satisfait de son aparté, il termina l’ascension de l’escalier en petites foulées jusqu’à son temple, où l’attendait un autre problème à régler. La résolution de cette épineuse question expliquait d’ailleurs qu’il ait précédemment emprunté des chemins rocailleux, peu fréquentés et abrupts, alors qu’à cette heure, il aurait déjà dû se trouver à l’arène centrale pour entraîner les gardes. Heureusement, il n’avait jamais été un homme très à cheval sur les horaires ou les habitudes, et personne ne s’étonnerait de son retard. Ce qui, compte tenu de ce qu’il venait de découvrir était une très bonne chose. Il ne savait pas encore exactement vers quoi allait le mener son enquête, mais il pressentait qu’elle demandait une discrétion irréprochable.

     Tout avait commencé suite à l’étrange attitude de Serguei après qu’il ait lui-même agressé le Verseau en pensant aider Milo. Intrigué par le comportement de son apprenti, il avait consigné celui-ci dans son temple le temps de ses absences, avec l’ordre de ne plus s’approcher de Camus. Comme il l’espérait, la sanction s’était avérée insurmontable pour le gamin. Il avait ainsi pu mettre impunément à profit son désarroi pour amorcer ses recherches sur la surprenante relation qui l’unissait au Français.  
Par contre la facilité avec laquelle l’enfant lui avait désobéi lui déplaisait. Il ne l’avait pas quitté depuis une heure, ou tout au moins c’était ce qu’il lui avait laissé croire en se glissant dans un coin sombre pour l’épier, que celui-ci se faufilait déjà comme un voleur hors du naos où il était censé l’attendre. Ceux qui lui avaient présenté le petit comme un modèle de vertu étaient de fieffés menteurs.

     D’un autre côté, il avait manœuvré pour qu’il agît ainsi justement. Et le résultat était au-delà de ses espérances. Une fois son chagrin endigué, celui-ci avait foncé tête baissée en se pensant seul pour aller demander de l’aide. Angelo avait précédemment été surpris et mécontent de constater que son apprenti le trompait, en dissimulant sa relation avec la fillette insignifiante qui traversait parfois son temple, et qu’il lui plaisait de faire sursauter. Plus peureux que cette gamine, il en avait rarement rencontré au Sanctuaire. Il se doutait que la gosse avait dû subir un traumatisme quelconque. Mais de découvrir qu'elle consolait Sergueï avec une telle efficacité en privé, alors qu’ils s’ignoraient en public, l’avait convaincu qu’ils partageaient sans doute le même secret.

     Camouflé dans la pénombre, il avait espionné leur conservation avec beaucoup d’intérêt, obtenant en prime la confirmation que le Verseau était bien resté en contact avec Sergueï plus longtemps qu’il le disait. Toute négligeable qu’elle était, la loupiote ne manquait tout de même pas d’air d’avoir poussé son disciple à lui désobéir. À leur décharge, il avait cru comprendre que son apprenti agissait sous la menace et dans un cas d’urgence. Il avait donc décidé de ne pas intervenir, pour le filer à l’extérieur.  
Voir l’enfant rejoindre les quartiers populeux l’avait persuadé qu’un troisième larron devait se trouver dans ce secteur. Sergueï s’était directement rendu à l’armurerie du vieux Yorgos, faisant mine de regarder la marchandise jusqu’à ce qu’un rouquin présent dans l’échoppe l’abordât. Les précautions des deux gamins pour s’isoler avant de se parler prouvaient qu’ils redoutaient tous les deux un danger.

     Obligé de se dissimuler à distance pour ne pas se faire repérer, l'Italien n’avait pas pu entendre ce qu’ils se disaient, mais quand son disciple s’était de nouveau écroulé en larmes, il avait senti la colère lui nouer les entrailles. Cette fois-ci, sa hargne se tournait contre le, ou les coupables anonymes de ce désespoir.  
Sergueï n’avait rien d’un enfant timoré ou influençable. Pour le mettre dans un état pareil, il fallait vraiment que la menace fût importante. Contrairement à Aiolia, Death Mask n’était pas du genre à materner, mais il n’aimait pas non plus qu’on s'attaquât impunément à un gosse. Surtout si celui-ci était sous sa responsabilité. L’adolescent roux avait réussi à consoler son apprenti, tout en paraissant lui donner des directives. L’air déterminé, il avait vu Sergueï reprendre le chemin de la Maison du Cancer en courant. Satisfait de sa chasse aux renseignements, il avait arrêté sa filature.

     Depuis, il se perdait en conjectures.

     Devait-il en parler à Milo ?…Pour que celui-ci lui reprochât encore une fois de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas, mieux valait éviter.

     Était-il judicieux d’intervenir immédiatement avec sévérité auprès de Sergueï ?... S’il désirait recevoir d’autres informations, ce n’était pas la meilleure option.

     Fallait-il qu’il aille secouer un peu plus rudement le menteur du onzième temple, afin d’obtenir une explication ?... Mis à part qu’une méthode aussi directe avait peu de chance de marcher avec Camus, il avait l’intuition que cela placerait le Français en porte à faux, voire en danger. Car pour que le Verseau ne réagît pas à la misère de trois enfants alors que l’un d’entre eux paraissait vouloir le protéger, c’était le monde à l’envers.

     Naturellement il soupçonnait Zoltan. Milo ne lui avait pas caché sa haine, et pour l’entraîner en tant que nouvelle recrue parmi la soldatesque, il avait parfaitement cerné l’aulne du personnage : dissimulé, manipulateur et malfaisant. Mais ça n’expliquait en rien ce qui se passait réellement entre Camus et son apprenti.

     Il prit sa décision juste avant d’arriver sur l’esplanade de son temple. Remettant à plus tard la discussion avec son élève, il obliqua sur le chemin menant à la grande arène. Espionner, puis agir en fonction de ses observations ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi recommandé.

\------------------------------------------------

      Beaucoup plus tard, alors que la journée touchait à son terme, quelque part entre la Maison du Sagittaire et celle du Capricorne, Milo voyait avec satisfaction s’avancer vers lui la proie qu’il guettait avec patience depuis un moment. Camouflé par une anfractuosité rocheuse bienvenue, il masquait son cosmos avec une rare application. Pas que l’objet de sa traque fût susceptible de le détecter s’il s’y opposait, mais pour atteindre son objectif, il devait se méfier de ne pas attirer l’attention de sa hiérarchie directe.

     S’il y avait bien une chose qu’il avait retenue enfant de son bref contact avec Shion, c’était que sous ses airs sages et tranquilles, leur Grand Pope pouvait se révéler d’une intransigeance et d’une dureté peu commune s’il considérait que l’on avait abusé de son indulgence. Ne s’étant jamais douté du changement de régime, le Scorpion avait ensuite toujours filé droit avec Saga pour tout ce qui concernait les questions officielles. Avec le recul, il se demandait parfois si son aveuglement aurait était aussi absolu durant toutes ces années, sans la sévère réprimande que lui avait adressé l’ancien Bélier lors d’une bêtise mémorable qu’il avait commise quand il avait sept ans.

     Ce qui était certain, c’était que leur dirigeant n’apprécierait pas davantage d’apprendre ce qu’il était sur le point de faire. Shion avait été on ne peut plus clair pour lui interdire d’approcher Zoltan en tête à tête. S’il voulait mener son plan à bien, Milo allait à la fois devoir faire preuve de discrétion, de retenue et de persuasion en un minimum de temps.

     Pour des raisons évidentes, son adversaire ignorait tout de l’ordre qu’il avait reçu de ne pas l’aborder dans un endroit désert, mais s’il venait à le découvrir, et Dieu savait qu’il était malin, il n’hésiterait pas une seconde à le dénoncer. Or si Milo se faisait fort de maîtriser la discrétion et la persuasion, il sentait fondre la retenue au fur et à mesure qu’il voyait arriver le Roumain vers lui. Ne se doutant pas de la surprise qui l’attendait, Zoltan marchait rapidement. Sa journée de surveillance terminée, il remontait au temple du Verseau en ayant précédemment eu soin, comme tous les soirs, de faire un large détour pour éviter celui du Scorpion. Shion lui aurait-il donné des directives identiques ? Compte tenu de leur caractère et de l’antagonisme qui les opposait, il y avait des chances.

     Serrant la mâchoire au point de s’en faire mal, Milo observait son ennemi avec attention. Il semblait le flegme et la satisfaction de soi personnifiée. Nullement fatigué après ses heures de service, il progressait comme en terrain conquis. Vêtu d’une tunique de tissu aux protections de cuir et d’un pantalon aux jambières efficacement ajustées, il ressemblait à n’importe quel garde. Mais pour qu’il encaissât aussi facilement les contraintes parfois épuisantes du Sanctuaire et les exercices d’Angelo, il fallait qu’il ait auparavant subi un sacré entraînement. Et le Scorpion de se souvenir de son mauvais pressentiment à Moscou, lorsque le gamin qu’il avait tué dans les sous-sols lui avait décrit la manière de faire de ceux qui s’en étaient ensuite pris à Camus.

     Plus de quatre mois ! Le Verseau avait été détenu plus de quatre mois ! En théorie, par de parfaits inconnus. Dans l’immédiat, le Grec devait se raccrocher à cette idée, parce que s’il se laissait aller à suspecter Zoltan, celui-ci ne franchirait jamais le temple du Capricorne vivant. Toutefois, si son intuition était la bonne, les bizarreries du Français depuis son retour s’expliquaient beaucoup plus aisément. Milo en avait mal de serrer les poings à cette éventualité. Leur séparation ne justifiait pas un tel repli de sa part. Plus de quatre mois… Il n’osait pas imaginer la somme de tourments que le balafré avait pu lui faire endurer durant tout ce temps, et il espérait sincèrement que rien ne fonderait jamais ses soupçons.

     Le Scorpion avait beau se répéter qu’il ne détenait aucune preuve, il ne parvenait pas à oublier l’éclair de panique qui avait traversé le regard du Verseau lorsqu'il avait émis l’hypothèse que le Roumain lui injectait son poison. Camus avait d’ailleurs reconnu qu’il l’avait frappé. Mais devait-il le croire quand il soutenait que cela ne s’était produit qu’une seule fois ? Le Français était trop pâle, trop fatigué, trop lent, trop maladroit, trop Rhaa, comment les autres ne se rendaient-ils compte de rien ? Sans parler de son disciple qui résidait sur place. Celui-là, si jamais il arrivait quelque chose de fâcheux au Verseau sans qu’il fût au moins capable de donner l’alerte, il ne finirait pas la fin de la saison vivant. Alors, voir Zoltan remonter au onzième temple en toute quiétude le mettait hors de lui. D’une manière ou d’une autre, il soustrairait Camus à ce malade.

     Le Roumain était maintenant pratiquement à sa portée. La tombée du jour était déjà nettement amorcée et à moins d’emprunter l’escalier, personne ne risquait de les apercevoir. De toute manière si quelqu’un d’autre approchait, il le sentirait suffisamment à l’avance pour pouvoir réagir.

     Rapide comme l’éclair, Milo sortit de sa cachette quand sa proie passa à ses côtés. S’il fut surpris, Zoltan ne le manifesta pas. S’écartant en un quart de seconde, il fit immédiatement face de manière défensive. Milo voulait juger de sa valeur, il n’était pas déçu. Zoltan n’avait perdu aucun de ses anciens réflexes, et s’il devait en découdre, il resterait sans doute un adversaire difficile à battre pour la majorité des habitants du Sanctuaire.

     Qu’un homme avec un tel potentiel acceptât de végéter dans ce nouveau rôle camouflait vraisemblablement quelque chose. Sans compter la façon dont il avait su prouver son ambition démesurée lors de la conquête de l’armure du Scorpion. Le Grec ne croyait pas un instant au désir de contrition de ce détestable personnage.

     Retrouvant un sourire narquois en reconnaissant son agresseur, le Roumain engagea la conversation sans aucune crainte.

     « Milo, ça faisait longtemps. Je me demandais combien de temps tu tiendrais encore avant de m’aborder. »

     Zoltan affichait un comportement si désinvolte et caustique, que le Grec se crispa immédiatement. Visiblement le balafré ne se priverait pas de le provoquer. Pour le bien de Camus, il devait se contrôler.

     « Désolé de te décevoir, mais j’avais d’autres occupations que de me préoccuper de ta personne, répondit-il en maîtrisant sa colère. Néanmoins, je me pose tout de même une question.

     — Laquelle ?

     — Tu penses squatter le temple du Verseau encore longtemps ?

     — Dois-je prendre cela pour une nouvelle invitation personnelle ? » se moqua Zoltan.

     Milo grinça des dents. Il reconnaissait bien là l’insupportable morgue de son ancien condisciple.

     « Je pense au contraire qu’il serait temps que tu rejoignes les quartiers de tes nouveaux camarades. Ce régime de faveur va finir par te nuire », termina-t-il en insistant lourdement sur le dernier terme.

     Mais le Roumain ne se laissait pas facilement intimider. Les craintes non exprimées du Scorpion le comblaient d’aise. Joueur, il décida de faire durer le plaisir.

     « Oh, tu te préoccupes de moi. C’est trop gentil. Mais je ne fais que profiter de l’hospitalité redevable de Camus. Je ne voudrais pas passer pour un rustre en lui tournant brusquement le dos de manière aussi cavalière. »

     Provoqué au-delà du supportable, Milo réagit avec violence. Sa main enserra soudain avec force la gorge du Roumain, dissuadant celui-ci de poursuivre en gardant sa légèreté.

     « Alors, évite de te comporter en parasite dangereux », le mit-il en garde d’un ton bas et menaçant tout en rapprochant son visage du sien.

     Surprise fausse ou réelle, les yeux noirs du Roumain brillèrent un instant d’une interrogation informulée. Déterminé à se faire clairement comprendre, le Grec ajouta :

     « Je sais que tu l’as blessé au moins une fois avec ton ongle. Alors qu’il nous est interdit de nous servir d’un tel moyen hors de l’engagement d’un combat véritable. »

     Prenant sur lui pour ne pas utiliser lui-même l’arme dissimulée dans son index, Milo le relâcha en le repoussant avec brutalité, imprimant de ce fait une torsion qu’il souhaita douloureuse au cou de son adversaire. Sans se troubler, Zoltan frotta sa gorge meurtrie.

     « C’est lui qui te l’a dit ? » demanda-t-il.

     Quelque chose dans l’expression soudain plus dure de son condisciple avertit le Scorpion qu’il venait de marquer un point. Mais lequel ? Elle le mit également en garde contre d’éventuelles retombées malsaines sur le Verseau, et il s’empressa de préciser :

     « Non, je l’ai deviné. Nous nous sommes récemment confrontés. Je l’ai frappé et il s’est mis à saigner anormalement. Il n’a pas eu le choix.

     — Alors tu devrais être rassuré, répliqua Zoltan, un éclat mauvais dans les yeux. Une fois ne le tuera pas. »

     Milo comprit que cette fois, il ne jouait plus. De taille et de corpulence identiques, les deux hommes se toisèrent avec haine durant quelques instants. L’expression menaçante et la posture soudain plus agressive, le Roumain en aurait impressionné plus d’un. Mais la puissance retenue du Grec, couplée à son regard qui virait à l’orangé n’avait rien à lui envier.

     « Si tu lui fais du mal, je te tue, gronda le Scorpion.

     — Tu t’inquiètes ? le nargua une fois encore son ennemi.

     — Je te connais Zoltan. Suis mon conseil. Abstiens-toi de poser une nouvelle fois la main sur Camus. »

     Un pli cruel barrant un coin de sa bouche, le Balafré eut une réponse mêlant satisfaction et mépris.

     « Qu’est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Je vous croyais séparés. Tu ne pourras jamais te défaire de lui, n’est-ce pas ?

     — Ça n’a rien à voir, répliqua Milo, désagréablement interpellé. Mais si tu le touches à nouveau, tu es mort.

     — Je sais, et pour tout te dire, tu ne m’impressionnes pas du tout, lui assena froidement le Roumain. Parce que tu viens de me prouver que j’ai déjà gagné. Quoi que tu fasses, tu vas perdre, et tu l’entraîneras dans ta chute. »

     Les poings serrés, Milo sentit l’empreinte d’une rage assassine et familière le saisir. Ce fut pourtant la raison de celle-ci qui l’empêcha de se jeter comme un dément sur le Roumain pour le massacrer. Zoltan ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Il l’avait clairement menacé, pointant également le Verseau dans sa ligne de mire. Ce dernier élément poussait le Scorpion à la plus grande prudence. Cependant, le Balafré ne perdait rien pour attendre. Le Grec mettrait ses dons de tueur au service de leur tranquillité, mais intelligemment. Avant tout, il devait découvrir de quelle manière il avait piégé Camus.

     Face à l’immobilité muette que lui opposait à présent Milo, Zoltan se détourna avec un sourire en coin. Il percevait parfaitement son aura de prédateur en chasse. Il n’en reprit pas moins calmement l’ascension de l’interminable escalier. Sûr de lui, il progressait sans précipitation, satisfait de sentir peser sur lui le regard à la fois haineux et suspicieux du Grec. Autant de signes indéniables qu’il menait toujours la danse. Habité par l’envie de formuler une dernière provocation, il s’arrêta au bout d’une dizaine de marches. Certain de conserver l’attention du Scorpion, il ne jeta pas même les yeux en arrière pour lancer quelques mots par-dessus son épaule.

     « Tu aurais dû me tuer quand tu en as eu l’occasion, alors nous étions enfants. »

\----------------------------------------------

     La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà. Scrutant les étoiles au sommet de Start Hill, Shion ne ressentait ni la morsure du froid ni la fatigue d’une journée commencée bien avant l’aurore. Il ignorait également la tension accumulée dans ses muscles par cette longue station debout, où il conservait une immobilité parfaite. Loin des vicissitudes ordinaires, il s’inquiétait. Et son visage habituellement si lisse et bienveillant s’obscurcissait d’une ride profonde. La contrariété barrait son front.

     Attentif à la vie de ceux qui lui avait été confié, il savait que non seulement certains peinaient à recouvrer leur point d’équilibre, mais il suspectait de nouveaux problèmes de menacer un retour à la normale. Il n’avait ni preuve ni certitude, mais il n’aimait pas ce qui se tramait. Isolé au sommet de la hauteur la plus élevée du Sanctuaire, il était venu prendre le pouls des astres. Et ce qu’il découvrait ce soir à travers les différentes constellations ne le rassurait en rien. Si certaines brillaient de tous leurs feux, que d’autres semblaient retrouver progressivement leur éclat, quelques-unes n’en finissaient pas de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, au point de paraître s’effacer au profit de leurs semblables.

     Tout demeurait question d’interprétation, et Shion n’ignorait pas que la lecture qu’il effectuait était loin d’être une science exacte. Elle pointait toutefois incontestablement vers des difficultés concrètes ou à venir. Une partie de ses chevaliers d’Or restait soumis aux dissonances de leur Maison respective, la sanction d’Hadès allait les obliger à adopter des décisions hautement hasardeuses, et il sentait sourdre l’arrivée d’un autre souci majeur.     

     Ce dernier point l’agaçait prodigieusement. Parce qu’il avait beau scruter les astres et se référer au savoir ancestral des Atlantes pour diriger son regard, il ne parvenait à définir aucune voie d’avenir possible, et encore moins à acquérir une certitude sur la nature du nouveau défi qui les guettait. Il aurait pourtant juré qu’il y avait bien quelque chose, là, tapis dans l’ombre de la constellation du Verseau. Un élément perturbateur, qui n’attendait qu’une inattention ou une erreur de leur part, pour fondre sur eux sans que rien ne pût le contrer.

     Imaginer Camus responsable d’un tel désastre l’irritait profondément. Si son chevalier avait effectivement failli, ce n’était probablement pas volontaire. Les implications de ce qu’il suspectait étaient trop lourdes. Malgré son intelligence, si le Français avait agi en toute connaissance de cause, il se serait déjà trahi d’une manière ou d’une autre.

     À la recherche d’une réponse claire, Shion avait d’abord songé que Shun pourrait l’aider à forger son opinion. Il était parfaitement conscient que ce dernier conservait une acuité particulière pour détecter certaines anomalies, imperceptibles pour tous les autres. Il lui avait donc demandé de faire sa propre enquête. Il espérait que le fait qu’Andromède côtoyât régulièrement le nouvel apprenti du Cancer permettrait à celui-ci de lui apporter un embryon d’explication acceptable pour le Sanctuaire.

     Il ne possédait aucune preuve, mais il demeurait intimement persuadé qu’une relation mystérieuse reliait le Verseau à l’enfant. Son recours à Shun s’était malheureusement avéré inutile. Celui-ci n’avait rien décelé de suspect. Tout au moins, rien qui pût les mener sur une piste hautement répréhensible pour le Français. Mis à part une affection débordante pour le onzième gardien, Sergueï présentait le caractère d’un gamin inoffensif.

     D’un autre côté, les difficultés rencontrées par Camus s’apparentaient à un tel nœud gordien, que le problème ressenti par l’ancien Bélier pouvait effectivement revêtir toutes sortes de natures. Mais si jamais ses craintes étaient fondées, que ce qu’il redoutait était bien la vérité, alors il n’aurait pas le choix. Il lui faudrait remiser son indulgence d’homme pour endosser l’intransigeance inflexible du Grand Pope. Le châtiment serait à la hauteur de la faute. De toute manière, dans ce cadre, la réaction d’Athéna risquait fort d’être singulièrement déplaisante, et mille fois plus impitoyable que la sienne.

     D’un air las, il baissa la tête pour laisser glisser son regard sur l’île sacrée. Il se trouvait au bord de la falaise et il englobait la totalité des terres qui la composait du sud ou nord sur sa partie ouest. La nuit claire lui offrait une vue magnifique. À cette distance, les multiples lumières de Rodorio paraissaient insignifiantes, tout comme celles, plus proches, des quartiers soldatesques à la limite du Sanctuaire. Plus près, le Palais et les douze temples demeuraient invisibles, mis à part les fenêtres des logis encore éclairés qui donnaient sur ce versant.

     Étendant son cosmos comme lui seul était habilité à le faire, il prit la mesure de l’état d’esprit de l’élite de sa chevalerie.

     Mü semblait en butte à une agitation intérieure à la fois fâchée et soulagée. Avait-il enfin saisi le sens de son repli à l’encontre du Gémeau ? Si oui, c’était une avancée non négligeable, qui le délivrait d’un grand poids. Son élève devait se ressaisir. Il était plus que temps.

     De son côté, Aldébaran folâtrait. Il n’y avait pas d’autre mot pour définir son euphorie pleinement satisfaite et tout entière tournée vers sa douce amie, qui depuis quinze jours était installée auprès de lui. Sollicitée pour donner son accord lors de son dernier passage, Athéna le lui avait concédé comme un juste retour de sa reconnaissance pour tout ce que le chevalier du Taureau avait précédemment accompli pour elle. Comme étaient parties les choses, Shion était convaincu que Mélina ne mettrait pas bien longtemps avant de leur faire part d’un heureux évènement. Il en était ravi pour le Brésilien. Incontestablement, celui-ci avait tiré le gros lot d’une résurrection positive. Un sourire presque attendri sur les lèvres, le Grand Pope s'intéressa au temple suivant.

     Saga était loin d’avoir renoué avec toute son assurance, mais la démarche d’Aioros paraissait l’avoir grandement apaisée. Shion demeurait confiant. Le chevalier des Gémeau conservait de multiples blessures, mais c’était un battant. Kanon lui montrait d’ailleurs la voie d’une rédemption incroyablement réussie en ce qui le concernait. Pour l’heure, profitant de leur solitude retrouvée à deux, les jumeaux fusionnaient dans un cocon de complicité affectueuse qui en aurait surpris plus d’un.

     Pour sa part, Angelo semblait étrangement indécis. Un état d’esprit qui ne manqua pas d’intriguer l’ancien Bélier. À cet instant, il regrettait de n’avoir aucun moyen de connaître précisément la raison d’une telle nervosité. Il la sentait néanmoins en partie tournée vers le petit Russe, et cette perception voila son regard d’une ombre nouvelle. Pour que le Cancer se laissât de la sorte accaparer par un problème touchant à ce gamin, il existait peut-être bien un souci majeur en relation avec celui-ci… Ou pas…Le propre maître de Death Mask n’avait malheureusement jamais été un tendre, et Angelo avait tout à apprendre dans l’art d’un enseignement raisonnablement contraignant pour son jeune disciple.

     Avec agacement, Shion remonta un peu plus haut. Aiolia essuyait apparemment les remontrances appuyées de Marine. Bien que conservant une synchronisation parfaite, car incontestablement assortis, les cosmos des deux chevaliers n’en étaient pas moins houleux. Leur couple, lui aussi officiellement installé avec la bénédiction d’Athéna, promettait de ne jamais sombrer dans la monotonie, le Lion n’étant pas réputé pour sa patience. Avec amusement le Grand Pope se demanda ce qui pouvait bien fâcher ainsi la Japonaise. Habituellement, c’était plutôt elle qui mettait de l’eau dans son vin. Laissant les deux tourtereaux à leur querelle privée, il poursuivit son inspection.

     Shaka méditait. Profitant du silence et de la tranquillité de cette fin de soirée, il s’adonnait avec ferveur à un exercice qu’il devait volontairement bâcler la journée pour donner le change. Il avait retrouvé un équilibre irréprochable, et il se conformait aux ordres de leur déesse sans la moindre difficulté. Le soutien attentif et discret de Shura y était certainement pour beaucoup, et l’Atlante ne fut pas surpris de découvrir l’aura du Capricorne à ses côtés. Leur nuit promettait d’être longue.

     Dissimulé au regard des curieux dans une pièce invisible de son temple, Dohko s’entraînait. Son cosmos s’accordait extraordinairement bien aux armes multiples qu'il conservait. Il aimait les manier de manière individuelle, même si dans l’absolu, elles ne lui étaient pas toutes destinées. Au cours des ans, il avait acquis une technique et une maîtrise à faire pâlir d’envie les onze autres Ors, si ceux-ci avaient pu l’observer dans ces moments privilégiés. Le secret de cette excellence restait néanmoins bien caché. Fidèle à sa parole donnée à Athéna, le Chinois ne montrait ce savoir à personne mis à part Shion, avec lequel il s’exerçait parfois. Il gardait la surprise de certaines attaques destructrices pour la bataille où cet atout se révélerait indispensable.

     Un étage au-dessus, Milo irradiait littéralement de colère malsaine. Depuis leur retour, il semblait évident qu’il n’était plus en paix avec lui-même. Shion en connaissait la raison, et il n'ignorait pas que s’il échouait à résoudre son problème avec Camus, il y avait peu de chance pour que le Grec retrouvât un jour son insouciance et son ouverture d’esprit. Sa mauvaise humeur était devenue récurrente. Mais une telle rage n’avait rien d’ordinaire. De plus, elle se teintait d’une vive inquiétude. Ce sentiment aiguilla immédiatement le Grand Pope, car il n'existait qu’une seule personne capable de le susciter.

     S’il fut satisfait de constater que le Scorpion pouvait toujours manifester des émotions pour le Verseau, la violence destructrice qui sous-tendait celles-ci l'ennuya. Combien de temps son autorité parviendrait-elle encore à éloigner le Grec de Zoltan ? Même justifié par le faisceau de présomptions dont ils disposaient déjà, un règlement de compte dans de telles conditions ne serait jamais toléré par leur déesse. Abattre le Roumain passait par des preuves solides. Une fois rassemblées, il se ferait un plaisir de donner lui-même le feu vert à Milo. Mais il fallait que ce dernier se contînt jusque-là.

      Aioros s’adonnait de son côté aux joies de la lecture. Il avait beau montrer une grande maturité lorsqu’il se trouvait confronté aux autres, Shion avait fini par percer à jour sa crainte de ne plus être à la hauteur. Et le problème était complexe. Ce n’était ni par orgueil ni par esprit de compétition. Mis à part peut-être Aldébaran, il n’y avait pas moins imbu de lui-même que le Sagittaire. Cependant, dissimulé sous le vernis de la sage retenue qui avait toujours été la sienne, le spectre de ne plus savoir où demeurait sa place réelle menaçait de le briser. Ses frères d’armes ne pouvaient pas éviter d'évoquer entre eux certains souvenirs dont il se sentait exclu. Sans parler de son absence de maîtrise sur certains sujets qui ne venaient qu’avec l’expérience.

     Alors, il lisait. Des rapports d’archives, aux ouvrages en tout genre, en passant par les magazines d’informations générales ou spécialisées, il tentait de rattraper par la force de la lecture, tout ce qu’il avait manqué. Ce moyen en valait un autre, et l’Atlante se contentait de garder un œil discret, mais attentif sur lui. Il se doutait que si Aioros ne parvenait pas à combler la faille qu’il devinait sous sa jolie carapace bien rangée et policée, le risque était qu’elle explosât aux visages de ses compagnons au moment où ceux-ci s’y attendraient le moins.

     Sautant le temple du Capricorne, qu’il sentait à présent occupé à des jeux de mains avec la Vierge, il sonda celui du Verseau. Camus muselait si bien la moindre émanation de lui-même, qu’il eut du mal à le percevoir. Intouchable, insensible, et en apparence inexistant aux sensations ou sentiments humains, comme il pouvait l’être lors de missions particulièrement délicates, qui exigeaient de la logique et non du cœur. Sauf qu’il n’était pas en mission, et que si Shion ne se trompait pas, cet état perdurait depuis son retour. Trop longtemps pour que même le chevalier le mieux entraîné n’y perdît pas une partie de ses facultés de raisonnement et de discernement.

     L’ancien Bélier n’osait pas imaginer la somme d’émotions que le Français retenait à l’intérieur. Il aurait dû relâcher la pression depuis déjà un moment. Hyoga l’avait alerté. Zoltan n’avait pas pu passer à côté. Qu’il n’ait rien dit indiquait qu’il se contrefichait que le Français se mît ainsi en danger, ce qui validait les soupçons de Shion à son égard. Mais le Grand Pope savait aussi que le Verseau était également affecté par l’effet pervers de sa maison. Tant que Camus aurait décidé de se taire, il ne pourrait pas faire la part entre la responsabilité directe du rejet de Milo, et un éventuel souci avec le Roumain. Sans compter l’énigme soulevée par sa relation avec Sergueï. Camus s’apparentait à une véritable bombe à retardement.

     Le cas d’Aphrodite ne détendit pas davantage l’ancien Bélier. Installé en pleine nuit dans son jardin au milieu de ses roses, le chevalier des Poissons semblait s’adresser à ces dernières comme à des entités douées de personnalités. Même s’il trouvait cela bizarre, Shion admettait que l’on pût soliloquer devant un végétal. Toutefois, entre parler à une plante verte en l’arrosant, et prendre à témoin tout un massif plutôt que de discuter avec ses semblables, il y avait une marge, que le Suédois avait apparemment franchie.

     Inquiet, le Grand Pope se promit de convoquer celui-ci dès le lendemain. Si Aphrodite voulait jardiner, il lui donnerait l’occasion d’exercer ses talents. Les parcs dépendant du Palais étaient vastes. Il aurait largement de quoi s’occuper, même hiver, sans compter la serre intérieure aménagée par Saga du temps de son règne. Shion allait se faire un plaisir de lui fournir des branches à tailler, des parterres à biner, des plants à dorloter, et des serviteurs curieux et bavard, auxquels il faudrait ajouter quelques chevaliers de bonne volonté. Que cela lui plût ou non, une multitude humaine croiserait dorénavant la trajectoire du Suédois.


	27. Des décisions malencontreuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÉDANT CHAPITRE (Jeu de pistes) : Camus croise Mü, qui essaye de s’excuser pour ne pas avoir compris plus rapidement le message de son armure. Irrité par la crainte de ne plus parvenir à taire la vérité très longtemps, le Verseau le remballe sèchement. Dépité, le Bélier tombe sur Saga qui tente un rapprochement. À son tour, Mü gère mal cette rencontre, et il rabroue le Gémeau de manière peu ordinaire. Inquiet et intrigué, Saga affronte ensuite Angelo, qui a écouté leur conversation. De son côté le Cancer espionne son apprenti, qu’il soupçonne à raison de lui dissimuler certaines choses. Après avoir mené une enquête discrète, il hésite sur l’attitude à tenir. Milo surprend Zoltan et le menace de représailles s’il touche encore à Camus, tandis que Shion s’angoisse pour l’avenir.

*********************************  
**CHAPITRE 27 : DES DÉCISIONS MALENCONTREUSES**

 

     Attablé derrière un grand bol de café chaud, Aldébaran n’en finissait pas de dévorer des yeux la petite jeune femme au teint mat, qui s’activait comme une fourmi dans la cuisine. Occupée pour l’instant à terminer la vaisselle laissée en attente la veille, suite à une envie commune et urgente de câlineries, elle remettait de l’ordre avec des gestes rapides, sa longue natte bleu nuit se balançant mollement sur ses reins.

     Poussant un profond soupir de satisfaction comblé, le Brésilien continua de mâchonner sa tartine. Avec un sourire complice, Mélina posa son torchon pour sortir un saladier du placard. Fille d’un des cuisiniers les plus réputés du palais, elle avait hérité de son père le goût de la bonne chair et le sens des recettes à la fois simples et goûteuses. Adepte des journées bien remplies, elle s'installait généralement devant le fourneau dès le matin.

     Travaillé par la gourmandise, le Taureau n’aurait pas pu rencontrer compagne mieux assortie. Fasciné par le ballet des doigts blancs de farine qui pétrissaient maintenant une pâte moelleuse à souhait, il se dit qu’elle avait les plus belles mains de tout le Sanctuaire. Les plus belles mains, le meilleur caractère et une aptitude exceptionnelle pour apporter un bonheur paisible là où elle se trouvait. Il aimait tout en elle.

     Aldébaran souffrait du syndrome de l’homme amoureux. Il en était d’ailleurs à un stade relativement avancé. En détaillant d’un regard tendre les lignes harmonieusement potelées de la jeune Grecque, l’idée de voir s’arrondir encore davantage son petit ventre se mit à tourner en boucle dans son esprit. À présent qu’ils avaient reçu la bénédiction d’Athéna, plus rien ne s’opposait à son rêve de fonder une famille. Il s’imaginait bien avec un bébé dans les bras. Un pour commencer, et plein d’autres par la suite. La pensée de devenir le premier chevalier d’Or de sa génération avec une descendance lui plaisait assez. Restait à convaincre la future mère.

     Il ouvrait la bouche pour sonder le terrain, lorsqu’il aperçut de l’étroite fenêtre de sa cuisine qui donnait sur l’escalier sacrée, une sorte de tornade sortir du temple des Gémeaux pour ébouler vers le sien. Suivant son regard, Mélina eut le temps de reconnaître Marine malgré la rapidité de la jeune femme. Sauf urgence, Athéna interdisait à ses guerriers de se servir de leurs pouvoirs entre les douze Maisons, et ceux qui empruntaient l'interminable cordon de marbre étaient parfaitement identifiables pour tout le monde.

     Le chevalier de l’Aigle portait sa tenue d’exercices, ce qui ne manqua pas d’intriguer le Taureau. Elle ne passait habituellement pas par ce chemin pour rejoindre les aires d’entraînements. Demeuraient deux hypothèses. Soit elle utilisait ce détour considérable en guise d’échauffement, soit elle rallongeait son parcours pour évacuer un trop-plein d’énergie agressive, ce qui, compte tenu de l’état de nerfs qu’Aldébaran avait cru percevoir, était plus probable.

     « Eh, bé, émit-il avec une moue navrée. Je n’irais pas contrarier Aiolia aujourd’hui. 

     — Ne t’inquiète pas, répondit paisiblement Mélina. Ces deux-là s’adorent. Et à mon avis c’est pour longtemps. Mais ils ne savent pas fonctionner autrement. »

     La réplique de sa compagne le rasséréna. Elle se trompait rarement. Et puis, il n’appréciait jamais autant la douceur et le calme que lui apportait en toutes occasions sa Mélina, que dans les moments de tensions chez les autres.

     « C’est vrai, acquiesça-t-il. Mais un de ces jours, il faudra qu’on leur explique qu’il existe des alternatives aux cris et à l’esprit boudeur.

     — Elle ne boude pas, elle cherche une solution, le contra-t-elle avec sagesse. Si tout le monde fonctionnait sur le même modèle pour résoudre ses problèmes, la vie serait triste. Qui plus est, leur manière de gérer leur conflit ne nous regarde en rien.

     — Peut-être, mais quand on traverse mon temple aussi précipitamment, je suis tout de même obligé de me poser des questions. Ça fait partie de mes fonctions, se défendit-il, un peu penaud d’être suspecté d’indiscrétion.

     — Dis plutôt que tu as envie que tous tes frères d’armes soient heureux. Pour Aiolia, je te rassure. Marine et lui, c’est du solide. Dans le cas contraire, je doute qu’Athéna leur ait donné sa bénédiction.

     — Tu as raison ma colombe. Tu as toujours raison. Et pour Kanon, tu crois qu’il va finir par se rendre compte de l’intérêt que Néphélie lui porte ?

     — À mon avis, c’est déjà fait, répondit Mélina d’un air malicieux. Mais entre eux deux, si ça doit devenir sérieux, je crois qu’il faudra attendre un moment avant qu’il bouge le petit doigt. En fait, il se ressemble beaucoup, et il risque de se tourner autour en silence durant un certain temps. »

     Malgré cet appel à la patience, un sourire ravi épanouit le visage du Taureau. Très peu le savaient, et sa compagne ne tenait pas à ce que cela s’ébruitât, mais elle avait acquis de sa grand-mère le don un peu particulier de lire l’avenir. « Puisse-t-elle dire vrai », songea Aldébaran. Avec Néphélie ou n’importe qui d’autre, l'ex-Dragon des mers méritait de fonder un foyer qui lui offrît un havre de douceur et de stabilité. Quoiqu’entre les Gémeaux la tension semblait être bien retombée.

     Tout compte fait, le Brésilien était curieux de connaître la réaction de Saga, si une tierce personne s’immisçait dans sa relation toute neuve avec son frère. Dans un sens, il valait même mieux que le partage passa en premier par Kanon. Ce dernier faisait preuve d’une incontestable maîtrise existentielle depuis son retour à la vie, mais Aldébaran n’était pas sûr qu’il gérait encore bien toutes les notions relatives à l’abandon. Or, la mise en place d’un couple viendrait fatalement contrebalancer la fusion retrouvée entre les jumeaux. Il demeurait néanmoins confiant, convaincu que ceux-ci ne désiraient plus désormais que le bonheur l’un de l’autre. Restait le souci Camus.

      « Si seulement ça pouvait se passer aussi bien un peu plus haut », soupira-t-il.

     Mélina n’avait pas besoin qu’il précisât sa pensée pour savoir de qui il voulait parler. Le Verseau avait beau se détourner ostensiblement du Scorpion à chaque fois qu’il voyait celui-ci, elle était certaine qu’il nourrissait toujours des sentiments à son égard.

     « Athéna dit qu’ils ont perdu quelque chose de précieux dans ce désastre, poursuivit Aldébaran d’un ton triste. Mais elle n’a jamais voulu s’expliquer sur ce point. Même pas avec les principaux intéressés. À présent, ils se détestent tellement qu’ils s’en contrefichent d’ailleurs.

      — C’est justement à cause de ça », répondit en écho Mélina d’un air entendu.

     Face au regard interrogateur du Brésilien, elle développa son propos, tout en interrompant sa tâche.

     « Qu’ils se détestent tant, précisa-t-elle. En fait, ils ne se détestent pas, mais ils ne parviennent plus à se comprendre. En plus, ils ont du mal à admettre les sentiments qu’ils ressentent toujours l’un pour l’autre, et ils sont dans l’incapacité complète de les exprimer.

     — Comment sais-tu tout ça toi ?

     — Je ne fais pas que lire dans l’avenir. Il m’arrive de … percevoir ce que dissimule le présent.

     — Et tu as ressenti quelque chose les concernant ? s’extasia Aldébaran, de plus en plus admiratif.

     — Oui, confirma-t-elle. Néanmoins, c’est beaucoup plus flagrant du côté de Camus, bien qu’il fasse tout pour le cacher. Et comme vous avez l’habitude qu’il se montre inexpressif, vous ne cherchez pas à découvrir ce que cache sa froideur. Donc, vous ne vous apercevez de rien. »

     À la fois interpellé et inquiété par ce constat, le Taureau poursuivit son interrogatoire :

     « Et qu’est-ce que tu as perçu exactement ?

     — Que le Verseau a effectivement perdu un élément essentiel. Quelque chose d’important. Je dirais même de vital. Et c’est pareil du côté du Scorpion. Je pense que ce désastre est lié au caractère de leur Maison respective. À un moment, ils ont plus ou moins volontairement entrecroisé une partie d’eux-mêmes, et maintenant, ils ont perdu la faculté de récupérer individuellement ce qu’ils se sont donné. Ça explique leur comportement, et le fait qu’ils en souffrent énormément. »

     Aldébaran la regardait à présent avec des yeux ronds. Elle parlait comme un livre. Comme si elle avait eu accès à des informations capitales, alors que tenu par le secret, il ne lui avait jamais rien révélé du souci lié à sa propre Maison. Il ne savait d’ailleurs même pas que ce genre de problème touchait également celles des autres. Toutefois, il ne doutait pas des paroles de sa douce amie, et si extraordinaires paraissaient-elles, il les croyait.

     Quand il la vit brusquement s’immobiliser, il comprit qu’elle avait basculé. Cela lui arrivait rarement, et invariablement elle ne le faisait que devant lui. Ce qui était une chance, car beaucoup n’auraient pas apprécié ces dons de pythie qui s’ignorait. Lorsqu’elle retrouverait son état normal, elle ne se souviendrait pas du quart de ce qu’elle allait lui annoncer.

     Pour l’instant, elle demeurait debout, l’expression de son visage aussi vide que celle de ses yeux noirs qui fixaient le mur derrière lui. Elle dérivait dans une sorte de transe, au sein de laquelle une part d’elle-même s’effaçait au profit de l’étonnant pouvoir légué par sa grand-mère. Il ne devait pas la contrarier, encore moins la toucher, simplement écouter ses paroles et l’interroger de la façon la plus neutre possible. Ce qu’elle venait de lui dire alimentait sa perplexité, et il la questionna un ton calme :

     « Qu’est-ce que la perte qui affecte Camus et Milo explique, exactement ? »

     D’une seule traite, elle répondit :

     « Pourquoi les Scorpions peuvent devenir des assassins psychopathes, et pourquoi les Verseaux sont souvent incompris, finissent seuls et meurent parfois jeunes. »

     Effrayé par la noirceur de ce résumé, le Brésilien tenta de comprendre.

     « C’est une malédiction liée à leur signe ?

     — Non, c’est un travers inhérent à leur Maison. Tout comme les Gémeaux sont guettés par l’exaltation de leur vertu ou de leur despotisme, et les Vierges par un perfectionnisme spirituel qui les amène généralement à se sacrifier. Mais tout ceci ne se produit qu’en cas de déséquilibre majeur chez les chevaliers concernés. Dans ce cas, il existe pourtant une parade. Il suffit de trouver l’élément qui contrebalance le pôle négatif qui s’exprime, et tout rentre dans l’ordre.

     — Et les Taureaux ? ne put-il s’empêcher de demander, malgré son souci de saisir avec exactitude ce qui malmenait ses pairs du huitième et du onzième niveau.

     — La gentillesse des Taureaux rime parfois avec l’oubli d’eux-mêmes, et ils risquent de se laisser étouffer par les ennuis des autres, répondit-elle sans l’ombre d’une hésitation. Mais dans ton cas tu n’as rien à craindre, tu as su bâtir ton propre bonheur, avant de t’intéresser à celui de ceux qui gravitent autour de toi. Par ce biais, tu ne sombreras jamais dans l’élément dissonant de ta Maison.

     — Et Camus et Milo ont perdu quoi en se séparant ? recentra-t-il son interrogatoire, un peu douché par les révélations de Mélina.

     — Un élément essentiel à l’existence de chaque homme. Ton ami Milo y survivra, tant que sa colère n’amènera pas un adversaire plus puissant que lui à croiser sa route. Mais ne compte pas que son caractère s’adoucisse. Pour Camus, c’est déjà un miracle qu’il ait résisté jusque-là, en vous leurrant sur son état réel. Il semble soumis à des tensions vraiment très fortes. Comme s’il était en proie à un double tourment, qui le plaçait encore plus directement en prise avec ce qu’il a perdu. Le jour où l’abcès qui le ronge crèvera, ce sera au travers d’une action que personne ne comprendra et que tout le monde condamnera.

     — Mais ils ont perdu quoi exactement ? s’agaça le Taureau, qui voyait se profiler ses pires craintes.

     — Il ne m’appartient pas de te donner la réponse. »

     Comme souvent, ses révélations s’accompagnaient d’une rétention d’informations frustrante. Il était inutile d’insister dans ce cadre, et le Taureau posa une question qui attaquait le problème sous un autre angle.

     « On peut les aider ?

     — Je ne pense pas, le détrompa-t-elle. Ils se sont piégés eux-mêmes en devenant leur point d’équilibre réciproque. C’est pourquoi Athéna a gardé le silence. Il est inutile de s’attarder sur les problèmes qui n’ont pas de solution. Les seuls à pouvoir en trouver une, ce sont eux-mêmes. Mais vu la nature de leurs ennuis, il faut qu’ils le fassent de manière spontanée, sans que personne n’interfère.

     — Et si j’en parlais à Shion ? s’obstina-t-il. Athéna a peut-être des raisons de ne pas intervenir, mais tes restrictions ne s’adressent tout de même pas à tout le monde.

     — Abstiens-toi si tu veux vraiment les aider. Quand elle n’est pas concertée, trop de bonne volonté amène parfois aux pires résultats. Marine risque déjà de déclencher la chute d’un jeu de dominos dont elle ignore les répercussions. Mais l’arrêter ne servirait à rien. D’autres pions sont déjà en marche. »

\--------------------------------------------------------

     Ignorant la scène et les commentaires suscités par son passage précipité, Marine poursuivait son chemin sans se laisser distraire. Elle atteignit la grande arène en arrivant par le haut de l’amphithéâtre. À cette heure, l’affluence aux entraînements battait son plein. Quelques Bronzes s’échauffaient, Jabu ayant déjà entrepris de combattre Nachi, tandis que Shaina complétait la formation de trois apprentis particulièrement attentifs sous son autorité sévère.

     Nombreux étaient ceux à avoir pris place dans les gradins en attendant leur tour, et elle répondit d’un signe de tête à Aioros qui la salua des tribunes lui faisant face. Elle bénéficiait d’une vue d’ensemble panoramique sur les personnes présentes, et elle repéra immédiatement celui qu’elle cherchait. D’un pas décidé elle s’engagea sur l’un des quatre escaliers de pierre. Alors qu’elle accédait aux paliers les plus bas, le souvenir de son altercation de la veille avec Aiolia passa comme une ombre dans sa mémoire.

     Tout était parti d’une discussion qui se voulait pourtant constructive. Fort de sa réconciliation avec son frère, le Lion s'efforçait de trouver le meilleur moyen de venir en aide à son ami Milo. Ils étaient tombés d’accord sur le fait que le Scorpion devait mettre ses sentiments au clair avec Camus, mais pas sur la manière de procéder. Pour Aiolia, cette crise se résoudrait par la réunion plus ou moins forcée des deux protagonistes, jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient enfin une explication franche, quitte à les enfermer quelque part sous surveillance le temps imparti.

     Marine ne lui donnait pas totalement tort, mais il existait pour elle un grain de sable à évacuer auparavant. Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier l’attitude de Camus quand elle l’avait accueilli à son retour sur la plage. Elle avait beau se dire que lors de son arrivée le Verseau était encore sous le coup de son amnésie, ce qui avait pu induire une certaine désorientation, le regard perdu qu’il avait posé autour de lui ce jour-là la hantait. Il ne correspondait en rien à celui d’un homme libéré de ses geôliers. Son expression évoquait plutôt celle d'une personne toujours menacée d’une traque.

     Cette évidence l’amenait à se méfier de Zoltan, de façon totalement irrationnelle par rapport au peu d’éléments qu’elle possédait sur ce dernier. Face à ses soupçons, Aiolia s’était contenté de hausser les épaules, répliquant que si le Roumain avait eu quelque chose à se reprocher, Shion ne lui aurait jamais donné l’autorisation de rentrer au Sanctuaire. Objection qui n’avait pas convaincu Marine.

     « Si tu l’avais vu avant que l’armure ne lui rende sa mémoire, tu n’aurais pas le moindre doute que quelque chose ne va pas », avait-elle inutilement insisté.

     Leur désaccord avait fini par dégénérer en violente altercation verbale, Aiolia se retranchant derrière les choix du Grand Pope, elle, se fiant à son intuition féminine. Deux mondes inconciliables en cas de crise contradictoire. Ressassant ses questions insolubles au cours de la nuit, elle avait mûri une décision en accord avec son intime conviction. Si Aiolia ne voulait pas l’écouter, elle irait chercher des réponses ailleurs. Déterminée, elle s’engagea sur le terre-plein central, pour venir se planter à quelques pas du Cancer.

     Angelo surveillait d’un œil attentif la lutte que se livraient à mains nues deux gardes qu’il jugeait particulièrement patauds au corps à corps, et qu'il était résolu à aguerrir. Il avait parfaitement senti l’arrivée de Marine et il savait qu’elle attendrait le temps qu’il en ait terminé. Mais l’insistance de la présence déférente de la jeune femme l’intriguait. Le chevalier de l’Aigle ne cachait pas le peu d’affection qu’elle lui portait, et leurs rapports étaient inexistants. Pour que cette femelle prît sur elle pour le déranger en y mettant les formes, il fallait vraiment que quelque chose l’ennuie.

     D’un geste autoritaire, il indiqua à ses hommes de se retirer. Se retournant vers sa solliciteuse avec curiosité, il pesta intérieurement contre le port du masque qui lui interdisait de décrypter l’expression de celle-ci. Un désagrément qui l’incita à l’interroger d’un ton peu amène.

     « Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

     — J’aurais besoin d’une information sur une de tes nouvelles recrues, répliqua-t-elle sans se laisser intimider.

     — Rien que ça, persifla-t-il en relevant un sourcil moqueur. Tu me prends pour une balance. Leurs petits secrets, c’est confidentiel. »

     Marine ne fut pas surprise de s’entendre ainsi rembarrer. Dans un sens, il n’avait pas tort. Sa curiosité était totalement déplacée. Cependant, il en allait d’un cas de force majeur. Recevoir une réponse passait néanmoins par un minimum de confiance réciproque. Elle connaissait suffisamment Death Mask pour savoir que si elle ne se dévoilait pas un peu, elle n’obtiendrait rien. Ravalant sa fierté, elle occulta l’envie de répliquer sèchement à son ironie exaspérante.

      « C’est pour Camus, précisa-t-elle.

     — Oh ! et depuis quand tu te préoccupes du Verseau ?

     — En fait, depuis son retour. Je suis sûre qu’il nous cache quelque chose.

     — Mister freeze cache toujours quelque chose. C’est un expert dans l’art de la non-communication. Tu n’avais pas encore remarqué ? »

     Cette réponse lapidaire ne la surprenait pas. Il la provoquait par plaisir, mais ce qu’elle pressentait la rendait trop soucieuse pour qu’elle rentrât dans son jeu.

     « Tu me connais suffisamment pour savoir que si ce n’était pas important, je ne serais pas venue te trouver, tenta-t-elle de l’amadouer avec franchise.

     — C’est exact, admit le Cancer en retrouvant son sérieux. Alors à mon tour, j’aurais une question. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à obtenir cette réponse en m’envoyant Aiolia ? J’aurais plus de chance de me laisser fléchir par lui, non ? »

     Il avait oublié d’être bête, et Marine commençait à regretter sa résolution. Si c’était pour la faire tourner en bourrique, autant qu’elle cherchât ailleurs une source d’informations. D’autant plus que leur conciliabule ne passait pas inaperçu. Ils devenaient le point de mire de quelques-uns, et elle ne tenait pas à ébruiter leurs propos. Bien décidée à s'en aller s’il la chinait encore, elle avoua néanmoins à voix basse :

     « Disons que nous avons une divergence d’opinion sur la question et qu’il refuse de m’aider.

     — Ah ! je comprends mieux ton soudain intérêt pour ma personne », répliqua-t-il, en croisant les bras pour mieux se camper devant elle.

     Dépitée par ce qu’elle prenait pour une nouvelle raillerie, Marine eut un soupir d’agacement. Aussi infime fût-il, Angelo le perçut, et il comprit qu’elle s'apprêtait à le planter là. Il appréciait de la mettre en boîte, et il ne lui devait rien, mais la conversation l’intéressait à plus d’un titre. Ainsi s’approcha-t-il d’un pas, pour enchaîner d’un air désinvolte avant qu’elle ne se détournât.

     « Tu veux que je te rancarde sur Zoltan, c’est ça ?

     — Simplement que tu me dises ce que tu penses de lui », confirma-t-elle.

     Le Cancer l’observa encore durant quelques instants en silence avant de répondre. C’était nouveau ça. Depuis quand le chevalier de l’Aigle émettait-elle des doutes sur le Roumain, alors qu’elle était bien trop jeune quand il avait disparu pour se souvenir de lui ? Si une personne comme elle, qu’il n’aimait pas certes, mais dont il ne réfutait pas l’intuition, soupçonnait quelque chose, il y avait peut-être matière à ce qu’il creusât davantage sa propre enquête sur cet individu.

     « C’est une pourriture finie, répliqua-t-il enfin en s’assurant que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Il serait parfait pour certaines missions. Efficace, précis, discret et sans état d’âme. Quant à être fiable… À mon avis, c’est aussi le genre de personne que déteste le Verseau.

     — Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda-t-elle, sans cacher son souci.

     Elle comprenait de plus en plus mal comment les deux hommes pouvaient cohabiter, et elle n’apprécia pas le sourire de Death Mask, qu’elle jugea méprisant pour le Français.

     « C’est un glaçon, mais un glaçon qui a ses principes. Son enseignement lui a appris à obéir aux ordres, et il le blinde comme nous tous face à des questions d’ordre trop personnel. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu’il soit capable d’appliquer un tel détachement pour tout ce qui touche à son domaine privé. Il est trop droit. »

     Ça rejoignait ce que pensait Marine, mais elle avait besoin d’une certitude.

     « Donc, tu penses qu’objectivement, il ne pourrait jamais s’entendre avec quelqu’un comme lui, acheva-t-elle en cherchant une confirmation.

     — Non, sauf s’il a envie de l’aider », la détrompa l’Italien, comme à plaisir.

     Désorientée par sa répartie, Marine ne savait plus que croire.

     « Comment ça ? l’interrogea-t-elle encore, sans cacher sa contrariété.

     — Je te l’ai dit : parce qu’il est trop droit », lui assena Angelo, visiblement amusé, en se cantonnant délibérément à ce seul indice.

     Le pire, c’était qu’il avait raison, et elle n’était pas plus avancée. Rappelant ses hommes d’un geste, le Cancer lui signifia d’une expression goguenarde que la conversation s’achevait là. À elle de se débrouiller avec le peu d’informations qu’il venait malgré tout de lui livrer.

     Perplexe, elle s’éloigna. Décidément, quelque chose ne collait pas. Elle ne devait rien au Verseau, mais en tant que chevalier, son esprit de corps la forçait à se mobiliser. Et puis il y avait Aiolia. Elle l’avait vu précédemment se débattre suffisamment à cause de Shaka, elle ne tenait pas à ce qu’il s’en voulût pour ne pas avoir compris à temps que Camus avait besoin d’aide. Elle avait la conviction qu’ils passaient tous à côté d’un élément concernant le Français. Connaissant son amant, elle savait qu’il serait le premier à regretter son inertie si cela aboutissait à un désastre. Elle devait donc prendre les devants, quitte à refiler ensuite la résolution de ce problème au Lion, une fois ses soupçons étayés de preuves irrévocables. Mais s’ingérer dans les affaires d’un chevalier d’Or exigeait une raison en béton. Il fallait qu’elle menât ses investigations avec célérité et efficacité. Et soudain un fait lui revint en mémoire.

     D’après Hyoga, Kayla connaissait bien Zoltan. Elle avait également été très proche du Verseau durant son enfance, bien qu’elle restât généralement discrète sur cette partie de sa vie. Or, ces dernières semaines, Marine avait plusieurs fois surpris l’Australienne en train d’épier le Roumain. Sur le moment, elle n’avait pas fait le lien, se demandant ce que sa consœur pouvait bien trouver d’attrayant au Balafré. Bel homme certes, malgré la cicatrice qui le défigurait en partie, mais dégageant une aura à faire fuir les adeptes de tendresse partagée. Ne côtoyant pas assez la jeune garde, elle avait pensé sa curiosité déplacée et ne l’avait pas interrogée.

     Par contre, l’altercation qui avait paru opposer Kayla à une autre femme quelques jours plus tôt l’avait plus étonnée. Du haut de la falaise où elle se situait alors, Marine n’avait pas pu entendre ce que se disaient les deux silhouettes en contrebas sur la plage, mais la conversation semblait houleuse. À un moment, elle avait bien cru qu’elles allaient en venir aux mains. Une attitude d’autant plus surprenante pour l’Australienne. Réservée et assez solitaire à l’ordinaire, celle-ci passait pour un pilier de patience, de douceur et de modération.

     Certes, dans leur tenue uniforme, les soldats se ressemblaient tous, et les masques féminins n’aidaient guère à l’identification. Elle était néanmoins certaine qu'il s'agissait de Kayla à sa somptueuse chevelure de lin qui s’argentait sous le soleil. La seconde ne présentait aucun signe distinctif. Elle était en plus restée dans une zone d’ombre rocheuse, trop loin de toute façon pour être reconnue sous ses vêtements standards. Flairant là une nouvelle piste, la Japonaise décida de rejoindre ses consœurs.

      Suivant d’un œil distrait l’affrontement qui venait de reprendre entre ses hommes, le Cancer regarda Marine remonter l’escalier pour disparaître en haut des gradins, en espérant que ses réponses évasives l’avaient suffisamment désorientée pour qu’elle demeurât encore un peu loin de Zoltan. Non pas qu’il craignait la concurrence dans la course aux questions, mais ce qui se tramait lui semblait beaucoup trop complexe et à la limite inquiétant, pour qu’un chevalier qui n’en maîtrisait pas tous les éléments s’en approchât. Il était maintenant certain qu’il existait un énorme contentieux entre Camus et le Roumain. Il y rattachait son apprenti, la gamine qui le fuyait comme une souris un chat, et le troisième larron auprès duquel Sergueï était allé se réfugier.

     Depuis sa rencontre fracassante avec le Verseau, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir. L’étrange répartie de Milo sur le fait que Sergueï rentrait effectivement en résonnance avec une partie de l’esprit et des émotions du Français, avait fini par lui rappeler une mise en garde, que les chevaliers d’Or transmettaient à leurs successeurs sur un interdit bien spécifique. C’était un anathème extrêmement rare, qui demandait en outre une condition particulière pour se produire. Une condition que normalement, leur génération ne remplissait pas.

      Ne pouvant pas être directement concerné, à l’exemple de ses pairs, il avait jusque-là enfoui cette information dans un coin de sa mémoire, en attendant de la signifier à celle ou à celui qui le remplacerait. Mais force était de constater que le Verseau était l'un des seuls qui auraient eu l'occasion de fouler au pied cette proscription. Aurait… Si…. Parce qu’en théorie, sachant ce qu’il savait, c’était impossible. Un casse-tête qui ennuyait singulièrement le Cancer pour tout un tas de raisons qu’il se refusait à communiquer. Il avait bâti sa réputation sur sa dureté vis-à-vis des autres, il ne tenait pas à donner l’impression de se ramollir davantage que ce qu’il montrait.

     En tout cas, dans cette affaire, il valait mieux que Shion n’ait pas accès à certains renseignements. Le vieux renard avait certainement lui aussi des doutes, mais pour l’instant rien de probant. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait déjà dit adieu à son apprenti. Cette histoire lui déplaisait. Il cohabitait depuis assez longtemps avec Sergueï pour affirmer qu’il n’y avait pas une once de méchanceté en lui. Et puis restait le problème du Verseau. S’il y en existait bien un qu’il ne voyait pas se fourrer dans une situation pareille, c’était lui. Il ne savait pas encore s’il aiderait ou non Milo à lui sauver la mise, mais toutes ces questions avaient au moins l’avantage de le tirer de son ennui.

     La sanction d’Hadès commençait sérieusement à lui peser. Il avait besoin d’action, ou tout au moins d’un dérivatif lui apportant un peu de surprise pour exercer ses neurones, et cet étrange jeu de pistes, qui risquait de les partager de nouveau s’il venait à découvrir que l’un d’entre eux avait bravé une interdiction sacrée, n’était pas pour le rebuter. Demeurait le problème Zoltan, qu’il parvenait mal à raccorder à cette énigme. En réfléchissant, il avait bien fini par trouver un lien qui aurait pu le rattacher à ce mystère, mais objectivement il lui semblait inexploitable. Si Camus avait effectivement trahi le Sanctuaire, il fallait que le Roumain soit partie prenante dans sa défection. Or, il les avait suffisamment observés tous les deux pour être certain que le Roumain n’était pas l’allié du Français. Sans compter qu’Angelo avait beau retourner l’hypothèse dans tous les sens, il imaginait difficilement le Verseau pourvu d’une âme aussi noire.

     S’il existait une personne capable de lui apporter un début de réponse concrète, c’était Saga. Ses années de règne lui avaient donné accès à une foule d’informations tenues secrètes pour tous les autres. À la manière dont le regard du Scorpion s’égarait parfois sur le troisième temple, le Cancer se doutait que ce dernier y songeait également. Il était cependant quasiment sûr que Milo ne bougerait pas, de peur de trahir Camus. Interroger le Gémeau revenait à lui faire part des soupçons qui planaient sur le Français, et dans ce cadre, il était impossible de déterminer à l’avance la réaction de l’ancien Grand Pope.

     Usurpée ou non, sa fonction précédente plaçait d’office Saga dans le camp des infréquentables pour la sécurité du Français si celui-ci était coupable. En théorie. Parce qu’en pratique, Death Mask n’était pas certain que le Grec se montrerait aussi implacable que Shion dans ce cas. Il avait été trop malmené lui-même, et vis-à-vis de Camus il avait des choses à se faire pardonner. Ce qui risquait de semer une sacrée zizanie si la faute du Verseau s’avérait effective. Décidément, il allait adorer les semaines à venir.

\------------------------------------------------

     Occupé dans la réserve de l’armurerie à trier et ranger un lot de pièces en cuir qui serviraient à renforcer les plastrons des protections des simples soldats, Yannis jetait de fréquents regards derrière lui. Il tournait le dos à la porte, et il se sentait vulnérable. Depuis que Sergueï était venu le trouver, il redoutait de se retrouver nez à nez avec celle qui l’avait réceptionné des mains d’Alexeï à son arrivée en Grèce. Le passage éclair et désespéré de l’enfant avait eu le don de la faire réapparaître. Yannis était à présent certain qu’elle les guettait tous depuis le début, et à vrai dire, il avait presque aussi peur de cette femme que de Zoltan.

     La veille, elle l’avait surpris à la fermeture de l’échoppe, alors qu’il regagnait la soupente qu’il partageait avec un autre apprenti pour dormir. La tombée de la nuit devenait précoce et fraîche en cette saison, et il marchait rapidement entre deux habitations aux murs aveugles. Il suivait une venelle déserte, quand quelqu’un l’avait violemment agrippé par une épaule avant de le projeter avec force contre la muraille.

     Effrayé, il avait songé à appeler à l’aide trop tard. Enveloppé dans une grande cape noire, son agresseur lui faisait face en le bâillonnant d’une main tandis que la seconde se refermait sans douceur sur sa gorge. Il avait tout de suite compris qu’il avait affaire à une guerrière de l’île. Le vêtement dont elle se couvrait dissimulait son grade, mais le masque de métal poli qui cachait son visage la désignait comme une de celles qu’il devait craindre. Elle l’avait questionné en enlevant sa main sur sa bouche tout en accentuant la pression sur son cou.

     « Qu’est-ce que Sergueï te voulait ? »

     Il avait aussitôt reconnu sa voix. Bravement, il avait essayé de maîtriser sa nervosité pour lui répondre.

     « Ce n’est qu’un gamin. Il n’a pas voulu mal faire, mais tous ces changements, c’est beaucoup pour lui.

     — Un gamin qui a le potentiel d’un chevalier en devenir, l’avait-elle repris avec suspicion.

     — Il n’est pas habitué à tout ça. Et puis son maître n’est pas du genre facile. »

     Cette fois-ci, sa réplique avait semblé la convaincre, et elle l’avait relâché pour reculer d’un pas.

     « Eh bien, j’espère que tu as su le consoler. Que ce soit la dernière fois que j’ai à intervenir. Il n’y aura pas d’autre avertissement. »

     Elle avait disparu en bondissant sur le toit le plus proche à ces derniers mots. Yannis avait bien dû attendre vingt bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir poursuivre sa route, tant son cœur battait la chamade et que son esprit s’affolait sur la décision à prendre. Aucun d’entre eux n’était plus en sécurité. Sergueï lui avait relaté comment il s’était heurté à Death Mask à cause du Verseau. Sa faculté de percevoir ce que ressentait Camus devenait surréaliste. Comment le garçonnet pouvait-il à ce point éprouver les émotions du Français ? Même ici, sur cette île étrange, cela paraissait bizarre. Il n’y avait qu’à observer la réaction des adultes lorsqu’il parlait du comportement un peu trop familier de Sergueï avec le maître des glaces pour s’en apercevoir. Si le Cancer commençait à fouiner, il ne donnait pas cher de leur secret et de leurs mensonges. Sans compter ce Milo. Le petit Russe lui avait raconté qu’il avait lui aussi posé plein de questions.

     Il devait prévenir Camus. Lui seul saurait comment répliquer. Trop d’éléments menaçaient de les déstabiliser individuellement. S’ils montraient un front commun, peut-être auraient-ils une chance d’échapper à leurs ennemis ? Yannis comprenait mal pourquoi le Verseau attendait autant pour contre-attaquer. En théorie, sa fonction de chevalier d’Or le plaçait nettement au-dessus de Zoltan. Il se doutait que son silence devait être motivé par une bonne raison, mais là, il sentait qu’il y avait urgence. Trop de curieux se mettaient à leur tourner autour. À commencer par cette jeune femme à l’étrange et longue chevelure, si claire qu’on l’aurait dite d’argent fondu sous le soleil.

     Elle était venue le trouver en se présentant sous le nom de Kayla. Comme toutes celles qui vivaient ici, hormis les servantes, elle portait un masque et il n’avait pas pu voir son visage. S’il s’accordait au reste de sa personne, il devinait qu’il devait être d’une rare beauté. Elle cherchait de nouveaux gantelets de métal, et tout en détaillant la marchandise, elle avait engagé la conversation. Yannis ne s’était pas méfié, jusqu’à ce qu’elle tentât de savoir pourquoi le Français avait visité l'armurerie peu de temps auparavant. Il s’en était tiré en jouant les abrutis, mais il n’était pas sûr de l’avoir convaincu.

     La mort dans l’âme et la peur chevillée au corps, l’adolescent avait donc pris la décision de désobéir à celle qui les surveillait dans l’ombre. Il allait essayer de rejoindre le Verseau pour lui communiquer toutes ces informations et lui demander de l’aide. Depuis qu’il était levé, il guettait le moment de pouvoir se faufiler hors de l’échoppe sans que personne ne s’en aperçût. Répertorier et stocker toutes ces croûtes de cuir lui donnaient une occasion unique de disposer autrement des heures à venir. Yorgos lui faisait maintenant suffisamment confiance pour ne pas le déranger. S’il arrivait à lui fausser compagnie, en théorie, il ne remarquerait pas de son absence. Encore fallait-il qu’il trouvât un prétexte pour emprunter l’escalier sacré.

     Regardant autour de lui, il saisit une sorte de plaque d’armure en fer travaillé. Le forgeron l’avait remisée sur une étagère en attendant de terminer de la marteler. Il ignorait tout de sa destination finale, mais elle était suffisamment belle pour finir dans les hautes sphères. Yannis savait que le chevalier d’Or de la première maison était également réputé en tant qu’armurier. Il se doutait que les fonctions de Yorgos et du Bélier n’avaient rien de similaire, mais il espérait que ce point commun lui permettrait au moins de gagner le premier temple. Une fois sur place, il aviserait.

     L’adolescent se glissa silencieusement au-dehors. L’activité matinale battait son plein, et il put se fondre à la masse sans se faire remarquer. Les chemins qui menaient aux différentes aires d’entraînement étaient nombreux. Il les dépassa avec le sentiment de s’avancer en terre inconnue. Jetant souvent un regard derrière lui pour s’assurer qu’il n’était pas suivi, il progressait en se repérant au toit caractéristique de l'édifice qu'il cherchait à atteindre.

     Il marchait en ayant parfaitement conscience d’outrepasser ses limites. Au fur et à mesure qu’il se rapprochait de la Première Maison les rencontres devenaient moins fréquentes. Il finit par s’engager sur un sentier totalement désert. Deux haies de résineux entrecroisaient leurs branchages au-dessus de sa tête. Le cœur battant la chamade, il pénétra sous le couvert de l’allée végétale. Celui-ci le mena jusqu’à un large chemin pavé de marbre. Cette voie royale s’achevait une centaine de mètres plus loin, au pied de l’escalier monumental dont il ne voyait pas le bout, et qui serpentait à l’assaut de la montagne.

     Avec une hésitation perceptible, il prit cette direction. Personne ne s’aventurait jamais aussi près du cœur du Domaine Sacré sans raison, et il serait sévèrement châtié s’il ne parvenait pas à atteindre Camus avant de se faire surprendre. Levant la tête, il fut effaré de constater qu’à cette distance, le temple du Lion ressemblait à une miniature, alors qu’il n’apercevait même pas celui du Verseau. Saisi par le découragement, il faillit renoncer. Seul le souvenir des larmes de Sergueï le poussa à avancer. Étouffant un soupir, il entreprit l'interminable escalade.

     Redoutant à chaque instant de croiser un domestique, ou pire, un garde, il se mit brusquement à courir. La montée était si rude et longue, qu’il dut s’arrêter pour reprendre son souffle avant de voir se profiler le premier bâtiment. Il savait que tout allait se jouer lors de cette étape. Il devait convaincre le chevalier qui l’occupait de l’amener auprès de Camus. S’il le fallait, il lui révélerait une partie de la vérité. Il n’avait aperçu qu’une unique fois Mü du Bélier depuis son arrivée, mais il lui semblait nettement moins effrayant que le colosse qui habitait l’étage supérieur, et puis sa réputation était celle d’un homme ouvert au dialogue.

     Yannis gravit les dernières marches avec une appréhension certaine. Le lieu demeurait curieusement désert. Il regrettait presque que la silhouette du propriétaire de cet antique édifice blanc n'ait pas déjà surgi alors qu'il prenait pied sur le parvis. L’Atlante vivant ici ne pouvait pourtant pas ignorer sa présence. À moins qu’il fût absent. Auquel cas il allait se trouver confronté à un autre problème, car il était sûr qu’il était impossible de franchir un temple aussi facilement, à moins d’y être autorisé. Ce n’était vraiment pas de chance. S’il parvenait à passer, il devrait monter la seconde volée de marches, et surtout s’adresser au géant qu’il redoutait.

     Lentement, l’adolescent s’approcha de l’entrée du naos. L’intérieur plus sombre ne laissait rien deviner au-delà de quelques mètres, et il prit une profonde inspiration avant de s’engouffrer sous la voûte. La dureté du choc qui le bloqua brusquement se répercuta désagréablement dans tout son corps. Il venait de se heurter de plein fouet à un mur invisible. Endolori, il recula de quelques pas en se massant le nez. Un rire moqueur se fit aussitôt entendre derrière lui.

     Faisant demi-tour, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un garçon d’environ son âge, tout aussi roux, et dont les yeux également verts le fixaient avec un amusement un peu méprisant. La ressemblance s’arrêtait là. Plus grand que lui, deux points étranges marquant son front dépouillé de sourcils, sa tunique caractéristique et sa musculature fine et bien développée trahissaient un apprenti. Dressé devant lui sur l’esplanade de pierre, ce dernier lui interdisait toute retraite. Yannis déglutit avec difficulté. S’il ne parvenait pas à le convaincre, c’était fichu.

     « Que fais-tu là ? lui demanda l’inconnu, avec une curiosité empreinte de méfiance.

     — Je venais voir Mü du Bélier, répondit-il en s’obligeant à ne pas baisser les yeux.

     — Pourquoi ?

     — Pour lui apporter ceci », mentit-il en présentant le morceau d’armure qu’il avait dérobé à l’échoppe.

     Le regard de l’autre garçon ne fit que passer sur le bout de métal avant de se durcir pour se fixer à nouveau sur lui.

     « Tu prétends que mon Maître aurait un intérêt quelconque à manipuler un vulgaire morceau de ferraille. Tu mens. Qui t’envoies ? »

     Le jeune Russe comprit avec désespoir qu’il ne le tromperait pas, mais peut-être parviendrait-il à gagner sa confiance en jouant la carte de la franchise. Les années passées à survivre au sein des gangs de Moscou lui avaient appris à déchiffrer une physionomie, et mis à part de la méfiance, il ne percevait aucune hostilité chez son interlocuteur.

     « Laisse-moi voir ton maître. Je te jure que je ne veux de mal à personne. C’est une question vraiment importante », tenta-t-il de l’amadouer, avec une expression inconsciemment suppliante.

     Déstabilisé par son accent sincère et son regard malheureux, Kiki de l’Appendix répliqua avec un peu moins de rudesse.

     « Mon Maître est absent. Si tu veux, tu peux me laisser un message, je le lui transmettrai. Et je ne dirai à personne d’autre que tu es monté jusqu’ici. »

     Avec un accablement non feint, Yannis secoua la tête.

     « Ce n’est pas possible. Je ne peux parler qu’à un chevalier d’Or. Mais peut-être pourrais-tu aller chercher Camus ?

     — Tu voudrais que j’aille déranger Camus du Verseau pour toi ?

     — S’il te plaît. C’est vraiment très important. »

     Les yeux arrondis de stupeur du jeune apprenti lui prouvaient au moins qu’il venait de marquer un point en surprenant son adversaire. Malheureusement, il ne connut jamais sa réponse. Alors qu’il ouvrait la bouche pour la lui donner, une voix que Yannis aurait aimé ne plus jamais entendre s’éleva des marches derrière eux.

     « Inutile de te mettre martel en tête pour lui. Il cherche à gagner ta confiance pour détourner ton attention. Ce n’est qu’un sale petit voleur. »

     Les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers la femme masquée qui venait d'apparaître dans un beau mouvement d’ensemble. Sous sa défroque de garde ordinaire, rien ne la distinguait des autres guerrières assimilées à ce poste. De taille moyenne, une longue chevelure brune rejetée librement derrière ses épaules, elle conservait une carrure relativement fine qui la désignait plus comme une adepte des coups rapides et acrobatiques, que des attaques franches et directes. Ses bras nus montraient une peau presque mate malgré l’hiver, et Yannis nota qu’elle semblait boiter légèrement de la jambe gauche.

     Jamais encore elle ne s’était laissé observer de cette manière, et le jeune Russe en conçut une peur intense. Il voulut la contredire, lorsqu’il vit le regard lourd de doute que Kiki posait à présent sur lui. Entre ses mains, la plaque d’armure brillait comme une preuve irréfutable.

     « Non, balbutia-t-il, tétanisé de frayeur.

     — Et cette plaque de métal, tu ne l’as peut-être pas dérobée au vieux Yorgos ? poursuivit son ennemie d’une voix froide, en s’avançant d’une démarche assurée. Je t’ai vu sortir de la remise avec cet objet. Ça m’a paru bizarre et je t’ai suivi. Je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais en faire, mais une chose est sûre, tu n’es qu’un sale voleur, et je vais te ramener pour qu’un des chefs de section te donne le châtiment que tu mérites. »

     Laissant tomber sur le sol la pièce d’armure maintenant inutile, Yannis n’eut que le temps de faire un saut de côté pour s’échapper par le premier raidillon qu’il aperçut. S’engageant dans un taillis buissonneux, il se mit à dévaler la pente sans se soucier de s’aventurer en terrain inconnu. Vive comme l’éclair, sa dangereuse adversaire était déjà sur sa trace.

     « Ne t’inquiète pas, je m’en charge », cria-t-elle à Kiki, avant de disparaître à son tour sur le versant abrupt.

     Ébranlé par l’assurance de la jeune femme, l’adolescent ne bougea pas. De toute manière il n’avait pas d’argument pour s’opposer à ce garde qui ne faisait que son devoir. Mais dès le retour de son maître, il en parlerait à celui-ci. Le garçon dont il ne connaissait d’ailleurs pas le nom lui faisait presque de la peine, et cette histoire lui semblait bizarre. Ennuyé, il ramassa le morceau d’armure abandonné sur le sol.


	28. PREMIERES VICTIMES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÈDENT (Des décisions malencontreuses) : Heureux en ménage, Aldébaran aimerait que tous partagent la même quiétude. Le passage précipité de Marine le porte à se soucier de ses frères d’armes, et il profite d'une faculté particulière de Mélina pour essayer d'aider Camus et Milo. Celle-ci le met en garde contre l’éparpillement des bonnes volontés. De son côté, Marine questionne Angelo sur Zoltan. Le Cancer lui fournit peu de réponses. La Japonaise décide alors de se tourner vers Kayla. Angelo commence à comprendre ce que Milo craint de Sergueï. Il a néanmoins du mal à croire le Verseau responsable de la situation, et il songe à rencontrer Saga pour avoir un début d'explication. Il hésite pourtant à interroger le Gémeau , sachant que son ancienne fonction de Grand Pope le placera d’office en adversaire de Camus si celui-ci a réellement failli. Yannis voit resurgir leur ennemie masquée avec inquiétude. Contre toute prudence, il décide d’aller prévenir le Verseau, mais il se heurte à Kiki en arrivant au premier temple. Désespéré, il essaye de convaincre ce dernier de contacter Camus, lorsque la femme qu’il redoute surgit en l’accusant de vol. Il n’a pas d’autre solution pour lui échapper que de s’enfuir.

*********************************  
**CHAPITRE 28 : PREMIÈRES VICTIMES**

 

     Camus rentrait particulièrement désappointé. Il avait inutilement arpenté durant de longues heures sentiers et les talus camouflés courants le long de la montagne sacrée. Il avait surpris la conversation de deux gardes en revenant du Palais. Comme à son ordinaire, il allait passer près d’eux avec son détachement habituel, quand il avait entendu le nom de Yorgos et l’évocation d’un rouquin voleur.

     Les deux hommes étaient hilares face à la stupidité de ce dernier, qui n’avait pas trouvé mieux que d’emprunter l’escalier interdit. Il se terrait depuis comme un lapin apeuré, alors qu’un des leurs avait vainement essayé de le rattraper. Son signalement avait été donné à tous, et la faim finirait bien par le faire sortir de sa cachette. Une fois cet abruti repris, sa punition serait à la hauteur de son irrévérence. Un divertissement comme un autre, qu’ils attendaient avec impatience.

     En s’apercevant de la présence du Verseau immobile derrière eux, les gardes s’étaient un instant figés, avant de se retourner pour le saluer avec crainte. Fâché par leur bavardage, le Français les avait sèchement rappelés à l’ordre, tout en les questionnant succinctement. Désagréablement interpellé par cette affaire, il avait rapidement acquis la conviction que Yannis tentait de le rejoindre. Inquiet, il le recherchait à son tour. En vain.

     Alors qu’il se rapprochait de son propre temple, Camus essaya de se rassurer. Entre les anfractuosités de roche, les taillis sauvages, les failles qui s’ouvraient aux endroits les plus imprévus, les ruines éparpillées et les anciennes habitations abandonnées, les cachettes se multipliaient. Yannis était malin. Avec un peu de chance, il échapperait encore un moment à la poursuite des soldats, le temps qu’il le retrouvât avant eux.

     Il s’angoissait davantage des conséquences que cette imprudence allait engendrer auprès de Zoltan. Il y avait fort à parier qu’à cette heure, le Roumain était également sur sa trace. Le Verseau s’expliquait difficilement l’attitude suicidaire de l’adolescent, mais connaissant Yannis il ne mettait pas en doute l’urgence qui avait dû le pousser à agir. Pour parer à toute mauvaise surprise, il devrait passer lui-même à la contre-offensive, et il n’était pas prêt.

     En approchant du onzième temple, un rassemblement inhabituel attira sa curiosité. Kayla et Hyoga se tenaient sur un éperon rocheux, séparé du long ruban de l’escalier par un large précipice qui plongeait sur une cinquantaine de mètres. Près d’eux, un garde leur désignait visiblement quelque chose situé en contrebas. Intrigué, Camus s’avança à son tour, autant que le gouffre de son côté le lui permettait. Baissant les yeux, il n’eut aucun mal à repérer l’objet de tant d’attention.

     Une dizaine de mètres plus bas, une saillie dans la pierre formait une petite plate-forme, juste assez grande pour avoir interrompu la chute du malchanceux qui s’y était fracassé. Celui-ci tournait son visage vers le ciel, et le Verseau le reconnut immédiatement. La fuite de Yannis s’arrêtait définitivement sur ce pan de montagne. Le Français n’avait pas besoin de s’en approcher davantage pour comprendre qu’il était mort, et il serra les poings. La pente était quasiment inaccessible là où se tenaient Hyoga et les deux autres. Pour que l’adolescent ait décidé de l’emprunter malgré le danger, il fallait qu’il se fût réellement senti menacé, à moins qu’on ne l’y eût contraint.

     La colère prenait le pas sur la peine. Cette dernière enflait et se retournait contre Camus au fur et à mesure qu’il se reprochait son inertie. Il avait échoué. Non seulement il s’était révélé incapable de protéger Yannis, mais il savait qu’il n’obtiendrait pas de réponses précises concernant son décès. Le rouquin n’était que l’apprenti d’un forgeron débarqué depuis peu, et affecté à une tâche où il serait facile à remplacer. Le vol dont on le suspectait avait été commis par un sans-grade, et la pièce d’armure retrouvée clôturait l’affaire. Il n’y aurait pas d’enquête. À peine une annotation dans un registre, qui ne mentionnerait aucun de ceux ayant participé à sa traque.

     À moins de se trahir et d’exposer clairement ses doutes pour faire éclater la vérité, Camus n’avait aucun moyen de découvrir s’il s’agissait d’un accident ou d’un meurtre. Et si, comme il le soupçonnait, Zoltan ou sa comparse avaient décidé d'attaquer, les affronter ouvertement en ignorant d’où surgirait le prochain coup ne servirait qu’à donner à son ennemie cachée la possibilité de le vaincre avant qu’il eût le temps de s’organiser. Mais l’amertume qui grandissait en lui le cuirassait d’une détermination farouche. Il se passerait de la voie officielle. C’était un conflit d’ordre privé, et il le réglerait à sa convenance. Dut-il franchir la ligne des interdits du Sanctuaire. De toute manière, il n’avait plus rien à perdre.

     Sur le versant opposé, son disciple et celle à qui aurait normalement dû échoir l’armure du Cygne venaient de l’apercevoir. Le soleil couchant éclairait suffisamment la scène, et un instant il croisa le regard nettement interrogateur et inquiet de Hyoga. Celui-ci se demandait vraisemblablement pourquoi l’adolescent avait fui en direction du temple du Verseau en empruntant un chemin aussi dangereux. C’était parfaitement illogique. Il existait tout de même des sentiers plus évidents, et nettement moins risqués. Une fois encore, Camus détourna les yeux sous ceux scrutateurs de son ancien élève. Une attitude qui ne manqua pas de renforcer les doutes du Russe sur la gravité des soucis qui l’accablaient.

     Depuis leur altercation de la veille, Hyoga hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Écoutant son intuition, il avait néanmoins rejoint Kayla dans l’espoir d’en apprendre davantage sur Zoltan. Apparemment, la jeune femme se méfiait du Roumain et se préoccupait pour Camus. Une inquiétude qui avait d’ailleurs paru enfler d’un cran quand il lui avait fait part de ses soupçons. Toutefois, elle avait refusé de partager avec lui la nature de ses craintes, comme si un fait précis la rendait également réticente à se confier à quelqu’un.

     À ce moment précis, alors qu’elle se tenait à ses côtés, il la sentait plus tendue qu’un arc, et il aurait juré qu’elle connaissait le nom du malheureux garçon dont la dépouille gisait quelques mètres plus bas. À l’exemple de son maître, dont le regard glacé affichait la colère, elle irradiait de contrariété contenue. Soudain, elle eut une sorte de cri rentré, semblable à un hoquet de surprise. De derrière son masque, elle semblait fixer un élément qui leur avait jusque-là échappé près du cadavre.

     Se penchant légèrement en avant pour avoir une vision d’ensemble, le Cygne observa mieux à son tour. il aperçut enfin ce qui venait d’attirer son attention. Si les membres de l’adolescent disposés en étoile grotesque trahissaient plusieurs fractures, la mort ne lui avait apparemment pas fait le cadeau de le saisir immédiatement. Utilisant son propre sang, il avait eu le temps d’écrire de façon malhabile sur la roche. Le mot inachevé était en cyrillique, une langue incompréhensible pour la majorité des habitants du Sanctuaire, mais parfaitement identifiable pour une personne ayant vécue de longues années en Sibérie.

     De là où il se trouvait, Camus n’avait pu que ce message, et à la manière dont il serrait à présent les poings et crispait les mâchoires, Hyoga était convaincu qu’il lui était destiné. Les lettres en russe épelaient « boite » ou « boiteux », mais elles demeuraient incomplètes et évoquaient le féminin. Pour Hyoga, cet indice s’apparentait à une énigme, mais s’il se fiait au trouble qu’il percevait maintenant nettement chez Kayla, et à l’immobilité presque fascinée de son maître, ce n’était de toute évidence pas le cas pour les deux autres chevaliers de Glace.

     Intrigué, il observa soudain le Français relever la tête, et planter ses yeux assombris de colère sur le visage anonyme de l’Australienne. Mal à l’aise sous ce regard porteur d’une accusation muette, la jeune femme laissa échapper un murmure presque désespéré :

     « Ce n’est plus possible, je dois l’arrêter. »

     Elle allait s’élancer sur la pente abrupte, lorsque d’un mouvement vif, le Cygne saisit son bras d’une poigne de fer.

     « Kayla, si tu me disais franchement ce qui se passe. »

     Elle parut hésiter, eut un mouvement de tête désolé vers Camus, puis secoua sa longue crinière blonde en désignant le garde derrière eux. Il aurait été facile d’éloigner l’importun, mais il comprit que cette précaution n’aurait en rien forcé ses confidences. Parlant à mi-voix pour qu’il fût le seul à l’entendre, elle lui accorda tout juste quelques mots en forme d’excuses.

     « Ce n’est pas à toi de réparer les erreurs des autres Hyoga. Je vais m’en charger.

     — Dis-moi au moins qui vous menace.

     — Non, tu ne dois pas t’en mêler. Mais reste auprès de Camus. Protège-le », acheva-t-elle en se dégageant d’un geste brusque.

     — Kayla, attends ! »

     Se mettant à courir, la jeune femme disparut entre les rochers.

     De l’autre côté de la faille, le Verseau la regarda partir avec l’envie grandissante de transformer en cercle polaire toute la zone autour de lui. Seule la présence trop proche du garde le retenait encore de déverser sa fureur. Il venait enfin de réaliser qui se cachait derrière Zoltan et il n’avait jamais ressenti une colère aussi forte contre lui-même. Il s’était laissé manipuler comme le dernier des imbéciles. La réaction extrême de Kayla, dont il avait parfaitement saisi le trouble, n’admettait pas d'interprétation différente. Elle avait également compris, et elle avait dû le faire avant lui.

     Comment n’avait-il pas pu penser à « elle » avant ? Comment avait-« elle » pu prendre autant d’emprise au Sanctuaire ? Jamais il n’aurait dû accepter de se taire autrefois. Il aurait dû songer qu’une telle situation ne pouvait que déraper. Pourquoi n’avait-il rien dit ? Pour couvrir Kayla, qui se retrouvait déjà suffisamment punie à cause d’« elle » ? Ou parce que bien qu’il refusât alors de se l’avouer, le statu quo mise en place lui convenait ? Objectivement, Kayla était aujourd’hui tout aussi victime que coupable. Tout autant que lui, d’ailleurs. Ils allaient devoir affronter le monstre qu’ils avaient créé. Le drame survenu voilà des années se transformait en un immense gâchis.

     Alors que les morceaux du puzzle achevaient de s'assembler dans son esprit, Camus prit brusquement conscience d’une seconde réalité qui lui donna envie de hurler. Serguei…. Il n’avait aucune certitude, mais un énorme soupçon. Comment avait-il pu s’aveugler à ce point ? Il n’y avait pourtant pas trente-six explications possibles au lien étonnant établi avec le petit Russe. En outre, comment se faisait-il qu’il l’ait rencontré dans les sous-sols de Moscou ? Devait-il croire au simple hasard, ou un dieu sournois avait-il soufflé cette stratégie élaborée à celle qui les manœuvrait dans l’ombre ? Si ce qu’il pensait avoir deviné était vrai, qu’« elle » ait placé volontairement ou non l’enfant sur son chemin, « elle » ne pouvait pas ignorer qui était réellement le petit quand ils étaient arrivés au Sanctuaire.

     Comment avait–t’« elle » osé les confronter à une situation pareille ? Si ce qu’il redoutait était bien exact, cette situation le mettait dans la pire des positions pour un chevalier d’Or. Cette éventualité le condamnait également, parce qu’il n’abandonnerait pas Sergueï à son sort sans protester. Il imaginait sans mal la réaction de Milo quand il découvrirait la vérité. Il en était d’ailleurs bien prêt s’il songeait à ses étranges questions précédentes. Même si le Scorpion ne l’aimait plus aujourd’hui, il doutait qu’il acceptât pour autant la trahison d’hier. Tout avait beau s’être enchaîné à la suite d’évènements très particuliers, le Grec ne qualifierait pas autrement ce qui était arrivé un soir d’hiver.

     Dans ce cadre, leur séparation s’apparentait presque à une bénédiction.

     Penser à Milo raviva une plaie douloureuse, et le Verseau dut baisser la tête pour que son disciple ne vît pas son regard s’embuer. Jamais le Grec ne comprendrait. Il croirait qu’il s’était moqué de lui, alors qu’il avait simplement fait preuve d’une naïveté invraisemblable. Perdre dans ce naufrage la crédibilité de son amour pour Milo serait sans doute le plus difficile. Sa colère et son chagrin ne l’autorisaient néanmoins pas à laisser Kayla affronter seule son ennemie.

     L’Australienne savait comment la localiser. Il en était convaincu. Voilà six ans, c’était elle qui avait organisé le retour au Sanctuaire de leur Némésis quelques mois après qu’il ait lui-même retrouvé sa trace à Moscou. Pour la sécurité des deux jeunes femmes, ils avaient alors convenu qu’il ne se mêlerait plus de rien. Celle qui paraissait le haïr aujourd’hui devait dissimuler son identité, et il n’y avait aucune raison pour qu’elle fréquentât un chevalier d’Or. Le risque qu’on la reconnût si elle se frottait à l’élite était trop important. Mais apparemment, c’était sans compter sur sa détermination.

     Camus se souvenait du jour où elle avait réussi à le rejoindre. Elle semblait vouloir lui annoncer quelque chose, mais l’arrivée intempestive de Milo l’avait obligée à se cacher. Elle s’était ensuite emportée, lui reprochant la tournure qu’avait prise sa relation avec le Grec. Ce jour-là, il avait compris qu’il avait commis une première erreur en lui mentant sur ses sentiments réels pour Milo des années plus tôt. Elle était repartie sans qu’il sût ce qu’elle avait à lui dire. Quelques semaines plus tard, la guerre du Sanctuaire éclatait.

     Les entrelacs du temps avaient fini de brouiller les pistes, et notamment celle qui aurait dû l’orienter sur la vérité concernant Sergueï. Un an de mort effective, plus quatre autres années à dériver seul dans une dimension inconnue, l’avaient empêché de saisir toutes les implications de la faute qu’il avait perpétrée sept ans auparavant, à la suite d’une mission en Russie qui avait failli particulièrement mal se terminer. Avec le recul, il jugeait ce concours de circonstances pitoyable. Il était inexcusable. Plus que lui-même, Sergueï risquait aujourd’hui d’en payer le prix fort. Il devait tenter de remédier à cette tragédie, mais avant, rejoindre Kayla s’avérait essentiel. En voulant les aider, l’Australienne menaçait de les mettre tous en danger.

     Camus s'apprêtait à s'élancer à sa poursuite, lorsqu’un ordre mental de Shion lui enjoignit de monter immédiatement au Palais. Il eut un instant d’incertitude, puis il gagna le treizième temple. Désobéir ne le servirait pas, surtout à présent qu’il se doutait du problème qu’allait immanquablement soulever Sergueï. Il ne pouvait pas davantage dévoiler la présence de celle qui se dressait contre lui. Attirer l’attention sur elle désignerait fatalement l’enfant si Shion faisait le lien avec l’étrange relation mentale qui les unissait. Décidément, elle avait tout planifié. Tout ce qu’il souhaitait, c’était que Kayla ne commît pas d’imprudence durant cet entretien.

     Comme il le pensait, l’ancien Bélier l’interrogea sur Yannis. Kiki n’avait vu aucune malice à raconter que le jeune voleur lui avait demandé de rencontrer le Verseau. Toutefois, ce qui sonnait comme une tentative désespérée de l’adolescent pour repousser l’échéance de son arrestation aux yeux de la majorité des personnes ayant vent de l’affaire prenait un tout autre sens pour le Grand Pope. Celui-ci se rappelait parfaitement l’étrange visite du Français à l’armurerie de Yorgos quelques semaines plus tôt. Le rapprochement était facile et suscitait sa suspicion.

     « Tu es certain que ce gamin n’avait aucune raison de vouloir te rejoindre ? insista Shion, pour la seconde fois.

     — Absolument », répondit le Verseau de façon laconique.

     Pas convaincu, le Grand Pope décida de dévoiler en partie la surveillance qu’il exerçait sur lui

     « Tu as pourtant bien eu un contact avec lui il a quelque temps, poursuivit-il, sans le quitter des yeux. Je sais que tu lui as parlé en te rendant dans les bas quartiers.

     — Simplement pour remplir un registre me permettant de répertorier toutes les nouvelles constructions, comme vous me l’avez demandé », répliqua Camus d’une voix atone, sans qu’il pût définir s’il mentait ou s’il disait la vérité.

     Déterminé à assumer son rôle d’enquêteur officiel en tant que Grand Pope et à percer à jour son chevalier, l’Atlante avait reçu le Français assis sur le trône de cérémonie, en tenue et masque d’apparat dans l'immense salle des audiences. Il avait sciemment cherché à l’impressionner, ou tout au moins à le mettre en garde contre toute idée de dissimulation. S’il avait été surpris par cet accueil formel, Camus n’en avait rien montré, et jamais Shion n’avait été autant agacé par son imperturbabilité.

     Un genou toujours à terre en signe de déférence, Camus posait sur lui un visage parfaitement indéchiffrable. Néanmoins, Shion nota qu’il semblait sceller ses émotions derrière une expression plus figée qu’à l’ordinaire, et qu’il ne portait pas son armure pour la seconde journée consécutive. Ce dernier élément l’intrigua. Hors des périodes d’alerte, les chevaliers n’avaient aucune obligation en ce sens, mais le Français ne l’avait pas accoutumé à ce genre de manquement lorsqu’il montait au Palais. Il paraissait avoir encore maigri et sa pâleur était bien trop marquée pour être naturelle. Refoulant ses soupçons au second plan, il l’interrogea avec plus de douceur :

     « Tout se passe bien avec Zoltan ?

     — Très bien. »

     Recevoir un aveu contraire eut étonné l’Atlante, et il retint un soupir entre l’exaspération et le découragement. Si le Verseau n’y mettait pas un peu du sien, il ne parviendrait jamais à rien. Mais compte tenu de ce qu’il pressentait, avait-il encore la possibilité, ou simplement le droit de l’aider ?

     « Et comment se débrouille Sergueï ? demanda-t-il innocemment, titillé par son plus gros souci du moment.

     — Bien… probablement », fut la réponse évasive qu’il obtint.

     Camus n’avait pas battu un cil, mais Shion eut la conviction que l’évocation du garçonnet le faisait buter sur quelque chose. Il le laissa pourtant s’en retourner sans insister. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées après tout. Car, mis à part le jour de son arrivée, quand il avait détecté l’empreinte d’une cosmos énergie trop puissante pour un enfant de cet âge non dégrossi, et l’instauration d’une relation bizarre entre eux, rien depuis n’était venu étayer ses craintes.

     À l’occasion, il faudrait néanmoins qu’il ait une discussion sérieuse avec Death Mask. En tant que maître attitré du petit Russe, si son apprenti développait des capacités étonnantes, il ne pourrait que s’en apercevoir. À moins que par esprit de contradiction et d’indépendance, le Cancer ne décidât de garder l’information pour lui. Auquel cas il allait se charger de lui rappeler le prix de certaines dissimulations.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

     Camus rentra chez lui avec le sentiment qu’il devait se faire oublier. Sans se trahir, il n’avait aucun moyen de savoir si Shion soupçonnait quelque chose à propos Sergueï. Tant qu’il n’aurait pas acquis l’assurance qu’il ne se doutait de rien, il devrait se montrer prudent pour deux. Son envie de rejoindre Kayla demeurait aussi grande, mais pour l’instant un retranchement stratégique s’imposait. La jeune femme s’était toujours illustrée comme une personne raisonnable, et il espérait qu’elle l’attendrait avant d’attaquer le serpent qu’ils avaient nourri. Dès que la surveillance du Grand Pope se relâcherait, il partirait à son tour en chasse.

     Il referma la porte de son logis alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps. Sans surprise, il trouva ses deux colocataires en train de lire dans le salon, installés le plus loin possible l’un de l’autre. L’appétit coupé par toutes ces contrariétés, Camus s'isola dans sa chambre sans laisser le temps à Hyoga ou à Zoltan de lui poser une question.  
Allongé dans le noir, il ressassait les événements de la journée avec découragement et colère, quand il entendit la porte s’ouvrir. Son déplaisir s’accrût. Il n’y avait qu’une seule personne pour oser le déranger de la sorte. Instinctivement, il se crispa, et il songea que son disciple s’était sans doute absenté.

     Malgré ses mises en garde, le Cygne s’obstinait à tenter de le protéger. Depuis la veille, le Roumain se heurtait à sa présence vigilante chaque fois qu’il essayait de le rejoindre. Ce faisant, le Russe s’adonnait à un jeu dangereux, mais Camus était trop fatigué pour l’arrêter. Après tout, le jeune homme avait prouvé qu’il était capable de se défendre. Et tant qu’il ne défierait pas franchement Zoltan, ce dernier ne l’attaquerait pas. Hyoga n’était pas sa priorité.

     Le Verseau aurait aimé posséder une détermination identique à celle de son élève pour repousser le Balafré. Privé de sa dose de drogue quotidienne, il commençait cependant à se sentir particulièrement tendu, et il le laissa approcher avec une résignation coupable.

     Le matelas s’affaissa alors que Zoltan s’asseyait à ses côtés. Habité par un ultime vestige de fierté, Camus refusa de tourner la tête vers lui. Il pensait qu’à son habitude, le Roumain en terminerait au plus vite, en plantant d’un mouvement vif son ongle près de sa jugulaire. Mais allumant la lampe sur la table de chevet, son tourmenteur sembla prendre plaisir à l’observer durant quelques instants, avant de se pencher à son oreille pour lui souffler :

     « J’avais pourtant pris la peine de te mettre en garde devant les enfants. Ils étaient prévenus. Si l’un d’entre vous bougeait, mon joker réagirait promptement. Un oubli bien dommageable pour Yanis. Et si tu te poses la question, je n’ai pas eu à intervenir personnellement. Arrêter ce petit cafteur ne m’aurait pourtant pas déplu. Mais celui ou celle qui te surveille est particulièrement efficace. Il ne m’a même pas laissé m’échauffer. »

     Contrarié par le cynisme de ses propos, le Français se résigna à tourner un visage empreint de lassitude vers lui. Dissimulant de son mieux la révolte désespérée qui l’habitait, il répliqua :

     « Pas la peine de tergiverser Zoltan, je sais qui est derrière toi à présent. C’est une jeune femme que nous connaissons très bien pour l’avoir longtemps fréquentée lorsque nous étions enfants.

     — Tu sais ? Après tout ça n’a plus d’importance. La concernant, j’ai rempli mon contrat, et je suis maintenant certain de gagner la partie que j’ai engagée contre Milo de mon côté. »

     Il escomptait visiblement une réaction, mais Camus ne lui donna pas le plaisir d’exposer son inquiétude pour le Scorpion. Sans un mot, il se contenta de le fixer avec froideur. Il était pourtant dévoré d’appréhension pour le Grec, et il brûlait d’envie de découvrir le plan de Zoltan. Cependant, il savait que se taire servirait mieux ses intérêts. Comme il s’y attendait, le Roumain finit par le renseigner de lui-même.

     « Toujours aussi fort Camus, poursuivit-il avec un petit rire. Ne rien montrer, se détacher de tout ce qui pourrait blesser. Demeurer hermétique… en apparence. Je te connais bien. J’ai eu le temps de t’observer enfant. Je suis sûr qu’en réalité, tu crèves d’angoisse pour lui. »

     Conservant par miracle son apparent désintérêt, le Verseau détourna les yeux avant de répondre d’un ton frisant le mépris :

     « Tu te fais des idées, Zoltan. Entre nous tout est terminé. Mais si ça t’amuse de croire le contraire, à ta guise.

     — Oh, à d’autres, Camus. Autrefois, j’ai surpris une conversation forte intéressante entre nos deux maîtres. Elle évoquait un lien particulier et son danger si jamais celui-ci se développait entre un Verseau et un Scorpion. »

     Avec satisfaction, le balafré vit à nouveau les prunelles saphir se poser sur lui. Il tenait enfin l’attention du Français. Avec un contentement jubilatoire, il poursuivit :

     « Ça m’a permis de comprendre ce qui était en train de véritablement se passer entre Milo et toi. J’aurais pu avertir nos maîtres pour qu’ils vous séparent, mais j’ai préféré vous laisser vous enferrer. S’il arrivait quelque chose à l’un de vous deux, ça me donnait un sacré avantage. Déjà, lorsque je t’ai attaqué la première fois, je ne suis pas certain qu’il s’en serait sorti si j’avais pu te tuer.

     — Quel qu’il soit, ton plan est foireux Zoltan. Milo n’éprouve plus rien pour moi à présent.

     — Que tu crois. En tout cas pour quelqu’un qui n’en a plus rien à cirer de ta personne, il n’a pas aimé apprendre que je t’ai fait goûter à mon poison… une fois. Merci, Camus pour ce pieux mensonge, tu m’as épargné un souci », acheva-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

     Ébranlé par le fait d’apprendre que le Grec se préoccupait toujours de ce problème, Camus hésitait également sur la définition à donner à sa nouvelle ingérence. Devait-il la mettre sur le compte de la vieille rivalité qui opposait le Scorpion à Zoltan, ou sur une réelle inquiétude à son égard ? Cette dernière idée lui parut absurde, et aussitôt il se traita intérieurement de crétin. Comment pouvait-il imaginer que Milo tînt encore un tant soit peu à lui.

     « Milo a toujours aimé pointer tes erreurs. Moi ou quelqu’un d’autre, la réaction aurait été identique, répliqua-t-il, en essayant de se convaincre lui-même.

     — Voyons Camus, à qui mens-tu en ce moment ? Vous vous êtes peut-être séparés, mais entre Milo et toi, ça a toujours été plus compliqué que ça en a l’air », acheva-t-il d’un air chafouin, en laissant traîner un doigt sur la joue du français.

     Sous l’attouchement, le Verseau écarta vivement son visage. Se redressant sur les coudes, il jeta à son interlocuteur un regard inconsciemment plus menaçant. Zoltan recula sans cacher la délectation qu’il éprouvait à sa réaction.

     « Je sais que je ne te suis pas particulièrement sympathique, mais quelle que soit la personne qui s’y essaye, tu vas avoir du mal à te laisser approcher intimement de nouveau, constata-t-il avec désinvolture. Ilya a bien travaillé. Toutefois, je dois t’avouer qu’à la base, l’idée venait d’elle. »

     Le sujet était sensible, et Camus dut faire appel à toute sa retenue pour ne pas lui envoyer son poing dans la figure. Cependant, comme pour son allusion précédente à sa relation avec Milo, il refusa de lui donner le plaisir de mesurer combien cela le touchait. La dureté de son regard soudain plus farouche vint pourtant trahir son agitation intérieure. Un indice que ne manqua pas de remarquer le Roumain. Il aimait jouer avec ses proies, et bien que maigre, cette victoire le satisfaisait pour l’instant.

     « As-tu seulement une idée du pourquoi elle t’en veut à ce point ? demanda-t-il abruptement.

     — Je crois que je m’en doute », répondit sourdement le Français.

     Zoltan eut une moue amusée, tandis que ses yeux noirs accrochaient ceux du Verseau avec l’intérêt d’un chirurgien disséquant un spécimen rare.

     « J’ai beau trouver ce genre de raison ridicule, je dois avouer que je ne lui donne pas tout à fait tort, reprit-il d’un ton docte. Elle m’a expliqué le sacrifice qu’elle avait fait pour toi, voilà plusieurs années. Et surtout, pourquoi. Qui aurait cru que le Verseau fût aussi menteur. »

     L’accusation atteignit douloureusement Camus, heurtant rudement sa carapace d’impassibilité. Sans l’habitude d’un long entraînement, il aurait baissé la tête. Il était particulièrement peu fier de cette partie de sa vie. Il n’avait pourtant fait que respecter la promesse arrachée par son maître, peu avant que celui-ci ne disparût. La mort accidentelle du Verseau en titre d’alors l’avait privé de la possibilité de demander une explication plus détaillée, ce qui, malgré le mal que venait de lui faire la jeune femme, lui donnait aujourd’hui encore un sentiment cuisant de culpabilité. Il pouvait comprendre sa haine.

     « En tout cas, tu sais à présent qu’elle ne plaisante pas, reprit le Roumain avec plus de dureté. Si j’étais toi, je rappellerais les règles aux deux morveux toujours vivants. »

     Le Français se promit de mettre Irina en sécurité au plus vite. Sergueï le souciait moins. À présent qu’il avait compris qui était l’enfant, il doutait qu’elle s’en prît à lui. Il s’attendait à une répartie particulièrement ironique de la part de Zoltan sur ce sujet, mais rien ne vint. Apparemment, ce dernier ne détenait pas toutes les informations, et c’était tant mieux.

     « Et que dire de l’imprudence de notre belle amie d’enfance, enchaîna le Roumain, sans remarquer son soulagement. Si tu crois qu’elle fera des sentiments parce que Kayla l’a aidée, c’est que tu n’as pas vraiment saisi le pedigree de l’adversaire à qui tu as affaire. Je pensais que tu te débrouillerais pour tenir à l’écart notre Australienne, ou tout au moins lui ordonner de se tenir tranquille. Je lui souhaite bien du plaisir à l’heure qu’il est. Elle va se faire pulvériser. »

     La menace était à peine voilée. Zoltan était si convaincu du pouvoir de sa drogue et de sa déchéance, qu’il ne cherchait même plus à lui cacher la probabilité d’une nouvelle altercation fatale. Camus comprit aussitôt pourquoi il laissait ainsi traîner la conversation. Il était certain qu’il ne réagirait pas, ou qu’il le ferait trop tard. C’en était trop ! Il n’espérait plus rien pour lui-même, mais il n’abandonnerait pas Kayla en la regardant se noyer dans son propre naufrage.

     Décidé à maintenir son emprise, le Balafré déploya son index noir. Il aimait présenter son aiguille au Verseau avant de frapper. Camus ne se dérobait pas, et sa soumission paraissait plus grande. Une fois encore, les yeux saphir le fixèrent sans ciller. Un sourire victorieux au coin des lèvres Zoltan abattit son doigt avec précision, quand la vivacité du Français le surprit. D’un mouvement déterminé, celui-ci repoussa violemment la main qui s’approchait tout en s’asseyant sur le lit.

     « Non ! » se braqua-t-il.

     Camus avait besoin d’avoir les idées claires. Il devait retrouver Kayla au plus vite.

     Près de la porte, une ombre se profila et un ordre tout aussi sec fusa après son cri.

     « Dehors ! »

     Jamais le Verseau n’avait été aussi heureux de voir arriver son disciple. Pris entre deux feux, Zoltan se releva. Malgré l’animosité à son encontre, il ne manifestait pas la moindre nervosité. S’inclinant légèrement avant de s’écarter du lit, il murmura entre ses dents à l’adresse du Français.

     « Deux jours de suite, Camus. Demain, tu vas être dans un sale état. »

     N’escomptant pas de réponse, il s’éloigna d’un pas tranquille. Hyoga accompagna sa sortie d’un regard meurtrier. Tel un gardien vengeur, il attendit que le Roumain eût disparu dans sa propre chambre pour s’approcher de son maître.

     « Ça va aller ?

     — Oui, merci. Laisse-moi à présent.

     — Je crois plutôt que nous devrions parler.

     — C’est d’accord, mais demain, acquiesça celui-ci d’un ton égal. Maintenant, j’ai besoin de repos. »

     Sa pâleur et ses traits tirés attestaient de la véracité de ses propos, et Hyoga n’hésita qu’un instant avant de reculer.

     « Je veillerai à ce que personne ne vous dérange durant la nuit », précisa-t-il en refermant la porte.

     Une fois seul, Camus se laissa aller sur le lit, les yeux clos. L’affection que le Cygne lui portait le rendait si facilement manipulable qu’il en avait honte. Mais il n’avait pas le choix. Trop de choses dépendaient d’une discrétion absolue. Il devait agir de manière isolée, et le plus rapidement possible.

     S’armant de la nouvelle détermination issue de son inquiétude pour Sergueï et de ses craintes pour Kayla, il se releva. Ouvrant la fenêtre sans faire de bruit, il se glissa dehors. Avec un peu de chance, il serait de retour avant que quiconque ne s’aperçût de sa disparition.

     À l’extérieur, il étendit son cosmos de façon feutrée, à la recherche de l’écho de celui de Kayla. On avait ôté à la jeune femme une partie de ses pouvoirs le jour où elle avait été rétrogradée. Elle conservait néanmoins l’empreinte caractéristique d’un chevalier de Glace. Où qu’elle fût, il pouvait identifier sa trace facilement. Mais malgré ses efforts, il ne la perçut nulle part.

     Préoccupé par cette anomalie, il changea ses plans pour faire un détour par le temple du Lion. Peu désireux de susciter la curiosité, il prit soin de maquiller son passage aux Ors, et il parvint sans encombre devant la cinquième Maison. Il n’avait jamais été particulièrement proche d’Aiolia, mais à travers l’amitié que Milo portait à ce dernier, il le connaissait sans doute un peu mieux que les autres. Ils avaient en outre quelques souvenirs d’enfance en commun, et Camus espéra que cela suffirait à lui ouvrir sa porte.  
Pénétrant sous les arches assombries par la nuit, il s’annonça d’une flambée de cosmos avant de s’immobiliser au centre du naos.

     « Camus ? »

     La voix de Marine vint le surprendre alors qu’il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d’aborder Aiolia.

     « Tu viens voir Aiolia ? l’interrogea-t-elle en s’avançant dans la faible travée de lumière diffusée par la lune.

     — Oui.

     — Je suis désolée, il a dû s’absenter pour la soirée. »

     La jeune femme ne portait pas son masque, mais la pénombre l’empêchait de discerner ses traits. Sa voix trahissait néanmoins un intérêt bienveillant et il jugea qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance.

     « Alors, je vais te charger de lui transmettre ma demande. »

     Il parlait d’un ton de commandement suffisamment cassant pour rétablir un lien de hiérarchie. Il interdisait de ce fait au chevalier de l’Aigle de se montrer trop indiscrète. Comme il l’espérait, elle se contenta d’une question minimale.

     « Que veux-tu ?

     — Une fillette travaille de plus en plus souvent pour vous deux. Sais-tu où elle se trouve ?

     — Irina ? Oui, elle avait peur de rentrer seule au Palais ce soir. Je lui ai permis de dormir ici. »

     Camus bénit la nuit qui camoufla son soulagement. Si on lui avait appris à manifester ses émotions, il aurait embrassé Marine.

     « Bien. Garde un œil sur elle jusqu’à ce que je revienne la chercher, répliqua-t-il avec une froideur de surface.

     — Ce sera fait. »

     Il se détournait pour reprendre sa route, quand elle osa l’interroger.

     « Camus, il y a un problème ?

     — Rien d’important. »

     Il éluda sa demande de façon si tranchante, qu’elle comprit qu’elle n’obtiendrait aucune explication. De plus en plus suspicieuse, elle le regarda s’éloigner avec le sentiment qu’il cachait le danger d’une situation dissimulée. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de mettre en parallèle la réaction de Kayla. Quand elle avait rejoint cette dernière pour mener son enquête, l’Australienne s’était montrée aussi peu loquace que le Verseau. Mais au-delà de la réserve inhérente à leur formation commune, elle était certaine d’avoir perçu une agitation inaccoutumée chez la jeune femme. Et Marine s’inquiétait. Si son intuition était juste, le secret des chevaliers de Glace n’avait rien d’enviable. Que la petite fille qu’elle avait prise en affection y fût mêlée l’intriguait, toutefois Camus pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle ne laisserait aucun mal arriver à Irina. Elle en fit la promesse muette au Français, avant que sa grande silhouette mince ne disparût, avalée par la nuit.

     Camus atteignit le quatrième temple avec nettement moins d’empressement. S’il avait un prétexte plus solide pour rencontrer le propriétaire des lieux qu’Aiolia, il savait aussi que celui-ci ne manquerait pas de le brocarder sur cette visite insolite, et il n’avait pas de temps à perdre avec le Cancer. Déployant une aura préventive glacée, il se présenta à l’intérieur du bâtiment. La réaction de Death Mask ne se fit pas attendre.

     « Toujours aussi amical à ce que je vois. Et en plus tu stationnes dans mes pénates. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

     Finalement le franc-parler d’Angelo lui évitait de tergiverser. Fixant dans l’ombre le visage de son frère d’armes dont les contours se dessinaient à peine, il prit à son tour le parti de la provocation. Il savait que cette réaction inhabituelle déconcerterait suffisamment le Cancer pour le convaincre de l’importance de sa demande.

     « Tu te sens capable de protéger ton apprenti ? »

     Si Death Mask tiqua, il n’en répondit pas moins avec sérieux.

     « Je ne suis pas une nounou. Mais si telle est ta question, je saurai accueillir à ma façon celui qui osera franchir le seuil de ce temple sans ma permission. Idem si on s’en prend à ce qui m’appartient.

     — Bien. »

     Camus allait poursuivre sa route, lorsque déboulant de la partie habitable, Sergueï les rejoignit. En écoutant les sandales du petit garçon marteler le sol en courant, le Verseau sentit sa détermination de partir sans un mot vaciller. Le cours des évènements de la journée sapait ses défenses, et puis il devait composer avec ce qu’il croyait avoir découvert. Bien qu’anéanti par cette hypothèse, il ne parvenait pas à condamner Sergueï comme tout chevalier d’Athéna digne de ce nom devait le faire. Conscient de sa faiblesse, il se raccrocha à l’idée qu’il raccordait encore trop mal toutes les implications possibles pour s’éloigner du gamin.

     Passant outre le soupir excédé d’Angélo, les bras de Sergueï s’enroulaient déjà autour de la taille du Français. Une bouffée de tendresse apaisante assaillit soudain Camus, calmant ses alarmes, tandis que l’enfant se serrait contre lui. Il en éprouva néanmoins un sentiment de tristesse. Le petit Russe lui offrait le soutien de son affection parce qu’il avait parfaitement ressenti son anxiété et sa colère. Désolé de lui imposer ses tourments d’adulte, il referma à son tour ses bras sur lui.

     Ce don était une véritable malédiction. Qui plus est, le fait qu’il fût incapable de percevoir de son côté l’état d’esprit de l'enfant lui interdisait de le réconforter aussi efficacement en retour. Pourquoi ce lien ne marchait-il que dans un seul sens ? Était-ce normale compte-tenue de ce qu’il soupçonnait, ou bien devait-il suspecter une manœuvre de sa Némésis mise en place pour l’égarer ? Trop de questions sans réponse s’entrechoquaient dans sa tête, et pour y remédier, il allait devoir établir des priorités.

     « Reste. »

     Le chuchotement de Sergueï le ramena au cours du temps présent. Bousculant son inertie, il posa un genou à terre pour se mettre à la hauteur du garçonnet. Les deux mains sur ses épaules, il chercha à capter son regard noyé dans l’obscurité. Face à l’onde de douceur qui effleura à nouveau sa conscience, il eut un instant d’hésitation. Le petit se voulait uniquement réconfortant, et il devait le brimer. Le poids de son devoir l’accablait de plus en plus. À quelques pas il sentait Death Mask s’impatienter. Il risquait de se compromettre auprès du Cancer, mais la sécurité de l’enfant l’obligeait à se dévoiler en partie.

     « Écoute-moi bien, Sergueï, commença-t-il en choisissant ses mots. À partir de maintenant tu vas devoir faire exactement ce que je vais de demander. Et cela, jusqu’à ce que nous nous revoyions. D’accord ? »

     Le mouvement d’un lent hochement de tête lui répondit. Sergueï était réticent, et Camus ne disposait que de très peu de temps pour le convaincre.

     « Tu dépends à présent du Cancer, et tu dois t’appliquer à suivre ses enseignements. Seulement ses enseignements, commença-t-il.

     — Mais…

     — Il n’y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, Sergueï. S’il devait m’arriver quelque chose, tu ne dois jamais montrer d’attaques différentes que celles apprises par ton maître. Même si tu es en colère et que celle-ci te pousse à te servir de tous tes pouvoirs. Tu comprends ? »

     Comme il le craignait, sa répartie eut le don de faire réagir Death Mask.

     « Parce qu’il pourrait t’arriver quelque chose qui le rende encore plus surprenant ? »

     Ignorant la voix en sourdine, Camus insista.

     « Sergueï, promets-le-moi.

     — D’accord », finit par murmurer l’enfant à regret.

     Dérogeant à ses habitudes, le Verseau effleura la chevelure brune d’une caresse rapide avant de se relever. Sergueï semblait avoir compris l’urgence qui l'animait, et il ne chercha pas à le retenir.

     À quelques pas, le Cancer conservait son mutisme et son immobilité tout en verrouillant ses réactions. Il avait parfaitement conscience que son silence le mettait en position de force. Le Français avait beau s’éloigner d’une démarche digne et en apparence tranquille, il le devinait mal à l’aise et incertain. N’aurait-ce été le regard de Sergueï, qu’il sentait maintenant peser sur lui avec insistance et reproche, il se serait repu de la situation jusqu’à ce que le hasard le replaçât sur le chemin de son frère d’armes. Néanmoins, plus que son discours, le geste tendre du Français l’interpellait. Pour qu’il se fût laissé aller à un tel écart devant lui, quelque chose devait vraiment le déstabiliser.

     Le onzième gardien n’était déjà plus qu’un ombre indistincte qui terminait de traverser son domaine, lorsque répondant enfin à la supplication muette de son apprenti, il lui lança :

     « Camus, si par hasard tu t’étais fourré dans une chausse-trappe, il est bien évident que je n’ai rien vu ni rien entendu. »

     Il ne fut pas étonné de ne recevoir aucune réponse, mais il eut la nette impression que la température ambiante remontait.  



	29. La résistance du Verseau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE (Premières victimes) : Le corps sans vie de Yannis est retrouvé auprès du temple du Verseau, en présence de Kayla, Camus et Hyoga. En proie à différents soupçons, tous les trois s’interrogent sur ce décès « accidentel ». En découvrant le message que Yannis leur a laissé, Kayla et le Français devinent soudain qui se cache derrière cette mort. Bouleversée, l’Australienne s’éloigne rapidement, tandis que Camus se sent peu à peu submergé par la colère en réalisant qui est la femme le menaçant dans l’ombre de Zoltan. À son grand désarroi, cette révélation éclaire d’un jour nouveau son étrange lien avec Segueï. Désorienté, il parvient néanmoins à tromper Shion avant de devoir affronter Zoltan. Savoir son commanditaire démasqué ne dérange pas le Roumain, car il est certain d’avoir d’ores et déjà mené à bien sa mission. Inquiet pour Kayla, Camus tente de conserver son discernement et refuse de se soumettre à l’injection de drogue de Zoltan. Il profite de l’intervention de son disciple pour partir discrètement à la recherche de la jeune femme. Faisant un détour par le temple du Lion, il demande à Marine de veiller sur Irina. Il se rend ensuite dans celui du Cancer, pour faire la même demande à Death Mask concernant Sergueï. L’enfant les ayant rejoints, le Verseau lui fait promettre de s’en tenir au seul enseignement de son maître, puis il s'éloigne sous le regard soupçonneux de l'Italien, qui l’assure cependant de son silence.

*****************************

**CHAPITRE 29 : LA RÉSISTANCE DU VERSEAU**

 

     Camus camouflait au maximum son aura alors qu’il se dirigeait vers le centre de l’île. Il avait quitté les sentiers jalonnant le plateau de garrigue pour s’enfoncer à même les taillis broussailleux. La lune venait de disparaître derrière un rideau de nuages épais, et la nuit ralentissait sa progression. La zone avait beau être plane, il existait dans le terrain des failles dissimulées par la végétation. Ces dernières étaient suffisamment larges pour qu’il s’y tordît un pied, ou pire, se brisât une jambe. Éloigné des lieux habités, l’endroit ne connaissait d’autres sonorités que le glapissement des renards, le bruissement du vent dans les arbres et celle de la course des lapins qui détalaient à son arrivée.

     Le corps toujours meurtri par sa rencontre avec Milo, il n’avait pas revêtu son armure, et il devait parfois rebrousser chemin face à la marée d’épines. Progressivement, il se rapprochait pourtant de la barre rocheuse, dont il apercevait à présent la masse sombre qui allait bientôt lui bloquer la route. Une fois celle-ci atteinte, il se guida en laissant traîner ses doigts sur la surface dure et froide. À peu de distance, il savait que se trouvait une brèche, si bien cachée par la topologie du terrain, que même de jour, elle était difficilement discernable.

     Tâtonnant au milieu des branchages, il repéra enfin le passage. Dérangée, une effraie perchée à proximité s’envola en poussant un cri perçant. L’oiseau le frôla de si près en battant des ailes, qu’il faillit lui griffer le visage. Camus n’était pas superstitieux, mais la chouette figurait l’un des emblèmes d’Athéna depuis des temps immémoriaux et cette rencontre lui fut désagréable. Ce rappel le mettait face à son propre manquement. Une erreur dont le résultat se nommait Sergueï, et qui s’apparentait à une trahison.

     Chassant ces pensées parasites, il se glissa dans l’anfractuosité étroite. Collé contre la paroi il progressa sur quelques mètres, avant de déboucher dans une petite grotte. La large ouverture de celle-ci accédait à un point d’eau alimenté par une source. Avançant avec prudence, il rejoignit l’extérieur. Secourable, le vent éloigna les nuages, et le halo de la lune pleine lui permit de discerner les ombres tapies dans l’obscurité. Il se trouvait dans une excavation à ciel ouvert, suffisamment vaste pour noyer dans la nuit les pans de la barre rocheuse qui l’enserraient. Quelques touffes d’herbes folles au pied de résineux peu élevés occupaient de minces espaces terreux, auxquels la lumière laiteuse donnait un aspect fantomatique.

     Kayla avait découvert ce cirque naturel quand qu’elle était enfant. Elle avait partagé avec lui son secret des années plus tard, lorsque l’organisation du retour de celle qui allait devenir son ennemie exigeait une retraite sûre. Poursuivi par sa mauvaise conscience, Camus avait fini par céder à l’insistance des deux jeunes femmes. Contrevenant à toutes les règles, il s’était prêté à l'instauration d’une mascarade pour permettre à une fugitive de vivre sous une fausse identité.

     Les premiers temps, cet endroit connu d’eux seuls figurait leur quartier général. Leur arrangement demandait alors quelques mises au point, et dès qu’une question délicate devait être débattue, ils se réunissaient sur cette esplanade difficilement accessible. Ne pas trahir le lien qui les unissait autrefois à celle qu’ils avaient décidé d’aider, les obligeait à ignorer celle-ci en public. De son côté, une prudence instinctive jointe aux tragédies ayant émaillé sa vie avait gommé ces rencontres, mais le Verseau était certain que Kayla avait conservé ce lieu de rendez-vous par la suite. Quoi de plus logique que les deux femmes s’y fussent retrouvées ce soir pour tirer au clair leur désaccord.

     Mais le Français avait beau étendre son cosmos, il ne sentait la trace de l’Australienne nulle part.

     Il allait rebrousser chemin pour tenter sa chance du côté des baraquements réservés aux soldats, quand un scintillement inhabituel venant du fond de l’enceinte de pierre attira son regard. S’engageant plus avant, il atteignit rapidement un amas rocheux. Il dissimulait un petit terre-plein tapissé de mousse et d’une sorte de lierre au grand feuillage. Ou tout au moins, de ce qu’il en restait. Étonnamment luisante sous les rayons de lune, la végétation se figeait sous une mince pellicule de glace.

     En repérant une main inerte sur le sol gelé, Camus se propulsa derrière le quinconce de roches. En découvrant Kayla allongée par terre, son cœur rata un battement. Le cou formant un angle étrange par rapport à l’alignement de ses épaules, son amie tournait vers lui son visage masqué. Il se pencha sur elle en sachant déjà qu’il arrivait trop tard. La jeune femme ne respirait plus. Se relevant, le Verseau examina aussi minutieusement que l'obscurité le permettait les alentours.

     L’Australienne avait probablement chuté d’un éperon situé une quinzaine de mètres plus hauts. Brillant d’une clarté laiteuse sous le halo lunaire, il semblait totalement recouvert de givre. Kayla avait beau être une adepte des attaques venue du froid, son adversaire avait dû la surprendre. Et quoi de mieux pour la déséquilibrer qu’une plaque de glace. En tombant, elle s’était brisé la nuque. S’il se fiait à la rigidité de son corps, sa mort paraissait remonter à quelques heures, tout au plus.

     Seule la fraîcheur de la nuit conservait encore les traces dont avait été orchestré le crime. Aux premiers rayons du soleil, celles-ci fondraient, et l’enquête s’en trouverait compliqué d’autant. Car Camus ne se leurrait pas. Cette glissade n’avait rien d’un accident. « Elle » était déterminée à éliminer tous ceux qui tenteraient de s’interposer entre « elle » et lui. Elle ne ferait aucun quartier.

    D’une main légèrement tremblante, il retira le masque de la jeune femme. Son visage d’une rare beauté semblait presque serein. Avec douceur, il effleura sa joue, tandis que l’ombre d’un sourire triste flottait sur ses lèvres. Il s’en voulait terriblement d’être arrivé trop tard. Kayla avait constamment été présente pour lui. Il l’avait toujours beaucoup appréciée et il la considérait un peu comme une sœur d’adoption. Sa mort le révoltait et lui laissait un goût de défaite au fond de la gorge.

     L’envie de confondre sa meurtrière en la dénonçant le taraudait. N’aurait-ce été pour Sergueï, il aurait abandonné la lutte. Livrer à Shion le secret qu’il taisait depuis des années l’aurait stoppée, même si immanquablement, ce geste l’avait condamné lui-même par ricochet. Dans son for intérieur, il savait que Kayla n’aurait pas aimé qu’il s’apitoie ainsi, mais il se sentait dépassé, piégé et terriblement impuissant. Avec infiniment de respect, il prit le corps de la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il allait la ramener, quitte à susciter des questions dérangeantes.

     Il atteignait l’arche de la petite grotte, lorsqu’un mouvement sur sa gauche l’avertit qu’il n’était plus seul. Enflant son cosmos de manière préventive, il fit face à une silhouette indistincte. Avançant d’un pas, celle-ci sortit de l’ombre.

     « Tout doux Camus, ce n’est que moi.

     — Shura ? Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

     — Je te suivais. »

     La réponse de l’Espagnol laissa planer un blanc. Le Capricorne s’attendait visiblement à ce que Camus justifiât sa présence, ou tout au moins se hérissât un minimum en découvrant sa traque indiscrète, mais pris d’un dégoût résigné face à la tournure des évènements, le Verseau accusa le coup sans rien dire. Il ne se braquerait pas inutilement devant ce nouveau désastreux contretemps. Et puis, insidieusement, une idée tordue et dangereuse commençait à prendre corps dans son esprit. Il tenait peut-être là la manière de contraindre Shion à le priver de son cosmos. Une fois dépourvu de cet élément, il pourrait essayer de s’affranchir de la drogue de Zoltan sans que la souffrance qui en résulterait n’ameutât tous ses frères Ors.

     Étonné par son absence de réaction, Shura se sentit obligé de s’expliquer.

     « Je t’ai vu passer par la fenêtre de ta chambre pour sortir de chez toi. Ça a piqué ma curiosité. Qu’est-il arrivé ? acheva-t-il, en désignant d’un mouvement de menton le corps de la jeune femme, dont la longue chevelure presque blanche s’agitait doucement dans le vent.

     — Je l’ignore. »

     Peu convaincu et de plus en plus intrigué, le Capricorne contourna le Verseau pour s’avancer un peu plus sur l’esplanade rocheuse. Il ne faisait que suivre la demande de Shaka en surveillant de son mieux les faits et gestes de son collègue. Mais son étrange comportement de la nuit piquait véritablement son intérêt. Sans compter la présence du corps de ce garde entre ses bras, visiblement morte à un endroit quasiment inaccessible, et dont il paraissait faire grand cas. Néanmoins, ce qu’il vit en s’immobilisant au bout de quelques pas, lui arracha une grimace fortement ennuyée.     

     « Voyons Camus, même de là je distingue parfaitement la couche de gel sur la roche. Elle n’a pu succomber que sous l’attaque d’un chevalier maîtrisant les arcanes de la glace. »

     Son sous-entendu ne le visait pas personnellement. Il ne faisait que formuler une évidence. Shura avait suivi le Français de suffisamment près pour affirmer qu’à aucun moment celui-ci n’avait utilisé son cosmos à des fins agressives. Cependant, il demeurait dubitatif sur sa déclaration précédente. Qu’il n’ait rien fait et fût arrivé trop tard, soit. Mais qu’il ignorât tout du drame qui venait de se jouer dans ce lieu quasiment secret, alors qu’il l’y avait mené directement était un peu plus dur à avaler. En outre, en tant que chef de file de la Maison mise en accusation, le Verseau aurait déjà dû s’imposer pour réclamer la direction de l’enquête. Sans compter qu’il semblait particulièrement proche avec la victime. Sa brève caresse sur la joue de la défunte l’avait interpellé. Un geste loin d’être anodin quand on savait combien Camus manifestait peu ses sentiments d’attachement. Or, il faisait brusquement preuve d’une indifférence suspecte.

      Mal à l’aise, Shura attendait sa réponse. Sans doute conscient de l’étrangeté de son attitude, Camus finit par répliquer en avançant un manque de sagacité peu ordinaire.

     « Tu sais très bien que dans le cadre des premiers apprentissages, des aptitudes dépendant de signes différents peuvent être acquises en tant qu’ébauche. Il ne s’agit ici que d’une simple plaque de gel. Outre les chevaliers employant spécifiquement ce genre d’attaques, n’importe quelle personne, suffisamment sensible à notre aura et douée pour démultiplier ses connaissances de base, a pu apprendre à maîtriser cette technique.

     Il avait parlé dans son dos, sans même daigner se retourner. Légèrement irrité par son absence de savoir-vivre, le Capricorne revint sur ses pas pour lui faire face.

     « Tu oublies que c’est rigoureusement interdit, rétorqua-t-il en se plantant devant lui.

     — Mais ça s’est toujours fait », riposta Camus avec froideur.

     Un instant, les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence. Shura regrettait que la nuit masquât l’expression de son frère d’armes. Malgré leur logique, ses propos sonnaient faux à son oreille. Cherchant ne faille, il le provoqua :

     « J’étais suffisamment près de toi quand tu as découvert cette femme pour affirmer que tu n’as pas eu l’air surpris. Je suis persuadé que tu sais ce qui s’est passé ici avant d’arriver. »

     Haussant les épaules, Camus répondit d’un ton à la limite du dédain :

     « Tu as trop d’imagination.

     — Souhaitons pour toi que Shion pense la même chose. Parce qu’il va falloir que tu m’accompagnes au Palais, Camus. »

     D’un geste qui n’admettait pas de refus, il fit signe au Verseau de passer devant lui. Sans un mot, ce dernier s’engagea dans la faille. Une fois franchit le mur de roche, l’Espagnol se rapprocha pour marcher à ses côtés. Il espérait que le Français lui expliquât la raison de sa présence sur les lieux du crime. Ne cachant ni sa curiosité ni sa préoccupation, il lui jetait de fréquents regards en biais. Il se doutait que Shion n’allait pas apprécier l’incident, et encore moins la coïncidence qu’une attaque liée à la Glace fût responsable de la mort de la jeune femme. Sa probité l’obligeait à relater les évènements, mais il n’était pas là non plus pour enfoncer un compagnon d’armes déjà bien éprouvé, et dont il ne mettait pas en doute l’innocence.

     Shura se sentait prêt à le couvrir en racontant qu’ils s’étaient rencontrés tous les deux à la faveur d’une promenade nocturne, et qu’ils avaient découvert ensemble le corps, par le plus grand des hasards. Ce qui, à quelques détails près, s’approchait de la vérité. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas envisager de rapporter les faits dans ce sens sans l’aval du Verseau. Or durant tout le trajet, celui-ci ignora ostensiblement sa demande muette d’engager la conversation. Pire, il paraissait se refermer comme une huître dès que l’Espagnol faisait mine d’ouvrir la bouche. Il affichait clairement une fin de non-recevoir à toute tentative de rapprochement. C’était à n’y rien comprendre, et Shura progressait vers le Palais avec la conviction qu’il n’allait pas aimer la tournure adoptée par les évènements quand ils auraient rejoint celui-ci.

     Dérangé à plus de minuit alors qu’il regagnait ses appartements, le Grand Pope les reçut dans une salle proche de son logis de très mauvaise humeur. Il achevait une journée éreintante, il avait besoin de repos, et une fois de plus le nom du Verseau était mêlé à un désagrément fort irritant. La mort d’un garde, même en temps de paix, ne pouvait pas être prise à la légère. Que faisait la jeune femme dans un endroit si reculé ? Et par quel hasard Camus s’était-il justement rendu ce soir-là dans ce lieu isolé ? Sans compter les conditions particulières de ce trépas. Même si Shura lui assurait que tout était le fruit d’un malencontreux concours de circonstances, cela additionnait beaucoup de questions sans réponses, tournant autour du Verseau. Un Verseau dont le silence et la mine aussi détachée qu’austère finissaient de l’agacer.

     Vu l’heure tardive et l’arrivée peu protocolaire de ses deux chevaliers, Shion ne portait pas son masque. Alors que le Capricorne terminait son exposé, il en profita pour se masser l’arête du nez en cherchant à chasser un début de migraine.

     « Mis à part qu’il s’agit d’un garde, je suppose que vous ignorez le nom de cette femme », fit-il en jetant un regard désabusé par la fenêtre, où les points de lumière de deux flambeaux allaient en s’amenuisant.

     Le corps de Kayla avait été remis à trois soldats. Ceux-ci s’éloignaient pour le déposer dans un petit temple non loin, réservé à cet effet. Le Grand Pope les laissait s’organiser pour coordonner une veillée mortuaire, conscient qu’ils tenaient à rendre un dernier hommage à l’une des leurs. Camus n’avait manifesté aucune émotion lorsque l’un des trois hommes l’avait déchargé de la dépouille de la jeune femme, ainsi fut-il surpris de l’entendre répondre.

     « Elle s’appelait Kayla. »

     De plus en plus incertain sur le rôle qu’il devait tenir, Shura adressa au Français un froncement de sourcils d'avertissement. Apparemment, Shion ignorait tout de la victime. Le Capricorne pensait en terminer au plus vite en demandant à l’ancien Bélier d’attendre le lendemain pour appeler un des chefs de section qui leur en apprendrait davantage. D’après ce qu’il avait pu en voir, il ne s’agissait pas d’une invasion, mais plutôt d’un règlement de compte personnel. Le responsable serait recherché et puni, et nul doute que les gardes devaient commencer à procéder à une enquête préliminaire. Toutefois, aucune urgence n’obligeait les Ors, et encore moins leur supérieur à s’en charger lui-même. Quelle mouche poussait Camus à se mettre ainsi en avant ?

     Interpellé à son tour par l’insistance du Verseau, Shion chassait déjà les prémices du sommeil qui embuaient sa vigilance, pour poser un regard scrutateur et sévère sur ce dernier.

     « Vraiment, répliqua-t-il, en se portant devant lui. Et peut-on savoir d’où tu tires ton information ? C’était une de tes « nombreuses » amies ?

     — Si l’on veut. »

     La réponse du Français jeta un froid, et l’Espagnol sentit le Grand Pope se raidir. Sa plaisanterie était tout sauf affable, et elle impliquait une explication claire et précise. Si Camus en avait douté, la posture rigide de Shion et la dureté de ses yeux parme habituellement conciliants auraient dû le prévenir. Décidément, le Capricorne appréhendait mal l’attitude de son frère d’armes. Celui-ci avait-il perdu l’esprit ? Il aurait décidé de défier ouvertement l’Atlante, qu’il ne s’y serait pas pris différemment.

     Mal à l’aise, Shura laissa son regard passer de l’un à l’autre, avec la nette impression qu’il aurait été préférable qu’il ramenât le Verseau chez lui avant de monter au Palais. Sa mission de surveillance virait au cauchemar et Shaka allait le tancer façon moralisateur.

     « Tu peux préciser ? insista Shion au bout de quelques secondes d’un silence écrasant.

     — Il n’y a rien à préciser », répliqua Camus sans arrogance, mais avec une mauvaise volonté qui acheva de désorienter l'Espagnol.

     Alors que rien ne l’y obligeait, le Français admettait du bout des lèvres qu’il connaissait la jeune femme, tout en refusant de s’expliquer davantage sur cette relation. Méfiant, le Grand Pope s’interrogeait visiblement aussi sur son attitude singulière. Mais l’Espagnol nota surtout que son expression demeurait fermée et qu’il ne tolérerait plus très longtemps la rébellion déconcertante du Français.

     Imperméable aux supplications muettes de Shura et à l’hésitation menaçante de Shion, Camus espérait seulement que l’Atlante attendît le lendemain matin pour terminer son enquête. L’heure tardive, le manque de drogue et les bouleversements de la journée le mettaient à deux doigts de craquer. C’était également ce qui lui permettait de ne pas dévier de la décision folle qu’il avait prise lorsque le Capricorne l’avait rejoint. Il était à bout, mais il devait tenir encore un peu. Le temps de décourager le Grand Pope de lui accorder son indulgence. Ensuite, il devrait faire preuve de courage pour parvenir à se défaire suffisamment rapidement de sa dépendance à la drogue.

     Contrairement aux Ors, tromper Shion à ce moment-là sur son état serait néanmoins impossible. Il se doutait qu’il le visiterait et il comprendrait immédiatement. Il était toutefois convaincu que dans sa droiture, le maître du Sanctuaire lui donnerait la possibilité de livrer cette bataille, avant de se pencher de nouveau de trop près à son lien avec Kayla. Il lui faudrait alors se montrer extrêmement prudent. L’Atlante allait immanquablement découvrir que la jeune femme était en fait une ancienne apprentie associée à la Glace, et surtout, pourquoi elle avait été destituée de tous ses droits à convoiter l’armure du Cygne au moment de l’usurpation de Saga. Il trouverait certainement la coïncidence curieuse, et il risquait de s’intéresser à un autre point, incommensurablement plus gênant.

     Heureusement, à l’époque Saga ne s’était jamais vraiment préoccupé de cette affaire. Avec un peu de chance, les archives demeuraient incomplètes et il ne parviendrait pas à remonter la totalité de la piste. Dans le cas contraire, Camus devrait jouer serré pour éloigner Shion de Sergueï. Si le Grand Pope levait le voile sur l’ascendance réelle de l’enfant, il ne tergiverserait pas une seconde à prendre les mesures qui s’imposaient pour protéger Athéna, et il savait déjà qu’il s’opposerait à sa décision.

     Loin de se douter de l’esprit de révolte de son chevalier, Shion sentait fondre sa patience face au comportement inhabituel du Verseau. Les circonstances de la mort de ce garde focalisaient tout son mécontentement. Seule une personne possédant un minimum de connaissances dans les arcanes du froid pouvait en être responsable. Le Sanctuaire avait toujours hébergé des petits malins, qui au cours du temps apprenaient à maîtriser des embryons d’enseignements qui ne leur étaient pas destinés. La matérialisation d’une simple plaque de gel en faisait partie. Bien que n’étant pas à la portée du premier venu, cette technique demeurait assimilable par quelqu’un d’extrêmement doué et sensible aux savoirs multiples. Ou, ce qui était encore plus évident, par un ancien apprenti dont la discipline portait sur ce domaine.

     En l’occurrence Shion excluait d’office Camus et Hyoga des suspects. Mais la réaction du Verseau le gênait. Mis à part le fait qu’il connaissait la victime, comment pouvait-il conserver un tel détachement en sachant que quelqu’un avait empiété sur ses attributions ? Déterminé à débrouiller cet écheveau, l’Atlante poussa son interrogatoire :

     « Pourquoi t’es-tu précisément rendu à cet endroit, ce soir ? »

     Il parlait d’un ton tranchant qui n’admettait plus les faux-fuyants.

     « C’est personnel, répliqua le Verseau, toujours aussi hermétique.

     — Dois-je te rappeler que tu étais seul lorsque Shura est arrivé, et que cette jeune femme a succombé à cause d’une plaque de gel ? »

     Shura frémit. Shion avait définitivement basculé du côté de l’intransigeance du Grand Pope, abandonnant sa bienveillance.

     « Il n’a rien fait, intervint-il, catastrophé par le cours des choses. J’étais présent, et je peux vous jurer qu’il l’a seulement découverte.

     — Oui, admit l’Atlante comme on chasse une mouche importune. Néanmoins, il a su te mener directement à elle. N’est-ce pas, Camus ? »

     Aussi inexpressif qu’un étang pris par les glaces, le regard du Français soutint celui assombri de son supérieur, qui tentait en vain de le percer à jour.

     « J’ai perçu une infime variation de cosmos, finit-il par mentir. C’est ce qui m’a attiré là-bas. Je n’ai fait que suivre la procédure.

     — Eh bien, puisque tu me rappelles la règle, je vais tâcher de l’appliquer également, répondit Shion, qui n’était pas dupe. Tu sembles le témoin clé d’un meurtre et ton attitude est loin d’être claire. En conséquence, et jusqu’à ce que toute la lumière soit apportée sur cette affaire, tu seras privé de ton cosmos. Je suppose que tu n’y verras pas d’inconvénient. Il ne s’agit que de la mise en œuvre de la procédure. »

     Bien que s’appliquant à n’en rien montrer, Camus se détendit immédiatement intérieurement : il avait réussi.  
Totalement dépassé par ce qui se jouait près de lui, Shura eut un soupir résigné : Shaka allait vraiment lui en vouloir.  
Exécutant les ordres de Shion, Shura raccompagna le Verseau jusqu’à son temple. Marchant en silence, il se retenait difficilement d’incendier celui-ci. Jamais il n’aurait cru que les évènements dégénéreraient ainsi. Il se sentait à la fois ridicule, et terriblement fautif. Mais à ses côtés le Français avançait d’un pas d’automate, et il s’abstint de tout commentaire.

     Dès la porte franchie, Hyoga se porta à leur rencontre. Attiré comme une guêpe par un fruit trop mûr, Zoltan apparut aussi. Lui mentir alors qu’il partageait toujours le logis du Verseau était impossible, et le Capricorne les instruisit tous les deux de la condition particulière de Camus, qui se voyait consigné dans ses quartiers jusqu’au bon vouloir de Shion. Il ne s’attarda pas sur la raison de cette mise à l’écart, préférant passer sous silence la mort de Kayla. La situation du Français n’en paraissait que plus étrange, et il se fit suffisamment menaçant envers le Roumain, pour que celui-ci comprît que si cette exclusion devait s’ébruiter parmi les gardes, il ne s’interrogerait même pas sur la réalité de sa responsabilité pour venir lui flanquer la correction qu’il méritait.

     Zoltan ne répondit rien, se contentant d’incliner la tête en signe d’assentiment, tout en adressant un sourire moqueur à Camus. Une attitude qui finit par éveiller franchement la méfiance de l’Espagnol contre lui. Il regrettait de plus en plus de ne pas avoir adhéré aux soupçons de Shaka plus tôt, et il se promit de continuer de veiller de loin sur son voisin.

     Un peu en retrait, Hyoga observait la scène avec la conviction d’un désastre imminent. Et alors que seule l’antipathie semblait motiver l’acidité de Shura envers Zoltan, il aurait volontiers étranglé le Roumain sur un signe de Camus. Il était persuadé que le Balafré n’était pas étranger aux nouveaux ennuis de son maître. Contre toute logique, ce dernier se taisait toujours, comme s'il le protégeait.

     Vigilant dans le rôle de protecteur qu’il s’était attribué, il n’avait pu s’empêcher de jeter un coup d’œil dans la chambre du Verseau un peu avant. S’apercevoir que celui-ci s’était esquivé ne l’avait pas vraiment surpris. Trop d’éléments perturbants se bousculaient dans la vie du Français depuis quelque temps, et il pressentait qu’il répliquerait. Sauf que la situation se retournait apparemment contre lui.

     Se méfiant à juste titre de Zoltan, Shura n’avait pas précisé que Shion venait de le priver de son cosmos. Il avait néanmoins immédiatement détecté son absence et il s’en inquiétait. Les facultés du Roumain permettaient d’ailleurs certainement à celui-ci de le remarquer. Le Cygne ne pouvait imaginer que le Grand Pope ne se doutait pas de la dangerosité de Zoltan. Et il enlevait à Camus le seul rempart qui l’en protégeait. Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ?... Pour le faire réagir ?... Malgré tout le respect qu’il lui portait, Hyoga n’était pas sûr d’approuver la politique de l’Atlante, et il se promit de redoubler de vigilance pour pallier à la vulnérabilité de son maître.

\--------------------------------------------------------

     Le lendemain matin trouva le Russe près du Verseau. Il avait entendu déambuler le Français dans sa chambre le restant de la nuit, et n’y tenant plus, il avait rejoint celui-ci alors que l’aube se levait à peine. Il s’attendait à devoir argumenter, ne serait-ce que pour parvenir à obtenir l’autorisation de demeurer de ses côtés et lui parler, mais quand il entra, Camus tourna vers lui un regard presque reconnaissant. Peu habitué à le voir baisser sa garde le Russe en eut mal au cœur.

     Debout au milieu de la pièce, les traits tirés par une nuit sans sommeil, son maître présentait de larges cernes qui mangeaient son visage fin, tandis qu’il serrait ses bras croisés contre sa poitrine comme s’il avait froid. Hyoga comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait. Ce qu’il avait découvert en le surprenant à moitié nu expliquait largement sa frilosité et la souffrance qu’il semblait ressentir. Décrochant une veste de la patère accrochée derrière la porte, il couvrit ses épaules et le força à venir s’asseoir sur le lit près de lui.

     Un silence lourd de sens s’installa durant quelques secondes. Camus ne parvenait pas à se maîtriser et il frissonnait. Les yeux fixés sur le plancher, il luttait visiblement pour demeurer assis. Jamais le Cygne ne l’avait vu en proie à une telle agitation intérieure. Sans plus tergiverser, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

     « Depuis combien de temps Zoltan vous soumet-il à ce genre de traitement?

     — Trop longtemps », répondit le Français sans le regarder.

     Le Russe était accablé, mais il le fut encore davantage en l’entendant ajouter dans un murmure à peine audible :

     « J’ai mal. »

     D’un geste inconscient, il se massait à présent le haut de l’épaule gauche, et Hyoga comprit que la douleur résiduelle de ses meurtrissures devait se démultiplier sous l’effet de l’altération qui était en train de s’inverser dans son corps.

     « Il faut essayer de vous calmer », tenta-t-il de l’aider.

     Devoir donner un tel conseil au Verseau lui paraissait surréaliste. Le début du sevrage semblait si rude, que le chevalier du Cygne se demanda brusquement si son maître n’avait pas manœuvré sciemment pour être privé de cosmos. Il aurait incontestablement eu du mal à cacher sa situation à ses pairs dans un cadre normal. Or, la fierté légendaire du Français se serait difficilement accordée à permettre à quiconque de le débusquer dans un état de faiblesse pareil.

     Hyoga ne doutait plus de détenir la vérité. Il en était à la fois effaré et agacé. Il comprenait néanmoins sa décision même s’il ne l’approuvait pas. Se voir dépouillé de son aura déconnectait certes Camus des autres, mais cela le dépossédait également d’une réserve de vitalité et d’une source de soulagement quasiment inépuisable. Il avait d’ailleurs la preuve de la justesse de son raisonnement sous les yeux. De manière très inhabituelle, le Verseau mordait nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Soucieux de le soulager, son disciple demanda avec douceur :

     « Laissez-moi regarder. Je peux peut-être vous soulager là où vous avez mal. »

     Malgré son désir d’agir rapidement, il avait parlé en évitant d’esquisser le moindre geste, attendant l’accord du concerné. Depuis son retour, il avait la nette impression que son maître fuyait encore plus qu’autrefois les contacts physiques.

     Tournant pour la première fois les yeux vers lui, le Verseau hésita. Puis, avec une lenteur inaccoutumée, il dégrafa avec maladresse les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Mal à l’aise et pris de colère contre les responsables de son état, Hoyga prit sur lui de se taire en voyant apparaître les ecchymoses toujours apparentes. Tant bien que mal il tenta de les traiter. Celle qui siégeait sur sa poitrine demeurait étendue et avait l'air particulièrement sensible. Maîtrisant mal les arts de soins à l’exemple de son mentor, le Cygne s’appliqua de son mieux à baigner de son cosmos les points les plus douloureux.

     Alors qu’il le soignait, le Français parut se détendre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il renoua même avec ses manières impersonnelles et distantes pour lui annoncer froidement la mort de Kayla. Il affichait une expression détachée, mais Hyoga le connaissait trop pour ne pas déceler le léger tremblement de sa voix. Ému par le décès de la jeune femme, le Russe ne posa pas de question, convaincu que son maître ne lui livrerait pas d’autre information. Mais son angoisse pour son le Verseau enfla d’autant.

     Le guêpier dans lequel s’était fourvoyé Camus lui apparaissait beaucoup plus complexe que celui-ci voulait bien l’admettre, et il n’était pas sûr qu’il parvînt à s’en tirer seul. Il devinait aussi que lorsque Shion aurait opéré le rapprochement entre Camus et Kayla, les ennuis de ce dernier seraient loin d’être terminés.

     Cette réflexion morose le ramena à Zoltan. Connaissant à présent sa traîtrise envers son maître, il aurait dorénavant encore plus du mal à ignorer son attitude infatuée. Le plus urgent était sans doute de délivrer le Verseau de cette calamité. Et alors qu’il s’attristait à nouveau en songeant à la mort de Kayla, une pensée tordue le traversa. C’était inespéré, mais les conditions étranges du trépas de l’Australienne pouvaient servir le onzième gardien. Grâce à elles, il tenait peut-être le moyen de se débarrasser du Roumain, tout en préservant le Français des foudres du Grand Pope.

     Rasséréné, il s’abstint toutefois de soumettre son idée au principal intéressé. Jamais il ne serait d’accord pour exploiter cette opportunité en sachant que sa réalisation demandait la participation d’une personne spécifique. Camouflant son euphorie, il poursuivit son cataplasme de cosmos ciblé, jusqu’à ce que la porte s’ouvrît et qu’une voix narquoise apostrophât le Français.

     « Tu ne penses tout de même pas que ton disciple va arriver à quelque chose ? Tu as tort de t’entêter. Tu devrais revenir vers moi. Je serai beaucoup plus efficace. »

     D’un geste hâtif, Camus rajusta son vêtement en détournant son visage fatigué à l’opposé de son ennemi. Hyoga vit cependant ses doigts se crocheter de colère impuissante sur le tissu de sa chemise, voire d’une hésitation malsaine, et il réagit avec une vivacité dictée par la haine.

     « Zoltan, un pas de plus dans cette chambre, et tu es mort !

     — Oh, tu deviens présomptueux là », railla le roumain, nullement impressionné par la menace du Cygne.

     Prêt à en venir aux poings, le jeune homme amorça un mouvement pour se lever. La main glacée du Français se posa aussitôt sur la sienne tandis que son regard lui adressait un ordre implicite.

     « Non, laisse Hyoga. »

     La colère le poussait à la désobéissance, mais ce qu’il vit le retint. Habituellement limpides et insondables, les yeux saphir trahissaient un tel désarroi, qu’il se contenta de saisir discrètement le bout des doigts de son maître pour les serrer dans les siens en se détournant du Roumain. La tentative de Zoltan tombait à l’eau. Dépité, celui-ci sortit de la pièce pour prendre ses fonctions.

     « Sûr et certain que tu ne désires pas de mes services ? demanda-t-il en s’éloignant. Comme tu voudras. Mais tu vas le regretter. La douleur, Camus, rappelle-toi de la douleur. »

     La porte donnant sur l’extérieur claqua alors que la main de Hyoga se refermait davantage sur celle tremblante du Verseau. Il attendit encore un peu, le temps d’être certain que le Balafré ne reviendrait pas sur ses pas, avant de se relever pour quitter à son tour le logis.

     « Je serais de retour aussi vite que je le pourrais », ne put-il se retenir de rassurer le Français.

     Assis la tête basse, se tenant au bord du lit comme si son équilibre en dépendait, Camus ne parut pas l’entendre. De plus en plus préoccupé par son état, le Russe se promit de ramener de l’aide promptement. Les ordres de Shion précisaient que chacun devait vaquer à ses occupations habituelles, accordant au Verseau la faveur de gérer sa réclusion. Mais le Gand Pope ignorait ce qui se passait vraiment. Il s’en doutait peut-être, mais sans plus. La veille au soir, lorsque Shura l’avait raccompagné, Hyoga avait pu juger que son maître donnait encore parfaitement le change. Ce matin, ce n’était plus le cas, et il était hors de question qu’il le laissât seul trop longtemps dans une telle situation.

     Rapidement, le Cygne dévala les escaliers, bousculant presque le Capricorne qui s’était porté à sa rencontre pour lui demander des nouvelles. Il s’excuserait plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait pallier au plus urgent. Il franchit tout aussi vite le temple du Sagittaire, dont il perçut nettement le regard interrogateur posé sur lui. D’une manière ou d’une autre, la mauvaise posture de Camus avait dû commencer à se répandre parmi les Ors. Il en fut presque soulagé. Cela lui épargnerait en partie des explications désagréables.

     En déboulant devant la huitième Maison, il ralentit à peine l’allure avant de s’engager à l’intérieur. Il atteignit la porte du logis en quelques instants. Il allait frapper, quand une flambée de cosmos l’avertit que le propriétaire des lieux se trouvait ailleurs. Milo se tenait sur le parvis d’entrée de son domaine et il l’avait parfaitement senti arriver. Il le rejoignit en sachant que la discussion ne serait pas facile. Le Scorpion ne lui avait jamais réellement pardonné la première mort de Camus, et dans un sens, il se disait que sans ce drame, son maître ne traverserait peut-être pas aujourd’hui un tel océan de solitude et de souffrance. Il s’en voulait, et lorsqu’il se présenta sur l’esplanade de marbre, il ne s’offusqua pas de l’indélicatesse de Milo, qui l’ignora superbement.

     Vêtu de son amure dorée, celui-ci l’attendait du côté de la falaise qui jouxtait la sortie de sa Maison. Apparemment absorbé par la contemplation du paysage il lui tournait le dos. Hyoga s’approcha en sentant parfaitement l’animosité poindre sous son immobilité. Avec un respect nullement feint, il s’arrêta quelques pas derrière lui. Sans se retourner, le Scorpion demanda :

     « Comment va-t-il ? »

     Sa voix était froide et hostile, empreinte d’une colère triste aussi, et le Russe comprit immédiatement qu’outre la sanction qui frappait Camus, il devait également être au courant pour Kayla.

     « Il ne va pas bien, répondit-il en optant pour une franchise dépouillée de ménagement, que le Grec n’aurait d’ailleurs pas admis. Milo, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je vais quand même te poser la question : pourquoi vous êtes-vous séparés ?

     — Ça ne te regarde pas, en effet.

     — Bon, alors je te le demande autrement. Accepterais-tu de l’aider ? »

     Lentement, le Scorpion lui fit face et Hyoga eut du mal à soutenir l’éclat particulièrement incisif de son regard. Oscillant entre l’orangé et le rubis, celui-ci n’affichait plus aucune douceur. Le cygne était déjà persuadé qu’il composerait difficilement avec le Milo ordinaire, mais il ne s’attendait pas à devoir convaincre le Milo sauvage. Or là, le huitième gardien était indéniablement passé en mode assassin. Bien qu’intéressée, l’expression de son visage n’en était pas moins menaçante. Son regard d’un bleu si clair, que beaucoup qualifiaient de chaleureux lorsqu’il était de bonne humeur, était remplacé par celui rougeoyant d’un inquiétant prédateur en chasse.

     Pour avoir dû autrefois l’affronter lors d’une semblable métamorphose, le jeune homme savait que le Grec agirait dorénavant en suivant sa volonté propre, dépouillée du vernis des convenances issu des faux-semblants. À la fois juge et partie, il n’accepterait de prendre en compte que les éléments qui parleraient réellement à son intelligence ou à sa sensibilité instinctive. Aucune hypocrisie ne serait tolérée.

     Mal à l’aise, le Russe songea que les derniers évènements expliquaient un tel basculement. Tout comme son maître le Grec semblait soumis à des tensions si grandes depuis des mois que c’en était presque un miracle que cela ne se soit pas produit avant. Son agressivité ne paraissait heureusement par tournée contre lui, mais la prudence s’imposait. Incontestablement, il allait devoir jouer serré.

     « Comment est morte Kayla exactement ? demanda soudain Milo, d’un ton dangereusement bas et posé.

     — Je ne sais pas. D’après ce que j’ai compris, Camus l’a retrouvé et elle aurait succombé à une attaque liée à la glace. Mais il a refusé d’en dire davantage. »

     Les yeux du Scorpion s’étrécirent, et le Cygne eut un instant de panique.

     « Tu ne le crois tout de même pas coupable !

     — Ce que je crois ou non n’a pas d’importance. Continue », répondit durement le Grec.

     La mine fâchée et inexorable de ce dernier n’était guère encourageante et Hyoga reprit en priant pour avoir fait le bon choix.

     « Le Grand Pope l’a consigné en le privant de cosmos. Le problème se trouve là. J’aurais beau raccourcir mes journées au troisième temple, je n’arriverai pas à être

     constamment auprès de lui. S’il reste seul dans ces conditions, il est à la merci totale de Zoltan.

     Le nom du Roumain aviva le regard de Milo de flammes encore plus vives.

     « Si ce fils de pute le touche, Athéna elle-même ne m’interdira pas de le tuer ! » gronda-t-il en le dévisageant avec hargne.

     Cet emportement à l’encontre du Balafré rassura Hyoga, et ce fut un peu moins oppressé qu’il poursuivit :

     « Je ne l’aime pas non plus, et j’ai peut-être le moyen de nous débarrasser de lui. Pour cela il me faut ta collaboration. Seulement, le moment venu tu devras me laisses agir.

     Comme il le craignait, cette restriction ne plut pas au Scorpion.

     « Tu crois sans doute que je vais te permettre de chasser en empiétant sur une priorité qui me revient ?

     — Milo, si c’est toi qui interviens pour nous délivrer définitivement de lui, tu sais très bien que ça passera pour une simple vengeance. Shion s’en mêlera et Athéna te punira.

     — C’est mon problème.

     — En l’occurrence, c’est aussi celui de mon maître. Il a besoin de toi. Plus que tu le crois. »

     Malgré son état de fureur, l’argument parut le faire réfléchir, et Hyoga comprit avec soulagement qu’il lui accordait sa confiance et qu’il se préoccupait toujours véritablement du Verseau.

     « Tu as une minute pour me convaincre, concéda-t-il. Quel est ton plan ? »

     Brièvement, le Russe présenta les éléments qui les aideraient.

     « Cette nuit, je me suis rendue au temple où repose le corps de Kayla. J’ai pu voir sa dépouille et j’ai discuté avec les gardes qui l’ont transportée. Elle est morte la nuque brisée, parce qu’elle aurait glissé sur une plaque de givre.

     — Ce qui pointe dans la liste des suspects tous les chevaliers ou anciens apprentis ayant touché de près ou de loin aux arcanes de Glace, compléta sombrement le Grec.

     — Oui, ou une personne suffisamment habile pour assimiler les bases de divers techniques, en en ayant eu la possibilité, renchérit Hyoga. D’après ce que je sais, Zoltan a passé une partie de son enfance en côtoyant régulièrement Kayla et Camus. Cela aurait pu lui donner accès à un fragment de leur savoir de base, non ?

     — Intelligent, admit avec un brin d’admiration le Scorpion. Mais pourquoi Kayla se serait-elle dressée subitement contre Zoltan ? »

     Le Cygne abordait la partie délicate de sa tentative de persuasion, et il choisit ses mots avec soin.

     « Elle aurait pu désirer protéger Camus contre Zoltan. Shion va rapidement s’apercevoir qu’ils se connaissaient bien tous les trois. Cette théorie à l’avantage d’éviter de sans soulever tout un tas de questions. J’ignore ce qui s’est passé réellement, mais je suis sûr que le Grand Pope cherchera une réponse précise. Ça la lui fournirait», ajouta-t-il, en espérant diluer le nœud du problème dans son verbiage.

     Mais comme il le craignait, il vit aussitôt le visage de Milo s’assombrir.

     « Et de quoi aurait-elle voulu le protéger exactement ? siffla-t-il de colère.

     — Écoute Milo, tu sais très bien que nous sommes quelques-uns à ne jamais avoir été convaincu par l’image d’invité serviable que donne Zoltan. Kayla m’a d’ailleurs parlé à demi-mot d’un contentieux sérieux qui aurait existé entre vous trois.

     — Dois-je comprendre que tu aurais pu toi-même être le témoin de faits compromettants, et que tu m’aurais caché certaines choses ? » demanda encore le Grec, d’une voix au velouté terrifiant.

     Son regard flamboyait de manière intimidante et le Cygne déglutit avec difficulté. Il appréhendait de devoir goûter à nouveau à l’ongle écarlate. Toutefois son idée séduisait Milo. Remettant à plus tard l’envie de lui infliger le juste châtiment de son silence, ce dernier se contenta de pointer de ce qu’il considérait comme la faiblesse de son programme :

     « Tu vas agir en faisant endosser à Zoltan le meurtre de Kayla aux yeux des autres, ce qui te fournit une légitimité absolue pour intervenir. C’est bien pensé, et je ne mets pas en doute ta valeur, Hyoga. Mais je connais suffisamment Zoltan pour te dire qu’il est certainement plus fort qu’il n’y paraît. Que feras-tu si le combat tourne à son avantage ?

     — Je te passerai le relais, ce qui dans ce cadre te dédouanera complètement si tu le tues. Car tu seras présent quand je le provoquerai.

     — Ça me convient, accepta Milo. Reste à savoir où tu comptes exécuter ton plan pour que nous nous rejoignions ?

     — Dans le temple du Verseau. »

     Comme il s’y attendait, le Grec eut un froncement de sourcils d’incompréhension mécontente.

     « Et mêler Camus à ça de près ou de loin ? Jamais !

     — On n’a pas le choix. Privé de cosmos, mon maître demeure sans défense. Si tu veilles sur lui en mon absence, il faudra que tu passes pratiquement toute la journée au onzième temple.

     — On peut convenir d’un point de rendez-vous autre part, se braqua Milo. J’attirerai Zoltan si tu veux.

     — Non, c’est trop dangereux. Il peut en profiter pour s’en prendre à Camus entre-temps. Si j’étais à sa place, c’est exactement ce que je ferais en sachant que je vais te rencontrer ensuite. Ne serait-ce que pour te narguer »

     À nouveau, le regard du Scorpion se fit plus scrutateur.

     « Une chose m’échappe. Zoltan est loin d’être idiot. Pourquoi es-tu si sûr qu’il veuille l’attaquer alors que depuis des semaines il se bâtit une réputation de sauveur à l’égard du Verseau ?

     — Pour terminer ce qu’il a commencé », avoua Hyoga.

     Le plus dur restait à dire, et il s’accorda quelques secondes silence de avant de poursuivre :

     « En fait, lorsque je te demande de protéger mon maître, il s’agit de beaucoup plus que cela. Personne ne l’a vu venir, mais Camus est… Camus est…

     — Camus est quoi ! s’emporta Milo, gagné par une appréhension sans nom face à l’agitation du Cygne.

     — Complétement drogué par Zoltan, confessa le Russe dans un souffle. Ça dure depuis des semaines. Camus est à bout, mais apparemment il a décidé de régler la question en se sevrant sans l'aide de personne. Je suis sûr qu’il s’est débrouillé pour que Shion le prive de son cosmos à cause de cela. Il ne veut pas que vous vous aperceviez de son état. Il paraît totalement accro. Je ne sais pas comment ça a pu advenir, et encore moins comment il s'en sortira, mais il ne va vraiment pas bien, et ce n’est que le début. Je crois qu’il faut le protéger contre lui-même. Je n’y arriverai pas seul, Milo », lâcha-t-il en vrac, sans plus se soucier de la fureur du Grec qui semblait enfler au fur et à mesure de ses paroles.

     Grinçant presque des dents, le Scorpion se détourna du côté du vallonnement boisé. Loin en contrebas, celui-ci dissimulait le baraquement où les gardes venaient prendre leurs fonctions de la journée. Avec un peu de chance, Zoltan s’y trouvait peut-être encore. À moins qu’il ne soit dans l’arène avec Angelo. Hésitant entre les deux directions, il ragea pour lui-même.

     « Oh ! cette fois, je vais le… »

     Se décidant pour la grande arène, il allait s’élancer, lorsque Hyoga, qui avait parfaitement suivi le cheminement de ses pensées, l’arrêta d’une constatation presque suppliante :

     « Milo ! Camus est seul là, et il a besoin d’aide. »

     Ces quelques mots le stoppèrent. Il en voulait terriblement au Cygne pour son incurie et ses cachotteries, mais à cet instant précis, celui-ci parlait avec la voix de la sagesse. Camus demeurait incontestablement la priorité. Sa colère frustrée le poussa toutefois à bousculer violemment le Russe au passage. Il n’en monta pas moins à son tour les escaliers jusqu’au temple du Verseau avec une rapidité qui ne manqua pas d’interpeller désagréablement le Sagittaire et le Capricorne. Son ennemi ne perdait rien pour attendre l’heure de son châtiment.

\--------------------------------------------------------

     Bien plus bas, au troisième temple, un petit garçon se pelotonnait sur son lit d’apprenti en retenant ses larmes. Il s’était réveillé en proie à un mal être qui n’était pas le sien, et depuis quelques heures il regrettait de plus en plus sa promesse faite à Camus. Malheureux et nauséeux, il serra davantage contre lui son oreiller, en songeant aux évènements qui lui valait de se retrouver une nouvelle fois consigné.

     Déterminé à aider le Français, il s’était levé tôt pour rejoindre son maître qui déjeunait dans la cuisine en faisant mine de l’ignorer. Camus avait l’air de faire confiance au Cancer, et s’il voulait respecter sa parole, il devait dorénavant se fier à ce dernier. Sauf qu’en l’occurrence, il n’était pas certain que Death Mask acceptât sa requête. S’approchant à pas de souris, il était venu se planter devant la chaise de celui-ci. Il y était demeuré près de dix minutes sans rien dire, jusqu’à ce que de guerre lasse Angelo daignât le regarder.

     « Quoi ! » lui avait-il, lancé avec l’amabilité d’un pitbull.

     Habitué au caractère particulier de l'Italien, l’enfant n’avait pas reculé.

     « Il a mal, s’était-il contenté de répondre en chuchotant presque. C’est pire que quand vous l’avez frappé. Je dois y aller. Il faut que je l’aide.

     — Non ! »

     Définitive et sans appel, la réplique du Cancer l’avait surprise par sa fermeté fâchée. Pire, Death Mask s’était levé pour le saisir par un bras et le ramener dans sa chambre, où il l’avait enfermé. Depuis, roulé en boule sur son lit, Sergueï se désespérait de son impuissance. Il n’y comprenait plus rien, mis à part qu’une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui était en train de souffrir le martyre, et qu’on lui interdisait non seulement de la voir, mais d’essayer de la soulager. Il ne disposait de rien d’autre que de son affection et d’un cosmos trop difficile à contrôler pour agir efficacement, mais il était pourtant certain que les deux réunis apaisaient le Verseau. Encore fallait-il pour cela qu’on le laissât l’approcher, et il n’était pas loin de juger que c’était son maître qui n’avait pas de cœur.


	30. La chute de Zoltan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE (La résistance du Verseau) : À la recherche de Kayla, Camus découvre la jeune femme morte dans un lieu désert. Une plaque de givre signe le crime, mais le Verseau refuse de s’expliquer à Shura qui l’a suivi. Il demeure tout aussi hermétique envers Shion, qui finit par le punir, en le privant de son cosmos le temps de tirer cette affaire au clair. Secrètement soulagé par cette sentence qu’il a sciemment provoquée, Camus se retrouve consigné chez lui, où il espère arriver à s’affranchir de la drogue de Zoltan en toute discrétion. Mais sa dépendance est telle, que dès le lendemain il commence à souffrir sérieusement de l’effet de manque, sous le regard accablé de Hyoga qui a deviné en grande partie ce qui se passe. Sachant qu’il ne parviendra jamais à protéger et aider le Français seul, le Cygne va chercher l’unique personne qui lui semble capable de le seconder : Milo. Ce dernier l’accueille fraîchement, et le Russe a la désagréable surprise de constater qu’il a basculé en mode « assassin ». Néanmoins, le Scorpion accepte de l’écouter en apprenant que Hyoga a un plan pour les débarrasser définitivement de Zoltan. Si Milo adhère à l’idée du Russe, sa rage ne fait qu’enfler d’un cran lorsqu’il découvre la raison première de l’appel à l’aide du Russe, et il se précipite vers le temple du Verseau.

*****************************  
**CHAPITRE 30 : LA CHUTE DE ZOLTAN**

 

     Seul dans son temple, dépouillé de son cosmos, Camus renouait difficilement avec les sensations communes et limitées d’un homme ordinaire. Habitué à ressentir et percevoir des éléments complexes de manière naturelle, il lui semblait être dépossédé d’une partie de lui-même, comme si on lui avait arraché un membre. Cette impression lui paraissait beaucoup plus marquée que lors de sa détention en Russie. Sans doute parce qu’alors, il ne savait pas ce qu’on lui avait ôté, et que durant des années, il en avait été privé en errant dans les limbes. Mais là, la manipulation de Shion avait été brutale et déstabilisante, et si réduire le champ de sa conscience lui épargnait le souci de voir ses pairs s’immiscer dans la lutte qu’il menait contre la drogue, cela ne l’aidait en rien à surmonter un état de manque qu’il sentait s’accentuer d’heure en heure.

     Peu avant de le ramener au Sanctuaire, Zoltan lui avait déjà donné un aperçu de ce que serait son calvaire s’il cherchait à s’y soustraire. Durant des jours, il s’était blindé à cette idée, et il pensait être capable de vaincre la souffrance une seconde fois. Cependant, depuis son retour sa dépendance s’était renforcée, et le malaise qui s’intensifiait ne lui laissait aucun répit. L’intervention du Cygne sur ses ecchymoses avait un calmé un autre seuil de douleur, et dans un premier temps il était parvenu à retrouver son calme. Mais très vite, les dérèglements qui suppliciaient son corps s’étaient à nouveau emballés. Froid, nausées, tremblements, maux de tête, incapacité à poser son esprit plus de trente secondes sur le même sujet… Et il savait que ce n’était que le début.

     Combien de temps s’était-il écoulé depuis le départ de Hyoga ? Il n’aurait pu le dire. Affalé sur son lit, il avait d’abord tenté de discipliner les idées bizarres qui s'imposaient à lui, et de remédier à l’agitation inhabituelle qui lui commandait de remuer dans tous les sens sans raison. Incapable de focaliser sa conscience sur un point fixe, il avait toutefois repris sa déambulation à travers l’appartement. Tourner en rond tel un animal en cage ne faisait que renforcer sa nervosité et il avait décidé d’élargir le champ de sa marche inutile en arpentant sa Maison. Personne n’avait traversé celle-ci depuis le matin, et Camus était à peu près certain que Shion avait donné des ordres dans ce sens. Sa punition passerait sans doute difficilement inaperçue vis-à-vis des autres Ors, mais le Grand Pope lui accordait le bénéfice du doute en préservant sa dignité sous un voile de discrétion apposé au tout-venant.

     Pour la troisième fois, il remontait l’allée centrale du temple désert. Étrangement, depuis qu’il foulait la vaste bâtisse blanche, alors que tout autour de lui respirait l’immobilisme et l’indifférence absolue, il se sentait observé. Il lui avait même semblé ressentir la douceur caressante d’une onde de chaleur, quand un peu plus tôt, pris par de violents frissons incontrôlables, il tremblait presque de froid. Il avait pourtant beau regarder autour de lui avec attention, il ne voyait personne.

     Trop éprouvé pour chercher à comprendre, il mit cette impression sur le compte de son imagination. Elle galopait de plus en plus en tous sens. Marchant lentement, il privilégiait les zones de pénombre. Apercevoir son ombre maladive dans la lumière blafarde qui se diffusait dans la travée principale le remplissait de honte. Comment avait-il pu descendre aussi bas ?

     Un instant, l’image d’Irina et de Sergueï flotta devant ses yeux, l’emplissant d’un immense découragement, avant que le visage confiant de Yannis en train de lui sourire ne le frappât de culpabilité. Naïvement, il avait cru qu’il réussirait à tous les protéger. Son statut et l’assurance trop grande en ses capacités l’avaient aveuglé. Yannis l’avait payé au prix fort et il n’était même plus certain de parvenir à sauver les autres. Plus qu’un incroyable gâchis, ce retour à la vie s’annonçait comme une tragédie.

     Jusqu’à ce qu’il comprît qui était Sergueï, il était convaincu qu’il n’aurait pas à se battre au-delà de la délivrance des enfants. Il n’espérait plus rien pour lui-même. Une fois cette dernière tâche accomplie, il n’aurait fait que se replier davantage sur le vide incommensurable qui le dévorait, heureux de se voir rapidement délivré d’une existence dont il n’avait jamais demandé à ce qu’elle devînt multiple. Malheureusement, la situation particulière du petit Russe changeait la donne. Il allait déjà falloir qu’il prît une décision définitive, en choisissant entre son sens de la justice ou celui du devoir. Or, les deux s’opposaient diamétralement dans cette affaire.  
Et ensuite ?... Où trouverait-il la force d’effectuer ce qui lui resterait à faire ?...

     Kaléidoscope déformant où s’entrechoquaient trop de pensées fractionnées sous l’effet du manque, son esprit se focalisa brusquement sur Milo. Assailli par un chagrin contre lequel il luttait de plus en plus mal, il dut se mordre les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement. Les souvenirs des moments vécus avec le Scorpion l’enfonçaient davantage, et il cherchait à s’en détacher avec l’énergie du désespoir. Inutilement, il se disait que cet amour appartenait à une autre vie, que ses sentiments bafoués finiraient par mourir dans celle-ci. La réalité de leur récente confrontation faisait voler en éclats les voiles illusoires dont il s’aveuglait.

     La fibre affective qu’il nourrissait pour le Grec remontait à tant d’années. Il était incapable de déterminer précisément à quelle période l’amitié s’était muée en une affection bien plus forte, qu’il avait constamment refusé de formuler ouvertement à son compagnon. Il avait beau se barder de colère et de rancœur, en songeant qu’il ne serait sans doute pas resté aussi longtemps entre les mains de Zoltan si son amant ne l’avait pas repoussé, la blessure qu’il éprouvait d’avoir ainsi été rejeté n’altérait en rien la certitude qu’il aimait encore Milo. Dans l’absolu, passionnément et désespérément. À ce degré, cela s’apparentait presque à un besoin vital.

     Un éclair de lucidité le fortifia dans l’impression que le Scorpion était le seul à avoir toujours su comment le rattacher à la vie émotive, ou tout au moins, comment l’obliger à manifester un minimum de réactions vis-à-vis de celle-ci. Cette façon dont Milo le forçait à s’extérioriser était un mécanisme qui s’était mis en place à son insu. Spontanément. Presque naturellement. De manière informelle, mais terriblement solide, jusqu’à fusionner totalement dans le lien qui les unissait. Comme s’il existait entre eux davantage qu’un simple amour humain. Une idée folle, mais qui confortait Camus dans le sentiment que même exempt du mal fait par Zoltan et ses acolytes, face au rejet de son amant, le résultat pour lui aurait été semblable. Privé de Milo, il s’enfonçait dans une solitude désespérée, et rien ni personne ne parviendrait à l’en extraire.

     Pris dans les entrelacs de sa mémoire, il glissa les doigts dans l’échancrure de sa chemise pour en retirer la chaînette en or qui s’y cachait. Elle retenait un anneau sans fioritures, forgé du même métal, comme ceux que l’on échange lors de la consécration de vœux particuliers. Milo le lui avait offert un jour très spécial. Malgré l’envie qu’il en avait eue, il ne l’avait jamais porté au-delà du moment de sa remise. Trop compromettant. Trop dangereux. Ses missions d’alors devaient laisser supposer à ses ennemis qu’il était libre de toute attache. L’ambiance du Domaine Sacré était aussi trop sujette à caution.

     Milo ne lui avait jamais reproché de ne pas montrer ce cadeau. Sans doute conscient de la précarité de leur situation, il s’était abstenu de toute remarque. Mais Camus savait qu’il en avait été peiné.

     Il avait retrouvé cette bague à son retour au Sanctuaire, dissimulé dans une cache du tiroir central de son bureau. La vue de ce petit objet l’avait paralysé. Le gardant au creux de sa paume, il l’avait longuement contemplé, jusqu’à se souvenir dans les moindres détails des paroles du Scorpion, de ses gestes, et de son baiser. Tout avait été dit ce jour-là, et il y avait cru. Bouleversé par la réminiscence de cet amour trahi, il avait hésité à se débarrasser de l’anneau. Le rappel de la personne d’où le tenait Milo l’en avait empêché. Et alors que plus rien ne l’autorisait à le porter, il avait un jour acheté la chaînette à Rodorio. Agissant sur un coup de tête ressemblant à s’y méprendre à un acte désespéré, il s’était réapproprié ce symbole. Le seul à l’avoir aperçu était Hyoga, et il lui était reconnaissant de ne pas y avoir fait allusion.

     Un rayon de soleil s’invita soudain à l’entrée du naos. La lumière dorée était à son inclinaison minimale, et le Verseau devina qu’il ne devait plus être loin de midi. Son disciple remontait souvent du temple des Gémeaux pour venir manger avec lui lorsqu’il n’était pas de service au Palais. Connaissant sa situation actuelle, il était certain que le jeune homme se débrouillerait aujourd’hui pour le rejoindre. Il savait qu’il allait avoir du mal à avaler une bouchée, mais un peu de compagnie serait la bienvenue. Elle le distrairait peut-être suffisamment pour lui permettre d’échapper aux tortures mentales et physiques qui finissaient par saper les quelques forces qui lui restaient.

     Dissimulant à nouveau le bijou sous son vêtement, il prit avec lenteur le chemin de son logis. Une nausée particulièrement forte lui tordit brusquement l’estomac. Retenant in extremis la bille qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres, il se soutint contre une colonne. Les deux mains et le front plaqués contre le large fût antique, il inspira profondément pour essayer de calmer son envie de vomir. Son organisme fatigué forçait son cœur en bonds désordonnés, et il y parvint difficilement. Un long frisson le secoua. Jamais la pierre ne lui avait paru aussi froide et il regretta d’être sorti en chemise. Étouffant un gémissement, il posa sa bouche contre le marbre. Une nouvelle fois, il lui sembla qu’une onde plus chaude le recouvrait, et il bénit son imagination qui suppléait sans doute à la défaillance de son corps.

     Un bruit de pas meubla soudain le silence. Se retournant pour s’adosser contre le pilier, il se laissa aller avec un soulagement non dissimulé. Hyoga rentrait enfin. Cette pensée heureuse lui arracha aussitôt une réflexion amère : il commençait à dépendre de son disciple comme un enfant de sa mère. Si cela devait lui permettre de tromper son malaise, il était prêt à marcher sur sa fierté. Plissant des yeux, il tenta d'apercevoir la silhouette de celui qui arrivait.

     Alors que celui qui foulait son temple le rejoignait, étrangement, le point de chaleur qui le réchauffait disparut. Ce brusque reflux s’accordait mal avec l’idée qu’il s’agissait de ses propres fantasmes. Il n’avait aucune raison de se priver ainsi de bien-être, fût-il fictif. Pour la première fois, il songea que le cosmos d’une tierce personne pouvait être à la source de son réconfort. Intrigué, il n’eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin sa réflexion. Sortant d’une zone d’ombre épaisse, celui qui s’avançait l'autorisa enfin à discerner ses traits.

     En reconnaissant Zoltan, Camus maudit la précarité de ses sens. Redevenus simplement humains, ceux-ci lui ôtaient toute possibilité d’identification préventive. Malgré le mépris qu’il éprouvait pour le Roumain et sa détermination de refuser la drogue qui le calmait, il se raidit à son approche. Il s’était rarement senti aussi vulnérable. Si son ennemi décidait de l’attaquer ou de le forcer à accepter ce qu’il rejetait, il ne pourrait rien faire.

     Plaqué contre la colonne de pierre, il espéra vainement que celui-ci se détournât de lui au dernier moment. Marchant droit sur lui, le Balafré s’immobilisa à quelques pas.

     « On dirait que tu t’attendais à voir quelqu’un d’autre Camus, railla-t-il.

     — Qu’est-ce que tu veux Zoltan ?

     — Te proposer de l’aide. Tu sais très bien que je suis le seul à pouvoir te soulager. Tu as vraiment une petite mine. »

     Dissimulant sa peur sous le visage lisse qu’il avait appris à plaquer sur ses émotions, le Français parvint à répliquer en maîtrisant un léger chevrotement :

     « C’est terminé Zoltan. Je refuse que tu m’injectes ta saloperie. »

     Alors qu’il parlait, il prenait conscience de la distance qui le séparait encore de son logis. Dans son état, il n’arriverait jamais à gagner ce refuge avant que le Roumain ne l’attrapât. Comme s’il lisait en lui, ce dernier l’interrogea avec un sourire malsain.

     « Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu faire pour m’empêcher de t’approcher ? »

     Une onde de panique traversa le Verseau. Jamais, même en se référant à l’époque parfois rude de son apprentissage, il n’avait à ce point compris le sens des mots « faible » et « désarmé ». S’enfuir ne servirait à rien et les murs du temple étaient bien trop épais pour que quiconque l’entendît appeler au secours. Dernier recours que sa fierté rejetait d’ailleurs avec véhémence.

     L’orgueil ne l’empêchait pourtant pas de reconnaître sa faute. Comment n’avait-il pas songé au problème que pouvait représenter Zoltan s’il se retrouvait seul avec lui, lorsqu’il avait décidé de se désintoxiquer ? Il semblait évident que le Roumain n’abandonnerait pas la partie aussi facilement. Le fait qu’il n’ait pas compté avec cette éventualité le giflait mentalement. C’était une erreur monumentale, indigne du chevalier réputé pour sa logique froide qu’il était autrefois. Il devait être dans un état encore plus pitoyable qu’il ne le pensait pour avoir négligé un tel élément.

     Paraissant suivre le cours de ses pensées, le Roumain demanda, avec un plaisir incontestable :

     « Eh bien, Camus, comment vas-tu faire ? Regarde, il me suffit de tendre le bras pour t’atteindre. »

     En le voyant illustrer sa menace par un acte, le Verseau se colla davantage contre le marbre. Cette main le révulsait, mais il ne savait pas comment il pouvait éviter qu’elle le touchât. Les doigts de son adversaire l’atteignaient, quand il eut brusquement l’impression que quelque chose remuait sur sa gauche. Sentiment apparemment partagé par Zoltan qui suspendit son geste pour jeter un regard irrité dans cette direction. C’était le moment ou jamais de profiter de sa distraction. Camus allait tenter de se dégager, lorsqu'une aura glacée déclencha un nouveau long frisson dans son dos, tandis qu’une lumière aveuglante l’obligeait à baisser un instant les paupières.

     « Saleté ! »

     Le cri de colère du Roumain l’incita à rouvrir les yeux, et ce qu’il vit lui arracha un bref hoquet de rire nerveux. Majestueuse et menaçante, l’armure dressée sur pied se trouvait une nouvelle fois entre eux deux.

     « Désolé, Zoltan, ironisa-t-il, sans cacher son contentement. Mais privé de mon cosmos, je ne peux rien faire. C’est elle qui décide. »

     Alors qu’il parlait, une évidence s’imposa à lui, et il comprit qu’il n’avait jamais véritablement été en danger. De par sa fonction et ses capacités bien particulières, Shion ne pouvait que savoir pour l’armure. En le consignant dans ses quartiers, il l’avait placé d’office sous sa protection vigilante.

     « Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, fulmina le Roumain, fortement contrarié dans ses plans. Il y aura bien un moment où tu commettras une erreur. Ou bien ce sera elle qui regardera ailleurs. Et là, je ne te raterai pas ! »

     La voix fâchée qui s’éleva soudain près d’eux ne sembla pas goûter à ses menaces.

     « Que tu crois Zoltan. Mon Maître a toujours été très prudent. Et je ne suis pas sûr que tu vives suffisamment longtemps pour découvrir si une armure est sujette à ce genre d’inattention. »

     Apparaissant à quelques mètres, Hyoga fixait Zoltan d’un air sombre. Il avait revêtu la protection du Cygne, et le Verseau devina que cette fois-ci, il envisageait réellement de l’affronter. Nullement impressionné, le Balafré se tourna vers lui avec amusement. Il avait retrouvé toute sa morgue et son flegme insultant.

     « Tu comptes me provoquer ?

     — C’est exactement ce que je fais, répliqua le Hyoga, d’un ton tranchant.

     — T’attaquer ainsi à l’invité de ton maître. Tu n’as pas peur de déclencher des conséquences déplaisantes ?

     — Pas si je prouve que tu as tué Kayla. »

     Sous l’accusation, le regard de Zoltan se durcit, et il répondit sans plus aucun amusement.

     « Tu sais que c’est faux.

     — Peu importe, rétorqua le Russe, en adoptant une position de combat. L’essentiel, c’est que les autres le croient. »

     Camus avait beau être privé de cosmos, il perçut immédiatement les intentions de son disciple. Son attitude lui affirmait qu’il s’apprêtait à user des arcanes attribués aux chevaliers de Glace. Il savait qu'il était fort, et il ne minimisait pas l’expérience qu’il avait acquise lors de ses précédents combats, mais Zoltan avait eu droit à certaines démonstrations lorsqu’il était enfant, et la posture de garde qu’il adoptait à présent était celle d’un Scorpion de première catégorie. Partagé entre sa crainte pour son ancien apprenti, et sa colère de ne pas pouvoir se défendre lui-même, il tenta de le retenir.

     « Hyoga, arrête ! »

     Mais au lieu de lui obéir, le Cygne affermit sa position.

      « Non maître, cette situation a assez duré. À l’exemple de votre armure, je prends le relais », répondit le Russe sans le regarder.

     Déconcerté par son assurance, Camus ne savait plus par quel bout le prendre. Comblé par l’inquiétude manifeste du Français, Zoltan persifla :

     « Tu ignores qui tu t’attaques. Et tu ne tarderas pas à le regretter.

     — Je crois que je ne le sais que trop bien, au contraire », répliqua le plus jeune en faisant brusquement chuter la température autour de lui.

     Persuadé qu’il le vaincrait facilement, le Roumain eut une moue arrogante. Il allait se débarrasser de ce petit prétentieux en priorité. Ensuite, il affronterait ce contrariant tas de métal doré pour le renvoyer dans sa boîte. Puis, il en terminerait avec Camus. Adoptant une pose offensive, il fit face à son premier adversaire.

     « À ta guise. Je vais me faire un plaisir de m’occuper de toi, avant de me charger de lui »

     Révélant son index meurtrier, il termina en jetant regard méprisant du côté du Verseau. Simultanément, les deux hommes engagèrent le combat. Sans l’acuité exceptionnelle de ses sens, Camus parvenait à peine à distinguer la réalité de leur affrontement. Se mouvant avec une rapidité extrême, les silhouettes des deux combattants avaient pratiquement disparu. Malgré toute son attention, il ne saisissait que des ombres tronquées ou de vagues reflets. Il entendait surtout le bruit des impacts multiples, et il voyait s’effriter les pierres autour de lui. Du givre et de la glace apparaissaient un peu partout, mais il était incapable de deviner qui prenait le dessus du conflit. Un choc violent dans le mur forma soudain le dessin de l’armure de son disciple.

     « Hyoga ! »

     Dévoré d’inquiétude, il allait s’élancer en avant à l’aveuglette, lorsque deux mains puissantes le saisir à bras le corps. Ramené d’autorité en arrière, il se sentit plaqué contre un corps corseté de métal et pourtant étonnamment chaud. Une fois immobilisé, une voix rassurante susurra à son oreille.

     « Ne te préoccupe pas pour ton disciple. Pour l’instant, il se débrouille très bien. »

     Effaré par l’identité de la personne qui le maîtrisait, il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

     « Milo ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

     — Je veille sur toi. Et je suis là depuis suffisamment longtemps pour te dire que si tu continues de te tendre comme un arc, tu vas te faire plus mal que tu ne sembles déjà souffrir. »

     Tournant légèrement la tête, Camus capta la vigilance énigmatique du regard orangé. Découvrir le Scorpion dominé par la partie la plus sombre de sa personnalité ne le surprenait pas vraiment. La proximité de Zoltan y était certainement pour quelque chose. Par contre, qu’il laissât son apprenti se charger de l’indésirable à sa place l’étonnait davantage. Partagé entre la stupeur, la colère, le soulagement et l’inquiétude, il négligea la mise en garde préventive du Grec pour essayer de se dégager. Ses tentatives ravivaient la douleur des marques sur son corps, et il devait serrer les dents. Par décence et parce que leur rupture l’exigeait, il espérait mettre un minimum de distance entre eux, mais privé de son cosmos, il avait beau se débattre, il était redevenu plus faible qu’un bébé entre les bras de Milo.

     « Lâche-moi ! s’agaça-t-il inutilement.

     — Non », répondit calmement le Scorpion.

     Usant de fermeté et de douceur, celui-ci resserra son étreinte, jusqu’à lui interdire tous mouvements. Au même instant, un choc particulièrement proche souleva un rideau de particules gelées auprès d’eux. Transi, Camus s’immobilisa instantanément. Dieu que devoir subir le contrecoup de ses propres attaques était désagréable ! Il commençait à claquer des dents, quand une onde de chaleur diffuse vint le soulager. Il comprit alors d’où provenaient ses impressions de réconfort précédentes.

     « C’était toi, qui… ? murmura-t-il, sans parvenir à achever sa phrase, tant son implication le troublait.

     — Oui, c’était moi qui », répliqua sommairement son ravisseur.

     Le minimalisme dépourvu d’émotion des réponses de celui-ci, le convainquit qu’il n'arriverait pas à se défaire des entraves humaines qui le maintenaient. Il était vain d’essayer de discuter avec Milo quand il était sous l’emprise de sa colère assassine. Et là, malgré la perte de ses repères, le Verseau le devinait plutôt remonté. Personnellement pourtant, il ne se sentait nullement menacé. Il avait même rarement goûté à un tel sentiment de sécurité. Une chose était certaine, Milo ne laisserait pas Zoltan l’approcher, et rien que pour cela, il refusa de s’angoisser des conséquences de la ruine de la façade de mensonges qu’il avait si laborieusement bâtie. Irina et Sergueï étaient provisoirement en sûreté, quant à lui, il n’en pouvait plus. Moins tendu, il se cala au mieux contre l’armure du Scorpion, acceptant pour une fois qu’un autre décidât à sa place.

     Satisfait de le voir devenir raisonnable, Milo reporta son attention sur le déroulement du combat, sans pour autant desserrer son étreinte. Il n’avait qu’une confiance limitée en la soumission de son ancien amant, et il se doutait que sans son soutien, son corps fatigué et proche du point de rupture finirait par s’effondrer.

     L’affrontement sans concession que menaient les belligérants n’épargnait aucun des deux. Prudent, le Cygne ne relâchait à aucun moment sa concentration. Sans sa participation aux guerres qui l’avait amené à se mesurer aux adversaires les plus divers, il n’était pas certain qu’il serait arrivé à suivre le rythme du Roumain. Milo avait raison. Sous sa défroque de bas étage, Zoltan demeurait redoutable. Il n’avait rien perdu de ses aptitudes d’apprenti. Or, et il devait avoir trouvé un moyen de s’entraîner souvent pour conserver un tel niveau. Sa vitesse n’avait rien à envier à la sienne, et il parvenait à esquiver ses coups et à dévier ses attaques avec une précision impressionnante.

     Se méfiant de la glace qui pouvait le ralentir, il tournait autour du Cygne de façon désordonnée, en le chargeant régulièrement pour essayer de l’atteindre. Hyoga avait beau être agile, il ne put éviter un coup d’ongle à l’épaule et un autre sur le haut de la cuisse. Un rappel désagréable au venin que lui avait déjà fait goûter Milo, et à une partie de sa vie qu’il aurait préféré oublier. La douleur qui s’en suivit perturba son attention, et il se retrouva éjecté dans l’aile ouest du temple sous une formidable poussée. Le mur qui l’arrêta se fendit sous l’impact de son corps. Sonné, il mit quelques secondes avant de recouvrer ses esprits. Zoltan fonçait sur lui. Non loin de la porte donnant sur le logis du Verseau, Milo montrait des signes d’impatience. Sans le colis précieux qu’il serrait contre lui, le Cygne était certain que Zoltan ferait à l’instant face à sa colère. Le combat durait trop longtemps pour le bouillant Scorpion, et le Russe devina qu’il ne disposait plus que de quelques instants avant qu’il n’intervînt. Déterminé à vaincre lui-même le bourreau de son maître, il décida d’abréger l’affrontement en rusant.

     Allongé sur le sol, Hyoga savait qu’il semblait en réelle difficulté. Conservant une immobilité trompeuse, il permit au Roumain de l’approcher. Trop imbu de lui-même pour se priver de venir toiser un ennemi à terre avant de lui porter le coup fatal, le Balafré tomba dans son piège. Se concentrant sur le coup qu’il lui destinait, le Cygne le laissa avancer jusqu’à ce qu’il fût si près, que même en se rejetant en arrière ou sur le côté, Zoltan ne pût plus éviter son attaque. Il se doutait que la Poussière de diamant serait inefficace, son adversaire ayant eu précédemment la possibilité de découvrir les arcanes des chevaliers de glace. Mais la glace avait la particularité de se matérialiser sous bien des formes. Il lui réservait une surprise.

     Sûr de lui, le Roumain goûtait à un avant-goût de victoire délectable. Le Russe n’était qu’un fétu de paille sur sa route, mais un fétu de paille dont la mort aurait l’immense avantage de désespérer davantage le Verseau. Il allait presque regretter de devoir en finir aussi vite. Il devait toutefois conserver ses forces pour affronter celui dont il sentait le regard haineux suivre chacun de ses mouvements derrière lui. La véritable partie se jouerait avec Milo, juste après. Avançant encore d’un pas, il enfla son cosmos pour donner le coup fatal.

     Au dernier moment, Hyoga se redressa brusquement en position assise. Focalisant dans son poing son énergie pour cristalliser les molécules d’eau présentes autour de lui, il façonna une arme meurtrière. Longue, effilée et terriblement solide, une lame gelée jaillit à une vitesse fulgurante. Frappant avec justesse, elle transperça la poitrine du Roumain près du cœur.

     Vaincu, Zoltan s’écroula à genoux. Hyoga se releva sans fierté excessive. S’il l’avait emporté, c’était uniquement parce que son adversaire ne portait pas d’armure. S’assurant que celui-ci ne bougerait pas, il adressa néanmoins un regard victorieux au Scorpion. Près de lui Zoltan eut une sorte de borborygmes entre le rire et le râle de douleur. Il avait redressé la tête et il le regardait d’un air sardonique qui interpella désagréablement le Cygne.

     « Mis à part pour te défouler, c’était inutile Hyoga, énonça-t-il avec une certaine difficulté. Tu ne parviendras pas à les sauver. »

     Désagréablement interpellé, le Russe eut un instant de flottement, où il fixa son ennemi avec circonspection. Il n’avait pas besoin de précisions pour savoir de qui il voulait parler. Mais qu’évoquait au juste Zoltan ? Que la désintoxication de Camus s’annonçait dangereuse ? Ou de toute autre chose ? Et que venait faire Milo là-dedans ?  
Une main posée sur le sol, le Roumain paraissait souffrir. Malgré l’insupportable expression moqueuse inscrite sur son visage, le Cygne l’aida à se rétablir plus confortablement en position assise contre un des piliers. De toute façon il allait mourir. La plaie ouverte saignait abondamment et Zoltan ne parvenait à retarder l’échéance qu’en utilisant ce qui lui restait de cosmos.

     Bien que de nature compatissante, le Russe n’éprouvait aucune pitié, simplement le regret de ne pas avoir agi de cette manière plus tôt. Le regard noir qui se fixait sur lui trahissait toujours une telle morgue, qu’il devait prendre sur lui pour calmer les derniers relents de sa colère. Conscient de l’effet qu’il produisait encore, le Balafré l’apostropha sans cacher l’esquisse d’un sourire satisfait :

     « Dis à Milo que je veux lui parler. »

     Hyoga s’attendait à cette requête, et d’un signe de la tête, il invita son aîné à le rejoindre.

     Libérant Camus de son étreinte en le rassurant sur l’issue du combat, le Scorpion s’approcha. Il avançait sans presse et la tête haute. À mi-parcours, il jeta néanmoins un regard en arrière, pour vérifier que le Verseau ne le suivait pas. Même à l’article de la mort, il se méfiait du Roumain. Repris par un malaise marqué, Camus demeurait immobile. Un peu tremblant sur ses jambes, il conservait la tête basse, laissant volontairement sa longue chevelure masquer son visage. Le Grec en déduisit qu’il devait à nouveau particulièrement souffrir, et il adressa à Hyoga un signe du menton signification avant de poursuivre sa marche. Comprenant son message muet, le Russe se releva pour abandonner sa victime. Ils se croisèrent silencieusement au centre du temple, chacun rejoignant un élément de préoccupation différent.

     Arrivé près du mourant, Milo s’accroupit aux côtés de son ancien condisciple. Sans la moindre compassion, il darda sur lui son regard venimeux à la couleur toujours aussi menaçante.

     « Tu as été parfait Zoltan, admit-il, d’un ton pourtant méprisant. À un détail près : tu étais trop sûr de toi. Et la jeune génération a prouvé sa valeur. »

     Dans un dernier effort pour porter sa figure à sa hauteur, le Balafré se cala au mieux contre la colonne.

     « J’aurais pourtant cru que ce serait toi qui m’affronterais, répondit-il, avec un brin de provocation gratuite.

     — Ce n’est pas l’envie qui m’en a manqué, grinça Milo. Mais je dois d’abord songer à protéger celui que tu as voulu détruire. Tu reconnaîtras que le plan de Hyoga est excellent pour nous débarrasser de toi, sans que j’y perde le droit d’aider Camus à se rétablir. Le résultat vaut amplement la frustration. »

     Le rire du Roumain s’acheva dans une toux sanguinolente.

     « Tu l’aimes toujours, affirma ce dernier, en retrouvant son souffle. Ça, je l’aurais d’ailleurs parié. Et cet amour signe ta défaite. Tu as perdu Milo. Tu as perdu le jour où j’ai posé la main sur lui. »

     Face à l’expression d’incompréhension fâchée et impatiente du Scorpion, il poursuivit avec difficulté :

     « Beaucoup envieraient le lien qui vous unit … parce qu’il est fort. Beaucoup plus fort… que ceux que tissent la plupart des amants ordinaires. Mais… ce lien… est aussi la pire de vos faiblesses. Demande à Shion, acheva-t-il, en grimaçant l’esquisse d’un sourire revanchard.

     — Shion refuse de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Et tu le sais. Mais toi, tu vas parler Zoltan, car je n’aurais aucun scrupule à torturer un mourant, répliqua froidement le Grec, en déployant son index rouge près du visage de son ancien condisciple.  
D’une voix de plus en plus hachée, celui-ci répondit sans s’émouvoir :

     — Ce ne sera pas la peine… d’en arriver là… Milo. De toute manière… je serai mort… avant que tu parviennes… à quelque chose. Mais Shion… te le dira. Il le fera …si tu lui dis combien… tu tiens encore… à ton français. »

     Pour une rare fois dans sa vie, le Scorpion hésitait sur l’attitude à adopter. S’il frappait, il risquait d’achever le Roumain sans obtenir les renseignements qu’il souhaitait. S’il ne réagissait pas à ses sarcasmes, il admettait qu’il ne tenait pas encore toutes les cartes en mains. Indécis, il recula légèrement, pour observer Zoltan avec suspicion. Incroyablement, le Balafré semblait sincère, et il le connaissait assez pour savoir que ce n’était pas l’échéance de la mort qui le rendait brusquement serviable. Il pressentait un dernier coup tordu. Pris d’une nouvelle quinte de toux, les traits de celui-ci perdirent leur insupportable arrogance pour afficher une douleur que Milo espéra particulièrement vive.

     « Tu as raison… de te méfier, reprit le Roumain, en essuyant un peu de salive sanglante au coin de sa bouche. Savoir… ne te servira plus à rien… parce qu’il ne reviendra… jamais vers toi. »

     Un éclat moqueur au fond des yeux, il acheva sa phrase en tournant la tête vers Camus. Alarmé, le Grec jeta un regard de ce côté. Secourable, le Cygne avait forcé le Verseau à prendre appui contre le pilier le plus proche. Le menton toujours baissé et les bras le long corps, le Français n’esquissait pas le moindre geste et Grec en ressentit un pincement au cœur qui faillit faire chavirer ses iris du rouge au bleu. Hoya lui parlait, trop doucement pour entendre ce qu’il lui disait. Mais face à l’évidente bonne volonté du Russe, Camus conservait une rigidité de statue. Parfaitement conscient de son inquiétude, Zoltan poursuivit en reportant à nouveau son attention sur le Scorpion.

     « Et ça vois-tu… c’est ce qui va me permettre de mourir en paix. La certitude… que quoi que tu fasses… tu ne retrouveras jamais… celui que tu as perdu. Or…vous ne pouvez pas… vivre séparément. Survivre peut-être… Et encore… ça s’applique plus à toi… qu’à lui. Mais survivre… sans lui… t’amènera à ta perte. »

     Épuisé par sa longue diatribe, Zoltan ferma les yeux et laissa retomber en arrière sa tête contre le marbre. Incertain sur ce qu’il devait retenir de son discours, mais désagréablement impressionné, Milo choisit de le forcer à réagir en minimisant ses paroles.

     « Trop sûr de toi, et trop optimiste. Décidément tu me déçois Zoltan. Tu ignores de quoi sera fait l’avenir. »

     Plus ternes, mais toujours aussi moqueurs, les iris sombres se posèrent à nouveau sur lui avec un incontestable sentiment de supériorité victorieuse. Le Grec refoulait difficilement l'envie de l’étrangler. Seule, la conviction de recueillir encore quelques informations le retenait.

     « Ce que je sais… par contre, reprit le Roumain dans un souffle, c’est que tu l’as abandonné… et chassé de ta vie… au pire moment. Ce qui lui a valu… un retour au bercail… bien plus tardif… que les autres. »

     L'expression soudain particulièrement sauvage de Milo conforta Zoltan dans l’assurance de l’avoir touché.

     « Quatre mois, insista-t-il. Quatre mois… durant lesquels tu ignores tout …de ce qui s’est passé.

     — Mais toi au contraire je suppose que tu le sais, répliqua le Scorpion, en s’admonestant au calme.

     — J’ai fait en sorte qu’il comprenne… qu’il n’avait pas grand-chose à attendre des autres… parce qu’il ne valait rien, réussit à jubiler Zoltan, d’une voix hachée qui allait en s’affaiblissant. Il a été maintenu des semaines enfermé… sans savoir exactement… ce qu’on lui reprochait. L’un de mes hommes le frappait… pour un simple regard de travers. C’est aussi à ce moment… que j’ai commencé à le droguer. Alors… si tu comptes vraiment le désintoxiquer… je te souhaite bonne chance… S’il survit… je regretterai juste… de ne plus être là pour admirer les effets secondaires… Et il y en aura… sûrement. »

     La main qui se resserra brutalement sur la gorge du Roumain amena une mousse rougeâtre sur ses lèvres. Reprenant in extremis le pas sur sa pulsion, Milo relâcha sa pression. Un long râle salua le retour d’un semblant de souffle chez son ennemi.

     « Tu as eu raison… de ne pas me tuer, murmura celui-ci, en mobilisant ses dernières forces. Il faut encore… que je te dise… quelque chose. Si l’envie t’en prend… tu vas avoir du mal… à le convaincre d’écarter à nouveau les cuisses… Un de mes hommes… a particulièrement apprécié de jouer… avec lui. »

     Le rictus d’ironie malsaine de Zoltan n’acheva jamais de s’épanouir. Sans se soucier de l’état du balafré, le Grec se releva en empoignant le corps de son ennemi par le haut d’une épaule, pour brutalement l’envoyer se fracasser contre le mur du temple. Sans accorder un regard supplémentaire à la dépouille sanglante et aux os brisés qui gisait à présent dans l’ombre les yeux grands ouverts, le Scorpion revint à grands pas vers les deux chevaliers de Glace. Contre toute attente, il se sentait pris d’une rage froide contre le Verseau. Comment celui-ci avait-il pu se taire aussi longtemps ? Accepter de vivre sous le même toit que son tortionnaire ? Subir sa loi ?

     La tête basse, le Français camouflait toujours son visage. Cette façon d’afficher son épuisement, et sans doute sa honte, ne fit que renforcer l’irritation de Milo. À ses côtés, l’armure brillait d’un éclat de vigilance protectrice, et le Grec se demanda comment un simple morceau de métal était parvenu à lire en Zoltan pour s’interposer de sa propre volonté, alors que lui, qui se targuait d’une surveillance soupçonneuse et attentive, n’avait pas été capable de deviner un dixième de ce qui se passait réellement. Autant d’éléments, qui enflaient sa colère. Contre lui-même, autant que contre le silence qu’il jugeait coupable de Camus. Lorsqu’il s’arrêta près du Cygne, son expression reflétait une telle fureur que le Russe s’inquiéta.

     « Milo ? »

     Sans lui répondre, le Scorpion agrippa brutalement son ancien amant par le bras pour le traîner à sa suite dans le logis. Un coup d’œil prudent vers l’armure lui assura qu’il avait son aval. Au moins, cette alliée étonnante faisait preuve de discernement. Tout à son zèle de servir au mieux son porteur, il aurait parié qu’elle resterait ainsi dressée près de la porte de l'appartement, le temps que Camus recouvrât la possibilité de se défende seul. En bonne gardienne préventive, elle allait aussi lui simplifier la tâche, en dissuadant quiconque, dont la présence n’était pas requise, de forcer le passage. Ils se complétaient parfaitement, et il adressa à la protection sacrée un remerciement muet. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu’il s’allierait à une armure vide, il aurait pris son interlocuteur pour un fou, mais en l’occurrence ce soutien inattendu tombait à point. Elle semblait lui accorder sa confiance, il ne la décevrait pas. Quand Camus pourrait à nouveau l’endosser, elle retrouverait toute la fière puissance de celui qu’elle avait choisi.

     De plus en plus en inquiet, Hyoga le suivait silencieusement. D’une poussée brutale, Milo ouvrit la porte de la chambre du Verseau, et sans ménagement il poussa ce dernier à l’intérieur avant d’entrer à son tour. Interloqué par ses manières, Camus releva la tête pour la première fois depuis qu’il l’avait laissé pour rejoindre Zoltan. Loin de l’imperméabilité habituelle de son expression hivernale, il montrait la mine d’un enfant qui ne sait pas pourquoi il vient de se faire gronder. Refoulant au plus profond l’écho de compassion tendre qu’éveillait en lui ce visage désorienté, le Scorpion étendit vivement le bras en travers de la porte pour interdire à Hyoga de se précipiter vers son maître, dont il ne supportait visiblement plus le désarroi.

     « Bien, attaqua-t-il d’une voix tranchante, en focalisant son attention sur Camus. Que les choses soient claires. Tu resteras dans cette chambre le temps nécessaire, mais lorsque tu reposeras un pied dehors, ce sera entièrement clean. Tu n’en sortiras que pour aller aux toilettes, et encore ce sera sous ma surveillance exclusive. Tu pourras faire ou dire ce que tu veux, tant que je jugerai que tu es sous l’emprise de cette drogue, c’est moi qui déciderai. Quant à toi, poursuivit-il en se tournant vers le Russe, tu vas veiller à ce que personne ne vienne nous déranger. J’ai bien dit, personne. Et si tu l’entends hurler ou t’appeler, interdiction de t’approcher de cette porte. Compris ?»

     Mal à l’aise sous les iris encore plus rougeoyants que précédemment le Cygne opina de la tête. La méthode lui paraissait extrême, mais à moins d’hospitaliser Camus et de mettre dans la confidence beaucoup trop de monde, il devait admettre qu’il n’y avait pas d’autre moyen.

     Satisfait et certain de l’avoir convaincu, Milo se tourna de nouveau vers le Français. Immobile au centre de la pièce, celui-ci le regardait en conservant une mine aussi effarée que malheureuse. Le voir ainsi bouleversa le Grec, et il devina que cet air de chien battu allait finir par définitivement doucher sa colère salvatrice s’il n’y prenait pas garde. Or, il refusait de redevenir le bon et le doux Milo, prêt à tous les sacrifices pour la sauvegarde de son Verseau. Car c’était justement ce Milo-là, trop empêtré par le carcan de son amour pour faire une part correcte des choses, qui avait provoqué la catastrophe. Il ne pouvait plus se faire confiance. S’il voulait sauver Camus, il devait rester cet être sauvage et sans concessions, qui faisait passer sa raison avant son cœur. Et tant pis si Camus ne comprenait pas. Il n’avait ni le temps ni l’envie de gaspiller son énergie à lui expliquer. Les jours à venir s’annonçaient particulièrement difficiles. S’il espérait tenir, il devait se montrer ferme, intransigeant, et insensible. D’autant plus, depuis qu’il connaissait la totalité du traitement que Zoltan l'avait contraint à subir.

     « À nous deux maintenant », lui adressa-t-il, en se blindant à toute pitié.

     Et claquant la porte derrière lui, il laissa implicitement au Cygne la charge d’avertir le Grand Pope de la mort de Zoltan.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTE : Si vous désirez découvrir comment Camus a reçu l’anneau d’or de Milo, je vous invite à lire l’OS « Parce que je t’aime »**


	31. La décision du Cancer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE (La chute de Zoltan) : Demeuré seul, Camus doit composer avec un état de manque dû autant à sa privation de cosmos, qu’à celui du début de sevrage de drogue. Désorienté, il se réfugie dans son temple, où son malaise ne fait que s’accentuer. L’arrivée inopportune de Zoltan le conforte dans son idée de faiblesse. Le Roumain va profiter de sa vulnérabilité, lorsqu’une nouvelle fois l’armure du Verseau s’interpose. Hyoga prend le relais et défie Zoltan au combat. Inquiet pour son disciple, Camus veut intervenir, mais révélant à son tour sa présence, Milo le retient. L’affrontement sans merci finit par tourner en faveur de Hyoga. Mortellement blessé, le Roumain demande à parler au Scorpion. En découvrant qu’il est à l’origine de la longue captivité précédente du Verseau, et surtout la teneur des sévices qu’il lui a fait subir, Milo l’achève. Pris d’une colère noire contre Camus qui n’a pas su, ou voulu, appeler au secours, il s’enferme avec lui dans la chambre de ce dernier pour mener à sa manière la suite de sa désintoxication.

*****************************

**CHAPITRE 31 : LA DÉCISION DU CANCER**

    

     Contrairement à l’espérance de Camus, l’affrontement entre Hyoga et Zoltan ne passa pas inaperçu. L’explosion agressive du cosmos des belligérants pouvait difficilement laisser les Ors indifférents. Ils se trouvaient sur leur domaine, et ils devaient veiller à traquer toutes manifestations anormales. Dès le début du combat, tous les visages de la garde dorée se tournèrent instantanément vers le temple du Verseau. Inquiets, plusieurs chevaliers amorcèrent l’ascension.

     Mü, qui travaillait toujours à la restauration des armures, en lâcha ses outils de stupeur. Ceux-ci tombèrent rudement sur le sol, alors qu’il se précipitait vers la source du pugilat en abandonnant son atelier porte grande ouverte. Depuis le temps qu’il pressentait que la situation allait dégénérer.

     Aldébaran, qui profitait de l’absence de Mélina pour grappiller dans ses préparations culinaires en toute impunité, faillit s’étouffer avec une pâtisserie. Prenant son élan pour s’élancer au secours du Verseau, il stoppa néanmoins net en sortant de la cuisine. Le souvenir des paroles prémonitoires de sa compagne l’arrêtait. Ne pas s’en mêler dans l’immédiat, tel semblait être la règle à adopter.

     Saga et Kanon, encore et toujours occupés à décortiquer de vieilles archives, se levèrent comme un seul homme. Confiants leur Maison à Néphelie et à Hermia, et interdisant à Shun de les suivre, ils grimpèrent au plus vite au onzième temple. Ils se sentaient d’autant plus concernés qu’ils tenaient Hyoga en amitié. L’angoisse de celui-ci durant la matinée ne leur avait pas échappé. Couplé avec l’étrange privation de cosmos de Camus, ils se doutaient que le cas du Verseau était loin d’être net, et un sentiment de solidarité les portait aussi vers leur frère d’armes.

     Death Mask se douchait pour se débarrasser de la poussière de l’entraînement matinal quand il ressentit le premier assaut. Prenant à peine le temps de nouer une serviette autour de ses reins, il alla immédiatement s’assurer que la porte de la chambre de son apprenti était correctement fermée à clé. Cette vérification faite, il se mit ensuite à fulminer contre le don incroyable du Français, autrefois si discret, pour se retrouver dans des situations impossibles. Conscient que tout ce remue-ménage risquait de provoquer des révélations qu’il jugeait désastreuses pour lui-même, il préféra s’abstenir de poser un pied dehors. Moins on le remarquerait, plus il conserverait de temps pour préparer sa défense, et accessoirement, celle de Camus.

     Aiolia et Marine, s’entreregardèrent une seconde pour aussitôt délaisser le repas qu’ils préparaient et foncer dans l’escalier. Parvenue à mi-hauteur, la Japonaise fit pourtant brusquement demi-tour pour revenir auprès d’Irina. Une promesse était une promesse, et bien que toujours aussi opaques, les évènements semblaient empirer du côté du Verseau. Rien de bon ne sortirait du combat en cours et elle avait juré de protéger la petite fille.

     Shaka, qui méditait, en ouvrit presque les yeux, et étendit son cosmos en tâtonnant pour s’assurer qu’il n’était rien arrivé de grave à Camus. La punition qui touchait son frère Or le coupait d’un lien bien utile en cas d’urgence. Cherchant la présence éteinte du Verseau, il se heurta de plein fouet à celle éclatante d’agressivité du Scorpion. Intrigué, il se garda pourtant bien d’interroger ce dernier, tant il le sentait tendu et prêt à attaquer quiconque interférerait. Satisfait de sa réserve, Milo le récompensa du bout de ses antennes frémissantes de rage, en consentant à le rassurer sur le sort immédiat du Français.

     Tous ceux qui entreprirent l’ascension furent arrêtés par Dohko, immobile devant le temple de la Balance.

     « Ordre de Shion », leur dit-il simplement, en défiant quiconque de faire un pas de plus.

     Pensant que le Grand Pope devait avoir de bons arguments pour agir ainsi, Kanon et Aiolia obtempèrent en silence. Mu et Saga tentèrent pour leur part de parlementer. Singulièrement pâle, le Bélier se braqua le premier.

     « Ce qui se passe là-haut n’est pas normal, Dohko. Nous nous doutons tous que Camus n’a plus la possibilité d’utiliser son cosmos. Peu importe la raison qui pousse Hyoga à combattre Zoltan. La réalité, c’est qu’en ce moment son maître est vulnérable, et en l’occurrence, je n’ai aucune confiance en Zoltan.

     — Mettrais-tu en doute la justesse des décisions de ton propre Maître ? » répliqua le Chinois.

     L’Atlante jugea le regard vert que dardait sur lui la Balance un peu trop perspicace, et il préféra garder le silence. Saga vola inconsciemment à son secours en contrant son adversaire :

     « La question n’est pas là, s’interposa-t-il avec fermeté. Le problème, c’est que Zoltan est un ancien apprenti Or. J’ai suivi une partie de son parcours. Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu’il peut faire preuve de réactions imprévisibles. C’était tout au moins le cas lorsqu’il était enfant. Hyoga a beau être un bon combattant, je ne suis pas sûr qu’il fasse le poids contre lui.

     — Alors Milo y pourvoira, répondit Dohko, avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Je suis même certain qu’il n’attend que ça. »

     Levant le nez vers la Maison du Verseau, Aiolia s’étonna :

     « Milo ? »

     Bloqués sous le porche de la Balance, les quatre chevaliers n’avaient pas encore remarqué l’étonnante intrusion de leur compagnon d’armes. Déployant leur cosmos en quête d’informations, ils percutèrent aussitôt la barrière défensive et menaçante que leur opposa le Scorpion. Quoi qu’il se passât au onzième temple, ils n’y étaient pas les bienvenus.

     Situés deux étages plus hauts, Shura s’était quant à lui précipité chez le Verseau dès les premiers échos du combat. Bien qu’il ne fut intervenu que par devoir, il se maudissait d’être à l’origine de la punition du Français. Shaka avait tenté de le réconforter, en lui expliquant qu’il valait mieux que Camus ait été surpris par lui auprès du cadavre de Kayla. Il avait insisté sur le fait qu’un chevalier de grade inférieur aurait été incapable de remarquer les détails qui assuraient le Capricorne de son innocence. En attendant les conclusions de l’enquête, Shion avait agi selon son rôle. Priver Camus de cosmos pouvait paraître sévère, mais en l’assignant à résidence, seuls les Ors étaient en capacité de s’apercevoir de son châtiment. D’ailleurs, cette restriction recouvrait peut-être une autre dimension, moins punitive. Le Français était si étrange depuis son retour.

     L’Espagnol avait écouté la Vierge sans pour autant parvenir à dissiper son malaise. Comment l’Indien pouvait-il se montrer si conciliant envers Shion ? Il s’inquiétait des suites du meurtre de Kayla pour Camus, et il considérait à présent de sa responsabilité de veiller à ce que rien de fâcheux ne lui arrivât durant la sanction imposée par le Grand Pope.

     Il regrettait également son peu de dispositions à suivre la Vierge dans ses soupçons sur les dissimulations du Verseau, au début du retour de celui-ci. La surveillance discrète qu’il avait exercée depuis autour de son voisin l’avait convaincu que celui-ci traversait bien une mauvaise passe, et que le Roumain n’était pas toujours si serviable à son égard qu’il le laissait croire. Outre cet élément discordant, il aurait juré que quelque chose était en train de détruire physiquement Camus, et il n’était pas loin de songer que sous la couche de glace inébranlable, le moral était aussi sérieusement atteint. Si dans un premier temps il avait pensé que le Français subissait le contrecoup de leur séjour aux Enfers, le combat que menait Hyoga semblait donner raison à Shaka. Il avait donc accéléré l’allure pour se rendre sur place. Il ne commettrait pas deux fois la même erreur.

     Une fois dans le naos, il s’était immobilisé pour observer l’affrontement. Suffisamment à l'écart pour ne pas interférer, suffisamment près pour intervenir à la moindre anicroche. Rapidement, il avait été rejoint par Aioros. Ce dernier avait détecté le passage de Milo un peu auparavant. Profitant d’un bref répit dans le combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux, le Sagittaire ne lui avait pas caché sa perplexité sur le subit regain d’intérêt du Scorpion pour le Français. Les deux chevaliers identifiaient parfaitement sa présence auprès du Verseau sans parvenir à déterminer la cause de son implication. Le Grec manifestait une telle acrimonie envers son ancien amant depuis son retour, que ce retournement de situation semblait pour le moins étrange.

     Témoins du combat meurtrier entre le Roumain et le Russe, les deux hommes étaient toutefois restés discrètement en retrait. Le Cygne semblait avoir engagé un affrontement d’ordre privé, dont le vainqueur s’expliquerait à leur hiérarchie par la suite. Si cette légitimité ne les avait qu’à moitié convaincus de ne pas s’en mêler, le regard de mise en garde hostile dont les avait gratifiés le Scorpion leur avait indiqué de demeurer en arrière. L’attitude totalement inerte du Verseau, que Milo serrait entre ses bras, les avait également fortement préoccupés. Néanmoins, dans l’absolu, Camus avait toujours été une sorte de priorité pour Milo, et dans l’immédiat, ils avaient trouvé sage de garder leurs questions et de ne pas approcher davantage.

     À l’autre extrémité de l’escalier, Aphrodite était sorti de sa réserve coutumière pour s’avancer sur le parvis de son temple dès qu’il avait senti deux cosmos s’opposer. Les yeux braqués sur le toit de la onzième Maison, il avait suivi la lutte à distance, tentant lui aussi inutilement de s’enquérir de Camus. Le Scorpion formait barrage et il l’avait rembarré avec brutalité. Avec une énorme angoisse, le chevalier des Poissons avait guetté la fin de l’affrontement. La mort de Zoltan ne l’avait pas surpris outre mesure. Il en avait même été soulagé pour son voisin.

     Depuis sa résurrection, le Suédois retrouvait une empathie pleine et entière, et ses sens à nouveau orientés vers les autres le ramenaient sans cesse vers Camus. La maigreur et la mine trop pâle de celui-ci n’allaient pas sans l’inquiéter. Sa cohabitation avec Zoltan également. Bien qu’un peu plus âgé, il avait autrefois côtoyé le Roumain enfant. Pour y avoir goûté lors d’une bagarre, il savait que tout comme celui de Milo son ongle secrétait un poison particulier. Versé dans la science des plantes, il était aussi à même de reconnaître les effets spécifiques de certaines substances. Il aurait mis sa main au feu que Zoltan droguait Camus, et maintenant il s’en voulait.

     À force de s’isoler et de se persuader que le monde pouvait tourner sans lui, il venait encore de rater une occasion de secourir un de ses frères d’armes dans le besoin. Camus vivait dans le déni d’un mal moral qui le rongeait. Il l’avait parfaitement ressenti les rares fois où ils s’étaient croisés. La façon dont le Français l’évitait lui avait cependant prouvé qu’il refusait son aide. Mal remis de son propre parcours douloureux, Aphrodite n’avait pas essayé à le prendre à part pour crever l’abcès. Pire, il avait conservé ses doutes pour lui-même. Comme il l’avait fait très longtemps auparavant, alors qu’il n’était qu’un enfant.

     Rattrapé par ses souvenirs le chevalier des Poissons revoyait une scène précise dans ses moindres détails. Il avait alors onze ans et Zoltan en avait neuf. Ce jour-là, suite à une altercation ayant dégénéré entre eux, il était bien décidé à rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au Roumain en lui offrant une rose façonnée par ses soins. Après l’avoir cherché dans tout le Sanctuaire, il avait fini par le surprendre du côté des ruines, en train d’épier les maîtres du Verseau et du Scorpion en pleine conversation. Il aurait pu se venger en s'arrangeant pour que son ennemi fût puni de son indiscrétion, mais ce qu’il avait entendu à ce moment-là était à la fois si surprenant et intéressant, qu’il s’était contenté de se glisser à son tour dans un coin d’ombre pour écouter.

     Aphrodite se remémorait parfaitement que cet hiver-là, il faisait froid. Pour complaire au Scorpion d’alors, les deux adultes bavardaient autour d’un brasero dans un vieux temple désaffecté. Assis près des braises, ils parlaient à mi-voix. Caché derrière un large pilastre brisé à mi-hauteur, le Suédois avait dû tendre l’oreille.

     Bien qu’une quinzaine d’années les sépara, les deux chevaliers d’Or étaient amis de longue date, et ils passaient souvent d'interminables moments ensemble. Le maître de Camus était un homme réservé, mais d’un abord agréable. De taille élevée et de silhouette déliée, il nattait toujours sa longue chevelure rouge, qu’il ramenait sur l’épaule droite. Son visage sévère, mais beau, s’adoucissait sous un regard vert pâle, qui brillait de bienveillance lorsque ses obligations de caste ne l’obligeaient pas à sceller ses émotions.

     Plus charpenté, et également grand, le Scorpion dégageait une impression de puissance mise à mal depuis que la maladie sapait peu à peu ses forces. Il taillait régulièrement ses boucles noires et désordonnées au raz du cou, et beaucoup craignaient son caractère emporté. Gris et limpides, ses yeux semblaient fouiller l’âme de celui qui s’y plongeait.

     Leur discussion animée divergeait sur l’amitié que se portaient deux de leurs apprentis, en lesquels Aphrodite identifia facilement Camus et Milo. Le petit Grec avait une manière tellement envahissante d’accaparer le jeune Français, qu’il était difficile de ne pas remarquer l’attention constante dont il le couvait. Pour une fois, le pondéré Verseau montait aux créneaux et plaidait pour son disciple.

     « Je conçois ton inquiétude, mais ce ne sont encore que des enfants. J'admets que ton apprenti l'adore. Mais dois-je te rappeler que lorsque tu avais le même âge, tu me tournais aussi autour comme une puce qui voit son premier chien ?

     — Tu compares ce qui ne l’est pas, maugréa le Scorpion. À l’époque, tu étais déjà un homme, et tu as fort bien su garder tes distances.

     — Je ne suis pas d’accord, contra le Verseau. Certes, nous ne sommes devenus que des amis. Des amis qui savent qu’ils peuvent compter l’un sur l’autre, et qui n’hésiteraient pas à bousculer bien des barrières pour s’entraider en cas de besoin.

     — Tu le soulignes toi-même, répliqua le brun. Nous ne sommes « que » des amis, et cette amitié réciproque est suffisamment solide pour nous permettre d’asseoir nos personnalités sans céder au travers de nos Maisons respectives. Si je te perdais, j’en éprouverais un immense chagrin, mais ça ne m’interdirait pas de vivre. Parce que tu m'as guidé pour ouvrir mon cœur aux autres. Tout comme si je disparaissais, tu manifesterais toujours de l’affection à ceux qui resteraient près de toi. Lorsque je t’ai rencontré, tu étais déjà parfaitement équilibré émotionnellement. Tu n’avais pas le même problème que ton petit Camus.

     — Je ne partage pas tes craintes, se braqua le chevalier des Glaces, visiblement inquiet pour son protégé. De toute manière je doute qu’il puisse y avoir un jour quelque chose de plus entre eux que de l’amitié. Tu n'ignores pas dans quelles conditions j’ai recueilli cet enfant. Il ne se rappelle rien. Il n’avait que trois ans quand je l’ai découvert. Il a eu si peur ce jour-là, que l'effroi a naturellement scellé sa mémoire. Sans l’arrivée de Milo, je ne serais pas parvenu à grand-chose avec lui. Souviens-toi, il parlait à peine avant que ton petit perroquet ne le prenne sous son aile. Ces dernières années, tu as pu l’observer comme moi. S’il gagne l’armure, il fera un Verseau exceptionnel. En raison même de cette frayeur qui bloque une partie de ses souvenirs et de sa personnalité. Mais il aura toujours besoin de se raccrocher à quelqu’un. Cet épisode muselle déjà suffisamment ses émotions.

     — De mes deux apprentis, Milo est celui sur lequel reposent mes plus grands espoirs pour la conquête de l’armure d’Or, répondit calmement le Scorpion, en plongeant son regard clair dans celui de son ami. Je ne peux pas courir le risque qu’il s’attache de manière inconsidérée au tien. Je sais que tu mises également énormément sur Camus pour te succéder. S’ils obtiennent tous les deux leurs armures, et qu’ils viennent à être définitivement séparés à un moment donné, la menace qu’ils se perdent tous les deux est bien trop importante.

     — Alors, préviens-le ! répliqua le Verseau, avec une fougue rarement exprimée. Dès que tu le sentiras capable de comprendre et de faire le tri dans ses sentiments, mets-le en garde. Explique-lui le danger de la situation, même s’il n’a pas gagné son armure. Je reconnais que nous ne devons parler du problème lié à nos Maisons qu’à ceux qui prendront effectivement notre relève. Mais nous avons déjà fait une exception l’un envers l’autre, et tout comme moi pour Camus, tu pressens que Milo sera celui qui te remplacera. S’il aime vraiment Camus, ce qui est indéniable au niveau amical, il y réfléchira à deux fois avant d’envisager de pousser plus loin cette relation. Sans en être encore l’héritier, mon apprenti est dévoré par le côté sombre de la Maison du Verseau. Milo est le seul qui l’empêche de chavirer. Bien qu’il l’ignore, sans ce rapprochement Camus finirait par dépérir. Fais en sorte que ton disciple évite d’engager son cœur, mais ne les sépare pas. Je t’en prie. Le mien n’y survivrait pas.

     — Je veux bien y penser, répondit un Scorpion, plus incertain devant les grands yeux verts qui le suppliaient presque. Mais tu as deux apprentis qui visent directement l’armure d’Or toi aussi. Sans régler la question, la solution serait peut-être moins ardue si ta petite Irlandaise parvenait à battre Camus.

     — Nous en avons déjà parlé, soupira son aîné. Je n’ai rien à reprocher à cette enfant de personnel, mais je ne lui fais pas confiance. De plus, Aslinn a beau être très forte, je suis quasiment certain que l’armure a déjà choisi son successeur. »

     Cette réponse parut contrarier le maître de Milo.

     « Tu songes à proposer à tes disciples de s’affronter sans t’engager toi-même ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement ennuyé par cette hypothèse.

     — C’est une option », commenta sombrement le Verseau.

     Déconcerté par cette alternative douteuse, le Scorpion le mit en garde.

     « L’amure et toi pouvez avoir une préférence, si c’est la gamine qui gagne le combat et que pour cela elle tue son adversaire, vous vous retrouverez tous les deux le bec dans l’eau.

     — Je sais, soupira son ami. Mais il faut que je vérifie quelque chose, et je n’ai pas d’autre choix.

     — Au risque d’y perdre celui que tu veux pousser en avant ?

     — Il ne lui arrivera rien. J’ai mon idée, répliqua le Verseau en détournant ses yeux verts.

     — Tu devrais parler de ton souci au Grand Pope.

     — Et si je me trompe ? Cette petite est peut-être totalement innocente. Non, je vais attendre encore un peu. Rentrons à présent. Cette atmosphère humide n’est pas bonne pour ta santé. »

     Aphrodite n’avait jamais partagé ces informations avec quiconque. Pas même avec Death Mask, du temps où, en infréquentable, il se plaisait en la compagnie d’un Cancer encore plus touché que lui par l’opprobre. Et pourtant, tous les deux avaient-ils réellement les mains plus sales que Saga, Shura ou bien Milo ? N’en déplaise aux moralisateurs, les méthodes de ces trois derniers différaient peu pour éliminer un adversaire, et les résultats obtenus étaient identiques.

     Avec un amusement un peu pervers, Aphrodite avait observé au fil des années l’évolution de la relation entre le Verseau et le Scorpion. Observateur hors pair à ses heures, il lui avait semblé évident que le Grec ne demandait qu’à pousser l’aventure avec le Français plus loin qu’une simple amitié. Mais celui-ci avait-il accepté ses avances ? Jamais, jusqu’à la récente mise au point d’Athéna, qui avait vu révéler le secret des deux amants, il n’était parvenu à en avoir la certitude.

     Le maître de Milo était décédé dix-huit mois plus tard. À l’époque, le nouveau Scorpion en titre était encore très jeune, et le Suédois était presque certain que le trépassé n’avait pas suivi les conseils avisés du Verseau d’alors, en mettant en garde son successeur. Connaissant l’attachement de Milo pour Camus, il imaginait mal celui-ci lui faire courir le moindre risque, et le contraire aurait dû l’éloigner de la onzième Maison. Ou bien, a contrario, il avait laissé parler sa passion en se convainquant qu’il arriverait toujours à le protéger. Vu le résultat, Aphrodite penchait pour l’omission du défunt

     Le chevalier des Poissons se souvenait qu’il avait été étonné d’apprendre que des travers dangereux semblaient frapper d'autres Maisons du Zodiaque. Se blindant lui-même à ce moment contre les affres de la sienne, il avait délibérément décidé de ne pas s’en mêler. À présent il le regrettait. Il aurait dû au moins parler à Milo, si soucieux de tout ce qui touchait à la vie du Français. Car, si le Scorpion et le Verseau étaient restés de simples amis, jamais aujourd’hui Camus ne manifesterait un tel repli, ni Milo une telle dureté. De cela il était certain. Si l’avenir lui en donnait la possibilité, il devrait se racheter.

     Plus haut, au Palais, assis derrière son bureau, Shion se concentrait difficilement sur les affaires courantes. Lorsqu’il avait soustrait son cosmos à Camus, son chevalier avait eu beau se refermer comme une huître, il avait aussitôt compris quel genre de poison le rongeait. Que le Verseau voulût tenter d’y résister et de s’en débarrasser en toute discrétion ne le surprenait pas. Mais il avait également saisi la manœuvre du Français à son encontre avec un brin de colère. S’être laissé manipuler lui déplaisait, et il avait privé Camus de la faculté de se relier à son cosmos avec plus de brutalité que cette opération en demandait.

     Cette histoire agaçait le Grand Pope au plus haut point. Il était convaincu qu’on lui mentait à plusieurs niveaux, et au lieu de faire arrêter Zoltan dès le soir même pour le sommer de s’expliquer sur sa maltraitance, il s’était contenté de donner des ordres pour que personne ne dérangeât les résidents du onzième temple. Posté en observateur, il savait que l’armure veillerait sur son porteur en cas de besoin. Elle l’avait toujours fait.

     Quand un peu plus tôt Hyoga était venu lui faire état de la culpabilité de Zoltan dans la mort de Kayla, Shion l’avait écouté avec un soulagement mâtiné de suspicion. En tant qu’ancienne condisciple et amie du Verseau, la jeune femme avait toutes les raisons d’agir si elle avait découvert la vérité concernant l’enfer que vivait Camus. Toutefois, cela n’éclaircissait pas la présence du Français sur les lieux du drame. Il aurait aimé croire à une simple coïncidence, mais son instinct lui soufflait qu’il existait quelque part d’autres pièces du puzzle.

     L’intervention de Hyoga ne l’étonnait pas et l’implication du Scorpion le soulageait d’un poids. Il regrettait simplement la mansuétude dont les deux hommes avaient fait preuve en achevant aussi rapidement le Roumain. Personnellement il n’oubliait pas les larmes de l’armure. Ce souvenir plaçait d’ailleurs Shion en porte à faux pour évaluer le cas de Camus. Son chevalier avait déjà tant souffert. Et s’il en jugeait part le peu qu’il avait pu sonder de son corps et de son esprit, la nouvelle épreuve qui l’attendait s’annonçait redoutable.

     Malgré le désir affiché du Verseau de se sevrer, et la bonne volonté manifeste de Milo pour l’aider à surmonter cet obstacle, il n’était pas dit qu’il s’en sortirait. Le trépas de Zoltan bousculait l’enquête concernant Kayla. Le faisceau de présomption dirigé contre le Français n’avait rien de clair, et l’ancien Bélier se refusait d’accabler un homme à terre sans raison sérieuse. Magnanime dans ses priorités, et surtout fortement ennuyé par toute cette affaire, il était déterminé à donner à Camus le temps de régler son problèmede dépendance avant de poursuivre ses investigations.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

     Les jours suivants, les Ors firent front commun sans avoir besoin de se concerter. Convaincus que les ennuis du Verseau devaient se résoudre dans un cadre restreint, ils s’ingéniaient à vivre normalement tout en préservant les habitants du onzième temple des questions indiscrètes. La mort de Zoltan se répandait sans vagues. Ce dernier avait toujours conservé ses distances, et il ne s’était jamais montré particulièrement sympathique envers quiconque. Certains soupiraient même de soulagement de ne plus devoir patrouiller avec cet être énigmatique entraîné comme une machine de guerre.

     L'assassinat de Kayla suscitait plus d’émotions. La jeune femme se trouvait depuis longtemps sur l’île et bien que discrète, elle était aimée pour sa gentillesse et sa simplicité. Habilement distillée, la rumeur que le Roumain était sans doute son assassin se rependait. L’information en faisait gronder beaucoup. Dans cette optique, la justice expéditive appliquée par le Cygne paraissait légitime. Que le coupable eût été châtié par un chevalier de Glace semblait juste, et l’intervention du Russe remettait les choses en ordre. Particulièrement peu réactif, le Grand Pope laissait se répandre cet écran de fumée, le fait qu’il n’appréhenda pas Hyoga pour le meurtre d’un garde dans l’enceinte du Sanctuaire le validant.

     Peu s’interrogèrent plus avant sur les raisons de ce combat à mort, et mis à part dans la caste des chevaliers, personne ne fit le rapprochement avec le Verseau. Cependant, du côté des Ors, les journées qui coulaient s’affichaient sous le signe d’un silence morose et préoccupé. Tous vaquaient à leurs occupations habituelles en donnant le change en public, mais une fois de retour au sein de temple, les visages redevenaient graves et les propos échangés succincts. Aucun n’avait de confirmation, mais tous se doutaient de ce qui se passait réellement dans la onzième Maison. Shura leur avait parlé de l’étrange comportement du Verseau devant Shion, attitude ayant mené à sa privation de cosmos. En reliant la réaction de Hyoga aux bizarreries précédentes du Français, ainsi qu’à son manque de forme évident, la conclusion crevait les yeux.

     La mort de Zoltan réglait définitivement le problème et évacuait les hésitations, mais personne n’était assez naïf pour croire que Camus s’était laissé manipuler sans rien dire pour une simple histoire de drogue. Le Verseau était certes un être fier, mais suffisamment aguerri pour se défendre. La raison de son silence devait être plus profonde. À l’exemple de Shion, les suspicions se mirent à naviguer dans tous les sens. Tous, mis à part Dohko, ignoraient qu’un élément rattaché à la Maison du Verseau accentuait la débâcle du Français. Néanmoins, certains se rapprochèrent de la vérité en estimant que l’attitude de Milo avait dû être particulièrement préjudiciable, et que la totalité des derniers évènements devait être liée.

     Face au mutisme du Grand Pope, la majorité des Ors adoptait un profil bas, attendant de connaître le résultat du douloureux combat que Camus s’apprêtait à mener, avant de décider de la conduite à tenir. Mal à l’aise, certains se reprochaient cependant de ne pas être intervenus, tandis que d’autres se sentaient honteux de n’avoir rien deviné. Mais au quatrième temple, la réaction était très différente.

     Cela faisait maintenant vingt-quatre heures que Sergueï n’avait pas mis un pied hors du logis. Veillant à l’enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre quand il sortait, Angelo se défaussait de l’absence de son apprenti auprès des curieux, en prétextant que celui-ci s’était méchamment tordu une cheville durant un entraînement à huis clos. Le Cancer savait que l’excuse ne resterait pas crédible plus de quelques jours, mais d’ici là, Camus serait soit en phase de rémission, soit définitivement perdu pour tout le monde. Auquel cas, il se retrouverait avec un énorme problème à régler sur les bras. Si la remise sur pied du Français avait des chances de détourner les foudres Popales de sa personne lorsque Shion démasquerait la vérité, jamais le Grand Pope ne croirait qu’il ne s’était aperçu de rien dans le cas contraire.

     Plus le temps passait, plus il devenait évident que la connexion entre son apprenti et le Verseau ne devait rien au hasard. Pour qu’un lien si étrange se fût créé, il n’existait qu’une seule explication possible, et l’Italien était maintenant convaincu que Camus ne l’avait compris lui-même que très récemment. C’était un mystère de plus, et il était impatient de découvrir comment quelqu'un d’aussi prudent et raisonnable que le Français avait pu se faire piéger ainsi. N’aurait-ce été sa gravité, il aurait trouvé la situation hilarante.

     Il se demandait également de quelle façon Milo parvenait à ne pas sortir de ses gongs. Il était pourtant certain que celui-ci était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions avant lui. Le connaissant, et soupçonnant les sentiments qui l’animaient toujours pour le Verseau, il avait certainement dû se voiler la face un moment. Mais le Scorpion était intelligent. Il n’avait pas pu repousser l’évidence indéfiniment. Une évidence qui laissait Angelo septique. Il avait beau se douter que le Scorpion tenait toujours beaucoup à Camus, sa nature passionnée se conjuguait mal avec les mots « pondération » ou « pardon ». Il n’avait qu’à se souvenir de la manière dont le Grec avait envoyé bouler le Verseau après l’épisode Hadès pour s’en persuader. Quel élément expliquait donc cette extraordinaire indulgence ?

     À force d’y réfléchir, l’Italien en venait à la conclusion que cette affaire était encore plus complexe qu’elle n’y paraissait et qu’elle possédait sûrement plusieurs entrées. Pour avoir régulièrement côtoyé Zoltan, il avait la certitude que celui-ci ignorait tout de la variable qu’il avait découverte. C’était pourtant lui qui tenait les enfants sous sa coupe, et faisait chanter le Verseau. Camus avait-il d’autres secrets à cacher ?

     Angelo assemblait difficilement tous les morceaux, mais ce jeu de mécano géant lui plaisait beaucoup. Néanmoins, s’il se délectait de l’énormité du séisme que la faute du Français allait finir par provoquer, il n’était pas prêt à en assumer une partie de la responsabilité. La fraternité avait ses frontières. Camus ne lui était rien.

     Tandis qu’il tâchait de se convaincre de la pertinence de son refus d’implication, en minimisant l’impact que la chute du Verseau aurait sur Milo, l’Italien posa un regard agacé sur la porte de la chambre derrière laquelle Sergueï attendait son bon vouloir. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile si l’enfant s’était révélé une petite peste infernale, ou un immonde gamin sans cœur et malfaisant. Or, bien qu’il se montrât souvent d’une indifférence à la limite de la dureté avec lui, le garçonnet essayait de le satisfaire de son mieux. Il se pliait à ses ordres sans rechigner et encaissait avec courage la rudesse de son enseignement. Étonnamment calme et tranquille, au point que Death Mask en appréciait presque sa présence effacée, il avait un goût certain pour l’étude, qui fascinait le Cancer par son application.

     Porté à aider son prochain, Sergueï se rendait utile pour les travaux ménagers, sans que personne n’eût à lui rappeler que ses devoirs passaient aussi par là. Et mis à part le jour où il avait frappé Camus, il faisait preuve envers lui du plus grand respect. Si quelqu’un se blessait à ses côtés, il lui portait aussitôt secours, et quand un autre chevalier l’employait pour un menu service, il s’exécutait sans rien demander en échange. Le petit Russe bénéficiait indéniablement de qualités, qui au fil des années ferait lui un combattant reconnu, sinon estimé. Malheureusement, la probabilité de cet avenir s’éloignait de plus en plus.

     Angelo déverrouilla la porte. Meublés d’un simple lit et d’un coffre en bois, les murs blanchis à la chaux conservaient à la chambre une certaine luminosité malgré le volet rabattu sur la fenêtre étroite. Durant quelques instants, le Cancer observa l’enfant sans rien dire. Roulé en boule sur le matelas, le petit garçon lui tournait le dos. Vêtu d’une tunique rouge sur un pantalon de lin gris, ses longs cheveux brun roux s’étalaient en désordre sur l’oreiller.

     L’Italien savait qu’il ne dormait pas. Désagréablement interpellé par cette attitude résignée et souffrante le Cancer grommela. S’il avait encore douté du lien peu conventionnel qui unissait son apprenti au Verseau, il en avait maintenant la preuve. Le gamin paraissait véritablement percevoir ce qu’éprouvait le Français.

     Plus les heures passaient, plus il devenait évident que Camus luttait contre un mal qui s’accentuait, et plus la réaction de Sergueï s’affirmait. Angelo n’aurait pas été jusqu’à dire qu’il expérimentait clairement la torture de l’adulte, mais incontestablement, il en ressentait la gravité et semblait capable d’appréhender la façon dont celui-ci la vivait. En tenant compte du fait que le Verseau était à présent privé de cosmos, qu’il se rattachât à lui à ce point était parfaitement incompréhensible. Ce lien allait bien au-delà de ce que la condition de chevalier pouvait tisser, et trahissait à lui seul la particularité inquiétante du petit Russe.

     Étouffant un soupir entre le mécontentement et l’indécision, Angelo franchit les quelques pas qui le séparaient du lit pour venir saisir son apprenti par un bras.  
« Assez feignassé pour aujourd’hui, maugréa-t-il, en l’extirpant sans ménagement de sa couche. Il est temps pour toi de te frotter aux dures réalités de domaine où tu devras exercer. Mets tes sandales et suis-moi. »

     Un peu étonné par ce changement de régime, Sergueï posa sur lui de grands yeux éplorés qui eurent le don de lui arracher un juron. Quand on était censé être une calamité sur pattes, il aurait dû être interdit de regarder les gens avec une telle innocence malheureuse. Remonté autant contre l’enfant que contre lui-même, le Cancer ouvrit ses cercles d’Hadès, et sans avertissements, il les expédia tous les deux près de la porte d’entrée des Enfers.

     L’Italien n’était pas peu fier de pouvoir ainsi exercer ses pouvoirs. Bien que privé de cosmos hors du Sanctuaire par la sanction d’Hadès, il avait découvert qu’il conservait l’intégralité de celui-ci lorsqu’il rejoignait son terrain d’attaque favori. Il en était de même pour Saga, qui en se projetant dans une dimension parallèle gardait sa puissance intégrale. Apparemment, seule leur réalité immédiate était affectée par la colère du seigneur du sombre royaume. Ce qui était parfaitement handicapant pour Aphrodite,Camus et Shura, mais qui prouvait aussi qu’Hadès était faillible.

     C’était la première fois qu’il amenait son disciple sur son domaine. Un tel transfert en début d’apprentissage était d’ailleurs un peu précipité, mais il ne connaissait pas de meilleure approche pour déconnecter l’enfant de sa source de souffrance. En passant d’une dimension à l’autre, il était convaincu que le lien avec Camus disparaîtrait, au moins le temps qu’ils fouleraient ces lieux. Il tenait là le moyen de détourner un moment son apprenti de ce mal-être qui le ravageait, et il allait lui donner une première leçon importante par la même occasion. De quoi se distraire lui-même de ses préoccupations.

     Confronté à cet endroit lugubre, Sergueï ne manifestait aucune crainte. Curieux, il se contentait de balayer les environs d’un regard investigateur, tout en restant prudemment aux côtés de son maître. Noyé par une étrange brume d’un gris tirant sur le vert, le ciel n’avait pas d’horizon et la terre se démarquait à peine d’une gangue indistincte. Angelo les avait matérialisés à une centaine de mètres du puits des morts. La marche lente des âmes défuntes qui se terminait par une chute sans retour dans ce gouffre semblait fasciner l’enfant. Ni apitoiement, ni répulsion, ni frayeur. Sous son masque mystérieux, c’était bel et bien un futur Cancer en puissance. À cette évidence, Death Mask ressentit une fierté peu ordinaire. Cette constatation finit cependant par le contrarier, car à moins d’un miracle, elle risquait fort de ne jamais se réaliser.

     Irrité par ces paradoxes en séries, l’Italien commença à instruire Sergueï d’un ton rébarbatif sur l’endroit où ils se trouvaient. Le petit Russe lui jeta un regard étonné, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, engluant Angelo dans une sorte de mauvaise conscience dont il n’était pas coutumier. Le gamin suivait pourtant avec application ses explications détaillées. Il plissait parfois ses fins sourcils lorsqu’il butait sur un terme qu’il comprenait mal. Passant outre, Death Mask poursuivait son enseignement, convaincu qu’il se décarcassait pour rien.

     Docile, Sergueï subissait cet étrange apprentissage sans l’interrompre. Il tâchait de mémoriser les questions qu’il poserait plus tard. Un élément du paysage paraissait toutefois le distraire, et ses yeux se mirent à briller étrangement. Relevant le nez, il osa interroger son maître.

     « On peut retenir ceux qui vont tomber dans ce puits ? »

     Surpris par cette interruption subite, le Cancer ne s’en formalisa pas. Il était si rare que son apprenti se permit ce genre de choses, que l’information devait vraiment lui paraître importante.

     « Si tu deviens chevalier d’Or, oui, répondit-il en dévisageant l’enfant avec curiosité. Mais seulement dans certaines conditions. Pourquoi ? »

     Hésitant, le gamin se referma dans son silence, tandis que ses grands yeux d’ambre se voilaient de chagrin. Peu disposé à tolérer les cachotteries, le Cancer insista avec une expression sévère.

     « Je t’ai posé une question ! »

     Sergueï savait que la patience de Death Mask atteignait vite ses limites, ainsi répondit-il, bien qu’avec une nette réticence.

     « À cause de Camus. »

     L’expression d’Angelo se fit plus dure et il retint une répartie déplaisante. Il aurait dû s’en douter.

     « Il en a vu d’autres. Il s’en remettra, affirma-t-il, dans une tentative aussi maladroite qu’agacée pour le rassurer.

     — Je ne veux pas qu’il meure, insista Sergueï, visiblement inquiet.

     — Puisque je te dis qu’il va bi… mieux ! » biaisa le Cancer avec humeur.

     Il ne l’avait pas entraîné sur son domaine pour parler d’un sujet qui fâche. Il était au contraire bien décidé à profiter de ce temps de déconnexion entre son disciple et le Verseau pour changer les idées de son apprenti. Mais apparemment, celui-ci avait des soucis plus pressants. Une détermination farouche au fond des yeux, son disciple le contra sans élever la voix :

     « Non.

     — Comment ça, non ? lui retourna l’Italien, un peu désorienté.

     — Il a toujours très mal. Il n’a jamais eu aussi mal, et il est si triste", répondit l’enfant.

     La stupeur paralysa quelques instants Angelo.

     "Tu peux percevoir ce qu’il ressent ici également ? demanda-t-il sans cacher sa surprise.

     — Oui. »

     C’était à la fois incroyable et dérangeant.

     « Mais bordel, quand vas-tu comprendre que tu n’as pas à te soucier de cette banquise aride ! »

     Il s’emportait davantage contre son impuissance, que contre les deux malheureux protagonistes de cette relation, visiblement piégés par quelque chose qui les dépassait. Aussitôt, il sentit le cosmos de Sergueï enfler. Son apprenti le respectait, mais Camus était un sujet sensible. Bousculer le Verseau lui avait appris que ce gamin si calme pouvait faire preuve de colère. Il s’apercevait aujourd’hui qu’en parler en mal suscitait les mêmes effets. Ce point faible l’aurait sans doute diverti, si les paroles du petit garçon ne trahissaient pas une blessure à vif.

     Étouffant sa mauvaise humeur, le Cancer allait pour une fois céder à un semblant de compassion. Avant qu’il n’ait le temps d’ouvrir la bouche pour modérer son propos, son disciple déploya une onde de glace parfaitement maîtrisée. Propulsant sur lui ce faisceau frigorifiant, l’enfant faillit littéralement lui geler les fesses et il ne dut qu’à la rapidité de ses réflexes la sauvegarde de son postérieur. L’exaspération lui arracha un cri de rage. Fort heureusement pour Sergueï l’étonnement parvint à discipliner sa violence.

     « Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? » gronda-t-il, en s’admonestant au calme.

     La question visait plus la matérialisation de cet arcane, dont son apprenti n’avait jamais vu la démonstration, que son utilisation malencontreuse. Conscient de la gravité de son acte, le garçonnet retrouva immédiatement un air penaud nullement feint.

     « Pardon, s’excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais pas. Mais vous êtes injuste. »

     Il insistait avec courage, une qualité qui incitait le Cancer à l’indulgence.

     « Je croyais que tu lui avais promis de ne pas te servir de ce genre de chose, répliqua Death Mask en remettant à plus tard l’explication manquante.

     — Je sais, je ne le referai plus, répondit Sergueï en baissant la tête.

     — Ça vaudrait mieux pour vous deux. Et pense un peu à toi avant de te soucier de sa Majesté Polaire. »

     Cette dernière phrase lui valut un nouveau regard courroucé. L’expression du gamin se fit même soudain si fermée, que l’Italien ne put museler une association d’idées contrariée.

     « Et ne me regarde pas comme ça ! On dirait ton père. »

     Instantanément, la jolie petite bouille figée de froideur se transforma en un petit museau curieux et quémandeur.

     « Vous connaissez mon père ?

     — Ça se pourrait, admit le Cancer en voyant immédiatement l’utilité de sa bévue. Mais ça, tu ne le sauras qu’une fois que tu seras passé d’apprenti à chevalier. Et si possible, en utilisant les bonnes techniques. Rien que les bonnes techniques. »

     Avec un peu de chance, il devrait avoir la paix durant quelques années.

     Lorsqu’Angelo les ramena dans le temple du Cancer, sa décision était prise. Encore plus désireux de bien faire depuis qu’il savait que son maître ne lui révélerait le nom de son père qu’une fois qu’il l’aurait réellement mérité, Sergueï se montrait maintenant on ne peut plus discipliné et attentif. Il arrivait presque à laisser croire qu’il remisait au second plan son inquiétude pour le Verseau. Mais Death Mask qui l’observait avec attention devinait combien se dissocier du Français devenait de plus en plus difficile pour son apprenti.

     Jamais jusque-là l’enfant ne s’était dévoilé à ce point. L'Italien en déduisait que la souffrance où s’enfonçait Camus sapait tous les paravents que l’un et l’autre étaient parvenus à mettre en place de chaque côté. Et le fait que le Verseau fût privé de cosmos paraissait accentuer le phénomène.

     Angelo avait également la conviction qu’agir directement pour les aider s'avérerait dangereux. Une indiscrétion de sa part risquait même d’être la cause directe de leur perte à tous les deux. Néanmoins, toute façon, parti comme c’était parti, Sergueï allait fatalement finir par se trahir auprès des autres. L’Italien prit rapidement sa décision. Mieux valait devancer la catastrophe pour éviter que le premier averti fût Shion. Et puis, bien qu’il ne vît pas comment, en réunissant ceux auxquels il pensait, peut-être trouveraient-ils ensemble une solution. Les ennuis du Verseau le perturbaient peu, mais devoir sacrifier son apprenti le gênait beaucoup plus.

     Enfermant Sergueï une fois de plus pour sa sécurité, il décida de descendre au troisième temple dès le début de l’après-midi. Comme il s’y attendait, ce fut Kanon qui se dérangea pour le recevoir. Ses rapports avec le jumeau de Saga demeuraient vagues, mais exempts d’animosité.

     « Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

     L’accueil de l’ancien Marina était sommaire. La réponse du Cancer se fit sibylline.

     « J’ai besoin de t’emprunter Saga pour aller rendre visite à Mü. S tu pouvais lui dire de rappliquer ses fesses, cela m’arrangerait. »

     Angelo s’attendait à devoir parlementer un peu, mais la perspective que quelqu’un d’autre que lui poussât son frère à rencontrer le jeune Atlante tombait à point pour Kanon. Ce dernier avait du mal à mettre en pratique la recommandation de Shion, et ce, même après le conseil d’Aioros à Saga, qui orientait ce dernier dans un sens identique. Bélier et Gémeau se tournaient toujours autour en s’évitant. La requête étonnante de l’Italien transformait celui-ci en allié involontaire, et Kanon se plia à son exigence sans la moindre protestation.

     Deux minutes plus tard, Saga apparaissait à son tour.

     « Tu as besoin de moi ?

     — De toi et du mouton. Il me faut des infos. Je pense qu’elles vont fortement te donner à réfléchir. »

     Le Gémeau eut un froncement de sourcils. Le souvenir de la conversation surprise par le Cancer dans l’escalier entre Mü et lui demeurait trop frais. Il craignait une intervention intempestive. Méfiant, il demanda :

     " Tu pourrais préciser.

     — Oui, mais pas ici. Évacues tes soupçons, je ne prépare par un coup fourré. Au contraire, j’essaye d’éviter une catastrophe. Quand tu sauras qui a fait quoi, je suis sûr que tu vas adorer notre conversation. »

     Angelo se tut brusquement. Il avait suffisamment piqué la curiosité de son frère d’armes. Sans attendre sa réponse, il se détourna pour repartir vers le premier temple. Après un instant d’hésitation, Saga lui emboîta le pas.

     En les voyant arriver, Mü ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il ne devait pas échanger plus de trois mots avec Death Mask dans la semaine, et bien qu’il eût invité Saga à le rejoindre, il analysait mal la raison de ce déplacement en duo. L’Italien semblait mener la danse, et il adressa un regard interrogateur au Gémeau qui se contenta de répondre par un haussement d’épaules ignorant.

     Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes se retrouvaient installés dans le logis de l’Atlante, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Assis sur des tabourets derrière une table en bois gravée de motifs tibétains, le Bélier et le Gémeau faisaient face au Cancer. À la demande d’Angélo, Mü avait d’abord dû envoyer Kiki vaquer ailleurs pour un long moment. Intrigué et vaguement inquiet, le premier gardien attendait patiemment avec Saga que leur terrible acolyte leur donnât des explications.

     « Bien attaqua celui-ci. Mes questions vous paraîtront sans doute bizarres au début, et quand vous aurez compris, je vous assure que vous regretterez de vous êtes levés ce matin. Mais il va pourtant falloir que nous prenions une décision avant de quitter cette pièce.

     — Et si tu étais plus clair, rétorqua Mü, qui se demandait en quoi il pourrait être impliqué dans un plan du Cancer.

     — J’y viens. Nous avons tous reçu différents interdits en fonction de nos enseignements et de nos pouvoirs. Mais il en existe un qui ne touche que les Ors, et cela, quelles que soient leurs Maisons. Je suppose que vous voyez lequel.

     — Tu veux parler de l’interdiction réglementant les rapports entre deux prétendants à la même armure d’or de sexe différent ? releva Saga , avec une pointe d’intérêt prudent.

     — C’est ça, répliqua le Cancer, avec un sourire de plus en plus déconcertant aux yeux de ses pairs. Tu peux m’en dresser le topo ? »

     Le regard pénétrant dont le gratifia Saga ne le démonta nullement.

     « Vas-y, insista-t-il, avec une amabilité suspecte. Je veux être sûr qu’on part bien tous sur les mêmes bases. »

     Les souvenirs que conservait le Gémeau du temps de son règne aiguisèrent sa curiosité. Death Mask n’attaquait jamais avec autant de désinvolture à moins d’être parfaitement certain de détenir toutes les cartes en mains. Il n’aurait pas mis sur pied cette réunion informelle entre trois personnes qui géraient plus ou moins bien leurs rapports entre elles sans raison sérieuse. Il se plia donc à sa lubie de bonne grâce. Posément, il commença.

     « Eh bien, nous savons tous ici que des relations intimes entre eux sont strictement proscrites. En partant du principe que deux aspirants à la même armure d’or soient assez fous pour désobéir, et qu’ils se révèlent encore plus inconscients pour ne pas se protéger lors de leurs rapports, le risque majeur est la venue au monde de ce que nous appelons une « monstruosité ».

     — Tout juste, jubila le Cancer comme s’il participait à un jeu.

     — Mais en plus de cinq mille ans, les rares fois où cela s’est produit la sanction a été immédiate, et les fautifs n’ont pas eu le temps d’admirer le résultat de leur désobéissance, compléta Saga, à la fois amusé et désorienté par les manières de l’Italien.

     — Donc toi qui as eu accès aux archives, tu confirmes qu’à l’exemple de leurs parents, tous les enfants nés dans ces conditions ont été tués à leur naissance, s’informa Death Mask en redevenant sérieux.

      — Oui, à leur naissance, ou à quelques jours près, attesta le Grec.

     — Ce qui veut dire que hors les mises en garde que nous recevons, personne n’est capable de définir précisément ce qu’est une « monstruosité », retourna Angelo en regardant alternativement ses deux compagnons, comme s’il désirait les imprégner de cette remarque. Parce que mis à part le charmant qualificatif nommant l’interdit, aucun de ces enfants n’a survécu suffisamment longtemps pour montrer sa véritable nature.

     — Athéna a pourvu à l’explication, contra Saga avec fermeté. Et je doute qu’elle ait menti sur une chose aussi grave. Elle n’est pas inutilement cruelle.

     — Chacun est libre de garder ses illusions », répliqua le Cancer, l’œil flambant d’une assurance qui rendit Mü mal à l’aise.

     Le Bélier pensait que le Gémeau riposterait sèchement, mais celui-ci se contenta de fixer son homologue en silence. Il semblait lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Seule une légère crispation de mâchoire trahissait une réserve contrariée. L’Atlante se sentait également déboussolé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Death Mask les entraînait sur cette piste. Où voulait-il exactement en venir ? Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que ses questions n’étaient pas innocentes. Renforçant sa perplexité, Angelo enchaîna:

     « On nous a instruits que lorsque ce cas de figure se produit, on doit s’attendre à une « monstruosité ». Qu’un enfant né d’un tel lignage cumulerait automatiquement en grandissant la puissance de ses deux parents. Qu’il aurait une sorte de savoir inné, lui permettant de se servir des techniques issues de l’enseignement de ceux-ci sans les avoir apprises. Qu’il pourrait développer des facultés annexes surprenantes. Mais ça recouvre quoi au juste, la « monstruosité » ? Parce que je ne vois rien là-dedans qui justifie une telle appellation. Sinon, vus sous un certain angle, et au cas par cas, nous sommes tous des espèces de « monstruosités ».

     Plaquant ses deux mains sur la table, Saga marqua de ce geste sa réprobation. Que le Cancer s’en prît ainsi au bien-fondé d’un des interdits de sa déesse lui déplaisait. Même si, dans l’absolu, il ne pouvait pas donner entièrement tort à Angelo.

     « Le danger viendrait surtout de son extraordinaire accumulation de pouvoir, qui a l’âge adulte en ferait presque l’égal d’un Dieu, répliqua-t-il avec calme, mais sans dissimuler une pointe de mécontentement.

     — Bon, d’accord, admit l’Italien avec une grimace de dépit. C’est vrai que si ce genre de personnage partait en vrille, ça pourrait vite devenir problématique. Mais avoue que le risque en vaudrait pourtant la chandelle. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ce n’est que pour éviter de froisser nos adversaires qu’Athéna se prive d’un tel avantage. Qu’est-ce qui se cache réellement derrière ?

     — Je n’en sais rien, répondit Saga, de plus en plus suspicieux. Les fonctions de Grand Pope sont multiples, et j’avais autre chose à faire que de me pencher sur d’hypothétiques difficultés.

     — Mais on est bien d’accord, insista le Cancer. Mis à part pour ne pas bouleverser un certain équilibre, tu penses que la raison de cet interdit est assez... futile.

     — Je pense surtout qu’il vaut mieux pour toi que tu t'abstiennes de proférer de telles opinions hors de cette pièce. Quant à la futilité de la chose, il semblerait qu’effectivement il existe une autre explication à cet interdit. Mais je n’ai jamais creusé le sujet. Alors, si tu veux vraiment le savoir, il faudra que tu poses directement la question à Shion ou à notre Déesse.

     — Option inenvisageable, répondit Death Mask sans se troubler. »

     Son ton était maintenant catégorique et n’avait plus rien de joueur. Perplexe, Mü l’observait. Il comprenait de moins en moins ce qu’il faisait dans la conversation, ni pourquoi le Cancer avait senti le besoin d’investir son temple.

     « Mais enfin, où veux-tu en venir ? intervint-il avec agacement.

     — Vous aider à réviser », rétorqua Angelo, en lui décrochant un regard à la limite de la politesse pour lui intimer de se taire.

     Froissé, le Bélier se recula sur sa chaise en pinçant les lèvres. Death Mask ne changerait jamais. Il avait beau avoir piqué sa curiosité, il admettait mal ses manières. N’aurait-ce été la présence tout aussi intriguée, mais plus courtoise du Gémeau, il les aurait volontiers flanqués tous les deux dehors.  
Imperturbable, l’Italien poursuivit en se tournant de nouveau vers Saga :

     « Question subsidiaire. Qui pourrait avoir eu la possibilité de braver cet interdit dans notre génération ? »

     Si cette interrogation étonna le Grec, elle eut aussi le don de provoquer chez lui un début d’exaspération. Certes, Angelo évitait de se mêler aux plus jeunes d’entre eux durant leur enfance. Il les avait toutefois régulièrement croisés, ainsi que tous les autres postulants aux armures d’Or. De ce fait, il connaissait parfaitement la réponse. À l’instar du Bélier, il n’était pas loin de penser que, pour une obscure raison, le Cancer se payait leurs têtes.

     « Tu te fous de moi ? Je vous ai tous vu grandir. Je sais vos qualités et vos travers. Suffisamment pour affirmer qu’aucun de ceux qui auraient eu cette possibilité, n’ont développé ne serait-ce que l’idée d’y songer. Alors, je te réponds sans hésitation : personne. C’est un interdit de première catégorie.

     — Oui, mais en partant du principe qu’il n’y ait pas eu de comploteurs, ou de rancuniers détestant l’éducation offerte par Athéna, mais plutôt des étourdis, insista lourdement Death Mask, balayant ses objections d’un sourire narquois.

     — Des étourdis ? À ce niveau, ça vaudrait la palme, s’insurgea le Gémeau, en lui retournant un regard noir.

     — Réponds-lui Saga, intervint Mü avec fatalisme. De toute manière, il ne nous lâchera pas tant qu’il n’aura pas obtenu ce qu’il veut. »

     La discussion prenait un tournant que le Grec n’appréciait pas, et il l’aurait volontiers arrêtée là. Mais le Bélier avait raison. Angelo n’abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Et puis, il était malgré tout curieux de comprendre ce qui se cachait derrière ces insinuations. Death Mask n’était pas un plaisantin, et son insistance le dérangeait.

     « Aldébaran et Camus sont les deux seuls à avoir été directement en compétition avec une apprentie féminine pour l’obtention de leur armure. Et tu le sais. Mais tu avoueras que les sentiments de notre Brésilien pour sa compagne actuelle s’accordent mal avec le soupçon qu’il ait vécu précédemment une passion secrète et dévorante.

     — Ne te fatigue pas, ce n’est pas notre Taureau que je vise.

     — Camus ?... Là, tu frises le ridicule. Sans compter que c’est matériellement impossible », trancha Saga.

     Incrédule, l’Atlante suivait leur joute verbale avec l’envie grandissante de secouer le Cancer pour lui remettre les idées en place. Comment pouvait-il faire preuve d’autant de cynisme à l’encontre d’un frère d’armes, dont le calvaire était en ce moment même à son apogée. À ses côtés, le visage dur du Gémeau le conforta dans la pensée qu’il n’était pas le seul à trouver ses propos déplacés. Mais bien que conscient de leur irritation croissante, Death Mask insista en dévisageant son interlocuteur avec une insensibilité à la limite de la provocation.

     « Qu’est-ce qui te fait affirmer ça ? Le fait qu’Aslinn ait disparu de sa vie alors qu’ils n’étaient encore tous deux que des gamins ? Tu te bases sur cet unique élément ?

     — Exactement, répondit le Grec après une seconde d’hésitation.

     — Tu en es sûr et certain ? Je veux dire qu’elle est bien morte, précisa Angelo. Parce que dans le genre, on a déjà eu le cas de Zoltan, et si on remonte un peu, je pense ne pas trop m’avancer en soupçonnant que ce n’est pas le seul.

     — Mettrais-tu en doute mes compétences de Grand Pope d’alors ? »

     La froideur de Saga contenait une mise en garde difficile à ignorer, à laquelle le Cancer répondit avec sincérité.

     « Non, j’essaye de classer par ordre d’importance les priorités que tu avais à l’époque. Le décès de certains apprentis a de tout temps été une chose courante. On en perd régulièrement. Tués par épuisement, accident ou blessure suite à un combat. Il y en a aussi quelques-uns qui disparaissent purement et simplement parce qu’il s’est passé une couille sur leur lieu d’entraînement. Les cercles d’Hadès peuvent s’ouvrir trop près du puits des morts, et je suppose que le passage dans certaines dimensions doit parfois réserver des surprises. Si on ne parvient pas à les récupérer à temps, dans ce cas, tu sais que l’enquête est sommaire. Mais si on y réfléchit bien, le doute demeure. Alors, concernant Aslinn ? »

     Ébranlé par son discours, Saga s’octroya un instant de réflexion. C’était vrai qu’objectivement il n’avait jamais concédé une grande attention à cette histoire. À l’époque, bien qu’il eût déjà usurpé le pouvoir depuis quelques années, il s’appliquait davantage à consolider sa mascarade qu’à s’interroger sur la disparition d’une apprentie, fut-elle de la catégorie des Ors. Il restait un prétendant à l’armure du Verseau dont on disait le plus grand bien, et c’était tout ce qui lui importait.

     « D’accord, convint-il, j’ai peut-être eu tort de ne pas accorder suffisamment d’intérêt à cette affaire. Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois aussi bien informé ? Tu n’as jamais vraiment traîné du côté des saints de Glace.

     — Ça, c’était avant qu’on me flanque un apprenti fan du pays des neiges dans les pattes, et que je retrouve Kayla parmi les gardes que j’entraîne. Elle était bien cette petite », lâcha-t-il avec un imperceptible regret.

     Sa réplique interpellait cependant Saga sur un autre point.

     « Qu’est-ce que ton disciple vient faire dans cette histoire ?

     — Tu vas comprendre. Mais avant, j’aimerais une réponse Saga. Es-tu certain qu’Aslinn soit morte ? »

     De plus en plus curieux, le Gémeau accepta de se plier à sa demande.

     « La seule chose dont je sois certain, c’est qu’elle a disparu dans une tempête de blizzard si violente, qu’elle a paralysé toute une région durant neuf jours, répliqua-t-il. Cette gamine avait beau être bien préparée, elle n’avait que douze ans. D’autre part, on m’a rapporté qu’elle s’enfuyait. Dans ces conditions, elle savait qu’elle ne trouverait d’aide nulle part. Si tu as fraternisé avec Kayla, peut-être t’a-t-elle raconté pourquoi elle avait ensuite été sanctionnée elle-même.

     — Oui, mais ça ne répond pas à ma question Saga. Es-tu sûr, oui ou non, qu’Aslinn soit morte ?

     — Il y a de fortes chances.

     — Et dans l’absolu, insista le Cancer, bien décidé obtenir une réponse définitive avant de poursuivre.

     — Non. Satisfait ? »

     Rattrapé par les souvenirs des pires moments de sa vie, et la gestion peut-être trop rapide d’une affaire courante, Saga faisait maintenant face à Death Mask presque avec agressivité. Étonnamment plus calme, le Cancer bloquait pourtant manifestement sur la façon de recentrer la discussion sur l’élément qui l’intéressait. La diplomatie et les excuses n’avaient jamais été son fort, et bien que Mü n’éprouvât aucune sympathie pour lui, sa détermination finissait par le convaincre qu’il avait un point important à leur révéler. Malgré ses réticences, il était temps de désamorcer la crise. Posant la main sur le bras de Saga, l’Atlante s’interposa par une simple question.

     « Pourquoi remuer tout ça, Angelo ?

     — Parce que je crois que Sergueï est le fils d’Aslinn et de Camus. »

     Un silence écrasant s’abattit sur le logis. Les doigts crispés sur le bord de la table, Death Mask tentait de percer la carapace de stupeur de ses frères d’armes. La balle était dans leur camp et il s’interdisait de réagir le premier. Habitué aux situations de crise, Saga ne laissait rien transparaître de son ressenti. Immobile et grave, l’éclat attentif de ses yeux bleu vert semblait le transpercer. Cette révélation prenait Mü davantage au dépourvu. Son expression oscillait entre incrédulité et réprobation, et il finit par s’exprimer en secouant la tête de consternation :

     « Tu te rends compte de la gravité des accusations que tu profères.

     — Oui, et c’est pour ça que j’ai préféré commencer par en parler à vous deux.

     — Pourquoi nous ? demanda encore le Bélier, incapable de déterminer le rôle que désirait leur attribuer Angélo.

     — Il veut savoir si je me sens prêt à aider Camus, répondit le Grec en écho, les yeux toujours rivés sur ceux du Cancer. Quant à toi, je suppose qu’il a décidé de t’utiliser comme rempart face à la colère de Shion."

     Ignorant le hoquet d’indignation de l'Atlante, Death Mask précisa :

     " Plutôt en paravent. J’aimerais éviter la curiosité de notre Pope actuel le temps de découvrir s’il existe une solution qui réglerait discrètement la situation.

     — Et pour couvrir une trahison, tu penses que je vais moi-même tromper mon Maître ? » s’emporta Mü, mis en porte à faux par les différents paramètres de sa conscience.

     Plus calme, Saga ne laissait rien transparaître de ses sentiments. Angelo commençait à manifester quelques signes de nervosité. Sans le Gémeau, jamais il ne parviendrait à convaincre le Bélier, qui à lui seul serait d’ailleurs peu utile. Il avait également besoin de Saga. L’expérience et le savoir d’ancien Grand Pope de celui-ci étaient incontournables. Sans compter son charisme, sans lequel il avait peu de chance de circonvenir les autres personnes auxquelles il songeait à demander de l’aide. Tentant le tout pour le tout dans une tentative de conciliation, il livra le fond de sa pensée.

     « Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour m’en prendre à Serguei. Quant à Camus, la chasse n’a aucun intérêt lorsqu’il s’agit d’achever une bête blessée."


	32. Une union de souffrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT (La décision du Cancer) : Le combat entre Hyoga et Zoltan ne passe pas inaperçu. Certains tentent de rejoindre le temple du Verseau, mais sont arrêtés par Dohko. Plus proches, Shura et Aioros se heurtent à Milo, tandis qu’un peu plus loin, Aphrodite se souvient d’une conversation, qu’il a autrefois surprise avec Zoltan, entre les maîtres du Verseau et du Scorpion. De son côté, Shion se pose toujours beaucoup de questions, mais il décide de laisser le temps à Camus de se libérer de la drogue avant de poursuivre ses investigations. Angelo emmène Sergueï au Puits de Morts. Il espère changer les idées à son apprenti qui souffre de son lien avec le Verseau. Il découvre avec effarement que leur étrange connexion subsiste aussi là-bas. Le Cancer est également convaincu d’avoir deviné qui est en réalité le petit Russe. Redoutant que celui-ci finisse par se trahir auprès de Shion, Death Mask se rapproche du Gémeau et du Bélier pour leur faire part de ses soupçons.

*****************************

**CHAPITRE 32 : UNE UNION DE SOUFFRANCE**

 

     Cela faisait trois jours que Milo avait investi la chambre du Verseau. Trois jours qu’il surveillait la progression de son sevrage à défaut de pouvoir le soigner. Trois jours qu’il se heurtait à son caractère devenu imprévisible, qu’il supportait ses crises et se cuirassait devant sa souffrance. Trois jours qu’il verrouillait sa sensibilité, pour se retrancher derrière le côté sauvage de l’inquiétant Scorpion au regard rougeoyant. Trois jours que sa dureté de façade se fissurait lentement, face à l’amour qu’il vouait toujours à l’homme brisé qui souffrait devant lui.

     La première chose qu’il avait faite avait été de se rendre maître de la pièce. Déménageant le grand fauteuil où Camus aimait lire le soir, il avait transporté celui-ci de la fenêtre devant la porte. Meuble cossu d’une autre époque habillé d’un velours rouge sombre, ce siège était suffisamment lourd pour ne pas être remué discrètement, et suffisamment large pour qu’il pût s’y installer confortablement en prévenant toute tentative de fuite.

     Aussi intransigeant que vigilant, il ne laissait pas le Français seul une minute. La fatigue s’insinuait, mais il refusait obstinément que Hyoga le remplaçât pour prendre un peu de repos. Malgré la bonne volonté du jeune homme, il ne lui donnait pas une heure pour craquer face à un des caprices du Verseau. Le Cygne se reprochait trop de choses : le temps perdu avant de comprendre et de réagir, la première mort de Camus, qui, bien qu’incontournable, avait échafaudé les prémices de la situation actuelle.

     Chaque fois que Hyoga posait les yeux sur le Verseau en leur passant leurs plateaux-repas, le Grec avait parfaitement conscience des remords qui ravageaient ce dernier. Sans l’absoudre, ce repentir atténuait quelque peu la rancœur qu’il nourrissait à son égard. Mais pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait cédé sa place. Le risque que le jeune homme se laissât attendrir par la souffrance de son maître était bien trop grand. Les regrets qui assaillaient le Scorpion n’étaient pas moindres, mais il s’accordait le luxe de les refouler. Se calant au mieux dans le large fauteuil, il profitait des rares moments de sommeil agité du Français pour dormir brièvement.

     Et dire qu’autrefois il désirait tant rester une nuit entière dans cette chambre. Avec amertume, il songea qu’on devrait toujours se méfier de ses souhaits. La réalisation de celui-ci virait au cauchemar. La cohabitation passait mal. Si au départ Camus avait semblé accepter son aide et ses décisions, très vite sa désorientation avait pris le pas sur sa raison. Compte tenu des circonstances, il n’y avait rien d’étonnant à cela. Dans un instant de lucidité, le Verseau lui avait révélé à quand remontait sa dernière prise de drogue. Privé du venin que lui injectait Zoltan, Milo trouvait extraordinaire qu’il ait pu donner le change durant au moins vingt-quatre heures avant qu’il n’intervînt.

     En comptant cette journée, qui se terminerait bientôt, cela faisait maintenant cinq jours que le Français avait commencé son sevrage. Et le grec s’inquiétait. Synthétisant lui-même ce genre de poison, il était bien placé pour connaître son effet. Les toxines que les aspirants Scorpions sécrétaient avaient beau ne pas être parfaitement identiques, et celles du Roumain un peu moins concentrées que les siennes, elles n’en demeuraient pas moins redoutables. Lorsque Milo devait se servir de son propre venin, c’était généralement pour tuer. Parfois, il l’utilisait de manière non létale, pour convaincre un adversaire, mais jamais il n’avait testé son action en tant que drogue sur le long terme. L’état de Camus continuait de se dégrader, et il ignorait combien de temps serait nécessaire pour le délivrer définitivement de cette substance toxique.

     Depuis qu’il avait entrepris de le désintoxiquer, il ne reconnaissait plus l’être raisonnable, réservé jusqu’à la limite de l’indifférence, au sang-froid à toute épreuve et à l’expression indéchiffrable, qui avait partagé les plus merveilleux moments de sa vie. Soumis aux bouleversements qui torturaient son corps et qui embrouillaient son esprit, Camus ne parvenait plus imparfaitement à lui sceller ses émotions. Autrefois il aurait donné cher pour l’observer ainsi à découvert. Mais pas dans ces conditions.

     Objectivement, son ancien amant était devenu incontrôlable. Il pouvait rester prostré des heures, tapi dans un coin, sans rien dire, les membres secoués de frissons incoercibles, comme il pouvait brusquement être saisi d’une agitation irrépressible, qui le poussait à proférer des paroles haineuses. Depuis près d’un quart d’heure, il répondait justement à cette frénésie de mouvements, en arpentant la chambre d’un mur à l’autre d’une démarche lente, saccadée et maladroite. Les bras croisés et la tête basse, il marchait comme un somnambule.

     Prévoyant une réaction agressive, Milo se leva de son siège confortable. Le dos appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il surveillait ce ballet syncopé avec inquiétude. L’estomac du Français rejetant systématiquement toute nourriture solide depuis trois jours, Camus ne mangeait plus, ce qui l’affaiblissait davantage. En ajoutant cela au reste, le Grec s’attendait à ce qu'il s'écroulât sur le tapis d’un instant à l’autre.

     Il avait beau se convaincre que rien ne le rattachait plus sentimentalement au Verseau, qu’il n’était là que par esprit de corps, le voir ainsi lui serrait le cœur. Remisant sa colère, il aurait pu essayer de le raisonner gentiment, s’il n’avait pas su que dans son état aucun mot de réconfort ne l’apaiserait réellement. Englué dans les effets de la drogue qui le détruisait, Camus était au-delà de la réflexion logique et se braquerait vraisemblablement contre toute approche affective.  
Refoulant sa compassion, il tenta d’arrêter son va-et-vient en utilisant la menace.

     « Tiens-toi tranquille, si tu ne veux pas que j’use de ma restriction. »

     Interrompant sa marche, le Français leva vers lui un visage pâle et exsangue. Ses yeux ternes trahissaient douleur et colère.

     « Tu n’oserais pas, ânonna-t-il d’une voix chevrotante.

     — tu veux parier ? »

     À cette réponse Camus pinça les lèvres, avant de fixer la porte d’un œil contrarié. Ne perdant pas une de ses réactions, Milo se déplaça instantanément devant celle-ci pour renforcer le barrage que représentait déjà le lourd fauteuil. Depuis la veille, le Verseau avait des velléités de fuite. Il n’aimait pas cela et il avait demandé à Hyoga de barricader la fenêtre de l’extérieur. Le manque de vitalité du Français condamnait celui-ci à ne plus envisager qu’une seule sortie, qu’il comptait bien lui refuser.

     En voyant le Scorpion s’interposer, Camus s’immobilisa en se raidissant. Le réflexe du Grec lui donnait envie de hurler. Engager la lutte ne servirait à rien. Privé de cosmos et malade, il n’était pas de taille, il le savait. Il ignorait ce qu’il ferait dehors, mais il n’en pouvait plus de rester enfermé dans cette pièce.

     Davantage que les affres de son sevrage, la présence de Milo le torturait. Le réconfort qu’il y puisait virait au supplice quand il songeait au rejet que son ancien amant ne manquerait pas de lui opposer lorsqu’il irait mieux. Son indifférence et sa façon de lui montrer l’aspect de sa personnalité la plus dure le crucifiait. Le Milo qu’il connaissait ne l’avait pas habitué à une telle indifférence couplée à tant d’intransigeance à son égard.

     Pas une fois depuis qu’il s’était isolé avec lui, le regard du Scorpion n’avait vacillé de l’orange au bleu. Camus prenait cela pour la confirmation qu’il n’agissait que par devoir, ou pire, par pitié, et qu’il jugeait sévèrement sa chute. Il devait s’affranchir de son aide, sous peine de trahir ses propres sentiments, qu’il camouflait difficilement sous l’exaspération. Fort de cette détermination, il tenta d’imposer sa volonté.

     « Laisse-moi passer.

     — Non.

     — Qu’est-ce que ça peut te faire que je marche ici ou dans le temple ?

     — J’ai dit non.

     — Tu es chez moi Milo, chevrota-t-il, en sentant fondre rapidement le peu de patience qui lui restait.

     — À partir du moment où tu as permis à Zoltan de te droguer, tu as perdu ta souveraineté sur ce lieu, répliqua posément le Scorpion, bien conscient de son injustice et de le meurtrir, mais soucieux avant tout de conserver son autorité.

     — Parce que tu crois sans doute que j’ai eu le choix ! » se récria Camus, brutalement saisi par ce dérèglement qui le poussait à agir par instinct.

     Le Grec ne répondit pas, se contentant de poser sur lui son énigmatique regard orangé. Il n’en fallut pas davantage pour finir de faire basculer le Verseau dans le désordre émotionnel le plus total. Puisque Milo refusait de comprendre qu’il prenait sur lui pour se comporter décemment, alors il utiliserait la ruse. Il se sentait prêt à tout pour obtenir un soulagement aux douleurs qui lui tordaient le ventre, martelaient sa tête, broyaient la plupart de ses muscles et de ses articulations. Rien qu’un tout petit moment de répit, où il pourrait peut-être enfin prétendre à s’endormir, sans claquer des dents ou se mordre l’intérieur des joues pour s’empêcher de gémir.

     « Tu as dit que tu étais là pour m’aider », plaida-t-il d’un ton radouci, en dévisageant son geôlier de manière malheureuse et volontairement séductrice.

     L’expression de Milo se durcit. Ce n’était pas la première fois que Camus essayait de l’avoir de cette manière, et il n’aimait pas le jeu malsain qui allait suivre. Raffermissant sa volonté, il se ferma aux émotions que suscitait en lui le beau visage implorant et défait. Il avait terriblement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, pour le calmer, le rassurer, mais il résistait également au désir de le secouer avec violence pour lui remettre les idées en place. Sachant que les chances que l’une ou l’autre marchât avoisinaient du zéro, il se contenta de répondre le plus calmement possible :

     « Et c’est ce que je fais.

     — Non, gronda sourdement le Verseau, à la fois contrarié et cruellement nécessiteux d’obtenir ce qu’il désirait. Si tu voulais vraiment m’aider, tu atténuerais ma douleur. Tu peux le faire. Ton venin ne doit pas être si différent de celui de Zoltan. »

     Mal à l’aise, le Grec rétorqua d’un ton dur :

     « Ne dis pas n’importe quoi.

     — J’ai mal !

     — Si tu restais un peu tranquille, ça se passerait mieux, riposta Milo en s’exhortant au calme.

     — Tu as la faculté de me soulager avec ton ongle », insista le Français avec une maladresse agressive.

     Soucieux de reprendre l’avantage, le Scorpion répliqua en s’essayant à une tentative de pédagogie, qui n’excluait pas une fermeté fâchée :

     « Ne me demande pas ça Camus. Je sais que c’est difficile, mais tu vas y arriver. Si quelqu’un le peut, c’est toi. Alors, résiste. Bats-toi ! »

     Mais il en fallait davantage pour faire plier le Verseau. L’effet de manque devenait insupportable. À présent, il le rendait totalement imperméable à sa déchéance et à l’image qu’il véhiculait. Les sourcils froncés et les mâchoires crispées, il affichait un regard noir qui refusait de s’avouer vaincu.

     « Si tu ne m’avais pas repoussé, je n’en serais pas là, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, l’air mauvais.

     — Ça, tu ne peux pas le savoir, parvint à objecter avec détachement le Grec, alors que sa provocation le ravageait à l’intérieur. Et de toute manière, ce n’est pas une raison. »

     Milo avait beau savoir que l’état de Camus dictait ses mots blessants, le voile que soulevait ce dernier sur ce qui ressemblait à une évidence le blessait. Certes, Zoltan aurait fort bien pu mettre la main sur lui avant que le Sanctuaire ne le retrouvât, mais sans son rejet, sans son manque de réaction alors qu’il le voyait végéter depuis son retour sur l’île, son calvaire n’aurait jamais duré aussi longtemps. Il était bel et bien responsable d’une partie de la tragédie actuelle.

     Objectivement, il ne parvenait même plus à comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés à un tel point. Il se souvenait de sa rancœur, et de l’immense sentiment d’avoir été trahi quand il avait dû lui faire face dans le temple de la Vierge, mais cela n’expliquait pas tout. Il y avait eu d’autres moments où le caractère insaisissable et les manières d’agir du Français l’avaient totalement déconcerté, tout en l’agaçant fortement.

     Sur le coup, il avait cédé à la rage sous-tendue par le désespoir. Puis, il avait saisi le sens de sa manœuvre et celle des autres renégats. L’admettre aurait été lui demander beaucoup. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n’aurait imaginé rejeter un jour Camus comme il l’avait fait ensuite, à l’intérieur de cet ersatz intemporel mis en place par les Dieux. Alors que pour une des rares fois de sa vie, le Français acceptait de manifester ouvertement ce qu’il ressentait.

     Malgré la colère qui l’habitait contre le Verseau, il n’avait jamais pu oublier les larmes versées par l’âme de celui-ci en comprenant qu’il ne le rejoindrait pas. Il lui en voulait toujours, mais le voir et l’entendre à présent quémander de cette manière l’accablaient profondément, tout en lui redonnant des envies de meurtre sur Zoltan. Il regrettait d’avoir achevé ce dernier si rapidement.

    Debout devant lui, Camus conservait une posture maladive qui le recroquevillait sur ses deux bras croisés. Sans doute conscient du peu de lustre de ce maintien, il l’abandonna brusquement pour se redresser en le bravant. La tête haute et le dos droit, il donnait l’illusion du Verseau altier et courageux d’antan, d’une puissance déterminée et réfléchie, qui ne laissait jamais personne décider à sa place. À cet instant, son visage aux joues trop creuses avait presque retrouvé cette expression insondable qui verrouillait ses sentiments, et Milo en fut incroyablement satisfait. Malheureusement, ses paroles ramenèrent le Scorpion à la sombre réalité.

     « Fais-le ! l’admonesta-t-il d’un ton fébrile.

     — Non.

     — Nous ne nous devons plus rien. Alors, fais-le ! »

     De nouveau, il refusa :

     « Non, Camus. Tu te fatigues inutilement. »

     Avec un cri de rage, le Français plongea soudain sur lui pour marteler sa poitrine de ses deux poings fermés.

     « Fais-le ! Fais-le ! Fais-le ! »

     Le Verseau frappait au rythme de sa demande. Mais il avait beau s’armer de la furie du désespoir, sa tentative pitoyable pour forcer le Scorpion à réagir n’avait aucune chance d’aboutir. Privé de cosmos, à bout de force, sa violence se retournait contre lui-même en l’épuisant davantage. Saisissant fermement ses poignets, Milo interrompit la grêle de coups sans difficulté.

     Prenant brusquement conscience de leur rapprochement, Camus s’immobilisa. Le visage grave, le Grec ne le quittait pas des yeux. Ses étranges iris orangés le dévoraient d’un regard attentif qu’il ne parvenait pas à décrypter. Un échec qui renforçait sa colère, tandis qu’un sentiment de gêne inopportune le gagnait. Un flot de souvenirs remontait soudain à sa mémoire, et il eut un battement de cils désorienté.

     Milo avait renvoyé son armure sommeiller dans son temple. Il avait également demandé à Hyoga de lui rapporter des vêtements ordinaires. Le cygne avait sans doute attrapé les premiers qui lui étaient tombés sous la main. Il connaissait la grosse veste de laine brute que le Scorpion portait par-dessus sa tunique pour parer aux frimas de l’hiver. Il la lui avait offerte au retour d’une de ses missions en Écosse. C’était un des rares cadeaux qu’il s’était autorisé à lui faire. Que Milo l'eût revêtu dans ces circonstances lui paraissait terriblement incongru, mais également étrangement rassurant.

     Pris dans l’entrelacs de ses réminiscences, il gérait mal la proximité de leurs corps. Ils étaient si près l’un de l’autre. Il percevait l’odeur de l’après-rasage dont usait le Scorpion tandis que le souffle régulier de celui-ci se perdait dans sa chevelure. Deux éléments qui l’apaisaient autrefois, et auxquels il aurait aimé s’abandonner pour bénéficier d’un semblant de réconfort. Mais il y avait aussi les mains du Grec, qui l’emprisonnaient. Elles lui rappelaient celle d’un autre geôlier, bien plus déplaisant. Un éclair de panique traversa soudain son regard. Instantanément Milo le relâcha.

     Reculant avec brusquerie, Camus s’entrava dans l’un des tapis qui couvraient les dalles de pierre autour du lit. Déséquilibré, il chuta lourdement pour se retrouver assis sur le sol. Une égratignure de trop à son orgueil. Fâché contre sa maladresse, dépité de ne pas avoir obtenu ce qu’il désirait, il sentit une rage incoercible le submerger. La colère et la frustration redonnant à ses yeux un éclat plus vif, il braqua sur Milo un regard noir, comme s’il se fut trouvé en présence de son pire ennemi.

     « Je te hais ! cracha-t-il à son adresse, avec l’envie évidente de faire mal.

     — Je sais », fut la réponse à la limite du désintérêt qu’il reçut.

     L’énonciation de cette indifférence le frappa plus rudement qu’une gifle. Rattrapé par un immense sentiment de tristesse, il n’en continua pas moins de dédier au Scorpion une expression farouche. Reculant à même le sol, il rejoignit l’angle de la pièce le plus éloigné du Grec. Là, il tourna ostensiblement le dos à ce dernier, pour se tasser littéralement sur lui-même.

     Milo retint un soupir de découragement malheureux en reprenant sa place dans le large fauteuil. C’était cela le plus dur à supporter. Le voir se pelotonner à la recherche d’un réconfort illusoire dans un coin sombre en étouffant ses gémissements. Pour une raison qu’il ne s’expliquait pas, Camus refusait obstinément depuis le début de s’allonger sur le lit. Il préférait systématiquement la dureté du sol en pierre, comme s’il se punissait de quelque chose. Ce comportement enrageait le Scorpion, mais il prenait sur lui pour ne pas contrarier sa lubie.

     S’il essayait de l’approcher avant qu’il s’endormît, le Verseau se braquait en grondant comme un animal acculé. Le forcer à quoi que ce fût dans ces conditions n’aurait servi qu’à renforcer sa méfiance tout en usant le peu de force qui lui restait. Alors, le Grec attendait, allant jusqu’à prier Athéna et tous les Dieux du Panthéon pour que le sommeil l'emportât rapidement. Mais Camus était encore capable de garder les yeux ouverts en claquant des dents durant des heures. Car, contre toute logique compte tenu de sa maîtrise de la glace, le Verseau avait froid. Cette réaction n’avait rien de normal, et c’était bien celle qui l’étonnait et l’inquiétait le plus.

     Lorsqu’enfin le Français s’endormait, il le rejoignait sur la pointe des pieds pour glisser un oreiller sous sa tête et couvrir ses épaules d’une couverture. Agenouillé près de lui, il utilisait aussi son cosmos pour le réchauffer. Un geste qui provoquait à chaque fois la migration inconsciente de Camus du mur entre ses bras. Un abandon non prémédité, dont il profitait avec un plaisir coupable. Il s’installait alors plus confortablement pour resserrer son étreinte. Le menton posé sur le sommet de son crâne, il le berçait doucement, durant des heures, tandis que ses iris orangés reprenaient progressivement leur couleur bleue naturelle.

     Apaisé par cette tendresse qui refusait son nom, Camus retrouvait un sommeil plus profond. Milo veillait, en prenant garde de ne pas le déranger, les yeux pleins de larmes et le cœur rempli de regrets. L’état de confusion du Verseau se prêtait mal à ce qu’il se découvrît lové contre lui, et il prenait soin de s’écarter avant qu’il n’ouvrît les paupières. Il savait reconnaître les prémices du réveil, et il s’éloignait généralement une petite heure avant que le Français n’émergeât réellement. Il regagnait alors le large fauteuil, pour profiter du temps qui lui restait à trouver lui-même un peu de repos.

     Il avait aussi tiré parti de ces rapprochements discrets pour soigner la totalité de ses ecchymoses, évacuant ainsi un minimum de douleur qui assaillait le corps torturé. Camus avait beau être doué dans beaucoup de domaines, il l’avait toujours largement surpassé dans l’art de guérir. Une contrepartie de son don pour tuer peut-être.  
Hyoga lui avait indiqué où se situait la majeure partie des dommages, et il avait été consterné de constater l’état du flanc gauche du Verseau. Certes, Angelo n’y était pas allé de main morte, mais par rapport aux affrontements réels qu’il avait dû mener, et que sans doute il subirait encore, celui-ci s’apparentait à une broutille. Une évidence qui avait pointé un gros souci : sevrer Camus de la drogue de Zoltan serait une chose, en expurger de son corps tous les relents pour éviter que ce genre de blessure se reproduisît en serait une autre.

     Le Roumain avait clairement évoqué la possibilité d’effets secondaires avant de trépasser. Si ceux-ci persistaient, Milo suerait d’angoisse chaque fois que le Français poserait le pied hors du Sanctuaire. Dans ce cadre, la sanction d’Hadès devenait presque une bénédiction, mais cela ne réglait pas le problème si Camus était amené à se mesurer à l’un de ses frères d’armes à l’intérieur du Domaine Sacré.

     Pour soigner le Verseau avec un maximum d’efficacité, le Scorpion avait dû dégrafer sa chemise. L’éclat insolite de la chaînette en or qu’il portait avait tout de suite attiré son attention. Dans l’ombre du temple, tandis qu’il le surveillait, juste un peu avant la venue de Zoltan, il n’avait pas pu identifier ce qu’il tenait entre ses doigts. En s’apercevant qu’il s’était enfin approprié l’anneau qu’il lui avait remis, voilà des années, un bonheur indicible l’avait un instant submergé. Vite remplacé par une question insoluble. Pourquoi Camus conservait-il ce bijou, alors qu’il lui avait fait remarquer que non seulement il n’éprouvait plus rien pour lui, mais que ses anciens sentiments s’étaient toujours limités à de l’amitié ? Avait-il aussi menti sur ce point ?... Qu’il lui en voulût, et qu’il se sentît piégé par Zoltan, il pouvait le comprendre, mais l’addition de tous ses mensonges qui s’imbriquaient les uns dans les autres finissait par former une véritable énigme.

     Toutefois, dans l’immédiat, le problème le plus délicat se référait à Sergueï. Après des interrogations multiples, dont beaucoup demeuraient sans réponse, une surveillance discrète de l’enfant et une observation accrue des deux protagonistes quand ils se croisaient, Milo n’avait plus aucun doute sur la filiation du petit Russe. Il en grinçait des dents, mais contrairement à ses premiers soupçons, il était maintenant convaincu que sur ce plan-là Camus n’avait jamais cherché à mal faire. Sa réaction lorsqu’il l’avait provoqué sur ce sujet était sincère. Le Verseau était peut-être devenu un fieffé menteur, mais un fieffé menteur à son corps défendant, qui n’avait rien d’un fou ou d’un comploteur sournois.

     Le Grec pressentait qu’il s’était laissé manipuler. Cependant, la faute était grave. En chevalier loyal et en amant bafoué, il aurait dû le dénoncer et demander le droit de le mettre à mort. À ce niveau de félonie, Athéna ne s’embarrasserait même pas d’ouvrir un procès. Sauf que son sens de la justice supputait un énorme traquenard, et qu’il n’était pas sûr que celui-ci n’engageait pas davantage que deux écervelés déterminés à coucher ensemble.

     Le passé d’Aslinn était loin d’être clair. Il ne connaissait qu’un fragment de la vérité concernant l’étrange disparition de la jeune fille. Il savait néanmoins que le Français avait toujours souffert d’une décision prise par son maître à son encontre. À l’époque, ils avaient beau être les meilleurs amis du monde, Camus était tenu à un devoir de réserve, et Milo ignorait la majeure partie de l’histoire. Camus n’avait rien dit, et il avait respecté son silence. Un temps, il lui avait cependant semblé effondré. Cela n’excusait en rien son gros mensonge par omission, toutefois il attendrait qu’il lui donnât des explications avant de juger.

     Il réagissait certainement avec lâcheté, mais il refusait d’envisager son attitude future, lorsque Shion ou Athéna découvriraient la supercherie, et que lui-même devrait prendre parti. Il préférait se focaliser sur le présent. Et le présent se combinait aussi avec les révélations immondes de Zoltan.

     Camus n’avait jamais été un être tactile, ce qui n’excluait pas un goût de la volupté que le Scorpion s’était plu à débrider. Si le Grec possédait une certaine expérience auprès des femmes, ils avaient exploré ensemble l’amour entre garçons en y allant chacun de leurs initiatives. Par petites touches, en prenant leur temps, par le biais de gestes tendres et d’une énorme confiance partagée.

     Le caractère du Verseau s’accordait naturellement à présenter une grande réserve en public, mais au-delà d’une question de tempérament, Camus lui intimait alors de ne pas lever le voile pour des raisons de prudence. Néanmoins, Milo se doutait que sa personnalité, jointe à son enseignement, s’opposerait éternellement aux démonstrations trop marquées devant les autres. Il avait toujours respecté sa retenue, heureux lorsque son amant l’autorisait à effleurer le bout de ses doigts quand ils se croisaient sur l’un des chemins du Sanctuaire.

     Or, depuis son retour, le peu qu’il avait pu observer du Français, lui avait permis de s’apercevoir que ce dernier évitait encore plus les contacts physiques qu’autrefois. Mis à part Sergueï, il s’écartait de tout le monde et repoussait presque brutalement celui ou celle qui par inadvertance semblait le toucher. Le Scorpion comprenait mieux pourquoi maintenant, et s’il devait juger le résultat de cette série de viols à la hauteur des réactions excessives de Camus, il sentait instantanément une rage viscérale le saisir.

     Songer qu’un autre avait posé la main et laissé son odeur sur ce corps, dont la blancheur s’alliait à la musculature fine et au doux velouté de la peau, l’armait d’une jalousie aussi féroce que déplacée. Sa colère se nourrissait de haine contre cet inconnu qui s’était aventuré à toucher un Verseau désarmé. Elle tournait généralement en frustration de n’avoir pas été là pour le protéger. Une frustration reconstructive, qui lui donnait l’envie de se réapproprier cet être blessé, qu’il devinait pétri de tendresse sous sa fierté. Comme si sa propre marque pouvait effacer celle de l’autre.

     Il n’osait pas imaginer la révolte et le dégoût de Camus confronté à cette épreuve. Il gardait le souvenir d’un amant à la fois sensuel et pudique, capable des caresses les plus inventives comme des refus les plus fermes, bien loin d’une sexualité animale débridée. Pour le Verseau l’érotisme se conjuguait avec une intimité sereine. Alors, penser qu’il avait été soumis aux exigences salaces et sans doute brutales d'un de ses geôliers, sans avoir le choix de les repousser ou la possibilité de se défendre... Il évacuait mal. Les révélations de Zoltan étaient part trop indigestes.

     Affalé contre le mur, Camus avait fini par céder au sommeil. Comme il en avait l’habitude, Milo se rapprocha pour le recouvrir. Recroquevillé sur lui-même il tremblait de froid, et une nouvelle fois la chaleur du cosmos du Scorpion l’attira comme un aimant. S’installant de manière à ce qu’il prît naturellement appui contre son torse, le Grec referma ses bras sur lui pour le caler davantage. Doucement, il entama un lent mouvement de balancement pour lui apporter un peu plus de réconfort. Progressivement le Français retrouvait un souffle régulier tandis que ses frissons disparaissaient. La gorge nouée, Milo posa ses lèvres sur la longue chevelure, emmêlée de ne plus connaître de peigne depuis trois jours.

     « Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il avec un sanglot dans la voix. Vraiment désolé. Jamais je n’ai voulu ça. »

     De longues heures plus tard, le Verseau ouvrit les yeux alors qu’une aube blafarde conquérait progressivement les pierres grises contre lesquelles il se tassait. Un mouvement fit glisser l’oreiller où reposait sa tête, et il s’emmitoufla davantage dans la couverture posée sur ses épaules. L’attention de Milo le touchait, mais invariablement l’idée qu’il ait pu ainsi l’approcher sans qu’il s’en aperçût étouffait sa reconnaissance. Sa propre faiblesse l’écœurait, et il en oubliait la raison qui l’avait amené à manigancer pour se voir privé de cosmos.

     Fâché contre lui-même et refusant de devoir quelque chose à Milo, il finit par rejeter la couverture de ses épaules. Aussitôt, le froid vif du matin le transit. Par sécurité, le Scorpion n'avait pas allumé la petite cheminée de la chambre, qu’en temps ordinaire il utilisait d’ailleurs peu. Mais cette nouvelle journée qui commençait était tout, sauf ordinaire. Nauséeux et affaibli, Camus se sentait encore plus malade que la veille. Le simple geste de se tapir davantage contre le mur fit remonter un goût de bile dans sa gorge. Jamais son corps ne l’avait martyrisé à ce point. La douleur enfla brusquement d'un cran. Son entraînement l’avait pourtant préparé à subir les pires tortures, mais sans cosmos il n’avait aucun moyen de palier à certains désagréments.

     Derrière lui Milo remua. Il ferma les yeux comme un enfant boudeur. Une seule pensée tournait dans son esprit : son ancien amant avait la possibilité de calmer son mal d’un coup de dard salvateur, et il refusait de l’aider. Le paradoxe de son désir ne lui apparaissait même plus. Colère et rancœur alimentaient sa frustration et il se replia encore plus sur lui-même, cédant autant à un sentiment d’animosité irrépressible, qu’a la souffrance qui gonflait comme une mer en furie depuis qu’il était réveillé.

     Ballotté par la tempête qui fragmentait sa conscience, il entendit avec indifférence le Grec déverrouiller la porte pour laisser Hyoga leur apporter un plateau-repas. De toute manière il ne pouvait plus rien avaler et il ne ferait aucun effort dans ce sens. Quelques paroles chuchotées furent échangées puis le battant se referma.

     Sans un mot le Scorpion déposa leur déjeuner sur la commode avant de retourner s’asseoir. Il avait lui-même l’appétit coupé. Avec angoisse, il observait le Français. Recroquevillé contre le mur, celui-ci n’arrivait même plus à se redresser. Baigné par une sueur glacée et il ne retenait qu’imparfaitement ses gémissements. Milo espérait que son martyre touchait là son apogée. Son corps fatigué ne parviendrait pas longtemps à en supporter davantage. D’une manière ou d’une autre, il fallait que cela finisse.

\------------------------------------------------

     Depuis le début de l’après-midi, les cris de Camus résonnaient jusqu’à l’intérieur du temple. Assis sur une des marches à l’extérieur, Hyoga essayait vainement de les ignorer. Il aurait pourtant pu s’éloigner un peu plus sans que Milo lui en voulût. En dehors des chevaliers mis dans la confidence, le risque que quelqu’un découvrît le calvaire du Verseau en s’approchant du bâtiment était quasiment nul. Sauf urgence, Shion lui avait assuré que personne n’emprunterait l’escalier tant que le Français n’irait pas mieux, et il se doutait que les Ors montaient une garde vigilante. Il refusait néanmoins d’abandonner son maître. Même si, en l’occurrence, mis à part pour la logistique, sa présence s’avérait peu utile.

     Une fois encore un hurlement déchirant retentit. Ses accents d’animal à l’agonie vrillèrent les oreilles et le cœur du Russe. Il se demandait comment Milo parvenait à rester dans la même pièce sans craquer. Cosmos ou pas cosmos, il était évident que tous les Ors devaient maintenant connaître la gravité de la crise que leur frère d’armes traversait. La différence résidait dans leur manière de l’appréhender. En se déconnectant d’eux, Camus se protégeait du danger de leur livrer une part de lui-même trop intime, tout en leur épargnant l’écho en temps réel de sa souffrance. Et aujourd’hui, elle semblait avoir atteint son point culminant.

     Les yeux embués de larmes, Hyoga sentit soudain une présence étrangère le rejoindre. Tournant la tête en gommant son expression malheureuse, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir arriver Aphrodite. En tant que voisins directs, lui et Shura ne pouvaient qu’entendre les cris de Camus, même amoindris par la distance. Pour l’instant, le silence régnait de nouveau, et il put accueillir son visiteur avec un maigre sourire. Depuis son retour, le chevalier des Poissons ne se déplaçait pratiquement jamais. Qu’il le fît pour Camus revêtait une importance spéciale.

     Le saluant d’un hochement de menton, le suédois s’installa à ses côtés sur les marches. Malgré ses efforts pour tenter de la dissimuler, la mine défaite du Cygne ne laissait guère de place aux illusions, et Aphrodite demanda sans chercher à louvoyer inutilement :

     « Il va si mal que ça ?

     — Ce n’est rien de le dire, soupira le Russe en posant un regard malheureux sur le temple derrière lui. Milo m’interdit de lui parler. Mais d’après ce que j’ai pu voir ce matin, ça ne servirait plus à grand-chose. »

     Durant quelques minutes, les deux hommes contemplèrent en silence le morne paysage hivernal qui s’étendait devant eux. Dépouillées de verdure, les roches d’un brun ocré répondaient à leur sentiment de désolation. Ouvrant la main, le Suédois montra alors la petite fiole en verre qu’il cachait au creux de sa paume.

     « Donne-la à Milo, dit-il en la tendant à Hyoga. S’il arrive à faire boire son contenu à Camus, ça devrait calmer sa douleur. C’est à base de plantes. Dis-lui qu’il n’y a aucun risque que ça interagisse avec le reste. »

     Le Cygne prit la flasque remplie d’un liquide laiteux avec un sentiment de reconnaissance absolue.

     « Merci. »

     Le chevalier des Poissons inclina la tête d’un air entendu en se relevant. Il allait s’en retourner, lorsque suspendant son mouvement, il bredouilla quelques mots qui ne manquèrent pas de surprendre le jeune homme.

     « Hyoga lorsque tu pourras parler à Camus, dis-lui que,… Dis-lui,… Non, rien. »

     Sa voix semblait attristée, et le Russe perçut dans son regard d’un bleu limpide le voile informulé d’un remords. Intrigué, il aurait aimé l’interroger, mais peu disposé à répondre à sa curiosité, Aphrodite avait déjà repris sa marche pour s’éloigner.

\-----------------------------------------------------

     Les heures s’écoulaient lentement, et le Scorpion se sentait gagné par une appréhension sans nom. Cette journée était de loin pire que les précédentes. Il voyait le Verseau s’affaiblir sans possibilité de trouver une solution miracle pour le soulager. Jamais il n'avait eu l'impression d'être aussi inutile. Il était épuisé, mais personne ne pouvait assumer ce combat pour lui. Il n’aurait d’ailleurs pas toléré que quelqu’un d’autre s’impliquât ainsi à sa place. Alors, lorsque Hoyga lui remit la médecine d’Aphrodite, il la reçut comme l’espoir de la dernière chance.

     Il s’était pourtant toujours méfié de la main verte de son frère d’armes. Mais cette fois-ci, il n’eut aucune hésitation à diluer la potion dans un peu d’eau pour la faire prendre à Camus. De toute façon, au point où ils en étaient.  
S’agenouillant aux côtés du Verseau, il approcha délicatement le gobelet des lèvres crevassées par la déshydratation.

     « Bois. »

     L’estomac noué et les yeux fermés, Camus secoua la tête pour refuser. Il était fatigué de vomir tout ce qu’il avait précédemment essayé d’avaler.

     « Il le faut, insista Milo. Tu as besoin de boire, et Aphrodite a apporté ça à Hyoga. Il t’a préparé un analgésique puissant. Il l’a certainement couplé avec un anti-nauséeux. »

     Il s’avançait pour le convaincre, en se doutant que le Suédois avait sans doute fait tout son possible pour éradiquer cet inconvénient. Le chevalier des Poissons n’était-il pas autrefois connu pour déguiser le goût du plus amer d’un poison, afin de l’administrer à sa cible sans que celle-ci le recrachât ?

     « Tu ne le rejetteras pas, reprit-il en conservant un ton ferme et doux. Alors, bois. Je t’en prie. »

     Camus ouvrit les yeux. Tandis qu’il parlait, le grec avait saisi solidement sa nuque, mais il ne vit nulle trace de violence dans les iris toujours aussi rougeoyants. Plutôt une immense supplication qui parvint à briser la gangue de colère au sein de laquelle il s’enfermait depuis le matin.

     Vaincu par la soif, les mots à la fois directifs et doux de Milo, et l’énorme lassitude qui le gagnait, il avala le breuvage qu’il lui présentait. À petite gorgée il arriva à vider le gobelet aux deux tiers. Satisfait, le Scorpion n’insista pas pour l’obliger à en ingurgiter davantage. Relâchant sa nuque, il amorça un mouvement pour se relever. Camus comprit qu’il allait se retirer pour lui complaire. Submergé par le chagrin et l’angoisse de se retrouver seul, il tendit instinctivement une main tremblante vers lui en l’implorant :

     « Milo. »

     Son murmure se livrait telle une prière informulée, mais le Scorpion décela sa supplication. Le geste du Verseau était inattendu. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée il paraissait lucide, et il se raccrochait ouvertement à lui. Sans hésiter, le Grec le rassura en prenant sa main. Doucement, il serra les longs doigts fins entre les siens. Ils étaient glacés. Crochetant sa main sur la sienne, Camus refusait de le relâcher.

     Indécis et redoutant de déclencher sa colère, Milo résistait à l’envie de se rapprocher davantage. Le Verseau souffrait visiblement encore. Livide et la respiration hachée, il tentait malgré tout de recomposer son maintien de chevalier de Glace. Son visage aux traits tirés parvenait à conserver une immobilité presque parfaite. Le Scorpion aurait sans doute souri à cet héroïsme dicté par l’habitude, si les orbes saphir qui ne quittaient pas son regard n’avaient brillé d’une détresse aussi grande. Or, le Verseau était un être fier, qui se livrait difficilement. Même blessé, il faisait preuve d’un détachement et d’une endurance rares.

     L’observation avait appris à Milo qu’il ne s’agissait parfois que d’un masque de surface, mais jamais au cours de toutes ces années, et des multiples difficultés qu’ils avaient traversées, Camus n’avait montré un tel désarroi. Cédant à cet appel informulé, il finit par poser le godet sur le sol derrière lui, pour l’attirer entre ses bras. Il s’attendait à ce que le Français se braquât un minimum, mais au lieu de cela il le sentit venir se blottir délibérément contre lui. Resserrant son étreinte, il l’enveloppa de son cosmos.  
Le visage enfoui contre sa poitrine Camus referma les yeux en laissant dériver ses dernières forces. À travers le brouillard du sommeil qui l'emportait déjà, il entendit encore la voix de Milo, qui tentait de le réconforter.

     « Ça va aller. Je reste avec toi. »

     Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi seul, et pourtant, à cet instant, il était incroyablement heureux.


	33. Le voile des faux-semblants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÈDENT : (Une union de souffrance) : Milo prend en charge la désintoxication de Camus. Pour tenir, il se réfugie derrière la partie la plus dure de lui-même, ce qui convainc à tort le Verseau qu’il le juge sévèrement. Confronté à sa responsabilité, le Scorpion suit le combat du Français avec angoisse. Ses remords et ses interrogations s’amplifient. En découvrant que le Verseau a conservé l’anneau qu’il lui a autrefois offert, il ne sait pas quelle interprétation donner à ce geste. En face de lui, Camus a de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses émotions. Totalement désorienté et souffrant le martyre, il le provoque pour obtenir qu’il le drogue à son tour. La dernière journée est particulièrement difficile. Aphrodite apporte un calmant que le scorpion parvient à faire prendre à Camus. Dans un moment de lucidité, ce dernier se raccroche à lui pour la première fois depuis qu’ils sont enfermés ensemble

*********************************  
**CHAPITRE 33 : LE VOILE DES FAUX-SEMBLANTS**

 

     Mü sortit de la chambre de son apprenti le plus silencieusement possible. Depuis quatre jours, il avait demandé à Kiki de céder provisoirement cette pièce. Relogé dans la grande chambre réservée aux rares invités, l’adolescent n’avait rien perdu au change et il s’était exécuté sans rechigner. Située près de ses propres quartiers, la petite alcôve permettait au Bélier de surveiller plus facilement le sommeil de celui qu’il maintenait dans un état d’endormissent profond, provoqué par ses soins.

     L’étrange conciliabule amorcé par le Cancer le plaçait, ainsi que Saga, dans une situation délicate. S’ils ne voulaient pas directement envoyer Camus dans les rets de la justice d’Athéna, le problème soulevé par celui-ci exigeait une enquête approfondie et de la discrétion. D’un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de continuer à conserver leurs distances, pour ne se rencontrer qu’en secret. Malgré la sagesse de cette décision, Angelo s’était de nouveau campé au milieu de son temple quelques heures après, au vu et au su de tout le monde.

     Fâché par cette nonchalance inconséquente et pestant contre ses initiatives, Mü l’avait rejoint dans le naos avec la ferme intention de le flanquer dehors en bonne et due forme. Outre l’avantage de l’aider à se calmer les nerfs, tension exceptionnelle chez lui, et qui prouvait la confusion provoquée par les révélations précédentes, ce coup d’éclat détournerait immanquablement les soupçons d’une éventuelle alliance.

     La contrariété déjà grande du premier gardien avait enflé comme une flamme douchée d’huile, lorsque son attention s’était posée sur la petite silhouette qui accompagnait Death Mask. Le Bélier pensait pourtant avoir été clair. Avant de donner son plein accord pour s’embarquer dans la galère évoquée par Angelo, il voulait s’accorder un moment pour réfléchir sans interférence. Mais avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de manifester sa colère, son pair avait saisi la chétive personne à moitié dissimulée derrière lui, pour la pousser en avant sans ménagement.

     Flageolant un peu sur ses jambes, Sergueï s’était retrouvé devant lui. Malgré son irritation, le regard désemparé du gamin l’avait touché. Manifestement, ce dernier ne savait pas ce que son maître attendait de lui. L’enfant l’avait salué sans cacher son inquiétude.

     Le Cancer avait précédemment été explicite, et Mü connaissait parfaitement le problème de son apprenti. Sans cette information de base, l’Atlante aurait néanmoins immédiatement compris que le petit n’allait pas bien. Sa carnation d’un rosé naturellement pâle cédait à un teint livide, et il portait sur le visage le poids d’une souffrance qui n’était pas la sienne. Sa façon de demeurer bien droit devant son Death Mask, la tête haute et le maintien rigide, avait quelque chose d’héroïque compte tenu des circonstances, mais l’éclat particulier de ses yeux d’ambre trahissait les larmes qu’il retenait. Sergueï avait incontestablement besoin d’aide, et le Bélier avait senti son exaspération se transformer en un sentiment de compassion. Cependant, il soupçonnait le Cancer d’exploiter la misère de son apprenti pour lui forcer la main, et il s’était adressé à son frère d’armes de manière rude.

     « Je t’avais dit de me laisser du temps ! Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves, c’est de l’amener jusqu’ici ?

     — Et où veux-tu que je l’emmène ? avait répliqué l’Italien sans se troubler. Directement au palais peut-être ? Regarde-le. Il tient à peine sur ses jambes. C’est comme ça depuis hier, et à mon avis, ça ne va pas s’arranger. Tu es le seul qui puisse le soulager sans poser de questions. Alors, on fait quoi ? »

     Poussant un soupir exaspéré, Mü avait alors saisi Sergueï par la main, et sans un mot il l’avait entraîné à sa suite. Convaincu que le charme discret de son apprenti avait encore frappé, Angelo avait eu l’intelligence de ne pas leur emboîter le pas. Satisfait que l’Atlante se chargeât de ce délicat problème à sa place, il s'en était retourné comme il était venu.

     Depuis, le Bélier veillait à son tour sur l’enfant. Il le plongeait la plupart du temps dans un sommeil artificiel réparateur, qui le préservait de ressentir trop douloureusement les effets du combat qui dévastait le Verseau. Le garçonnet ne lui avait posé aucune question. Dépassé par les événements, sérieusement malmené par son lien avec Camus, incapable de comprendre l’interdiction de rejoindre ce dernier pour le soulager, il semblait malgré tout lui faire confiance, et il acceptait de boire sans difficulté tout ce que le Mü lui présentait.

     Le premier gardien devait reconnaître que c’était un gamin particulièrement facile. Plus que son propre disciple, qui au même âge lui réservait parfois des rebuffades qui l’avaient contraint à développer son sens de l’autorité. Il avait beau être remonté contre le Cancer, il devait bien s’avouer qu’il pouvait difficilement condamner d’emblée la personnalité singulière de ce petit bonhomme.

     D’un pas soucieux, il traversa la vaste pièce à vivre transformée en intérieur tibétain coloré et moelleux, pour s’approcher de la fenêtre. À l’extérieur, une pluie fine et froide noyait le paysage depuis le matin. Cette grisaille uniforme s’accordait parfaitement bien avec la désespérance de la situation mise en place à son insu. Suite à leur réunion extraordinaire, il avait dû choisir de rester ou non dans le groupe pour tenter de venir en aide à Camus. Il avait pris sa décision voilà trois jours. Death Mask et Saga savaient à présent qu'ils pouvaient compter sur lui. Il s’était déterminé en se doutant que dans ce cas de figure, son engagement était irrévocable, et sa réflexion avait été sous-tendue par de nombreuses considérations.

     Face à l’importance de la faute commise par Camus, s’aventurer sur le chemin de la dissimulation était une option grave dans la traîtrise à l’égard du Sanctuaire. Couvrir un tel manquement ne s’improvisait pas. Il existait peu de chance de trouver une solution, et objectivement, il n’avait aucune raison de courir ce genre de risque.

     Ses interrogations tournaient autant autour de lui-même que de ses frères d’armes. Après les tragédies des dernières guerres, ils regagnaient tous à peine un semblant d’existence tranquille. Mais pouvait-on vraiment parler de tranquillité suite aux événements qui émaillaient le parcours de certains ? Et avaient-ils le droit d’en abandonner un au profit de la sérénité de surface des onze autres ? Impliqués ou non, il semblait évident que si la vérité parvenait aux oreilles de Shion ou d’Athéna, quels que soient leurs efforts pour se détacher du sort du Verseau, ils en seraient tous éclaboussés d’une manière ou d’une autre.

     Personnellement Mü n’avait vaincu ses propres fantômes que depuis peu. Il avait réalisé que sa précédente inquiétude pour Camus découlait en grande partie de l’incompréhensible colère qui le dressait face à Saga. Leur rencontre dans l’escalier lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il avait eu le temps de mettre des mots sur ses sentiments. Il pouvait à présent s’estimer libre d’esprit et aspirer à un repos bien mérité. Son allégeance envers Athéna n’avait jamais vacillé. Il restait également profondément attaché à son maître, auquel il vouait un respect qui se conciliait mal avec le mensonge. Il était clair que Death Mask l’avait en partie choisi à cause de cela. Logiquement et égoïstement, il n’avait aucune raison d’écouter le Cancer. Tout au plus pouvait-il faire preuve de discrétion en oubliant ses révélations.

     Ce repli s’alliait au bon sens, à l'idée qu'il se faisait du devoir bien ordonné, à l’obéissance, et surtout, à la prudence. Si Angelo était dans le vrai, ceux qui oseraient aider Camus avaient tout à y perdre. Seulement, il y avait les larmes que l’armure avait versées, et l’innocence de l’enfant qui reposait maintenant dans son logis. Deux éléments en totalement opposition avec la culpabilité du Verseau. Tout au moins, avec sa culpabilité volontaire. Dans le cadre de la trahison dont il s’était rendu coupable, ces faits représentaient une énigme aussi épineuse que paradoxale.

     L’armure avait prouvé son attachement à son porteur de façon inconditionnelle, alors que par essence elle ne pouvait pas désavouer Athéna. L’ancienne mésaventure de Death Mask, qui avait fini par se répandre parmi les Ors, et qui avait vu sa protection dorée l’abandonner suite à son combat contre Shiryu, en était l’illustration parfaite. L'armure n’aurait jamais manifesté une loyauté si forte face à un chevalier félon.

     Quant à Sergueï, difficile de donner tort au Cancer. Mis à part si l’on songeait à la puissance impressionnante qu’il posséderait une fois devenu adulte, la nature révélée du garçonnet n’avait rien de l’entité démoniaque traditionnellement admise. Mü pressentait que le véritable problème était ailleurs. Accepter de sacrifier le petit au nom de son dévouement à Athéna soulevait en lui un panel de questions embarrassantes dont il n’avait pas la réponse.

     Incapable de déterminer pourquoi leur déesse rejetait aussi violemment l’idée qu’un enfant tel que Serguei pût vivre, le Bélier posa le front contre le carreau mouché de perles d’eau. Dehors la pluie se renforçait, amorçant la formation de multiples ruisselets qui dévalaient la pente. Sauf nécessité absolue, personne ne monterait aujourd’hui jusqu’aux douze temples. Mü en était soulagé. Être en première ligne pour déjouer la curiosité des importuns lui pesait singulièrement. Quoique s’il voulait être juste, les ordres de Shion avaient bien réduit les passages depuis les derniers jours.

     Profitant de la vaste chambre mise à sa disposition, Kiki s’était retiré pour étudier. L’adolescent ne l’avait pas interrogé sur Sergueï, et n’avait émis aucun commentaire sur sa demande de garder le secret de sa présence. Sans en connaître la raison, il avait compris l’importance de ce qui se jouait, et l’Atlante en ressentait une satisfaction teintée de fierté. Son apprenti ne lui ferait pas défaut. Néanmoins, il se refusait de l’entraîner dans la galère où il avait accepté de se fourrer. Moins Kiki en saurait, mieux il s’en porterait si d’autres découvraient leurs agissements.

     Savourant la tranquillité qui régnait pour l’heure dans le logis, le premier gardien s’accorda quelques minutes d’inactivité supplémentaires. Indifférent à la buée que son souffle formait sur la vitre, il laissa ses souvenirs dériver, jusqu’à le ramener quatre jours en arrière. Lors de leur réunion, il avait senti que les prises de position commençaient à se mettre en place quand Angelo leur avait livré le fond de sa pensée. Avec le recul, il devait bien se l’avouer : le temps qu'il avait demandé pour se décider n’avait été qu’un écran de fumée. En fait, pour lui, c’était là que tout avait basculé.

     Une fois encore, la réplique désabusée et cruelle du Cancer surgit dans sa mémoire.

     « Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour m’en prendre à Serguei. Quant à Camus, la chasse n’a aucun intérêt lorsqu’il s’agit d’achever une bête blessée. »

     Les mots de l’Italien avaient été suivis par un long silence. À ses côtés, Saga refusait toujours de manifester ses impressions, figeant les traits harmonieux de son visage en une expression presque dure. Bousculé dans sa loyauté à l’égard de Shion, Mü remettait difficilement de l’ordre dans ses propres émotions. Fortement perturbé dans le sens profond de ses valeurs, il conservait un air renfrogné qui évacuait toute idée de s’exprimer ouvertement. Que Death Mask envisageât de le dresser contre son maître le ramenait à des souvenirs particulièrement déplaisants, dont il pensait pourtant s'être affranchi.

     Malgré le sentiment d’injustice qu’il ressentait pour Camus, il ne s’aventurerait pas davantage dans cet imbroglio hautement compromettant. Un peu lâchement, il laissait à Saga le soin de dénouer cette affaire. Si le Gémeau opposait au Cancer un refus immédiat, il le suivrait.

     Mettant un coude sur la table pour appuyer son menton sur sa main fermée, le Grec planta son regard dans celui de l’Italien, en se contentant de poser une question :

     « Donne-moi seulement une raison pour que je prenne un tel risque ? »

     Le Bélier observait les deux hommes avec acuité. Un peu surpris, il lut un net soulagement dans les yeux cobalt d’Angelo, alors que ce dernier répondait à son homologue en dressant une sorte de liste à la Prévert.

     « C’est pas ça qui manque. Bien que tu aies assumé en tant que Pope, et que tu te sois assuré que personne ne suspecterait ton usurpation d’identité, à un moment donné, tu as merdé quelque part. Sinon, on aurait évité l’assaut des Bronzes. Sur ce plan, je suis pratiquement certain que Camus s’est douté de quelque chose à la fin. Seulement, même si je l'ai écorné par tout ce que je viens d’expliquer précédemment, tu connais son sens de l’honneur. Pour le coup, très contestable en ce qui te concerne. Admets que sa lamentable prestation devant son disciple a dû te poser question. Si on relie sa première mort avec le cafouillage de Milo, on peut déjà se dire qu’il n’a vraiment pas eu de chance. Sans compter que tu es bien placé pour savoir que notre allégeance à Hadès a été loin de se passer dans des conditions idylliques. On en a tous bavé. Rajoute à ça que malgré ses soupçons il t'a couvert durant les derniers mois de ton règne, ce qui t’a évité de lui réserver le sort d’Aioros, et tu devrais te sentir un brin reconnaissant. Ou responsable, c’est selon. »

     Horrifié par la tournure que prenait la fin de son exposé, Mü jeta un regard inquiet du côté de Saga. Mais le Gémeau faisait front tel un roc, et bien malin aurait été celui qui aurait pu dire la manière dont ces paroles l’atteignaient. Malgré tout, rattrapé par le souvenir de sa propre attitude à l’encontre du Grec ces dernières semaines, l’Atlante ne put s’empêcher d’intervenir comme s’il cherchait à réparer une erreur.

     « Ça suffit Angelo. Même si Saga a des torts, il n’a jamais poussé Camus dans le lit d’Aslinn.

     — Non, admit le Cancer en comprenant qu’il venait de changer d’adversaire. Mais s’il avait eu quelqu’un à qui se raccrocher, je ne suis pas sûr que nous aurions cette conversation.

     — Il avait Milo, objecta le Bélier avec sécheresse.

     — Mais c’est que tu serais beaucoup plus naïf que tu n’en as l’air, se moqua ouvertement Angelo. Continue comme ça, et je vais croire que tu ne connais rien aux choses de la vie. Si le Verseau louchait vers les cuisses de la belle, il n’allait pas demander des conseils à son petit Scorpion attentionné. À mon avis, il y avait soit de l’eau dans le gaz entre eux, soit ils n’étaient pas encore ensemble. Mais dans les deux cas, l’option Milo était inenvisageable. Parce qu’il était trop impliqué sentimentalement. Il se serait immanquablement opposé à la connerie de Camus. Et vu sa jalousie, le grabuge aurait été tel que nous aurions fini par le savoir.

     — D’accord, répondit Mü en éludant sa rebuffade. Mais tu n’étais pas là pour tenir la chandelle. On ignore tout de ce qui a pu se passer pour amener Camus dans les bras d’Aslinn. Par contre, une chose est sûre. Il n’a rien fait pour éliminer l’enfant. Cette faute-là, elle lui échoit exclusivement. C’est donc à lui, et à lui seul, d’en supporter les conséquences. »

     L’Atlante pensait lui clouer le bec, mais le Cancer répliqua avec une fermeté contrariante :

     « Non, pas si l’on considère l’époque à laquelle cela s’est produit. Sergueï a aujourd’hui six ans et demi. Sa conception remonte donc a plus de sept ans. Nous avons tous disparu durant quatre ans, mais cinq d’entre nous, dont Camus, ont expérimenté les couloirs de la mort une année supplémentaire. En comptant que nous sommes de retour depuis six mois, cela lui laissait à peine dix-huit mois pour s’apercevoir du problème et le régler. Dix-huit mois pendant lesquels la crise que nous allions subir avec les Bronzes commençait à suer par tous les murs, au point que certains d’entre nous ont dû apprendre à se méfier de leur ombre. Dix-huit mois où Saga n’a pas arrêté de le maintenir sur un front extérieur pour l’éloigner du Sanctuaire et de son disciple. Mais ça Mü, tu ne peux pas le savoir, parce qu’à ce moment-là tu végétais tranquillement loin de nous à Jamir. »

     Mal à l’aise, le Bélier ne s’avoua pourtant pas vaincu.

     « C’est complètement invérifiable, et tes sous-entendus sont fallacieux.

     — Attends, intervint alors Saga, qui n’avait toujours pas lâché l’Italien du regard. Dans l’absolu il n’a pas tort. Angelo a beau être totalement dépourvu de sens moral, il ferait un excellent avocat.

     — Dois-je comprendre que tu m’aideras à trouver un moyen pour épargner mon apprenti ? demanda le susnommé, sans plus cacher l’objet de sa priorité.

     — Ça veut dire que je suis d’accord pour accorder une chance au Verseau, s’il a une bonne explication à me fournir, répondit le Grec, en refusant de s’engager davantage. Mais pour l’instant, la sauvegarde de l’un ne peut pas aller sans celle de l’autre, n’est-ce pas ? »

     Mü n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Où était passée la légendaire prudence du Gémeau ?

     « C’est trop grave Saga, maugréa-t-il. Tu ne peux pas te laisser embarquer là-dedans.

     — On s’embarque dans rien du tout, contre-attaqua Death Mask, en l’englobant d’office avec un manque de tact qui le fit grincer des dents. Pour le moment, on se contente de réfléchir et de se taire. Mais s’il existe une solution pour satisfaire tout le monde sans provoquer de vague, alors oui, j’aimerais bien l’utiliser.

     — Vous êtes fous à lier », reprit Mü avec force.

     Son hésitation manifeste fit voler en éclat le peu de patience du Cancer.

     « Et si c’était Kiki ! retourna celui-ci en tapant du poing sur la table.

     — Mais ce n’est pas Kiki ! rétorqua l’Atlante avec irritation. Et de toute façon, il n’y a pas de danger que ça arrive, Kiki est mon seul apprenti. Il ne se laissa donc pas tenter par une consœur féminine visant la même armure d’Or.

     — J’ai dit si ! tonna Angelo en se levant de sa chaise.

     — On se calme, intervint Saga d’une voix tranchante. Angelo rassies-toi. »

     Dédiant son regard le plus noir au Bélier, l’Italien obtempéra en grommelant.

     « Il est clair que pour l’instant, aucun d’entre nous n’ébruitera cette conversation, trancha le Gémeau. Je suis d’accord sur un point avec toi Angelo : Camus a assez souffert.

     Mais je veux d’abord savoir la vérité de sa bouche avant de prendre une décision. S’il s’avère que tu as raison, qu’il s’est laissé manipuler, nous aviserons. Par contre, s’il a agi en toute connaissance de cause, la seule chose que nous pourrons lui accorder, c’est la mort à l’abri du scandale. Dans tous les cas, si le problème se résume bien à ce que nous pensons, l’enfant devra mourir. »

     Le Cancer se rembrunit, mais il eut la sagesse de ne pas répliquer. Le ralliement de Saga ne surprenait pas véritablement Mü. Il pouvait comprendre et admettre le besoin de rédemption du Grec, même si cet élément l’amenait à flirter avec une situation réprouvée et dangereuse. Parce qu’il se sentait lui-même coupable envers Camus et qu’il ne voulait pas commettre la même erreur avec Saga, l’Atlante savait déjà qu’il le suivrait. Le souci majeur demeurait Death Mask et son effronterie. Collaborer avec un tel provocateur allait être pénible.

     Le Bélier conservait de toute cette discussion un goût amer. Après être tombés d’accord sur la conduite à tenir, les deux hommes avaient fini par braquer leurs regards sur lui, et c’était à ce moment qu’il avait demandé un temps de réflexion. Même si au fond de lui il adhérait déjà à leur folie, il avait refusé de s’incliner ouvertement de manière si rapide.

     Se détournant de la fenêtre aux carreaux à présent voilés de buée, Mü s'adossa contre le mur de pierre en soupirant. D’un point de vue strictement raisonnable, il doutait que son choix fût judicieux, mais il pouvait difficilement en effectuer un autre. Intérieurement, il comprenait d’autant mieux les motivations du Gémeau, qu’il avait lui-même cheminé de façon similaire. Saga semblait encore se reprocher beaucoup de choses et il essayait de se racheter de cette manière.

     Le Bélier en était d’autant plus conscient, qu’il s’était douloureusement heurté au même écueil, alors qu’il pensait à tort en vouloir exclusivement au Grec. L’attitude blessante du Verseau quand il avait tenté de présenter des excuses à celui-ci et de lui offrir son aide, lui avait ouvert les yeux. Ce qui le dressait avec autant d’animosité face à Saga, masquait en fait les reproches informulés qu’il s’adressait à lui-même.

     Des années en arrière, Mü avait rapidement suspecté la mort de Shion, au point de s’exiler à Jamir. Alors trop jeune, il savait qu’il n’avait aucun moyen pour démasquer l’imposteur. Par la suite, le temps avait joué en faveur de Saga. Il était trop tard pour intervenir. Le Gémeau s’était solidement implanté dans la place, et on l’aurait pris pour un fou.

     Une rancœur inexpugnable avait ensuite camouflé le regret de ne pas avoir mis en place les mesures qui s’imposaient au bon moment. Avec Kanon, il avait été l’un des rares à voir venir le danger, mais il n’avait rien dit. De crainte sans doute de faire punir l’adolescent pour lequel il éprouvait de l'admiration et une grande sympathie.

     Enfant, il adorait Saga. Après son maître, c’était le premier dont il rejoignait le sillage. Shion était patient et attentif avec lui, mais ses multiples responsabilités lui permettaient rarement de manifester un peu de tendresse au petit garçon qu’il était alors, et qui n’avait jamais connu d’autres bras que ceux de sa mère.

     Dans ses souvenirs, Saga était à la fois calme, doux et indulgent, et il ne le repoussait jamais lorsqu’il avait besoin d’un câlin. Il tolérait sa présence avec gentillesse, suppléant Shion pour l’instruire quand ce dernier s’absentait. Le Bélier en titre laissait faire, amusé par cette amitié naissante, et vraisemblablement satisfait que son disciple trouvât un supplément de réconfort et d'affection auprès du jeune homme.

     Par rapport à certains de ses pairs, et à beaucoup de chevaliers de grade inférieur, Mü reconnaissait que ses premières années avaient été assez paisibles et heureuses. Une fois détruite, c’était pourtant l’amertume de la mémoire de cette facilité qui l’avait aveuglé.

     Du temps qu’il vivait sereinement auprès de son maître, en tant que futur responsable des armures, le petit garçon n’avait pas été sans remarquer la désolation qui progressivement semblait s’emparer de celle du Gémeau. Son don était encore balbutiant, mais il percevait parfois d’étranges vibrations, et bien que de manière indistincte, il avait fini par comprendre le déchirement qui animait celle de Saga.

     Sans relier ce sentiment au fait que les armures pouvaient avoir une base de réflexion distincte, il s’était dit que le moral de son porteur déteignait sur elle. Or, bien qu’il essayât de le dissimuler en sa présence, le caractère de son ami changeait. Il se heurtait de plus en plus fréquemment à Kanon, et même le peu soupçonneux Aioros commençait à se poser des questions. Quelque chose obnubilait l’esprit de Saga, jusqu’à le rendre imperméable à l’inquiétude de ceux qui l’aimaient. Pour une obscure raison, il semblait aller droit dans le mur.

     Mü l’avait vu venir, et il n’avait rien fait. Kanon et Aioros paraissant dépassés, il aurait dû en parler à Shion. Mais il avait eu peur de blesser l’adolescent qu’il adorait, et qu’il sentait déjà soumis à tant de tension. La suite lui avait donné tort, mais il était trop tard.

     Depuis, le Bélier n’avait cessé de nourrir une chimère empoisonnée. Sa colère contre Saga s’alimentait de ses propres remords. Derrière l’écran de ses regrets, c’était son manque de discernement et sa faiblesse qu’il se reprochait. À présent qu’il le comprenait, il parvenait à remettre un peu d’ordre dans ses émotions. Il y était d’autant plus déterminé, qu’il était à présent le dépositaire d’un secret qui éclairait d’un jour nouveau le drame de sa vie.

     La veille, Shion l’avait instruit que la Maison du Bélier possédait un élément dissonant, capable de déstabiliser le meilleur des chevaliers. Mal canalisée, la culpabilité d’une situation rendait les porteurs de l’armure d’Or sujets à l’amertume et à l’insatisfaction la plus noire, jusqu’à parfois les amener à agir inconsidérément, en cédant à un sentiment détourné d’injustice aveugle.

     Avec le recul, le jeune Atlante réalisait qu’il venait d’y faire face. Il se doutait également que tant que Saga n’aurait pas retrouvé son plein équilibre, il se reprocherait son erreur passée. Il en allait de même pour Camus. Les larmes de son armure représentaient pour lui un échec cuisant. Et il se demandait avec angoisse comment il parviendrait à gérer ses regrets, si le Gémeau se voyait obligé d'éliminer le Verseau.

\----------------------------------------------------

     Bien plus haut, au onzième temple, Camus renouait difficilement avec le fil de la vie ordinaire. Il s'éveillait à peine, la bouche pâteuse et l’esprit embrumé, mais le corps nettement moins martyrisé que précédemment. À comparer de ce qu’il avait auparavant souffert, les quelques douleurs qui assaillaient toujours son dos et sa nuque trop raide, provenaient probablement de son idée fixe de dormir recroquevillé par terre contre le mur. Il s’expliquait d’ailleurs mal cette lubie et il réalisa que le fait de se poser la question sous-entendait qu’il venait également de recouvrer sa lucidité mentale.

     La crise semblait passée. Il se sentait aussi faible qu’un nouveau-né, incapable de réfléchir plus de trois minutes de façon linéaire, mais il était parvenu à vaincre la drogue de Zoltan. Son corps s’en était affranchi. Il allait survivre et retrouver une certaine liberté de mouvement. Il aurait dû être heureux et fier à ce constata, et pourtant, il ne ressentait pas de vrai soulagement moral. La honte d’avoir plié à un tel chantage annihilait tout sentiment de joie, et la simple évocation des problèmes à venir suffisait à le plonger dans un profond d’abattement.

     Engourdi et mal à l’aise, il remua légèrement. Sous ses doigts le grain un peu rêche de la courtepointe en laine le surprit. Aussitôt, il comprit que bravant son refus, Milo avait profité de son sommeil pour l’allonger sur le lit. Une prévenance qui lui évitait des courbatures supplémentaires et qui le jetait dans une confusion sans nom, en songeant qu’à moins de se trahir, il ne pourrait pas remercier le Scorpion comme il se devait.

     Ouvrant les yeux avec lenteur, il attendit que l’image un peu cotonneuse de la chambre prît de la consistance. Puis il s’assit sur le matelas avec des gestes précautionneux. Le tissu froissé à ses côtés attira son attention. Il indiquait que le Grec s’était étendu un moment près de lui. Embarrassé, il préféra ne pas s’attarder sur son abandon de la veille. Il se sentait alors au plus mal, et il avait succombé au besoin de se rapprocher de l’homme qu’il aimait.

     Milo avait sans doute répondu à son désir par un simple élan de pitié. Il lui était néanmoins reconnaissant de lui avoir accordé un temps de réconfort, durant lequel il avait pu se pelotonner entre ses bras. Cette parenthèse ne changeait strictement rien à la situation présente, mais elle l’avait énormément aidé à ne pas céder au désespoir qui l’assaillait précédemment. Elle était malheureusement source d’un inconvénient majeur : il allait devoir se méfier encore davantage pour ne pas dévoiler ses véritables sentiments.

     Un mouvement attira soudain son attention sur sa gauche. Installé devant la porte dans le grand fauteuil, le Scorpion l’observait avec intérêt. Ses traits tirés et sa pâleur inhabituelle trahissaient sa fatigue, et Camus se sentit coupable. Il nota toutefois avec soulagement que ses iris avaient retrouvé leur douce couleur de ciel azuré. Une consolation vite remplacée par les balbutiements d’une gêne indistincte.

     Le Grec le regardait d’un air grave, qui refusait de se livrer, et le Verseau s’appliqua à recomposer l’imperturbabilité de son propre visage.

     « Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Milo en conservant une neutralité prudente.

     — Mieux », coassa le Français, d’une voix encore éraillée d’avoir tant crié la veille.

     Un jour blafard s’infiltrait par la fenêtre dont les volets avaient été rouverts, mais le Verseau chercha inutilement un rai de lumière qui l’eut renseigné sur l’horaire. La journée semblait néanmoins être bien entamée. Suivant son regard, le Scorpion précisa.

     « Tu as dormi près de quinze heures d’affilées. La médecine d’Aphrodite t’a permis de ne plus souffrir, mais ton sommeil était si profond que j’ai bien cru te perdre », acheva-t-il d’un ton lugubre.

     Les yeux de Camus se posèrent à nouveau sur Milo. Extérieurement, il conservait le détachement qui le caractérisait. Rien ne livrait son débat intérieur. Que pouvait-il dire ?… Merci ?… Ce mot paraissait tout à coup bien insignifiant. Il ne représentait pas un centième de ce qu’il devait au Grec. Exprimer convenablement sa reconnaissance l’exposait à trahir ce qu’il éprouvait vraiment. À cet instant, il se mourrait d’envie de retrouver leur ancienne complicité. Le risque que le Scorpion le comprît était trop grand. Alors, il se mura dans un silence défensif.

     Son attitude à la limite de l’ingratitude lui pesait. Le cœur en peine, il savait que sa froideur apparente restait le meilleur moyen de le cacher. Tout aurait été tellement plus facile si Milo ne l’avait pas dévisagé avec un tel intérêt. Il devait se donner une contenance. Sa gorge desséchée le brûlait. À ses côtés, un verre rempli d’eau était posé sur la table de nuit. Sans doute une nouvelle attention du Grec. Les doigts légèrement tremblants, il le prit en se concentrant sur le liquide cristallin.

     Heureux de le voir renouer avec des gestes ordinaires, le Scorpion ne s’offusqua pas de son mutisme. Bien que la lenteur et la maladresse de ses mouvements trahissaient son état d’épuisement, la crise principale semblait passée. Il retrouvait presque avec amusement l’insupportable indifférence à son égard du Français. Il y avait longtemps qu’il avait appris à décoder la moindre de ses attitudes. Il savait que celui-ci n’était jamais aussi inexpressif que lorsqu’il se sentait personnellement touché.

     Camus avait beau se comporter comme s’il ne lui devait rien, pour les yeux avertis de Milo, son trouble n’était que plus évident. À ce point, c’était même à se demander ce que son dédain cachait. La rigidité de son maintien ajoutait au soulagement qu’il ressentait de le voir aller mieux une irrépressible curiosité, qu’il jugea plus sage de remettre à plus tard.

     Boire fit du bien au Verseau, et surtout lui permit de changer de sujet de préoccupation. En reposant le verre vide, il croisa son reflet dans le grand miroir mural. Un objet qui, positionné à cet endroit, l’avait autrefois souvent fait rougir, mais que le Scorpion avait absolument tenu à accrocher là. Qu’il ne l’ait pas déplacé depuis son retour était un détail sur le lequel il préféra ne pas s’arrêter. En apercevant sa mine défaite, ses cheveux en bataille et ses vêtements défraîchis, il ne put retenir une grimace de dégoût. Il détestait ce genre de négligence. Décidé à reprendre sa vie en main, il opta pour commencer par son hygiène corporelle. Son état s’étant amélioré, Milo ne lui refuserait sans doute plus l’accès de la salle de bain.

     Posant un pied hors du lit, il chancela aussitôt. Pris de vertige, il s’agrippa à la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main. À savoir, le pull de Milo. Le voyant tituber celui-ci l’avait rejoint d’un bond. Passant d’autorité un bras sous ses épaules, le Scorpion commenta sobrement :

     « Il va falloir que tu manges si tu ne veux pas que ça se reproduise. »

     Mal à l’aise, le Verseau plaida en s’exhortant de faire abstraction de la proximité du Grec.

     « Oui, mais avant j’aimerais prendre d’une douche. »

     Il y avait si longtemps qu’il ne permettait à plus personne de l’approcher, que ce geste secourable l’effrayait presque. Il était cependant bien conscient que s’il voulait atteindre la salle d’eau, il n’avait guère le choix. Dépendre ainsi de son ancien amant l’ennuyait profondément. Pour tout un tas de raisons. Il admettait néanmoins qu’il préférait laisser le Grec gérer sa faiblesse plutôt que de faire appel à Hyoga. Il aurait déjà suffisamment de difficultés pour reprendre l’ascendant sur son disciple. Moins ce dernier le verrait aussi vulnérable, mieux cela faudrait.

     À sa question, Milo l’informa que le Cygne était monté donner de ses nouvelles à Shion. Soulagé, Camus se détendit. Un peu injustement, il espéra que le Russe resterait absent jusqu’à la fin de la journée. D’un pas chancelant, soutenu par le Scorpion, le Français s’acheminait lentement à travers le logis. Les vastes bassins thermaux aux eaux chaudes ou froides du Palais accueillaient toujours les guerriers désireux de se décontracter, mais les cabines de douche que Saori avait fait installer dans les temples à leur réfection étaient bien pratiques dans le quotidien.

     L’esprit volontairement rivé sur les avantages de cette modernité, Camus permettait à Milo de le conduire en ravalant sa gêne. Enfin, ils atteignirent la petite pièce carrelée de mosaïque mêlant le blanc, le bleu et un vert émeraude du plus bel effet. Tournant les robinets, Milo régla leur débit à une température plus chaude que celle qu’appréciait généralement le Verseau. Celui-ci demeurait privé de cosmos, et il l’avait senti frissonner tandis qu’il l’aidait à gagner la salle d’eau.  
Collé contre le mur Camus le laissait faire avec une indifférence suspecte. Il semblait avoir repris un peu de force, et soucieux de le ménager, le Scorpion recula dans le couloir. Muselant son indécision, il se contenta de demander :

     « Je vais te chercher des vêtements. Tu pourras te débrouiller sans moi ? »

     Un battement de cils l’incita à quitter la pièce. Resté seul, Camus se déshabilla avec lenteur avant de pénétrer sous le jet vivifiant. L’eau, plus chaude que celle appréciait habituellement, ne le gênait pas outre mesure. S’appuyant contre le mur sur ses deux bras tendus, il s’offrit davantage aux mille points de martèlement léger. L’eau était son amie. Il la modelait à sa convenance, et elle ne l’avait jamais trahi. Aujourd’hui, il s’abandonnait à son pouvoir régénérateur pour détendre son corps, tandis qu’il remettait de l’ordre dans son esprit avec plus de difficulté.

     Sa priorité demeurait de retrouver Aslinn et d’essayer de comprendre le plan de la jeune femme. Il avait parfaitement saisi qu’elle tenait à se venger. Le connaissant bien, elle avait cherché à l’atteindre de la façon la plus cruelle en le livrant à Zoltan et à de ses hommes. Qu’elle n’ait pas hésité à tuer Kayla ne l’étonnait pas non plus. Mais il avait du mal à relier Sergueï à ses manigances.

     D’un point de vue strictement tactique, qu’elle décidât de sacrifier son fils paraissait logique. Cet enfant n’aurait jamais dû naître, il représentait une calamité mystérieuse pour Athéna, et le Verseau aurait sans doute été le premier à vouloir l’éliminer s’il avait été averti plus tôt. Contrecarrant à tous ses devoirs, Aslinn avait cependant mené à terme sa grossesse, pour laisser ensuite grandir le petit garçon loin d’elle, comme si de rien n’était.

     Dans son cas, Camus ne pouvait néanmoins suspecter aucun sentiment maternel. Il sentait que des paramètres lui échappaient. Sergueï ne semblait pas se souvenir de sa mère, et Yannis lui avait raconté qu’il l’avait recueilli à deux ans à peine, alors qu’il errait seul dans les sous-sols de Moscou. À la lumière de tous les évènements qui venaient de se produire, la coïncidence était trop grosse pour que le Verseau ne se méfiât pas.

     D’un autre côté, Aslinn n’avait aucune raison de se servir de Zoltan en impliquant Sergueï. Le faire, c’était obligatoirement se condamner elle-même. Or, Camus la savait suffisamment maline pour déclencher un scandale, tout en gardant l’avantage de son anonymat. À moins qu’elle ne voulût le voir davantage souffrir… Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi prendre le risque de mêler le garçonnet à leur règlement de compte ? Si quelqu’un découvrait la vérité, ils seraient tous les trois immédiatement mis à mort. Il y avait là quelque chose qui ne collait pas.

     Il existait pourtant une autre option, qui fit frémir Camus. Elle le défait peut-être de la pire des manières, en lui permettant de conserver la vie sauve, à la condition qu’il tue son propre fils. C’était une alternative monstrueuse, qui était malheureusement en adéquation avec son devoir de chevalier d’Athéna. Objectivement, ce serait racheter sa faute, et éventuellement obtenir le pardon de leur déesse.

     Mais cela n’expliquait pas pourquoi il avait retrouvé l’enfant dans les sous-sols de Moscou. Aslinn avait certes un énorme potentiel, mais aucune raison de savoir qu’il réapparaîtrait à cet endroit quatre ans plus tard. À l’époque, il venait de succomber sous les coups de Hyoga. Personne ne pouvait se douter de l’étrange marché que lui offrirait Hadès, et encore moins de sa seconde résurrection. Et pourtant, elle avait agi en parfaite connaissance de cause. C’était incompréhensible, et quelque part préoccupant.

     Ces réflexions l’amenaient à démultiplier son inquiétude pour le petit garçon. Il aurait tout donné pour que ce dernier n’ait pas eu à suivre le déroulement de son combat contre la drogue. Il regrettait tellement de lui avoir imposé cela. Il ne comprenait pas ce lien mystérieux qui se tissait à sens unique. Plusieurs fois, il avait essayé de le briser. Sans résultat.

     Dans un premier temps, il avait tenté de barricader son esprit. Mais soumis à l’épreuve de sa désintoxication, la douleur s’était très vite alliée à une perte totale de contrôle qui avait annihilé ses efforts. Sans cosmos, il ignorait d’ailleurs si ses premières tentatives avaient été payantes. La situation était injuste et sans commune mesure avec la résistance physique et nerveuse d’un enfant de cet âge. Comment Sergueï avait-il pu surmonter une telle misère tout en trompant son maître ?

     Pour protéger le petit Russe, Camus avait déjà dû un peu se trahir auprès de Death Mask. Il ne regrettait pas sa démarche qui l’avait amené à demander au Cancer de veiller davantage sur son apprenti, mais il redoutait la réaction de l’Italien face à des révélations futures qui ne pourraient que lui déplaire. La réputation d’Angelo n’avait rien de celle d’un être tendre ou influençable, et quoi qu’en dît Milo, il parvenait mal à le dissocier de son image d’assassin. Pourquoi entre tous les signes du zodiaque avait-il fallu que son fils se déterminât pour celui du Cancer ?

     Il avait encore beaucoup de mal à composer avec l’idée d’être père, bien plus qu’avec celle de porter la responsabilité de l’émergence d’une « monstruosité ». Toutefois, il était au moins certain qu'il n’abandonnerait pas Sergueï. Certes, prévenu à temps, il aurait fait en sorte qu’Aslinn interrompît sa grossesse sans le moindre état d’âme. Mais l’enfant était né, et il avait acquis une consistance autrement identifiable.

     Le Verseau reconnaissait que la différence tenait à peu de choses, mais elle était là. Et puis surtout, côtoyer Sergueï lui avait prouvé que celui-ci ne recelait aucune abomination en lui. Autant d’éléments qui rendaient sa décision irrévocable. Bien que cela fût en contradiction totale avec sa charge, il tenterait de soustraire le petit aux foudres du Sanctuaire. Restait à trouver comment, et surtout à éloigner Milo de la folie de sa résolution. Quoiqu’en y réfléchissant, il y avait peu de chance que ce dernier agrée son idée s’il la découvrait, et encore moins qu’il le suivît dans sa détermination de sauver son fils. Au contraire, il allait certainement se sentir trahi. Ce qui ne serait pas entièrement faux, sans être tout à fait vrai.

     Arrivé à ce point de ses réflexions, Camus étouffa un soupir de contrariété. S’il voulait être honnête avec lui-même, il savait qu’il ne parviendrait à rien tout seul. Et puis surtout, il avait beau chercher à se convaincre que le Scorpion n’avait veillé sur lui que par solidarité chevaleresque, son implication de tous les instants durant les derniers jours le dérangeait.

     Se pouvait-il que malgré la façon brutale dont il avait rayé le Grec de sa vie, l’intérêt de celui-ci pour lui ne fût pas totalement mort ? C’était complètement aberrant, mais la fréquentation de Milo lui avait appris que la raison de celui-ci pliait souvent face à la passion.

     Il n’aimait pas songer à profiter de cet état d’esprit. Ce n’était rien de moins que de l’opportunisme. Et pourtant, s’il mettait objectivement de côté leur lourd contentieux, Milo était la seule personne à laquelle il accepterait de demander de l’aide. Paradoxalement, le Scorpion figurait également le dernier auquel il ferait courir un tel risque. Il n’avait pas redouté les manigances de Zoltan à son égard, pour le faire tribucher maintenant à pieds joints dans un guêpier aussi dangereux.

     Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, Camus se sentait incapable de faire un choix. Étouffant un soupir malheureux il posa le front contre le mur. Son existence entière n’avait été qu’une fuite en avant pour échapper aux points d’attache affectifs qui fissuraient sa carapace. À bon escient, lui semblait-il. À chaque fois qu’il avait essayé de s'ouvrir un peu aux autres, il gardait le souvenir d’un échec cuisant. La disparition d’Isaak, l’affrontement avec Hyoga, le désaveu de Milo, s’inscrivaient dans ce cadre. Autant d’épreuves auxquelles il pouvait rajouter le comportement incompréhensible de son maître peu avant sa mort, les malheurs d’Aslinn et l'assassinat de Kayla. De quoi le dégoûter définitivement de montrer qu’il était lui aussi capable d’aimer.

     Mais de tous ceux qui avaient tenté de l’atteindre par-delà l’écran de froideur qu’il n’avait cessé de renforcer au cours des années, Milo était certainement le seul à avoir réussi à lui donner envie d'extérioriser les émotions qu'il murait derrière son indifférence. Et aujourd’hui, il s’apercevait que Sergueï agissait un peu de la même manière. Après n’avoir côtoyé qu’une seule personne réellement susceptible de le rattacher durablement au monde des vivants, voilà qu’il en découvrait une seconde, dont le sauvetage avait toutes les chances de mettre en danger la sécurité de la première. C’était totalement insoluble.

     Milo le trouva ainsi, les yeux fermés et la tête basse. Le visage en partie masqué par sa longue chevelure indigo trempée, il semblait s’abandonner au martèlement de l’eau qui courait sur son corps. En déposant les vêtements propres sur un tabouret, le Grec ne put s’interdire d’envier le parcours indécent de ces multiples gouttes. Impudiques et hardies, elles s’assemblaient pour modeler à l’infini chacun des muscles que profilait la peau d’albâtre. Cascadant des épaules rosies par leur frappe, elles disparaissaient sous les aisselles, pour reprendre leur trajet le long d’un torse à la fois mince et bien dessiné. S'immisçant sur le ventre plat et la taille marquée, elles glissaient vers une intimité que la jambe fléchie du Verseau dissimulait à son regard gourmand. Leurs sillons humides dévalaient à n'en plus finir un dos souple, à la cambrure parfaite pour tomber sur des fesses rondes et fermes. Elles accéléraient enfin leur course sur deux hanches étroites, coulaient à l’intérieur de cuisses blanches et fuselées, pour se perdre derrière l’arrondi d’un genou ou le galbe d’une cheville.

     Fasciné par ce tableau, Milo dut se mordre l’intérieur de la joue pour surmonter la tentation. Camus n’avait pas perçu sa présence, et il s’offrait dans l’innocence d’un moment de relâchement absolument charmant, et totalement insupportable pour un Scorpion qui résistait à l’appel de la chair depuis des mois. De toute manière, le Français avait toujours ignoré sa sensualité. Pour sa part, si le Grec avait un temps douté de son regain d’intérêt pour le Verseau il était à présent fixé.

     Brutalement confronté à l’objet de ses fantasmes, il se sentait bien près de retomber dans une addiction tant charnelle que sentimentale. Témoin privilégié à la gorge nouée, il détacha difficilement les yeux de ce spectacle. Il préférait s’éclipser silencieusement, avant de devoir prendre à son tour une douche en urgence. Glacée de préférence, ce qu’il avait en horreur.

     Fortement troublé par ce qu’il venait de voir, Milo opta pour se changer les idées en sortant à l’extérieur. Le Français semblait aller mieux, et il admettait son besoin de renouer avec un peu de solitude. La mort de Zoltan ne résolvait qu’un point épineux et ne réglait la situation qu’en surface. Que cela plût ou non à son ancien amant, il n’était pas prêt à abandonner la place.

     Camus s’était fourré dans un sac de nœuds inextricable, dont il était fermement décidé à s’expliquer la formation. Imaginer que le Français lui avait menti durant des années, qui plus est en bafouant un interdit millénaire, l’irritait profondément. Cependant, avoir redouté de le perdre une fois encore, alors qu’il le serrait entre ses bras pendant la nuit, lui avait aussi ouvert les yeux. Quel que fût le poids de la faute du Verseau, sa vie lui importait énormément.

     Certes, le désir du Scorpion de se racheter de sa précédente défection entrait en ligne de compte, tout comme celui de combler le mal qu’il fait à Camus, mais le besoin qu’il ressentait d’aider celui-ci englobait bien davantage. Comme s’il venait de recouvrer une partie de lui-même. Un morceau inhérent à sa personnalité la plus profonde, et dont la perte le détruisait jusque-là.

     Bien que contradictoires et soumis aux aléas de terribles suspicions, ses sentiments apparaissaient plus clairs. C’était son cœur qu’on lui avait rendu, et il ne permettrait plus à personne de le lui arracher. Quoi qu’il dût lui en coûter. Un constat qui le poussait à soutenir inconditionnellement le Verseau. Mais pour cela, il devait d’abord comprendre, ou plutôt découvrir comment Camus avait pu se laisser embarquer dans une histoire aussi grave. Il se doutait que le silence de Camus serait une des premières difficultés à laquelle il se heurterait.

     En quittant le logis, il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de constater que l’amure conservait sa position de vigie sur pied, à quelques pas de la porte. Son dévouement protecteur prouvait qu’un danger planait toujours sur Camus. Songeur, Milo évalua la situation. Sergueï ne représentant aucune menace d’agression directe, l’attitude de l’armure le confortait dans l’idée que Zoltan n’était pas seul à planifier contre le Français. Il avait certainement bénéficié d’une ou de plusieurs complicités. La posture de la protection sacrée attestait de leur nuisance.

     À vrai dire, cette suspicion lui trottait dans la tête depuis la mort de Kayla. Au début, il n’avait réfléchi que de façon pragmatique. Le plan du Cygne pour les débarrasser de son ancien condisciple était d’autant plus excellent qu’elle flirtait peut-être avec la vérité. Faire endosser le meurtre de l’Australienne à Zoltan était très crédible. Si la jeune garde avait effectivement découvert les manigances du Roumain à l’encontre de Camus, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu’elle ait décidé d’agir.

     Milo se souvenait d’elle comme d’un petit bout de femme discret, mais attaché à épauler ses amis. Et puis, Hyoga avait fini par lui avouer l’étrange réaction de Kayla en apercevant la phrase inachevée inscrite près du corps de Yannis. D’après lui, c’était ce message qui avait tout déclenché. Le Scorpion n’en avait rien montré, mais l’évocation de ces deux mots tracés d’une main sanglante l’avait pareillement remué. Pour que Kayla se fût jetée sur la piste évoquée, et qu’elle dût à cette dernière son trépas, c’était sans doute qu’elle avait trouvé la bonne.

     En traversant le temple désert pour aller respirer l'air frais du dehors, le Grec se sentit happé par un énorme sentiment d’incertitude mâtiné de colère. Comment les trois chevaliers de glace qu’il avait côtoyés durant son enfance en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

\---------------------------------------------

     De retour dans sa chambre, Camus fut grée au Scorpion de lui accorder un peu de solitude. Milo avait fait du feu dans la cheminée, et une chaleur agréable l’accueillit. D’une démarche encore un peu hésitante, il s’approcha des flammes. La première impression de bien-être passée, il eut une pensée ennuyée pour son manque évident de résistance au froid, alors qu’il aurait déjà dû récupérer cette faculté intrinsèque à son enseignement. Il espérait fortement qu’une fois que Shion l’aurait réinvesti de son cosmos ce genre de désagrément cesserait. Sinon, il se heurterait à une difficulté inattendue et handicapante.

     Grappillant dans le plat posé à son intention sur la table de nuit, il avala distraitement quelques bouchées, jusqu’à ce que, saisi par la faim, il ne songeât plus qu’à terminer son contenu. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Milo le retrouva assis au bord du lit, en train de brosser ses longs cheveux humides avec des gestes d’automate.

     Heureux de constater que l'assiette était vide, le Scorpion camoufla un sourire satisfait en entrant dans la pièce. Le Verseau paraissait aller mieux. Le moment se prêtait à un rapprochement subtil. S’avançant sans un mot, il lui enleva d’autorité la brosse pour prendre le relais. Empoignant la chevelure vert d’eau, il se mit à la démêler. Il procédait lentement, d’un mouvement délicat et soucieux d’apporter un peu de détente au Français. Sentir sous ses doigts la soie des grandes mèches l’électrisait, et le fait de manipuler cette crinière somptueuse canalisait parfaitement son désir.

     Voilà des années qu’il n’avait plus accompli cette tâche. Elle le replongeait dans son enfance, et il l’effectuait avec un plaisir évident. L’entretien de cette longue chevelure était le premier prétexte qui lui avait permis de toucher Camus en toute impunité. Même petit, le Verseau était d’une telle méticulosité pour supprimer les nœuds, qu’il avait vite compris que se trouvait là un moyen de lui offrir son aide. Sans méfiance, le Français acceptait généralement sa bonne volonté avec reconnaissance, ignorant qu’à ses bons services se mêlaient autant d’utile que d’agréable.

     Et il ne semblait pas en aller autrement aujourd’hui. À moitié vaincu par la fatigue et l’amorce d’une digestion difficile, Camus lui accordait une nouvelle fois d'agir sans protester. Il baissait simplement la tête, vraisemblablement pour lui cacher l’expression de son visage. Cela convenait fort bien au Scorpion. Il pouvait ainsi laisser fleurir son propre contentement sur ces lèvres. Profitant de sa quiétude, Milo l’informa de sa décision :

     « Je m’installerai ici le temps que tu te remettes. Ce n’est pas négociable. »

     Sous ses doigts il crut sentir un léger frémissement.

     « Pourquoi ?

     — Parce ce que tu n’es même plus capable de démêler seul tes cheveux. »

     Comme il s’y attendait, le Verseau redressa la tête en lui dédiant un regard glacial. Satisfait il poursuivit :

     « Et parce que te voir réagir à ma provocation, me prouve que te fâcher ramène à la surface celui que tu es réellement. Confronté à mon insupportable présence, tu devrais te reprendre rapidement. »

     Sa répartie mi-figue, mi-raisin, suscita un froncement de sourcil presque imperceptible chez Camus. Il goûtait apparemment peu à sa plaisanterie. Devinant la réplique imparable à venir, et soucieux d’assurer sa position en dépit de la contrariété qu’elle déclencherait immanquablement, il interrompit son lent mouvement de brossage pour poser sa main libre sur l’épaule du Français. Comme il s’y attendait, ce geste déconcentra suffisamment le Verseau pour qu’il pût amorcer les explications sur lesquelles il refusait de faire l‘impasse.

     « Je sais que tu es fatigué, attaqua-t-il d’un air austère, dont il était peu coutumier. Ce que je vais dire n’est pas du meilleur goût compte tenu de ta fatigue. Mais il y a une discussion que nous devons avoir, Camus. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je n’ai pas l’intention de te laisser me mettre à la porte, et je veux que tu sois conscient que tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi aussi facilement. »

     Sous ses doigts, il sentit les muscles de son homologue se tendre. Il ne mettait pas en doute sa capacité de déduction. Camus avait sûrement deviné à quoi il faisait allusion, et il n’était pas prêt. Normalement, il aurait déjà dû se draper dans son imperturbabilité un peu dédaigneuse. Seul l’épuisement qui sapait ses défenses l’empêchait de s’enfermer totalement dans sa carapace.

     Le Grec aurait aimé pouvoir le rassurer, en se taisant ou en détournant la conversation. Mais c’était justement à cause de cette fêlure qu’il désirait lui parler. Aussi douloureux que cela fût, il se devait de préciser son attitude. Traquer Camus dans ses secrets ne serait pas facile. Alors, autant qu’il sût qu’il n’intervenait pas en ennemi. Plantant fermement son regard dans celui du Français, il poursuivit :

     « Les mots ne pourront jamais expier ce que tu as souffert. Néanmoins, je tiens à te dire combien je regrette de t’avoir repoussé alors que nos âmes venaient à peine de se retrouver. Quelle qu’ait été ma colère à ce moment-là, je n’aurais jamais dû agir ainsi. Je t’ai mis en danger et tu en as payé le prix fort. Tu as le droit de m’en vouloir. De me détester même. Mais je veux au moins tenter de réparer mon erreur. »

     Sa diatribe s’acheva sur un léger tremblement de colère. Le souvenir de tout ce que lui avait dit Zoltan le révulsait toujours autant. Les yeux rivés aux siens, Camus ne laissait rien transparaître des émotions qui l’agitaient. Au fil de ses paroles, il avait recomposé son masque indéchiffrable, et il était parvenu à faire douter le Grec de finalement réussir à l’atteindre.

     Intérieurement, la houle des désirs et des désillusions du Verseau se heurtait à la grève de sa raison. Milo regrettait. Milo voulait se racheter une conscience. Milo tentait de repartir sur une base neutre, comme si seule leur amitié avait eu une quelconque valeur. Milo n’imaginait même pas combien ces propos le blessaient, alors qu’en dépit de toute logique son cœur lui était encore dévolu. Milo cherchait néanmoins à se rapprocher de lui, même si, pour le bien de ce denier, il devait le repousser. Milo le mettait dans une situation impossible. Il allait pourtant falloir qu’il trouve une réplique adéquate :

     « Les mots ont au moins l’avantage de me montrer où tu en es Milo, trouva-t-il la force de répondre en dissimulant sa tristesse. Toutefois, face à l’échec de notre relation, ils ne servent effectivement à rien. Nos sentiments sont morts. Nous avons simplement la chance de ne pas nous haïr, et tu viens déjà de m’aider suffisamment. Nous ne nous devons plus rien ».

     Inutilement le Scorpion essayait de décrypter l’immobilité du beau visage. Camus agissait comme s’il n’avait jamais souffert de leur rupture. Qu’il n’ait auparavant éprouvé pour lui que de l’amitié se confirmait, et le Grec en conçut à nouveau un dépit teinté de chagrin. Très égoïstement, il avait espéré que le Français ressentirait un peu d’amertume d’avoir perdu cette complicité qui les liait autrefois. Il ne demandait qu’à se raccrocher à cette dernière. Il acceptait également de taire l’amour qu’il redécouvrait, si de cette omission dépendait un semblant de paix. Mais le Verseau refusait de montrer autre chose qu’un immense désintérêt. Même méritée, son indifférence lui faisait mal. Il reconnaissait néanmoins qu’elle était justifiée. Et plus que tout, il ne comptait pas l’abandonner une seconde fois. S’il le fallait, il boirait la coupe jusqu’à la lie, mais il tenterait de se racheter.

     Les secondes s’écoulaient, lourdes de sens caché, sans qu’aucun des deux ne cédât sous le regard de l’autre. Rejetant l'idée de s’exprimer davantage Camus s’enfermait dans sa citadelle de silence mensonger, tandis que jusqu’au-boutiste du dernier espoir, Milo guettait le moindre signe d’indécision dans son attitude. Le Scorpion hésitait sur un changement de stratégie pour s’imposer, lorsqu’il sentit l’épaule du français trembler brièvement sous sa main. Cette fois-ci, il aurait juré que ce n’était pas de froid.

     Toujours plongés dans les siennes, les orbes turquoise demeuraient inaltérables, mais il nota également l’infime crispation saisissant les doigts du Verseau. Devait-il comprendre que jouant à son jeu favori, ce dernier lui mentait en scellant ses véritables sentiments, et que la situation le bouleversait aussi, même si c’était de manière différente ? Que cachait-il ? Sa colère ? Sa haine ? Sa désillusion ? Sa tristesse ? S’il voulait parvenir à l’aider, il devait savoir. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu’il arrive à le faire réagir. Que se passerait-il s’il lui avouait qu’il venait de réaliser qu’il l’aimait encore ? Peut-être alors Camus accepterait-il de se livrer différemment. Il se sentait prêt à braver son courroux, mais il gérait mal son insensibilité.

     Face à ces réflexions, sa décision fut immédiate. Raffermissant inconsciemment sa prise sur l’épaule du Français, il prit la parole avec autant de fermeté que ses regrets lui en permettaient.

     « Je ne pense pas que cela soit aussi simple que tu le dises Camus. J’ai été terriblement injuste avec toi, et rien ne viendra effacer ce qui s’est produit. Tu m’en veux, et je le conçois. La folie dont j’ai fait preuve n’exclut cependant pas les sentiments. Les mots ne sont pas inutiles, même si des excuses ne servent à rien à elles seules. Je dois trouver le moyen de réparer le mal que je t’ai fait. Ensuite seulement, je pourrai demander ton pardon. Et là, tu seras en droit de me l’accorder ou de me le refuser. Tu dois trouver cela très égoïste, et tu as raison, car c’est sans doute un moyen d’échapper à ma responsabilité. Je sais que tout est arrivé par ma faute et j’en suis sincèrement désolé. Mais les remords sont inutiles. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, crois-moi, je n’hésiterais pas une seule seconde. Parce que je m’en veux, que je suis un être imparfait et contradictoire, mais surtout parce que je sais maintenant que je t’aime encore. »

     Le terme de cette déclaration eut un effet immédiat. Faisant appel au peu de force qui lui restait, Camus se releva brutalement pour se dégager en le bousculant. Milo s’attendait bien à une réaction plus ou moins rationnelle, mais pas à cette agressivité désorientée. S’éloignant en chancelant un peu, le Verseau marcha jusqu’à la commode devant laquelle il s’immobilisa. Il lui tournait ostensiblement le dos.

     Inquiet et perplexe, le Grec ne tenta pas de le rejoindre. Il devinait parfaitement son besoin de créer une distance entre eux. Incontestablement, ses paroles l’avaient touché. Il l’avait compris avant son mouvement de fuite, en sentant la pulsation plus rapide de son pouls sous ses doigts. Il aurait néanmoins donné cher pour savoir dans quel sens ces mots l’avaient atteint.

     Les poings serrés sur le meuble de bois, Camus contrôlait difficilement sa confusion. L’aveu du Scorpion était à la fois un baume délicieux et un acide hautement corrosif. Alors qu’il venait très imparfaitement de faire son deuil de leur amour partagé, ce dernier lui avouait qu’il l’aimait encore. Il ne s’attendait pas à une telle embellie. Elle le comblait, mais elle tombait malheureusement au plus mal, et ce qui aurait pu être un retour merveilleux se transformait en profonde déchirure. Rien ne l’autorisait à répondre favorablement à la déclaration de Milo.

     Les risques qu’il courait étaient trop grands. Il devait faire le vide autour de lui. Les sentiments les plus sacrés pouvaient être trahis. Il en avait déjà fait la douloureuse expérience. Il se sentait en outre si sale, qu’il refusait de se laisser toucher de nouveau de manière intime. Si la situation ne l’avait pas mis aussi en colère, il en aurait pleuré. Il avait parfaitement conscience que son attitude devait déconcerter Milo, mais il était trop bouleversé pour lui expliquer. Derrière lui, celui-ci insista maladroitement.

     « Peu importe que tu m’en veuilles, ou que tu n’éprouves absolument plus rien pour moi. Tu es loin d’avoir retrouvé ta vaillance, et il va falloir que tu répondes à la curiosité des autres. Je ne te laisserai pas seul une seconde fois Camus. »

     Le Grec paraissait sincère, ce qui rendit le Verseau encore plus malheureux. Il voulait le croire, mais d’un autre côté son amour bafoué se braquait en le mettant en garde, et un sentiment de prudence instinctive lui dictait doublement de s’éloigner de Milo. Une dualité qui lui permit de répondre d’une voix dont il n’eut pas à forcer la froideur :

     « En souvenir de nos années d’enfance, peut-être pourrais-je un jour retrouver un peu d’amitié envers toi. Mais il me faudra du temps. »

     Il refusait de se livrer davantage.

     « Ce n’est pas ça qui m’empêchera de « t’aider », répondit le Scorpion, en remplaçant intérieurement une lettre au dernier mot.

     Camus se crispa. La situation lui échappait à nouveau, et il n’était pas certain qu’il aurait moins de difficultés à tromper Milo que Zoltan. Il ressentait autant d’agacement contre l’entêtement du Grec que contre ses propres mensonges.

     « Je n’ai plus la faculté de te flanquer dehors, émit-il pourtant d’un ton calme. Alors, évite de me demander mon avis sur la question. Et si tu tiens à t’installer, il faudra que tu prennes la chambre de Zoltan. »

     Volontairement désagréable, sa dernière phrase coupait court à la conversation. Milo préféra se retirer pour le laisser prendre un peu de repos. Après le bonheur de voir son Verseau survivre, les prochains jours s’annonçaient orageux, et le Scorpion songeait très sérieusement à suivre les conseils de Zoltan en allant demander des explications à Shion.  


 


	34. La discorde des Gémeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE (Le voile des faux-semblants) : A la demande d’Angelo, Mu a pris en charge Sergueï qui souffre de son lien avec le Verseau. Profitant du sommeil de l’enfant, il s’accorde un moment de réflexion sur les derniers évènements. Death Mask est parvenu à convaincre Saga de l’aider, à la condition d’obtenir une confession orale de Camus et de sacrifier Sergueï s’il s’agit bien d’une « monstruosité ». Confronté à la révélation de la dissonance de sa Maison, Mu les a rejoints, en sachant qu’il se trouvera face à un problème si le Gémeau doit en venir à éliminer le Verseau. Pendant ce temps Camus reprendre conscience auprès de Milo. Les deux hommes se tournent autour en verrouillant plus ou moins bien leurs sentiments. Camus s’inquiète pour Sergueï et se pose de nouvelles questions sur l’enfant. Ignorant que Milo a tout deviné, il tente encore de le repousser. De son côté, Milo est maintenant pleinement conscient qu’il aime toujours le Verseau. Désireux d’obtenir son pardon et de l’aider, il finit par lui avouer son amour, ce qui déstabilise à nouveau Camus.

*********************************

**CHAPITRE 33 : LE VOILE DES FAUX-SEMBLANTS**

 

     Shun s’éveilla aux bruits d’une dispute. Les voix qui s’agressaient demeuraient assourdies en raison de sa présence, mais les accents rageurs de l’ancien général des Mers ne laissaient aucun doute sur son humeur. D’un naturel réservé, et sensible à ne pas s’immiscer dans l’intimité des jumeaux, le jeune Bronze décida d’ignorer l’orage en sautant le petit déjeuner.

     En fait, le temple des Gémeaux s’anima la journée entière sous le signe d’une discorde plus ou moins larvée. Pour le moins observateur, il était clair que l’harmonie gémellaire se heurtait à une opposition, qui pour refuser de s’étaler au grand jour n’en était pas moins palpable. Elle paraissait même nettement plus marquée du côté de l’ancien général de Poséidon. C’était la première fois que les deux frères laissaient deviner un tel désaccord depuis leur résurrection, et celui-ci étonna d’autant plus leurs « subordonnés d’office ».

     Comme à l’accoutumée, Hermia, Nephelie et Hyoga arrivèrent de concert un peu plus tard dans la matinée. Aux intonations de voix contrariée de Kanon, eux aussi s’aperçurent qu’ils interrompaient une discussion mouvementée. Habitués aux accrochages domestiques qui émaillaient ponctuellement la cohabitation des Gémeaux, ils échangèrent un sourire d’ensemble en pensant qu’il ne s’agissait que d’une peccadille. Entre un Saga, dont le sens de l’ordre et l’application des priorités quotidiennes flirtaient parfois à la limite de la maniaquerie, et un Kanon bohème sur la gestion de ses journées et nettement moins organisé dans sa façon de procéder aux rangements, les échanges aigres-doux n’étaient pas rares.

     L’arrivée des trois nouveaux venus ramena instantanément le calme au logis, ce qui permit à Shun de quitter sa chambre. Mais contrairement à l’habitude, où la bouderie gémellaire cédait rapidement face à une répartie conciliante d’un des belligérants, les deux frères continuèrent de camper sur leurs positions durant les heures suivantes. Il régnait indéniablement entre les jumeaux un point de désaccord, capable de jeter un froid comme personne n’en avait jamais connu entre eux depuis leur retour à la vie.

     Hermia, Nephelie, Shun, et même le silencieux Hyoga, s’efforcèrent inutilement de montrer une jovialité forcée pour détendre l’atmosphère. Ils ne réussirent pas à obtenir un armistice entre les Gémeaux. Plus porté sur la discrétion, Saga donnait le change en demeurant un hôte courtois, s’appliquant à répondre avec amabilité à chacun, et veillant à ne pas les entraîner dans la fâcherie qui semblait l’opposer à son frère. Moins soucieux des convenances, ou plus remonté, Kanon ne se défaisait pas d’un air ronchon et affichait une contrariété franche à l’encontre de son aîné, qu’il ne manquait pas de contredire à la moindre occasion, parfois sans raison valable aux yeux du reste du groupe.

     Ce vent de dispute finit par indisposer tout le monde, et Saga écourta leur journée de recherches en renvoyant les plus jeunes avant la fin de l’après-midi. Désireux de leur permettre de régler leur querelle dans l’intimité, Shun raccompagna Hermia et Néphélie dans leurs quartiers. Toujours fortement inquiet pour son maître, Hyoga en profita pour se rendre à la Maison du Verseau.

     Observant du coin de l’œil le départ de leurs quatre amis, Kanon attendit à peine que ceux-ci eussent mis les pieds hors du temple pour fondre à nouveau sur le chevalier des Gémeaux.

     « Tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareille ! » s’exclama-t-il en refermant brutalement l’épais dossier d’archives sur lequel il travaillait précédemment.

     Ravalant une répartie également explosive, Saga nota avec agacement plusieurs feuillets du fragile manuscrit écornés. La conversation promettait d’être aussi houleuse que celle qui les avait opposés dans la matinée. En portant un sujet précis sur le tapis, le Grec savait qu’il ne convaincrait pas facilement son frère, mais il ne prévoyait néanmoins pas à un tel déluge de reproches et de mises en garde. Face à la colère de son jumeau, il ne regrettait pourtant pas son indiscrétion, même s’il avait dû se placer en porte à faux avec le secret qu’il avait exigé des autres.

     Désobéissant à ses propres ordres, le Premier Gémeau avait informé Kanon de la situation de Camus et de la façon dont il avait décidé de l'aider. Il avait préféré le faire avant que son cadet ne devinât tout de lui-même. Ses révélations ne cherchaient en rien à l’entraîner à sa suite, mais à devancer l’irrépressible besoin de son jumeau de vouloir le protéger. Il faudrait d’ailleurs qu’ils aient aussi une discussion à ce sujet. Saga était infiniment reconnaissant à son frère des efforts qu’il déployait depuis leur résurrection, mais celui-ci finissait par devenir étouffant.

    Poussant un profond soupir, le Grec posa devant lui la liasse de papiers qu’il venait de ramasser pour faire face à Kanon. Debout chacun d’un côté de la table, tous les deux s’affrontèrent un instant du regard. Une détermination également farouche s’inscrivait au fond de leurs yeux pers. Sentant monter l’escalade, Saga prit sur lui de raisonner son frère.

     « La question n’est pas de savoir si je peux ou non le faire, argumenta-t-il d’un ton mesuré. Mais si toi tu es capable de rester tranquille le temps que je trouve une solution acceptable.

     — Trouver une solution ? s’emporta à nouveau Kanon. Comment peux-tu seulement imaginer qu’il en existe une seule dans ce cadre ?

     — Personne n’a jamais été confronté au problème en ces termes, répliqua Saga en s’admonestant au calme. Jusqu’à présent, tous les enfants nés sous cet auspice ont toujours été tués à leur naissance. Il en est allé de même pour leurs parents, ce qui éradiquait les difficultés à la base.

     — Et tu ne t’es pas dit que c’était peut-être pour une raison valable ? s’entêta son cadet.

     Étouffant un soupir d’agacement, l’aîné le recentra avec un manque de sensibilité volontaire :

    — Sergueï ne représente pas la question majeure, et peu importe qu’il soit ou non une menace. S’il s’avère qu’il est véritablement ce que nous redoutons, nous l’éliminerons, quoiqu’il en coûte à certains. Ce point devrait te satisfaire. Le problème porte essentiellement sur Camus, dont nous devons débattre du cas avant de prendre une décision définitive. Pour cela, je préfère que nous ayons les coudées franches. »

     Face à tant de ferme indifférence, l’ex-Dragon des Mers eut un frémissement. La colère inquiète qui le dévorait depuis le matin se fermait à tout autre paramètre que la sauvegarde de Saga, mais la brutale prise de conscience des paroles impitoyables qu’ils échangeaient vint le distraire quelques instants de son obsession. Une pensée attristée le saisit pour le sort de Sergueï. La destinée cruelle de l’enfant lui rappelait plus ou moins son parcours, et fort inopinément il fut assailli par une bouffée de scrupules.

     Le gamin ne lui semblait vraiment rien présenter de commun avec une « monstruosité », si tant soit peu que quelqu’un fût encore capable de lui donner une définition exacte de la « monstruosité » en question. D’un côté, sa recommandation de prudence à Saga était parfaitement fondée. De l’autre, elle s’appliquait on ne peut plus mal au petit Russe, qu’il côtoyait lorsque Death Mask demandait à Shun de le prendre sous sa garde. Mal à l’aise avec sa conscience, il refusa rapidement de creuser plus avant ce terrain glissant et miné par l’injustice.

     Dans une autre situation, il aurait volontiers tendu la main au garçonnet. Il le trouvait pétri de qualités, tant chevaleresques qu’humaines, et il enviait le Cancer de devoir enseigner à un apprenti aussi calme et prometteur. L’ombre de la pire des trahisons voilait malheureusement ce tableau idyllique. Et dans ce cas précis, Kanon ne retenait qu’une chose : l’enfant risquait de mettre directement en danger son frère en lui faisant jouer une très mauvaise reprise. Irrité par cette crainte, il se braqua aussitôt.

     « Camus, Angelo, toi, énuméra-t-il en comptant ostensiblement sur ses doigts. Auxquels, si j’ai bien compris, tu as demandé à Aphrodite de se joindre. »

     Incapable de contenir son ironie, il acheva en plantant les yeux dans ceux de son jumeau :

     « Et pourquoi pas Shura pendant que tu y es ?

     — Justement, j’y réfléchis »,répondit Saga le plus sérieusement du monde, sans lui révéler que cette dernière invitation était déjà acceptée.

     Pris de court par l’énormité que venait d’énoncer son frère, Kanon eut un hoquet de rire goguenard alors que la rage lui nouait les entrailles.

     « Dis, tu n’as pas l’impression de nous rejouer quelque chose là ? s’exclama-t-il en plaquant violemment ses deux mains sur la table. En tout cas si ça dérape, j’en connais certains qui vont rapidement viser le raccourci. Quand je pense que tu es parvenu à entortiller ce pauvre Mü dans tes manigances. Remarque question stratégie, c’est imparable.

     — Je t’interdis de me prêter des vues aussi réductrices ! se récria à son tour Saga. C’est vrai que je compte sur Mü pour court-circuiter Shion si jamais l’on doit le contrer, et il est exact qu’Angelo a mis le Bélier dans la confidence pour cela. Mais ce dernier a accepté de lui-même. Personne n’a orienté son choix. Comment peux-tu croire que j’aurais été lui demander de me suivre, en sachant combien il a déjà souffert d’être une première fois opposé à son maître.

     — Ah oui ? se gaussa le plus jeune. Et que se passera-t-il si vos investigations secrètes doivent vous mener en dehors du sanctuaire ? Tu te rends tout de même compte que mis à part si tu les projettes dans une dimension parallèle - ce qui reconnais-le est une option peu probable - un pied hors du Domaine Sacré, et vous vous retrouvez tous privés de cosmos selon le châtiment d’Hadès. Mis à part Mü, évidemment. Pauvre Bélier. À mon avis il n’a pas pris la mesure de la galère où vous l’embarquiez. »

     Les arguments de Kanon étaient sérieux. Saga n’en disconvenait pas. Il y avait déjà réfléchi et il admettait que les plus grandes précautions ne minimisaient pas les risques. Mais il avait pris sa décision. Angelo et Mü aussi. Les craintes légitimes de son jumeau ne modifieraient pas la résolution de son groupe. Elles finissaient néanmoins par lui rappeler que son frère avait toujours été la seule personne que son charisme n’était jamais arrivé à faire plier contre sa volonté, et cela l’agaçait.

     « Il n’y a pas de raison pour que nous soyons amenés à quitter le Sanctuaire, objecta-t-il en se raccrochant aux lambeaux de patience qui lui restait.

     — Il n’y en avait pas non plus pour que Camus se montre si inconséquent ! » contre-attaqua Kanon avec véhémence.

     Saga répliqua en espérant que livrer son intime conviction obligerait son jumeau à revoir sa position.

     « Si comme je le crois Camus s’est laissé piéger, il n’a pas mérité ce nouveau coup du sort.

     — Et Serguei ? se surprit à demander le second Gémeau, intérieurement plus remué par le destin du gamin qu’il ne voulait l’admettre.

     — S’il existe une solution pour l’épargner nous l’appliquerons, répondit l’ancien Grand Pope. Mais j’en doute. C’est pour ça que j’ai préféré mettre immédiatement Death Mask face à la pire des alternatives. Il a beau dire, je suis persuadé qu’il s’est attaché à ce gosse.

     — Et Milo ? Tu y as pensé à Milo ? renchérit son jumeau, toujours aussi peu enclin à lui accorder sa confiance ou à écouter ses objections.

     — On avisera pour Milo lorsque le moment sera venu, Kanon. »

     L’ex-général des Mers se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Il avait beau comprendre le désir d’implication de son jumeau, trop de flou entourait l’évolution de cette affaire. Il ne conservait que peu de souvenirs du petit Camus, et depuis leur résurrection, il n’avait quasiment eu aucun contact avec l’adulte de retour de chez Hadès. Attaquer de ce côté lui sembla plus évident que de s’en prendre à Sergueï.

     « Tu ne dois rien à Camus, commença-t-il. Je te rappelle qu’il n’a eu besoin de personne pour franchir le pas avec Aslinn. »

     Contrairement à ce qu’il espérait, Saga secoua la tête d’un air ennuyé. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à cet argument déjà avancé par Mü, puis débattu par Angelo, pour admettre sa part de responsabilité.

     « Si j’avais assumé mon rôle correctement, rien ne se serait produit, répliqua-t-il. Tu n’étais pas présent au Sanctuaire pour savoir combien il était devenu difficile à mes chevaliers de se raccrocher à un élément stable les dernières années. Je désirais saboter leur confiance. J’ai délibérément manœuvré pour les éloigner les uns des autres. À l’époque, il est évident qu'ils n’auraient demandé conseil à personne. La personnalité suspicieuse de Camus l’exposait davantage à ce travers. En outre, j’aurais dû m’assurer qu’Aslinn était bien morte, et dans le cas contraire faire en sorte de brider ses pouvoirs. Cette erreur est d’autant plus inexcusable, que je redoutais déjà que Zoltan ait survécu et qu’il ne nous nargue plus tard en jouant à cache-cache. »

     Intrigué, Kanon demanda :

     « Tu veux dire que Shion l’a laissé sciemment rentrer au Sanctuaire en envisageant qu’il soit dangereux ?

     — ll s’en est toujours méfié, confirma son frère. Ne pas s’opposer à son retour quand il nous a ramené Camus, c’était une manière de l’avoir sous la main. »

     Kanon n’était pas vraiment étonné. Pour côtoyer régulièrement leur Grand Pope il avait appris à mesurer sa rouerie sous ses airs patelins. Décidément, la politique du représentant d’Athéna ne s’embarrassait pas davantage de principes qu’il n’en avait eus au Sanctuaire sous-marin. Une similitude qui rendait l’Atlante d’autant plus sympathique que dangereux à ses yeux.

     L’ancien Marina n’osait pas imaginer la réaction de Shion si ce dernier venait à découvrir que Saga se fourvoyait dans une nouvelle trahison. Qui plus est, volontairement cette fois. Songer à l’ampleur de la catastrophe le fit frémir. Il connaissait cependant suffisamment son jumeau pour savoir que la décision de celui-ci était irrévocable. À défaut de le contrer, il pourrait peut-être veiller au grain en se chargeant d’éliminer lui-même un des problèmes si l’histoire se compliquait.

     Rasséréné par ce choix, Kanon accepta de s’incliner avec un peu plus de calme, sans toutefois tromper son frère sur ses intentions.

     « D’accord, accepta-t-il. Je te laisse un peu d’avance et je me tairai. Mais je te préviens, si ça tourne au vinaigre, je tue Camus de mes propres mains. »

     L’implacabilité de son jumeau ne surprit pas Saga. À présent que l’ancien Dragon des Mers avait identifié ses priorités, il ne referait pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs. Quitte à trancher dans le vif pour sauvegarder l’essentiel. De son côté, confiant en son autorité, et se faisant fort de conserver la maîtrise des évènements, le premier Gémeau se détendit en ressentant une aura familière approcher du logis.

     « En attendant, laisse passer l’objet du délit, répondit-il avec un demi-sourire. Sinon, il va finir par se douter que tu as une dent contre lui. »

     L’air interrogateur, Kanon sonda leur environnement immédiat. En identifiant l’importun qui attendait non loin, il comprit l’amusement de son jumeau. Remonté contre le Verseau, il avait enflé son cosmos de manière inconsciente alors que celui-ci désirait s’engager sous la voûte du troisième temple. Interpellé par cette interdiction d’avancer plus avant, le Français patientait sur le parvis depuis quelques minutes. Avec un grognement, Kanon baissa sa garde.

     « Qu’est-ce qu’il fiche par là aussi, maugréa-t-il. Il existe pourtant des chemins plus directs qui relient son territoire aux aires d’entraînement.

     — Je pense qu’il cherche à échapper à Milo, répliqua Saga, toujours diverti.

     — Encore ? remarqua l’ancien Marina, sans la moindre compassion.

     — Sur ce point, tu ne peux pas lui donner tort. Milo a beau essayer d’y mettre les formes en présence de tiers, tu as vu comme il le bichonne ? Tu serais à sa place, il y a déjà longtemps que tu te serais déchaîné contre le Scorpion. Même toi tu n’es pas aussi protecteur à mon encontre. »

     Kanon devait admettre que son frère avait raison. La toute nouvelle cohabitation du Verseau et du Scorpion, et surtout le mode de relation étrange qu’ils entretenaient, était en passe de devenir la dernière conversation à la mode. Aux yeux des moins avertis, il semblait évident que le Grec surprotégeait maintenant le Français, à la colère flagrante de ce dernier, dont la fierté déjà bien malmenée s’accordait mal tant de sollicitude.

     Pour tous ceux qui la connaissaient, la crise traversée Camus pouvait expliquer un minimum d’attentions de la part du Scorpion, mais pas une telle ingérence. L’attitude de Milo était d’autant plus dérangeante qu’elle sapait la discrétion que les autres Ors conservaient autour de la mésaventure survenue à leur pair, laissant place à toutes les supputations possibles hors de leurs rangs. Bien que gardant ses conclusions pour lui-même, Kanon admettait que la situation du Verseau n’avait rien d’enviable, mais cela ne l’excusait pas pour autant.

     Shion avait rendu son cosmos à Camus voilà cinq jours. Malgré des cernes de fatigue et une pâleur accentuée qui trahissaient encore la difficulté de l’épreuve endurée, le Français avait tenu à reprendre l’entraînement le jour même. Cette manière de s’affirmer n’avait surpris aucun des Ors ni les quelques Argents et Bronzes mis dans la confidence. Après la crise qu’il venait de subir, tous convenaient que son ego malmené avait besoin de se refaire une santé, et aucun de ceux qui l’avaient croisé ne s’était permis de formuler une remarque. Death Mask lui-même était parvenu à se taire, un grand coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d’Aldébaran l’y ayant fortement aidé.

     Camus conservait ses distances vis-à-vis de tout le monde. Néanmoins, le fait qu’il réintégrât la grande arène prouvait qu’il revendiquait sa place. Désolés de ne rien avoir deviné ni tenté pour le secourir, Aioros, Mü, Aldébaran et Shura avaient essayé de l’approcher pour lui présenter des excuses. Apparemment indifférent à leur bonne volonté, le Français s’était détourné, la mine sévère et figée sur une mise en garde dédaigneuse. Bien que Kanon jugeât son comportement essentiellement défensif, tous convenaient qu’il était préférable de s’abstenir de lui parler tant qu’il manifesterait une telle hostilité. L’intention y était, et par son attitude le Verseau devait donc s’en suffire.

     Peu à peu, une sorte de statu quo s’installait, dans lequel Camus paraissait vouloir s’ancrer. Relativement soulagés de le voir soucieux de ne pas revenir sur un passé douloureux et peu glorieux, la majorité se pliait à son désir avec une satisfaction plus ou moins affirmée. Une satisfaction qui se panachait d’ironie ou d’inquiétude selon les cas. Cette dernière échelle de valeurs fluctuait autant que la réaction de Milo perturbait ce bel ensemble voué à accorder au Verseau la paix qu’il recherchait.

     Pour une raison que personne n’arrivait à cibler précisément, tant il semblait évident que l’embelli était loin d’être manifeste entre les deux anciens amants, le Scorpion refusait d’accéder au souhait de solitude du Français. À l’entraînement, il le choisissait d’office comme adversaire, pour ensuite retenir ses frappes.

     De son côté, le Verseau répliquait aux attaques modérées du Grec avec une violence rare, fort heureusement amoindrie par la fatigue, comme s’il le sommait de cesser son jeu. _« Jeu »_ n’étant d’ailleurs pas le terme adéquat, si les observateurs s’en référaient à l’expression étonnamment fâchée qui transparaissait à certains instants sur le visage pourtant plus glacial qu’a l’ordinaire. Et quand un autre membre de la garde dorée essayait de briser l’engrenage en défiant Camus, Milo s’arrangeait toujours pour faire capoter le combat, quitte à s’immiscer directement entre deux coups échangés.

     Il y avait là un mystère qui amusait beaucoup de monde, mais qui posait également beaucoup de questions aux Ors. Inquiets, perplexes ou agacés, ces derniers surveillaient le manège de leurs pairs sans parvenir à deviner ce qu’il cachait. Une chose leur semblait néanmoins évidente, l’entente cordiale était loin de régner entre les deux… amants ? Ex-amants ? Futurs amants ? Amis ? Compagnons d’armes ?... Là aussi le sujet demeurait opaque, mais mis à part Angelo et peut-être Aiolia, pas un ne se sentait autorisé à s’informer sur ce point.

     Face à la nouveauté de ce curieux appariement, Saga ressentait l’obligation d’accorder un temps de répits au Verseau. Sa mansuétude provenait en grande partie de leur passé commun au fin fond des geôles d’Hadès. Ils en tiraient les mêmes souvenirs de misères, tissés de privations, de coups et d’humiliations. À ceci près que le Gémeau se rendait responsable du sort de ses condisciples par le poids de ses actions précédentes. Un argument suffisant pour laisser une dernière chance au Français de se confier, avant de le sommer de s’expliquer sur la naissance de Sergueï.

     Pour Saga, la découverte de la portée des manigances de Zoltan corroborait une longue détention du côté de Camus. Contrairement à ses assertions, le Verseau avait passé plus de temps sous la coupe de son geôlier qu’il ne le disait. Par conséquent, il avait donc côtoyé le garçonnet bien plus longtemps qu’il ne l’avait d’abord admis. Ce qui pouvait masquer la nature réelle de leur rapprochement.

     Afin de détourner les soupçons de Serguei, Camus avait d’ailleurs avoué à Shion le chantage dont il avait été la victime, révélant du même coup le lien qui le rattachait à Yannis. Il avait aussi pu réhabiliter la mémoire de l’adolescent, et en compensation Irina s’était définitivement vue affectée à l’entretien du cinquième temple. La petite fille pouvait enfin dormir sur ses deux oreilles, délivrée de sa peur viscérale, et heureuse de servir deux chevaliers qui la considéraient plus comme une enfant à faire grandir, qu’une simple servante.

     Le Grand Pope exigeait que l’ensemble de cette étrange affaire demeurât sous le voile d’un secret hors de portée de la majeure partie du Sanctuaire. Il n’avait accepté d’en divulguer l’essentiel qu’à la Garde Dorée, qui pour la première fois depuis son retour retrouvait un semblant d’unité pour préserver l’intimité d’un de ses frères d’armes en difficulté.

     Suite aux explications de l’Atlante, Saga avait la quasi-certitude que si à un moment donné Shion avait nourri des soupçons à l’encontre de Sergueï, ceux-ci devaient s’être considérablement atténués en découvrant que le gosse et Camus se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour justifier la création de leur relation hors norme. Un rapprochement capable d’imbriquer incidemment leurs cosmos, alors balbutiant d’un côté, et ne subsistant qu’en l’état de résidus infimes de l’autre. De quoi dresser un écran de fumée, si d’aventure Death Mask ne parvenait pas à dissimuler les aptitudes exceptionnelles de son apprenti.

     Mais le Gémeau espérait sincèrement ne pas devoir en arriver à mentir à Shion. Prendre en défaut l’intelligence ou l’intuition de l’ancien Bélier relevait du tour de force, et le Grec allait avoir suffisamment de difficultés à simplement l’écarter le temps de régler la question. En cas de curiosité intempestive, il comptait sur l’affection de Mü pour égarer l’Atlante, mais aussi sur Aphrodite, qui travaillait maintenant régulièrement dans les jardins du Palais. Après avoir émis quelques réticences à effectuer ce qu’il lui demandait, le Suédois s’avérerait un excellent espion des pôles d’intérêts du Grand Pope.

     Quelques jours plus tôt, Saga était parvenu à coincer le chevalier des Poissons à la fin d’un entraînement sans que personne ne s’aperçût de sa manœuvre. Alors qu’il pensait devoir argumenter finement pour convaincre Aphrodite de le suivre dans ce qui ressemblait fort à un nouveau complot, celui-ci avait accepté avec une déconcertante facilité.

     « Tu es certain que Sergueï est bien l’enfant de Camus et d’Aslinn ? avait-il demandé avec insistance.

     — Non, avait répondu Saga avec une sorte de contrariété résignée. Pas plus que je ne le suis de la mort supposée de cette dernière. Mais Angelo ne nous aurait pas alertés pour rien. Il existe donc de fortes probabilités.

     — Qui d’autre est dans la confidence ? » l’avait encore interrogé le Suédois.

     Sans hésiter, le Gémeau avait ajouté :

     « Mü. »

     De la confiance qu’il témoignerait à celui qu’il désirait embrigader dépendait sa réussite. En écoutant le nom du Bélier, le visage triste d’Aphrodite s’était un instant animé de surprise. Le Grec attendait une question, mais il n’avait finalement rien objecté. L’information avait cependant paru achever d’emporter sa décision, il lui avait donné son accord.

     « Je vous aiderai. Si Shion s’intéresse de trop près à Camus ou à Sergueï, vous le saurez immédiatement. »

     Saga avait été doublement satisfait par l’adhésion à son groupe du chevalier des Poissons. L’élaboration de son plan s’en trouvait renforcée, et il voyait également là un indice positif dans l’évolution personnelle du Suédois. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, celui-ci manifestait un signe d’intérêt véritable pour autre chose que ses roses ou les jardins du palais. Que cette réaction se produisît au profit de Camus le comblait.

     Restait à surveiller le camp adverse, composé de ses frères d’armes toujours dans l’ignorance. Il se méfiait principalement de la clairvoyance de Shaka, dont il appréhendait la loyauté envers Athéna. La Vierge n’avait jamais été facilement manipulable, mais il existait maintenant une personne propre à le tenir en respect en cas d’alerte. Tout un moins, l’espérait-il. Reportant son attention sur le dixième temple, il s’était alors intéressé au cas de Shura.

     L’étonnante affection de ce dernier pour l’Indien tombait à point nommé pour lui fournir un excellent cheval de Troie. Toutefois, la nature de cette étrange configuration « amicale » présageait plus de difficultés qu’autrefois pour circonvenir le Capricorne. Il avait donc approché celui-ci avec méfiance, sans trahir ses intentions, en tâtant le terrain avec d’infinies précautions.

     L’espagnol semblait toujours autant se reprocher son manque de perspicacité vis-à-vis de Camus. Lui proposer une façon de se racheter auprès de ce dernier entrait ainsi dans un cadre favorable. Saga n’avait néanmoins aucune certitude sur la décision qu’il en résulterait. Le Gémeau avait malgré tout pris le risque de lui révéler la situation.

     Shura l’avait écouté sans l’interrompre et le Grec s’était finalement résolu à lui exposer la totalité des tenants et des aboutissants du problème. Il savait que leur rapprochement involontaire en tant que renégats, et surtout les tortures préalablement endurées avant cet embrigadement jouaient en sa faveur. L’épisode Hadès avait incontestablement créé des liens, et se mobiliser pour l’un d’entre eux parut presque naturel à l’idéaliste Capricorne.

     « Si ce que tu me racontes est exact, je suis curieux d’apprendre comment Camus a pu en arriver là, commenta celui-ci à la fin de son exposé. Ça n’entre pas du tout dans sa rigueur habituelle de se conduire de cette façon. Sans compter que le début de son aventure avec Milo doit remonter à la même période. Tu penses qu’il a pu se laisser… abuser ? »

     L’emploi de ce terme à double étiquette fit sourire Saga.

     « Tout dépend ce que tu suggères par abuser, répondit-il avec amusement. Toutefois, et même si ce n’est qu’à travers de rares missions communes, tout comme moi tu as suffisamment côtoyé Camus pour l’imaginer difficilement commettre volontairement un acte si stupide, fomenter un complot, ou tout simplement se laisser manipuler. Une de ces trois options est pourtant la bonne. Et il nous faut savoir laquelle avant de prendre une décision sur son sort.

     — Et quelle que soit la réponse à cette question, tu agiras ensuite en tant que chevalier d’Athéna ? avait alors demandé le Capricorne, comme on sollicite un serment.

     — Oui, l’avait rassuré Saga. S’il s’avère que Camus a délibérément trahi, il ne lui sera accordé aucune grâce. Mais il nous a aussi prouvé son attachement au Sanctuaire. Et plus d’une fois. Je crois que même dans le pire de cas, son comportement passé mérite une mort à l’abri de l’opprobre. »

     Un pli de contrariété profonde barrant son front, Shura s’était accordé quelques secondes des réflexions avant de remarquer :

     « Je le vois mal agir en imbécile. Mais si c’est les cas, tu penses trouver une solution pour l’aider ?

     — Je ne sais pas. Cependant je crois que ça vaut la peine qu’on la cherche. Seulement pour y arriver, il faut éviter que la curiosité des autres n’alerte Shion ou Athéna. Et pour y arriver, j’ai besoin de toi. »

     Les deux hommes avaient encore discuté quelques minutes, mais Saga sentait qu’il venait de gagner son adhésion. Le Capricorne avait fini par lui donner son accord, et de ce fait de rejoindre leur groupe. À partir du moment où il ne lui serait demandé rien d’autre que d’assumer un rôle de vigie attentive, il acceptait de tromper Shaka par omission. Shura ne désespérait d’ailleurs pas d’amener ce dernier à partager ses vues si jamais l’Indien se doutait de quelque chose. Shaka n’avait-il pas été le premier à lui mettre le nez sur l’incompatibilité d’un Camus vivant en bonne intelligence avec un Zoltan ?

     Pour le Capricorne, aider le Verseau s’accordait à sa vision d’une justice équitablement rendue. La première mort de Camus avait propulsé le Français dans la catégorie des chevaliers félons, bien que la réalité de ses actions précédentes ne méritait nullement une telle disgrâce. Il avait ensuite été incorporé d’office à leur groupe par Hadès, car jugé suffisamment perverti alors que son retournement supposé contre le Sanctuaire pesait lourdement sur son âme. Délivrer Athéna lui avait valu l’incompréhension totale de son disciple et la haine de Milo. Deux épreuves supplémentaires épargnées au reste de leur troupe. Un tout qui rendait l’Espagnol particulièrement sensible à son cas.

     Conscient de tous ces paramètres, le Gémeau s’était retiré satisfait. La sincérité de l’engagement du Capricorne envers le Verseau allait lui permettre d'activer son plan immédiat. La seule inconnue résidait dans la façon dont il réussirait à garder Sergueï loin des foudres de Shura, si l’avenir révélait que l’enfant représentait bien un danger pour Athéna, et qu’il parvînt de son côté à trouver une solution pour éviter de le tuer.

\--------------------------------------------

     Bien loin de se douter que son secret était éventé et qu’un complot se tramait autour de lui, Camus ralentissait sa progression au fur et à mesure que la façade du onzième temple se rapprochait. Passé la Maison du Capricorne, il se mit même à enfiler les marches comme on monte à la guillotine. Arrivé à mi-parcours, il finit par s’immobiliser totalement en détectant la nervosité du cosmos de Milo qui guettait son retour au logis depuis des heures.

     Ils s’étaient séparés dans la matinée sur un nouvel éclat de sa part. Oppressé par la surveillance constante du Scorpion à son égard, il avait décidé de quitter l’aire d’entraînement sans dire au Grec où il se rendait. Milo avait immédiatement tenté de le rattraper en agrippant sa main. Sa propre réplique avait également été instantanée. Un froid polaire avait rapidement couvert d’une épaisse couche de givre les gradins, obligeant ceux qui s’y asseyaient à se relever prestement en rouspétant.

     Le Scorpion n’avait réussi à éviter quelques bonnes engelures que grâce à la parade de son cosmos. Le message était néanmoins passé, et le Grec l’avait relâché en le laissant s’éloigner sans chercher à le suivre.

     Étouffant un soupir malheureux, Camus reprit sa progression. Depuis son réveil auprès de Milo, et surtout l’aveu inattendu et déstabilisant de celui-ci, il se murait dans le silence. Jouant de sa carapace de froideur inexpressive, il refusait de tempérer son attitude, en affichant un comportement d’une indifférence qui frisait parfois l’hostilité. Avec une pointe de cruauté qui l’atteignait tout aussi douloureusement, il s’interdisait la plupart du temps d’adresser la parole au Scorpion, ou de répondre à ses questions, croisant son regard comme s’il ne le voyait pas.

     Mais il avait beau s’ingénier à traiter son ancien amant en homme invisible, Milo n'abandonnait pas la partie. Pire, il tentait de le protéger en veillant à ce qu’aucune blessure ne lui fût causée lors des entraînements.

     Camus savait que les relents du poison de Zoltan couraient toujours dans ses veines. Il se doutait que durant un certain temps, leurs pestilences risquaient de s’avérer fatales. Information qu’en raison de son affinité avec ledit poison le Grec possédait également. Toutefois, son orgueil de chevalier s’accordait mal aux trésors d’inventivité de Milo pour demeurer son seul adversaire.

     Si encore celui-ci avait accepté de le combattre d’une façon correcte, il aurait pu essayer de remiser sa fierté. Mais non, refusant qu'il prît le moindre risque, ce dernier retenait ses coups. En l’occurrence, et compte tenu des circonstances, il n’existait pas de meilleur moyen pour fâcher le Verseau. Il détestait se voir assimiler à une petite chose fragile. La maladresse de Milo balayait du même coup sa résolution de désintérêt absolu, et régulièrement le onzième temple résonnait de ses accents de rage froide.

     Une discussion des plus âpres les avait opposés la veille à ce sujet. Forçant sa mauvaise foi, Camus avait espéré que le Scorpion renoncerait et retournerait s’installer dans ses quartiers. Il n’avait pas mâché ses mots pour lui faire comprendre qu’il se sentait maintenant suffisamment solide pour se passer de sa compagnie et de ses interventions préventives.

     À un moment donné, il avait même été si injuste dans ses propos, que Hyoga, qui s’était discrètement éclipsé dans sa chambre tout en conservant apparemment une oreille aux aguets, n’avait pas hésité à revenir dans la pièce pour darder sur lui un regard sévère et rempli d’incompréhension. Mal à l’aise sous la réprobation silencieuse de son disciple, Camus avait tourné les talons pour se réfugier dans sa propre chambre, en camouflant sa mauvaise conscience et sa peine sous son air le plus froid.

     Le cœur bourrelé de chagrin, il avait espéré que cette fois-ci Milo l’abandonnerait, découragé par sa dureté et son ingratitude. Mais le Scorpion n’avait pas quitté son temple, et comme tous les matins, il l’avait guetté pour le suivre à l’entraînement. Une fois arrivé dans la grande arène, le Grec s’était positionné en face de lui en adversaire incontournable, sans lui laisser le choix. Fidèle à sa décision de l’aider quoiqu’il lui en coûtât, il l’avait défié avec un demi-sourire bravache qui pouvait passer pour celui d’un ami d’enfance impliqué dans sa tâche. Mais derrière ce masque affiché pour la compagnie, le Français décelait parfaitement une tristesse identique à la sienne.

     Le visage fermé et le regard plus tranchant qu’une lame, Camus avait verrouillé son cœur, pour lui renvoyer l’image froide et insensible qu’il tentait vainement de se forger à l’intérieur. Pris de colère contre cette faiblesse qui l’avait toujours fait trébucher devant Milo, il avait réagi comme s’il se fut trouvé face à un véritable ennemi. Il avait fait appel à son enseignement, qui muselait le temps du combat l’intensité de ses émotions. Passant à l’attaque sans sommation, il n’avait pas hésité à puiser dans la totalité des forces qu’il lui restait pour déclencher une Exécution de l’Aurore.

     Présents sur le terrain, Aioros et Dohko s’étaient instantanément rapprochés du Scorpion, prêts à le soutenir si besoin face à ce déferlement d’agressivité. Mais se déplaçant immédiatement entre eux et le Verseau, Milo les avait repoussés d’un mouvement agacé. Sans état d’âme, Camus avait alors libéré la puissance de sa frappe. Nettement plus en forme et se méfiant de ses réactions, le Scorpion avait esquivé son arcane sans difficulté.

     Fâché par sa pitoyable prestation et essoufflé par son effort, le Français s’était soudain senti saisi de dégoût contre lui-même en analysant ce qu’il venait de faire. Se détournant avec superbe, il était parvenu à tromper chacun sur sa confusion et les larmes silencieuses que versait son âme. Tous s’étaient écartés sur son passage, et il n’avait pas douté une seconde que dès le soir même, sa réputation d’homme à l’implacable insensibilité allait s’étendre.

     Qui saurait ce que cachait vraiment son cœur ? Assailli par sa peine, il avait relâché sa garde quelques instants, et il n’avait senti la main de Milo qui prenait la sienne qu’au dernier moment. La suite avait été dictée par son instinct qui ne supportait plus de se laisser surprendre et un froid polaire avait envahi tous les gradins de l’arène.

     Relevant la tête, Camus posa son regard sur son temple avec un insupportable sentiment de culpabilité. Malgré la colère de son orgueil mis à mal, son injustice envers le Scorpion lui pesait. Il se savait détestable et il n’aimait pas le rôle qu’il s’attribuait. Milo avait beau insister maladroitement, il n’agissait ainsi que pour l’aider. Retenant difficilement un soupir de désespoir, il reprit son ascension en se demandant combien de temps il allait encore trouver la force de repousse le Grec. Le plus urgent demeurait de retrouver Aslinn, si possible sans éveiller l’attention de personne. Or, la surveillance de Milo le gênait dans ses recherches.

     La jeune femme devait se douter qu’il la cherchait. Elle se méfiait sans aucun doute, car elle verrouillait de façon parfaite son cosmos. Impossible de mettre la main sur elle par ce biais. Elle parvenait même à diluer l’infime lien qui reliait les chevaliers de Glace entre eux, et lorsqu’il croyait percevoir sa présence, elle s’évanouissait avant qu’il n’atteignît le lieu d’où émanait cet écho. Pour le moment, toutes ses tentatives se soldaient par des échecs. Paradoxalement Camus s’en sentait presque soulagé. L’histoire qui l’avait autrefois amené à céder à cette relation coupable était si complexe et déroutante par son origine, qu’il était incapable d’éprouver une véritable haine contre celle qui avait achevé de saccager sa vie.

     Il devait pourtant la retrouver pour essayer de comprendre, et l’éliminer pour tenter de sauver Sergueï tout en punissant le meurtre de Kayla. Mais il refusait d’agir pour se venger personnellement. Quelque part, elle n’avait fait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, même si dans cette affaire, la responsabilité principale de leur faute incombait à leur Maître. Le pire étant que Camus ne savait pas, et ne saurait sans doute jamais, les raisons qui avaient poussé le Verseau d’alors à se conduire de manière si injuste et irrationnelle.

     Camus arriva enfin dans son temple. D’un geste automatique, il se désolidarisa de son armure. Celle-ci rejoignit sagement son alcôve taillée à même la pierre. Le jour où il avait de nouveau été en état de poser un pied hors de chez lui, il n’avait pas été vraiment surpris de la découvrir montant toujours la garde devant sa porte. Aslinn n’escomptait qu’une erreur de sa part pour frapper, et elle représentait certainement un danger aussi grand que Zoltan.

     La première chose qu’il avait cependant faite lorsque Shion lui avait rendu son cosmos, avait été de renvoyer la protection sacrée dans ses pénates. Consciente qu’il était à nouveau apte à assurer sa défense, cette dernière avait docilement obtempéré, et il avait regretté de ne pas pouvoir agir de la même façon avec Milo.

     Raffermissant sa volonté, il se dirigea vers le logis. Le Scorpion devait l’attendre avec une impatience mâtinée d’angoisse et il sentait le cosmos de son disciple s’accorder à sa propre nervosité. Nul doute qu’ils devaient tous les deux débattre de son cas à cet instant précis. Leur inquiétude le touchait et il s’en voulut d’autant plus de ne pas pouvoir le leur montrer.

\--------------------------------------------

     Installés dans la cuisine où la petitesse de la pièce conservait une chaleur que le Grec appréciait, Milo s’était décidé à tromper son attente impatiente en prêtant main-forte à Hyoga pour préparer le repas du soir. Le jeune Russe aimait cuisiner, et depuis que Camus avait retrouvé un minimum d’appétit, il s’employait à concocter des plats aptes à satisfaire les goûts de son maître.

     Le Cygne s’activait avec d’autant plus de bonne volonté, que le Verseau avait veillé sur lui pendant des années. Il ne serait pas dit qu’il ne ferait pas à son tour son possible pour tenter de tirer le Français du marasme où il s’enlisait. Lui permettre de prendre un peu de poids entrait indirectement dans le résultat qu’il visait. Sa journée ayant été écourtée au temple des Gémeaux, Hyoga mettait donc à profit le temps gagné pour se lancer dans la réalisation d’une recette goûteuse, mais demandant une longue préparation.

     Sans surprise, il avait vu Milo le rejoindre dans la cuisine. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas dissimulé le double incident de la matinée, et le Russe savait que derrière le retrait désinvolte de ses propos il se mourrait d’angoisse. Depuis le terme de la désintoxication de Camus, c’était la première fois que le Scorpion ignorait où se trouvait le Verseau et ce qu’il faisait. Les heures s’écoulaient sans ramener le Français au logis, et bien que Hyoga s’évertuât à le cacher pour ne pas tourmenter davantage le Grec, il finissait également par s’inquiéter. L’anxiété du Scorpion devenait contagieuse.

     Malgré une surveillance étroite, le chevalier du Cygne était incapable de préciser les sentiments existant entre les deux hommes, mais les manières déplaisantes du Verseau à l’encontre de son ancien amant l’intriguaient singulièrement. Positionné en observateur privilégié, il aurait juré que l’amitié réaffirmée du Scorpion pour son maître dissimulait un attachement toujours aussi fort. Quant au repli glacial de Camus, il masquait une ambiguïté que le regard meurtri du Grec n’était plus en capacité de déceler.

     Pour Hyoga, une chose était néanmoins certaine. Malgré tout le respect et l’affection qu’il portait au Français, il estimait sa dureté déplacée et son indifférence exagérée. Au fil des jours et des paroles venimeuses que Camus proférait à l’encontre du Milo, une sorte de rapprochement improbable s’était opéré entre Scorpion et lui. Le Cygne n’aurait pas parié que Milo lui avait pardonné la mort précédente du Verseau, mais il semblait à présent accorder un minimum d’excuses à son geste. Le dialogue s’était peu à peu instauré entre eux, jusqu’à évoquer avec franchise les préoccupations qui les agitaient autour de leur souci commun.

     Comme en ce moment même, alors que l’un épluchait des carottes et que l’autre écalait des œufs. Avec des mots prudents, mais porteurs d'introspection, le Russe tentait de corriger l’attitude du Grec, qu’il comprenait, mais qu’il jugeait improductive.

     « Je dois être un des seuls à savoir pourquoi tu te comportes ainsi avec lui. Si je n’avais pas vu ses ecchymoses, pas sûr que j’aie fait le rapprochement. Il camoufle toujours si facilement ses difficultés. Il suffirait de le dire aux autres. Mis à part moi, seuls les Ors le combattent. Vous ne seriez pas nombreux dans la confidence et je suis certain que tous se tairont. Il ne s’agit que d’attendre qu’il finisse de se rétablir en fait. »

     Prenant le temps de la réflexion, Milo conserva le silence durant quelques instants. Détachant enfin les yeux des petits morceaux de coquilles qu’il enlevait délicatement pour les plonger dans ceux de son interlocuteur, il répondit sans cacher son inquiétude.

     « Je ne doute pas qu’ils garderaient cette information pour eux, mais prévenus, certains risquent de le cocooner encore davantage que moi. Il s’en apercevra et il m’en voudra d’ébruiter sa faiblesse. Honnêtement, je peux le comprendre. Les effets secondaires de la drogue de Zoltan représentent une sacrée faille pour un chevalier censé être quasiment invulnérable. Personne ne peut savoir combien de temps ce dommage persistera, ni s’il est réversible. J’ignore d’ailleurs moi-même s’il est toujours sujet à ces saignements. Pour cela il faudrait que je le frappe réellement fort, et pour le moment je m’y refuse. Il est loin d’avoir retrouvé la forme, et il n’y a pas que ce problème physique. Moralement, tu es bien placé pour te rendre compte qu’il n’arrive pas à remonter. Alors, le mettre à nouveau en difficulté devant tous les autres, j’ai du mal à croire que ça va beaucoup l’aider. Et puis, mon attitude a au moins l’avantage de l’obliger de sortir de son silence. Même si ce n’est que pour exprimer sa colère. Tu m’as expliqué toi-même qu’il n’était pas sain que vous restiez ainsi centré sur vous-même, sans libérer à un moment donné les émotions qui vous animent.

     — Certes, admit Hyoga. Mais à quel prix. Si tu continues de cette manière, il va finir par te détester.

     — C’est un risque à courir. »

     À nouveau concentré sur l’œuf qui roulait entre ses doigts, le Scorpion conservait des gestes assurés et tranquilles, comme s’il acceptait cette fatalité et s’en détachait. Sa tristesse n’échappa cependant pas au chevalier du Cygne. Une tristesse que ce dernier jugea proportionnelle à l’attachement que le Grec éprouvait pour son maître, et qui le décida à lui proposer l’ébauche d’une solution, qu’en tout autre moment il aurait soigneusement évité d’évoquer pour ne pas desservir le Verseau.

     « À défaut de ménager sa fierté, il y a peut-être un moyen pour l’obliger à réagir autrement qu’en se fâchant, commença-t-il en posant son épluche-légumes.

     — Lequel ? demanda Milo en lui accordant aussitôt toute son attention.

     — Fais-le craquer. Trouve un argument qui le déstabilise suffisamment pour qu’il ne puisse plus t’opposer une telle indifférence sans se mentir à lui-même. »

     Le bruit de la porte extérieure qui se refermait leur arracha un soupir de soulagement simultané. Le Verseau rentrait enfin. Son cosmos verrouillé ne présageait pas un radoucissement de son humeur, mais au moins il était là. S’essuyant rapidement les mains sur un torchon, Hyoga poussa le Scorpion avec détermination hors de la cuisine.

     « Va le rejoindre, lui souffla-t-il. Je suis sûr qu’il s’en veut. Et pense à ce que je viens de te dire. »

     Avec un sourire, Milo s’exécuta. Décidément, ce garçon valait la peine d‘être connu. Il avait peut-être eu tort de le juger si vite autrefois.

     Sortant de la cuisine, il trouva Camus installé dans l’un des deux fauteuils qui faisaient face à la cheminée. Ce dernier fixait le feu de cet air indifférent et hautain qui en hérissait plus d’un, et il ne semblait pas disposé à s’apercevoir de sa présence. Mais cette fois-ci, le Grec ne se laisserait pas manœuvrer. Hyoga avait raison. Il devait arracher au Verseau son armure d’insensibilité, et si possible découvrir ce qu’elle dissimulait réellement, quitte à s’en mordre les doigts.

     Déterminé à suivre le conseil du Russe à la lettre, il s’approcha à sa hauteur, comme s’il recherchait lui-même la chaleur du foyer. Le Français faisait toujours mine de ne pas le remarquer. Tendant ses mains vers les flammes, il l’aborda d’un ton à la fois mesuré et provoquant.

     « Tu m’as attaqué deux fois en utilisant ton cosmos de manière totalement déployée aujourd’hui. Ça aurait pu mal se terminer, Camus.

     — Pour qui ? Pour toi ou pour moi ? »

     Une réaction ! Milo en jubila intérieurement. La fatigue ou l’énervement rendait l’orgueil du Verseau bien chatouilleux, et il décida de poursuivre dans cette voie.

     « Tu m’as menacé, et pourtant je n’ai jamais été en danger », attaqua-t-il.

     L’assurance nonchalante de son affirmation ne pouvait que déplaire au Français. Il l’adoptait sciemment.

     « Tu es bien sûr de toi, maugréa ce dernier.

     — Non, observateur. »

     Le Verseau ne répondit pas, mais le regard en coin qu’il lui jeta confirma au Scorpion que sa tactique l’agaçait. Satisfait de marquer un point, il poursuivit sur un ton empreint d’une insupportable fanfaronnade.

     « Tu n’aurais jamais été jusqu’au bout de tes attaques, s’il avait existé un risque que tu m’atteignes réellement.

     — Attends que je me sente mieux, et tu verras si je m’abstiendrais de t’attaquer sérieusement si tu insistes, répliqua le Camus, une légère trace d’exaspération dans la voix.

     — Donc, tu reconnais que tu ne vas pas vraiment bien, persista Milo, en prenant soin d’imbriquer les sujets qui fâchent.

     — Je dis simplement que ta présence m’indispose.

     — Il faudra pourtant la supporter le temps que tu te rétablisses. »

     Fut-ce à cause de cette ironie qu’il s’employait à rendre grinçante, ou bien parce que le Français se sentait véritablement accablé à l’idée de devoir supporter davantage sa présence, mais l’image de détachement absolu de celui-ci vola brusquement en éclat. Saisissant à pleine main les accoudoirs du fauteuil en s’y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait, Camus s’écria en lui dédiant son regard le plus noir :

     « Ça suffit Milo ! Je ne suis pas une fillette chétive ! Inutile de me materner ! »

     Amoureux comme au premier jour, le Scorpion se laissa distraire quelques secondes par l’image renvoyée par le Verseau. Le visage assombri sous le feu inaccoutumé de ses yeux bleus envahis de rage, la colère le rendait magnifique. Il fallait absolument que le Grec trouvât un moyen pour l’obliger     à exposer davantage la palette de ses sentiments. Milo en redemandait, mais conscient de l’ouverture involontaire que le Français venait de lui faire, il se ressaisit rapidement pour agir comme le lui avait conseillé Hyoga. Il se devait d’exploiter la faille offerte pour le désorienter.

     Franchissant la faible distance qui les séparait, il se plaça devant le fauteuil pour interdire à Camus de fuir. Comme il l’espérait, le Verseau ne s’attendait pas à un tel rapprochement. Battant des cils d’un air incertain, il se tassa légèrement en arrière. Son expression inquiète finit de faire fondre le Scorpion, mais s’admonestant, il résista au besoin de le rassurer. Il devait avant tout le surprendre pour le forcer à réagir. D’un geste vif, il plongea la main dans l’échancrure de la chemise du Français. Il nota sa brutale crispation, mais déjà il retirait ses doigts en serrant entre eux l’anneau d’or que Camus portait en pendentif.

     « Si ma présence t’indispose autant, que tu ne désires que me repousser alors que je ne cherche qu’à t’aider, et que tu ressens tant de colère à mon égard, alors pourquoi t’embarrasses-tu de ceci ? le sermona-t-il, en lui présentant le bijou sous le nez. Tu ne le portais pas lorsque nous étions amants, de cela je suis sûr. Pourquoi Camus ? Pourquoi maintenant ? C’est un grigri qui te sert à te rappeler combien je te suis devenu détestable ? »

     La gorge nouée, Camus s’était instantanément figé en voyant apparaître le cadeau d’une déclaration d’amour inoubliable(1). Milo était dangereusement proche, et ses questions menaçaient de faire sauter la digue de ses émotions. Cédant à un affolement peu dans sa nature, il se focalisa brusquement sur son cosmos. Utiliser son pouvoir pour se sortir de l’incongru de la situation lui semblait soudain l’unique issue qu’il lui restait. Déjà une onde glacée nimbait ses doigts de givre.

     Plus rapide, le Grec le devança en plaquant fermement ses avant-bras sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

     « Ne fais pas ça Camus, le stoppa-t-il sans agressivité. Se servir de son cosmos de manière aussi agressive à l‘intérieur d’un temple est interdit, à moins d’être en état de siège. Et je ne suis pas ton ennemi. Tu veux que Shion se mêle de notre problème ? »

     L’expression du Scorpion reflétait un sérieux rempli de sollicitude. Il semblait véritablement s’inquiéter pour lui, et le Verseau baissa sa garde.

     « Je ne désire pas te blesser, capitula-t-il dans un souffle. Laisse-moi simplement passer.

     — Je veux d’abord une réponse, répliqua son impossible squatteur. Pourquoi portes-tu cet anneau ? »

     Maintenant toujours ses avant-bras, Milo devait faire appel à toute sa volonté pour conserver son inflexibilité. Camus avait beau se raidir et lui opposer la fierté de son port de tête parfait, sa glaciale assurance avait fondu. Il semblait effrayé et malheureux, et il avait le regard d’une bête aux abois. Pour qu’il parvînt aussi difficilement à lui sceller ses émotions, quelque chose devait véritablement le remuer en profondeur. Vaincu par sa détresse, il insista avec douceur en résistant mal à l’envie de caresser sa joue.

     « Les mots sont si difficiles Camus ? »

     Ce disant, il libéra ses bras en faisant un pas de côté pour s’accroupir près de lui. En agissant ainsi, il espérait effacer la menace qu’il représentait. Contraindre davantage le Verseau dépassait le seuil de souffrance qu’il acceptait de lui infliger. Il s’avouait vaincu. Au Français de choisir de s’enfuir ou de s'épancher.

     Suivant son mouvement, les orbes saphir s’apaisèrent un peu. Immobiles, et comme hors du temps, les deux hommes s’observèrent durant quelques secondes en silence. Une prière muette s’inscrivait sur le visage de Milo, tandis que le Camus hésitait visiblement à se confier. Le Scorpion sentit soudain son cœur se serrer d’angoisse en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. Allait-il se livrer, ou lui demander de cesser ce jeu ?

     Étreint par le besoin de se livrer, Camus inspira profondément avant de se lancer.

     « Je…

     —Vous bricolez quoi tous les deux ? l’interrompit brusquement une voix importune et curieuse. Je cède au gamin en l’amenant voir son grand copain des glaces, et alors qu’il gambade comme un chevreau qui rejoint sa mère tout le long de l’escalier, voilà qu’il a l’air soudain plus remonté qu’un coucou suisse en pénétrant ici. »

     Tournant la tête avec un bel ensemble, Camus et Milo découvrirent Angelo qui se tenait derrière Sergueï à l’entrée de la pièce. Depuis quand les épiaient-ils ? Dépité, le Scorpion se releva en foudroyant le Cancer du regard.

     « On frappe avant d’entrer, reprocha-t-il sèchement.

     — Pas eu le temps, se dédouana Death Mask. Ce lilliputien a foncé avant que j’ai pu faire quoi que ce soit. »

     À la mine soupçonneuse de son homologue, il ajouta.

     « Il me devançait. Aurait-il vu quelque chose d’intéressant ?

     — Rien d’important », le rembarra le Scorpion avec rudesse.

     Conscient qu’il dérangeait et surtout appelé par ses obligations, le Cancer se détourna en laissant son apprenti planté sur le seuil.

     « Bon, je vous l'abandonne une heure, le temps de régler une bricole au Palais. Renvoyez-le-moi à mon passage quand je redescendrai. »

     Immobile et le visage à nouveau inexpressif, Camus ne disait rien. C’était la première fois qu’il revoyait Sergueï depuis qu’il l’avait croisé au temple du Cancer. La prudence lui dictait de s’en tenir éloigné. Le retour de son cosmos lui permettait de s’employer à recréer entre eux une distance qu’il espérait suffisante. Mais l’interrogatoire de Milo l’avait tellement pris au dépourvu, qu’il ne s’était plus méfié. À la mine de l’enfant qui fixait sur lui un regard à la fois heureux et inquiet, il devinait que celui-ci avait certainement décelé le déchirement intérieur où le plongeait leur duel verbal.

     Sergueï n’avait pas choisi de vivre cette étrange symbiose. Au-delà de tout ce qu’il pouvait représenter, ce n’était qu’un gamin, et il avait avant tout besoin d’être rassuré. Faisant fi de la présence de Milo, Camus força le carcan de sa légendaire froideur pour laisser parler sa nature profonde. Un très léger sourire ourlant ses lèvres fines, il appela le garçonnet en lui tendant la main.

     « Sergueï. »

     Répondant à cette invitation avec un sourire lumineux, le petit Russe s’approcha du Français en ignorant délibérément le Grec. S’arrêtant en face du Verseau, il retrouva une expression plus tendue pour demander :

     « Tu as encore mal ?

     — Non, je vais bien maintenant», mentit Camus, avec une assurance qui amusa Milo.

     Rassuré, Sergueï émit une sorte de gloussement soulagé, puis, sans hésitation, il monta à chellval sur ses genoux pour venir se lover contre lui. Surpris par son audace, le Français resta un instant pétrifié. La sagesse lui soufflait de repousser le garçonnet, mais attendri par sa spontanéité affectueuse qui comblait une partie de ce qu’il se refusait de recevoir du côté de Milo, il accepta son étreinte en refermant à son tour ses bras autour de lui.

     Satisfait, l’enfant se pelotonna davantage contre lui, tandis que d’un geste discret le Verseau caressait sa chevelure.

     Témoin de ce spectacle incroyable, le Scorpion l’observait avec étonnement. C’était la première fois qu’il assistait directement à leur manège tissé d’affection, et bien que chatouillé par une légère pointe de jalousie, il aurait été heureux pour le Français de ce rapprochement en toute autre circonstance. Ces deux-là paraissaient s’accorder et se comprendre au-delà des mots. Blotti contre Camus le petit ronronnait littéralement d’un cosmos doux et apaisant.

     Le tableau affiché par Camus et Sergueï était incontestablement idyllique, mais dangereux. Comme s’il ressentait sa réticence, les yeux d’ambre du petit garçon se posèrent soudain sur lui, et le Grec eut le désagrément de voir leur douceur alanguie se teinter immédiatement de méfiance et d’une once de colère, tandis que le garçonnet resserrait son étreinte.

     Le gamin semblait lui en vouloir. À juste raison. Mais refusant de céder au jeu des regrets, et plus encore au charme de son joli visage, Milo lui retourna un regard sans chaleur. Tournant la tête de l’autre côté, Sergueï dédaigna délibérément d’engager la joute plus avant. Si le Grec apprécia ce repli, il fut néanmoins suffisamment perspicace pour juger qu’il n’agissait ainsi que pour Camus.

     Les séparer s’avérerait sans doute plus ardu qu’il ne le pensait.

\-----------------------------------------

(1)Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez découvrir l’histoire de l’anneau offert par Milo à Camus dans l’OS « parce que je t’aime »

 


	35. Le retour d'Athéna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE (Le désaccord des Gémeaux) : Kanon n’apprécie pas l’implication de Saga pour Camus et le lui laisse clairement entendre. De son côté, Saga arrive à rallier Aphrodite et Shura à sa cause, tout en accordant encore un peu de temps au Verseau pour se remettre avant de le sommer de lui donner une explication concernant Sergueï. Ignorant totalement ce qui se trame autour de lui, Camus se débat contre ses sentiments pour essayer de chasser Milo de sa vie. Bien décidé à passer outre son mauvais caractère, le Scorpion se rapproche du Cygne, qui lui indique un moyen d’obliger le Verseau à exprimer plus franchement ce qu’il ressent. Mettant le plan de Hyoga en pratique, Milo parvient presque à briser la carapace de Camus, lorsque survient Angelo en compagnie de Sergueï. Témoin pour la première fois du rapprochement entre l’enfant et son ex-amant, le Scorpion comprend que les séparer sera plus ardu qu’il ne le pensait.

*****************************

CHAPITRE 35 : LE RETOUR D’ATHÉNA

 

     L’avion privé de Saori Kido se posa de grand matin, réveillant en sursaut toute une partie du Sanctuaire. Sensible aux convenances et détestant les arrivées en fanfare, la jeune femme ne se serait jamais présentée d’elle-même aussi tôt, mais Athéna ne lui avait pas donné le choix. Avec gentillesse et autorité, la déesse l’avait incité à rassembler rapidement ses affaires au Japon pour venir passer quelques jours en Grèce.

     Accompagnée de Shiryu, le seul chevalier Divin qui pour l’instant restait attaché à sa garde personnelle, Saori avait obtempéré, sans cacher sa désapprobation à celle qui occupait ponctuellement son enveloppe charnelle. Tirer du sommeil toute une île parce que les priorités d’une immortelle oubliaient les contraintes physiologiques des humains était une chose, le faire pour convaincre Shion de mettre en œuvre ses idées sur la manière de contrer Hadès en était une autre.

     Pour une fois, l’héritière Kido ne partageait pas l’enthousiasme de son illustre personnalité parallèle. Certes, son avis avait peu de poids, mais en tant que vaisseau terrestre et âme réincarnée liée à son auguste maîtresse, elle savait que ses récriminations seraient malgré tout écoutées. Son rôle faisait aussi d’elle une sorte de conseiller sur les questions humaines, et elle parvenait quelquefois à contrebalancer les décisions divines lorsqu’elle trouvait celles-ci un peu rudes. Athéna était juste et soucieuse du bien d’autrui, mais parfois beaucoup trop pragmatique.

     « Mon plan te paraît risqué, ma douce ? susurra une voix bien connue dans sa tête.

     — Il me semble surtout dangereux pour les deux cobayes que vous voulez utiliser, répondit-elle à haute voix.

     — Je te rappelle qu’à la base ce sont des chevaliers d’Or. Et tu es bien placée pour ne pas ignorer qu’ils ont franchi des obstacles autrement plus ardus, reprit son double céleste.

     — Oui, mais cette fois-ci vous allez vous en servir comme des chèvres attachées à un piquet pour attirer un loup.

     — La métaphore est cocasse, s’amusa Athéna. Si cela peut te rassurer, il entre dans mes intentions de demander à deux bergers particulièrement réactifs de veiller sur eux pour détourner une attaque.

     — Vous savez très bien que si celle-ci se produit, les deux premiers chevaliers seront totalement désarmés. Pourquoi courir un tel risque alors que Shaka avance à découvert, et que c’est lui le pion véritable ?

     — Tout simplement parce que mon oncle est loin d’être un idiot. »

     Shiryu l’entendit ainsi soliloquer dans l’avion pendant toute une partie du vol. Tenu à la discrétion, et n’ayant accès qu’au côté oral de la discussion, il n’avait qu’une idée tronquée de ce qui se tramait, mais à en juger par la réaction de Saori, les projets d’Athéna semblaient sujets à caution. Pâle et la mine soucieuse, l’héritière Kido lui dédia néanmoins un sourire rassurant lorsqu’elle prit conscience de sa perplexité. Il n’entrait apparemment pas dans ses intentions de lui faire partager son désaccord, et respectueux du secret des Dieux, le Chinois ne l’interrogea pas.

     Moins familier que Shion du caractère fonceur et empreint d’humour caustique d’Athéna, il appréhendait un peu le moment où se produirait le véritable basculement entre les deux personnalités. Devoir gérer une déesse impatiente en plein ciel ne l’attirait que modérément, et il se détendit incontestablement en voyant apparaître le sol de l’île Sacrée en escortant toujours Saori.

     Heureuse de se rapprocher des humains qu’elle affectionnait, et bien décidée à appliquer son plan, Athéna prit le contrôle de sa réincarnation dès que celle-ci posa le pied sur le tarmac. Rassemblée à la hâte, une escorte de gardes sous les ordres de Shaina vint l’accueillir.

     Déterminée à affirmer sa présence, et cédant à Saori pour laisser le temps à ses sujets de mettre en place un accueil digne de sa personne au Palais, la déesse choisit de monter les marches comme une femme ordinaire. Tirée du lit en catastrophe, sa garde dorée la reçut avec la rigueur demandée à une élite. Satisfaite de leur représentation parfaite, Athéna s'accorda un moment pour dire quelques mots à chaque chevalier d’Or qu’elle croisait.

     Elle se plut de constater un certain apaisement chez Mü, même si le jeune Atlante paraissait encore soucieux.

     Elle s’attendrit sur le bonheur dont rayonnait Aldébaran et bénit Mélina présente également pour la saluer.

     Elle sourit avec bienveillance à l’harmonie retrouvée entre Saga et Kanon, et trouva touchant le regard de vigilance inquiète dont l’ancien général des Mers couva un instant son frère.

     Elle apprécia les manières plus civilisées de Death Mask, et ne s’étonna pas de ne pas être présentée à son nouvel apprenti à une heure aussi matinale.

     Elle échangea quelques paroles avec Aiolia et Marine sur les arrangements pris par le couple pour assumer conjointement leurs fonctions de chevalier.

     Elle pria Shaka de la rejoindre au plus tôt au Palais où elle avait à l’entretenir de la mise en place de ses projets.

     Elle partagea quelques souvenirs avec Dohko.

     Elle hésita à rabrouer Milo, redescendu d’urgence pour la recevoir, sur l’abandon de sa Maison. Bien que suspectant un rapprochement heureux et inattendu entre le Verseau et lui, elle n’avait donné aucune autorisation pour son déménagement.

     Elle s’assura qu’Aioros vivait sereinement son retour.

     Elle complimenta Shura sur sa reconversion étonnamment réussie en tant que gestionnaire des différents entrepôts.

     Elle tenta inutilement d’arracher plus de deux mots à Camus, et jugea Hyoga bien trop pressé de détourner son attention du maître des lieux, pour ne pas soupçonner un maillon faible bien ennuyeux.

     Elle s’agaça du manque de dynamisme d’Aphrodite, et décréta que finalement, sa décision concernant les chevaliers d’Or des deux derniers temples était méritée.

     L’esprit rasséréné sur la justesse de sa résolution, elle demanda à rencontrer Shion, sitôt arrivée au Palais.

\---------------------------------------

     Réquisitionnée pour escorter Athéna lors de son ascension, Djamila effectuait à présent le parcours inverse pour réintégrer le baraquement des femmes, avec la satisfaction du devoir accompli. Elle avait eu le privilège d’accompagner sa déesse, et cela valait bien une nuit écourtée. Elle disposait de deux heures pour se rendormir avant de rejoindre sa coéquipière, affectée comme elle à la surveillance de la côte, et malgré son euphorie, elle était bien décidée à profiter du temps qu’il lui restait pour prendre un peu de repos.

     Refermant le battant du couloir central avec précaution, elle s’engagea en silence dans la bâtisse en bois. La plupart de ses consœurs dormaient profondément, et mis à part un ronflement léger, aucun bruit n’émanait de l’alignement des chambres aux portes fermées. Réprimant un bâillement, la belle Arabe entra à pas de loup dans la petite pièce qui lui était réservée.

     La pluie persistante des derniers jours avait provoqué un glissement de terrain, et le second dortoir avait été suffisamment endommagé pour qu’une partie de ses locataires logeât de façon provisoire dans celui-ci. Habituées aux conditions spartiates, les jeunes femmes acceptaient de se serrer et d’encombrer leurs quelques mètres carrés d’un lit supplémentaire, le temps de la construction d’un nouveau bâtiment. La plupart se connaissaient, et les discussions chuchotées le soir ne manquaient pas de charme.

     Ôtant son masque, Djamila commença à se déshabiller dans le noir, quand la lumière diffuse de la lampe de chevet éclaira soudain la chambre. À demi redressée sur sa couche, en appui sur ses avant-bras, sa colocataire étouffa un bâillement en clignant des yeux. Avec amusement, Djamila nota que sa mine à moitié endormie donnait à ses traits harmonieux un air presque doux.

     La guerrière brune qui partageait sa chambrée figeait généralement son expression si sévèrement lorsqu’elle montrait son visage, qu’elle dissuadait nombre de ses consœurs de lui adresser la parole. Les hommes avaient appris à l’éviter de façon semblable. Sa morphologie fine et délicate en attiraient plus d’un, mais ses manières de solitaire dépourvue d’humour et son ton tranchant les décourageaient vite.

     Friande de compliments et ne dédaignant pas les rapprochements plus coquins, la plantureuse rouquine comprenait mal ce repli volontaire à l’encontre de la gent masculine. Celle qu’elle hébergeait avait pourtant largement de quoi faire craquer plus d’un homme : mince et de taille moyenne, une longue chevelure de jais lissée à l’éclat de miroir, une peau sans défaut à la matité dorée étonnante alors qu’elle se disait originaire d’Allemagne, elle présentait une figure aux pommettes hautes, un petit nez mutin, et de grands yeux d’ambre bordés de cils noirs fournis.

     Mis à part une légère claudication, celle qu’elle identifiait sous le prénom d’Hilda était vraiment jolie. Elle bénéficiait d’un type de séduction exotique apte à susciter un réel engouement, que sa personnalité froide et marquée étouffait malheureusement.

     Amie de longue date avec Kayla, Djamila avait fini par découvrir que les deux femmes se connaissaient également, bien qu’elles ne le montraient pas en public. La mort de l’Australienne les avait rapprochées, et Djamila lui avait tout naturellement proposé de l’accueillir.

     « Je t’ai réveillé ? demanda la jeune Arabe.

     — Ce n’est pas grave, répondit Hilda, de sa voix légèrement rauque. De toute façon ça va être l’heure de prendre mon quart.

     — Ils auraient tout de même pu décaler tes horaires, nota la rousse en se glissant dans son lit. Tu n’as pas arrêté de déblayer les décombres du terrain toute la journée d’hier.

     — Pas de problème, répliqua la frêle Allemande en s’extirpant du sien. Ce n’était qu’une façon ennuyeuse de maintenir ma condition physique à son meilleur niveau. »

     Cette constatation ne surprit pas vraiment Djamila. Cette fille était d’une résistance incroyable. Elle avait rejoint leur rang il y avait quelques années, et son intégration avait été excellente. Le mérite de l’avoir dénichée revenait à Kayla, qui disait avoir remarqué son potentiel lors d’un combat de rue à Athènes.

     Sans mettre en doute l’histoire de l’Australienne, Djamila avait toujours eu un soupçon sur la véracité de la première fois de cette rencontre. Pour l’amie observatrice qu’elle était, les deux jeunes femmes semblaient proches, mais soucieuses de garder leurs distances. Peu importait en fait. L’essentiel demeurait qu’Hilda s’était rapidement révélée une recrue de fort bon niveau. Les premiers mois, sa progression avait été fulgurante, comme si elle avait voulu s’assurer une place définitive au Sanctuaire. Place qu’elle avait obtenue sans difficulté. Ses aptitudes s’étaient ensuite brutalement stabilisées, faisant néanmoins d’elle une des meilleures pisteuses et attaquantes légères de sa section.

     Après avoir versé l’eau d’un broc dans la cuvette posée sur la table à cet effet, l’Allemande procéderait maintenant à une toilette sommaire. Elle s’était dénudée jusqu’à la taille et elle tournait le dos à Djamila. Cette dernière l’observait sans vraiment la voir. Elle aurait aimé se laisser bercer par le martèlement monotone de la pluie qui frappait les persiennes à l’extérieur, mais brusquement assaillie par sa préoccupation du moment, elle sentit le sommeil la fuir.

     Se redressant pour s’asseoir en se calant contre la cloison, la jeune Arabe finit par regarder sa colocataire en se mordant nerveusement les lèvres. Elle refusait de passer pour un être faible ou d’ennuyer davantage sa consœur avec son problème, mais depuis la mort de Kayla, Hilda avait naturellement occupé la place de celle auprès de laquelle elle s’épanchait, comme on prend le relais pour soulager de l’absence d’une personne disparue. Patiente et calme, elle l’écoutait régulièrement débattre du sujet qui attristait sa vie. Et là, tout de suite, elle ressentait l’irrépressible envie de parler de Milo.

     De son côté, Hilda discutait peu et se confiait encore moins, mais Djamila l’aimait bien. Surtout depuis que l’Allemande l’incitait à se rapprocher du Scorpion alors que la rousse n’osait plus vraiment aborder celui-ci suite à leur rupture d’adolescents. La mission moscovite avait été une révélation pour Djamila, et elle était maintenant certaine qu’elle avait eu tort de laisser autrefois se dissoudre si facilement leur aventure. Ses manœuvres de rapprochement se soldaient jusque-là par un demi-échec, au-delà duquel elle voulait pourtant voir une possibilité de réussite, si elle excluait la discussion qui l’avait opposée à Milo le jour du retour du Verseau.

     Découvrir que le Grec s’était détourné d’elle pour un de ses frères d’armes l’avait blessée, et ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, elle avait un peu distendu leurs rapports. Kayla la comprenait, mais ne la soutenait pas. En tant qu’ancienne apprentie liée à la glace, l’Australienne avait sans doute percé l’attirance des deux hommes depuis longtemps, et peut-être même soupçonné leur relation. Amie du Verseau, elle refusait de prendre parti.

     Se rapprocher d’Hilda avait mis un baume sur la blessure de Djamila. La jeune femme l’avait persuadée qu’elle conservait toutes ses chances, et qu’il ne tenait qu’à elle de reconquérir définitivement le chevalier d’Or qui avait ravi son cœur.

     « Tu crois que je devrais insister ? », se décida-t-elle à évoquer son souci, en secouant la masse opulente de sa chevelure bouclée d’un auburn flamboyant.

     Hilda n’eut pas besoin de précisions pour deviner de quoi parlait sa colocataire. Un sourire satisfait fleurit sur son visage. Djamila et son amour bafoué étaient si faciles à manipuler.

     « Il n’y a aucune raison pour que tu ne le fasses pas, répondit-elle sans se retourner.

     — Mais ils vivent à présent sous le même toit, se lamenta presque la rousse.

     — D’après la rumeur, c’est exact. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’ils soient ensemble, répliqua la brune avec discernement.

      — Tu sais, il avait l’air bien accroché quand il m’en a parlé, atermoya encore la jeune Arabe.

     — Je doute que le froid Verseau le soit autant », répartit avec conviction la pseudo Allemande.

     Djamila accueillit les dernières paroles d’Hilda avec un soupir d’espoir reconnaissant. Rien ne remplaçait jamais la solidarité féminine lorsque l’on croyait que tout était perdu. Posant son gant et sa serviette, Hilda fit face à sa malheureuse consœur avec un éclat déterminé particulièrement encourageant dans le regard.

     « Les hommes ont parfois besoin qu’on les bouscule un peu avant de prendre les bonnes décisions, poursuivit-elle, en rajustant son bustier sur sa poitrine aux formes discrètes. Si tu désires vraiment que le Scorpion te remarque, et fasse un choix judicieux, il existe un moyen. »

     Les yeux de Djamila brillèrent soudain d’espoir.

     « Tu as une idée ?

     — Oui, mais pour la mettre en pratique il va falloir que tu acceptes de le prendre en traître.

     — Je ne suis pas sûre qu’il apprécie le procédé, se rembrunit la rousse, retenue par une dernière miette de bon sens.

     — Ne fronce pas les sourcils. Il te remerciera après. Il a juste besoin qu’on lui montre ce qu’il perd à s’encombrer d’un homme que chacun sait parfaitement incapable d’aimer.

     — Et je devrais faire quoi à ton avis ? »

     Le sourire d’Hilda, alias Aslinn, s’élargit. Ce glissement de terrain était une aubaine, et elle avait bien fait de sortir de son lit un peu plus tôt que prévu. D’un air complice et amical, elle vint s’asseoir près de Djamila. Elle avait toute son attention, et il lui restait quelques minutes pour détailler son plan à cette idiote.

\--------------------------------------------

     Bien plus haut, au Palais, confortablement installée sur le sofa moiré du petit salon qui leur servait de quartier général en temps de crise, Athéna rabrouait gentiment Saori qui s’agitait avec consternation dans sa tête, tout en se délectant de la surprise que ses paroles déclenchaient chez ses interlocuteurs. Positionnés en face d’elle, sur des fauteuils bas dépourvus d’accoudoirs, Shaka et Shion hésitaient visiblement sur l’attitude correcte à observer.

     Elle avait commencé par les déconcerter en usant de ses manières peu conventionnelles, pour dédaigner les chaises hautes entourant la table autour de laquelle ils se regroupaient traditionnellement, et privilégier l’aménagement de ce coin plus douillet. Puis, attentivement, elle avait écouté le rapport de Shion sur le piétinement de leurs recherches pour découvrir un moyen de contraindre Hadès, sans manifester le moindre mécontentement ou le plus infime début d’impatience. Elle savait que de leur côté ses chevaliers faisaient tout ce qu’ils pouvaient pour trouver une solution, et elle reconnaissait la difficulté de la tâche qu’elle leur avait confiée. Néanmoins il fallait progresser. Sa chevalerie d’Or lui avait été rendue depuis six mois, et près de la moitié d’entre elle était toujours immobilisée. Elle se doutait que son idée allait déplaire, mais elle ne leur laissait pas le choix. Sans transition elle avait donc exposé sa nouvelle décision.

     Fort de son expérience, son Grand Pope parvenait à conserver une façade de détachement empreint de réflexion, qu’elle devinait pourtant à son désavantage, tandis que mal à l’aise sur son assise moelleuse, Shaka s’interrogeait visiblement sur la justesse qu’il pouvait accorder à ses propos. Joueuse, mais aussi déterminée à imposer son autorité malgré ce flottement, elle prit le temps de terminer la tasse de thé qu’elle avait réclamée, ce qui ne manqua pas de déstabiliser davantage la Vierge.

     Le chevalier blond gardait les yeux clos, mais une ride légère à la base de son front trahissait le flot des questions qui troublait sa sérénité. Consciente de son incompréhension, elle pensait qu’il romprait le silence le premier. L’ancien Bélier le devança. Posant sur la table basse qui les séparait la tasse qu’il tenait entre les mains, il attaqua :

     « Vous êtes réellement sérieuse ?

     — Crois-tu que je vous aurais tous tirés du lit de si bonne heure pour plaisanter ? » répliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers lui avec un haussement de sourcils amusé.

     L’Atlante répondait souvent à ses boutades de manière allusive, mais manifestement cette fois-ci, il trouvait qu’elle allait trop loin. Bien que de façon avenante, il ne lui cacha pas sa contrariété.

     « Athéna, loin de moi l’idée de mettre en doute la logique de votre plan, mais il me semble excessivement…

     — Dangereux, termina-t-elle en lui épargnant la recherche d’un mot plus diplomatique.

     — C’est cela même, approuva Shion en se calant dans son fauteuil sans la quitter des yeux. Dangereux et inutilement aléatoire pour la préservation de la puissance de notre force de frappe. Dois-je vous rappeler que nous ne disposons que d’unités en nombre limité dans l’immédiat ? Si nous devions subir une attaque massive, il n’est pas certain que nous parviendrions à la repousser. Aucun des Bronzes ou des Argents tombés ne nous a été rendu. L’effectif des Ors est au complet, et vos chevaliers sont parfaitement aptes à remplir leur mission au sein du Sanctuaire. Mais hors de cette enceinte, la vulnérabilité de certains devient par trop hasardeuse.

     — Et c’est justement pour ça que je veux restituer à tous l’intégrité de leurs pouvoirs, renchérit Athéna. Seulement pour y arriver, il me faut trouver un moyen de forcer mon oncle à lever sa sentence.

     — Pourquoi tenter Hadès de cette manière ? Shaka est en bonne voie, argumenta l’Atlante en donnant implicitement la parole à la Vierge.

     — Suivant vos ordres je me laisse plus ou moins traquer au sein de mes méditations, commença celui-ci avec déférence. Comme si l’imperméabilité de mon cosmos n’avait pas encore été totalement réparée. Et je projette principalement mon moi subliminal vers les niveaux infernaux. A la manière de quelqu’un qui erre inconsciemment à la recherche d’un point d’ancrage qui lui conviendrait, et dont le moral serait en berne. Je suis pratiquement certain d’avoir attiré l’attention d’un des trois Juges. »

     Les yeux d’Athéna se plissèrent légèrement.

     « Lequel ? demanda-t-elle en le fixant avec attention.

     — Rhadamanthe. »

     Une ride de contrariété se dessina aussitôt entre les sourcils de la déesse.

     « Voilà qui pourrait compliquer notre approche. Je tiens absolument à ce que Kanon t’accompagne lorsque tu prendras véritablement contact. Or ces deux-là se sont affrontés suffisamment longtemps pour que Rhadamanthe se méfie, et qu’il sache que le jumeau de Saga n’est pas un adversaire facile. Il va falloir jouer serrer pour lui faire avaler la couleuvre.

     — Peut-être pourriez-vous envisager un remplaçant à Kanon ? avança Shion.

     — Non. Les négociations que nous devrons livrer là-bas pourraient s’avérer délicates, et j’ai besoin d’un traître patenté. Auquel j’accorde à présent toute ma confiance, compléta-t-elle en détectant le sentiment de déplaisir dans l’esprit de la Vierge. Ils seront sur leurs gardes. Et Rhadamanthe sans doute encore plus que les autres. Avec Kagaho, il se place directement derrière Cerbère pour servir son Maître. Et il peut avoir la dent dure. De plus, je vous rappelle aussi que pour le moment, si nous connaissons le levier à actionner pour permettre à certains d’entre vous de se rendre aux Enfers, nous ignorons toujours comment tromper durablement Hadès et ses troupes une fois sur place.

     — Les choses seraient incontestablement plus simples si vous cherchiez seulement à faire un échange, et non pas à vous venger, objecta le Grand Pope, en sachant que son rôle l’autorisait à contester ses décisions.

     — Et donner à mon oncle l’illusion de me faire une aumône ? Jamais !. »

     Retrouvant une contenance moins hésitante en terminant sa tasse de thé, la Vierge s’abstenait sagement d’intervenir. Il partageait les réserves de Shion, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être admiratif devant la façon dont l’ancien Bélier osait tenir tête à leur déesse. Il était certain qu’il arriverait à lui faire entendre raison. Ainsi faillit-il s’étrangler en écoutant la suite.

     « Soit, je ne vaincrai pas votre entêtement qui nous prête à tous les retournements de situations possibles. Je vous donne donc mon accord, ce qui gagnera du temps. Cela m’amène néanmoins à vous poser une question qui me tracasse depuis que vous nous avez informés de votre décision. Pourquoi exposer délibérément Camus et Aphrodite aux représailles des Spectres ?

     — Parce que j’ai besoin de faire diversion, rétorqua-t-elle calmement, sans prendre ombrage de la franchise de son Grand Pope, au grand soulagement de l’Indien. Le désistement précédent de Shaka à mon encontre représente une incroyable opportunité. Pour eux, comme pour nous. Hadès rêve de le recruter parmi ses Spectres, et son désir va nous permettre de transformer notre ami ici présent en Cheval de Troie. Mais le leur présenter sur un plateau d’argent comme un énorme bonus, alors que de mon côté je n’aurais pas essayé au moins une fois de tester la solidité du filet de mon oncle, cela paraîtrait très suspect.

     — Oui, mais pourquoi précisément Camus et Aphrodite ? insista Shion. Aucun des cinq renégats ne dispose de cosmos loin de notre île, mais nous savons que Saga et Angelo ont la possibilité de fuir en se créant des ponts de secours. L’un peut laisser ouverte une porte sur une dimension parallèle qu’il aurait activée au Sanctuaire avant de le quitter, l’autre peut procéder de la même manière avec les cercles d’Hadès. Le transfert suffirait à leur rendre leur cosmos à l’arrivée pour que tout se passe bien, et les deux se retrouveraient en sécurité parmi nous en un instant. Mais une fois hors du Domaine Sacré, Aphrodite et Camus seront totalement désarmés. S’il devait arriver quoi que ce soit sur le terrain, ils n’auraient aucun moyen de se protéger par eux-mêmes.

     — Justement, scanda Athéna avec une certaine dureté. Hadès ignore qu’il a oublié de sceller quelque chose du côté des chevaliers des Gémeaux et du Cancer, et je tiens à conserver cet avantage secret. En cas d’urgence il pourra toujours nous servir. Il me semble aussi logique de n’engager dans cette affaire que les éléments dont la perte militaire nous touchera le moins. Tu as d’ailleurs traversé assez de guerres pour savoir que j’ai raison. Et puis, de façon plus prosaïque, disons que les chevaliers du Verseau et des Poissons me semblent avoir besoin de retrouver du cœur à l’ouvrage

     — Vous leur en voulez », constata Shion, sans cacher son désaccord.

     Il affichait clairement son soutien à la totalité de ses troupes, à la grande fierté de Shaka, qui n’était pas loin de penser que l’ordre divin, auquel il aspirait pourtant, négligeait singulièrement la compassion.

     "De mettre autant de temps à se reprendre ? répliqua la déesse. Certainement. Ils n’ont pas été entraînés pour faire passer leurs soucis personnels avant le bien de l’humanité. Et dans ce cadre, Aphrodite a encore moins d’excuses que Camus. Mais je ne suis pas totalement insensible à leur situation. C’est pourquoi la mission que je leur confierai les éloignera peu du Sanctuaire. Il s’agit d’un test, et comme tel, je tiens à prendre toutes les précautions possibles. C'est la raison pour laquelle je désire que Milo et Shaka les accompagnent avec la consigne de veiller sur eux. Par contre Shaka, si comme je le pense, à un moment donné les Spectres de mon cher oncle interviennent, tu feras en sorte de t’interposer en douceur. »

     Le terme suscita suffisamment d’étonnement chez la Vierge pour que celui-ci entrouvrît les yeux.

     « Vous désirez que je les épargne ?

     — S’ils doivent devenir tes futurs alliés, ce serait une excellente entrée en matière », confirma Athéna sans s’émouvoir.

     Une expression un peu sceptique sur son visage démasqué, Shion redoutait ce que dissimulait la nouvelle idée divine. Pressentant lui aussi que le plus déplaisant restait à venir, Shaka ne cacha pas sa perplexité.

     « Mais si je retiens trop mes coups, cela ne va-t-il pas sembler…

     — Suspect ? compléta Athéna, en balayant ses paroles d’un geste de la main. Non, car je demanderai à Milo d’en faire de même. Je suis censée avoir gagné la dernière guerre. Je peux donc vouloir faire preuve de mansuétude. Hadès s’attend à ce que mon bon cœur me perde. Donnons-lui l’illusion que son raisonnement est juste. D’autre part, l’accord qui nous lie stipule qu’il est totalement en droit d’envoyer ses Spectres à la surface pour pourchasser mes cinq chevaliers soumis à sa vindicte, si ceux-ci posent un pied hors du Sanctuaire. Si je veux éviter que d’autres Olympiens s’en mêlent, je dois faire profil bas. »

     De toute évidence, quelque chose gênait Shaka dans son raisonnement, et Athéna s’interrompit pour lui laisser le temps d’exprimer ses arrière-pensées. Peu accoutumé à s’opposer directement à sa déesse, celui-ci hésitait visiblement sur la formulation de ses réserves. Le prenant en pitié, Shion lui vint en aide en exposant clairement ce que lui aussi redoutait.

     « Si nous répliquons sans mettre à mal les Spectres, vous ne craignez pas qu’ils pensent qu’ils ont réellement une chance d’éliminer les deux chevaliers privés de cosmos, et qu’ils concentrent alors toutes leurs attaques sur ceux-ci ?

     — Si, mais ne pas tuer leurs agresseurs ne veut pas dire ne pas protéger nos troupes.

     — Pas si simple, le détrompa l’Atlante en secouant la tête. Aphrodite et Camus n’auront aucune protection. Privé de cosmos, leurs armures ne pourront pas répondre à leur appel à une telle distance. Le moindre coup direct leur sera fatal. Et je ne parle pas des autres risques inhérents à un combat de ce type. Entre les déplacements d’énergie, les failles et les chutes de pierres, aucun humain ne survivrait plus de quelques secondes.

     — C’est pourquoi dès que vous sentirez l’amorce d’un cosmos noir, vous les rapatrierez immédiatement, rétorqua Athéna sans se troubler.

     — Ce ne sera peut-être pas suffisant, intervint Shaka, qui évaluait les menaces au fur et à mesure de la discussion. Les Spectres sont rapides, malins et certains disposent d’un excellent sens de la stratégie. Si j’étais à leur place, je nous couperai la route.

     — C’est donc là qu’il faudra montrer que vous êtes plus intelligents, ou plus forts », répliqua la déesse avec une fermeté qui coupait court à ses récriminations.

     La Vierge baissa la tête en étouffant un soupir. Il n’était pas dans ses habitudes de discuter un ordre ou de mettre en doute ses propres compétences, mais cette fois-ci, il s’inquiétait pour ses camarades.

     « Une dernière chose Shaka, reprit Athéna avec autorité. S’il y a affrontement, et qu’à un moment donné Aphrodite ou Camus se retrouvent directement exposés aux coups de vos ennemis, je veux que tu évites de t’interposer trop efficacement.

     — Quoi ? »

     En face d’elle, la Vierge avait totalement ouvert les yeux et la regardait de manière effarée. Shion gardait encore un air de retenue, mais il semblait évident qu’il n’adhérait pas à ses projets et que ses intentions le dépassaient. Consciente de leurs préoccupations réelles pour les deux chevaliers qu’elle avait décidé de transformer en souris livrées à la vélocité de chats bien entraînés à la chasse, elle comprit qu’il était temps qu’elle leur révélât la finalité de son plan.

     « Ce sera une excellente façon d’attirer une nouvelle fois l’attention sur toi, fit-elle en s’adressant à l’Indien. Les Spectres réagiront comme vous le faites maintenant, en s’interrogeant sur votre stratégie. Ils suspecteront alors une hésitation, dictée par la rancœur que tu nourris pour ma personne, ou le peu d’intérêt que tu conserves pour tes frères d’armes. Rassure-toi Shaka. Milo sera là. Et lui ne retiendra ni ses coups ni de tergiversera pour savoir s’il doit ou non s’interposer, termina-t-elle avec un sourire charmeur.

     — Le risque est énorme Athéna, la mit en garde Shion.

     — Pas si vous vous arrangez pour les rapatrier à temps. Ce sera à toi de décider du bon moment Shaka. Mais s’il y a combat, je veux que l’issue de celui-ci laisse planer un instant d’indécision de ta part.

     — Dans ce cas, peut-être serait-il préférable de m'affecter un autre coéquipier Majesté, émit la Vierge en refermant les yeux pour donner plus de poids à sa requête. La sauvegarde d’Aphrodite et de Camus dépendra entièrement de Milo. Je ne mets pas en doute l’intégrité du chevalier du Scorpion, mais que se passera-t-il s’il est amené à faire un choix ? »

     A ses côtés, il sentit Shion le foudroyer du regard. Il n’était pas particulièrement fier de ses paroles, mais en tant que participant mis d’office hors circuit, il devait s’assurer qu’Athéna était bien consciente du danger de cet accompagnement particulier.

     « J’ai d’autres projets pour les chevaliers d’Or restants, et vous n’êtes pas interchangeables. Mais c’est une question de rhétorique intéressante, admit Athéna. Il est évident que nous allons nous heurter là à l’un des cas de figure que je redoutais et à cause desquels je désapprouve expressément toute relation affectivement trop forte entre vous. Afin de limiter les risques, vous serez affiliés en binôme. Milo sera plus spécifiquement chargé de protéger Aphrodite, et toi Camus. Connaissant notre Scorpion, je me doute qu’il ne te fera pas suffisamment confiance, et que tout en garantissant la sécurité du douzième gardien, il louchera fréquemment vers le onzième. Ce qui devrait lui permettre d’intervenir rapidement en cas de besoin, sans pour autant négliger le chevalier des Poissons sous sa garde. Tu as bien fait de soulever le problème Shaka. Et pour éviter qu’il ne se laisse trop facilement distraire, nous rétablirons l’équilibre en ne l’informant pas de ton manque de réactivité passagère.

     — En clair, vous incluez deux tests dans un, maugréa Shion. Je peux comprendre et même approuver. Mais je ne suis pas certain que le moment soit bien choisi. Et si Milo s’aperçoit de quelque chose, il ne va pas apprécier. »

     Alors qu’ils gagnaient la pièce où ils se trouvaient, l’ancien Bélier avait sommairement entretenu Athéna des derniers évènements. Il l’avait informée de la mort de Zoltan, du chantage que celui-ci exerçait sur le Verseau, de la crise douloureuse traversée par Camus, et du rapprochement inattendu du Scorpion. Tout comme lui, elle avait semblé satisfaite de l’évolution de la situation, mais il paraissait légitime qu’elle s’interrogeât sur l’impact de celle-ci. Néanmoins il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle se penchât sur la question aussi vite. La faiblesse de Camus était encore si évidente, qu’elle pouvait justifier à elle seule que Milo se préoccupât davantage de sa personne.

     Consciente qu’il la désapprouvait, Athéna s’adressa à son Grand Pope d’un ton qui rendait sa décision irrévocable.

     « J’ai besoin de savoir si dans le cadre d’une mission où ils se retrouvent ensemble, Milo est capable de faire totalement abstraction de ses sentiments. C’est ma volonté Shion. Il ne sera pas mis au courant. »

     Mal à l’aise, Shaka s’agita sur son siège. Il était responsable de la dernière prise de position de leur déesse, et il ne regrettait pas d’avoir pointé l’écueil que représentait le mode de réaction parfois trop passionné du Scorpion. Mais bien qu’il en suivît la logique, à l’égal de Shion, il réprouvait la précipitation de cette mise en situation directe.

     Ennuyé pour le sort de ses frères d’armes, il sortit de sa réserve coutumière.

     « Sauf que la simulation sera tout de même un petit peu biaisée, osa-t-il remarquer avec courage.

     — Si tu préfères que la partie soit plus équitable, je peux remplacer Aphrodite par Shura », lui assena Athéna avec rudesse.

     Vaincu, la Vierge s’abstint de tout nouveau commentaire.  



	36. Les confessions de Milo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUME DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE (Le retour d’Athéna) : Plus que jamais déterminée à se venger d’Hadès, Athéna revient au Sanctuaire pour préparer sa contre-attaque. Contre l’avis de Saori, elle décide de tester le filet mis en place par son oncle, en envoyant Camus et Aphrodite effectuer une mission à l’extérieur. Ils resteraient sous la garde vigilante de Shaka et de Milo, mais lors d’un briefing avec Shion et la Vierge, Athéna insiste pour qu’à un moment donné Shaka se désolidarise du groupe. Elle exige par ailleurs que Milo ne soit pas informé de cette défection passagère, désirant profiter de l’occasion pour observer les façons de réagir du Scorpion, confronté à un danger lors d’une mission commune avec Camus. Pendant ce temps, dans les baraquements de femmes, plus que jamais amoureuse de Milo, Djamila écoute les conseils d’Aslinn. Jouant la bonne camarade, celle-ci la pousse traîtreusement à persévérer auprès du Scorpion.

*********************************

**CHAPITRE 36 : LES CONFESSIONS DE MILO**

 

     Déterminée à prendre les opérations en mains, et à tromper Hadès en manifestant une implication qui pouvait sembler un peu désespérée, Athèna s'installa quelques jours au Sanctuaire. Elle avait toujours aimé se confronter à l’humanité de ses chevaliers, et à celle de la masse des anonymes qui veillaient également à la bonne marche du Domaine Sacré. Son séjour allait d’autre part lui permettre de régler certaines questions d’intendance, et de rétablir quelques règles indispensables à la pérennité d’un avenir conforme à celui qu’elle attendait.

     Plusieurs mois s’étaient écoulés depuis le retour de ses chevaliers d’Or. Il devenait urgent de faire le point avec Shion sur la découverte d’apprentis potentiels, et de décider où, et avec qui, mener de nouvelles recherches pour trouver d’autres candidats. Le nombre des armures orphelines n’avait jamais été aussi grand. Il fallait songer à les doter de porteurs.

     Dans les années à venir, au-delà des missions spécifiques qui leur échoiraient, les Ors devraient pourvoir pratiquement à eux seuls à l’enseignement des prétendants aptes à renouveler les rangs des chevaliers d’Argents et de Bronzes. Athéna leur reconnaissait d’immenses mérites, mais elle ne se leurrait pas. Malgré leur capacité extraordinaire à surseoir à la fatigue, et des compétences de pédagogue supérieur à la moyenne pour certains d’entre eux, leur bonne volonté ne compenserait pas l’impossibilité de former correctement plus de deux ou trois postulants à la fois.

     Dans des conditions idéales, cela prendrait une bonne décennie, ne serait-ce que pour compléter la moitié des effectifs. Et les conditions étaient loin d’être idéales. Tant qu’elle n’aurait pas trouvé la solution pour contrer le châtiment d’Hadès, cinq de ses chevaliers demeuraient contraints de dispenser leurs apprentissages à l’intérieur du Sanctuaire, situation inédite, et qui était bien trop réductrice pour permettre aux aspirants d’atteindre le niveau requis.

     Death Mask et Saga parviendraient encore à contourner cet écueil en transportant directement les apprentis sous leurs responsabilités dans leur domaine de prédilection. Mais Shura devrait se contenter des seules possibilités que lui offrait l’île Sacrée.

     Et que dire de Camus et d’Aphrodite ? Privés de cosmos à l’extérieur, ils étaient ceux qui pâtissaient le plus de la conjoncture. Sans composants hivernaux, ils ne seraient d’aucune efficacité pour apporter un enseignement de valeur aux futurs guerriers rattachés à leur constellation. À moins de créer un microclimat glacière capable de déclencher une fronde parmi le reste de ses troupes, Athéna voyait mal comment leur fournir les éléments adéquats à la mise en pratique de leur discipline sur place.

     À la rigueur, le chevalier des Poissons pourrait suppléer l’absence de conditions favorables en innovant. La végétation exubérante qu’il suscitait ne dépendait du froid du Grand Nord que pour protéger les jeunes recrues contre l’effet violent des poisons durant leur apprentissage. Mais il n’existait aucune échappatoire réelle concernant le Verseau. L’univers exclusivement tourné vers la neige et la glace de ce dernier se heurterait vite au manque de faisabilité.

     Nul doute que son oncle devait se plier d’hilarité au fond de son urne. Si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution pour remédier à ces manquements, dans un proche avenir, c’était tout un pan de savoir de sa chevalerie qui lui ferait défaut.

     D’un autre côté, concernant son plan pour provoquer Hadès, elle demeurait inflexible et sûre d’elle. Elle avait parfaitement conscience des risques que celui-ci faisait courir à Camus et à Aphrodite. Elle restait néanmoins confiante, même en songeant aux pénalités dont elle les avait elle-même accablés. La puissance et les techniques de combats éprouvées de Milo et de Shaka devraient parvenir à les protéger. Elle espérait sincèrement que tout se passerait bien, car elle agissait principalement pour aider les chevaliers du Verseau et des poissons à se ressaisir.

     Certes, elle avait besoin qu’ils se réapproprient l’intégralité de leurs pouvoirs, afin de transférer ceux-ci au profit d’une génération nouvelle qui la servirait ensuite efficacement, mais dire qu’elle se désolidarisait de leur sort était faux. Sa chevalerie d’Or avait mainte fois souffert pour elle, et lui avait amplement prouvé sa fidélité. Si elle arrivait à offrir à ses représentants un avenir plus doux, elle le ferait. Mais en l’état actuel des choses, ils étaient en alerte, et tant qu’elle n’aurait pas définitivement résolu le problème créé par Hadès, elle se devait de réagir en déesse gardienne de l’humanité avant tout.

     Shaka allait devoir se démarquer de façon dangereuse, mais elle ne doutait pas de son intelligence et des précautions dont il s’entourerait pour jouer son rôle en évitant que le chevalier sous sa garde fût blessé. Elle n’avait pas non plus désigné Milo au hasard. La promptitude de ses réactions avait toujours été excellente, et dans ce cadre précis elle était convaincue qu’il montrerait un maximum d’esprit d’équipe.

     Obtenir la preuve que le Grec était capable de se désolidariser à minima du Verseau pour effectuer une mission parallèle entrait dans les questions à régler d'urgence pour Athéna. Afin de préserver la constance des fonctions qu’ils assumaient, elle avait besoin de la certitude que les deux hommes ne feraient jamais passer en priorité l’attachement qui les liait dans l’éventualité de n’importe quel combat. Qu’ils se secondent efficacement et s’assistent lors d’un affrontement mené en commun : oui. Qu’ils privilégient la sauvegarde de l’un ou de l’autre avant leur objectif : non.

     Paradoxalement, c’était pourtant bien sur la corde sensible des sentiments que portait le Scorpion au Verseau qu’elle désirait jouer. Elle espérait ainsi forcer l’attention préventive de celui-ci sur deux fronts différents, en le poussant à prendre soin d’Aphrodite, tout en s’assurant que tout se passait bien pour Camus. Une configuration qui allait permettre de renforcer le rôle ambigu de la Vierge.

     Athéna savait qu’elle prenait un risque en ne tenant pas informé Milo d’une partie de sa stratégie. Mais tout autant qu’un test visant le Scorpion, il lui semblait donner une meilleure assurance vie au chevalier des Poissons en agissant ainsi. Elle avait longtemps débattu du péril encouru par le Verseau avec Shaka, et elle avait la certitude que l’Indien se débrouillerait pour repousser Camus du côté du Grec en cas de besoin.

     Si Milo réussissait l’épreuve, plus rien ne s’opposerait à ce qu’elle acceptât d’admettre officiellement sa mise en couple avec le Français. Ceci semblait même une juste récompense, et une bien petite compensation pour se faire pardonner sa manipulation. Dans le cadre où une relation affective forte existait toujours entre les deux hommes, évidemment. Parce que Shion avait été on ne peut plus flou sur le sujet lorsqu’elle l’avait interrogé. L’implication du Scorpion dans les derniers déboires du Français était encourageante et venait manifestement du cœur. Les réactions épidermiques et agressives du Verseau à son égard laissaient par contre planer plus de questions. Comme en ce moment même, alors qu’elle ressentait le cosmos troublé de Camus, sans arriver à identifier avec exactitude la raison d’une assise émotionnelle aussi étrangement vacillante.

\---------------------------------------------

     L’aube se levait à peine et l’arène centrale était pratiquement déserte. La grisaille du jour accentuait encore les zones d’ombre, et la fraîcheur de la matinée décourageait les rares désœuvrés de flâner sur les gradins. La pluie tombée en abondance durant la nuit marquait de son humidité froide les pierres, et le sol de terre battue où s’affrontaient généralement les combattants reflétait à l’infini la tristesse du ciel à travers les multiples flaques d’eau.

     Revêtus de leurs armures dorées que même le manque de lumière ne parvenait pas à ternir, deux hommes traversaient le centre de l’hémicycle. D’une démarche calme et déterminée, le premier s’arrêta près du mur donnant accès aux vestiaires de la structure. Sans un mot, le second se plaça devant lui. Immobiles à quelques pas l’un de l’autre, Camus et Milo se faisaient à nouveau face.

     Inutilement le Français balaya du regard la zone autour de lui. Mis à part deux sentinelles à moitié endormies sur le haut des gradins nord, et un garde insomniaque ou largement en avance, qui patientait en attendant Death Mask sous le portique droit devant eux, aucun autre adversaire de son rang n’était présent. Une constatation qui rendit le Verseau amer et lui fit immédiatement regretter d’avoir quitté si tôt ses quartiers.

     Comme tous les matins, le Scorpion l’avait suivi, sans même prendre la précaution de se dissimuler. Sitôt sorti de son temple, Camus l’avait senti qui le rejoignait pour se tenir derrière lui. Marchant quelques pas en arrière, Milo avait pris soin de ne pas l’interpeller. Il l’avait simplement accompagné tout le long du trajet en conservant un silence religieux. Durant tout le chemin, le Français avait progressé sans un regard en arrière, feignant une indifférence qui était loin de l’habiter.

     La conversation qui l’avait opposé la veille au Grec l’embarrassait et il évacuait mal les sentiments contradictoires qu’elle soulevait encore en lui. Il était incapable de déterminer s’il devait regretter ou non la venue d’Angelo et de Sergueï, qui avait brutalement interrompu la réponse hésitante qu’il s’apprêtait à livrer à son ancien amant. La sollicitude vigilante de l’enfant l’avait aidé, tout en ravivant d’autres incertitudes, qui l’éloignaient de manière doublement préventive de Milo.

     Camus savait qu’il ferait tout pour préserver son fils, mais existait-il une solution pour le sauver ? Et si par miracle il parvenait à trouver celle-ci, ne risquait-il pas de mettre en danger Athéna, et tout ce pour quoi il avait été éduqué ? Faire passer sa responsabilité de père avant celui de chevalier, n’était-ce pas tourner le dos à des valeurs pour lesquelles il avait été jusqu’à sacrifier trois fois son existence précédemment ?

     Incapable de répondre à ces questions, le Français se sentait comme un survivant en sursis, résigné à faire encore une fois le deuil de lui-même si cela lui permettait d’épargner la vie de Sergueï, sans pour autant menacer la sécurité du domaine qu’il défendait depuis son enfance. En cas de besoin, il s’immolerait. C’était tout au moins la seule solution que sa fatigue récurrente et ses illusions perdues lui proposaient.

     Il aurait aimé se convaincre qu’il n’attendait plus rien pour lui-même. Mais au milieu de tout ce désordre, il y avait Milo, les sentiments qu’il devait lui cacher, et l’aveu inattendu de l’amour survivant du Grec à son égard. Qu’aurait-il dit sans la venue de leurs deux visiteurs ? Il ne pouvait oublier que le Scorpion l’avait trahi. Mais aussi profonde cette blessure était-elle, il devait reconnaître la singularité de sa spécificité. Nette, tranchante, dévastatrice, mais sans récurrence. Cette trahison l’avait atteint de manière si brutale qu’elle semblait maintenant susciter de remords chez Milo.

     Camus ne mettait d’ailleurs pas en doute la sincérité de son ancien amant lorsque celui-ci lui jurait qu’il éprouvait à nouveau de l'amour pour lui. Et cela ne faisait que l’enfoncer davantage. Car, de son côté, combien de secrets lui dissimulaient-il encore ? Même si la plupart relevaient de la parole donnée à son Maître, il était seul aujourd’hui pour hériter du poids de leur conséquence, et à ce jeu, il se distribuait le plus mauvais rôle.

     Un menteur, doublé d’un manipulateur, voilà ce à quoi l’avaient réduit les silences de son mentor.

     Plus que tout, le Verseau détestait l’injustice, et l’obstination de Milo l’obligeait à réviser son jugement à son égard. Le Scorpion méritait sa colère, mais pas son dédain. À vouloir passer outre son entêtement agressif et humiliant, son ancien amant faisait preuve d’une détermination pour le reconquérir qui forçait son admiration. Camus était fatigué de ce divertissement cruel, dont chaque jour les règles lui échappaient davantage.

     Malgré l’embelli du côté du Grec, à cet instant précis, les deux hommes se dressaient l’un contre de l’autre dans l’arène, comme deux étrangers auraient pu le faire. Nulle agressivité de la part du Scorpion, mais toujours cette fermeté à le protéger contre lui-même. Sous le ciel gris, les yeux clairs de Milo se nuançaient d’un attentisme un peu désabusé qui lui faisait mal. Le Français en avait honte. Il savait que la résolution de cet affrontement muet appartenait à lui seul, mais une fois encore les mots s’étouffaient dans sa gorge.

     Milo lut-il son hésitation dans son regard ? Franchissant les quelques pas qui les séparaient, il s’approcha soudain si près que le Verseau aurait juré qu’il le mettait à l’épreuve.

     « S’il te plaît », souffla-t-il, alors que d’un mouvement prudent Camus reculait en direction du mur qui s’érigeait derrière lui.

     Rattrapé par sa fierté, et l’image de force inébranlable qu’il devait donner à chacun et à chaque occasion, le Français s’arrêta avant que la dureté de la pierre ne le fît. Impuissant à colmater cette sensation de déloyauté qui l’étreignait depuis la veille, il se contenta de dévisager froidement le Scorpion, en scellant la moindre parcelle émotive à l’intérieur de lui-même.

     Soucieux de ne pas lui déplaire, le Grec n’esquissait plus un geste. Le silence du Verseau ne trahissait aucune hostilité, et cela faisait des jours que ce n’était plus arrivé. L’expression de Camus demeurait froide, mais son immobilité était annonciatrice de réflexions intérieures contradictoires, et l’insondable beauté de ses yeux au bleu profond n’était plus aussi glaciale que lors de leurs précédents affrontements.

     Milo retint un sourire à la fois triste et amusé. Il faudrait du temps avant que le Français ne lui accordât à nouveau sa confiance. Il allait non seulement devoir se racheter au prix fort et faire preuve de patience, mais s’il désirait regagner ne serait-ce que son amitié, il devrait le reconquérir comme on apprivoise un animal sauvage farouche et empreint de noblesse.

     Un élément le consolait pourtant du gouffre qui s’était instauré entre eux. Derrière l’insensibilité que marquait Camus à son égard, et son refus systématique d’accepter son aide, il retrouvait malgré tout progressivement celui qu’il avait autrefois perdu. La drogue de Zoltan courait peut-être encore dans l’organisme du Verseau, mais elle avait quitté son esprit.

     Semblant vouloir lui donner raison, Camus sortit de son silence pour lui dire d’un ton uniforme.

     « Seulement le temps que je me sente mieux ».

     Enfin, il ne repoussait pas la main qu’il lui tendait ! Le cœur de Milo se gonfla d’allégresse. Incroyablement heureux, il suivit des yeux le Français qu’il se mit brusquement en mouvement pour regagner le centre de l’arène. Il venait de remporter une victoire. Le Verseau avait même renoué avec cette façon informelle qu’ils avaient de se comprendre à demi-mot. Leur façon. Inconsciemment sans doute. Mais il l’avait fait.

     Le Scorpion n’eut que le temps de se mettre en garde avant que Camus ne l’attaquât. Ses coups manquaient encore un peu de précision, mais ils étaient percutants et la manière dont il tentait de le déséquilibrer ne devait rien au hasard. Se laissant emporter par cet allant, le Grec répliqua avec fougue, attentif toutefois à ne pas blesser son partenaire. En remerciement de sa bonne volonté, il accepta néanmoins de faire preuve d’un peu plus de combativité qu’à l’ordinaire. Bien que maîtrisant toujours sa puissance, il partit à son tour à l’assaut.

     D’un mouvement tournant, il força le Français à reculer. Leur échange demeurait purement physique. Une configuration qui désavantageait le Verseau. Le Grec était un peu plus corpulent et surtout plus musclé. Cependant, ce que Camus perdait en force, il le gagnait en agilité. Leur rapidité étant égale, le combat restait équilibré, et rapidement, un déplacement inattendu mit en difficulté Milo.

     Tour à tour inventifs et agiles, les deux chevaliers s’affrontaient en retrouvant des automatismes anciens, sous les regards à présent parfaitement réveillés et intéressés des trois gardes, auquel Jabu et un nouveau petit groupe de soldats étaient venus s’ajouter.

     Milo prenait soin de ne pas frapper directement Camus, le repoussant exclusivement dans les endroits dégagés, mais il cherchait visiblement à le plaquer au sol, ou tout au moins à l’immobiliser. C’était la première fois qu’il se comportait de façon à peu près normale lors d’un entraînement, et le Français l’en remerciait en répliquant de manière à la fois déterminée et mesurée. Milo se félicita intérieurement. À partir du moment où il acceptait de lui faire courir un risque minimum, Camus semblait s’autoriser à veiller sur sa propre personne. Le consensus était réussi.

     Ils luttèrent ainsi près d’une heure, sans s’apercevoir que les gradins se remplissaient peu à peu. Avec une délectation presque sensuelle, Milo improvisait des gestes de parades et d’attaques adaptés, qui l’amenaient à frôler son partenaire sans que quiconque ne pût trouver à y redire. Accaparé par son désir de lui prouver qu’il parviendrait dorénavant à se défendre, Camus tolérait ces attouchements comme la juste rançon d’un combat bien mené. Vifs comme l’éclair ils se rapprochaient avant de s’écarter d’un bon, pour ensuite parfois s’immobiliser un instant face à face, dans un statu quo sans vainqueur.

     Le Verseau fut le premier à prendre conscience des petits groupes qui lentement s’étaient rassemblés autour d’eux. Debout, les bras croisés sous l’arche d’entrée, Dohko lui adressa un chaleureux sourire d’encouragement, tandis qu’assis sur le gradin du premier rang près de ses hommes, Angelo le regardait évoluer d’un œil légèrement moqueur. Satisfait d’avoir enfin montré qu’il ne se considérait plus comme en convalescence, mais peu désireux d’alimenter la bonne humeur et les idées qu’il devinait triviales du Cancer, Camus décida qu’il était temps d’arrêter là leur échange. Se présentant spontanément face à une nouvelle charge du Scorpion, il bloqua les poings de celui-ci de ses deux mains tendues.

     Milo comprit trop tard le sens de son geste. Il pensait que le Français allait se dérober à son mouvement comme les fois précédentes, et la surprise le déconcentra suffisamment pour qu’il ne parvînt qu’à maîtriser imparfaitement sa force. Stoppé net dans son élan par les deux paumes dressées devant ses poings, il fut d’abord incapable de détourner son regard des deux grands lacs impavides qui semblaient le dévorer en retour. Jusqu’à ce qu’il sentît un liquide chaud et poisseux couler entre ses doigts.  
Intrigué, il posa les yeux sur ses mains, et ce qu’il vit découpla son inquiétude. Si les gantelets que portait Camus avaient bien amorti le choc, leur meurtrissure lors de l’impact avait provoqué deux longues estafilades. Celles-ci courraient le long de ses avant-dernières phalanges, là où s’arrêtait la protection du métal. Les blessures étaient légères, mais elles commençaient à saigner abondamment.

     Le Français tournait le dos aux deux autres chevaliers d’Or présents, et pour l’instant, Milo était le seul à comprendre la gravité de l’incident. Un froncement de sourcil sévère de la part du Verseau le mit en demeure de se taire. Utilisant le froid de son cosmos, ce dernier jugula facilement l’hémorragie, sous le regard à la fois anxieux et contrarié du Grec. Ouvrant ses poings, le Scorpion enserra avec douceur les doigts blessés entre les siens.

     « C’est trop grave Camus. Il faut le leur dire », murmura-t-il, en conservant un sourire de façade pour tromper la Balance et le Cancer, situés dans son champ de vision.

     Comme il le redoutait, le Français retrouva instantanément son expression la plus glaciale, tandis qu’il arrachait ses mains de son étreinte.

     « Non ! Et si tu tiens à ce que je supporte ta présence, cette information doit rester entre toi et moi. »

     C’était une mise en garde qui remettait brutalement en cause tout le chemin qu’il venait de parcourir. La réponse de Milo fut avant tout dictée par son besoin de l’amadouer.

     « D’accord, fit-il, en parvenant à conserver un visage presque enjoué. Mais tu me réserves tous tes prochains entraînements sans faire aucun caprice. Personne d’autre que moi Camus. Personne. »

     Les yeux du Verseau se durcirent un bref instant, puis, vaincu, il inclina la tête d’un geste sec. Camouflant les traces ensanglantées qui maculaient ses doigts dans les pans de sa cape, il s’éloigna en passant le plus loin possible d’Angelo et de Dohko. Perplexes, les deux chevaliers interrogèrent Milo du regard, mais celui-ci fit mine de ne pas les voir en quittant l’arène à son tour.

\----------------------------------------

     Le reste de la journée amena au Palais la totalité des chevaliers d’Or. Convoqués isolément ou par petits groupes, ils se rendirent aux ordres de leur déesse en s’étonnant un peu de ne pas être rassemblés en commun. Athéna les rassura tout à tour sur l’évolution de sa partie contre Hadès, sans véritablement leur donner de raison de pavoiser. Elle les informa aussi de son désir de recentrer prochainement leur rôle sur la recherche et l’éducation d’apprentis de tout niveau. Soucieuse de procéder auparavant à quelques réorganisations, elle attribua ensuite à chacun une mission spécifique, en fonction des capacités pleines et entières des uns, et réduites à ce que pouvait offrir le Sanctuaire aux autres.

     Dans ce cadre, Camus et Milo ne furent pas vraiment surpris d’être appelés ensemble. Bien que leurs rapports se fussent assagis, les aléas de leur relation étaient de notoriété publique, et une mise à plat de la part d’Athéna s’inscrivait dans une réaction prévisible. Rien n’indiquait que les ordres qu’ils recevraient les amèneraient à collaborer. Milo voyait néanmoins dans cette double assignation l’augure d’une promesse positive. Il espérait sincèrement que la déesse comprendrait implicitement son souci, qu’elle lui permettrait de continuer de veiller sur le Français, et il s’en réjouissait.

     Pour sa part, Camus redoutait que l’incident du matin poussât le Scorpion à le dorloter trop ouvertement, et il se sentait gagné par l’appréhension à mesure qu’il approchait du Palais. La mobilisation de Milo à son égard le touchait proportionnellement à ce qu’elle l’indisposait. Incapable d’exprimer à visage découvert l’un de ces deux sentiments, sans trahir son propre attachement d’un côté, ou faire preuve d’un manque de gratitude mensonger de l’autre, il se résignait, en essayant de se convaincre qu’Athéna leur épargnerait l’épreuve de mettre leurs compétences en commun pour la servir.

     Les deux chevaliers furent introduits dans la salle du trône dès leur arrivée. Installée en majesté au fond de la grande pièce, dont l’unique décoration se limitait au tapis d’Orient d’un rouge soutenu déroulé sur un sol à la blancheur miroitante, Athéna siégeait sur la haute assise de marbre, en donnant l’exacte représentation de l’autorité suprême qu’elle symbolisait. Empoignant d’une main volontaire son spectre en appui devant elle, habillée de la longue robe banche qu’elle portait traditionnellement au Sanctuaire, une tiare dorée dégageant son visage harmonieux de sa chevelure lilas dont la couleur en demi-ton rehaussait les yeux verts de Saori, elle exhalait une impression de puissance mesurée, inébranlable et tranquille.

     Aphrodite et Shaka se tenaient debout sur sa gauche. Revêtus de leurs armures tout comme les nouveaux arrivants, ils semblaient monter une garde prétorienne, et Camus et Milo suspectèrent une mission d’ampleur, ou tout au moins d’importance.

     À la fois bienveillante et sévère, Athéna les accueillit avec un sourire engageant.

     Respectueux de l’étiquette établie, les deux hommes s’avancèrent côte à côte jusqu’au pied du trône. Ils s’inclinèrent devant celui-ci en posant un genou à terre dans un ensemble parfait. D’un ton affable, la déesse les pria de se relever. Milo en profita pour échanger un bref regard avec Aphrodite. Ce dernier lui répondit par un léger haussement d’épaules trahissant son ignorance. Visiblement, le Suédois n’en savait pas davantage que lui, et il s’interrogeait également.

     Égal à lui-même, Shaka conservait un air de détachement trompeur, aussi imperméable que pouvait l’être l’expression indifférente du Français dans ses meilleurs moments.  
Satisfaite de percevoir l’attention et la curiosité de ses subordonnés, tout au moins en ce qui concernait trois d’entre eux, Athéna les informa posément de sa décision de tester l’interdit d’Hadès, en exposant directement les chevaliers du Verseau et des Poissons aux foudres de son oncle à l’extérieur du Sanctuaire.

     Agissant comme si elle tentait simplement d’utiliser au mieux les compétences que ses chevaliers punis pouvaient encore lui offrir, elle avisa Aphrodite et Camus qu’elle les envoyait dès le lendemain sur le terrain, pour résoudre une question mineure, mais suffisamment urgente pour expliquer qu’elle se risqua à les dépêcher loin du Domaine Sacré.

     Ils étaient supposés s’introduire au sein d’un complexe industriel récemment implanté sur la côte grecque, près d’Athènes, déjouer les systèmes de sécurité, et faire la copie d’un dossier confidentiel rangé dans une salle des coffres ultra sécurisée. Opération délicate lorsque l’on était privé de cosmos, mais pas impossible quand on avait reçu un enseignement spécifique et que l’on possédait un entraînement de haut niveau. En cas de problème, Shaka et Milo ne seraient pas loin pour veiller au grain.

     Posément, elle argua que cette mise en condition représentait un intérêt majeur pour tester les capacités toujours actives des deux guerriers sans cosmos, ajoutant ensuite que cet exercice lui permettrait de faire d’une pierre deux coups, en vérifiant le temps de réaction d’Hadès. Car là se situait leur vraie mission. Elle restait persuadée que son oncle avait mis en place un réseau d’espionnage pour l’avertir du moindre faux pas des cinq chevaliers félons, et elle désirait mesurer la fiabilité de celui-ci.

     Les quatre hommes debout devant elle suivaient ses explications en soldats disciplinés, et elle acheva son exposé dans un silence religieux. Seul à connaître l’enjeu véritable de ce scénario Shaka ne laissait rien transparaître, mais elle perçut sa contrariété au-delà de l’immobilité adoptée par sa stature longiligne. Il lui obéirait sans broncher, mais apparemment, et bien qu’ils en eussent longuement discuté précédemment, il redoutait le risque, même minime, qu’il allait faire courir à ses frères d’armes.

     Les deux concernés l’avaient écoutée sans manifester la plus petite réaction face au danger bien réel qui les attendait, comme se devaient de le faire ses chevaliers en sa présence, et elle jugea qu’ils considéraient cette tâche comme parfaitement justifiée et devant leur échoir. Seul Milo montrait une certaine agitation, et fixait sur elle un regard perplexe. Cependant, aucun des quatre n’émit le moindre avis. Attachée à les laisser exprimer leurs objections, elle leur tendit toutefois une perche.

     « Avez-vous des questions ? »

     Elle s’attendait à ce que le Scorpion sautât sur l’occasion, mais au prix d’un effort qu’elle devina important, il garda le silence. La proximité immédiate du Verseau semblait y être pour beaucoup. Cette sagesse relative allait dans le sens qu’elle espérait. Elle aurait néanmoins aimé être sûre qu’elle entrait bien dans le cadre qu’elle recherchait. Elle n’avait aucune crainte quant aux façons d’agir du Français, sachant que quoi qu’il dût lui en coûter, son enseignement prendrait toujours le pas sur ses sentiments lors des situations de crises. Mais elle augurait de manière incertaine sur les réactions du Grec.

     Personne ne paraissant vouloir s’informer davantage ou émettre un avis contraire, elle finit par congédier ses troupes.

     « Vous pouvez vous retirer. »

     Traînant les pieds, Milo laissa ses frères d’armes le devancer. Comment Athéna pouvait-elle sérieusement concrétiser une telle idée ? Certes, c’était logique et bien pensé, mais au-delà d’une façon de tester Hadès, les risques étaient énormes. Et cela ne lui déplaisait pas simplement parce que Camus allait être directement exposé. Il songeait aussi à Aphrodite.

     Sans cosmos, les difficultés se multipliaient avant que ses malheureux coéquipiers ne réalisassent ce que l’on attendait d’eux. Qui plus était, ce qui pouvait être motivant pour deux chevaliers mis à l’écart par la force des choses, et gratifiant en cas de réussite, se révélerait extrêmement dangereux à partir du moment où les Spectres entreraient dans la danse.

     Le Scorpion admettait que leurs fonctions les plaçaient continuellement face à ce genre d’aléas, sauf que généralement, les forces étaient plus équilibrées. La situation serait d’autant plus périlleuse pour Camus, à qui le moindre coup pouvait être fatal. Il fallait qu’Athéna sût pour ses hémorragies.

     Pour le Grec, interpeller la déesse en privé, c’était aussi l’occasion rêvée d’essayer de comprendre les paroles énigmatiques de Zoltan à son égard. Milo repoussait de jour en jour sa demande d’entrevue auprès de Shion, de crainte de se trahir à propos de Sergueï. Mais Athéna n’avait aucune raison de se méfier de l’enfant qu’elle ne connaissait pas encore. Et puis il s’était juré d’obtenir une explication directement avec elle.

     Insensiblement, le Scorpion se laissait distancer, refusant de croiser les yeux de Camus, lorsque celui-ci tourna la tête en arrière pour lui adresser un regard de mise en garde soupçonneux. Peu désireux d’attirer l’attention sur eux, le Verseau poursuivit sa marche.  
Ses trois compagnons venaient de franchir la porte, lorsque la voix d’Athéna s’éleva derrière lui.

     « Tu désires me parler en privé Milo ? »

     Faisant volte-face, le Grec la rejoignit d’un pas décidé. S’immobilisant devant le trône dont elle n’avait pas bougé, il planta fermement son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

     « Oui, je crois qu’il faut que vous soyez informée d’un détail concernant Camus. Il se remet à peine du chantage que Zoltan exerçait sur lui. Leur cohabitation lui a fait vivre un enfer, et je n’ose pas imaginer ce qui a pu se passer durant sa période de détention, éluda-t-il, en tentant néanmoins de la sensibiliser à tout ce que le Verseau avait traversé. Il a beau vouloir tourner la page et garder ses souvenirs déplaisants pour lui, il n’en doit pas moins affronter leur dure réalité, et il est loin d’avoir recouvré une forme optimale.

     — Je suis au courant de tout cela, répondit la déesse d’un ton apaisant. Et aussi du fait que grâce à ton intervention, il a pu s’affranchir de la drogue qui l’affaiblissait. Je conçois qu’il ne soit pas pleinement remis, mais rien ne montre qu’il ait décidé de se désolidariser temporairement de sa charge ou des devoirs inhérents à son rang. Encore moins de se tenir à l’écart. Si j’en crois la façon dont il t’a attaqué il y a peu, je dirais même : au contraire. Il a besoin de se prouver qu’il mérite sa place parmi les Douze. Ce sera un excellent moyen pour l’y aider. Mais je ne t’apprends rien en te précisant que tout comme ses quatre autres compagnons d’infortune, il ne regagnera le faîte de sa puissance que si je parviens à briser la sanction d’Hadès. Il me semble donc tout à fait indiqué pour participer à cette mission.

     — Il y a pourtant une chose que vous ignorez, souligna Milo.

     — Laquelle ?

     — Le poison de Zoltan a des effets similaires au mien, répondit-il sans tergiverser. Outre sa toxicité, il provoque des hémorragies importantes. À ma connaissance personne n’avait encore utilisé ce venin sur le long terme. Camus le dissimule, mais un des effets secondaires du traitement auquel il a été soumis est de provoquer des ecchymoses au moindre coup, et des saignements abondants en cas de blessure, même légère. »

     L’information déstabilisa un instant Athéna. Il était hors de question qu’elle révisât son plan, mais il n’entrait pas non plus dans ses intentions d’envoyer un de ses chevaliers à l’abattoir. La révélation de Milo l’ennuyait fortement. Il aurait été fort utile qu’elle la connût avant de donner ses dernières instructions à Shaka.

     Dire la vérité maintenant au Scorpion, en lui révélant que la Vierge se désolidariserait quelques secondes de leur groupe ne lui semblait toutefois pas une bonne option. Son inquiétude décuplerait, et il n’y avait pas pire moyen de le pousser à la faute. Or, elle désirait le voir montrer le meilleur de lui-même. De même pour Shaka. Averti de la déficience de Camus, il n’était pas évident qu’il jouât parfaitement la mascarade, et elle avait besoin qu’il se démarquât par rapport aux Spectres.

     « Tu es sûr de cela ? insista-t-elle, comme on essaye inutilement de détourner une évidence.

     — Certain, répliqua son chevalier, les yeux plongés dans les siens. J’en ai encore eu la preuve ce matin. C’est pour cela que je fais en sorte de demeurer le seul avec lequel il puisse s’entraîner. »

     Athéna évacua sa contrariété par une forte inspiration suivie d’un soupir indécis. En face d’elle, Milo la regardait avec une sorte de prière muette inscrite sur ses traits crispés. Il exprimait clairement sa préoccupation de voir le Verseau ainsi exposé, et elle devinait aisément ce qu’il allait finir par lui demander. Tout aussi soucieuse pour l’intégrité physique de son onzième gardien, elle réévalua rapidement les risques qu’elle l'obligeait à courir.

     « C’est réversible ? s'informa-t-elle.

     — Oui, je pense que les effets devraient se résorber, convint le Grec. En partie tout au moins. Mais j’ignore dans combien de temps. Pour l’instant, il doit demeurer prudent. Je sais que nos vies n’ont que peu d’importance par rapport à leur utilité mise à votre service, mais Camus pourra vous assister de multiples manières lorsqu’il ira mieux. Je vous en prie, remplacez-le. Shura pourrait très bien prendre sa place. Camus se doutera que le coup vient de moi, et il m’en voudra, mais je commence à savoir comment gérer sa colère. »

     Entendre le Scorpion l’interpeller de cette façon pour la sauvegarde du Verseau était quelque chose d’inattendu. Attendrie, Athéna se fit la réflexion que son huitième gardien était finalement parvenu à s’extirper de la dissonance de sa Maison. Mais pour combien de temps ? S’il devait arriver quoi que ce fût au Français, il rebasculerait. Définitivement cette fois-ci.

     Les enjeux de cette guerre larvée étaient décidément contradictoires. Tant qu’à passer pour un cœur de pierre, elle ne pouvait pas faire l’impasse sur son plan. Elle en avait déjà laissé échapper quelques bribes à la disposition des espions de son oncle. Revenir en arrière ou le modifier n’était à présent plus une option envisageable.

     « Shura n’a pas ses capacités d’infiltration, répliqua-t-elle sans rudesse, mais avec fermeté. Et il faut que ce test reste crédible aux yeux d’Hadès. »

     Le regard du Scorpion se durcit. Durant quelques secondes, elle crut que cédant à un élan de passion, il allait oser s’opposer ouvertement à elle. Consciente de l’ambiguïté de la situation et de son insensibilité apparente, elle remisa son autorité. Elle lui accordait le droit d’exprimer sa désapprobation, et même sa colère. Mais serrant les poings avec force, le Grec prit sur lui. Fermant les yeux un bref instant, il ravala son irritation. Elle lui en fut gréée.

     « Je compte sur toi pour être doublement vigilant, s’autorisa-t-elle alors à lui dire, en enfreignant sans en avoir l’air sa propre ligne de conduite. Shaka veillera plus particulièrement sur Camus, mais Aphrodite et lui ne devront jamais être séparés bien longtemps. À deux, votre surveillance à leur égard n’en sera que plus efficace. Le danger principal proviendra d’une attaque éventuelle des Spectres. Comme Aphrodite et Camus seront privés de cosmos, les hommes d’Hadès se repéreront sur le vôtre en premier. À vous de rapatrier vos frères d’armes sitôt que vous sentirez leur présence. »

     Milo hésitait. Dépité par la réaction d’Athéna, il aurait voulu lui exposer clairement son désaccord, quitte à prononcer des paroles désobligeantes. Il comprenait mal son indifférence face aux difficultés rencontrées par un chevalier courageux, qui avait déjà tant souffert à cause d’elle. Leurs multiples sacrifices individuels comptaient-ils donc si peu à ses yeux ?

     Pour la première fois, sa déesse le décevait, et il dévisageait la jeune femme qui lui faisait face en regrettant que Saori fût tenue au silence. Il avait la certitude qu’elle au moins, percevait ce qu’il ressentait. Mais le problème soulevé par Sergueï l’incitait à la prudence. S’il existait un moyen de sauver le Verseau, il ne devait pas se la mettre à dos. Et puis c’était le moment ou jamais d’obtenir les réponses qui lui manquaient. Changeant délibérément de conversation, il l’interrogea en relevant le menton de façon involontairement provocante.

     « Zoltan m’a soutenu que s’il a ainsi malmené Camus c’était pour se venger de moi. Que notre séparation m’atteindrait au-delà du mal que j’ai déjà pu lui faire lorsque les Dieux nous ont donné le choix, et que je l’ai repoussé. Que cette rupture serait définitive, et qu’elle nous condamnerait tous les deux. »

     Posant son spectre sur ses genoux, Athéna prit le temps de l’observer avant de répondre. Elle semblait à la fois satisfaite et inquiète. Il vit dans son attitude la confirmation que ce qu’elle allait lui dire l’aiderait à délivrer Camus de la tristesse silencieuse où celui-ci se murait, mais aussi que ses paroles seraient sans doute insuffisantes à elles seules pour régler la question.

     « Ce que t’a appris Zoltan est en partie exact, commença-t-elle, et je regrette que ton ancien condisciple ait pu avoir accès à des informations qui apparemment te font toujours défaut. Ton Maître et celui de Camus ont eu grand tort de ne pas vous tenir éloigner l’un de l’autre, en sachant combien votre amitié devenait forte. Et cela, ils ne pouvaient pas l’ignorer. Ils auraient au moins dû vous informer du danger que vous ferait courir l’émergence d’un sentiment plus tendre entre vous. Mais les années passées avant mon retour ont été sujettes à tant de tensions larvées, de drames et de ruptures dans la transmission de savoirs immémoriaux, que je peux comprendre leur défaillance.

     — Qu’auraient-ils dû nous dire ? osa la questionner Milo.

     — En tant que chevalier d’Or de la constellation du Scorpion, tu possèdes un concentré des qualités et des défauts rattachés à ce signe, poursuivit-elle comme on enseigne. Leur quintessence fait ta force, et c’est en grande partie à cause de cela que l’armure t’a choisi. Dans le meilleur des cas, le chevalier reconnu par elle parvient à conserver un équilibre plus ou moins parfait avec ce qui fait de lui « le » Scorpion. Mais il existe un danger redoutable lié à cette puissance : qu’il bascule vers ce que nous appelons la dissonance de sa Maison. Il se laisse alors déposséder d’une partie de son jugement au profit d’un des éléments spécifiques qui définit celle-ci. Il s’y vautre à l’excès, et finit par s’y perdre. Contrebalancer ce risque, c’est trouver un pôle opposé suffisamment fort pour le vaincre et lui résister. Ce que je vais à présent te révéler doit demeurer secret. Ce piège et cet élément sont présents dans chacune des Maisons du zodiaque, ils sont différents à chaque fois, ainsi que la façon de les contourner. Tu n’as pas à savoir ce qui menace tes frères d’armes. Je ne te parlerais que de la dissonance de ta propre Maison, et de celle du Verseau, car tout en l'ignorant, vous vous êtes liés de manière à vous protéger inconsciemment contre ce fléau.

     — Comment ? demanda le Grec, sans cacher son angoisse.

     — En acceptant de vous aimer à la manière de véritables âmes sœurs. Vous vous êtes choisis alors que vous n’étiez que des enfants, et sans en avoir véritablement conscience, vous avez tissé les bases d’une relation si solide, qu’elle s’inscrivait dans la durée et la sincérité bien plus encore que tu ne l’imagines. »

     En voyant le regard de Milo se ternir, Athéna comprit qu’elle venait de lui donner la clé d’une énigme, qu’il avait désespérément cherché à résoudre sans y parvenir durant des années. L’aboutissement de ce constat était d’autant plus cruel, qu’il appartenait maintenant au passé. Le Scorpion avait beau être l’unique responsable du gâchis qui avait repoussé loin de lui le Verseau, la punition semblait à la hauteur de la faute si elle s’en référait à son expression ravagée. Désolée pour son chevalier, elle reprit avec une douceur dictée par Saori.

     « Il t’aimait. Véritablement. Tout au moins, jusqu’à ce que tu le rejettes. De cela je suis certaine. J’ai pu en juger en observant vos âmes à votre insu, alors que tu détruisais cet amour qui vous rattachait l’un à l’autre. Car c’est bien toi qui as tout brisé. Volontairement. En te voyant agir, j’ai instantanément compris que vous alliez immédiatement entrer en conflit avec les éléments dissonants de vos Maisons en renonçant ainsi à ce qui faisait de vous un « tout ». Parce que vous veniez de vous arracher ce qui vous empêchait d’y sombrer. Errer dans les limbes pendant si longtemps a achevé de disloquer ces parties de vous-même. »

     Milo la regardait comme un sinistré qui découvre les ravages causés par un incendie. Bien conscient de l’inéluctable de la catastrophe, mais refusant d’y croire, se raccrochant à l’idée dérisoire que quelque chose, même d’infime, avait dû être sauvé. Sans impatience elle lui laissa le temps de remettre de l’ordre dans son esprit.

     « Qu’avons-nous égaré ? murmura-t-il enfin, en luttant contre la boule qui s’invitait dans sa gorge.

     — Tu y as perdu ton cœur et tout ce qui faisait de toi un individu capable d’éprouver un minimum d’intérêt pour les autres. Depuis ta résurrection, ta dureté, ton irritabilité et ton insensibilité notable n’ont échappé à personne, si ce n’est à toi-même. Tu aurais fini par faire le vide autour de toi, ne pensant qu’à te mesurer à ceux qui auraient tenté de te barrer la route. Zoltan savait que cette surenchère te serait fatale à un moment donné. Mais par un retour du destin fort heureux, tu as réussi à céder à ton inquiétude pour le Verseau. Comme si tu n’avais pas véritablement coupé tous les ponts qui te reliaient à lui dans cette colonne. Malheureusement, de son côté, c’est tout un pan de son âme que tu as fait chavirer. C’est d’autant plus regrettable, que pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, il semble qu’il ait été plus ou moins en prise avec la dissonance affectant sa Maison depuis l’enfance. Sans toi, il est incapable d’exprimer les émotions profondes qui l’animent. Tu as toujours été le seul à le rattacher à notre monde et aux autres. Le risque est qu’il s’enferme dans sa coquille jusqu’à ne plus savoir comment la briser. Et il se consumera de l’intérieur. »

     Assommé par ses révélations, Milo évitait de faire la somme des tourments que sa réaction impulsive avait engendrée chez son ancien amant. Dire qu’il se voulait le champion d’une existence plus douce pour le Verseau. Et il l’avait détruit. Même dans le meilleur des cas, une vie entière ne lui suffirait pas pour se racheter.

     « J’aime toujours Camus, lâcha-t-il comme un enfant, en guettant la confirmation que cette évidence pouvait tout arranger.

     — Je sais, ton implication me le prouve. Mais si telle est ta question, j’ignore tout des sentiments actuels de Camus à ton égard. Ce que j’ai pu voir autrefois, car vos âmes étaient alors à nu, ne m’est plus possible aujourd’hui.

     — Mais nous restons liés ? insista-t-il, avec une pointe de désespoir dans la voix.

     — Pas obligatoirement, répondit-elle en secouant la tête avec affliction. Certes, un tel lien d’équilibre ne se crée qu’avec une seule personne. Il est unique, dans la mesure où il repose sur un choix primordial, qui engage des éléments bien particuliers. Des éléments qui se recherchent, se complètent et se nourrissent entre eux de façon extraordinairement forte. Mais on peut détruire tout ce qui crée l’exclusivité de cette attache. Le faire, c’est se condamner à être progressivement dévoré par le côté sombre de la Maison du zodiaque dont on dépend. C’est ce qu’espérait Zoltan. Te concernant, son plan a échoué. En partie tout au moins, car tu tentes maintenant de te rapprocher du Verseau. Tu l’aimes, et s’il parvient à te répondre ne serait-ce qu’en t’accordant à nouveau son amitié, vous arriverez à surmonter l’épreuve. »

     Accordant un sourire navré à son chevalier, Athéna se tut un instant. Dire qu’elle aurait aimé réparer le mal que les deux hommes s’étaient infligé ressemblait à un doux euphémisme, mais ses pouvoirs divins ne dépendaient pas de ses envies personnelles. En l’occurrence, la tâche dépassait ses compétences. Seuls les deux concernés avaient la possibilité de soigner mutuellement leurs blessures. L’expression ravagée du Scorpion l’incitait à conserver le silence, mais elle poursuivit.

     « L’idéal serait incontestablement qu’il te retourne un sentiment égal à celui qu’il éprouvait pour toi autrefois, reprit-elle avec une douceur inaccoutumée. C’est extrêmement difficile, mais ce lien peut être reconstruit. En y mettant le prix et en faisant preuve d’énormément d’humilité et de patience. Encore faut-il que les deux intéressés le désirent. »

     Consciente de la cruauté involontaire de sa dernière phrase, elle décida d’atténuer la rudesse de sa leçon en livrant totalement le fond de sa pensée à Milo.

     « À présent, il ne te reste plus qu’à espérer parvenir à recréer ce que tu as défait, reprit-elle en tentant de s’accorder à la douceur intrinsèque de Saori. Si tu y arrives, il se peut que vous obteniez ma bénédiction pour officialiser votre relation. Vous m’avez mise au pied du mur, mais je me doute que vous ne pensiez pas à mal. Toutefois, en aucun cas vos sentiments ne devront interférer avec votre fonction première de chevalier d’Or. Sache également que quoi qu’il se passe, tu survivras. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas certaine que le Verseau dispose de la même faculté s’il continue de s’emmurer ainsi. »

     D’une pâleur inaccoutumée, le Scorpion se sentait honteux et anéanti. Comment avait-il pu ainsi douter de l’amour que lui portait autrefois Camus ? Et qu’en restait-il à présent ? Il avait tout gâché. Malheureux comme jamais, il aurait aimé rentrer sous terre, mais Athéna n’en avait apparemment pas terminé avec lui.

     « Milo, nous n’avons jamais eu l’occasion de parler de ces événements auparavant, et je souhaite que tu m’expliques une chose. Comment as-tu pu réagir de manière si cruelle avec Camus lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvés dans cette colonne ? J’admets que vous veniez de vous affronter méchamment, mais tu avais tout de même compris ses motivations à ce moment-là. Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a pris ? Je veux dire, mis à part le fait que vous étiez amants, c’était aussi ton meilleur ami. Et cela depuis l’enfance. Comment as-tu pu le repousser de la sorte, alors que pour une fois il te montrait combien ton rejet le touchait ? »

     Souffleté par la brutalité de cette réminiscence, le Grec grimaça. La question de la jeune femme renforçait son impression d’avoir agi comme un imbécile. Découvrir qu’elle avait assisté à toute la scène le gênait moins que ce souvenir de flou indéfinissable qui entourait sa décision.

     « Je n’en sais rien, répondit-il avec franchise.

     — Comment ça, tu n’en sais rien ? le reprit Athéna en haussant ses fins sourcils.

     — J’étais en colère, développa-t-il. Frustré de n’avoir pas deviné ses motivations, d’avoir brusquement été mis en sa présence alors que je m’habituais à peine à sa mort, de devoir l’affronter sans pouvoir me retrouver un instant seul avec lui. Je me sentais trahi, et ses silences précédents me sont brusquement devenus insupportables. »

     Consciente de sa profonde blessure intérieure, la déesse tenta de le réconforter :

     « Tu l’as combattu comme l’exigeait ton devoir, Milo. Et de son côté, il n’a agi que pour me venir en aide. Vous vous êtes tous comportés en chevaliers émérites ce jour-là. Il n’avait aucun moyen de te prévenir, et s’il l’avait fait, tu aurais été le premier à lui reprocher son imprudence.

     — Je sais tout cela, répondit le Grec en lui retournant un regard malheureux. Mais lorsque les Dieux nous ont réunis au sein de cette colonne, c’était comme si ma rancœur balayait ma raison. À la fin, je suis pourtant allé vers lui. Mais il était trop tard. Son âme s’était déjà endormie. Et la mienne était encore tellement disloquée, que tout ce que je souhaitais, c’était oublier avant de me dissoudre dans un néant que je croyais éternel. Penser à lui devenait trop douloureux. »

     Athéna ne doutait pas de la sincérité de son chevalier. Ses révélations précédentes l’avaient tellement abattu qu’elle le sentait incapable de lui mentir sur un sujet aussi sensible. Elle savait qu’elle n’obtiendrait pas d’autres justifications que ces explications tronquées. Mais elle restait dubitative. La colère du Scorpion envers le Verseau était compréhensible, cependant la manière froide et méprisante dont il avait rejeté ce dernier, alors que pour une fois Camus manifestait une détresse évidente, ne correspondait pas à sa façon d’agir. Il avait indubitablement dû se passer quelque chose à ce moment-là.

     Néanmoins elle ne l’interrogea pas davantage. Pour le moment, elle jugeait que son chevalier avait été suffisamment perturbé. Il avait besoin de faire le point, ne serait-ce que pour donner le meilleur de lui-même lors de la mission qui l’attendait le lendemain.

     Ravalant la préoccupation que faisait naître en elle l’impression qu’une main invisible avait volontairement brisé le lien entre le Scorpion et le Verseau le jour du jugement des Dieux, elle se convainquit intérieurement que Milo réussirait l’épreuve qu’elle lui avait préparée. Redressant le buste dans une pose plus hiératique, elle mit fin à l’entretien en ajoutant un dernier conseil.

     « Mis à part les informations que j'ai exposées, je n’ai pas de solution à t’apporter Milo. À présent, tu sais ce qu’il te reste à faire. Quant à Camus, lui parler de la dissonance de sa Maison dans l’immédiat ne servirait qu’à l’enfoncer davantage. Il doit se ressaisir par lui-même, comme tu l’as fait, en décidant de vivre et d'assumer son destin, et non pas simplement pour te venir en aide. Va maintenant, et essaye de réparer ton Verseau. Toi seul peux encore y parvenir. »

     Son Verseau… Malgré sa tristesse, Milo se retira le cœur gonflé d’orgueil. Athéna le lui confiait. De cette tâche, elle pouvait être certaine qu’il s’acquitterait, en y sacrifiant la totalité de sa vanité s’il le fallait. Nonobstant sa malencontreuse détermination à impliquer Camus dans une mission dangereuse, la déesse semblait finalement sensible au sort du Français, et l’irritation du Grec à l’encontre de la jeune femme s’atténua un peu. Elle manifestait une réelle compassion. Mais qu’en serait-il de ses bons sentiments si un jour elle découvrait la vérité sur Sergueï ?

     De son côté, Athéna regarda le chevalier du Scorpion s’éloigner d’un air pensif. Plus elle y réfléchissait, et plus elle trouvait étonnante, et surtout brouillonne, l’attitude exacerbée de Milo face à Camus une fois Hadès vaincu. Aussi vive et attisée par les brandons de la déconvenue sa colère avait-elle été, cela n’expliquait pas tout. Remonté comme il l’était à ce moment-là, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu’il eût plus ou moins basculé en mode assassin. Ce qui, paradoxalement, aurait dû le rendre dangereusement lucide, et donc l’interpeller sur la véracité du désespoir de Camus.

     Pour l’observer depuis des millénaires à travers la succession de ses Scorpions, la déesse connaissait bien la caractéristique qui transformait ceux-ci en tueurs froids, insensibles, et particulièrement clairvoyants envers leurs victimes potentielles. Pour avoir également parfois espionné Camus et Milo du haut de l’Olympe, elle savait en outre que le Grec parvenait toujours à maîtriser sa violence face au Verseau si celui-ci se trouvait à proximité quand il virait en mode assassin. Or, ce jour-là, le Grec avait non seulement manifesté une haine viscérale à l’égard du Français, mais un manque total de réflexion.

     Plus que l’immaturité des agissements de Milo dans la colonne d’airain, l’impossibilité qu’il éprouvait à en préciser la genèse préoccupait Athéna. Une telle absence de mémoire ne ressemblait pas au Scorpion qu’elle côtoyait. Certes, il avait de bonnes raisons de se fâcher contre Camus, mais elle doutait de plus en plus qu’il fût sciemment passé à l’acte.

     En fait, il n’existait qu’une seule personne qui aurait pu le pousser à un tel excès. Mais comment aurait-elle pu se trouver là, alors qu’elle ne participait pas au jugement des Ors ? Et pourquoi aurait-elle agi de la sorte ? Ou plutôt, quel intérêt servait-elle ? Athéna avait beau retourner ses questions dans tous les sens, elle n’arrivait pas à leur insuffler un embryon de réponse, ce qui l’agaçait fortement.  



	37. La valse des aliances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE (Les confessions de Milo) : La conversation interrompue par le Cancer oblige Camus à réviser sa position à l’encontre de Milo. Pour la première fois, il accepte de son plein gré que celui-ci soit son partenaire à l’entraînement. Leur combat semble même ranimer une ancienne complicité, jusqu’à ce que le Verseau soit victime d’une nouvelle hémorragie. Un peu plus tard, Athéna expose son plan aux quatre chevaliers qu’elle a choisi d’envoyer en mission, en conservant son optique de passer sous silence la défection temporaire de Shaka. Inquiet pour le Verseau, le Scorpion se débrouille pour rester seul avec elle et il lui avoue la défaillance physique du Français. Athéna est ennuyée, mais elle refuse de remplacer Camus, ce qui déçoit profondément le Grec. Malgré sa déconvenue, celui-ci en profite pour l’interroger sur les dernières paroles de Zoltan. La déesse lui révèle alors l’existence de la dissonance de sa Maison ainsi que de celle du Verseau, les expliquant ce que tous les deux ont perdu une fois leur séparation consommée. Milo est effondré, car il découvre à ce moment que Camus l’aimait véritablement. Touchée, Athéna essaye de comprendre comment le Grec a pu en arriver à abandonner ainsi son amant. Milo lui confesse qu’il n’en a pas une idée très claire, ce qui ne manque pas d’alerter la divinité sur la responsabilité probable d’une tierce personne.

 

 **Note** _: Dans ce chapitre, je fais référence à Albior, en me basant sur la partie animée concernant son combat lors de la destruction de l’île d’Andromède, qui est différente de la version manga._

**\------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CHAPITRE 37 : LA VALSE DES ALLIANCES**

 

     Bien loin de se douter des questions multiples que sa confession venait de soulever dans l’esprit d’Athéna, Milo redescendait lentement au temple du Verseau. Il savait que Camus était resté au Palais pour mener à bien son travail près de Shion. Le Français ne rentrerait donc pas avant le début de la soirée, voire un peu plus tard en comptant le temps passé auprès de leur déesse.

     Camus avait le sens des responsabilités et le goût des choses consciencieusement réalisées chevillés au corps. Il en avait constamment été ainsi, et le Scorpion avait toujours aimé ce côté trop sérieux chez le onzième gardien. Même si cet aspect de sa personnalité lui avait souvent interdit de l’entraîner dans ses bêtises lorsqu’ils étaient enfants.

     Rattrapé par ses souvenirs, le Grec sourit. La rigueur de son ancien amant lui avait toujours rappelé qu’il avait des devoirs à remplir. Elle pointait également plus qu’une simple victoire, quand il arrivait à circonvenir Camus pour le conduire vers les rivages d’une originalité moins productive et qui n’appartenaient qu’à eux seuls. Combien de moues chagrines de la part de Milo, de regards suppliants, de propositions plus tordues les unes que les autres, et en désespoir de cause, d’aide apportée sans le consentement du futur Verseau, pour expédier rapidement à deux une corvée, et obtenir que le petit Français se libérât plus vite de ses obligations ?

     Lorsqu’enfin ils parvenaient à glaner un peu de temps libre pour retrouver des occupations de leur âge, Camus montrait des préjugés et des hésitations troublantes pour goûter aux joies élémentaires d’une humanité recouvrée. Il avait souvent une expression dubitative et presque inquiète, que le Grec trouvait adorable. La plupart du temps, Milo finissait cependant par le convaincre de le suivre. Au Sanctuaire, ils partaient alors en maraude dans les vergers, exploraient les chemins, les grottes ou les rivages reculés. En Sibérie, lors des réunions sous l’égide de leurs maîtres, ils s'amusaient tout simplement d'une bataille de boules de neige.

     Le Scorpion se remémorait cette époque avec nostalgie. La plus grande difficulté de ces rassemblements polaires, situés dans une zone hautement isolée et peu propice aux divertissements, était d’échapper aux demandes récurrentes de Kayla ou d’Aslin pour partager leurs jeux. Et surtout, à celles de Zoltan. Bizarrement pour qui ignorait la complexité de son caractère réel, le taciturne petit Camus les aurait acceptés. Mais Milo le voulait pour lui seul, et il défendait déjà jalousement leurs instants de solitude à deux.

     Plus tard, les devoirs de leurs fonctions respectives leur avaient peu laissé de temps pour s’adonner au plaisir de profiter de la compagnie l’un de l’autre, et l’esprit scrupuleux et méthodique du Verseau avait encore été renforcé par la prise en charge de ses disciples. Malgré tout, quand ils parvenaient à trouver un moment et un lieu pour se rejoindre, les heures ou les simples minutes passées ensemble compensaient aux yeux de Milo la somme des peines et des contraintes qui les enchaînaient.

     Il en gardait aujourd’hui une impression d’émerveillement trop court. Arracher Camus aux soucis de ses obligations était difficile, mais y réussir le comblait par tous ces petits riens émotifs que le Français laissait involontairement échapper à son contact. Comme le jour où il lui avait offert l’anneau que celui-ci portait à présent en pendentif autour du cou.

     Ce souvenir afficha un sourire empli de tristesse sur le visage du Grec. L’éloignement du Verseau tombait à point nommé. Les révélations d’Athéna le bouleversaient tant, qu’il préférait ne pas se retrouver trop rapidement en face de lui. Milo savait qu’il devait prendre du recul et il ressentait un besoin de solitude inhabituel.

     Camus l’avait aimé...

     Comment avait-il pu en douter ? Normalement, il n’existait pourtant pas meilleur que lui pour décrypter l’indifférence de son prince des glaces.

     Il avait failli, et il s’en voulait terriblement.

     Au fil des ans, les difficultés de leur condition n’avaient fait que renforcer la carapace du Verseau mais ce n’étaient pas une excuse. Camus n’avait cherché qu’à se protéger. Qu’à « les » protéger, et il avait réagi comme un adolescent blessé, rancunier et immature. Pire, il en était venu à s’interroger sur la nature véritable des sentiments que son ancien amant nourrissait pour lui. Il regrettait amèrement son comportement agressif lors de l’éparpillement de leurs âmes, mais plus encore, il déplorait d’avoir suspecté la sincérité de l’amour du Français. Même si, aujourd’hui, la question redevenait entière. Qu’éprouvait actuellement le onzième gardien pour lui ?

     Après toutes ces épreuves, le fait que Camus portât l’anneau tendait à lui prouver que celui-ci ne le haïssait pas. Mais ses réactions précédentes mettaient incontestablement en avant une grande méfiance à son égard, ou tout au moins le peu d’envie qu’il avait de renouer une relation aussi forte qu’autrefois. Pour le délivrer du danger que faisait peser sur lui le tourment de sa Maison, il fallait pourtant que Milo parvînt à retrouver ne serait-ce que son amitié. Il en allait également de sa propre sauvegarde. Toutefois, dans ce cadre, il était prêt à se satisfaire d’un amour sans retour, si au moins il avait la certitude que le son ancien amant échapperait au piège qui peu à peu se refermait sur lui.

     Pris dans un engrenage de confusion, le Scorpion sentit son assurance fondre en songeant à l’énorme difficulté représentée par Sergueï. Le refus d’Athéna face à sa demande pour remplacer Camus lors de leur prochaine mission ne lui laissait aucune illusion sur la réaction de celle-ci si elle découvrait la vérité concernant l’enfant. Le lien tissé entre lui et le Verseau, lien qui de l’aveu de leur déesse les mettait à l'abri des dissonances de leurs Maisons, ne serait d’aucune utilité pour atténuer sa colère. Elle ne préserverait pas Camus sous prétexte que sa chute pourrait nuire à Milo. Elle n’accepterait jamais qu’un élément personnel interférât dans un jugement touchant à l’intégrité de sa chevalerie. Confrontée aux conséquences, elle ne verrait là que la confirmation que deux chevaliers d’Or ne devaient jamais s’unir.

     Le mieux était certainement que le petit trublion disparût purement et simplement, avant que quelqu’un d’autre ne fît le rapprochement. C’était cruel et parfaitement injuste, mais l’essence même de Sergueï se heurtait de toute façon à cette prédestination. Sa naissance défiait un interdit millénaire et en faisait une aberration qui offensait Athéna.

     La difficulté majeure résidait dans la réaction de Camus à cette éventualité. Milo aurait pu passer outre, en réglant le problème à sa manière, sans l’informer de ses actions et en lui demandant encore moins son assentiment. Toutefois, c’était prendre le risque de rebâtir leur relation sur une base aussi bancale que celle où ils évoluaient actuellement. Si Camus découvrait ses agissements par la suite, il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu’il lui en voudrait durablement, et il n’était pas sûr qu’il lui pardonnât le meurtre de son fils, fut-ce pour une bonne raison. La façon dont le Français acceptait les marques de tendresse de l’enfant prouvait à elle seule qu’il s’y était attaché.

     Milo se sentait dépassé. Son objectif était clair, mais il risquait de blesser à nouveau celui qu’il désirait préserver. Malgré la contrariété toujours bien présente que suscitait en lui l’idée d’un Verseau succombant aux charmes féminins, qui plus est en le lui cachant, la manière dont Camus assumait sa paternité aurait pourtant dû l’attendrir dans un cadre normal.

     Il était persuadé que cette paternité inattendue représentait un nouveau point d’ancrage positif pour son pair, et surtout, une possibilité inespérée d’obliger celui-ci à manifester ses émotions. Sans compter que l’affection dont le couvait Sergueï était d’une spontanéité touchante. Malheureusement, les conditions entourant la naissance de l’enfant s’opposaient au maintien d’une relation, qui immanquablement allait finir par s’avérer fatale. Face au danger, les choix du Grec demeuraient limités. Il devait trouver un moyen de les séparer. Et pour la préservation du cœur du Français, décidément bien plus sensible que ne l’imaginaient ceux qui le dénigraient, le plus vite serait le mieux.

     L’expression durcie par ses sombres pensées, Milo s’engagea dans le douzième temple. Sa démarche inhabituellement ralentie le retenait plus que de coutume au sein du bâtiment, et le bruit de ses pas se répercutait comme un glas funèbre sous la voûte noyée dans la pénombre. Poussant un soupir à fendre l’âme, il finit par s’immobiliser les yeux fixés sur le sol.

     Foutue guerre, et foutu destin qui se plaisaient à les dresser les uns contre les autres. Une chose lui apparaissait en tout cas certaine : ils en avaient tous suffisamment pâti, et si sauver Camus signifiait écorner l’absolue dévotion qu’il était censé ressentir pour sa déesse en la trompant, il le ferait. Si demain Athéna demandait une nouvelle fois sa vie pour la secourir, ou protéger l’humanité, il n’hésiterait pas une seconde à répondre à son appel. Mais il ne sacrifierait pas Camus une seconde fois sur son autel. Sa décision était définitive. Il ne voyait aucune traîtrise dans cette option. Sa part de loyauté envers leur déesse passait malheureusement par un raccourci qui éliminait Sergueï.

     Le bruit ténu d’un infime déplacement d’air l’avertit qu’il n’était plus seul. Au même instant, il sentit la déchirure d’une légère griffure sur sa joue droite, tandis qu’un objet lancé dans sa direction atterrissait avec grâce à ses pieds. Ses réflexes prenant le relais, il fit un saut de côté en se mettant immédiatement en garde. Un rire étouffé et une rose posée sur le sol le renseignèrent sur l’identité de son agresseur.

     « Je peux savoir ce qu’il te prend de m’attaquer ?’interrogea-t-il sèchement Aphrodite, en ne relâchant qu’à moitié sa vigilance.

     — Si j’avais réellement décidé de t’attaquer, tu ne serais déjà plus en position de me menacer, répondit celui-ci en sortant de l’ombre. Cette rose était inoffensive. Elle n’a fait que me servir pour attirer ton attention. 

     — Tu pouvais tout aussi efficacement me taper sur l’épaule, répliqua Milo sans répondre au sourire suave du Suédois. Je ne suis pas d’humeur, et t’amuser de la sorte avec ceux qui traversent ton temple pourrait très mal finir. Si tu veux en découdre, attends demain. Et je te rappelle que tu as plutôt intérêt à m’épargner. Si ça tourne mal à l’extérieur, tu ne pourras compter que sur moi pour te protéger. 

     — Et Shaka, lui rappela son interlocuteur.?

     — Shaka sera occupé par quelqu’un d’autre, grinça malgré lui le Scorpion.

— On dirait que ça te contrarie 

— Je n’aime pas savoir Camus exposé de cette manière alors qu’il se remet à peine de ce que tu sais.

— Et c’est tout ? » insista le chevalier des Poissons, en se rapprochant sans perdre son petit sourire, mi-engageant mi-narquois.

     Conscient qu’il le retenait en taisant volontairement la raison véritable de son intervention, le Scorpion lui demanda en affichant clairement son agacement :

     « Qu’est-ce que tu cherches Aphrodite ? Tu veux t’assurer que je prendrais véritablement soin de toi demain ? La réponse est oui. Quoi qu’il m’en coûte. Satisfait ? »

     Le Suédois ne se formalisa pas de sa rudesse. Il savait que Milo ne l’appréciait que modérément depuis qu’il avait cru bon d’achever Albior à sa place. Le Scorpion lui était certes redevable de l’aide apportée à Camus durant sa désintoxication, mais il n’arrivait toujours pas à lui accorder sa confiance.

     Aphrodite pouvait admettre la rancœur du Grec. Même s’il n’avait fait qu’anticiper la défaite du chevalier de Céphée en obéissant aux ordres qu’il avait reçus de Saga sous son masque de Grand Pope, il n’était pas particulièrement fier de cette action dépourvue de bravoure. En l’occurrence, il n’aurait pas non plus aimé être filé de la sorte et voir un combat loyal se transformer en exécution sommaire ne laissant aucune chance à son adversaire. Le dérapage de Milo qui avait ensuite dévasté l’île d’Andromède devait beaucoup à son intervention, et leur sacrifice commun devant le Mur des Lamentations ne réglait pas toutes les tensions.

     Face à l’animosité manifeste du Scorpion, le chevalier des Poissons décida de tenter une ouverture. Effectuant un pas en avant, il se baissa d’un mouvement gracieux, s’offrant totalement à la merci du huitième gardien, pour venir cueillir la rose abandonnée sur le sol. Le regard ce dernier le transperça, mais il n’eut aucun geste d’agression.

     « Tu as tort de te méfier ainsi Milo, rétorqua-t-il en se relevant, comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées. Et je ne m’inquiète pas pour moi. Je te fais confiance, ainsi qu’à Shaka. Mais il va falloir que Camus se souvienne que nous formons une communauté. Et toi aussi par la même occasion. »

     Le regard du Grec s’étrécit davantage. Il répartit néanmoins d’un ton calme.

     « Mes affinités ne m’ont jamais interdit de collaborer avec mes inimitiés. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir que je sache. Quant à Camus, il sait ce qu’il doit faire. Et il est parfaitement capable d’accomplir une mission en ta compagnie, en t’incluant dans ses manières d’agir de façon parfaitement policée, équitable et claire.

     — Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, riposta tout aussi tranquillement Aphrodite en caressant d’un doigt distrait la rose entre ses mains. Je faisais allusion à son secret.

     — Que secret ? se tendit Milo, visiblement harponné, mais peu désireux de collaborer.

     — Celui de sa paternité, lui retourna le Suédois en baissant la voix. Angelo nous a prévenus. Ne nie pas Milo, tu es parfaitement au courant. Saga est également dans la confidence. Il évite d’aborder le sujet avec toi parce qu’il ignore si tu connais la situation réelle de Camus, mais personnellement je suis convaincu qu’une certaine connexion n’a pas pu t’échapper. J’ai croisé Death Mask ce matin et il m’a parlé d’un lien spécial existant entre son apprenti et le Verseau. Vivant sous le même toit que Camus, et le connaissant mieux que personne, il est impossible que certaines choses te soient passées inaperçu. Rassure-toi, Saga m’a demandé de surveiller les pôles d’intérêts de Shion pour parer au grain. Angelo doit d’ailleurs prochainement m’expliquer la nature exacte de cette relation bizarre, pour que je sache exactement quoi guetter dans les réactions de notre Grand Pope.»

     Noyé sous cette avalanche de vérités révélées à Aphrodite, les yeux de Milo affichèrent un éclat plus sombre et il rata une goulée d’air. L’énormité de l’indiscrétion du Cancer l’armait d’une rage froide. L’inattendu des paroles du Suédois lui conseillait cependant la prudence. Incertain sur la bonne attitude à tenir, il hésitait entre lui intimer de se taire et d’oublier jusqu’au moindre mot de ce qu’il venait de raconter sous peine de mort subite, ou l’envoyer balader avec une ironie méchante en le traitant de malade.

     « Comment peux-tu proférer de telles allégations à l’encontre d’un de tes frères d’armes ? tenta-t-il finalement de biaiser, en se limitant à une question outrée.

     — Parce qu’elles sont exactes, répondit son vis-à-vis sans se troubler. La présence d’Athéna interdit le moindre faux pas, et que je désire sincèrement aider Camus. »

     Sa dernière assertion décida Milo à gager sur sa sincérité, mais il ne fit pas l’impasse sur sa colère.

     « Foutu Cancer ! Il ne pouvait pas se taire.

     — Je crois au contraire qu’il vous a rendu un fier service, répliqua le chevalier des Poissons, sans s’émouvoir de l’agressivité plus forte du Scorpion.

     — Ah oui ! en allant cafarder ce qu’il a deviné sur tous les toits ?

     — En vous obligeant à prendre conscience que vous ne parviendrez pas à vous en sortir seuls », corrigea Aphrodite.

     Durant quelques secondes les deux hommes s’observèrent en silence. La pénombre du temple renforcée par la grisaille du jour modelait les traits du Scorpion d’une dureté attentiste, qui donnait à son regard une fixité dangereuse. Sa méfiance fâchée, mâtinée d’inquiétude, devenait menaçante, et le Suédois évitait de manifester le moindre signe d’agacement. Cet affrontement n’avait rien de plaisant et il pouvait à tout moment se retourner contre lui. Toutefois, déterminé à tenter de se racheter convenablement, Aphrodite joua cartes sur table. Son manque de réactivité face à l’hostilité manifeste du Grec semblait retenir celui-ci de donner libre cours à sa hargne, et le chevalier des Poissons enchaîna comme s’il menait une conversation ordinaire.

     « Je ne doute pas de ta bonne volonté pour le tirer de ce micmac, mais si quelqu’un ne connaissant pas toutes les implications se met en travers de votre route, Camus et toi n’arriverez à rien seuls. Le simple fait qu’il vous démasque vous condamnera aussitôt auprès d’Athéna.

     — Camus ignore que je suis au courant de la filiation de Sergueï, l’informa le Scorpion, toujours hésitant à lui accorder pleinement sa confiance,

     — Tout comme il ne se doute pas non plus que nous le sommes, répondit le Suédois, sans être vraiment étonné par l’aveu de son homologue.

     — Qui est au courant ? exigea Milo, d’un ton qui n’admettait pas d’échappatoire.

     — Avec Angelo, Saga et moi, Mü plus Shura. »

     Le Grec eut un sifflement d’ironie.

     « Je vois que les erreurs du passé ne vous empêchent pas de continuer de comploter dans le dos des autres », lâcha-t-il comme une insulte.

     Malgré son désir de conciliation, Aphrodite se raidit en perdant sa nonchalance.

     « Là tu es injuste Milo, car s’il y en a un qui a réellement comploté, il se trouve actuellement sous notre protection. »

     D’un mouvement puissant, le Scorpion se propulsa soudain en avant, entraînant le Suédois dans son sillage jusqu’à le plaquer contre mur. Aphrodite n’avait pas esquissé un geste de défense, ni même de fuite. Les deux bras tendus, Milo le maintenant contre la pierre, les mains posées sur ses épaules.

     « Jusqu’à quand conservez-vous le silence ? gronda-t-il comme un fauve bien prêt de déchiqueter une proie offerte. Quel intérêt trouvez-vous à aider Camus ? Il y a peu, il n’était que l’insensibilité incarnée pour vous. Même enfant, vous ne l’avez jamais admis dans l’un de vos cercles. Alors pourquoi ?

     — Justement à cause de ce que tu viens de dire, répliqua le chevalier des Poissons sans manifester la moindre peur. Je ne peux pas parler pour les autres, mais je suis persuadé que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si autrefois je m’étais davantage rapproché de lui. Appelle ça comme tu veux : des remords, l’envie de ne pas commettre deux fois la même erreur, ou celle d’être en paix avec ma conscience, mais je tiens à découvrir ce qui a pu l’amener à commettre une telle stupidité et à chercher une solution pour le tirer du pétrin où il s’est fourré. »

     Lentement, la tension qui animait le Scorpion se relâcha.

     « Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? lui demanda-t-il en le libérant de son étreinte.

     — Parce qu’il va bien falloir que quelqu’un informe Camus que nous connaissons la vérité, et également parce que nous avons besoin d’obtenir des réponses. Tu peux l’aider à s’y préparer. Je trouve aussi qu’après tout ce qu’il vient d’endurer, ce rôle te convient mieux qu’à Saga, ou à n’importe lequel d’entre nous. »

     Posément, Milo recula de quelques pas, sans le lâcher des yeux. Toujours un peu méfiant, c’était une manière informelle de sceller leur alliance, mais Aphrodite voulait davantage. Ce qu’il se reprochait vis-à-vis du Verseau, il désirait aussi l’atténuer du côté du Scorpion. Il avait fini par comprendre qu’il ne parviendrait à retrouver une place pleine et entière au sein de la chevalerie, qu’à partir du moment où il agirait de façon à amener les autres à le pardonner, et il était décidé à s’atteler à la tâche.

     « Tu as besoin de te calmer Milo, reprit-il en adoptant une expression affable. Tu devrais m’accompagner jusqu’au Palais au lieu de descendre te morfondre au temple du Verseau. Camus ne rentrera pas tout de suite. Je dois m’occuper d’une des serres intérieures, mais toi, tu pourrais faire escale aux thermes. Les eaux chaudes du bassin ont toujours su te détendre si mes souvenirs sont exacts. »

     Un instant dubitatif sur ce que cachait cette offre de paix, Milo finit par agréer l’idée de son pair. Il avait effectivement besoin de relâcher sa tension. La confirmation que Camus souffrait toujours du poison de Zoltan, la décision à haut risque d’Athéna, ses révélations sur l’amour véritable que lui portait autrefois son amant, et celles que venait de lui asséner Aphrodite, agissaient sur ses nerfs comme de puissants agents corrosifs, et il lui faudrait compter sur toute sa vigilance pour la mission du lendemain. Le Verseau travaillant en ce moment même au Palais, c’était aussi une façon de se rapprocher de lui tout en le protégeant à son insu.

     Découvrir qu’ils étaient à présent six à connaître le secret du Français l’emplissait d’angoisse, tout en le soulageant d’un poids. Si d’autres acceptaient de se pencher sur le cas de Camus sans crier à l’hérésie, c’était qu’à sa manière, ils jugeaient sans doute la punition encourue par ce dernier disproportionnée. L’implication de ses frères d’armes était un acte à la fois inattendu et courageux, et il en prenait la bonne mesure. S’ils venaient à être surpris, les conséquences seraient à la hauteur de leur cachotterie. Mais l’objet de cette cabale valait ce risque. Tout au moins en était-il intimement persuadé.

     Se raccrochant à l’espoir qu’entre eux tous ils finiraient par trouver une solution, le Scorpion entreprit de remonter les marches en poursuivant sa conversation avec Aphrodite. Il voulait tout savoir. La façon dont Saga l’avait abordé pour lui exposer le problème, les révélations exactes d’Angelo, les motivations de son engagement. Autant d’indiscrétions que tout chevalier évitait généralement de proférer. Si le gardien du douzième temple parvenait à tout lui raconter, à ce prix-là, peut-être, arriverait-il à l’absoudre de son attitude détestable sur l’île d’Andromède.

     Comme s’il devinait l’importance que revêtait la suite de leur échange, le Suédois se plia de bonne grâce à son inquisition, et il lui parla avec franchise. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent au sein du Palais, les deux hommes se sentaient aptes à rassembler leurs compétences pour le bien du Verseau. Aucun début de sympathie n’entrait dans ce constat. Leur besoin de se racheter palliait simplement à tous les manques de camaraderie.

\---------------------------------------------

     Shion avait rouvert les thermes pour les mettre à la disposition de la chevalerie d’Or, comme une récompense justifiée et une marque de prestige. Les douches communes des vestiaires de la grande arène, ou celles plus intimes des salles d’eau installées dans les temples, ne remplaceraient jamais le bien-être éprouvé par un passage dans l’un des vastes bassins. Il espérait aussi que la communauté instaurée par ces commodités parviendrait à renouer le dialogue entre les moins loquaces.

     C’était sans compter sur l’asociabilité de Camus, la pudeur de Mu, l’absence d’envie de frayer amicalement de Death Mask, l’isolement d’Aphrodite, ou la mauvaise conscience de Saga, qui fuyaient ce lieu comme la peste.

     Pour les autres, le pari était en partie réussi. Aiolia venait s’y détendre régulièrement avec Aioros, imité par Shura, qui à l’étonnement de tous trimballait systématiquement Shaka dans son sillage lors de ses ablutions. Aldébaran, Kanon, Dohko et Milo s’y rendaient également périodiquement. Ces huit chevaliers se croisaient donc, ou partageaient le même bassin en toute décontraction, dans une ambiance propice aux confidences, qui les amenait à se découvrir sous un jour nouveau.

     Mais cette après-midi-là, lorsque le Scorpion rejoignit les thermes, il était encore trop tôt pour qu’il rencontrât ses frères d’armes. Réservé à l’élite de la chevalerie, au Grand Pope et aux invités de marque, l’endroit n’était jamais encombré, et il ne fut pas surpris d’y déambuler seul.

     Renvoyant son armure, le Grec se retrouva torse nu et en pantalon moulant. Foulant d’un pas toujours un peu martial le sol de la vaste pièce d’eau, il s’imprégna du lieu. Impeccablement rangées dans des renfoncements discrets aménagés à cet effet, serviettes et peignoirs demeuraient à la libre disposition des utilisateurs de cet antre dévolu au délassement. Pourvu en continu d’une eau chaude et claire, le grand bassin central, entouré de colonnades fines, était de loin le plus apprécié par l’ensemble des Méditerranéens, ou des chevaliers originaires de pays où le soleil régnait en maître.

     À quelque distance, dissimulés en partie par une cloison percée d’un haut porche librement ouvert, deux autres réceptacles plus petits recevaient pour l’un une eau froide, et l’autre une eau tiède. La salle principale était suffisamment spacieuse pour accueillir une dizaine de personnes, tout en leur laissant la possibilité de s’isoler de façon intime si elles le désiraient. Le marbre blanc s’agrémentait de mosaïques illustrant les fonds marins dans un camaïeu de bleu que le Scorpion aimait. Plusieurs bancs de porphyre rouge s’agençaient le long des murs. Ils étaient si longs et larges, que l’on pouvait s’y allonger à l’aise. Éclairée par de vastes ouvertures situées en hauteur, la pièce bénéficiait d’une luminosité optimale en toute saison, et son orientation loin des couloirs les plus empruntés la préservait de tout bruit inutile.

     Satisfait de la désertification de cette oasis de paix, Milo eut tôt fait de terminer de se déshabiller. Sans hésitation, il descendit les quelques marches qui menaient directement dans le bassin le plus chaud. Au plus profond, l’eau lui arrivait en haut des cuisses. Il se glissa à l’horizontale avec un gémissement de bien-être absolu. L’idée du chevalier des Poissons était excellente. Après quelques mouvements de brasse, il se sentait nettement plus détendu.

     Gagnant un des angles où l’eau montait le plus haut, il se calla en tournant le dos à l’entrée. Les deux bras étendus en appui sur le bord carrelé, il se laissait flotter en fermant les yeux. Profitant de cet exceptionnel moment de calme, il se mit à réfléchir tranquillement à sa conversation avec Aphrodite et aux suites à donner à celle-ci. Il lui semblait prioritaire de prévenir Camus de la situation. Outre le fait que le Verseau n’avait jamais aimé être manipulé, il n’y avait pas meilleur moyen pour le pousser à l’erreur s’il s’apercevait qu’on l’épiait, sans savoir que les auteurs de cette indiscrétion étaient de son côté. Restait à découvrir pour combien de temps, et ce détail inquiétait Milo. Ce ralliement providentiel le comblait, mais il n’avait pas la naïveté de croire qu’il n’était pas soumis à quelques conditions. Connaissant Saga, elles devaient même être drastiques.

     Il devrait aussi avoir une petite discussion avec le Cancer. Death Mask lui devait des explications, et de son côté il était bien décidé à lui apprendre la définition du mot « discrétion ». Si Angelo voulait de l’animation virile, il allait être servi. Leur prochain entraînement privé avait toutes les chances d’être musclé, âpre, et sujet à pas mal de bleus et de bosses.

     La chaleur un peu moite de l’atmosphère agissait comme un narcoleptique, et le Grec perdait peu à peu la notion du temps. L’esprit cotonneux et le corps alangui, il finit par sombrer dans une sorte d’engourdissement bienheureux, ou l’image du Verseau accaparait l’essentiel de ses pensées. La tension de la journée se dissolvait dans la réminiscence de souvenirs heureux, et conscient qu’il ne trouverait pas meilleure source d’apaisement, il laissa doucement envahir sa quiétude par de douces rêveries.

     Fût-ce le fait de se livrer entièrement nu à la légère caresse de l’eau, mais très vite, son imagination dériva vers des rivages interdits. Les mains de Camus… La peau de Camus… Les lèvres de Camus… Autant d’éléments perdus qui obnubilaient à présent sa conscience et son désir.

     Cela faisait six mois qu’il se morfondait dans l’abstinence, malgré les appels du pied de Djamila et de quelques demoiselles originaires de Rodorio. Il n’avait jamais cédé à leurs charmes allumeurs, et la durée de la peine commençait à lui peser. Sans compter l’année entière suivant la mort du Verseau, où l’incapacité de faire son deuil le détournait de l’idée même de poser les yeux sur une autre personne. Mais la différence entre les deux périodes était immense. Elle résidait paradoxalement dans le retour du Verseau. Et leur nouvelle proximité n’arrangeait pas les choses. Milo était capable de brider son instinct dans la mesure où il parvenait à sublimer l’amour qu’il portait à Camus, mais pas à faire abstraction de la présence de celui-ci dans la vie réelle.

     Loin de lui la pensée de se détourner de l’amour de sa vie pour répondre à ses besoins physiques auprès de substituts de bonne volonté. La situation était déjà suffisamment complexe, et il s’en voulait assez pour ne pas courir le risque de tromper Camus, même si en l’occurrence ils n’étaient plus ensemble. Et puis il y avait les sous-entendus malsains de Zoltan, qui le mettait toujours en rage lorsqu’il songeait au calvaire du Verseau. Il se voyait néanmoins très mal aborder le Français sur ce point. Les révélations de Roumain rendaient délicat, voire scabreux son désir, et le confrontait dans l’idée que le manque flagrant d’intérêt amoureux de Camus à son égard n’était pas étranger à ces maltraitances.

     Mal à l’aise avec un sujet qui rallumait sa rage, il s’efforça de ne pas extrapoler. Ce qui ne fit que l’embourber dans le désert sexuel qu’était devenue sa vie, en le ramenant des années en arrière, alors qu’il s’interrogeait sur son orientation réelle, et surtout qu’il cherchait le courage de se déclarer au Verseau. Il endurait alors sa frustration comme un châtiment justifié, et lorsque l’envie devenait trop forte il se satisfaisait seul. Comme à ce moment précis, où prit dans un demi-sommeil que la chaleur rendait torride, il sombrait sans retenue dans les méandres des souvenirs les plus sensuels de son passé.

     Cette fraîcheur au creux de sa nuque, là où l’eau clapotait doucement, c’était la bouche de Camus, qui l’embrassait avec une lenteur calculée. Les mouvements de dérive de sa chevelure flottant autour de lui, c’étaient les doigts de Camus, qui fourrageait d’un geste de passion impatiente dans sa crinière aux lourdes boucles mouillées. Le flux et le reflux léger qui jouaient sur sa peau, c’était les mains de Camus, qui avec hardiesse s’appropriaient chaque centimètre carré de son corps, pour revendiquer une offensive conquérante. Les sons étouffés du monde aquatique qui l’entourait, c’était la voix de Camus, qui lui susurrait à l’oreille des mots que l’exaltation fébrile du moment rendait impudiques.

     La tension de son entrejambe devenait douloureuse, et le Scorpion glissa la main jusqu’à son bas-ventre. Lentement, il se mit à se caresser. Laissant échapper un gémissement de plaisir, ce fut à peine s’il perçut le léger remous qui troubla le miroir de l’eau. Pris par l’excitation du moment, il lâchait la bride à son imaginaire pour poursuivre sa leçon d’érotisme.

     Un effleurement discret remonta soudain le long de son bras, jusqu’à son épaule. Se déplaçant sur son torse puissant il vint agacer un de ses mamelons, en le faisant frémir. Tout aussi délicate, une autre main serpenta du bas de son dos à sa hanche, qu’elle se mit à caresser doucement. Poussant un nouveau soupir de bien-être, le Grec s’abandonna davantage à l’illusion ondine en étirant son corps, tandis que sa propre main s’activait plus rapidement sur son sexe.

     Il ne s’étonnait pas vraiment des imperfections que lui renvoyait son fantasme. Camus avait un touché plus franc, et ses longs doigts fins étaient experts pour dénicher les points sensibles qui lui donnait véritablement la chair de poule. Mais l’eau ne pouvait qu’imiter ses mouvements en élève imparfaite. L’eau n’était que chimère. L’eau le trompait sur les effluves d’un parfum qui n’était pas le sien. L’eau s’égarait sur la rondeur d’une poitrine ferme et généreuse.

     Une poitrine ferme et généreuse ?... Depuis quand féminisait-il le Verseau ?

     Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, Milo se trouva nez à nez avec le charmant visage de Djamila.

     Visiblement heureuse de le voir reprendre ses esprits, et estimant sans doute que le jeu allait devenir plus participatif, la rousse lui adressa son plus radieux sourire, tout en se planquant franchement contre lui.

     « Laisse-moi faire. Je me rappelle de ce que tu aimes », murmura-t-elle, en mordillant sa clavicule.

     Aussi nue que le jour de sa naissance, la belle Arabe ondulait à présent contre lui de façon à ce que chaque parcelle de son corps entrât en contact avec le sien. Et tandis qu’elle déposait de petits baisers sur le haut de l’épaule à sa portée, elle ne regrettait pas d’avoir suivi les instructions d’Hilda à la lettre. Traquant le Scorpion pour elle, celle-ci était parvenue à lui indiquer le moment précis où elle pourrait passer à l’attaque. La capacité de sa compagne de chambre pour pister des cosmos bien plus puissants que le sien et situer leurs propriétaires était étonnante, mais bien pratique. Un mystère de plus entourant cette fille étrange, dont elle n’allait pas s’inquiéter pour le moment. Séduire le beau chevalier devant elle revêtait sa priorité. Et à la façon dont il la regardait sans réagi, elle ne doutait plus d’y parvenir. Qu’Hilda en fût remerciée.

     Pris au dépourvu par la présence inattendue et traîtresse de Djamila, tout autant que par sa ruse alors qu’il la jugeait plutôt franche dans ce genre d’approche, Milo eut une minute de flottement. Une partie de lui-même sentait la colère l’envahir, mais les relents de son désir le rendaient d’une complaisance coupable. Entretenu par les attouchements de la jolie rousse, le plaisir le retenait de répliquer trop violemment. Il y avait si longtemps qu’il n’avait plus partagé un moment de jouissance avec une personne réelle. Contre lui, le grain de la peau mate se faisait aussi doux que du satin, et il respirait le parfum naturellement capiteux de la jeune femme comme le plus agréable des poisons.

     Enhardie par son manque de réactivité, cette dernière en profita pour l’enjamber, afin de venir frotter le bourgeon de sa féminité contre son membre érigé. Il n’en fallut pas plus au Scorpion pour se ressaisir. S’il ne l’arrêtait pas immédiatement, il ne répondait plus de sa fidélité au Verseau. L’idée même d’être capable de trahir d’une autre manière Camus, lui fit l’effet d’une douche froide. Instantanément, il sentit une rage meurtrière le dresser contre la tentatrice. Se redressant brusquement, il repoussa brutalement celle-ci au milieu du bassin.

     Déséquilibrée et surprise par sa réaction, Djamila se retrouva sous l’eau, où son cri d’indignation lui valut de boire la tasse. Totalement insensible à sa mésaventure, Milo la regardait se débattre sans esquisser le moindre geste pour l’aider. Toussant et crachant, la tentatrice refit surface comme une chatte en colère. Prête à l’agonir d’injures, elle eut néanmoins l’instinct de se taire en découvrant l’expression sans pitié dont la toisait maintenant le Grec.

     Immobile en face d’elle, le regard chargé d’une lueur dangereusement implacable, il lui apparut soudain aussi splendide que terriblement impressionnant. L’eau qui ruisselait de sa longue chevelure redessinait chaque muscle sous sa peau hâlée. Il irradiait d’une beauté à la fois sauvage et dévastatrice. Un arrière-goût d’inachevé au font de la gorge, la jeune femme se releva en silence.

     Sans se soucier de sa virilité toujours dressée, le Scorpion fit quelques pas pour venir l’agripper fermement par un bras. Sans ménagement, il la propulsa sur un des rebords extérieurs.

     « Aie ! » fut la seule désapprobation qu’elle osa formuler.

     Sortant à son tour du bain en l’ignorant superbement, Milo attrapa une serviette qu’il noua autour de ses reins.

     « Et maintenant tu vas m’expliquer ! l’invectiva-t-il en revenant devant elle. Et j’espère pour toi que tu as bu ! Que tu t’es drogué ! Ou tu as reçu un méchant coup sur la tête ! Ces bains sont réservés aux Ors ! Même Aiolia n’aurait pas l’idée d’y amener Marine. Alors, crois-moi, si tu n’as pas une bonne explication, comptes sur moi pour te retrouver sévèrement sanctionnée. Que faisais-tu ici ? »

     Assise devant lui, Djamila releva la tête en massant la hanche sur laquelle elle était douloureusement retombée. Debout face à elle, le Grec la dominait de sa haute taille. L’éclat flamboyant de ses yeux, dont le bleu se teintait d’orangé, le rendait particulièrement impressionnant. La jeune garde ne s’y trompa pas. Non seulement elle venait d’annihiler toutes ses chances auprès du Scorpion, mais elle avait amorcé le processus qui déclenchait l’expression de la pire partie de lui-même.

     Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle fixa sur lui un regard mal assuré. Il n’existait pas d’échappatoire. Si elle voulait obtenir la grâce du chevalier, la franchise demeurait sa seule alliée.

     « À ton avis ? répondit-elle, en repliant ses jambes contre son torse, dans un geste dérisoire de pudeur, qui visait plus à l’amadouer qu’à camoufler une gêne réelle.

     — Si j’étais toi, je n’utiliserais pas l’ironie.

     — Ce n’est pas de l’ironie, se défendit-elle avec plus de fougue. Ça fait des semaines que j’essaye d’attirer ton attention. Et toi tu… tu…

     — Je ? l’interrogea-t-il d’une voix dangereusement douce.

     — Tu ne penses plus qu’à ton ami, acheva-t-elle dans un murmure. J’ai eu tort. Je suis désolée. Mais je voulais simplement que tu saches tout ce que je pouvais t’offrir. »

     Consciente de la platitude son plaidoyer, elle baissa la tête, attendant la sanction. À son étonnement Milo ne broncha pas. Elle crut qu’il hésitait à cause de leur amitié, mais en relevant les yeux, elle croisa son regard toujours aussi furieux et accusateur, et elle comprit qu’il ne lui accorderait plus beaucoup de temps avant de prendre une décision qui peut-être briserait définitivement ses rêves d’enfant, en la chassant du Sanctuaire. À la rigueur elle pouvait survivre sans son amour, mais pas en perdant tout ce qui faisait sa vie. Prise de remords, et surtout réalisant enfin l’absurdité de ce qu’elle avait tenté, elle eut une moue de petite fille implorante.

     « Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta-t-elle. J’ai agi stupidement. Je n’aurais jamais dû écouter… ma jalousie. »

     Aussi infime fût-elle, son hésitation n’échappa pas à Milo. Contrairement à l’espoir de Djamila, l’amitié n’était pas la raison qui le retenait d’abattre sa colère sur elle. En franchissant la ligne qui avait failli le pousser à blesser une nouvelle fois Camus, même si les risques que le Verseau l’apprît étaient minimes, elle venait définitivement de perdre la sympathie qu’il avait longtemps éprouvée pour elle. Son immobilité ne devait rien à une résurgence d’affection quelconque. Simplement, il s’interrogeait.

     Si l’audace de la jeune femme ne l’étonnait pas, sa façon de le prendre en traître, par contre, sonnait faux. Djamila possédait une nature franche et spontanée. Tant de rouerie ne lui ressemblait pas. Intrigué, il décida d’en avoir le cœur net en poursuivant son interrogatoire.

     « Comment as-tu su que je me trouvais là ? 

     — Je t’ai vu entrer dans les thermes.

     — Ah oui ? Pourtant c’est bien toi que j’ai aperçu redescendre vers les baraquements alors que je pénétrais au Palais. Tu n’as même pas relevé la tête et je suis sûr que tu n’as pas senti ma présence. Personne ne savait où je me rendais. Et brusquement tu te transformes en chien de chasse de première catégorie ? C’est à se demander pourquoi tu n’es pas devenu au moins chevalier de Bronze. Et tu as une sacrée capacité pour exercer un travail de filature au sein d’un bâtiment truffé de sentinelles. »

     Mal à l’aise sous cette ironie, Djamila ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, et finit par comprendre que si elle ne lui disait pas la stricte vérité, elle ne s’en sortirait jamais. Rapidement elle évalua le pour et le contre. Hilda ne craignait pas grand-chose. Elle n’avait fait que la conseiller et utiliser un don des Dieux pour l’aider. Si Milo devait punir quelqu’un, ce serait elle, et non pas une parfaite inconnue qui n’avait agi que par affection et solidarité féminine.

     « En fait, j’ai suivi les conseils d’une amie, avoua-t-elle, en osant de nouveau le dévisager. Je ne savais plus comment t’aborder. C’est vrai que découvrir que toi et le Verseau vous aviez…  Enfin, ça m’a fait bizarre. Que tu t’installes auprès de lui m’a découragé. Au début, je pensais que vous vous étiez remis ensemble. Seulement tu as tellement tendance à te braquer lorsqu’on parle de lui, que j’ai pensé qu’il me restait une chance. Alors, quand elle m’a exposé son idée, je me suis dit que ce pourrait être un moyen de te faire douter de ton choix. »

     Son exposé s’acheva dans un murmure, tant elle redoutait l’effet de ses dernières paroles. Elle lut clairement le mépris dans le regard braqué sur elle, mais comme elle l’espérait, sa sincérité retenait son courroux, et elle poursuivit sa confession avant qu’il ne l’y incitât.

     « Mon amie arrive facilement à repérer et à identifier les cosmos, lorsque leurs propriétaires ne les camouflent pas. Tu n’avais aucune raison de te méfier, alors ça a été facile de savoir où tu te trouvais. C’est elle qui me l’a dit. Je n’ai eu qu’à faire attention de ne pas me faire surprendre pour te rejoindre. »

     Les sourcils de Milo se froncèrent, ce qui était mauvais signe, et elle comprit immédiatement sa circonspection.

     « Je te jure que c’est vrai, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. Je sais que ça paraît dingue, mais cette fille peut réellement pister les cosmos des chevaliers. Même celui des Ors. »

     Avec angoisse, elle guettait un signe qui lui aurait confirmé qu’elle était sur le chemin de l’absolution, sans se douter que ses révélations s’assemblaient sur un autre point de tension dans l’esprit de Milo.

     « Et comment s’appelle ton amie ? demanda-t-il soudain d’un ton redevenu neutre.

     — Hilda.

     — Parle-moi d’elle.

     — Mais elle n’a rien fait de mal, c’est moi qui…

     — Parle-moi d’elle ! »

     Le Scorpion avait parfois des accents autoritaires auxquels il était difficile de résister, et Djamila s’exécuta sans plus tergiverser.

     « Hilda est l’une des meilleures femmes soldates que j’ai rencontrées. Elle est adroite, rapide, et sa force est étonnante pour son petit gabarit. C’est une pisteuse exceptionnelle. Elle est intelligente et a beaucoup d’instinct. Je ne sais pas grand-chose d’autre en fait. Tu sais bien qu’au Sanctuaire, à partir du moment où tu exécutes convenablement ton devoir, les événements de ta vie précédente ont peu d’importance. C’est valable aussi pour les femmes. Elle nous a rejoints il y a quelques années. C’est Kayla qui l’a trouvé. En fait, il y avait une drôle de relation entre elles. Kayla n’a jamais voulu me l’avouer, mais je me suis toujours demandé si elles ne se connaissaient pas depuis plus longtemps. En tout cas, depuis la mort de Kayla personne ne m’a autant soutenue qu’Hilda. Bon, elle m’a fait faire une bêtise, mais ça partait d’un bon sentiment, et…

     — Décris-la-moi, l’interrompit brutalement Milo.

     — D’accord, reprit la rousse, intriguée par sa fixation. Elle est de taille moyenne, mince. C’est une brune aux cheveux très longs et à la peau presque aussi mate que moi. Avec son masque elle fait plutôt androgyne, mais pour qui aime ce genre c’est une très jolie femme. Si tu la voyais à visage découvert, je suis sûre que tu trouverais ses yeux magnifiques. Ils sont de couleur ambrée, ce qui est plutôt rare. Elle dégage une telle autorité sur le terrain, qu’on oublie totalement sa légère boiterie.

     — Elle boite de quelle jambe ?

     — Euh… la gauche. Pourquoi ?

     — Parce que si tu veux échapper à ma colère, maintenant tu vas faire exactement ce que je vais te demander. Laisse croire à ton amie que son idée a marché, que tu m’as pris dans tes filets. Invente une histoire pour la faire patienter. Et lorsque je te ferai signe, tu me mèneras jusqu’à elle. »

     Si la curiosité dévorait Djamila, elle était suffisamment intelligente pour ne pas poser de question et deviner qu’Hilda n’était peut-être pas aussi nette qu’elle le semblait. Pour que le Scorpion l’ait ainsi dans sa ligne de mire, il devait même y avoir un point parfaitement nébuleux dans sa trajectoire, et elle décida de lui obéir sans réserve. Interrompant son interrogatoire, Milo se pencha pour ramasser ses vêtements qui traînaient à ses pieds et les lui jeter à la figure.

     « Habille-toi, et remets ton masque. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir à visage découvert devant moi. C’est clair. »

     Djamila inclina la tête. La sanction était sans appel. Jamais Milo n’aurait plus le moindre intérêt pour elle. Elle avait joué, elle avait perdu, et elle avait beaucoup de chance de s’en tirer à si bon compte.

     Se détournant, le Grec entreprit de se rhabiller à son tour. Il serait peu couvert pour regagner le temple du Verseau, mais après ce qu’il venait d’apprendre, il se sentait apte à affronter les températures les plus hivernales. S’il ressentait encore de la colère contre Djamila, il jubilait aussi intérieurement. Il venait de retrouver la trace d’Aslinn. C’était inespéré. Le seul souci résidait dans son incapacité de parler de ce détail à Camus. Or, ce dernier possédait la majorité des clés qui lui manquaient pour éclaircir le cas de leur ancienne amie d’enfance. En l’absence de possibilité de discussion sur le sujet avec le Verseau, il ne savait trop comment juger ses actes. Avait-elle décidé de leur pourrir la vie par réaction en tant que victime potentielle d’un passé dont il ignorait tout, ou bien était-elle incontestablement coupable de l’instauration d’une cabale pour abattre Camus ?

     Pour l’heure, il la jugeait plus que sévèrement. En imaginant la catastrophe qu’Aslinn aurait pu produire si Camus l’avait surpris avec Djamila, il sentit une vague de rage le submerger à son encontre. Sur ce sujet précis, elle avait agi de façon parfaitement détestable, et il n’était pas prêt de l’oublier. Il savait maintenant où elle se cachait et sous quel nom d’emprunt. Ce que Camus ne pouvait pas faire ouvertement, il lui serait plus facile de le réaliser. Il la retrouverait, obtiendrait ses aveux et la châtierait pour la mort de Kayla.

\-------------------------------------------

     Djamila quitta les thermes sans parvenir à démêler les motivations du Scorpion, mais suffisamment prudente pour comprendre qu’elle devait dorénavant se méfier de celle qu’elle appelait Hilda. Accaparée par ce désagréable retournement de situation, elle ne fit pas attention à l’homme qui s’arrêta au bout du couloir en la voyant sortir d’une zone réservée aux chevaliers d’Or. Pas plus que Milo, qui apparut derrière elle à peine trente secondes plus tard.

     Durement interpellé par ces deux apparitions, Camus se dissimula derrière une colonne alors que le Grec passait près de lui. Il aurait pu mettre cette réunion inattendue sur le compte d’un message urgent à apporter au Scorpion, si la chevelure trempée de la jeune femme ne lui avait laissé aucun doute sur ses occupations précédentes, tout au moins en partie. Quant au petit sourire satisfait que Milo affichait en passant devant lui, il lui tordit le cœur.

     Il avait déjà ressenti cette impression fort déplaisante voilà bien longtemps. Cela s’appelait de la jalousie, et ce sentiment très discutable pour la dignité d’un chevalier de Glace, l’avait autrefois amené à commettre la pire stupidité de toute sa vie. Il en payait aujourd’hui le prix, et plus rien ne l’autorisait à juger des agissements du Scorpion. Mais au-delà de tous les enseignements, de son sens raisonnable et de ses propres résolutions, il vit Milo disparaître à l’angle du couloir avec l’impression démoralisante que son monde s’écroulait définitivement, tandis qu’une petite voix révoltée lui soufflait de se battre pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait.

 

 


	38. L'aveu de Camus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT (La valse des alliances) : Sa conversation avec Athéna achevée, Milo redescend au temple du Verseau en réfléchissant à tout ce qu’il vient d’apprendre. Il prend conscience que quoiqu’il advienne, il aidera Camus envers et contre tout. En traversant le temple des Poissons, il est intercepté par Aphrodite, qui lui révèle que le secret du Verseau est éventé. Le Scorpion garde un mauvais souvenir du suédois, et réagit avec méfiance. Les deux chevaliers arrivent cependant à un accord, et le Grec remonte au Palais pour se détendre aux thermes. Assailli par un demi-sommeil, il se laisse dériver vers des pensées érotiques en fantasmant sur Camus, jusqu’à ce que Djamila exploite la situation. Malgré son désir, Milo résiste à la tentation, mais furieux que la jeune femme ait tenté de le séduire, il somme celle-ci de s’expliquer en la menaçant. Consciente qu’il ne plaisante pas, Djamila lui raconte comment elle a pu le surprendre grâce à l’aide d’une amie, mettant ainsi le Scorpion sur la piste d’Aslinn. Tous les deux se séparent sans s’apercevoir que Camus les observe. Intrigué par le fait que Djamila se soit retrouvée seule avec Milo dans les thermes, le Verseau se sent envahi par la jalousie.

*********************************   
**CHAPITRE 38 : L’AVEU DE CAMUS**

 

     Athéna prenait son mal en patience. Le matin suivant leur prise d’ordre, les quatre chevaliers qu’elle avait désignés pour défier la vigilance d’Hadès avaient quitté le Sanctuaire. Cela faisait à présent sept jours, et depuis, elle demeurait sans nouvelle.

     Elle avait beau mourir d’envie d’apprendre où ils en étaient, communiquer à travers l’esprit de Shaka, qui s’était toujours révélé un excellent télépathe, n’entrait pas dans les options envisageables. À l’affût de la moindre de ses erreurs, Hadès avait certainement placé de pions suffisamment proches du Domaine Sacré pour intercepter toute émanation de cosmos doré en provenance de l’extérieur. Employer ce moyen risquait de trahir trop rapidement la localisation du petit groupe qui œuvrait hors du Sanctuaire, et surtout, d’ébruiter sa composition.

     Elle attendait donc en aveugle, confiante dans la réalisation de son plan, tandis que nettement moins optimiste, Shion la boudait ostensiblement en tentant de dissimuler son inquiétude au reste de ses troupes. Elle ne se leurrait néanmoins pas sur le danger encouru par les deux chevaliers qui lui servaient de test. Afin de laisser à Camus et à Aphrodite toute la latitude pour opérer sans exploiter les facilités liées à leur cosmos, elle avait demandé à Shaka et Milo de se tenir dans l’ombre.

     Il fallait qu’Hadès pensât qu’elle essayait véritablement d’utiliser les compétences purement humaines de ses chevaliers. Qu’il les imaginât faibles – ce qu’ils étaient – et surtout sans défense, ce qui l’inciterait à passer à l’attaque. Il ne devait découvrir les gardes fous mis en place qu’au dernier moment. La Vierge et le Scorpion avaient pour ordre de surveiller leurs arrières, tout en maintenant suffisamment de distance pour donner l’illusion d’une faille dans leur protection.

     Rester trop ouvertement en contact n’aurait servi qu’à attiser la méfiance de son oncle. Elle devait paraître suffisamment sûre d’elle-même pour qu’il crût qu’elle espérait véritablement le tromper. Elle ne se faisait néanmoins pas de souci. Elle n’avait jamais sous-estimé les compétences de ses espions. Même en intervenant avec toute la prudence possible, elle savait que la nouvelle que deux des renégats châtiés par ses soins avaient osé poser un pied hors du Sanctuaire finirait par l’atteindre au fond de son urne. Il suffisait d’attendre.

     Le bon déroulement de la suite des opérations reviendrait à ce moment-là aux deux Ors en pleine possession de leurs pouvoirs. Compte tenu des enjeux, elle demeurait persuadée qu’ils agiraient au mieux, et elle se refusait à envisager le pire. Elle était aussi curieuse de voir comment Camus et Aphrodite allaient se débrouiller pour mener à bien le travail qu’elle leur avait confié. S’ils réussissaient, ce serait une preuve de plus de la valeur de sa chevalerie, et une manière bien agréable de vaincre Hadès une nouvelle fois.

\------------------------------------------------

     Bien loin de l’autosatisfaction divine, les quatre chevaliers envoyés dans la périphérie d’Athènes officiaient en tentant de se fondre à l’humanité ordinaire. De leur discrétion dépendait la survie de deux d’entre eux, et ils opéraient de la façon la plus effacée possible.     

     Selon le rôle attribué à chacun de ses membres, le groupe se scindait entre les soumis à une performance inventive, et ceux qui conservaient une oisiveté attentive.  
Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que tous calquaient leurs attitudes sur la mission de routine qui leur servait de couverture, et pour deux d’entre eux, ce travail s’apparentait presque à une véritable villégiature. Un prétexte qui se transformait d'ailleurs en alibi pour Shaka et Milo, puisqu’ils figuraient deux vacanciers traînant leur ennui dans l’hôtel en bord de mer qu’ils utilisaient comme base arrière. Camus et Aphrodite résidaient au même endroit, mais en tant que qu’employés d’une entreprise située non loin.

     Pour les gens du cru, c’était un spectacle particulièrement attractif que de voir ces beaux garçons évoluer dans cette station balnéaire que les frimas dépeuplaient. Si la période hivernale permettait aux quatre hommes d’échapper à la horde des touristes affamés de soleil, ils passaient tous difficilement inaperçus aux yeux de la population locale. Leur beauté très différente avait le don d’attirer tous les regards, que ceux-ci soient jaloux, admiratifs ou intéressés.

     Aphrodite et Camus évitaient de trop s’exposer à la curiosité en se dissimulant sous le couvert de leurs occupations annexes. Misant sur un gros recrutement, et l’établissement de curriculum vitae bidon tout à fait élogieux, ils avaient intégré le consortium qu’ils visaient de façon parfaitement ordinaire.

     Aphrodite avait ainsi été embauché dans l’équipe qui assurait la sécurité des bâtiments et détournait les curieux de certains points stratégiques. Si au départ son physique androgyne avait prêté à sourire, ses aptitudes exceptionnelles au combat avaient rapidement fait pâlir d’envie les autres postulants. Il avait obtenu le poste d’autant plus facilement qu’il avait accepté sans rechigner les horaires de nuit qui allaient de pair avec celui-ci. Élément qui se révélait d’ailleurs excellent pour la suite de leurs opérations.

     Camus l’avait rejoint deux jours plus tard, en décrochant un emploi lui donnant accès aux principales bases de données de l’entreprise. Il devait les encoder, puis les archiver sur informatique. De quoi lui ouvrir largement le système qu’il lui fallait préalablement pirater, avant de dérober ce qui les intéressait véritablement. Tous les deux étaient censés venir de lieux géographiquement distants, et la logique voulait qu’ils logent provisoirement dans le seul hôtel suffisamment proche du site industriel, qui les réunissait tous sous des noms d’emprunt.

     Aucun des quatre chevaliers n’était supposé se connaître, et ils prenaient soin de s’ignorer de façon naturelle en public. La fonction d’Aphrodite lui interdisait de frayer trop ouvertement avec le reste du personnel, et lorsque sa trajectoire croisait celle de Camus, il faisait mine de ne pas le remarquer. L’un travaillant le jour et l’autre la nuit, leurs horaires décalés facilitaient généralement leur absence de contact.

     Leur rôle de protecteur ramenait Milo et Shaka à l’hôtel en même temps que les deux employés modèles. Quand les seconds se reposaient, les premiers donnaient le change en s’exposant un moment en compagnie des rares vacanciers présents, ou en pratiquant quelques activités réservées à la clientèle balnéaire.

     Voir traîner Milo en jean et basquets n’avait rien d’étonnant, mais observer Shaka dans un accoutrement identique, qui plus est les yeux grands ouverts, valait le détour. Le Scorpion lui décrochait systématiquement un regard à la limite de la moquerie lorsqu’il le rencontrait. Regard qui lui valait un repli à la limite de la mauvaise humeur de la part de la Vierge. Une attitude qui n’empêchait pas Milo de persister. Après tout, tout le monde ne pouvait pas se targuer de titiller ainsi les nerfs du sixième gardien, et il avait besoin de décompresser à cause de la présence de Camus.

     Mener la première partie de leur mission à bien les obligeait néanmoins à conserver leur couverture le plus longtemps possible. Le Grec et l’Indien oeuvraient donc à tromper les résidents de l’hôtel sur leurs occupations réelles.

     Pour Milo, la difficulté principale résidait dans les faits et gestes qu’il accomplissait durant la journée pour donner le change. Passant ses nuits à assurer la sécurité d’Aphrodite, il compensait son manque de sommeil par une longue sieste, avant de s’employer à s'inventer un semblant d’existence le jour. Il y parvenait en effectuant quelques promenades sur la plage, qui l’éloignaient peu de l’hôtel où dormait Aphrodite. Il traînait également souvent dans le bar de l’établissement. Un lieu propice pour se construire un rôle, en acceptant de converser fort civilement avec la clientèle venue prendre un verre.

     Pour sa part, Shaka suivait Camus durant la journée. Ses absences s’expliquaient plus facilement par une soif de visites touristiques, qu’il étayait en interrogeant régulièrement le concierge sur les sites et curiosités à découvrir dans la région. Le soir, une fois Camus rentré, il peaufinait son personnage de vacancier misanthrope en se claquemurant dans le jacuzzi ou le sauna présent au niveau inférieur. À moins qu’il ne s’isolât dans la salle de musique, pour écouter un concerto de piano ou un quatuor à cordes sur la chaîne stéréo mise à disposition.

     La vie des deux autres chevaliers s’organisait quant à elle de façon à décourager toute approche amicale inopportune. Aphrodite dormait la plus grande partie de la journée, tandis que Camus affichait une froideur à la limite de la politesse, qui parvenait merveilleusement bien à repousser quiconque de tenter de l'aborder lorsqu’il rejoignait l'hôtel. Le Verseau s’attardait d’ailleurs peu dans les salons de l’établissement. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il négligeait également la bibliothèque, pourtant garnie, pour regagner rapidement sa chambre sitôt le repas, qu’il prenait seul à une table, achevé.

     Depuis le début de leur installation, Milo guettait les retours du Français comme une lionne l’apparition de son petit perdu dans la savane. Côté protection rapprochée, il faisait cependant entièrement confiance à la Vierge. Il ne remettait en cause ni sa puissance ni son implication dans la surveillance du chevalier dont il avait la garde. La Guerre Sainte lui avait donné un bon aperçu de l’efficacité de Shaka, de son sens des responsabilités et de celui de ses valeurs. En conséquence de quoi, le Scorpion aurait parfaitement pu s’accommoder de la frustration de ne pas être celui qui veillait sur le Verseau en temps ordinaire. Mais ce moment précis n’avait justement rien d’ordinaire.

     Acteur volontaire de la phase aiguë de désintoxication de Camus, le Grec conservait le souvenir amer de l’épreuve traversée par son ancien amant. La souffrance et la désorientation éprouvées par le Français lors de cet épisode avaient arraché un masque, et Milo avait fort bien senti la profondeur d'un déchirement que seul le temps cicatriserait. La prudence lui soufflait de se montrer vigilant.

     Le Verseau n’avait sans doute pas conscience de tout ce qu’il l'avait autorisé à percevoir à ce moment-là, et naturellement il agissait à présent comme si ce fond de tourments n’existait pas. Dans un sens, c’était peut-être mieux. Toutefois, cela n’atténuait en rien les remords du Scorpion, encore moins l’idée qu’il se faisait du gouffre qu’il restait au Français à remonter. Sans compter les risques encourus par ce dernier en cas de blessures, problématique que mis à part à Athéna il ne s’était permis de divulguer à personne.

     Milo s’était promis d’aider Camus à reprendre sa vie en main, en le protégeant le temps nécessaire. Maladroitement peut-être, mais efficacement. Il était bien placé pour savoir que l’image que le Verseau renvoyait aux autres était faussée, et il s’était juré de ne plus jamais lui faire défaut. En conséquence de quoi, quelle que fût l’efficacité et l’attention de celui qui veillait actuellement sur lui, il n’aimait pas que le Français s'éloignât de sa vigilance protectrice.

     Il avait parfaitement conscience d’agir d’une façon qu’Athéna n’apprécierait pas et Camus certainement encore moins. Mais c’était ainsi, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de jeter de fréquents regards à sa montre dès que le Camus prenait un peu de retard, ou de s’ingénier à rester dans un périmètre réduit quand il franchissait la porte de l’hôtel.

     L’heure du repas du soir était le seul moment où les quatre chevaliers se retrouvaient ensemble dans la grande salle du restaurant. Les tables, disposées en petits îlots séparés par des bancs de verdure, permettaient facilement de s’isoler, tout en laissant au personnel la possibilité de garder un œil sur l’ensemble de la clientèle.

     Négligeant une fois de plus la liberté que lui offrait l’absence de fréquentation hivernale pour s’installer, le Scorpion s’était débrouillé pour s’asseoir devant un couvert donnant directement en vis-à-vis de celui du Verseau. En observant son manège pour déloger d’un discours charmeur le couple âgé qui se trouvait là avant lui, Shaka n’avait pu se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel. Fort aimablement, le serveur, qui fatalement avait fini par repérer l’objet de sa migration régulière et sélective, écartait maintenant le bouquet qui décorait la nappe pour lui faciliter la vue.

     Ce geste complice lui valut un nouveau regard appuyé de monsieur Bouddha qui dînait un peu en retrait. D’un air volontairement outré, la Vierge tenta de lui rappeler qu’il n’était pas là pour jouer au séducteur, mais plutôt pour se faire oublier. Se calant avantageusement contre le dossier de sa chaise, Milo lui décrocha une grimace moqueuse. Il n’enfreignait aucune consigne dans le sens où il n’engageait pas directement la conversation avec Camus, et contrairement à ce que Shaka semblait croire, il n’agissait pas ainsi par jeu ou par ennui. Il avait simplement besoin de vérifier quelque chose.

     Installé un peu plus loin, Aphrodite dissimulait un sourire amusé derrière la carte de son menu. La mine réprobatrice de l’Indien l’intéressait moins que le manège des amants séparés. Observer en direct le comportement de ces deux-là avait quelque chose de parfaitement jubilatoire, tant leurs manières différaient. Se penchant en avant, le Grec décala à nouveau sur sa gauche les fleurs un peu trop envahissantes, tandis qu’il jetait un regard appuyé au convive attablé droit devant lui. Convive qui rentra un peu plus la tête dans les épaules en refusant de relever le nez de son assiette.

     Se retenant de glousser, le Suédois songea que si Milo y était allé avec d’aussi gros sabots autrefois, il n’était pas étonnant que le discret Verseau ait mis une clause de confidentialité à leur relation.

     Étouffant un soupir dépité, Milo attaqua son propre repas, non sans continuer de dévisager régulièrement Camus. Il avait beau s’installer systématiquement en face de lui au souper, depuis le début de leur mission, le Français semblait une nouvelle fois le battre froid. Et comme à l’accoutumée, malgré son insistance, ce dernier ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention ce soir-là. Pas un instant il ne releva les yeux de tout le dîner, alors que ses coups de fourchette un peu trop heurtés prouvaient à eux seuls combien son manège l’horripilait.

     Que Camus s’agaçât de son comportement ne le surprenait pas. Il agissait d’ailleurs ainsi pour le provoquer. En temps normal, il aurait déjà dû écoper d’une tirade suffisamment bien sentie pour éviter de s’y risquer le soir suivant. Or, malgré une indisposition évidente, le Verseau ne disait rien.

     Cette attitude fuyante interpellait le Grec. Depuis leur départ, un élément semblait perturber le Français, et si le Scorpion s’en référait à la manière élaborée dont il se comportait pour s'esquiver, cet élément, c’était lui. Il avait pourtant cru regagner un peu sa confiance lors de leur dernier entraînement en commun, et il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que le problème soulevé par ses hémorragies étant un point débattu, il le considérait comme réglé.

     Quel autre souci pouvait bien interférer ? Se doutait-il qu’il avait informé Athéna des conséquences désastreuses du traitement de Zoltan ? Vraisemblablement pas. Face à ce genre d’indiscrétion, le Verseau n’aurait jamais fait l’autruche, et il aurait déjà dû affronter sa colère. Alors quoi ?

     Milo avait beau passer en revue ses deniers faits et gestes au Sanctuaire, il ne voyait pas où il avait pu se fourvoyer en si peu de temps. Il n’y avait qu’un détail qui pouvait expliquer ce revirement aussi soudain qu’inattendu, mais cet élément était lui-même si déconcertant, qu’il n’osait envisager sa signification réelle. Il fallait pourtant qu’il en ait le cœur net. Et pour cela, il avait un plan qu’il était bien décidé à tester.

     Interpellant la serveuse qui venait d’apporter un plat de moussaka à Shaka, il lui réclama un pichet de vin. Accaparer l’attention de la jeune femme quand celle-ci revint avec sa commande fut une chose aisée. Bavard et séducteur, il la retint en s’informant sur l’ouverture d’une nouvelle discothèque en ville. Charmée par son sourire enjôleur, son interlocutrice lui accorda volontiers quelques minutes, qu’il mit à profit pour la baratiner de façon si ambiguë qu’elle en rosit de plaisir. Jouant l’homme intéressé par le joli minois de la demoiselle, il n’omettait cependant pas d’observer à la dérobée les réactions du beau ténébreux assis en face de lui.

     Imperturbable et apparemment parfaitement indifférent à ce qui se passait deux tables devant lui, le Verseau poursuivait son repas. Déterminé à obtenir une riposte, Milo frôla d’un geste anodin les doigts de la serveuse en racontant une plaisanterie. Le rire perlé qui s’éleva en retour eut le don d’attirer la curiosité les iris turquoise. Brièvement, et comme par mégarde. Elles ne s’en braquèrent pas moins avec hostilité sur la jeune femme tandis que Camus reposait avec calme sa petite cuillère dans l’assiette du dessert qu’il venait de terminer.

     Satisfait par son stratagème, le Grec guettait un coup d’œil cinglant destiné à lui-même, mais détournant les yeux le plus tranquillement du monde, le Français se leva sans lui accorder la moindre attention. Se désintéressant de même de la conversation qui se poursuivait avec la serveuse, il prit la direction des chambres d’un pas flegmatique.  
Milo s’admonesta pour ne pas l’interpeller alors qu’il passait près de lui. L’ignorant superbement, le Verseau se dirigea vers l’ascenseur. Touché, mais pas coulé.

     Agacé, le Scorpion restait sur ses interrogations. Le sens des convenances et le sang-froid du onzième gardien bridaient une fois de plus la spontanéité de ses réactions. Quelque chose venait pourtant incontestablement de le gêner. Toutefois, difficile de déterminer quelle motivation, de son manque de retenue dans le cadre de leur mission, ou d’une raison plus personnelle, l’emportait. Le Scorpion le regarda cependant disparaître dans l’ascenseur avec un soupçon grandissant sur l’interprétation de ce départ soudain.

     Remerciant la jeune femme de lui avoir accordé un peu de temps, il sortit à son tour de table pour emprunter le même chemin que le Verseau. Il bifurquait devant Shaka, quand la Vierge fit discrètement tomber sa serviette alors qu’il arrivait à sa hauteur. Ravalant un soupir d’exaspération, le Grec conserva son rôle serviable pour la ramasser.

     Se penchant plus que nécessaire pour lui redonner le morceau de tissu, il marmonna sans cacher son agacement.

     — Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Je sais ce que j’ai à faire et je ne bousillerai pas nos couvertures. Je tiens simplement à régler un détail. C’est important. Et pour cela je dois lui parler.

     — En privé s’il te plaît, répondit le blond en affichant un sourire poli alors que Milo se redressait. Je suppose que tu n’as pas été sans percevoir les remous d’énergie qui nous tournent autour depuis ce matin. Ce n’est pas le moment de nous faire remarquer. Tes loufoqueries de séducteur risquent d’attirer l’attention sur toi. Les Spectres ne nous ont pas encore repérés, mais ils sont à l’affût, et ils n’attendent qu’une erreur de notre part pour entrer en action. Alors, ne leur donne pas le moyen de remonter la piste trop rapidement.

     — De toute manière, nous ne serons plus là demain, répliqua le Scorpion d’un air entendu. Si la chasse est ouverte, l’incompétence des chasseurs nous permettra de rapatrier Camus et Aphrodite en toute sécurité.

     — Ça, c’est ce que tu crois, répondit Shaka, en déployant sa serviette d’un geste sec sur ses genoux. Comme tu viens si bien de le dire, les Spectres se doutent de quelques choses, mais ils ne savent pas où nous trouver. Nous laisserons donc à Aphrodite et à Camus l’occasion d’accomplir leur mission jusqu’au bout.

     — Pardon ?

     — Tu m’as fort bien compris. Les Spectres ne sont pas loin, mais en étouffant nos cosmos comme nous le faisons, nous pouvons encore les tromper durant un jour ou deux. Camus et Aphrodite ont bien progressé. La récupération de ce que nous devons ramener est pour demain soir.

     Tant d’assurance de la part de la Vierge surprit désagréablement le Scorpion. Jusqu’à présent, la chance avait été de leur côté, mais miser sur elle jusqu’au bout risquait de compromettre leurs possibilités de rentrer en grand gagnant au Sanctuaire. Le désavantage de ses frères d’armes privés de cosmos le souciait et il préférait ne pas songer au handicap supplémentaire qui frappait le Français. Ils avaient maintenant la certitude qu’Hadès réagissait conformément aux attentes d’Athéna. Abandonner quelques indices derrière eux pour confirmer aux Spectres la composition de leur équipe, aurait dû être suffisant.

     La position de Shaka était étonnante. Il était pourtant réputé pour être quelqu’un de prudent et de réfléchi. Ne pas se replier, c’était comme aller directement à l’affrontement. Une attitude à cent lieues de la sagesse habituelle de l’Indien. À la limite, une idée si hasardeuse aurait dû venir de lui. De toutes les manières, Milo n’adhérait pas à son projet et il était bien décidé à le lui faire entendre. Prenant sur lui, il exposa son opposition le plus posément possible.

     — C’est particulièrement imprudent. De plus…

     — Inutile de tergiverser Milo, le coupa l’indien sans délicatesse. Je te rappelle que les ordres d’Athéna sont aussi que nous lui rapportions ces documents. À la base, c’est en partie pour ça qu’Aphrodite et Camus nous ont accompagnés.

     — On peut très se charger de cette partie du programme à leur place, s’agaça le Grec, en s’exhortant de parler à mi-voix. On s’introduit dans le bâtiment cette nuit en suivant le plan d’Aphrodite, on gagne la chambre forte, et on repère ce qu’on est venu chercher en demandant à Camus de nous le détailler.

     — Et comment feras-tu pour le récupérer ? l’interrogea Shaka, de ce ton à la limite supérieur qui lui donnait parfois envie de le secouer.

     — On fracasse le coffre, et basta, répliqua le Scorpion en s’exhortant au calme

     — Je te rappelle que tout est sur informatique, et qu’à ce niveau, Camus est le seul à pouvoir procéder correctement. À moins que tu n’envisages de déménager tout le terminal, ironisa la Vierge en lui décrochant un regard perçant. Mais je te préviens qu’il est assez conséquent.

     Il existait effectivement là un problème et le Scorpion capitula en soumettant une condition.

     — Camus et Aphrodite doivent être avertis du danger.

     Comme il le craignait, Shaka prit une nouvelle fois le contre-pied de sa position.

     — Je ne pense pas, cela ne servirait qu’à les déconcentrer, répondit-il, en détournant les yeux pour attaquer son dessert avec délicatesse.

     — Ce sont des chevaliers d’Or, crut bon de lui rappeler Milo.

     Bien que la vengeance correspondît mal au caractère de son interlocuteur, le Grec commençait à se demander si la Vierge ne trouvait pas là le moyen de lui faire payer toutes les occasions où il avait eu un sourire moqueur sur son passage depuis leur arrivée.

     — Et aussi des hommes redevenus parfaitement ordinaires hors du Sanctuaire, compléta Shaka, avec une logique à toute épreuve. Les prévenir n'aboutira qu’à monter la pression. Alors, abstiens-toi. Nous sommes là pour veiller sur eux. Va rejoindre Camus si tu y tiens, mais ne lui dis rien. Et fais en sorte que votre conversation demeure discrète.

     — Je n’ai pas d’ordre à recevoir de toi Shaka.

     — En l’occurrence si, répliqua l’indien en posant de nouveau les yeux sur lui. Parce que j’ai l’impression que tu es en train de te laisser embarquer par tes sentiments personnels. Et ça, Athéna n’appréciera pas.

     Un peu plus loin, Aphrodite parvenait de plus en plus difficilement à ignorer leur échange, et ses coups de fourchette s’accompagnaient d’une expression interrogative et préoccupée. Les deux hommes parlaient trop bas pour qu’il pût les entendre, mais les poings à présent crispés de Milo ne permettaient aucun doute sur le manque de convivialité de la discussion. Le Scorpion et la Vierge semblaient se déchirer. Croisant son regard, Shaka eut un sourire de façade qui se voulut apaisant.

     — Laisse-moi terminer de dîner maintenant, ou Aphrodite va finir par venir s’en mêler, souffla-t-il à Milo en guise d’au revoir.

     Étouffant un soupir de rage, le Grec reprit le chemin qui menait à l’ascenseur. Dans un sens, la Vierge n’avait pas tort, il incluait bien ses sentiments personnels au cœur de leur mission. Mais pas avant celle-ci. Il gérait l’ensemble convenablement, en répartissant également son attention, sans privilégier Camus malgré son inquiétude. Là où il n’adhérait plus du tout aux propos de son pair, c’était sur sa détermination de maintenir leur objectif encore une journée.

     Mis au courant, il savait pertinemment que Camus et Aphrodite auraient été les premiers à demander la poursuite de leur travail, en misant sur le tâtonnement des Spectres pour les localiser avec précision. Mais c’était un pari osé, et contrairement à Shaka, il n’ignorait pas combien Camus serait désavantagé en cas de conflit ouvert.  
Empêtré dans ses contradictions, Milo tergiversait.

     Ne pas prévenir le Verseau de l’imminence du danger était peut-être une bonne solution après tout. Camus traversait une période déjà suffisamment instable, et cela éviterait à son esprit de s’égarer sur les aléas d’une rencontre inopportune. Mais en cas de problème, Shaka aurait tout intérêt à assurer. Sinon, Athéna risquait fort de se retrouver avec un porteur d’armure à remplacer plus vite que prévu.

     S’inclinant intérieurement face aux arguments de la Vierge, le Scorpion songea que la conversation privée qu’il envisageait avec Verseau conservait néanmoins toute son importance. Renforcer les défenses du Français passait par un assainissement de leur rapport, une explication franche qui le soulagerait du nouveau tracas qui semblait le poursuivre depuis leur départ.

     Milo ne doutait ni du professionnalisme ni de la concentration de Camus, mais une conscience libérée octroierait à ce dernier une attention optimum, apte à mieux le préserver en cas de nécessité. Déterminé à le pousser dans ses retranchements pour son bien, le Grec s’éloigna à grands pas de la table de l’Indien pour s’engouffrer dans l’ascenseur.

     Shaka suivit le Scorpion du regard jusqu’à ce que celui-ci disparût derrière la porte coulissante qui donnait accès aux étages. Il ne se sentait pas réellement fier de sa victoire, et encore moins de la façon dont il l’avait acquise. Il servirait Athéna en jouant son rôle jusqu'au bout, mais il se promit d’avoir une explication franche avec Milo une fois que tout ceci serait terminé.

 --------------------------------------------

     Milo rejoignit le niveau où logeait Camus rapidement. Il disposait d’une petite heure avant qu’Aphrodite ne partît travailler et il comptait bien la mettre à profit. Il souhaitait comprendre et régler le mystérieux point de friction qui semblait avoir jailli entre eux.

     Shaka avait tenu à ce que les deux groupes obtinssent des chambres à des étages différents. Ce détail, ajouté au fait que le Français l’évitait depuis leur arrivée, le lésait dans son temps de compagnie passé auprès de son ancien amant. Un peu égoïstement, il désirait également profiter de la présence du onzième gardien en s’isolant avec lui.  
Incapable de deviner avec précision qui lui rendait visite sans son cosmos, Camus déverrouilla sa porte sans méfiance. En le voyant se figer légèrement sur le seuil, Milo eut toutefois la nette impression que sa vue le dérangeait. Une seconde d’hésitation plus tard, le Verseau s’écartait pour le laisser entrer. Le Scorpion pénétra dans la pièce sans crier victoire. Nul doute qu’il devait cette autorisation à l’envie du Français de prévenir un esclandre.

     La chambre était petite. Meublée d’un lit, d’une armoire, d’une table de chevet et de deux chaises, elle assurait par sa disposition réduite une prise de contact à l’avantage du Grec. Doué pour louvoyer lorsqu’il se sentait piégé, Camus trouva cependant une échappatoire en se réfugiant près de la fenêtre.

     La nuit était tombée. Seul le murmure du vent trahissait une mer houleuse sous un ciel bas. Du paysage, n’apparaissait qu’une partie du jardin de l’hôtel, parcimonieusement éclairée par des lumières falotes. Regardant de ce côté, le Français paraissait s’absorber dans la contemplation de ce maelström sombre et indistinct.

     Craignant de le braquer, Milo attendait patiemment une réaction, qui finit par fuser à travers une question.

     — Que veux-tu Milo ?

     Le front appuyé contre la vitre, le Verseau continuait de lui tourner le dos. Il n’était visiblement pas décidé à lui faciliter les choses, et le Scorpion prit le parti de l’aborder franchement.

     — Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse ?

     — Rien.

     — Alors, pourquoi m’évites-tu ?

     Interpellé par ce reproche, le Français mit quelques secondes avant de répliquer.

     — Je ne t’évite pas. Notre mission exige simplement que nous nous ignorions.

     Ce court échange convainquit Milo que quelque chose n’allait pas. Camus répondait d’un ton atone, laissant le moins de prises possible à la plus petite interprétation, et surtout, il refusait de le regarder. Il se renfermait sur lui-même comme il savait si bien le faire, et au souvenir des paroles d’Athéna, le grec sentit l’inquiétude prendre le pas sur la curiosité. Tant de distanciation présageait-elle d’une mort annoncée.

     Au-dehors, le vent fit gémir la toiture, et le Français eut un mouvement instinctif pour croiser ses bras sur son torse. Au tressaillement amené par son geste, le Grec perçut immédiatement sa signification. La chambre était à peine chauffée et le Verseau ne portait qu’un léger pull noir. Empli de sollicitude, il l’interrogea :

     — Tu as toujours froid ?

     Sans étonnement, il n’obtint pas de réponse. Renouant avec une spontanéité qu’il devinait que Camus comprendrait, il quitta la pièce pour aller chercher un vêtement plus chaud dans la sienne. Lorsqu’il revint, ce dernier n’avait pas bougé. S’avançant derrière lui, Milo posa le pull mohair qu’il avait trouvé sur ses épaules.

     Alors que le Verseau prenait possession du lainage, leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Ceux du Français se rétractèrent aussitôt tandis qu’il s’emmitouflait davantage. Dépité par sa réaction, le Grec ravala un soupir. En voyant l’homme qu’il avait tant aimé ramener la chaude étoffe contre son cou, il dut lutter pour ne pas céder au désir de le serrer contre lui pour le réchauffer, tout autant que pour lui prouver qu’il n'était pas là pour l'agresser.

     — Merci.

     La voix de Camus demeurait neutre, et cela lui fit mal. Le Verseau n’avait aucune raison de faire preuve d’autant d’indifférence envers un allié. Encore moins avec lui. Son attitude n’était pas cohérente. En colère, il aurait dû le renvoyer sèchement. S’il désirait simplement rester seul, deux ou trois paroles en ce sens suffisaient à l’orienter dans la même direction. Mais au lieu de reprendre l’initiative, il semblait se retrancher dans un univers inatteignable, qui le déconnectait de la réalité. L’en déloger s’avérait une urgence, et le Scorpion savait parfaitement comment procéder, quitte à le bousculer un peu.

     — Tu devrais profiter de notre séjour pour faire quelques emplettes, commença-t-il, d’un ton désinvolte. L’hiver n’est pas fini et j’ai l’impression que des vêtements plus chauds te seraient utiles. Et, une dernière chose. Si tu boudes à cause de la serveuse, tu n’as vraiment aucune raison de t’inquiéter.

     Comme il s’y attendait, le mot « bouder » produisit un électrochoc. Faisant un quart de tour, Camus accepta enfin de le regarder. Son air sévère n’avait rien d’engageant, mais c’était déjà mieux que le grand vide où il s’enfonçait précédemment.

     — Je ne boude pas, Milo. De plus, tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, avec qui tu désires.

     Il avait une façon tellement hautaine de le remettre en place, que le Grec ne put masquer un petit sourire amusé. Ce dédain, c’était le signe que le sujet l’agaçait sérieusement, et à présent, la véritable cause de son repli lui paraissait évidente. Satisfait de l’avoir percé à jour, le Scorpion se rassura sur la probabilité de parvenir à ses fins. Restait néanmoins à le manœuvrer sans l’irriter davantage.

     — Alors pourquoi ai-je l’impression que ma conversation avec cette jeune femme t’a contrarié ? répliqua-t-il, un éclat volontairement malicieux dans les yeux.

     — Simplement parce que notre mission demande de la discrétion, rétorqua Camus, avec une mauvaise foi flagrante. Et toi, tu te comportes comme un adolescent attardé.

     — La mission, hein. Dis plutôt que tu m’as surpris avec Djamila. C’est ça ?

     Pas un battement de cil ne vint trahir les pensées du Verseau, mais il mit une seconde de trop avant de répondre.

     — Ça n’a rien à voir.

     — Mais tu m’as vu, insista Milo, en martelant le point qu’il jugeait sensible.

     En face de lui, le Français garda encore le silence quelques instants. Il aurait pu briser la tension qui s’instaurait et rompre l’affrontement en se dégageant d’un pas de côté, mais quelque chose semblait le retenir. Refus de battre lâchement en retraite, ou conflit intérieur plus profond ? Le Scorpion hésitait sur la bonne option. Il conservait heureusement l’avantage de l’obliger à poursuivre la conversation, et il était bien décidé à régler la question une bonne fois pour toutes.

     — Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie, Milo, répondit enfin le Verseau d’une voix glaciale. Mais il existe des lieux où même un Or peut être sanctionné d’introduire une personne non habilitée sans autorisation.

     — Si je comprends bien, tu réagis ainsi parce que tu n’aimerais pas me savoir en difficulté, reformula-t-il de manière volontairement moqueuse. On progresse là.

     — Je te garde simplement un peu d’amitié, se défaussa sèchement Camus. Et en tant que chevalier, il est normal que je m’interroge sur les répercussions de tes actes et que je te mette en garde.

     — Les véritables amis se réjouissent en général des bonnes fortunes de ceux qu’ils apprécient, répliqua Milo en guettant la moindre de ses expressions. Ils ne sont pas stupidement jaloux.

     Toujours aussi indéchiffrable, Camus tourna la tête pour égarer de nouveau son regard à travers la fenêtre. L’établissement venait d’éteindre l’éclairage du jardin, et la nuit noire n’offrait vraiment plus rien d’intéressant. Mais il paraissait se complaire à observer l’obscurité.

     — Je ne suis pas jaloux, répondit-il enfin, sans détourner les yeux du paysage inexistant.

     Il parlait si calmement que tout autre que Milo se serait désespéré de son démenti. Mais il y avait longtemps que le Scorpion ne se laissait plus berner par la distance trompeuse qu’adoptait le onzième gardien envers certains sujets. Face à l’importance de la partie qui se jouait, il n’hésita pas un instant à miser sur ses faiblesses pour le déstabiliser. Attrapant fermement son menton d’une main, il le força à tourner son visage pour capter son regard. Camus frissonna, mais il ne chercha pas à se dégager.

     — Redis-moi ça en me regardant droit dans les yeux , dit-il doucement, sans plus le moindre accent de moquerie.

     Comme il s’y attendait, seul le silence lui répondit. Immobile et immuable dans sa beauté inexpressive, Camus résistait encore à livrer honnêtement l’objet de son tourment. Pour qui savait le décrypter, son manque de réaction était pourtant l’aveu d’un trouble intérieur important. Milo s’était promis de ne plus le blesser. Il n’en maintenait toujours pas moins son menton pour lui interdire toute échappatoire, et il poursuivit avec toute la conviction dont il était capable.

     — Il ne s’est rien passé entre Djamila et moi. Et il ne se passera jamais rien. Cette fille ne m’intéresse pas. Je te le jure. Mais de ton côté, si tu éprouves quelque chose d’autre qu’un balbutiement d’amitié pour moi, dis-le-moi. Je te connais mieux que personne, Camus, mais tu camoufles parfois si bien ce que tu ressens, que même moi je m’y perds. Je me refuse à te faire souffrir à nouveau. Seulement pour ça, il faut que tu m’aides un tout petit peu en m’aguillant sur ce que tu ressens vraiment.

     Le Verseau conservait le silence. Le visage lisse de toute expression, il le fixait comme il l’aurait fait d’un étranger, et le Scorpion se sentit étreint par une immense tristesse. Comment arriverait-il à le protéger contre lui-même, s’il ne parvenait plus à l’atteindre ? Moins confiant et indécis sur sa stratégie, il évitait pourtant de bouger, tenant toujours le menton du Français dans sa main. Ce dernier réagit en se contentant de repousser ses doigts.

     Saisi par le découragement, Milo nota à peine la douceur de son geste. Il s’attendait à ce que Camus interrompît définitivement leur échange en le priant de quitter la pièce, lorsque mû par une spontanéité inhabituelle, celui-ci profita de l’amplitude de son mouvement pour caresser sa joue avec lenteur. Cela faisait une éternité qu’il ne s’était pas conduit de cette façon, et le Grec retint son souffle. Même au temps de la sérénité de leur amour, le Verseau agissait rarement ainsi. Encore moins dans un endroit où un de leurs frères d’armes pouvait les apercevoir en poussant la porte.

     Surpris et intrigué, Milo sentit avec bonheur la main blanche voyager contre sa peau. De peur d’effaroucher son propriétaire, il conservait une immobilité parfaite. Les yeux plongés dans les orbes turquoise, il essayait vainement d’en percer le secret. Si ce n’était cette caresse, rien ne venait trahir la confusion du Français.  
Face à l’intensité de son regard, Camus sembla brusquement se rendre compte de la portée de son geste, et il retira ses doigts comme si la joue qu’il touchait le brûlait.

     — Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il si bas, que le Grec dût tendre l’oreille pour l’entendre.

     Simultanément, il recula autant que le mur le lui permit.

     Le dépit du Scorpion frôla la colère. Une nouvelle fois, il se dérobait. Ou plutôt, il s’enferrait dans son impassible froideur qui refusait de s’expliquer. Comme si sa réaction inhabituelle n’avait aucune importance, alors qu’elle était tout, sauf anodine. Étouffant un grognement de frustration, le Grec prit le parti de le pousser dans ses retranchements.

     — De quoi es-tu désolé ?

     À nouveau, les grands yeux le fixèrent avec cette indifférence glacée qui décourageait généralement quiconque de poursuivre. Mais Milo s’était endurci à la blessure de cet immobilisme impavide. À cet instant, il devinait fort bien l’agitation sous la glace.

     Quelques secondes encore, le Verseau le regarda sans rien dire. Suffisamment pour que le Grec ait la certitude que quelque chose le perturbait profondément. Puis, plus souple qu’un chat, il glissa de côté pour se dégager et s’éloigner de lui. Il se dérobait. La discussion était close. Milo ne l’entendait pas ainsi. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu’ils cohabitaient en s’enfonçant dans des faux semblants. Il y avait personnellement trouvé sa place. Néanmoins, il n’était pas aveugle. Camus dépérissait. Il l’aurait remarqué même sans les mises en garde d’Athéna, et il ne pouvait demeurer inactif face à ce problème.

     Alors que Camus venait de s’extraire du coin de l’angle de la fenêtre, il le rattrapa fermement par un poignet. Le tirant en arrière, il l’obligea à retrouver sa position entre lui et les carreaux. D’une voix qui ne laissait percer aucune émotion, il réitéra sa question.

     — De quoi es-tu désolé ?

     Coincé contre la vitre, le Français ne cherchait pas à se dégager. Privé de cosmos il savait que c’était inutile. Il détournait simplement la tête, refusant obstinément de le regarder. De longues minutes ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles et silencieux, s’affrontant pourtant véritablement. Volonté contre volonté. Entêtement contre entêtement. L’un scrutait désespérément chaque ligne du fin profil pour y lire un début de réponse. L’autre jouait de son imparable hermétisme pour s’isoler et le repousser. Mais derrière sa sévérité de splendide statue vivante, les pensées de Camus s’agitaient follement.

     Depuis qu’il avait vu Milo sortir des thermes à la suite de Djamila, il ne parvenait plus à refouler ses sentiments. Ou plutôt, il se débattait dans un flux contradictoire, qui mettait à mal son masque forgé par des années d’enseignement. Il se voulait détaché, froid et parfaitement capable de gérer la tristesse de son cœur en lui opposant la rigidité de sa raison. Il y arrivait encore. En surface. Parce qu’intérieurement, il devait admettre qu’il ne s’était jamais senti aussi démuni de mentir ainsi à quelqu’un sur ce qu’il éprouvait véritablement.

     Autrefois, la prudence, son éducation, et son incapacité à formuler de grandes déclarations l’empêchaient d’exprimer à Milo ce qu’il ressentait réellement. Il lui restait toutefois la loyauté du cœur, à laquelle il s’accordait, en espérant que le Scorpion comprît ce qu’il n’oralisait pas. Aujourd’hui, il vivait en essayant d’étouffer cette sincérité. Cela convenait fort mal à sa nature dépourvue d’hypocrisie. Le Grec l’avait fait souffrir, mais il le regrettait, et jamais il n’était entré dans les intentions de Camus de se venger. De l’ignorer, de chercher à l’oublier, certainement. Mais pas de lui jouer une comédie inutile, où il se blessait chaque jour davantage lui-même.

     Il était jaloux. La conclusion du grec était exacte. À cet instant il le reconnaissait en son for intérieur. Il devait admettre avoir perdu la bataille contre ses sentiments. Mentir à Milo et se voiler la face ne faisait que l’enfoncer un peu plus. Malgré ses efforts, il n’arrivait pas à conserver un point d’équilibre simplement amical dans la relation ambiguë qui se mettait progressivement en place entre eux. Il avait besoin de retrouver un peu de paix. Pour aider Sergueï. Pour ne plus se reprocher de tromper encore Milo. Pour sa propre sauvegarde.

     Il devait également repousser son ancien amant pour le bien de celui-ci. Dans le meilleur des cas, même si l’amour renaissait un jour de ses cendres, il ne se sentait plus capable d’assumer le côté physique qu’incluait la passion du bouillant Scorpion.

     Peu à peu, une sorte de compromis s’imposait à son esprit. Forçant son orgueil, il croisa le regard du Grec pour avouer :

     — Je suis désolé de tenir à toi plus que je ne le devrais.

     C’était dit. Quelques mots interprétables de multiples façons pour qui le connaissait mal, mais riches de sens pour un Scorpion expert dans l’art de le définir. La réaction du concerné ne se fit d’ailleurs pas attendre. Un sourire tendre et quelque peu victorieux sur le visage, Milo dénoua l’entrave qui enserrait toujours son poignet en le bloquant contre le mur. Ouvrant largement la main, le Grec n’hésita pas à venir fermement crocheter ses doigts aux siens.

     — Et il a fallu que nous traversions plusieurs guerres, la mort, que je te déchire de la pire des manières, pour que tu te décides à l'admettre, murmura ce dernier, sans le quitter des yeux.

     Les paroles du huitième gardien ne contenaient aucun reproche, mais une joie proportionnelle à ses regrets.

     Ému au-delà du raisonnable, Camus ne le repoussait pas. Il ne refermait toutefois pas ses doigts sur les siens. Il se donnait simplement quelques secondes pour partager la solidité d’un lien, qui les unissait jusqu’à la complétude, bien conscient que ce qu’il lui restait à dire allait briser cette osmose. Une osmose à laquelle il aspirait pourtant, comme un naufragé apercevant la côte dont un contre-courant l’éloignait.

     — Ne te méprends pas, répondit-il enfin. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches, mais cela ne nous engage nullement. Au contraire. Seulement, je refuse que nous nous fassions davantage souffrir en nous mentant. Si tu ne tentes pas de te servir de mes paroles à ton profit, je peux essayer de demeurer ton ami. En retour, je veux seulement que tu me promettes quelque chose.

     — Quoi ?

     — Si à l’avenir tu te sens attiré par quelqu’un d’autre, ne te raccroche pas inutilement à moi.

     L’incompréhension blessée qui brilla un instant dans le regard de Milo fit mal à Camus. Elle fut néanmoins rapidement remplacée par un éclat plus fâché, tandis que la main sur la sienne resserrait instinctivement sa prise.

     — Non, mais tu t’entends ! protesta le Grec. Tu viens de m’avouer que tu m’aimes encore, et tu me donnes ta bénédiction pour aller voir ailleurs. Tu oublies un paramètre Camus. Si pour mon malheur j’ai perdu cet élément de vue un moment, je t’aime également. Et ça, même toi tu ne pourras pas me le retirer.

     Malheureux, mais décidé à jouer de la vérité pour le repousser, le Français secoua la tête.

     — Ça ne pourra jamais plus marcher entre nous, répliqua-t-il, dans une tentative illusoire pour le convaincre. Pas de cette manière.

     — Pourquoi ? s’entêta le Scorpion sans le relâcher.

     La révolte et l’incompréhension perçaient dans sa question, et le Verseau eut l’ombre d’un sourire las. Comme il le craignait, Milo refusait de le perdre une nouvelle fois. Il se raccrochait à des chimères. Aux souvenirs sépia qui tissaient leur enfance, leur adolescence, et leurs premiers pas dans leur vie d’adulte. À la mélancolie d’un amour véritable qu’il avait désavoué. Tout cela appartenait à une autre existence. Quitte à se montrer cruel, il devait le mettre en face de la réalité désagréable qu’il avait lui-même instaurée.

     — Tu m’as trahi Milo, répliqua-t-il sans élever la voix. Je ne peux pas nier ce que je ressens pour toi, mais j’ai aussi la faculté de me rappeler le mal que tu m’as fait,

     Il arrivait à s’exprimer de façon parfaitement calme, alors que cette confession le déchirait un peu plus. La force de l’habitude masquait sa propre peine, et il poursuivit de ce ton monocorde qui insupportait la plupart des gens.

     — De mon côté, je n’ai sans doute pas toujours agi comme il le fallait. Mais je n’ai jamais voulu te blesser, contrairement à toi. Comment veux-tu que je t’accorde à nouveau ma confiance après ça ?

     L’expression de chien battu du Scorpion ne l’aidait pas vraiment, pas plus que sa main qui refusait de libérer la sienne. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s’il était parvenu à le détester. Mais à l’instar de l’amour, la haine n’était pas un sentiment dont il contrôlait la mouvance.

     — J’ai eu tort de te repousser ainsi, je le sais, plaida Milo, avec une gravité inusitée. Et tu m’en fais payer le prix. C’est juste. Mais s’il te plaît, laisse-nous au moins une chance de rebâtir ce qui nous unissait autrefois.

     Retirant sa main de l’étreinte dont la chaleur annihilait son assurance, le Français la glissa prudemment dans son dos, à côté de la première, contre la froidure de la croisée derrière lui. Si Milo continuait à le regarder de cette façon en jouant innocemment de l’ascendance qu’il avait toujours eue sur lui, il ne répondait plus de sa décision de l’écarter du périlleux sauvetage de Sergueï. Et tant pis s’il était ensuite incapable d’assumer les demandes sensuelles du Scorpion.

     Conscient que sa détermination vacillait, il répliqua sans permettre au Grec de développer davantage sa défense.

     — Tu m’as abandonné au pire moment de ma vie. Te voir sortir des thermes derrière cette fille, en comparaison, c’était une broutille. Je sais, il ne s’est rien passé. Je te crois. Toutefois ça m’a fait mal. Je ne veux plus souffrir de cette manière. Tenir à toi est trop douloureux.

     Milo l’écoutait avec une sorte de stupéfaction recueillie. Jamais auparavant Camus ne lui avait parlé en formulant aussi clairement son ressenti. C’était un miracle. Un de ceux qui arrivaient alors qu’on ne l'espérait plus. Un miracle qui se produisait des années trop tard, mais surtout, un miracle qui prenait le contre-pied de ce qu’il aurait souhaité l’entendre exprimer. La teneur de son message ne lui laissait guère d’espoir, et il regrettait presque d’en être le témoin éconduit. Ces aveux avaient pourtant une utilité : celle de le sortir de la mélancolie silencieuse où il s’enfonçait

     — Laisse-moi me racheter, souffla-t-il néanmoins, comme une prière.

     — Ce n’est pas si facile, répliqua le Verseau d’un air étrangement accablé. La vie brouille souvent les cartes. Peut-être que de mon côté aussi, certaines vérités auraient dû être dites.

     — Il n’est jamais trop tard pour bien faire.

     — Non Milo, c’est inutile.

     Pour une cause qu’il n’identifiait qu’à demi, Camus se refusait à envisager une continuation à leur histoire. Milo n’insista pas. Il était encore trop tôt pour lui révéler qu’il connaissait l’identité réelle de Sergueï. Il avait toutefois obtenu beaucoup plus qu’il n’espérait en entrant dans cette chambre. Il avait déjà la certitude de ne pas lui être totalement indifférent, ce qui lui donnait l’espoir d’œuvrer correctement pour le soustraire au piège de sa Maison.

     Au-delà de cette raison primordiale, même si Camus demeurait méfiant à son égard, plusieurs éléments importants venaient d’être mis à plat. À présent, le Scorpion savait où ils en étaient, et ce qu’il lui restait à faire. Il y passerait des années s’il le fallait, mais il n’aurait de cesse de retrouver la confiance du Verseau.

     — D’accord, s’inclina-t-il. De toute manière tu as toujours été une tête de mule. Cependant je veux que tu sois bien conscient d’une chose : mon amour pour toi est bien réel. Je t’aime. De toute mon âme, de tout mon cœur, et cela, tu ne me l’enlèveras jamais.

     Renouant avec son maintien rigide, Camus conservait le silence. Il était temps pour le Grec de se retirer avant qu’Aphrodite ne partît discrètement à sa recherche dans l’hôtel. Il s’était déjà suffisamment donné en spectacle durant le repas. Il savait que le Verseau n’apprécierait pas un nouvel écart.

     Insondables, mais nullement menaçants, les orbes turquoise refusaient à nouveau de livrer les secrets de leur propriétaire. Rompant d’un pas en arrière pour ne pas céder à la tentation de l’embrasser, le Scorpion ajouta :

     — Garde cette idée ancrée en toi Camus. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Et n’oublie jamais que si tu te fermes à mon amour, mon amitié elle, te restera éternellement acquise.  
  



	39. L'attaque des Spectres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÉDENT(L’aveu de Camus) : La première partie de la mission élaborée par Athéna se déroule au mieux, et Aphrodite et Camus sont sur le point de dérober les documents convoités, sous la protection de leurs gardiens de l’ombre. Le repas du soir est le seul moment où les quatre chevaliers se retrouvent tous ensemble, et Milo en profite pour baratiner une serveuse sous le nez du Verseau. Le nouveau repli de ce dernier à son égard ne lui a pas échappé, et le Scorpion tient à vérifier une théorie. Mais il doit d’abord affronter Shaka, qui lui confirme que les Spectres sont sur leur piste. Suivant les ordres d’Athéna, la Vierge s’entête à ne pas rapatrier immédiatement les deux chevaliers privés de cosmos malgré le danger. Milo qui ignore tout de son double jeu comprend mal sa stratégie. Il décide néanmoins de tenter d’éclaircir la situation avec le Verseau pour le bien de celui-ci. Si Camus lui oppose au départ une indifférence feinte, contre toute attente, il finit par lui avouer ses véritables sentiments, avant de le mettre en face de son impossibilité de renouer leur ancienne relation. Milo se retire cependant avec la satisfaction de savoir qu’il pourra aider le Verseau à agir contre le côté dissonant de sa Maison.

*********************************   
**CHAPITRE 39 : L’ATTAQUE DES SPECTRES**

 

     Près de vingt-quatre heures venaient de s’écouler depuis que Milo et Shaka avaient détecté l’énergie sombre des Spectres, et le Scorpion n’était pas tranquille. L’imprudence de la Vierge le souciait, et il avait passé la journée à se faire un sang d’encre pour Camus. Tandis qu’il veillait sur le sommeil d’Aphrodite à l’hôtel, l’aura de leurs ennemis s’était affirmée de façon plus puissante. Ceux-ci ne cherchaient d’ailleurs pas à se dissimuler. Au contraire. Ne parvenant pas à repérer précisément le groupe envoyé par Athéna, ils tentaient de pousser ses membres à la faute en agitant leur fumet sous leur nez.

     Milo en était donc réduit à étouffer encore plus son cosmos, perdant du coup la faculté d’étendre son champ de vigilance au-delà de la garde rapprochée qu’il effectuait auprès d’Aphrodite. Dire que ses craintes enflaient parallèlement pour Camus relevait de l’euphémisme. Si les Spectres arrivaient à les localiser, il ne pourrait prévenir le danger que lorsque ses derniers seraient déjà sur eux. De son côté, Shaka ne bénéficiait pas davantage de marge de manœuvre, et le Grec se délitait peu à peu sous l’angoisse.

     La partie devenait beaucoup trop risquée pour le Verseau, notamment en l’état actuel de sa résistance amoindrie aux plus petites blessures. Obsédé par la peur que le Français se retrouvât en mauvaise posture, il n’avait plus hâte que de trois choses : que le temps s’écoulât en accéléré, que cette mission se terminât, et que leurs deux frères d’armes privés de défenses fussent rapatriés au Sanctuaire le plus rapidement possible.

     Pour l’heure, installé dans un des fauteuils du hall d’entrée, il avait beaucoup de mal à donner le change sur sa nervosité. Assis non loin au bar, Aphrodite sirotait un verre en attendant l’ouverture de la salle de restaurant. Le chevalier des Poissons paraissait détendu, mais Milo sentait qu’il l’observait à la dérobée. Rongeant son frein, le Scorpion feuilletait d’un air distrait un magazine.

     Les phares de deux véhicules se garant sur le parking à quelques minutes d’intervalles le soulagèrent, et il accueillit le retour de Camus suivi à peu de distance par celui de Shaka, avec un véritable soupir de soulagement. Cette fois-ci, Aphrodite ne se cacha pas pour lever vers lui un sourcil interrogateur. Une attitude franche, qui renseigna immédiatement le Grec sur le degré de suspicion de ce dernier quant à sa confiance en Shaka. Il aurait d’ailleurs été étonnant que le Suédois ne réagît pas à son échauffourée discrète de la veille avec la Vierge.

     Rassuré dans l’immédiat, et ne désirant pas susciter davantage de controverse dans leur rang, Milo répondit par un haussement d’épaules désinvolte et le petit sourire satisfait d’un homme amoureux qui voit rentrer l’objet de son attente. Sa diversion sembla convaincre le chevalier des Poissons, qui détourna son attention. Le Grec retint un nouveau soupir. Il aimait de moins en moins le plan de l’Indien. Non seulement il les exposait tous à un danger bien réel, mais en plus, il l’obligeait à mentir à deux des leurs. Malgré lui, ses yeux se posèrent sur l’horloge murale. La nuit allait lui paraître longue.

\-----------------------------------------------

     Trois heures plus tard, Aphrodite prit naturellement la porte de l’hôtel pour se rendre à son travail. Comme à l’accoutumée, Milo s’éclipsa discrètement à sa suite, tandis que passant par une issue de secours, Camus et Shaka les rejoignaient au cœur de l’obscurité. Cette fois-ci, les quatre chevaliers coopéreraient pour mener à bien leur mission annexe. Une fois celle-ci réglée, il n’y aurait pas de retour possible en arrière. La seule destination envisageable serait le Sanctuaire, au grand soulagement de Milo.

     Par prudence, chaque groupe empruntait un itinéraire différent pour accéder au site industriel. Rapidement, les quatre hommes touchèrent à l’entreprise source de leur intérêt. Aphrodite gagna son poste comme si de rien n’était, pendant que les trois autres se faufilaient à l’intérieur de l’édifice avec discrétion.

     Durant la journée, le Verseau était parvenu à s’introduire dans l’ordinateur qu’ils visaient pour désactiver les codes de sécurité. Le Suédois se chargeait maintenant de leur préparer une voie royale en neutralisant caméras et alarmes. Ils allaient ainsi pouvoir se rendre en toute tranquillité à la pièce transformée en coffre-fort, où se trouvaient les données qui intéressaient Athéna. Camus ne pouvait cependant les récupérer qu’en entrant directement dans le terminal.

     La Vierge sur les talons, le Français progressait de façon furtive le long des couloirs désertés à cette heure. Aphrodite s’occupait de désamorcer les quelques pièges disposés sur son passage, et il savait comment forcer les serrures informatiques qui interdisaient l’accès à certaines sections de l’immeuble. Rapidement, il atteignit sa cible.

     Par précaution, les trois intrus avaient attendu le moment où les collègues d’Aphrodite effectuaient une ronde à l’extérieur pour pénétrer les bâtiments. Le chevalier des Poissons se retrouvait donc seul devant les écrans de surveillance, et Milo en profita pour venir le rejoindre. Le Grec ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser d’un mauvais pressentiment depuis qu’ils avaient quitté l’hôtel. Pressentiment qui commençait à clignoter comme une petite lumière rouge dans son esprit, alors qu’il percevait de plus en plus clairement l’aura des Spectres en approche. À force de leur tourner autour, les sbires d’Hadès allaient fatalement finir par les localiser. En se rapprochant d’Aphrodite, il savait qu’il renforçait d’autant la protection de ce dernier, tout en gardant un œil sur Camus.

     Afin de s’assurer du bon déroulement des opérations, le Suédois conservait en état de marche les deux caméras placées dans la pièce où s’activaient la Vierge et le Verseau. Assis face aux moniteurs, il surveillait en parallèle la progression des agents de surveillance qui se trouvaient dehors. Pour le moment, le timing était parfait. L’écran de contrôle montrait Camus installé devant un ordinateur, dont il forçait les derniers cryptages de sécurité. Immobile derrière lui, Shaka l’observait en silence.

     « Ils en ont encore pour longtemps ? » demanda Milo, en tentant de dissimuler son impatience.

     Lui jetant un regard de biais, Aphrodite répondit d’un ton calme :

     « Tout dépend à présent de Camus. Mais je pense qu’il ne devrait pas tarder à terminer. Pourquoi ? »

     Conscient de la suspicion de son pair, le Scorpion détailla sa réponse tout en camouflant son véritable souci.

     « Je n’aime pas les savoir coincés dans cette pièce. Elle ne possède qu’une sortie, et il va encore leur falloir cinq bonnes minutes avant de nous rejoindre quand ils auront fini.

     — Et si tu me disais franchement ce qui te tracasse. Depuis hier, j’ai l’impression que tu es sous pression. Les Spectres nous ont repérés ? C’est ça ? » Insista Aphrodite en tournant la tête pour le regarder franchement.

     Lui mentir à ce stade aurait été faire insulte à son intelligence, et le Grec répliqua sans quitter les écrans des yeux.

     « À peu près. Disons qu’ils nous tournent autour.

     — Et je peux savoir pourquoi Camus et moi n’en avons pas été avertis ?

     — Shaka a trouvé superflu de vous inquiéter inutilement. »

     Le chevalier des Poissons eut un mouvement de menton entendu, condensé entre agacement et amusement, avant de répliquer :

     « Ah, je comprends mieux la discussion qui t’a opposé hier à Shaka. Tu ne trouves pas que votre rôle vous monte un peu à la tête ? C’est tout de même ce qui était prévu, non ? Camus et moi sommes loin d’être des enfants de chœur. Même privés de cosmos, il nous reste tout de même des automatismes à faire pâlir d’envie le commun des mortels. Et puis, vous êtes là. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ça te met dans tous tes états. À moins que tu ne me caches autre chose.

     — Rien qui te concerne, se défaussa le Scorpion en évitant de regarder le trop perspicace douzième gardien.

     — Alors je te conseille d’éviter d’éveiller la curiosité du principal intéressé. Tu t’inquiètes trop pour Camus. Il déteste que tu le couves de la sorte. Et je le comprends. Sauf si tu as un réel motif de t’angoisser pour lui.

     — Parce que tu trouves que le risque qu’un de vous deux tombe nez à nez avec un Spectre n’est pas suffisant ? le contra Milo, en s’arrachant à regret des moniteurs pour tenter de donner le change.

     — Si, répondit Aphrodite sans se troubler. Mais pour que tu fixes toujours cet écran alors que tu viens de faire deux pas en arrière, je mettrai ma main au feu qu’il y a autre chose. Et si ça engage réellement la sécurité de Camus, j’espère que tu en as parlé à Shaka. »

     Prenant appui contre un bureau, Milo croisa les bras sans répondre. Parler à Shaka, il avait été sur le point de le faire cent fois. Et cent fois il avait reculé, en sachant combien la colère de Camus serait grande s’il l’apprenait. Tout était déjà tellement compliqué entre eux. Trop compliqué. Au point qu’il en venait à accepter de laisser le Français gérer seule une faiblesse majeure, dont la sous-estimation pouvait lui être fatale.

     « Je vois », se contenta de commenter le Suédois en saisissant l’ombre de contrariété qui voila un instant son regard.

     Les minutes suivantes s’écoulèrent en silence. Avec soulagement, le Grec vit Camus récupérer un objet sur le côté de l’ordinateur, puis sortir de la pièce en compagnie de Shaka. D’ici quelques minutes, ils seraient tous réunis et ils pourraient enfin envisager de rentrer. Aphrodite effaçait les dernières sauvegardes vidéo, lorsque le Scorpion commença à donner de réels signes d’inquiétude.

     « Presse-toi, ils nous ont retrouvés. »

     À la façon dont Milo fixait à présent le mur en face de lui, le chevalier des Poissons ne douta pas un instant de l’urgence de sa demande. Rapidement il acheva ce qu’il lui restait à faire, puis les deux hommes s’engouffrèrent dans le couloir pour rejoindre l’extérieur. Réduisant au minimum son cosmos, le Grec incita le Suédois à courir. Il espérait ainsi éviter d’attirer l’attention, mais privé de son radar naturel, il n’avait plus aucun moyen d’entrer en contact avec Shaka. Leurs ennemis fouillaient vraisemblablement les bâtiments et l’autre groupe était tout aussi en danger qu’eux-mêmes.

     Pressant davantage Aphrodite, le Scorpion prit le risque d’arracher une grille pour se retrouver plus vite dehors. À présent, ils longeaient les locaux vides en contournant les zones éclairées. Encore un hangar, et ils atteindraient leur point de ralliement.

     Le cœur étreint par l’angoisse, Milo guettait un signe de vie. Deux silhouettes reconnaissables se manifestèrent soudain à leur approche, et il se propulsa à leurs côtés en entraînant Aphrodite à sa suite. D’un œil acéré, il s’assura rapidement que tout allait bien pour le Français. Camus le laissa procéder non sans pincer les lèvres. De toute évidence, il ne couperait pas à une remise à plat de son comportement trop protecteur à leur retour. Du moment qu’il avait maintenant la certitude qu’aucun mal n’était survenu à son ancien amant, peu importait.

     Son soulagement fut néanmoins de courte durée. Il cherchait le meilleur chemin pour quitter l’enceinte de l’entreprise en restant dans l’obscurité, quand il détecta un mouvement près de hall d’accueil, situé à une centaine de mètres.

     « Il faut qu’on les sorte d’ici avant qu’ils ne nous tombent dessus », intima-t-il à la Vierge à mi-voix.

     S’il en jugeait au regard de l’Indien qui fouillait également l’ombre des bâtiments autour d’eux, celui-ci était aussi tendu.

     « Combien en as-tu repéré ? demanda soudain Shaka en refermant les yeux, signe qu’il jugeait qu’il était temps de passer au cran en dessus.

     — Deux, répondit Milo.

     — Ce qui rééquilibre les forces, conclut fort justement son interlocuteur. Nous allons utiliser nos cosmos pour fuir jusqu’au Sanctuaire. Une fois Camus et Aphrodite en sécurité, nous pourrons nous retourner et leur faire face pour combattre. »

     Confiants, les deux autres chevaliers les laissaient décider de leur sort sans intervenir. Le plan d’évasion de Shaka semblait correct, et pourtant, un élément fit tiquer Milo.

     « Je croyais que tu étais capable de te déplacer physiquement sur un plan astral. Pourquoi ne te sers-tu de cette faculté pour emmener Camus. J’irais plus vite sans toi en progression linéaire. »

     Suspicieux, le Scorpion attendait une réponse. Rapidement, la Vierge évalua la situation. Profitant du fait qu’un de leurs poursuivants s’avançait maintenant directement sur eux, il évacua la question gênante en appelant à lui son armure d’une flambée de cosmos. Instinctivement le Grec en fit de même. Simultanément, les deux Spectres en chasse les repérèrent. Le temps n’était plus à la discussion.

     Rapides et arrogants, leurs ennemis fondaient droit sur eux, visiblement prêt à en découdre. Ils allaient les atteindre, quand Shaka et Milo se détournèrent pour saisir leurs compagnons et les charger sur l’épaule, avant de s’élancer vers le Sanctuaire. La course poursuite pouvait commencer.

     La distance entre la banlieue d’Athènes et le Domaine Sacré était courte, et le sprint ne dura sans doute pas plus d’une poignée de secondes. Mais pour ses acteurs elles n’en parurent pas moins longues. Les deux chevaliers couraient côte à côte, zigzaguant de concert lorsque les Spectres tentaient de les intercepter. La bonne connaissance du terrain permettait aux Ors de rester hors d’atteinte, et le Scorpion voyait se profiler les côtes du Sanctuaire avec bonheur proportionnel à la colère qu’il éprouvait.

     Au soulagement de savoir Camus bientôt en sécurité, s’ajoutait la déconvenue de devoir fuir. C’était la première fois de sa vie qu’il s’astreignait à un tel exercice devant un ennemi, et l’expérience lui pesait. Une fois certain que plus rien ne menacerait ses deux frères d’armes mis hors circuit, il reviendrait affronter ses poursuivants avec un plaisir rare. Athéna leur avait demandé de les épargner, mais rien ne l’empêchait de leur faire goûter à quelques coups d’aiguille écarlate bien placée. Tant qu’il ne leur servirait pas le dernier, ils survivraient.

     Atteindre l’île sans recourir au passeur n’était possible que pour la garde dorée. Le sceau invisible apposé par Athéna en interdisait d’autre part l’accès à tout étranger non agréé par ses soins. En cas d’urgence, seuls les Ors parvenaient également à s’extraire du Domaine Sacré en usant de leurs pouvoirs. Ils utilisaient pour cela un chemin caché aux yeux des simples mortels, qui joignait les deux côtes par l’intermédiaire de plusieurs barres rocheuses affleurant à peine au-dessus de l’eau, et cinq ou six petits îlots arides et isolés.

     Les relier demandait d’effectuer quelques bonds aussi prodigieux que précis. Emprunter ce parcours en sens inverse était aussi faisable. La barrière de sécurité divine qui entourait l’île était en théorie inviolable pour tous leurs ennemis, et les Spectres savaient que s’ils voulaient mettre la main sur les deux renégats, ils devaient rattraper les Ors qui les portaient avant que ceux-ci n’atteignissent le sol du Sanctuaire.

     Milo s’engagea le premier sur le périlleux passage. Sur son épaule, le corps d’Aphrodite ne pesait pas plus qu’un fétu de paille. Jetant un regard derrière lui avec un brin d’inquiétude, il aperçut Shaka. Comme il le craignait, plus habitué à des transferts autrement plus rapides, ce dernier ne possédait pas sa dextérité pour cette activité. Il le suivait malgré tout à peu de distance, utilisant une voie un peu décalée sur sa gauche.

     Soumis à une telle accélération, leurs compagnons d’infortune devaient se sentir fort mal à l’aise. Il voulut s’assurer que Camus supportait bien le voyage, mais il n’eut pas le temps de poser les yeux sur lui. La Vierge fit brusquement un écart sur sa droite, que rien ne justifiait. Le Spectre lancé à sa poursuite parut lui-même surpris. L’indien déviait de leur itinéraire, s’éloignant par la même occasion du Sanctuaire qu’ils avaient pratiquement atteint.

     Interloqué, Milo fulmina intérieurement avant de corriger sa trajectoire en fonction de celle de Shaka A quoi jouait-il ? Son incompréhensible mouvement de déportation venait de permettre à l’un de leurs adversaires de leur couper la route.

     Bloqués dans leur progression, l’Indien et le Scorpion stoppèrent net. Chacun se trouvait sur une bande de roches étroites, à une vingtaine de mètres l’un de l’autre. Battus par les flots, ces îlots servaient habituellement de nichoirs aux oiseaux marins, et rien ne protégerait Aphrodite et Camus si le combat s’engageait.

     La nuit rendait le creux des vagues d’un noir d’encre, mais la lumière laiteuse de la pleine lune éclairait suffisamment la mer pour que chaque silhouette demeurât discernable. À présent qu’ils s’étaient immobilisés, les deux Ors identifiaient parfaitement leurs ennemis. Et Hadès n’avait lésiné ni sur les moyens ni sur l’originalité, en envoyant à leurs trousses deux de ses plus puissants guerriers, quitte à demander à ceux-ci de déléguer les fonctions bien particulières qui les retenaient généralement aux Enfers. Se dressant dans toute la noirceur de leurs surplis déployés, Pharaon et Rock semblaient bien décidés à leur interdire d’avancer plus loin.

     Si d’un côté l’orgueil malmené de Milo se trouvait flatté par un tel choix, à ce moment précis il se serait bien passé de cette reconnaissance tardive de sa valeur. Compte tenu des circonstances, la puissance de leurs opposants représentait un fardeau trop aléatoire pour la sécurité de Camus. Rapidement, le Scorpion examina la situation.

     Un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, Pharaon se tenait sur un troisième îlot relativement peu éloigné de la Vierge. Le Sphinx était intelligent et les accords de sa harpe redoutables. S’il attaquait, l’indien devrait le neutraliser le plus vite possible. La meilleure option demeurait néanmoins une offensive immédiate. Elle obligerait Camus à encaisser une force de gravité difficilement supportable sans armure ni cosmos, mais à tout bien soupeser, ce désagrément était moins dangereux qu’un coup direct porté par leur ennemi.

     Certain que Shaka allait réagir de cette manière, le Grec attendait avec angoisse que ce dernier prît l’avantage, en adressant une prière muette à tout le panthéon grec pour que le Verseau n’en subît aucun contrecoup.

     Conscient de l’attention de son homologue, Shakha ne bougeait pas. Sa priorité résidait toujours dans la façon de protéger Camus, mais l’exigence d’Athéna lui interdisait d’obtenir trop promptement la suprématie du combat en engageant les hostilités le premier. Il devait convaincre les Spectres que sa loyauté vacillait, et pour cela, il n’avait pas d’autre solution que d’adopter une retenue hésitante. Il se doutait que son attitude avait de quoi déconcerter ses compagnons. Mais les ordres de leur Déesse étaient clairs. Il fallait qu’il laissât planer une ombre sur lui-même. S’il s’en référait à l’expression fâchée du Scorpion, c’était chose faite. Le problème se résumait à la manière d’instaurer un doute dans le camp adverse.

     Incapable de comprendre la stratégie de la Vierge Milo grimaça quand Rock se rapprocha en sautant sur une longue barre rocheuse pour lui faire face. Le Golem n’était pas particulièrement vif, mais sa force était redoutable. Si un de ses poings s’abattait sur Aphrodite, celui-ci ne survivrait pas. À l’exemple de Shaka, il déposa donc son fardeau à terre en le positionnant derrière lui.

     Secoué par leur périple, le Suédois mis quelques instants avant de s’asseoir sur les rochers. Un peu plus loin, le Grec vit que Camus en faisait de même. Il nota également avec satisfaction que Shaka déployait maintenant son aura devant lui, en formant une sorte de bouclier. Cela ne valait pas le Crystal wall de Mü, mais c’était mieux que rien.  
Les Spectres engagèrent les hostilités sans sommation. La proximité du Sanctuaire leur interdisait d’ouvrir des pourparlers inutiles. Ils devaient vaincre et se débarrasser des deux renégats impuissants avant l’arrivée des renforts.

     Soucieux de sauvegarder les chevaliers désarmés qu’on leur avait confiés, la Vierge et le Scorpion adoptèrent la même tactique sans se concerter. Fondant sur leurs adversaires en développant une puissante attaque frontale pour les repousser, ils tentèrent de les éloigner suffisamment de leurs deux camarades. Frappant sans relâche, Milo obligea le Golem à reculer en bifurquant vers le large, tandis que Shaka redoublait de rapidité avec le Sphinx pour se placer systématiquement entre lui et Camus.  
La côte n’était distante que d’une centaine de mètres. Elle présentait la blancheur nocturne d’une plage étroite de sable fin, délimitée par la masse compacte et sombre de la barre montante de la falaise. Profitant de la diversion que lui offrait l’affrontement mené par le Grec, Aphrodite se laissa glisser entre deux vagues noires. Habitué aux eaux froides, il se mit aussitôt à nager avec vigueur vers le rivage.

     En prise avec les coups précis du Scorpion, Rock s’aperçut trop tard de son initiative. Grondant de colère, il fit alors appel à sa technique pour arroser le Suédois d’une pluie de pierres énormes. Se déplaçant plus vite que le vent, Milo parvint à détruire leurs retombées de quelques piqûres d’ongle acéré. Encore quelques mouvements de crawl, et Aphrodite atteignit la grève. Il était en sécurité. Au juron du Golem répondit un rire bref du Grec. À présent, il allait pouvoir se mesurer au Spectre en recentrant la totalité de ses forces sur sa seule attaque. Satisfait, il savourait pratiquement déjà sa victoire.

     Un regard coulé du côté du Verseau l’alarma.

     Alors que par sa formation Camus était l’un de ceux qui maîtrisaient le mieux le milieu aquatique, ce dernier n’avait pas bougé malgré l’exemple d’Aphrodite. Dépositaire de son secret, Milo comprit immédiatement pourquoi. L’îlot où il se tenait barrait un fort contre-courant, qui brossait les vagues sur le banc de pierre. Aiguisés par des siècles d’usure, les rocs qui affleuraient hors de l’eau paraissaient plus tranchants que des poignards. Entre le risque de se voir atteint par l’un des Spectres avant que la Vierge le mît à l’abri, et celui de subir une blessure profonde dont l’hémorragie s’avérerait rapidement fatale, il semblait avoir fait son choix.

     Cloué sur son rocher, le Verseau faisait indéniablement preuve d’un excès de prudence, qui pour une fois préoccupa fortement le Scorpion. Privé d’une partie de ses facultés, Camus n’avait pas pu remarquer l’aspect volontaire de l’écart de l’Indien. Il restait convaincu que celui-ci faisait tout son possible pour le sauver, ce dont doutait de plus en plus le Grec. Rageusement celui-ci repartit à l’assaut du Golem. Il devait le faire reculer davantage, et si possible l’immobiliser, le temps de ramener lui-même le Français sur la plage.

     Un peu plus loin, Shaka menait son combat en sentant l’inquiétude le gagner. En s’arrêtant aussi près du Sanctuaire, il était persuadé qu’à l’exemple d’Aphrodite, Camus allait s’évader vers la côte en nageant. Son immobilisme l’intriguait désagréablement, et l’obligeait à redoubler d’adresse. Évitant de justesse une attaque particulièrement vicieuse de Pharaon qui faillit le déborder par la droite, il parvint à lui ôter trois de ses cinq sens. Mais dans ce genre d’affrontement, deux suffisaient pour rendre encore l’issue de la lutte incertaine. Ou plutôt, la survie de la proie que son adversaire visait totalement aléatoire.

     Shaka savait qu’il devait laisser une ouverture à son ennemi pour donner à celui-ci l’illusion qu’il capitulait, mais pour une obscure raison le Verseau paraissait s’en remettre à sa seule sauvegarde, et il n’arrivait pas à s’y résoudre. À défaut d’ouverture, il prit le parti de se contenter de former un mur défensif, le temps que le Scorpion outrepassât ses ordres pour voler au secours du Français. Il le sentait d’ailleurs particulièrement motivé et devinait sa colère. Son cosmos orageux ne présageait rien de bon, et l’intégrité physique de leurs opposants allait finir par réellement être mise à mal.

     La situation risquait de lui échapper à tout moment, et l’Indien décida de revoir sa stratégie en aidant paradoxalement les deux camps. Profitant d’un rapprochement de Rock, il parvint à bloquer Pharaon une-demi-seconde pour se tourner contre le Golem. Avec une facilité déconcertante par rapport à ses atermoiements précédents face au Sphinx, il priva l’adversaire du Grec du sens de la vue.

     Milo jeta un nouveau regard interrogateur vers la Vierge. Son intervention tombait à point nommé pour déstabiliser suffisamment Rock le temps qu’il secourût Camus. Toutefois, suivant l’optique où l’on se plaçait, le coup qu’il venait de réaliser était à la fois bien au-dessus de ceux distribués jusqu’à présent dans son laborieux duel contre le Sphinx, et incontestablement bien en dessous du seuil de dommages qu’il aurait dû normalement infliger au Golem. Shaka semblait vouloir se démarquer dans une sorte de neutralité molle à l’avantage du Sanctuaire, que le Grec comprenait de moins en moins.

     Dans l’impossibilité d’obtenir une réponse claire pour l’instant, le Scorpion profita de la stupeur de son adversaire, pour se retourner vers le Verseau. Et ce qu’il vit le cloua sur place. Debout sur l’îlot précédemment occupé par Pharaon, un troisième Spectre se profilait sous le clair de lune. Sa longue chevelure blanche agitée par le vent était tout aussi reconnaissable que les ailes caractéristiques de son surplis. Minos ! Mais d’où sortait-il celui-là ? En s’apercevant que le déplacement de Shaka privait Camus de la moindre protection, Milo frémit.

     Parfaitement conscient de la désagréable surprise du Grec, le Griffon se permit un sourire nonchalant. Il se sentait maître de la situation, et il accorda quelques secondes au Grec pour se convaincre de sa défaite. Il avait toujours aimé s’imposer à ses ennemis, et il se délectait de l’air presque épouvanté de celui-ci.

     Le Griffon était resté jusqu'à présent suffisamment éloigné pour qu’aucun des deux Ors combattant ne le détectât, surveillant à distance le déroulement des opérations. Mais face à l’incapacité manifeste de ses collègues pour atteindre leurs cibles réelles, et suite à la fuite de l’une d’entre elles, il avait jugé bon le moment d’intervenir, avant que la deuxième ne leur échappât définitivement. Profitant de l’ardeur du combat, il s’était rapproché en bondissant sur les marches les plus excentrées du chemin marin. Il était maintenant plus proche de Camus que tous les autres, et il le tenait directement dans sa ligne de mire.

     Toujours assis sur le socle de roche, le Français n’avait encore rien remarqué, mais quelque chose dans la raideur soudaine du Scorpion l’alerta. Inquiet, il regarda derrière lui, et il demeura statique comme un oisillon face à un serpent. Découvrir Minos, c’était voir sa mort en face.

     Comblé par la capture de l’attention de sa victime, le Griffon commença à exécuter son attaque favorite en ralentissant volontairement ses gestes.

     « Non ! »

     Le hurlement du Scorpion couvrit le bruit du ressac, incitant les trois autres à lui jeter brièvement un regard. Animé par le désespoir, Milo fonçait sur Minos, en sachant déjà que même s’il arrivait à atteindre le Verseau à temps, il ne parviendrait pas à lui épargner toutes les blessures des fils mortels dont il apercevait la texture se tendre. Inexorablement, le Griffon déployait son aura. La scène avait beau être brève, dans son horreur, Milo la voyait se dérouler au ralenti.

     Incapable de se soustraire à l’impact, le Français demeurait figé. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Il était inutile de chercher à fuir. Avec l’attaque de marionnettiste cosmique de Minos, il devinait que sa mort ne serait pas forcément rapide. Tout allait dépendre de l’état d‘esprit et de l’envie de jouer de son bourreau. Mais échapper à ces liens meurtriers serait à coup sûr inévitable et douloureux.

     Conservant son sang-froid, il verrouilla davantage son expression. Même privé de cosmos, iI ne donnerait pas à son ennemi la joie de lire en lui. Tout comme il se refusait de faire preuve de lâcheté en fermant les yeux. Avec une sorte de fascination morbide, il attendait le choc de la morsure des fils d’argent, tandis que le cri de Milo déchirait son âme.


	40. L'ombre des trahisons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÈDENT CHAPITRE (L'attaque des Spectres) : Athéna, la mission se poursuit malgré le rapprochement des Spectres. Milo est inquiet. Aphrodite et Camus parviennent néanmoins à subtiliser les informations qu’ils cherchent, mais au dernier moment les hommes d’Hadès les repèrent. Arrêtant de jouer au chat et à la souris, Shaka et Milo chargent leurs coéquipiers désarmés sur l’épaule et une course poursuite s’engage jusqu’au Sanctuaire. Les Ors ont presque atteint la côte quand la Vierge dévie brusquement de leur route, laissant leurs poursuivants les rattraper. Le Scorpion est furieux, mais il n’a pas d’autre choix que d’aider Shaka à combattre pour protéger les deux chevaliers privés de cosmos. Aphrodite en profite pour s’enfuir à la nage, tandis que Camus finit par se retrouver directement en prise avec un troisième adversaire. En découvrant l’identité de celui-ci, Milo est horrifié.

*****************************  
CHAPITRE 40 : L’OMBRE DES TRAHISONS

 

     Le temple du Cancer n’avait jamais été réputé pour sa quiétude, mais depuis que Death Mask avait accepté de laisser les morts qu’il avait piégés trouver le repos, il devenait un peu plus évident d’y vivre, ou tout au moins de traverser le bâtiment. La macabre décoration des visages torturés de ses victimes n’envahissait plus les murs. Néanmoins, pour qui possédait ne fût-ce qu’un embryon de sixième sens, l’endroit exsudait toujours la mort.

     Pour tous les autres, il la respirait dans ce qu’elle avait de plus brutal et de plus effrayant : le moment du passage d’un monde à l’autre. Cet instant déchirant où une âme s’arrache brusquement à la vie, sans savoir ce qu’elle va découvrir de l’autre côté. Un transit abordé le plus souvent dans la souffrance et la terreur, davantage que dans l’apaisement.

     L’ouverture régulière de la bouche des Enfers par le propriétaire des lieux renforçait encore cette impression, et à moins d’y être forcé, personne n’aimait séjourner trop longtemps au sein de cette Maison particulière.

     Cet effroi indistinct, ce manque d’empressement à fraterniser avec les adeptes d’un temple à la renommée aussi lugubre, faisait partie des premières choses que Sergueï avait retenues. À la singularité de cet endroit, l’enfant avait rapidement ajouté l’absence de discernement de ceux qui n’effleuraient le cosmos de son maître qu’en surface. La peur ou le malaise des non-initiés faussait tout, et leur donnait une perception d’oppression étouffante. Les autres chevaliers d’Or eux-mêmes n’en étaient pas exempts. Ils ne pénétraient généralement ici que pour une bonne raison.

     Certes, le fait que la traversée des douze temples du zodiaque fut plus aisée pour le commun des mortels depuis leur résurrection avait multiplié le nombre de passages des serviteurs ou des gardes, mais sauf obligation, personne ne stationnait jamais longtemps dans celle-ci.  
Sergueï trouvait cela dommage. Par ignorance, les humains ordinaires se privaient de la possibilité de se confronter aux mystères d’un voyage sans retour, alors qu’un peu de curiosité aurait pu les préparer au jour de leur trépas, en leur épargnant un effroi excessif. Mais pour s’en rendre compte, il fallait se frotter directement à l’enseignement du Cancer en titre.

     Peu loquace de nature, le petit Russe évoluait pourtant avec une aisance étonnante dans ce monde inquiétant. Attentif et appliqué lors des leçons dispensées par son maître, il apprenait aussi beaucoup en observant. Ainsi, il percevait maintenant clairement la façon craintive dont la plupart des habitants du Sanctuaire abordaient la Quatrième Maison, et il comprenait également mieux pourquoi. La mort s’accompagnait d’une connotation fortement péjorative, semblable au relent d’un mauvais effluve, et la plupart des gens s’écartaient instinctivement de ceux qui le portaient.

     Sergueï avait conscience que beaucoup se détournaient d’eux à la manière dont on évite de s'approcher du fossoyeur ou du bourreau : en en faisant des êtres à part. Et ces répercussions l’atteignaient. Au fur et à mesure qu’il progressait dans son enseignement, les serviteurs le fuyaient, les apprentis refusaient de lui parler. Mise à part Irina, les autres enfants s’éloignaient de lui. Habitué à vivre au sein d’un groupe soudé à Moscou, Sergueï finissait cependant par reconnaître un double avantage à son isolement.

     Le premier s’apparentait à un repli volontaire, consécutif à sa nouvelle fonction, dans lequel entrait une grande part de curiosité. Au prime abord, le lieu d’entraînement privilégié de son maître représentait peu d’attrait. S’aventurer à la limite de l'entrée des Enfers lui permettait pourtant d’expérimenter une étrange attirance.

     Satisfait de la façon dont il avait réagi lors de sa première immersion au sein du Yomotsu Hirasaka, Death Mask l’avait transporté encore deux fois dans cette dimension mortuaire. Le petit Russe l’avait explorée sans manifester la moindre crainte. Sans trouver l’endroit attrayant, il ressentait un irrésistible sentiment d’apaisement en s’approchant de la bouche dans laquelle plongeaient les âmes. Comme si un élément mystérieux l’invitait à l'intérieur de ce royaume parallèle.

     Paradoxalement, c’était un autre appel, tout aussi puissant, qui le pressait de quitter l’antichambre des morts, pour revenir au Sanctuaire d’Athéna. Contrairement au premier, il identifiait parfaitement ce second signal. Il émanait directement de l’armure de son maître. Capricieuse à souhait, et sans doute un peu rancunière, la protection dorée paraissait parfois se désolidariser de la psyché de son porteur pour effleurer celle du garçonnet d’un cosmos à la fois doux et protecteur. Comme si elle l’agréait déjà en tant que successeur.

     Prudemment, l’enfant ignorait les avances de l’armure. Il ne vivait au Domaine Sacré que depuis quelques mois, mais il en avait suffisamment appris pour dire qu’une telle attitude n’avait rien d’ordinaire. Il était d’autre part quasiment certain que le Cancer en titre ne s’apercevait de rien. Mais ce qui le gênait le plus résidait dans l’existence d’une troisième source semblant l’interpeller lorsqu’il s’approchait du bord de la mer. Trois lieux distincts, trois revendications singulières, trois fascinations identiques, et une retenue instinctive qui lui dictait de se taire.

     Sergueï était jeune, mais il aimait comprendre. Death Mask détestant qu’il s’éloignât du temple, ses promenades vers le rivage étaient rares. Il savait donc qu’il obtiendrait difficilement une réponse de ce côté. Alors, il profitait des sorties de l'Italien pour fureter au sein du naos. La Mort marquait chacune de ses pierres, ce qui n’avait rien d’étonnant pour la quatrième Maison. Ce que traquait Sergueï était différent, presque malvenu malgré un lien indéniable. Alors qu’Athéna veillait à ce que rien d’étranger ne pénétrât son royaume, Sergueï aurait juré ressentir une sorte de résonnance directement issue du monde d’Hadès, adressé à lui seul.

     C’était ténu, et pourtant bien réel. À certains moments, il semblait prêt de la saisir pour l’identifier, mais compte tenu de son peu d’expérience, impossible de déterminer exactement de quoi il s’agissait. La crainte de passer pour un enfant encore plus bizarre qu’on le disait, lui interdisait de parler de cette aura à qui que ce fût. Et tout particulièrement à son maître, dont il redoutait la réaction si ce dernier réalisait qu’il était à présent capable de détecter les mystères infernaux bien mieux que lui-même.

     Le second avantage de l’isolement de Sergueï résidait dans ce qu’il considérait comme un éloignement indispensable face aux Ors. Il n’avait pas été sans remarquer la façon curieuse dont certains le regardaient maintenant. Outre l’intérêt suspicieux de Death Mask, auprès duquel il avait commis l’erreur de déployer une onde glacée en réplique à une répartie désagréable visant le Verseau, il ne pouvait ignorer la nouvelle attention mâtinée de circonspection de Mü, la distance prise par Saga, l’agacement de Kanon, l’hostilité à peine voilée de Shura, les mots étrangement gentils d’Aphrodite et la surveillance à la limite menaçante de Milo. Tout un tas d’éléments parfaitement incompréhensibles, qui lui faisait regretter davantage de ne pas avoir la liberté de se rendre à sa convenance près de Camus.

     Mis à part Angelo, le Français était le seul auprès duquel il se sentait en sécurité. Le lien informel qu’ils partageaient armait le garçonnet de la certitude qu’il pouvait lui accorder sa confiance sans crainte de trahison. Certes, depuis que son cosmos lui avait été restitué, le Verseau montrait davantage de retenue, mais Sergueï ne nourrissait aucun doute sur l’affection qu’il lui portait.

     Affection réciproque, et d’autant plus forte du côté du petit Russe, que ce dernier avait parfaitement ressenti l’inquiétude de Camus pour lui, alors que le Français se débattait lui-même contre un mal qui broyait son corps et annihilait sa volonté. Les barrières mentales effondrées du Verseau à ce moment-là lui avaient permis de percevoir la réalité de l’être aimant sous ses manières froides. Du haut de ses sept ans, Sergueï considérait que ceux qui le pensaient insensible avaient non seulement tort, mais qu’ils étaient injustes et en partie responsables du repli du onzième gardien. Une évidence pour lui, qui le révoltait souvent contre l’incompréhension qui entourait ce chevalier d’Or.

     Quelques jours plus tôt, Death Mask l’avait informé de l’absence de son ami sans lui dire quand celui-ci reviendrait. La façon dont son maître avait abordé le sujet, ne lui laissait aucun doute sur la cause de son départ : pour la première fois depuis son retour au Sanctuaire, Camus était reparti en mission. Un éloignement qui n’allait pas sans d’inquiéter le petit garçon.

     Sergueï ignorait bien évidemment les raisons du périple de Camus, mais il avait rapidement découvert que ce dernier était à nouveau privé de cosmos. Dans ce cas-là, malgré sa volonté, le Français distendait plus laborieusement le lien qui les reliait, et il ne parvenait que difficilement à brouiller les cartes de ses sentiments.

     Angoissé par la vulnérabilité de son ami, l’enfant n’avait pas hésité à traquer les états d’âme de celui-ci pour s’assurer qu’il était en sécurité. Avec soulagement, il s’était aperçu que la distance n’interférait en rien. Naturellement, il se doutait que le Verseau n’apprécierait pas ce jeu de piste. Mais il ne l’espionnait pas par plaisir. Il avait simplement besoin de savoir qu’il allait bien.

     Sa curiosité préventive avait fini par le rassurer. Malgré une tristesse toujours bien présente, le Français évoluait avec calme et détermination. Où qu’il se situa et quoi qu’il fît, rien ne semblait le menacer. Rien, jusqu’à ces dernières heures, où le petit Russe l’avait senti devenir plus nerveux et comme soumis à la tension d’une rencontre désagréable. Forçant à nouveau les barrières de son esprit, il avait également découvert qu’il serait bientôt de retour. Apparemment, il ne lui restait plus qu’une tâche à accomplir avant de rejoindre le Sanctuaire.

     La joie avait aussitôt remplacé l’inquiétude chez Sergueï, et il s’était mis à guetter l’arrivée du Verseau avec impatience. Ce soir-là, il avait carrément refusé de relâcher sa surveillance. Un temps encore, il avait perçu que Camus séjournait toujours sur le continent, accaparé par un travail précis qui requérait toute son attention. L’enfant se savait extrêmement indiscret, mais il était tellement heureux du retour prochain de son ami, qu’une fois couché, il avait continué de maintenir avec obstination le contact entre eux. Il avait hâte de le revoir, et il ne réussissait pas à céder au sommeil.

     Durant près d’une demi-heure, le petit Russe s’agita dans son lit. Le bonheur de retrouver bientôt Camus se conjuguait au sentiment diffus que celui-ci restait sur ses gardes, et Sergueï finit par comprendre qu’il ne parviendrait pas à dormir avant d'être sûr qu'il se trouvait en sécurité. Son maître s’était absenté pour la nuit, comme cela lui arrivait parfois, et le garçonnet se releva sans crainte. Il fallait qu’il dépensât son surcroît d’excitation. Or, quoi de plus indiquée qu’une sortie interdite pour évacuer l’adrénaline ?

     Depuis sa déplorable aventure pour rejoindre Yannis, il n’avait pas désobéi au Cancer, et celui-ci ne verrouillait plus la clé de sa chambre derrière lui. Malgré tout, un instinct de prudence lui dicta de passer par la fenêtre, et d’éviter le grand escalier. Il connaissait à présent suffisamment les chemins détournés pour se faufiler en toute discrétion jusqu’à la côte. Il se laissait guider par le lien qui l’unissait à Camus, qui comme une balise, lui signalait la direction par laquelle le Verseau arrivait.

     Tous ses sens en alerte, Sergueï avançait rapidement. Il était près de minuit. Le vent renforçait la fraîcheur de la nuit, et la plupart des habitants de l’île dormaient ou se calfeutraient chez eux. La pleine lune touchait le paysage d’une lumière diffuse, qui noyait tout dans des tons allant d’un gris de cendre au noir charbon. Les yeux posés sur le sentier au sol inégal qui serpentait en pente douce jusqu’à la falaise, le garçonnet progressait le plus silencieusement possible.

     Il ne s’inquiétait pas outre mesure de tomber sur les gardes. Dans ce cadre, traîner dans les pattes de Death Mask s’avérait bien pratique. Si Angelo ne l’invitait jamais à assister aux entraînements matinaux qu’il dispensait aux soldats, il arrivait parfois qu’un de ceux-ci accostât son maître dans la journée. De discussion en échange d’informations, le petit Russe avait fini par déterminer le parcours des chemins de ronde. Ce qui en période de paix, n’était pas un secret en soi.

     Connaître cette disposition permettait ce soir-là à l’enfant de s’en tenir suffisamment éloigné pour relâcher un peu sa vigilance, et regarder où il mettait les pieds. C’est ainsi qu’en se faufilant à travers les premiers bouquets de garrigue, il ne prêta pas attention à deux ombres mouvantes qui remontaient d’un sentier sur sa gauche.

     Un peu plus tôt, la mer houleuse de cette journée d’hiver avait fortement endommagé plusieurs pontons au sud de l’île, du côté de Rodorio. Shun et Hyoga s’étaient immédiatement portés volontaires pour aider à leur réparation. Le dépouillement des archives au troisième temple ne donnant toujours rien, Saga avait béni l’incident qui tombait à point nommé pour distraire les deux chevaliers Divins de la tâche ingrate et répétitive à laquelle il les assignait. Un peu d’action ne pourrait que les remotiver et il les avait dispensé de le seconder le temps de la remise en état des plateformes d’arrimage.

     Après des heures d’un travail éreintant, les villageois qui leur prêtaient main-forte avaient insisté pour les garder à souper. L’heure avait tourné, et ils rentraient au Sanctuaire alors que la nuit noyait le paysage. Attendri par le plaisir qu’éprouvait Hyoga à déambuler au sein d’un environnement exceptionnellement froid et déserté par les frileux, Shun avait accepté de regagner leurs pénates en empruntant les sentiers tortueux qui longeaient la côte.

     Après avoir bavardé un moment, ils cheminaient en silence. Leur démarche instinctivement discrète les rendait difficilement repérables. Ils marchaient d’un pas détendu, mais l’entraînement aidant, ils n’en demeuraient pas moins attentifs. En apercevant une ombre se profiler en contrebas du chemin qu’ils suivaient, ils s’étaient instantanément immobilisés. La lune éclairait suffisamment l’esplanade de roche parsemée de buissons bas pour qu’ils n’aient aucun doute sur l’identité de celui qui venait de la traverser. Trompé par la mise en berne de leur cosmos, Sergueï trottinait vers la falaise sans se douter de leur présence.

     À cette heure tardive, et par un froid pareil, il était bien improbable que Death Mask l’eût envoyé faire une course. Le Cancer avait beau tourner des yeux autoritaires et élever la voix quand on l’observait, il devenait évident pour tout le monde qu’il veillait sur son apprenti comme une mère ourse sur sa progéniture. Surpris, les deux chevaliers s’arrêtèrent.

     « Mais enfin, qu’est-ce qu’il fait là ? » murmura Hyoga en regardant détaler l’enfant.

     Un peu en retrait derrière lui, Shun chuchota :

     « En tout cas il n’a pas l’air perdu.

     — Oui, eh bien si son maître l’apprend, il va l’étriper, répliqua le Cygne, d’un ton désapprobateur. Et je ne pense pas que ça plaira à Camus lorsqu’il rentrera. »

     Déjà, il amorçait un mouvement pour partir à la poursuite du garçonnet, quand Shun le retint en posant la main sur son épaule.

     « Attends, j’aimerais vérifier quelque chose, susurra le Japonnais.

     — Quoi ? grogna le Russe. On ne va tout de même pas le laisser emprunter le chemin de la falaise en pleine nuit ! Il a beau être dégourdi, c’est dangereux. »

     Mais Andromède ne lui répondit pas. Le visage tourné vers le large, il semblait soudain guetter un élément que Hoyga ne discernait pas encore.

     « Tu ne sens pas ? » demanda brusquement le Japonnais, une forte inquiétude dans la voix.

     Suivant la direction de son regard, le Cygne perçut à son tour ce qui attirait l’attention de son frère d’armes.

     « Maintenant que tu le dis », marmonna-t-il, tandis que Sergueï passait instantanément en second plan dans l’ordre de ses soucis.

     Deux cosmos dorés se rapprochaient rapidement de la côte. L’énergie sombre qu’ils drainaient dans leur sillage arracha un tressaillement à Shun, tandis que Hyoga se portait d’un bond sur le bord de la falaise. Jetant un regard circulaire un peu plus bas, le Russe repéra Sergueï, qui fort prudemment empruntait à présent le dangereux sentier qui dévalait à fleur de roche. La force du vent se démultipliait à cet endroit, et malgré sa toute nouvelle préoccupation, le Russe saisit Andromède par le poignet pour l’entraîner à sa suite sur le raidillon.

     Le bruit caractéristique des vagues qui s’échouaient sur le rivage couvrait celui des quelques cailloux qui roulaient sous leurs pas et le petit ne s’aperçut de rien. Respectant la demande de Shun, mais cédant aussi à sa propre curiosité, Hyoga laissait à l’enfant suffisamment d’avance pour l’espionner sans qu’il les remarquât, tout en gardant une marge de manœuvre suffisante pour lui permettre de le rattraper en cas de chute.

     Les ombres démesurées des hauts pans de roches masquaient en partie leur progression, et seul le hasard voulu qu’une quatrième personne repéra leur présence. Noctambule pour l’occasion, Kanon était venu s’isoler afin de réfléchir. Une longue conversation l’avait retenu ce soir-là auprès de Néphélie, et face au plaisir de plus en plus marqué qu’il prenait en compagnie de la jeune femme, l’ancien Marina avait besoin de faire le point sur ses sentiments avant de rentrer au troisième temple.

     Son introspection solitaire l’avait tout naturellement mené en bord de côte. La mer et son chant immuable avaient toujours eu le don d’apaiser ses tourments et de l’aider dans ses prises de décisions. Son embrigadement précédent chez Poséidon avait laissé peu de place aux rencontres sentimentales, et sa relation avec la jolie Grecque était quelque chose de tout à fait inattendu qui le ravissait comme un gamin de seize ans.

     Réservée et un brin timide, la brune s’engageait dans leur histoire à la fois avec modestie et franchise, ce qui à ses yeux, donnait encore plus de profondeur à leur attirance réciproque. Pour le moment, ils se tournaient autour avec l’envie gourmande de deux enfants trop sages. Malgré le désir indéniable d’un rapprochement plus poussé, ils s’attardaient à des préliminaires qui n’en finissaient pas de repousser l'instant où ils s’avoueraient leur tendre penchant. Non pas que Kanon hésitait à passer à la vitesse supérieure, mais en l’occurrence, il craignait de devoir faire un choix. Ou plutôt, de se laisser distraire au plus mauvais moment. Car son véritable problème s’appelait Saga.

     La mise en place du plan de son frère pour voler à la rescousse de Camus le faisait grincer des dents. À la rigueur, il pouvait comprendre son intention de concéder une mort honorable à ce dernier, mais il le voyait mal mettre en place un plan pour le sauver. Compte tenu de son statut précédent, c’était beaucoup trop risqué. Athéna semblait peut-être avoir le pardon facile, mais pour s’être heurté à son caractère imprévisible avec Shaka lors de l’entretien privé qu’elle leur avait accordé, il devinait derrière chacune de ses décisions un fort sens pragmatique, doublé d’un esprit stratégique hors pair.

     Saga était sans doute tout aussi roué en politique, mais concernant le Verseau il avait avant tout laissé parler son bon cœur, ce qui n’était pas forcément un avantage. Pour sa part, l’ex-dragon des Mers considérait que son jumeau ne devait absolument rien au Français. Camus n’avait pu se fourrer que de son plein gré dans cette situation inextricable, et à ses yeux, il était coupable.

     Le seul élément qui ennuyait véritablement Kanon se résumait au sort peu enviable de Sergueï. Si Camus tombait, il entraînerait immanquablement le petit Russe dans sa chute. Or, bien malgré lui, le Second Gémeau s’identifiait à l’enfant. Comme lui, il devait subir l’injustice d’un destin qui le dépassait. Sa naissance le plaçait d’office parmi les parias et rien d’autre ne s’offrait à lui que la mort. Seule cette similitude de condition le retenait de dénoncer la trahison de Camus à Shion, avant que son frère ne s’impliquât de façon irrémédiable dans ce sac de nœuds.

     Découvrir l’objet de son incertitude crapahuter en pleine nuit sur la falaise éveilla en lui un fort sentiment de curiosité. Repérer Shun et Hyoga le prendre en filature l’intrigua davantage. Mais la perception de deux cosmos qui arrivaient à grande vitesse détourna instantanément ses préoccupations. En tant que partenaire de la Vierge dans la course pour neutraliser l’esprit revanchard d’Hadès, Shion l’avait averti du rôle bien particulier de Shaka dans la mission mise en place par Athéna. Il ne fut donc pas étonné de voir les deux chevaliers d’Or s’arrêter à quelques encablures de la plage.

     De la pierre angulaire nichée en haut de l'escarpement sur lequel il se tenait, il avait une vue imprenable sur la mer. Affûtant son cosmos, il perçut facilement le combat qui s’engageait sur les récifs, et le déploiement de l’aura des Spectres qui passaient à l’attaque le renseigna sur leur identité. En identifiant Pharaon et Rock, il fut un peu surpris par les moyens déployés par Hadès, et son premier réflexe l’incita à prêter main-forte à ses compagnons. Au même instant, le souvenir de la double mission attribuée à Shaka le retint. Faire capoter le plan d’Athéna par une intervention intempestive n'était sans doute pas une bonne idée. Compte tenu des ennuis qu’il sentait poindre pour Saga, il préférait éviter de subir sa mauvaise humeur en ce moment.

     En s’arrêtant aussi près du rivage, la Vierge devait savoir ce qu’il faisait. Il en eut d’ailleurs la certitude en voyant Aphrodite glisser dans l’eau pour s’échapper. Un peu plus loin, la colère semblait rendre le Scorpion particulièrement combatif. Mis en difficulté par les attaques de Milo Rock ne barrait plus la trajectoire menant au Sanctuaire et le chevalier des Poissons atteindrait bientôt la côte.

     Tout paraissait se passer pour le mieux, sauf que pour une raison inconnue, Camus restait fixé comme une palourde sur son rocher. Négligeant l’ouverture offerte par l’offensive du Grec pour nager jusqu’à la plage, il ne bougeait pas. Une configuration dangereuse, qui ne perturbait pas plus que cela Kanon. Compte tenu de l’imbroglio où le Français risquait d’entraîner Saga, sa sécurité demeurait le cadet de ses soucis.

     Plus bas sur la falaise, les trois promeneurs noctambules s’étaient immobilisés.

     Le cœur battant, Sergueï tentait de repérer l’îlot où il sentait Camus piégé, tandis que Shun et Hyoga se retenaient d’intervenir. L’agression et la proximité des Spectres s’apparentaient à une déclaration de guerre, mais Athéna qui les avait conviés à une réunion un peu plus tôt avait été claire : mis à part les chevaliers d’Or, en aucun cas elle ne tolérerait qu’on s’attaquât à un représentant d’Hadès. Sauf si l’un de ceux-ci parvenait à poser un pied sur le Domaine Sacré.

     Ils suivaient donc avec angoisse le déroulement du combat. Angoisse qui monta en flèche quand ils remarquèrent avant les belligérants l’arrivée du dernier protagoniste. En reconnaissant l’aura sombre de Minos, Shun étouffa un cri de stupeur. Ce Juge était quasiment invincible. Près de lui, il sentit le cosmos de Hyoga s’agiter. Camus se trouvait dangereusement proche du Spectre, et ce dernier amorçait son attaque.

     « Non ! »

     Le hurlement de Milo leur glaça le sang. Shun réagit au quart de tour, en appelant son armure. Il allait aider Hyoga à tenter l’impossible pour sauver son maître, tout en sachant déjà que c’était impossible. Même en déployant ses chaînes nébulaires, jamais il ne parviendrait à soustraire Camus à l’impact meurtrier qui le visait. Pour cela, il aurait fallu s’interposer, et aucun d’entre eux n’était correctement placé pour intervenir à temps.

     Tout se passa alors en une fraction de seconde. Occupés à enfler leur cosmos pour s’élancer à la rescousse de Camus, Shun et Hyoga se laissèrent choir en quelques sauts acrobatiques sur la plage, tandis que Milo filait comme le vent pour se saisir du Verseau. Rock essayait inutilement de rattraper le Scorpion, alors que Pharaon redoublait d’adresse pour interdire à Shaka de revenir vers le Français.

     Echoué sur le sable, Aphrodite reprenait son souffle. Relevant la tête, il comprit brusquement l’urgence de la situation. Minos venait d’apparaître, et Camus se situait exactement au centre de sa ligne de mire. De rage, il abattit son poing sur le sol humide. La sanction d’Hadès le condamnait à l’inutilité et il ne pouvait rien tenter pour sauver son frère d’armes.

     En haut de la falaise, Kanon hésita une seconde de trop. En utilisant un golden triangle, il lui aurait été facile de se placer en un éclair entre Minos et Camus. Sauf que l’intervention du Griffon tombait à pic pour régler définitivement son problème. Le Verseau mort, Saga n’avait plus aucune raison de contrarier Athéna. À cette pensée, il se donna instantanément une gifle mentale, mais l’infime temps perdu avait joué contre le Français.

     Les chaînes d’Andromède filèrent droit devant elles, tandis que Hyoga s’essayait à une poussière de diamant malgré la distance. Avec rudesse, Milo saisit Camus sous les aisselles pour l’arracher à son rocher. Un sourire aux lèvres, Minos accéléra son attaque. Faisant demi-tour le Scorpion s’enfuit vers la plage en serrant son précieux fardeau contre lui. Il espérait parvenir assez loin pour relâcher le onzième gardien dans l’eau avant d’être paralysé par les fils du Juge. Il savait néanmoins qu’il existait peu de chance pour qu’aucun n’atteignît celui qu’il désirait préserver.

     C’est alors que ce que personne n’attendait se produisit.

     Venue du Sanctuaire, une onde froide se propulsa à une vitesse phénoménale vers le Français. Le dépassant, elle s’immobilisa pour former barrage, en reprenant la forme de l’armure du Verseau. Simultanément, quelques vagues grossirent anormalement pour se fracasser avec violence au pied de Minos, tandis qu’un léger tremblement de terre agitait l’îlot sur lequel celui-ci se trouvait.

     Même à l’unisson, ces deux derniers éléments n’étaient pas assez destructeurs pour inquiéter le Griffon. Ils n’en étaient pas moins suffisamment incompréhensibles pour permettre à la protection sacrée de s’interposer avec efficacité. L’effet de surprise déstabilisa assez Minos pour qu’il ne corrigeât pas son tir. Son attaque heurtât de plein fouet l’armure, une fois de plus majestueuse gardienne de son malheureux porteur.

     Sifflant de rage, le Griffon l’enserra dans son filet mortel avant de tirer d’un coup sec. L’armure résista quelques secondes, puis commença à se fissurer. La colère rendait le Juge dangereusement rancunier. Il accentua sa pression pour démantibuler la protection sacrée, qui perdait maintenant rapidement l’énergie première qu’elle déployait. Un son semblable à une plainte aiguë surgit quand une partie du casque se brisa. Satisfait, Minos rappela sèchement ses hommes. Tournant les talons, il disparut vers le continent. Pharaon et Rock le suivaient de près.

     Plus loin, Milo venait d’atteindre la plage. Déposant Camus avec délicatesse sur le sable il s’agenouilla près de lui sans accorder d’intérêt au départ de leurs ennemis.  
Louant Bouddha pour ce dénouement heureux, Shaka rejoignit à son tour le rivage. Il y avait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas éprouvé une telle frayeur. Par sa faute, il avait bien cru qu’il allait assister à la mort de Camus. Si cela s’était produit, jamais il ne se le serait pardonné. Le regard flamboyant de haine du Scorpion qui l’accueillit ne le surprit pas outre mesure. Il aurait mal à se justifier.

     Le Grec semblait prêt à en découdre. Dans l’immédiat, un autre élément perturbait néanmoins davantage l’Indien. Relevant la tête, il n’eut aucune difficulté à dénicher le pan de roche sombre près duquel se terrait le jeune apprenti du Cancer. Adossé contre la paroi, à mi- parcours sur le sentier étroit, le cosmos tremblant de l’enfant paraissait fantomatique. Plus que la présence de Sergueï à cet endroit à une heure aussi tardive, l’aura étrange qui l’entourait interpella la Vierge, et ses sens se déployèrent immédiatement pour traquer l’anomalie qu’il ressentait.

     Quelques mètres plus loin, sur la plage, les évènements se précipitaient. Sans cacher son inquiétude pour son frère d’armes, Aphrodite venait de rejoindre Camus, toujours assis sur le sable.

     « Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il, en notant avec soulagement que ce dernier ne semblait pas blessé.

     — Je crois, oui », répondit évasivement le Français sans le regarder.

     La franche simplicité de cette réponse prouvait combien ce dernier était encore secoué. Pour qu’il ne réagît pas à la main que Milo gardait sur son épaule, il fallait même que quelque chose le perturbât réellement. Le chevalier des Poissons réalisait qu’ils avaient tous eu beaucoup de chance et le comportement du français ne l’étonnait pas.

     Les yeux rivés sur le large, Camus se releva lentement, tandis que Milo en faisait de même. Le Scorpion irradiait d’une violente colère, que le suédois devinait tournée vers la Vierge. Pour l’instant, il semblait néanmoins incapable de détourner sa vigilance du Verseau, qu’il couvait d’un regard préoccupé. Tout comme Aphrodite, Camus avait retrouvé son cosmos en posant un pied sur l’île, et le douzième gardien le sentit l’utiliser pour rappeler son armure. Surgissant des flots où elle avait sombré, la protection dorée se déposa aux pieds de son légitime porteur sous sa forme de totem.

     Camus eut un geste navré pour effleurer le sommet du casque, brisé en son milieu. Une fois de plus, Mü allait devoir exercer ses talents. Sous sa caresse, l’armure réagit en émettant une douce vibration. Sans son intervention, le Français savait qu’il serait mort, mais plus que cette certitude, l’extraordinaire de sa matérialisation l’interpellait.

     Privé de cosmos, il n’avait pu l’appeler à sa rescousse, et il doutait que Hyoga, dont il percevait maintenant la présence derrière lui, eût pu le faire en déclenchant en parallèle les ondes marines et le léger tremblement de terre qu’il avait ressenti. Ces deux derniers éléments sortaient totalement du champ de l’apprentissage du Cygne. Lui-même aurait bien été incapable de les manier. Il n’y avait qu’une seule explication possible, et elle l’effrayait quant aux conséquences qu’elle entraînait.

     Se retournant, il posa un regard presque hésitant sur son disciple. Aussi pâle que lui, le Russe l’observait avec une tension évidente. À ses côtés, Shun fixait avec curiosité le même point sur la falaise que Shaka. Relevant à son tour la tête, Milo eut un tressaillement. Pulsant comme une minuscule étoile presque éteinte, le cosmos de Sergueï essayait de se tendre vers celui de Camus pour vérifier que tout allait bien. L’enfant paraissait si fatigué, que le Verseau accéda à sa demande informelle, en le laissant lire en lui un instant pour le rassurer. Le petit garçon ne parvenait plus à protéger sa propre conscience. Sans véritablement fouiller, le Français obtint l’information qu’il cherchait. Et elle certifia ce qu’il craignait.

     Accablé par ce qu’il venait de découvrir, Camus ferma brièvement les yeux. Attentif, Hyoga discerna sur son visage un tel abattement, qu’il réagit par automatisme. Il n’avait pas exactement saisi ce qui s'était passé, mais une chose lui semblait certaine : son maître s’angoissait à cause de l’étrange aura de Sergueï. Il avait besoin d’une diversion pour détourner l’attention de tous du garçonnet, et il ne lui ferait pas faux bon. Désignant l’armure endommagée, il prit la parole pour mentir avec aplomb.

     « Je suis vraiment désolé que mon intervention l’ait autant endommagée. Mais si je ne l’avais pas appelé, vous ne vous en seriez pas sorti. »

     L’esquisse du sourire de reconnaissance du Verseau ne lui échappa pas. I

     « Merci, Hyoga. »

     Camus agréait son mensonge à travers un message à double sens parfaitement clair pour lui. La mine intriguée, Aphrodite s’apprêtait à poser une question. Décidé à tuer sa curiosité dans l’œuf, le Cygne poursuivit sans laisser le temps au Suédois de s’exprimer.

     « C’est une chance que Shun et moi ayons suivie Sergueï. Je ne sais pas si ce gamin souffre d’insomnie, ou s’il avait besoin d’une nuit buissonnière après une journée un peu rude passée à l’entraînement, mais sans sa promenade nocturne, jamais nous ne serions arrivés à temps pour aider votre groupe, et je n’aurais pas pu réagir. Il serait bon que tu ramènes Sergueï au quatrième temple avant que Death Mask ne s’aperçoive de sa sortie », termina-t-il à l’adresse de Shun.

     Hyoga espérait ainsi couper court à toute approche de l’enfant par un des chevaliers d’Or présents. Face à sa manipulation éhontée, Andromède conservait le silence. Le Cygne le connaissait cependant assez pour lire l’étonnement sur son visage, et la réprobation dans la crispation un peu boudeuse du coin de ses lèvres. Seules l’amitié et la confiance retenaient le Japonais de démasquer ses mensonges. Adoucissant son regard d’un éclat suppliant, le Russe vit avec soulagement celui de son frère d’armes céder. Soulagé par cet assentiment muet, il n’en suivit pas moins avec nervosité Shun des yeux, alors que ce dernier rejoignait le sentier gravissant la falaise.

     Conscient du trouble de son ami, Andromède pressa l’allure. Non pas pour se plier à son ordre, mais parce qu’il entrevoyait l’importance de celui-ci. Sans le savoir, en le déléguant auprès de Serguei, Hyoga répondait d’ailleurs à un de ses souhaits. Comme tous les autres, Shun avait perçu quelque chose qui le chiffonnait dans l’onde protectrice déployée à la rescousse du Verseau. Qu’elle provînt de l’apprenti Cancer était déjà un exploit en soi. Une improbabilité logique également. Un mystère particulièrement dérangeant s’il s’avérait cacher ce qu’il soupçonnait.

     Shun détestait faire souffrir inutilement, plus encore s’attaquer à plus faible que lui. Parcourir le chemin qui le menait au petit Russe l’armait d’une détermination irrévocable. Avant de prendre une décision embarrassante, il éluciderait l’énigme qui venait de se produire. Convaincu d’agir au mieux, il se pressa pour soustraire au plus vite Sergueï à la curiosité.

     Du haut de son rocher, Kanon avait suivi toute la scène avec l’attention d’un grand fauve en chasse. Il avait rapidement compris que Hyoga allait couvrir le garçonnet. Le Cygne se comportait sans doute ainsi par affection pour son maître. Or, il n’était pas difficile de deviner l’attachement du Verseau pour Sergueï. La loyauté de son disciple fit sourire le Grec. Quelque part, Hyoga se conduisait avec Camus exactement comme lui avec Saga. Ce paramètre le lui rendait sympathique. Mais en ce qui concernait l’enfant, l’ancien général des Mers se montrait nettement plus prudent. L’action dont il venait d’être le témoin méritait une distanciation analytique extrême et dépourvue de sentiments.  
Ce que Kanon avait ressenti au moment du sauvetage du Français l’inquiétait, et il commençait sérieusement à entrevoir l’angle sous lequel Sergueï s’apparentait à une « monstruosité ». Cette révélation lui donnait d’ailleurs une idée une peu tordue pour creuser son enquête. Pour l’instant, il ne dirait rien à qui que ce fût. Il devait avant tout obtenir une certitude. Ensuite, il aviserait en fonction de la meilleure option pour Saga. Sa décision prise, le second Gémeau s’arracha du bord de la falaise, pour reculer hors de vue. Personne ne l’avait aperçu et cette discrétion avantageait ses investigations.

     Un peu plus bas, pétrifié contre la paroi rocheuse, Sergueï vit arriver Andromède dans une sorte de léthargie cotonneuse. L’effort violent qu’il avait réalisé le laissait à la limite de l’épuisement, et il devait lutter contre un évanouissement salvateur. Il se savait responsable de la scène qui venait de se dérouler au large. Il se sentait pourtant incapable de l’expliquer. Tout au moins, en ce qui concernait la particularité de l’intervention de sauvetage qu’il avait mené. Pour le reste, ce qu’il avait précédemment saisi de la situation de Camus tournait en boucle dans son esprit comme un cauchemar.

     Quand Minos était passé à l’attaque, il avait immédiatement compris toute l’horreur de la position du Verseau. La peur de perdre son ami, la colère de le voir ainsi exposé sans défense, s’étaient alors liées pour activer une réaction d’urgence. À l’exemple des autres chevaliers présents, il avait instinctivement puisé dans son cosmos pour tenter d’aider Camus, bien qu’il sût ne pas encore contrôler suffisamment cette énergie pour espérer réussir quoi que ce fût.

     Tandis que les fils mortels se déployaient en direction du Français, Sergueï était parfaitement conscient de son impuissance. Une impuissance d’autant plus lourde à porter, que totalement subjugué par la mort qu’il voyait arriver en face, le Verseau ne songeait même plus à lui fermer son esprit. Mais alors que des larmes de rage et de désespoir coulaient sur ses joues, l’enfant avait ressenti l’invective informelle d’une aura glacée caractéristique. L’armure du Verseau affichait son désir d’intervenir.

     L’appel était puissant et dégageait une impression d’urgence. Semblable dans ses grandes lignes et différent dans ses spécificités de celui de l’armure du Cancer lorsque celle-ci l’effleurait. Sergueï y avait immédiatement répondu, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Il remarquait dans les pulsations étrangères la même préoccupation désespérée que la sienne, et cela lui suffisait.

     Braquant son maigre cosmos en direction du onzième temple, il s’était soudain senti aspiré par la volonté propre de la protection sacrée qui reposait là. La laissant disposer librement de lui, il s’était ouvert à son essence, et il avait libéré ce pouvoir de glace, que Camus lui demandait de dissimuler. Simultanément, dans le quatrième temple, l’armure du Cancer se mobilisait spontanément en sa faveur, pour se lier à sa compagne du Verseau dans une explosion de puissance.

     Tout était allé si vite, que Sergueï était incapable de se souvenir de qui avait fait quoi. Il avait vaguement eu conscience d’être à la fois le catalyseur de la détermination des armures, et de les guider de manière informelle, tout en pliant à son instinct leur action en quelque chose de parfaitement inédit. Bizarrement, celle de Death Mask s’était manifestée en transférant à celle de Camus une force qu’elle puisait directement dans une aura propre aux Enfers.

     Alors que l’énergie conjuguée des deux armures explosait, il lui avait également semblé qu’il touchait à un élément né de la mer. Cette dernière impression avait été tellement ténue, qu’il n’y avait pas attaché d’importance. La seule chose qu’il retenait, c’était que cette collaboration inespérée venait de sauver la vie du Verseau, qu’il était heureux, et totalement épuisé.

     « Il faut que tu m’accompagnes Sergueï. »

     La voix de Shun l’atteignit comme dans un rêve. Il avait toujours aimé le chevalier d’Andromède, et il lui tendit la main en toute confiance.

     Ce contact innocent fut porteur d’une confirmation désagréable pour le Japonais. Bien qu’infime et se dispersant rapidement, l’enfant conservait un ersatz d’énergie que Shun n’avait jusque-là ressenti qu’aux Enfers. Maintenant, il savait précisément ce que Sergueï lui évoquait. Aucun doute n’était plus possible. Et pourtant le petit garçon qui le suivait venait de les aider. Il représentait cependant bien une aberration au danger exponentiellement destructeur et mortel.

     Navré par sa découverte, le chevalier Divin prit le chemin du retour en se posant mille questions. Sergueï ne correspondait pas à sa nature. Le condamner lui paraissait non seulement injuste, mais trop facile. S’il existait une solution pour le sauver, il la trouverait. Se précipiter ne servirait qu’à entraîner Camus dans la chute de Sergueï. Déconnecté de son essence réelle, l’enfant demeurait inoffensif. Tout au moins l’espérait-il. De ce fait, il se donnait encore un temps de réflexion avant d’en parler à quiconque.

     Plus bas sur la plage, Shaka s’approchait avec circonspection du petit groupe réuni autour de Camus. Sa progression était suivie par un Scorpion au regard meurtrier, qui visiblement n’était pas prêt à écouter ses explications. Privés de leur cosmos lorsque la Vierge s’était volontairement écarté du bon chemin, Aphrodite et Camus n’analysaient qu’imparfaitement la situation. Tout comme Hyoga, qui n’avait pas discerné l’incohérence dans la déviation de la trajectoire de l’Indien. Mais tous percevaient parfaitement la tension manifeste entre ces deux-là.

     Proche de l’implosion, Milo n’attendit pas que Shaka les eût rejoints pour réagir. Bousculant le Cygne, il se projeta en avant pour saisir le chevalier blond à la gorge. Se relevant prestement, Camus intervint en se portant à leur hauteur.

     « Milo ! Lâche-le !

     — Reste en dehors de ça Camus, c’est entre lui et moi ! répliqua rudement un Scorpion peu enclin à libérer sa proie.

     — Ça va aller Camus, parvint à articuler la Vierge malgré la prise douloureuse qui broyait presque sa trachée. Laisse- moi régler ça avec lui. »

     Shaka faisait preuve d’un sang-froid remarquable, mais le péril était bien réel, et le Verseau hésitait à reculer. Détournant un bref instant son attention des iris orangés qui fixaient ses yeux clos, la Vierge repoussa mentalement le Français, en lui faisant clairement entendre qu’il n’admettrait pas d’interférence.

     A contrecœur, Camus fit trois pas en arrière. Ces deux-là semblaient avoir quelque chose de très personnel à régler, et bien qu’il se doutât qu’il était directement impliqué dans leur désaccord, il comprit que ce problème se résoudrait en privé. Derrière lui, Aphrodite regardait tour à tour les belligérants en manifestant une inquiétude identique. Il aurait fallu être sourd et aveugle pour ignorer l’attitude menaçante de Milo. La façon dont l'Indien se laissait molester sans répliquer prouvait toutefois que celui-ci pensait avoir la situation en main.

     « Tu es sûr de toi, Shaka ? hasarda Aphrodite.

     — Certain, croassa l’interpellé, à présent en manque d’oxygène.

     — Que tu crois », gronda sourdement le Grec, en accentuant sa prise, jusqu’à provoquer un hoquet de douleur chez son adversaire.

     Une double protestation fusa, à la fois indignée et inquiète.

     « Milo ! »

     Camus et Aphrodite se rapprochèrent spontanément, mais d’un mouvement à la fois brutal et méprisant, le Scorpion relâcha sa prise. Mal à l’aise, les deux chevaliers d’Or voulurent s’interposer, lorsque la Vierge les arrêta en élevant une paume devant lui.

     « Non. Repartez avec Hyoga, leur intima-t-il en se massant le cou de sa main libre. Nous vous suivrons d’ici quelques minutes. »

     Partagés entre la crainte que la situation dérape, et la conviction qu’insister davantage ne ferait qu’envenimer les choses, Camus et Aphrodite échangèrent un regard. Il était clair que leurs frères d’armes ne s’expliqueraient pas devant témoins. S'interposer était inutile, voire contre-productif. Néanmoins le désaccord semblait majeur, et Milo avait incontestablement basculé de son côté le plus dangereux.

     Le Verseau fut le premier à réagir. Retrouvant une expression de froideur sibérienne, il tourna dignement les talons pour rejoindre son disciple demeuré en arrière. Déconcerté, le chevalier des Poissons le regarda amorcer sa retraite. Il comprenait mal cette indifférence soudaine. Camus était pourtant connu pour être le seul à savoir comment calmer l’instinct meurtrier du Scorpion. Il se détendit cependant rapidement en entendant le Français proférer d’une voix détachée alors qu’il s’éloignait :

     « Ne tarde pas trop, Milo. J’ai encore besoin de toi. »

     Seul un grognement contrarié lui répondit. Le Suédois dissimula un sourire. En quelques mots, Camus venait de ligoter Milo à sa personne. Le Scorpion ne tenterait rien d’irrémédiable qui pût les séparer. Rassuré sur le sort de la Vierge, le douzième gardien s’écarta à son tour.

     Dans un face à face à l’immobilité parfaite, les deux chevaliers restés sur la plage attendirent que leurs camarades se fussent suffisamment éloignés pour exprimer leur différend.

     « Je peux savoir ce qu’il t’a pris ? attaqua Milo, d’un ton à la fois hargneux et circonspect.

     — Je n’ai fait que nous donner la possibilité de riposter à l’agression de nos adversaires, répondit Shaka, en n’avançant prudemment qu’une demi-vérité. Camus et Aphrodite étaient suffisamment proches de la côte. Un chevalier d’Or ne fuit pas face à ses ennemis.

     — C’était stupide et dangereux ! répliqua le Grec, alors qu’il résistait de plus en plus difficilement à l’envie d’en découdre. Nos compagnons auraient pu y perdre la vie. »

     Négligeant son expression menaçante, la Vierge fit preuve d’une sincérité, que dans sa colère, le Scorpion jugea méprisante.

     « Et c’est toi qui me dis ça. Je m’attendais plutôt à ce que tu sois le premier à contre-attaquer.

     — Ne mélange pas les rôles Shaka, gronda Milo en adoptant une position de combat. Faire demi-tour pour nous battre dès que nous aurions mis Camus et Aphrodite à l’abri demeurait la meilleure option.

     — Une fois leur gibier en sécurité, les Spectres seraient repartis aussi vite qu’ils sont arrivés. Et tu le sais », tenta très maladroitement l’Indien pour le ramener à la raison.

     Le terme « gibier » fut la goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase. Comment Shaka pouvait-il se montrer aussi condescendant après l’incident majeur qu’il avait failli provoquer ? Si Milo n’avait pas implicitement promis à Camus de conserver un minimum de sang-froid, il l’aurait tué. D’un élan brutal, il fondit néanmoins sur lui, bien décidé à venger le Verseau en infligeant à la Vierge quelques coups de dards bien sentis.

     À la première piqûre, l’Indien serra les dents. Il reconnaissait que la sanction était amplement méritée. Le moment était toutefois mal choisi pour présenter des excuses, que le Grec n’accepterait probablement pas. Se fendant de quelques gestes de parade, il parvint à éviter quatre des cinq attaques suivantes. La dernière l’atteignit au pli du coude. Retenant une grimace de douleur, il se projeta en arrière. La dureté de la paroi rocheuse le stoppa brutalement. Milo avait suivi son mouvement, et il se retrouvait à présent avec un Scorpion bouillant de rage qui l’emprisonnait entre son corps et la muraille. Un des avant-bras de son adversaire en travers de sa gorge gênait de nouveau sa respiration, tandis qu’un ongle rouge se posait sur sa joue. Contre-attaquer, c’était s’exposer à une réaction encore plus désagréable, et l’Indien s’immobilisa. Sa sagesse ne calma qu’imparfaitement Milo.

     « Comment as-tu pu réagir ainsi ? feula presque celui-ci. Zoltan avait précédemment injecté suffisamment de poison à Camus pour que n’importe qui d’autre mette des semaines à s’en relever. »

     La Vierge parut surpris, comme si le fait qu’il ignorât cette information signifiait davantage. Intrigué par sa réaction, Milo desserra un peu son étreinte, sans pour autant abaisser son index menaçant.

     « Dois-je comprendre qu’il en garde des séquelles ? demanda Shaka, sans cacher une certaine contrariété.

     — Tu dois surtout remettre en cause ton sens du discernement, répondit le Grec avec rudesse. C’était du poison de Scorpion !

     — Et l’un de ses effets secondaires est qu’il peut entraîner des saignements importants », compléta l'Indien, en devinant ce que son compagnon refusait de lui dire.

     Voilà qui éclairait d’un jour nouveau l’acharnement de Milo à vouloir être le seul à partager les entraînements de Camus. Le Scorpion avait raison. La pertinence de ses déductions se rouillait. Il aurait dû comprendre. La difficulté de sa double mission lui apparaissait sous un jour différent, et il concevait mal le silence de sa déesse à ce sujet. Face aux implications qu’il découvrait, l’Indien se sentait de plus en plus mal à l’aise. L’attente trop prudente du Verseau sur l’îlot s’expliquait. Athéna avait pris un risque insensé. Doutait-elle encore de lui pour ne pas l’avoir mis dans la confidence ? Cette constatation troublée le conforta dans sa décision de jouer la transparence.

     « Je n’ai fait qu’obéir aux ordres d’Athéna », avoua-t-il.

     L’ongle rougeoyant disparut de sa vue, et la stupeur rendit son bleu au regard menaçant.

     « Quoi ?

     — Je suis désolé Milo, mais je dois avant tout obéissance à ma déesse. Je pensais sincèrement que Camus profiterait de la proximité de la côte pour s’enfuir, comme l’a fait Aphrodite. J’ignorais qu’il puisse être sujet à de tels désagréments. »

     Durant une longue minute, seul le bruit des herbes desséchées par l’hiver que le vent malmenait fit écho à la plainte des vagues. Milo était anéanti. Comment Athéna avait-elle pu décider de laisser courir un tel risque à Camus après ce qu’il lui avait révélé ? À ses yeux, cela n’excusait en rien l’imprudence de Shaka, mais ça lui donnait au moins une raison valable d’avoir agi ainsi.

      « Je n’aurais jamais exposé Camus de cette manière si j’avais été au courant, reprit le sixième gardien. Je devais simplement trouver un moyen de me démarquer pour faire croire aux Spectres que mon engagement envers le Sanctuaire demeure toujours un peu vacillant.

     — Crois-moi, tu as réussi, le conforta le Scorpion sans cacher sa rancœur.

     — Athéna avait certainement une bonne raison d’agir ainsi, affirma avec force la Vierge, cherchant plus à se convaincre lui-même. Néanmoins il me semble devoir quelque chose à Camus. Alors, disons qu’en ce qui concerne celui qui l’a réellement sauvé en appelant l’armure du Verseau, je n’ai rien vu. »

     Le regard du Grec s’étrécit de méfiance encore une demi-seconde. Si ce n’était déjà fait, Shaka ne tarderait pas à comprendre la véritable nature de Sergueï. Mais la Vierge semblait sincère, et le Scorpion décida de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

     Sans le savoir, Athéna venait de se couper en partie du soutien inconditionnel de deux de ses plus fidèles chevaliers.


	41. La reddition du Verseau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÈDENT CHAPITRE (L'ombre des trahisons) : Sergueï guette l'arrivée du Verseau. Le lien qui le lie au Français le pousse vers le rivage. Shun et Hyoga l'aperçoivent alors que les chevaliers d'Or en mission atteignent la côte, poursuivis par les Spectres. Avec effroi ils assistent à l'attaque de Minos sur Camus. Également présent, Kanon hésite à intervenir. Camus est sauvé in extremis par l'intervention de son amure, dirigée par Sergueï. De retour sur la plage, les chevaliers s'interrogent. Comprenant le désarroi de son maître, Hyoga endosse cet acte de bravoure, et demande à Shun d'éloigner le garçonnet. Andromède emmène Sergueï, en réalisant enfin la vraie nature du petit Russe. Témoin discret que personne n'a remarqué, Kanon est aussi persuadé de l'inquiétant pouvoir de l'enfant, mais il décide de se taire dans l'immédiat. Milo, furieux contre Shaka dont le comportement a failli tuer le Verseau, réserve à celui-ci un accueil musclé. Camus et Aphrodite tentent de s'interposer, mais la Vierge souhaite régler le problème seul avec le Scorpion. Une discussion houleuse s'ensuit, durant laquelle les deux chevaliers découvrent qu'ils se sont fait manipuler par Athéna.

**CHAPITRE 41 : LA REDDITION DU VERSEA** U

 

     Camus réintégra son temple avec l'impression déprimante que sa vie venait irrémédiablement de basculer. Certes, il s'attendait plus ou moins à ce que certaines singularités de Sergueï fussent découvertes, mais pas aussi rapidement. Pour l'aider, le petit Russe s'était exposé de manière imprudente, et totalement éclatante. Il l'avait compris en touchant la plage. Son cosmos rendu avait immédiatement détecté l'onde de glace déplacée, et cela malgré le maelstrom de toutes les autres énergies présentes.

     Le fait que plusieurs chevaliers aient mobilisé leurs pouvoirs en même temps pour le sauver brouillait les pistes, mais pour combien de temps ? Et il y avait pire. Au sein de la formidable explosion de cosmos qui avait guidé son armure subsistaient les traces d'éléments différents, qui n'auraient jamais dû se trouver là. Camus était effondré. Qu'avait-il déclenché en permettant à cet enfant de venir au monde ? Il n'en conservait pas moins l'ardent désir de le protéger.

     La diversion de Hyoga ne sèmerait pas longtemps le doute dans l'esprit de ses frères d'armes. Il allait certainement devoir répondre à des questions gênantes, se défausser par une attitude à la limite de la politesse, alimenter sa réputation d'homme insensible et désagréable. Mentir à nouveau. Et repousser Milo. Encore et toujours.

     À moins que celui-ci ne fût le premier à lui tomber dessus à bras raccourcis. Que lui dirait-il ? La vérité ? Ce serait la moindre des choses. Mais il n'était pas vraiment sûr que ses aveux aideraient Sergueï. Ni lui non plus. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne trouvait aucune solution. Accablé par le poids de toutes les tensions qu'il supportait seul en se taisant depuis sa résurrection, il atteignait le fond de la nasse où il s'était lui-même piégé.

     Marchant à ses côtés, Aphrodite ne lui demandait rien, mais il sentait le regard curieux du Suédois peser de temps à autre sur lui alors qu'ils s'acheminaient vers les temples. Hyoga lui-même ressentait parfaitement son désarroi. Il le devinait à la façon dont son disciple forçait sa nature peu bavarde pour former barrage. N'entrevoyant pas la portée réelle de la fable qu'il proférait pour voler à son secours en s'attribuant le mérite de l'intervention de son armure, le Cygne continuait de l'aider. Camus savait que le chevalier des Poissons n'était pas dupe, mais pour une raison obscure, il n'essayait ni de le contredire ni de l'interrompre, évitant ainsi au Verseau de s'embourber dans ses propres mensonges.

     En fait, Aphrodite percevait aussi clairement que Hyoga l'agitation interne du Français, et cela l'inquiétait. Pour qu'il arrivât si facilement à percer à jour Camus, ce dernier devait vraiment se sentir mal à l'aise. Le douzième gardien avait sa petite idée sur le sujet de ses préoccupations. Naturellement le Français n'imaginait pas qu'il connaissait la vérité sur Sergueï. Le suédois aurait aimé le rassurer, lui dire qu'il conserverait le secret, mais la présence de Hyoga, toute protectrice était-elle, lui interdisait de s'avancer sur ce terrain. Navré de ressentir tant de tension dans le cosmos de son alter ego Aphrodite abandonna les deux chevaliers de Glace devant son temple, en espérant que Milo rentrerait vite pour apporter un peu d'apaisement à Camus.

     Parvenu au logis de la onzième Maison, Hyoga essaya inutilement de décrocher plus de trois mots au propriétaire des lieux. Il brûlait de curiosité de l'interroger sur Sergueï, mais l'heure tardive s'y prêtait mal, tout autant que le silence douloureux de Camus. Son maître semblait en proie à un malaise sérieux, qu'il attribuait à l'esclandre avec le Scorpion. Connaissant le délicat travail de réconciliation entre les deux hommes, il comprenait parfaitement son trouble, et il n'osait pas insister. Le Verseau mit d'ailleurs rapidement fin à ses tentatives avortées de conversation en regagnant sa chambre.

     La pièce désertée n'avait pas été chauffée depuis une semaine, et Camus frissonna. Il ne réussissait toujours pas à contrôler les réflexes de son corps face aux températures un peu fraîches. Si son état ne s'améliorait pas, il appréhendait le résultat lorsqu'il retrouverait des conditions extrêmes. Néanmoins, à cet instant, cette faiblesse était le cadet de ses soucis.

    S'approchant de la cheminée, il alluma une flambée avec des gestes mécaniques. S'asseyant à même la pierre devant l'âtre, il tisonna le feu un moment, les yeux dans le vague. L'absence d'explosion de cosmos le rassurait sur le différend entre le Scorpion et la Vierge, mais il guettait le retour de Milo avec une crainte bien réelle. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? L'aveu de la veille ne l'aidait en rien. Il ne pouvait pas renier ce qu'il ressentait pour le Grec, et la peur insidieuse de devoir revivre ce qui l'avait en partie détruit dans la colonne d'airain finissait de paralyser son esprit d'analyse. Si Milo le rejetait une seconde fois aussi brutalement, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Ils avaient beau ne plus être ensemble, Camus ne pouvait pas désavouer le réconfort secret qu'il puisait dans leur cohabitation houleuse.

     Avec lassitude, le Français se releva. D'un pas désabusé il retourna dans la grande pièce, pour se saisir d'un verre et d'une bouteille de schnaps, cadeau d'un de ses alliés, sauvé lors d'une mission voilà bien longtemps. Il savait qu'il allait faire une bêtise, mais la tension devenait si forte, qu'il devait trouver un moyen de la noyer. Littéralement. Boire était peu glorieux, mais cela aurait au moins le mérite de le déconnecter rapidement de la réalité.

     Il détestait l'alcool. Il n'en consommait pratiquement jamais, et il s'ingéniait à conserver un verre à moitié plein lorsque ses fonctions se heurtaient à des beuveries. Il s'en sortait généralement très bien, et son esprit clair lui permettait d'agir en gardant un avantage certain.

     Il ne se leurrait cependant pas sur les effets de la boisson. Dans le pire des cas, s'enivrer déclencherait le résultat inverse de celui escompté, en affûtant davantage sa sensibilité, et en le présentant sous un jour misérable à ses colocataires. Jusqu'à présent, les rares fois où s'était laissé aller à trouver un réconfort dans les spiritueux, il avait toujours réussi à donner le change.

     Peu accoutumé à boire, il espérait qu'une faible dose suffirait à anesthésier en partie la douleur qui l'assaillait. Il ne recherchait pas l'ivresse, il ne désirait que goûter à l'insensibilisation que procurait la distanciation d'un problème. Zoltan lui avait appris que ce genre de substance marchait très bien. Il ne pensait plus à Milo qui pouvait rentrer à tout moment. Il ne voulait _**surtout**_ plus songer à Milo. C'était lâche, infantile, contraire à tout ce qu'il était, mais s'il ne faisait rien, il savait qu'il serait incapable de retenir les larmes qu'il dissimulait depuis des mois.

     Sa colère expurgée, le Scorpion quitta la Vierge rapidement. Le double jeu dangereux d'Athéna lui laissait un goût amer, mais ses préoccupations immédiates le portaient vers le Verseau. Il avait parfaitement senti la carapace de ce dernier se fissurer lorsqu'il l'avait déposé sur la plage. Il se doutait pourquoi. La récupération de son cosmos avait permis au Français de percevoir l'étrange amalgame qui l'avait sauvé, et surtout « qui » se tenait derrière tout cela.

\--------------------------------------

     Milo en était fortement contrarié. L'intervention de l'enfant était à la fois une bénédiction et une catastrophe. Elle prouvait combien il devenait urgent d'agir. D'autres étaient en passe de découvrir la singularité de Sergueï, et de se dresser contre Camus. En arrivant au onzième temple, le Scorpion n'hésita donc pas une seconde à rejoindre le Verseau dans sa chambre.

     Malgré le sang-froid à la limite du désintérêt dont celui-ci avait fait preuve une fois sur le rivage, le Grec était bien placé pour savoir combien il avait été secoué par l'attaque de Minos. Il se doutait d'autre part que la crainte qu'il nourrissait pour Sergueï le rongeait. Dans le jeu dangereux que Camus jouait à présent, chacune de ses attitudes serait passée au crible. Hors de question dans ces conditions qu'il lui permît de s'enfoncer davantage dans son désarroi.

     Uniquement éclairée par les flammes de l'âtre, la pièce se peuplait de grandes zones de pénombre, mais Milo n'alluma pas. En pénétrant plus avant, il comprit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Assis au sommet du lit, les jambes repliées devant lui, le Verseau conservait la tête basse, masquant délibérément son visage par sa longue frange. Ses avant-bras reposaient sur ses genoux dressés, dans une pose aussi désemparée que défensive. Une de ses mains tenait un verre à moitié vide, tandis que l'autre se crispait sur le goulot d'une bouteille au trois-quarts pleine.

     Ce dernier détail inquiéta et rassura à la fois Milo. L'odeur caractéristique du liquide ambré contenu dans la bouteille le renseigna. Le Camus qu'il connaissait ne buvait jamais, et pour qu'il en vînt à goûter à un alcool si fort, il était incontestablement nettement perturbé. S'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'en arriver au point d'une cuite caractérisée, il pourrait peut-être encore l'aider.

     Le Français portait toujours ses vêtements civils. Pieds nus sur le lit, vêtu d'un pantalon de toile noire et un simple pull beige, il dégageait une impression de fragilité qui serra le cœur du Grec. Pour une fois, l'image qu'il donnait de lui-même semblait en accord avec ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Une adéquation dont rêvait généralement le Scorpion, mais qui à cet instant précis ne présageait rien de bon. Un tel abattement était loin de ce qu'il aurait voulu lire.

     Après la mort de Zoltan, Milo pensait que Camus se ressaisirait plus facilement, ou tout au moins qu'il s'apaiserait. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Les derniers évènements paraissaient même de venir lui asséner le coup de grâce, et le huitième gardien pesta intérieurement contre son précédent self-control, qui ne lui avait permis qu'imparfaitement de s'apercevoir du gouffre où il s'enfonçait.

     Avisant un des sweat-shirts du Français plié sur la commode, Milo renvoya son armure pour l'enfiler. Le vêtement le serrait un peu aux entournures, mais c'était toujours mieux que de risquer de frôler torse nu un Verseau aux réactions exacerbées. Il était hors de question qu'il se retirât en le laissant dans un état pareil. S'approchant du lit avec lenteur il s'assit près de lui sur le côté du matelas. Doucement il enleva la bouteille et le verre des mains du Français pour les poser sur la table de chevet.

     Ce dernier ne réagissait pas, faisant mine de l'ignorer, et ce désintérêt alarma davantage le Grec. Il signait une désorientation profonde. Camus lui faisait penser à une petite souris, qui dans la crainte d'un coup de patte du chat, se figeait en espérant que celui-ci ne la verrait pas.

     « Camus, il serait bon que nous parlions de certaines choses toi et moi, commença-t-il d'un ton volontairement neutre. Je sais que tu as été secoué par ce qui vient d'arriver, mais c'est important. »

     Comme il le craignait, le Verseau refusa de modifier sa position pour le regarder. Immobile et la tête basse, il continuait à lui dissimuler son visage, et sa réponse lui parvint un peu étouffée.

     « Un chevalier ne redoute pas la mort. Minos n'était rien de plus qu'un ennemi comme les autres. »

     Il parlait d'un ton atone, comme l'on récite une leçon bien apprise. Sachant que Camus ne le verrait pas, Milo se permit un sourire à la fois attendri et amusé. Orgueil mal placé, ou réel endoctrinement, le Français n'avouerait jamais avoir eu peur. Cet instant de tendresse évacué, le Scorpion répliqua avec franchise :

     « Loin de moi l'idée de mettre en doute ta vaillance. Aphrodite et toi venez de prouver vos aptitudes au-delà de ce qu'Hadès pensait possible. Pour dangereux qu'il ait été, ton face à face avec Minos met le panache de ton côté. Tu n'as pas cillé une seule fois, alors que c'est la mort que tu voyais. Il est normal qu'arrivé sur la plage ta tension se soit relâchée. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir si pour une fois tu as laissé parler une fraction de tes émotions réelles. »

     Bien que ne précisant rien, le Grec orientait délibérément la discussion sur ce que Camus redoutait. Son trouble ne lui avait pas échappé, et le Verseau comprit qu'il ne couperait plus longtemps à ses investigations. Il allait devoir se défendre, attaquer, ou s'en remettre à sa merci, et il était incapable de déterminer quel était le meilleur choix. L'attitude du Scorpion le déstabilisait. Il réagissait vraiment trop tranquillement. Qu'avait-il deviné exactement ?

    Déconcerté par la tournure que prenaient les évènements, le Français releva lentement la tête pour la tourner vers le grec. Il avait beau user de son air le plus glacial, l'alcool donnait un éclat inhabituel à ses prunelles, presque craintif, comme s'il ouvrait un pont sur son âme. La gorge nouée d'émotion en découvrant ce phénomène, Milo s'astreint à demeurer impassible.

     Inconscient de la traîtrise de son propre regard, Camus tenta de décourager le Grec de sa manière habituelle.

     « Cette discussion est stupide Milo. Je n'ai pas eu peur.

     — Même lorsque tu as compris qui venait réellement de t'envoyer l'armure du Verseau ? »insista le Scorpion, sans se formaliser de sa froideur.

     Le onzième gardien attendit une seconde de trop avant de répondre.

     « Je sais, c'est étonnant, mais… il y a certainement… une explication », s'empêtra-t-il dans son discours.

     Décidément, boire était une fausse bonne idée, et Camus se jura qu'on ne l'y prendrait plus. Milo trouvait au contraire que la situation tournait à son avantage. Un Camus un peu ivre était un Camus incapable de l'envoyer bouler avec son efficacité coutumière. Attendrissant aussi. Il poursuivit son interrogatoire avec l'esquisse d'un sourire tendrement moqueur, que dans sa confusion, le Français ne remarqua même pas.

     « Et tu vas aussi me dire qu'il existe une explication pour les autres éléments que j'ai ressentis ?

     — Quels autres éléments ? se renfrogna le Verseau, en esquissant une moue inquiète que le Grec trouva adorable.

     — Un petit côté « revenez-y » des Enfers, lui asséna-t-il sans le quitter des yeux. Et étrangement, le même en provenance de la mer. »

     Visiblement, Camus réfléchissait au ralenti, et il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre d'un ton qui se voulait catégorique.

     « Nous nous sommes laissé abuser par la proximité des Spectres. Et la mer… c'était… une erreur de jugement. »

     Son manque total d'arguments recevables donna au Scorpion envie d'éclater de rire malgré la gravité de la situation. Oui, le onzième gardien n'était décidément pas dans son état normal.

     « Et tu as une raison qui expliquerait le mystère de cette erreur de jugement ? l'interrogea-t-il encore, en conservant tant bien que mal son sérieux.

     — Il n'y a aucun mystère, parce qu'avoir ressenti un élément marin est une impossibilité », s'obstina le Français, visiblement dépité de ne pas arriver à lui faire lâcher prise.

     À regret, Milo cessa de jouer. L'inciter à trébucher d'une phase dans son état allait être tellement facile, que le Grec en avait honte. Mais s'il voulait parvenir à obtenir des aveux, il n'avait pas le choix.

    « Il serait bon néanmoins que Shion soit tenu au courant », glissa-t-il innocemment.

     Le regard planté dans le sien s'agrandit sous l'impact d'un affolement à peine dissimulé, tandis que le Verseau ramenait ses mains contre sa poitrine dans un geste de supplication involontaire.

     « Ne fais pas ça Milo.

     — Pourquoi ?

     — Parce que cet enfant va avoir des ennuis.

     — S'il représente un danger pour le Sanctuaire certainement, confirma le Scorpion avec dureté. Mais n'est-ce pas le but de notre raison d'être ? »

     Il espérait en finir au plus vite, tant l'angoisse du Français lui devenait insupportable.

     « Le but ? répéta stupidement Camus, dépassé par cette conversation surréaliste et embrouillée par les vapeurs d'alcool.

     — De protéger le Sanctuaire, et donc de dénoncer ce qui pourrait le menacer, précisa Milo.

     — Oui… Non !... Enfin… je veux dire qu'après ce qui venait de se passer avec Shaka, nous étions tellement troublés sur cette plage, que nous nous sommes certainement tous trompés sur ce que nous avons cru percevoir. Ça ne vaut pas un tel remue-ménage.

     — Tu fais confiance à cet étrange gamin ?

     — Je l'ai côtoyé suffisamment longtemps pour te dire qu'il n'a rien de dangereux », plaida Camus, avec un air à faire fondre le juge le plus impitoyable.

     Une longue minute, Milo le regarda en gardant le silence. L'ivresse, jointe au trop-plein de tout ce qu'il cachait depuis si longtemps, bousculait totalement son masque, animant ses traits d'expressions inhabituelles. La lueur des flammes touchait son visage d'ombres douces, qui le rendait encore plus émouvant. Le Scorpion le trouvait beau, et d'une humanité infiniment plus perceptible que celle affichée par certains de ses détracteurs. Il sentait sa tendresse enfler au fur et à mesure que croissait le trouble du Français. Il l'aimait, et il ne laisserait plus personne venir le lui arracher. Fut-ce ses propres interrogations. À cet instant il comprenait d'autant moins comment il avait pu se montrer aussi cruel précédemment, et il n'avait qu'une hâte, celle d'abréger son supplice.

     Incertain, le Verseau attendait la réponse de son ancien amant. Il doutait de l'avoir convaincu. La réplique du Grec tomba néanmoins comme un couperet.

     « Tu mens.

     — J'ai toujours agi au mieux pour le Sanctuaire, se défendit-il mollement. Comment peux-tu remettre ainsi mes paroles en cause ? , c

     — Ton dernier argument sonne creux, souligna le Scorpion. Si tu lui fais confiance ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas dangereux, mais parce que c'est ton fils. »

     Le cœur de Camus rata un battement. Il ne lui venait même pas à l'idée de nier. Ce n'était pas une question. Mais une affirmation. Pourtant, Milo ne lui reprochait rien. Mieux, il ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Après tant d'incertitude, c'était un soulagement sans nom, mais aussi le début d'une nouvelle croisade pour laquelle il ne se sentait pas prêt. Sans compter les interrogations qui se bousculaient dans son esprit sans qu'il parvînt à les exprimer.

     Étouffant une sorte de plainte, il se rencogna contre le bois de lit derrière lui. La main de Milo se posa aussitôt sur son bras avec délicatesse. Le Scorpion s'attendait à voir son geste de soutien repoussé, mais Camus paraissait tellement obnubilé par ses dilemmes intérieurs, qu'il ne se braqua pas contre cette marque d'affection.

     « Je l'ai deviné il y a plusieurs semaines déjà, le rassura-t-il de vive voix. J'ai découvert le lien qui vous unissait par hasard. Sergueï est encore jeune, et il sait mal mentir. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il est dangereux. Mais le problème réel se trouve ailleurs. S'il est réellement ce que je pense, alors il va falloir agir rapidement. Tu as eu cet enfant avec Aslinn, n'est-ce pas ? »

     Après une dernière once d'hésitation, le Verseau inclina la tête. Voilà qui battait en brèche sa décision de ne pas impliquer Milo. La raison lui dictait toujours de le repousser, mais son cœur et la sensation de se noyer dans ses mensonges l'incitèrent à demander :

     « Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

     Le sourire du Grec avait toujours eu le don de le réconforter, mais celui qu'il lui dédia ce jour-là fut l'un des plus importants de toute sa vie.

    « Je t'ai bien observé, répondit-il. Et je crois que j'ai découvert que Sergueï était ton fils avant que tu ne le saches toi-même. Quoi que tu aies fait, tu n'as pas sciemment agi pour détruire le Sanctuaire. Néanmoins, j'ai besoin de comprendre pour t'aider, Camus. Parce que sur ce coup-là, j'ai un peu de mal à retrouver ta rigueur habituelle. Il faut également que tu saches qu'Angelo a aussi découvert le pot aux roses. Et qu'il en a parlé à certains d'entre nous. »

     Plus pâle que la mort, le Verseau s'enquit :

     « A qui ?

     — Saga et Mu. Et Saga a trouvé bon d'en informer Aphrodite et Shura. »

     A la nouvelle de cette cascade de personnes dépositaires de ce qu'il croyait son secret, Camus se raidit et une indicible tristesse traversa son regard.

     « Pour me condamner, murmura-t-il avec fatalisme.

     — Pour te protéger », corrigea Milo, en remontant sa main jusqu'à son épaule, pour enserrer celle-ci avec douceur.

     Camus ne parut pas s'apercevoir de son geste. Il eut tout au plus un tressaillement que le Scorpion considéra comme inconsciemment quémandeur. Le fait qu'il acceptât si facilement son contact le préoccupait. Cela prouvait la profondeur de son désarroi, de sa solitude aussi. Mais c'était surtout révélateur de la confiance qu'il lui faisait, et le Grec s'autorisa à laisser dériver ses doigts pour effleurer la base du cou du Verseau en une caresse légère. Aucune réaction. Cela en devenait presque inquiétant.

     « Je pense que leur but est avant tout de te juger, poursuivit-il, en soupesant ses mots. Camus, je ne leur permettrai jamais te faire de mal, mais pour cela je dois savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé. Tu devras le leur dire également. Alors il faut t'y préparer. »

     Ouvrant enfin la bouche, le Français demanda d'un ton bas.

     « Tu veux savoir ?

     — Tu n'es peut-être pas obligé d'en parler aujourd'hui… »

     Lui coupant la parole, Camus parla soudain avec une détermination farouche qui n'admettait pas d'objection.

     « Je vais te le dire. »

     Impressionné par la brutalité du changement de son comportement, le Scorpion se tut. Le regard du Verseau paraissait maintenant vouloir le sonder, tandis que son visage se refermait à toute émotion. Le Grec était à nouveau incapable de le deviner, mais contrairement à l'ordinaire, cet écran d'une dureté presque parfaite le comblait. Sa prise de décision semblait redonner de la force au Français. Enfin, il se ressaisissait.

     S'écartant légèrement, Camus s'éloigna des doigts du Grec. Détournant la tête, il rompit également tout contact visuel pour fixer les flammes qui crépitaient dans la cheminée en face du lit. Il agissait très calmement et le Scorpion ne se formalisa pas ni ne chercha à l'arrêter. Il savait que le Verseau n'aurait toléré aucune ingérence sentimentale. Il était d'autre part curieux de connaître la vérité. Il se promettait simplement de demeurer attentif au moindre changement d'expression du profil de médaille qui se figeait devant lui. Il était persuadé que le regain d'énergie du Français cachait des pieds d'argile, et il avait la conviction qu'il allait finir par s'effondrer à un moment ou à un autre. Mais il serait là.

     Les sourcils froncés de concentration, Camus commença son récit d'un ton monocorde. Il parla sans s'interrompre durant plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Ce qui pour lui, était en soi un exploit, que Milo mesura à sa juste valeur. Si l'effet de l'alcool expliquait en partie cette volubilité exceptionnelle, la rapidité de l'enchaînement de ses phrases courtes trahissait le poids qu'exerçait sur lui ce secret depuis tant d'années. Au fur et à mesure de son histoire, le Grec prenait conscience de la complexité de la situation, et de la gangue étouffante que celle-ci avait dû représenter pour le Verseau. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Camus lui avait semblé si abattu peu avant la disparition de son maître, et surtout, il saisissait enfin l'incompréhensible tristesse du Français lorsqu'il était revenu au Sanctuaire après avoir gagné son armure.

     Des années de silence et de remords l'avaient ensuite rongé, plus sûrement que l'éclat affiché de ce qu'il se reprochait. Vue à l'aulne des erreurs qu'il pensait avoir commises, sa vie devait lui paraître un échec total. Et connaissant le sens des valeurs et la tendance à l'autoflagellation du Verseau, celui-ci n'avait pu aborder les conséquences du drame qu'il lui révélait que sous son aspect le plus noir. Jusqu'à laisser son disciple l'achever comme prix d'un juste châtiment lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire, après avoir dispensé à ce dernier un ultime enseignement. Et pourtant, objectivement, le onzième gardien n'avait rien prémédité ni fait quoi que ce fût de mal. Le Scorpion en avait la nausée.

     Le parcours d'Aslinn était tout aussi tragique, et sans la haine qu'elle semblait vouer maintenant à Camus, Milo aurait presque pu lui pardonner. Deux enfants perdus, manipulés et abandonnés, à la dérive, par la faute d'un adulte qui pensait bien faire. Le destin de la petite Irlandaise se dessinait même comme le fruit d'une injustice flagrante. La gamine qu'il avait jadis côtoyée lui faisait pitié, mais pas la guerrière qu'elle était devenue.

     À travers les paroles de Camus, le Grec découvrait avec déplaisir que la jeune femme avait été sa rivale insoupçonnée durant des années, et il n'avait rien vu. Si autrefois il s'en était aperçu, il se serait sans doute attaqué directement à l'un des problèmes qui broyaient à présent le Français, et le futur de celui-ci en serait changé aujourd'hui. Il s'en voulait pour son aveuglement, mais plus encore il sentait sa colère enfler contre Aslinn.

    Profitant du repentir du Verseau, elle avait failli le lui arracher, et Sergueï était le malheureux résultat de ce fiasco. Milo reconnaissait que cet épisode était en grande partie de sa faute, et il rageait de ne pas avoir compris à ce moment-là. Néanmoins, il n'admettait pas que le dépit armât maintenant le bras d'Aslinn contre celui pour lequel elle avait pourtant tout abandonné adolescente, et qui avait été jusqu'à risquer sa position de chevalier en lui permettant de revenir au Sanctuaire. Toute cette histoire n'était qu'un immense gâchis.

     À aucun moment Camus n'évoqua la complicité plus ou moins ouverte de la jeune femme avec Zoltan durant les derniers mois. Mais cette connivence, le Scorpion l'avait déjà devinée. L'armure du Verseau lui avait prouvé qu'il restait un deuxième complice, et le message sanglant de Yannis avant sa mort désignait Aslinn comme coupable. L'Irlandaise avait d'autre part le profil de l'assassin réel de Kayla. Elle avait certainement agi parce que l'Australien l'avait démasquée. Et quelle meilleure vengeance que de semer des indices qui menaient sur la piste de Camus.

     Plus récemment, la façon dont elle avait poussé Djamila à le séduire convainquait Milo qu'elle cherchait toujours à le séparer du Verseau. Le fait qu'elle parût ne pas du tout se préoccuper du sort de son enfant était encore plus accablant. Aslinn était devenue un monstre qui se vengeait, et qui n'aurait de cesse de parvenir à ses fins, dut-elle ravager l'existence de plusieurs personnes pour cela.

     Le rythme un peu syncopé des paroles de Camus s'interrompit. Ses révélations achevées, il baissait à présent de nouveau la tête, camouflant son visage derrière sa chevelure, attendant la sentence. Le Scorpion était anéanti. Il prévoyait bien un aveu qui sortait de l'ordinaire, mais pas à cela. À quoi pensait donc le maître de Camus en agissant comme il l'avait fait ?

     Le Grec se souvenait d'un homme juste et généreux dans la vie courante, rigoureux et exigeant dans le travail, mais toujours soucieux du bien-être de ses apprentis. De tous ses apprentis. Pour finir par les mettre dans une situation pareille, il devait certainement avoir une bonne raison. La malchance avait voulu qu'il mourût avant de se décider d'évoquer son secret à Camus. Le Verseau s'était alors retrouvé avec un problème insoluble sur les bras. Sergueï en était le résultat direct. Quoiqu'en y regardant bien, Milo devait admettre avoir une part de responsabilité. Camus ne serait jamais tombé dans les filets d'Aslinn s'il ne s'était pas comporté aussi stupidement à ce moment-là.

     Cette histoire ne rassemblait que des victimes, qu'un obscur interdit millénaire risquait de transformer en coupables. En tout cas, il était hors de question que le Scorpion laissât davantage malmener l'une d'entre elles.

     Accaparé par ses réflexions, le huitième gardien tardait à réagir. Après s'être confié pour la première fois de sa vie, Camus regrettait maintenant amèrement de l'avoir fait. Le silence du Grec le crucifiait. Il l'interprétait comme une condamnation. Milo avait honte de lui. Pire, Milo le méprisait. Dans un instant il lui tournerait le dos. Définitivement. Et il allait se retrouver à nouveau seul. Seul et désespéré.

     Assailli par des pensées déprimantes que l'ivresse ne faisait qu'accentuer, le Français se sentait peu à peu submergé par un trop-plein de sentiments, qu'il gérait de plus en plus difficilement. Face à ce raz de marée émotif inhabituel, il était désarmé. Et ce qu'il voulait éviter fondit sur lui. Sans qu'il puisse les retenir, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

    La gorge serrée par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, le Scorpion prit soudainement conscience que les épaules du Verseau tressautaient légèrement.

     « Camus ? »

     Le voile de la longue chevelure indigo s'affaissa davantage. Alarmé par ce mouvement, le Grec se rapprocha pour glisser une main à travers le rideau de soie. Ses doigts touchèrent une peau douce et fraîche, aux sillons humides. Troublé par ce qu'il découvrait, il se saisit d'autorité du menton fin pour obliger son propriétaire à le regarder.

     « Camus, non. »

     Son geste ne rencontra qu'une faible résistance, et une figure ravagée par les larmes lui fit face. Milo en demeura un instant figé. Il s'attendait à ce que le Verseau se refermât ou tentât une nouvelle fois de le repousser, mais pas à un tel désespoir affiché. Lui, si bavard d'ordinaire, se trouvait épinglé par la réaction qu'il venait involontairement de déclencher. La peine du onzième gardien le remuait au-delà de ce qu'il pensait possible.

     Il comprit heureusement rapidement que son silence n'aidait en rien le français. Sachant qu'il allait avoir des difficultés à combattre une détresse aussi grande, il essaya néanmoins.

     « Camus, je ne t'en veux pas, le rassura-t-il. Qui pourrait t'en vouloir d'ailleurs en connaissant la vérité. Tu n'as rien fait de mal,

     — Mais je t'ai trahi avec Aslinn », gémit le Français d'une voix brisée.

     À ces propos, le Grec se sentit fondre. Il fallait vraiment que Camus ne fût pas dans son état normal pour lui avouer ce genre de chose. Par rapport à tout le reste, sa réponse avait quelque chose d'enfantin qui le toucha profondément. Elle traduisait à elle seule l'importance que le Verseau avait toujours accordée à leur relation, et par contrecoup, le sujet majeur de son effondrement actuel.

     Milo devait pourtant trouver un moyen de stopper cette hémorragie de sentiments affichés. Une fois redevenu maître de lui-même, le Français allait s'en vouloir, et le Scorpion connaissait trop son caractère contradictoire pour ignorer qu'il en ferait les frais par un regain de froideur. Il n'avait pas lâché le menton délicat, comme on maintient un oiseau blessé en redoutant sa fuite. Précautionneusement, avec un geste lent, il tendit son autre main pour la glisser tendrement sur l'une des joues trop pâles. De son pouce, il tenta inutilement d'endiguer les larmes qui coulaient. Ces petites rivières d'eau salée lui tordaient le cœur.

     « Nous n'étions pas encore ensemble, l'apaisa-t-il d'un ton doux. Et je t'avais donné toutes les raisons d'agir de la sorte. »

     À son grand dam, l'expression malheureuse de Camus ne s'améliora pas. Bien au contraire. Il avait même de plus en plus de mal à étouffer les sanglots qui se pressaient sur ses lèvres. Milo se sentait totalement dépassé par la situation. Il se rendait compte que le Verseau essayait de lutter pour se ressaisir sans y parvenir, et il craignait d'agir d'une façon qu'il lui reprocherait par la suite.

     Si pour le Scorpion il était évident que la cuirasse d'insensibilité glaciale du Français cachait une certaine fragilité, celle-ci n'avait rien de péjoratif. Elle s'accordait à son caractère intraitable, pour disparaissait complètement à l'ordinaire derrière son intelligence et la puissance de son pouvoir. Camus n'avait rien d'un être faible. Il détestait montrer ses failles, et il s'arrangeait toujours pour gérer ses problèmes personnels à l'insu des autres. Néanmoins, le Grec comprenait parfaitement la raison de son effondrement actuel.

     L'alcool n'expliquait pas tout. Ces larmes, c'étaient toutes celles que le Verseau n'avait pas versées étant enfant, auxquelles s'ajoutaient celles dues au poids de tout ce qu'il avait subir durant les derniers mois. En se rappelant qu'il appartenait au groupe des responsables d'un tel désespoir, le Scorpion eut envie de hurler de rage. Il ferait tout pour arracher ce voile de misère aux orbes si bleus. À ce moment précis, ils reflétaient une si profonde tristesse.

     Bouleversé par ce chagrin qu'il devinait immense et dont il ne supportait plus la vue, il attira le Verseau dans ses bras.

     « Camus, je ne t'en veux pas. Nous trouverons une solution, je te le promets. Mais s'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer. »

     Connaissant la sainte horreur de celui-ci d'exprimer sa sensibilité, il s'attendait à ce qu'il se reprît. Mais au lieu de se tarir, la peine du Français rompit définitivement sa digue. Soumis à une tension trop grande, il remisa sa fierté et abdiqua ce qui lui restait de retenue face au pouvoir des larmes. Impuissant à retenir ses sanglots, il s'agrippa brusquement à Milo comme si sa vie en dépendait. Les deux mains accrochées à ses épaules et le visage caché au creux de son cou, il ne niait plus le besoin qu'il avait de lui.

     Face à la manifestation de cet appel au secours muet, le Scorpion ne savait plus s'il devait être heureux de se voir désigné comme sauveteur, ou se mettre à pleurer à son tour. Déconcerté et inquiet, il n'osait pas esquisser d'autre geste que celui de le garder serré contre lui. De longues minutes passèrent ainsi, avant que le Verseau ne parvînt à tarir ses pleurs.

     Recouvrant enfin sa maîtrise, il conserva son immobilité encore quelques instants, blotti contre un Milo incapable de déterminer l'orientation de son état d'esprit devant ce silence revenu. Il respirait à nouveau normalement, et le Grec retrouvait avec délice son souffle doux et régulier contre sa peau. Son calme le rassurait, mais la suite le préoccupait. Comment Camus allait-il réagir en réalisant l'importance de sa défaillance ? Lui en voudrait-il d'avoir été le témoin de son accès de désespoir ?

     Le Scorpion sentit soudain le Français se raidir, tandis qu'il se détachait un peu de lui pour pouvoir le regarder. Désireux de lui complaire, il desserra naturellement son étreinte, sans pour autant le relâcher. Les deux hommes demeuraient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les yeux plongés dans les yeux, plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient été depuis des mois.

     Milo mesurait combien la présence physique du Verseau lui manquait. Il l'avait déjà compris quand il le prenait contre lui pour le réchauffer lors de sa désintoxication. À ce moment-là, l'abandon de Camus n'avait rien de volontaire, et il gardait une nostalgie un peu coupable de l'apaisement qu'il éprouvait alors. Comme s'il abusait de la faiblesse du Français.

     Les étreintes qu'il lui consentait à ce moment-là l'avaient également dessillé sur ce qui lui importait vraiment. En tout premier lieu, c'était la tendresse sans calcul de leurs enlacements qu'il regrettait le plus. Davantage que leurs ébats purement sexuels, dont l'absence commençait pourtant à lui peser singulièrement. C'était dire l'importance qu'il accordait à ces temps de quiétude et de douceur. Les rares et les seuls où le Français affichait autrefois plus ou moins consciemment son affection pour lui.

     Pour l'heure, Camus le fixait en silence, comme il le faisait si souvent. Son visage à nouveau lisse de tout sentiment semblait nier ce qui venait de se passer, interdisant à Milo de lire à présent au-delà de la beauté de ses traits figés. La pénombre dissimulait ses yeux rougis, mais son regard assombri gardait l'éclat particulier qui suit les larmes. Son port de tête altier, unique dans sa prestance, arrivait néanmoins à imposer une sorte de distance, comme si rien d'étonnant ne s'était déroulé. Dans les pires moments, il parvenait à conserver une distinction innée, qui avait toujours fasciné le Grec.

    Malgré tout, à cet instant, Milo aurait aimé savoir à quoi s'en tenir, et ce fut avec un peu d'anxiété qu'il lui demanda.

    « Ça va mieux ? »

     Une petite flamme, infime, mais bien présente, le convainquit qu'il devait changer de sujet. La fierté égratignée du Français ne tolérerait pas que l'on l'agaçât davantage. Le spectacle affiché des larmes du Verseau ne devrait jamais plus être abordé.

     « Nous n'en reparlerons pas », promit alors le Scorpion.

     Ces paroles de sagesse lui valurent une réaction inattendue. Rapides et fugaces, les lèvres de Camus vinrent effleurer les siennes, en un remerciement muet et porteur d'émotions secrètes. La surprise laissa un instant le Grec figé. Ce baiser si doux n'avait rien de sensuel, mais il n'en était pas moins une porte ouverte. Si Milo en avait douté, le fait que le Français demeurât en toute confiance entre ses bras en était la preuve.

     Certes, ce baiser rapide achevé il s'était rejeté en arrière pour s'immobiliser d'une façon parfaite, à la limite de l'indifférence, mais il ne cherchait pas à se dégager, et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte exigeait à elle seule une réponse. Décidément, il les lui ferait toutes ce soir-là. La balle était dans son camp. Devait-il accepter cette invitation ? C'était à la fois tentant et terriblement risqué.

     Et brusquement, Milo cessa de réfléchir pour s'emparer du cadeau qu'on lui offrait. Contrôlant tant bien que mal sa gourmandise affamée, il captura la bouche du Français pour commencer à jouer avec ses lèvres. Il les frôlait par petites touches, se gorgeant de leur saveur de fruit frais, que ne parvenait pas à masquer totalement le goût de l'alcool. Camus se laissa bécoter un moment avant de répondre de la même manière. Doucement le Scorpion approfondit son baiser. Le Verseau réagit en permettant à sa langue de caresser sa jumelle, presque timidement.

     Il y avait si longtemps que le Grec rêvait de partager à nouveau un échange aussi tendre. Plus qu'une porte sur son désir, le Verseau lui donnait la possibilité de réaffirmer ses sentiments de façon absolue. La confiance qu'il lui faisait le touchait d'autant plus, que derrière ce doux baiser s'inscrivait un abandon volontaire, et le Scorpion s'en délecta en tentant de faire passer dans son étreinte tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le Français.

     Progressivement la respiration de ce dernier devenait plus lourde, mais mise à part sa participation à ce ballet buccal, il demeurait étrangement passif entre ses bras. Milo comprit immédiatement le problème. Pour le bien de Camus ils devaient interrompre là leur rapprochement, avant que le point de non-retour ne fût atteint. À regret il s'arracha de la bouche tentatrice. Repoussant légèrement le Verseau, il posa les mains sur ses épaules, s'attirant un regard perplexe.

     « Crois-tu que cela soit bien raisonnable, Camus ? »

     Il n'en revenait pas lui-même de poser une telle question. Mais il était hors de propos qu'il profitât de la situation. Son homologue réagit en décidant d'affronter le danger. Sans doute désireux de se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait se dépasser, il se pencha en avant pour essayer de saisir à nouveau la bouche fugueuse. Reculant d'un mouvement de tête, le Grec ne put néanmoins éviter un petit baiser à la commissure des lèvres, tandis que le Verseau murmurait :

     « Fais-moi l'amour. »

     L'incongruité de ces mots dans une telle bouche, plus que le ton à la limite de l'inconscience sur lequel ils venaient d'être prononcés, finit de ramener Milo à la raison. L'attitude inhabituelle de Camus était à la fois grisante et atrocement tentante, mais elle illustrait parfaitement sa déraison. Même si dans l'absolu, ces paroles troublantes ne pouvaient que combler le désir de Milo de toucher enfin aux envies secrètes du Français tout en satisfaisant son propre ego, cette perte de contrôle singulière n'avait rien d'anodin. Elle figurait au contraire un égarement dangereux. Un point inquiétant qui le décida à réagir fermement.

    « Non ! »

    Ce refus catégorique valut au Scorpion un regard noir, et avant qu'il ait le temps de résister, il se trouva renversé sur le lit. À présent, le Verseau le chevauchait, bien décidé à jouer avec le feu. Faisant fi de l'air contrarié de son compagnon, Camus s'allongea sur lui pour venir l'embrasser comme il le désirait et le mordiller à la base de l'oreille. Milo avait toujours été particulièrement sensible à ce genre d'attention, et il se laissa un instant distraire. Le Français en profita pour marquer son territoire. Par sauts de baisers légers, ses lèvres dérivèrent jusqu'au creux sous son menton, avant d'essayer à nouveau d'accaparer sa bouche, cette fois-ci avec succès. Une main perdue dans la chevelure bouclée du Grec, il se mit à redessiner sa nuque avec douceur, tandis que l'autre crochetait sa jumelle pour amorcer un savant jeu de paume.

     Les yeux mi-clos, le Scorpion l'observait. Il ne conservait son contrôle qu'au prix d'une retenue de plus en plus difficile. Au-delà de son invraisemblance, tant d'audace le ravissait. Il résistait mal à l'envie de s'abandonner aux caresses du Verseau, et plus encore d'y répondre avec volupté. Cet élan impudique l'émouvait davantage qu'un simple plaisir des sens. Il le ramenait des mois, des années en arrière, alors qu'aux yeux de tous Camus et lui n'étaient que des amis, et qu'ils devaient se cacher pour laisser parler librement leur passion.

    Respirer l'odeur de Camus, sentir sa peau au grain velouté contre la sienne, profiter de ses lèvres douces qui ignoraient leur réelle adresse, frissonner à l'effleurement de sa longue chevelure de soie, autant d'éléments physiques qui renforçaient cette impression de complétude qui le saisissait toujours en présence de son amant.

     Autrefois, lorsque la spontanéité de leurs ébats sensuels les entraînait sur des rives d'une volupté partagée, le terme commun de « faire l'amour » paraissait trop terne à Milo. Non, ils ne faisaient pas l'amour : ils entremêlaient leur âme à la force de leurs sentiments. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait dans la manière de se donner de Camus quelque chose de factice, de trop impatient. Et même s'il semblait demandeur, le rapprochement de leurs corps ne lui laissait aucun doute sur son manque d'excitation véritable.

     Voulant vérifier sa théorie avant de se priver définitivement d'un moment si agréable, le Grec se mit à flatter avec douceur les flancs de son partenaire à travers le lainage du pull léger qu'il portait. Il prenait soin de lui accorder toute la liberté de mouvement possible, en se doutant cependant que cela ne serait pas suffisant. À son premier contact, Camus eut un tressaillement, et il eût la nette conviction que sa première réaction avait été de fuir ses mains. À présent, son baiser lui-même s'en ressentait.

     Accablé par cette attitude instinctive qui dénotait le mal qu'on avait fait à l'homme qu'il aimait, le Scorpion sentit son cœur se serrer. Parviendrait-il un jour à le guérir de cette blessure ? Connaissant le Verseau, même dans le meilleur des cas il savait que la cicatrice serait indélébile. Le temps et l'amour seraient ses seuls alliés pour espérer apaiser un peu sa sensibilité.

     Dissimulant sa colère autant que sa peine, Milo profita de la perte d'assurance du Français pour inverser leur position. D'un coup de rein puissant, il le bascula avec fermeté pour le plaquer contre le matelas. Immobilisant ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête, il se releva légèrement sur ses avant-bras pour le dévisager. Comme il s'y attendait, la réaction de Camus fut immédiate. Déchirant le voile d'un désir trouble et incomplet, une expression de pure panique traversa le regard aimé. Poussant le test à l'extrême, Milo enfouit alors son visage contre son cou, pour lui rendre ses caresses buccales.

     Sous sa bouche il sentit aussitôt le pouls de Camus s'accélérer, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec une flambée de convoitise. Cessant de le torturer, il le relâcha. Glissant sur le côté, il l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

     « Camus, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Et en plus tu es terrifié. Même si je te laisse le contrôle jusqu'au bout, tu n'y arriveras pas. Ce qui ne fera qu'empirer les choses. »

     Le cœur battant, le Verseau ne savait pas comment faire face aux paroles du Scorpion. Il se sentait honteux et déstabilisé, et plus que tout il s'interrogeait sur l'étrange clairvoyance de son compagnon. Mal à l'aise, il devait reconnaître que Milo venait de lui épargner ce qu'il aurait certainement considéré comme une humiliation cinglante, et surtout, le risque de perdre lamentablement son sang-froid dans un moment intime. Trop de souvenirs parasites et déplaisants interféraient encore avec l'envie plus ou moins forte de redevenir l'amant du Scorpion. Il lui fallait d'abord se réapproprier son corps, et l'exercice précédent lui prouvait que la partie était loin d'être gagnée. Mais comment le Grec avait-il pu le percer à jour aussi facilement ? Son problème était-il donc devenu si évident ?

     Incertain, il se tourna du côté de Milo. Allongé près de lui, celui-ci l'observait avec une attention un peu préoccupée. Malgré son début de panique, Camus se sentait maintenant apaisé par sa présence attentive et en retrait. Le huitième gardien ne disait rien, l'autorisant à gérer librement sa première réaction. Le Verseau lui en fut reconnaissant. En croisant les yeux azur qui le fixaient avec amour, il regretta la stupidité de son comportement. Il venait de mettre le Scorpion dans une situation délicate. Il s'était conduit de façon égoïste et totalement déraisonnable, alors que depuis que Milo l'avait rejoint dans cette chambre, ce dernier ne cherchait qu'à l'aider en lui apportant un soutien solide.

    La double inquiétude qui habitait le regard du Scorpion était parfaitement compréhensible, et le Français en oublia instantanément sa gêne pour voler à son secours. D'un geste à la fois tendre et spontané, il saisit la main hâlée qui reposait maintenant sagement sur le lit. Le baiser léger qu'il déposa sur les doigts du Grec eut le don de redonner à celui-ci son lumineux sourire, et le cœur de Camus s'allégea. Il restait pourtant une question en suspens qui ne pourrait pas éternellement demeurer sans réponse. Milo venait de lui prouver son dévouement, l'étendue et la sincérité de son attachement. Cette nuit semblait être celle des aveux. Aussi embarrassant cela allait-il être, c'était donc à lui d'éclaircir le dernier point d'incompréhension. Voilant son regard de ses longs cils, il se lança avec difficulté.

    « Me jeter à ta tête n'était pas une bonne idée. J'aurais était incapable de… Enfin, tu sais quoi. J'apprécie ta présence et tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Seulement, si tu veux rester auprès de moi il faut que tu saches que je… j'ai…

     — Non, tais-toi », lui intima avec douceur Milo, en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

     La surprise incita Camus à relever les yeux sur le Scorpion. L'expression redevenue grave et douloureuse de ce dernier le désorienta. Il paraissait presque fâché. Le Grec avait conscience de l'étrangeté de son attitude. Il ne voulait pas que le Verseau crût que cette dureté s'adressait à lui, et il poursuivit du ton bas de la confidence

     « Je n'ignore rien de ce que tu as subi durant ta détention. Zoltan a été trop heureux de me le révéler avant sa mort. Il ne m'a rien caché. Il m'a parlé des humiliations, des coups, et… des viols. »

     Redevenu maître de lui-même, Camus ne montrait rien. Mais Milo n'avait pas besoin de démonstration éclatante pour deviner combien ces paroles devaient le remuer. Le Verseau reposait pourtant de manière tranquille auprès de lui, et il se permit de lui caresser la joue. C'était un geste de pur réconfort. Il savait que le Français n'y verrait aucune équivoque.

     « Je suis le seul à le savoir, le rassura-t-il. Et ça restera entre nous. Je t'aime. Tout ce que je demande c'est que tu m'acceptes à tes côtés. Le reste viendra en son temps. »

     Un battement de cils sembla lui donner la réponse, mais le Scorpion voulut s'en assurer.

     « J'ai gagné le droit de rester dans ce temple ? demanda-t-il, la main toujours posée sur la joue pâle.

     — Tu as gagné le droit de t'installer dans cette chambre », corrigea Camus, comme si ce n'était qu'une formalité.

     Le cœur du huitième gardien fit un bond de joie, tandis qu'il s'allongeait plus confortablement.

     « Tu acceptes de te rendre ?

     — Je me comporte en opportuniste », se contenta de répondre le Verseau en dissimulant un bâillement.

     Il considérait sans doute s'être suffisamment découvert pour l'instant, et le Scorpion n'insista pas. Il n'était cependant pas dupe, et il ronronna.

     « Dors maintenant, Camus. Demain, nous aviserons. »

     Épuisé par la tension, les larmes, l'alcool et la fatigue, le Français sombra rapidement dans un demi-sommeil. Trop excité par le déroulement de cette soirée en tout point exceptionnelle, Milo ne le quittait pas des yeux, et il retint un rire, lorsqu'attiré comme un aimant, le Verseau migra une fois encore inconsciemment dans sa direction. Passant un bras autour de sa taille, le Grec l'amena doucement contre lui. Camus se pelotonna aussitôt contre sa poitrine comme un chaton avide de chaleur humaine et de réconfort. Le sentir aussi confiant était la fois délicieux et terriblement frustrant. Il pensait affronter là la pire des frustrations, mais il eut un haut-le-corps quand une des mains de Français parvint à se glisser sous son sweat-shirt pour se blottir contre son torse.

     « Cette fois, tu exagères mon amour », murmura-t-il, en ne résistant plus à l'envie de déposer un baiser léger sur la tempe de celui-ci.

     Seul un petit grognement satisfait lui répondit. Le nez enfoui contre son épaule, Camus dormait déjà. Milo passa une partie du reste de la nuit à se gorger de son parfum. C'était la première fois qu'il partagerait le lit du Verseau sans avoir à s'éclipser comme un voleur au matin, et il se jura qu'il ne laisserait personne venir lui voler ses autres matinées.

* * *

 **Note :** J'avoue qu'il doit être très frustrant, pour vous, lecteurs, de ne pas connaître exactement les paroles de Camus. J'avais deux solutions. La première solution laissait Camus tout vous expliquer. Le souci, c'est que même un peu ivre, je voyais mal un Verseau suffisamment bavard pour tout bien conter par le menu. Or, ce qu'a fait son maître autrefois est primordial. Tout comme la façon dont Milo s'est comporté à un moment donné. Et cela, même si le Scorpion le devine, Camus n'allait pas le lui dire en face. Idem pour le parcours d'Aslinn. Je peux d'ores et déjà vous révéler qu'il y a un secret derrière. Mais pour que vous l'appréhendiez bien, il faut que vous suiviez sa trace de façon précise. L'intérêt du Verseau ici, était aussi d'éluder certaines choses concernant Aslinn. Vous comprendrez donc pourquoi je n'ai pas choisi cette solution. La deuxième solution, celle qui vous attend, vous permettra de partager tous les souvenirs de Camus dès le chapitre prochain, directement à travers sa mémoire. Je vais ainsi pouvoir conserver un style narratif bien plus large, qui va me permettre d'explorer tous les recoins de cette sombre histoire. En attendant si vous êtes fureteurs, et que vous lisez bien entre les lignes, vous devez déjà pouvoir deviner certaines choses.

* * *


	42. L'onde des souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÈDENT (La reddition du Verseau) : Après l’attaque de Minos, Camus regagne son temple en ayant le sentiment d’un désastre imminent. Incapable d’affronter la réaction de Milo, il cherche un apaisement dans l’alcool. Le Scorpion le retrouve dans un état second. Il en profite pour lui dire qu’il sait que Serguei est son fils, et que certains des autres Ors connaissent aussi son secret. Camus est anéanti. Il explique alors à Milo les évènements passés entre lui et Aslinn. Ces révélations donnent au Grec une impression de terrible gâchis. Les effets de l’ivresse finissent par faire basculer le Verseau vers ce qu’il redoutait, et il s’effondre en larmes dans les bras de Milo. Un baiser l’incite ensuite à se conduire de façon encore plus inhabituelle, et le Scorpion se voit obligé de freiner un désir qu’il ne le sent pas vraiment prêt à assumer. Pour cela, le Grec lui avoue qu’il n’ignore aucune des maltraitances auquel il a été soumis durant sa captivité. Ému par tant d’amour, Camus accepte enfin de lui redonner une place plus officielle à ses côtés.

**CHAPITRE 42 : L’ONDE DES SOUVENIRS**

 

     Camus s’éveilla alors que l’aube pointait à peine. Durant quelques secondes encore, il se laissa bercer par une douce léthargie. Sa joue reposait près d’une épaule solide. Le corps chaud contre lequel il se serrait lui procurait une sensation de sécurité et de réconfort. La chevelure qui chatouillait son visage le rassurait par son parfum familier, et le bras passé autour de sa taille ne soulevait en lui aucune appréhension. Le dormeur allongé à ses côtés n’avait rien d’un prédateur. Sans avoir besoin d’ouvrir les yeux, il identifiait parfaitement son nounours calorifère, et l’ombre d’un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres.

     L’intervention de Minos avait eu de bien curieuses conséquences. La plus singulière étant sans doute sa reddition face à l’amour du Scorpion. Cela ne réglait pas son problème, et la difficulté annoncée des prochains jours serait décisive quant à la tournure future de leur histoire. Mais il ne regrettait rien. Finalement, il avait trouvé une raison supplémentaire de se battre. Il ne renonçait pas à mener à bien sa mission personnelle. Il devait parvenir à soustraire Sergueï à l’ire d’Athéna.

     Ne pas y arriver, c’était non seulement condamner l’enfant à mort, mais également le suivre dans sa déchéance. Concernant sa propre personne, il était clair que jamais Milo n’accepterait un tel jugement. Il le défendrait plutôt jusqu’à se mettre en danger lui-même, et en aucun cas le Verseau ne voulait l’entraîner dans sa chute.

     Il ne lui restait donc plus qu’une seule option : trouver la façon de sauver Sergueï pour épargner l’homme qu’il aimait. Un programme ambitieux, qui menaçait de se heurter de plein fouet au désaveu d’une déesse. Son objectif n’en demeurait pas moins primordial. Il l’obligeait également à survivre.

     En songeant à la conversation de la veille, Camus eut un instant d’incertitude. Il ne doutait plus du réel attachement du Scorpion pour lui, mais il départageait mal la part des remords de celle de l’élan amoureux que ressentait le Grec à son égard. Malgré l’indéniable tendresse manifestée par Milo, une question taraudait toujours le Verseau : pourquoi son amant l’avait-il repoussé avec une indifférence aussi impitoyable lors du jugement des dieux ?

     Ce douloureux mystère le troublait. Il connaissait suffisamment le huitième gardien pour savoir que ce n’était pas un être à jouer avec les sentiments d’autrui, encore moins à se montrer cruel ou destructeur sans motif réel. Après la brutalité de son précédent rejet, ce revirement avait quelque chose d’inexpliqué. Qui le comblait certes, mais qui lui laissait aussi l’arrière-goût d’une crainte informulée tenace.

     L’amour du Verseau n’avait, quant à lui, jamais vacillé. Malgré le mea culpa du Scorpion qu’il jugeait sincère, il gardait au cœur l’empreinte d’une souffrance tenace, qui l’armait d’une once de méfiance. Le coup terrible que le Grec lui avait porté en obligeant son âme à dériver seule dans la solitude du néant l’obligeait à se préserver. Pourrait-il un jour retrouver l’entière confiance qui le liait autrefois à Milo ? Il était encore trop tôt pour le savoir, mais il l’espérait sincèrement. Néanmoins, il était heureux de le sentir étendu à ses côtés, et bien décidé à profiter du sommeil de son amour retrouvé pour s’abandonner contre son corps chaud en toute quiétude.

     La main qu’il avait inconsciemment glissée en dormant sous le sweat-shirt de son compagnon reposait toujours contre le torse lisse et musclé. Lents et réguliers, il percevait les battements du cœur du Grec. Cette position, dictée par une habitude ancienne, le fit presque rougir, et il retira doucement ses doigts, effleurant la peau douce d’une caresse légère.

     Dérangé dans son repos, Milo se tourna davantage vers lui. Relevant un peu la tête, Camus prit le temps de contempler ses traits à la beauté sans défaut. Son amant avait l’air si détendu lorsqu’il dormait. Apaisé, juvénile, et innocent. Qui aurait deviné l’assassin implacable tapi derrière ce visage d’ange ? Les apparences étaient parfois si trompeuses. Encore fallait-il déterminer dans quel sens. En songeant aux secrets qui engluaient son âme, Camus retint un soupir de découragement presque fataliste. Quelles qu’eussent dû être leurs véritables personnalités à la base, ils étaient tous devenus la somme de ce que l’on avait fait d’eux.

     Rattrapé par les aveux de la veille, il se sentit partir sur le chemin de ses souvenirs. Expliquer à Milo avec des mots le périple de sa trahison avait été difficile. Il s’était néanmoins livré avec sincérité. Mais raconter ce qu’il considérait comme « sa faute » et tout ce qui s’y rattachait, ne relaterait jamais complètement la manière dont il l’avait vécu. Dont il la vivait encore. Ni la douleur omniprésente qui en résultait.

     Gagné par la tristesse qui l’habitait depuis si longtemps, Camus referma les yeux, se laissant entraîner malgré lui sur les sentiers de sa mémoire.

     Il ne conservait aucun souvenir précis de sa petite enfance. Il savait pourtant qu’il avait eu une mère, et qu’elle devait l’aimer. L’accent féminin d’une berceuse doucement fredonnée, l’étreinte de bras aimants et protecteurs, la caresse d’un baiser accompagné de mots tendres oubliés, représentaient autant d’impressions fugaces, en partie perdues, mais dont il n’avait jamais douté.

     Il gardait également au cœur la nostalgie de l’odeur sucrée du chèvrefeuille en fleur, tout en étant incapable de déterminer à quoi la raccrocher. Une senteur faisant écho à quelques notes de Chopin, jouées sur un piano désaccordé, auquel répondait le chant d’un oiseau qu’il n’avait jamais pu identifier. Maigres moments de bonheur grappillés, qu’il mettait invariablement en parallèle avec le sentiment d’oppression étouffante qui les accompagnait. Des voix d’hommes, assourdies ou puissantes, une pièce aux murs tristes et aux volets fermés. La crainte qu’il ne fît quelque chose d’interdit. La solitude de ceux qui doivent se cacher et se taire.

     Et puis, un jour, les hurlements, les rires, une couleur carmin, et les fleurs de givre qui courraient sur ses doigts. Des images, des sons et des émotions fragmentés, qu’il n’était jamais parvenus à totalement décrypter pour obtenir une réminiscence précise. Chaque fois qu’il tentait de les apprivoiser, les souvenirs de ce jour empli de frayeur le fuyaient. La seule chose dont il se rappelait précisément, c’était du moment où il se raccrochait avec désespoir au cou de l’homme à la longue natte rouge qui allait devenir son maître.

     La suite devenait plus claire, mais elle s’accompagnait d’une indicible terreur en découvrant le Sanctuaire. Ou plutôt, en percevant un cocktail d’énergie appelé cosmos, qui invariablement le ramenait à cette journée enfouie dans sa mémoire où tout avait basculé. Sans qu’il puisse en déterminer la cause, cet élément l’affolait au point de le tétaniser comme un animal sans défense prisonnier dans un filet. Et il s’était totalement refermé sur lui-même, refusant de communiquer.

     Il lui avait fallu des semaines pour comprendre que le cosmos que dégageaient les chevaliers ou les apprentis ne représentait pas un danger immédiat. Il n’avait alors guère plus de quatre ans, mais ce premier contact avec le Domaine Sacré restait particulièrement vivace. Ce monde grouillait de serviteurs et de guerriers aux activités variées, qui le fascinaient malgré sa peur. Il aimait aussi la sensation de liberté qui l’animait lorsqu’il se retrouvait à l’extérieur des heures entières. Néanmoins, il ne se mêlait jamais aux autres. La moindre approche le faisait fuir. La spontanéité des enfants lui paraissait étrange, et l’intérêt des adultes l’effrayait.

     Il ne savait plus comment, mais il avait appris à ses dépens qu’il devait se méfier des grands, et surtout, ne pas répondre aux marques d’affection. C’était un piège pour vous priver de ceux que vous aimiez vraiment. D’où tenait-il cela ? Impossible de s’en souvenir. Il avait cependant la certitude que montrer ses sentiments aux rares personnes qui éveillaient sa sympathie était dangereux pour elles. Et par-dessus tout, il fallait qu’il se tînt éloigné des femmes. Celles qui vivaient sur l’île portaient pour la plupart des masques. Cela tombait bien. Cet air de mystère lui donnait encore moins envie de les approcher.

     Attentif à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, il apprenait en observant et en ne réfrénant pas son désir de comprendre. Avec application il répétait certains gestes lorsqu’il était sûr que personne ne le voyait. À visage découvert, il faisait preuve d’un manque total d’initiatives et il refusait de s’intégrer. Son absence de réactivité et son insignifiance finissaient par décourager les plus persévérants. La plupart l’ignoraient, et il refusait de répondre aux autres.

     Conscient de son problème, son maître l’abordait avec une patience exemplaire. Dès le départ, il l’avait identifié comme un enfant dépendant d’une des armures de Glace, et depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire, il conservait un œil bienveillant sur lui.

     En raison de son jeune âge, et d’un parcours commun obligatoire, Camus partageait la vie collective du lot des pressentis. Le Verseau en titre d’alors était souvent appelé en missions à l’extérieur, mais dès que ses obligations le ramenaient sur l’île, il s’arrangeait pour le prendre un jour ou deux avec lui dans son temple. Remisant volontairement sa fonction officielle, il se comportait alors avec lui comme un père l’aurait fait avec son fils.

     Tant de douceur avait fini par l’apprivoiser, et Camus montrait sans réticence à cet homme généreux ce qu’il avait appris en cachette, heureux de découvrir de nouveaux enseignements sous sa férule attentionnée. Il éprouvait un attachement de plus en plus grand pour ce chevalier à la bonté sans fard. Pourtant, la crainte que cette nouvelle affection ne lui fût arrachée, le retenait de s’élancer lorsque le Verseau lui ouvrait les bras. Il ne se souvenait toujours pas comment, mais la vie lui avait appris qu’il ne devait jamais montrer son attachement, et vaillamment, il résistait au besoin affectif commun à tous les enfants. Chaque jour, il s’enfermait un peu plus dans la solitude qui le stigmatisait.

     Il atteignait tout juste ses cinq ans lorsque Milo avait débarqué dans sa vie. Cet espèce de bébé zézayant avait beau avoir près de neuf mois de moins que lui, il avait réussi l’exploit de se présenter à tous les pressentis en l’espace de quinze jours. Pour sa part, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu’il fréquentait les dortoirs et les aires d’entraînement en commun, et il ignorait toujours les prénoms de certains des plus grands enfants, qui croisaient épisodiquement sa trajectoire.

     Rien ne semblait retenir l’audace ou la curiosité de Milo, et lorsqu’il avait une idée fixe, il était quasiment impossible de l’en détourner. Camus allait rapidement l’apprendre à ses dépens. Le jour où le bambin se planta devant lui en lui demandant comment il s’appelait, il eut beau faire mine de ne pas l’entendre, le petit Grec lui mena un siège toute une partie de l’après-midi, jusqu’à ce que de guerre lasse il lâchât enfin son prénom. Il pensait en être débarrassé une bonne fois pour toutes, mais son repli silencieux semblait intriguer au plus haut point le nouvel arrivant.

     Plus bavard qu’une pie, celui-ci comprenait apparemment mal un tel renfermement et il s’évertua ensuite à essayer de l’aborder pour discuter dès qu’il l’apercevait. Camus apprenait de son côté à développer l’art de l’esquive, et Milo devait user de ruses de plus en plus élaborées pour parvenir à l’approcher. Un matin, le petit Grec réussit pourtant à le suivre en cachette. Et alors que le Français reproduisait les gestes d’une attaque frontale avec succès, il eut la stupéfaction d’entendre un applaudissement enthousiaste derrière lui.

     « Bravo ! C’était parfait pour un attal… attad… attardé », lui déclara sans penser à mal un Milo au sourire éblouissant.

     Difficile de se fâcher contre une franchise aussi désarmante. Camus apprenait progressivement à ne plus se soucier des autres, mais découvrir qu’on le traitait d’idiot égratigna tout de même un peu sa fierté. Néanmoins, l’urgence était de trouver un moyen d’obtenir le silence du petit curieux sur ses capacités réelles à reproduire des exercices, qu’il refusait d’exécuter en public malgré les punitions encourues. Il opta donc pour satisfaire à la fois son ego et la préservation de son secret. Ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois de la journée, il prononça plus de mots pour circonvenir Milo, que son maître n’en avait entendu lors de son dernier passage.

     « Je peux te montrer si tu veux. Mais avant il faut me promettre que tu ne diras rien à personne. »

     Et c’est ainsi que débuta l’une des amitiés les plus étranges du Sanctuaire. Très vite, Milo se lia avec d’autres enfants, dont Aiolia, et dans une moindre mesure, Aldébaran et Mu. Mais c’était auprès de Camus qu’invariablement il passait le plus clair de son temps libre. Un Camus étonné d’éprouver du plaisir à son babillage incessant, triste lorsque leur emploi du temps les séparait plus d’une journée, amusé par ses astuces pour le retrouver en dehors de leurs pauses, et attendri par sa fougue lorsqu’il prenait sa défense si par hasard une conversation désobligeante portait sur lui. Mais un Camus qui n’aurait avoué un de ces points pour rien au monde.

     En contrepartie du silence du Grec, Camus apprenait à celui-ci les rudiments du combat, et il l’aidait à comprendre les finasseries de la lecture. Milo ne cachait pas l’admiration qu’il lui vouait, et malgré sa difficulté à répondre aux élans affectifs, Camus savait déjà que ce petit bonhomme avait obtenu une place à part dans son cœur condamné à ne jamais se dévoiler. Il le considérait et l’aimait comme le frère qu’il n’avait jamais eu.

     Cinq mois plus tard, l’arrivée d’Aslinn, petit prodige pressenti pour les arcanes de glace, était venue bouleverser les cartes de son intégration progressive à la vie du Sanctuaire. Du jour au lendemain, il s’était retrouvé obligé de cohabiter avec un être de l’espèce dangereuse : une fille ! Méfiant au départ, il avait finalement compris que la curiosité de cette compagne imposée n’avait rien d’agressif. Bien que de caractère assez piquant, la petite Irlandaise semblait presque effrayée par les farces dépourvues de finesse de certains apprentis, machistes dès le plus jeune âge.

     Ennuyé par la méchanceté dont quelques-uns faisaient preuve à son égard, Camus l’avait acceptée dans son sillage lorsque seule au milieu des autres, la pression devenait trop forte pour elle. Aslinn parlait peu et se contentait de le suivre. Il finissait presque par considérer qu’elle faisait partie des meubles. Ronchon au départ de se voir imposer cette compagne, Milo avait fini par se plier à son désir. Le Grec se montrait aussi désagréable que possible avec la petite fille lorsqu’il lui adressait la parole, mais il ne faisait rien d’autre pour la chasser définitivement.

     Bien que préférant secrètement lui aussi se retrouver seul avec Milo, Camus était gré à ce dernier d’accepter l’intruse. La solitude d’Aslinn faisait écho à la sienne avant qu’il ne rencontrât Milo, et elle le touchait.

     Kayla était arrivée peu de temps après. Douce et timide, l’Australienne avait rapidement gagné l’amitié de la brune Irlandaise, qui s’ennuyait un peu auprès d’un camarade encore plus silencieux qu’elle-même. Les deux petites filles passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, et mis à part lorsque Milo le rejoignait, Camus retrouvait une solitude à laquelle, aux yeux de tous, il semblait aspirer de façon naturelle.

     Mais Kayla était intuitive. À le côtoyer plus intimement lorsque le Verseau les réunissait, elle avait fini par deviner son tourment secret, et elle n’avait pas hésité à essayer de se rapprocher de lui. Sans succès au début. Sur la défensive, Camus se contentait de l’observer en repoussant ses avances. Pour se faire, il usait d’une expression aussi froide que celles qui le caractériseraient une fois adulte. Dépitée, la petite fille s’en retournait. Toutefois, sous son air tranquille, l’Australienne avait de la persévérance. Autant, sinon plus qu’Aslinn. Sa manière d’être avait en outre quelque chose de sincère et de chaleureux, aux antipodes des façons austères de la petite Irlandaise, qu’il était difficile d’ignorer indéfiniment.

     Vaincu par les francs sourires qu’elle lui dédiait une fois son masque posé lorsque le Verseau les réunissait dans son temple, et son air triste quand il se détournait d’elle, Camus avait fini par permettre à Kayla de venir s’installer auprès de lui le soir, pour lui raconter ses journées. Les propos de la petite fille restaient succincts. Il se contentait de l’écouter sans parler, mais il ne la fuyait plus.

     Ce rapprochement brouillait à nouveau les cartes de l’amitié, et il n’eut aucun mal à deviner la jalousie de Milo. Cependant, aux premières bouderies entre ses deux camarades, succéda rapidement une sorte de neutralité à l’avantage du petit Grec. Kayla s’écartait toujours volontairement lorsqu’elle voyait arriver Milo. Elle avait compris combien il comptait pour Camus, et elle se retirait de bonne grâce. Le Français n’en avait jamais eu la confirmation, mais il soupçonnait fortement le Scorpion de s’en être finalement fait une alliée, qui l’aidait à connaître avec plus de précision son itinéraire lorsqu’il le recherchait.

     Milo s’ingéniait en parallèle à tout faire pour approfondir l’amitié entre Aslinn et Kayla, quitte à se montrer un peu plus aimable avec la petite Irlandaise. Amusé, Camus le laissait procéder. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu’il parviendrait à ses fins, et bien qu’il ne le montrât pas, il était lui-même impatient de se retrouver seul avec lui.

     Du côté de l’homme à la natte rouge, l’arrivée des fillettes aurait pu marquer un tournant dans sa façon de se comporter avec lui. Camus demeurait toujours aussi réservé à son égard, et les nouvelles apprenties ne demandaient qu’à accourir sous l’aile de l’adulte. Mais l’affection de son maître n’avait pas faibli. Cet homme qui ne partageait pas les choses essentielles. Il les démultipliait. Néanmoins, la réceptivité plus spontanée des petites filles à sa gentillesse occupait un espace que Camus se forçait à refuser.

     Insidieusement, se mit alors en place un rituel d’évitement qui ne faisait que l’emmurer un peu plus dans ses façons détachées. Alors qu’il se mourait d’envie d’obtenir quelques câlins à son tour. Milo était le seul dont il acceptait parfois les attentions tendres, dans la mesure où celles-ci ne dépassaient pas le seuil qu’il se fixait comme raisonnable, tandis que les mois se succédaient.

     La fin des apprentissages communs avait marqué le passage dans un monde plus rude et soumis à des règles strictes. C’était aussi le temps où ils allaient tous être dispersés en différents lieux, en fonction de leurs enseignements et de leurs affinités. Milo avait eu le déplaisir de découvrir que Zoltan le suivrait auprès du Scorpion, et la guerre déjà plus ou moins larvée entre eux deux avait éclaté au grand jour.

     Conscient de la haine que se vouaient ses apprentis, le Scorpion d’alors avait décidé de se baser sur cette rivalité pour les stimuler à la course à l’armure. Camus le déplorait. Il aurait voulu consoler Milo des méchancetés du Roumain en lui disant combien il tenait à lui. Piégé par des années de silence, et l’idée que cet aveu pourrait défavorablement peser sur le jeune Grec, il se contentait de lui prêter une oreille attentive, de le suivre dans ses aventures, et de feindre de s’y prendre mal avec son peigne pour lui laisser le plaisir de démêler sa longue chevelure. Des petits riens qui tenaient à peu de choses, mais qui enchantaient Milo, et qui rassérénaient Camus. La chance avait voulu que leurs maîtres soient des amis proches, et malgré leurs nouvelles obligations, les deux enfants continuaient de se voir régulièrement.

     Le temps passait. Camus vivait maintenant de façon permanente en Sibérie, en compagnie de ses deux coéquipières. Il y resterait le temps de gagner son armure, d’y mourir, ou de retourner dans le rang des sans grades. Kayla se destinait à l’armure du Cygne, tandis qu’Aslinn était devenue sa concurrente directe pour viser celle du Verseau. La petite fille effrayée du début était maintenant une enfant sûre d’elle, à la musculature fine et bien développée, d’une force peu ordinaire pour un aussi petit gabarit, d’une adresse exceptionnelle, aux stratégies d’attaque redoutables. Elle avait généralement un temps d’avance sur lui lorsque leur maître leur enseignait de nouvelles techniques, et il n’était pas rare qu’elle parvînt à l’immobiliser lorsqu’ils combattaient ensemble.

     L’entraînement des chevaliers de Glace était rude, et de maintes façons dangereux. Toutefois, mené correctement, il n’entrait pas dans les plus meurtriers. Endormie au cœur du glacier, l’armure du Cygne attendait Kayla. Si celle-ci lui faisait honneur et qu’elle arriva à éveiller l’intérêt de la protection dorée endormie, l’Australienne n’aurait pas à se battre pour l’obtenir. Orpheline de porteur depuis bien longtemps, l’armure la rejoindrait de son plein gré.

     Pour Camus et Aslinn, la situation se compliquait du fait de leur rivalité, mais elle n’avait rien d’insurmontable. Au sein de ces plaines enneigées et arides, le transfert des fonctions d’un chevalier à son successeur n’entrait que rarement dans un cadre mortel. Il se faisait souvent à la suite d’un combat qui épargnait les deux adversaires. C’était au maître de décider quand le moment était venu. Il choisissait lui-même son meilleur élève, et il le testait avant de lui abandonner sa charge. La règle ne devenait différente que lorsque le choix était directement laissé à l’armure. S’en remettre à ce choix, comme l’avait fait Milo, s’était s’exposer au risque que l’armure se décidât pour le perdant, ou pire, qu’elle ne se révélât au vainqueur que lorsque celui-ci aurait tué son adversaire.

     Après le mémorable combat qui l’avait opposé à Zoltan, et fait de lui l’unique aspirant Scorpion, Milo avait disparu de la vie de Camus. Convaincus que cet affrontement comportait des zones d’ombre, leurs maîtres respectifs avaient décidé d’un commun accord de les séparer pour un temps. À son habitude, Camus poursuivait ses activités comme si de rien n’était. Il ne le montrait pas, mais cette longue absence l’affectait profondément. Depuis le début de leur installation en Sibérie les rencontres entre les deux chevaliers d’Or étaient nombreuses et régulières, et il s’écoulait rarement plus d’un mois entre les passages de celui du Scorpion et de ses apprentis.

     Suite au défi du Grec au jeune Roumain, le maître de Milo poursuivait ses visites, mais il venait dorénavant seul. Malade et fatigué, il s’en remettait quelques jours aux bons soins de son ami qui le dorlotait, avant de retourner donner ses dernières leçons à l’unique élève qu’il lui restait. Jamais il ne parlait de Milo en présence de Camus, et ce dernier se sentait doublement puni.

     Il n’entrait pas dans les manières du Verseau d’alors d’adoucir un châtiment lorsque celui-ci lui semblait mérité. Pourtant, lorsque l’homme à la natte rouge s’aperçut de la peine de son apprenti, il fit en sorte de l’appeler à l’écart, un soir, pour lui rappeler que la sanction qui le séparait de Milo n’avait rien de définitif.

     De leur côté, Kayla et Aslinn tentaient de le consoler à leur manière. La première se montrait câline et presque maternelle. La seconde s’évertuait à devenir un peu plus loquace, aimable, et à retenir ses coups sur le terrain. Camus leur en était reconnaissant, mais malgré toute la bonne volonté des petites filles, il savait que leur affection, à laquelle se joignait celle de leur maître, ne comblerait jamais l’absence de son frère de cœur.

     Être capable de se déconnecter de ses émotions, et de tous les sentiments qui pouvaient interférer lors d’un affrontement, voilà quelle était la première qualité d’un chevalier de Glace. Jouer de cette façon avec l’émotionnel avait pourtant un revers. Il apprenait très tôt à évaluer le poids véritable de ses affections. L’absence de Milo n’empêchait nullement Camus de progresser. Le devoir et la conviction de servir une juste cause servaient d’automatisme. Mais il avançait sans joie, et comme privé d’un élément essentiel.

     Milo détenait la clé des rares émotions qu’il exprimait jusque-là. Le manque éprouvé par la disparition de ce dernier dans son univers, déjà tellement cloisonné affectivement, condamnait Camus à un isolement intérieur encore plus grand. Pour qui ne le connaissait que superficiellement, rien ne transparaissait. Au mieux, la plupart de ceux qu’il fréquentait le définissaient comme froid et solitaire. Qu’il se repliât insidieusement dans son silence ne les effleurerait même pas. Il en allait cependant différemment au sein du groupe qui partageait sa vie. L’absence de Milo marqua l’étape d’une évolution dans ses sentiments, et parallèlement le début de la déclaration de ceux d’Aslinn.

     Confronté à la séparation, Camus comprit rapidement que son attachement pour son ami surpassait la simple amitié qu’il éprouvait pour ses deux consœurs. À dix ans, il était encore trop jeune pour parfaitement cerner la définition réelle de cette affection, néanmoins il savait qu’elle était forte. Trop forte pour son propre bien, et pour son détachement de futur chevalier. Deux paramètres qui le forcèrent à développer encore davantage cette faculté de renoncement, de désintérêt, voire d’indifférence qui le caractérisait.

     Toutefois, il lui était plus difficile de tromper ses semblables. Son maître ne disait rien, mais il devinait qu’il s’inquiétait. Kayla quant à elle s’évertuait à tenter de le distraire par des babillages inhabituels. La jeune Australienne déployait beaucoup d’efforts, mais ce fut cependant Aslinn qui trouva le moyen de le soulager durablement.

     Par certains côtés, la petite Irlandaise lui ressemblait. Au-delà de ses silences moroses et de son caractère chatouilleux, elle affichait une méfiance innée à l’encontre des étrangers, comme le font souvent ceux qui dissimulent une blessure ancienne. Camus savait peu de choses sur son passé, avant son arrivée dans leur groupe. Elle n’en parlait jamais, et il n’entrait pas dans sa personnalité de l’interroger. Il avait glané les seuls indices sur ses antécédents, en surprenant une conversation entre son maître et le Scorpion, un peu avant que Milo et lui ne fussent séparés par la mort de Zoltan.

     Lors de cette discussion, le Verseau déplorait que parmi ses trois apprentis, deux eussent été arrachés de façon brutale à leur milieu d’origine. Malgré ses bonnes manières et la certitude qu’il serait puni s’il se faisait surprendre, Camus avait écouté la suite du dialogue entre les deux hommes. Les images floues et terrifiantes qu’il conservait de sa petite enfance lui assuraient qu’il faisait partie des deux apprentis en question, et il espérait en apprendre un peu plus sur sa propre histoire.

     Le voile qui obscurcissait depuis toujours ses premiers souvenirs lui pesait, et il aurait aimé comprendre pourquoi il ressentait de la terreur chaque fois qu’il y songeait. Plusieurs fois, il avait pensé interroger directement son maître. Il était quasiment certain que celui-ci possédait les clés manquantes de son passé. Sauf que la simple évocation de cette partie perdue de sa vie le muselait littéralement, déclenchant en lui une pulsion proche de la panique animale dès qu’il essayait d’y voir clair.

     Ce jour-là, les deux hommes se trouvaient sous l’appentis accolé à l’isba, là où l’on remisait le bois, et Camus entendit leur conversation totalement par hasard. Un peu plus tôt, Zoltan avait trouvé amusant de mettre dans ses bottes des écailles de pommes de pin, et il s’était arrêté à quelques mètres des adultes pour les enlever. Un énorme tas de neige dégringolé du toit durant la nuit le cachait, sans qu’il voulût consciemment se dissimuler. Malgré lui, il écoutait leurs paroles.

     « Ces enfants sont en tout point parfaits pour l’avenir qui se dessine devant eux, confirmait le Verseau. Néanmoins, je persiste à penser que le drame vécu par Aslinn ne l’affectera pas de la même manière. Si l’on y regarde bien, la façon dont j’ai été amené à récupérer ces gamins est semblable, et pourtant diamétralement opposée. »

     Intrigué par ces propos, Camus avait glissé un œil dans l’interstice entre le tas de neige et le mur. Les bras encombrés d’une lourde brassée de bûches dont le Verseau venait de le charger, le Scorpion écoutait son ami d’un air ennuyé.

     « Mais tu n’es toujours pas parvenu à comprendre pourquoi, remarqua ce dernier, apparemment affligé de voir son ami se débattre dans une sorte de problème insoluble.

     — Non, soupira l’homme à la natte rouge. J’ai retourné les faits sous tous les angles, analysé tous les éléments point par point. La conclusion est toujours la même. Bien que le combat engagé m’ait paru identique, j’ai maintenant la quasi-certitude que l’on a cherché à me confier directement l’un de ces enfants, alors que l’on tentait de m’arracher l’autre.

     — Je suis désolé d’avoir douté de ton intuition, ressassa le Scorpion. Si tu ne m’avais pas écouté, tu aurais exposé tes doutes au Grand Pope depuis longtemps et cette histoire serait sans doute réglée. Je n’aurais jamais dû interférer.

     — Ne t’en veux pas, minimisa le Verseau en posant la main sur l’épaule du brun. À l’époque, je ne pensais pas que cela rejaillirait avec une telle force sur l’avenir. Je peux d’ailleurs fort bien m’être trompé, et me fourvoyer encore. »

     Le Scorpion eut une moue reconnaissante, et son regard brilla de tendresse, mais il n’était pas dupe de la tentative de son ami pour dégager sa responsabilité.

     « Trop de coïncidences nuisent au hasard, répondit-il. Je n’aurais pas dû te retenir quand tu désirais te rendre au Sanctuaire pour parler de cette question. Tu as pressenti un complot manipulant le devenir de ces deux enfants, et bien que cette possibilité me semble toujours improbable, il aurait fallu que tu l’exposes. »

     Secouant la tête, le Verseau répliqua sans cacher le trouble où le plongeait ce sujet :

     « Je n’en ai jamais été certain. À l’époque, ton intervention m’a sans doute évité de me ridiculiser. Et si tout cela était une erreur ? Je ne tiens pas à attirer l’attention du Sanctuaire sur ces enfants pour rien.

     — Il faut que tu en aies le cœur net, insista le Scorpion. Je persiste à dire que tu devrais en parler au Grand Pope. Même si les agissements de celui-ci te paraissent parfois curieux depuis ces derniers mois. Qui sait, ses manières d’agir sont peut-être liées à ce que tu as cru percevoir autrefois. »

     Poussant un soupir indécis, le Verseau ramassa une brassée de bois.

     « Il faut d’abord que je sois sûr de ce que j’avance. C’est trop grave », acheva-t-il en reprenant le chemin de l’isba, le Scorpion sur ses talons.

     Camus n’avait jamais parlé à personne de cette étrange conversation. Mais, après sa séparation d’avec Milo, quand Aslinn avait essayé de se rapprocher davantage de lui, la singularité de leurs parcours l’avait amadoué. Qui savait, la petite fille finirait peut-être par lui confier certaines choses qui l’aideraient à retracer sa propre histoire ?

     Les mois passants, la jeune Irlandaise s’était installée dans la place laissée vide par Milo, et Camus avait fini par trouver de l’agrément à sa compagnie. Elle ne comblait en rien le manque qu’il ressentait, mais sa présence le rassurait. Son calme, sa logique, sa force, cette impression que rien ne pouvait l’atteindre, apaisaient ses doutes. Qui se ressemble, s’assemble, et il appréciait de la voir le rejoindre de plus en plus souvent pour partager ses promenades solitaires ou lui proposer un entraînement en commun.

     Aslinn supportait son mutisme sans une plainte, et devançait parfois ses rares questions. Les êtres silencieux ont un langage commun, qui échappe bien souvent aux yeux des autres. Jamais elle ne parviendrait à lui apporter la joie qu’il éprouvait aux côtés de Milo, ou à soulever en lui l’élan de tendresse réservé au seul petit Grec, mais elle lui procurait une sorte de sérénité anesthésiante parfaitement efficace.

     Bizarrement, l’alliance de leur solitude sembla poser un problème à leur maître. Au moment précis où Camus et Aslinn se mirent à évoluer dans une sorte de symbiose pratiquement parfaite, profitable non seulement à l’apaisement de leurs âmes, mais aussi à la progression de leurs apprentissages, il s’appliqua à les séparer. Alors qu’il prônait à l’ordinaire la tolérance, la retenue, le partage et l’entraide, il s’ingéniait désormais à organiser leur emploi du temps de telle sorte qu’ils ne fussent en contact qu’un temps minimum dans la journée, et il leur réservait une occupation le soir qui les détournait régulièrement l’un de l’autre.

     Naturellement, les deux enfants avaient été mis au courant de l’interdit particulier qui régulait les rapports entre deux apprentis Ors, si leur sexe différait alors qu’il s’entraînait pour l’amure de la même Maison. Obnubilé par la perte de Milo, Camus n’entretenait nulle arrière-pensée sentimentale pour Aslinn, et il savait intuitivement qu’il n’éprouverait jamais rien de cette sorte pour elle dans l’avenir. Or, logiquement, il suffisait qu’un seul des deux protagonistes fît défaut, et la combinaison devenait impossible.

     Il était également certain que leur maître avait conscience de la nature purement amicale de leurs sentiments, et pourtant, ce dernier agissait comme s’il désirait leur interdire l’expression la plus banale de leur sympathie. Meurtri par cette attitude, qu’il pensait orientée à son encontre, Camus s’était donc de nouveau tourné vers l’immensité désolée de la plaine glacée, en repoussant Aslinn. L’étendue neigeuse le rassurait par l’immuabilité de sa présence. Elle restait la seule à demeurer toujours là lorsqu’il cherchait un élément familier. Il n’était décidément pas fait pour aimer. Quelque fût la définition de cet amour. Ou tout au moins, il n’était pas fait pour le montrer.

     Son repli volontaire ne ramena pourtant pas la quiétude au sein de leur groupe. Leur maître avait beau essayer de le leur cacher, il le sentait préoccupé.

     La nouvelle de la mort du chevalier du Scorpion leur parvint au début de l’hiver. Tous en furent affectés, mais le plus touché fut certainement le Verseau en titre. Spontanément, les enfants resserrèrent leurs rangs autour de lui, et durant quelques jours, un étranger aurait pu croire que le cours de leur vie avait retrouvé la force du lien qui les unissait autrefois. Cependant, il n’en était rien. Camus n’avait qu’à surprendre les regards assombris par une sorte d’embarras songeur que le chevalier posait désormais sur lui et Aslinn pour s’en convaincre.

     Puis, leur maître se mit à disparaître des journées entières aux confins des étendues froides, sans leur donner la moindre explication. Il arrivait aussi qu’il écourtât brusquement leurs exercices en pleine nature pour leur demander précipitamment de rentrer, comme s’il se sentait guetté. À présent, il paraissait nettement inquiet. Intrigué, Camus déployait régulièrement son cosmos, mais il ne remarquait rien d’anormal. Apparemment, l’ennemi, s’il existait, était malin et se tenait volontairement à distance.

     Que percevait le Verseau de si préoccupant que les enfants qu’ils étaient ne parvenaient pas à distinguer ? Durant des semaines, celui-ci parut hésiter, et remettre sans cesse l’exécution d’un projet. Une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

     Et puis, un matin, alors que Kayla et Aslinn déneigeaient les chemins d’accès aux appentis extérieurs, il l’appela auprès de lui dans la pièce qui lui servait de cabinet de travail.

     L’isba en bois était petite mais fonctionnelle, et parfaitement adaptée aux conditions extrêmes de leur vie en Sibérie. La salle centrale, où ils se rassemblaient pour manger et s’occuper lorsque le blizzard leur interdisait de sortir, conservait la chaleur d’une vaste cheminée de pierre. Un petit vestibule servait de sas lorsque l’on allait dehors. Il comportait un dégagement pour remiser les chaussures et les pardessus mouillés en rentrant. Près de la porte partait une échelle pour monter au grenier où était stockée une partie de leurs provisions non périssables. En bas, trois chambres se répartissaient autour de la pièce à vivre. Leur maître et les petites filles occupaient les deux plus grandes. Un couloir isolé par une porte épaisse menait à la buanderie et à la pièce réservée aux ablutions. Une dernière dépendance, plus froide, avait été aménagée en bureau depuis des décennies.

     Ce bureau était le territoire exclusif du Verseau, qui s’y isolait pour rédiger différents courriers ou pour discuter avec ses rares visiteurs, la plupart appartenant au Sanctuaire. Être appelé dans ce lieu avait quelque chose de solennel, et signifiait généralement que l’on avait fait une bêtise.

     Camus ne comprit tout d’abord pas pourquoi son maître lui demandait de le suivre dans cette pièce, si symbolique à ses yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir enfreint une règle, et encore moins d’avoir mérité un châtiment par son attitude. Le Verseau le surprit davantage en ne s’installant pas derrière son bureau, mais sur la banquette en bois construite près de la fenêtre. L’air grave, il lui fit signe de s’approcher. Debout devant lui, Camus se tenait bien droit, attendant de façon un peu guindée la raison de cette étrange convocation. Après une dernière minute de flottement qui ne manqua pas de l’interpeller, son maître prit enfin la parole.

     « J’ai décidé que tu affronterais demain Aslinn sur le grand glacier. »

     Intrigué par ses paroles, Camus se contenta de cligner des yeux. Mis à part que le glacier aux crevasses recouvertes de neige était réputé dangereux, il n’y avait rien là d’exceptionnel. Le Verseau leur demandait régulièrement de se combattre pour mesurer leurs progrès, et Camus ne saisit pas immédiatement la portée réelle de ses paroles, jusqu’à ce qu’il ajoutât :

     « Je veux que vous le fassiez dans le cadre d’un arbitrage de l’armure. »

     Malgré sa maîtrise, la surprise et la déception desserrèrent ses lèvres, et il avoua son désarroi :

     « Je croyais que ce serait vous qui décideriez qui devrait vous succéder, Maître.

   — Non, l’armure choisira demain quel est l’apprenti auquel elle se destine. Ma décision est irrévocable. J’en informerai Aslinn dès ce soir. »

     Cet arbitrage allait à l’encontre de toutes les valeurs d’équité, de pondération et d’absence d’esprit sanguinaire du Verseau. L’enfant qu’il était se sentait trahi. Il savait déjà que ce combat serait cruel et inégal. Cruel, car Aslinn et lui ne désiraient pas se faire de mal. Inégal, car il serait incapable de tout donner pour abattre sa concurrente.

     Le regard de jade ne quittait pas le sien, et pour une fois, Camus permit à son maître lire en lui. S’il ne parvenait pas à l’exprimer avec des mots, percevoir son ressenti le ferait peut-être changer d’avis. En découvrant la profondeur de sa détresse, le visage du Verseau s’altéra un instant sous l’effet d’un déchirement bien réel. Poussant un long soupir, il l’attira dans ses bras.

     Totalement désorienté par cette attitude peu ordinaire, Camus se laissa faire. Il sentait son maître en proie à un dilemme énorme et mis à part en réagissant de façon conciliante, il ne savait pas comment l’aider.

     Un moment encore le Verseau le garda serré contre lui. Puis, après avoir déposé un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, il le repoussa avec douceur pour le regarder à nouveau. Ces manières inhabituelles ne faisaient que l’effrayer davantage. Quand le chevalier d’Or reprit enfin la parole, il avait un accent de supplication dans la voix qu’il ne lui avait jamais entendu.

     « Camus, il va falloir que tu te donnes à fond. Aslinn attaquera en fonction de ce que je vous ai appris. Même si elle retient un peu ses coups, elle n’aura pas d’état d’âme. Tu le sais. Tu es aussi fort qu’elle, sinon plus. Tu manques seulement d’agressivité. J’ai la certitude que l’armure t’a déjà choisi. C’est vers toi qu’elle devrait aller. Tu devras simplement tenir, le temps qu’elle se décide à te rejoindre.

     — Mais avant de bouger, l’amure peut vouloir que nous nous affrontions jusqu’au bout, osa-t-il formuler sa crainte la plus grande, sans parvenir à employer un mot plus définitif.

     — Et elle le fera certainement, confirma son maître. Même si elle penche de ton côté, je sais que l’armure n’approuvera pas plus que toi ma décision. À mon avis, elle le montrera en ne vous départageant pas, à moins qu’elle te sente en réelle difficulté. Ce qui serait mauvais pour la suite, car Aslinn pourrait toujours contester le choix de l’armure. Par le passé, lorsqu’un apprenti a été directement évincé par l’armure alors qu’il gagnait le combat de son attribution, ça s’est toujours mal terminé. Il faut que tu vainques.

     — Bien Maître, alors je tâcherai de la battre, répondit-il avec un manque total d’enthousiasme.

     — Non, tu ne tâcheras pas ! répliqua sévèrement le Verseau. Tu y arriveras ! Et ta victoire sera sans appel. Je veux que tu la tues. »

     À ces derniers mots, Camus eut du mal à retenir un mouvement de stupéfaction atterrée. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. C’était un ordre. Mais dans son for intérieur, il savait que même en donnant tout son potentiel, et en réussissant à vaincre sa camarade, il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à l’achever.

     Le lendemain marqua le jour de l’épreuve qui devait être décisive. Les larmes de Kayla en apprenant la nouvelle n’y avaient rien fait. Tout au plus s’était-elle vue assignée à l’intérieur de l’isba alors qu’accompagné par Aslinn, il se dirigeait vers le glacier millénaire. Leur maître marchait devant, portant sur le dos son armure remisée dans son caisson. Un peu en arrière, sa concurrente avançait à ses côtés. Camus conservait la tête basse. Les deux amis n’avaient pas échangé une parole depuis la veille. Ils allaient devoir se battre jusqu’à la mort.

     En atteignant la vaste étendue blanche, boursouflée de crevasses multiples, Camus sentit la main de sa compagne se glisser brièvement dans la sienne. Tournant la tête, il se heurta à l’énigmatique regard en métal de son masque et son malaise s’accentua. Perdues au fin fond des contrées sauvages, les fillettes n’arboraient généralement pas cet équipement réservé aux femmes. Elles ne le revêtaient qu’en présence d’étrangers. Mais ce jour-là, leur maître avait exigé qu’Aslinn le portât. Brusquement, celui-ci exigea :

     « Mettez-vous en position ! »

     Sans un mot, les enfants se séparèrent. Parvenus à une distance qu’ils jugèrent raisonnable, ils se firent face. La neige était tombée en abondance durant la nuit, et la plaque sur laquelle ils se trouvaient était d’une uniformité presque parfaite. Non loin, le Verseau se tenait sur une protubérance glacée, le coffre de l’armure déposé à ses pieds. Immobile et attentif, il ne donnerait pas le départ du combat. C’était à eux de se jauger et de décider quand porter le premier coup.

     De longues minutes, les belligérants s’observèrent en silence. La gorge nouée, Camus se détachait progressivement de tous les sentiments qui le rattachaient à la mince silhouette en tenue d’entraînement d’hiver qui lui faisait face. Avec sa longue chevelure brune balayée par le vent, son pantalon serré et sa tunique de chaud lainage retenue à la taille par un simple lien, Aslinn paraissait tellement fragile, plantée dans ses grosses bottes fourrées. Il ne fallait plus qu’il songeât à cette main réconfortante qu’elle avait précédemment mis dans la sienne, sinon il n’y arriverait jamais.

     Concentrant son cosmos sur la myriade de fleurs de givre présentes autour de lui, il attaqua le premier. Soulevant un nuage de neige coupante, il le projeta en avant. Plus vive que l’éclair, la fillette l’évita pour déclencher une onde glacée. De façon fulgurante, celle-ci ondula comme un serpent sur le sol pour se diriger droit sur lui. D’un saut adroit il s’écarta. Les hostilités étaient ouvertes.

     Après quelques échanges qui constellèrent le paysage de hautes congères et de stalagmites géantes, ils se trouvèrent suffisamment proches pour entamer un combat plus physique. Rapides et efficaces, les poings et les pieds entrèrent dans la danse. Les coups étaient brutaux. La connaissance qu’ils avaient des techniques de combat l’un de l’autre ne leur permettait de parer qu’imparfaitement, et ils furent bientôt couverts d’ecchymoses.

     Camus prit brièvement l’avantage, jusqu’à ce qu’Aslinn parvînt à le déséquilibrer d’un habile jeu de jambes. Écroulé dans la neige, il vit fondre sur lui un manteau de givre épais, aux minuscules particules d’un tranchant meurtrier. Il le contra d’un tourbillon de neige. Elle riposta en matérialisant un froid blizzard, pour tenter de l’immobiliser au sol. Roulant sur lui-même, il ne dut qu’à son agilité d’éviter d’avoir une jambe prise dans la glace.

     Aslinn privilégiait à nouveau leur cosmos. Il allait devoir répliquer de la même manière. La surenchère devenait dangereuse, et un instant il oublia la raison réelle de leur combat, pour évaluer la meilleure manière de répondre sans déclencher une attaque meurtrière. Profitant de sa distraction, la petite fille l’aveugla d’une tempête de neige fraîche. À cet instant, elle aurait pu aisément le clouer à terre pour lui porter un coup fatal, mais elle eut à son tour une fraction de seconde d’hésitation. Camus en profita pour se dégager de sa ligne de mire.

     La vue encore brouillée, il ouvrit un peu au hasard une faille en frappant rudement de son poing le sol à ses pieds. Il avait besoin de se reprendre, et il ne cherchait qu’à l’obliger à reculer. La direction donnée à son attaque était correcte, et pour l’éviter Aslinn fit un saut en arrière. C’est alors que quelque chose d’inimaginable se produisit.

     S’il ne s’était pas trouvé placé directement en face de son maître, Camus ne s’en serait sans doute pas aperçu. Immobile sur son renfort de glace, le Verseau se contentait jusqu’ici d’observer le combat. Mais alors qu’il peinait à rouvrir ses yeux suite à l’attaque de la petite Irlandaise, il eut la nette impression que son maître amorçait un mouvement d’attaque. Impression confirmée lorsqu’une nouvelle brèche, infime mais suffisante pour déséquilibrer Aslinn, s’ouvrit derrière elle.

     Posant le pied sur ce qu’elle croyait être un terrain stable, la petite fille sentit soudain le sol s’effondrer sous son poids. Surprise elle dérapa, et avant d’avoir pu rétablir sa position, elle glissa en avant dans la faille créée par Camus. Celle-ci n’était pas très profonde, mais elle se tapissait d’arêtes tranchantes, et la disparition d’Aslinn dans la crevasse fut suivie d’un cri de douleur.

     Camus réagit alors comme le Verseau lui avait appris à le faire lorsqu’une vie se trouvait menacée dans la plaine sibérienne. Il se précipita pour porter de l’aide à sa camarade. En parvenant sur le bord de la faille, il vit immédiatement qu’Aslinn était en difficulté. Profonde de plus de trois mètres, l’anfractuosité ne lui avait offert aucune prise pour se retenir. La glace, épaisse à cet endroit, paraissait aussi dure que le marbre, et sa chute s’était interrompue brutalement. Couchée au fond de la crevasse, elle parvenait seulement à redresser son buste en grimaçant.

     Rapidement, il évalua la situation. La jambe qu’elle tenait repliée sous elle semblait intacte, mais la seconde se déployait dans un angle improbable. Malgré son courage, la petite fille ne parvenait pas à se relever, et le moindre mouvement de bassin semblait la faire souffrir au-delà du supportable. Elle avait vraisemblablement une hanche brisée, et en tout état de cause l’articulation démise. Toute sa bonne volonté ne suffirait pas à contrebalancer une telle blessure. Elle était incapable de continuer le combat.

     Camus jeta un regard presque hésitant vers son maître. En temps normal, ce dernier se serait déjà porté aux côtés de son apprentie blessée. Mais depuis la veille, il n’agissait plus vraiment de façon « normale ». Tout au moins de ce que pouvait en déduire Camus. Il se doutait également que les étranges disparitions de l’adulte ne devaient pas être sans rapport avec la modification de son comportement. Assumant son geste jusqu’au bout, le chevalier conservait une immobilité de statue imprévisible, et dardait sur son élève un regard fâché.

     Un instant, Camus espéra que l’armure se manifestât enfin. Pas pour gagner, mais pour que cette parodie d’arbitrage s’achevât. Malheureusement, sans doute elle aussi fortement contrariée par le cours des évènements, la protection sacrée resta obstinément repliée au sein de son caisson fermé.

     Blessée et privée de l’adrénaline du combat, Aslinn ne résisterait pas longtemps à une température aussi froide. Il allait s’élancer pour la rejoindre, lorsqu’un ordre dépourvu d’émotion claqua.

     « Tues-la ! »

    Camus comprit que son avenir serait déterminé par sa réaction dans les secondes suivantes. Obéir, c’était suivre la voie tracée, obtenir la consécration d’un apprentissage difficile, l’assurance d’une position enviée, et surtout, la possibilité de retrouver peut-être plus rapidement Milo. Atermoyer, c’était mettre en balance l’ouvrage accompli jusque-là, risquer une sanction sévère, dans le pire des cas une rétrogradation infamante, et vraisemblablement se voir séparé plus longtemps de son ami Grec. Désobéir, c’était tout perdre.

     Camus n’eut pas l’ombre d’une hésitation. À partir du moment où son adversaire ne pouvait plus se défendre, le combat était terminé. Pour la première fois de sa vie il transgressa un ordre de son maître. La traîtrise de ce dernier lui donnait une raison légitime de suivre sa propre décision. L’apprentissage du Verseau comportait la mise en œuvre d’un minimum d’esprit d’analyse personnelle. Face aux situations les plus délicates, il ne devait jamais faire preuve d’aveuglement. Il préférait croire que tout ceci n’était qu’un test, et il sauta dans la crevasse pour se retrouver à côté de sa camarade.

     Aslinn avait besoin qu’on la réchauffât de toute urgence, et malgré le vent glacé Camus ôta sa propre tunique pour la poser sur les épaules de la fillette. Retenant un gémissement celle-ci releva son visage masqué vers lui, et il put voir les sillons des larmes qui se rejoignaient sous son menton.

    « Tu as gagné, murmura-t-elle d’un ton sans amertume.

     — Non, répondit-il spontanément. L’armure n’a rien décidé. »

     L’arrivée de leur maître le retint de prononcer d’autres mots de réconfort maladroit. Le Verseau ne lui accorda pas un regard, et Camus chercha en vain à lire sur ses traits la confirmation que l’épreuve s’achevait là. Il semblait pourtant redevenu la personne attentionnée qu’il connaissait. La plaine glacée n’offrait rien pour procéder à des premiers soins, et il se baissa pour prendre avec délicatesse la petite fille dans ses bras. Il eut beau agir avec toute la douceur possible, la manipulation de sa blessure arracha à Aslinn un hurlement de douleur, et elle sombra dans l’inconscience comme une poupée de chiffon.

     Sans un mot, l’adulte prit le chemin de l’isba. La tête basse, Camus lui emboîta le pas. Une fois arrivé, le Verseau allongea la petite Irlandaise sur un traîneau et la recouvrit de chaudes fourrures. Après quelques recommandations d’usage aux deux enfants qu’il laissait derrière lui, il se mit en marche vers la civilisation lointaine, où un traitement adapté pourrait être donné à la fillette.

     Camus attendit le retour du Verseau avec anxiété, et il ne fut pas surpris d’être à nouveau convoqué dans le bureau du fond. Cette fois-ci, son maître l‘attendait assis derrière la lourde table de bois encombrée de papiers. Il le toisait sans colère, mais sans indulgence non plus. Camus prit sur lui pour poser directement la question qui le tracassait depuis son arrivée.

     « Comment va Aslinn ?

     — Elle s’en sortira. »

     La réponse laconique de l’homme à la natte rouge indiquait qu’il n’aurait pas davantage de précisions sur ce sujet, et il n’insista pas. Une ride légère marquait le front du Verseau et ce fut avec une certaine brusquerie que ce dernier lui demanda  **:**

     « Pourquoi m’as-tu désobéi ?

     — Parce que vous nous avez appris à ne pas détruire inutilement une vie lorsque nous avions l’avantage, répliqua-t-il, en redressant involontairement le menton pour affirmer son bon droit.

     — À mes yeux, le combat n’était pas terminé », lui asséna son maître sans manifester la moindre émotion.

     Tant de dureté déstabilisait Camus. Cela ne ressemblait en rien aux manières du Verseau, et il osa mettre cet homme qu’il aimait en face de ses contradictions pour tenter de le comprendre.

     « Mais vous avez triché. »

     Il s’attendait à ce que son maître démentît énergiquement. Avec colère peut-être. Ou bien qu’il lui expliquât la raison de son agissement en lui donnant enfin la réponse rationnelle qui lui manquait. Au lieu de cela, il se contenta de le mettre en face d’une réalité dérangeante.

     « Je n’ai fait que t’offrir le moyen d’en finir au plus vite. Et tu l’as négligé. Alors qu’il en va sans doute de notre allégeance à Athéna. Croyais-tu sincèrement que mes actes étaient dictés par le simple plaisir de te voir gagner ? »

     Et devant les grands yeux turquoise pour une fois totalement perdus, il ajouta avec une sécheresse que ses paroles contredisaient.

     « Je t’aime, oui, comme si tu étais mon propre fils. Mais j’aime aussi Aslinn, comme si elle était ma fille. Avec Kayla, vous êtes les enfants que je n’aurai jamais, et mon plus grand désir serait de vous épargner les uns et les autres. Malheureusement, les pires complots se cachent parfois derrière l’innocence des enfants. Promets-moi que tu ne la laisseras pas gagner. En aucun cas. Peu importe le moyen que tu emploieras, mais elle ne devra jamais obtenir l’armure du Verseau. Quitte à ce que vous y perdiez la vie tous les deux. Promets-le-moi », répéta-t-il, avec une insistance presque suppliante.

     Totalement dépassé, Camus se permit encore de l’interroger.

     « Mais, pourquoi ? »

     Il eut la très nette impression que son maître hésitait. Quel secret se cachait derrière une décision aussi inique ? Quelle menace méritait un tel acharnement ? Quelle peur ? Que redoutait le fier et puissant chevalier du Verseau, qui le ligotait à présent au point de ne pouvoir se confier à personne ?

     « Peu importe, répondit enfin celui-ci. Pour le moment, tu as simplement besoin de savoir que l’armure ne doit pas revenir à Aslinn. Dès que j’aurai vérifié un dernier élément, je t’expliquerai tout. En attendant il faut que tu m’obéisses. »

     Durant quelques instants, Camus conserva le silence. Tout ce que sous-entendait cette promesse l’effrayait. Conquérir l’armure entrait bien dans ses intentions, mais pas à n’importe quel prix. Il allait pourtant devoir se déterminer en aveugle. Refuser, c’était mourir de la main même du Verseau dans les minutes à venir. Il le savait. Ce ne fut cependant pas cette évidence qui le décida. Les paroles de son maître trahissaient l’urgence d’une situation réellement alarmante. Son devoir d’apprenti l’incitait à l’aider. Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, il inclina la tête pour donner son accord. À ce geste, un soulagement sans nom traversa le regard de jade.

     « Il existe une possibilité infime pour que je me trompe, reprit le Verseau, avec plus de douceur. Dans ce cas, tu devras oublier ce que tu as vu sur le glacier, et cette conversation. Les évènements m’ont obligé à prendre des mesures sans avoir tous les éléments en mains. Avant qu’Aslinn ne soit de nouveau parmi nous, j’obtiendrai la réponse qu’il me manque, et tu sauras de quoi il en retourne. Et une dernière chose Camus : s’il devait m’arriver quoi que ce soit, ne cherche jamais à te mettre directement en travers de la trajectoire de notre Grand Pope. Lorsque le temps sera venu, tu comprendras, et je suis sûr que tu agiras au mieux. Mais en attendant, observe, écoute, obéis et tais-toi. »

    Camus s’en était retourné avec encore plus de questions sans réponses, et l’impression déprimante que le bon droit du Sanctuaire ne s’embarrassait pas toujours de justice. C’était la première fois qu’il était confronté à cette réalité dérangeante, et la mise à mal de ses idéaux le gênait. Toutefois, il connaissait suffisamment son maître pour deviner combien sa décision était douloureuse, et qu’il n’aurait jamais agi si étrangement si ses craintes n’avaient pas été véritablement fondées. Le besoin qu’il éprouvait d’explorer une dernière piste pour épargner Aslinn en était la preuve.

     En attendant, Camus devait patienter dans l’ignorance, en sachant qu’il devrait exécuter la promesse qu’il avait faite à son maître, sans en connaître ni la raison, ni la portée, s’il arrivait quelque chose à ce dernier avant qu’il lui révélât la vérité. Il ne pouvait rien dire non plus à Kayla, et de peur de se trahir, il s’ingénia à mettre un peu plus de distance entre eux.

     Deux semaines plus tard, une visite inattendue vint le distraire de sa peine. Après quelques mois passés seuls dans l’île dont il portait le nom, Milo avait enfin reçu l’autorisation du Sanctuaire de se présenter en tant que nouveau chevalier d’or du Scorpion. L’armure l’avait choisi depuis déjà longtemps, lors de son combat contre Zoltan, mais pour une raison obscure, le Grand Pope n’avait pas directement validé sa succession après que la maladie eut emporté son maître. Il était à présent le gardien de la huitième Maison du zodiaque, et en théorie, plus rien ne s’opposait à ce qu’il se rendît librement là où il le désirait, tant que ses décisions personnelles n’entraient pas en conflit avec ses nouvelles fonctions.

     Milo avait beau n’être encore qu’un enfant, l’enseignement reçu l’avait mûri prématurément, comme il advenait pour eux tous, et il se sentait prêt à croquer à pleines dents l’avenir qui s’offrait à lui. Après son incompréhensible silence, le Grand Pope l’avait d’ailleurs convoqué pour lui dire qu’il mettait de grandes espérances dans sa personne. Milo voyait là la raison de la mise à l’écart où ce dernier l’avait tenu précédemment. L’instauration d’un temps de réflexion vraisemblablement dicté par une réorganisation politique, dont un des choix s’était finalement porté sur lui.

     Il ne cachait pas sa fierté d’avoir ainsi été remarqué, alors qu’il était le plus jeune chevalier d’Or de sa génération, et il espérait servir prochainement le Domaine Sacré. Il n’avait plus qu’un autre désir, que son ami suivît son exemple et qu’’il le rejoignît le plus vite possible au Sanctuaire. Pour Milo, après des années d’entraînement difficile et une cohabitation forcée avec Zoltan, la vie sur l’Île accueillant le vaisseau humain d’Athéna avait quelque chose de paradisiaque.

     Comme souvent, le Grec le noya d’abord sous son bavardage primesautier, sans dissimuler son désir de demeurer seul avec lui. À son habitude Kayla s’effaça. Pour le Verseau, la mort du précédent Scorpion semblait avoir levé la sanction qui les séparait, et il ne s’interposa pas à leurs retrouvailles. L’absence d’Aslinn fut expliquée par la réalité de sa blessure, et aucun des habitants de l’isba ne s’appesantit sur sa cause. Milo en déduisit qu’il s’agissait d’un banal accident survenu lors de leurs exercices quotidiens.

     Camus était heureux de le retrouver pour quelques jours, mais les premières effusions passées, le nouveau Scorpion ne manqua pas de remarquer son étrange apathie. Malgré ses efforts, l’apprenti Verseau demeurait trop silencieux, et le Grec finit par s’inquiéter. Camus ne parvenait qu’imparfaitement à lui cacher son abattement. Il aurait pu tromper n’importe qui d’autre sur son état d’esprit, mais pas son ami le plus cher. Et l’interrogatoire commença.

     « Ton apprentissage se passe bien ?

     — Oui.

     — Ton maître n’est pas devenu trop dur avec toi depuis la mort du mien ?

     — Non.

     — Tu n’es pas malade ?

     — Non Milo, je vais bien.

    — Alors dis-moi ce qui se passe.

     — Il ne se passe rien.

     — Mais pourtant tu as l’air triste.

     — Tu te fais des idées. »

     Il existait des intonations de voix chez Camus qui n’admettaient pas de surenchère, et Milo comprit clairement que le débat était clos. Néanmoins, lorsque ce dernier le quitta trois jours plus tard, il n’hésita pas une seconde à l’inclure dans les accolades qu’il distribua à Kalya et à l’homme à la natte rouge, alors qu’il était le premier à savoir combien les manifestations affectives affichées en public déplaisaient à son ami français.

     « Je sais que tu es assez fort pour venir à bout des pires difficultés, lui glissa-t-il à l’oreille tandis qu’il l’étreignait. Mais n’oublie jamais que je serais toujours là pour toi. »

     Apparemment insensible à cette marque de sympathie qui le laissa les bras ballants, Camus n’eut pas un mot en retour, ou mouvement détectable pour les autres. Pourtant, renouant avec le langage secret qu’il partageait avec le Grec, il céda à la douceur de ce contact inhabituel. Posant brièvement sa joue contre la sienne en un remerciement muet, il lui assura à sa manière combien ses paroles de réconfort le touchaient.

     Le dernier regard que Milo riva sur lui avant de s’éloigner ne trahissait aucun dépit. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour avoir perçu son message de gratitude et d’affection. Tout au plus y lut-il la préoccupation soulevée par son étrange attitude, le regret de devoir repartir aussi vite, et une immense tendresse à son égard. Un tel attachement affiché le remua plus qu’il ne l’aurait voulu, et il comprit que quoi qu’il arrivât, il ne baisserait pas les bras. Il affronterait vaillamment son destin. S’il ne le faisait pas pour lui, alors il le ferait pour Milo.

     Camus ne le savait pas encore, mais c’était la dernière fois qu’il voyait le Scorpion avant qu’il n’obtînt son amure.


	43. Le risque d'aimer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÈDENT CHAPITRE (L’onde des souvenirs) : Camus s’éveille après avoir passé la nuit auprès du Scorpion. Rattrapé par sa mémoire, il se rappelle de son arrivée au Sanctuaire, marquée par une tragédie en partie occultée de ses souvenirs. Ce drame a néanmoins bouleversé son enfance, et surtout, l’a convaincu qu’il ne devait jamais montrer son affection. Pris en charge par un maître attentionné, son apprentissage s’est doucement mis en place, jusqu’à ce que la venue de Milo le tire de sa solitude. Malgré sa méfiance viscérale envers les femmes, et son repli volontaire sur lui-même, il parvient à s’entendre avec Aslinn et Kayla, les deux autres apprenties du Verseau. Les années passent, jusqu’au jour où son maître l’informe qu’il va laisser l’armure choisir son successeur, et lui demande de tuer Aslinn lors de cet arbitrage. Les deux enfants s’affrontent sur le glacier et Aslinn se blesse grièvement. Camus lui porte immédiatement secours et refuse d’obéir au Verseau qui lui ordonne à nouveau de la supprimer. Plus tard, ce dernier lui extorque la promesse de ne jamais laisser la petite Irlandaise gagner l’armure. Tenu dans l’ignorance de la raison de cette décision, Camus sombre dans un accablement qui n’échappe pas à Milo, de passage en Sibérie.

*****************************  
**CHAPITRE 43 : LE RISQUE D'AIMER  
**

 

     Pour Camus, les mois qui suivirent son premier combat pour l’armure furent décisifs. Ils orientèrent à jamais la priorité accordée à son devoir, et plus que tout, la morbidité de son caractère.

     Le premier élément qui ébranla durablement le peu de quiétude qui lui restait fut la disparition de son maître. Fidèle à l’explication tronquée que celui-ci lui avait donnée, l’homme à la natte rouge passait le plus clair de son temps à chercher une réponse qui lui aurait permis d’épargner Aslinn. Il s’absentait maintenant des jours entiers aux confins des étendues blanches, s’enfonçant de plus en plus loin dans la contrée sauvage, au mépris du danger que représentait la fonte des neiges.

     Quand il rentrait, ses traits tirés et son air préoccupé renseignaient Camus sur l'échec de sa quête. Le respect qu’il lui portait et la crainte informulée de découvrir qu’il allait peut-être devoir accepter de se plier à une décision arbitraire le retenaient de l’interroger sur la bonne évolution de la résolution de leur problème.

     Tenue à l’écart de cette délicate question, Kayla les observait avec une gravité inhabituelle. Camus se doutait qu’elle percevait qu’un écueil autrement plus douloureux que l’exigence qu’il avait reçue de combattre Aslinn se dressait entre eux. Les yeux pleins de soutien qu’elle posait sur lui reflétaient son désir de l’aider. Elle l’incitait à se confier et le rendaient honteux de la noirceur de son secret. Il ne pouvait néanmoins trahir la parole donnée à son maître de ne parler à quiconque de ce sujet. L’amitié de Kayla devenait un poids supplémentaire.

     Échapper au malaise que suscitait en lui cette situation, l’obligeait à se détourner de l’Australienne. Il passait dorénavant la plus grande partie de son temps à s’entraîner seul, dans les endroits les plus inaccessibles. Ne penser à rien d’autre qu’à développer la perfection d’un mouvement l’apaisait. Soumise à ce régime contraint, sa force s’affirmait et sa technique s’affinait. À présent, il parvenait à briser la glace millénaire sans effort, et le déploiement de ses attaques frôlait des températures rarement atteintes. Il savait qu’il ne lui restait que peu de choses à apprendre avant que le choix de l’armure fût de nouveau sollicité, et il redoutait le retour d’Alsinn.

     Et puis, un soir, leur maître ne revint pas. Le lendemain, Kayla et lui furent réveillés très tôt par des coups répétés frappés à la porte de l’isba. Les visiteurs étaient rares, et une personne perdue ou frigorifiée serait entrée sans s’annoncer aussi longtemps. Avant d’ouvrir, Camus échangea un regard lourd d’un mauvais pressentiment avec sa condisciple. En découvrant deux Blue Warriors sur le seuil, les deux enfants comprirent sans que ceux-ci eussent à parler, qu’ils ne reverraient jamais leur maître.

     Ces guerriers mythiques, précédemment affectés à la garde de l’urne où reposait Poséidon, ne se manifestaient qu’exceptionnellement, et exclusivement aux chevaliers de Glace. Les relations qu’ils entretenaient avec ces derniers étaient pourtant fortes, et soumises à une solidarité de terrain. Le Verseau leur avait révélé l’existence de ces hommes à part voilà quelques mois. Il était convenu avec le Sanctuaire qu’en cas de défection de sa part, ceux-ci les prendraient en charge. Sans un mot, Camus et Kayla firent donc leurs paquets, avant de suivre docilement les guerriers des neiges.

     Le petit groupe s’enfonça là où pour tout humain normal aucune vie ne subsistait. En arrivant devant la citadelle de leurs nouveaux tuteurs, les deux enfants comprirent que s’ils ne restaient pas livrés à eux-mêmes, ils allaient être coupés du monde.

     Piotr, le dirigeant de cette mystérieuse congrégation, les accueillit avec bienveillance, et se positionna comme leur nouvel instructeur. Habitués aux conditions extrêmes, Camus et Kayla se firent rapidement aux usages rudes de la communauté cachée au sein de la forteresse de Blue Graad. Le guerrier barbu leur apprit que l'affaissement d’un énorme pan de glace avait causé la mort de leur maître. Ils ne firent aucun commentaire, mais Camus se demanda longtemps comment un homme connaissant si bien les pièges de ces contrées gelées avait pu disparaître d’une façon aussi ordinaire, et quelque part stupide.

     Aslinn les rejoignit six mois plus tard. Les progrès de la petite fille lors de sa rééducation avaient été fulgurants, et mis à part une légère claudication, elle ne conservait aucune autre séquelle de sa chute. Les Blue Warriors la prirent également en charge, et Camus comprit qu’il n’échapperait pas à la promesse faite à son maître. Un jour viendrait où il devrait s’interposer entre elle et l’armure. Sous l’autorité de Piotr, les trois adolescents consolidèrent leurs enseignements. Le Verseau avait si bien formé ses élèves, qu’il ne restait que peu de choses au grand guerrier à leur apprendre. Ce dernier veillait surtout à ce que leur potentiel s’épanouît.

     Désireuse de prouver sa force et sa vaillance, Aslinn s’entraînait sans discontinuer, obligeant souvent leur nouveau mentor à la rappeler à l’ordre pour prendre un peu de repos. Une telle détermination, après la blessure dont elle relevait à peine, émerveillait Kayla et démoralisait Camus. Dès le début, il avait décliné ses invitations pour être son partenaire en simulation de combat. À son habitude, il partait s’isoler des journées entières dans les lieux les plus difficiles d’accès, déployant jusqu’à l’épuisement une science et des techniques de plus en plus parfaites, tout en redoutant de devoir les mettre en pratique.

     Appliqué à respecter la dernière volonté de son maître, même s’il ne la comprenait pas, il se préparait à ce qu’il pensait être le pire affrontement de toute sa vie. La mort du Verseau ne leur laissait plus le choix. Ils demeuraient deux apprentis que seule l’armure départagerait. Il fallait qu’il acquît la force morale de surmonter son dégoût de s’opposer de cette manière à Aslinn, et si possible, qu’il sortît vainqueur de cette épreuve. Déterminé à dépasser ses limites, il se donnait à fond, loin des regards de sa concurrente.

     Ses coups devenaient d’une précision quasiment imparable, et il parvenait maintenant à atteindre le zéro absolu à chaque fois qu’il le sollicitait. Il espérait ainsi se monter suffisamment fort pour battre loyalement la jeune Irlandaise, sans être obligé de l’achever, avant que l’armure ne se décidât enfin à le rejoindre. Il savait aussi que si par malchance la protection dorée se posait aux pieds de sa condisciple, il devrait faire preuve de félonie pour la tuer au détriment de toutes les lois du Sanctuaire. Il encourrait alors lui-même un châtiment capital et sa vie se résumerait à celle d’un fuyard. Ainsi en allait la volonté de son maître.

     Si au moins il avait compris pourquoi il devait agir de cette manière… C’était à en pleurer. Mais les motivations du Verseau étaient certainement légitimes et il devait lui obéir.

     Fermant son esprit à toutes distractions, il passa des mois à s’endurcir, tant physiquement que moralement, perdant dans la foulée le peu de facilité qu’il lui restait pour traduire des émotions qu’il emmurait en lui. À ce rythme, il finit par devenir parfaitement hermétique pour tout le monde, suscitant l’approbation admirative des Blue Warriors. Ceux-ci ne voyaient dans cette façade que l’expression maîtrisée d’un enseignement réussi, alors qu’il pataugeait intérieurement entre les questions soulevées par sa conscience et les obligations de son devoir.

     Jamais la présence réconfortante de Milo ne lui avait autant manqué. Leur complicité et l’espoir de le rejoindre étaient les seules choses auxquelles il pouvait se raccrocher, et il s’aperçut enfin que ce qu’il ressentait pour le Grec s’apparentait à un sentiment amoureux. Une découverte qui l’effraya, dans le sens où il craignait d’y perdre l’amitié du Scorpion si celui-ci décelait la teneur véritable de la tendresse qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Avec un accablement qui frisait le désespoir, il comprit qu’il devrait dorénavant faire preuve d’encore plus de retenue vis-à-vis de son camarade quand il le reverrait. Jamais Camus ne s’était senti aussi seul et désenchanté.

     Il atteignait ses douze ans lorsque l’armure commença à donner des signes réels d’impatience. Dissimulée quelque part dans la vaste étendue désertique, la protection sacrée ressentait la progression de ses deux prétendants malgré la distance, et elle paraissait se préparer à rejoindre l’un d’entre eux. Comme un phare veillant dans la tempête, elle se manifestait de plus en plus souvent par de brèves bouffées de cosmos. Effleurant l’esprit de Camus d’une caresse, elle semblait le presser de prendre une décision. Peu désireux de provoquer l’inévitable confrontation avec Aslinn, il refusait de répondre à ses appels. Mais combien de temps encore pourrait-il l’ignorer ?

     Un soir d’été, alors qu’il était sorti pour s’isoler sur les remparts déserts et glacés, Aslinn le rejoignit. Debout entre deux merlons sur le chemin de ronde, il se tenait immobile devant la découpe d’un créneau de pierre grise. Silhouette insignifiante face à l’immensité blanche qui se déployait à perte de vue, il dominait un paysage uniformément plat et désespérément vide. Enserrées à même la barre rocheuse de la montagne qui délimitait la plaine, les murailles de la forteresse confondaient leurs alignements avec les failles naturellement créées par le gel dans la rocaille. Il était près de minuit. La belle saison empêchait la nuit de tomber, et une aurore boréale d’un voile vert pâle paraît l’étendue neigeuse d’un halo de lumière au piquetage doré.

     Camus laissa sa camarade approcher sans se retourner. La citadelle était grande, et cela faisait des jours qu’ils ne s’étaient pas rencontrés. Il savait que son attitude distante intriguait et peinait Aslinn, mais s’ils devaient prochainement s’affronter à mort, mieux valait qu’il limitât les contacts. Il n’aimait pas imaginer qu’il allait peut-être devoir tuer une personne pour laquelle il ressentait une amitié réelle. La jeune Irlandaise lui avait tendu la main dans les jours sombres, et il lui était redevable de bien des façons. Il avait besoin de préserver le peu de paix intérieure qu’il conservait encore.

     Pourtant, ce soir-là, il ne tenta pas de se soustraire à sa présence. L’aura de l’armure s’était faite pressante une grande partie de la journée, et il se doutait qu’elle avait dû assaillir de la même façon sa concurrente. La gorge nouée il lui permit de venir se positionner à ses côtés. Durant de longues minutes, elle se contenta de regarder le paysage glacé, tout comme il le faisait. Finalement, ce fut lui qui tourna le premier la tête vers elle.

     Depuis leur installation à Blue Graad, Kayla et Aslinn portaient leurs masques en permanence, et Camus n’avait jamais revu sa rivale à visage découvert. Cet élément froid et impersonnel le gênait tout en le rassurant. Lorsque le moment viendrait, il serait tellement plus simple et facile de ne pas être confronté aux traits à la fois sévères et patriciens de sa compagne. Même si, d’ordinaire, celle-ci était aussi peu expressive que lui, elle n’avait jamais totalement appris à voiler les infimes modifications de son magnifique regard d’ambre. S’il ne revoyait pas la beauté de ses iris mordorés, peut-être parviendrait-il ensuite à se pardonner plus aisément s’il devait la tuer ? Ce masque lui donnait néanmoins l’impression de tricher quelque part.

     En sentant ses yeux se river sur elle, Aslinn demanda d’un ton volontairement neutre :

     « Tu l’as sentie toi aussi, n’est-ce pas ? »

     Difficile de ne pas comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion, et Camus répondit sans chercher à se cacher derrière un démenti mensonger.

     « Oui. Elle devient chaque jour un peu plus pressante.

     — Elle veut que nous nous affrontions », corrigea calmement sa camarade, en tournant son visage de métal de son côté.

     Elle parlait d’une voix naturellement basse, au timbre étrangement grave, et presque sensuel pour une personne aussi jeune. Camus se dit que si l’avenir lui permettait de vivre, cet élément lui donnerait un fort pouvoir de persuasion tout autant que de séduction sur ses adversaires. Joint au mystère qu’entretenait son masque, ce serait un atout supplémentaire. Mal à l’aise, il songea que finalement cet équipement barbare représentait peut-être un avantage pour les femmes. Ces pensées le confrontèrent immédiatement à la barrière opaque de sa mémoire, et il dut lutter contre une sorte de bouffée de panique parfaitement inexpliquée, mais véritablement dérangeante. Pour sa propre sauvegarde, il y avait heureusement longtemps qu’il avait appris à se méfier de ce genre de réaction irrationnelle, et il se reprit instantanément, sans que sa rivale perçût sa défaillance.

     « C’était aussi le désir de notre maître, compléta-t-il avec une feinte indifférence.

     — Je sais, le conforta-t-elle. Mais je n’ignore pas non plus qu’il désirait bien davantage. J’ai parfaitement entendu ce qu’il t’a dit lorsque je suis tombée au fond de la crevasse que tu avais ouverte. Il t’a demandé de me tuer. »

     Elle parlait sans que rien ne laissât deviner le cours réel de ses pensées et Camus conserva le silence. Il n’y avait rien à objecter à cela. C’était la pure vérité, et dans un sens, il était presque soulagé qu’elle connût la noirceur de ce détail. Il se sentait moins sale. S’il devait agir, peut-être comprendrait-elle ?

     « Pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas fait ? » demanda-t-elle sans colère.

     Sa question était légitime et il y répondit avec franchise.

     « Parce que j’ai considéré que notre combat s’achevait là. L’armure n’avait pas bougé. Tu ne pouvais plus te défendre et s’il avait réellement voulu nous départager, notre maître était encore là pour le faire. J’ai pris cela pour un test.

     — Et si c’était à refaire ? insista-t-elle, avec un détachement totalement hermétique.

     — Nous nous devons d’agir en fonction des attentes d’Athéna, se défaussa-t-il.

     — Ça ne répond pas à ma question, objecta-t-elle, en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

     — Je ferai ce que mon devoir m’impose.

     — Donc, il te l’a encore demandé », en déduisit-elle avec justesse.

     La froideur de ses propos était en parfait décalage avec le thème abordé. Camus l’admira. Elle possédait une maîtrise absolue des émotions touchant à sa personne. Elle semblait également capable de lire en partie en lui, car elle parvint à le surprendre en ajoutant.

     « Mais tu t’en voudrais si cela devait arriver. »

     Démentir ne correspondait pas à sa nature droite, et il préféra garder le silence. Comprenant qu’il ne se livrerait pas davantage, elle reprit :

     « Tu m’as épargné une première fois alors que tu pouvais facilement gagner. Pour cela, tu as dû désobéir à un ordre direct, et bien peu auraient réagi ainsi. Alors, je peux au moins te promettre une chose. Personnellement, je te combattrai toujours loyalement. »

     Camus dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour conserver son immobilité inexpressive. La reconnaissance d’Aslinn le crucifiait. Sans le savoir, elle ne faisait que l’enfoncer davantage dans son mauvais rôle. Si par la suite il devait frapper parce que l’armure la choisissait, l’obligation de réussir son coup le forcerait certainement à user de traîtrise. Et elle venait de lui offrir sa loyauté. En plus d’être incompréhensible, la demande de son maître lui paraissait cruelle et injuste.

     Au-dessus d’eux, les derniers voiles de l’aurore boréale se déchiraient, et la clarté de la blancheur qui les entourait semblait vouloir les mettre à nu. La prudence et la pudeur dictaient à Camus de s’écarter pour rentrer à l’intérieur de la forteresse, mais quelque chose dans l’attitude d’Aslinn le retenait. Elle se contrôlait à la perfection, et pourtant il aurait juré qu’à l’instar de lui-même, son esprit de pure analyse cachait plus d’un émoi secret.

     « Penses-tu que tu pourras un jour aimer une personne plus que toutes les autres réunies ? » lui demanda-t-elle soudain à brûle-pourpoint.

     L’étrangeté de cette question le troubla, et il eut du mal à retenir un tressaillement malgré son imperturbabilité.

     « Tu me connais suffisamment pour en avoir une idée, éluda-t-il.

     — Réponds, insista-t-elle.

     — La capacité d’aimer ne présente aucun intérêt à mes yeux, et je n’en ai que faire, tenta-t-il encore de se dérober.

     — Ce qui veut dire ? »

     Pour une raison qui lui échappait, mais qui semblait primordiale aux yeux de sa compagne, elle était déterminée à obtenir une réponse complète. Il connaissait suffisamment Aslinn pour savoir qu’elle ne lâcherait plus prise. À moins de la planter là de façon totalement cavalière, il n’éviterait pas sa curiosité. Sa reconnaissance valait sans doute qu’il lui accordât au moins un peu de franchise sur cet étonnant sujet, et il se décida à la satisfaire à minima.

     « En tant que chevalier de Glace j’ai choisi de me consacrer à ma tâche avant de m’occuper de mes désirs personnels. Notre enseignement m’a appris à renoncer. Il est de mon devoir de me tenir éloigné de ce genre de sentiment pour conserver l’équilibre nécessaire au bien de tous », se confia-t-il à demi.

     En vérité, il savait que sa détermination ne visait qu’à épargner un seul être. Aimer Milo, c’était risquer de perdre celui-ci en le poussant dans des affres d’incompréhensions qu’il préférait lui éviter. Lors de leur dernière entrevue, son ami lui parlait déjà avec tant de passion de sa rencontre avec une apprentie féminine du Sanctuaire, qu’il ne doutait pas un instant de son attrait pour les filles. Mais Aslinn semblait décider à approfondir le sujet.

     « Pourquoi ? s’entêta-t-elle.

     — Parce que je finirai par m’y brûler les ailes si un jour je devais affronter ou perdre l’objet d’un tel amour, avoua-t-il franchement, en se blindant dans une indifférence parfaite. Ce qui va à l’encontre de tout ce que l’on m’a appris. Donc, ça n’arrivera jamais, parce que je m’y refuse. »

     La froideur de sa détermination paraissait si naturelle qu’elle s’y trompa.

     « Donc, tu te sens incapable de ressentir un jour plus que de l’amitié pour les rares élus proches de toi, résuma-t-elle.

     — C’est exact, mentit-il.

     — Même pour ton ami Milo ? »

     La teneur de cette question le prit par surprise, et il bénit le froid qui accentuait naturellement sa pâleur. Aslinn parlait-elle au hasard, ou bien avait-elle deviné quelque chose ? En tout état de cause, cette information devait rester d’ordre privé. Et puis, sous sa curiosité, il percevait la trace d’une sorte de jalousie féroce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Une prudence instinctive lui dicta sa réponse.

     « Encore moins pour mon ami Milo. D’ailleurs, c’est un chevalier d’Or », ajouta-t-il, comme si ce constat établissait une ligne infranchissable.

     Il réalisa trop tard ce que sa dernière justification avait de maladroit, en voyant de nouveau Aslinn pencher la tête sur le côté. Ce geste trahissait généralement une intense réflexion chez elle, ou une observation pointilleuse, et il regretta de ne pas savoir comment faire passer un peu de candeur dans l’indifférence reflétée par ses orbes turquoise. Le fait qu’il n’eut pas éludé sa réponse sembla heureusement la convaincre.

     « Je te crois, finit-elle par dire avec lenteur. Et je t’envie. Tu as su endurcir ton cœur. Et pourtant, tu n’as rien d’un être insensible. »

     Tournant à nouveau son visage vers la plaine, elle poursuivit d’un ton plus bas.

     « Je n’ai pas ta force de caractère ni ta sagesse pour me détacher de certaines émotions trop envahissantes. Et ces dernières sont en train de se retourner contre moi. Je ne désire pas te combattre, Camus. Pas de manière aussi définitive en tout cas. Égoïstement, j’aimerais te convaincre que tu conserves le droit d’aimer, mais la raison me pousse à admettre que tu as fait le bon choix. Parce que seule l’amitié peut d’exister entre nous. Cependant, il faut que tu saches que je regrette qu’un interdit millénaire fausse à tout jamais ce qui aurait pu naître entre nous. »

     La teneur de ses propos ébranla davantage Camus. Il y avait si longtemps qu’il s’efforçait de demeurer éloigné de sa camarade, qu’il n’imaginait pas que ses sentiments eussent pu évoluer à ce point à son égard. Toute en retenue et en pudeur, la confession d’Aslinn n’en était pas moins claire. Qu’un être aussi secret acceptât de se dévoiler sur le sujet signait sa sincérité. S’aveugler en ne voyant là que la manifestation d’un trop grand attachement amical était inutile. L’allusion faite à l’interdit régissant les rapports entre deux apprentis Ors de sexe différent visant la même armure ne laissait place à aucune ambiguïté.

     Leur maître les avait informés très tôt de cette défense. Les enfants qu’ils étaient en avaient presque souri. À sept ans, l’amour ressenti par les adultes leur semblait un sentiment tellement gérable. Ah ! ils étaient beaux les chevaliers de Glace cinq ans plus tard. Entre l’un qui jurait qu’il n’aimerait jamais, alors que son cœur battait déjà secrètement pour un seul être, qui l’avait obnubilé tout entier, et le second qui confessait un amour impossible en admirant le détachement du premier, il y avait de quoi susciter la colère post mortem de l’homme à la natte rouge.

     Les poings serrés, Camus se sentait méprisable. Non pas à cause de ce sentiment inavoué et bien réel qui stigmatisait sa faiblesse, mais du mensonge de sa fausse insensibilité. Aslinn le prenait pour un apprenti chevalier accompli, alors qu’il se protégeait comme un vil menteur. Lui aurait-il révélé sa propre impuissance à contrôler son cœur si Milo avait été une fille ? Sans doute pas. Mais pour lui, cet élément aurait au moins eu le mérite d’être plus simple à gérer.

     La gorge serrée, il se forçait à conserver une rigidité que rien ne semblait pouvoir altérer. La tête haute et les yeux fixant bien droit l’horizon, il se donnait l’apparence d’un être digne, parfaitement insensible au monde émotionnel. Le manque d’expressivité de son visage n’avait plus rien à envier au masque d’Aslinn. Il se doutait que l’imperméabilité de son regard le rendait sévère et presque dur. Un constat effrayant face au monceau d’incertitudes qui le dévorait à l‘intérieur. Courageusement, il se blinda à l’idée que, dorénavant, cette carapace camouflerait totalement ses sentiments réels. Tous ses sentiments, et ce, quel que fût la personne à qui ceux-ci s’adressaient.

     À y réfléchir, c’était déjà ce qu’il faisait depuis des années, mais jusque-là, un fragment de lui-même luttait en conservant l’espoir secret de parvenir un jour à libérer ouvertement le besoin de tendresse qui l’habitait depuis si longtemps. Cette partie-là devait mourir. Il avait parfaitement conscience que dans le futur, elle n’entraînerait que des complications, le risque de faire souffrir celui qu’il aimait en le confrontant à une réalité dérangeante, et pire que tout, de le perdre.

     Échoué aux confins de ces terres arides, il ne lui restait plus que l’assurance de l’importance de son devoir, auquel il se jura de se consacrer en priorité quoi qu’il advînt. Fort de ce serment personnel, il retournait à Aslinn l’image qui allait faire de lui ce chevalier que certains n’hésiteraient pas à qualifier de monstre froid. Déterminé à assumer son mensonge, il pivota  franchement vers elle.

     Il savait qu’elle n’attendait aucune réponse de sa part et il se contenta de laisser son regard s’appesantir sur son masque. Après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, elle se tourna à son tour totalement pour lui faire face. Avant qu’elle n’ouvrît la bouche, il comprit à sa manière de redresser le menton que, qu’elle qu’eût été la force de son dérapage émotionnel précédent, elle venait elle aussi de se ressaisir, et qu’elle n’admettrait pas qu’il revint sur ses propos.

     « Je pense que tu es certainement celui auquel l’armure se destine, énonça-t-elle calmement. De nous deux, tu es en tout cas celui qui la mérite le plus. Tu feras un Verseau admirable. »

     Son intonation froide et sans passion semblait dresser un constat purement clinique, et il fut incapable de déterminer la signification véritable de ses paroles. Lui adressait-elle un encouragement méritoire pour l’inciter à donner le meilleur de lui-même lors de leur prochain combat ? L’absolvait-elle des conséquences qu’entraînerait celui-ci ? Ou bien essayait-elle de lui dire autre chose ?

     Aslinn ne lui laissa pas le temps d’approfondir la question. Mettant fin à leur échange de façon parfaitement claire, elle lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers l’escalier de pierre qui la ramènerait dans la citadelle. Camus la vit s’éloigner sur le chemin de ronde avec un soulagement proportionnel à son accablement et il ne comprit réellement ce qu’elle tentait d’exprimer que le lendemain matin.

     Lorsqu’il se leva ce jour-là, une tempête de neige puissante soufflait sur la plaine. Le blizzard semblait vouloir ébranler les fondations de la forteresse elle-même, et tous les vaillants guerriers avaient été consignés à l’intérieur. Piotr était le seul à avoir pris le risque de s’aventurer dehors. Profitant des prémices de l’intempérie qui menaçait, Aslinn s’était enfuie durant la nuit. Sans être « prisonniers », les trois adolescents étaient tenus de renseigner leurs hôtes sur le moindre de leurs déplacements. Il leur était par ailleurs interdit de regagner la civilisation de leur propre initiative.

     En apprenant la nouvelle, Camus ne fut pas surpris d’essuyer les regards légèrement hostiles de certains des autres résidents. Anxieusement, les Blue Warriors attendaient le retour de leur chef, qui mettait sa vie en péril à cause de leurs présences étrangères. Le territoire demeurait vaste et dangereux. Il était contre-indiqué d’y circuler seul. Camus avait obtenu ce droit en ne se rendant qu’à des endroits bien précis, peu éloignés, et en acceptant de toujours ouvrir une faille légère dans son cosmos, pour signifier que tout se passait bien.

     Quand il s’entraînait à l’extérieur, il était hors de question qu’il signalât incidemment sa position aux quelques rares scientifiques qui traversaient parfois la plaine. Il en allait de même pour Aslinn. Enfreignant toutes les règles, la jeune Irlandaise avait brisé son serment, n’hésitant pas à mêler Kayla à son indiscipline. Incapable de résister à l’interrogatoire musclé de Piotr, celle-ci avait avoué l’avoir aidée à préparer sa fuite, tout en dédouanant Camus de toute participation à cet acte de rébellion caractérisé.

     Un Camus d’autant plus effondré, qu’il devinait sans mal qu’Aslinn venait de sacrifier son avenir par amour pour lui. C’était inespéré, et lâchement il en éprouva une sorte de satisfaction immédiate. Mais très vite, cette réaction purement égoïste céda devant l’abîme qui s’ouvrait maintenant sur le chemin de ses deux camarades. Si la défection de sa concurrente le soulageait, il ne pouvait ignorer qu’elle engageait la destinée des deux adolescentes de façon irréversible.

     Aslinn allait tout perdre. Si on la débusquait, elle serait jugée et vraisemblablement sévèrement châtiée pour son double manquement aux règles les plus élémentaires. L’abandon de son apprentissage était déjà infamant, mais la violation de la parole donnée aux Bleu Warriors aurait des répercussions bien plus lourdes. Considérée comme lâche et parjure, elle risquait dans la meilleure éventualité de se retrouver emprisonnée à vie dans un lieu connu du seul Sanctuaire. Au pire, elle serait mise à mort. Dans les deux cas, elle allait se voir pourchassée tel un animal dangereux et pour lequel il était inutile de prendre de gants.

     La situation de Kayla avait beau être moins grave, elle n’était guère plus confortable. Aslinn avait pourtant été prudente, et Camus se douta que l’implication de l’Australienne n’avait été découverte que par malchance. Mais le mal était fait. Leur amie n’obtiendrait jamais l’armure du Cygne, et la sévérité de cette punition était d’une injustice totale.

     Ligoté par le serment fait à son défunt maître, Camus ne pouvait rien expliquer, sans courir le risque que l’étrange obsession du Verseau exigeant la mort de l’un d’entre eux durant leur combat, et si possible celle d’Aslinn, ne remontât jusqu’aux oreilles du Grand Pope. Or, l’homme à la natte rouge l’avait clairement mis en garde en lui demandant de se méfier de leur chef suprême.

     Dans ce contexte, la défection de l’Irlandaise l’arrangeait bien. Néanmoins, songer qu’elle avait décidé de lui abandonner l’armure en se basant sur l’admiration qu’elle vouait à son détachement émotionnel lui donnait envie de vomir. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que son mensonge allait avoir de telles conséquences ? Même si cette fuite éliminait d’office sa concurrente, elle l’épinglait dans le rôle du « tricheur menteur ».

     Il n’avait pas fait mieux que son maître. Il avait même fait pire. Aslinn ne se doutait pas que leur ancien mentor était l’unique responsable de son accident. Quant à lui-même, il avait obtenu son retrait de la course à l’investiture en tant que chevalier d’Or, en affichant une contrevérité qui le transformait en être exceptionnel aux yeux de sa camarade. S’il devait un jour de nouveau croiser sa route, jamais il n’aurait le courage de la regarder en face. Pas en songeant au mensonge servi à propos de Milo.

     Vaincu par la violence de la tempête, Piotr était rentré quelques heures plus tard. Les bourrasques de vent glacé modifiaient sans cesse le paysage, et même pour un pisteur aussi aguerri que lui, il ne subsistait aucune trace capable de le mener jusqu’à la fugitive. Durant neuf jours, les éléments se déchaînèrent encore. Une fois ceux-ci apaisés, plusieurs équipes furent envoyées aux quatre coins de la plaine. Le signalement d’Aslinn fut donné aux plus lointains villages. En vain. La distance était telle pour rallier le continent moderne, et les conditions rencontrées pour y parvenir si difficiles, qu’il parut rapidement impossible qu’elle eût réussi à survivre. Au bout de quelques semaines les recherches furent abandonnées et le décès de la fugueuse officiellement annoncé au Sanctuaire.

     Camouflant son profond malaise, Camus fit une tentative pour essayer d’atténuer la sanction contre Kayla. Utilisant ses talents cachés de stratège oratoire pour la première fois de sa vie, il brossa de l’adolescente un portrait tout en retenue élogieuse qui appelait à l’indulgence. Sa diatribe, courte, mais adroite, eut le don d’arracher un sourire au chef de la forteresse de Blue Graad, malgré sa contrariété. Néanmoins, elle ne parvint pas à l’amadouer. Par la faute de cette écervelée, leur secret millénaire aurait pu être découvert, et ses hommes attendaient de lui un châtiment adapté. Kayla fut donc renvoyée en Grèce, où le jugement du Grand Pope déciderait de son sort.

     Quelques jours plus tard, Camus quittait à son tour la citadelle. Bien que la honte l’eût retenu d’appeler l’armure à lui, celle-ci l’avait rejoint spontanément un peu plus tôt, alors qu’il traversait l’immensité de la cour centrale du château pris dans les glaces. Témoins de cette désignation incontestable, les guerriers des neiges l’avaient salué d’une acclamation enthousiaste qui lui avait donné envie de courir se cacher.

     Après ce qu’il considérait comme une traîtrise de sa part, il aurait presque trouvé normal que la protection sacrée se détournât de lui. La voir le recouvrir l’avait cependant moins surpris que de sentir son aura dorée tenter d’apaiser son âme en souffrance d’une caresse diffuse, à la fois affectueuse et consolatrice. Non seulement l’armure le légitimait, mais elle ne paraissait pas lui en vouloir. Ébranlé par cette reconnaissance, il songea que la promesse incompréhensible arrachée par son maître valait sans doute sa forfaiture, et il gagna un peu d’assurance pour assumer son devoir.

     Malgré des années passées loin de la Grèce, retourner au Sanctuaire ne représentait pour lui rien d’émouvant. Mis à part avec Milo il n’avait tissé ici aucun lien durable. À la limite, la beauté sauvage de certains des paysages de l’île le touchait plus que ses habitants. Il y avait précédemment vécu en marge des autres, et il y revenait en étranger, plus seul que lors de son départ, alors qu’il intégrait la singulière fratrie des chevaliers de Glace. Une fratrie qui venait de se dissoudre, et dont il lui fallait enfouir les décombres dans son cœur. Il ignorait ce qui l’attendait. Piotr l’avait simplement informé qu’il devrait rejoindre le Palais du Grand Pope dès son arrivée

     En apercevant son ami Milo qui l’attendait pour l’accueillir au débarcadère, un élan de joie l’avait poussé à sauter hors de la barque avant que celle-ci n’eût totalement accosté. Le rire du Grec avait répondu à son impatience, et il n’avait pas cherché à se dégager lorsque celui-ci l’avait serré un instant dans ses bras. Ce fut la dernière fois qu’il accepta de recevoir ce genre d’accolade en public. Elle lui paraissait bien trop intime, et il redoutait d’y laisser échapper un mouvement ou un mot qui aurait trahi la réalité de son cœur. Revoir son ami qui rayonnait de fierté et de bonheur dans son armure d’or, le forçait à admettre qu’il ne parviendrait jamais à refouler cet amour incongru qui le dévorait.

     Sa visite au Palais ne fit que gonfler ses incertitudes, mais dans un tout autre domaine. Il n’avait précédemment que fort peu rencontré Shion, et il l’avait toujours aperçu vêtu de sa tenue d’apparat. Une nouvelle fois, le représentant d’Athéna sur Terre le reçut masqué. Un détail frappa cependant Camus : sa présence majestueuse dégageait une incroyable impression de force et de dynamisme. Il paraissait… rajeuni. Le souvenir de la méfiance de son maître le retint toutefois de manifester son étonnement, et ce fut presque avec soulagement qu’il apprit qu’on lui confiait la formation d’un élève du nom d’Isaak. Un enfant déjà bien dégrossi, en tout point apte à briguer l’armure du Cygne à nouveau disponible.

     Pendant tout le court moment que dura l’entretien, Camus se sentit épié. Sous un vernis de bonnes manières policées, la défiance était apparemment réciproque. Le Grand Pope aurait voulu l’éloigner qu’il ne s’y serait pas pris autrement. Mais le Verseau était là pour servir et il s’inclina sans une récrimination. Le Basileus sembla se détendre, et les soupçons de Camus augmentèrent. Quoi qu’eût entrevu son Maître autrefois, il existait sans doute un lien avec l’homme qui lui faisait face ce jour-là.

     Cette impression lui paraissait d’autant plus bizarre, qu’il ne se souvenait pas que l’ancien Verseau nourrissait une quelconque suspicion vis-à-vis du Grand Pope du temps où il vivait encore au Sanctuaire. Au contraire, il le portait même en haute estime, et il louait souvent sa sagesse. Le Français n’y comprenait décidément plus rien, mais la prudence lui dictait d’observer, d’obéir et de se taire, comme le lui avait recommandé son mentor. L’heure de vérité arriverait sans doute bien assez tôt, et il suspectait déjà qu’elle ne lui plairait pas vraiment.

     Sa soumission joua en sa faveur. Satisfait de sa docilité, le Grand Pope finit par l’employer au mieux de ses capacités. Les mois et les années qui suivirent le virent effectuer un aller et retour régulier entre la Sibérie et le Sanctuaire, où il venait ponctuellement chercher ses ordres de mission ou rendre compte de celles-ci. Le plus souvent il se voyait confier un travail d’espionnage, mais il lui arrivait aussi de devoir représenter une délégation officielle.

     La vivacité de son esprit d’analyse et la rationalité de ses avis palliaient sa jeunesse et la brièveté de ses prises de parole. Malgré son implication, la finalité des opérations auxquelles il participait lui échappait la plupart du temps. Le Maître du Sanctuaire semblait toujours se méfier de lui. Intrigué et un peu mortifié, Camus finit par se jurer de percer le mystère de celui qui se cachait derrière le masque du pope. Néanmoins, il devait convenir que les décisions de cet homme paraissaient servir au mieux les intérêts du Domaine Sacré, et il le représenta fidèlement les premières années suivant son retour de Blue Graad.

     Son obéissance n’empêcha pas le Grand Pope d’user à son égard d’un moyen de coercition étonnant. Comme si un apprenti n’était pas suffisant pour limiter sa liberté de mouvement et lui compliquer la vie pour organiser ses multiples absences, il lui en flanqua un second dans les pattes alors qu’il atteignait tout juste ses quatorze ans. Être responsable de deux gamins de six et huit ans faisait de lui un des chevaliers les plus occupés du Sanctuaire, et surtout, celui auquel il était le moins facile de bénéficier de temps personnel.

     S’il pesta intérieurement contre cette surenchère, à la longue épuisante, Camus devait cependant admettre qu’il retrouvait un havre de paix providentiel auprès des deux enfants confiés à sa garde. Isaak faisait preuve d’une endurance et d’une détermination à toute épreuve, qui lui rappelait sa propre enfance. Son tempérament volontaire, sa force et ses indéniables dispositions aux enseignements les plus difficiles, le désignait comme le candidat idéal à l’obtention de l’armure du Cygne. Le petit Hyoga aurait beaucoup de mal à l’égaler, mais le Verseau ne désespérait pas de parvenir à lui transmettre quelques arcanes spécifiques, qui avec un peu de chance le positionneraient pour une armure différente et plus accessible.

     Isaak lui vouait un respect et une admiration sans bornes. Il semblait aussi l’avoir percé à jour, et il se laissait rarement intimider par son apparente sévérité. Il le secondait spontanément dans toutes les tâches domestiques quotidiennes, et il avait très vite appris à prendre en charge Hyoga lorsque ses autres obligations l’appelaient loin d’eux.

     La sensibilité à fleur de peau du plus jeune n’allait pas sans l’inquiéter. Camus décelait là le problème majeur qui bridait en partie le cosmos de l’enfant. Il pressentait qu’il faudrait un jour qu’il s’y attaquât de front, et il redoutait ce moment. Son but n’était pas de briser la faculté d’aimer de son élève. Il souffrait trop lui-même de ne pas savoir comment mettre en avant ses émotions pour agir de cette manière. Mais le petit russe allait devoir apprendre à canaliser ses sentiments, et à les neutraliser le temps d’un combat. En attendant, il le laissait grandir sans le brusquer, et il forçait sa propre retenue naturelle pour offrir à l’enfant un minimum de réconfort lorsqu’il détectait que celui-ci cédait au chagrin d’avoir perdu sa mère.

     La disparition d’Isaak lui porta un nouveau coup brutal, qui le poussa à prendre un peu de distance avec Hyoga. Il n’entrait nul esprit de revanche, et encore moins de colère, dans ce repli. Les évènements semblaient simplement lui donner raison lorsqu’il pensait porter malheur à ceux qui l’aimaient. C’était totalement irrationnel, mais il avait besoin de se raccrocher à un élément tangible pour protéger son dernier apprenti, tout autant que lui-même.

     Il ne supportait plus de perdre ceux auxquels il tenait, et il tenta d’ignorer les trésors de gentillesse et de bonne volonté que l’enfant se mit alors à déployer à son égard. Le fait que Hyoga fût bourrelé de remords n’empêchait pas une affection véritable, et Camus finissait par se sentir très mal à l’aise dans son rôle de maître froid et faussement indifférent. Il ne parvenait plus à être réellement lui-même qu’avec une seule personne, et encore, ce n’était pas celle auprès de laquelle il aurait aimé se laisser aller avec naturel.

     Lors d’un de ses retours au Sanctuaire, il avait eu la joie de retrouver Kayla parmi le corps de garde dédié à la surveillance quotidienne du Domaine Sacré. Le jugement du Grand Pope avait apparemment été pondéré par son esprit pratique. Il avait certainement pensé qu’il serait dommage de se couper d’un tel élément d’élite, et il avait transformé le bannissement de la jeune femme en une peine plus douce. Malgré son potentiel incontestable, la faute de Kayla lui interdisait de prétendre à une armure, mais elle pourrait néanmoins servir utilement le Sanctuaire.

     C’était donc auprès d’elle que Camus parvenait dorénavant à exprimer en partie sa nature profonde. Le secret qui les liait à travers la véritable raison de la disparition d’Aslinn les avait rapprochés, et ils appréciaient autant l’un que l’autre de se retrouver un ensemble lors des courts séjours du Verseau sur l’île.

     Malgré l’apaisement incontestable qu’il retirait de ces instants de quiétude confraternelle, Camus ne se confiait jamais, et à son habitude, il parlait peu. Habituée à ses silences, Kayla ne se formalisait pas. Leurs rencontres finissaient par suivre une chronologie immuable, qui les rassurait mutuellement. Elle commençait toujours par le renseigner sur les petits riens de la vie du Domaine Sacré advenus depuis son dernier passage, puis elle évoquait sans tristesse quelques souvenirs communs, ou bien ils partageaient un simple moment de communion dans la contemplation muette d’un coucher de soleil.

     Kayla le réchauffait par sa gentillesse. Elle ne l’interrogeait jamais sur le mal qui semblait le ronger. Elle ne le jugeait pas. Et pourtant, elle fut sans doute la première à deviner la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour Milo. À sa manière, elle lui fit comprendre qu’il se posait peut-être trop de questions, qu’il était évident que le Scorpion l’appréciait énormément, et qu’elle n’imaginait pas leur ami d’enfance si étroit d’esprit pour que celui-ci le rejetât brutalement et définitivement s’il osait se déclarer. Elle le défiait presque de le faire. Or, tout le problème était là. Camus n’osait pas.

     Moins confiant que Kayla quant à la réaction de Milo lorsqu’il saurait qu’il éprouvait pour lui plus que de l’amitié, le Verseau ne pouvait envisager de perdre ce dernier à cause de la force même de son attachement. Dans le meilleur des cas, il se doutait que cette décision engagerait leur avenir, et il n’ignorait pas que ce genre de relation ne serait pas facilement gérable en tant que chevaliers d’Or. Les règles d’Athéna semblaient strictes en la matière, et ils devraient obligatoirement se cacher. Or, il refusait de condamner Milo à une vie de mensonges. Et puis, surtout, il finissait par se faire une opinion nettement défavorable de toute tentative dans ce domaine en observant la manière de vivre de son ami.

     Milo…

     La force de l’amitié qu’affichait pour lui le Scorpion mettait un baume sur la souffrance et la honte qui l’habitaient depuis la disparition d’Aslinn, mais elle l’exposait aussi de plus en plus souvent aux affres de la jalousie. La solidité du lien qui les unissait enfants était toujours là, et Camus savait que le Grec guettait ses retours de missions avec une réelle impatience. Il n’était pas non plus en reste pour inventer des prétextes pour le visiter en Sibérie, et il s’ingéniait à le rencontrer fréquemment lors de ses entractes au Sanctuaire.

     Camus en était secrètement ravi, mais il appréciait de moins en moins le cours des confidences intimes dont l’abreuvait son ami. Celui-ci ne paraissait avoir attendu ses quinze ans que pour tester son pouvoir de séduction auprès de quelques-unes des plus jolies jeunes femmes que comptait le Sanctuaire ou Rodorio. Le Français avait beau afficher à ces paroles une indifférence qu’il espérait sans ambiguïté, Milo trouvait bon de lui égrener la liste de ses conquêtes par le menu. Comme s’il cherchait un assentiment que malgré toute sa bonne volonté le Verseau se sentait incapable de lui donner.

     Il lui semblait parfois que le Grec l’observait d’une drôle de manière, alors qu’il lui contait la progression de sa dernière tocade. Mais à l’époque, pas un seul instant il n’avait songé que cette avalanche de divulgations intimes ne servait qu’à le tester.

     Comment avait-il pu être aveugle au point de ne pas soupçonner une minute que Milo était exactement confronté au même problème que lui ? Certes, le Scorpion mettait trop d’emphase à le provoquer de la sorte, mais sa maladresse avait au moins le mérite d’exister. S’il avait été un peu plus réactif, jamais le cours des évènements ne se serait sans doute si étrangement infléchi ensuite.

     La goutte d’eau qui fit déborder le vase de sa fausse indifférence frappa l’onde de son amour secret alors qu’il atteignait ses dix-sept ans. Il supportait vaillamment les frasques de Milo depuis déjà plus d’un an, et s’il vivait de plus en plus mal ses rapprochements multiples, l’incapacité manifeste du Grec pour se fixer définitivement auprès d’une de ses conquêtes le soulageait. Il n’en guettait pas moins avec angoisse le moment où son « ami » lui apprendrait qu’il venait enfin de rencontrer une personne avec qui il envisageait une relation plus stable, et il frémit quand le Scorpion se mit à lui parler régulièrement de Djamila.

     Bien que toujours aussi méfiant vis-à-vis de la gente féminine, Camus reconnaissait que la plantureuse Arabe avait de la répartie et du charme, une générosité véritable, et ce qui ne gâtait rien, une certaine finesse d’esprit. Il ne pouvait guère concevoir pire rivale, et il eut du mal à conserver sa neutralité coutumière, lorsque ce soir-là Milo lui vanta pour la troisième fois les qualités de la demoiselle. Mais plus il s’enfermait dans un silence maussade, et plus le Scorpion devenait insistant et dithyrambique.

     Agacé au plus haut point par l’admiration bavarde du Grec pour la jeune garde, il finit par mettre en balance le plaisir de sa compagnie et le soulagement qu’il éprouverait en le flanquant rapidement hors de son logis. Obnubilé par la volonté de ne rien montrer de sa jalousie, il commit l’erreur de se laisser brièvement distraire par son indécision. Aussitôt, le Grec en profita pour dévier sournoisement le cours de la conversation. Sans qu’il sût exactement comment Milo s’y était pris pour enchaîner à son avantage les propos scabreux, il dut brutalement affronter une question totalement inattendue.

     « Vois-tu, Djamila est de loin la fille qui sait le mieux embrasser, exposa soudain le Scorpion, avec une satisfaction qui lui donna envie de rayer de la carte certains pays arabes. Mais objectivement, je me demande si nous n’avons pas tous une vision sectaire pour établir une échelle de valeurs au niveau des baisers. Parce que si on y réfléchit bien, on ne se base en général que sur les aptitudes du sexe qui nous intéresse. La curiosité voudrait que l’on fasse au moins une fois la comparaison avant de se déterminer. Tu n’es pas d’accord ? »

     Planté devant le fauteuil où il était assis, le Grec le regardait avec une insistance qui n’avait d’égale que l’apparente innocence de son expression. Sa question n’en était pas moins étonnamment solennelle. Confronté à l’énormité de cette demande, Camus se retrouva pour une des rares fois de sa vie totalement privée de réflexion logique. Milo ne pouvait tout de même pas l’interroger sur un sujet aussi sensible. À quoi rimait cette espèce d’esprit d’analyse inopiné, bizarre et totalement déplacé ? Mais en face de lui, les grands yeux clairs qui le dévoraient paraissaient on ne peut plus curieux, sérieux et déterminés à obtenir une réponse.

     « D’accord pour quoi ? s’avança-t-il prudemment.

     — Pour embrasser au moins une fois dans sa vie une personne de son propre sexe. Tu l’as déjà fait ?

     — Non ! » s’exclama-t-il, sans parvenir à retenir un battement de cil.

     Sa répartie avait fusé beaucoup trop rapidement et il savait que Milo avait dû percevoir son malaise. Pourtant, celui-ci poursuivit comme si de rien n’était.

     « Non pour quoi ? Pour embrasser un autre garçon ? Ou non parce que tu ne l’as jamais fait ? »

     Totalement déstabilisé, Camus se laissa déborder par la crainte de se trahir, et il répondit spontanément en mélangeant le mensonge à la franchise.

     « Les deux.

     — C’est bien ce que je me disais », répliqua un Scorpion nullement découragé par la brièveté de sa répartie glaciale.

     Et avant qu’il ait pu faire un geste pour se dégager, Milo se penchait sur lui pour poser sa bouche sur la sienne.

     La surprise, tout autant que la main ferme qui emprisonna sa nuque empêchèrent Camus de résister. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entre-ouverte, il sentit deux lèvres douces épouser les siennes d’une caresse légère et pourtant bien réelle. Déconcerté, mais aussi comblé par cet attouchement inhabituel, il n’eut pas davantage de réactions lorsqu’une langue mutine partit à la recherche de la sienne. L’étrangeté et la gêne de cette situation disparaissaient derrière l’identité de la personne qui osait ainsi le contraindre. C’était son premier baiser, et il le partageait avec le garçon qu’il aimait. Cet instant exauçait ses rêves les plus fous.

     Refusant de réfléchir, il se laissa emporter par ses sentiments et les sensations surprenantes qui en découlaient. La bouche de Milo avait un goût acidulé agréable, et la langue qui se lovait contre la sienne éveillait en lui une chaleur inconvenante et délicieuse. Il se savait maladroit et sans doute trop timide pour réagir convenablement, mais enivré par l’euphorie de ce moment inespéré, il répondit à la demande sensuelle du Grec avec une application studieuse, que son amant lui définit plus tard comme adorable et touchante.

     Il y … répondait ? La constatation de son abandon et de l’aveu informulé qui risquait d’en découler, lui fit l’effet d’un coup de fouet. Instantanément, il se raidit, prêt à repousser son tendre agresseur avec une dureté fâchée totalement mensongère. C’était oublier la faculté du Scorpion pour le deviner. Guettant visiblement la moindre de ses réactions, celui-ci le relâcha avant qu’il n’eût le temps de se débattre. Devenu machiavélique, il le gratifia même d’un commentaire tranquille en se redressant.

     « Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais en tout cas pour moi, c’était une expérience très intéressante. Bonsoir Camus. »

     Et tournant les talons comme si la soirée s’achevait de manière habituelle, il le planta là.

     Éberlué, Camus resta plusieurs minutes à fixer bêtement la porte qui venait de se refermer. En prenant conscience qu’il passait rêveusement son index sur ses lèvres maintenant légèrement gonflées, il eut un mouvement de tête presque excédé. Il avait la nette impression d'avoir été royalement manipulé, et ce qui l’agaçait encore plus, il était incapable de déterminer dans quel sens. Ce baiser inconsidéré le faisait tomber de Charybde en Sylla.

     Certes, ces derniers temps il avait bien noté que Milo agissait bizarrement à son égard. Mais que devait-il en déduire ? Pourquoi encenser Djamila pendant presque une heure pour ensuite lui arracher un baiser ? L’idée de servir de faire-valoir à la jeune femme était très déplaisante, et Camus n’y comprenait plus rien. À quoi jouait réellement Milo ? Leur amitié était forte, et il ne pouvait pas croire que le Grec s’amusait à le tourner en ridicule. Camus finit par en déduire qu’il avait probablement simplement besoin de dépenser son taux d’hormones galopantes. Une constatation déprimante, qui le laissa encore plus déboussolé, et le cœur tout tourneboulé.

     Il sentait aussi une jalousie féroce le saisir contre Djamila. Il fallait qu’il prît du recul, et si possible rapidement. L'esprit en vrac, il anticipa donc son départ pour Moscou, où une nouvelle mission l’attendait. Après des années passées en Sibérie, il parlait à présent couramment le russe, et le Grand Pope l’employait fréquemment lorsqu’il s’agissait d’intervenir dans un des pays de l’Europe de l’Est. Camus ne prit pas de repos cette nuit-là. Il fit son sac, et sans aucun au revoir au Scorpion, il partit pour le continent.

     Rien ne le préparait à la rencontre qu’il allait y faire quelques jours plus tard.

     L’affaire qu’il devait régler fut un succès, mais elle s’acheva par une course-poursuite délicate. Le Sanctuaire soupçonnait à juste titre certains chevaliers noirs d’être impliqués dans l’histoire, et sous peine de les alerter, il bridait son cosmos. Des nettoyeurs prendraient vite le relais, mais en attendant il ne fallait pas effaroucher le gibier.

     Suivant le plan mis en place, Camus savait qu’il pouvait compter sur des alliés de dernière minute en cas de problème, et il ne fut pas surpris de voir les portes arrière d’une fourgonnette s’ouvrir devant lui alors qu’il s’enfuyait à travers les rues de la ville. Sans hésiter, il bondit dans le véhicule, attrapant pour ce faire la main fine qu’une personne lui tendait. En relevant les yeux sur sa propriétaire pour la remercier, il eut une seconde de stupéfaction qui lui arracha une répartie incomplète.

     « Mais qu’est-ce que… »

     Il n’eut pas le temps d’ajouter quoi que ce soit. Déjà, les portes du fourgon claquaient et le véhicule démarrait sur les chapeaux de roues. Celui-ci se perdit rapidement dans la circulation d’une sortie de bureau en semaine, sur l’un des boulevards les plus empruntés de la capitale. Assis sur l’une des banquettes, Camus observait en silence celle qui l’avait soustrait à ses poursuivants. Il aurait reconnu ses yeux d’ambre et la caractéristique racée et un peu dédaigneuse de sa physionomie n’importe où. Installée en face de lui, Aslinn lui adressa l’ombre d’un sourire fugace avant qu’il ne détournât la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre leur itinéraire.

     Parfaitement conscients de leur rôle, ils s’ignorèrent en présence du chauffeur. Mais lorsque, arrivés dans les faubourgs de la ville, ils se séparèrent, Camus revint sur ses pas pour filer son ancienne rivale. Après s’être assuré que personne ne les épiait, il la rejoignit franchement, alors qu’elle atteignait le hall d’un vieil immeuble. Sans un mot Aslinn lui prit la main pour l’entraîner à sa suite dans un escalier sombre, jusqu’au petit appartement sobrement meublé qu’elle louait.

     Tout en quittant sa parka et en débarrassant Camus de son manteau, elle lui expliqua rapidement comment elle avait résisté au blizzard, grâce à la découverte d’une de grotte de neige, creusée dans une congère si épaisse, qu’elle formait à elle seule une colline. Des chasseurs avaient précédemment vu l’intérêt qu’ils pouvaient tirer de cet abri naturel, et elle y avait trouvé un nécessaire de survie et un peu de nourriture prête à l’emploi. Une fois la tempête apaisée, elle avait méticuleusement détruit les traces de ce refuge et de son passage, avant de poursuivre son périple vers la civilisation.

     Ces explications données, Camus et Aslin restèrent quelques minutes en silence debout l’un devant l’autre. La jeune femme lui arrivait à présent seulement à l’épaule, et elle devait lrelever la tête pour garder les yeux plantés dans les siens. Vêtue d’un pantalon de toile noire épaisse et d’un gros pull rouge à col roulé, elle n’affichait aucune coquetterie féminine. Son corps mince et musclé conservait une part androgyne, accentuée par la beauté régulière de son visage aux traits volontaires et aux pommettes hautes dépourvu de toute trace de fards. Elle disciplinait sa longue chevelure brune qui lui tombait en bas du dos en la retenant simplement par un catogan, et rien dans son apparence ne trahissait la force, l’assurance et la détermination qui la caractérisaient en vérité.

     De prime abord, elle semblait fragile, et le Verseau prit presque en pitié tous ceux qui s’étaient fiés à cette image trompeuse lorsqu’ils avaient dû l’affronter. Cette constatation le ramena à ce qui lui posait souci, et il demeura sur ses gardes quand il lui demanda :

     « Tu travailles pour une organisation déterminée ?

     — Je travaille en free-lance. Mais je choisis mes employeurs en fonction de causes qui me paraissent justes. Tu ne diras rien ?

     — Non. »

     Il avait répondu sans hésitation, et elle savait qu’il tiendrait parole. Un sourire léger adoucit soudain ses traits sévères, donnant à ses yeux d’ambre des reflets presque tendres. Camus dut faire appel à toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas montrer le malaise profond qui le gagnait. Elle pensait certainement qu’il agissait encore en preux chevalier, alors qu’il n’était guidé que par le remords de son mensonge concernant Milo, qui avait amené la jeune femme à tout abandonner pour lui.

     Songer au Scorpion le remplit de colère autant contre lui-même et la stupidité de son amour impossible, que contre l’aveuglement du Grec et son incompréhensible conduite des jours derniers. Ses regrets et sa honte à l’égard d’Aslinn ne firent que grandir.

     « Parle-moi de toi ? »

     La question de l’Irlandaise le ramenait des années en arrière, lorsqu’au-delà des mots ils partageaient néanmoins tant de choses. Se laisser aller à la nostalgie des regrets était dangereux. Il savait qu’il aurait dû partir, couper court à ces retrouvailles étranges, ensevelir au fond de sa mémoire ce nouveau secret, et franchir la porte sans se retourner. Mais il y avait une étincelle de joie si inhabituelle dans les yeux d’Aslinn, qu’il comprit immédiatement que s’il devait le ternir d’une nouvelle ombre de tristesse, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

     « Il n’y a rien à dire », répondit-il, du ton le plus neutre possible.

     Il s’appliquait à conserver ce regard glacé qui déroutait et démotivait les plus entreprenants, en souhaitant qu’elle se détournât la première. Malheureusement, c’était oublier qu’Aslinn partageait le même enseignement, et avait appris à décoder la plus infime de ses attitudes.

     Embarrassé, il la vit s’avancer pour réduire la faible distance qui les séparait. Leurs deux corps se frôlèrent. Les yeux toujours rivés aux siens, elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules, avant de se hisser sur pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser très doux sur la joue. Ce geste inattendu provoqua chez lui un léger mouvement de recul, et surtout déverrouilla un instant les lacs d’un bleu insondable de son regard. Il n‘en fallut pas davantage pour qu’elle lût en lui avec justesse.

     « Tu n’es pas heureux, énonça-t-elle avec une sorte de colère, qu’il devina entièrement tournée vers le Sanctuaire.

     — On ne nous a pas choisis pour égayer nos vies, mais pour servir, se justifia-t-il, sans chercher à nier son intuition.

     — L’un pourrait aller avec l’autre », répliqua-t-elle avec le même mordant.

     Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Que pour prétendre à un peu de bonheur il aurait dû étouffer sa conscience et son cœur ? Il avait emprunté le mauvais coche des années plus tôt, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne parvenait plus à retrouver la destination menant à un minimum de sérénité. Faisant écho à ses tourments secrets, elle reprit la parole, avec une sorte de flamme passionnée qu’il ne lui connaissait pas.

     « Je ne t’ai pas tout sacrifié pour que tu te complaises dans ton malheur. Et cela, quel qu’il soit. Je n’ignore pas que tu as juré de toujours te tenir éloigné des faiblesses du cœur. Mais rien ne t’interdit de céder à la douceur d’une étreinte partagée, qui ne t’engagera pas le lendemain. Si cela peut t’apporter un peu de réconfort, sache que je suis prête à partager ces moments avec toi, en ayant bien conscience que je n’aurai jamais rien à attendre en retour. Si ce n’est ton amitié, et la fierté de te voir évoluer en Verseau accompli et irréprochable. Nous sommes toujours amis, n’est-ce pas ? »

     Sa proposition le bouleversait moins que sa dernière question. Les sentiments et l’engagement d’Aslinn pour lui ne semblaient pas avoir varié d’un iota, et en retour, il étouffait littéralement sous le poids de son hypocrisie et du drame que son mensonge avait provoqué.

     « Aslinn, murmura-t-il, en essayant inutilement de détacher ses mains de ses épaules.

     — Chut, souffla-t-elle en s’accrochant davantage à lui. Dis-toi que c’est un revers favorable du destin. Je ne m’attendais pas à te revoir, mais je me suis jurée de faire au moins une fois l’amour avec toi si cela devait arriver. Tu ne peux pas me refuser ça.

     — Nous n’en avons pas le droit. Tu connais l’interdit qui régit nos rapports, lui rappela-t-il, en espérant ne pas la blesser.

     — Nous n’avons pas le droit de procréer, juste cela, le contra-t-elle. Je ne te demande pas de me faire un enfant, mais de me faire l’amour. Et si la malchance voulait que je sois enceinte, rassure-toi, je prendrais mes dispositions, et tu n’en entendrais jamais parler. Le Sanctuaire est loin pour nous l’interdire. Une fois, une seule fois Camus. S’il te plaît.  »

     Son insistance et sa facilité à parler de ces choses-là le gênaient, mais derrière sa façon trop rationnelle et détachée d’aborder le sujet, il percevait un vide si désespéré chez elle qu’il n’osait pas la rembarrer brutalement.

     « Aslinn, tenta-t-il encore de la raisonner avec douceur, nous venons à peine de nous retrouver. Tout cela est vraiment trop soudain. »

     Il sentit nettement les mains de la jeune femme se crisper sur ses épaules, mais au lieu de le relâcher comme il l’espérait, elle se mit à amorcer un mouvement en le poussant fermement en arrière.

     « Nous venons de nous retrouver, mais qui sait quand nous nous reverrons, répliqua-t-elle d’un ton déterminé, en le forçant à reculer vers la petite chambre dont la porte était restée entre-ouverte. S’il ne doit en résulter aucun mal, les lois peuvent parfois être bafouées. Nous avons suffisamment donné et prouvé notre fidélité au Sanctuaire. Quelques heures de répit, c’est tout ce que je demande. Tu en as besoin. Autant, sinon plus que moi. Je t’aime Camus, et même si tu as décidé de vivre loin de ce genre de sentiment, tu n’es pas obligé de refuser de partager simplement un peu de plaisir. »

     La conversation prenait un tournant qui ne lui plaisait pas, et surtout, qui le déstabilisait. Usant d’autorité, il s’immobilisa soudain à deux pas du lit, en saisissant les poignets d’Aslinn pour détacher ses mains de ses épaules. Elle eut un regard surpris, presque peiné, et puis brusquement son expression se figea dans un éclair de suspicion alors qu’elle lui demandait.

     « Tu n’aimes pas les femmes ? »

     L’incongruité de cette question le désorienta. Décidément la sage petite Aslinn avait bien grandi, et elle maîtrisait apparemment mieux certains sujets que lui. Un battement de paupières vint le trahir et il la vit se renfrogner.

     « C’est ça ? » insista-t-elle avec une curiosité inhabituelle, qu’il jugea déplacée.

     Et soudain elle ajouta avec une froideur tranchante.

     « Ne me dis pas que tu as découvert que tu pourrais peut-être te rapprocher davantage de ton ami Milo ! »

     Apparemment, elle avait un sixième sens bien développé. Vraiment. Sa première question n’était d’ailleurs pas dépourvue d’intérêt. Car aimait-il ou non les femmes ? Difficile de le savoir sans y avoir goûté. Et puis, Milo ne venait-il pas précédemment de lui faire la démonstration qu’il serait bon de comparer au moins une fois avant de se déterminer ? Certes, il n’avait pas poussé son exposé aussi loin, mais l’idée y était.

     Penser au Scorpion dans une telle situation finit de le perturber. Battant en brèche son esprit rationnel, sa prudence et la pureté de l’amour qu’il nourrissait pour le Grec depuis des années, la colère emporta sa décision. Ravagé par une sorte de rage froide insaisissable extérieurement, il se mit à reconsidérer la proposition d’Aslinn. La jeune femme le désirait, et elle était parfaitement consciente qu’il n’existerait pas de lendemain dans ce domaine entre eux. C’était l’occasion rêvée d'appliquer les leçons du Scorpion. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance se découvrirait-il incontestablement hétéro après cette expérience ?

     Quelque part une petite voix lui criait qu’il était en train de céder stupidement à des années de tension accumulée, qu’il agissait à l’encontre de toutes ses valeurs de réflexion et de logique dépassionnées, et qu’il ne pourrait que s’en vouloir davantage par la suite. Mais aspiré par la spirale infernale de ses remords et de son chagrin de sentir Milo lui échapper, il se laissa déborder par ce monde émotionnel qu’il redoutait plus que tout.

     Aslinn perçut immédiatement son indécision. D’une torsion adroite, elle libéra ses poignets qu’il enserrait toujours pour venir les glisser derrière son cou. Avec une sorte d’indifférence fataliste, Camus lui permit de procéder à sa guise. Il ne chercha pas davantage à se dégager quand elle colla son corps contre le sien. Pas plus qu’il ne tenta de lui résister lorsqu’elle se haussa de nouveau sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

     C’était étrange. Il avait beau répondre à la demande de la jeune femme en participant à ce baiser, une partie de lui-même se déconnectait progressivement et retrouvait sa froideur analytique coutumière. À ce moment précis, il comprit que Milo avait raison. Que la valeur d’un baiser ne reposait pas sur des critères moraux, mais sur la force des sentiments qui animait celui qui l’échangeait. Paradoxalement, ce fut ce deuxième élément qui l’empêcha de repousser Aslinn. Il était à présent convaincu qu’elle éprouvait pour lui ce qu’il ressentait pour Milo, à la différence qu’elle reconnaissait cette impossibilité. Cette lucidité valait bien qu’il lui accorde au moins une fois ce qu’il n’obtiendrait sans doute jamais du Grec.

     Emportée par un élan de fièvre bien peu dans sa nature, la jeune femme se recula pour enlever son pull qui vola dans la pièce. Habituée aux températures les plus froides, elle ne portait rien en dessous, sa poitrine menue se passant fort bien d’entraves. Camus pensait qu’elle allait de nouveau se coller contre lui, mais au lieu de cela elle s’immobilisa un instant, avec une expression inusitée de prédatrice gourmande et tentatrice sur le visage. Elle s’offrait à son regard.

     D’un geste plus dicté par la curiosité que par un véritable désir, il posa ses mains sur le ventre plat de la jeune femme. Sa peau si mate par rapport à la sienne avait la douceur du satin. Poursuivant son exploration il dessina lentement la ligne des muscles qui roulaient sous ses doigts pour remonter plus haut. Quand il frôla ses seins, il la sentit frémir. Alors, il se ferma encore davantage au monde émotionnel pour laisser seulement parler son instinct.

     Il ne devait plus penser. Le faire, c’était admettre qu’il n‘éprouvait rien d’autre que l’attrait de la découverte, et tout interrompre dans la foulée. Or il devait continuer. Pour elle. Une fois, une seule, comme elle le lui avait demandé. Ensuite peut-être réussiraient-ils se reconstruire chacun de leur côté tous les deux. Englué par une tristesse dont il refusait de définir la cause, il agissait en somnambule, dirigé par une sorte de distance élémentaire qui faussait tout.

     Sa légère absence avait interrompu son mouvement, et reprenant le contrôle, elle posa les mains sur les siennes pour l’obliger à poursuivre sa course jusqu’aux renflements de ses seins. Sous ses doigts, le cœur d’Aslin se mit à battre plus fort, et il s’attira un soupir satisfait lorsqu’il commença à la caresser avec douceur, brossant de ses pouces les deux petites pointes érigées. Elle se donnait. Percevait-elle la différence qui l’animait ? En rencontrant son regard étrangement voilé, il en douta.

     Un à un, elle dégrafa les boutons de sa chemise avant de s’attaquer à la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Sa hardiesse l’étonnait. Où avait-elle appris des gestes d’une telle assurance ? Il soupçonna fortement de ne pas être sa première expérience. Dans un sens c’était beaucoup mieux. Elle menait incontestablement la danse, et en bon observateur, cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il n’avait pas à craindre de la brusquer ou d’hésiter sur la marche à suivre.

     La poitrine d’Aslinn était si menue qu’il la couvrait facilement de ses paumes. Curieux de goûter à la saveur de sa peau, il goba délicatement le bout d’une de ses oreilles. Cette  attention parut électriser la jeune femme. Le repoussant légèrement pour reprendre ses lèvres, elle se mit à les mordiller, tandis que ses mains fines partaient à l’assaut de son dos sous sa chemise ouverte. Elle semblait vouloir redessiner chacun de ses muscles et en retirer un grand plaisir. Sous son touché à la fois ferme et caressant, Camus ne put retenir un frisson de bien-être.

     Approfondissant son baiser, elle exécuta soudain un mouvement tournant, avant de basculer en arrière sur le lit pour l’entraîner au-dessus d’elle. Elle exhalait d’un parfum suave, un peu sucré, qui n’avait rien de désagréable, et il se surprit à batailler pour reprendre la dominance dans la danse de leur baiser interminable. Elle finit par accéder à sa demande en s’abandonnant sous son poids. S’éloignant enfin de sa bouche, il traça un long sillon humide qui le mena jusqu’au bouton rosé d’un de ses petits seins dressés. Le cajolant du bout de la langue, il fut récompensé par un gémissement étouffé. Le souffle de sa compagne se précipitait et le sien semblait lui répondre. Il la sentit soudain onduler avec souplesse pour venir frotter son bassin contre son entrejambe. Son application eut raison des dernières miettes de sens commun qu’il lui conservait encore, et il laissa parler ses pulsions primaires pour lui donner ce qu’elle désirait.

     Pour lui, cette nuit-là devait rester gravée au fer rouge. Il eut beau par la suite s’efforcer de l’isoler dans une case de sa mémoire, son souvenir revenait sans cesse à la charge en le narguant. Quelque part, c’était la démonstration éclatante qu’il n’avait rien de l’être au détachement exceptionnel et aux décisions infaillibles qu’encensaient de rares personnes, et encore moins du monstre froid incapable de céder à la plus petite émotion humaine que stigmatisait l’écrasante majorité. Mais le poids d’une de ces assertions n’équilibrait pas celui de l’autre pour autant. Au contraire, les deux ne faisaient que l’enfoncer davantage, en lui rappelant que des pans entiers de sa vie se bâtissaient sur des mensonges, auxquels s’ajoutait maintenant un manquement inexcusable à l’un des interdits les plus sacrés du sanctuaire.

     Il lui restait un peu plus de deux ans à vivre, avant que son destin ne le dressât en face de son disciple. Ce temps, il le passerait fort ironiquement auprès de Milo, à mentir d’une autre manière. L’angoisse de sa fuite avait finalement décidé le Grec à se déclarer. Pour Camus, le bonheur de savoir son amour partagé, se heurta presque simultanément à la découverte des manigances de Saga. L’usurpation d’identité de ce dernier lui apparut clairement quelques mois avant sa chute, avec toutes les zones d’ombre et le danger qui allait avec.

     À ce moment-là, tout sembla s’emballer et tourner autour d’une lutte de pouvoir dont l’analyse lui plaisait de moins en moins. Protéger Milo devint sa priorité, et il s’ingénia à lui cacher ses doutes et son sentiment d’insécurité. Il ne pouvait rien prouver, mais il était certain que confronté à ce qu’il avait découvert, le Scorpion n’hésiterait pas une seconde à demander des comptes à l’imposteur, ce qui inévitablement aurait signé son arrêt de mort. L’apparition de Saori et la mise en place de l’étonnant tournoi galactique lui ouvrirent enfin totalement les yeux. Il comprit qu’il s’était lui-même gravement fourvoyé, et il décida d’aider Athéna à sa manière.

     L’idée de seconder indirectement son disciple germa naturellement. S’il ne le sentait pas assez fort pour venir à bout de sa croisade, il lui épargnerait une mort infamante en le stoppant lui-même. Sinon, il n’hésiterait pas à le pousser dans ses retranchements pour lui donner la dernière leçon qui lui manquait. Celle qui débarrasserait son cosmos de toutes émotions parasites le temps d’un combat. Il y avait de grandes chances qu’il y perdît la vie lui-même, mais le fait de devoir se sacrifier lui paraissait le juste prix à payer pour ses erreurs passées.

     Sans Milo, il aurait presque attendu ce moment avec joie. Leur union secrète lui avait toutefois appris que l’amour du Grec était tout aussi fort que le sien, et il redoutait la réaction de son amant s’il devait s’immoler pour que la vérité triomphât enfin. Sous son verni poli et mesuré avec lui, le Scorpion restait un être exalté, et il était l’un des seuls à parvenir à le ramener vers la lumière quand le côté sombre de sa fonction d’assassin le submergeait. Réussirait-il à vaincre sainement le chagrin où il imaginait que sa mort le plongerait ? Milo n’avait pas mérité de souffrir à cause de lui, il fallait qu’il l’aidât à franchir ce cap. Peu à peu, l’idée qu’il le prit réellement pour un traître germa.

     Accablé par le poids de son silence, et englué dans la mise en œuvre de sa décision, il manipulait souvent l’anneau que son amant lui avait offert en gage d’attachement quand personne ne pouvait le voir(1). À lui seul, ce cadeau prouvait la profondeur des sentiments de Milo pour lui, et il appréhendait la douleur que leur séparation causerait au Scorpion. Il se raccrochait à l’idée que le Grec avait des amis qui l’épauleraient sans doute pour franchir ce cap difficile, et il espérait sincèrement que le huitième gardien retrouverait un jour le bonheur auprès d’une autre personne tout aussi éprise qu'il l'avait été. De toute manière, il se sentait devenu indigne de son amour. La présence d’Aslinn de retour au sein du Sanctuaire ne faisait que l’en convaincre chaque jour davantage.

     Camus pensait ne jamais la revoir, et il avait d’abord cru à une hallucination provoquée par sa mauvaise conscience, lorsque dix-huit mois après leurs retrouvailles à Moscou, il lui sembla la reconnaître parmi les sentinelles postées sur l’esplanade du Palais. Malgré l’impossibilité de la chose, l’attitude de l’inconnue lui parut très familière, et pris d’un doute il en parla à Kayla. Face à la gêne de l’Australienne pour lui répondre, il comprit que ses sens ne l’avaient pas trompé.

     Penaude, la jeune femme lui confia qu’elle avait découvert la trace d’Aslinn lors d’une de ses sorties sur Athènes, et qu’elle l’avait ensuite rencontrée plusieurs fois. L’Irlandaise lui avait avoué combien la vie du Sanctuaire lui manquait, et Kayla en avait déduit qu’elle enviait sa chance de servir. L’idée de l'incorporer sous une fausse identité lui avait paru une façon correcte d’adoucir l’existence de son ancienne condisciple, et deux mois plus tard, Aslinn intégrait officiellement le rang des gardes sous le nom d’Hilda.

     Pas une seconde Camus ne douta de la sincérité des motivations de Kayla, mais celles d’Aslinn le laissèrent dubitatif. Elle risquait infiniment gros si elle se faisait prendre, et elle semblait satisfaite de sa vie de mercenaire à l’extérieur lorsqu’il l’avait rencontrée. Pour une raison inconnue, elle les mettait tous en danger, accumulant surtout le péril sur la tête de leur amie australienne, qui une fois de plus acceptait de s'embarquer dans l’illégalité pour l’aider. Si l’avenir et la sécurité de Kayla n’avaient pas été engagés, il se serait probablement tenu à l’écart. Seulement là, le risque était omniprésent, et les sanctions qui tomberaient seraient à la hauteur des cachotteries pour les deux jeunes femmes. Il consolida donc la fausse identité d’Aslinn autant qu’il le put, mais il refusa de répondre à ses sollicitations pour reprendre avec elle une relation quelconque.

     Une chose lui semblait pourtant étrange. Le cosmos d’Aslinn restait en berne. Bien qu’elle n’eût utilisé celui-ci à aucun moment à Moscou, il avait néanmoins perçu toute la puissance dissimulée de l’apprentie Or qu’elle avait été. Un tel potentiel risquait de la trahir sur l’île. Or, depuis qu’elle fréquentait le Sanctuaire il n’en sentait plus la trace. Il ne subsistait que la légère empreinte commune à tous les chevaliers de Glace. Peu désireux d’entrer directement en rapport avec elle, il ne l’interrogea pas sur ce mystère, mais cet élément ne manqua pas de l’intriguer.

     De son côté, Aslinn recherchait visiblement sa présence. Il ne parvenait à l’éviter qu’au prix de l’emballement de ses obligations. Elle n’en rodait pas moins autour de son temple, et il finit par lui transmettre une mise en garde de prudence par le biais de Kayla. Personne ne devait se douter qu’ils se connaissaient et il lui défendait dorénavant de s’approcher de sa Maison.

     Sans doute dépitée par l’échec de toutes ses tentatives précédentes, Aslinn se tint un moment tranquille, et il crut enfin avoir obtenu la paix. Jusqu’au jour où elle brava son interdit.

     Ce matin-là, elle le rejoignit à l’improviste dans son logis, alors qu’il attendait la venue de Milo. Devant l’expression pour une fois franchement mécontente qu’il lui dédia, elle s’excusa, en lui promettant qu’elle ne recommencerait pas, mais qu’avant de s’en retourner, elle le priait de l’écouter. Elle avait une chose importante à lui dire, et elle plaidait en avançant que ses façons de l’éviter ne lui avaient guère laissé de choix.

     Camus accepta de l’entendre. Elle n’eut malheureusement pas le temps de se confier. Le Scorpion s’annonçait à son tour. Cette rencontre aurait pu être l’occasion rêvée de tout révéler à Milo, mais Aslinn décida pour lui en se dissimulant précipitamment dans l’une des chambres, après lui avoir adressé un regard presque suppliant pour qu’il conservât le silence sur sa présence. Quoi qu’elle eût à lui dire, il fallait apparemment qu’il l’entendît en privé.

     La visite du Grec fut courte. Pourtant, malgré la froideur dissuasive du Verseau et l’étonnement du Scorpion à cette incompréhensible et subite distance prise par son amant alors qu’il les croyait seuls, elle n’en fut pas moins suffisamment expressive, pour qu’Aslinn devinât aussitôt les sentiments et la relation réels qui liaient les deux hommes. Camus ne fut pas surpris de la voir sortir comme une furie de sa cachette quand enfin il réussit à mettre Milo dehors. Elle se sentait trahie, bafouée, et elle avait de quoi.

     Elle découvrait avec stupeur que non seulement le cœur de l’inaccessible Verseau battait bel et bien au rythme d’un sentiment amoureux, mais suite à une répartie taquine et particulièrement claire de Milo, que cette inclination ne datait pas d’hier. Sa déception devait être à la hauteur de sa colère et de son dégoût, et il la laissa l’insulter sans répliquer. Elle réalisait qu’elle s’était sacrifiée pour une chimère, et que l’expression accomplie du chevalier exceptionnel, droit et digne de confiance qu’elle avait cru lire en lui, n‘avait en réalité jamais existé.

     Au fur et à mesure qu’elle égrenait ses griefs, Camus sentait l’équilibre précaire qu’il était parvenu à rebâtir avec Milo partir en déconfiture. Sa vie n’était qu’un amoncellement de mensonges, auquel il ne savait plus comment échapper. La bataille du Sanctuaire allait les frapper de plein fouet quelques semaines plus tard. Sans s'en douter, elle venait de définitivement l’engager sur le chemin d’une rédemption suicidaire.

\----------------------------------------------

  * Pour ceux qui ne l’auraient pas lu, je vous invite de lire l’OS **« Parce que je t’aime ».** Ce court récit, en forme de parenthèse annexe, explique comment et pourquoi Milo donna cet anneau à Camus.



 


	44. Les révélations de Shun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÈDENT CHAPITRE (Le risque d’aimer) : À la mort du Verseau, Camus demeure dans l’ignorance des secrets de celui-ci. Pris en charge par les Blue Warriors, avec Aslinn et Kayla, il termine son apprentissage en redoutant le moment où il devra combattre sa concurrente, car si l’amure la choisit il devra la tuer en traître. Il est d’autant plus mal à l’aise qu’Aslinn lui avoue sa reconnaissance pour l’avoir épargnée une première fois, mais aussi son amour. Secrètement épris de Milo, Camus se blinde alors dans une fausse insensibilité du cœur qui attire l’admiration de la jeune Irlandaise. Persuadée qu’il fera un Verseau accompli, elle lui abandonne l’armure sans combattre. La fuite d’Aslinn plonge Camus dans un profond dégoût de lui-même. De retour au Sanctuaire, il se méfie immédiatement du Grand Pope qui de son côté s’acharne à limiter sa liberté de mouvement. Incapable de comprendre que Milo est aussi amoureux de lui, Camus découvre les affres de la jalousie. Un baiser arraché par le Scorpion le désoriente, et la rencontre inopinée d’Aslinn lors d’une mission finit de le déstabiliser. Bourrelé de remords envers elle et convaincu qu’il va perdre Milo, il cède à sa proposition.

*****************************

**CHAPITRE 44 : LES REVELATIONS DE SHUN  
**

 

      Shaka devança le désir de Milo d’épargner à Camus une entrevue trop rapide avec Athéna, en se rendant de sa propre initiative de grand matin au Palais, pour rendre compte du bon déroulement de leur mission. Plongé dans une méditation d’introspection pour une fois exclusivement personnelle, il avait eu le reste de la nuit pour reconstituer les évènements suivant l’attaque de Minos et prendre une décision. Il était à présent certain de la singularité de Sergueï, et il n’avait plus aucun doute sur ce qui le définissait. Le fait que l’enfant eût la faculté d’agir en manipulant aussi aisément l’armure du Verseau pointait Camus comme responsable et fautif de l’apparition d’une « monstruosité », terme qui ne manquait d’ailleurs pas d’interpeller la Vierge.

     Passant outre le désagrément de se heurter à la colère du Cancer, il avait profité du peu de vigilance nocturne de ce dernier pour briser de son cosmos le sceau que ce celui-ci maintenait généralement sur son temple. Il avait ensuite simplement étendu son aura jusque dans la chambre où Sergueï dormait d’un sommeil profond. L’absence du maître des lieux facilitait son indiscrétion, et il avait réussi se glisser sans la moindre difficulté dans la psyché du petit Russe.

     Soucieux de ne pas attirer l’attention, mais aussi désireux d’éviter d’effrayer l’enfant, il avait procédé avec douceur. Mis à part en cas de combat, ou pour porter secours à quelqu’un, s’immiscer ainsi dans l’esprit d’un autre était en formellement interdit, et contrevenait en outre à sa moralité. Il savait qu’il intervenait de façon totalement fourbe sur plusieurs plans, et ses agissements en auraient étonné, voire choqué, plus d’un. Mais l’urgence et la gravité de la situation dépassaient son sens des valeurs. Il considérait de plus qu’en se détournant le premier du code de l’honneur, Camus avait signé un blanc-seing qui l’exposait à ce genre de désagrément.

     Incapable de se verrouiller à cette espèce de contact intime, car trop jeune et surtout épuisé par l’effort qu’il avait soutenu précédemment, Sergueï avait à peine eu conscience de sa présence au sein de ses rêves et des sentiments qui élaboraient sa personnalité. Shaka s’était retiré au bout de quelques minutes sur la pointe des antennes de son esprit, encore plus déconcerté que lorsqu’il s’interrogeait sur la plage.

     S’il s’en référait à la puissance qui sommeillait en lui, aucune erreur n’était possible : la « monstruosité » inscrite au fronton des pires dangers pour le Sanctuaire par Athéna correspondait en tout point à cet enfant de sept ans. Seulement, voilà. Mis à part ce pouvoir, rien ne pointait vers l’appétit de destruction qu’il aurait dû ressentir. Le garçonnet était certes passablement doué, et plus malin que beaucoup pour son âge, mais ce qui l’animait avant tout se résumait au besoin de se rendre utile, à de la curiosité, et à un immense sentiment de tendresse pour celui qu’il ignorait être son père. Objectivement, il n’avait rien d’agressif, il n’était poussé par aucune soif de vengeance, de domination ou toute autre motivation inavouable, et aucune entité annexe ne le possédait en se dissimulant dans les tréfonds de sa conscience. Bref, si l’on exceptait l’incroyable déploiement de talents divers et variés dont il avait fait preuve, le petit semblait parfaitement inoffensif.

     Après avoir bien soupesé toutes les données du problème, Shaka avait fini par opter pour se positionner dans l’immédiat en spectateur attentif, discret, mais aussi prêt à frapper sans la moindre pitié à la première manifestation hostile. Il se logeait toutefois une trace de rancune dans sa décision, élément dont il était bien conscient, mais qu’il ne désirait absolument pas combattre.

     La défiance incompréhensible qu’Athéna avait précédemment montrée à son égard jouait en faveur de Camus. Un Camus que la Vierge avait eu le temps de bien observer durant leur mission. Malgré le double danger auquel le Verseau s’exposait, pas un instant le sens du devoir de ce dernier n’avait failli. Alors qu’il collaborait de façon discrète en attendant la réaction des Spectres, Shaka l’avait néanmoins senti presque aussi désemparé qu’il l’était lui-même un peu plus tôt,

     Le Français était loin d’avoir recouvré la paix de l’esprit depuis leur Résurrection, et la détresse qu’il s’appliquait héroïquement à masquer l’avait touché. Depuis peu, il y avait également l’étrange et inexplicable sentiment de gêne qu’il ressentait chez Shura, et qui brusquement prenait toute sa signification. Le secret du Verseau n’en était apparemment plus un pour tout le monde, et l’Espagnol s’était de toute évidence embarqué dans cette galère avant lui. Vraisemblablement du côté de ceux qui désiraient donner une chance à Camus.

     L’implication du Capricorne ne surprenait pas l’Indien. Il avait appris à connaître et apprécier son sens de la justice, même si celui-ci s’était laissé abuser autrefois. Shura possédait une sensibilité moins étriquée que certains le supposaient, et Shaka comprenait qu’il prît parti pour le Verseau. Les deux hommes avaient traversé ensemble l’épreuve d'un Enfer pavé de mauvaises intentions, avant de revenir affronter leurs frères d’armes pour sauver Athéna. Non seulement cela créait des liens, mais la Vierge était bien placé pour savoir qu’aucun des cinq ayant pratiqué ce jeu dangereux n’était sorti moralement indemne de cette expérience. Trop de dégoût de soi-même.

     C’était tout au moins ce qui se détachait des confidences de Shura. Par petits bouts, l’Espagnol acceptait de se livrer sur cette période, et Shaka n’en finissait pas de le réconforter. Il était donc mieux positionné que quiconque pour évaluer combien ce périple avait marqué ses acteurs. La cachotterie du Capricorne méritait tout de même une punition, et il se ferait un plaisir de lui tirer les vers du nez sur ce sujet… à sa manière. Il était curieux de voir combien de temps Shura lui résisterait et comment il allait se justifier. 

     Alors que la Vierge traversait le temple des Poissons en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de tenir Athéna éloignée de Camus, il ne fut pas étonné de sentir Aphrodite le rejoindre. Sous couvert de le seconder dans l’exposer de son rapport à leur hiérarchie, il aurait juré que le Suédois se posait en observateur du clan adverse. Il n’avait pas eu l’air plus surpris que cela par l’extraordinaire déploiement de forces en faveur du Verseau, et une fois les pièces du puzzle assemblées, Shaka le soupçonnait fortement d’appartenir au camp de Shura.

     Les prochaines heures risquaient d’être intéressantes. Nourries par les non-dits et les sous-entendus ambigus, les fausses pistes et les allusions innocentes allaient sans doute fuser de tous les côtés. Mais de la part d’Aphrodite à son égard, il s’attendait plutôt à un appel du pied. Le douzième gardien était aussi intelligent qu’intuitif, et l’Indien avait le pressentiment qu’il serait le premier à lui faire suffisamment confiance pour lui parler ouvertement de ce secret. À moins que Shura ne le battît à plate couture en faisant amende honorable rapidement. Le jeu aurait pu être amusant, si la vie d’un chevalier et d’un enfant n’en avait pas été la mise. Un élément lui paraissait néanmoins acquis : en attendant de juger de la réaction de leur déesse, ils allaient tous devoir rester extrêmement prudents dans leurs propos.

      Silencieusement, les deux hommes achevèrent la montée des marches. Arrivés au Palais, ils furent pris en charge par un des secrétaires qui les précéda jusqu’au bureau de Shion. Le Grand Pope s’entretenait déjà avec Athéna et ils furent introduits immédiatement auprès d’eux. Après les salutations d’usage, la Vierge exposa sobrement la réussite de leur mission, en demeurant le plus concis possible sur l’attaque des Spectres.

     Comme il s’y attendait, Aphrodite le seconda spontanément en relatant quelques détails supplémentaires visant le camp d’Hadès. Pas un instant Shion ou Athéna ne semblèrent soupçonner la raison véritable de leur diligence, et Shaka parvint à soustraire Camus de leurs investigations avec d’autant plus de facilité, que le Suédois le suppléait parfaitement pour rendre compte de la progression du second groupe lors de leur expédition près d'Athènes, autant que de la façon dont un chevalier pouvait procéder sans cosmos à l’extérieur.

     Mais l’Indien attendit vainement que sa déesse lui donnât au moins une justification concernant sa rétention d’informations sur le dangereux handicap du Verseau. Elle avait pourtant perçu l'arrivée des Spectres la nuit précédente, et la multitude des cosmos qui s’étaient entrecroisés ne devait lui laisser aucun doute sur la dureté du combat qui s’en était suivi. Fort heureusement pour Camus et Sergueï, la présence de plusieurs auras différentes durant la bataille, les avaient protégés de la curiosité divine lors de l’intervention de l’enfant.

     Toutefois, pour Shaka, son manque d’intérêt pointait le rôle difficile et presque méprisable où elle le reléguait. Était-elle si confiante en ses capacités et sa fidélité, qu’elle se rassurait en l’utilisant comme un élément si fiable qu’on pouvait en oublier de le prévenir d’une faille, qui avait failli s’avérer mortelle pour un allié? Ou bien conservait-elle un souvenir à ce point défavorable de sa défection précédente qu’elle se méfiait encore de ses réactions ?

     L’Indien avait beau se dire que quoiqu’il en fût il lui devait une obéissance aveugle, il ne put éviter de laisser son attention s’appesantir sur elle quelques secondes de trop durant l’entretien. Se rivant sur le sien, le regard qu’Athéna lui retourna demeura énigmatique, et comme indifférent à son débat interne. Un manque d’égard qui blessa d’autant plus la Vierge.

     À l’affût à la moindre fluctuation d’humeur, Shion suivait avec intérêt leur échange muet, et l’attitude de leur déesse le heurtait. Mine de rien, il intervint alors en la faveur de l'Indien.

     « Une chose est en tout cas certaine, déclara-t-il d’un ton tranquille. Nous avons ferré Hadès. Il doit être à présent convaincu que nous n’abandonnerons pas la partie aussi  facilement, quitte à y laisser des plumes. »

     Ses derniers mots contenaient une nuance incontestable de reproche, qu’il cibla délibérément en se tournant vers Athéna. Assise à ses côtés, sur l’un des deux fauteuils faisant face aux chevaliers au garde à vous devant eux, celle-ci eut un sourire entendu à son adresse. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que son Grand Pope n’avait jamais cautionné une partie de son plan, et qu’à sa manière il le lui faisait encore sentir à présent. Elle trouvait leur divergence de point de vue regrettable, mais elle appréciait sa franchise.

     « Si c’est ce que tu cherches à savoir Shion, je ne demanderai à aucun des chevaliers privés de cosmos de s’exposer de nouveau à l’extérieur, répliqua-t-elle avec un grand calme. Ai-je répondu correctement à ta véritable question ?

     — À une partie, tout au moins », répondit l’interpellé,avec une irrévérence qui désorienta un peu Aphrodite.

     Des quatre personnes présentes dans la pièce, le chevalier des Poissons était le seul à ignorer en quoi consistait le véritable problème de Camus. S’il s’en référait au bref échange qu’il avait eu avec Milo avant que les Spectres ne les prissent en chasse, il se doutait néanmoins que ce souci devait être de taille, et que l’altercation sur la plage entre Shaka et le Scorpion en découlait. Ce qu’il saisissait moins par contre, c’était l’espèce d’instabilité qu’il sentait croître dans le cosmos de la Vierge. Debout près de son compagnon, il adressa à l’Indien un regard en biais interrogateur. Mais ignorant sa sollicitude, Shaka colmata instantanément la moindre émanation de lui-même.

     Témoin de ce repli, Athéna entrevit enfin la profondeur de l’incompréhension où s’enlisait le sixième gardien. Une souffrance qui l’obligea à ajouter en dévisageant Shaka :

     « Je considérais qu’il était nécessaire de compartimenter certains points bien spécifiques de cette mission. J’admets que j’ai peut-être eu tort de ne pas informer l’un des principaux intéressés d’un élément ennuyeux de mon plan. »

     Avec satisfaction Shion perçut un infime relâchement dans l’attitude rigide de Shaka. Mais pour le coup, ce fut Aphrodite qui ouvrit des yeux ronds. Piqué par la curiosité, il osa demander :

     « Qu’avez-vous compartimenté ?

     — Rien qui te concerne, répliqua la déesse sans se froisser. Si tu es curieux, tu peux interroger Shaka. Je l’autorise à te révéler la vérité. »

     Son ouverture satisfaisait Shion, et il conserva le silence. Il respectait profondément sa déesse, et il savait que tous n’avaient pas à être tenus au courant de tous ses secrets. Toutefois, il n’aimait pas qu’elle agît comme elle l’avait fait précédemment, en se coupant de l’assentiment d’une partie de sa chevalerie d’Or. Ce genre de cachotteries ne pouvait que nuire à la cohésion de leur groupe. Fort heureusement, elle semblait enfin le remarquer.

     « Dorénavant, nous allons nous concentrer sur la manière dont tu vas te rapprocher des Enfers, poursuivit Athéna à l’adresse de la Vierge. Même si Kanon et son équipe piétinent, il est temps que tu me renies plus ou moins officiellement. Il faut qu’Hadès ne voie plus en toi qu’une recrue de choix »

     L’Indien lui fut grée de ne pas ajouter « à nouveau », mais dans son esprit les excuses masquées d’Athéna ne levaient pas l’incertitude d’avoir ou non regagné son entière confiance.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

     Plus bas au onzième temple, Camus et Milo terminaient de prendre leur petit déjeuner en compagnie de Hyoga. Lorsque le jeune homme les avait vus apparaître ensemble dans la cuisine, une expression presque béate s’était inscrite sur son visage. Une marque de satisfaction affectueuse qui avait donné au Verseau l’envie de renouer avec des méthodes autoritaires pour rappeler le Russe à plus de retenue. Il détestait devenir ainsi le centre d’intérêt. Il avait décidément dû rater quelque chose dans l’éducation de son disciple. Naturellement, Milo avait répondu à sa bonne humeur curieuse en se mettant immédiatement à papoter avec lui. Fataliste, le Français s’était assis à table en faisant mine de s’absorber dans la préparation d’une tasse de thé.

     « Tu vas t’installer de façon réellement permanente ici ? demanda soudain Hyoga, ignorant le léger froncement de sourcils que son Maître se sentit cette fois contraint de lui adresser.

     Lui décernant un grand sourire, le Scorpion le renseigna à sa manière, en grappillant dans la corbeille de fruits secs.

     — Nous avons passé la nuit ensemble.

     — Milo ! »

     L’exclamation outrée de Camus laissa le Grec la main en l’air, une figue confite immobilisée entre la corbeille et sa bouche.

     « C’est vrai, j’avais oublié combien tu pouvais te montrer prude sur certains sujets, constata-t-il au bout de deux secondes avant d’engloutir le fruit sec. Excuse-moi. »

     Se tournant vers le Cygne, il acheva en inclinant la tête d’un air entendu :

     « Mais je m’installe en tout bien tout honneur, je précise. »

     Marmonnant une excuse, Hyoga quitta la pièce précipitamment, pour éviter de froisser son maître par la vision de son hilarité mal contrôlée.

     « Milo, mais enfin comment peux-tu te montrer aussi infantile ? » répliqua Camus à mi-voix, dès que son disciple eût disparu.

     Après la délicatesse de la nuit, voire des dernières semaines écoulées, les manières de goujat du Scorpion le désorientaient. Sa question sans colère lui valut un sourire enjôleur.

     « Je le peux comme toi tu peux te montrer faussement désagréable en refusant de laisser les autres exprimer leur joie de te voir heureux.

     — Mais je n’ai pas…

     — Ose dire que tu n’as pas eu envie de gronder Hyoga comme un gosse, l’interrompit Milo avec tendresse. Et cela simplement parce qu’il a compris que nous nous étions remis ensemble. Quand vas-tu admettre que tu as le droit d’être heureux, mais aussi celui de le montrer ? »

     Le sérieux avec lequel il acheva sa phrase força le Verseau à baisser les yeux. Face à cette question existentielle toute simple, et pourtant si lourde de vérités complexes pour lui, il préférait se taire.

     Le Grec l’observait avec attention. Il nota l’éclat plus terne qui assombrit un instant son magnifique regard et il eut un pincement au cœur. Camus avait beau avoir appris à se blinder extérieurement, toutes ces histoires l’avaient si profondément marqué, qu’elles rongeaient chaque jour davantage sa discipline impavide. Aujourd’hui, la statue du commandeur avait des pieds d’argile.

     Se sachant épié, le Français tenta de réfréner son intérêt en saisissant sa tasse de thé, dont il se mit à absorber le breuvage à petites gorgées d’un air contrarié. Inutilement.

     Le Scorpion retint une grimace amusée. Cette expression sévère n’avait aucune chance de le tenir à distance. Il y avait longtemps qu’il ne se laissait plus intimider par la beauté glaciale des orbes turquoise. Sans hésiter, il se leva pour contourner la table qui les séparait. Il agissait nonchalamment, comme par mégarde, se doutant que le Verseau était encore trop bouleversé pour le repousser rudement. Une fois à ses côtés, il se tourna pour lui faire face, en s’appuyant le plus naturellement du monde contre la tranche du meuble.

     « J’adore te taquiner, s’excusa-t-il. Mais si tu trouves que Hyoga est parfois un peu trop expressif, dis-toi que concernant la façon dont je viens de parvenir à te faire sortir de tes gonds, pour un chevalier de Glace, ça craint. »

     Pris en faute par cette accusation fondée, Camus se troubla sous le regard clair qui refusait de le lâcher. Une légère rougeur rosit ses joues. Milo jubila intérieurement. Même s’il n’aimait pas le perturber, il appréciait plus que tout d’observer la manifestation des sentiments véritables qui l’animaient. Toutefois en ce moment il arrivait beaucoup trop facilement à le déstabiliser. Ce n’était pas bon signe.

     Repris par son inquiétude, le Grec passa un bras devant le Verseau, pour enfouir sa main dans le doux rideau de soie de sa chevelure déjà impeccablement brossée. Le rapprochement de la nuit lui permettait ce geste, et si le Français frémit en sentant ses doigts effleurer sa nuque, ce fut plus sous l’assaut d’un effet de bien-être. Vaincu par sa caresse délicate, Camus reposa sa tasse pour se laisser faire. Mais un tel abandon n’était pas non plus normal. Les redditions du Verseau étaient habituellement plus lentes.

     S’accroupissant à ses côtés, Milo l’obligea alors à se pencher en avant. Sans difficuIté, il triompha de la faible résistance du Français. Déterminé à le forcer à sortir de sa coquille, il ne relâcha la légère traction de ses doigts que quand leurs fronts se touchèrent. Le regard plongé dans les yeux turquoise, il aurait aimé arracher cette tristesse qu’il sentait dissimuler à fleur d’eau des iris magnifiques. Effleuré par le souffle doux du Verseau, il dut lutter contre l’élan qui le poussait à le serrer entre ses bras. Hyoga demeurait dangereusement proche, et même dans les meilleures conditions, il y avait des choses que le Français n’accepterait jamais.

     « Nous sommes deux à présent, Camus, murmura-t-il avec conviction. Sans compter le soutien d’un certain nombre d’autres chevaliers. Et je suis sûr que plusieurs te rejoindront encore. Ça va aller. »

     Il martelait ses mots avec douceur, bien conscient que malgré la fermeté de son engagement, ils ne suffiraient pas à apaiser le Verseau.

     « J’aimerais avoir ton optimisme », chuchota celui-ci d’un ton presque désabusé.

     Un tel désarroi fit mal au Scorpion. Resserrant son étreinte sur la nuque fragile, il tenta de lui transmettre une part de sa force.

     « Je ne t’abandonnerai pas cette fois-ci, souffla-t-il comme un serment. Jamais. »

     La réponse du Camus jaillit à la manière d’un aveu.

     « Je refuse que tu plonges avec moi ».

     Ces paroles pointaient sur ce qui le perturbait le plus, et si Milo en avait encore douté, elles venaient lui confirmer la priorité où il le plaçait. Déposant un petit baiser sur le bout du nez de son ancien amant, il n’en affirma pas moins sa volonté de rester à ses côtés.

     « Je t’aime, et je ne laisserai plus rien nous séparer. Fais-moi confiance. »

     Vaincu par sa tendresse, Camus ferma les yeux en glissant davantage son visage contre le sien. Ils seraient sans doute restés ainsi plusieurs minutes, si un toussotement en provenance de la grande pièce à vivre ne les avait avertis que Hyoga revenait terminer son petit déjeuner. Vivement, ils s’écartèrent. Lorsque le Cygne pénétra dans la cuisine, rien ne trahissait l’abandon précédent de l’un réconforté par l’autre dans les deux convives sagement assis qui se faisaient face.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

     Au même moment, huit temples plus bas, Shun attirait Sergueï dans le petit jardin bordant le logis des Gémeaux. Sous couvert de lui faire découvrir l’un des plus vieux cadrans solaires de l’île, taillé à même la roche par un artiste inconnu voilà plusieurs siècles, il entraînait l’enfant au plus profond du jardinet, loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

     À son habitude Death Mask était passé le déposer un peu plus tôt alors qu'il partait endurcir le groupe de soldats dont il s'occupait ce matin-là, et il restait encore une bonne demi-heure avant que Hyoga, Hermia et Néphélie ne rejoignissent leur équipe sous l’égide de Saga. Installé dans la salle à manger, le premier Gémeau se concentrait déjà sur un texte ancien. Quant à Kanon, Andromède n’en ressentait nulle trace dans les parages. Sans doute profitait-il de cette matinée d’hiver exceptionnellement ensoleillée pour faire une promenade d’agrément en solitaire le long de la côte, comme il les appréciait.

     Confiant, le petit Russe suivait Shun sans la moindre appréhension. Il lui était redevable de l’avoir raccompagné la veille. Il était tellement fatigué après avoir sauvé le Verseau des griffes de Minos, qu’il ne savait pas s’il aurait réussi à regagner le quatrième temple tout seul. Et puis, le Japonais était resté discret. Il l’avait incité à se faufiler sans bruit dans le logis du Cancer, et n’avait visiblement parlé à personne de sa présence sur le lieu du drame de la nuit dernière. Au matin, quand son maître était venu l’éveiller, ce dernier ne semblait pas au courant de son escapade nocturne, et rien que pour ces quelques heures de tranquillité loin de la colère tonitruante de Death Mask, Sergueï bénissait son ami le chevalier d’Andromède. Il se doutait néanmoins que le remue-ménage sur la plage aurait des répercussions, et il ne fut pas vraiment surpris lorsque le Japonais lui demanda :

     « Sais-tu ce que tu as fait exactement hier soir ? »

     Agenouillé devant la pierre gravée avec précision qu’il contemplait, Sergeï releva la tête pour poser les yeux sur Shun. Le jeune homme à la longue chevelure vert sombre le regardait avec bienveillance, et l’enfant décida de lui faire entièrement confiance.

     « Oui, j’ai aidé Camus.

     — C’est vrai, admit Andromède en souriant. Mais comment as-tu fait ?

     — L’armure était avec moi.

     — L’armure du Verseau ?

     — Non, d’abord celle du Cancer. »

     Cela correspondait parfaitement à ce que Shun avait cru percevoir, et il en fut désolé pour l’enfant. Bien que rien ne vint corroborer ce fait, il devinait aussi que cette étrange symbiose ne devait pas dater d’hier, et il eut une pensée amusée pour Angelo. Le Cancer ne se doutait certainement pas des nouvelles facéties de son armure, et Sergueï était suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas avoir fait état de celles-ci au principal intéressé.

     Dans l’absolu, une telle alliance découlait naturellement d’un rapport particulièrement fort avec un apprenti en qui la protection sacrée percevait un potentiel exceptionnel. De cette façon, elle le validait en quelque sorte avant l’heure. Mais dans le cas du petit Russe, Shun était convaincu que la corrélation était autrement plus complexe. Néanmoins, il devait s’en assurer avant de décider de ce qu’il allait faire.

     « Tu peux contrôler l’armure de Death Mask ? demanda-t-il en s’asseyant sur le muret de pierre mal dégrossi qui délimitait le jardin.

     — Oui, confirma le garçonnet. Mais tu ne lui diras pas hein ? Il déteste prêter ses affaires. »

     Andromède eut un rire complice, mais il se garda bien de promettre quoique ce fût. Si les évènements devaient se compliquer, il savait qu’il serait de son devoir de mettre en garde les chevaliers d’Or, Shion et Athéna elle-même. Il espérait simplement que le mystère qu’il entrevoyait ne porterait pas un préjudice trop sévère à l’enfant. Il fréquentait Sergueï depuis suffisamment longtemps pour attester du manque de méchanceté, d’hypocrisie ou de calcul de celui-ci. Sergueï avait réellement bon fond. Il s’était attaché à ce tranquille petit compagnon, qui n’aspirait qu’à découvrir, s’instruire, et rendre service aux autres. S’il le fallait, il le défendrait. Et dans ce cadre, il était sûr que le Cancer et le Verseau le seconderaient. Mais pour cela, il devait en apprendre davantage.

     « Et tu peux agir aussi sur celle du Verseau ? l’interrogea-t-il à nouveau

     — Elle me parle aussi de temps en temps, avoua l’enfant avec une spontanéité déconcertante. Cette nuit, sur la falaise, elle m’appelait. Elle sentait que Camus était en danger. Elle voulait que je l’aide à intervenir. Mais je n’ai pas encore assez de cosmos. Seul, je ne serais jamais arrivé à lui permettre de faire ce qu’elle a fait.

     — Et c’est pour ça que tu t’es servi de l’énergie que t’envoyait l’armure du Cancer », compléta Shun, sans laisser paraître son souci.

     Heureux qu’un adulte parvînt à le comprendre si facilement sans porter de jugement de valeur, Sergueï opina de la tête avec un sourire. Pour lui, les évènements de la nuit s’étaient enchaînés comme si les armures avaient réagi de façon totalement autonome. Ce qui était exact sans être tout à fait vrai.

     Si l’armure du Verseau s’était avant tout mobilisée naturellement pour son porteur, elle n’avait rejoint celle du Cancer que pour se plier au profond désir du petit garçon de vouloir mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour sauver Camus. Bien que les deux armures ait su conjuguer seule une sorte de stratégie d’urgence, qui leur avait permis de pallier le manque d’expérience de l’enfant pour utiliser au mieux le pouvoir qu’il sollicitait sans en avoir conscience, c’était néanmoins bien lui qui puisait dans des strates de cosmos différents à travers l’une d’entre elles, pour rediriger ensuite cette énergie sur l’autre.

     « Et sais-tu d’où l’armure du Cancer tirait son énergie ? » s’informa Andromède en souhaitant ardemment que le petit Russe calât sur la question.

     Sergueï hésita un instant. Non pas qu’il ignorait la réponse, comme l’espérait Shun, mais à cause de ce que Death Mask lui avait appris sur le cosmos. L’enseignement de son Maître lui permettait d’appréhender que ce qui s’était passé n’était pas tout à fait normal. Même si en l’occurrence, les chevaliers proches du Cancer flirtaient souvent allégrement avec certains éléments infernaux.

     « Elle est allée la chercher au fond du Puits des Âme », dit-il enfin d’un ton un peu penaud, redoutant la réaction du japonais.

     À son grand soulagement, Shun conserva son expression rassurante, même si au fond de lui, le chevalier d’Andromède se sentait parfaitement démoralisé par la confirmation de ce qu’il craignait. Il ne voulait simplement pas inquiéter l’enfant. Mais il n’y avait plus à tergiverser. Sergueï était… ce dont les Dieux s'effrayaient eux-mêmes.

     En face de lui, le petit Russe irradiait pourtant d’innocence. Ses grands yeux d’ambre rayonnaient de reconnaissance affectueuse, et le malaise de Shun s'accentua. Il n’allait pas du tout aimer ce qu’il risquait de devoir faire. Le garçonnet n’avait absolument pas conscience d’avoir lui-même provoqué ce maelström énergétique. Et plus que tout, il ignorait ce qu’il était réellement. Comme devaient l’ignorer tous les habitants du Sanctuaire d’ailleurs. Mis à part Athéna, et sans doute Shion, il voyait mal qui ici pouvait être dépositaire d’un tel secret. Sans le savoir acquis par l’intermédiaire de sa possession par Hadès, il n’aurait lui-même jamais eu accès à cette information.

     Le bruit ténu d’une brindille écrasée ranima sa vigilance et il darda vivement ses yeux verts vers le large pilastre d’une colonne dorique qui agrémentait le jardin, un peu en contrebas de l’allée centrale. Derrière celle-ci, une ombre s’inscrivait sur le sol. Se sachant découvert, Kanon sortit de sa cachette. Depuis quand les espionnait-il ? Il avait habilement dissimulé son cosmos, et pris par les révélations de Sergueï, Shun ne s’était plus méfié. Nullement honteux de s’être laissé surprendre, le second Gémeau s’avança vers eux avec nonchalance. Avisant le regard inquiet de l’enfant, Shun lui ordonna gentiment.

    « Rentre à l’intérieur Sergueï. Il y a des muffins qui t’attendent à la cuisine. »

     Ces gâteaux moelleux étaient les préférés du petit garçon, et Andromède savait qu’il allait s’exécuter avec la célérité gourmande de son âge. En passant près de Kanon l’enfant fit néanmoins un écart significatif sous l’œil amusé de ce dernier. D’un pas tranquille, le Grec finit de rejoindre Shun. Il attendit toutefois que la longue crinière brune aux chauds reflets roux eût disparu pour demander :

     « Il te racontait des choses intéressantes ?

     — Rien qui te concerne en tout cas », répondit le Japonais en lui retournant une expression angélique.

     Kanon eut presque un sourire indulgent. Il en fallait davantage pour le faire renoncer. Habile lui aussi au jeu de la séduction, mais passé maître dans celui de la manipulation, il vint s’asseoir auprès d’Andromède de telle sorte qu’il pût le dévisager sans en avoir l’air. Fixant le fin profil, il enchaîna comme s’il poursuivait une conversation anodine.

     « J’étais en haut de la falaise hier soir, quand vous avez organisé votre petite sauterie. »

     Tournant vers lui un visage innocent, Shun se contenta d’une réplique minimale.

     « Ah. »

     Une réaction qui donna envie de rire à l’ancien générale des Mers, tant elle correspondait à sa propre inertie lorsqu’il refusait de donner prise à un adversaire. Il nota cependant que les grands yeux candides se troublaient d’un voile un peu trop méfiant pour paraître honnêtes. Le chevalier d’Andromède avait incontestablement beaucoup appris de sa possession infernale, mais il lui restait encore du chemin à parcourir avant de tromper un interlocuteur tel que lui.

     « C’était très noble, et presque héroïque la manière dont ce gamin a volé au secours d’un des chevaliers d’Athéna, continua-t-il d’un ton léger. Le problème, c’est que ledit chevalier va y risquer sa tête si Athéna l’apprend justement. »

     Face au regard à présent plus interrogateur que suspicieux de Shun, il poursuivit, en adoptant un sérieux apte à accrocher définitivement l’intérêt du plus jeune.

     « Bon écoute, dans cette affaire, je ne suis pas forcément ton adversaire. Cependant je sens que tu te méfies et j’ai besoin d’informations pour y voir clair. Alors voilà ce qu’on va faire. Je vais te dire tout ce que je sais, et toi, de ton côté, tu jugeras si tu peux m’apporter des compléments d’information. Mais avant, il faut que tu me jures de ne répéter à personne ce que je vais te révéler. Il s’agit d’un interdit frappant les Ors. Eux seuls en ont normalement connaissance.

     — Je suppose que tu as bénéficié d’une exception gémellaire, ne put s’empêcher de remarquer Shun.

     — Et tu vas en profiter par extension, admit Kanon sans se vexer. Mais il faut que tu me promettes que ça s’arrêtera là.

     — Tu as ma parole. »

     Satisfait, l’ancien Marina définit en quelques mots la « monstruosité » formellement interdite par Athéna, signalant dans la foulée la possibilité offerte au Verseau de leur génération d’engendrer celle-ci, et la réalité de la faute commise. Il parlait en guettant chacune des réactions d’Andromède, et il fut étonné de constater que ses propos ne suscitaient aucune surprise. Le beau visage conservait sa douceur bienveillante. Il n’eut l’impression d’apprendre quelque chose au jeune homme que lorsqu’il évoqua la paternité de Camus et la sévérité du châtiment encouru par les parents supposés et leur rejeton maudit.

     « J’aurais dû m’en douter, commenta Shun. Sergueï semble tellement attaché à Camus. Mais le Verseau cache si bien son jeu.

     — Sergueï ignore que Camus est son père, précisa Kanon.

     — Dans un sens c’est peut-être mieux, soliloqua presque Andromède. Et même si je n’approuve pas la sévérité de la sanction, je comprends qu’Athéna veuille se protéger.

     — Toi, tu savais déjà ce qu’est une « monstruosité », commenta le grec d’un air entendu.

     — J’ignorais que vous la définissiez sous ce terme, répondit Shun sans plus chercher à biaiser. Et je n’avais aucune idée des représailles prévues par Athéna. Mais continue. Je te rappelle que c’est toi qui à la base es censé éveiller mon intérêt. »

     Décidément la possession divine avait plutôt réussi à l’innocent petit Shun. L’assurance rusée qui se cachait sous ses airs de gentil chaton n’avait finalement plus rien à envier à la sienne. Pris à son propre piège, Kanon s’exécuta de bonne grâce.

     « Sergueï a utilisé les pouvoirs de deux de nos armures d’Or hier, commença-t-il. Mais j’ai eu la nette impression que s’il l’avait voulu, il aurait pu en appeler une troisième, issue directement du fond de l’Océan. Je ne sais pas comment ça marche, mais certains d’entre nous ont la faculté d’obtenir des armures appartenant à des Sanctuaires annexes. Ça s’est produit pour moi, mais aussi pour Isaak. Et il semblerait que Sergueï ait cette faculté. Sauf que pour Isaak et moi, les armures d’Athéna ne nous avaient pas encore effleurés de leur cosmos lorsque les Écailles nous ont recouverts, et qu’une seule d’entre elles s’est manifestée pour chacun d’entre nous.

     — Je sais tout cela, répondit Andromède d’un ton serein.

     — Et bien malheureusement pour moi, c’est tout ce que je peux te dire avec certitude », acheva le second Gémeau, en reconnaissant sa défaite d’un sourire charmeur.

     Durant quelques secondes Shun se contenta de le regarder d’un air paisible. Il était loin le temps du petit garçon indécis et prévisible dans la moindre de ses réactions, et Kanon se dit qu’il était bon que le jeune homme eût conservé cette douceur dépourvue d’esprit de conquête qui le caractérisait. Ambitieux, revanchard ou séditieux, il aurait fait un ennemi redoutable.

     « Tu ne m’as rien véritablement appris, répliqua enfin le Japonais sans pour autant mettre fin à l’entretien. Dans ces conditions, pourquoi devrais-je te dire ce que moi je sais ?

     — Parce que pour que je t’en parle, tu dois te douter que le secret de Camus risque de remuer une boue, qui éclaboussera tous ceux qui chercheront à prendre sa défense si Athéna découvre le pot aux roses, reprit Kanon avec espoir. Nous sommes déjà quelques-uns à savoir que le Verseau est loin d’être aussi irréprochable qu’il s’en donne l’air. Personnellement je m’en tape, et je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt si demain Shion devait envoyer sa garde au onzième temple. Mais va savoir pourquoi, mon frère a décidé de l’aider. Et pour ça, il va falloir qu’il étudie le cas de Sergueï. »

     S’interrompant un instant, il vérifia l’impact de ses paroles. Shun l’écoutait avec une attention soutenue.

     « Or, le problème, c’est que si nous connaissons le terme, aucun d’entre nous ne sait ce que cache exactement une « monstruosité », reprit-il. D’accord, Sergueï cumule les savoirs de ses parents, il fait preuve d’autres pouvoirs plus ou moins étonnants, il semble capable de solliciter des armures appartenant à différents Sanctuaires, et une fois adulte sa puissance sera colossale. Mais il est où le véritable problème ? Parce que même si tous ces dons réunis chez une seule personne peuvent se révéler dangereux, bien dirigés, ils représenteraient néanmoins un sacré avantage pour celui qui en disposerait. Alors pourquoi Athéna tient-elle tant à empêcher la venue au monde de ce genre d’enfant ? J’aimerais beaucoup obtenir la réponse avant que mon frère ne se place entre Camus et sa colère lorsqu’elle découvrira que le Verseau lui a désobéi. Parce que là vois-tu, je me sentirai obligé d’intervenir. Alors maintenant, à toi de voir si tu as envie de nous aider. »

     Adromède l’avait écouté sans manifester la moindre contrariété à l’annonce de ses motivations. Durant ces quelques mois, Kanon avait appris à le connaître. Ce genre de franc-parler lui convenait. Néanmoins, il ne fut pas surpris de déceler la trace d’une hésitation infime dans son regard. Il savait que le jeune chevalier Divin n’aimait pas être confronté à certains de ses souvenirs. D’autant plus qu’il le soupçonnait d’avoir conservé une partie de ceux d’Hadès, ou tout au moins de quelques éléments propres au seul domaine infernal. Et en l’occurrence, c’était ceux-ci qui l’intéressaient.

     Le silence s’établit entre eux. Un instant Shun baissa les yeux, comme s’il se perdait dans une intense réflexion. Lorsqu’il les releva, le Grec vit que sa décision était prise.

     « Le royaume d’Hadès est plus vaste que beaucoup l’imaginent, commença le Japonais. Et il y a des lieux où lui seul est admis. À Elysion, il existait une sorte de bibliothèque camouflée par un champ d’invisibilité. Alors qu’il me contrôlait, il l’a frôlée à un moment donné, et son attention s’est brièvement concentrée sur cet endroit.

     — Suffisamment pour que tu puisses y lire quelque chose ? demanda Kanon avec intérêt.

     — Ça ne marche pas comme ça, précisa Shun. C’est un savoir immémorial, qui se ravive instantanément comme un souvenir dans l’esprit de celui qui y a accès lorsque l’on touche le support.

     — Et qu’as-tu pu apprendre ?

    — Différentes choses. Notamment qu’Hadès est parfaitement au courant de ces histoires d’armures qui cherchent leurs porteurs en ne tenant pas compte du lieu d’entraînement de l’apprenti qu’elles visent. Par contre, contrairement à Poséidon, il s’en méfie comme la peste, et il s’est ingénié à verrouiller la possibilité qu’un de ses Surplis cède à cette tentation de son côté. À juste raison peut-être, parce qu’en fin de compte la nature première de ton cosmos t’a poussé à te rallier à Athéna.

     — D’accord, admit Kanon. Mais alors pourquoi Serguei est-il parvenu à susciter l’armure du Verseau à travers celle du Cancer, alors que celle-ci puisait son énergie directement en passant par le Puits des Âmes ? Elle provenait bien des Enfers cette énergie. Ne me dis pas le contraire, je l’ai ressentie.

     — On l’a tous ressentie, confirma Andromède. Enfin, tous ceux qui en avaient la capacité. Disons que Sergueï est à part. En raison de la particularité de sa naissance, il a la possibilité de choisir entre six armures, et cela dans chacun des Sanctuaires divins.

     — Deux armures dans chacun des trois Sanctuaires ! s’exclama le grec, stupéfait par l’information.

     — Non, corrigea Shun. Une dans chacun des six Sanctuaires créés aux origines.

     — les six ? » répéta Kanon avec un certain effarement.

     Il ne regrettait pas le choix de son informateur. Et Shion avait raison de soupçonner le chevalier d’Andromède d’en savoir maintenant autant, sinon plus que lui-même. S’il le désirait, sa relève était même toute assurée.

     Le Japonais prit le temps d’apprécier l’expression de surprise inscrite sur le visage du second Gémeau avant de répondre. Il ne trahissait là aucun secret. Il se contentait de ramener à la surface tout un pan méconnu de l’histoire de la chevalerie et de celle des Dieux qui la jalonnait. Il faisait preuve d‘un rappel utile, et en aucun cas Athéna ne pourrait lui reprocher ces révélations qui ne touchaient aucun interdit, mais qui avait été simplement oubliées.

     « Oui, affirma-t-il. Celui d’Athéna, de Poséidon, d’Hadès, d’Apollon, d’Artémis et d’Arès. Avec le temps, certains de ces lieux sont devenus totalement inaccessibles à nos perceptions humaines. Ils sont aussi quasiment désertés. Mais quelque part, les armures forgées pour leurs protecteurs demeurent toujours endormies en leur sein.

     — Attends, l’interrompit brusquement Kanon en levant la main en signe d’incompréhension. Sergueï a bien manipulé deux armures d’Athéna. Celle du Verseau et celle du Cancer. Or d’après toi, il ne devrait pouvoir compter que sur l’intervention d’une seule armure dans chacun des Sanctuaires.

     — C’est exact. En fait, il n’a fait que s’allier à l’armure du Verseau pour sauver Camus, expliqua Shun. Par les pouvoirs hérités de ses deux parents, il a la capacité de communiquer avec cette armure dans le cadre d’une intervention d’urgence. D’autant plus qu’il semblait aussi préoccupé par le sort de Camus que la protection sacrée elle-même. Mais la véritable armure avec laquelle il entretient un lien privilégié, c’est celle du Cancer. Car s’il la choisit, elle lui reviendra d’office.

     — Donc Sergueï ne maîtrisait véritablement que l’armure du Cancer, résuma le Grec. Mais cette énergie, on peut savoir d’où elle la tirait exactement ?

     — D’un surplis, lâcha Andromède d’un ton laconique. L’armure du Cancer est allé puiser des forces auprès de son homologue prêt à servir Sergueï, parce qu’en l’occurrence c’était la seule source de pouvoir qui puisse aussi lui donner un avantage contre Minos. On s’attend rarement à devoir se battre contre son propre camp. Quant à l’onde venue de la mer, c’était trop ténu, et je n’ai jamais été un spécialiste du monde marin pour savoir quelle Écaille était concernée. Mais c’était aussi une façon de déstabiliser l’adversaire. Sergueï n’a pas eu conscience de ce qu’il faisait, mais je peux t’assurer qu’il menait bien le tout en sous-main.

     — C’est effrayant, constata Kanon en tournant la tête vers la porte par ou l’enfant avait précédemment disparu. Le pouvoir de ce gosse est tout simplement… monstrueux. »

     Shun eut un soupir de contrariété. Rien qu’à l’énumération de ses pouvoirs, Sergueï faisait déjà peur. C’était d’autant plus injuste que rien ne venait étayer un danger réel de son côté. Andromède songea qu’en fonction des circonstances ou des personnes, les réactions des autres pouvaient être parfaitement contradictoires. Car en matière de compétences, les siennes s’étaient aussi passablement renforcées. Athéna était parfaitement au courant, et il se doutait que Shion, les Ors et Kanon ne se leurraient pas sur le faux Bronze devenu chevalier Divin qu’il était en réalité.

     Sans vantardise, il se sentait capable de tenir tête au reste de la garde Dorée au grand complet et à la mettre sérieusement en difficulté pour parvenir à le vaincre. Mais parce qu’il s’appelait Shun, qu’il avait grandi en affichant un caractère timoré, qu’il refusait de se battre à moins d’y être contraint et qu’il appartenait au clan des victorieux, on lui faisait confiance.

     Sergueï n’avait pas eu le temps de s’affirmer, et bien que le terme rebutât Andromède, il n’avait pas non plus eu celui de se créer une sorte de couverture de respectabilité. Ce point agaçait d’autant plus le jeune Japonais, qu’il savait que le véritable danger était ailleurs. Il ne put donc pas s’empêcher de prendre la défense de l’enfant avec une certaine fougue, et ce, malgré la réalité des difficultés qu’il souleva.

     « Si ça peut te rassurer, sache qu’en acquérant la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, Serguei devra malgré tout faire un choix. Deux armures seulement parmi les six lui seront définitivement acquises. Ce qui, je le reconnais, pourrait poser un réel problème à l’un des Sanctuaires, si celui-ci n’était pas l’allié du Dieu ou de la Déesse qu’il choisira de servir en priorité. Car si on le laisse vivre, Serguei devra se fixer dans un des six Domaines, et faire allégeance à son Dieu. En attendant qu’il se détermine, les six armures peuvent répondre ponctuellement à son appel, allant jusqu’à abandonner temporairement leurs porteurs légitimes si elles en ont un. Mais ce n’est pas tout. Dans le cas où il fasse un choix définitif, ce qui est le but, il conservera encore la main sur les quatre autres armures dans un cas très précis.

     — Lequel ? »

     Shun eut un soupir d’incertitude.

     « Kanon, je crois que ça, c’est un secret divin. 

     — Alors avec un peu de chance c’est celui que nous tait Athéna, renchérit le Grec. Je n’ai rien contre cet enfant, Shun. Et si nous nous en donnons les moyens, nous arriverons à le sauver. Mais il faut que j’aie toutes les cartes en mains. J’ai besoin de savoir. Dis-moi ce que recouvre réellement le terme de « monstruosité ».

     — Tu peux définir ce terme comme une sorte de serrure, qui s’ouvre une fois les clés que représentent les six armures rassemblées entre les mains de Sergueï, se décida Andromède.

     — Une serrure quoi ouvre vers quoi ?

     — Ne m’en demande pas plus. Plonger dans l’esprit immuable du savoir divin est particulièrement difficile, et demande un effort intense. Hadès a parfaitement senti ma curiosité lorsque j’ai découvert cette pièce, et il a repoussé ce qui restait de ma psyché. Pas suffisamment vite pour que je ne puisse rien lire, mais assez tôt pour m’empêcher de m’imprégner de trop de choses.

     — Et cette serrure, tu n’as absolument pas idée sur quoi elle peut ouvrir ? » s’entêta Kanon avec dépit.

      Il savait qu’il lui manquait là une information essentielle.

     « Non. Tout ce que je peux te dire c’est qu’elle est répertoriée sous le nom de « serrure des clés de la haine. »

     — C’est pas bon ça », commenta l’ancien marina en se frottant le menton.

     Le silence s’installa à nouveau entre eux, plus lourd, bien que cette fois-ci presque complice. Du Sanctuaire qui s’éveillait leur parvenaient des échos de voix lointains. Les ombres étirées du matin se jouaient des rayons du soleil qui filtraient entre les branches du vieil if sous lequel ils se tenaient. Trois silhouettes s’agitèrent soudain derrière les fenêtres du logis du troisième temple. Les éléments manquants de l’équipe venaient d’arriver.

     Rentrer devenait conseillé, avant que la durée de leur conversation n’intriguât leurs compagnons. S’ils s’en référaient aux balancements d’une chevelure bleutée à travers le carreau, Saga devait d’ailleurs déjà se poser des questions. Se relevant du muret d’un mouvement gracieux, Shun prit le chemin du retour. Kanon lui emboîta le pas en adressant un signe d’innocence ingénue à son frère, qui s’incrustait avec suspicion derrière la vitre.

     «  Kanon , Sergueï n’est pas un enfant mauvais, lui souffla Shun, avec un sourire à l’adresse de Saga, lorsque le second gémeau se porta à sa hauteur.

     — Je sais, admit ce dernier, en raccourcissant imperceptiblement son pas. Mais je crois que le problème n’est pas ce qu’il est, mais ce qu’il peut faire. »

     Ralentissant à son tour, le plus jeune fit mine d'admirer quelques perce-neige qui bordaient l’allée.

     « Il y a une dernière chose que je dois te dire, poursuivit-il en se détournant du regard de Saga. Pour une raison qui m’échappe, un enfant comme Sergueï intéresse grandement Hadès. La nature de ses Spectres les empêchera toujours de procréer, et ses Juges sont exclusivement de sexe masculin. Or, seuls des sangs liés au plus haut niveau peuvent conduire à ce genre de résultat, avec toutes les contraintes qui vont avec l’obligation que les parents visent la même armure. La singularité de la transmission des Surplis aux Enfers entravera éternellement la venue au monde d’un tel enfant parmi les élites d’Hadès. Les écailles de Poséidon sont seulement au nombre de huit, et la possibilité que l’une d’entre elles hésite au départ sur un couple mixte est encore plus réduite. Le Sanctuaire d’Artémis n’admet que des femmes, et celui d’Arès des hommes. Reste Apollon, mais il se tient actuellement si éloigné de notre Sphère, que je doute qu’il dote toujours ses armures de porteurs humains. La seule qui ait vraiment à craindre cette probabilité, c’est Athéna. Et contrairement à Hadès, elle la refuse.

     — Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? demanda un second Gémeau qui entrevoyait enfin une possibilité de satisfaire sa déesse tout en épargnant l’enfant et en sauvant Camus.

     — Oui, répondit Shun en se penchant pour cueillir une fleur délicate. Mais je doute qu’elle accepte de faire un tel cadeau à son oncle. Et ça n’absoudra pas Camus. »

     La porte du logis qui donnait sur le jardin s’ouvrit sur Néphélie. Immédiatement Kanon alla vers elle avec un sentiment d’allégresse nullement feint. Les jours prochains s'avéreraient certainement porteurs de fil à retordre, mais rien n’empêchait qu’il passât un agréable moment avec la jeune femme en attendant.

\----------------------------------------------

 **_Note de fin :_ ** _Première publication juillet 2011 — Chapitre modifié en janvier 2017 (Outre les changements de syntaxe et de vocabulaire, le chapitre contient 840 mots de plus)._

 

**s**

 


	45. De l'amour à la haine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÈDENT CHAPITRE (Les révélations de Shun) : Shaka découvre la vraie nature de Sergueï et décide de se taire. Lorsqu’il se présente avec Aphrodite comme rapporteurs de mission auprès d’Athéna, il essaie aussi de soustraire le Verseau à sa curiosité. Si la déesse s’excuse en partie de ne pas l’avoir prévenu du handicap de Camus, il continue malgré tout de s’interroger sur la confiance qu’elle lui porte réellement. De leur côté, Camus et Milo réapprennent les gestes simples de la vie à deux sous l’œil attendri de Hyoga. Cependant, le Scorpion s’inquiète de la tristesse latente du Verseau. Shun obtient des confidences de Sergueï sur la façon dont il a aidé Camus, qui lui confirment ses pires craintes. Également désireux de recueillir des informations, Kanon dit à Andromède ce qu’il sait, sans dissimuler le souci que lui pose l’engagement de Saga dans cette affaire. Héritier d’une partie de la mémoire d’Hadès, Shun finit par lui avouer ce que cache le terme de « monstruosité ». Il en est d’autant plus désolé pour l’enfant, que ce dernier n’a rien d’un être mauvais. Pour sa part, ces révélations donnent une idée à Kanon.

*****************************  
 **CHAPITRE 45 : DE L'AMOUR A LA HAINE**

 

     Debout face au Scorpion portant cape et armure, Djamila attendait ses ordres avec une impatience mâtinée d’angoisse. En recevant le message codé que ce dernier lui avait transmis par l’intermédiaire de Shaina dans la matinée, la belle Arabe avait frémi d’anticipation.

     Depuis son lamentable guet-apens, qui l’avait vu échouer à séduire Milo dans les termes réservés à l’élite de la chevalerie deux semaines plus tôt, plus que tout, elle désirait se racheter. Pour y parvenir, elle savait qu’il lui faudrait faire preuve d’aptitudes à la hauteur de la colère que le Grec avait précédemment ressentie à son égard, et elle appréhendait un peu ce qu’il avait à lui demander. Elle se doutait que cela n’avait rien d’officiel, mais pour rien au monde elle ne lui aurait fait faux bond. Afin de tester son repentir il allait la mettre à l’épreuve, et quoi qu’il exigeât d'elle, elle espérait bien réussir.

     Ils venaient de se retrouver dans la vaste oliveraie qui jouxtait le Sanctuaire, près des ruines depuis longtemps abandonnées d’un temple autrefois dédié à Asclépios. Un endroit isolé, suffisamment à l’écart et dissimulé par la végétation pour éviter le risque de se faire surprendre. Le soleil relativement chaud de cette journée d’hiver se frayait sans difficulté un passage à travers les branches centenaires, mais la persistance de la multitude des petites feuilles vert pâle les préservait des regards indiscrets, tout autant que le pan de mur délabré derrière lequel ils se retranchaient.

    Milo avait revêtu son armure. Depuis qu’il était arrivé, aucune expression aimable n’animait son beau visage. Mal à l’aise sous la froideur des yeux bleus clairs qui la transperçait, Djamila comprenait mieux la crainte qui saisissait la plupart de ceux qui essuyaient l’animosité du chevalier d’Or. Jusqu’à sa déplorable prestation aux thermes, ils étaient amis, et le Scorpion avait toujours fait preuve d’un minimum de courtoisie envers elle. Même quand les recherches du Verseau piétinaient, et qu’il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau. À voir son expression sévère, il paraissait encore remonté contre elle. Elle devinait sans mal qu’il ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement sa tentative de séduction.

     Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir, et elle comprenait enfin les propos teintés de sagesse que lui avait tenus Kayla peu avant sa mort. Sous couvert de paroles peu flatteuses à l’encontre de Hilda, l’Australienne ne cherchait qu’à la mettre en garde. Apparemment, elle en savait davantage qu’elle sur l’Irlandaise. Si seulement elle l’avait écoutée, elle n’en serait pas là en ce moment.

     Ressassant ses erreurs en attendant que le Scorpion daignât ouvrir la bouche, la jeune femme devait admettre qu’elle ressentait toujours une pointe de jalousie fortement teintée d’amertume à l’encontre de Camus. Il était néanmoins mal indiqué qu’elle la manifestât, et de toute façon, après la somme des réflexions qu’avait entraînées son échec, elle s’inclinait sous le poids de la force et de la longévité des sentiments que Milo semblait éprouver pour le Verseau.

     Elle ne s’en sentait pas moins flouée, et elle en voulait terriblement à Hilda. Le jeu de cette dernière restait flou, mais sa fausseté et son manque de scrupules titillaient le désir de revanche de la jeune Arabe. Au moins autant que son besoin de regagner les bonnes grâces du Grec.

     « Je veux que tu te débrouilles pour envoyer ton amie Hilda patrouiller seule au Cap Nord », dit soudain celui-ci.

     Sa voix chaude avait claqué sur un ton de commandement. Instinctivement, elle se raidit davantage, comme il convenait à un soldat en présence d’un supérieur.

     « Je ferai mon possible, répondit-elle. Mais elle va tiquer. À cause de sa dangerosité, le Cap Nord est l’un des rares endroits où l’on nous ordonne habituellement de nous rendre à deux. Les risques d’accident sont trop grands.

     — Je ne veux pas le savoir, répliqua le Scorpion d’un ton sec. Je l’y attendrai dans trois heures. À toi de trouver un moyen pour la décider à s’y rendre. Souviens-toi seulement qu’en aucun cas elle ne doit se douter de ma présence. »

     Et se détournant, il s’éloigna sans lui accorder un dernier regard.

     Étouffant un soupir de résignation, elle suivit durant quelques instants sa haute silhouette. Néanmoins, elle n’attendit pas de voir disparaître la cape blanche battant sur les chevilles bardées de métal qui s’enfonçait sous couvert des arbres. Milo venait de lui confier une mission difficile et il ne lui restait que peu de temps pour la réussir. Fort heureusement, elle était affectée de tour de garde avec Hilda ce jour-là, ce qui allait en partie lui simplifier les choses.

\------------------------------------------------------

     Deux heures et demie plus tard, Djamila se traînait sur le sol en se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses gémissements de douleur. Durant sa patrouille, elle était parvenue à convaincre sa compagne de dévier de leur route, en arguant avoir repéré un intrus imaginaire. Après une inspection soigneuse des environs, sa coéquipière avait bien essayé de lui démontrer qu’elle se trompait, mais Djamila s’était faite si insistante, que vaincue par son assurance Hilda avait fini par accepter de pousser plus loin leurs investigations. Le Cap Nord près duquel elles déambulaient était un endroit réputé dangereux, mais elle devait admettre que c’était aussi un excellent coin pour se cacher.

     Il n’était plus resté à la belle Arabe qu’à trouver un moyen pour inciter son accompagnatrice à poursuivre seule dans cette direction. La topographie l’avait admirablement servi. Les chemins qui menaient à la pointe de l’île s’étayaient à flanc de falaise, quand ils ne disparaissaient pas complètement pour céder la place au vide des précipices qu’il fallait sauter. Djamila n’avait pas eu le choix. Convaincre Hilda de la suivre avait déjà été difficile, mais la pousser à avancer seule sans éveiller ses soupçons passait par une raison imparable. Puisant dans ses réserves de courage et son désir de regagner la confiance de Milo, la jeune femme avait volontairement dérapé lors de son dernier bond.

     Le résultat était sans appel. Une magnifique foulure, si ce n’était pas une cheville brisée. En tout état de cause, le but était atteint : elle n’irait pas plus loin. En entendant son exclamation de fausse surprise, suivi d’un cri de réelle douleur, la brune était revenue sur ses pas avec un agacement certain. À présent, accroupie auprès d’elle, elle maugréait :

     « Mais enfin, comment t’es-tu débrouillée pour rater une réception aussi facile ? Appuie-toi sur moi, je vais te ramener. »

     Repoussant son bras, Djamila se redressa en position assise pour caler son dos contre la roche dure, avant de répondre en gémissant :

     «  J’y compte bien. Mais avant ce serait idiot que tu n’ailles pas jeter un œil à la pointe de l’île. Qu’on n’ait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

     — C’est ridicule, la contra Hilda en passant d’autorité son bras sous ses épaules. Je te dis qu’il n’y a personne par ici. Si tu m’avais écoutée, tu serais toujours sur tes deux pieds. »

     Et au grand désespoir de la jolie rousse, sa compagne commença à faire levier de son corps pour la relever en douceur. Au même moment, une pierre roula d’un surplomb au-dessus d’elles, tandis qu’une ombre rapide balayait leur champ de vision. Instantanément Hilda lâcha sa camarade, insensible au sourd geignement de celle-ci quand elle retomba à terre. Leur gibier fantôme prenait soudain de la consistance, et la brune n’était pas du genre à laisser courir sans réagir quelqu’un si peu disposée à s’identifier.

     « On dirait que tu as eu du flair, lança-t-elle en s’élançant sur les rochers en hauteur. Ne t’inquiète pas. Je reviens. »

     Djamila la vit disparaître sur la pente presque abrupte avec un soupir de soulagement. Pour sa part, elle était certaine que Milo avait pris le relais. Ce qui la rassurait quant à la bonne marche de son plan. Elle espérait simplement que le Scorpion ne poussât pas ensuite la rancune jusqu’à l’abandonner là.

     De son côté, Hilda, alias Aslinn, pourchassait l’intrus avec un plaisir évident. Cela faisait longtemps qu’elle n’avait plus eu l’occasion de mettre à profit son ancien enseignement et elle s’élançait d’un bord abrupt à l’autre avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait toujours eu le goût de la chasse. Celui ou celle qui filait devant elle était rapide, et s’arrangeait pour se dissimuler derrière les multiples obstacles du terrain afin qu’elle ne l’identifiât pas. Mais elle avait l’oreille fine, et elle repérait le moindre bruit d’éboulis malgré celui du ressac, de plus en plus fort alors qu’elle approchait de la pointe Nord.

     Ce rôle de chasseur lui convenait parfaitement et elle traquait sa proie avec une délectation proche d’un certain sadisme. Quelle que fût la personne qu’elle poursuivait, elle ne lui échapperait pas et il faudrait qu’elle lui rendît des comptes.

     Toute à la conviction de sa supériorité, elle fut d’autant plus déconcertée de ne trouver personne en arrivant sur la plateforme longue et étroite qui marquait l'extrémité de l’île. Devant elle se déroulait une langue de roches nues encadrées par deux fosses profondes, où personne n’aurait pu chercher refuge. Au bout, la falaise plongeait directement dans la mer, sur une hauteur de plus d’une cinquantaine de mètres. Mais mis à part le ballet mécontent de quelques mouettes qu’elle avait dérangées dans sa course, elle était seule.

     Intriguée, elle s’avança sur l’étroite bande de terre en regardant avec circonspection autour d’elle. Comme elle s’y attendait, les failles à droite et à gauche ne recelaient nulle présence humaine. Arrivée à la limite de la pointe de roche, elle se pencha avec perplexités sur le vide vertigineux qui s’ouvrait à ses pieds. Bien plus bas, les vagues se fracassaient avec violence sur les brisants tranchants. À moins d’être doté d’un pouvoir ouvrant une autre dimension, seul un individu exceptionnellement endurant, doublé d’un excellent nageur, pouvait imaginer survivre à un tel plongeon.

     « Tu me cherches ? »

     L’inflexion de cette voix masculine au timbre chaud, inconsciemment séducteur et incontestablement ironique, la fit se retourner d’un bond. À quelques mètres devant elle, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les jambes légèrement écartées, se tenait un chevalier d’Or. En identifiant le Scorpion, elle retint un mouvement de rage. Pourquoi dont fallait-il qu’elle tombât sur celui qu’elle haïssait presque autant que son homologue du Verseau ?

     En apparence impassible, Milo lui barrait le passage. Debout à l’extrémité de l’étroit surplomb rocheux, elle était piégée. Un instant, elle hésita à adopter une position de combat. L’avait-il reconnu ? Leur dernière confrontation directe remontait à la disparition de Zoltan lorsqu’ils étaient enfants. Elle avait changé depuis, et elle portait maintenant un masque. En tant qu’Aslinn, elle était également censée être morte. Mais si elle ne lui tombait pas directement dessus à bras raccourci, c’était surtout parce qu’elle savait que contre un tel adversaire elle ne faisait plus le poids.

     « Je pensais avoir affaire à un intrus, tenta-t-elle de biaiser, en évitant toutefois de s’approcher de lui.

     — Bien essayé Aslinn. Toutefois ça ne marchera pas. C’est moi qui t’ai sciemment attirée dans cette souricière. »

     La certitude d’être reconnue la poussa à redresser fièrement la tête.

     « Et je suppose que cette garce de Djamila t’a donné un coup de main.

     — À cause de l’une de tes initiatives, elle me devait un service », précisa le Grec, en laissant son intelligence deviner à quoi il faisait allusion.

     Elle aurait dû s’en douter. Depuis que Djamila avait perdu l’amitié du chevalier en essayant de le séduire dans les thermes, elle pleurnichait comme une gamine en se demandant comment obtenir son pardon. Si elle réchappait de ce piège, la première chose qu’elle ferait serait de tordre le cou de cette traîtresse !

     En attendant, le regard bleu clair qui se fixait sur elle ne reflétait aucune indulgence, et elle comprit qu’il serait inutile de mentir. Dans un sens cela lui convenait parfaitement. Elle allait enfin pouvoir régler ses comptes. En partie tout au moins.

     « Elle ne perd rien pour attendre », se contenta-t-elle de menacer sa malencontreuse camarade, immobilisée un peu plus bas.

     Dépliant ses bras croisés avec une fausse nonchalance, Milo répliqua d’un ton calme et catégorique :

     « Tu la laisseras tranquille. Parce que je doute que tu ailles ensuite où que ce soit », ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant de quelques pas.

     Instinctivement, Aslinn se raidit, prête à un affrontement qu’elle savait ne pouvoir que perdre. Malgré l’ombre d’une crainte, son orgueil refusait de montrer profil bas.

     « C’est lui qui t’a demandé de me traquer ? attaqua-t-elle d’un ton venimeux, en relevant davantage le menton. Il n’est même plus capable de faire son sale boulot lui-même ? »

     Le Grec n’avait pas besoin qu’elle explicitât son commentaire pour comprendre à qui s’adressait ce « lui » méprisant. Réfrénant ses envies de meurtre, il répliqua d’un ton sec :

     « Il ne m’a rien demandé du tout. Il ignore même que je te pourchasse. Je considère que tu lui avais fait assez de mal comme ça, et dans cette histoire, je suis tout aussi concerné. Donc, je prends la relève.

     — Il ne va pas aimer », le brava-t-elle avec justesse.

     Refusant de prendre en compte l’objectivité de sa remarque, il lui assena brutalement :

     « Tu t’es véritablement conduite avec lui comme une chienne. »

     La froideur du ton employé accentuait encore son insulte, et malgré sa maîtrise, Aslinn serra les poings.

     « Tu ne sais rien du tout, gronda-t-elle sourdement à travers son masque.

     — Détrompe-toi, il m’a tout expliqué, répartit Milo, en se contraignant à conserver son sang-froid. Il m’a parlé de l’étrange demande de votre maître, de la façon dont tu t’es retirée de la course à l’armure, et de celle dont tu l’as incité à te céder à Moscou. Je connais même le résultat de ce rapprochement, qui fait de vous les heureux parents d’un enfant maudit. Tu imagines peut-être qu’il a agi avec un parfait détachement, mais à chaque fois il a énormément souffert. La seule chose que j’ignore, c’est ce qui a pu te passer par la tête pour en arriver à lui infliger ce que tu lui as fait lors de son retour des limbes. Je sais que tu étais la complice de Zoltan. »

     Ses dernières paroles s’achevèrent sur un nouveau pas en avant. Ignorant son attitude menaçante, la jeune femme lui tint tête en raillant avec une sorte de jalousie dans la voix :

     « Oh ! monsieur se confie maintenant. Tu es vraiment un privilégié. Tu as bien fait d’en profiter, car de la façon dont le vent tourne, je doute que tu savoures encore longtemps sa présence. Athéna ne va pas du tout apprécier le cadeau que je lui ai glissé dans les pattes.

     — Tu es vraiment devenue un monstre Aslinn ! tonna le Scorpion en déployant son index meurtrier. La rancœur t’aveugle et tu agis en parfaite égoïste ! Un tribunal composé de nos pairs te trouverait peut-être des excuses, mais pour moi. Tu n’en as plus eu aucune à partir du moment où tu as tué Kayla. Tu n’es qu’une garce, et une meurtrière ! Par dépit tu cherches à faire condamner un homme dont le seul tort a été de voir en toi une amie, et tu n’as même pas une pensée pour ton enfant. »

     Ne retenant que la fin de sa phrase, Aslinn eut un rire cinglant.

     « Parce que tu vas me dire que ce gamin t’apitoie ? répondit-elle enfin sans cacher son indifférence. Allons, Milo, Sergueï est le couperet qui cisaillera la vie de Camus. Ne me dis pas que tu n’as pas eu une seule fois l’idée de t’en débarrasser avant que la preuve de son existence n’arrive aux oreilles d’Athéna.

     — Je te l’accorde. Mais moi, je ne suis pas sa mère. Et lui, au moins, il s’en soucie.

     — C’est vrai, admit Aslinn avec mépris. Je reconnais que sur ce plan-là il m’a surprise. Il semble réellement attaché à ce gosse. Alors qu’il n’est là que pour lui rappeler qu’il a trahi tout le monde, et qu’il va probablement le condamner à mort.

     — Cela prouve qu’il a du cœur, riposta le Grec. Chose dont tu sembles maintenant totalement dépourvue.

     — Faux ! s’indigna-t-elle. Mon cœur, il me l’a volé, et il l’a ensuite détruit en me mentant effrontément. J’avais foi en lui. Je lui ai tout sacrifié. Il a abusé de mon amour pour obtenir ce qu’il désirait sans prendre aucun risque, comme le lâche qu’il est ! Il n’a eu aucun scrupule à me laisser croire qu’il serait éternellement incapable d’aimer, alors qu’il a toujours été attiré par toi. Qu’il t’a toujours aimé ! »

     Milo n’avait qu’une envie : lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Après la confession bouleversante du Verseau, il supportait mal d’entendre parler de lui ainsi. Seulement il avait encore besoin d’apprendre quelque chose, et il maîtrisa en lui le tueur sans état d’âme qui menaçait de briser ses chaînes. Posément, il se contenta de répliquer avec un humour grinçant.

     « Si j’avais suivi ton principe, j’aurais dû le repousser lorsque j’ai compris qu’il avait eu une aventure d’un soir avec toi.

     — Mais je l’espérais bien à la base, se plut-elle à avouer.

     — Tu as vraiment changé Aslinn, répondit-il en secouant la tête d’un air faussement navré. À tous les points de vue. Toutefois, ce qui me déçoit le plus, c’est ton manque de parole. Dans mes souvenirs, tu étais pourtant une personne qui ne revenait jamais sur un serment. Alors pourquoi as-tu gardé l’enfant, alors que tu lui avais promis que tu réglerais le problème si tu te retrouvais enceinte ? Être devenue une personne haineuse ne t’a pas suffi, il a fallu que tu te transformes également en parjure. »

     Touchée dans sa fierté sous son attaque perfide, Aslinn réagit comme il l’espérait.

     « Tu te trompes, répondit-elle d’un ton glacial. Je respecte mes engagements, moi ! Sergueï n’aurait jamais dû naître. Lorsque j’ai compris que j’attendais un enfant, j’ai immédiatement songé à l’avortement.

     — Alors, pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas fait ?

     — Parce qu’on m’en a empêché.

     — Qui ?

     — Une amie », lâcha-t-elle après une brève hésitation.

     Intrigué par son aveu, le Scorpion décida de jouer de l’ironie pour la pousser dans ses retranchements.

     « Oh, et tu penses que je vais te croire ? Tu savais que mener à terme une telle grossesse représentait le pire interdit du Sanctuaire. Tu n’ignorais pas la sanction que vous encourriez tous les deux si on le découvrait. Tu n’as rien d’un être influençable Aslinn. Il aurait fallu que cette personne ait des arguments imparables pour te pousser à le faire.

     — C’était le cas. »

     Ouvrant ingénument les yeux, Milo l’incita à poursuivre.

     « Elle m’a convaincue que cet enfant me rapprocherait de Camus, sans que sa naissance ne nuise à Athéna et à ses troupes.

     — Comment ? » insista-t-il sans plus cacher son intérêt.

     Elle était ferrée par le besoin de se justifier, et elle répondit sans tergiverser :

     « Mon amie m’a promis de me débarrasser de la plus grande partie de mon cosmos si je lui abandonnais Sergueï à sa naissance. Normalement, je n’aurais jamais dû le revoir. Ainsi, je pouvais revenir au Domaine Sacré sans courir le risque d’être immédiatement démasquée en tant qu’ancienne apprentie Or. Apitoyer Kayla n’a pas été difficile, mais atteindre Camus s’est révélé plus difficile que je le croyais.

     — Tu espérais le séduire ?

     — Exactement, le nargua-t-elle. Mais j’ignorais encore qu’il préférait les hommes aux femmes. Néanmoins, je n’ai jamais voulu trahir le Sanctuaire. Malgré les dires de mon amie, je savais que cet enfant perdu dans la nature représentait un danger. Je n’avais plus la possibilité de l’éliminer, mais un Or aurait pu le faire à ma place. Seulement, Camus refusait de me voir, alors il a bien fallu que je brave son interdit. C’est vrai que j’espérais me rapprocher de lui, mais lorsque je vous ai surpris, je désirais simplement le prévenir, pour qu’il nous débarrasse de cet enfant maudit. Lui seul en possédait encore le pouvoir, et il avait la capacité de se rendre facilement hors de l’île. »

     Face à ce flot de paroles amères, Milo se gardait d’interférer. Marquant un arrêt dans ses confidences, la jeune femme le dévisagea un instant avec reproche avant de poursuivre :

     « Ce jour-là, tu l’as rejoint la bouche en cœur, et j’ai enfin compris à quel menteur j’avais affaire. Comment aurais-je pu imaginer que l’insensible Verseau avait alors un amant, auquel il offrait tout ce qu’il me refusait, et pour lequel il ressentait des sentiments qu’il m’avait jurés ne jamais éprouver pour personne ? Je l’ai immédiatement haï pour ça. Cependant, tu me prêtes un machiavélisme qui n’est pas le mien. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que des années plus tard, il reviendrait d’entre les morts accompagnés par son propre fils. Et j’en ai été la première surprise. »

     S’interrompant à nouveau, elle laissa Milo s’imprégner de ses paroles avant de reprendre :

     « Zoltan n’a jamais compris qui était réellement Sergueï. Je ne lui ai rien dit, car je désirais garder ce joker au cas où il échouerait dans la mission que je lui avais fixée. Prévenu, il se serait débrouillé pour utiliser l’enfant à son profit. J’ignore comment il est possible que Camus l’ait retrouvé dans les sous-sols moscovites, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit dû au hasard. Fort ironiquement, c’est lui qui l’a ramené au Sanctuaire. Ce qui le rendra responsable de sa propre chute. Je ne pouvais pas rêver meilleur revers pour lui. »

     Sa longue chevelure brune balayée par le vent, Aslinn se tut. Malgré sa colère, Milo devait reconnaître qu’elle faisait preuve d’un certain panache. Elle lui opposait une arrogance haineuse qui n’avait rien à envier à son propre désir de l’écraser comme un insecte, mais il se contint encore pour demander :

     « A qui as-tu remis Sergueï lorsqu’il est né ?

     — Ne compte pas que je te le dise, se rebiffa-t-elle. Avant, je me serais pliée en quatre pour aider Athéna, mais ma position a changé depuis que je sais que vous fricotez ensemble. D’ailleurs, je ne suis même pas certaine de connaître son identité exacte.

     — Tu te fies à une inconnue maintenant ? railla-t-il. Toi ?

     — Lorsque cette inconnue m’a servi de marraine à la naissance, alors oui », répliqua Aslinn, d’un ton étrangement doux.

     Frustré de ne pas obtenir de plus amples explications que ces mots énigmatiques, Milo se fit menaçant en la bousculant d’une onde de cosmos. Il admettait mal qu’elle lui tînt tête alors qu’elle était en tort, et plus encore il ne supportait pas l’acharnement cruel qui la dressait contre le Verseau. Comme elle le lui avait fait remarquer plus tôt, Camus n’apprécierait peut-être que modérément qu’il réglât ce problème à sa place, mais connaître la profondeur du désarroi actuel du Français l’obligeait à prendre les choses en mains. Et puis, si Aslinn se vengeait en priorité de Camus, indirectement elle l’atteignait aussi.

     S’arc-boutant face à sa déflagration d’énergie, la jeune femme mobilisait la totalité des forces qu’il lui restait pour ne pas reculer. Relâchant sa pression, Milo demanda encore, sans cacher son écœurement :

     « Comment as-tu pu être aussi abjecte avec lui ?

     — Il m’a volé l’amure, répondit-elle en se redressant, comme si à lui seul ce constat absolvait tout.

     — Tu la lui as abandonnée, rectifia-t-il.

     — Parce que je croyais qu’il était vraiment un être exceptionnel.

     — Il l’est, affirma Milo. Sans l’ombre d’un doute. »

     À ses paroles, elle se braqua davantage.

     « Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Le fait qu’il a accepté de coucher avec toi ? Ne me fais pas rire. »

     Sa répartie fielleuse eut le don de jeter le Scorpion hors de ses gongs. Cette fois-ci, il ne chercha pas à dissimuler l’agressivité de son froncement de sourcils. Il ne la laisserait plus salir davantage le Verseau.

     « Si tu crois que l’amour se limite au sexe, c’est que tu n’as vraiment rien appris de la vie, la rembarra-t-il avec dureté.

     — Il était censé fermer son cœur, pas te l’offrir, le contra-t-elle froidement. La seule chose qui me console, c’est que je suis pratiquement certaine de t’avoir volé sa première expérience.

     — Ça, ça n’a pas d’importance, la détrompa-t-il. L’essentiel c’est que nous voyons l’un en l’autre un pilier où trouver un peu de repos et de réconfort, énormément de tendresse, de complicité et d’amour. Et ça, il ne te l’a jamais proposé.

     — Oh, riposta-t-elle dans un sarcasme, parce qu’il arrive encore à te faire des câlins ? »

     L’ironie cruelle de sa question orienta subitement le Scorpion sur une piste très déplaisante, qu’il n’avait jamais explorée, parce que trop monstrueuse à ses yeux.

     « Ne me dit pas que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ces viols, feula-t-il, comme un fauve en colère.

     — Il fallait bien que je le punisse, répliqua-t-elle froidement, sans tenir compte de l’air qui tournoyait à présent de rage autour du Grec. Zoltan me tenait régulièrement au courant de tout ce qui se passait. A ce moment-là, Camus n’était plus qu’un jouet vulnérable entre ses mains. Son amnésie était vraiment un cadeau des Dieux. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien il a souffert d’ignorer qui il était, de se découvrir condamné, torturé et apparemment rejeté par tous sans connaître son crime. Il était réellement persuadé que tout le monde l’avait abandonné, et j’ai bien cru que le désespoir allait le rendre fou. »

     Aslinn s’interrompit un instant pour observer l’effet de ses paroles. L’acuité du regard du Scorpion se réduisait à présent à deux fentes étroites. Ignorant son expression menaçante, elle reprit  d’un ton égal.

     « Mais ça, ce n’était encore rien par rapport à l’impact des viols qu’il subissait. C’est moi qui ai demandé à notre ami roumain de mettre en place ce traitement de faveur, quand il m’a dit qu’un de ses garde-chiourmes était attiré par lui. Ilya savait se montrer particulièrement brutal, imaginatif et avilissant. J’aurais aimé qu’il parvienne à pousser l’humiliation jusqu’à lui arracher du plaisir malgré lui. Sachant combien il s’en serait voulu ensuite, cela m’aurait beaucoup plus. Mais apparemment, il ne réagit qu’a ta touche, et… »

     Passant brusquement à l’attaque, le Scorpion lui interdit d’achever sa phrase. La brutalité de sa poussée l’amena à deux doigts du bord de la falaise. Cela ne la surprit pas outre mesure. Elle venait de le jeter hors de lui, et elle l’avait fait délibérément. Elle était surtout étonnée d’avoir pu parler aussi longtemps. Apparemment, l’impulsivité du huitième gardien s’amendait avec les années. Il demeurait cependant un adversaire en tout point redoutable. Malgré son expérience elle n’aurait rien pu faire pour l’éviter. Mourir de sa main sonnait comme un privilège.

     Le regard zébré de lueurs orangées de plus en plus soutenues et la pointe de son index rouge emperlée de poison, Milo l’avait décollée du sol d’une seule main en la tenant fermement par le col de sa tunique. Son visage à hauteur du sien irradiait une férocité rarement égalée.

     Aslinn eut l’esquisse d’un sourire satisfait derrière son masque. Le pouvoir des mots surpassait parfois la force des poings. Quoi qu’il fît, elle l’avait profondément blessé, et son amour pour Camus en garderait une marque indélébile. Près de son cou, l’ongle meurtrier s’allongea encore. Il s’apprêtait à frapper, lorsqu’un ordre sec claqua.

     « Milo, non ! Repose là ! »

     Le son de cette voix, habituellement si posée, vibrait d’un accent d’urgence, qui interpella le Scorpion tout en lui arrachant un frémissement de contrariété. Depuis combien de temps Camus les espionnait-il ? Et surtout, pourquoi intervenait-il en faveur de celle qui ne rêvait que de le détruire ? Interrompant son geste sans dissimuler son mécontentement, il relâcha légèrement sa pression sur la tunique de la jeune femme. Il s’attendait à ce que celle-ci laissât transparaître un minimum de soulagement, mais en percevant son indécision elle eut un petit rire de gorge parfaitement irritant.

     « Tu lui obéis comme un petit toutou », railla-t-elle.

     Les yeux étrécis de colère, le Grec raffermit sa prise. Derrière lui, le Verseau intervint à nouveau.

     « Milo ! »

     Il était en droit de considérer que le Verseau tentait de lui ravir sa proie, et par là même de refuser de lui obéir. Mais nonobstant son envie de ménager son compagnon, l’insistance du Français avait quelque chose d’inhabituel, et il obtempéra. Sous son masque, il aurait juré qu’Aslinn souriait.

     « Ne tire pas trop sur ta chance », la mit-il en garde en la relâchant sans douceur sur le sol.

     Plus haut, perché sur l’une des énormes pierres menant à la plateforme rocheuse battue par les vents, Camus se détendit imperceptiblement. En voyant Milo saisir Aslinn par le col, il avait bien cru qu’il ne parviendrait pas à l’arrêter. Il savait également que son ingérence risquait de heurter le Scorpion, et pire encore, de le faire passer pour un être faible aux yeux d’Aslinn s’il se pliait à son désir. Son intervention était pourtant légitime, même si elle plaçait Milo dans une position délicate.

     Un peu plus tôt, il avait croisé Shaina à proximité du temple des Poissons alors qu’il rentrait du Palais. Rencontrer la jeune femme en ces lieux ne l’étonnait plus. Elle semblait y trouver un pôle d’intérêt puissant, et les après-midi où elle rejoignait Aphrodite se multipliaient. Si elle n’avait pas eu aussi mauvais caractère, les moins timorés lui auraient demandé depuis longtemps avec malice pourquoi elle s’incrustait ainsi auprès du douzième gardien.

     Camus n’était pas du genre à se soucier des commérages, mais il avait des yeux pour voir et un esprit pour analyser. Même en évitant de tomber dans les rapprochements faciles, il constatait simplement que son voisin paraissait apprécier ces visites, et qu’il devenait un peu moins sauvage après chacune d’entre elles. Elles allaient donc dans le bon sens, et il avait abordé la jeune femme avec une sorte de bienveillance froide pour lui demander si elle savait où se trouvait Milo.

     Shion tenait à approfondir avec le Scorpion un ou deux détails suite au débriefing de Shaka et Aphrodite. Il y était lui-même passé dans la matinée, et le Grand Pope l’avait chargé de lui adresser le Grec. Une simple formalité à régler, mais qui lui donnait l’occasion de croiser son amant dans la journée sans paraître rechercher sa présence.

     À sa question, le chevalier de l’Ophiuchus avait semblé lui dédier un regard étrange sous son masque. Et lorsqu’elle lui avait dit de se rapprocher de Djamila auprès de laquelle le Scorpion l’avait envoyée un peu plus tôt porter un message, il avait aussitôt suspecté une machination. Sous un voile de jalousie léger, il imaginait surtout Milo en train d’essayer de le prendre de vitesse pour retrouver Aslinn. Cela partait incontestablement d’un bon sentiment, mais il n’était pas certain qu’un tel déploiement de soutien protecteur en sa faveur facilitât l’embellie de leurs rapports.

     Camus reconnaissait ne pas être au meilleur de sa forme, tant physique que morale. Toutefois, il avait toujours réglé seul ses problèmes, et affronter celui-là lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Et puis, il redoutait ce qu’Aslinn pourrait dire au Scorpion. Concernant leur aventure d’un soir à Moscou, il était resté minimaliste malgré sa confession. Il l’avait fait autant pour éviter de blesser l’amour et l’orgueil de Milo, que par un réflexe de pudeur. Car celle-ci avait sérieusement été mise à mal lors de sa captivité entre les mains de Zoltan, et il ne désirait pas particulièrement à évoquer cette période dont elle avait été l'un des vecteurs.

     Négligeant de revêtir son armure, il était immédiatement parti du côté du baraquement des femmes. Retrouver la piste de Djamila avait été plus difficile qu’il l’imaginait. Découvrir qu’elle et sa coéquipière s’étaient détournées de la route régulière de leur tour de garde pour se rendre à la pointe Nord avait rallumé toutes ses alarmes. En apercevant la jeune Arabe, apparemment blessée, qui se morfondait assise entre deux rochers, il avait poursuivi son chemin sans se faire remarquer. Repérer une émanation agressive du cosmos de Milo l’avait incité à bondir en avant. Ignorant la sente qui zigzaguait entre les pans de pierre, il avait coupé au plus court pour arriver par le sommet granitique.

     En contrebas, sur le surplomb étroit qui plongeait dans la mer, Milo et Aslinn s’affrontaient déjà verbalement. Il allait manifester sa présence, quand il avait entendu les explications de celle-ci sur la raison qui l’avait poussée à mener sa grossesse à terme. Intrigué, il avait préféré ne pas l’interrompre. Jusqu’à ce que la conversation déviât sur le rôle de la jeune femme lors de sa détention.

     Rattrapé par une pléiade de mauvais souvenirs, il avait commis l’erreur de se laisser déborder par ceux-ci. Une faute de débutant, qu’il aurait certainement sévèrement sanctionnée chez Hyoga. La honte de se découvrir si marqué et influençable par ce passé douloureux l’avait désorienté une seconde de trop. Lorsqu’il avait enfin réagi, le Scorpion était prêt à en terminer avec Aslinn. Camus n’éprouvait aucune pitié pour la jeune femme, mais il entrevoyait une manière de se reconstruire en châtiant lui-même son ancienne concurrente. Et puis, une idée un peu folle qu’il serait intéressant de vérifier lui avait traversé l’esprit.

     « Écarte-toi Milo, c’est à moi de décider de son sort », fit-il en atterrissant gracieusement sur l’esplanade de roche.

     À contrecœur, le Scorpion obéit. Glissant d’un pas sur le côté, il laissa une ouverture à Camus.

     Le Verseau faisait maintenant face à Aslinn. Une onde froide envahit soudain la plateforme. Crépitant doucement, le cosmos amorcé du Français agitait sa chevelure couleur de lagon à contre-courant du vent. S’avançant d’une démarche tranquille Camus matérialisait lentement son aura gelée entre ses doigts. Son visage n’exprimait rien d’autre que le détachement mis en place pour l’exécution d’une sanction méritée.

     Le regard redevenu d’un bleu limpide, Milo l’observait avec une ombre d’inquiétude. Camus n’était pas un tueur. Au-delà de ses réflexes acquis de chevalier de Glace, cette façon déterminée et insensible de procéder avait quelque chose de surfait. Pour le bien du Verseau il brûlait d’intervenir à nouveau, mais l’effleurement d’une aura froide le retint. Apparemment, le Français avait perçu son indécision, et il ne tolérerait pas une nouvelle ingérence.

     Devenue totalement incapable de lire ce genre de subtilité à travers ce qu’il lui restait de cosmos tronqué, Aslinn bravait la situation d’une attitude fière. Nullement effrayée par cette confrontation, elle conservait un port de tête altier. Parvenu à moins de trois mètres d’elle, Camus la mit en demeure de se défendre.

     « Mets-toi en garde Aslinn. Cette fois-ci, nous allons avoir le combat que nous évitons depuis des années.

     — Tu oserais tuer la mère de ton propre fils dans ces conditions ? le défia-t-elle d’un ton froid.

     — Tu es beaucoup de choses Aslinn, mais tu n’as rien d’une mère », répliqua le Verseau sans se laisser perturber.

     Il maintenait à présent entre ses doigts une sphère de glace parfaite, qui n’attendait qu’un lancer de sa part pour se propulser en avant dans un déploiement de lames tranchantes et meurtrières. Prudemment, Aslinn porta ses mains devant elle dans un mouvement de garde dérisoire. Ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de le provoquer d’une autre manière.

     « J’ai perdu la majeure partie de ma puissance, exposa-t-elle calmement. Tu as beau vouloir te donner le meilleur rôle, ce ne sera pas un combat, mais une exécution. Ce qui ne devrait pas te gêner outre mesure. Tu as reçu des ordres, n’est-ce pas ? »

     La boule de cosmos glacée ne perdit rien de sa stabilité, mais sa structure se rétracta légèrement. Attentif au plus petit détail, Milo se sentit obligé d’intervenir. S’il n’adhérait pas au désir de Camus d’assumer le rôle du bourreau, il n’envisageait pas non plus que leur ennemie s'esquivât.

     « Elle essaye de s’en tirer », grommela-t-il à l’adresse du Verseau en réactivant sa propre énergie.

     Contre toute attente, ce dernier hésitait toujours. Le Grec sentait qu’un élément lui échappait. Soucieux avant tout de châtier celle qui avait osé commanditer de tels crimes contre son amant, il jugea le moment opportun pour reprendre les choses en mains. L’expression dépourvue de la moindre pitié il pointa de nouveau son ongle meurtrier vers la jeune femme. Percevant une montée d’énergie derrière lui, Camus s’interposa encore une fois verbalement.

     « Elle n’a pratiquement plus de cosmos, Milo. Elle ne peut plus rien contre nous à présent. »

     Fortement contrarié par cette réplique, le Scorpion haussa le ton à l’encontre du Français pour une des rares fois de sa vie.

     « Elle est dangereuse ! Et tu te laisses gagner par une indulgence inappropriée ! »

     À travers son masque, Milo aurait juré qu’Aslinn lui dédiait un regard aussi méchant que chargé d’ironie. Il frémit de colère. Camus se laissait tout bonnement guider par sa mauvaise conscience. Il ne savait plus ce qu’il faisait. Mais le contrer dans cette situation sans poser de jalons, c’était encourir son courroux, et surtout, le risque de le déstabiliser davantage. Aslinn l’avait parfaitement compris.

     De rage, une goutte de poison suinta au bout de l’ongle rouge. Le Scorpion parvint néanmoins à se contenir. Le Français réagissait bizarrement ces derniers temps, et il lui paraissait encore trop vulnérable pour qu’il contrecarrât sa décision. Intérieurement, il se promettait cependant de traquer la jeune femme sans répit si elle survivait et de ne pas l’épargner quand il croiserait sa route. Elle sembla d’ailleurs parfaitement saisir son message implicite. Avec une satisfaction non dissimulée, il la vit brusquement amorcer un mouvement de retraite sur sa droite. Une mesure de prudence qui n’échappa pas non plus à Camus.

     Avec une insistance presque vexante, ce dernier s’interposa une nouvelle fois.

     « Milo, non !

     — Ne t’inquiète pas, je respecterai ta décision, l’apaisa-t-il. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle ait quitté cette île. »

     Satisfait de sa phrase en demi-mesure, le Grec scella sa résolution en fixant Aslinn d’un air déterminé. Un pas devant lui, Camus émit un souffle doux qu’il jugea soulagé. Pour sa part il ne quittait pas l’Irlandaise des yeux, et il sentit plus qu’il ne vit le cosmos du Verseau se dissoudre. Autour d’eux, la température redevint acceptable. À contrecœur, il abandonna à son tour sa posture agressive. Il demeurait néanmoins vigilant. Aslinn était suffisamment retorse pour tenter de profiter de l’occasion pour essayer de blesser le Français sans armure. Rien ne la séparait de Camus, et il aurait aimé que celui-ci s’écartât. Au lieu de cela, rigide dans son immobilité, le Verseau semblait la mettre au défi de prendre une décision impossible. Enfin, celui-ci lui intima d’un ton bas.

     « Va-t’en ! »

     Guettant sa réaction, Milo retint son souffle. Il était déterminé à ne pas bouger pour protéger son compagnon qui lui-même ne s’écartait pas, et une seule option s’offrait à la jeune femme : plonger dans la mer. L’accepter, c’était se condamner elle-même à une mort certaine. Redoutant une tentative de survie désespérée de sa part, le Scorpion se focalisa sur sa personne, prêt à intervenir si elle faisait mine de s’élancer en avant. Mais au lieu de réagir comme il s’y attendait, Aslinn porta la main à son visage. D’un geste tranquille, elle ôta son masque. Sans doute pour leur offrir une dernière fois la dureté de son regard méprisant.

     En se posant sur Camus ses yeux d’ambre se chargèrent d’une telle haine, que Milo ne put s’empêcher de grincer des dents. Il était persuadé qu’elle allait attaquer, et il se préparait à riposter, quand Aslinn le surprit en effectuant un pas en arrière. Elle était à présent au ras de la falaise.

     « Profite bien de ce répit, Camus, cracha-t-elle en jetant son masque aux pieds de ce dernier. La prochaine fois que nous nous reverrons, je m’arrangerai pour que tu te retrouves à ma place. Et il n’y aura personne pour te sauver. »

     Sur ces paroles incompréhensibles pour le Grec, elle se laissa chuter en arrière. Avalé par le vide, son corps disparut sans un cri. Stupéfait par sa décision, le Scorpion apostropha le Verseau d’un ton légèrement excédé.

     « Est-ce que tu vas m’expliquer ? »

     Il ne croyait pas une seconde qu’Aslinn venait si facilement de se suicider sous leurs yeux,

     « Regarde », se contenta de répondre Camus, en faisant les trois pas qui le séparaient du bord de la falaise pour se pencher en avant.

     S’approchant aux côtés du Français, le Grec perçut immédiatement l’anomalie qui déjà se résorbait au pied de l’escarpement. En contre-bas, les vagues attaquaient toujours avec autant de force destructrice les pointes acérées des brisants qui se déployaient devant le précipice. Pour un néophyte, Aslinn n’avait eu aucune chance d’échapper à sa chute vertigineuse. Pour les sens surdéveloppés des chevaliers d’Or, l’intervention était évidente. Discrète, invisible à l’œil nu et pratiquement indécelable au milieu de la furie marine, mais bien réelle. Un infime ralentissement au milieu du moutonnement de l’écume, un mouvement inversé des courants, et la naissance d’un rideau de brume inhabituel à cette heure de la journée. Le tout orchestré par une volonté qui demeurait minimaliste, mais qui malgré ses précautions apposait une signature qui n’avait rien d’humain.

     « La garce ! Elle savait qu’elle ne risquait rien, s’exclama le Scorpion. Comment as-tu pu deviner qu’une entité extérieure interviendrait ?

     — Je n’avais aucune certitude, répondit Camus en se redressant. Je me suis simplement basé sur ce que j’ai entendu précédemment. Elle a raison sur un point Milo. Ma rencontre avec Sergueï au fond des sous-sols de Moscou ne doit certainement rien au hasard. L’inciter à sauter, c’était le moyen d’essayer de découvrir qui se cache réellement derrière elle.

     — Oui, mais pour cela tu as dû la laisser s’échapper, regretta le Grec.

     — Je n’avais pas le choix. C’était notre seule chance de nous assurer qu’il existe des pans d’ombres inquiétants derrière toute cette histoire. Aslinn n’a pas agi seule. Je pense qu’il s’agit d’un complot. Bien plus ancien et bien plus vaste que celui visant ma personne. Compte tenu de la nature de Sergueï, il cible certainement Athéna.

     — Tu oublies que tu ne peux rien dire à notre déesse sans te trahir, répliqua Milo en reportant son attention sur son amant.

     — Pour l’instant oui, admit Camus les yeux perdus sur l’horizon. Mais si nous parvenons à résoudre cette énigme, peut-être acceptera-t-elle de me pardonner et épargnera-t-elle Sergueï. »

     Pour une fois, le Scorpion se sentait beaucoup moins optimiste que le Verseau, et il augurait mal du souhait de celui-ci concernant son fils. Afin de le préserver, il aurait préféré que le Français se détournât totalement de l’enfant. Si les déductions de Camus s’avéraient exactes, le Grec se faisait fort de convaincre Athéna que ce dernier avait des excuses, et il espérait qu’elle lui laissât la possibilité de les exposer lui-même. Et pour ces explications, Milo saurait se faire le champion toutes catégories des avocats de la défense. Que cela plût ou non à l’accusé.

     Mais ses chances de réussir à amadouer leur déesse passaient par un sacrifice nécessaire. Et Sergueï paraissait tout désigné pour tenir ce rôle. Sauf que le Verseau ne semblait pas disposé à l’abandonner. Pour un peu, le Grec en aurait trépigné de frustration. Alors qu’il avait maugréé pendant des années contre le manque d'expression émotive de son amant, voilà qu’il allait devoir se battre contre l’expression de celle-ci. Sagement, il préféra néanmoins garder ses pensées pour lui. Camus venait de faire preuve d’une réaction pleine de surprise envers Aslinn, et une fois de plus il s’inclinait face à la subtilité de son esprit. Si véritablement un complot se tramait dans l’ombre depuis des années, et qu’ils parvenaient à le démontrer, son idée avait peut-être une chance de marcher.

     « Quelles sont tes conclusions ? demanda-t-il en parvenant enfin à capter le regard du Français.

     — Le peu d’aura que j’ai perçu n’a rien à voir avec l’empreinte d’Hadès, affirma Camus.

     — Elle ne correspond pas non plus à celle de Poséidon », compléta le Grec.

     Durant quelques instants, les deux chevaliers se regardèrent d’un air interrogateur. Quel autre Olympien pouvait bien désirer s’immiscer dans les affaires du Sanctuaire ? Conservant un silence songeur, ils regagnèrent la sente à peine marquée qui serpentait à travers les rochers. Milo marchait devant. Perdu dans ses réflexions sur le mystère qu’il entrevoyait, le Verseau faillit le heurter lorsque celui-ci s’arrêta brusquement avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. Interpellé par l’expression incertaine que lui présentait soudain son compagnon, le Français arqua légèrement un sourcil interrogateur.

     « Je peux te demander une faveur ? le pria presque Milo.

     — Laquelle ?

     — Eh bien, j’aimerai que tu me permettes de brosser ta chevelure chaque soir. Comme il m’arrivait de le faire lorsque nous étions enfants. »

     L’inattendue d’une telle requête à ce moment précis l’étonna suffisamment pour qu’il trahît son incompréhension d’un battement de cil. Décidément, la faculté de Milo pour sauter du coq à l’âne le surprendrait toujours. Ils venaient vraisemblablement de mettre à jour une menace sérieuse, et tout ce qui importait au Scorpion c’était de renouer avec un geste totalement hors de propos. Cette sorte de frivolité insouciante le dépassait.

     « Quoi ? » f

     Devant la nouvelle lubie de son amant, il ne trouva rien d’autre à répliquer. Face à lui, le Grec paraissait brusquement hésiter, et Camus se demanda ce que pouvait réellement cacher cette question incongrue. Le regard de Milo le couvait de cette attention tendre qu’il lui destinait souvent lorsqu’ils étaient sûrs d’être seuls, mais le Verseau le devinait aussi préoccupé, et il comprit que, quelle que fût la raison de cette étrange requête, elle tenait à cœur au Scorpion. Refoulant son premier réflexe qui lui dictait de rappeler à son compagnon qu’ils avaient à envisager des actes autrement importants, il attendit patiemment que celui-ci devînt plus explicite.

     « Camus, tu es maintenant si braqué contre le fait que l’on te touche, que même si tu me fais confiance, les gestes les plus simples que j’ai envers toi t’amènent parfois à réagir de façon totalement décalée, se décida enfin Milo. Tu as besoin de réapprendre le langage de ton corps lorsque l’on t’effleure. Lorsque je t’effleure. Et moi… moi, il faut que je sois celui qui chasse cette crainte de tes yeux. »

     Il achevait visiblement avec difficulté, et Camus en déduit qu’il repensait sans doute aux dernières paroles d’Aslinn, avant qu’il ne dévoilât sa présence. Touché et mal à l’aise, le Verseau préféra se blinder sous son masque d’insensibilité, en le mettant simplement en garde d’un ton sévère :

     « Tu auras intérêt à ne laisser aucun nœud dans mes cheveux. »

     Habitué à cette attitude qui refusait de se laisser percer à jour, et conscient que sa demande avait véritablement déstabilisé le Français, Milo se contenta de lui adresser un sourire complice. Il aurait aimé acter sa reconnaissance par quelques paroles tendres, toutefois le moment était mal choisi pour s’étendre sur cette première victoire. Il ne s’en remit pas moins en chemin d’un pas plus léger, ronronnant déjà intérieurement à l’idée de s’occuper de la longue crinière de son compagnon.

     Ils atteignirent rapidement l’endroit où Djamila attendait en évitant de remuer sa cheville douloureuse. Rancunier, le Scorpion passa auprès d’elle sans lui jeter un regard. Elle s’était acquittée de sa mission et il lui enverrait des secours, mais il était hors de question qu’il s’apitoyât sur son sort. Derrière lui, l’exclamation incrédule de la jeune femme retentit.

     « Tu ne vas tout de même pas me laisser là ? »

     L’ignorant superbement, il poursuivit sa route sans se retourner.

     Une boule d’angoisse au fond de la gorge, la belle Arabe le vit franchir la passe où elle s’était blessée d’un saut adroit. Ravalant sa fierté, elle allait réitérer son appel, cette fois-ci de manière nettement plus plaintive, quand elle se sentit brusquement saisie par deux bras puissants, qui la décolèrent du sol comme si elle n’avait pas pesé plus qu’un fétu de paille. Un cri de surprise lui échappa tandis qu’elle levait les yeux pour croiser ceux d’un bleu si particulier du Verseau. Comme à l’accoutumée le visage de ce dernier n’exprimait aucune douceur. Elle crut néanmoins déceler un éclat amusé derrière la froideur des orbes turquoise et elle jugea son premier réflexe de protestation malvenu. Elle aurait été particulièrement stupide de repousser ce secours inattendu.

     Malgré tout un peu embarrassée, elle préféra baisser la tête. Se retrouver blottie contre le torse de celui à cause duquel Milo refusait de s’intéresser à elle avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Il ne portait pas son armure, et l’échancrure de sa tunique laissait entrevoir une musculature fine, bien dessinée, à la peau d’une blancheur étonnante et au parfum incroyablement doux. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment Milo pouvait préférer un homme à une femme, mais indubitablement, il avait bon goût.

\----------------------------------------------

**_Note de fin :_ ** _Première publication juillet 2011 — Chapitre modifié en janvier 2017 (Outre les changements de syntaxe et de vocabulaire, le chapitre contient 1461 mots de plus)._

 


	46. Le jugement des Ors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÈDENT (De l’amour à la haine) : Milo demande à Djamila d’isoler Aslinn. Il désire avoir une explication avec la jeune femme avant de la tuer. Se sachant découverte, cette dernière ne cache pas sa haine pour Camus et accepte de lui dire pourquoi elle a gardé Sergueï malgré la promesse faite au Verseau. Décidée à le blesser, elle révèle aussi au Scorpion son implication dans les viols de Camus. Fou de rage, le Grec va se débarrasser d’elle, lorsque l’intervention du Verseau suspend son geste. À contrecœur il laisse le Français prendre en mains la suite des opérations, mais il a beaucoup de mal à ne pas réagir quand celui-ci semble donner une chance à sa tortionnaire. Profitant de l’aubaine, Aslinn se jette du haut de la falaise et disparaît dans la mer. Camus explique enfin à Milo la raison de son étonnante clémence. Il est persuadé qu’une entité inconnue se cache derrière la jeune femme, et avec l’aide du Scorpion, il veut essayer de percer à jour cette menace. S’il démasque un complot, Athéna acceptera peut-être de lui pardonner.

*********************************

**CHAPITRE 46 : LE JUGEMENT DES ORS**

 

     Fidèle à son ancienne image de sérieux et de serviabilité incarnés, le Sagittaire poursuivait sa reconquête des années perdues en inscrivant dans son emploi du temps la majorité des occupations qui rassemblaient ses frères d'armes. L'entretien de leur condition physique en faisait partie, et il ne ratait jamais un entraînement aux arènes. Sa bonne volonté et son esprit ouvert n'étaient cependant pas exempts d'un voile de dissimulation, et comme souvent depuis sa résurrection, ce matin-là, il observait en se tenant un peu à l'écart.

     A l'exemple d'Aldébaran, Aioros souriait à tous et se posait régulièrement en conciliateur. Pourtant, sa propre réintégration demeurait singulièrement fragile. Être propulsé dans le monde des vivants avec un corps d'adulte et une âme qui gardait la fraîcheur de ses quinze ans n'avait rien d'évident. Si les évènements précédents sa mort l'avaient marqué en modérant son enthousiasme, il conservait néanmoins de grands idéaux. Imaginer que leur retour à la vie sonnerait la fin de leurs divergences ainsi que de leur manque de communication entre eux en était un.

     Près de huit mois après leur délivrance de la colonne d'airain, le Sagittaire devait admettre que même si la majorité des résidents du Sanctuaire paraissaient heureux de le revoir, malgré ses efforts, son intégration au sein de la garde dorée n'avait rien d'éclatant. Vis-à-vis de quelques membres de leur groupe, elle demeurait même absente. Il avait pourtant sincèrement cru que quelques mises à plat et un réel intérêt pour le bien-être des autres suffiraient à renouer les liens brisés, tout en tissant ceux qui n'existaient pas encore avant sa mort. Mais excepté avec Aiolia, ses initiatives se soldaient au mieux par l'apparition d'une sorte de neutralité bienveillante, au pire par une complète indifférence à ses tentatives d'amorcer un dialogue constructif.

     Après son frère, Aldébaran était celui avec lequel il se sentait le plus à l'aise. Le soutien amical du grand Brésilien ne se démentait pas, et souvent ils combattaient ensemble, ou ils se rejoignaient pour bavarder quelques minutes lorsque leurs fonctions s'y prêtaient.

     La sympathie affichée du Taureau se heurtait toutefois au même élément de partage que celle du Lion : leurs compagnes respectives faisaient dorénavant partie intégrante de leur existence, et pris dans les rets de l'affirmation récente de leurs unions, ils envisageaient mal de tenir celles-ci éloignées pour privilégier un échange exclusivement viril. Mélina et Marine appréciaient cependant énormément Aioros, et il aurait pu s'incruster auprès des deux couples sans soulever de vagues. Mais bouleverser l'intimité des autres n'entrait pas dans son caractère. Régulièrement, il se retirait donc sur la pointe des pieds, dès qu'il voyait son frère ou son ami tourner un regard énamouré vers leurs bien-aimées. Il le faisait si naturellement, qu'aucun des quatre ne suspectait sa mélancolie de s'éloigner.

     Depuis son retour, seuls Dohko et Shion se démarquaient par leurs manières pragmatiques. Recherchant les bonnes volontés pour remettre à flot le Sanctuaire, les deux anciens l'avaient immédiatement intégré au suivi de la bonne marche des affaires courantes. Comme si ses années post-mortem n'entraînaient aucune incidence. Une opportunité qui avait offert au Sagittaire la possibilité de retrouver un semblant d'utilité, aussi efficace pour l'aider à asseoir son équilibre, que pour masquer sa solitude et son désarroi face à la perte physique d'une partie de sa jeunesse.

     Il leur était également grée de l'avoir promus d'office à la place de Camus, le temps que celui-ci demeurât privé de son comos à l'extérieur de l'Île. Les missions qu'il accomplissait hors du Domaine Sacré le distrayaient et permettaient de structurer sa fausse maturité. Mais bien que les deux doyens fissent attention de ne pas trop en dire en sa présence, il se sentait exclu lorsque ceux-ci évoquaient des évènements lointains, ou même de plus récents, précédents le retour d'Athéna.

     Quant aux autres…

     Malgré sa bonne volonté, et le fait que le chevalier du Cancer se fut assagi, Aioros ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu raconter à Death Mask. Quant à Shaka, l'Indien demeurait une énigme pour lui. Bien que prenant la défense de la Vierge lorsque certains comparaient son calme légendaire à du dédain, il n'aimait pas sentir se braquer sur lui les paupières closes de ce dernier. Il avait l'impression que grâce à cet aveuglement volontaire, Shaka lisait ce que dissimulait son esprit davantage qu'il ne l'aurait fait les yeux ouverts. Il côtoyait donc ces deux chevaliers dans la plus parfaite indifférence, ce qui n'allait pas sans compliquer ses rapports nouvellement rétablis avec Shura.

     Avec le Capricorne sa réconciliation passait par une entente cordiale, mais distante. Elle menaçait malheureusement de s'effriter en raison d'une pointe de culpabilité et de gêne qu'il devinait toujours présente chez l'Espagnol. Fort malencontreusement pour Aioros, celle-ci se couplait avec son propre manque de spontanéité à l'encontre de la Vierge, Vierge qu'il soupçonnait d'être lié d'une manière ou d'une autre au Capricorne.

     Pour sa part, Aphrodite ne se laissait réellement approcher que par Shaina, et s'il souriait avec satisfaction à la réussite de son plan, il n'en retirait aucun bénéfice. Camus se comportait de façon encore plus sauvage, tandis que le dévouement du Scorpion à son Verseau monopolisait l'attention du Grec sur une seule personne, situation qu'Aioros admettait avec indulgence.

     Bien qu'il fût faux de dire que toutes ces désillusions ne l'atteignaient pas, il s'en serait aisément accommodé, allant même jusqu'à fournir de nouveaux efforts pour les dépasser, si les trois derniers éléments de leur groupe n'avaient pas représenté le cœur du problème. Et l'ambiguïté des liens qui s'étaient insidieusement mis en place entre Mu, Saga, Kanon et lui, le blessait réellement.

     Il aurait pu facilement désamorcer la crise du côté de Mü en se rapprochant du Bélier. Bien que cultivant une certaine réserve, la bienveillance et la courtoisie du jeune Atlante incitaient celui-ci à se préoccuper des autres. Le Sagittaire avait conscience qu'une demande plus ou moins explicite de sa part aurait poussé le premier gardien à lui accorder davantage d'intérêt. Il n'en faisait rien par dépit de devoir faire une fois de plus le premier pas, et également parce qu'il percevait le malaise de Mü envers Saga. Or, rien n'aurait davantage déplu à Aioros que de recevoir des confidences dans ce domaine, tant il se sentait lui-même profondément déconcerté, voire heurté, par l'attitude à son égard des habitants du troisième temple. Il avait beau refuser de l'admettre, il portait toujours autant d'intérêt aux deux Gémeaux.

     Le fait que Kanon remisât leur ancienne amitié au profit de l'équilibre et du confort moral de Saga ne l'étonnait pas. Pour avoir grandi auprès des deux frères, il savait combien leur lien gémellaire était puissant. La tragédie qui avait brisé le premier lui coûtant la vie cimentait paradoxalement maintenant le retour à une relation forte entre les jumeaux. Aioros en était d'ailleurs sincèrement heureux pour les deux hommes, même s'il jugeait ce rapprochement un peu trop fusionnel du côté de Kanon, et qu'il regrettait de ne pouvoir s'inscrire dans l'embellie. Mis à part durant une période assez brève, qui précédait son assassinat, il n'avait pas eu à souffrir des manigances et de la dureté d'un Saga transformé en despote dépourvu de sentiments, et son ancien meilleur ami lui manquait.

     La majorité de ses souvenirs pointaient sur l'expression d'une camaraderie complice et tendre, où tout pouvait se dire et où un certain avenir se bâtissait en commun. Le mouvement qui l'avait conduit à braver Kanon quelques semaines plus tôt pour arracher Saga à sa dépression partait de cet attachement sincère. Pour voir progressivement le premier Gémeau reprendre son assurance et son ascendance tranquille sur son entourage, il savait qu'il avait poussé la porte de sa chambre avec succès.

    Il ne regrettait pas non plus de l'avoir incité à se rapprocher du Bélier. Il connaissait la tendresse qui animait son ami lors de leur adolescence à l'égard du petit Atlante, et il se doutait que tant que ces deux-là n'auraient pas apuré l'énorme différent qui semblait les séparer, Saga se sentirait mal. Mais il n'aurait jamais songé que le poids des affections s'inverserait ainsi.

     Pour une raison qui suscitait en lui une sorte de jalousie pourtant bien peu dans sa nature, le Gémeau en titre ne délaissait son temple, l'équipe sous sa houlette et la mission que lui avait confiée Athéna, que pour rejoindre directement l'antre du Bélier, ou échanger quelques mots avec celui-ci dès qu'il le rencontrait à l'extérieur. Une configuration devenue courante, puisqu'ils devaient régulièrement tous s'entraîner dans la grande arène, comme l'exigeait à présent leur déesse.

     Pour être juste, Aioros devait reconnaître que Saga conversait également avec Death Mask quand il le croisait, qu'il parvenait à retenir l'attention d'Aphrodite plus de deux minutes, et qu'il paraissait en meilleur terme avec Shura. Il ne s'occupait donc pas exclusivement de Mü. Comme ce matin-là, alors que la plupart des chevaliers se trouvaient déjà rassemblés sur, ou autour, de l'aire de combat de la grande arène.

     Installé un peu à l'écart sur les gradins que chauffait le soleil, le Grec avait ainsi vu Saga aborder brièvement Death Mask, Aphrodite et Shura, dont les deux derniers ne semblaient être là aussi tôt que pour cet étrange conciliabule. Que tramaient-ils donc tous les quatre ? En lui, la curiosité le disputait au dépit d'être tenu à l'écart.

     La séance d'entraînement de ce matin-là fut d'ailleurs parsemée de tout un tas de petits évènements inhabituels, bien trop anodins pour être notés par la plupart, mais qui n'échappèrent pas à l'œil avisé d'Aioros.

     Saga était arrivé par une travée relativement éloignée de celle où il se trouvait, et à sa façon de se tenir en retrait, il avait immédiatement deviné qu'il ne désirait pas participer aux combats. Le Gémeau s'était néanmoins assis sur les marches de pierre, et depuis quelques minutes il avait l'air de s'intéresser à l'affrontement sur le terrain qui débutait entre son frère et Dohko. Sans doute pour donner le change. Du coin de l'œil, le Sagittaire surveillait tous ses faits et gestes, un peu contrarié qu'il ne l'eût pas encore salué.

     Se sentant épié, Saga tourna enfin son visage vers lui. Le sourire accompagnant la brève inclinaison de tête qu'il lui adressa était à la fois chaleureux et dépourvu de la moindre invitation à venir lui tenir compagnie. Malgré son désappointement, Aioros y répondit d'un air affable. Pris par l'envie de franchir la distance qui les séparait, il amorçait un mouvement pour se relever sans se soucier de la réserve évidente de Saga, quand l'arrivée de Mü stoppa son initiative. *

     Agacé, il vit ce dernier rejoindre le troisième gardien auprès duquel il s'assit. Visiblement préoccupés, les deux hommes échangèrent quelques mots puis se levèrent pour quitter ensemble le lieu d'entraînement. Attentif, le Sagittaire ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard lourd d'une sorte de mise en demeure que Saga porta sur Death Mask avant de remonter l'une des travées centrales. Mais enfin que trafiquaient-ils ?

     Chassant un moment son dépit personnel, Aioros reporta son attention du côté du Cancer, et sa curiosité lui permit de noter un élément plus étonnant encore.

     Milo et Camus se tenaient dans l'aire de combat, non loin d'Angelo. Ils s'apprêtaient visiblement à en découdre, comme ils le faisaient quotidiennement depuis que le Scorpion interdisait à quiconque autre que lui de servir d'adversaire au Verseau, quand la Vierge s'avança à son tour sur le terrain. Et alors que depuis plusieurs semaines Milo se braquait obstinément contre tous ceux qui, de près ou de loin, tentaient de se mesurer à Camus lors d'un entraînement, il s'effaça presque de bonne grâce à l'arrivée de l'Indien. Incrédule, le Sagittaire le vit même adresser au Verseau une sorte de signe d'assentiment muet.

     Sous ses yeux ébahis, Shaka entrait dans le cercle très restreint des personnes que le Scorpion laissait approcher du Français, autour duquel il montait généralement une garde aussi farouche que possessive. Le Grec et l'Indien n'avaient pourtant jamais été en très bon terme, et Aioros doutait qu'une simple mission commune eût révélé suffisamment d'atomes crochus entre eux pour expliquer cette nouvelle relation des plus curieuses.

     Intrigué au plus haut point, Aioros se focalisa sur le combat qui s'engageait. Il nota rapidement qu'à l'exemple de Milo, la Vierge retenait volontairement ses coups envers Camus. Il évitait également soigneusement de le bousculer brutalement. Le Verseau serait-il devenu si fragile que la moindre attaque un peu appuyée risquât de le blesser ? C'était ridicule. Un chevalier d'Or, même au périgée de sa forme était capable d'encaisser la charge frontale d'un adversaire qui n'agissait pas pour le tuer.

     À moins que sa dramatique cohabitation avec Zoltan ne se fût soldée par des dommages toujours d'actualité ? Préoccupé par ce nouvel élément, le Sagittaire faillit ne pas prêter attention au signe de tête rapide du Cancer pour inviter le Scorpion à l'accompagner dans les vestiaires. L'isolement de leur position respective leur aurait pourtant permis d'avoir une discussion tranquille au sein de l'arène. Suspicieux, il les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'un mur les dissimulât. Quelle situation pouvait bien justifier tant de précautions qu'une conversation à la vue de tous était exclue ?

     De plus en plus curieux, mais aussi contrarié, Aioros décida que puisque personne ne semblait disposé à lui expliquer tous ces mystères, il allait faire en sorte de trouver les réponses lui-même. Déterminé à élucider cette énigme le plus rapidement possible, il passa mentalement en revue ceux vers qui il pouvait se tourner pour avancer son enquête.

     Shion lui parut immédiatement le candidat le plus indiqué pour l'aider à tirer le fil de cette pelote. Oh, bien sûr, il ne l'interrogerait pas de but en blanc. Il connaissait suffisamment le Grand Pope pour savoir qu'il était inutile d'essayer de lui arracher une information s'il ne désirait pas la donner. Mais s'il laissait tomber par inadvertance de petites allusions dans la conversation, l'Atlante se sentirait libre de le renseigner ou non sur les raisons qui motivaient l'attitude étrange de certains. Et Aioros espérait bien qu'il le mettrait dans la confidence.

     Shion représentait l'autorité supérieure. Le Sagittaire gardait le souvenir d'un homme auquel peu de choses échappaient, et il ne pouvait pas envisager qu'il fût tenu dans l'ignorance de remous aussi suspects. Il se déroulait incontestablement quelque chose qui incriminait une partie des Ors, et pour que cela semblât affecter autant plusieurs de ses camarades, le sujet devait être de première importance. Plus le Grec y réfléchissait, et plus l'idée d'en passer par Shion lui paraissait bonne. Et puis, sous couvert de se rendre utile, peut-être pourrait-il enfin se rapprocher de Saga ?

     Fort de sa nouvelle détermination, il se releva pour monter au Palais.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

     Retranché derrière les murs épais des vestiaires antiques, Angelo délivra son message à Milo sans fioriture.

     « Saga a décidé de nous réunir. Ce soir. Pour délibérer du sort de Camus et de celui du gosse. Rendez-vous chez Shura. La proximité de son temple avec ceux d'Aphrodite et de Camus évitera déjà que les mouvements de ces deux-là soient repérés. Pour les autres, cosmos en berne et petit détour obligatoire pour brouiller les pistes. Au cas où des curieux tenteraient de nous prendre en chasse. Ça te concerne aussi. Saga a accepté que tu fasses partie du jury. »

     Pâle et crispé, le Scorpion émit un léger soupir qui n'échappa pas au Cancer.

     « Pas la peine de te réjouir trop vite, poursuivit-il presque durement. Même si nous savons tous que ta voix est d'ores et déjà acquise au Verseau, nous sommes encore cinq qu'il va devoir convaincre. Et il n'obtiendra la vie sauve que s'il réussit à avoir l'unanimité.

     — Autant dire tout de suite que vous réduisez d'autant ses chances, gronda le Grec en serrant les poings. »

     Nullement impressionné, l'Italien répondit d'un ton rogue.

     « C'est ça, où je le précipite tout de suite au fond du Puits des Morts. Dis-toi qu'il a déjà un sacré pot que certains acceptent de se mouiller pour lui. Alors soit on est tous d'accord et on le couvre, soit un seul d'entre nous refuse de fermer les yeux et il tombe. De toute façon, dans ce cadre, un désaccord ne peut pas être envisageable. C'est tout ou rien.

     — Et pour le gamin ?

     — Là, ça peut devenir plus problématique, grinça presque Death Mask, qui n'aimait pas se rappeler que dans cette histoire, il risquait de perdre la seule personne pour laquelle il souhaitait véritablement trouver une solution.

     — Camus va vouloir se battre pour lui, remarqua Milo, en secouant la tête d'un air soucieux.

     — Personnellement je ne m'en plaindrais pas, répartit Angélo avec sincérité. C'est d'ailleurs peut-être ce qui lui vaudra ma voix. Pour les autres, Saga saura faire la part des choses. Pour Mü et Aphrodite je ne sais pas, mais Shura ne va pas du tout apprécier de découvrir ce que représente vraiment Sergueï. Alors si j'étais toi, je dirais à Camus de la fermer quand on débattra du cas du petit. »

     Cette dernière répartie lui attira un regard surpris du Scorpion.

     « Je croyais que tu tenais à ce gosse ?

     — Disons que je n'aime pas voir gâcher de bonnes capacités, admit Angelo à demi-mot. Mais depuis le temps que ton glaçon connaît le problème, il patine singulièrement pour y remédier. S'il existe une solution, elle viendra à mon avis de Saga, et je ne voudrais pas que ton handicapé de la prise de parole vienne saboter ses efforts par ses maladresses verbales. »

     Milo eut un sourire presque condescendant. Il n'aimait généralement pas entendre parler ainsi de Camus, mais le dédain insultant du Cancer risquait d'essuyer une sacrée surprise si le Verseau décidait d'utiliser sa botte secrète. Et le grec se régalerait d'être aux premières loges. Il avait appris que la réserve et les silences énigmatiques du onzième gardien s'effaçaient quand les circonstances s'y prêtaient. Pour avoir eu une fois l'occasion de l'observer lors d'une mission commune, il conservait le souvenir ébahi d'une prise de parole certes rapide, mais diplomatiquement incroyablement structurée et habile.

     Ce jour-là, le Grec était resté scotché par le sens imparable des réparties de Camus dans un cadre officiel et tendu. Si au naturel le Français avait accepté d'exprimer ne serait-ce qu'un centième de ses sentiments par ce biais, Milo y aurait incontestablement gagné en compréhension lors de leurs situations de crises. Mais pour le Verseau il ne s'agissait là que d'un enseignement acquis, sans réelle affinité avec son caractère, et si a contrario la finesse et l'érudition entraient en grande partie dans la structure de sa personnalité refoulée, il refusait de les exposer. Le Scorpion ne l'avait jamais vu utiliser l'arsenal au complet de ses compétences orales pour débattre dans la vie privée.

     Toutefois, la difficulté de la nouvelle épreuve qui l'attendait, et surtout l'implication de Sergueï, l'obligerait peut-être à faire une exception. Milo l'espérait.

     « Tu serais surpris de ses qualités réelles, retourna-t-il à l'Italien sans se fâcher. Il cache des trésors inexploités vraiment surprenants pour qui les connaît. Et puisque Saga était celui qui l'employait au mieux lors de ses missions, il ne peut pas ignorer son potentiel.

     — Peut-être, répliqua le Cancer, sans chercher à élucider les sous-entendus du Grec. Mais je lui conseille fortement de ne pas saborder les chances du gamin s'il ne veut pas que je le force à couler avec lui. Pour le reste, à Saga de voir et de gérer. Sur ce… »

     Levant la main d'un signe désinvolte, Death Mask tourna les talons pour s'éloigner.

     « Attends ! »

     La voix étonnamment directive de Milo l'arrêta alors qu'il n'avait pas fait trois pas. Étonné, il fit volte-face.

     « Quoi ? »

     Malgré la pénombre il distinguait clairement le regard soudain plus étincelant du Scorpion, et celui-ci n'avait plus rien de chaleureux.

     « Je te dois quelque chose », dit ce dernier en se rapprochant.

     Le Cancer se méfiait, mais pas suffisamment pour éviter un magnifique crochet du droit en pleine mâchoire.

     « Ça, c'est pour t'apprendre à la fermer ! ponctua le Grec en rompant d'un pas. Je t'avais demandé de me laisser un temps d'avance lorsque j'ai croisé Sergueï la première fois. Pas d'aller tout cafter à Saga ! »

     Et sans rien ajouter, Milo le dépassa pour s'éloigner sans même lui jeter un dernier regard.

     Frottant son menton endolori, Death Mask le vit disparaître au détour du couloir en grommelant une insulte inintelligible. L'envie de rattraper l'impudent pour laver cet affront dans la violence le démangeait. Avalant deux grandes goulées d'air frais, il parvint néanmoins à se contrôler. Il l'avait mérité. Il avait effectivement failli à sa parole. À bien y réfléchir, les représailles du Scorpion étaient même singulièrement indulgentes.

     Derrière ce coup de poing vengeur, il devinait toutefois une menace à ne pas prendre à la légère. En soulageant ses nerfs, Milo venait de l'avertir : s'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'entendre pour pousser les autres vers un compromis acceptable qui sauverait le Verseau, alors ils auraient tous à redouter la colère du Scorpion. Une réaction qui risquait fort de faire voler en éclat la cohésion toute neuve des Ors, et que ne tolèrerait certainement pas Athéna.

     Davantage agacé par la difficulté de la situation où les plaçaient les cachotteries de Camus, que par le comportement préventif de son amant, Angélo quitta les vestiaires en pestant intérieurement contre le Français. Il détestait le reconnaître, mais il allait devoir se battre pour éviter à Milo de sombrer dans le naufrage annoncé du Verseau, en essayant de sauver son apprenti. Mais comment manœuvrer avec une personne aussi peu apte à susciter la sympathie que Camus ?

     Cette pensée le taraudait toujours de longues heures plus tard, alors que les membres de leur petit groupe venaient de se réunir à la faveur de la nuit dans le temple du Capricorne. Ombres discrètes, tous avaient remisé les capes blanches qui auraient pu les trahir pour atteindre la dixième Maison. Ils portaient toutefois leurs armures, signe de la pesante solennité du moment.

     Mis à part Camus et Milo, ils étaient arrivés les uns après les autres par des chemins différents, pour rejoindre silencieusement le fond du naos gardé par Shura. Saga avait tenu à les regrouper dans ce cadre, à la fois dépouillé et hautement symbolique. Fort ironiquement, leur tribunal se déroulait de ce fait sous l'égide de la grande statue d'Athéna qui trônait dans l'antre de l'Espagnol. En songeant à ce détail, Angelo ne put retenir un sourire grimaçant. Il ne croyait pas à une coïncidence. Les choix de Saga étaient rarement dictés par le hasard, et celui-ci certainement moins que les autres.

     Cette idée, bien qu'amusante, lui parut soudain fort désagréable. Se pouvait-il que sous son air impartial le Gémeau eût déjà décidé de son camp ? Depuis qu'il était venu lui demander indirectement son aide, jamais le Grec n'avait laissé transparaître le fond de ses pensées véritables, et Death Mask avait fini par interpréter favorablement sa réserve. Une sorte d'autopersuasion pour augurer d'un espoir quant à la survie de Sergueï. A présent, le Cancer en était beaucoup moins sûr, et il tourna un regard chargé d'inquiétude vers Camus. En fait, tout allait dépendre de lui.

     Camus avait rejoint le temple en dernier, accompagné par Milo. Un pas derrière lui, le Scorpion ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, tel un gardien non déclaré, mais bien réel. Silencieux et fier, le Verseau se plaça pour faire face à ses juges. La tension déjà présente monta aussitôt d'un cran. L'endroit demeurait dépouillé de tout ameublement de confort et les chevaliers se tenaient debout. Alignés sur un rang devant la statue d'Athéna, ses cinq pairs le jaugeaient d'un air fermé.

     Légèrement en avant, Saga se trouvait entre Mû et Aphrodite à droite, et Shura et Angelo à gauche. À aucun moment le Gémeau n'avait tenté de s'imposer à cette place centrale, les autres l'avaient naturellement entouré de cette manière. Implicitement, il renouait ainsi avec une position de leader, que dans ce cas précis Death Mask ne lui contestait pas. Les délibérations pour déterminer le sort du Français se feraient à haute voix, et Saga était bien conscient que ce serait à lui d'annoncer la décision finale : la vie, ou la mort.

      Allumés pour l'occasion, quatre grands flambeaux sur pied éclairaient la scène. Le Verseau s'était arrêté à la limite du cercle de lumière. Animée par le reflet mouvant des flammes, seule son armure dorée paraissait douée d'expression. Immobile et fidèle à lui-même, Camus ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Ni défi, ni crainte, ni repentir. Un insondable sang-froid dépourvu d'impatience pouvait seulement se lire au fond de ses iris bleu sombre.

     Malgré la distance, Angelo perçut parfaitement le faible soupir contrarié d'Aphrodite. Apparemment le chevalier de Poissons réprouvait cette attitude froide, et il avait raison. A ce jeu, le Maître des Glaces aurait intérêt à se montrer un peu plus ouvert. Mais dans l'immédiat, ce qui intriguait le Cancer, c'était plus l'insubordination manifeste de Milo à l'égard de Saga. Bien que toujours dans la pénombre, le regard que dardait le Scorpion sur le Gémeau exprimait clairement vers qui allait son soutien.

      Cette attitude était prévisible, mais face à ce comportement rebelle et nettement solidaire à l'égard de l'accusé, Death Mask voyait ses pronostics les plus pessimistes largement dépassés. Le Scorpion les défiait tous ouvertement, et plus particulièrement Saga. Sans être pour l'instant une menace, il se posait en élément incontournable qu'il leur faudrait gérer si jamais ils condamnaient le Verseau. Milo savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de les influencer, mais au moins les enjeux étaient clairs.

      D'un ton sans bienveillance quoique dépourvu de dureté, Saga le rappela à l'ordre.

     « Milo, tu dois siéger de notre côté. »

     Sa phrase à double sens interpella apparemment davantage Camus, qui eut un mouvement de tête presque ennuyé sur sa gauche, comme s'il prenait brusquement conscience de ce qui se passait véritablement derrière lui. Aphrodite en profita pour laisser son empathie s'engouffrer dans la brèche ouverte que lui offrait la psyché malmenée du Français. Il n'eut aucun mal à percevoir son désarroi. Camus semblait déchiré par la situation. Précédemment il avait sûrement fait la morale à Milo et il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que le Scorpion réagît avec autant de provocation.

     Dans un sens, c'était plutôt positif, et le chevalier des Poissons se demanda si le Grec n'agissait pas ainsi sciemment, afin de forcer son amant à manifester autre chose qu'une indifférence consciencieuse. Il en eut la certitude lorsqu'il vit Milo poser brièvement une main apaisante sur l'épaule du Verseau, avant de franchir la distance qui le séparait de ses pairs. Le Scorpion semblait se rendre au commandement du Gémeaux.

      Aphrodite retint un nouveau soupir. Cette stratégie allait incontestablement perturber les défenses déjà affaiblies du Verseau. C'était habile, mais aussi excessivement risqué, tant pour Camus que pour le Scopion, qui devrait maîtriser son esprit protecteur de façon encore plus ferme alors qu'il se trouvait à leurs côtés. Le Suédois sentit nettement la tension qui habitait le Grec quand celui-ci passa près de lui.

      Milo les avait rejoints, mais il refusait toujours ostensiblement de se mêler à eux. Au lieu de se positionner près d'Aphrodite, il dévia carrément sur sa gauche pour aller s'adosser contre l'une des colonnes. A l'air légèrement fâché de Saga, il se contenta de dire d'un ton calme :

     « Pour ma part je connais déjà ce qui a motivé la faute de Camus. J'ai pu en juger et je lui ai pardonné. Je n'ai donc pas à me tenir dans ce tribunal. Je pense que mon vote est clair », acheva-t-il sur une inflexion plus douce, alors qu'il plongeait les yeux dans ceux du français.

     Tracassé par la façon dont les autres percevaient l'attitude faussement détachée du Verseau, le chevalier des Poissons nota avec dépit que rien ne vint trahir le trouble réel de Camus à ces paroles, si ce n'est qu'il détourna un peu rapidement son regard pour le reporter sur ses juges. Les mots du Grec semblaient le traverser sans l'atteindre, alors que, tous ses sens en éveil, Aphrodite pouvait jurer du contraire.

     Si seulement le Verseau acceptait au moins une fois de manifester ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu de cette marée houleuse, vibrante, vivante et terriblement humaine, qu'il sentait pulser derrière son implacable froideur. Le Suédois se doutait que Death Mask, ou Saga n'y seraient peut-être pas véritablement sensibles, mais il suspectait Mü et Shura de ne pas arrêter leur jugement sans en tenir compte. Et ils n'auraient pas tort. Sans parvenir à les lire, Aphrodite ressentait à présent si fort les tourments enfouis qui agitaient l'esprit en apparence lisse et immuablement indifférent du Français, qu'il en était presque gêné. Incontestablement, sa faute était liée à un élément qui le dévorait. Littéralement. La mort pour lui serait presque la bienvenue.

     Et brusquement, Aphrodite réalisa ce qui, dans sa concentration, lui avait échappé jusque-là. Ce n'était pas à travers son empathie qu'il percevait le douloureux combat moral de Camus. C'était le cosmos du Verseau qui fuyait de façon de plus en plus importante. Leur frère d'armes en était arrivé à un tel point de tensions accumulées, qu'il laissait filer de véritables bouffées de désarroi, que tous les chevaliers présents autour de lui étaient en capacité de lire. Le Français était tellement perturbé qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Finalement, Milo savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Par curiosité, Aphrodite jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin immédiat. Mü semblait impassible, mais une ride légère entre ses deux points de vie trahissait de vives interrogations.

     « J'en prends note, répondit Saga au Scorpion en fixant toujours Milo. Mais je pense que tu conçois qu'en ce qui nous concerne, nous ayons besoin d'un peu plus d'éléments pour nous prononcer. »

     Seul un grognement indéchiffrable lui répondit. Le Gémeau décida de l'ignorer. Le Scorpion avait suffisamment monopolisé l'attention, même si c'était pour la bonne cause. Saga n'était pas dupe de sa façon d'agir. La réceptivité involontaire de Camus à ses provocations, et les effets dévastateurs qu'elles engendraient l'intriguaient par contre davantage. Il percevait parfaitement le trouble inhabituel de son jeune pair. Une telle perte de sa maîtrise émotionnelle dépassait le simple cadre de sa présence devant eux. II était en proie à une véritable débâcle affective qui sapait toutes ses défenses, et il n'en avait même pas conscience.

     Avec inquiétude Saga se demanda depuis combien de temps cet état d'esprit perdurait. Il percevait nettement la part d'enseignement étouffant la personnalité authentique du Verseau, et le fait qu'il s'imposait d'afficher ce masque sans plus s'accorder la moindre période de décompression une fois loin des regards depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Ce n'était pas sain, et le meilleur entraînement ne justifiait ni un tel repli ni une telle souffrance.

     Il découvrait aussi qu'entre la façade que montrait le Français et la réalité révélée, il y avait un gouffre, que visiblement personne n'avait jamais suspecté jusque-là. À part peut-être Milo. Et encore, mis à part ces derniers jours ce devait être à minima. Sinon le connaissant, Saga se doutait qu'il aurait réagi depuis un moment. A ses côtés, l'ancien Grand Pope sentait le malaise qui touchait maintenant tous les autres. Même Death Mask, pourtant si prolixe en réparties acides lorsqu'il avait l'occasion de s'engouffrer dans une brèche pour atteindre l'un d'entre eux ne pipait mot.

     Le rôle du Gémeau s'en trouvait compliqué d'autant. Il était cependant bien décidé à faire parler son sens des valeurs et respecter les règlements du Sanctuaire avant ses sentiments personnels. Après tout, il avait exercé sa charge de Grand Pope en sachant qu'il faisait bien pire. Mais les difficultés éprouvées par Camus le ramenaient directement à un épisode connu de seulement cinq d'entre eux. Un épisode pénible, qui lui laissait le goût amer de l'impuissance, de la colère et du dégoût, alors qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour éviter à ses camarades la violence des Spectres.

      Du temps de la préparation de la Guerre Sainte, et alors que la mort les livrait déjà pieds et poings liés aux mains de leurs ennemis, ceux-ci auraient aimé les convaincre plus rapidement de rejoindre leur camp. Déterminés à obtenir ce qu'ils désiraient, les sbires d'Hadès n'avaient d'ailleurs pas lésiné sur les moyens de persuasion. En tant que leader présumé du petit groupe, Saga avait dû assister aux tortures de ses compagnons, qui plus est décédés prématurément par sa faute. L'idée de trahir les Spectres en s'enrôlant faussement dans leur rang partait en grande partie de sa difficulté à les voir souffrir davantage.

     Depuis, Saga s'était juré qu'il s'arrangerait dorénavant pour les protéger. Et voilà qu'il se posait en juge face à Camus, et qu'il allait peut-être devoir prononcer une peine capitale à son encontre. Si cela devait arriver, il en ferait certainement des cauchemars jusqu'à sa mort. Ce ne serait pourtant pas faute à Kanon de l'avoir mis en garde.

     Refusant de se laisser distraire davantage par la cruauté de ses souvenirs, le Gémeau s'adressa alors directement au Verseau, en refoulant tant bien que mal sa compassion et sa mauvaise conscience.

     « Chevalier du Verseau, tu es ici pour répondre d'un acte qui, à cause des conséquences qu'il risque d'engendrer, s'apparente à de la haute trahison. Tu t'es également parjuré envers Athéna en enfreignant une loi que tu avais juré de ne jamais bafouer. Tu connais les règles. Tu n'ignores rien de la sanction. Pour l'instant seuls les membres présents dans cette assemblée sont au courant de ta faute. Nous aurions dû immédiatement te dénoncer auprès d'Athéna. Mais en souvenir de ce que nous avons vécu, il s'avère que nous pensons tous que tes sacrifices précédents justifient que ta réputation soit au moins préservée.

     « En contrepartie de ces faveurs, nous exigeons une explication détaillée pour comprendre ce qui a pu te mener à te tels excès. Sache que nous n'hésiterons pas à utiliser nos cosmos pour déterminer si tu es sincère ou non dans tes aveux. Une fois ta confession achevée, nous t'accorderons une mort honorable et personne ne saura jamais que tu as succombé à une exécution. À moins que tu ne parviennes à nous convaincre que ton erreur est pardonnable, ce dont je doute. Dans ce cas, apprends néanmoins que pour obtenir notre clémence, tu devras faire l'unanimité. »

     Ces paroles dures eurent un effet inespéré. En face de lui, Camus parut se ressaisir. Suffisamment en tout cas pour que le flot confus de détresse qu'il livrait en continu sans en avoir conscience se réduisît à de brefs et légers effleurements, beaucoup moins dérangeants. Le Verseau soutenait son regard depuis le début, et il l'avait écouté sans ciller une seule fois. Plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, il n'en conservait pas moins sa prestance altière qui en imposait à tous ses ennemis.

     Après ce qu'il venait de découvrir sur sa personnalité véritable, Saga savait cette noblesse innée, et il devait reconnaître qu'en de telles circonstances, elle était toute à l'honneur de Camus. Il aurait aimé pouvoir user de clémence, le rassurer et l'aider à endiguer cette marée d'amertume où il le sentait en danger de se disloquer. Mais trop d'inconnues restaient encore dans l'ombre. En fonction de ses aveux, le réconforter s'il devait ensuite le condamner serait d'autant plus cruel. Pour tous les deux.

     Se barricadant à toute indulgence, le Grec se contenta d'accorder au Français quelques secondes supplémentaires pour préparer sa défense. Le Verseau fit alors une chose à laquelle personne ne s'attendait, et qui ébranla le Gémeau. Il s'inclina avec respect en englobant tous ses pairs dans son geste, avant de poser un genou à terre et de conserver la tête basse.

     Face à cet acte de soumission, Milo eut un mouvement de stupeur qui faillit le porter aux côtés de Camus pour le relever. Un regard appuyé d'Aphrodite parvint à le contenir, tandis que Shura et Angelo échangeaient un coup d'œil incrédule. A la connaissance du Capricorne, c'était une première dans la chevalerie d'Or. Les guerriers de leur rang ne s'inclinaient que devant deux personnes : Athéna et éventuellement son représentant sur Terre, le Grand Pope. Pour le reste, il n'existait aucun lien de subordination entre eux et la fierté d'occuper le premier plan les détournait naturellement de ce genre de facéties. Au moins, Camus reconnaissait déjà implicitement avoir commis une faute, et il s'en remettait de son plein gré à leur jugement.

     « Je n'ai aucune excuse », commença celui-ci, avec un manque si flagrant de combativité que le Scorpion en frémit.

     C'était exactement l'effet pervers de sa petite mise en scène précédente qu'il redoutait. Mais apparemment, les autres le subissaient aussi de plein fouet, et il se mordit la langue pour retenir les mots qui le portaient au secours du Verseau. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Camus se laissât ainsi totalement abattre avant même d'avoir tenté de se défendre. Pas après la fuite étrange d'Aslinn qui les aiguillait sur la voie d'une piste inquiétante. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour espérer une part de stratégie derrière cette humilité soudaine. Voir le fier Verseau s'incliner de cette manière lui faisait néanmoins mal, d'autant plus qu'il le sentait sincère, et que cet acte ne faisait que renforcer la détresse que tous avaient perçue précédemment.

     « J'accepte de m'en remettre à votre jugement, poursuivit Camus d'une voix volontairement forte. Et je me plierai à votre volonté, quelle que soit votre décision. »

     L'ambiance était lourde. Légèrement décalé du rang que formaient les cinq autres chevaliers, le dos en appui contre la colonne où il se retranchait, Milo conservait une vue parfaite sur le profil de ses compagnons d'armes. Il ne fut pas surpris de constater que leur expression se fermait davantage, toutefois, il ne s'en inquiéta pas. L'attitude de Camus les déstabilisait autant, sinon plus que lui-même, et il comprit que ses camarades se protégeaient contre les effets de l'afflux d'informations que le Verseau venait involontairement de leur livrer.

      Death Mask paraissait même particulièrement soucieux. Le Scorpion devina sans mal qu'il se demandait comment, à l'instant présent, son apprenti réagissait et résistait aux ouvertures mécaniques du cosmos de Camus. En songeant aux réflexes que cette souffrance risquait d'engendrer chez l'enfant, Milo pesta à son tour intérieurement. Ce lien était une vraie malédiction. Pour leur sécurité à tous, il était à espérer que le Cancer eût pensé à enfermer Sergueï à double tour dans sa chambre. Pour le coup, il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir carrément conseillé de l'assommer. Si le gamin déboulait au milieu de leur assemblée, il ne donnait pas cher de la clandestinité de leur rencontre.

     « Es-tu prêt à nous raconter pourquoi tu t'es conduit aussi stupidement ? demanda Saga d'un ton néanmoins plus doux.

     — Oui. »

     La voix du Verseau n'était plus qu'un murmure. Milo dut se mordre les lèvres pour réprimer un gémissement. S'expliquer clairement sous-entendait que Camus allait devoir leur livrer quasiment les mêmes informations qu'à lui-même. Pour le commun des mortels, c'était déjà se mettre à nu. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce que cette épreuve représentait pour un être comme le Français.

     Plus que son orgueil, sa retenue ou sa pudeur, c'était le fondement de la personnalité du Verseau qui risquait de voler en éclat. Certes, il venait déjà d'en exposer une partie non négligeable par fuite de cosmos interposée. Mais cet épanchement-là s'était fait au détriment de sa volonté. Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas en avoir vraiment conscience. Parler en toute franchise s'avérerait bien différent. Et cette fois-ci, malgré sa bonne volonté, Milo n'était pas certain de savoir comment réparer les dégâts qui menaçaient d'en résulter. Il n'existait malheureusement pas d'autre solution. Ils en avaient longuement discuté durant les heures précédentes. Camus s'y était préparé et il paraissait même l'accepter plus facilement que lui-même.

     S'accrochant à son courage et au peu de dignité qui lui restait, le Verseau releva la tête. Le jeu des ombres masquait en partie les traits. Son visage n'en semblait pas moins de cire, et l'éclat de ses orbes à l'expression glacée presque noirs. Il puisait maintenant dans les bases fondatrices de son enseignement pour se blinder face à l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Son expérience affichait un calme trompeur.

     En le voyant ouvrir la bouche, le Scorpion retint son souffle. Cette fois-ci, les dés étaient jetés. Camus ne ressortirait vivant du temple du Capricorne que s'il réussissait à convaincre les cinq autres chevaliers de fermer les yeux sur la faute inqualifiable qu'il avait bien commise.

 


	47. Délibération et sentence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÈDENT CHAPITRE (Le jugement des Ors) : Aioros a beau donner le change, sa réintégration au sein des chevaliers d’Or est loin d’être aussi réussie qu’elle y paraît. Il ressent surtout du dépit de voir Saga oublier leur ancienne amitié au profit du Bélier. Son intérêt contrarié pour le Gémeau finit par l’amener à s’apercevoir de l’étrange manège qu’entretiennent plusieurs chevaliers entre eux. Curieux et désireux d’apporter son aide à Saga, il décide de se rapprocher de Shion pour obtenir des réponses, sans se douter que sa manœuvre risque de porter préjudice au Verseau. Dans le temple du Capricorne, les Ors qui connaissent le secret du Verseau se réunissent en secret pour décider de son sort. Milo, que Saga a autorisé à rejoindre leur jury, commence par ouvertement défier Saga et son groupe. Atterré par son attitude, Camus cède aux tensions qui l’assaillent de toutes parts, et sans s’en rendre compte il laisse échapper une partie de sa détresse par le biais de son cosmos. Déstabilisés par ce qu’ils découvrent, Saga, Aphrodite, Mu, Shura et Angelo attendent à présent la confession du Fançais qui déterminera de son avenir

**CHAPITRE 47 : DÉLIBÉRATION ET SENTENCE**

 

     Milo rongeait son frein avec un stoïcisme qui s’effritait un peu plus chaque minute supplémentaire. Cela ferait bientôt une heure que Camus était soumis à la curiosité de ses pairs.

      Une heure qu’il répondait aux questions précises des uns et des autres, en tentant tant bien que mal de poser des mots sur ce qu’il avait vécu.

     Une heure qu’il se livrait, avec une sincérité aussi manifeste que la difficulté qu’il éprouvait à retracer son passé peu glorieux.

     Une heure d’un exercice hautement rédhibitoire pour un Verseau qu’il devinait parfois prêt à céder à la panique, quand l’exploration d’un évènement trop intime, ou la mise à plat d’un élément essentiellement, le heurtaient si brutalement qu’il le laissait littéralement muet durant une ou deux minutes.

     Une heure de crucifixion mentale, par le biais d’un questionnement sans concessions et d’une prise de parole beaucoup trop exposée à un monde émotif dont il ne possédait pas les clés.

     Une heure que le Scorpion souffrait avec lui à chacun de ses silences, à chacune de ses réponses faussement détachées, au souffle qu’il sentait se suspendre dans sa gorge, au battement de cils à peine marqué qui masquait la ternissure de son regard.

     Avec une appréhension qui ne cessait d’enfler, Milo envisageait toutes les conséquences désastreuses que cet interrogatoire intime risquait à terme de déclencher. Pour connaître Camus mieux que tous les autres, il mesurait combien cet exercice d’équilibrisme intellectuel blessait le Français, et la honte qui devait être la sienne à exposer ainsi sa faute. S’il était parvenu précédemment à colmater un moment l’ampleur de son désarroi, son cosmos pulsait à nouveau faiblement une détresse qui ne savait plus comment s’évacuer. Et Milo s’inquiétait.

     Inconscient des signaux de perdition qu’il envoyait, Camus conservait extérieurement ce calme insensible, à la limite de l’attitude hautaine qui le caractérisait. Un genou toujours à terre, les deux mains rassemblées sur la cuisse qu’il gardait à l’horizontale, il arrivait à demeurer d’une immobilité parfaite en dépit de l’inconfort de sa position. Son beau visage dissimulé par les ombres de sa chevelure semblait se complaire loin du rideau de lumière, et sans l’éclat particulier de son regard figé, on aurait pu le croire pétrifié dans une indifférence méprisante. Sa défense s’effectuait d’une voix atone, presque désintéressée pour une oreille étrangère. Mais ici, couplé au mal-être qu’il exsudait malgré lui, elle ne trompait plus personne, et le Scorpion souffrait de chaque mot qu’il alignait.

     Le Verseau empruntait un véritable chemin de croix. Retracer son odyssée moscovite avait été difficile, mais ce n’était rien face à la culpabilité qui le dévorait pour la façon dont il avait obtenu son armure. Et le Grec serrait les dents pour ne pas l’interrompre tant il ressentait combien cet exercice déchirait son âme. Si Camus devait redouter la férule d’un juge impitoyable, c’était bien celle de lui-même.

     Inutilement, Milo avait tenté de capter son attention à plusieurs reprises. Le Verseau évitait délibérément de croiser ses orbes clairs. Tout comme il n’avait à aucun moment posé les yeux sur Aphrodite, Mü, Shura ou Angelo. Le seul qu’il dévisageait, c’était Saga. Et encore, sans doute était-il plus juste de parler de simple point focal pour ce regard qui semblait traverser de ce qu’il voyait sans porter d’intérêt réel à l’image de son interlocuteur.

     Fustigé par cette constatation, le Scorpion résistait de plus en plus mal à l'envie d’intervenir. La dureté de cette confession finissait par démultiplier son désir de sauver l’homme qu’il aimait. Soustraire Camus à cette torture, l’arracher aux souvenirs de son passé, l’emporter loin de cette assemblée qui achevait de le détruire, forcer cette douleur à s’évacuer par la violence en cas de besoin. Tout, plutôt que de subir sans pouvoir y répondre ce regard éteint sans pourtant être mort, car enchaîné à sa propre souffrance.

     Le Scorpion aurait sans doute été incapable de s’opposer à la pulsion qui le poussait à s’interposer entre le Verseau et ses juges, sans le soutien discret, inattendu et bienvenu d’Aphrodite, qui le baignait d’un cosmos l’incitant au calme depuis bientôt une heure. Il appréciait peu le chevalier des Poissons, mais à l’occasion il faudrait qu’il le remerciât.

     Malgré tout, il se sentait à fleur de peau. Toute sa détermination de chevalier d’Or n’y suffisait plus, et il étouffa un grognement nettement irrité lorsque pour la seconde fois, Shura revint sur la même question :

     « Les cachotteries de ton Maître sont une chose, mais elles ne me disent pas comment tu as pu céder aussi facilement au désir d’Aslinn, Camus. »

     Pour un peu, Milo aurait assommé le Capricorne. Le Verseau avait pourtant été clair. Il s’était senti floué à cause de ce stupide baiser qu’il lui avait volé juste avant, en pensant le faire réagir à ses propres sentiments. Certes, Milo admettait que vu comme ça, l’explication paraissait un peu courte, sans compter que Camus ne s’était pas attardé plus que nécessaire sur cet épisode. Mais quand il avait abordé ce sujet, Saga n’avait pas hésité à le questionner avec précision sur la définition de l’affection qu’il lui portait alors, le forçant à découvrir une partie de ses incertitudes, de ses interrogations sur la réalité de l'émoi qu'il éprouvait pour un autre homme, et de sa jalousie face à la pléiade de conquêtes que collectionnait Milo à l’époque.

     À cette évocation, le Scorpion s’était senti misérable, tant le souvenir de ses frasques d’adolescents semblait à présent responsable de la situation dramatique où se trouvait Camus. Le Gémeau avait ensuite embrayé sur les aspects dissimulés de la relation du Verseau avec Aslinn, mettant à nu l’écrasant sentiment de culpabilité de ce dernier, né de la promesse arrachée par son Maître, et du mensonge d’un cœur insensible qui avait forgé son destin. Par petites touches, Saga était parvenu à forcer Camus à leur livrer la trame des fils de sa vie.

     Milo avait beau en grincer des dents, il ne pouvait que saluer l’initiative de leur aîné. Seul, le Français ne serait jamais arrivé à leur exposer la face cachée de certains évènements. Mais la vérité apparaissait au prix d’une telle souffrance, qu’il espérait que ses compagnons lui épargneraient de revenir sur des détails. Alors si l’Espagnol était trop obtus pour comprendre, il allait finir par lui donner un cours de rattrapage particulier définitif !

     Le toucher décrispant d’Aphrodite s’accentua, et le Grec réussit encore une fois à se contenir. Renfrogné, il se tassa davantage contre la colonne contre laquelle il stationnait toujours, sans parvenir à détacher les yeux de son amant malmené.

     Mü se détendit légèrement quand il sentit le succès de l’effort que faisait le Scorpion sur lui-même pour éviter d’intervenir dans le cours des débats. Qu’il fût rongé d’inquiétude pour le Verseau n’échappait à personne. Compte tenu de leurs véritables rapports, et des accusations qui menaçaient Camus, le Bélier reconnaissait volontiers qu’on l’aurait été à moins. La situation était néanmoins déjà suffisamment délicate pour qu’ils n’eussent pas à gérer en plus la colère du huitième gardien.

     Si ce genre d’incident survenait, il risquait d’ailleurs plus de nuire à Camus qu’autre chose. Et le jeune Atlante savait gré au chevalier des Poissons de son intervention aussi discrète qu’efficace. Il la percevait essentiellement en raison du rapprochement de leur position, et il se demanda si une telle marque d’intérêt bienveillant ne pointait pas d’une certaine manière de quel côté irait le vote d’Aphrodite. Pour sa part il ne parvenait toujours pas à se déterminer, et cette indécision l’engluait dans la toile d’un malaise de plus en plus dérangeant.

     Sa raison et son sens personnel de ce qui était ou non acceptable le poussaient à condamner Camus. Mais derrière la simplicité impardonnable des faits que l’on reprochait au Verseau, la genèse dramatique de ceux-ci lui rappelait qu’il avait lui-même suivi le sentier tortueux de ses sentiments trahis, pour autrefois s’opposer à Saga.

     La chance avait voulu qu’il choisît le bon camp, et que sa révolte en forme d’exil loin du Sanctuaire eût servi Athéna. Depuis, il avait vu son insubordination oubliée, sans avoir à remettre en cause la justification profonde des motivations réelles ayant dicté celle-ci. Il était alors un des rares à sembler avoir compris qui se cachait derrière le masque du Grand Pope et à sanctionner le rôle méprisable qu’occupait le Gémeau à l’époque.

     Or, la franchise l’obligeait à reconnaître que, si le geste de Saga de tuer Shion avait été ordonné par leur déesse elle-même, il aurait agi de façon identique. Avec une colère et un reniement semblable à l’encontre du Sanctuaire. S’il voulait rester honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre que sa vendetta personnelle était passée avant son engagement pour leur déesse, et que ce que beaucoup encensaient comme la réponse sensée à une clairvoyance exceptionnelle n’était en fait qu’une réaction purement émotive contre l’assassin de son mentor.

     De quoi l’amener à considérer les actes de Camus avec davantage de clémence.

     La récente remise en ordre de l’élément dissonant de sa Maison forçait aussi le Bélier à ouvrir les yeux sur une autre réalité. La façon dont Saga menait les débats en poussant le Verseau dans ses retranchements indiquait clairement qu’il cherchait les failles aptes à provoquer l’indulgence chez ceux qui l’écoutaient. Mü ignorait de ce qu’il s’était réellement passé lors de leur embrigadement dans les troupes d'Hadès, mais il avait la conviction que le Gémeau se sentait à présent responsable du retour à une vie meilleure du reste du groupe. Une résolution qui plaçait le Grec presque naturellement en soutient de Camus, en le forçant à jouer un rôle de juge et parti relativement délicat.

     Il n’en demeurait pas moins que si un seul d’entre eux se prononçait contre l’absolution de Camus, celui-ci serait condamné. À écouter Saga orienter sciemment les propos du Français, Mü se doutait que l'ancien Grand Pope prendrait son exécution comme un échec personnel. Si le pire devait advenir, il ne se pardonnerait même sans doute jamais la mort de Camus, et rien que cette idée poussait le Bélier à voter en faveur de la réhabilitation.

     Un troisième élément l'incitait également à l’indulgence. Depuis le début, les réactions incompréhensibles de l’armure du Verseau lui posaient un problème, et pas des moindres. Elles allaient dans le sens d’un soutien inconditionnel à son porteur, qui convenait mal avec une suspicion de trahison à l’encontre d’Athéna. Shion lui avait récemment appris que les armures jugeaient les êtres et les évènements qui gravitaient autour d’elles de manière globale. Aussi imparfaites étaient-elles, elles ne pouvaient pas mentir.

     Rendu à ce point de ces réflexions, Mü se disait que si le Verseau ne s’était pas laissé aveugler par la culpabilité, il aurait été le premier à s’apercevoir que son amie dorée l’avait bel et bien choisi. Lui, et personne d’autre. Même en rusant, voire en trichant, Aslinn aurait eu beaucoup de mal à l’acquérir. L’armure protégeait Camus de sa propre volonté. Comme si elle tentait vainement de rétablir une vérité ignorée depuis des lustres, pour l’imposer et ouvrir les yeux aux hommes qu’elle servait. Mais se rendre compte de ce paradoxe ne l’expliquait pas.

     Irrité par cette énigme qu’il ne parvenait pas à percer, le Bélier reporta son attention sur le Verseau. Camus n’allait pas bien. Tous pouvaient s’en apercevoir. Malgré tout, c’était bien la découverte de sa personnalité véritable qui les interpellait davantage. Entre ce qu’il ressortait de ses aveux, et la lecture d’une partie de ce qu’il ressentait véritablement, qu’il livrait par intermittence à son insu à travers son cosmos, l’Atlante savait qu’aucun des participants présents ne porterait plus jamais le même regard sur le Français. Même si, pour ménager sa fierté, la plupart feraient mine de rien, ou de pas grand-chose.

     Mais Mü était suffisamment fin pour deviner que ce déballage intime n’était pas suffisant pour expliquer à lui seul la somme des difficultés que semblait éprouver le Verseau. Les cicatrices laissées par Zoltan demeuraient fraîches. Elles pouvaient cacher d’autres blessures secrètes encore vives. Cependant, au-delà de cette éventualité embarrassante, le Bélier percevait la trace d’une marque beaucoup plus ancienne, qui paraissait creuser le repli affiché par Camus depuis des années, et ceci, de façon indélébile. Tous ces éléments mêlés finissaient par inciter le premier gardien à l’indulgence, et il émit le souhait que cet interrogatoire s’achevât rapidement.

     Statique de l’autre côté de Saga, Shura écoutait les réponses de Camus avec un intérêt qui excluait toute miséricorde. Cette histoire l’ennuyait profondément. Elle bouleversait quelque part la simplicité de ce qu’il pensait juste ou condamnable. Son propre chemin de croix après l’assassinat d’Aioros lui avait appris combien il était douloureux de devoir se remettre réellement en question, et depuis, il évitait tout ce qui pouvait le faire trébucher à nouveau.

     Sauf qu’il s’était laissé aveugler une seconde fois lors de l’attaque des Bronzes contre le Sanctuaire. C’était a fortiori d'autant plus rageant qu’il avait depuis longtemps compris que le Verseau, lui, avait basculé du mauvais côté durant à cette période pour finalement défendre les bons idéaux. La logique et la justice auraient voulu qu’il en fût à présent remercié. Pas qu’un nouveau coup du sort le clouât au pilori.

     Après leur embrigadement forcé et d’autant plus cruel pour Camus parmi les Spectres, le Capricorne avait décrété que s’il avait un jour la possibilité de lui tendre une main secourable, il le ferait. Mais cette situation bousculait tous ses repères. Il lui aurait été bien plus facile de prendre parti si le nom d’Athéna n’avait pas été mêlé à ses tribulations. Devoir se décider en fonction de ce qu’exigeait son sacerdoce et de ce que lui criait sa conscience était fort déplaisant. S’il voulait faire preuve de clémence, il devait trouver un compromis acceptable.

     Pour toutes ces raisons, Shura se fermait à la pitié que suscitait en lui la position de Camus. Passant outre le travail d’introspection mené en profondeur par Saga, il le questionnait systématiquement à son tour dès que le Gémeau achevait son propre interrogatoire. Encore et encore. Sur les plus petits détails. Et il sentait son irritation croître en découvrant l’ampleur des cachotteries du Verseau. Malgré son désir de soutenir un camarade englué dans le piège des mensonges d’un passé qui les avait tous plus ou moins broyés, il lui semblait inacceptable de pardonner des actes mettant en avant des causes trop humaines. Camus était un chevalier d’Or. Il devait savoir dépasser sa condition première. Il aurait dû !

     Bien conscient du mécontentement affiché par le Scorpion, Shura ne s’y attardait pas. Milo pouvait se faire encore plus menaçant, ce n’était pas ça qui l’influencerait. Le seul qui serait peut-être parvenu à faire plier son intransigeance morale à l’encontre du Verseau était Shaka. Mais Shaka n’avait pas été convié à juger Camus, et le Capricorne se surprit à le regretter. En son for intérieur il se savait trop rigide. Néanmoins les valeurs du Sanctuaire devaient être défendues. Appliqué à ne rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments, l’Espagnol n’arrêtait pas de tergiverser.

     D’un autre côté, il ne pouvait abdiquer si facilement ses convictions, de l’autre, il refusait d’être celui qui condamnerait Camus. Or, plus le déroulement de l’interrogatoire avançait, plus il s’apercevait qu’il demeurait le dernier à conserver tant de réserve en vertu des grands principes. Il n’avait aucun moyen de s’assurer du verdict d’Aphrodite et de Mü, mais depuis un moment ces deux chevaliers lui semblaient bien trop silencieux. Un jugement défavorable de leur part aurait dû les pousser à accabler Camus pour justifier de leur décision. Là, ils paraissaient plutôt déterminés à lui éviter toute souffrance supplémentaire.

     Quant à Saga, malgré son air impartial, il ne cessait d’aider le Verseau à mettre des mots sur ses souvenirs, ce qui pour Shura marquait le préambule à un pardon plein et entier. Restait Death Mask, dont l’impassibilité envers le suspect n’arrêtait pas de le surprendre. Connaissant l’esprit compliqué de l’Italien, son manque d’agressivité pouvait s’interpréter de multiples manières, mais en aucun cas comme le prélude à une prochaine descente en flammes de leur malheureux compagnon d’armes.

     S’il voulait conserver l’estime de lui-même, le Capricorne devait trouver une raison valable pour excuser Camus. La nécessité d’explorer une piste menant à l’absolution l’amena alors à poser une question que les autres avaient négligée jusque-là, tant ils paraissaient attentifs à le pardonner via les actions de son passé.

     « Qu’est devenue Aslinn une fois que tu l’as eu coincée au Sanctuaire ?

     — Elle s’est enfuie, répondit Camus de façon laconique », sans daigner tourner la tête de son côté.

     Malgré son désir de bienveillance, Shura retint difficilement un mouvement d’humeur. Ce comportement indifférent finissait par avoir quelque chose d’exaspérant. Comme tous les autres, il se doutait néanmoins que cette attitude était induite par la désespérance qui pesait sur le Français, et il parvint à ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. Toutefois, sans la traîtrise du cosmos du Verseau qui livrait toujours par intermittence ses états d’âme, il aurait sans doute été beaucoup moins indulgent. Décidé à lui mettre le nez sur le danger de sa conduite, il allait le rappeler à l’ordre un peu sèchement, lorsque le Cancer le prit de vitesse.

     « Tu l’as laissée s’enfuir ? s’exclama celui-ci sans cacher une stupéfaction un peu incrédule.

     Une fois de plus, l’accusé répondit sans manifester le moindre trouble extérieur.

     — Oui, car c’était le seul moyen de déterminer ce qu’elle cachait réellement avec Sergueï.

     — Et ? » l’incita à poursuivre Saga avec une froideur attentive.

     Camus hésita imperceptiblement, donnant à Milo la nette impression qu’il désirait conserver cette information le temps de mener sa propre enquête. Mais faire l’impasse sur une telle information risquait de nuire au Sanctuaire tout entier s’il ne ressortait pas libre du temple du Capricorne. Après une inspiration légère, il raconta alors toute l’histoire. Comment Milo avait pris en chasse Aslinn. Les révélations intrigantes qu’il était parvenu à lui soutirer. Et enfin, la confirmation qu’une main divine étrangère se profilait bien derrière la jeune femme.

     Lorsqu’il se tut, un flot de questions sans réponses assaillait les chevaliers d’Or. Le délicat problème du devenir de Sergueï s’amorçait aussi par ce biais, et Milo se crispa. Le Verseau avait beau savoir qu’il devait se désolidariser de l’enfant pour espérer s’en sortir, jamais il n’accepterait de l’abandonner sans combattre. Le moment le plus difficile approchait et à juste raison le Scorpion redoutait son entêtement.

     « Je n’ai aucune preuve de ce que j’avance, reprit Camus sans qu’on l’y incitât. Mais je suis intimement convaincu que la venue au monde de Sergueï et son arrivée au Sanctuaire sont liées d’une façon ou d’une autre à l’étrange demande que mon Maître m’a faite autrefois concernant l’élimination d’Aslinn.

     — Il y a des chances », répondit Saga comme en écho.

     Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa mise en accusation, un éclair d’intérêt traversa le regard éteint du Français. Ravivées par les flammes des torches, ses prunelles reprenaient une acuité plus investigatrice pour se poser réellement sur le Gémeau, et Milo se douta qu’un nouvel élément venait de se manifester.

     Situés comme ils l’étaient, aucun des chevaliers autres que le Verseau ne pouvait s’en apercevoir, mais une ombre douloureuse ternissait à présent la pureté des iris bleu vert de Saga, comme s’il se reprochait de ne pas avoir réagir correctement à cette évidence. Intrigué par sa réaction, Camus ouvrait la bouche pour l’interroger précisément, quand le Grec reconnut avant qu’il n’eût le temps d’émettre la moindre question.

     « La disparition de ton Maître a été maquillée en accident. Et je suis celui qui a ordonné sa mort. »

     Durant quelques instants, un silence pesant s’installa, et le Gémeau sentit s'abattre sur lui l’attention plus ou moins effarée de ses cinq compagnons. La curiosité se lisait clairement dans les yeux d’Angelo, et dans une moindre mesure dans ceux de Mü, mais face à l’importance de cette révélation la prise de parole revenait à Camus. Comme à l’accoutumée, sa réaction fut minimaliste.

     « Pourquoi ? »

     Pour qui le connaissait peu, la simplicité de sa demande paraissait froide, à la limite de l’indifférence. Mais elle ne trompa pas Milo qui décela immédiatement l’étonnement mêlé de chagrin derrière le mot compassé. Conscient de l’importance de sa faute Saga acceptât que le cours de l’interrogatoire s’inversât.

     « Il devenait trop curieux. Une partie de moi-même refusait que de vieilles histoires remontent à la surface. Il fallait qu’il disparaisse, acheva-t-il comme si cette constatation expliquait tout.

     — Mais pourquoi ?  insista le Verseau.

     Cette fois-ci, Le Scorpion identifia un impalpable soupçon de colère dans la voix.

     — Je n’en sais rien, avoua Saga sans laisser transparaître aucune émotion. Je me souviens simplement qu’à ce moment-là, sa disparition semblait incontournable. J’ai agi sur une impulsion, comme cela m’arrivait parfois, parce que mon instinct, ou autre chose, m’avertissait qu’il n’existait pas d’autres options. Ton Maître était suffisamment malin pour ne pas me poser de questions directes, mais je savais qu’il se méfiait de moi. J’avais découvert qu’il fouillait les vieilles annales du Sanctuaire, et cela paraissait inacceptable à l’autre partie de moi-même. Le laisser vivre menaçait ma quiétude. Je devais l’éliminer. Mais je suis à présent incapable de te dire exactement pourquoi. »

     Alors qu’il achevait cette confession, la même pensée traversa l’esprit de tous les chevaliers présents. Se pouvait-il que la prise de pouvoir déplorable et désastreuse du Gémeau eût été dictée par autre chose qu’une simple perte de contrôle individuel ? Et si les deux affaires étaient liées ? L’idée faisait froid dans le dos, mais elle valait sûrement la peine d’être creusée. Un nouveau silence particulièrement pesant et embarrassé s’installa, que le Bélier brisa en s’approchant du Verseau.

     « Cela prouve en tout cas que tu n’as pas agi de façon préméditée, Camus, commença-t-il. Et je vais être le premier à exprimer ma sentence. Tu m’as convaincu : tu n’as jamais voulu attenter sciemment à la sécurité d’Athéna. Seul un véritable faisceau de circonstances t’a poussé à la faute. Pour ma part, il est indéniable que tu as été manipulé. Cela n’excuse en rien ta naïveté, mais ça lui ôte toute idée de machination personnelle. Je pense que tu as déjà suffisamment souffert à cause de cette histoire. Ton destin n’a rien d’enviable, et tu sais à présent ce qu’il en coûte de trahir un interdit millénaire. Ta mort ne servirait qu’à nous priver d’un élément de valeur. Je vote pour que tu vives. »

     Et sans donner au Verseau la possibilité de se dégager, Mü acheva sa diatribe en passant une main ferme sous le bras de ce dernier pour l’obliger à se relever.

     Plus ému qu’il ne le montrait, Camus suivit le mouvement que l’Atlante lui imposait, pour croiser brièvement le regard de celui-ci quand il fut debout. C’était la première fois qu’il le faisait depuis le début de sa mise en accusation, et il fut étonné de constater combien plonger dans la profondeur ouatée de douceur des grands yeux verts le soulageait.

     De tous ses juges, le Français ne s’attendait pas à ce que le Bélier fût le premier à lui pardonner. Emberlificoté dans sa réserve habituelle, il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais face à son trouble, Mü eut l’ombre d’un sourire bienveillant qui le fortifia. Conscient qu’il devait se manifester d’une manière ou d’une autre, il adressa enfin au premier gardien le balbutiement d’un remerciement silencieux par le biais de son cosmos.

     Brisant volontairement cet instant quelque peu déstabilisant pour le Verseau, Aphrodite s’avança à son tour d’une démarche assurée pour déclarer d’une voix forte :

     « De mon côté, si j’avais été moins lâche, je n’aurais jamais refusé de me pencher sur ce que je ressentais en m’approchant de toi voilà bien longtemps. J’ai souvent eu conscience que quelque chose n’allait pas lorsque je te côtoyais. Notamment lorsque tu étais enfant. Mais je n’ai jamais voulu en tenir compte. Plus tard, j’ai surpris une conversation entre ton Maître et celui de Milo qui aurait dû m’inciter à t’accorder encore plus d’attention. Or, je n’en ai non seulement rien fait, mais quand je suis revenu au Sanctuaire avec mon armure, je me suis ingénié à tous vous ignorer, et toi particulièrement, malgré les ondes empathiques qu’elle m’obligeait à ressentir. Ce n’est pas une excuse, mais à ce moment-là l’ombre maléfique de Saga régnait déjà en maître, et j’avais besoin de me protéger. Te pardonner ne servira qu’à m’aider à réparer ma propre faute, et je suis honteux de me servir de toi une nouvelle fois à mon profit. »

     Son discours s’achevait sans qu’il cherchât à dissimuler l’expression de tristesse presque repentante peinte sur son visage délicat, et tout le monde comprit qu’il escomptait un retour de jugement de la part de Camus.

     Cette fois-ci, le Français posa les yeux sur le chevalier des Poissons avec un peu moins de difficulté, et Milo qui l’observait sentit poindre sa reconnaissance étonnée. Le Scorpion en ressentit lui-même un soulagement mâtiné d’amusement. Camus ne s’attendait visiblement pas à un tel mouvement de mansuétude à son égard de la part d’Aphrodite. Milo non plus. Pas de façon aussi rapide et déterminée en tout cas. Et c’était pour le Grec une délivrance d’autant plus jouissive.

     À l’écoute de ces deux verdicts qui ne le condamnaient pas, le Verseau reprenait progressivement l’emprise de lui-même. Peu à peu, l’étau qui oppressait sa poitrine se desserrait. Il ne redoutait pas la mort, mais il appréhendait l’opinion que ses pairs porteraient sur lui. En franchissant les portes du temple du Capricorne, l’idée qu’il serait considéré comme coupable lui semblait presque inévitable. Il admettait d’autant plus une telle sentence qu’il reconnaissait ses erreurs, mais il craignait plus que tout un jugement défavorable en fonction de l’impassibilité qu’il présentait ordinairement.

     Que ses frères d’armes ne le définissent que comme un être insensible et froid, incapable de se laisser abuser par ses propres sentiments, et donc sans scrupules. Qu’ils lui dénient la possibilité d’avoir commis une faute involontairement. Qu’ils ne conservent de lui que l’image d’un traître parfaitement conscient de ce qu’il avait fait, guidé par un orgueil obscur et égoïste, dépourvu d’émotivité.

     Or, deux de ses compagnons venaient non seulement de lui prouver qu’ils n’étaient pas entièrement dupes de sa froideur affichée, et de la représentation de raisonneur infaillible qu’on se faisait de lui, mais ils lui accordaient également la vie sauve. Trois devaient encore se prononcer, néanmoins, même si le vote d’un seul d’entre eux le condamnait, il mourrait avec le sentiment de ne pas avoir été totalement incompris. Rien que pour cela, il leur serait éternellement reconnaissant.

     À l’autre bout du rang, Death Mask s’agita soudain en grommelant une sourde imprécation. Visiblement, il désirait prendre à son tour la parole, et il se manifestait avec son manque de délicatesse habituelle.

     Cette fois-ci, le Verseau reporta instantanément son regard sur lui. Un mouvement d’intérêt qui parut satisfaire le Cancer, dont les lèvres s’animèrent sous l’effet d’un demi-sourire en coin. Malgré son attention, Camus ne parvint toutefois pas à déterminer le sens de son intervention. L’Italien conservait une expression reflétant à la fois de la sévérité et la goguenardise, ce qui ne lui donnait aucune indication sur sa décision réelle.

     Durant quelques secondes, Angelo se contenta de fixer le Français comme s’il ne s’agissait que d’un jeu cruel, et Milo sentit son exaspération remonter d’un cran. Conscient que le Scorpion flirtait avec son point de rupture, Saga adressa une injonction muette à Deask Mask pour lui ordonner de cesser ses provocations. S’inclinant de mauvaise grâce sous l’autorité de son aîné, ce dernier prit enfin la parole pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Je dois dire que l’idée d’épingler ta tête sur l’un des murs de mon temple me plaît assez, Camus, attaqua-t-il en louchant ostensiblement du côté de Milo. Tu ferais un trophée magnifique. L’ennui, c’est que Shion m’a depuis longtemps obligé de changer de décoration, et je n’aime pas avoir le vieux renard sur le dos. Et puis, dans le cadre d’une exécution sommaire, je doute que tu combattes avec tout le mordant requis. Ce qui enlèvera beaucoup à l’attrait de la chose.

     S’interrompant quelques secondes, il observa le Verseau. Pas un battement de cils ne trahissait ses pensées. Agacé comme toujours pas ce sang-froid parfait, il conclut sans se départir de sa virulence :

     « Tout compte fait, la satisfaction d’être celui qui clouera définitivement ton imbuvable supériorité au pilori d’une mort violente ne compensera pas les emmerdes que ton exécution risque de m’amener. D’autre part, si tu vis, je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas arriver à t’accommoder de ta culpabilité. Dans le sens large. Parce qu’il va bien falloir que tu serves Athéna en sachant que quelque part tu l’as trahi. Ça pourrait vite devenir intéressant. Je vote donc très égoïstement pour que tu vives afin d’assister au spectacle. »

     Toujours adossé contre sa colonne, les bras croisés et le visage fermé, Milo se félicita de ne pas avoir répondu à la provocation précédente. Mais il jugea que son coup de poing de la matinée avait été beaucoup trop magnanime. Angelo venait peut-être d’absoudre Camus, néanmoins il se promit de lui faire regretter sa nonchalance, et quelque part, sa vantardise.

     Les mots volontairement désagréables du Cancer semblaient heureusement couler sans incidence sur le Verseau. Impavide, il était redevenu l’énigmatique chevalier que rien ne paraissait atteindre. Mais le Scorpion n’aimait pas le silence que Death Mask laissait maintenant s’éterniser entre eux, et bien qu’il redoutât l’intervention de Shura, dont il sentait l’incertitude, il fut presque rassuré de voir le Capricorne se tourner franchement vers le Français pour prendre la parole. Il déchanta néanmoins rapidement dès que celui-ci ouvrit la bouche.

     « Ton acte d’insubordination est inqualifiable Camus, assena durement l’Espagnol, en captant à son tour l’insondable regard bleu. Et il me déçoit profondément. De tous nos frères, tu es sans doute celui que j’aurais définitivement cru à l’abri d’un tel manquement. À partir du moment où tu as accepté de te dépasser pour l’obtention d’une armure, tu savais que ta vie personnelle ne t’appartenait plus. Et même si cela ne s’est pas fait de ton plein gré, entrer dans le cercle très restreint des chevaliers d’Or a définitivement fait de toi un être à part. En tant que chevalier de Glace, tu étais d’autant plus qualifié pour gérer ce genre de situation. »

     Avec angoisse, Milo crut voir le Français blêmir malgré sa pâleur déjà affirmée. Apparemment indifférent à cette manifestation, Shura poursuivit :

« Revoir Aslinn entrait dans un cadre où tu devais te départir de tes sentiments, ne faire aucune concession, rayer tes émotions, la repousser ou l’ignorer, mais en aucun cas répondre à sa folie. N’es-tu pas justement celui qui doit faire abstraction de son cœur et de toutes les faiblesses humaines qui s’y rattachent si son devoir le lui commande ? Tu devrais être capable de tuer père et mère sans l’ombre d’une hésitation si leur mort se justifiait aux yeux d’Athéna. Aslinn est au moins pardonnable sur un point. Entre ce qu’elle a cru voir en toi et ce que tu es véritablement, le mensonge est flagrant. Je ne comprends même pas comment l’armure a pu te choisir. »

     Luttant de plus en plus difficilement contre la colère qui le gagnait, Milo ne put retenir une exclamation indignée.

     « Shura, tu vas trop loin !

     — Que ça te plaise ou non, il entendra ce que j’ai à lui dire ! » répliqua le Capricorne sans quitter le Verseau des yeux.

     Apparemment indifférent, Camus ne bronchait pas. Il subissait la tempête la tête haute, sans même chercher à s’en protéger. Mal à l’aise, Aphrodite regretta de se tenir trop éloigné de l’Espagnol pour modérer son ardeur d’un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Malgré un caractère parfois un peu rigide, il avait rarement entendu son camarade se montrer si désagréable et il jeta un regard interrogateur vers Saga. Pâle et attentif, celui-ci ne semblait pas disposé à intervenir. Tout juste joignit-il ses efforts à ceux du Suédois pour tenter de contenir l’irritation du Scorpion à travers un écran de cosmos apaisant.

     Demeuré auprès du français, Mü fut le seul à s’apercevoir de l’infime tremblement qui saisit soudain le bout des doigts de Camus, et il résista difficilement au désir de poser une main réconfortante sur l’un de ses poignets. Ils avaient beau être compagnons d’armes, il connaissait trop peu le Verseau pour se permettre un tel geste. Il le savait de plus fort peu tactile, et il n’avait pas manqué de remarquer ses manières encore plus fuyantes depuis son retour. Contrarié par son impuissance, il tenta alors de capter l’attention de l’Espagnol pour le prier de conserver plus de retenue, mais celui-ci refusait de lâcher le regard de Camus tout en continuant son rude discours.

     « Tu es pourtant l’un de ceux qui ont servi le plus fidèlement notre Déesse en face de l’adversité. Et comme tu ne te doutais apparemment pas encore à ce moment-là que la conséquence de tes actes avait un extrait de naissance, on ne peut pas te suspecter d’avoir agi ainsi envers elle simplement par remords. Mais que tu aies culpabilisé à un moment donné d’avoir cédé à cette coucherie stupide, ça je l’espère bien ! Reste que tu as su assumer tes autres responsabilités en véritable chevalier d’Or, et que tu viens de nous révéler que la mise en scène de toute cette affaire est peut-être reliée à une machination bien plus dangereuse que celle que l’on serait en droit de te reprocher. Alors, si tu me jures que tu passeras le reste de ton existence à te dévouer à Athéna, en reléguant ta vie privée constamment au second plan, et que tu n’hésiteras pas à te sacrifier de nouveau s’il le faut pour élucider le mystère qui entoure Aslinn, je suis prêt à oublier ce que tu as fait.

     — Tu as ma parole, répondit le Français, en sachant qu’il s’engageait définitivement sur ces deux points précis.

     — Dans ce cas, je vote pour que tu vives », déclara Shura, en tournant brièvement les yeux vers Saga, comme pour le mettre en demeure d’exécuter un autre point important, dont eux seuls auraient délibéré précédemment.

     Le Gémeau n’avait encore rien dit, et Camus n’aima pas le mouvement de tête entendu entre les deux hommes. Il écouta avec une attention d’autant plus circonspecte l’intervention du Grec.

     « Je considère également qu’il n’existe aucune préméditation de ta part dans cette affaire, commença Saga d’un ton beaucoup plus modéré. Certes, tu as inconsidérément cédé à des émotions contre les ravages desquelles tu aurais pourtant dû être totalement immunisé. Cependant il s’avère que tu as agi sous le coup de graves tensions accumulées depuis de longues années, qui en auraient rendu fou plus d’un. Pour avoir suivi ton parcours et vécu à tes côtés en temps de guerre, j’atteste que tu n’as jamais renié sciemment ta foi en Athéna. Tu as toujours cherché à défendre sa cause. Tu as souffert pour la mener à la victoire, allant jusqu’à te sacrifier trois fois pour elle. En conséquence, et en accord avec mes cinq autres frères d’armes ici présents, je décide que nous scellerons ton secret au fond de nos mémoires. Tu vivras chevalier du Verseau. À une condition. L’enfant doit mourir. Tu es responsable de sa venue au sein du Sanctuaire. Tu devras donc nous en débarrasser toi-même. Tu as trois jours pour le faire. Au-delà, ton crime et l’existence de celui-ci seront rendus publics. »

     Ce jugement à la Salomon figea chacun des participants dans l’observation de la réaction des uns et des autres. Demander à Camus de faire disparaître lui-même son fils était cruel, mais prévisible. Tout le monde s’interrogeait malgré tout sur sa soumission, même si, pour l’instant, seule la désapprobation fâchée de Death Mask était palpable. Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, les yeux cobalts du Cancer passaient du Gémeau au Capricorne en hésitant visiblement vers lequel allait sa rancune.

     Shura semblait satisfait, et Saga attendait avec patience la réponse du Verseau. Apparemment désolés, Mü et Aphrodite enveloppaient de concert leurs voisins directs, à savoir Milo et Camus, dans un halo de cosmos réconfortant.

     Le Scorpion s’était littéralement décomposé en entendant la sentence, et son irritabilité avait fait place à un déchirement alarmé. La décision de Saga pointait dans le sens qu’il espérait, mais la façon dont il demandait à Camus de l’appliquer l’effrayait. Il avait pu constater combien le Verseau s’était attaché à Sergueï, et le Gémeau ne pouvait ignorer la tendance presque viscérale du Français à détester maltraiter les enfants. Qui l’avait un tant soit peu observé alors qu’il formait ses apprentis devait convenir qu’il n’avait rien du maître implacable que sa froideur laissait a priori supposer.

     De plus, sommer un père de sacrifier son propre fils avait quelque chose de foncièrement malsain, voire de monstrueux, qui le dérangeait profondément, même en tant qu’ancien assassin du Sanctuaire. Et pourtant, il devait admettre que la sanction, qui s’apparentait autant à une réparation expiatoire qu’à une indéniable preuve de bonne volonté envers le Domaine Sacré tirerait un trait définitif sur les soupçons de préméditation qui pesaient sur Camus. Ce qui ne le rassurait absolument pas sur la manière dont ce dernier allait pouvoir faire abstraction de la cruauté de cet ordre, et encore moins sur sa capacité à s’y soumettre. Sans compter que s’il y arrivait, il en resterait marqué à jamais.

     Milo réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il se serait bien proposé pour remplir le rôle de l’exécuteur, mais il se doutait que son « dévouement » ne serait pas accepté. Par Camus déjà, qui de toute façon ne le regarderait plus ensuite qu’avec horreur. Et il connaissait suffisamment Saga pour savoir que celui-ci veillerait à ce que la peine fût bien réalisée par la bonne personne. C’était un cauchemar.

     Avec inquiétude, le Scorpion dévisagea son amant. Camus refusait toujours de poser les yeux sur lui, et par un effort méritoire, il parvenait encore à maîtriser son cosmos. Mais Milo n’avait pas besoin de cet indice pour deviner combien cette sanction le remuait. Le mouvement effectué pour se relever avait amené son visage en pleine lumière. Il était d’une pâleur de cire et le Grec pouvait noter la tension inhabituelle qui crispait ses mâchoires. Son silence prolongé finit par troubler Saga lui-même.

     « Tu as bien compris ce que je te demande ? » insista-t-il à l’adresse du Verseau, comme s’il avait affaire à un enfant.

     La douceur décalée de ce ton précautionneux intrigua le Scorpion et il attendit avec intérêt la réaction de Camus. Au lieu de se raidir sous cette étrange sollicitude un peu apitoyée, le Français paraissait simplement hésiter. Et brusquement, Milo prit conscience du message à double sens que transmettait le Gémeau au Verseau, et qui était en train d’échapper à tous les autres. Saga offrait une opportunité de salut inespérée à Sergueï. Trois jours, c’était largement suffisant pour que Camus s’enfuît avec l’enfant s’il le désirait. Mais pour quel avenir ?

     Parias et pourchassés, les deux fugitifs auraient beaucoup de chance s’ils échappaient plus que quelques mois aux limiers que le Sanctuaire enverrait immanquablement contre eux. La clémence du Gémeau était à double tranchant. Ce n’était pas la vie sauve qu’il offrait à Sergueï. C’était un sursis qui permettrait à Camus d’assumer un temps minimum son rôle de père. Un sursis qui finirait par condamner le Verseau à une mort indigne lorsqu’on les retrouverait, mais librement consentit.

      En réalisant cela, le Scorpion sentit la rage le submerger et il serra les poings si fort que ses ongles transpercèrent la peau de ses paumes. Il était hors de question que Camus s’engageât sur cette voie sans issue. Il le séquestrerait dans son temple s’il le fallait, et il chercherait un moyen pour les débarrasser lui-même de Sergueï, même contre son gré. Il y perdrait peut-être l’amour du Verseau, mais au moins le Français demeurerait sauf.

     En songeant que s’il agissait ainsi les dissonances de leurs Maisons se retourneraient fatalement contre eux, le Grec dut lutter contre des larmes de frustration et de désespoir. Il ne voulait pas vivre le moment où Camus allait devoir choisir.

     Lorsqu’au bout de quelques secondes il parvint enfin à dissiper le flou qui embrumait son regard, il eut la surprise de croiser les yeux pour lesquels il se serait damné. Camus avait perçu son désarroi et il lui offrait le seul réconfort à sa portée : le refuge de ses iris d’un bleu aux reflets vert d’eau, d’une beauté froide et pourtant ardente pour qui savait briser leur calme impavide.

     Leur échange ne dura qu’un bref instant, mais il fut suffisant pour que Milo s’immergeât dans la réalité cachée par la profondeur dissimulée de ce regard qu’il aimait tant. Et il y lut un tel amour dévoré de chagrin qu’il eut honte de sa réaction purement égoïste. Si Camus choisissait de partir, alors il abandonnerait tout et il le suivrait.

     Déjà le Verseau reportait son attention sur Saga. En l’entendant prendre la parole, le Scorpion sentit son souffle se figer dans sa gorge.

     « La mort de cet enfant est inévitable en ce monde », fut la réponse étonnante et en apparence dénuée d’émotion qu’il lui retourna.

     Death Mask eut un geste de surprise dicté par le désagrément. Visiblement, il s’attendait à ce que le onzième gardien se rebiffât contre l’ordre donné, et il sembla tourner sa vindicte silencieuse contre le Français. Shura par contre lui accorda un sourire satisfait et ce fut avec un réel soulagement qu’il avoua.

     «Je n’aurais jamais pensé que tu te montrerais aussi raisonnable, Camus. »

     La mort dans l’âme, Mü se permit de lui donner un conseil qui lui déchirait le cœur.

     « Plus vite tu appliqueras la sentence, mieux cela sera pour tous les deux. Nous veillerons à trouver ensuite une sépulture convenable à cet enfant. »

      Le Verseau se tourna vers lui d’un air calme et comme indifférent. Accroché à chacun de ses gestes, Milo pressentit la catastrophe avant qu’il n’ouvrît la bouche.

     « J’ai dit que la mort de cet enfant était inévitable en ce monde, pas que je l’acceptais », répliqua-t-il en détachant bien chacun de ces mots.

     Un instant d’incompréhension confuse s’intalla parmi les cinq autres chevaliers. Saga fut le premier à se ressaisir.

     « Refuser la sentence, c’est lier ton sort au sien, insista-t-il lourdement en dévisageant presque avec supplication son jeune pair.

     — Je sais, fut la seule justification tranquille qu’il obtint.

     — Tu veux donc mourir ? ne put s’empêcher de demander le Gémeau incrédule.

     — Non ! »

     Le cri de Milo résonna à la fois comme un déchirement et comme une menace. Ne sachant s’ils devaient s'en mêler, Aphrodite et Mü échangèrent un regard incertain, tandis que le Grec se décollait de sa colonne pour adopter une position beaucoup plus agressive. Il était visiblement prêt à en découdre avec quiconque essayerait de s’en prendre au Verseau.

     Apparemment insensible à ce qui se passait, Saga ignorait la réaction du Scorpion pour concentrer toute son attention sur Camus. Il lui tournait dangereusement le dos et Shura se porta instantanément entre Milo et lui. Incapable de prendre parti, mais bien conscient qu’une intervention d’urgence d’un côté ou d’un autre n’était pas à exclure, Death Mask gonfla à son tour son cosmos.

     La tension était à son comble. Camus était le seul à pouvoir la faire redescendre, mais il semblait engagé dans une sorte de duel intérieur qui l’isolait avec le Gémeau.

     Le chevalier des Poissons et du Bélier s’évertuaient maintenant à faire barrage de leur cosmos pour contenir et masquer l’agressivité de celui du Cancer, du Capricorne et du Scorpion. À deux contre trois emportements qui menaçaient à tout moment de rompre leurs digues, les secondes ressemblaient à des heures. Si leurs compagnons ne se reprenaient pas très vite, tout le Sanctuaire allait finir par découvrir leur réunion secrète.

     Le Verseau parut enfin s’apercevoir de la tempête qu’il avait déclenchée, et son aura glacée se déploya vers le Scorpion en un effluve à la fois impératif, et étrangement doux. Le cosmos du Grec tenta de résister, puis rapidement, comme à regret, il reflua.

     « Oh, Camus », gémit Milo en s’affalant contre la colonne qu’il avait quittée quelques instants plus tôt.

     Saga ferma les yeux. La douleur du Scorpion était palpable. Sa reddition inattendue était aussi terriblement révélatrice. Il aurait aimé le réconforter, mais dans cette configuration précise personne, mis à part Camus, ne pouvait se targuer d’avoir d’autorité ou d’atomes crochus suffisants avec le Grec pour s’y risquer. Si le Français ne reprenait pas fermement les rênes de ses émotions, tous risquaient de subir la souffrance de Milo comme le châtiment incontournable à la punition justifiée du Verseau, et paradoxalement franchement imméritée.

     Le Gémeau ne se souvenait pas d’avoir un jour été confronté à un tel casse-tête. En comparaison, certaines de ses décisions, pourtant dramatiquement arbitraires et lourdes de conséquences durant son intérim de grand Pope, pouvaient passer pour une partie de plaisir. En face de lui, Camus parut enfin prendre conscience du danger que soulevait leur affrontement muet. Prenant une inspiration légère, il s’exprima alors clairement.

     « Je ferai ce qui me semble juste. Mais si tu le veux, Saga, tu peux m’aider, tout autant que tu peux aider Sergueï. »

     Il parlait sans agressivité, en remisant presque cette froideur qui le caractérisait, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre son intervention à la fois touchante et obscure.

     Durant quelques secondes, le Gémeau crut qu’il lui demandait réellement de faire abstraction de sa fonction, de ses devoirs et de son allégeance envers, Athéna pour tout simplement laisser l’enfant vivre sans autre condition, et sa déglutition se bloqua dans sa gorge. Autant il désirait ardemment l’aider, autant il se refusait à prononcer un jugement de complaisance. Pas en soupçonnant les implications d’une telle largesse.

     Saga savait que la faute était trop grave et ses conséquences incalculables s’il ne les enrayait pas dès à présent. Pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait pas non plus être celui qui pousserait le Verseau à l’irréparable. Jamais décision ne lui était apparue aussi difficile à prendre. Et brusquement, son expression crispée se détendit. Il venait de comprendre.

     Conscient de la progression de ses réflexions, le regard du Français se teinta de soulagement, tandis qu’il enchaînait avec une ferveur rarement reflétée :

     « Il faut que tu envoies Sergueï dans une autre dimension. Dans un endroit où il pourra survivre sans faire de mal à personne, et où nulle ne le retrouvera jamais.

     — Tu te rends compte que je vais devoir choisir un endroit pas forcément des plus agréables ? répliqua le Grec.

     — Peu importe. Il est jeune. Il a des capacités exceptionnelles. Il saura s’adapter, allégua Camus en refoulant sa crainte paternelle légitime.

     — C’est la meilleure solution », approuva Angelo, en défiant Shura de le contredire.

     Sagement, l’Espagnol s’abstint de tout commentaire.

     « S’il te plaît, rajouta le Verseau si bas, que seuls Saga et Mü l’entendirent.

     — Si personne n’y voit d’inconvénients, alors c’est d’accord », accepta de Gémeau d’une voix forte.

     Ne recevant aucune objection, il enchaîna sans cacher son soulagement, plus ou moins secrètement partagé par tous les autres.

     « Dans ces conditions, j’entérine définitivement le jugement qui vient d’être porté. Camus verra sa faute oubliée et il vivra à nos côtés pour se consacrer à sa condition de chevalier d’Or. Serguei sera exilé dans une autre dimension choisie par mes soins, et dont je serai le seul à connaître la destination. Angelo, c’est à toi qu’échoit la responsabilité de trouver un prétexte pour simuler sa disparition. Tu as trois jours.

     — Comment ça à moi ? râla l’italien pour la forme.

     — Parce que tu es son Maître, répliqua Saga d’un ton qui n’admettait pas de contestation. Quant à toi Camus, je t’interdis de t’approcher de près ou de loin de cet enfant durant cette période. »

     Le Verseau opina de la tête. Milo respirait et il se promit de tout faire pour adoucir la déception douloureuse de Camus de ne pouvoir rencontrer son fils une dernière fois. Quelques minutes plus tard, le temple du Capricorne retrouvait sa solitude tranquille. À une exception près.

     Caché dans un coin sombre, barricadant l’empreinte de son essence derrière un solide mur de cosmos qui l’avait camouflé à tous les participants, Shion se laissa enfin aller à exhaler un énorme soupir où se mêlaient consternation, incrédulité, colère, et une immense inquiétude. Ce qu’il venait d’entendre dépassait tout ce que son imagination fertile lui avait suggéré lorsque le Sagittaire lui avait rendu visite.

      Quand Aioros avait poussé la porte de son bureau, il avait immédiatement détecté son jeu. Dans son innocence, le Grec ne cherchait d’ailleurs pas vraiment à dissimuler ce qui l’amenait, car il ne songeait pas un seul instant que Shion ne pût pas être au courant de ce que tramaient Saga et son équipe.

     À vrai dire, l’Atlante avait mis du temps avant de s’apercevoir qu’il existait un groupuscule étrangement discret, tant ses protagonistes s’entouraient de précautions pour se réunir, ou simplement pour échanger quelques mots lors de rencontres « fortuites ». Aphrodite l’avait aussi parfaitement berné, et il n’avait dû qu’à son sens aigu de l’analyse de détecter certaines anomalies dans le comportement de tout ce petit monde. Le repli plus ou moins marqué de Mü à son égard étant certainement la plus grosse.

     Curieux et un peu contrarié de se voir ainsi tenu à l’écart, il attendait patiemment que l’un d’entre eux se trahît. Ce qui lui aurait permis de fondre sur le reste du groupe comme un aigle sur sa proie. Mais il n’aurait jamais cru que les informations qui lui manquaient viendraient du Sagittaire.

     Le fait que ce mystère semblât cibler Camus l’agaça fortement, sans pour autant l’étonner. Il y avait longtemps que l’observation des étoiles lui affirmait qu’une ombre malveillante dévorait la constellation du Verseau. Le problème étant que le Français paraissait lui-même subir cette attaque, sans qu’il parvînt à déterminer s’il en était conscient ou non, et plus précisément responsable ou victime.

     La difficulté soulevée par le lien entre les dissonances des Maisons du Scorpion et du Verseau brouillait encore les cartes, et le déplorable comportement de Zoltan n’avait fait que semer davantage le trouble. Shion en était réduit à toutes les supputations possibles concernant Camus, et il n’aimait pas ça. Son sens moral et un début d’intime conviction l’avaient jusque-là empêché de confier à Athéna son dilemme, et après ce qu’il venait d’apprendre, il se félicitait de son silence.

     Le Verseau méritait certainement une magistrale remontée de bretelles, mais pas les foudres d’Athéna. L’esquisse que Camus avait brossée de sa vie durant son jugement le touchait plus qu’il ne voulait l’admettre, tout en ravivant de vieux souvenirs. La façon dont ce chevalier avait intégré les novices quand il était enfant avait toujours soulevé en lui une interrogation, qu’il aurait sûrement creusée à l’époque, si le Verseau d’alors ne s’était pas montré si prudent et peu loquace sur la question.

     Mais plus que tout, la fidélité inconditionnelle de l’armure à son porteur l’interpellait. Dans le cadre d’une véritable trahison de Camus envers Athéna, même si celle-ci était involontaire, cette fidélité reflétait un non-sens absolu. Comment un élément si indéfectiblement loyal à leur déesse pouvait-il prendre aussi franchement parti pour un chevalier qui avait commis une faute impardonnable ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi ?

     La réponse à cette question demeurait pour Shion un mystère, mais il suspectait Sergueï de la détenir. Le problème auquel il se heurtait s’apparentait à de la rétention d’informations, car aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraître, sa fonction de Grand Pope était loin de lui donner accès à tous les documents concernant « une monstruosité ». Athéna s’était toujours montrée particulière peu partageuse à ce sujet. Ce qui objectivement devait actuellement le placer à égalité avec Saga sur ce point.

     Sans le savoir, le chevalier des Gémeaux et Camus venaient pourtant de lui offrir un début de piste à creuser. Il ne mettait pas en doute la sincérité du Français sur la manipulation d’Aslinn par une main étrangère. Et cette donnée le faisait frémir, car elle expliquait à elle seule une partie des parcours chaotiques, non seulement du Verseau et de Saga, mais aussi de trois autres chevaliers, qui n’avaient apparemment pas le moindre soupçon d’avoir été manœuvrés depuis leur enfance ans un cadre bien précis.

     Si sa suspicion était exacte, ils avaient affaire à un complot particulièrement sournois et de grande envergure. Et si c’était le cas, il était inacceptable que Camus en payât le prix. Le jugement de ses pairs allait dans le bon sens, mais il ne le mettait que fort imparfaitement à l’abri. Il fallait qu’il se plongeât de toute urgence dans les archives, avant qu’Athéna ne découvrît à son tour l’existence de Sergueï.

     S’il se fiait à la connaissance qu’il avait de sa déesse, elle devait déjà flairer quelque chose. La durée de son séjour au Sanctuaire n’était pas normale. Le travail d'enquête était gigantesque, et Shion songea immédiatement à demander de l’aide à son ami Dohko, en qui il avait entièrement confiance. S’il le lui ordonnait, il savait que celui-ci garderait le silence envers Athéna, au moins le temps de leurs investigations conjointes. À deux, ils trouveraient plus facilement la réponse qu’il cherchait.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

     Contrairement à ce qu’espérait Milo, Camus ne remonta pas l’escalier pour se réfugier au sein de son temple, là où il lui aurait été plus évident de tenter de le réconforter. Obliquant par le premier sentier de traverse, il se dirigea droit vers la côte.

      Situés à une hauteur déjà impressionnante, les chemins détournés à partir du temple du Capricorne n’offraient que la trace infime de sentes étroites, glissantes et accrochées à flanc de falaise, tout juste empruntées par quelques chèvres sauvages. La noirceur de la nuit, à peine éclairée par un mince croissant de lune, rendait le parcours particulièrement dangereux, même pour un chevalier d’Or, et le Grec dut se mordre la langue pour retenir un avertissement inquiet.

     Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Camus se confrontât aux pires difficultés lorsque quelque chose n’allait pas ? À vrai dire, Milo en avait bien une petite idée, mais il préférait ne pas y songer. Pour l’heure le Français tolérait sa présence, et c’était cela le plus important.

     Marchant à la suite du Verseau en refusant de laisser une trop grande distance entre eux, le Scorpion s’engagea sur le raidillon. Camus se dirigeait sans hésitation dans la nuit, preuve qu’il ne devait pas en être à sa première imprudence sur ce chemin. Le Grec ravala un mouvement d’humeur. L’habitude n’empêcha pourtant pas le onzième gardien de trébucher à la réception d’un saut particulièrement risqué, et Milo mesura combien toute cette histoire devait le perturber.

     Ils parvinrent néanmoins sans incident majeur jusqu’en bas, là où le paysage de la côte, invisible à cette heure, se découpait en multiples criques et escarpements marqués. D’un pas déterminé, Camus rejoignit la plage. S’approchant à quelques mètres de l’eau, il s’arrêta face au large couleur d’encre noire.

     Toujours silencieux, le Scorpion se positionna derrière lui. Camus conservait une immobilité de pierre, qui fondait presque sa silhouette mince aux contours sombres du décor minéral. Muet et comme indifférent à sa présence, il se contenait de fixer la mer, et d’écouter le ressac qui exerçait sa danse immuable sur les rochers délimitant la petite anse.

     Le grec le regardait avait inquiétude. Que se passait-il sous ce front si lisse et comme déconnecté des émotions régissant le monde ? Il n’aimait pas ce détachement. Il sentait le Français s’éloigner de lui pour s’isoler derrière le rideau de désintérêt qui masquerait la réalité de ce qu’il ressentait. Il fallait qu’il l'incitât à réagir, avant d’être totalement dans l’incapacité de forcer sa citadelle d’insensibilité.

     « Rentrons, se manifesta-t-il.

     — Je n’ai pas sommeil. »

     Pourquoi la réponse du Verseau ne le surprenait-il pas ?

     « Et moi j’ai besoin d’une épaule pour m’assoupir », insista-t-il.

     Avec lassitude, Camus se retourna. Sa tentative pour détendre l’atmosphère tombait à plat, mais au moins le Verseau ne le repoussait pas. Le Français allait s’engager sur la même sente que celle qu’ils avaient empruntée pour arriver, quand Milo posa la main sur son épaule pour l’arrêter.

     « Par le chemin normal… S’il te plaît. »

     Le ton bas et grave, le Grec ne cherchait plus à cacher sa préoccupation. Camus parut en prendre conscience, et son regard que la nuit rendait d’autant plus insondable, s’attarda un bref instant sur le visage soucieux qu’il devinait à peine.

     « Ne t’inquiète pas », se contenta-t-il de répliquer en sourdine, alors qu’il se pliait à sa demander en obliquant vers le chemin de la plage.

     En le voyant emprunter cet itinéraire moins dangereux, Milo étouffa un soupir, qui n’avait pourtant rien de soulagé.

     Si, justement, il s’inquiétait.

                                   --------------------------------------------------------------

**_Note de fin :_ ** _Première publication août 2011 — Chapitre modifié en août 2017 (Outre les changements de syntaxe et de vocabulaire, le chapitre contient 1920 mots de plus)._

 


	48. La colère de Kanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE :(Délibération et sentence) : Le jugement de Camus se poursuit. Il amène une révélation inattendue, en dévoilant le rôle de Saga dans la mort du précédent Verseau. Tous s’interrogent alors sur la possibilité d’un lien entre les deux affaires. Enfin sonne l’heure du verdict. Bien que remonté, Shura accepte de se ranger à l’avis des cinq autres chevaliers pour accorder la vie sauve à Camus. Saga ajoute néanmoins une condition à cette décision : le Verseau devra tuer lui-même son fils. Milo sent sa colère enfler à cette sentence, et quand Camus refuse d'exécuter Sergueï, il adopte immédiatement une position menaçante. Le Français parvient à le calmer avant de proposer une alternative en demandant à Saga d’exiler simplement son fils dans une dimension différente. Les sept chevaliers se séparent sans se douter qu’ils ont été espionnés durant toute leur réunion par Shion, prévenu involontairement par le Sagittaire. Celui-ci n’est qu’à moitié surpris par les tribulations du Verseau, et il prend très au sérieux la piste évoquée d’une ancienne machination divine. Il sent aussi Camus en danger par rapport à Athéna, et il décide de mener sa propre enquête.

**CHAPITRE 48 : LA COLÈRE DE KANON**

 

     Bloqué dans la salle de bain par son jumeau stationnant délibérément dans l’encadrement de la porte, Saga posa son rasoir pour se pincer l’arête du nez, signe chez lui d’un début de réelle crispation. Kanon était bien l’un des seuls à susciter ce geste rarement usité, et il pourrait se vanter d’être parvenu à suffisamment le déconcentrer pour s’infliger une légère coupure près de l’oreille droite. Car le Gémeau se rasait à l’ancienne. Avec une lame aussi affûtée que précise, pour peu que son impossible frère ne vînt pas le distraire par des récriminations qu’il trouvait exagérées, et à la limite vexatoires, alors qu'il se pliait à cet exercice matinal.

     Nullement décidé à répondre à son réquisitoire, il posa l'objet tranchant sur le rebord du lavabo, d’un mouvement qu’il espérait suffisamment flegmatique pour décourager l’importun d’insister. Un coup d’œil dans le miroir accroché en hauteur lui apprit que cette stratégie ne calmait en rien les ardeurs du plus jeune. Étouffant un soupir d’agacement, il lava sa figure à l’eau fraîche, afin de la débarrasser de toutes traces de savon. Il ne serait pas dit qu’il sacrifierait la méticulosité de sa toilette matinale pour accorder son attention à son insupportable cadet.

     Une épaule en appui contre le chambranle, Kanon le contemplait en conservant un silence annonciateur d’orage. Son attitude n’avait rien de décontracté. Son visage fermé et le pli amer de ses lèvres trahissaient à eux seuls son état d’esprit réel. Apparemment, il s’impatientait. De quoi rendre un minimum de sérénité à Saga.

     Les colères de Kanon pouvaient être redoutables, et impressionnantes parfois même pour lui, mais elles avaient l’avantage de priver son double d’une partie de son sens de la répartie acérée. Au jeu du plus « fin », Kanon se laissait souvent déborder par son impulsivité lorsque la rage le saisissait. Or, Saga était déterminé à ne pas revenir sur sa position, et cet élément le favorisait.

     Se tournant enfin vers son cadet, le Gémeau s’adossa contre le lavabo pour affronter son regard noir.

     « Ne cherche pas à me faire changer d’avis, énonça-t-il le plus calmement possible. C’est inutile. Le jugement est clos, et j’ai engagé ma parole. Il en sera fait comme je l'ai annoncé aux autres en ce qui concerne Camus et l’enfant.

     — C’est ridicule ! aboya presque Kanon. Tu ne savais pas alors ce que je viens de te divulguer.

     — La faute à qui ? se défendit l’aîné. Si tu avais été un peu plus réactif, nous n’en serions pas là. »

     L’ancien Marina eut une moue contrariée. Certes, il avait commis l’erreur de conserver trop longtemps pour lui les révélations de Shun relatives à l’existence de six sanctuaires et l’étroite relation de Sergueï avec certaines des armures peuplant ceux-ci. Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner que son frère profiterait du seul soir de la semaine où il sortait avec Néphélie pour réunir les Ors directement concernés par le jugement de Camus ? Si ça, ça ne s’appelait pas un coup en douce ! C’était indigne de sa part. Une trahison fraternelle qu’ils payaient maintenant tous les deux par constitution d’une situation impossible.

     Pour l’instant, Sergueï ressemblait à un agneau, mais personne ne pouvait prédire l’avenir. Même à son insu, le petit demeurait dangereux. Et Saga lui sauvait la mise en acceptant de l’exiler au lieu de l’éliminer. Si jamais l’information arrivait aux oreilles d’Athéna, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau de son jumeau. Ni de celles des autres hurluberlus qui s’étaient pliés à ce simulacre de procès. Mais en l’occurrence et à l’instant présent, les autres, il n’en avait rien à faire.

     Fort hypocritement, Kanon oubliait que son manque de réactivité partait également du désir de garder ce renseignement pour lui. Le temps de mettre en place une parade à tout ce qu’avait déjà entrepris son jumeau pour le sortir de ce guêpier, quitte à faire capoter le sauvetage du Verseau s’il ne trouvait pas d'alternative acceptable. Il n’avait simplement pas prévu que leur tribunal se réunirait aussi vite.

     Voilà maintenant deux jours que la sentence était tombée et que Saga la lui avait apprise. Et depuis deux jours, il s’escrimait en vain à inciter son frère à revenir sur la parole donnée.

     «Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser du danger que représente Sergueï sans l’éliminer définitivement, scanda-t-il, en pestant intérieurement contre le sort qui l’obligeait à s’acharner ainsi contre ce malheureux gamin.

     — Si je le confine dans un monde totalement archaïque, si, s’obstina Saga, visiblement peu disposé à entendre raison.

     — Non, mais tu as écouté ce que je t’ai dit ! s’emporta Kanon. Shun m’a avoué avoir eu accès à une partie des connaissances d’Hadès. Et je ne mets pas sa parole en doute. Hadès n’ignore rien d’une « monstruosité ». Shun ne possède pas tous les éléments, mais si ce gosse représente réellement la serrure sur quelque chose, que crois-tu qu’il se passera s’il parvient à réunir les clés pour l’ouvrir ?

     — Ouvrir sur quelque chose ne veut pas dire que l’on puisse se glisser dans ce que l’on a ouvert, répliqua son aîné presque sentencieusement. Ni même que cette ouverture pointe sur une véritable menace.

     — Tu n’en sais rien ! tonna Kanon. Et je doute qu’Athéna réagisse ainsi s’il n’existait aucun danger !

     — Ce que je sais, c’est qu’il faudrait pour ça que Sergueï réunisse six armures dispersées dans six sanctuaires différents. Et je peux te promettre que je veillerais à ce qu’il n’en existe aucun là où je vais l’envoyer. »

     Kanon eut une moue dubitative.

     « Tu n’étais pas là lorsque Sergueï a réussi à contrer l’attaque de Minos, tenta-t-il encore de convaincre son frère. Les facultés de ce gamin sont encore balbutiantes, mais il peut compter sur des aptitudes que même les chevaliers d’Or sont en droit de lui envier. Pour sauver Camus, il a invoqué simultanément au moins trois éléments appartenant tous à des environnements différents. Peu importe qu’il n’en ait pas eu conscience. Il l’a fait. Contrairement à nous, je suis sûr qu’il n’aurait pas besoin d’autorisation spéciale, ou de savoir se téléporter pour passer d’un Sanctuaire à un autre. Imagine ce que ça va donner dans quelques années. Il était à la limite d’un déplacement physique Saga.

     — Ça, j’ai du mal à le croire, répliqua son frère sans plus prendre de gants. Tu m’as dit toi-même que l’attaque a eu lieu en une fraction de seconde. Dans la panique, vous avez tous plus ou moins mêlé vos cosmos pour essayer de venir en aide à Camus. De manière spontanée, et totalement aléatoire. Je ne dis pas que Sergueï n’a rien fait. Mais il est plus probable que certains d’entre vous ont amorcé des effets qui en se combinant ont donné lieu à une réaction totalement inattendue.

     — Je te signale que pour ma part, je n’ai pas levé le petit doigt, répondit Kanon. Or, il est indéniable qu’un élément venu du domaine sous-marin est intervenu. Tu sous-entends que j’aurais aidé Camus sans m’en rendre compte ?

     — Dans la confusion du moment, oui, c’est possible.

     — Ben voyons ! se vexa le second Gémeau.

     — Je ne doute pas des informations de Shun; tempéra Saga. Que Serguei soit la serrure pouvant ouvrir sur un élément qui contrarie notre déesse expliquerait même bien des choses. Mais de là à ce qu’il puisse passer en toute impunité d’un monde à l’autre, là, tu m’excuseras. Les Dieux eux-mêmes ont veillé à mettre des sceaux sur leurs différents domaines. Et tu es bien placé pour savoir que tu n’as pu franchir ceux de Poséidon que parce que ton Écaille t’y avait invité.

     — C’est exactement ce qu’a fait Segueï, répliqua l’ancien Marina.

     — Pas précisément, le contra son jumeau, qui l’attendait sur ce point bien précis. En admettant qu’il ait bien réussi à manipuler plusieurs armures appartenant à des Sanctuaires distincts en même temps, il l’a fait à distance. Entre agir de loin sur des éléments normalement régis par une volonté étrangère, et passer physiquement d’un monde à l’autre, il existe une différence majeure je te rappelle. »

     Une fois de plus, la discussion achoppait sur ce détail, qui aux yeux de Saga pointait le défaut principal du raisonnement de son cadet. Effectivement, Kanon n’avait aucune preuve. Mais il estimait son instinct infaillible pour soulever ce genre de lièvre, et la logique de Saga ergotait trop en refusant de confondre de fortes présomptions et une démonstration irréfutable.

     L’ancien Marina comprenait d’ailleurs mal comment une personne aussi intuitive et intelligente que son jumeau pouvait soudain se montrer tellement frileuse à envisager le pire sans certitude incontestable du danger qui les guettait. En tant que précédent Grand Pope, Saga était pourtant le mieux placé pour évaluer la menace de cette affaire. Kanon jugeait qu’il ne lui donnait apparemment pas le fond de sa pensée, et cela le mettait hors de lui. À bout d’arguments logiques, le second Gémeau s’emporta à nouveau.

     « Eh bien, tu as tort ! Où que tu l’envoies, je suis pratiquement certain que ce gosse trouvera un moyen pour réapparaître s’il le désire. Et là, tu ne seras pas dans la merde !

     — Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision Kanon, s’entêta son aîné.

     — Pourquoi ? Parce que tu as donné ta parole ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu la reprendrais. Et cette fois-ci ce serait pour la bonne cause, corrigea Kanon devant l’expression franchement indignée de son frère.

     — Il n’en est pas question ! refusa d’un ton encore plus catégorique le Gémeau.

     — Mais bon sang, puisque je te dis que rien ne certifie que cet exil sera efficace !

     — Tu n’en sais rien. D’autre part Shun n’a pas été clairement capable de t’expliquer sur quoi ouvrait véritablement Sergueï. Et si le pire devait se produire, alors nous aviserons à ce moment-là.

     — Nous aviserons à ce moment-là, le singea Kanon sous le coup d’une rage froide. À quel moment ? Lorsque vous passerez tous pour des conjurés, et qu’à cause de ton passé tu seras le premier dans la ligne de mire d’Athéna ? Oh ! et puis tiens, tu es trop con ! »

     Et s’arrachant brutalement au chambranle, l’ex Dragon des Mers se détourna en claquant la porte derrière lui. Saga étouffa un soupir désolé tandis qu’il baissait la tête. Le visage masqué par sa longue chevelure bleue, il prit le temps de laisser redescendre la pression avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Kanon était vraisemblablement allé se calmer les nerfs dehors, mais on n’était jamais trop prudent et il ne tenait pas à relancer la conversation.

     Cela faisait deux jours qu’ils s’affrontaient verbalement, de plus en plus violemment. S’il continuait comme cela, ce pugilat risquait de finir par dégénérer en combat physique, et il n’avait pas envie d’être celui qui lèverait la main sur l’autre en premier. D’autant plus qu’objectivement, son frère n’avait pas totalement tort.

     Après ce que Kanon lui avait appris sur les révélations de Shun, la menace existait bien. Si le revirement de sa décision n’avait engagé que le destin de Sergueï, il n’aurait pas hésité un instant à suivre son avis. Mais l’enfant charriait dans son sillage Camus, et il savait que le Verseau n’accepterait jamais de l’abandonner à son sort en cas de volte-face inexpliquée. Or, il ne pouvait pas décemment révéler ce que son frère lui avait appris. C’était un secret des Dieux, qu’il n’aurait jamais dû connaître.

     Et puis se rétracter maintenant entraînerait immanquablement l’incompréhension des autres, qu’il faudrait gérer. Le désespoir de Milo. La colère de Death Mask. La déception d’Aphrodite. L’inquiétude de Mû. Même Shura dans ce cadre serait capable de lui poser des questions gênantes. Alors il prenait un pari avec l’avenir, quitte à se fâcher avec Kanon.

     Fort heureusement, il ne lui restait plus qu’une journée à tenir avant l’exile de Sergueï, qu’il souhaitait définitif. Avant minuit, les dés seraient définitivement jetés. Il espérait simplement que d’ici là, la colère et l’angoisse de leur futur suspendu à la réussite de son plan ne pousseraient pas son frère à un coup d’éclat dont il avait le secret.

\---------------------------------------------

     Kanon quitta le temple des Gémeaux en proie à une agitation si vive, qu’il ne remarqua qu’au dernier moment Shura accompagné de Shaka qui descendaient le grand escalier dans sa direction. Voir ces deux chevaliers dans l’environnement l’un de l’autre était devenu courant, mais apercevoir l’Indien autre part que dans l’arène lors d’un entraînement, ou durant une réunion au Palais sous l’égide de Shion, l’était beaucoup moins.

     Débusquer Shaka supposait généralement interrompre une de ses interminables séances de méditation au sein de son naos, et à moins de s’appeler Shura, très peu s’y risquaient. Il n’y avait qu’une raison qui pouvait amener les deux hommes de si grand matin aux abords du troisième temple, et Kanon souhaita bien du plaisir à son frère.

     Athéna l’avait convoqué voilà quatre jours pour l’entretenir plus précisément sur la façon dont elle envisageait de mener sa vendetta contre Hadès. Mis à part que ni Shaka ni    elle n’avaient toujours de plan détaillé pour obtenir que le Dieu des Enfers levât sa sanction contre les cinq renégats, elle avait décidé qu’il était temps que la Vierge passât réellement à l’action, en se rapprochant plus ou moins officieusement de l’ennemi.

     La contre-performance de Shaka qui avait failli livrer Camus pieds et poings liés à Minos avait déjà dû faire le tour des strates infernales, et Athéna espérait que le manque de ferveur envers Bouddha et elle-même qu’elle lui avait ordonné de conserver face à tous les autres chevaliers était espionné depuis longtemps par les sbires de son oncle. La plongée aux Enfers de l’Indien dans une parodie de nouvelle allégeance avait une chance de marcher.

     Kanon savait que dans son cas, l’accueil qu’on lui réserverait chez Hadès serait plus aléatoire, mais Athéna demeurait confiante. Elle accordait visiblement un grand crédit à son passé de traître patenté et à ses dons de comédien. Il ne serait jamais parvenu à tromper tout le Sanctuaire sous-marin durant des années, sans avoir un minimum de talents, n’est-ce pas ? Un bouquet de fleurs épineux, dont le second Gémeau n’appréciait que modérément la composition.

     Si Saori l’avait depuis longtemps et en tout point pardonné, Athéna était nettement plus manipulatrice et politicienne. Sans la gentillesse dépourvue d’arrière-pensée de la petite-fille de Mitsumasa Kido, il n’était pas certain que la déesse lui eût permis de séjourner définitivement sur les terres du Domaine Sacré. L’employer comme agent double en le renvoyant en Enfer avec Shaka s’apparentait d’ailleurs à une nouvelle épreuve d’allégeance dont il avait parfaitement conscience.

     Kanon l’avait donc laissé parler en l’écoutant avec circonspection, regrettant néanmoins de ne pas pouvoir lui faire part des révélations de Shun concernant Sergueï. Il était sûr qu’il y avait une idée à creuser de ce côté-là. Mais vu l’enjeu contradictoire de cet élément pour Saga, il avait préféré ne pas s’y risquer. Il devait trouver la meilleure méthode pour l’utiliser, et surtout le bon moment d’informer Athéna sans que celle-ci pointât ensuite son attention sur son frère.

     Il ignorait alors que la réunion du tribunal secret mis en place par son jumeau allait le prendre de vitesse, faisant involontairement capoter ses projets. Il avait donc écouté Athéna sans manifester la moindre impatience, bien que très dubitatif intérieurement, tout en retenant un sourire, tandis qu’une idée totalement décalée l’envahissait : en gros, si tout se passait dans le royaume d’Hadès comme la divinité qu’il servait à présent l’imaginait, il serait le serpent et Shaka la pomme dans un sort d’univers miroir, à l’histoire revisitée de telle sorte,que cette fois-ci les Enfers et son Dieu seraient dans le collimateur. Tant faire se peut que l’on pût comparer le Paradis au Sanctuaire, idée dont malgré tout son respect pour Athéna, Kanon doutait fortement.

     Une fois entrés dans la place, Shaka et lui devraient se débrouiller en fonction des évènements, ce qui supposait une mission de longue durée. D’autant plus que pour être recevable, leur traîtrise envers le Domaine Sacré ne pouvait pas s’exposer ouvertement. Convaincre Hadès qu’ils désiraient véritablement changer de camp passait aussi par leur façon de se présenter en tant qu’éléments clés. Et quel meilleur cadeau pouvaient-ils lui offrir que celui de poursuivre l'espionnage sournois de leurs camarades. Afin d’accentuer la crédibilité de leurs personnages, ils continueraient donc de vaquer au Sanctuaire normalement. Leurs contacts infernaux devraient demeurer tout ce qu’il y a de plus discrets, mais efficaces. De vrais agents doubles.

     De tout cela, Kanon retenait surtout qu’Athéna envisageait de déployer prochainement son offensive au royaume d'Hadès. La veille, elle avait convoqué à son tour la Vierge au Palais pour débattre de nouveaux points de détails, et Kanon se doutait qu’il venait s’informer auprès de Saga des dernières avancées des recherches que son groupe menait en consultant les archives relatives aux Enfers. Que Shura l’accompagnât n’avait rien d’étonnant. Le mystérieux rapprochement entre les deux hommes avait fini par arriver aux oreilles de tous les résidents du Sanctuaire, et si beaucoup, dont lui-même, hésitaient sur la définition exacte de celui-ci, l’inquiétude du Capricorne était palpable plusieurs mètres autour de lui.

     En tant que partenaire officieux de Shaka dans sa mission secrète, Kanon aurait dû faire demi-tour pour se joindre à leur petite délégation. Et en théorie, il aurait aussi été normal qu’il prît la peine d’interroger la Vierge sur son entrevue avec Athéna pour connaître les dernières décisions de cette celle-ci. Tout au moins à mots couverts, Shura n’étant pas censé être au courant de leurs manigances. Ignorance dont il doutait fort tant l’osmose entre les deux hommes semblait devenue forte. Mais la colère qu’il nourrissait envers Saga était trop grande. Il devait d’abord se calmer, sous peine d’envenimer davantage les choses entre eux.

     Il croisa donc ses deux camarades au milieu de la volée de marches sans daigner leur accorder plus qu’un regard en biais, tout en marmonnant une salutation à peine audible.

     Interloqué, Shura s’arrêta pour le suivre des yeux alors qu'il s'éloignait.

     « Qu’est-ce qu’il lui prend ? »

     Poursuivant sa route sans se retourner, Shaka répondit tranquillement :

     « A mon avis, il vient de se brouiller avec Saga.

     — Je me demande bien pourquoi ? poursuivit le Capricorne, après l’avoir rejoint en quelques enjambées rapides.

     — Et c’est à moi que tu poses la question, répondit la Vierge avec une inflexion de voix légèrement grondeuse qui interpella Shura. Je pensais que tu te passais parfaitement bien de mon analyse.

     — Tu as toujours été de bons conseils, répliqua l’espagnol un peu surpris, en sachant pourtant que la flatterie n’avait aucune chance de l’amadouer.

     — Alors si tu le penses vraiment, retiens celui-ci : si j’étais toi, je méditerais sur les vertus de la communication face aux ravages de la désinformation. Sans compter que trop de secrets finissent toujours par nuire au secret. »

     Shura s’engagea sous le péristyle du temple des Gémeaux la gorge plus sèche. Se pouvait-il que Shaka fût au courant de leur petite réunion privée pour juger Camus ? Celle-ci remontait à deux jours, et depuis, il remâchait une sorte de culpabilité envers son compagnon. Dans un sens, si la Vierge l’avait vraiment deviné, cela le soulageait, car plus le temps passait, et moins il se sentait le courage d’aborder franchement le sujet avec lui. Et cette lâcheté lui pesait.

     Conscient de l’importance de sa participation à ce jugement, importance due en partie à l’ambiguïté même de sa relation avec Shaka, il n’avait pas cessé de marcher sur des œufs depuis que Saga l’avait mis dans la confidence. Esquivant, dissimulant, surveillant ses propos. Or, une fois la sentence rendue, il n’entrait pas dans ses intentions de mentir davantage à l’Indien. Alors que les appartements privés du troisième temple apparaissaient, l’absurdité de sa situation le saisit. Sa décision n’en fut que plus rapide. Leur visite au Gémeau terminée, il aborderait sans détour ce sujet délicat, avec celui en qui il plaçait maintenant une foi égale à celle qu’il ressentait pour Athéna.

\------------------------------------------------------

     Kanon demeura invisible une bonne partie de la journée. Bravant le maquis sauvage qui dissimulait de multiples failles traîtresses, il s’engagea sur le plateau granitique qui menait au pied de Star Hill. Rares étaient les intrus à s’approcher de ce lieu désert et à l’accès secret, et il foula la garrigue sans crainte de voir ses sombres pensées dérangées par une rencontre inopportune.

     Il savait que le soir même son frère exilerait Sergueï. Il le ferait après que Death Mask aurait ajusté les derniers éléments de la fausse piste qui accréditerait la disparition de son apprenti lors d’un accident fatal. Il ne mettait pas en doute l’implication du Cancer. Normalement tout devrait bien se passer. Mais il avait beau s’exhorter au calme, il ne parvenait pas à évacuer la colère inquiète qui le dévorait. Rageant intérieurement, il sauta l’heure du repas sans se manifester.

     Plus tard, en fin d’après-midi, la faim finit par le ramener du côté de la cantine des gardes. Il était coutumier de ce genre d’excentricité lorsque le torchon brûlait au troisième temple, et personne ne trouva sa présence étrange. Rassasié et toujours aussi irrité contre son impuissance, il s’engagea ensuite sur l’un des sentiers qui descendaient vers la côte. Il avait passé des années solitaires, à se suffire du mouvement des vagues pour unique compagne. Depuis, seule la mer semblait parvenir à vraiment le comprendre, ou tout au moins à l’apaiser en période de crise. Il avait besoin de retrouver son murmure.

     Il marchait d’un pas rapide, incapable de s’arracher à l’enchaînement de ses pensées pessimistes. Le bruit assourdi de quelques phrases échangées en contrebas du chemin rocailleux qu’il suivait raviva son attention. Quel ne fut pas son agacement en apercevant Camus et Milo apparaître à un détour, une vingtaine de mètres devant lui. Le Français était certainement la dernière personne qu’il avait envie de voir en ce moment.

     Contrarié, son regard chercha une échappatoire, qu’il ne trouva pas. À moins de s’évader en empruntant la voie des parois pratiquement abruptes qui les entouraient, il n’avait pas d’autre choix que de croiser les deux importuns. Finalement, c’était l’occasion de placer une bonne fois pour toutes le Verseau en face de ses responsabilités. Milo n’allait pas apprécier, mais il n’avait que faire des états d’âme du Scorpion. Au jeu de la mise à l’abri des êtres chers, tous les coups étaient permis.

     L’apercevant à leur tour, les deux chevaliers interrompirent leur conversation. L’expression soudain durcie que le huitième gardien posait à présent sur lui prouvait que celui-ci s’accordait à sa manière de penser. Malgré leur antagonisme, Kanon l’aimait bien, et il trouva regrettable qu’ils ne concourent pas au sauvetage de la même personne. Ils auraient certainement fait une équipe imbattable.

     Milo avait été l’un des premiers à lui tendre la main lors de leur résurrection, et il s’était ensuite ingénié à le faire accepter par les autres. Sans la présence accaparante du Verseau, ils seraient sans doute devenus de très bons amis. Cette constatation désagréable le conforta dans sa décision d’exposer clairement ses doléances au Français. Poursuivant sa progression d’une démarche inconsciemment menaçante, il s’arrêta en face des deux hommes, forçant ceux-ci à en faire de même.

     « Je suppose que tu es fier de toi », attaqua-t-il sans préambule en s’adressant à Camus.

     Comme il s’y attendait, ce dernier se contenta de le regarder d’un air parfaitement hermétique. Le connaissant, il savait que le Verseau patienterait en conservant le silence, jusqu’à ce que lui-même devînt un peu plus explicite. Milo par contre, manifesta immédiatement son agacement.

     « On peut savoir ce qui te prend Kanon ?

     — Il me prend que mon jumeau pouvait difficilement me celer certains de vos secrets, et que je suis en droit de m’inquiéter. D’autre part, ce n’est pas à toi que je m’adresse Milo.

     — Tu n’as pas à parler à Camus de cette manière, se hérissa davantage l’interpeller.

     — Laisse », intervint alors le Verseau, en s’interposant d’un mouvement vague de la main.

     Plus pâle qu’à l’ordinaire, il ne portait pas son armure et Kanon nota son air fatigué. Vêtu de la tunique usuelle du Sanctuaire devenue trop large pour ses épaules amaigries, il semblait presque vulnérable. Refusant de se laisser attendrir, l’ancien Marina attaqua durement.

     « Tu es prêt à entendre ce que j’ai à te dire ? »

     Une inclinaison de tête dépourvue d’expressivité fut la seule réponse qu’il obtint. Ignorant l’éclat de mise en garde hostile qui brillait dans les yeux de Milo, Kanon se ferma à la pitié que suscitait en lui la situation de son jeune pair pour continuer.

     « N’ayant jamais été officiellement un chevalier d’Or, je n’ai pas à interférer dans le jugement que tes frères d’armes ont porté sur toi. Mais je ne laisserai pas ta conduite mettre la sécurité de mon frère en danger.

     — Il n’a jamais été question de mettre en danger qui que ce soit Kanon, ne put s’empêcher d’intervenir Milo.

     — Ah oui ? Alors comment avez-vous pu accepter la proposition de Camus concernant l’exil de Sergueï ?

     — Cet enfant n’est pas responsable de la faute que j’ai commise, répliqua le Verseau. Contrairement à sa dénomination, il n’a rien d’un monstre. Son seul tort est de posséder de grandes capacités. C’était la meilleure solution. Pour tout le monde.

     — Ravi de t’entendre capable de défendre quelqu’un avec autant d’emphase, railla presque le second Gémeau. Mais tu te démènes pour la mauvaise personne. Ce gosse te paraît peut-être inoffensif maintenant, mais peux-tu jurer qu’il ne représentera pas une menace dans l’avenir ? »

     Posément, Camus rétorqua :

     « C’est pour ça que j’ai demandé à Saga de l’envoyer dans une autre dimension. Je sais que ton frère la choisira avec discernement. Il trouvera un endroit où Sergueï ne pourra ni faire de mal ni revenir.

     — Il reviendra Camus. Il en a le pouvoir. Et au fond de toi, tu le sais, argua Kanon sans se démonter.

     — Et on peut savoir ce que tu préconises ? » grinça Milo, en se rapprochant du Verseau.

     Refusant de détourner les yeux qu’il avait plantés dans ceux du Français pour accorder son attention au Grec, Kanon répondit :

     « Avoue ton crime à Athéna, Camus. Elle seule est capable de réellement bannir ce danger. Tes agissements sont coupables, mais je pense que dans une certaine mesure, elle est aussi apte à te comprendre et à te pardonner. Te dénoncer auprès d’elle et lui livrer ce gamin, c’est la meilleure solution. Pour nous tous. »

     Venant d’un homme qui avait lui-même échappé au courroux divin, alors que la trame de ses actions précédentes concourrait à le condamner à une mort immédiate et infamante, le conseil pouvait paraître avisé. Le Scorpion en redouta aussitôt l’impact sur le Verseau, déjà bien trop ébranlé pour réagir avec son discernement coutumier.

     « Ne fais pas ça Camus », s’interposa-t-il, avec une inquiétude que ne manqua pas de remarquer le second Gémeau.

     La colère de Milo était palpable, et Kanon savait qu’il ne tarderait pas à en ressentir les effets cuisants si la rencontre s’éternisait. Redevenu totalement inexpressif, le Verseau se retranchait derrière son immobilité observatrice. Cependant, sous la froideur d’une dureté à la limite incisive de son regard difficilement soutenable, le second Gémeau aurait juré qu’il hésitait. Il s’engouffra donc immédiatement dans la faille.

     « Tu comptes te cacher éternellement derrière tes mensonges ? le morigéna-t-il. Ce gosse est un danger, mais son élimination représente peut-être aussi la solution à nos problèmes, à ceux d’Athéna et aux tiens. C’est ton unique chance. »

     Seul le cri d’un goéland solitaire lui répondit. Énigmatique et apparemment insondable, le Français conservait le silence et semblait changé en statue de sel. À présent, Milo le foudroyait du regard en serrant les lèvres, et Kanon comprit qu’il ne retenait une répartie cinglante que pour complaire à son amant. L’ex général des Mers ne tenait pas à déclencher un combat aussi peu discret qu’inutile. Il venait de dire ce qui lui pesait, mais il ne se leurrait pas. Il y avait peu d’espoir pour que ses paroles fissent rapidement leur chemin dans l’esprit du Verseau.

     Frustré de ne pas pouvoir le traîner lui-même aux pieds d’Athéna, il préféra reprendre sa route avant que la situation ne se gâtât véritablement entre le Scorpion et lui. Bousculant le Français toujours figé pour s’ouvrir un passage, il ajouta simplement :

     « Réfléchis bien Camus. »

     Milo regarda disparaître Kanon au détour du chemin qu’ils avaient précédemment emprunté en frémissant de colère. Pour qui l’ancien renégat se prenait-il ? À force de patience, il venait à peine de parvenir à arracher plus de dix mots à Camus depuis le rendu de la sentence, réussissant de surcroît l’exploit de capter son intérêt sur un sujet totalement différent de celui qui le rongeait, et voilà que cet inconscient flanquait tous ses efforts par terre. Camus avait besoin de décompresser. Pas qu’on l’enfonçât de nouveau en remémorant la précarité de sa situation. Et encore moins qu’on lui rappelât qu’il allait incessamment sous peu être séparé à jamais de son fils. Kanon ne perdait rien pour attendre, mais dans l’immédiat, le Scorpion devait s’assurer que ces paroles rudes n’avaient pas atteint trop durement le Verseau.

     « Ne l’écoute pas, commença-t-il d’un ton faussement détaché alors qu’ils reprenaient aussi leur marche. Il est simplement frustré de n’avoir pas pu prendre part au débat qu’a présidé Saga en secret.

     — Il a raison, fut la réponse fortement désenchantée qu’il obtint.

     — Il s’inquiète pour son frère, tenta encore Milo, sans lâcher des yeux le fin profil qui refusait de se tourner vers lui.

     — Comme tu t’inquiètes pour moi.

     — Ça n’a rien à voir », grommela le Grec.

     Pour la première fois depuis l’intervention de Kanon, Camus tourna légèrement la tête pour accrocher son regard. Comme toujours, le Scorpion se sentit fondre sous l’infime sourire ourlant ses lèvres fines. Il était l’un des rares pour lesquels le Verseau acceptait d’adoucir son expression, et savoir qu’il le faisait pour le réconforter alors qu’il était lui-même au plus mal le bouleversait.

     « Je n’ai pas l’intention de t’abandonner Milo. »

     Une promesse qui ne fit que le tourmenter davantage, tant il avait conscience que tout n’était pas encore joué.

\--------------------------------------------------

     Bien plus bas, sur le sentier, Kanon atteignait enfin les brisants côtiers. Totalement inhospitalier à cet endroit, le rivage s’étendait sur une bonne centaine de mètres, dans un enchevêtrement de gros blocs de roches brunes, qui se succédaient sans la moindre logique entre des tas de galets de tailles variées. Au raz des flots, une bande de récifs plus ou moins bien dissimulés apparaissait, entrecoupé de chenaux profonds où les vagues étroitement contenues se fracassaient dans le vacarme d'un mugissement furieux.

     Par-delà ces remous agités, la mer retrouvait un aspect d’huile au bleu délavé, à peine remué, tout juste touché par le rose printanier d’un ciel où le soleil déclinait. C’était ce paysage contrasté et changeant que l’ancien Marina était venu trouver. Il reflétait parfaitement le bouillonnement courroucé de son esprit, joint au relâchement d’une force tranquille à laquelle il aspirait.

     En mars, la nuit s’installait vite. Les yeux perdus sur l’immensité liquide, l’ex Dragon des Mers songea qu’il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant que Saga n’exécutât la sentence qui exilerait Sergueï. Son frère avait certainement déjà choisi la destination où il emprisonnerait l’enfant. Kanon comprenait son désir de demeurer le seul dépositaire de ce lieu précis.

     Ce n’était pas d’être tenu à l’écart de cette information qui l’ennuyait, mais la conviction que cette action s’avérait hasardeuse, voire dangereuse pour leur futur à tous, et plus particulièrement pour l’avenir de son aîné. Il devrait trouver le moyen de prouver à Saga que cette idée était mauvaise. Et vite. Et soudain, l’embryon d’une solution germa dans son esprit. S’il parvenait à démontrer à son jumeau que Sergueï était tout à fait capable de se déplacer d’un Sanctuaire à l’autre sans invitation précise, il ne pourrait plus nier l’évidence. Mais comment ?

     La mine sombre, Kanon envoya du bout du pied un galet se perdre dans la mer. Après un vol en arc de cercle parfait, la petite pierre ronde suivit la gravité pour couler sans laisser de trace. En la voyant disparaître sous les flots, le second Gémeau eut brusquement une révélation. Un grand sourire satisfait illumina pour la première fois de la journée son visage. Elle était là la solution. Entre ses eaux traîtresses. Le seul problème résidait dans la façon de gérer ses conséquences annexes.

     Rapidement, il analysa les tenants et les aboutissants de son idée. Son plan n’avait que deux inconvénients majeurs. S’il échouait, Sergueï y perdrait la vie. Ce qui en soi réglerait définitivement la question, mais le placerait dans une situation impossible face à son frère, et accessoire à sa conscience aussi. Sans compter la réaction probablement épidermique du Verseau, à laquelle s’adjoindrait celle du Scorpion, généralement prompt à soutenir son amant.

     S’il réussissait, Camus avait toutes les chances de voir la gravité de ses agissements précédents découverts par Athéna et d’être vraisemblablement condamné à une mort ignominieuse. D’un autre côté, une catastrophe à venir serait évitée, et en y mettant du sien, il obtiendrait peut-être que leur déesse lui accordât la grâce du onzième gardien. De toute manière, s’il voulait détourner Saga du piège de la bombe à retardement qu’il identifiait en Sergueï, il ne pouvait pas épargner les deux.

     Objectivement, s’il avait à choisir, il reconnaissait avoir un petit faible pour le sort de l’enfant. Le destin de ce gosse, qui n’aspirait sans doute qu’à bien faire, lui rappelait le sien et l’apitoyait, alors qu’il n’avait jamais éprouvé aucune sympathie pour le Verseau. Cela lui donnait au moins un point commun avec le Français, qui prêchait l’innocence de son fils et qui semblait déterminer à lui conserver la vie sauve. Quitte à condamner l’un des deux, autant que ce fût celui qui avait réellement commis une faute. Camus savait qu’il trahissait tous les interdits en couchant avec Aslinn. Sergueï, lui n’était coupable que d’une prédiction à venir.

     Décidé à agir au plus vite, Kanon repéra sans difficulté le cosmos du Cancer, qui avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à entraîner son apprenti du côté des falaises nord, près de l’une des criques les plus dangereuses du Sanctuaire. Le soir tombait, et la nuit écarterait bientôt les rares curieux du seul chemin qu’emprunterait Death Mask pour rentrer avec Sergueï. Il devait les intercepter avant que le quatrième gardien ne livrât le petit à Saga.

     Dissimulant sa propre aura, il fonça aussitôt dans cette direction.

\----------------------------------------------------

     Parvenu au temple du Verseau, Camus s’isola presque immédiatement dans sa chambre, sous couvert de pouvoir lire tranquillement. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu s’installer dans la grande salle, où Hyoga et Milo avaient pris l’habitude de converser à mi-voix lorsqu’il se plongeait dans un livre. Son prétexte ne trompait personne, mais le Grec fit signe au plus jeune de se taire quand celui-ci voulut retenir son Maître. Camus avait besoin d’évacuer leur désagréable rencontre avec Kanon, et Milo désirait lui accorder un moment de solitude avant d’aller le rejoindre.

     Renouant avec ses plus mauvais réflexes, Camus ne dîna pas avec eux ce soir-là. Le souper expédié, le Scorpion regagna à son tour leur chambre, avec la bénédiction du Cygne. En entrant dans la pièce, Milo remarqua que Camus avait rapproché son fauteuil favori près de l'âtre. Installé dans le lourd meuble tapissé de rouge, il lisait, apparemment indifférent à tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

     Le Grec nota également qu’il avait allumé une petite flambée dans la cheminée, et ce détail l’ennuya. Les nuits devenaient pourtant nettement moins fraîches, et le Scorpion s’interrogea sur la raison de ce surcroît de chaleur. Ce geste était-il dicté par l’habitude ? L’envie de se faire pardonner son moment d’égarement en ajoutant au confort de la pièce ? Ou par l’aveu informulé d’un état toujours aussi problématique du côté de la régulation de sa température corporelle ?

     Bien que cette dernière probabilité lui causa un réel souci, Milo préféra ne rien demander. Le faire à cet instant précis aurait été le meilleur moyen de renforcer le mutisme de son amant ou de le pousser fuir. Camus semblait déjà suffisamment secoué par sa rencontre avec Kanon pour qu’il n’en rajoutât pas.

     D’un geste naturel, le Scorpion ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour prendre la brosse à cheveux au manche en corne qui s’y trouvait. C’était certainement devenu l’objet le plus important de sa vie. Il le rangeait presque religieusement après chacune de ses utilisations, depuis que tous les soirs, l'entretien méticuleux de la somptueuse chevelure du Verseau par ses propres soins se transformait en une sorte de rituel.

     D’un air détaché, il s’approcha du Français pour se positionner derrière lui. Saisissant à pleine main une brassée soyeuse il se mit à la démêler en commençant par les pointes. Instinctivement, Camus se déplaça légèrement pour lui donner davantage de champ libre. Le Grec retint un sourire. Le Verseau ne l’avouerait jamais, mais il semblait éprouver un réel plaisir à se laisser ainsi manipuler. Une réaction innocente, et à la fois terriblement sensuelle. Amusé, Milo se promit de faire durer ce jeu au-delà de son utilité première.

     Au premier coup de brosse plus appuyé de Milo sur sa tête, Camus perdit le fil de sa lecture. Bien qu’il mît un point d’honneur à ne rien en montrer, il se complaisait à sentir le Grec glisser ses doigts dans la masse ondoyante de ses longues mèches. Il avait une façon qui n’appartenait qu’à lui pour les séparer, les démêler, alliant le touché d’une caresse à la précision mécanique d’un mouvement bien rodé. Ses mains s’activaient avec adresse, attentives à ne pas le contraindre, et pourtant soucieuses de créer un contact à la fois fugace et insistant.

     Le Scorpion avait beau y mettre déjà beaucoup de cœur lorsqu’ils étaient enfants, le Verseau ne se souvenait pas qu’il faisait preuve d’une telle maestria à l’époque. Au point qu’il sentait parfois une once de jalousie injustifiée le chatouiller sur l’origine de ce savoir. Sentiment mesquin vite effacé par l’idée que la somme de ces aptitudes lui était désormais réservée.

     En tout cas, il ne regrettait aucunement d’avoir cédé à la demande de Milo pour s’occuper de sa chevelure, même si cela risquait de le placer dans une position un peu délicate si les autres chevaliers venaient à l’apprendre. Le froid Verseau se liquéfiant sous la touche d’un simple brossage de cheveux, aussi irréprochable et amoureusement exécuté fût-il, il y avait de quoi remettre sérieusement en question son image d’insensible définitivement hors d’atteinte. Image qu’il tenait à entretenir malgré les incompréhensions qu’elle suscitait, ne fût-ce que pour la tranquillité qu’elle lui apportait.

     Apaisé par les gestes doux et réguliers de Milo, Camus laissa dériver ses pensées. À cet instant précis, il ne souhaitait plus qu’une chose : se noyer dans cette quiétude que le Scorpion lui prodiguait avec art. Loin des vicissitudes. Hors du temps. Il en avait besoin. Mais très vite, les paroles de Kanon l’obnubilèrent. Leur légitime dureté réveillait en lui de cruelles blessures. Une phrase surtout l’accablait.

_« Tu comptes te cacher éternellement derrière tes mensonges ? »_

     Il trouvait Kanon terriblement injuste. Lors du jugement de ses pairs, la singularité de sa situation l’avait obligé à s’exposer comme jamais auparavant. Tout y était passé. Ses erreurs, ses mensonges, ses vérités enfouies, tout avait été brutalement déterré. Sa vie privée disséquée. Ses secrets mis à nu. Tout au moins, pour l’essentiel. Car il en demeurait un derrière lequel il se retranchait comme un enfant apeuré.

     Les mots échangés entre Aslinn et Milo avaient cruellement ravivé en lui cette plaie avilissante qu’il avait réussi à panser sans véritablement soigner depuis la mort de Zoltan. Celle relative à ses viols. À la fois latents et à vif, ces souvenirs suscitaient en lui de véritables bouffées de sueur froide lorsqu’il ne parvenait pas à en bloquer l’accès à sa mémoire.

     Jusqu’à présent, les remous qui jalonnaient son retour, et l’existence menacée de Sergueï, l’avaient fort à propos détourné des séquelles de cette blessure. Peu disposé à s’apitoyer sur lui-même, et encore moins à affronter la question, il avait fini par apprendre à louvoyer suffisamment avec sa conscience pour ne plus être amené à y faire face.

     Sa réconciliation avec Milo était le seul moment où il avait dû arracher le voile qui masquait cette déchirure. Pour se retrouver confronté à un échec qui n’avait fait que le conforter dans son besoin de fuite en avant. Depuis, il vivait dans le déni. Un refus viscéral de se mesurer à ce problème dont les miasmes l’éveillaient parfois en sursaut en plein cœur de la nuit.

     La douceur de Milo anesthésiait son angoisse. La confiance qu’il lui portait évacuait d’office toutes idées de devoir repousser des caresses trop intimes. Jamais le Grec ne lui ferait mal de cette manière. Auprès de lui il pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Leur récente remise en couple, et le plaisir de pouvoir simplement s’étreindre satisfaisaient encore mutuellement leur bonheur d’être enfin réunis. Du moins voulait-il le croire.

     Le refuge d’une épaule, les battements d’un cœur, la possessivité d’un bras, la douceur d’un baiser. Camus s’y complaisait. Il s’endormait généralement dans les bras de Milo pour se réveiller au matin en le tenant serré conte lui. Leurs rôles qui maintenant s’inversaient invariablement au cours de la nuit, en mêlant leurs souffles et leurs membres engourdis, étaient pourtant révélateurs.

     Milo puisait sa force à le défendre au sein du réconfort que lui apportait sa présence. Plutôt que de se ressourcer, il avait besoin d’être rassuré à son tour. Le Verseau s’éveillait généralement le premier, et il s’attendrissait secrètement de le voir ainsi se raccrocher à une de ses mèches de cheveux, comme au temps où l’innocence de leur enfance les amenait à partager le même lit en Sibérie.

     Mais le Français ne se leurrait pas. Milo acceptait pour lui un sacrifice peu ordinaire. Pour le moment, le Scorpion ne paraissait pas en souffrir, mais à terme, comment arriverait-il à gérer la frustration de son désir pour lui ? Le sien aussi renaissait parfois, le forçant à s’éclipser discrètement dans la salle de bain quand il devenait trop fort. Il se savait puéril d’agir ainsi, alors qu'il partageait le quotidien d’un homme tendre et attentionné qui ne demandait qu’à le soulager. Ils vivaient leur amour comme des adolescents prépubères. Or, ils en avaient largement dépassé l’âge.

     Camus devait se ressaisir. Mais comment surmonter la crainte de se laisser à nouveau déborder par ses souvenirs ?

     La présence de Milo rendait ses cauchemars moins fréquents, mais elle ne parvenait pas à elle seule à en étouffer toutes les résurgences. Et sa faiblesse incontrôlable lui faisait honte. Milo avait beau faire de son mieux et bien le connaître, Camus ne pourrait s’affranchir de ses chaînes qu’à travers des mots, qui permettraient à son amant de le cerner davantage pour l’aider à progresser. Or, la simple évocation de ce qu’il avait vécu le paralysait. C’était au-dessus de ses forces.

     Comment expliquer la terreur qui l’étreignait lorsqu’il se réveillait la nuit, et qu’il devait se convaincre que personne n’allait pousser la porte de sa chambre pour sauvagement abuser de lui ? Comment avouer à Milo que dans ces instants de panique, il confondait le souffle doux et régulier de son amant dans son sommeil, avec celui puissant et rapide de l’homme qui l’avait brutalement chevauché ? Comment lui faire comprendre que le simple fait d’être effleuré par un autre à l’improviste, le mettait immédiatement sur la défensive, et lui donnait parfois des envies de meurtres ? Comment lui dire que les odeurs mêlées de sueur des vestiaires après les entraînements le poussaient maintenant littéralement à fuir avec la peur au ventre ?

     Son amnésie n’avait fait que réactiver les entraves inconscientes qui le retenaient d’avouer son amour au Scorpion durant son adolescence. Jointe à la perversion d’Ilya qui avait réussi à le braquer contre le moindre contact physique, c’était un miracle qu’il parvint encore à accepter celui de Milo. Mais malgré tout l’amour et la confiance qu’il éprouvait pour le Grec, il rejetait avec effroi l’idée de se laisser toucher trop intimement.

     Les derniers jours vécus auprès du Scorpion l’obligeaient pourtant à admettre que sa libido n’était pas morte. Mais jusqu’où pourrait-il aller ?

     Paradoxalement, sa peur se nourrissait de son appréhension pour Milo. Que se passerait-il si, pris dans l’engrenage de ses souvenirs, il se déconnectait de la réalité, et laissait son instinct protester avec violence ? Il n’aimait pas ce bourbier fétide où il s’enlisait. Le mal était néanmoins là. Et s’il ne réagissait pas, celui-ci finirait par gâcher leurs deux existences.

     Finalement, Kanon avait raison. Se cacher derrière, non pas des mensonges, mais le refus d’affronter la réalité, n’avait non seulement rien d’héroïque, mais ne servait qu’à aggraver une situation déjà bien délicate. Il fallait qu’il prît sur lui pour trouver une solution. S’il n’y parvenait pas, alors Aslinn, et à travers elle aussi Zoltan, aurait gagné.

     Milo perçut nettement le changement d’état d’esprit de Camus. Après un début d’alanguissement presque prometteur, la brutale crispation de ses muscles l’alerta. Un coup d’œil sur le livre qu’il tenait entre les mains lui confirma que quelque chose n’allait pas. Le Français demeurait sur la même page depuis bien trop longtemps. Progressivement Milo se déplaça pour se porter à sa hauteur.

     Ralentissant ses mouvements, il essaya vainement de capter son attention en dégageant de façon beaucoup trop accentuée le côté de la longue frange qui balayait sa tempe. Il avait ainsi une vue imprenable sur les courbes à la fois fermes et délicates du profil de médaille de celui sans lequel il n’envisageait plus de vivre. Mais il refusa de se laisser distraire par la grâce de cette beauté tentante. Le pli légèrement amer qui s’invitait au coin de la bouche fine le préoccupait davantage. Il devait arracher le Verseau au déferlement de sombres pensées qui semblait le submerger. La douceur n’y parvenant pas, il opta pour une manière plus directe.

     Passant la main derrière son cou de façon naturelle, il la referma sur l’épaisseur soyeuse de sa chevelure. Il immobilisa ainsi suffisamment sa nuque pour le forcer à relever un peu la tête en la tournant vers lui. Il voulait simplement obliger Camus à croiser son regard, mais il comprit immédiatement qu’il venait de faire une erreur à la crispation des épaules de ce dernier et à la soudaine raideur de son cou.

     Surpris par son geste, le Français eut un frisson de pur dégoût qui orienta instantanément le Scorpion en direction de la source réelle du problème. Sans attendre, il le relâcha. Déjà les pupilles dilatées retrouvaient leur aspect normal, au calme insondable. Il allait malgré tout demander pardon pour sa maladresse, quand Camus le prit de vitesse.

     « Excuse-moi, j’ai eu un moment d’absence. »

     Voilà qui était inattendu. Le Verseau paraissait lui offrir une ouverture et Milo s’engouffra dans la brèche.

     « Tu n’en parles jamais », répondit-il, en se gardant bien de donner un ton de reproche à sa voix.

     Camus semblait hésiter, luttant visiblement contre lui-même. Son expression conservait une indifférence tranquille, mais ses doigts se crispaient si fort sur les pages de son livre que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Quelques secondes interminables passèrent, durant lesquelles le Grec espéra qu’il se confie.

     « Il n’y a rien à en dire », finit-il par se répliquer, tandis qu’il rompait la communion de leurs regards.

     Fermant son ouvrage, le onzième gardien eut un mouvement pour se relever. Milo réagit instinctivement. Décidé à exploiter le flottement qu’il percevait chez le Français, il posa sa main libre sur son l’épaule pour le forcer à demeurer assis.

     Les iris d’un bleu sombre accrochèrent à nouveau les siens, sans colère, mais avec une sorte de mise en garde imprécise qu’il choisit d’ignorer. Prenant le livre que Camus tenait toujours entre ses mains, il le posa ainsi que la brosse sur le rebord la cheminée. Se faisant, il prenait soin de se placer devant lui, anticipant de cette manière tout mouvement de fuite. Faisant fi de la crispation qui irradiait à présent de la posture assise de son vis-à-vis, ce fut du ton le plus détaché possible qu’il essaya de le raisonner.

     « Ces derniers jours, je sais que tu as été forcé de dire plus de choses que durant ta vie entière. Je comprends également ton désir de conserver une part d’intimité. Mais je me doute de ce qui te ronge, et tu devrais en parler.

     — Ne me demande pas ça Milo », répliqua le Verseau, en tentant inutilement de se dérober à la main qui effleurait sa joue.

     Sous ses doigts, le Scorpion le sentit à nouveau frémir, mais ce frisson était très différent du premier. Il ne trahissait aucune crainte, mais plutôt une immense agitation intérieure qui ne fit qu’accroître l’inquiétude du Grec. Désireux de le rassurer, il finit par poser entièrement sa paume contre sa joue, l’enveloppant d’une conque douce et chaude qui se voulait protectrice.

     « Camus », insista-t-il gentiment, en retenant son regard captif.

     Le Verseau semblait se débattre de plus en plus violemment contre lui-même, et il ne fut pas surpris d’entendre le murmure de sa réponse s’interrompre.

     « Non Milo, c’est trop… »

     Patiemment, le huitième gardien attendit, tout en refusant d’interrompre le contact de sa main sur sa joue. Malgré l’enjeu de la bataille que Camus livrait contre lui-même, il sentait confusément qu’à cet instant il en avait besoin. Et alors que ce dernier se tendait davantage, il vit nettement le regard du Verseau se voiler à nouveau, vraisemblablement sous le coup de ses souvenirs. Avec une angoisse proportionnelle à son désir de l’aider, il redouta qu’il ne le repoussât brutalement.

     Au lieu de cela, les traits figés du Français s’animèrent sous l’expression d’une sorte de détermination quémandeuse, tandis que l’onde froide de ses yeux se troublait de façon douloureuse. Incapable de lire plus en lui, Milo retint son souffle, alors que Camus formulait une demande étrange.

     « Milo, embrasse-moi. »

     Le Grec ne s’y trompa pas. C’était un appel de détresse maquillé sous un geste tendre. Camus cherchait à lui dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ?

     S’approchant davantage Milo se pencha sur lui. Positionné comme il l’était, il ne put éviter d’emprisonner ses jambes entre les siennes dans la manœuvre. Redevenu totalement hermétique, le Français ne bronchait pas, se contentant de le laisser agir.

     Avec délicatesse le Scorpion prit la pointe du menton du Verseau entre ses doigts pour doucement relever sa tête. Son autre main ne quittait pas sa joue, qu’elle caressait imperceptiblement. Approchant ses lèvres, il commença par frôler celles du Français, sans véritablement les toucher. Observant la moindre de ses réactions, il se satisfaisait de mêler leurs souffles en ménageant le désir qu’il avait de goûter à cette bouche tentatrice.

     N’ébauchant pas un geste, Camus ferma soudain les yeux. Il demeurait parfaitement immobile. Il semblait attendre qu’il se décidât à capturer ses lèvres dans une sorte de transe fuyante que le Scorpion n’aima pas. Il avait besoin de le savoir parfaitement consentant et non en proie à des réminiscences sournoises qu’il analysait mal. Au bout d’une minute de ce jeu de cache-cache un peu cruel, il se recula légèrement pour demander.

     « Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce baiser ? »

     Le Français rouvrit les yeux, et ses orbes turquoise plongèrent immédiatement dans le bleu plus clair de leurs jumelles. Cette fois-ci, elles exprimaient un reproche à la limite de l’insatisfaction incomprise parfaitement discernable.

     Malgré l’importance du moment, Milo retint un rire. Lorsqu’il parvenait suffisamment à déstabiliser Camus, ce dernier affichait de temps à autre ce genre de mine enfantine outrée, qui cadrait mal avec sa réputation de détachement incapable d’expérimenter le domaine émotif.

     Personnellement il trouvait cela parfaitement adorable. Il était le seul à avoir eu le privilège d’observer cette transformation. Mais il était aussi le seul à oser fortement le contrarier. Et là, apparemment, quelque chose coinçait bel et bien. Milo lisait clairement l’importance que revêtait ce baiser pour Camus, mais également son désir et sa peur. Il paraissait à deux doigts de se confier, sans parvenir à énoncer les mots adéquats. Soucieux de l’aider, le Grec s’obstina en maintenant son visage prisonnier entre ses mains

     « Je veux savoir pourquoi ce baiser est si important pour toi. »

     Avec difficulté, le Verseau se livra enfin.

     « Malgré… malgré tout le reste… c’est une chose qu’il n’a jamais faite. Je… Tu es le seul homme qui m’a jamais embrassé, et… »

     Milo avait compris. Et tandis qu’une partie de lui-même fondait sous cette confidence, l’autre sentait une haine sauvage lui nouer le ventre en songeant à l’agresseur auquel il devait une telle vulnérabilité. Du coup, Zoltan parvenait également à le frustrer en ayant éliminé aussi rapidement ses hommes de main. Si la justice céleste existait, il retournerait un jour aux Enfers alors que ces salauds s’y séjournaient encore. Dût-il se traîner aux pieds d’Hadès, il obtiendrait le droit de compter parmi leurs tourmenteurs. Et il serait le pire !

     Mais pour l’instant, une mission autrement importante lui incombait. Interrompant cette confession douloureuse, il accorda enfin au Verseau le baiser auquel il aspirait. Ses lèvres épousèrent celles de son compagnon avec une douceur qui céda rapidement à la fièvre qu’il contenait depuis trop longtemps. Attentif à ne pas le brusquer, il n‘en exprimait pas moins une possessivité avide. Une main perdue dans sa chevelure, le Scorpion promena la seconde le long de son dos, pour la caler avec une sagesse toute relative au creux de ses reins. Il souhaitait faire de ce baiser un moment de communion inoubliable.

     À son grand plaisir, il remarqua vite que Camus n’était pas en reste. Ses lèvres minces s’animaient sous les siennes avec adresse. Accroché d’une main à son épaule, l’autre saisit fermement sa nuque pour sceller leur bouche encore plus étroitement. Déséquilibré par cette brusque emprise, Milo ne put que de s’asseoir sur les genoux du Verseau.

     Soucieux de la moindre de ses réactions, il s’immobilisa un instant. Mais sa position ne paraissait pas déplaire au Français, qui se laissa aller contre le dossier de velours pour l’attirer plus confortablement contre lui. Leur baiser se prolongea et il n’avait plus rien de sage. Camus y répondait avec confiance. Mieux, c’était sa langue qui forçait à présent sa bouche tandis que ses mains froissaient le tissu du dos de son tee-shirt. La fougue de cet échange semblait raviver en lui des braises, qui ravissaient le Grec. Celui-ci allait prendre le plus grand plaisir à les entretenir.

     Le souffle plus court, ils se séparèrent enfin. Le teint rosi et une lueur trouble au fond des yeux, Camus laissa glisser ses doigts sur l’arête de son nez avant de rapprocher son visage du sien pour embrasser la commissure de ses lèvres. Répondant à son tour par un petit baiser tendre, Milo en profita pour dévier la course de sa propre bouche jusqu’au cou d’albâtre. Progressant avec prudence, il promena le bout de sa langue sur le chemin de l’artère vitale qu’il sentait palpiter sous la peau douce.

     Le col de la chemise le gêna rapidement, et il déboutonna le premier bouton, pour s’interrompre au second.

     « Je peux ? demanda-t-il comme un adolescent inexpérimenté.

     — Continue. Ne t’arrête pas », répondit le Verseau, en renversant la tête en arrière pour lui présenter sa gorge.

     Milo n’avait jamais pu résister à cette colonne de chair pâle et il y posa à nouveau ses lèvres, se rassasiant de son léger goût de sel. Il n’était pas dupe de l’abandon du Français. Derrière sa passivité, ce dernier testait avant tout sa vaillance et la marge que sa sensualité éprouvée acceptait de lui céder. Mais un tel test valait bien toutes les contraintes.

     Pour l’instant, Camus se laissait porter par une vague d’érotisme confortée par la connaissance confiante qu’ils avaient l’un de l’autre. Enivré par le parfum de sa chevelure qui se mêlait à celui de sa peau, Milo glissa une main dans l‘échancrure de sa chemise, tandis qu’il faisait sauter un nouveau bouton.

     De son côté, après avoir failli se retrouver submergé par la cruauté de ses souvenirs, Camus refusait de réfléchir. Les mains chaudes qui parcouraient ses épaules et son torse lui arrachaient de brefs frissons de plaisir, qu’il était dans l’impossibilité de contrôler.

     Décidé à l’attaquer sur tous les fronts, le Scorpion s’attarda à butiner une de ses oreilles délicatement ourlées. S’ils ne s’arrêtaient pas bientôt, il savait qu’il allait avoir beaucoup de mal à freiner ses ardeurs et il en avertit son amant :

     « Tu tiens à jouer avec le feu ? chuchota-t-il.

     Glissant à son tour les mains son tee-shirt, Camus répondit d’un ton tout aussi bas.

     « Je tiens à redevenir celui que j’étais. Mais j’ignore jusqu’où je serais capable d’aller, acheva-t-il sincèrement, en laissant son souffle se perdre dans son cou.

     — Ne t’inquiète pas. On s’arrêtera si tu le désires », le rassura le Grec en priant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir à le faire.

     Reconnaissant, Camus frôla son abdomen d’une caresse légère avant de laisser ses doigts remonter le long de ses flancs. Milo savoura son toucher à la fois précis et délicat, et son regard chercha celui de son compagnon. Camus l’observait, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. Ses yeux mi-clos, qui se voilaient sous ses longs cils, s’ombraient d’un mystère qui ne devait plus rien à une quelconque froideur, et sa beauté retrouvait là son essence réelle. Une fois de plus, cette vision qui ne se révélait qu’à lui seul bouleversa le Grec, et il resserra son étreinte.

     « Je t’aime »,confessa-t-il avec sa spontanéité habituelle.

     Comme à l’accoutumée le Verseau ne répondit pas. Néanmoins il n’eut pas le temps de lui masquer le sourire discret qui entrouvrit ses lèvres alors qu’il enfouissait son visage au sein de ses boucles marine. Ému par cette pudeur qui le retenait de totalement exposer ses sentiments, même après ce qu’il avait été forcé de révéler durant son jugement, Milo ne résista pas à la tentation d’embrasser l’arrondi nacré de l’épaule qu’il venait de découvrir, avant de partir explorer avec une tendresse identique la chair sensible du haut de l’omoplate.

     Serré contre lui, le corps de Camus s’arqua légèrement. Le Scorpion était aux anges. Son amant ronronnait littéralement entre ses bras. Il avait toujours préféré éviter de le lui faire remarquer, mais pris dans les rets du désir, le Verseau finissait par émettre une sorte de faible grognement régulier et doux, qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à celui qu’émettaient les petits félins qui chassaient les souris du Sanctuaire.

     La joue que Camus frottait contre la sienne pivota légèrement et le Grec reprit ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Leurs cœurs s’affolaient. Leurs souffles s’emballaient. Milo perçut pourtant nettement une hésitation, alors que le visage pressé contre le sien, le Verseau se mit de nouveau à redessiner ses traits avec douceur.

     Bridant la force de son propre désir, le Scorpion répondit en lui administrant d’innocentes petites caresses circulaires le long de la colonne vertébrale. Malgré son impatience, il appréciait la délicatesse du Français, et il suivait avec une sorte de fascination le trajet des longs doigts fins sur sa figure.

     Camus se montrait généralement  très tendre lorsqu’ils faisaient l’amour, profitant sans doute de ce moment privilégié pour renouer avec une partie de sa personnalité enfouie qu’il n’afficherait jamais autrement. Mais là, il agissait avec la lenteur parfaitement insupportable d’un novice effrayé, qui inconsciemment s’arrangeait pour faire durer les préliminaires. Une attitude frustrante, néanmoins parfaitement compréhensible compte tenue des circonstances, et Milo s’exhorta à la patience. Il ne devait pas songer à satisfaire son propre désir, mais bien à conforter celui de son compagnon. Et tant pis si sa libido depuis trop longtemps privée de tout rapprochement intime trouvait ces détours plutôt excessifs.

     Il fut le premier étonné lorsque le Verseau glissa un doigt taquin entre ses lèvres. Ravi de son initiative, il se mit à le mordiller. Un regard appuyé lui apprit que les jeux plus sérieux pouvaient reprendre.

     Le Grec s’écarta un instant pour enlever son tee-shirt qu’il envoya valser dans la pièce. Lorsque Camus s’attaqua à ses mamelons dressés, il ne put retenir un gémissement rauque. Il n’avait jamais été particulièrement sensible à cette caresse, mais cela faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas été aussi agréablement malmené, et il en rêvait. S’abandonner aux mains du Français était un pur plaisir. Remuer des hanches pour mettre en contact leurs deux érections toujours camouflées également. Il savait qu’en avançant trop vite il courrait le risque de le braquer, mais il ne put résister au désir d’ouvrir totalement la chemise de Camus pour se repaître du toucher de leurs peaux nues.

     Parfaitement conscient de sa progression, Camus ne s'y opposa pas. Milo ne cherchait pas à le contraindre, il acceptait de le laisser mener la danse à sa manière, et il ne s’offusquait pas de ses hésitations. À aucun moment il n’avait essayé de franchir manuellement la ligne symbolique délimitée par le bas de ses reins ou de son ventre. Pour un Scorpion passionné et tactile, c’était un exploit que le Verseau reconnaissant mesurait à sa juste valeur, et qu’il se jura de récompenser par la suite au centuple. Mais il fallait avant qu’il parvînt à assouvir les besoins de son corps jusqu’au bout. Et malgré la chaleur de son désir, le onzième gardien doutait d’y arriver.

     Au fur et à mesure que leurs caresses se précisaient, il se sentait menacé par la résurgence de certaines images et de sentiments qui le ramenaient à ces moments avilissants où on le déchirait. Que Milo se laissât ensuite entièrement dominer n’y changerait rien. Inconsciemment, et même si dans ce cadre une telle association n’avait aucune raison d’être, il savait qu’il se refuserait à lui infliger le mal qu’on lui avait fait. C’était encore trop tôt.

     Cette crainte le poussait pourtant paradoxalement à se perdre sous les cajoleries de son amant. Quelle que fût sa déception, il avait foi en l’amour que lui portait le Scorpion pour trouver la force de tout arrêter s’il le lui demandait. De façon totalement irrationnelle, il espérait d’ailleurs parvenir à vaincre ses démons. Par amour pour le grec.

     Les yeux plongés dans ceux du Verseau, Milo venait de terminer de déboutonner le dernier bouton de la chemise. D’un battement de paupières, Camus l’autorisa à s’attaquer de manière plus sérieuse à son ventre plat et à son nombril.

     Tout au bonheur de redécouvrir la fermeté des muscles fins sous la peau tendue, les doigts du Grec frôlaient tout juste la bordure du pantalon du Français, quand un embrassement de cosmos inattendu et violent emplit soudain la pièce. Interrompus dans leurs ébats, les deux hommes restèrent figés un instant, avant que brutalement repoussé par le Verseau Milo ne se retrouvât par terre. Saisi par l’urgence affolée de ce cosmos, Camus se releva d’un bon en formulant l’objet de son alarme.

     « Sergueï ! »

     Déjà, le chevalier des Glaces traversait l’appartement en courant pour se précipiter dehors, le Scorpion sur les talons. Aucun des deux ne songeait à s’agacer d’avoir été interrompus dans un moment si chargé émotionnellement et important pour la reconstruction de leur relation. Nul doute que tout le Sanctuaire avait dû percevoir ce formidable appel de détresse. C’était une catastrophe.

\---------------------------------------------

**Note de fin :** _Première publication août 2011 - Chapitre modifié en novembre 2017 (Outre les changements de syntaxe et de vocabulaire, le chapitre contient 1297 mots de plus)._

 


	49. Réactions et conséquences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÈDENT CHAPITRE (La colère de Kanon) : En apprenant que Saga va exiler Sergueï dans une autre dimension pour lui sauver la vie, Kanon comprend qu’il a trop attendu pour parler à son frère des révélations de Shun. Il est persuadé que l’enfant à le pouvoir de se glisser d’un monde à l’autre, mais Saga refuse de revenir sur sa décision. Inquiet pour l’avenir, Kanon quitte en furie le temple des Gémeaux. Il croise Shura et Shaka sans leur accorder d’attention, alors qu’il sait que le plan prévu par Athéna pour infiltrer les Enfers se prépare. Le Capricorne s’interroge sur ses façons, et la Vierge en profite pour évoquer ses cachotteries. Kanon passe le reste de la journée seul, à essayer de se calmer. En fin d’après-midi il a le déplaisir de rencontrer Camus et Milo. Il n’hésite pas à prendre le Verseau à parti, puis rejoins le bord de mer, toujours à la recherche d’une solution pour convaincre Saga de son erreur. Il finit par avoir une idée et décide d’intercepter Sergueï avant que Saga ne le bannisse. Réfugié dans son temple, le Verseau subit le contrecoup de paroles dures de Kanon. Tandis que Milo essaye de le détendre, il se perd en sombres pensées. Un geste maladroit du Scorpion l’oblige à se livrer, et malgré son appréhension il se met à l’épreuve pour accepter les caresses de son amant, jusqu’à ce que l’explosion du cosmos de Sergueï l’appelle à l’aide.

**_NOTE :_ ** _ATTENTION, ce chapitre comporte une scène difficile entre Kanon et Sergueï. Et merci à tous mes lecteurs pour leur fidélité. Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël._

*****************************

**CHAPITRE 49 : RÉACTIONS ET CONSÉQUENCES**

 

     Kanon découvrit le lieu où Angelo entraînait Sergueï sans difficulté. Le Cancer n’avait aucune raison de se méfier. Au contraire. Pour mettre en place la thèse de l’accident, il devait plutôt convaincre tout le monde qu’il se trouvait bien dans cette portion inhospitalière de l’île. L’endroit était d’autant plus judicieux qu’il était pratiquement inaccessible.

     Indiquer sa position en sachant qu’il ne serait pas dérangé tenait de l’idée de génie, et Kanon salua l’intelligence de l’Italien. Il lui fallut franchir deux profonds ravins et se frayer un chemin parmi des roches aux aspérités tranchantes, avant de rejoindre l’étroite crique battue par les vagues où Death Mask entraînait Sergueï depuis plusieurs heures.

     Rattachée à flanc de falaise, la plate-forme sur laquelle le maître et l’élève évoluaient ne présentait aucune surface plane, mais un terrain en forte pente, sur lequel se succédaient de multiples creux sur ce bout de roc qui ouvraient directement sur la mer. Arriver jusqu’ici en un seul morceau était difficile. Trouver la force de s’y maintenir pour combattre relevait d’une performance exceptionnelle. Et Kanon mesura l’étendue des progrès parcourus par Sergueï.

     Discrètement, le grec se fondit au paysage pour rejoindre l’une des extrémités de la crique rocheuse. Le Cancer avait beau ne pas être sur ses gardes, avec lui, on n’était jamais trop prudent. Se glissant derrière un pan de granit accolé à la falaise, il avisa une faille étroite, mais suffisante pour qu’il pût regarder ce qui se passait devant lui.

     Il n’avait aucun plan déterminé pour soustraire Sergueï à l’Italien, et il allait devoir agir avec discernement. Il lui semblait d’autre part évident que s’il intervenait trop tôt Angelo se méfierait. Le sens de l’organisation de Saga lui laissait présager que celui-ci avait prévu un horaire précis pour récupérer le gamin. Il devait l’intercepter au moment où il s’apprêterait à rejoindre son frère. Surtout pas avant. Un temps d’observation s’imposait donc.

     Kanon n’était qu’à une quinzaine de mètres de sa cible, et il pouvait juger que l’entraînement dispensé par Death Mask était particulièrement rude. Après des heures d’exercices et de confrontation non-stop, l’enfant paraissait épuisé. Sa tunique trempée prouvait qu’il avait atterri au moins une fois au creux des vagues, et Kanon se demanda s’il était parvenu à s’extraire seul du contre-courant particulièrement vicieux qui balayait cet endroit, ou si le Cancer avait dû l’aider.

     L’information aurait été intéressante pour la suite de son projet, mais à moins que le petit ne tombât encore à l’eau, il se contenterait de suppositions. Malgré la fatigue, Sergueï trouvait la force de tenir une position correcte en face de son Maître. Une simple ficelle rassemblait sa longue chevelure mouillée au milieu de son dos, dégageant en partie son joli minois aux traits fins.

     L’enfant avait beau avoir hérité ses yeux d’ambre et la couleur foncée des cheveux de sa mère, il ressemblait incontestablement à son père. C’était un miracle que personne, autre que les membres de leur groupe mis dans la confidence, n’ait encore fait le rapprochement. Sa tunique déchirée sur une épaule découvrait un torse un peu maigre où fleurissaient quelques belles ecchymoses. Des traînées de poussières brunes détrempées et de petits morceaux d’algues collaient à sa peau humide, le maculant, tout autant que les multiples traces de sang séché qui apparaissaient sur son corps.

     Tel quel, il avait l’air misérable. Pour son dernier entraînement, le Cancer n’y était pas allé de main morte. Même si c’était pour le préparer à sa prochaine vie d’orphelin rejeté de tous dans un monde hostile, Kanon jugea qu’il valait mieux que le Verseau ne le vît pas dans cet état. Il n’aurait que moyennement apprécié.

     La nuit tombait rapidement. Mis à part eux trois, il ne devait rester plus personne sur cette partie isolée du littoral. Malgré le danger supplémentaire que représentait l’obscurité, Death Mask continuait d’attaquer l’enfant pour le forcer à parer ou à répliquer. Kanon nota pourtant qu’il retenait de plus en plus ses coups. Mais il n’en diminuait pas la fréquence.

     À bout de force, Sergueï finit par s’écrouler à quatre pattes. Haletant et la tête basse, il semblait attendre un reproche qui ne vint pas. Immobile à quelques pas de lui, Angelo le toisait en silence. Le second Gémeau comprit alors que l’heure approchait. C’était le moment de passer à l’action. La nuit lui facilitait les choses, et il sortit naturellement de sa cachette, comme s’il arrivait tout juste en descendant de la paroi.

     « Bonsoir Angelo. »

     Death Mask le regarda approcher sans marquer de réelle surprise. Sans faire preuve d’un manque total de suspicion non plus. Kanon n’avait pas besoin de la lumière du jour pour deviner le pli méfiant qui joignait maintenant ses deux sourcils.

     « Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? grogna le Cancer sans amabilité.

     — Je viens chercher Sergueï », répliqua-t-il le plus tranquillement du monde, en s’arrêtant à deux pas de l’Italien.

     Le quatrième gardien mit un temps avant de répondre. Ce qui était tout à fait logique puisque théoriquement Kanon n’était pas au courant, et encore moins impliqué dans cette affaire.

     « Pourquoi ? finit par s’enquérir l’Italien, en se déportant pour se mettre entre son apprenti et lui.

     — Saga me l’a demandé.

     — Vraiment ? Et depuis quand tu lui sers de coursier ?

     — Depuis que la singularité de certaines situations l’oblige à prendre des décisions dangereuses, répondit-il en conservant sa nonchalance. Difficile de taire ses préoccupations profondes à son jumeau, alias moi, quand on vit avec celui-ci. Jumeau qui en tant que tel saura rester un puits de silence, je te le promets. Mon allégeance va à Saga et je n’ai pas l’intention de vous trahir. Dévouement et discrétion à la demande. C’est toujours mieux d’avoir un pion supplémentaire dans son camp que de devoir jouer contre lui en cas de problème. Tu n’es pas d’accord ? »

     Le Cancer évaluait visiblement sa sincérité. Mais au jeu du menteur, Kanon savait comment gagner. L’effronterie, la confiance en soi et un air d’innocence provocatrice étaient des alliées imparables.

     Sergueï avait profité de leur échange pour se relever. Petite silhouette frissonnante dans la nuit qui se dissimulait en partie derrière son Maître, il osa exprimer une récrimination liée à sa fatigue.

     « Il faut vraiment que je retourne au troisième temple ce soir, maître ? »

     À son habitude, Death Mask le rembarra sèchement, sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

     « Tais-toi vermisseau. Les adultes discutent. Alors comme ça Saga t’a demandé de jouer les babys Sitter ?

     — Il m’a informé de votre projet, oui.

     — Oh. Et ben moi j’aurais bien aimé qu’il m’informe du changement d’horaire. On avait dit pour vingt-deux heures. Pas vingt et une.

     — Ça n’a pas changé, mentit Kanon avec aplomb. Il veut simplement vérifier s’il ne peut pas poser des verrous supplémentaires. »

     Ce dernier argument finit de convaincre Angelo. Il était bien placé pour se souvenir que si autrefois Shura avait tué Aioros, c’était en partie parce que Saga l’avait manipulé en utilisant sur lui son Illusion Démoniaque. Qu’il cherchât à entortiller de cette manière l’esprit de son apprenti n’avait rien d’étonnant. Quoiqu’en y réfléchissant, si le petit subissait les effets secondaires de cette attaque c’était aussi risquer de le rendre véritablement agressif. Ce qui n’était peut-être pas le meilleur choix. A moins que…

     Saga avait-il projeté de le laisser éternellement dériver entre les mondes, et non de l’isoler sur l’un d’entre eux ? En fait, Camus n’avait pas songé à exiger qu’il renonçât à cette option. Ni aucun d’entre eux d’ailleurs. Si telle était l’intention véritable du Gémeau, c’était cruel, mais prudent, radical, et dans une certaine mesure en accord avec sa promesse : il l’enverrait bien dans une autre dimension.

     Death Mask ne voulait pas en savoir davantage. De toute manière il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Écœuré malgré tout, il s’écarta. 

     « C’est bon. Emmène-le. Moi je reste là jusqu’à ce qu’il en ait terminé. »

    Satisfait, Kanon fit signe à Sergueï de le suivre. Sagement l’enfant lui emboîta le pas. En passant près du Cancer, il eut pourtant un mouvement d’hésitation. Cette conversation à laquelle il ne comprenait rien semblait fortement contrarier son Maître, et même susciter une sorte de chagrin chez lui. Or, peut-être en réaction de toute la douleur que n’avait pas pu lui cacher Camus, Sergueï n’aimait pas ressentir de la peine chez les autres.

    Relevant la tête avec une bienveillance interrogative, il chercha à capter le regard d’Angelo. Mal lui en prit. Se redressant comme s’il se sentait agressé, l’Italien le rabroua aussitôt avec colère.

     « Allez, disparais ! »

    La tête basse, Sergueï se mit en marche. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Son Maître pouvait se montrer dur et peu aimable, mais jamais il ne réagissait de façon injustifiée. Or là, l’enfant avait la nette impression d’être la cause d’une forte contrariété qu’il ne s’expliquait pas. Le cœur lourd, il suivit Kanon.

    Le fait de devoir accompagner le second Gémeau ne lui était pas particulièrement agréable non plus. Il n’y avait jamais eu de réels atomes crochus entre eux. Au début, le frère de Saga paraissait pourtant relativement accueillant quand il se présentait au troisième temple. Il bavardait un peu avec lui, et il arrivait qu’il corrigeât ses maladresses lorsque fièrement, il montrait l’avancée de son l’apprentissage en exécutant un mouvement de combat. Et puis brusquement, il s’était totalement détourné de lui.

     Pas que Sergueï regrettât vraiment ce désamour. Malgré son zeste de cordialité des premiers temps, Kanon ne lui avait jamais manifesté l’intérêt de son jumeau, qui lui, avait toujours un mot gentil pour l’enfant, et n’hésitait pas à le prendre à part pour lui expliquer avec patience ce qu’il n’avait pas très bien compris lors d’une leçon n’impliquant pas de combat direct. Comme les phases de la lune, ou pourquoi les pierres possédaient des couleurs différentes.

     Sergueï adorait Saga. Après Camus bien sûr, mais presque à égalité avec Shun, qui lui, racontait de merveilleuses histoires axées sur la mythologie. À côté des trois élus de son cœur, Kanon faisait pâle figure. Surtout depuis que le petit Russe avait senti le vent tourner. Sans qu’il pût en analyser la cause. Depuis ce moment, un certain nombre de chevaliers d’Or le regardaient bizarrement, et il ressentait le trouble du Verseau quand les yeux de celui-ci se posaient sur lui. Mais tout cela n’avait rien à voir avec les façons de Kanon, qui elles, trahissaient presque de l’animosité.

     Sergueï avait eu beau s’interroger et passer en revue les rares bêtises qu’il avait pu commettre, il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui lui valait la méfiance dont certains l’entouraient à présent ni le souci que tentait en vain de dissimuler Camus à son égard. Encore moins le courroux du frère de Saga. Il y avait bien eu la manière peu orthodoxe dont il était venu en aide au Verseau alors que celui-ci risquait de succomber sous les coups de Minos, mais, de un : mis à part Shun personne n’avait eu l’air de s’intéresser à son rôle dans cette histoire, et de deux : cette sorte d’exclusion remontait à bien avant.

     Malgré l’embarras qu’il semblait lui aussi éprouver à son encontre, il ne restait plus que Camus pour lui manifester une réelle tendresse. En dépit de ses propres problèmes et du chagrin qui sourdait encore parfois de son inconscient, Sergueï savait que le Verseau s’inquiétait réellement pour lui, et qu’il aurait voulu pouvoir le prendre sous son aile. Leur lien ne pouvait pas mentir. Mais voilà que depuis quelques jours on lui interdisait à nouveau de rejoindre le chevalier des Glaces. Et ça, c’était vraiment injuste !

     Penaud, intrigué, mais aussi un peu angoissé, le jeune Russe se pressait derrière Kanon qui allait de l’avant sans souci de ses petites jambes. Comme à l’accoutumée le second Gémeau prenait le parti de l’ignorer, convaincu qu’il le suivrait sagement. Cheminant rapidement, il ne lui venait pas à l’idée que l’enfant pût avoir besoin d’aide, et Sergueï étouffa un gémissement en rouvrant les écorchures de ses genoux lors d’une mauvaise réception.

     Les dents serrées sous la concentration et l’effort, il parvint avec difficulté à franchir les pièges qui ponctuaient leur progression vers un sentier plus accessible. La journée passée avec Death Mask avait vraiment été pénible. Il était si fatigué. Tous ses membres lui faisaient mal. Sa tête le lançait là où il s’était cogné contre un gros rocher un peu plus tôt. Il n’aspirait plus qu’à retrouver son lit. Mais devant lui, Kanon avançait sans se retourner, et il éprouva un réel soulagement en atteignant le chemin côtier tracé en haut de la falaise.

    Il aurait voulu avoir le courage de lui demander de ralentir, mais le sentiment que l’ex-Dragon des Mers était à nouveau en proie à une sorte de colère rentrée à son égard le retenait. Sergueï devinait en outre qu’il se tramait quelque chose de grave entre les grands. Il s’interrogeait également sur la raison pour laquelle Saga tenait à le voir aussi tard. Ils se croisaient tous les matins. Quelle raison était donc si importante qui ne pouvait pas être remise ?

    Un peu plus loin devant lui, Kanon s’arrêta brusquement avant de se retourner. Il parut enfin prendre conscience de l’écart qui se creusait entre eux et il l’attendit. Trottant aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient Sergueï le rejoignit.

    Face à ce bout de chou qui peinait à reprendre son souffle, Kanon se sentit un peu coupable, et il lui accorda une minute avant de repartir. Malgré sa fatigue, l’enfant parvint à se ressaisir assez rapidement et il profita de ce moment de pause pour poser la question qui l’intriguait le plus.

    « Qu’est-ce qu’il me veut Saga ?

    — Il te le dira lui-même lorsque nous l’aurons rejoint », répondit succinctement le Grec.

     Peu désireux d’entrer dans les détails, le second Gémeau se remit en marche, pour obliquer vers une sente qui descendait vers le rivage.

    Trottant de nouveau derrière lui, Sergueï insista :

    « Alors pourquoi on prend le chemin qui retourne vers la Mer ? »

    Ce gamin avait décidément oublié d’être bête et Kanon dut se battre contre une pointe de regret face à ce qu’il allait devoir faire. Par son côté curieux et un peu méfiant, il lui rappelait beaucoup l'enfant qu’il était au même âge. Camus avait raison sur un point : le petit n’avait pas demandé à naître, et jusque-là il n’avait jamais manifesté la moindre agressivité envers quiconque. De plus, il semblait d’une douceur confondante. De quoi finir de le mettre réellement mal à l’aise.

    « Je voudrais d’abord te montrer quelque chose », répliqua-t-il d’un ton un peu moins rude.

    Et sans lui accorder davantage d’attention, il dévala la pente en accélérant à nouveau le mouvement.

    Étroit et zigzagant, le chemin tracé dans le sable se perdait à travers les hautes herbes sèches épargnées par l’hiver. La lune n’était qu’à son quartier, et les ombres brouillaient tout. Mais Kanon savait où il allait. Il connaissait ce sentier par cœur. Il n’y avait aucun risque qu’il s'égarât.

    Au fur et à mesure qu’il se rapprochait de la mer, l’air marin répandait l’odeur légèrement iodée qu’il aimait. Entendre le bruit du large le décompressait. Il avait besoin de se distraire. D’oublier la petite silhouette qui trébuchait parfois de fatigue à sa suite. Il détestait la décision qu’il avait prise. Et lorsqu’il atteignit enfin les rochers à fleur d’eau qui délimitait l’extrémité de la côte accessible à pied, il serra les poings.

    Le bruit du ressac se faisait plus fort. Agitée par la présence de multiples récifs cachés par les courants, la mer se parait d’une écume frappant les galets, que la nuit ne parvenait pas à dissimuler. Comme il s’y attendait, le fanal lunaire éclairait d’un gris argenté une sombre masse rocheuse située un peu plus loin. La visibilité était suffisante pour que l’entrée d’une grotte disparaissant peu à peu sous les flots fût discernable. La marée déjà haute isolait à cette heure la caverne inhospitalière, où les vagues s’engouffraient en grondant à l’intérieur. Ce faisant, elles maintenaient ouvert un rassemblement de barreaux métalliques constituant une porte.

    Malgré sa maîtrise, le ventre de Kanon se contracta sous l’afflux de souvenirs désagréables. Autant il aimait la mer, autant il haïssait ce minuscule bout de côte. Mais s’il devait tester Sergueï, il ne connaissait pas de meilleur endroit.

      Se frayant un passage parmi les roches ruisselantes, le petit Russe se porta à sa hauteur en silence.

    Les yeux toujours fixés sur l’îlot menaçant, l’ancien Marina retint un soupir. Il lui restait un peu plus d’une demi-heure pour agir. Largement le temps de mettre son plan à exécution avant que Death Mask ne retournât dans son temple, et ne se heurtât immanquablement à l’étonnement de Saga. Il lui fallait simplement fermer son cœur et s’armer de courage.

    Son existence précédente l’avait pourtant amené à ôter de nombreuses vies, mais il ne s’en était jamais pris directement à un enfant de sept ans. Comment Diable faisait autrefois le Cancer à qui l’on demandait de temps à autre d’éliminer des familles entières ?

    La brise marine se renforça, enroulant autour de sa main une longue mèche de la chevelure de Sergue. Surpris par le toucher de cette caresse soyeuse, Kanon accorda enfin un regard au gamin. Calé sur ses deux jambes, celui-ci levait vers lui un museau interrogateur.

    L’effleurant de son cosmos, l’ex-dragon des Mers mesura son état réel. Immobile et muet l’enfant tentait de montrer un visage stoïque, mais en vérité, après des heures d’entraînement intensif, il était plus faible qu’un chaton. Ce constat ennuyait Kanon. Il avait besoin d’un Sergueï avec un minimum de répondant pour se dresser face à ce qu’il lui réservait. Sinon, il mourrait.

    Durant quelques secondes le second Gémeau se contenta de fixer les yeux d’ambre qui accrochaient les siens en silence. Habitué aux étranges réactions de son Maître le petit garçon ne bronchait pas. Son air sérieux et sa patience finirent par chavirer le cœur de Kanon, et l’amenèrent à une déduction imprévue: si cette assurance tranquille et douce s’expliquait un tant soit peu par un trait de paternité, et que Camus dédiait parfois ce genre d’expression à Milo, alors il commençait à comprendre ce que le bouillant Scorpion voyait derrière le froid Verseau.

    Voilà qui ne l’aidait pas du tout à affirmer sa résolution. Il n’avait pourtant pas le choix. Il devait briser au plus vite cette tentative de séduction qui s’ignorait.

    D’une chiquenaude il ébouriffa les cheveux de l’enfant, sachant que ce geste trop intime allait lui déplaire. Comme il s’y attendait, Sergueï recula d’un pas, une moue désapprobatrice inscrite sur sa figure. Le petit Russe profita néanmoins de cette ouverture pour s’octroyer l’autorisation de l’interroger une nouvelle fois. Élevant un peu la voix pour couvrir le bruit des vagues, il demanda :

    « On est où ?

    — Au cap Sounion », répondit Kanon d’un ton monocorde.

    Ne connaissant apparemment pas la sinistre réputation du lieu, l’enfant se tourna sans méfiance vers le monticule à moitié sous les flots.

    « C’est le nom de la grotte qui est là-bas ?

    — Exactement.

    — Pourquoi il y a une porte ?

    — Pour cacher des secrets », parvint à répliquer naturellement le second Gémeau, en ignorant le frisson désagréable qui lui remontait le long du dos. »

    Croisant de nouveau son regard, Sergueï l’interrogea encore :

    « Et qu’est-ce que tu voulais me montrer ? »

    De plus en plus mal à l’aise, l’ancien Marinas comprit que le moment d’agir s’imposait.

    « Ça », rétorqua-t-il mystérieusement, en désignant la grotte à demi submergée.

    Et prononçant ce mot, il se saisit de Sergueï à bras le corps pour plonger dans la mer.

    Brassée par un courant issu des profondeurs, l’eau était froide, et les vagues particulièrement houleuses. Transi et pris par surprise l’enfant se raccrocha immédiatement à lui en nouant les bras autour de son cou. Kanon ne chercha pas à s’en défaire. Au contraire, remontant rapidement à la surface pour lui permettre de respirer, il le fit glisser sur son dos pour se mettre à nager d’un mouvement de crawl puissant jusqu’à la grotte battue par les flots.

   Son plan s’orchestrait en deux temps. Dans le premier, il pouvait aider le petit Russe. Il avait même tout intérêt à lui prêter main-forte s’il ne voulait pas le noyer prématurément avant qu’il ne franchît le sceau de Poséidon. L’épreuve véritable et le danger réel ne débuteraient vraiment qu’une fois qu’ils seraient passés tous les deux dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin. Il espérait sincèrement que le gamin parviendrait alors à se débrouiller pour lui échapper.

    Agrippé à ses épaules Sergueï ne manifestait pour l’instant aucun mouvement de crainte, même lorsque la violence du ressac les ballotta dans tous les sens alors qu’ils approchaient de leur but. Ce dernier obstacle franchi, ils se retrouvèrent dans la grotte à demi submergée. La marée n’ayant pas atteint son point culminant, Kanon nagea jusqu’au fond, là où il savait pouvoir se tenir debout sur une roche lui permettant de conserver la tête hors des flots.

   Malgré sa haute stature, l’eau lui arrivait déjà au milieu du torse et les coups de bélier des vagues qui s’engouffraient par paquets menaçaient à chaque fois de le déséquilibrer. Il préféra garder Sergueï dans ses bras. Étonnamment, le petit Russe ne paraissait pas lui tenir rigueur du désagrément de ce bain forcé. Il semblait même décidé à lui accorder sa confiance malgré leur manque d’atomes crochus.

    Sergueï se montrait visiblement incapable de penser qu’il pût lui faire de mal, et il s’accrochait à lui avec une prudence instinctive. Les mains tenant solidement ses épaules, il se serrait contre sa poitrine en gardant une joue posée près de son cou. Trempées et dégoulinantes, leurs deux longues chevelures s’emmêlaient pour égoutter leur eau glaciale sur le corps de l’enfant qui frissonnait. Kanon comprit qu’il avait froid, et d’un geste spontané il se mit à lui frotter le dos. À ce geste, le gamin nicha davantage son petit nez glacé contre sa clavicule en chevrotant :

    « Il y a quoi ici ? »

    Sans lui répondre, le second Gémeau pivota légèrement sur le côté. Dissimulée par les aspérités de la paroi, au cœur de l’obscurité, une sombre galerie s’ouvrait quelque part. Comme il s’y attendait, une lueur d’un bleu clair et limpide commençait à se propager à l’intérieur. Qu’il le voulût ou non, le Grec s’accordait toujours instinctivement à l’harmonie du Sanctuaire de Poséidon. Sa présence offrait même une immunité de passage au petit Russe qui l’accompagnait. Restait à savoir si celui-ci parviendrait à en revenir.

    Intrigué par cette lumière diffuse, Sergueï se détacha un peu de lui pour l’observer.

    « C’est quoi ?  demanda-t-il, avec curiosité.

    — Respire », lui retourna simplement Kanon, en le maintenant encore quelques secondes à la surface.

     L’enfant comprit qu’il avait tout intérêt à suivre ce conseil. Il avait à peine terminé d’avaler une grande goulée d’air frais, que l’ancien Marinas plongea pour l’entraîner au fond de la grotte, là où l’étrange lueur bleutée était apparue. À cet endroit, un passage s’ouvrai, qui les aspirait vers le bas. Toujours plus loin. Toujours plus profond. Vers les abysses.

     Le couloir rocheux était étroit, et Kanon gardait l’enfant serré contre lui. Il suivait le courant en nageant vigoureusement d’un seul bras. Il avait beau utiliser son cosmos pour contrer la violence du courant contraire, il savait que les poumons de Sergueï seraient rapidement à court d’oxygène. Et impossible de se transporter directement là où la magie de Poséidon restaurait une atmosphère respirable s’il voulait mettre sa théorie à l’épreuve. Il atteignit donc la barrière bouillonnant de bulles derrière laquelle se dressait le temple de la divinité qu’il servait précédemment avec soulagement.

     Au même instant, un éclair de lumière particulièrement vive força Sergueï à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu’il les rouvrit, l’enfant s’aperçut qu’il se trouvait au cœur d’une masse d’eau redevenue étonnamment calme et singulièrement éclairée. La luminescence provenait d’une sorte de grande arche transparente, posée sur le sol marin en contre-bas, qu’elle recouvrait telle une cloche en verre à l’intérieur de laquelle les flots avaient été expurgés.

     L’intérieur recelait de multiples allées bien dessinées, empierrées de dalles plus ou moins grandes. Celles-ci reliaient des temples blancs et d’autres bâtiments d’une teinte tout aussi laiteuse, disséminés parmi de gigantesques colonnes brisées. Des coraux géants et des algues étranges complétaient ce décor, apportant de somptueuses couches de couleurs aux espaces vierges de constructions. Les coquillages qui s’incrustaient sur les murs formaient des tableaux à la gloire de Poséidon, qui semblait régner sur des êtres mi-hommes mi- poissons. Ce paysage sous-marin était colossal, et même en le regardant d’en haut, le petit Russe n’en distinguait qu’une infime partie.

     En remarquant derrière la barrière transparente la silhouette réduite par la distance d’un soldat coiffé d’un casque à pointe qui marchait avec un trident à la main, Sergueï comprit que ce domaine extraordinaire possédait une atmosphère respirable. Rassuré et curieux, et surtout désireux de reprendre son souffle, il tenta de s’extraire de l’étreinte de Kanon pour nager jusqu’à cette source vitale.

     À sa désagréable surprise, les bras que le chevalier passait autour de sa taille se refermèrent davantage sur lui, à la manière d’un étau. Sergueï songea d’abord qu’il le retenait pour le protéger d’un danger, mais en regardant à droite puis à gauche, il n’aperçut rien d’autre qu’un congre qui poursuivait un banc de daurades grises.

     Incompréhensiblement, Kanon refusait de le lâcher, tout en ralentissant considérablement sa progression. Il se satisfaisait à présent de quelques battements de pieds qui retardaient leur descente vers le fond. Il ne cherchait pas non plus à se dégager du léger courant qui les éloignait à chaque instant un peu plus de la cité sous-marine.

    Relevant la tête, le petit garçon regarda l’adulte avec un étonnement un peu inquiet. La masse épaisse de sa chevelure déployée en corolle ondoyant autour de son visage, Kanon continua de l’immobiliser, en se contentant de le dévisager presque sévèrement. Comme s’il attendait quelque chose.

    Rapidement, Sergueï passa en revue toutes les techniques apprises par son Maître pour se tirer de ce mauvais pas, mais aucune ne convenait pour s’adapter dans ce milieu aquatique. Cela faisait près de quatre minutes qu’il devait être sous l’eau, et bien qu’il utilisât intelligemment son cosmos pour ralentir son métabolisme, il ressentait de plus en plus le besoin de respirer. Il avait déjà relâché une bonne partie de l’air que contenaient ses poumons, et ceux-ci commençaient sérieusement à le brûler.

    Implorant, il adressa un regard parfaitement explicite à Kanon en désignant du menton l’étrange domaine marin, semblable à une immense bulle d’air. Sa prière muette n’obtint aucune réaction. L’observant froidement, le frère de Saga semblait changé en statue de pierre. L’étreinte de ses bras ne se desserrait pas, et l’expression des traits de son visage à la virilité majestueuse demeurait parfaitement insensible. Pourtant Sergueï savait qu’il guettait le moindre de ses réflexes. Ses yeux aux iris assombris par l’opacité de l’eau se faisaient même particulièrement scrutateurs, et l’enfant sentit la peur l’envahir.

    Pris par un début de panique, le petit Russe commença par se tortiller en posant ses deux mains contre le torse du Grec pour essayer de se dégager. À son grand désespoir, celui-ci ne réagit toujours pas. Une nouvelle goulée d’air lui échappa et il ne dut qu’à un geste de survie de ne pas rouvrir la bouche à la recherche de l’oxygène qui lui manquait.

    Il ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps. Il devait s’extraire coûte que coûte des bras qui le retenaient. La masse d’eau ne lui offrait aucun élément pour se défendre, rien à quoi se raccrocher, et à moins de relever la tête, personne ne les apercevrait de la cité sous-marine.

    Le besoin d’air se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Luttant contre son instinct, Sergueï contractait héroïquement sa gorge qui réclamait une inspiration salvatrice. Kanon ne plaisantait pas. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, l’ancien Marina semblait bel et bien décidé à le noyer. Incapable de comprendre pourquoi le Grec se comportait ainsi, l’enfant s’arma du peu de cosmos qu’il lui restait pour trouver la force de frapper son aîné avec violence. Mais, amortis par l’eau de mer, ses poings et ses pieds n’égratignaient même pas le puissant chevalier.

    Au prix d’une volonté farouche, Kanon refusait de libérer sa proie. Il n’avait jamais été aussi peu fier de ses agissements. La réponse à la question qu’il se posait demandait un détachement impitoyable. Avec embarras, il songea que, si jamais Thétis passait par là et qu’elle s’apercevait de ce qu’il faisait, elle allait fondre sur lui sans sommation pour lui crever les yeux. La sirène avait toujours eu un fort instinct maternel. Elle ne s’interrogerait pas de savoir si son acte était correctement motivé ou pas. Et elle aurait peut-être raison.

    Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, le Grec sentait un profond malaise l’envahir. Si Sergueï ne parvenait pas à se libérer de son emprise, alors c’était que véritablement il ne représentait aucun danger là où Saga désirait l’exiler. Mais la confirmation de cette information risquait de se solder par la mort du gamin. Ce qui voudrait dire qu’il s’était trompé. Une erreur qui le transformerait en assassin de la pire espèce.

    Jamais Kanon ne s’était senti aussi honteux et prêt à renoncer.

    Entre ses bras le petit corps s’affaiblissait rapidement. Les coups que lui portait Sergueï n’avaient plus aucune force, et ils cessèrent même totalement lorsque l’enfant se remit brusquement à se tordre comme une anguille. Avec angoisse, le second Gémeau nota qu’il se débattait maintenant pour éviter d’ouvrir la bouche plus qu’autre chose. S’il le faisait, il se noierait.

    Même s’il le relâchait, le courant les avait trop éloignés du Sanctuaire marin pour que Sergueï pût le rejoindre en nageant. Ils étaient à présent plus proches de la côte, mais ce côté ne présentait aucune échappatoire. Il n’atteindrait jamais la surface. Ils étaient trop prêts du domaine de Poséidon pour ne pas en subir le contrecoup. Un champ de force les clouait près du grand dôme.

    Et c’était ce qu’avait voulu Kanon. Le royaume sous-marin ne gardait pas son existence secrète depuis des siècles sans que de puissants verrous n’aient été mis en place. Une fois la cité découverte, il était impossible de s’en soustraire, à moins de disposer d’un pouvoir spécial.

    Par son précédent statut, l’ex-Dragon des Mers conservait la faculté d’aller et de venir librement entre les deux mondes. Son ancienne fonction lui permettait également d’entraîner une personne étrangère avec lui dans les tréfonds de l’océan. Mais ses prérogatives avaient été scellées dans l’autre sens. Il n’était plus autorisé à la ramener. À cause de cette restriction, même s’il le désirait il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il fallait que Sergueï trouvât en lui le moyen de se libérer seul. Face à ses tentatives désespérées et illusoires pour lui échapper, Kanon doutait maintenant de plus en plus qu’il y parvînt.

    Avec regret, le Grec songea qu’il s'exposait à perdre sur tous les plans. Saga le haïrait. Camus voudrait le tuer et se placerait donc d’office sous le feu de la justice d’Athéna. Milo suivrait certainement le même chemin que son amant. Deask Mask risquait de le prendre en grippe pour le restant de son existence. Nephélie lui tournerait probablement le dos. Et il allait sacrifier la vie d’un enfant innocent pour rien.

    La mer avait cela de bien qu’elle dissimulait les larmes de frustration douloureuse qu’il ne cherchait plus à retenir. Sentir les mouvements inutiles de Sergueï lui déchirait le cœur. Le voir se débattre comme un oisillon pris au piège par un chat cruel finissait de le dégoûter de lui-même. Sachant très bien qu’il ne pourrait plus intervenir une fois l’enfant passé de l’autre côté, il s’était condamné à demeurer le spectateur impuissant de ce qu’il faisait, et c’était pire que tout.

    Conscient du peu d’oxygène qu’il lui restait, Serguei cessa de s'agiter. Il espérait encore tenir, mais devinait qu’il allait mourir. Sa poitrine était en feu, sa tête douloureuse, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, sa vue se brouillait et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il avait tenté tout ce qu’il pouvait, mais sa volonté farouche ne suffirait pas à l’empêcher d’ouvrir la bouche d’ici quelques secondes. La colère qu'il éprouvait à présent contre Kanon n’avait d’égale que l’immense sentiment d’injustice et d’incompréhension qui l’accompagnait.

    Affolé, son esprit tournait en boucle sans parvenir à trouver une issue, de plus en plus vite, de façon de moins en moins cohérente. Lorsqu’enfin, vaincu par le manque d’air, il sentit l’eau salée envahir ses poumons, il adressa spontanément sa dernière pensée à la seule personne en qui il avait vraiment foi. Une personne qu’il avait décidé de ne pas impliquer jusque-là, parce qu’il savait que cet « incident » risquait de dégénérer entre les grands, et qu’il se refusait à lui causer du tort. Mais aussi, car il avait compris que le lien qui les reliait ne fonctionnait que dans un sens.

    Il ressentait tout, ou presque, des maux qui accablaient Camus si celui-ci ne prenait pas garde à lui sceller son esprit, mais cela ne marchait pas à l’inverse. Malheureusement, à moins qu’il les lui montrât quand il se trouvait dans un périmètre réduit, le Verseau ne semblait pas réceptif à ses propres émotions.

    Or, si Sergueï’ avait été jusque-là conscient de l’inutilité d’essayer de lui adresser un message, la douleur fulgurante qui accompagna l’absorption du liquide, joint à l’oppression insoutenable de l’étouffement qui s’en suivit, le poussa à agir instinctivement. Et tandis qu’il se cabrait littéralement entre les bras de Kanon la bouche grande ouverte, il appela le Verseau à l’aide dans un dernier cri d’agonie muette.

\--------------------------------------------------------

    Durant le bref parcours qui les mena jusqu’au rivage, Milo tenta en vain de rattraper Camus pour l’arrêter. Plus vif que le vent, le Français courait droit devant lui, sautant les obstacles et dévalant les pentes les plus risquées sans souci d’assurer ses prises. Négligeant sa propre sécurité, il coupait au plus court pour rejoindre son fils.

    Bon gré, mal gré, le Scorpion le suivait.

    Après un premier réflexe dicté par le désespoir de l’appel au secours qu’il avait lui aussi ressenti, le Grec mesurait maintenant toute la gravité de la situation. Athéna n’avait pu que percevoir cette énorme vague d’énergie, qui mêlait un cosmos balbutiant sur le point de s’éteindre, au déploiement d’une aura qui n’avait rien de celle généralement admise au Sanctuaire. Que Camus y répondît avec un tel empressement ne pouvait que le trahir. C’était du suicide.

    Milo ne savait pas ce qu’il aurait fait exactement s’il était parvenu à retenir le Français, mais au moins aurait-il essayé de l’empêcher de se rendre sur les lieux. En voyant se profiler les contours du cap Sounion sous la lune, il comprit qu’il n’aurait malheureusement pas cette opportunité. Et pour compliquer les choses, il sentait distinctement l’arrivée de plusieurs autres personnes.

    Se pressant sans sacrifier à la prudence, Death Mask semblait le plus proche. Saga piquait un sprint à la manière du Verseau et ne tarderait pas à les rejoindre. En voisin concerné, Shura faisait aussi mouvement de ce côté. Plus gênant, Shaka l’accompagnait. Un peu à la traîne, Hyoga, qui les avait vus avec effarement quitter leurs chambres précipitamment et à moitié nus, venait de se lancer à leur poursuite.

    Alors qu’il franchissait les derniers rochers qui le séparaient du rivage, Milo sentit que d’autres Ors bougeaient également. Toutefois ceux-ci ne leur poseraient pas de problème. À mi-chemin du grand escalier, ils semblaient se heurter à un obstacle qui les incitait à retourner en arrière. Le Scorpion n’avait pas besoin d’être devin pour comprendre que Shion ou Dohko devaient s’interposer, et leur commander d’aller rassurer les Argents et les Bronzes sur la non-pertinence d’une attaque. Car tout le monde avait dû percevoir la formidable explosion de cosmos de Sergueï.

    Néanmoins, l’intervention de ses aînés ne réconfortait en rien le Grec. Que l’un ou l’autre, voire les deux, réagissent ainsi n’avait rien d’encourageant pour la suite des évènements. À travers leurs fonctions et la durée de leur engagement auprès d’Athéna, ils incarnaient l’ordre et la discipline, et le huitième gardien doutait d'une action totalement en faveur de Camus, malgré l’estime qu’ils paraissaient lui porter.

    S’immobilisant un instant devant lui, le Verseau sonda du regard les flots faiblement éclairés par la lune. Et soudain, il plongea sans hésitation. En songeant aux multiples pièges tranchants dissimulés par la mer, Milo frémit.

    « Camus attend ! » s’écria-t-il en se précipitant pour le retenir.

    Sa main se referma sur le vide.

    « Camus ! C’est beaucoup trop dangereux ! »

    Sans l’écouter, le Français nageait d’un mouvement de crawl puissant en direction de la grotte. Il semblait avoir repéré quelque chose que le Grec ne parvenait pas à distinguer. Milo surveillait sa progression avec appréhension. Camus avait beau être un excellent nageur, la force du courant mêlée à la violence de vagues rendait cette baignade des plus périlleuses.

    Durant quelques secondes il hésita à plonger à son tour. Le suivre dans l’eau n’aurait servi qu’à les exposer à la furie des éléments tous les deux, et il préférait observer le cheminement de son amant, prêt à lui venir en aide à la moindre difficulté. Camus s’approchait beaucoup trop des récifs. Le Scorpion avait beau savoir que ses hémorragies devenaient de plus en plus rares, il redoutait qu’il se blessât. Il allait lui hurler de revenir, quand le bruit d’un galet retourné l’avertit qu’il n’était plus seul.

    « C’est quoi ce bordel ! »

    Entendre la gouaille teintée d’agacement du Cancer lui fut presque agréable. Death Mask au moins faisait partie de leurs alliés. En théorie.

    « J’en sais rien, répondit le Scorpion sans lâcher des yeux le Verseau. Apparemment Sergueï a eu un problème. »

    Suivant son regard, le Cancer avisa à son tour le Français. À ses côtés, Milo émit soudain un grondement involontaire. Sans tenir compte du danger, Camus venait de plonger au cœur du ressac qui agitait l’entrée de la grotte. N’y tenant plus, le Scorpion allait le rejoindre, lorsque l’Italien le retint en agrippant fermement son poignet.

    « Attends ! Il remonte. »

    Effectivement, la masse sombre de la chevelure bleutée réapparaissait déjà au milieu de l’écume argentée. À présent, le Verseau nageait vers eux. Il tenait un corps inerte serré contre lui. Ballotté dans tous les sens par la furie des flots, il parvint à s’extirper non sans mal du chenal étroit qui précipitait les vagues dans la grotte. Rapidement il regagna ensuite le rivage. Sans surprise, Milo s’aperçut qu’il ramenait Sergueï. L’enfant était inconscient et il lui maintenait la tête hors de l’eau.

    Quand le onzième gardien aborda la côte, Death Mask voulut l’aider à sortir des vagues en le déchargeant du petit corps, le temps qu’il remontât sur la rive. Mais Camus refusa de lâcher l’enfant. Son cosmos, habituellement si lisse, se convulsait sous la colère et l’inquiétude, et le regard de pure menace qu’il dédia à l’Italien montrait clairement qu’il s’attaquerait à quiconque essayerait de lui arracher son précieux fardeau.

    Angelo ne s’en formalisa pas. Lui-même préoccupé par le sort de son apprenti, il aida Milo à les hisser sur la berge sans plus tenter de prendre le gamin. Sans s’occuper d’eux, Camus s’éloigna du bord à quatre pattes pour coucher Sergueï sur le sol de roche hors de portée de l’écume, avant d’entreprendre de le réanimer. Petit pantin désarticulé, l’enfant semblait plus mort que vif. Bien conscients de leur impuissance, ses deux compagnons restèrent à genoux auprès de lui tandis qu’il enchaînait respiration artificielle et massage cardiaque.

    « Qu’est-ce qu’il foutait dans la flotte ? demanda brusquement le Cancer au Scorpion.

    — On n’en sait rien, répondit celui-ci. Et d’ailleurs ce n’est pas toi qui étais censé t’en charger avant que Saga ne l’exile ? Tu devais simuler un accident. Pas le noyer ! »

    Le ton suspicieux du Grec s’accordait à la façon soudain peu sympathique dont il le dévisageait.

    « Moi ? se rebiffa l’Italien en bombant le torse. Mais j’ai rien fais du tout. C’est cet enfoiré de Kanon qui est venu le chercher tout à l’heure. Il m’a dit que Saga lui avait demandé de lui amener le gosse un peu plus tôt.

    — Et tu as cru mon frère ? »

    L’accent particulièrement sec et mécontent de la voix grave qui tonna au-dessus de leur tête les fit presque sursauter. Les dominant de sa haute taille, Saga, qu’ils n’avaient pas entendu arriver, se tenait debout derrière eux. Il portait ce soir-là l’une des longues tuniques qu’il affectionnait du temps de son règne, ce qui lui donnait un air particulièrement imposant, tout en rappelant aux deux autres qu’ils défiaient l’autorité du véritable Grand Pope.

    Refusant de se laisser distraire, Camus continuait de prodiguer ses soins d’urgence, en guettant désespérément un battement de cœur dans le petit corps qu’il tentait de réanimer. Il décelait encore une infime trace de cosmos chez son fils auquel il mêlait doucement le sien. Il voulait croire au miracle.

    « Ben disons qu’il avait des arguments convaincants, se défendit mollement Angelo qui savait avoir commis une faute.

    — Kanon trouve toujours des arguments convaincants, répliqua le Gémeau d’un ton tranchant qui récusait clairement cette excuse. Où est-il d’ailleurs ? »

    Cette question, nullement inquiète, mais plutôt lourde de menaces, trouva sa réponse lorsqu’une gerbe d’eau, qui ne devait rien à la houle, vint éclabousser près d’eux les roches déjà détrempées. Guidé par le rassemblement de tous ces cosmos agités, Kanon surgit à son tour de la mer. Toutefois pas de sa manière conquérante habituelle. Barbotant maladroitement comme un chiot qui prend son premier bain, il but la tasse trois fois de suite avant de pouvoir enfin se raccrocher à l’un des gros rochers du rivage. À moitié sonné, il subissait le contrecoup de l’explosion précédente du cosmos de Sergueï.

    L’enfant avait réussi à monopoliser une ultime parcelle d’énergie pour la combiner avec celles si caractéristiques des Marinas, alors même que la mort commençait à refermer la main sur lui. Comme le soupçonnait Kanon, il possédait bien ce pouvoir. Mais il l’avait laissé surgir au dernier moment, sans contrôle, pour se frayer un chemin jusqu’à la surface.

    Le domaine subaquatique tout entier en avait été ébranlé, et lui, il s’était fait éjecter si brutalement, qu’il avait violemment heurté la barre rocheuse sous-marine sans pouvoir amortir le choc. À présent, il peinait lamentablement pour s’échouer sur le sol de pierres plates. C’était tellement étrange de le voir se débattre ainsi au milieu des vagues, comme un phoque trop lourd qui ne parvenait pas à se hisser, que les spectateurs en restèrent un instant médusés.

    Kanon sentit soudain une main accrocher le haut de sa tunique sans douceur pour le tirer hors de l’eau. Elle le relâcha sur le sol sans aucune précaution, comme un paquet peu fragile et dont on n’a que faire. Reprenant difficilement son souffle, il se laissa aller de tout son long sur la terre ferme, avant de lever des yeux malgré tout reconnaissants vers son sauveur. En croisant le regard meurtrier de son frère, il eut un sourire pâlot.

    « Tu me crois maintenant ?  demanda-t-il, dans un essai de conciliation qui tomba à plat.

    — Je crois surtout que tu as perdu la raison », siffla froidement Saga, en le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

    La colère du Gémeau avait beau être rentrée, elle n’en était pas moins terrible. Sous la visée de cette férule accusatrice et furieuse, Kanon se sentait redevenir un tout petit garçon. Le fait d’avoir raison et de payer sa folie par un état pitoyable n’attendrirait pas Saga. Il le savait. La nuit promettait d’être longue.

    Un gémissement ténu vint à propos délivrer l’ancien général des Mers de l’attention fort déplaisante de son jumeau. Tournant la tête en direction du reste du groupe, les deux hommes éprouvèrent le même soulagement en voyant Sergueï remuer faiblement. Kanon, pour l’enfant. Saga, pour Camus.

    Maintenu dans le courant de vie par les mains appliquées, délicates et prudentes du Verseau, le petit garçon avait trouvé la force de se raccrocher au cosmos réconfortant et protecteur de son père. La détermination de celui-ci l’avait aidé et guidé pour ranimer la dernière étincelle de conscience qui demeurait en lui.

    Son père…

    Dans la précipitation du moment, Camus n’avait pas songé à museler ses pensées alors qu’il le réanimait. Vibrantes de désarroi, d’inquiétude et de tendresse refoulée, elles se tournaient toutes vers le désir de le sauver, et le désespoir d’échouer si lamentablement à préserver son fils.

    Reprenant doucement pied avec la réalité, Sergueï accueillait ce secret comme le plus merveilleux des baumes sur la blessure ouverte par la trahison de Kanon. Il ne pouvait rêver père plus à sa mesure. Mais le bonheur suscité par cette révélation avait un écueil, qu’il percevait clairement à travers les émotions du Verseau qui ne lui refermait pas encore son esprit. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, celui-ci semblait déterminer à ne jamais lui avouer sa paternité, malgré la peine qu’engendrait ce choix dans son cœur. Les adultes étaient décidément des êtres incompréhensibles.

    Toussant et crachant, le petit Russe ouvrit enfin les yeux, pour poser un regard trouble sur ce qui l’entourait. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, et sa gorge le brûlait. Le goût saumâtre de l’eau de mer tyrannisait toujours sa bouche et lui donnait la nausée.

    Camus l’aida à se tourner sur le côté alors qu’un spasme violent le saisissait. Vomissant une grande quantité d’eau Sergueï eut l’impression qu’on lui lacérait l’estomac. La douleur lui arracha un sanglot, et se fut sans honte qu’il se recroquevilla pour se blottir contre le torse Verseau, qui l’avait repris dans ses bras. Sous ses doigts gourent, la peau du onzième gardien dégageait une chaleur bienvenue. Il était transi de froid, et il claquait des dents.

    La vue de cette réaction épidermique poussa Milo à ébaucher un mouvement pour se déshabiller qu’il n’acheva pas. Un geste qui n’échappa pas au Cancer, car il mettait en évidence la nudité du buste musclé du Grec, et donc son impossibilité de prêter un vêtement pour réchauffer le petit. L’italien jugea que la chemise totalement déboutonnée et ruisselante du Français n’était pas non plus de grande utilité.

    « Mais enfin, vous faisiez quoi tout le deux quand vous avez été dérangés », ne put-il s’empêcher de les brocarder en quittant sa propre chemise.

    Sans répondre, le Scorpion le foudroya du regard en prenant l'habit qu’il lui tendait. Tout aussi silencieux, Camus déchira d’un coup sec la tunique trempée de son fils avant de l’envelopper dans l’étoffe sèche. Le peu de lumière nocturne ne permettait pas au Français d’identifier d’autres blessures, et il s’aida de son cosmos comme d’un radar pour vérifier que l’enfant n’avait rien de cassé.

    Il nota avec mécontentement les ecchymoses et les écorchures qui parsemaient son corps. Toutes n’étaient certainement pas dues à son périple sous-marin et il tiqua. Le plus urgent demeurait cependant de le réchauffer, pas de le stresser davantage par des récriminations stériles envers le Cancer. En fonction des explications que lui donnerait ensuite Angelo, il réglerait plus tard ses comptes.

    Par contre, Camus parvenait beaucoup plus difficilement à conserver son calme légendaire en présence de Kanon. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le Verseau eut besoin de toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas faire dangereusement chuter la température ambiante. L’ancien Marina s’était relevé, mais il restait sagement à distance, un peu en retrait de son jumeau, qui lui, demeurait à ses côtés.

    N’aurait-ce été par respect pour Saga, le Français aurait renvoyé illico le second Gémeau faire trempette d’une salve gelée, qu’il se serait plu à rendre vicieusement active dans la mer environnante. Kanon ne semblait pas particulièrement fier, mais il ne manifestait pas de regrets non plus. Camus pouvait même lire une demande de prise en compte au fond des yeux braqués sur lui qui renforça sa rage. Comment osait-il lui remémorer que la performance de Sergueï représentait peut-être un danger ? Alors que le petit avait failli mourir à cause de sa stupidité, et qu’il tremblait à cet instant précis entre ses bras.

    Le Verseau n’avait pas besoin de ce rappel. Son esprit logique avait déjà parfaitement analysé la situation. Il se sentait traîtreusement acculé par une évidence à laquelle il refusait de se plier. Après ce qui venait de se passer, il n’était pas disposé à donner raison à son adversaire. Même si c’était pour le bien du Sanctuaire. Kanon avait dépassé les bornes. Il trouverait un moyen de sceller les pouvoirs de Sergueï, mais il ne l’abandonnerait pas.

    Et tandis qu’il frottait le dos de l’enfant pour le revigorer, il resserra farouchement son étreinte sur lui, dans un geste de défi parfaitement discernable. La réaction de Kanon ne se fit pas attendre. Exhalant un profond soupir, ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

    L’impudence du second Gémeau n’avait décidément pas de limites et Camus ne put se contenir davantage.

    « Comment as-tu pu ! s’écria-t-il. Ce n’est qu’un enfant, et il ne s’en est jamais pris à personne ! Tu pouvais exposer tes doutes, mais pas le traiter de cette manière ! »

    Le Français exsudait de colère. S’il n’avait pas serré son fil entre ses bras, il aurait sans doute immédiatement engagé le combat.

    Conscient qu’un tel dérapage ne pourrait qu’être néfaste pour tout le monde, Saga refusait de prendre parti, mais ne s’en tenait pas moins prêt à intervenir. Moins pragmatiques, Angelo et Milo se rangeaient visiblement du côté du Verseau, bien que pour des raisons différentes. Ils restaient toutefois sur leurs gardes, mesurant le danger que Camus oubliât sa pondération habituelle pour passer directement à une attaque sérieuse. Incertains, tous se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

    Ce fut le moment que choisirent Shaka et Shura pour les rejoindre.

    Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que le chevalier de la Vierge et celui du Capricorne se tenaient non loin, préférant éviter de semer davantage de trouble par leur arrivée. Sakha se rendait parfaitement compte que sa présence risquait de paraître inopportune. Il s’était spontanément arrêté à la limite des grands pans de roches balisant le rivage. Malgré ses exhortations silencieuses pour qu’il se rapprochât davantage des autres, Shura l’avait imité. Par remords et solidarité.

    Les deux hommes s’étaient expliqués un peu plus tôt, et malgré la mansuétude compréhensive de l'Indien, le Capricorne se sentait honteux. À la fois amusé et ennuyé par sa réaction, Shaka mesurait combien l’Espagnol restait encore soumis à l’emprise de ses désillusions. Il était pourtant bien placé pour savoir que les crises de moralité de Shura pouvaient se transformer en véritables chemins de croix, et il se promit de ramener le sujet sur le tapis avant la fin de la nuit pour apaiser son compagnon.

    Conscient qu’il n’était pas forcément le bienvenu, l’Indien désirait conserver son statut d’observateur neutre, se réservant le droit d’intervenir comme il lui convenait en fonction de la tournure que prendraient les évènements par la suite. Mais le mouvement d’humeur de Camus le précipita en avant. C’était si rare de voir le Verseau exprimer une émotion, et le sentir aussi remonté n’avait rien de rassurant.

    En l’occurrence, Shaka craignait plus pour le Français dont il ressentait la forte tension, que pour Kanon, qui se remettrait vite de ses meurtrissures et qui aurait sans doute encore assez de répondant pour faire face à la colère de son frère.

    « Ce n’est pas le moment Camus », intervint-il en enveloppant le Français d’une aura à la fois ferme et calme.

    Cette rationalité tranquille, qui évaluait un ordre de priorité, était ce qu’il fallait pour restaurer l’impassible froideur coutumière du onzième gardien. Ou tout au moins pour en poser le masque, et Milo remercia Shaka d’un signe de tête discret. La présence et les paroles de la Vierge rassérénaient le Scorpion tout en remontant celui-ci dans son estime. Son intervention ne pouvait pas être dictée par le hasard. Elle prouvait qu’il ne leur était pas opposé, et qu’il n’irait pas tout raconter à Athéna. Le Grec s’en doutait un peu depuis leur conflit sur la plage après l’attaque de Minos, mais là, il en avait la démonstration.

    Décidé à jouer franc jeu, Shaka se pencha sur Sergueï toujours pelotonné contre Camus. Tous savaient qu’il possédait quelques notions de médecine indienne traditionnelle, et ils restèrent suspendus à son geste le temps que sa main glissât sur la tête et les épaules de l’enfant comme une caresse.

    « Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait, rassura-t-il le Verseau au bout de quelques secondes. Il vivra et il n’aura pas de séquelles. Son… « cosmos » l’a protégé. »

    Ce mot qui en cachait un autre permit à Camus de comprendre à son tour que l’Indien ne lui était pas défavorable. Dans la bataille qui menaçait de s’engager, c’était même un allié de poids, et il lui souffla avec reconnaissance avant qu’il se redressât.

    « Merci Sahka. »

   Bousculant presque Shura qui se tenait aux côtés de la Vierge, Hyoga fut le dernier à arriver.

    En voyant le Verseau assis par terre entouré par six de ses compagnons d’armes, dont Death Mask et Milo à genoux auprès de lui, il pressentit immédiatement une catastrophe. Depuis la mort de Zoltan, il suivait avec une attention discrète la lente reconstruction du Français. S’il avait d’abord cru que le trépas du Roumain sonnerait le glas des ennuis de son Maître et ramènerait celui-ci vers une vie normale, son installation prolongée au onzième temple l’avait vite fait déchanter.

   La santé de Camus semblait certes s’améliorer, bien que pas assez rapidement à son goût, mais il aurait parié que derrière son air froid, il était loin d’avoir recouvré la tranquille assurance qui le caractérisait autrefois. À moins que celle-ci n’eût été elle aussi qu’un leurre durant toutes ces années, tout comme la cruauté dont il avait fait preuve lors de leur affrontement au Sanctuaire.

    Le pire défaut de la glace n’était-il pas de cristalliser tout ce qu’elle touchait en le conservant parfaitement intact, pour le camoufler sous des couches successives inviolables aux yeux des profanes ? Des couches qui au moindre dégel risquaient de libérer des secrets profondément ensevelis. Si tel était le cas, alors les émotions enfouies du Verseau étaient en train de se retourner contre lui.

    Bien sûr Hyoga savait que la présence aimante et attentionnée de Milo l’aidait considérablement, mais il connaissait trop Camus pour ne pas deviner que l’insensibilité qu’il opposait aux autres n’était qu’une façade. Il aurait même juré que son Maître partageait désormais un sombre secret avec le Scorpion, et que de nombreux tourments le rongeaient toujours. L’abattement dont il avait été victime en début de soirée n’avait fait que raviver son inquiétude, d’autant plus que malgré son insistance, Milo n’avait rien voulu lui dire.

    Alors quand il les avait vus sortir en trombe de leur chambre, il avait tout de suite compris qu’une des raisons des étranges agissements de Camus devait être liée à la manifestation de ce cosmos anormal qu’il venait de ressentir. Et pour que le Verseau se précipitât dehors aussi peu vêtu, il devait véritablement y avoir urgence. La curiosité et le désir de soutenir celui qui l’avait élevé, l’avaient jeté sur sa trace. Il l’avait malheureusement un perdu durant de précieuses secondes tant la presse donnait des ailes à son maître.

    Lorsqu’il avait enfin rejoint le Français sur la côte, celui-ci sortait de l’eau, serrant Sergueï entre ses bras. La stupeur de découvrir l’enfant dans les flots avait retenu le Cygne d’intervenir durant quelques minutes. Trop de tension régnait à cet endroit, et la présence d’autres Ors ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il devait comprendre la formation des alliances pour épauler au mieux le Verseau en cas de besoin.

    La réaction épidermique de ce dernier envers Kanon le poussait néanmoins à agir. Brisant une ligne hiérarchique informelle, il s’imposa dans le groupe pour se porter aux côtés de Camus.

    « Que s’est-il passé Maitre ? »

    L’intrusion de Hyoga provoqua un instant de flottement, dont tous profitèrent pour réévaluer leur position. Visiblement, le chevalier Divin s’inquiétait pour le Verseau, mais également pour Sergueï, qui semblable à un petit chaton mouillé demeurait roulé en boule dans les bras protecteurs qui tentaient de le réchauffer. Tous les Ors notaient néanmoins que le Cygne ne semblait pas identifier l’enfant comme le responsable de l’anomalie du cosmos précédent. Se pouvait-il qu’inconsciemment le gamin eût réussi à gommer sa signature ? L’information était intéressante, et ils virent tous le profit à en tirer, à des niveaux différents.

    Face à l’hésitation qui s’installait, Camus fut le premier à se ressaisir. Un vent frais se levait, et les tremblements de Sergueï s’intensifiaient. Il devait trouver un moyen efficace pour le réchauffer. Tenant toujours son fils fermement serré contre lui, il se redressa.

    « Ce n’est rien Hyoga, répondit-il d’un ton à présent dénué d’émotions. Un simple accident. Ça va aller maintenant. »

    Mentir à son disciple l’ennuyait, mais il ne tenait pas à l’impliquer davantage devant les autres. Avec autorité il dépassa Death Mask, sans laisser la possibilité à ce dernier de le décharger de Sergueï. Le garçonnet crochetait d’ailleurs si fort ses mains autour de son cou, qu’il doutait qu’il le lui eût permis. Et Camus ressentait le même besoin viscéral de proximité. Il refusait qu’un autre que lui prît soin de son fils.

    Le Verseau n’adressa pas un mot à Saga. Après ce qu’il venait d’arriver, il semblait évident que l’exil du petit Russe se voyait repoussé au moins d’une journée. Le temps que l’enfant retrouvât des forces et qu’il se remît de sa frayeur. Ils disposaient tous les deux d’une nuit entière. Et cette dernière nuit, Sergueï la terminerait auprès de lui.

    Déterminé, il s’immobilisa quelques secondes pour englober ses frères d’armes d’un regard circulaire. Aucun n’émit de protestations, pas même Kanon. En face de lui, Saga lui donna son accord d’un léger signe de tête.

   « Rentrons, il est temps que le Sanctuaire oublie cette histoire », fit Milo d’une voix forte en passant devant son amant pour ouvrir la marche.

   Toutes réponses paraissaient superflues, ainsi tout le monde fut-il surpris lorsqu’une objection formulée sur un ton haut et clair contredit le Scorpion.

    « Je ne crois pas, non ! »

    Le son juvénile de cette voix féminine figea toute l’assemblée. Il n’existait qu’une seule personne pour parvenir à s’approcher aussi près des Ors sans qu’aucun ne détectât sa présence. Et c’était celle qu’ils souhaitaient éviter entre toutes.

    Auréolée de son cosmos divin, Athéna apparue au sommet d’un surplomb rocheux juste devant eux. Plusieurs gardes armés l’accompagnaient. La plupart semblaient fort gênés de se retrouver là. Respectueusement, ils se tenaient quelques pas en arrière, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible sous le regard acéré du Cancer.

    Aucun des chevaliers présents ne bougeait plus. Ils auraient voulu faire un pas qu’ils ne l’auraient pas pu. Athéna les écrasait littéralement du rayonnement de son cosmos et ils devaient lutter pour conserver un maintien droit et digne devant elle. Camus, qui partageait toujours le sien avec Sergueï pour l’aider à combattre l’épuisement, ne devait qu’au soutien de ceux du Scorpion et de la Vierge de ne pas s’écrouler.

    La jeune femme ne manifestait plus rien de la mansuétude de sa nature humaine habituelle. Saori n’avait aucune chance de reprendre le contrôle pour s’opposer à une telle force. La pauvre devait elle-même se ratatiner dans un coin de son esprit. La colère de la déesse était palpable. Elle ne goûtait pas à la plaisanterie, et ce n’était manifestement pas le moment d’essayer de la contrarier.

    Prises en flagrant délit de lèse divinité, jamais la présence de Shion n’avait paru plus désirable à ses troupes. Mais l’Atlante demeurait invisible.

    « Emmenez-les ! »ordonna-t-elle en désignant Camus et Sergueï.

    Effrayé par l’aura franchement hostile et puissante qui se dégageait d’Athéna, Sergueï se raccrocha désespérément au col de la chemise ouverte de Camus.

    « Séparément ! précisa-t-elle en repérant le mouvement du petit garçon. Enfermez le Verseau dans l’un des cachots sous le Palais. Amenez y aussi l’enfant, mais mettez-le dans l’une des chambres. Et qu’ils restent sous surveillance tous les deux. »

    Mal à l’aise, quatre gardes rejoignirent les deux prisonniers. Parfaitement conscient qu’on allait l’arracher au Verseau, Sergueï se recroquevilla davantage contre lui en étouffant des sanglots malheureux.

    « N’aie pas peur, chuchota Camus à son oreille. Tu n’as rien fait de mal. Tu vas te retrouver dans un endroit chaud où tu pourras dormir. Il faut juste que tu me promettes que tu ne t’opposeras pas à elle. »

    Pour la première fois depuis sa sortie de l’eau, le petit garçon releva la tête pour plonger son regard noyé de larmes dans celui de son père. Impatiemment, les gardes attendaient que le Français le persuadât de venir avec eux.

    « Fais-le pour moi », insista Camus en détestant devoir se servir d’un tel argument.

    Un peu indécis, Sergueï céda à contrecœur.

    « D’accord, accepta-t-il en essuyant ses yeux d’un revers de la main. Mais toi, il faut que tu me promettes qu’ensuite on pourra être ensemble. »

    Le regard du Verseau eut beau ne pas vaciller, le petit Russe comprit à son silence que sa demande se heurtait à une difficulté majeure.

    « Au moins un tout petit peu, supplia-t-il en se remettant à pleurer.

   — Je ferai mon possible, biaisa Camus, en bridant fermement ses émotions. Va maintenant. »

    D’un baiser rapide, il effleura la tempe de l’enfant avant de le confier à deux des gardes. Malgré sa colère, Athéna lui avait au moins permis de convaincre son fils. C’était une victoire amère qui n’augurait rien de bon pour la suite. Fataliste, il se mit en marche à son tour, étroitement encadré par les deux autres hommes en armes.

    Satisfaite, Athéna s’adressa alors aux chevaliers restants.

    « Quant à vous, considérez-vous comme consignés dans vos temples, jusqu’à ce que je vous donne la permission d’en sortir. »

    Révolté par cette injustice, Milo se contenait de plus en plus difficilement. Il allait émettre une protestation virulente, lorsque la main que posa Shaka sur son bras l’arrêta.

    « Si tu veux avoir une chance de l’aider, alors ne t’interpose pas, murmura-t-il. Tu lui seras plus utile libre dans ta Maison, que dans un lieu inconnu derrière des verrous. »

    La gorge sèche Shura hésitait entre partir d’un rire de dérision ou verser des larmes de rage. Ce n’était pas possible de se fourfoyer aussi régulièrement sans raison. À l’avenir, si leur Déesse leur en laissait un, il écouterait plus consciencieusement les histoires de karma de Shaka.

    Death Mask préférait se faire oublier. Il trouvait l’aventure passionnante, mais il aurait mieux aimé éviter de faire partie des protagonistes.

    Totalement dépassé par les évènements, Hyoga se sentait piégé et pourtant il demeurait solidaire du Verseau. Il ignorait ce qu’on lui reprochait vraiment, mais l’homme qu’il devinait derrière la carapace de glace, celui qui n’avait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour l’aider à secourir Athéna lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire, ce chevalier-là ne pouvait pas être un traître.

   Parfaitement lucide de l’ambiguïté de la situation et des implications plus que gênantes que celle-ci faisait peser sur leurs têtes à tous, Saga marmonna à l’adresse de son frère.

   « Satisfait ? »

    Kanon préféra ne rien dire. Il n’avait pas imaginé que cela tournerait au vinaigre à ce point. La partie qu’il lui restait à jouer serait décisive, mais il était beaucoup moins certain de la remporter.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 **Note de fin :** _Première publication août 2011 - Chapitre modifié en décembre 2017 (Outre les changements de syntaxe et de vocabulaire, le chapitre contient 1581 mots de plus)._

 


	50. Un courroux divin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÈDENT CHAPITRE (Réactions et conséquences) : Bien décidé à mener son plan à terme, Kanon parvient à soustraire Sergueï au Cancer pour l’emmener au cap Sounion. Plongeant dans la Mer, il entraîne l’enfant avec lui au royaume de Poséidon, mais il l'empêche de pénétrer dans la cité sous-marine pour respirer. Il cherche ainsi à obliger Sergueï à se servir du pouvoir qu’il soupçonne pour éviter de se noyer en passant d’un Sanctuaire à l’autre, espérant faire la démonstration à Saga de l’inutilité d’un exil dans un monde parallèle. Sergueï arrive à s’échapper au dernier moment, en dégageant une décharge d’énergie qui inquiète tout le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Camus qui a compris que son fils était en danger se précipite, suivi de Milo, et sort de l’eau le petit garçon inconscient. Il parvient à le réanimer, tandis qu’attirés par tout ce remue-ménage, Angelo, Saga, Shaka, Shura et Hyoga les rejoignent. Tous espèrent encore régler discrètement la situation suscitée par Kanon, lorsqu’Athéna apparaît entourée d’hommes armés. Furieuse de découvrir son autorité bafouée, la déesse ordonne l’arrestation du Verseau et de Sergueï et exige qu’on les sépare.

 

*****************************  
 **CHAPITRE 50 : UN COURROUX DIVIN  
**

 

     Recluse dans ses appartements depuis son retour du cap Sounion, Athéna se tenait devant l’une des hautes fenêtres qui éclairaient le vaste salon où elle se trouvait. Malgré la fraîcheur de la matinée, elle avait ouvert les battants en grand. Insensible au froid, elle laissait son regard errer sur le Sanctuaire depuis près d’une heure.

     Culminant au point le plus élevé de cette partie de l’île, le Palais lui offrait une vue imprenable sur les douze temples qui s’étageaient en contre-bas. Une chape de lourde inquiétude pesait sur chacun d’entre eux, et elle se félicita d’avoir donné des ordres qui épargnaient aux autres habitants de son domaine des questions inutiles.

     L’accès aux Maisons des Ors était temporairement interdit. Pour tous, il s’agissait d’une réaction de crise axée sur la sécurité du Sanctuaire. La récente apparition des Spectres lui fournissait un prétexte imparable, même si cette prescription intervenait un peu tard par rapport à cet incident. Tout le monde savait que sa relation avec les Ors incluait des secrets que le commun des mortels, ou même ses dévoués serviteurs d’une classe inférieure n’avaient pas à connaître.

     Dans un sens ce subterfuge n’était d’ailleurs pas entièrement faux puisqu’elle avait bien l’intention de s’attaquer à ce problème aussi. Son oncle avait profité suffisamment longtemps de sa quiétude narquoise.

     Les douze Maisons et ses occupants s’en trouvaient un peu isolés, mais tant qu’elle n’aurait pas pris une décision définitive concernant les évènements de la nuit, ce voile de dissimulation s’imposait. L’affaire était trop grave. Elle impliquait la fine fleur de sa chevalerie et elle mettait en avant quelque chose qu’elle avait formellement défendu.

     Après un premier mouvement de colère, qu’elle jugeait légitime, elle tenait maintenant à se donner le temps de la réflexion. Les enjeux et leurs conséquences dépassaient ce qu’imaginaient les inconscients qui avaient essayé de la tromper. Dans sa tentative stupide pour contrer les cachotteries de son frère, Kanon se rapprochait étonnamment de la vérité qui l’obligeait à tant d’intransigeance.

     Athéna trouvait d’ailleurs cette bouffée de clairvoyance étrange. Qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre l’ancien Dragon des Mers sur la voie que l’apprenti du Cancer possédait la possibilité de se rendre impunément d’un monde à l’autre? Était-elle passée à côté d’un évènement qui aurait dû l’avertir, que Kanon lui avait sournoisement dissimulé ? Il faudrait qu’elle l’interrogeât sérieusement à ce sujet lui aussi.

     Dans l’immédiat, le premier et le seul chevalier qu’elle avait convoqué était Saga. À cause de son charisme et de ses fonctions précédentes, elle se doutait que les Ors l’avaient positionné à la tête de ce complot. Elle était donc en droit de le sommer de s’expliquer, et il avait intérêt de lui opposer de bons arguments. Elle ne se leurrait néanmoins pas sur la difficulté qu’elle aurait à sévir tout en conservant l’adhésion du reste de ses troupes d’élite.

     En apprenant qu’outre Shaka, Shura et le Cygne, qui avait rejoint spontanément Camus, Milo, Angelo, Saga et Kanon sur le rivage, Mü et Aphrodite appartenaient également aux conjurés , elle avait immédiatement comprit qu’elle allait devoir jouer serré si elle ne voulait pas perdre la dévotion dévouée de la majeure partie de ses champions.

     Elle avait pourtant toutes les raisons de s’inquiéter. Sergueï n’aurait jamais dû naître. Ou tout au moins, ne pas survivre. Les rares fois précédentes où une désobéissance similaire avait eu lieu, le bébé et ses parents avaient aussitôt été mis à mort. Elle n’avait d’ailleurs jamais eu à intervenir, les Grands Popes concernés par le passé prenant tout de suite l’affaire en main alors qu’elle-même n’était pas incarnée.

     L’interdit qu’elle avait instauré était si clair et si sévèrement puni, que généralement il se suffisait à lui-même pour éviter ce genre de catastrophe. Ce malheureux dérapage ne s’était d’ailleurs produit que relativement peu de fois. Deux, en tout et pour tout. Trois maintenant, avec Sergueï. Sauf que Sergueï avait largement dépassé le stade du nourrisson sur lequel planaient tous les doutes des devenirs possibles, et qu’il ne s’agissait plus d’agiter en guise de chiffon rouge le risque d’une « monstruosité », mais bien de la contrer.

     Sergueï était bien une « monstruosité »…en quelque sorte… mais pas dans le sens démoniaque du terme. Le peu qu’elle avait pu en voir lui laissait au contraire pressentir un enfant doux et affectueux, ne comprenant pas la cruauté dont on venait de faire preuve à son égard, épuisé, effrayé, et triste d’être séparé de la seule personne en qui il semblait toujours avoir confiance.

     Malgré sa mauvaise posture, Saga, avec lequel elle avait échangé quelques mots une fois Camus encadré par ses gardes, n’avait pas tari d’éloges sur lui, et elle avait cru comprendre que Death Mask l’appréciait aussi beaucoup. De quoi saper encore un peu plus son image de déesse juste et bienveillante. Toute cette histoire finissait par fragiliser son autorité, et miner sa détermination. Le seul qui à ses yeux demeurait inexcusable, c’était le Verseau. Celui-là avait agi en sachant pertinemment qu’il franchissait une ligne rouge. Et toutes les demandes de clémence de Saga en sa faveur ne suffiraient pas à le pardonner.

     Agacée, la déesse laissa une fois encore son regard glisser sur les douze Maisons qui s’égrenaient à espace régulier le long du cordon de l’escalier en marbre vieilli.

     Profitant de son hésitation, Saori tenta une nouvelle fois d’interférer en faveur de sa chevalerie désobéissante, et  le dialogue passionné qui les opposait dans sa tête depuis qu’elle avait renvoyé Saga avec les autres dans son temple reprit. Face à son intransigeance, l’âme qui animait son enveloppe humaine essayait désespérément de s’interposer à toute décision précipitée et irrévocable. Et cela durait depuis la veille.

     L’héritière Kido n’était généralement pas de mauvais conseil, mais après sa découverte de ce qu’elle considérait comme la mutinerie d’une partie de ses troupes près du Cap Sounion, Athéna avait besoin de digérer sa colère. Alors elle avait muselé la voix de Saori durant la nuit.

     Revenue à plus de modération depuis quelques heures, la déesse acceptait de nouveau qu’elle participât à son débat intérieur. Ce n’était d’ailleurs que justice. Car, qu’elle le voulût ou non, et bien que ce fait eut été oublié de pratiquement tout le Sancturaire, Saori et ses précédentes incarnations étaient véritablement une partie d’elle-même. C’était elle qui avait décidé de s’en dissocier pour l’abandonner à l’humanité voilà plus de deux millénaires. Une façon de ressourcer son l’innocence, en la modelant au cœur de l’histoire, au plus près des manières de penser et de réagir de la civilisation qui la voyait renaître ponctuellement.

     Saori et ses semblables représentaient sa part la plus proche des humains. Elle était aussi la plus apte à comprendre leurs faiblesses. Acceptant enfin d’écouter ce qu’elle avait à dire, Athéna réussit à évacuer les relents de cette colère noire qui la tenait éveillée depuis la veille.

     Dans sa tête, un véritable débat contradictoire se déroulait.

     «  _Ils n’ont pas agi pour vous desservir, ils cherchaient simplement un moyen d’aider un de leurs frères,_ plaidait Saori.

     —  _Ça, je le sais,_ répliqua-t-elle avec fermeté. _Mais_ _pour cela ils étaient prêts à couvrir un acte que j’ai rigoureusement proscrit_.

     —  _Certes, mais l’acte en lui-même entre en totale contradiction avec la personnalité du coupable_ , répliqua son incarnation avec discernement, bien décidée à prendre la défense du Verseau.

     —  _Et tu peux comprendre et admettre que leurs efforts aillent en priorité à la sauvegarde d’un parjure et d’un traître_  ? interrogea-t-elle sa partie humaine avec curiosité.

     —  _Je les comprends d’autant plus, que je mesure aujourd’hui la portée de votre colère. Soyez assurée que tous vos Chevaliers d’Or vous respectent et vous aiment. La preuve en est qu’aucun d’entre eux n’a hésité à se sacrifier pour vous face à l’ultime épreuve. Et je les connais suffisamment pour savoir qu’ils seraient prêts à recommencer si vous le leur demandiez. Ils sont braves et pétris du sens de leur devoir. Quelles que soient les erreurs de leur passé, la dernière Guerre Sainte et leur retour à la vie les arment de la volonté de bien faire. En cas de véritable danger, ils n’hésiteraient pas une seconde à voler à votre secours. Et malgré les apparences, le Verseau est un de ceux qui vous ont le plus fidèlement servi. Depuis toujours_! s’enflamma Saori.

     —  _Eh bien, il a des manières singulières de me le prouver_ , se braqua Athéna.

     —  _Si l’on considère le parcours d’Aslinn, son erreur a peut-être bien été programmée,_ reprit son incarnation, sans se laisser intimider. _D’après ce que Saga nous a rapporté, Camus a agi en réaction à des évènements bien précis, trop bien coordonnés pour que vous n’y voyiez pas l’ombre d’une main étrangère. Il a commis une faute, c’est vrai. Il a donc des torts envers vous, et je conçois que vous devez le punir. Mais le souhaitez-vous vraiment ? Il n’a jamais cherché à attenter à votre honneur ou à nuire à votre souveraineté. Vous le savez. Prenez en compte tous les paramètres, et modérez votre jugement. Vous n’en sortirez que grandie._

     —  _Tu parles avec la voix de la sagesse,_ répliqua la Déesse, d’un ton à la fois amusé et plus indulgent. _Alors que pour ma part, j’ai bien failli me laisser emporter par la rancœur sans mesurer l’impact réel de tout ceci._ _Je vais finir par croire qu’il y a trop longtemps que nous avons été séparées_. _Mais tu accomplis ton rôle à merveille. Tu fais une excellente ambassadrice humaine._

     —  _Merci Athéna. »_

     Rassuré par la sérénité retrouvée de la déesse, Saori lui adressa un sourire mental, auquel Athéna répondit par une bouffée de cosmos affectueux. Même si la mémoire de ses réincarnations successives s’effaçait à chaque fois que la mort les séparait, sa personnification humaine la connaissait bien. Son esprit divin englobait toutefois un autre niveau d’implications potentielles et de futurs possibles, et malgré son envie de faire plaisir à son incarnation, elle savait qu’elle devait tenir compte d’éléments qui échappaient à celle-ci. De plus, elle se refusait de plier sans faire preuve d’un minimum d’autorité.

     Bien que percevant sa réticence, Saori posa la question la plus épineuse.

     «  _Acceptez-vous de reconsidérer le sort du Verseau_  ? »

     Exhalant un profond soupir, Athéna posa un regard lourd de ressentiment sur le onzième temple. Elle y sentait s’agiter le cosmos du Cygne, rongé d’inquiétude, auquel se joignait celui du Scorpion, qui n’avait pas hésité à la braver en exécutant sa punition dans la Maison de son amant. Ennuyée, elle devinait que le sort de ces deux-là risquait de demeurer intimement lié à celui du Verseau. Or, le cas du Français lui posait un véritable problème.

     Athéna avait érigé un interdit en énonçant clairement la sanction encourue par ceux qui l’enfreignaient. Elle pouvait se montrer magnanime devant les humains en commuant la peine de mort en bannissement, mais elle savait que l’assemblée de Dieux stigmatiserait cette faiblesse. Il n’y en avait déjà que trop qui lui reprochaient son indulgence à l’égard de ces êtres souvent défaillants et influençables. Elle n’ignorait pas que certains des dieux de l’Olympe n’attendaient qu’un faux pas de sa part pour demander à Zeus l'autorisation de la seconder dans sa tâche de gardienne du genre humain. Et elle savait qu’ils n’avaient pas les mêmes visées qu’elle-même.

     Quelques coups discrètement frappés à la porte lui évitèrent une réponse qui aurait peiné sa partie humaine. Une seule personne avait assez de pouvoir et de courage pour se permettre de la déranger, alors que sa mauvaise humeur de la veille avait fait le tour du Palais. Elle l’autorisa à la rejoindre sans même se retourner.

     « Entre, Shion. »

     Pénétrant dans la pièce, son Grand Pope s’immobilisa respectueusement loin d’elle.

     « Altesse, la salua-t-il respectueusement.

     — Approche plus près, l’incita-t-elle, sans pour autant bouger de la fenêtre. Tu as du courage. Beaucoup se terreraient loin de moi à ta place. Car je suppose que toi aussi tu m’as trahi ?

     — Je ne vous ai pas trahi, répondit avec tranquillité l’Atlante derrière elle. J’ai préféré approfondir certaines données avant de vous en informer, pour vous permettre d’en juger en toute connaissance de cause. »

     Intriguée, la déesse se retourna. Fidèle à lui-même, son Grand Pope s’inclina devant elle avant de soutenir son regard. Bien qu’il portât une des lourdes robes brocardées liées à sa charge, il n’était ni casqué ni masqué, et elle lisait dans les yeux parme une assurance respectueuse qui finit par lui arracher l’esquisse d’un sourire. Elle aimait qu’on lui tînt tête avec intelligence.

     « Je pense que la lecture de ces registres vous intéressera, poursuivit-il fort civilement en déposant deux gros ouvrages reliés de cuir sur la table. Reportez-vous plus particulièrement aux informations relatives à Aslinn, Zoltan, Camus et Milo. »

     Athéna reconnut les répertoires ou ses Grands Popes successifs notaient les origines et la façon dont avaient été détectés les nouveaux apprentis.

     « Il y a aussi ceci, qui devrait vous permettre d’étayer votre jugement », continua-t-il en déposant trois minces dossiers scellés à côté des gros livres.

     De plus en plus curieuse, la jeune femme identifia parfaitement ces documents. Il y en avait des centaines, classés dans une section spéciale des archives. La vie de chaque chevalier s’y trouvait résumée en quelques pages. Ceux qui concernaient les Ors demeuraient sous la responsabilité exclusive du Grand Pope. Ils se rangeaient dans des pochettes cachetées du sceau du Sanctuaire, et seul le représentant d’Athéna y avait directement accès.

     Ponctuellement, le Grand Pope en fonction ajoutait diverses informations, anodines ou essentielles, qui relataient le parcours à la fois officiel et officieux de l'existence de ces hommes. En cas de nécessité, il était aussi l’unique personne à avoir l’autorisation d’ouvrir les dossiers des Ors, avec elle naturellement.

     « Il m’a fallu un peu de temps avant de retrouver ces documents, reprit-il. J’avais même commencé à en mettre en place de nouveaux concernant la vie des chevaliers d’Or. Du temps de son règne, Saga éliminait apparemment tout ce qui aurait pu le trahir. Mais il n’a pas osé détruire ces maillons essentiels à la bonne compréhension de l’histoire du Sanctuaire. Il s’est contenté de les perdre sous des tonnes d’autres papiers.

     — Et pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas demandé de t’aider à les chercher ?

     — Parce que vu ce que je soupçonne, je suis pratiquement certain que celui qu’il était alors, lui avait suffisamment embrouillé l’esprit pour qu’il soit incapable de se souvenir où il les avait mis, répondit Shion en lui tendant deux des dossiers, avant de poursuivre. Ces deux-là font référence aux Maîtres d’Angelo et d’Aphrodite. Le dernier concerne Saga lui-même. J’en ai rédigé moi-même la plus grande partie. L’ancien chevalier des Poissons était encore vivant lorsque je suis mort, mais j’avais déjà archivé ou noté l’essentiel de ce qui nous intéresse. À l’époque je n’avais pas fait le rapprochement. Ce n’est qu’en apprenant incidemment qu’Aslinn est vraisemblablement sous la coupe d’une autre divinité, que j’ai enfin relié tous ces éléments ensemble. »

     Le regard rivé sur les rapports, Athéna fronça les sourcils. Saga lui avait fait part des doutes de Camus lorsqu’Aslinn avait sauté de la falaise. Elle avait tout de suite compris que l’intuition du Verseau, qui suspectait une autre divinité d’avoir fomenté un complot à son encontre, était la bonne. Mais tout à coup, elle avait peur de ce qu’elle allait découvrir.

     « Et qu’as-tu « incidemment » appris d’autre ? demanda-t-elle à son plus fidèle limier.

     — Que l’enfance, l’adolescence et la brève vie d’adulte de Camus n’ont été qu’une suite d’évènements douloureux, dont les enchaînements prennent un tout autre visage lorsqu’on les relie correctement. Il en va de même pour Saga ou Angelo, et dans une moindre mesure Aphrodite et Milo. Le pire, c’est qu’aucun d’entre eux n’a jamais été personnellement visé. À travers eux, c’est vous qui l’étiez.

     — C’est bien, laisse-moi à présent. 

     — Je vais me retirer pour que vous étudiiez tout cela tranquillement, répondit Shion en s’inclinant. Mais avant, j’aimerais vous présenter une requête.

     — Laquelle ?

     — Que vous preniez en compte le poids de tout ceci avant de condamner le Verseau. »

     Suffisamment fin pour ne pas exiger une réédition divine immédiate, Shion se retira sans attendre sa réponse. Un sourire au coin des lèvres, Athéna regarda la porte se refermer sur lui, en songeant que la chance l’avait décidément favorisée en mettant un homme d’une telle valeur à son service.

\------------------------------------

     Deux heures plus tard, Athéna quittait ses appartements pour se rendre d’un pas décidé dans la chambre où était détenu Sergueï. Elle était à la fois curieuse et préoccupée de faire la connaissance de celui qui pourrait un jour se révéler comme l’un de ses pires cauchemars.

     De ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre sur le complot qui la visait en lisant les archives, ou de la véracité d’un mythe millénaire ayant pris chair suite à cette conspiration, elle hésitait sur le plus ennuyeux pour l’avenir. Une chose était en tout cas certaine : au départ, les deux éléments n’étaient pas liés. Son, ou ses ennemis n’en avaient vu l’intérêt qu’en découvrant la grossesse d’Aslinn. Et encore, ils ignoraient sûrement ce que cachait réellement Segueï.

     Si tous les Olympiens connaissaient la nature du marché qu’elle avait passé voilà des temps immémoriaux avec un dieu quasiment oublié depuis, et que cela expliquait en partie l’ire profonde et inaltérable contre elle de ses oncles Hadès et Poséidon, très peu mesuraient la réalité dangereuse qui se dissimulait derrière ce pacte.

     Malgré sa colère quand il avait appris sa démarche, Zeus avait conservé le secret. Pour la protéger. Avertie, l’assemblée des Dieux se serait sans doute montrée moins magnanime. Elle aurait dû faire face à une coalition prête à la balayer, et avec elle, le libre arbitre de la race humaine tel qu’elle le concevait. Son père s’était incliné devant son audace, l'obligeant néanmoins à promettre qu’elle s’opposerait éternellement à la matérialisation du danger qui pouvait à présent naître, quitte à guerroyer contre sa parenté, s’il survenait dans un des autres Sanctuaires menacés par son apparition.

     Elle devinait également que l’enfant n’avait pas été abandonné au hasard dans les sous-sols de Moscou. Il y avait été déposé sciemment. Pour faire trébucher le Verseau, dont elle n’avait jamais douté du cœur sensible, et lier le petit garçon au parcours de son père qui devait logiquement revenir au Sanctuaire. Deux cosmos aussi proches, même si celui du Français était à ce moment-là réduit à un résidu infime, ne pouvaient que s’attirer inconsciemment.

     Et c’est là que son ennemi avait fait une première erreur. Car il lui donnait un indice. Aslinn avait été incitée à abandonner son enfant à Moscou alors que Camus était mort. Personne, mis à part quelqu’un susceptible de consulter la Pythie ou les Moires ne pouvait imaginer que l’avenir ressusciterait ce chevalier, qui plus est à cet endroit précis.

     Pour programmer le retour du Verseau, aussi minutieusement et à si longue échéance, il fallait également que ce quelqu’un fut bien informée quant à sa détermination d’arracher ses chevaliers d’Or aux courroux des Dieux. Quelqu’un capable d’anticiper la perversité de son oncle, en devinant que ce dernier n’hésiterait pas à rendre la vie aux renégats qui l’avaient trahi au plus proche de leurs pires ennemis. Quelqu’un qui, à l’affût d’une âme à corrompre, les avait espionnés durant suffisamment de temps pour se repaître de la colère haineuse et désespérée du Scorpion en braquant dans un premier temps celui-ci contre le Verseau.

     Autant de pistes, qui ramenaient Athéna à ce premier élément troublant, qui avait vu l’âme de Milo rejeter cruellement celle de Camus avant qu’ils ne fussent tous exilés dans les limbes. Or, si elle se doutait maintenant de _« qui »_ avait manœuvré le Grec à ce moment précis, en profitant de sa forte instabilité que n’avait pour une fois pas contré Camus puisqu’il s’en sentait responsable, elle était également consciente que cette entité n’avait pas l’envergure suffisante pour orchestrer le reste de l’histoire. Elle avait agi sur demande, et elle ignorait toujours l’identité de son commanditaire.

     Les archives tenues un moment par Saga expliquaient comment celui ou celle qui était derrière tout ça avait pu cibler aussi bien Moscou. Ce qui accentuait l’idée que cette machination méticuleuse s’échelonnait sur des décennies.

    L’amertume envahit Athéna. Après des millénaires de patience, ses ennemis la cernaient lentement. À l’usure, par traîtrise ou d’un coup fulgurant, ils finiraient par l’atteindre. Demain, dans dix ans, ou dans cent, ce n’était qu’une question de temps. Et qu’est-ce que le temps lorsque l’on dispose de l’immortalité devant soi ? Aucune bassesse ne les arrêterait pour parvenir à leurs fins. Fut-ce au détriment des restes de l’ancienne puissance de Zeus. La vigilante Héra veillerait à leur servir de bouclier. Sa haine à l’encontre des enfants adultérins de son époux ne connaissait aucune limite.

     Athéna avait appris depuis belle lurette à se méfier de la reine de l’Olympe. Héra ne modérait sa rancœur que le temps d’une alliance, qui bien évidemment visait un de ses nombreux demi-frères ou une de ses nombreuses demi-sœurs. Sa belle-mère les exécrait tous. Tant de ressentiment en faisait une suspecte parfaite, et pourtant, la divinité aux yeux pers avait la conviction qu’Héra n’était pas l’instigatrice du complot. Haineuse et manipulatrice, elle manquait néanmoins de patience et de dissimulation pour mener un tel projet sur le long terme.

     Ce constat douloureux l’amenait à porter un regard plus indulgent sur la « monstruosité » tant honnie qu’incarnait Sergueï. Si ce dernier parvenait à l’âge adulte, en se renforçant, ses pouvoirs exceptionnels le classeraient dans le rang des demi-dieux. Ce qui en soit ne pouvait que favoriser tout Dieu ou Déesse qui le recruterait à son service. Athéna avait d’ailleurs dû souvent essuyer les quolibets à peine voilés de ses pairs, qui ne comprenaient pas qu’elle se privât d’un tel avantage.

     Seuls quelques rares Immortels étaient instruits du revers de la médaille de la « monstruosité ».

     Zeus n’avait pas pu sceller la vérité à ses deux frères, qui bien que furieux en découvrant toute l'histoire, avaient sagement préféré conserver le silence sur l’inconséquence de leur nièce et ennemie. Ils mesuraient néanmoins parfaitement la convoitise que représenterait cette arme redoutable si elle venait à être connue.

     Fort prudemment, Poséidon se défiait d’une recrue de la sorte, et malgré l’antagonisme qui les opposait depuis des millénaires, il n’avait jamais essayé de la combattre en s’alliant à une telle bombe à retardement. De son côté, faisant fi du danger, Hadès ne cachait pas envie d’en acquérir une. Sa motivation résidait principalement dans le désir de retourner cette « monstruosité » contre sa nièce, tout convaincu qu’il était de parvenir à contrôler la facette obscure d’un tel élément.

     Tenus dans l’ignorance de la véritable raison de l’existence des « monstruosités », Artémis et Arés n’en connaissaient pas moins les ravages que celles-ci pouvaient causer, et elle savait qu’ils pestaient de ne pas pouvoir obtenir ce genre de génération orientée en raison de l’unisexualité de leurs troupes. Quant à Apollon, elle le suspectait de ne rien ignorer de la vérité, mais d'en rester éloigné pour des motivations propres à son esprit tortueux.

     Objectivement, Athéna devait admettre que mis à part des potentialités réelles pour l'acquisition de pouvoirs exceptionnels, Sergueï n’était qu’un catalyseur, qui deviendrait ce que l’on ferait de lui. Les intentions d’Hadès qui espérait parvenir à utiliser ses dons tout en le soumettant étaient peut-être raisonnablement pensées. Après tout, tant que Sergueï ignorerait sa fonction véritable dans la trame de l’Olympe et des autres mondes divins, les risques demeuraient minimes qu’il déclenchât la catastrophe tant redoutée. À bien y réfléchir, il représentait sans doute l’arme ultime pour se défendre contre l’ingratitude de sa famille. Mais y songer n’éloignait pas le danger d’un dérapage incontrôlable s’il se produisait.

     Marchant rapidement, Athéna mûrissait sa décision. Passé l’angle du couloir, elle atteignit enfin son but. Révérencieusement le garde en faction s’écarta et elle pénétra dans la pièce. La chambre où était retenu Sergueï servait généralement pour accueillir les hôtes des délégations étrangères. Meublée de façon à la fois sobre et élégante, elle alliait le confort d’une vaste salle et la luminosité exceptionnelle d’une exposition plein sud, qu’une terrasse aménagée en jardin d’été protégeait des fortes chaleurs.

     À genoux sur le lit, un plateau-repas posé à ses côtés, le petit garçon picorait dans un grand bol de céréales. Repoussant la nourriture, il la regarda rentrer sans manifester de réelle surprise.

     Les serviteurs qui s’étaient occupés de lui l’avaient avant tout traité comme un enfant ayant besoin de soins. Athéna le remarqua immédiatement, et elle leur en sut gré. La longue chevelure du gamin, encore humide du bain qu’il venait de prendre, retombait correctement coiffée sur la tunique propre dont on l’avait habillé. Les manches du vêtement étaient courtes, et elles lui permirent de vérifier qu’on avait également soulagé ses écorchures les plus profondes.

     Durant quelques secondes, la déesse continua de le contempler sans rien dire. Couvert de plaies et de bosses, il n’en demeurait pas moins un bel enfant, à la peau très pâle et aux traits fins, qui posait sur elle un regard doux et brillant d’intelligence. Bien consciente qu’elle allait peut-être signer son arrêt de mort dans les heures suivantes, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Refusant pour le moment de réfléchir à cette question cruciale, elle s’approcha de lui sans dissimuler son aura caractéristique.

     « Bonjour Sergueï. Tu sais qui je suis ?

     — Oui, vous êtes Athéna », répondit le petit garçon en se levant enfin pour la saluer respectueusement, comme il savait que les grands le faisaient.

     Cette marque de déférence spontanée toucha la déesse. Après la manière fort peu affable dont elle avait ordonné qu’on l’arrachât aux bras du Verseau, le garçonnet aurait pu lui en vouloir. Apparemment, ce n’était pas le cas. L’air grave, il paraissait plutôt s’inquiéter de la suite des évènements, et elle aurait juré qu’il ne s’angoissait pas pour lui.

     « Qu’est-ce que nous avons fait de mal ? demanda-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

     — Tu n’en as pas la moindre idée ? »

     Debout devant elle, l’enfant secoua la tête.

     « Tu te souviens comment tu es parvenu à échapper à Kanon ? tenta-t-elle de le mettre sur la voie.

     — Non. Je me souviens d’avoir eu très mal lorsque j’ai voulu respirer sous l’eau. Puis il y a eu une grande lumière. Et puis, plus rien. J’ai fait quelque chose de mal ? répéta-t-il.

     — Pas de mal, mais de peu ordinaire, répondit Athéna sans lui donner plus de précisions.

     — Alors, si c’est moi qui ai fait quelque chose, pourquoi ne relâchez-vous pas le chevalier du Verseau ? l’interrogea-t-il avec espoir. Il n’a rien fait du tout lui.

     — Ça, c’est ce que tu crois. »

     Dépité, le petit garçon répliqua avec la franchise de son âge.

     « Vous êtes fâchée parce que c’est mon père ? C’est pour ça ? »

     Athéna laissa passer une seconde de flottement. Saga lui avait pourtant assuré que Sergueï ignorait tout de sa filiation. Ce qui dans un sens aurait facilité son jugement.

     « Il te la dit ? demanda-t-elle soudain avec une certaine sévérité.

     — Non, répondit l’enfant en comprenant qu’il venait de commettre une erreur. Je l’ai compris lorsqu’il m’a sorti de l’eau. »

     Sergueï baissait maintenant la tête, et Athéna devina sans difficulté qu’il cherchait à lui dissimuler quelque chose.

     « Comment ? » exigea-t-elle de savoir.

     Étouffant un soupir, le petit garçon releva le nez. Visiblement il la jaugeait, et elle décida de faire preuve de patience.

     Incertain, l’enfant hésitait entre se confier en toute sincérité à la gardienne du Sanctuaire que l’on disait bienveillante, et sa crainte d’attirer de nouveaux ennuis au Verseau. Le petit Russe avait beau penser qu’avec toutes les histoires qu’on racontait sur elle, Athéna ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise personne, la déesse qui le dominait dans une somptueuse robe blanche au drapé antique avait tout de même un côté intimidant. Et puis surtout, il ne comprenait pas sa colère de la nuit précédente. En croisant à nouveau son regard, il lut dans les yeux verts braqués sur lui une sorte de clémence, mais surtout, que sa réponse serait déterminante. Oui, mais dans quel sens ?

     « C’est à cause du lien, finit-il par avouer.

     — Quel lien ?

     — Celui qui nous relie. Enfin, moi. Mon Maître m’a expliqué que comme tous les chevaliers Camus peut percevoir mon cosmos, mais il ne peut pas savoir exactement ce qui se passe là, ou là, précisa-t-il en posant sa main sur son front, puis sur son cœur.

     — Et toi tu peux ? fit Athéna sans cacher sa surprise.

     — S’il ne fait pas attention, oui. Mais même s’il fait attention je sais toujours qu’il est là. Quelque part. »

     L’information était déconcertante et bonne à connaître. Athéna savait que les facultés de Sergueï pouvaient se manifester de multiples façons, mais ce trait particulier risquait de lui poser un problème si elle décidait d’épargner l’un d’entre eux. Il venait aussi de lui donner une idée parfaitement incongrue, en lui soufflant un châtiment peu ordinaire qui lui permettrait de punir un autre de ses chevaliers cachottiers. Car même si elle passait l’éponge, ils allaient tous apprendre à leurs dépens qu’on ne se rebellait pas contre son autorité sans un minimum de conséquences. Dut-elle se creuser les méninges pour leur trouver une pénitence adaptée, ils en paieraient tous le prix.

     Attisée par la curiosité elle demanda.

     « Tu peux savoir ce qu’il ressent exactement en ce moment ?

     — Non, déplora Sergueï visiblement très concerné par le sort du Verseau. Il se méfie.

     — De quoi ? insista la déesse déterminée à savoir

     — De moi. Il ne veut pas que je lise en lui. Il sait que je n’aime pas quand il a de la peine. Mais il a beau fermer son cosmos, il y a des moments où il est… es... ens…

     — instable, corrigea Athéna de plus en plus intéressée.

     — Oui, instable, confirma Sergueï en la remerciant d’un sourire timide. Il l’a toujours été depuis que je le connais. Je crois que les autres ne s’en aperçoivent pas parce que c’est un chevalier d’Or, et qu’il cache qui il est vraiment. Même mon Maître ne me croit pas quand je lui dis qu’il est gentil et qu’il a du chagrin. Je pense que c’est parce qu’on lui a fait du mal. »

     S’interrompant un instant, Sergueï fronça ses fins sourcils sous l’effet de ses mauvais souvenirs.

     « Beaucoup de mal, ajouta-t-il sombrement, sans parvenir à échapper aux réminiscences de leur parcours avec Zoltan. Mais en ce moment, je sais surtout qu’il est inquiet.

     — Et il a raison de l’être, commenta la déesse avec humeur.

     — Il ne l’est pas pour lui, la détrompa aussitôt l’enfant avec un regard de reproche. Il vous a toujours beaucoup aimé. Même s’il s’accuse d’avoir fait quelque chose qui l’ennuie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que ça a un rapport avec moi. C’est parce qu’il m’a ramené ici avec lui ? Si c’est ça, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il ne se souvenait de rien à ce moment. Et puis ce n’est pas lui, c’est Zoltan qui m’a obligé à le suivre.

     — Les évènements sont parfois moins simples qu’ils paraissent Sergueï », répliqua Athéna, sans répondre directement à sa question.

     En face d’elle, le petit garçon ne sembla pas goûter son intransigeance et il secoua la tête d’un air buté. Il devinait qu’elle en voulait au Verseau, et avec une obstination affective touchante, il vola de nouveau au secours de celui-ci en plissant les yeux de contrariété.

     « Non. Vous êtes comme mon Maître. Pourquoi refusez-vous de comprendre ? Il serait incapable de vous faire du mal. Vous n’avez qu’à demander à son armure. Elle me l’a dit », termina-t-il presque timidement en désespoir de cause.

     Vaillamment Sergueï soutenait toujours le regard de la Déesse, et la petite lueur d’intérêt qui traversa celui-ci ne lui échappa pas. Il demeurait toutefois incapable de déterminer si ce regain d’attention était positif ou négatif pour le Verseau. Une réaction qui lui conseillait de ne surtout rien ajouter concernant son étrange lien avec les armures.

     Depuis sa conversation avec Shun, il avait beaucoup réfléchi. Sa confiance en le jeune Bronze restait intacte, mais son instinct lui soufflait de garder dorénavant le genre d’informations qu’il lui avait révélé pour lui. S’il venait d’évoquer une seconde fois son contact direct avec une armure, c’était parce que l’attitude d’Athéna lui paraissait vraiment obtuse, et qu’il redoutait son jugement envers le onzième gardien. Mais il n’irait pas plus loin dans ses explications. Exprimer le fait qu’il percevait également l’armure du Cancer lui semblait dangereux, aussi bien pour lui que pour Camus.

     Dans l’immédiat, il misait sur la clairvoyance de la déesse. Elle passait pour une personne juste et bonne. Elle devait aider le Verseau, pas le condamner.

     Comme il l’espérait, son dernier argument venait de faire mouche. Il pointait dans une direction que la divinité ne pouvait pas négliger. La foi des armures en leurs porteurs était déterminante. Si elles toléraient les incontournables errements dont les humains faisaient parfois preuve lorsqu’ils doutaient du bien-fondé de leur mission, elles se désolidarisaient systématiquement de ceux qui s’écartaient trop de leur engagement envers elles et les idéaux qu’elles défendaient.

     L’exemple précédent de Death Mask en la matière était plus que parlant. Or, malgré les exactions dont ce chevalier s’était rendu coupable - exactions essentiellement ordonnées par un autre - il n’avait jamais mis en péril l’existence même du Sanctuaire en s’appariant de sorte à donner naissance à une « monstruosité ». Certes, il n’aurait pas pu le faire, étant le seul apprenti Or de son Maître. Ce qui démontrait néanmoins que son armure l’avait renié pour bien moins.

     La mésaventure arrivée au Cancer prouvait que les intentions du Verseau demeuraient pures à la base. Comme le soulignaient Saori, Saga et Shion, il avait agi stupidement, mais loin de toutes idées de trahison. C’était un dérapage à la fois humainement compréhensible, et part la spécificité de son enseignement de chevalier de Glace totalement inadmissible. Il était en fait coupable d’avoir du cœur, et Athéna n’aimait pas devoir le condamner sur ce genre de critère.

     « Eh bien je vais suivre tes conseils Sergueï, finit-elle par déclarer en conservant la plus grande neutralité. J’interrogerai son armure, et je lui donnerai également l’occasion de se justifier. En attendant, repose-toi. Tu as vécu quelque chose de difficile et je tiens à ce que tu demeures encore quelque temps dans cette chambre. »

     Mais l’enfant ne fut pas dupe de sa tentative de diversion. Fort intelligemment il résuma.

     « Je suis toujours votre prisonnier.

     — En quelque sorte, oui, admit-elle.

     — Je peux voir le Verseau ?

     — Non.

     — Mais pourquoi ?

     — Parce que j’ai d’abord des choses à régler avec lui. Et souviens-toi, il ignore que tu sais qu’il est ton père. À l’avenir, j’aimerais qu’il continue d’en être ainsi. »

     En face d’elle, le petit garçon eut un battement de cils désagréablement surpris. Athéna refusa de fléchir. Elle savait que sa demande pouvait paraître injuste et cruelle, mais elle entrait dans l’ordre d’un jugement réfléchi. Quel que fût l’avenir qu’elle leur accorderait, moins ces deux-là se rapprocheraient, mieux ils s’en porteraient.

     Si elle les condamnait tous les deux, les mots de réconforts qu’ils se destineraient ne serviraient qu’à leur faire miroiter un espoir impossible, doublement douloureux les dernières heures qui rythmerait leur existence. Si elle épargnait l’enfant et sacrifiait le Verseau, il n’était pas souhaitable que le petit nourrît de plus grands regrets. Idem dans le cas contraire. Et si par extraordinaire, elle décidait de leur accorder la vie sauve, Sergueï ne pouvant pas être dissocié du danger qu’il représentait, il n’était pas envisageable que le Français prît davantage d’ascendant sur lui. Il semblait déjà avoir une emprise bien trop importante à son goût.

     La partie qui lui restait à jouer ne devait pas s’embarrasser des alternatives du cœur. En aucun cas.

     « Tu me le promets », insista Athéna.

     Sergueï n’avait aucun mal à comprendre que cette demande recouvrait en fait un ordre implicite. Incapable d’en deviner la portée, mais bien conscient de son importance, il finit par incliner la tête en signe d’assentiment.

     « Je ne lui dirai rien, la conforta-t-il avec une déception évidente.

     — Bien, dans ce cas je vais voir ce que je peux faire », répondit évasivement Athéna, avec le désir sincère de trouver une solution.

     Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s’engageait dans l’escalier menant aux prisons installées sous le Palais. Elle n’avait pas besoin de s’approcher de l’armure pour savoir ce que celle-ci avait à lui dire. Un simple effleurement de cosmos avait suffi pour lui certifier que Sergueï avait raison. La protection sacrée restait parfaitement fidèle à son porteur. Pire que cela. Dans les tréfonds d’embryon de conscience dont elle était forgée, elle avait depuis longtemps compris « qui » se dissimulait derrière Aslinn, alors qu’Athéna commençait tout juste à identifier ses ennemis. Malgré son dévouement envers les chevaliers qui l'avaient revêtue, elle n’avait pas été suffisamment réactive pour éviter la mort au Maître de l’actuel Verseau, mais depuis, elle se démenait de façon à la fois informelle et réfléchie pour sauvegarder son successeur. C’était une brave petite guerrière, attachée à l’essence même d’Athéna, qui ne s’était jamais laissé tromper.

     Malgré les espoirs de celui ou celle qui avait manipulé Aslinn, cette dernière ne serait jamais parvenue à acquérir l’armure. Quitte à passer pour une indécrottable cabocharde, celle-ci aurait préféré se cadenasser pour des décennies dans son urne. Elle avait fort heureusement pu recouvrir celui qu’elle considérait comme son porteur légitime, et depuis, elle tentait à travers ses larmes ou ses manifestations inattendues pour se mettre en travers du chemin des ennemis du Verseau, de démontrer qu’elle servait une bonne personne.

     Elle ne paraissait pas non plus craindre Sergueï. Ce qui était tout à fait logique lorsque l’on savait que le mythe qu’incarnait l’enfant était directement issu de la naissance de ses propres armures. Athéna mesurait ainsi un peu tardivement la puissance véritable de l’entité primordiale à laquelle elle s’était adressée pour créer celles-ci, quand Héphaïstos lui avait ri au nez en refusant de les forger pour elle. Zeus n’avait peut-être pas tort de se méfier de la ruse de ce dieu oublié. Compte tenu de ce qu’il représentait, même la Pythie ou les Moires seraient incapables de lui pronostiquer un avenir possible si en dernier recours elle se tournait vers elles. Chronos lui-même aurait était plus facile à percer à jour.

     Avec un souci réel, elle s’engagea dans la longue galerie éclairée de flambeaux au fond de laquelle se trouvait la cellule où était détenu le Verseau. Quelque part, celui-ci n’était que le malheureux jouet des circonstances. Mais il lui fallait un coupable, et il allait avoir du mal à la convaincre de lui accorder sa grâce.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Note de fin :** _Première publication septembre 2011 - Chapitre modifié en janvier 2018 (Outre les changements de syntaxe et de vocabulaire, le chapitre contient 997 mots de plus)._


	51. Prise de conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU CHAPITRE PRÉCÈDENT (Un courroux divin) : Sa colère de la veille calmée, Athéna accepte d’entendre le plaidoyer de Saori en faveur de ses chevaliers, mais elle refuse de se prononcer sur le sort du Verseau. Shion lui apporte alors certains documents faisant état d’une manipulation à l’encontre d’une partie de ses troupes. Il lui demande également d’être clémente. Afin de se faire une idée objective de la situation, Athéna décide de rencontrer Sergueï. Elle découvre ainsi le lien qui relie l’enfant à Camus, tout en prenant conscience que le petit Russe pourrait finalement lui servir dans la querelle qui l’oppose à certains membres de sa famille depuis des millénaires. Elle ne se sent néanmoins pas prête à accorder son pardon au Verseau, et elle part l’interroger à son tour dans la cellule où il se trouve.

*********************************  
**CHAPITRE 51 : PRISE DE CONSCIENCE  
**

 

     Il était rare de voir le chevalier du Verseau dans un état aussi pitoyable, et Athéna mesura combien sa colère de la veille avait verrouillé chez elle le plus élémentaire réflexe de compassion.

     Les cheveux du Français, détrempés par l’eau de mer, avaient perdu leur lustre et leur légèreté pour retomber en mèches compactes sur ses épaules, tandis que le dessin à peine esquissé d’une barbe naissante ombrait ses joues, soulignant les cernes profonds qui fragilisaient son regard. Ses vêtements encore humides ne devaient guère le réchauffer, et bien que sa condition le rendît normalement insensible à une fraîcheur si peu marquée par rapport aux températures affichées du Grand Nord, elle avait eu la mauvaise surprise de le découvrir en position fœtale.

     Recroquevillé sur la paillasse dont était équipée la cellule, il conservait les bras frileusement refermés sur lui-même. Le fait qu’il ne l’eût pas entendu arriver démontrait aussi une singulière baisse de vigilance, qui achevait de dresser un tableau peu glorieux de l’un de ses gardiens les plus valeureux. Lorsqu’il avait relevé sur elle ses yeux inexpressifs, que la pénombre moirait d’un velours noir, pour un peu, elle se serait presque laissé attendrir.

      Ainsi privé de tous les attributs de son pouvoir Camus paraissait très jeune, et sa ressemblance avec son fils la frappa. Il serait d’ailleurs plus aisément passé pour son grand frère que pour son géniteur. Mis à part Shion et Dohko, pour lesquels elle avait négocié un retour de jeunesse, mais aussi Ayoros, qui avait lui bénéficié d’une accélération du vieillissement, Hadès avait renvoyé ses troupes à l’âge de leur mort effective. Ce qui faisait à présent du Français le moins âgé de tous ses chevaliers d’Or, et donc un père extrêmement précoce pour qui ignorait les années d’immobilisme du décompte divin.

     L’état déplorable du Français l’incitait à l’indulgence. Coupable ou non, le Verseau demeurait une des figures maîtresses du Sanctuaire. Il n’était pas souhaitable que les gardes parlent de la détresse perceptible de celui qu’elle n’avait toujours pas jugé. Il en allait de son honneur de champion, et tant qu’elle n’avait pas décidé de son sort, elle veillerait à ménager sa fierté.

     Camus ne devait pas non plus acquérir le rang de victime. Encore moins si les derniers éléments qu’elle désirait recueillir l’amenaient à le condamner. Dès qu’elle en aurait fini, que la balance penchât favorablement ou non pour lui, elle se jura de lui permettre de faire un brin de toilette. Il faudrait aussi qu’elle autorisât son armure, qui se morfondait depuis son arrestation au fond de son temple, à le rejoindre.

     La journée promettait d’être longue, mais cette affaire se réglerait avant la nuit. Ils n’étaient pas bon que ses Ors ressassent interminablement sur leur sort et celui de leurs compagnons. Si elle attendait trop, les coupables risquaient de s’enferrer dans l’ombre de la rancœur. Ce qui n’irait pas sans susciter une multitude de questions chez ceux qu’ils avaient tenus à distance. Pour les diviser davantage dans le meilleur des cas, ou dans le pire, les pousser à prendre désastreusement parti contre elle.

     Elle rendrait sa sentence avant le coucher du soleil. Et elle serait définitive. Le Verseau ferait alors face à son jugement, et quel que fût celui-ci, il resterait investi de sa fonction de guerrier, et auréolé des faits d’armes qu’il avait accomplis pour elle. Parce qu’il n’entrait pas dans les intentions d’Athéna de passer pour un tyran insensible, et encore moins d’humilier un représentant de sa garde d’élite.

     Mais pour l’heure, elle était ici dans un but bien précis, qui excluait qu’elle prît en compte la moindre excuse orale exprimée par le Français. Il n’avait d’ailleurs pas besoin d’ouvrir la bouche pour deviner son repentir. Elle le jugeait sincère, mais compte tenu des conséquences engendrées, ce n’était pas suffisant. Il lui fallait autre chose pour l’absoudre. Un élément suffisamment solide pour clouer le bec à l’opposant le plus obstiné de sa famille si elle lui accordait sa grâce.

     Usant de son cosmos pour déverrouiller la cellule, elle avait exigé que le Verseau pliât face sa volonté sans que le moindre mot fût échangé. Elle tenait à une reddition sans velléité de résistance. En ressentant le touché de son cosmos, il lui avait immédiatement ouvert son esprit en s’agenouillant devant elle. Une soumission qu’en la circonstance elle appréciait à sa juste valeur.

     Sachant combien le reste risquait de heurter un chevalier si peu porté à se confier, elle avait saisi une de ses mains entre les siennes. Un contact qui lui permettait de lui envoyer un courant continu de vagues apaisantes alors qu’elle procédait à l’extraction des souvenirs qui l’intéressait.

     Toujours agenouillé devant elle, le visage tourné dans sa direction il endurait l’épreuve qu’elle lui imposait sans faiblir. Elle utilisait son pouvoir divin pour fouiller les tréfonds de sa mémoire sans lui laisser la moindre possibilité de dissimuler quoi que ce fut. C’était une expérience moralement et physiquement douloureuse pour celui qui la subissait, mais en l’occurrence, elle n’avait pas le choix.

     Méticuleuse, elle remontait le cours de ses souvenirs. Elle ne s’attarda que brièvement sur sa vie de chevalier, plus curieuse de vérifier les éléments rattachés au parcours de son enseignement. La mémoire de Camus valida sans difficulté ce qu’elle avait appris en lisant les dossiers. Elle reflua ensuite aux premières années de son existence. En s’apercevant combien cette période demeurait ensevelie, elle devina que ce qu’elle cherchait se trouvait là.

     Bribe par bribe, elle se mit à arracher des images, des mots, des émotions, si profondément enfouis qu’il les avait oubliés. Elle était consciente qu’il se rappelait à son tour de chaque détail au fur et à mesure qu’elle les extirpait. Le jeune âge qu’elle explorait expliquait en partie qu’il ne se remémorât plus de tout, mais pas totalement, et elle n’eut aucun mal à découvrir qu’à la base, il avait lui-même occulté cette partie de son existence. En décryptant le condensé de mauvais souvenirs rassemblés sur ses premières années, elle comprenait qu’il l’eût fait. Il était donc d’autant moins préparé à la résurgence brutale de ce passé qu’il revivait à travers elle. Il en souffrait probablement. Mais elle devait savoir.

     En consultant les registres recensant l’entrée des apprentis au Sanctuaire, Athéna avait aisément mis le doigt sur les détails qui, rétroactivement et à la lumière du complot suspecté, avaient également frappé Shion. Dissocié de tout le reste, cela ressemblait à des coïncidences, ce qui expliquait que l’Atlante n’avait pas réagi à l’époque. À ce moment-là, rien ne justifiait d’ailleurs qu’il se méfiât.

     De tout temps, il arrivait que l’intégration d’une jeune recrue se fît dans le cadre de véritables batailles rangées. Les familles dont était issu un élément de ses troupes évoluaient parfois dans une illégalité si complète, que les vendettas entre clans rivaux étaient monnaie courante. L’agressivité de simples humains gênait néanmoins peu l’intervention du Maître chargé de récupérer le futur apprenti. Cependant l’enfant était toujours susceptible de prendre un mauvais coup avant d’être mis à l’abri.

     Des chevaliers félons se cherchaient aussi de temps à autre un successeur. Dans le genre, les chevaliers Noirs étaient une véritable plaie. Malgré leurs efforts, ceux du Sanctuaire n’étaient jamais parvenus à totalement les éradiquer. S’en suivaient des combats mortels qui n’épargnaient pas forcément le centre principal de leur intérêt.

     Or, si Zoltan et Aslinn avaient été découverts et presque poussés en avant par un heureux hasard, Camus et Milo avaient failli périr le jour de leur admission.

     Zoltan avait bénéficié des ravages du bouche-à-oreille. A trois ans, sa renommée de tueur d’insectes volants et rampants en tout genre, mais aussi de chatons, d’oisillons, et de toute autre créature suffisamment faible ou confiante pour ne pas parvenir à échapper rapidement à son instinct de prédateur, était déjà ronflante. À croire qu’une âme dévouée lui servait des victimes sur un plateau d’argent pour attirer l’attention sur lui.

     Le Maître de Milo n’avait eu qu’à suivre le vent de cette réputation naissante pour tomber sur un parfait candidat à sa succession. Il n’avait rien trouvé là de suspect, tant le caractère cruel et dépourvu de remords de Zoltan se révélait conforme à ces débuts prometteurs.

     À l’instar de Camus, Aslinn avait fait preuve du don peu commun de tout recouvrir de givre depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais contrairement au Français, qui s’était vu calfeutré au fond d’un appartement d’où il ne sortait pratiquement jamais, elle avait bénéficié d’une tutrice étonnamment conciliante. Celle-ci lui avait donné la permission de transformer le bassin de la grande maison bourgeoise où elle demeurait en patinoire autant qu’il lui plairait, pour peu qu’elle ne se fît pas remarquer.

     Le cosmos de la fillette était néanmoins si peu discret, qu’un groupe apparenté à des chevaliers Noirs au féminin s’était rapidement montré intéressé. Le Maître de Camus était intervenu le jour où deux de ces dames avaient décidé d’enlever le petit prodige. Il n’avait pu éviter d’engager le combat pour récupérer Aslinn, mais il était parvenu à les mettre en déroute très facilement. Trop peut-être.

     Le cas de Milo était autrement tragique. Enfant, le Scorpion avait commencé à émettre un cosmos balbutiant, inconsciemment empreint d’inquiétude et de révolte, lorsqu’il avait compris que la maladie rongeait la mère qu’il adorait. Son Maître n’avait eu aucun mal à le repérer à la rage impuissante qui se diffusait régulièrement autour de lui. D’un commun accord avec son ami du Verseau, il avait décidé de laisser le petit Grec vivre encore quelque temps auprès de la jeune femme blonde qui se mourrait. Des instants de bonheur certes douloureux, mais susceptibles de canaliser le débordement déjà trop tendu de son cosmos.

     Poussant la bienveillance jusqu’à contacter la mère de Milo en se faisant passer pour un intermédiaire à la recherche d'enfants que désiraient adopter de riches familles, il avait convenu avec elle qu’il viendrait chercher son fils juste avant que la mort ne lui fermât les yeux. Célibataire et vivant seule, la jeune femme avait vu dans son intervention une bénédiction du ciel, et elle lui avait permis de rencontrer plusieurs fois le garçonnet, le préparant ainsi doucement à une séparation inéluctable.

     Le Maître du Scorpion espérait éviter un arrachement trop douloureux à l’enfant qu’il sentait déjà malmené par certaines pulsions caractéristiques de sa Maison. Mal lui en avait pris. Le jour où, après un dernier baiser accordé par sa mère, il avait emprisonné la main du petit Milo entre la sienne, en lui promettant que sa maman allait s’endormir très profondément pour ensuite veiller sur lui là où il l’emmenait, il avait dû contrer l’attaque de chevaliers félons surgis de nulle part. Le premier mouvement de surprise passé, l'ancien Scorpion les avait combattus tout en protégeant son nouvel apprenti des coups étonnamment violents que lui portaient ses adversaires, alors que l’enfant aurait dû logiquement les intéresser vivant.

     Non sans difficulté, il avait réussi à éliminer ses intrus. Mais alors qu’il rassurait le petit garçon, la maison située en contrebas de la colline couverte de vignes où ils se trouvaient, celle où la maman de Milo attendait de s’éteindre doucement, s’était brusquement embrasée. Impuissants, ils avaient vu la chaumière aux murs blancs dévorée par les flammes, consumant sa malheureuse propriétaire par la même occasion.

     Milo n’avait jamais reparlé de cet épisode, allant même jusqu’à faire preuve d’un tempérament remarquablement ouvert et sémillant à son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Néanmoins, derrière tant de turbulence curieuse et avide de découvrir les autres, son Maître savait que ces évènements l’avaient profondément marqué.

     Le futur Scorpion n’avait véritablement commencé à ne plus faire de cauchemars et à enfin poser son attention plus de deux minutes sur ce qu’on lui apprenait, quand il avait rencontré et surtout réussi à apprivoiser, le si sauvage petit Camus. Il reportait sans doute inconsciemment sur le jeune Verseau son besoin de protéger quelqu’un de quelque chose, peu importait la définition de ce « quelque chose », du moment qu’il effectuait cette « mission » le plus efficacement possible.

     Sans que Milo le sût alors, le destin de son nouvel ami allait lui donner par la suite toutes les occasions d’agir pour l’aider, même si rapidement, un sentiment plus fort était venu renforcer ce premier désir un peu égoïste. À travers l’amour que portait aujourd’hui le Grec à Camus, il demeurait d’ailleurs certainement une trace de cet engagement enfantin.

     Athéna était persuadée que la clé menant à son ennemi résidait au sein des souvenirs des anciens apprentis. Zoltan était mort, Aslinn en fuite, quant à Milo, l’attaque qu’il avait subie quand il avait quatre ans, bien que frontale, avait été le fait d’hommes masqués. Il ne pourrait donc identifier personne.

     Les preuves, Camus les dissimulait sans le savoir au fond de sa propre mémoire, car les inconnues qui par deux fois s’étaient opposées à son Maître lorsque celui-ci avait trouvé ses disciples l’avaient affronté à visages découverts.

     Au fur et à mesure que les images s’assemblaient dans la tête de son chevalier, Athéna cernait de mieux en mieux la personne qui avait tenté de s’interposer entre elle et ceux qui deviendraient sa garde dorée. La détermination revancharde de sa famille l’excédait, et elle se sentit de nouveau submergée par un accès de colère divine.

     Entre ses mains, celle du Verseau trembla subitement. Sans le vouloir, elle venait de pousser l’extraction de ses souvenirs au-delà de supportable pour un humain. Le visage emperlé de sueur et la respiration hachée, Camus luttait visiblement pour ne pas ployer sous la douleur violente qui lui transperçait le crâne et elle relâcha sa pression mentale. Désolée de son instant d’inattention, elle lui accorda quelques secondes de répit, qui permirent au regard voilé de souffrance de retrouver son insondable polarité coutumière.

     Les images s’égrenèrent à nouveau, à un rythme plus lent.

     Les premiers souvenirs de Camus se paraient du parfum d’un grand jardin en fleur, que le chant des bergeronnettes d’un bois voisin emplissait de sons musicaux. Un escalier gigantesque menait à une vaste bâtisse blanche mangée de vigne vierge. Il n’en franchissait les portes qu’entre les bras d’une frêle jeune femme, dont les traits fins empreints de tristesse ne s’animaient d’un sourire très doux que quand elle le regardait.

     Une fois l’imposante suite de marches de pierre bordées de chèvrefeuille descendue, il lui était permis de courir librement dans les larges allées ombragées du parc, investies par des massifs formant des tapis multicolores. Régulièrement il s’enfonçait entre deux hauts bosquets de rhododendrons pour rejoindre une mare envahie par les grenouilles, quelques roseaux, des nénuphars et surtout trois vieilles, énormes et majestueuses carpes grises, qu’il lui était autorisé de nourrir de gros morceaux de pain s’il donnait prudemment la main à celle qui l’accompagnait.

     Curieusement il aimait côtoyer ces animaux à la fois placides et puissants, qui sans aucune crainte laissaient le bout des doigts du tout jeune enfant qu’il était alors frôler leurs écailles brillantes. Jusqu’au jour où il échappa à la surveillance de la mélancolie de sa mère, pour venir seul sur ses rives dangereuses et glissantes. Tenaillé par l’envie de tout bambin de trois ans de toucher l’objet de son intérêt, il tomba dans l’eau.

     La mare était profonde et ses bords taillés pratiquement à la verticale. Le petit Camus avait beau se débattre, tout ce qu’il parvenait à faire, c’était de s’enfoncer à chaque fois un peu plus dans les flots boueux. Et pourtant il n’avait pas peur. Ce domaine liquide éveillait presque un sentiment de plénitude en lui. La certitude qu’ici plus rien ne pourrait l’atteindre, qu’il existait une manière d’y évoluer en toute sécurité, et qu’une multitude de choses l’y attendait avec lesquelles il pourrait jouer et distraire sa solitude.

     La douce aura qui l’appelait le rassurait, mais elle ne parvenait pas à lui imposer de contrôler ses gestes désordonnés. Jusqu’à ce qu’il sentît plusieurs masses mouvantes et sinueuses le repousser vers le haut. Intriguées ou décidées à lui venir en aide, ses vieilles amies les carpes le remontaient à la surface. Aussitôt Camus cessa de se débattre. L’attrait de l’eau agissait sur lui comme un puissant calmant, ainsi ne paniquait-il pas. Néanmoins il pataugeait toujours, et sa situation une fois à l’air libre ne s’était guère améliorée. Comment gravir les pentes abruptes ?

     Ce furent paradoxalement les appels inquiets qui résonnaient un peu plus loin qui l’obligèrent à monopoliser une force qu’il savait déjà exister en lui, mais qu’il avait préféré jusque-là garder secrète. Depuis quelque temps, il avait découvert que ses doigts pouvaient créer une matière très froide, en s’appliquant beaucoup, et en dépensant une énergie qui finissait par le plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. C’était ainsi que certains soirs, il s’amusait à parer son ours en peluche de cristaux de givre qui rendait celui-ci brillant comme une étoile.

     À cet instant précis, Camus aurait volontiers répondu à sa mère, mais bien plus près, il entendait claquer la voix sèche et mécontente de son grand-père. Le vieil homme ne l’aimait pas et il ne se gênait guère pour le lui faire comprendre. Prudent et peu enclin à révolutionner le monde autour de lui, le futur Verseau s’ingéniait généralement à se tenir loin de cet homme désagréable et de ses regards qui le fustigeaient.

     Il n’était pas question que ce vieillard effrayant le retrouvât. Il le punirait d’une manière certainement bien pire que sa mère et celle-ci aurait encore ses grands yeux verts remplis d’eau. Refusant de répondre à l’appel des adultes, il s’abandonna à son instinct pour libérer son pouvoir étrange et se tirer de l’eau. Quel ne fut pas son émerveillement en sentant soudain un sol dur se matérialiser sous ses pieds. Il était épuisé, mais il venait de créer sa première couche de glace. Peu épaisse et réduite à un mince petit plot, certes, mais suffisamment solide et haut pour regagner la rive.

     Trempé et penaud de sa mésaventure, il allait utiliser ses dernières forces pour courir retrouver sa maman, lorsqu’une grande main osseuse l’emprisonna par la peau du cou pour le décoller de terre sans la moindre délicatesse. La suite demeurait confuse, car en le secouant sans desserrer sa prise le vieil homme était prêt de lui briser la nuque. Il se souvenait d’avoir hurlé de douleur avant qu’une forme frêle ne déboulât par-derrière pour bousculer violemment son grand-père.

     Déséquilibré, celui-ci le relâcha, avant de chuter à son tour dans la mare traîtresse. Sanglotant et incapable de se remettre sur ses jambes, Camus se réfugia à quatre pattes sous un buisson de berbéris tout proche, pour se cacher malgré les longues épines. Pelotonné dans son coin, il se perdit derrière un voile de terreur et de larmes. Cris, insultes, et grandes éclaboussures lui parvinrent sans qu’il ne vît rien, avant qu’un calme étrange n’envahît à nouveau cet endroit reculé du parc. Des mains douces vinrent ensuite à sa rencontre pour l’arracher à son abri épineux. Puis, plus rien. Épuisé et tremblant, il s’était endormi entre les bras protecteurs de sa mère.

     Suite à cet évènement, la vaste demeure où il se perdait parfois fut brusquement remplacée par un petit appartement, cerné par des voisins bruyants et querelleurs. Le parfum des fleurs céda à celui des pots d’échappement, et d’une huile de friture rance que dégageait le troquet situé directement sous le logement. Le chant des oiseaux fut substitué à celui d’une rue passante. Bientôt, seul le son du piano désaccordé qui fut un jour livré lui rappela ses premiers moments de vie.

     Monotones et solitaires, ses journées s’écoulaient désormais entre quatre murs aux papiers défraîchis. Son horizon se limitait au tout petit coin de ciel affiché par la fenêtre, visible entre les deux pans des murs des immeubles d’en face. L’amour de sa mère résumait son univers. Elle lui avait fait jurer de ne jamais se resservir de son étrange pouvoir, et de ne parler à personne de ce qu’ils avaient vécu auparavant. Peu bavard et attentif à s’occuper de façon non bruyante, il aurait eu du mal à les trahir auprès de quelqu’un d’autre.

     La jeune femme s’enfermait le jour pour étudier dans de gros livres et écrire sur des cahiers. À la nuit tombée, elle lui demandait de regagner sa chambre, d’où elle lui interdisait de sortir. S’ensuivait le passage successif de deux ou trois hommes qu’il ne rencontrait jamais, mais qu’il devinait tous différents au son de leurs voix, ou plutôt de leurs gémissements et de leurs soupirs qui lui laissaient une impression fort déplaisante.

     Lorsqu’il faisait beau, elle l’emmenait quelques fois se promener dans un petit square où il se heurtait à la vitalité des autres enfants. Assis sagement dans son coin, il se contentait de les observer malgré son envie de se mêler à eux. Le regard vert qui se posait sur lui était toujours aussi tendre, mais en dépit de l’affection que sa mère lui portait, depuis son plongeon accidentel dans la mare, il lui semblait parfois qu’elle se méfiait de lui. Et cela le peinait énormément.

     Alors il se faisait encore plus silencieux et discret, au point qu’il en devenait insignifiant. Véritable éponge émotive comme tous les enfants de son âge, il s’enfonçait insidieusement dans la propre mélancolie désabusée et farouche de la jeune femme.

     Et puis il y avait eu ce fameux soir.

     Couché dans son petit lit, son nounours, Monsieur Câlin, serrés entre ses bras, Camus essayait tant bien que mal d’ignorer les halètements ponctués de grognements en provenance de la chambre de sa maman. Il détestait ce défilé continuel et il remonta son drap contre son oreille. Malheureusement le tissu n’était pas insonorisé. Ce fut d’ailleurs ce qui lui permit d’entendre un bruit suspect venant du séjour qui leur servait aussi de cuisine.

     La lumière crue du lampadaire extérieur qui éclairait sa chambre lui permit de remarquer la poignée de sa porte qui s'abaissa à demi, il eut la certitude qu’une tierce personne était entrée dans l’appartement. Il comprit enfin l’intérêt que trouvait sa mère à l’enfermer tous les soirs, et il en fut presque satisfait, car il sut aussitôt que ça, ce n’était pas normal.

     Depuis leur installation dans ce modeste logis et la manie bizarre de la jeune femme de recevoir la nuit une succession de messieurs différents, celle-ci lui avait fait promettre que si un jour quelqu’un essayait de s’introduire dans cette pièce, il filerait se dissimuler dans le placard. Là, une sorte de grand carton avait été aménagé. Une fois refermée, la décoration de cette boîte se confondait si bien avec le papier peint de la penderie, qu’il fallait y regarder à deux fois pour déterminer sa forme et sa dimension réelle.

     Le petit Camus ne s’était pas plutôt recroquevillé dans sa cachette, que des inflexions de voix féminines, assourdies, mais parfaitement menaçantes, lui parvinrent en provenance de la chambre à côté. Une courte discussion inintelligible s'engagea dans laquelle il reconnut les intonations de sa mère, puis quelques cris et le hurlement unique, mais puissant d’un homme sous des rires insultants.

     Effrayé, il écoutait à présent les pleurs étouffés de sa maman, et il hésita une seconde à sortir de son refuge pour lui porter secours. Il se souvint à temps qu’il était enfermé et qu’il avait fait une promesse. Tapi au fond de la grande boîte d’où il ne voyait rien, il n’eut aucun mal à appréhender la suite des évènements. La porte de sa chambre fut brutalement enfoncée et il devina que plusieurs personnes y pénétraient. Toujours des femmes s’il se référait à l’accent dépité de leurs voix en découvrant la pièce vide.

     Le petit lit défait qui trahissait sa présence sembla les intéresser, et il eut conscience qu’elles se mettaient à fouiller méticuleusement la chambre. Le placard ne fut pas épargné, mais l’aspect en trompe-l’œil de sa cachette leur échappa. Le cœur battant, Camus n’osait plus faire un geste.

     « Où est-il ? claqua soudain une voix jeune avec autorité.

     — Il n’est pas là, répondit sa mère d’un ton étrangement haché.

     — Tu penses me faire avaler ça ! Je vais te le faire sortir du nid moi ! »

     Un cri de douleur déchirant suivi, qui arracha le cœur de l’enfant. Il ne serait pas dit qu’il laisserait ainsi faire du mal à sa maman ! Il allait jaillir de sa cachette ses petits poings serrés en avant, quand entre deux sanglots, sa mère eu la force de lui ordonner.

     « Ne bouge pas ! »

     Sa répartie ne fut pas du goût de ses agresseurs, qui lui tirèrent aussitôt un nouveau cri d’agonie. Les deux mains plaquées sur les oreilles, Camus sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues. Celle qui martyrisait sa mère tenta alors une autre approche.

     « Montre-toi petit. Si tu le fais, il ne lui arrivera plus rien. Je te le promets. »

     Le garçonnet ne savait plus ce qu’il devait faire. D’après son expérience, ce genre de serment engageait véritablement celui qui les prononçait. Sa mère le lui avait dit. Son grand-père aussi avait un jour été catégorique sur la question. Et pour que deux grandes personnes si opposées fussent d’accord sur l’importance de la parole donnée, celle-ci devait donc être universellement respectée.

     D’un autre côté, sa maman lui avait fait promettre de ne pas bouger. Elle venait en outre de le lui redemander. La prudence le poussa alors simplement bousculer du bout du doigt l’ouverture du carton. Tout juste assez pour qu’il pût voir ce qui se passait à l’extérieur sans être aperçu. La porte du placard était maintenant grande ouverte, et il n’eut aucun mal à repérer les envahisseuses.

     Elles étaient trois, toutes habillées d’étranges costumes verts moulés prêts du corps, sur lesquels se superposaient des pièces en métal, qui lui rappelaient les morceaux des vieilles armures qui décoraient le salon de la maison de son grand-père. Mis à part que ceux-ci se déclinaient sur tous les tons de bleu. À la fois minces et athlétiques, les deux plus jeunes se ressemblaient comme des jumelles, sauf que l’une était brune et l’autre blonde. Elles affichaient de jolies figures d’adolescentes tout juste sorties de l’enfance et semblaient obéir à la troisième.

     Plus charpentée, cette dernière dardait un regard presque noir dans tous les recoins de la pièce. Elle était grande et son visage de chat s’accordait à ses longs cheveux d’un miel moiré de roux, qui s’échappaient d’une sorte de casque où figurait une biche. C’était aussi celle qui retenait sa mère en la maintenant fermement par un poignet.

     Vêtue d’un simple peignoir mal ajusté, celle-ci tremblait sans chercher à dissimuler sa peur. Son maquillage ravagé par les larmes marbrait ses traits délicats de traînées noires disgracieuses que masquait sa chevelure d’un bleu lagon alors qu’elle conservait la tête basse. Sa main libre pressée contre son flanc droit, elle semblait souffrir et avait des difficultés à respirer. Ce qui n’empêcha pas la brune de lui administrer un nouveau coup de poing particulièrement violent à cet endroit.

     Un spectacle qui emplit Camus d’une telle révolte, qu’il sentit enfler en lui une vague d’énergie étrange. Au hoquet de douleur de sa mère répondit simultanément un cri de surprise de son agresseur, tandis que la température se rafraîchissait dans la chambre.

     « Bon sang ! » s’exclama la petite brune.

     La main gelée, elle reculait maintenant avec une grimace de souffrance incrédule au fond de la pièce.

     « Mais c’est qu’il serait dangereux le microbe ! s’écria la blonde en se dressant devant sa compagne pour la protéger.

     — Ça suffit maintenant ! aboya la plus grande, en saisissant sa mère à la gorge pour la soulever d’une seule main en lui coupant la respiration. Sors de ta cachette et approche si tu ne veux pas que je lui fasse plus de mal. »

     Incapable de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, Camus croisa le regard toujours conscient de sa mère. Malgré la terreur inscrite au fond des yeux verts qui se ternissaient rapidement, il lisait clairement qu’elle lui interdisait d’obéir. La blonde au joli visage prit soudain un sourire engageant, et tourna sur elle-même pour essayer de deviner sa localisation.

     « N’est pas peur, minauda-t-elle tandis qu’une étrange fleur aux pétales plus noirs que la nuit se matérialisait dans sa main. Astéria et ma sœur sont généralement désagréables avec tout le monde, mais si tu nous obéis, tout se passera très vite. Et tu pourras rejoindre ta mère. »

     En la voyant brusquement se figer, l’enfant comprit qu’elle venait de repérer les traînées de givre qui disparaissaient rapidement au fond du placard. Tétanisé et épuisé par la brutale aura glacée qu’il avait brièvement sentie pulser autour de lui, comme le jour où il s’était sorti de la mare, Camus gardait ses mains tendues devant lui, en un geste offensif qu’il n’avait pas le souvenir d’avoir amorcé.

     L’étrange jeune fille se rapprochait dangereusement de sa cachette. Malgré la fleur bizarre qui ondulait à présent sur ses doigts, elle conservait un sourire bienveillant et n’esquissait aucun mouvement agressif. Quelques pas plus loin, sa mère venait de fermer les yeux et la passivité de son corps mou qui se balançait toujours au bout du bras de la grande brute l’inquiétait terriblement. La jeune guerrière blonde paraissait presque gentille par rapport à sa comparse, et surtout, elle cherchait à le rassurer.

     Trois éléments qui finirent d’embrouiller l’esprit d’enfant. À ce moment précis, il avait besoin de savoir que sa maman allait bien, d'attention et qu’on le réconfortât. Oubliant les consignes de prudence, il écarta l’ouverture de son refuge de carton en poussant ses mains en avant. La fatigue le fit tomber à quatre pattes et il dut faire un effort pour ne pas fermer les yeux à son tour.

     En relevant son petit minois sur la jeune fille, il eut à peine le temps de remarquer la croissance démesurée de la fleur noire devant lui, avant de se sentir saisi à bras le corps par un homme qu’il n’avait pas vu arriver. Celui-ci l’écarta rapidement de la corolle, qui dégageait à présent une sorte de grand pistil tentaculaire au bord tranchant.

     Le geste du nouveau venu ne fut pas du goût des trois amazones qui lui firent immédiatement face avec des visages clairement menaçants. Toujours aussi vif, l’homme qui portait une longue natte rouge déposa Camus derrière lui avant de se dresser devant elles. Dans un mouvement de rage, la plus âgée projeta sa mère contre la cloison, si brutalement que le mur se fissura. Tuée nette, la jeune femme retomba comme une poupée désarticulée, tandis qu’une grande tâche écarlate se formait sur le parquet autour de sa tête.

     À cet instant, Camus eut l’impression que son monde s’écroulait. Refusant d’admettre ce qu’il voyait, il rassembla ses dernières forces pour la rejoindre en gémissant.Indifférent au danger, il se rapprocha du corps inerte en traversant la pièce sur ses genoux et ses mains. Autour de lui, chocs, cris et imprécations s’entrecroisaient à une vitesse folle, le tout noyé dans un maelstrom d’auras très différentes, dont l’une ressemblait en tout point à celle qui le soutenait lorsqu’il se débattait dans l’eau.

     Il se sentait parfois frôlé par un coup que le chevalier inconnu interceptait à chaque fois. Il était terrifié, mais ce qui lui importait, c’était de parvenir auprès de sa mère, dont la longue chevelure indigo se teintait de carmin.

     Il l’atteignit alors qu’un calme étonnant était revenu dans la pièce. S’asseyant à ses côtés, il l’observa quelques secondes avant de tendre une main hésitante pour lui câliner la joue. Il eut beau insister en appuyant sa caresse, il n’obtint aucune réaction. Plus pâle qu’à l’accoutumée, sa maman paraissait dormir profondément, mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour deviner qu’il y avait autre chose, sur laquelle il se refusait à mettre un nom.

     Les yeux brouillés de larmes, il s’accrochait à l’expression presque apaisée des traits figés, et il tenta une approche différente.

     « Maman », l’appela-t-il d’un ton désespéré.

     Un mouvement sur sa gauche dévia son attention. L’homme à la natte rouge venait de s’agenouiller près de lui, et il lui tendait les bras.

     « Viens. »

     Après ce qu’il venait de vivre, il n’avait aucune raison de faire davantage confiance à cet inconnu qu’aux trois femmes à présent étendues sur le sol, même si celui-ci s’était interposé et battu pour lui. Le résultat de ce combat le terrifiait. Mais l’intrus possédait un regard couleur de jade similaire à celui de sa mère, où il lisait une gentillesse et une compassion qui semblaient sincères. Il se dégageait de lui une détermination puissante et douce, et surtout, il pulsait de cette aura si particulière qui le rassurait et l’englobait d’une sorte d’amour infiniment tendre auquel il aspirait désespérément sans le savoir.

     C’est sans doute ce qui décida Camus à répondre au geste de celui qui allait devenir son Maître. Tendant les bras à son tour, il se raccrocha au cou de l’homme à la natte rouge sans plus retenir les sanglots qui le secouaient. Ce serait les dernières larmes affichées qu’il verserait, avant de s’abandonner de la même manière, bien plus tard, entre les bras de Milo.

     Athéna relâcha sa pression. À présent, elle savait exactement qui se dissimulait derrière Aslinn. Que cette personne désirât pousser en avant la fillette était parfaitement logique. Elle était incroyablement douée, et pouvait prétendre à l’armure du Verseau au même titre que Camus. Qu’elle la protégeât rentrait également dans l’ordre des choses.

     Aslinn avait un potentiel exceptionnel, et si demain son adversaire décidait de lui rendre son cosmos, elle deviendrait une gardienne redoutable. En extrapolant, Athéna devinait aussi qui avait favorisé la découverte de Zoltan. Mais ce comploteur-là avait été trop sûr de lui, en pensant que le caractère de graine de tueur combatif et rusé du Roumain parviendrait sans difficulté à éliminer le petit Milo, dont le meurtre avait précédemment échoué.

     Deux.

     Ils étaient au moins deux à s’être traîtreusement ligués contre elle, convainquant une troisième entité au champ d’action plus limité, mais bien spécifique de travailler avec eux. Elle comptait bien leur faire rendre gorge !

     À tous !

     Devant elle, le Verseau demeurait agenouillé. Cette introspection l’avait visiblement épuisé. Dès qu’elle avait relâché sa pression mentale, il s’était effondré. La tête basse et les épaules voûtées, il peinait à reprendre suffisamment d’ascendant sur lui-même pour se redresser comme il convenait à un chevalier face à sa déesse.

     Elle devinait que l’évocation de ces souvenirs tragiques l’avait remué. À aucun moment il ne s’était cependant révolté. Il n’avait pas non plus tenté de lui limiter l’accès à certains évènements de son passé. Avec confiance, il l’avait laissé circuler librement dans sa mémoire, assumant son aveuglement et partageant l’essence la plus secrète de lui-même. Ses doutes, ses erreurs, sa colère, mais aussi ses regrets, son chagrin, ses remords, un ensemble tellement humain, dont l’amalgame esquissait l'existence d’une personnalité attachante, à l’émotivité définitivement contenue, mais bien réelle.

     Athéna avait aussi eu accès à sa tendresse envers ceux qu’il aimait, sa force de caractère, sa droiture vis-à-vis d’elle-même, le tout noyé sous la douleur de s’être involontairement et constamment fourvoyé en pensant bien faire. La facilité avec laquelle il avait accepté de la laisser lire en lui s’apparentait à un gage d’amour et de fidélité. Malgré son ressentiment, la déesse en était émue. D’un geste presque maternel, elle passa la main dans sa chevelure emmêlée pour lui caresser la joue.

     Étonné, Camus releva son visage aux traits tirés vers elle. Il attendait visiblement un verdict sur lequel Athéna avait de plus en plus de mal à se décider. Entre la résignation douloureuse de son chevalier, et les supplications de demande de grâce d’une Saori bouleversée par ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre qui tambourinait dans sa tête, la priorité de sa logique guerrière et politique se trouvait soumise à rude épreuve. S’il n’y avait pas eu sa famille à tenir en laisse par l’étalage d’une volonté impitoyable, elle aurait déjà fléchi.

     Aucun homme ne méritait de souffrir de cette façon à cause des caprices des Dieux.

     La manipulation dont étaient en grande partie issus les enchaînements malheureux de la vie du Verseau excusait amplement ces erreurs, mais la naissance de Sergueï compliquait tout. Elle allait pourtant devoir rapidement trancher. Et elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la sanction qu’elle avait elle-même mise en place à l’encontre des responsables de la naissance d’une « monstruosité ». Parvenir à absoudre le Français demandait de trouver un élément autrement plus rationnel que la simple compréhension bienveillante vers laquelle la poussait Saori.

     Devant elle, l’expression figée de Camus se craquelait sous la fatigue, et elle devinait l’effort qu’il fournissait pour lui accorder encore son attention. Se fermant à la pitié, mais aussi aux exhortations de son double mortel, elle lui ordonna de se relever. Péniblement, le Verseau se redressa.

     « Tu as quelque chose à ajouter pour ta défense ? demanda-t-elle du ton le plus neutre qu’elle put trouver.

     — Non, répondit-il sans cacher sa lassitude. Je sais que ma faute est impardonnable, mais si ce n’est pour moi, j’aimerais malgré tout vous demander quelque chose. »

     Il était si rare de l’entendre solliciter quoi que ce fût, qu’elle accepta de l’écouter.

     « Que veux-tu ?

     — Simplement savoir si Milo va bien ? »

     Leur relation rendait sa question légitime, et pourtant Athéna subodorait un autre motif. Sans doute voulait-il prendre le pouls de son humeur à l’égard du Scorpion. Après tout ce qu’elle venait de lire dans son esprit, il était indéniable qu’il chercherait à le préserver avant lui-même.

     « Je pense que oui, répliqua-t-elle avec circonspection. La dernière fois que je l’ai vu, il exultait de colère contre moi. Il a d’ailleurs trouvé bon de demeurer auprès de ton disciple alors que je lui avais demandé de regagner son temple. J’en déduis qu’il se sent prêt à braver pour toi des tempêtes. Ce qui entre nous soit dit, n’est pas très prudent de sa part. »

     Comme elle s’y attendait, le regard impassible du Français se troubla, et il se décida à lui révéler son réel souci.

      « Si je dois mourir, j’aimerais que vous souteniez Milo.

     — C’est une requête que j’accepte de prendre en compte », répondit-elle sans hésitation, en voyant elle-même une raison double à son intervention.

     Car, si elle condamnait le Verseau, elle redoutait moins l’emportement prévisible du Scorpion à son égard, que le retour désastreux de la dissonance de sa Maison. Elle n’avait pas cherché à déterminer si le Grec avait informé Camus de l’existence de cet élément d’équilibre vital, qu’ils avaient instauré entre eux en consolidant le lien de leur passion. Mais que Milo l’ait fait ou non, son silence ne le protégerait pas de l’effet pernicieux d’une nouvelle séparation.

     Athéna ne put réprimer un pincement de lèvres plus sévère. Décidément, ces deux chevaliers aimaient jouer avec le feu en brisant ses interdits, même informels. Elle le savait bien elle, que l’apparition d’une relation amoureuse entre ses Ors était une très mauvaise idée. Pour certain plus que d’autres d’ailleurs. Et dans ce cadre, elle aurait dû instaurer une restriction incontournable entre les Scorpions et les Verseaux.

     Mais à moins de leur imposer une vie de solitude en emprisonnant loin l’un de l’autre, ou de demander à Aphrodite de lui prêter Éros pour orienter de manière contrainte leurs amours, elle ne pouvait plus faire grand-chose pour séparer ces deux-là. Et même en agissant de façon aussi extrême, elle n’était pas certaine que cela suffît à briser l’élan tendrement passionné qui unissait à présent les deux hommes.

     Les yeux rivés sur elle, Camus se méprit sur la modification de son expression. Croyant déceler l’objet de son irritation dans le fait que plus d’un chevalier l’avait soutenu, et il se permit de formuler une nouvelle supplique.

     « Il ne faut pas leur en vouloir. Ils ont agi en tenant compte de leurs fonctions. N’oubliez pas qu’avant tout ils m’ont jugé, et ils auraient aussi bien pu m’exécuter.

     — Certes, admit Athéna qu’il venait involontairement de ramener vers son second problème. Mais ils ne l’ont pas fait. Non seulement ils se sont approprié deux de mes prérogatives en montant ce procès et en t’accordant la vie sauve, mais ils ont trouvé bon de se laisser attendrir par l’enfant encombrant dont tu es le père. Et en plus, tout ce petit monde semblait bien décidé à conserver indéfiniment le silence », termina-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

     Faisant appel à ses dernières forces, le Verseau tenta de disculper ses frères d’armes.

     « Ils m’ont jugé par esprit de corps, non pour vous porter atteinte. Parce que la Guerre Sainte nous a appris à nos dépens à considérer cet élément comme indissociable de notre service. Il n’entrait aucun irrespect dans leur démarche, encore moins de révolte. Quant à leur décision, elle leur semblait légitime. Et bien que refusant qu’ils s’exposent pour moi, je n’ai pas pu m’y opposer.

     — Les lois et les désirs humains s’effacent devant les raisons divines », le tança-t-elle avec une rudesse qui s’adressait plus aux absents, mais qu’il prit de plein fouet.

     Bien conscient que poursuivre risquait de la braquer, cette fois-ci il ne répliqua pas. Il se maintenait debout par miracle, et Athéna décida d’interrompre là cette douloureuse entrevue. Elle avait obtenu les informations qu’elle cherchait, et elle ne tenait pas à l’accabler davantage.

     « Est-ce tout chevalier ? s’enquit-elle avec plus de douceur.

     — Non, l’étonna Camus en se redressant davantage devant elle pour lui offrir une posture irréprochable. Je sais que mon insistance va vous paraître impertinente, mais je vous supplie de reconsidérer le sort de mon fils. »

     Son courage et sa façon de ne s’inquiéter que du sort des autres l’impressionnaient. Mais ce fut sans le lui montrer qu’elle répondit.

     « C’est bien imprudent de ta part chevalier du Verseau de me rappeler que tu as un fils, car il est responsable de ce qui pourrait bien devenir ton arrêt de mort.

     — N’y voyez aucune offense, insista-t-il, tandis qu’il se blindait contre la fatigue pour ne pas vaciller. Mais si je ne le fais pas, personne ne prendra sa défense. Ce n’est pas un enfant mauvais.

     — À la base, les pousses de lierre ne le sont pas non plus, répondit Athéna avec sévérité. En grandissant, elles finissent pourtant par étouffer le plus puissant des arbres. Mais si tu te soucies pour lui, sache qu’il va bien, et que malgré les apparences je n’ai pas encore statué sur son sort. Je ne te cache pas que le tien est plus aléatoire. »

     Et sans rien ajouter, elle se détourna pour franchir la porte. S’aidant de son cosmos elle referma la serrure derrière elle avant de s’éloigner.

     Camus n’attendit pas qu’elle eût quitté ces sombres quartiers pour s’effondrer contre les barreaux qui délimitaient sa cellule. Une violente migraine lui battait les tempes, et il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Mais plus que tout, il s’inquiétait pour Milo, Sergueï et tous ceux qui avaient tenté de l’assister. La gorge serrée, il s’appesantissait sur un sentiment d’échec. Il ne voulait entraîner personne dans sa chute, mais il ne voyait pas de quelle manière il allait parvenir à convaincre Athéna de sa seule culpabilité.

\-----------------------------------------------------

     Un peu plus tard, Kanon testait le désagrément de se retrouver en face d’une déesse d’humeur massacrante. Il avait beau se rendre compte que ce débordement d’irritabilité n’était pas tourné contre lui, l’expérience n’avait rien de réjouissant. Il venait déjà de subir les foudres de son frère une bonne partie de la nuit, et il n’aspirait plus qu’à la tranquillité, au moins le temps de décider d’un nouveau plan d’action.

     Il savait aussi qu’il allait prochainement devoir affronter l'animosité de ses pairs, ce qui lui présageait un avenir houleux. En traversant les neuf temples qui le séparaient du Palais pour se rendre à la convocation d’Athéna, il avait bien senti une pointe de contrariété plus ou moins marquée sur son passage, alors qu’il regagnait à peine la considération de certains Ors à la méfiance endurcie, à défaut de la rancune. Et cette fois-ci, pas question de compter sur l’aide de Milo pour convaincre les autres de ses bonnes intentions. Elles l’étaient pourtant, bonnes, à la base. Il devinait toutefois qu’il aurait du mal à le leur faire admettre.

     Franchir la onzième Maison pour parvenir jusque-là s’était d’ailleurs avéré épique. Le Scorpion ne s’était pas montré, mais il avait saturé la travée centrale du temple du Verseau des miasmes d’un cosmos franchement agressif et venimeux, dans le sens propre du terme. Kanon ignorait qu’il possédait cette capacité. Il avait cependant nettement ressenti la brûlure caractéristique du poison du huitième gardien qu’il connaissait bien, lorsqu’il avait traversé l’espèce de brouillard rougeâtre qui s'était étrangement matérialisé à son arrivée.

     Il en conservait encore les marques cuisantes sur son visage et ses avant-bras découverts. Ces curieuses lésions lui avaient d’ailleurs valu un haussement de sourcils pas vraiment étonné d’Athéna, qui n’avait heureusement pas fait de commentaires.

     Ce qui ennuyait le plus Kanon, c’était bien la réaction apparemment épidermique de sa déesse. En procédant de cette manière pour démasquer Sergueï, il se doutait qu’il risquait de l’alerter. Mais il ne s’attendait pas à ce que l’exposition du cosmos métissé de l’enfant soit d’une telle ampleur. Pour une fois, il s’était fait battre à son propre jeu. Les pouvoirs du petit Russe allaient bien au-delà de ce qu’il imaginait. Certes, il prévoyait la manifestation d’une énergie issue du fond des océans, qui ouvrirait au gamin le passage du retour. Toutefois pas que celle-ci se dévoilerait avec une puissance aussi dévastatrice.

     En monopolisant ses dernières forces, Sergueï avait confirmé qu’il était non seulement en capacité de se déplacer impunément d’un Sanctuaire à l’autre, mais également qu’il possédait un embryon de pouvoir impressionnant et exceptionnel. Le dépositaire d’un tel potentiel devrait parvenir à se glisser dans différents mondes sans difficulté si tel était son désir, dès que les années lui auraient permis d’acquérir la maturité nécessaire. Si la preuve était faite que la solution de Camus ne servirait pas à éliminer définitivement le danger, cette démonstration éclatante plaçait aussi Saga dans le collimateur immédiat de sa déesse. Élément qu’il aurait préféré éviter.

     Son premier réflexe en rencontrant Saori, et il espérait qu’elle se trouvait bien là, cachée quelque part sous l’air revêche d’Athéna pour prendre son parti, avait donc été de défendre celui qu’il venait si malencontreusement de présenter à sa vindicte. Et afin de dissiper au plus vite le voile menaçant qui s’amoncelait, il poursuivit en évoquant rapidement l’idée un peu folle qui l’avait poussée à entreprendre sa stupide expérience pour montrer à Saga qu’il avait tort.

     Sans se trahir, il étaya prudemment un argumentaire qui pointait dans le sens que les facultés extraordinaires de Sergueï « pourraient », « éventuellement », intéresser Hadès, toujours à l’affût de la façon de renforcer ses troupes, « d’après les dire de Saga, ancien Grand Pope ». Envisager un échange pour récupérer l’intégralité de l’utilisation du cosmos des cinq renégats et l’abandon de sa rancune contre eux serait sans doute possible. Bien entendu, compte tenu du danger représenté par un tel transfert, il était souhaitable de mettre en place un plan qui élimerait ensuite définitivement l’enfant.

     Au fur et à mesure qu’il parlait, il eut la satisfaction de voir Athéna cesser de déambuler dans la pièce comme elle le faisait depuis son arrivée, pour finalement venir s'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil en face de lui. Ses deux mains enserrant ses jambes croisées dans une position fort peu divine, elle semblait lui accorder toute son attention. Une fois son premier mouvement d’humeur digéré, elle paraissait disposée à considérer Sergueï sous tous les angles. Il suspectait un nouvel élément d’en être la cause, mais l’essentiel, c’était que non seulement elle l’écoutait, mais qu’il avait la quasi-certitude qu’elle adhérait peu à peu à son idée.

     Au-delà de sa satisfaction première, il en fut d’ailleurs fortement interpellé. C’était comme si elle n’attendait que la proposition d’une tierce personne pour accorder un sursis à Sergueï, ou plutôt, se servir de lui. Le subterfuge qu’il lui présentait permettait certes de fournir une monnaie d’échange à Hadès, mais derrière cet atout, il la soupçonnait d’élaborer une planification plus complexe.

     Intrigué, il aurait aimé pousser son avantage jusqu’à l’interroger. L’humeur redevenue plus accorte d’Athéna l’y incitait. Le plus urgent demeurait toutefois de sauver la tête de Saga, et il attaqua sur ce sujet avec autant de déférence que d’audace.

     « Reconnaissez que sans l’initiative de mon frère, la mise en lumière des pouvoirs de Sergueï n’aurait pas été aussi évidente.

     — Sans l’initiative de ton frère, je ne me retrouverai pas avec sept chevaliers à châtier sur les bras, doucha-t-elle son assurance. Neuf en rajoutant Shaka et Hyoga.

     — Ils ont agi ainsi parce qu’ils considèrent que Camus ne mérite pas un tel sort, prit-il indirectement la défense du Verseau en se raccrochant au raisonnement de Saga.

     — Et depuis quand des chevaliers outrepassent-ils ma volonté sous prétexte des états de service d’un des leurs ? répliqua-t-elle sans colère, piquée au jeu, et curieuse de voir jusqu’où il serait capable d’aller pour la contrer.

     — Vous savez qu’il ne s’agit pas que de ses états de service, répondit-il en ayant bien conscience d’être jaugé. Apparemment, le jugement qu’ils ont mené leur a montré une autre facette du Verseau, beaucoup moins aride d’après Saga. J’admets que j’ai tendance à croire qu’ils ont été victimes d’une illusion d’optique. Néanmoins leur magnanimité vous sert, car si vous aviez condamné manu militari Camus et son fils, vous seriez passé à côté de la possibilité que vous offre le potentiel de Sergueï auprès d’Hadès.

     — Ainsi selon toi je devrais les remercier de leur sollicitude envers le Verseau ? Et ton frère plus particulièrement pour l’initiative malheureuse qu’il allait prendre, je suppose ?

     — L’idée de l’exil revient à Camus, lui rappela Kanon, peu scrupuleux quant au fait d’enfoncer maintenant davantage le Français.

     — Peu importe, le résultat aurait été le même. Soi, comme tu sembles l’avoir compris, une catastrophe à venir. »

     Pour une fois à bout d’arguments, le second Gémeau ne savait plus trop quel point avancer sans risquer de nuire à son aîné. Consciente de son inquiétude, qu’elle s’évertuait à entretenir depuis le début pour le percer à jour, Athéna finit par prendre en pitié l’aveuglement de son amour fraternel. Moins intransigeante, elle ajouta :

     « Néanmoins je reconnais que ma justice aurait sans doute été trop expéditive. Sous le coup de la colère, je me serais vraisemblablement privé de l’atout que tu me fais miroiter depuis tout à l’heure. Pour cette raison, j’accepte de prendre en considération ton désir de conciliation. Reste à savoir si tu parviendras à me convaincre de me montrer moins sévère avec ton frère et ses complices. »

     À ces paroles, Kanon sentit un poids immense soulager sa poitrine. Elle ne se rendait pas, mais elle affichait une attitude nettement plus positive. Il se permit un sourire lumineux qui l’amena inconsciemment à bomber le torse.

     Athéna n’était toutefois pas décidée à le laisser pavoiser. Ni lui ni aucun de ses chevaliers rebelles. Elle voyait clair dans le jeu de l’ancien général des Mers. Son initiative ne visait en rien un rapprochement avec sa personne, mais seulement son besoin de protéger son jumeau des retombées éventuelles de sa colère dans l’avenir. Passant outre la séduction de ce sourire, elle demanda :

     « Comment as-tu deviné que Sergueï parviendrait à revenir du Sanctuaire sous-marin en se passant d’une autorisation spéciale ? »

     Kanon réfléchit rapidement. Lui mentir ne le servirait pas. Il avait besoin de s’en faire une alliée pour préserver Saga. À ce stade, elle devait plus ou moins se douter qu’il avait bénéficié de certains renseignements. Il n’avait pas l’intention de trahir Shun pour autant.

     « Quelqu’un m’a mis sur la voie, s’avança-t-il prudemment.

     — Je suppose que c’est Shun, le délivra-t-elle de son dilemme en énonçant le nom qu’il refusait de lui livrer. Je sais qu’il a conservé une partie de la mémoire d’Hadès. Mais j’ignorais qu’il avait pu avoir accès à une telle information. T’a-t-il dit autre chose ? »

     Sa question ne tolérait aucune échappatoire, et il y répondit sur des charbons ardents.

     « Il n’ignore pas que Sergueï est capable de développer des pouvoirs étonnants, qu’il a la faculté de passer d’un monde à l’autre sans l’intervention favorable d’aucune divinité, ainsi que de se faire servir par des armures appartenant à des Sanctuaires différents. Il sait qu’Hadès est intéressé par un enfant comme celui-là depuis très longtemps. Mais il ignore pourquoi. »

     Il biaisait, en omettant délibérément de ramener à la surface l’histoire de la serrure et des clés. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais en songeant à ce dernier élément, son instinct lui criait « danger ». L’évoquer devant Athéna desservirait grandement l’enfant, il en avait la certitude. Lorsqu’il se tut, il crut lire du soulagement dans le regard de sa déesse, et il se demanda ce qu’elle cachait. Sur quelle dimension si dévastatrice se projetait donc Sergueï, pour qu’elle semblât si soucieuse que Shun ou lui-même n’aient pas connaissance de ce secret ?

     Rassurée par ce qu’elle venait d’apprendre, Athéna donna congé à Kanon. Elle avait été heureuse de découvrir qu’il ignorait ce que dissimulait véritablement Sergueï, et sur quelle réalité déplaisante il menaçait d’ouvrir. Finalement, l’héritage inattendu que Shun avait ramené des Enfers pourrait s’avérer très utile. Bien que le jeune Bronze le cachât depuis le terme de la Guerre Sainte, sa puissance était au moins devenue égale à celle que Sergueï développerait avec les années.

    Si elle se rangeait au plan de Kanon, et que par la suite Hadès tenta de lui créer des ennuis avec son nouveau jouet avant qu’elle n’eût le temps de réagir, le chevalier d’Andromède pourrait s’interposer efficacement. Ce serait même un excellent contre-pouvoir. Shun avait tout pour devenir le pendant de Sergueï.

     Elle ne doutait pas une seconde que son oncle acceptât le marché qu’elle allait lui proposer. Il était trop imbu de lui-même pour se méfier, et il y avait trop longtemps qu’il rêvait de posséder une recrue telle que Sergueï. Le pari était risqué, certes, mais l’important, c’était qu’il ne devinerait jamais la surprise qu’elle lui réservait au final. Pour un peu, elle en aurait jubilé.

     Car oui, après des siècles de guerres ouvertes et de complots larvés, Athéna venait de prendre sa décision. Une décision qui lui permettrait à la fois de se venger et de la débarrasser d’une bonne partie de ses ennemis. L’Olympe avait besoin d’être purgé. Avec un peu de chance, Zeus la comprendrait et lui pardonnerait. Sans le savoir, le Verseau lui avait fait un cadeau inestimable. Cela méritait un brin de clémence. D’autant plus que Sergueï semblait aimer Camus. Ce qui pourrait s’avérer une faille excellente pour contre-attaquer contre l’enfant en cas de problème à venir. Et vu ce qu’elle prévoyait pour l’avenir, il n’était peut-être pas non plus très prudent qu’elle se séparât d’un des meilleurs éléments de la fine fleur de sa chevalerie.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 **Note de fin :** _Première publication septembre 2011 — Chapitre modifié en février 2018 (Outre les changements de syntaxe et de vocabulaire, le chapitre contient 801 mots de plus)._


	52. Le défilé des rebelles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RÉSUMÉ DU PRÉCÉDENT CHAPITRE ((Prise de conscience) : Athéna plonge dans la mémoire enfouie du Verseau pour l’obliger à se souvenir de la façon dont son Maître l’a recueilli. Elle se doute maintenant de qui s’est attaqué à ses jeunes chevaliers pour la déstabiliser. Épuisé par cette introspection, Camus lui demande d’aider à Milo si elle doit le condamner, puis il prend la défense du groupe qui l’a soutenu ainsi que celle de son fils. Athéna rencontre ensuite Kanon, qui lui expose son idée d’échanger Sergueï contre le cosmos tronqué des cinq renégats, et la cessation des poursuites d’Hadès contre eux. Il demeure néanmoins dubitatif sur l’intérêt réel qu’elle manifeste, et il la suspecte aussitôt de dissimuler d’autres motivations concernant l’utilisation du garçonnet. Prudemment il s’abstient de la questionner, parvenant aussi à éviter de révéler tout ce que Shun lui a dit sur la finalité d’une « monstruosité ». Mais Athéna sait parfaitement qu’Andromède conserve une partie de la mémoire d’Hadès, et que ses pouvoirs se sont démultipliés. Le Japonais pourrait même s’avérer essentiel dans la contre-attaque qu’elle projette. Elle est néanmoins soulagée lorsque les propos de Kanon lui laissent croire qu’il ignore, ainsi que Shun, ce que cache réellement Sergueï.

*****************************  
**CHAPITRE 52 : LE DÉFILÉ DES REBELLES  
**

 

      Athéna ne s’accorda aucun temps mort ce jour-là et Saga suivit son frère dans l’ordre des audiences programmées. Bien que l’aîné des Gémeaux se fût précédemment expliqué et excusé, la déesse considérait que l’interroger une nouvelle fois lui permettrait de mettre au point ses représailles. C’était aussi le seul à avoir été directement manipulé par ses ennemis de l’ombre, et elle ressentait un immense sentiment de gâchis en comprenant que les combats fratricides qui avaient opposé ses chevaliers au Sanctuaire auraient pu être évités.

     Quelqu’un avait réussi à approcher de façon suffisamment sournoise un membre de la garde dorée pour qu’un pan entier de sa conscience sombrât dans une mégalomanie meurtrière, que la partie intacte de lui-même n’était pas parvenue à contrôler, et encore moins à vaincre. Lorsque la mort avait emporté Saga la première fois, elle avait parfaitement perçu cette entité annexe gangrenée par la haine, la démesure et la cruauté qui le quittait. Réelle émanation de son esprit piégé qui s’était peu à peu laissé dévorer, ou implantation extérieure d’une sorte d’embryon démoniaque qui avait cru démesurément ? Peu importait. Le résultat final était tout aussi tragique.

     Sombrement, Athéna réfléchissait à tous ces évènements ayant suivi la naissance de sa réincarnation terrestre.

     Au départ, personne n’avait semblé s’apercevoir du changement qui lentement rongeait la véritable personnalité de Saga, et encore moins de la gravité de la situation. Mis à part peut-être le petit Mü, d’après ce que Shion lui avait rapporté des récents problèmes soulevés par les dissonances des douze Maisons. Mais qui à l’époque aurait pris au sérieux un tel avertissement de la part d’un enfant de même pas sept ans ?

     Connaissant la finesse de Shion et son sens aigu de l’observation, elle ne lui jetait pas la pierre. Tout avait été si bien orchestré, que lorsque le Grand Pope, âgé et fatigué, avait commencé à noter la modification du comportement de Saga dans les documents destinés aux archives, au point de remettre sérieusement en question la transmission de sa charge au chevalier d’Or des Gémeaux pour se tourner vers Aioros, la mort l’avait fauché dans les heures qui suivaient.

     Ici encore, malgré les précautions adoptées par ses ennemis, et une fois le voile des coïncidences écarté, Athéna reconnaissait dans cette manière d’agir une patte familière. Et elle suspectait la rancœur de Kanon d’avoir bénéficié d’un petit coup de pouce de la même personne.

     Pris en traître par une entité divine particulièrement retorse, Saga n’avait rien vu venir. Le mal ayant été implanté en lui, il était trop tard pour échapper à son emprise. Il n’avait pu que se débattre inutilement, au risque de basculer véritablement dans la folie. Et malgré tout, il était parvenu à se rallier à elle une première fois, préférant se tuer plutôt que de la blesser, et n’hésitant pas à tromper Hadès lorsqu’une seconde existence sous le joug de son oncle lui avait été offerte.

     À cause de tout cela, Athéna lui accordait une affection particulière, qu’elle s’employait généralement à cacher. Le chevalier des Gémeaux s’admonestait toujours tellement lui-même en regrettant son passé, qu’étaler cette absolution compatissante l’aurait plus gêné qu’autre chose. Mais pour l’instant, les évènements ne prêtaient pas à l’attendrissement. En acceptant de protéger Camus de façon aussi dissimulée, Saga s’était laissé aller à une sorte de conciliation sentimentale parfaitement incompatible avec sa fonction, et plus encore avec celle qu’il avait précédemment exercée.

     Avant de sévir, elle désirait cependant comprendre pourquoi il avait agi de cette manière. Il était d’ailleurs parfaitement conscience de son mécontentement persistant, si elle se référait aux paroles sans illusions qu’il proférait.

     « Je sais, je suis inexcusable.

     — Non, pas inexcusable, le reprit Athéna avec un manque d’expressivité que n’aurait pas renié le Verseau. Mais étonnamment imprudent.

     — Camus mérite votre clémence, essaya-t-il une fois encore de la convaincre, en ignorant la froideur de sa réplique.

     — Le Sanctuaire est un ordre guerrier, répondit la jeune femme en conservant sa neutralité. Il est régi par des lois élémentaires qu’il n’appartient à aucun d’entre vous de transgresser. En tant que membre d’une élite, Camus n’a aucune excuse. Le fait de l’avoir couvert te place directement sous le feu de ma justice. Et il en sera de même pour tes compagnons.

     — Camus n’a pas mérité une telle colère, persista-t-il sans se laisser troubler. Il a toujours cherché à vous servir au mieux, alors que le sort était particulièrement cruel envers lui. Death Mask, Shura, Aphrodite, moi, nous avions tous plus ou moins quelque chose à nous reprocher lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés entre les mains d’Hadès. En tout cas en ce qui concerne notre aveuglement coupable lors de votre retour au Sanctuaire. Ce n’était pas son cas. Il a laissé passer Seiya, Shiryu et Shun. Il a favorisé son disciple à sa manière pour qu’il vous aide. Je n’ai fait que désirer réparer une injustice. Et je ne suis pas le seul à avoir œuvré en ce sens. »

     Athéna devait reconnaître qu’il ne manquait ni de courage ni de panache pour s’exposer ainsi en prenant la défense du Verseau. Ses propos lui donnaient également à réfléchir. Elle n’avait pas envisagé les évènements vus sous cet angle. Afin de préserver une part d’intimité à Camus, elle n’avait fouillé que ce qui l’intéressait dans la mémoire du Français. À savoir comment s’était mis en place le complot qui la visait. Mais le genre de sacrifice évoqué par le Gémeau correspondait bien au chevalier du Verseau.

     « Si je comprends, tu as agi pour le protéger en décidant que son passé effaçait amplement la portée de son acte, résuma-t-elle.

     — C’est exact.

     — Tu pars donc du principe que rien de malencontreux ne peut survenir si nous prenons les mesures qui s’imposent concernant Sergueï, poursuivit-elle. Et que Camus ne pourrait jamais me trahir.

     — Il l’a maintes fois prouvé, s’obstina Saga le visage grave, d’un ton qui sollicitait sa mansuétude tout en réaffirmant sa solidarité au Verseau.

     — Les actes du passé ne présagent pas toujours de ceux de l’avenir, objecta Athéna avec une sagesse difficile à contredire. Il a beau passer pour un être insensible, c’est aujourd’hui un père aimant. Nous le savons tous les deux. Et l’attachement pousse parfois à l’erreur. Tu es bien conscient que si je me ralliais à votre décision, le moindre dérapage futur engagerait votre responsabilité. Et plus particulièrement la tienne, puisque tu sembles décidé à endosser le rôle de coordonnateur.

     — Si la situation devait devenir critique, je m’efforcerais alors de la rectifier, s’avança-t-il sans parvenir à deviner exactement où elle voulait en venir.

     — Alors je ferai en sorte que tu t’en souviennes », répondit la déesse d’un ton plein de promesses, mais également porteur d’une sourde menace.

     Et sur ces paroles sibyllines, elle le pria de regagner son temple.

     Le suivant était de loin celui qui, après le Verseau, l’avait mise la plus en colère. Et pourtant, il n’appartenait pas au groupe direct de ses dissidents cachottiers. Dans un sens son attitude était encore pire. Son ralliement à la cause du Français n’avait pu que passer par un temps d’observation et de réflexion intense, qui du coup le plaçait d’office dans un rôle franchement contestataire.

      D’un calme Olympien par rapport à l’agitation intérieure qu’elle avait précédemment senti vibrer chez Saga, la mine presque compassée, Shaka se tenait debout devant elle. Les yeux clos et l’air tranquille, il avait retrouvé cette assurance un brin condescendante qui le caractérisait autrefois. Depuis sa tentative pour se désolidariser de sa charge, Athéna savait qu’à l’instar du Verseau il s’agissait davantage d’une carapace. Ce qui n’en était que plus agaçant à cet instant précis. Même pour elle, Shaka demeurait une énigme.

     Le chevalier de la Vierge n’avait pas eu besoin d’un coup de pouce de ses ennemis pour s’égarer dans des considérations bassement humaines après la destruction du Mur des Lamentations. Ce qui n’enlevait rien au formidable élan de clairvoyance qui lui avait permis d’être le premier à comprendre la manière dont elle pourrait vaincre Hadès. Shaka l’avait toujours secondé avec une abnégation admirable. Et ceux qui se gaussaient de ses façons prétentieuses, voire infatuées, oubliaient qu’il émanait d’une essence divine différente de la sienne, et sans doute plus complète.

     Bien qu’instruit d’un savoir et pénétré d’une sagesse d’un niveau élevé acquis auprès d’une entité bien distincte des Olympiens, il acceptait de se mettre à son service en toute humilité. Ce paradoxe échappait à beaucoup. Il ne l’avait jamais trahi. Son égarement passager précédent révélait simplement l’ascendant de la réalité sur sa nature humaine. Le fait qu’il fût parvenu à le corriger prouvait la valeur de son engagement envers le divin. Et c’était vers elle qu’il s’était tourné, lui demandant de l’accueillir à nouveau. Et non vers celui qui préfigurait Bouddha.

     Cet attachement la flattait secrètement. Elle y voyait une sorte de prééminence qui la confortait dans sa mission auprès des humains. Elle saurait d’ailleurs exploiter les avantages que lui offrait le moment d’égarement de la Vierge. Hadès imaginait toujours qu’il ne rêvait que de démission, qui plus est pour se ranger à ses côtés.

     Mais aujourd’hui, Shaka se dressait en face d’elle avec toute la fermeté et la hardiesse que lui attribuait sa part de statut divin. Il n’avait pourtant pas participé au jugement de Camus. Il possédait encore la possibilité de se défausser en se présentant devant elle comme un simple témoin avisé des évènements à cause de sa relation avec Shura. De jouer le jeu de l’implication accidentelle, à laquelle dans un souci d’efficacité harmonieux, ils auraient fait mine de croire tous les deux. Au lieu de cela, il venait clairement de lui exposer son désaccord face à son intransigeance affichée. Et en insistant en plus.

     « Tes pairs t’ont évincé d’office du jugement porté sur le Verseau, ne put-elle se retenir de lui lancer perfidement. Tu n’as pas eu le droit de te prononcer dans cette affaire. D’autre part, tu n’as jamais entretenu aucune relation avec le gardien du onzième temple. Si ce n’est pour le combattre de manière fratricide durant la dernière guerre. Alors de quel droit te sens-tu investi pour te soucier du sort de Camus, et ainsi t’opposer à moi ? »

     Ne tenant pas compte de sa rudesse, il répondit sans se trouble :

     « Je considère que vous m’y avez vous-même autorisé, en ne me tenant que partiellement informé des problèmes de Camus lors de notre mission à l’extérieure. À cause de cela, j’ai failli le tuer en laissant les Spectres l'approcher suffisamment pour l’attaquer. Si j’avais été prévenu, je n’aurais jamais agi en l’exposant de façon aussi inconséquente. Cela m’a au moins permis de me souvenir qu’avant de juger d’une question, il vaut mieux prendre en compte tous ses aspects, jusqu’aux plus minimes. Et vous savez pertinemment que le cas de Camus est plus complexe qu’il n’y paraît. »

     Athéna pinça les lèvres. Si cette bravade prouvait que son sixième gardien avait recouvré toute son assurance, elle ne lui en déplaisait pas moins. Peut-être parce qu’il marquait un point en dénonçant la façon dont elle avait agi précédemment. En tout cas une chose était certaine. Elle savait maintenant exactement de quelle manière elle allait mettre en pratique ses bonnes paroles. À l’exemple de Saga, il devrait pleinement assumer son engagement. Elle y veillerait personnellement lorsque le moment viendrait pour elle d’exposer clairement les châtiments qu’elle leur réservait individuellement.

     Autant les façons hautaines de la Vierge avaient agacée Athéna, autant l’air contrit du Capricorne parvint à l’émouvoir. Shura avait toujours cherché à se positionner pour elle et pour la justice. Et il souffrait à chaque fois qu’il se trompait. Là, en l’occurrence, il s’admonestait doublement. Il n’ignorait pas combien le cas du Verseau l’indisposait. Mais son implication lui avait permis de juger de la faute du Français en son âme et conscience, et il concédait des circonstances atténuantes à son camarade.

     Cette position éloignait d’autant le Capricorne de ce qu’il considérait comme un service irréprochable, et il s’inquiétait parallèlement des retombées de toute cette affaire pour la Vierge, qu’il avait brièvement croisé en arrivant. Ce dernier ne lui avait rien dit, se contentant de lui adresser un petit sourire d’encouragement. Mais il aurait juré sa sérénité mensongère. Il le connaissait trop bien à présent pour ne pas percevoir un léger point de tension qui ne pouvait que trahir un désaccord avec Athéna. Et un désaccord avec une déesse, même quand on était soi-même proche d’une émanation divine, ce n’était jamais bon.

     Athéna l’observait en adoptant un détachement trompeur. Il s’excusa longuement, sans pour autant renier son engagement. Malgré sa colère de le découvrir capable de la duper, elle devait admettre qu’à l’exemple de l’ensemble de sa chevalerie, il faisait preuve d’une fierté et d’un courage chevillé au corps dans sa manière d’assumer ses actes.

     « Je vous prie de me pardonner, termina-t-il sa diatribe, mais la justice exigeait que je tende la main à Camus. »

     Il s’inscrivait dans la droite ligne de Saga, et elle n’en fut pas surprise. Shura demeurait néanmoins aveuglé par la foi qu’il plaçait en elle. Il voulait croire en une justice unique et restrictive qui établissait un ordre du monde. Qu’elle fût humaine ou divine, cette foi se conjuguait pour lui d’une seule façon, dont elle était la garante bienveillante. Or, Athéna avait des siècles d’expériences porteuses de désillusions amères derrière elle.

     Qu’était la justice en réalité ? Un idéal qui virait au mythe en fonction du point de vue où l’on se plaçait, et qui pouvait prendre de multiples visages suivant les situations. L’humanité du Capricorne lui interdisait d’appréhender la vérité d’une équité tout aussi subjective chez les Dieux que chez les mortels. Et elle lui envia cette sorte d’innocence qui le faisait la porter aux pinacles. Il n’était pourtant pas question pour elle de l’absoudre entièrement. Mais dans son cas, sa relation particulière avec Sakha suffirait à elle seule à le mettre en face de sa responsabilité. En sachant qu’il ne pourrait qu’être affecté par ce qu’elle allait exiger de la Vierge, elle le renvoya presque avec gentillesse.

     Comme elle le prévoyait, Death Mask se présenta devant elle avec beaucoup moins d’humilité. Une prudence instinctive le retenait cependant d’user des réparties trop acides dont il était coutumier. Elle voyait néanmoins clairement luire une pointe d’effervescence récalcitrante au fond de ses yeux d’un gris cobalt.

     Cette réserve toute relative l’amusait et l’irritait à la fois. Saga avait beau se positionner en leader et désirer assumer la responsabilité des actes du groupe, elle supputait que la découverte de la singularité de Sergueï et de son véritable lien avec Camus n’était pas le fruit d’une brusque et hasardeuse révélation. Le Verseau avait certainement brouillé les cartes. Et qui d’autre, mieux que la personne devenue la plus proche du petit garçon, avait pu en premier percer son secret ? Si elle en avait douté, l’insistance du Cancer à réclamer indirectement que lui fût rendu son apprenti l’aurait éclairée.

     « C’est vous qui voyez, mais se priver d’un gamin avec de telles capacités, c’est du pur gâchis, souligna-t-il pour la seconde fois.

     — Dans ce cas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n’adresses pas directement tes récriminations à Saga et à son flair pour déterrer cette histoire, répliqua-t-elle d’un air entendu. Ta retenue m’étonne. Saga m’a pourtant affirmé que c’était lui qui vous avait entraîné dans cette galère.

     — Il vous a menti, l’interrompit-il avec son franc parlé habituel. Venant de lui ce n’est pas étonnant. Il a besoin de se racheter. C’est moi qui lui ai déballé toute l’affaire.

     — Tu prends la défense du chevalier des Gémeaux ? demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

     — Non. Je dis simplement qu’il n’est pas responsable de tout ce merdier. Je l’ai prévenu parce qu’il me paraissait le plus apte à trouver une solution. On vient juste d’échapper à une catastrophe, et je suis d’accord pour en éviter une seconde. Mais j’aurais néanmoins aimé conserver mon apprenti, avoua-t-il avec une franchise mâtinée de provocation.

     — Oh ! et pour Camus ?

     — Lui c’est votre problème, se défaussa le Cancer sans état d’âme. Moi la seule chose que je vois, c’est que ma relève semblait assurée de façon magistrale et que vous risquez de vous en priver. Jamais vous ne retrouverez un tel élément. Bon, j’admets que Sergueï est un peu spécial. Sa puissance future a même de quoi effrayer. Mais si vous acceptiez d’en faire un allié au lieu de l’éliminer, vous y gagneriez un sacré avantage. Et puis ce gosse n’est pas méchant. Il semble même particulièrement attaché à défendre ceux auxquels il tient. »

     Le Cancer acheva ses propos d’un air renfrogné. Il se souvenait des réactions exacerbées de Sergueï quand il s’attaquait au Verseau. Jamais le gamin n’avait manifesté un tel intérêt à son égard. Alors qu’il passait le plus clair de son temps à s’en occuper. Cet instant de contrariété évacué, il reprit avec fougue :

     « Tout ce qu’il demande, c’est d’apprendre, et qu’on lui fiche la paix. Ça devrait être facile de vous l’attacher », termina-t-il avec une conviction qui espérait contagieuse.

     Athéna devait convenir que sous son attitude revêche, Angelo était certainement celui qui, après Kanon, venait de lui opposer l’argumentaire le plus judicieux. Direct, constructif, et bien qu’intéressé, il pointait essentiellement sur les éléments positifs de la situation.

     Sans la brutalité de son Maître, il n’aurait sans doute pas développé ce caractère à la limite du supportable, ni ce manque de foi en elle et aux devoirs inhérents à sa charge, qui avait autrefois poussé son armure à l’abandonner. Il s’était racheté depuis, amendé également. Elle n’aurait pu rêver meilleur instructeur des soldats patrouillant dans le Sanctuaire. Il n’en affichait pas moins une liberté de langage qu’elle n’était pas loin de considérer comme une défiance à son égard. Une impression qu’intérieurement Saori l’exhortait à combattre.

     Sa conscience humaine avait raison. La justice exigeait qu’elle résistât à l’aiguillon de la colère. La lecture des documents remis par Shion ne laissait aucun doute. L’accumulation de catastrophes affectives et de coups du sort en tout genre n’avait pas épargné la vie de l’ancien Cancer. Autour de celui qui allait devenir le Maître d’Angelo, un faisceau de coïncidences savamment maquillé confirmait l’existence d’un plan orchestré. Une main habituée à la destruction s’était ingéniée à faire couler le sang dans le sillage de ce chevalier qu’elle n’avait pas rencontré, poussant jusqu’à le faire suspecter de crimes qu’elle savait à présent qu’il n’avait pas commis.

     Le résultat s’était avéré désastreux pour l’apprenti qu’il avait dû former. Dénigré et apportant apparemment la poisse à tous ceux qu’il approchait, l’ancien chevalier d’Or du Cancer, déjà connu pour son manque de sociabilité, sa violence et ses propos injurieux, avait fini par sombrer dans la cruauté et la brutalité les plus absolues. Pas étonnant que le petit garçon confié à ses soins eût été marqué jusqu’à reproduire le même schéma. Les premières années qui avaient suivi la prise de l’armure par Death Mask en avaient été les dignes héritières.

     L’Italien n’avait pas remis en question une seconde l’imposture de Saga lorsqu’il l’avait découverte. Il se pliait sans état d’âme à la loi du plus fort. Il y adhérait d’autant plus volontiers, que l’esprit dominé par la haine et le besoin de vengeance de son Maître lui avait enseigné à réagir de cette façon. Athéna y avait perdu d’entrée de jeu un chevalier qui, de par son intelligence, son caractère curieux, entreprenant, et par sa fonction de nettoyeur qui l’amenait régulièrement à servir, aurait pu aisément démasquer au grand jour les manigances de Saga.

     Au lieu de cela il s’était opposé aux chevaliers Divins en toute connaissance de cause, jusqu’à ce que son armure l’abandonnât. Un lent travail de remise en cause s’était ensuite opéré en lui. Mais pour Athéna, c’était bien un des Douze que ses ennemis s’étaient plus à écarter de sa garde rapprochée, en espérant qu’elle trébucherait ainsi plus facilement lorsque la Guerre Sainte éclaterait quelques mois plus tard.

     Angelo s’était largement fait pardonner depuis. Malgré son insolence, elle n’aurait pas hésité à déposer à présent sa vie entre ses mains. Ce ralliement bienvenu n’excluait toutefois pas des divergences qu’il ne craignait pas de lui exposer. Pour l’heure, elles passaient par le sort d’un petit garçon auquel, malgré lui, il semblait s’être réellement attaché.

     « Le destin de Sergueï échappe aux règles communes, finit-elle par répondre évasivement en mettant fin à leur entretien. Sache néanmoins que je prends en compte ta demande d’investissement dans la formation de nouvelles recrues de qualité. »

     Sa dernière phrase suscita immédiatement la méfiance chez le Cancer. À l’instar de ses camarades, il savait qu’il serait puni pour avoir tenté de couvrir la faute de Camus. Cet interrogatoire n’était qu’un prélude. Adepte des situations claires et des dénouements rapides, il  aurait aimé qu’elle prononçât tout de suite sa sentence à son encontre. Un zeste de prudence le retient néanmoins de la provoquer sur ce sujet. S’il restait ne serait-ce qu’une infime possibilité de sauver Sergueï en se conciliant ses faveurs, il ferait tout pour la conserver. Se la mettre à dos à ce moment précis ne pouvait donc être que contre-productif.

     Agacé par la situation, il n’en descendit pas moins le grand escalier sans masquer l’aura de contrariété qui barrait son front d’un pli profond. Obnubilé par la question de trouver un moyen pour soustraire son apprenti à la colère d’Athéna, se fut à peine s’il salua le chevalier des Poissons qui montait à son tour les marches.

     Athéna accueillit son douzième gardien avec la même réserve que ses autres chevaliers. Elle n’ignorait cependant pas qu’il comptait également plus d’un élément d’excuse à son actif. Son cas se rapprochait singulièrement de celui du Cancer, par le biais de l’enseignement d’un Maître perturbé. Mais l’embrigadement avait ici été plus sournois, et la déesse y reconnaissait la signature prudente et discrète de celle qui souhaitait pousser Aslinn en avant.

     Le mentor d’Aphrodite adorait son élève, et les premières années de l’apprentissage qu’il lui avait dispensé s’étaient égrenées dans la douceur d’une affection partagée. L’ancien chevalier des Poissons étaient un instructeur exigeant, mais juste, attentif et dominé par des émotions bienveillantes. Il n’éprouvait aucune honte à manifester son attachement en réconfortant Aphrodite enfant lorsque celui-ci pleurait, ou à le prendre dans ses bras pour le récompenser d’un baiser. Il le poussait à donner le meilleur de lui-même tout en veillant à lui offrir un environnement épanouissant et aimant. Et cela marchait. Malgré les difficultés d’un enseignement qui laissait son apprenti parfois couvert d’égratignures, de piqûres d’épines et d’ecchymoses, le petit Aphrodite progressait rapidement.

     Et puis brusquement, alors que le Suédois atteignait ses neuf ans, sans que rien en apparence n’expliquât ce retournement, son Maître avait instauré entre eux une distance parfaitement insupportable et incompréhensible. Intrigué par ce changement, Shion l’avait interrogé. Il avait répondu que son successeur devait apprendre à prendre du recul avec les autres, afin d’assumer sa part d’empathie en toute sérénité. Il ne devait plus accorder d’importance qu’à lui-même, et à la tâche de gardien pour laquelle il le formait.

     À tout autre que Shion, l’explication aurait pu sembler valide, même si un tel revirement avait tout de même de quoi interloquer. Mais la longévité du Grand Pope lui avait  permis de côtoyer plusieurs représentants de la douzième Maison. Un tel retrait volontaire n’entrait pas dans leurs obligations, bien au contraire. Le cas d’Albéfica, que le sang totalement vicié par le poison de ses roses avait poussé à un isolement dramatique, lui pesait encore sur la conscience. C’était un accident, qui ne survenait fort heureusement que rarement lors de la transmission de l’armure, mais l’Atlante suspectait qu’une trop forte tension émotive à ce moment précis avait été la cause de ce désastre.

     Devait-il supposer que l’actuel chevalier des Poissons désirait éviter cet écueil à son apprenti ? Ses nouvelles méthodes avaient plutôt toutes les chances de le déstabiliser et de l’exposer au même effet pervers qui avait éloigné Albefica de tous les autres. Inquiet, Shion avait passé les mois qui lui restaient à vivre à s’interroger, tout en surveillant l’évolution de cette situation troublante.

     Athéna n’avait eu aucun mal à deviner la suite. La transmission de l’armure avait eu lieu dans les plus mauvaises conditions possible. Aphrodite avait été poussé par son Maître à l’achever, ce qui avait bien failli déclencher la fameuse réaction pernicieuse dévastatrice. Le sang du Suédois avait fort heureusement été épargné, mais pas sa joie de vivre ni son incontournable besoin de veiller discrètement sur les autres.

     Blessé et malheureux, le douzième gardien était resté dans l’incapacité de se ressaisir, car il ignorait tout de la manipulation dont avait été victime son propre Maître. Il s’était refermé sur lui-même, n’acceptant plus que d’afficher une dureté égoïste. Durant tout le règne de Saga il avait ainsi rempli à la perfection son rôle de diplomate mâtiné d’assassin, tout en refusant d’accorder d’importance aux multiples tensions qu’il ne pouvait que ressentir chez ses compagnons.

     Aphrodite avait ainsi été insidieusement et fort intelligemment éloigné de sa fonction de veilleur et de garant de l’esprit de corps du groupe. Il en conserverait sans doute des traces indélébiles, que seuls le temps et sa timide tentative de réouverture vers les autres parviendraient à atténuer. Qu’il se trouvât parmi ceux ayant essayé de venir en aide à Camus n’avait rien d’étonnant. La souffrance de ce dernier n’avait pu qu’entrer en résonnance avec ce qu’il éprouvait lui-même, tout en ravivant ses remords de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt.

     Athéna ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d’avoir finalement pris le parti du Verseau. Il n’avait fait que remplir un rôle pour lequel il était formaté. Cependant, si elle lui accordait toute son indulgence pour son ralliement à la détresse du onzième gardien, elle excusait plus difficilement sa position d’espion et de brouilleur de pistes vis-à-vis de Shion.

     « Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si j’avais accompli mon rôle en me fiant à mes intuitions, s’accabla-t-il soudain en fixant obstinément les lignes du carrelage. J’aurais dû informer Milo du danger que représentait leur liaison avant qu’il ne séduise le Verseau. Au lieu de cela, je me suis lâchement détourné de leur problème.

     — Tu n’aurais fait que précipiter Camus plus durablement dans les bras d’Aslinn », tenta-t-elle de le consoler.

     Avec inquiétude, elle prenait conscience que derrière sa timide reprise de vie sociale, son douzième gardien était encore loin d’avoir cicatrisé de ses blessures. Les retombées de la dissonance de sa Maison le terrassaient toujours. Shion avait raison. Il devait se secouer. Ce qui réduisait d’autant sa marge de manœuvre entre sa détermination à le punir et celle de l’aider à se ressaisir.

     Relevant enfin la tête pour la regarder, Aphrodite répondit d’un air triste :

     « Ou Milo aurait véritablement pris la mesure de leur attachement, et il aurait veillé à se déclarer encore plus tôt à Camus, se désola-t-il encore. Ce qui n’aurait fait que les précipiter plus rapidement dans le piège qu’on leur tendait. »

     Désolée de le voir s’enferrer si méchamment, elle répliqua en tentant de rester légère :

     « Il existe un dicton français qui dit qu’avec des « si », on mettrait Paris en bouteille. Tu as des torts, je te l’accorde. Tu n’es toutefois pas responsable des choix de tes camarades,

     — Mais je n’ai pas non plus réagi alors que je ressentais le mal-être de Camus enfant, s’obstina-t-il en lui adressant un regard malheureux.

     — Aphrodite, ça suffit ! T’accabler ainsi ne réécrira pas l’histoire. Il est temps de regagner ta place, et de te comporter en assumant toutes les obligations de celle-ci. Tu y obtiendras plus facilement le pardon que tu recherches, crois-moi. »

     Comme elle s’y attendait, le Suédois secoua la tête avec fatalisme :

     « C’est justement parce que j’ai écouté ce que me soufflait ma position que je me retrouve maintenant opposé à vous. Je devais aider Camus. »

     On y était.

     « Et mentir aussi à Shion ? demanda-t-elle avec plus de rudesse.

     — Je ne lui ai pas menti, se défendit Aphrodite. Je n’ai fait que veiller à ce qu’il reste éloigné de cette affaire.

     — En distrayant son attention. Merci, j’avais compris, lui retourna Athéna d’un ton sec.

     — Pardonnez-moi, mais vous ne pouvez pas me demander d’un côté d’exercer ma fonction dans sa plénitude, et de l’autre de fermer les yeux sur la souffrance d’un de mes compagnons. Camus a désobéi, mais ne pas considérer ce qui l’a amené à le faire serait une injustice.

     — Je te préfère nettement ainsi Aphrodite. Même si la manière dont tu t’es impliquée me semble discutable. Et pour te prouver que je t’ai compris, j’accéderai à ton souhait lorsque je te ferai part de la punition que je te réserve. Laisse-moi à présent », acheva-t-elle en ignorant délibérément la mine interrogative du chevalier des Poissons.

     Mü la rejoignit ensuite. Il camouflait difficilement son manque d’enthousiasme à la rencontrer, dû principalement à la perte de tous ses repères. Avoir en quelque sorte trahi Shion le perturbait véritablement. Il avait beau savoir que son mentor lui accordait l’absolution, tout ce remue-ménage bouleversait le bon ordonnancement de sa vie. Il n’avait compris et assumé la dissonance de sa Maison que depuis peu, et bien qu’il se méfiât de cet élément, cela aurait été renier son caractère que de se détacher totalement de ce qu’il considérait de sa responsabilité.

     Sa fatigue manifeste ne l’aidait pas non plus à aborder ce problème dans les meilleures conditions. Il venait tout juste de terminer de remettre en état la totalité des armures, lorsque l’attaque de Minos l’avait obligée à recommencer son ouvrage pour celle du Verseau, et il semblait épuisé par tant d’heures de labeur. Plus pâle qu’à l’accoutumée, les traits tirés, il se présentait devant elle presque comme un coupable. Néanmoins, la lassitude de son regard vert n’affichait aucune incertitude quant au camp où il se positionnait.

     Athéna hésitait encore sur la nature du châtiment qu’elle lui réservait. Plusieurs paramètres l’ennuyaient. Shion avait beau lui être dévoué corps et âme, il n’en conservait pas moins une individualité forte, qui verrait d’un mauvais œil qu’elle sanctionnât trop durement l’élève à qui il avait pardonné. Mais à moins de faire preuve d’un favoritisme malvenu, elle pouvait difficilement l’écarter de son courroux.

     Tandis qu’elle réfléchissait, Mü n’en finissait pas de s’admonester intérieurement, un peu à la manière d’Aphrodite.

     « J’aurais dû parler à mon Maître de ce qui arrivait à Saga autrefois, finit-il par lâcher avec sévérité pour lui-même.

     — Je doute que cela l’ait arrêté, répondit-elle presque par automatisme, occupée à rechercher la façon la plus appropriée d’agir avec lui.

     — Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, nous n’en savons rien, la contra-t-il avec honnêteté. Lorsque j’ai découvert ce que Saga avait fait, ma fuite n’a servi qu’à nier davantage le problème. Résultat, je n’avais aucun moyen de le démasquer une fois adulte, et encore moins de l’aider.

     — Tu n’étais alors qu’un enfant Mü. Et ta fuite était très judicieuse. Si tu étais resté, ce que tu soupçonnais aurait obligé Saga à prendre des mesures radicales contre toi. Nous y aurions non seulement perdu un des Douze, mais celui sans qui les armures gémiraient encore. »

     Elle pensait le rasséréner, mais à sa surprise elle le vit baisser le nez.

     « Même ça je n’ai pas été capable de l’assumer correctement, avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

     — Que veux-tu dire ?

     — L’armure de Camus. Elle s’est manifestée étrangement lorsque Zoltan le retenait prisonnier. Mais je n’ai pas été capable de réagir avant de la voir verser de véritables larmes. C’est seulement là que j’ai prévenu Shion.

     — Oh ! je comprends mieux », marmonna-t-elle en dénouant les motivations de son implication.

     Ainsi il admettait que sa formation demeurait incomplète. Connaissant l’orgueil des Béliers, elle eut l’esquisse d’un sourire à la fois amusé et intéressé.

     « Camus a fait une erreur, poursuivit-il en plantant à nouveau avec fermeté ses yeux dans les siens. Mais au-delà de cette erreur, je ne pense pas qu’il mérite la mort. De notre groupe, je fais partie de ceux pour qui l’excuser n’entrait pas dans la logique d’une évidence. Si je ne m’en étais tenu qu’aux faits, j’aurais aisément pu le condamner. Parce qu’il fait partie de ceux pour lesquels une telle faute semble inconcevable, et qu’il s’est effectivement parjuré. Si j’avais réagi en lui refusant mon aide, j’aurais cependant nié sa valeur réelle et le poids de toute la souffrance qu’il a déjà accumulé. Dans cette affaire, il est davantage victime que coupable, et l’enfant aussi. »

     D’un geste neutre, elle le pria de se taire. Elle se doutait de l’implication de son âme généreuse. Mais elle venait de découvrir l’élément qui lui manquait le concernant, et elle ne voulait pas en écouter davantage sur les deux principaux accusés. Le sort de Camus et Sergueï appartenait à elle seule. Celui de l’enfant, car qu’il dépassait l’entendement de simples mortels. Celui du Verseau parce qu’il était le vecteur d’une tempête annoncée. Les autres Dieux le tueraient eux-mêmes s’ils l’identifiaient comme le père d’une « monstruosité » et qu’ils suspectaient la moindre indulgence de sa part. Si elle décidait de le gracier, elle allait devoir directement le placer sous sa protection, par l’intermédiaire d’une peine paradoxalement exemplaire, qui calmerait la colère de toutes déités trop curieuses.

     Irrésolu, le jeune Atlante la fixait intensément. Refusant de lui accorder dans l’immédiat plus d’explications, elle le renvoya avec la satisfaction de savoir qu’elle tenait le moyen de le punir tout en contentant son Grand Pope.

     Hyoga se présenta devant elle avec toute la déférence propre aux Saint de Glace, sans toutefois cacher sa forte prise de position pour le Verseau. Il demeurait incontestablement attaché au charisme de son Maître et le traumatisme lié à la bataille du Sanctuaire ne s’effacerait sans doute jamais, ce qui le rendait a fortiori porté à lui venir en aide.

     Jusqu’à présent, il n’était au courant de presque rien, mais Milo avait eu toute la nuit pour l’informer de la réalité de la situation, et il ne comprenait même pas comment Athéna pouvait en tenir rigueur au Français. Hyoga se sentait d’autant plus dans son droit pour soutenir le Verseau qu’il n’avait fait qu’obéir à la juste inquiétude de Saori en s’installant dans le temple de son Maitre.

     La jeune femme avait été l’une des premières à remarquer l’étrange attitude de Camus à son retour au Sanctuaire, et Athéna ne pouvait ignorer les ravages causés par la machination ourdie par Zoltan. Il avait lui-même été aux premières loges pour évaluer les dommages engendrés par celle-ci. Il constatait depuis les difficultés de son maître éprouvait pour se reprendre. Une situation qui le désolait d’autant plus, qu’il s’était juré que dorénavant, il ferait tout pour le soutenir en cas de besoin.

     Son statut de chevalier Divin le plaçait en outre dans une position particulière, et Milo avait jugé qu’il était en droit d’être informé de l’interdit touchant les Ors dans le choix de leurs partenaires pour fonder une famille. Le Scorpion n’avait pas non plus hésité lui parler du parcours hérissé d’épines de Camus, sachant que jamais son amant n’en parlerait spontanément à quiconque. À vrai dire, le Grec se reprochait en grande partie cette débâcle tout en remâchant sa contrariété contre Athéna, et le Cygne avait passé la majorité de la nuit à tenter de le calmer et de le rassurer sur l’esprit éclairé de leur Déesse. Quelque part Camus s’était laissé piéger, et son disciple envisageait mal qu’elle fît preuve à son encontre d’une justice aveugle.

     Néanmoins maintenant, il en était beaucoup moins sûr. Leur déesse le regardait avec un visage si dur lorsqu’il prenait sa défense. Qu’elle considérât le cas de Sergueï avec ce qu’il considérait comme de l’insensibilité passait déjà difficilement chez lui, mais la suspecter d’envisager un jugement abrupt envers son Maître qui avait déjà tant souffert bouleversait une partie de ses valeurs. Camus avait été jusqu’à donner trois fois volontairement sa vie pour elle, la première lui laissant d’ailleurs  un goût de cendre dans la gorge quand il y songeait.

     « Il m’a tout sacrifié pour que je puisse vous aider, insista-t-il avec colère. Sans sa décision de laisser passer mes frères, nous aurions encore perdu du temps pour vous secourir lors de la première bataille du Santuaire. Et il n’est pas certain que je sois parvenu à déployer convenablement mon septième sens sans son intervention. Il est froid et il ne montre jamais ce qu’il ressent, mais il est capable des actes d’amour les plus absolus. Quant à la valeur de son engagement, il n’a jamais faibli. C’est l’être le plus noble que connaisse.

     — Inutile de t’enflammer de la sorte Hyoga. Il a commis une erreur, et je compte bien le lui rappeler. »

     Elle pensait que son ton peu amène recentrerait le débat de façon moins passionnée, il ne fit que le braquer davantage.

     « Mais vous ne pouvez pas passer sur tout ce qu’il a déjà accompli et souffert pour vous ! » s’écria-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils significatif.

     Athéna ne s’en offensa pas. Conservant le silence durant quelques secondes, elle se contenta de l’observer sans rien laisser paraître de ses réflexions intérieures. Sa fougue à défendre celui qu’il considérait comme un père ne l’étonnait pas. Le contraire l’eut plutôt surprise. Ce débordement d’affection incontrôlée lui donnait même le moyen de châtier le Russe pour un ralliement qu’elle estimait un peu trop inconditionnel.

     De par son rang, et même si ses faits de guerre le plaçaient dans une position un peu particulière, Hyoga ne pouvait pas assister au jugement définitif du Verseau. Seuls les Ors, Shion et Kanon, y seraient conviés dans le plus grand secret. Elle allait donc pouvoir exercer immédiatement la répression qu'elle envisageait contre lui. Sa punition serait de courte durée, mais largement suffisante pour l'atteindre avec justesse. Son inquiétude enflerait d’autant plus d’être ainsi tenu à l’écart, et elle ferait en sorte de l’y laisser mariner, le temps qu’il admît qu’elle demeurait maîtresse des décisions exceptionnelles, et qu’il aurait dû la prévenir depuis bien longtemps des ennuis de Camus.

     « Tu retournes dès ce soir au Japon », lui assena-t-elle brusquement, sans répondre à sa question. 

     Devant elle, le jeune homme tressaillit d’indignation et de déception mêlée.

     « Mais…, commenca-t-il en osant la braver.

     — Il n’y a pas de mais, le coupa-t-elle pour éviter de devoir alourdir la sanction. J’ai déjà demandé que l’on affrète l’avion. Saori se tient depuis trop longtemps éloignée de sa fondation. Elle ne peut davantage négliger cet empire terrestre dont elle est à la tête. Tu l’y attendras là-bas. Elle te rejoindra dès que j’aurais exposé ma sentence envers Camus, Sergueï et tous les autres chevaliers impliqué. Une fois au Japon, tu l’assisteras de tes compétences pour régler des affaires plus humaines.

     — Je te promets une chose, ajouta-t-elle vivement en le voyant rouvrir la bouche. Tu seras personnellement tenu informé de mon verdict dès demain matin. Mais tu n’y assisteras pas. Il va sans dire que pour tous les autres chevaliers Divins, nous n’avons jamais eu cette conversation, et que, quelle que soit ma décision concernant le Verseau, pour tous ceux tenus dans l’ignorance, tu ne sais pas non plus ce qui a pu lui valoir ma colère. »

     Vaincu et amer, Hyoga se retira pour aller faire ses bagages. Pour le punir de son silence, elle le plongeait dans les affres de l’attente et de l’éloignement. Il était mort d’inquiétude pour le Verseau et il éprouvait presque du plaisir de savoir qu’Athéna risquait d’essuyer quelques difficultés avec le prochain chevalier convoqué sur sa liste.

     Un quart d’heure plus tard, le Scorpion fixait la maîtresse du Sanctuaire avec une hostilité à peine voilée. Elle avait tenu à ce que cette rencontre fût la dernière, car elle se doutait qu’elle serait loin d’être la plus facile, et elle ne voulait pas que la réaction de Milo influât sur celle des autres à son égard.

     Elle espérait sincèrement conserver un détachement équitable, mais connaissant la propension du grec à braver tous les obstacles dès que l’on touchait à Camus, elle devinait que son ire pourrait fort mal à propos réactiver sa propre colère.

     Sans surprise, son huitième gardien venait de dresser un portrait tout en nuance du Verseau et il la priait instamment de lui accorder sa grâce. Elle devait admettre que malgré le repli émotionnel quasi pathologique du Français depuis son enfance, le Grec avait appris à le décoder, et qu’il le cernait parfaitement bien. Après la confession intime que Camus lui avait concédée dans son cachot par le biais de sa mémoire, elle pouvait tracer un parallèle précis, et il correspondait en tout point à ce que le Scorpion voyait en son compagnon. Ils s’étaient non seulement choisi, mais ils étaient véritablement fait l’un pour l’autre, ce qui ne fit que la conforter dans sa manière de punir le Grec.

     La passion donnait à Milo des accents de grand ténor du barreau, et elle accepta de l’entendre sans interruption jusqu’au bout de son plaidoyer. Il était évident qu’il n’envisageait pas d’être définitivement séparé du Verseau, et que si elle en condamnait un, elle en perdrait automatiquement deux. Malgré tout, elle tenait à le mettre en face de ses responsabilités de chevalier d’Or, et lorsqu’il se tut enfin, elle objecta en prenant soin de camoufler ses sentiments réels.

     « Te rends-tu compte que si je condamne Camus à mort, je pourrais t’ordonner d’être celui qui exécutera la sentence ? »

     Les mâchoires crispées, il accusa le choc en serrant les poings, tandis que par un effort de volonté surhumain il chassait l’éclat soudain plus orangé qui menaçait d’envahir son regard.

     « Malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne lui ferai plus jamais le moindre mal, répliqua-t-il en contenant sa colère.

     — N’est-ce pas ce que tu pensais déjà avant de devoir t’opposer à lui lorsque les Spectres ont envahi le Sanctuaire et qu’il se trouvait dans leurs rangs ?

     — Je ne faisais que vous protéger, répondit-il d’une voix blanche. Et il n’y a aucune commune mesure entre cet affrontement qui nous a tous surpris, mais contre lequel nous nous devions de répondre, et l’application d’une telle sentence.

     — C’est exact, admit-elle en se levant du fauteuil où elle était assise, pour venir se planter droit devant lui en accusatrice inflexible. Et c’est aussi parce que tu sais faire ce genre de distinction que je comprends toujours mal ce qu’il t’a pris lorsque vos âmes se sont toutes retrouvées enfermées dans la colonne d’airain. Votre précédente confrontation l’avait anéanti. Tous les autres ont deviné qu’il s’effondrait, alors que votre réunion devant le Mur des Lamentations aurait dû le rasséréner. Il n’a jamais eu autant besoin de toi qu’à ce moment-là. Besoin de savoir que tu avais réellement compris ses motivations. Sans ton rejet, il serait vraisemblablement passé à travers les mailles du filet que lui tendait Zoltan. Sa faute envers Aslinn demeurerait identique, mais il aborderait maintenant ce bourbier avec plus d’opiniâtreté pour y survivre. À l’heure actuelle, c’est à peine s’il est capable de m’opposer un semblant de défense à travers lequel il ne se bat même pas pour lui-même. Tout ce qui l’intéresse, c’est de protéger ceux qui l’ont aidé. Il est désespéré, et pourtant, il n’a jamais cessé de t’aimer. »

     Milo recevait chacune de ses paroles comme autant de coups de poignard. Il savait tout cela. Il se l’était reproché maintes et maintes fois. Il se le reprochait encore, et il ne se le pardonnerait sans doute jamais. Mais pourquoi l’accablait-elle de la sorte à cet instant précis. Tentait-elle de le mettre à l’épreuve ? De l’obliger à mesurer la force de l’amour qui le soudait à présent au Verseau ? De valider sa décision de conserver son sort lié au sien ? Non, pas seulement. Il y avait autre chose. Bien qu’il perçût cette remise à plat comme une juste punition, elle cherchait à évaluer un élément qui lui échappait.

     Bourrelé de remords et d’autant plus déterminé à servir de bouclier à son amant, il parvint à lui répondre sans trahir la fébrilité fâchée qui l’habitait.

     « Nous en avons déjà précédemment parlé. Je lui en voulais. Il m’avait blessé et j’avais besoin de punir quelqu’un pour tout ce gâchis. De le voir souffrir autant que je souffrais. Me retourner contre lui de cette manière était puéril, et je n’ai pas aimé les larmes que son âme a laissées couler ce jour-là. Je me haïs toujours pour ça. Mais d’un autre côté, la rage qui m’habitait annihilait mes sentiments et le bonheur de le sentir aussi proche de moi. Je connais bien cet état. C’est celui qui me saisit lorsque je cède à mon instinct de prédateur. Je n’y peux rien. Même si ça me détruit. Il a toujours été le seul à parvenir à apaiser le monstre qui sommeille en moi. Mais ce jour-là, c’était comme si la moindre parcelle de logique avait cédé à une colère démesurée par rapport à la réalité de notre victoire. Sa trahison m’obsédait. Oui, je voulais le punir. Mais jamais je n’ai cessé de l’aimer. Même si je m’en convainquais à ce moment-là. Je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer. En temps normal, même dans le pire des cas, j’aurais certes pu lui faire mal, mais je l’aurais finalement rejoint. Seulement je ne l’ai pas fait. Et ça me hante. Il me semble pourtant m’être étendu auprès de lui à la fin, mais tout demeure si confus. Croyez-moi ou non, et ne prenez pas ceci pour une excuse, mais j’étais vraiment déconnecté ce jour-là. En vérité, j’ignore ce qu’il m’a pris, parvint-il à s’expliquer avec un calme tout relatif.

     — Eh bien moi, j’ai une petite idée sur ce qui s’est réellement passé », répliqua-t-elle en se détournant d’un pas tranquille pour reprendre sa place dans le fauteuil.

     Milo la regardait sans dissimuler son intérêt fâché, et un froncement de sourcil menaçant durcissait l’habituelle urbanité de ses yeux azur. Qui que fût celui ou celle qui avait osé interférer pour qu’il se dressât ainsi contre Camus dans un tel moment, il ou elle allait tâter de son courroux venimeux. En face de lui, Athéna resplendissait d’une force déterminée contenue qui augurait de lendemains de batailles. Toujours aussi sévère dans sa façon de le recevoir, son visage affichait pourtant maintenant une expression satisfaite, bien qu’également soucieuse.

     « Ça ne t’excuse que partiellement, le sermonna-t-elle néanmoins encore durement. Parce qu’à la base, cette colère était la tienne. Tu as réagi sous le coup de l’impulsivité d’un orgueil trop chatouilleux et froissé, que ton côté sombre a nourri davantage. C’est bien toi qui a refusé d’admettre qu’à aucun moment Camus n’avait bafoué vos sentiments. Mais en niant ton amour pour lui, en minimisant sa douleur, en refusant de le rejoindre, tu as été délibérément aveuglé.

     — Par qui ? demanda-t-il, prêt à tout pour se venger au plus tôt de cette attaque sournoise.

     — Pour l’instant tu n’as pas à le savoir, le modéra-t-elle prudemment. Tu aurais d’ailleurs beaucoup de mal pour t’en prendre directement à cette personne, et je doute que si tu l’affrontais l’issue du combat soit en ta faveur.

     — Ne sous-estimez pas la colère du Scorpion, la défia-t-il presque en lui opposant un sourire sinistre.

     — Mais je n’ai jamais dit que tu ne pourrais pas te venger, corrigea-t-elle sans s’offusquer de son audace. Il faudra seulement que tu patientes et que tu obéisses à mes ordres. »

     Il n’en fallut pas plus à Milo pour qu’il comprît avoir été manipulé par une entité divine. À sa connaissance, il n‘en existait pas trente-six pour manœuvrer si bien la colère. Son œil bleu se fit interrogatif.

     « Oui, c’est bien elle, confirma Athéna qui savait qu’il était inutile de chercher à le tromper plus longtemps. Comprends-tu maintenant pourquoi je te demande de patienter ? Je ne mets en doute ni ta valeur, ni ton courage, et encore moins ton désir de venger le mal qu’on t’a poussé à faire au Verseau. Toutefois nous obtiendrons une meilleure efficacité si nous le faisons ensemble. Néanmoins, si cela peut te servir de leçon, apprends à te méfier doublement de cet état qui t’a vu te retourner bien injustement contre ton amant. Parce que si je devais lui accorder sa grâce, ta vie entière suffirait à peine à combler le mal que tu lui as fait. Tu l’aimes, mais tu as aussi le pouvoir de le détruire, et il n’est pas revenu indemne de cet épisode.

     — Vous allez lui pardonner ? osa-t-il l’interrompre avec espoir.

     — Je n’ai pas dit ça Milo. Tout ce que je me contente de faire en ce moment, c’est d’essayer de vous mettre en face de vos responsabilités respectives. Et si Camus survit à ce gâchis, les tiennent se verront démultipliées en ce qui le concerne.

     — J’en ai conscience, et je vous jure que je ne l’abandonnerais plus jamais. Cette fois-ci, la mort elle-même ne sera pas suffisante pour nous séparer », acheva-t-il son serment dans une mise en garde à peine voilé pour le cas où elle déciderait d’exécuter le Verseau. 

     Athéna ne se froissa pas. Bien au contraire.

     « Dois-je comprendre que tu es déterminé à lier une fois pour toute ton sort au sien ?

     — Absolument, totalement, et de façon définitive », répondit-il sans l’ombre d’une hésitation.

     Vu ce qu’elle lui réservait pour l’avenir, il ne croyait pas si bien dire. Adoptant une pose plus alanguie sur son siège, elle lui signifia que l’entretien était terminé. Le Scorpion demeura cependant immobile, et elle devina sa question avant qu’il n'ouvrît la bouche.

     « Puis-je le voir ? » s’enquit-il d’une voix légèrement suppliante.

     Sa retenue et sa sincérité méritaient qu’elle fît preuve d’un minimum de mansuétude. Elle accepta avec d’autant plus de facilité, que cette visite ne pourrait que réconforter le Verseau. Elle ne tenait pas à torturer davantage le Français, quelle que fût sa décision finale.

     « Oui, mais ne t’attarde pas trop longtemps. D’ici deux heures je vous réunirais tous pour exposer ma sentence. Le connaissant, il aura besoin de se préparer en colmatant sa carapace et il appréciera de se retrouver seul un moment avec lui-même. Va, maintenant. »

     Milo s’inclina devant elle d’un mouvement un peu guindé, mais l’élaboration de ce geste, plutôt rare chez le Scorpion, était en soi un remerciement. Elle attendit une minute que le bruit de ses pas pressés décrût dans le couloir, puis elle abandonna son enveloppe charnelle pour se transporter sur l’Olympe. Elle se matérialisa au sein d’un temple blanc érigé sur une colline verdoyante et dédiée à sa personne, là où aucun autre Dieu ne pouvait se glisser sans qu’elle en fût immédiatement informée.

     Resplendissante dans sa robe à la blancheur rehaussée de lisérés dorés, les bras nus, sa poitrine menue mise en valeur par un savant plissé, elle appela son casque, son bouclier et sa lance, exactes répliques de ceux qui sommeillaient quelque part au Sanctuaire. Ainsi harnachée, elle semblait redoutable. Mince et nettement plus grande que Saori, son visage à la beauté classique, encadré par une longue chevelure brune simplement attachée sur la nuque, elle affichait une expression des plus déterminées, tandis que ses yeux pers flamboyaient de colère alors qu’elle interpellait celle par qui Milo avait été abusé.

     « Éris ! Je sais que tu épies tous mes faits et gestes depuis plusieurs jours. La peur n’évite pas le danger. Alors montre-toi ! Tout de suite ! »

\------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note de fin :** _Première publication septembre 2011 — Chapitre modifié en mars 2018 (Outre les changements de syntaxe et de vocabulaire, le chapitre contient 982 mots de plus)._

 


End file.
